Hopes And Fears
by gooseles
Summary: Sophomore year at college brings drastic changes for Nathan Scott. Newfound fame, new expectations, a beautiful new tutor, and a new teammate in the brother he never met. But Nate isn't the only one in store for changes and big surprises!
1. Farewell Summer Part I

Nathan Scott cursed as he struggled to zip close his bag. To be a rough and tough star athlete, he couldn't close the over packed suitcase to save his mortal life.

"Shit!"

"Baby, let me help you with that", smiled his sweet girlfriend, Bevin Lewis.

"It's no use", he sighed, wiping his brow. "I'm just gonna have to take some stuff out of it."

Bevin gave him a look.

"Yeah right. Stand back and learn."

He put his hands up and paved the way for her to work some magic. She had a stubborn streak and he figured she'd ride it out for the duration, at least ten minutes before she'd finally give up and pout but to his surprise, in under thirty seconds the bag was all zipped and ready to go without one thing removed.

"Damn", he muttered.

"Told you."

He grinned as he snaked his arms around her.

"How'd you do that?"

She shrugged.

"I'm a girl. That's what we do…give birth and pack a bag that has twice what it should inside."

She stood on the tips of her bare toes and gave him a kiss as he looked around. According to the calendar, it was still summer but as far as real life was concerned, the vacation was over for Nathan Scott. That May he had done the unthinkable and led the Wake Forest Demon Deacons to a victory over the previously number one seated South Carolina Clemson tigers. It wasn't just any old win but the one that meant a basketball ACC championship for Wake Forest. The handsome freshman rookie had lived up to all the hype placed on him ever since he had joined the Ravens team at Tree Hill High School. After the game, there had been gossip on ESPN that the player nicknamed "Great Scott" would forfeit his collegiate eligibility and turn pro. It was certainly an option and the deals had poured in but Nathan had made his choice. He would finish school and after graduation, the NBA would still be waiting on him.

When the media attention died down enough to let him have a breather, Nathan had quietly retreated back to the tiny town between the river and the beach on coastal North Carolina. On a paved drive in suburbia a house with a private basketball court on the side sat a few yards away from the quiet street. Behind its four walls was a family much like any other family. A handsome, broad shouldered husband and father with a quick smirk and even quicker wit dressed in his expensive suits and fixed his morning coffee before going to work at the successful automobile dealership he owned. A beautiful blonde wife and mother of one with a body that rivaled women half her age, donned trendy business suits before cooking gourmet breakfasts and climbing into her Lexus convertible on her way to her position as chairman of the North Carolina Charitable Aid Foundation. And for the summer a handsome and strapping six foot three inch, black haired, blue eyed phenom returned to his old room filled with posters of the Pussycat Dolls that could barely be seen for the dozens of sports trophies that lined the walls.

The summer had been a blast! After all, how many kids his age spent their 19th birthdays being interviewed for a piece in Sports Illustrated magazine? Basking in the glory, the rising star slept until noon on most days. Then it was off to his old high school where he helped his former coach, Brian "Whitey" Durham with a camp that helped underprivileged youth hone their basketball talent and skills. It was a good deed and a good time and the kids really looked up to their hometown hero. Afterwards, Nathan would hop in his Range Rover and pick up his girlfriend, Bevin. They'd spend the remainder of daylight hours sunning and swimming at Wrightsville Beach. Sometimes they'd be joined by their buddies who brought snacks, loud music and of course a volleyball. And sometimes they would retreat to Nathan's parents, Dan and Deb's, beach house where they could enjoy the privacy of raiding the fridge, watching TV uninterrupted all the while having crazy, nymphomaniacal, teenage sex all over the place. Nights were spent partying in downtown Tree Hill at the hottest clubs and bars that allowed in patrons over the age of 18 and if you were just lucky enough to be Nathan Scott or a member of his posse, the lame ass green neon wrist bands that identified you as underage were thrown by the wayside and it was drinks for everyone until closing time.

He'd stumble home practically every morning right before dawn. Some nights Dan would be asleep in the chair by the door, exhausted from waiting up for his son all night. But there was never any real discipline or consequence for the lad's actions. Dan would give him a lecture about being able to have his freedom as long as he didn't abuse it and as long as he continued to thrive in basketball but still he should curb all the carousing and come home every night at a decent hour. Nathan would mumble in compliance if he decided to respond at all and go to bed and pass out, only for the events to repeat themselves. It wasn't like his father was gonna do anything. His mother? That was a different story. She'd have a fit…if she knew. But she hadn't a clue and that was all thanks to the job that kept her so busy and 18 days out of the month, traveling away from home.

So that was how Nathan Scott spent his summer vacation and if he'd had to write an essay about if for class, boy would he have one hell of a tale to tell. But it was all coming to an end. It was time for the crown prince to return to Winston Salem and reclaim his throne in his second year.

"I've got to go soon", he said.

"Already?"

"Sorry."

She pushed him down on the bed and seductively climbed on top.

"Really? What if I do this?" she purred, raking her manicured nails over his nipples. "Huh? Would that change your mind, Superstar?"

He smirked.

"That? Maybe. A blowjob? Definitely."

"Nathan!" she swatted. "Don't be so crass!"

"What? You've done it before."

She blushed.

"That was different. Besides, you know I can't do it when you ask for it. I get too nervous. It's something that has to happen naturally, kind of on its own."

"Okay", he shrugged, pulling her down to hold her in his arms.

"I'm gonna miss you, though."

"I'll miss you, too, Bev."

"I wish I could come with you."

"You could if you transferred."

"I know but it's not that easy. I'm already settled at UNC Wilmington."

"It's cool. We got through last year, right? I can visit after basketball season and you came up practically every weekend anyway. And we e-mail and talk on the phone all the time."

"I know", she sighed. "It just isn't the same."

Pretty soon, nothing would be the same. All Nathan's life he had been the king of whatever court he played on. He was the reigning Scott, a third generation star after his grandfather and father. But within days all that was going to change. At Wake Forest there would be a new Scott in town.

Nathan had known all his life that he had a brother. It was the town's worst kept secret. Lucas was his name and he was just three months older. In high school Dan had impregnated his sweetheart, Karen Roe, dumped her, then gone off to college and knocked up Deborah Lee. With two babies on the way and the weight and pressure of the world on his shoulders, Danny Boy had a decision to make and he had to make it fast. He ended up with Deb. They married and Nathan was born. Karen, humiliated and heartbroken had moved up north to Richmond, Virginia where an aunt lived. There she slowly made a new life for herself, taking on a job as a secretary and a single mom.

As the years passed, Dan grew even more dastardly. He had also gone from ignoring Karen to seeking full custody of his other child. But no court in the land would hear of it after he had abandoned them so he backed off. Karen, not one to keep her son away, had left it up to Lucas to decide after he became of a reasonable age. Out of curiosity, the boy had sought out his father but quickly learned that Dan Scott was not a man he wanted in his life. The relationship remained strained all the two kept contact but Deb nor Nathan had never met Lucas beyond a few pictures stashed away in a safe deposit box.

Now it would all change. Lucas, as a college freshman had made a name for himself at Virginia Commonwealth University. It wasn't a school known for basketball but Wake Forest was. They already had one great Scott, why not add another? So that's exactly what the powers that be did. For the first time ever, two brothers would not only meet but play together in a sport they both dominated for the common good of a repeat championship.

"No fair", Nathan groaned. "You're wearing a thong."

He could make out the "T" shape of the flimsy material as his hands traced along her beautifully shaped backside. Bevin giggled.

"You're the one that has to leave."

He sighed.

"I guess I could stay a little while longer."

She squealed as he rolled over on top, showering her with kisses as his calloused hands attempted to remove her shirt. The door to his bedroom opened without even a knock.

"Ready, son? You need to get on the road before it's too late."

Dan entered and began a conversation without a blink or second thought to what was about to go down on his son's bed.

"Dad!"

"Hi, Mr. Scott", Bevin grinned sheepishly as she sat up and tried to make herself presentable.

"Bevin", he nodded. "Now it's time to get a move on, Nate."

Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Dude, don't you know how to knock?"

Dan thought for a minute.

"Your mother asks the same thing and I'll give you the same answer. As long as I'm paying the mortgage and footing every other bill around here, no. Now chop chop."

He smirked and turned to leave.

"So much for that", Bevin looked at him.

"Yeah. Sorry. I guess I have to go."

They stood and he grabbed his bags. She gave him another kiss as they headed downstairs. In fitted jeans and a tank top, a youthful looking Deb was waiting with a smile on her face.

"You all packed and set, honey?"

"Yeah", he mumbled.

"You need any money?"

"I'm good."

"Oh Deb, stop babying him", Dan scoffed as he reached in and stole a warm chocolate chip cookie from the covered Tupperware dish his wife was holding.

She slapped his wrist away.

"Those are not for you! They are for Nathan and his trip. Here you go, sweetie."

"Thanks", he muttered, taking it.

Deb beamed with pride.

"Our sweet boy headed off to college for his sophomore year. Can you believe that? God, I feel so old. Just yesterday it seems like I was changing and your little wee wee would squirt me in the face every time."

"Mom!" Nathan yelled in horrified embarrassment as his girlfriend giggled.

"Aw. How cute, babe", Bevin hugged him.

"My boy, the college man."

Dan rolled his eyes.

"He could have been our boy the, 20 million dollar NBA man if you hadn't discouraged him."

"Dan, I did not discourage him. I simply had a talk with my son about the importance of an education and he just so happened to agree. The NBA is not going anywhere."

"Women", Dan shook his head. "What do you know?"

"Plenty. A lot more than you…"

"Guys, just stop it. I'm not gonna stand here and listen to you fight. Bev, I'll drop you off on my way out."

"We aren't fighting."

"Whatever."

"Well, it is getting late, son", Dan looked at the clock again. "Call us when you get settled?"

"Yeah."

"And kick ass this season. Make it all worthwhile. The scouts already love you. Just make the Old Man proud."

"Yeah."

"Oh and Nathan?"

"What, Dad?"

"It's still your team, son. You're the Messiah, the shepherd, the Great White Hope. Never lose sight of the big picture, which means securing your future. This new player, well the boy is good but you're better. Don't get caught up."

Nathan smirked.

"The boy? You mean your other son, Dad?"

Dan's cheeks burned.

"I have never denied Lucas and honestly it could be a good thing for you boys to meet after all these years. Just remember you are number one and to look out for number one…you got me?"

"Whatever, man. I've got to get on the road…"

Deb hugged and kissed him.

"Good bye, my angel", she said, tears stinging her eyes. "Mama loves you."

"Love you, too", he wiggled out of her embrace.

"Go get 'em!" Dan extended his hand with a grin. "Demon Deacons all the way."

"Yeah", Nathan reluctantly shook his hand as he ended with a sarcastic, "Yay! Go team!"

Grabbing his stuff, he and Bevin headed out to the car. He loaded the back, helped her in the passenger seat and without a further word or look back to his parents, turned up his window shattering bass and screeched out of the driveway.


	2. Farewell Summer Part II

Anna Sawyer sighed as she turned on the warm water to let the soap suds fill up in the sink. As she waited to begin washing the breakfast dishes, her attention was turned to the window in front of her. Outside on the sidewalk was a little girl, all of seven or eight years old. She wore denim suspenders and her long, blonde hair had been pulled into two neat ponytails. She squealed with the delight of a child having her training wheels off for the first time as her proud and equally excited parents ran close behind. It was the sweet image of the perfect family and it brought tears to Anna's eyes.

"Hey, Ann, I was…" Larry Sawyer stopped short as he saw his wife in a daze, her hands inside water that was so hot, clouds of steam seeped into the air. "Babe, are you okay? Anna, what are you doing? That water is practically boiling!"

But she hadn't noticed and only felt the pain as her husband tenderly pulled her scalding, pink hands from the water.

"I…I guess I wasn't paying attention."

"You alright? What happened?"

She nodded to the picturesque scene outside.

"That happened", she said sadly.

Larry knew exactly what she meant. It was like someone had taken a remote control and rewound time somehow. Ten years before that had been their happy family with their beautiful, smiling little girl. But those days were long gone and felt like a lifetime ago. Children grew up fast and the Sawyers had learned the hard way.

Being a good provider for his family meant everything to Larry. He had started taking jobs on random fishing boats as a teen as a way to not only make extra money for himself but contribute to the family's making ends meet. The Sawyers were hard working middle class people from Charleston, South Carolina. Love of the sea and a natural knack for the work led to the young man traveling all over the world on dredgers. He started off working for other people removing sediment and debris from the bottoms of canals. On a job in Georgia, once, he met a pretty, blonde cashier at the local market. Her name was Anna Hyler and it was love at first sight.

After a whirlwind six week romance, the couple married on a pier in a sunset ceremony and relocated back to Larry's native South Carolina. It was there the young couple purchased a modest two story home and went about starting their lives together. Both loved children and could not wait to start a family but it proved to be a disappointing and heartbreaking journey. Anna was unable to conceive naturally and the innovative, new methods of in vitro fertilization proved to be too costly. So the pair had simply enjoyed life together and after a few years, Larry was able to start his own company, Sawyer Dredging. It was a small but successful business that often saw the young husband away for weeks at a time working hard to deepen navigable seaports and waterways all over the world.

When the Sawyers were more financially set, still longing for a baby to make their lives complete, they finally agreed on adoption. After a few stints as foster parents, an agency informed them that a woman had recently terminated her parental rights to an infant girl just eleven days old. In a closed adoption proceeding that moved relatively quickly, the husband and wife were able to take home their new baby daughter in weeks. They named her Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer.

Peyton was a bubbly, happy baby who by all accounts lived an idealistic childhood raised by two doting parents. Anna was a full time stay at home mother in order to spend as much time with Peyton as possible. All would remain well for nine years.

On Peyton's ninth birthday, just like they had always planned, Larry and Anna sat her down to explain that she was adopted. The story went that they did not know her birth mother but she must have loved Peyton an awful lot to give her a chance at a better life. And that she was a special child because she had been chosen. Mature beyond her years, the couple assumed they're only daughter would adjust to the situation. Peyton might have seemed fine at the time but the long term repercussions would slowly reveal themselves.

It started with the withdrawals. The smiling little girl became sullen and moody. She no loner liked school or her toys or her hobbies or even her friends. Always a talented artist since the first time she picked up a marker, her drawings suddenly became dark and sinister, often featuring violent themes. Next came the defiance of her parents…if they said black, Peyton said white. Her Gap and Banana Republic gear was traded in for a more gothic look. The Sawyers had had enough by the time the 14 year old had dyed her almost waist length golden locks jet black, then stunned them by cutting it into an obnoxious purple Mohawk before shaving it completely. Sexual promiscuity and substance abuse were expected after seeing the dangerously visible signs of self mutilation and the family immediately began therapy as Larry took a six month leave of absence from the company he had built from the ground up.

Things had gotten better. She wore clothes that didn't make her look like a vampire. Her hair had grown back and she had straightened out the once trademark curls and settled for a trendy, mainstream cut. The nose, tongue, eyebrow, and nipple piercing were gone and she had seemed to veer off the path of self destruction. The attitude and broodiness still remained and the artwork would have scared even Stephen King but her grades were good enough for college and that's exactly what she had done. She had attended Wake Forest University some 286 miles away. There she seemed happy or as happy as Peyton could be. That summer she had returned, solemn and difficult as ever, passing away the boring days by interning as a cartoon artist for a local magazine.

"I remember those days", Larry sighed. "She was the sweetest kid in the world. I was watching the old home movies just a few days ago. The day we first brought her home, her first step, her first word, first day of school…"

"I did everything I could Larry. I tried to be the best mother I could."

"You were. You are, Anna."

"Then what happened to our baby?"

"I don't know", he sighed. "Anna, I don't know but it's nothing you did wrong. It's nothing I did wrong either and it took a while for me to quit blaming myself for being gone all the time. Sometimes these things just happen and you can't explain it. But she is getting better. Hopefully it's all a phase. I definitely think school did her some good. She just needs to find herself and when she does, we'll have our little girl back."

"I hope so."

"I know so", he smiled and kissed his wife before checking his watch. "It's almost time for her to go. I don't like the idea of her being on the road so late."

"And I don't like the idea of her driving so far alone."

"And Peyton didn't like the idea of us following her."

"She should go. Did you check her oil and tire pressure?"

"Yes, dear. Now where is she?"

"Where she always is…holed up in her room on that darned computer."

Larry took a deep breath.

"I'll go get her."

Anna grabbed her husband's arm.

"Let me."

He nodded as she climbed the staircase to the room with the sign of the skull and crossbones that warned **KEEP OUT**. Rock music blared loudly in the background as the mother knocked. There was no answer so Anna let herself in. The room was filled with Peyton's art as well as vintage, punk and rock music memorabilia. She was sitting at the desk in front of her computer speaking into a microphone.

_"…So this it. So if I had to write a paper titled 'How Peyton Sawyer Spent Her Summer Vacation', it might go a little something like this. Let's see…I survived my first year of college and even managed to make it on the Dean's List second semester. Big surprise, right? Yeah, especially to me. So I came home to Charleston, hung out with some old friends, made some new ones. Hung out and got wasted at a cool Eon club, made out with some pretty frat boy from Clemson. But I really got to do something meaningful with my art this year and that's pretty cool. It means a lot. Before I was kind of embarrassed and even afraid for people to see my work. Yeah, me, Peyton Sawyer actually afraid of something. It's true. I guess because it's so much a part of me. It's my passion and my love and my creativity. Even though I think it's good, it's hard to just put yourself out there before the whole world. Because then people have the opportunity to dissect and criticize. I really take it to heart sometimes. Yeah, I know it's not supposed to matter what others think but in the end I guess it does after all because it really affects me. Did they like it? Am I good enough? Could it have been better? Those questions and insecurities haunt me even in sleep. But it's funny because the answer to all three is 'yes' and I definitely learned that the last few months working at the magazine. I learned a lot and it was quite an accomplishment. I have to admit, I'm pretty proud of myself. I've come a long way but the journey isn't over just yet. There are many rivers to cross, many mountains to climb and I feel like I'm just beginning, you know? So summer wasn't so bad after all and at least I didn't waste it like I have, say the other 18 before it. No, I learned a lot about myself and I reached out. I reached out to my talent and that was hard enough. But what was even harder is reaching out to my parents. I still can't do it just yet and I feel bad. They're wonderful people and they really love me. They've tried so hard and sometimes I feel like they deserved a better daughter. I mean, all that time they waited and prayed for a kid and look what they ended up with after all that blood, sweat, and tears…me. A pretty raw deal, huh? Well, maybe that is the latter part of the journey and maybe after a few more roads traveled, I'll finally be able to reach out to them and love them and accept their love for me and be the person I know I can and want to be. Maybe. Just maybe. I guess no one knows just what the future really holds. Until next, time, it's me, P. Sawyer signing off…"_

Anna stood frozen with tears in her eyes.

"Oh my God…"

"Mom", Peyton jumped, turning around.

"Peyton."

"How long have you been standing there?"

"That, that was so beautiful. I…"

Peyton tossed the mic in a tantrum.

"How dare you eavesdrop on me? Can't a person get a little privacy in this house? Is that too much to ask for?"

"I knocked but…"

"Well, I didn't hear you and I certainly didn't invite you in!"

"I'm sorry."

"Those were my thoughts, Mom. My private thoughts. It's like you just read my diary or something. You have no right."

"Honey, I didn't mean to but in all fairness, you're pouring your heart out on a live broadcast over the Internet. Anyone can hear that. I just don't understand how you can open up to the world but you can't talk to your father and me."

"It's different", Peyton folded her arms.

"How so?"

"It just is. Those people are strangers."

"And that makes it easier?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"It just does. Look, I don't want to talk about this anymore. I have to go…"

"I know but Peyton…"

Anna touched her daughter's arm but the younger blonde jerked away.

"Just leave me alone, alright?"

"What's going on here?" Larry inquired from the doorway upon hearing all the ruckus.

"Nothing anymore", Peyton spat, grabbing her bags. "I'm out of here."

"Whoa, whoa", Larry blocked the exit. "Without even saying good bye?"

Peyton shot both her parents ice glares.

"Good bye", she stated flatly.

"Look, I don't know what's going on and I'm not even sure I want to know but it's your last few minutes before you leave for school and I was hoping we could spend them as a family."

Peyton's face was one of pure defiance.

"Excuse me", Anna whispered tearfully, fleeing downstairs.

Peyton looked right at her father.

"Can I go now?"

"No, you may not."

"I'm 19, Dad. I'm a grown woman. I wish you guys would quit treating me like a freaking kid."

"Then quit acting like one. I know you're a moody, broody, 'the world sucks', teenager but damn, ten years of your crap is enough. I am still your father and Anna is still your mother and this is still our house and I will be damned if you continue to disrespect us any longer. You got that?"

Peyton showed no hint of emotion.

"Your house, your rules, right? I don't want to live by your stinking rules anymore so I guess it's time for me to get out."

Larry shook his head in defeat. It was no use. Getting through to Peyton was about as easy as drilling through a diamond mine. And it was too hard. He loved her and she was still his little girl but sometimes that bratty bitch in his little girl's body made him want to reach out and kill her with his bare hands.

He moved away from the door and Peyton dragged her belongings out. Without a wave or verbal good bye, she piled her things inside her black 1969 Ford Thunderbird. Putting in her favorite Nofx CD, she cranked up the tunes and sped away. Larry watched silently from the porch as Anna dashed out and chased after the car, in her hands holding a folded tee shirt.

"Peyton!" she yelled.

"Babe, what are you doing?" Larry came after her.

Anna sighed.

"It's her favorite tee shirt to sleep in. I washed it last night and she forgot it."

"She'll be okay", Larry wrapped his arms around her.

"She will want it later. She'll be looking for it and everything…"

"Anna, Ann, baby, there is nothing we can do about it. I know that hurts and it's hard but we just have to let it go. Let her go."

Fresh tears sprang to the mother's eyes.

"I…I don't know if I can. I don't want to let her go."

Larry closed his eyes. The girl was long gone in more ways than one.


	3. Farewell Summer Part III

Karen Roe smiled a faint smile as she folded the last pieces of laundry. She hated laundry days but it was bittersweet. For 19 years she had been washing and drying garments not only for herself but her beloved only child as well. Now the young man was going away to college four and a half hours away in another state. Just the thought of her boy being so far away was enough to bring tears to her eyes. It would be his first time away from home…well, almost but that brief stint was something Karen did not want to even think about.

"Fresh socks and underwear, about three weeks' worth", she grinned, handing the basket over to Lucas.

"Thanks, Mom", he kissed her cheek. "You're the best."

"I know", she teased. "Now you have my little list. You know not to mix whites with coloreds and you remember everything I told you about water temperatures?"

"Yes, Mom, I have your list. I'll be fine."

"What if you lose it?"

He grinned.

"Then I'll just have to call you. They do have phones in North Carolina, Mom."

"Wise ass", she playfully swatted at him as she left him alone to put the finishing touches on his packing. "And you better make use of them."

Lucas was ready, no doubt about it. Karen, all by herself, had raised a wise, mature, intelligent, resourceful yet sensitive and kind young man. It had been an easy pregnancy, a smooth and surprisingly pain free delivery. That's when young Karen knew she had given birth to someone special. She had just met her best friend for life.

Tree Hill was a big town or small city, whichever way you viewed it that lie on the Carolina scenic coast. Neighbors were friends, the bars were like Cheers where everyone knew your name and nothing was better or more important than high school basketball. Karen was a pretty and petite teenager with big eyes and a shy smile. As captain of the Ravens cheer squad, it was only fitting that the cliché prove true and she date the captain of the basketball team, Dan Scott.

He was cute but goofy, tall and agile and a god on the court. The expectations from the fans, the coaches, the scouts and especially his overbearing father, Royal, placed the weight of the world on the young man's shoulders to be better than the rest, better than the best. But during every timeout when he knew the ball would be placed in his hands to take the winning shot, before every free throw attempt, all number 33 had to do was look over at the dark haired girl with the braces and the pom poms and he everything was suddenly alright. The kids were in love.

Dan Scott was going places and everyone knew it. He was expected to go to college, win four national championships, then head to the NBA. Even when his career as a player was over, it was already decided he'd go into coaching. All that mapped out before the boy even graduated high school! But nothing is ever set in stone and all involved were about to learn that lesson the hard way.

Karen always knew she would bear Dan's children, she just expected it to be a few years down the line after they were married and established. But a wild night in the backseat of Mae Scott's Cadillac and a broken Trojan condom would speed up the process. Karen was pregnant and Dan was devastated. Terrified of the commitment of family at such a young age, and steal dealing with outside pressures, he went off to college. It was away from Tree Hill, away from Karen, seemingly away from all his many problems. It was a different world and he loved it. He also loved the women and they sure as hell loved him back. One in particular was named Deborah Lee and after weeks of being "exclusive", she was pregnant as well.

Karen would never forget. She had virtually no family support. Her girlfriends were off living their lives and doing their own things. And Dan was away at school "figuring stuff out" as he put it. So she waited and waited and hoped and waited so more. The final outcome was what nightmares were made of. Not only did he have another girlfriend, he was going to marry that girl. And she was pregnant, too. And Karen had to find all of it out from a letter Dan had cowardly sent to his parents.

In her darkest days when life was hopeless, Karen had moved to Virginia's capital where her father's sister lived, the only family member willing and able to help take care of the pregnant, single teenager. Karen earned her keep by working as a secretary and shortly after seven pound, two ounce Lucas Eugene Scott made his way kicking and screaming into the world, she had scraped up enough savings to rent a small apartment.

She called them the Two Musketeers. Mother and son against the entire cruel world. She took him to his Little League games and she played the role of both mother and father. They adored each other and although financially strained at times, things got progressively easier as Karen moved up, eventually accepting a position as an Executive Administrative Assistant to the President of an advertising agency.

Life had been happy and normal and the pain of the past was buried until Dan Scott reappeared in their lives. The sweet, dutiful boyfriend with the goofy grin and "aw shucks" attitude had been replaced by a power hungry, maniacal, arrogant, evil, ego maniac. He had waltzed in and demanded custody of Lucas and when that attempt fell through, he had sought visitation. Karen refused that offer as well as his other one of child support. He had written her a check with so many zeroes on it, her head had started swimming but she had ripped it up anyway. She had no choice. It was his child and his responsibility as well but she would not bring herself to take his money. Money meant power and power meant control in his eyes. That was not in the best interest of the child.

As Lucas grew into a responsible and strapping young man, Karen had come clean about the situation with Dan. She left it up to her son to contact his father and he had. They wrote and talked and eventually met but it was Lucas' decision to pull back from the relationship. Although his mother had been painfully honest, she had never spoken ill of Dan…the not so good things Lucas discovered on his own.

His personality, good nature and kind heart came from Karen but the superstar basketball pedigree was inherited from Dan. Although as a child Lucas liked and played all sports, it was clear from the first time he ever dribbled, that basketball would be his destiny. He captained his team and led his high school to four consecutive state championships. He was accepted to VCU for college with hopes for a transfer to a school with a more established athletics department his sophomore year.

From birth Lucas had been the ideal son. He was polite and mannerable, never forgetting to say "please" and "thank you". He was the teachers' pet and always minded his mother and respected other adults. He was well liked by his peers, a gentlemen to the ladies and the all around nice kid on the block who readily gave up his seat on the bus if it was full or shoveled snow in the winter for old ladies at no charge. Karen had been proud and had every right to be.

Lucas had always had relatively good taste in young women. Usually they were pretty blondes who did well in school, went to church and came from good families. Fathers trusted their daughters with Lucas Scott and Karen trusted her son. His senior year of high school would have gone off without a hitch had it not been for an addition to the neighborhood.

They seemed nice enough at first. Friendly neighbors who always nodded politely and struck up a conversation when entering or exiting the home they had bought at the end of the block. His name was Richard Chambers and he was an older gentleman with a graying beard who always went to work smoking a pipe. His wife, Emily, nicknamed Jules was much younger. A dazzling beauty with an hour glass shape and a gorgeous mane of brown hair, she had been liked immediately by all who met her. The children and especially teenagers flocked to her like the Pied Piper. She and Karen had even shopped together a time or two and it was no big deal when Lucas volunteered to help her with chores around her house.

Karen's suspicion began to grow. It was the way they looked at one another. It was the way they touched when they thought no one else was looking. It was the giggles and the whispers. Karen confronted him and he had denied anything inappropriate. So had Jules. Lucas had never lied to her before so she had every reason to believe him. But there was a first time for everything and worst fears were realized when Richard caught his wife in bed with her young lover.

All hell broke loose as Richard filed for divorce and Karen demanded the affair end. But Lucas would hear none of it. He was in love. Jules was his "soul mate" and there was nothing the devastated mother could do about it. She moved into an apartment downtown and for nine months or so, Lucas moved with her. The relationship was doomed from the beginning and eventually fell apart but the pair had separated amicably and remained friends. Karen was just relieved that it was over and although sad to her son leave, maybe a new school and a new environment was exactly what he needed.

"Lucas, are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Karen hollered out.

He playfully rolled his eyes.

"No, Mom. I'm fine. I'm a big boy."

"Well, you're still my little boy. Promise me you'll drive safe."

"I always do. I swear to wear my seat belt and not exceed five miles over the speed limit at all times. In the unfortunate event of an accident caused by another party, I assure you I will be just fine seeing as how the Volvo station wagon won the number one safety rated family car in the world for like the last billion years."

"Hey. Don't knock the Volvo. I love that car. That wagon got us to and fro for many years. It's my baby, my other baby."

"Because I'm your number one baby and I hate to see you have to go without two of your babies so I have the answer to your problems, Mom."

"Oh? And what might that be?"

He sighed dramatically.

"It's a touch choice but after much thought, I will sacrifice and take the Jeep off your hands."

Karen smiled.

"You mean my brand new leather seated, Jeep Grand Cherokee?"

"Yes. It's a tough job but someone has to do it. I'm a good son."

"Nice try but have fun with Lucy."

"Yeah right. I'm sure Lucy, the station wagon, will be a regular chick magnet."

"No, but I hear the driver is quite the catch", she winked.

She smiled as she knew the minutes were winding down. It was almost time for him to go for good and she could feel the sadness welling up inside her. The doorbell rang and Karen went to answer. No doubt it was for Lucas. She's had a going away party for him the night before and so many people had shown up, they could barely all fit inside the house. Still periodically throughout the day, various friends had stopped by with their parting well wishes. Karen ran to answer the door but stopped dead in her tracks and her smile faded as she saw who was on the other side.

"Karen…hello."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to tell Lucas good bye."

Karen could barely contain her fury.

"You are not welcome here. Please leave", she said, closing the door.

Jules blocked it with her hand.

"Look, I know what you must think of me…"

"How dare you proceed to tell me what I think. I will tell you. I think you are a low life, cradle robbing, lying, cheating tramp who parades around seducing and taking advantage of gullible young boys like my son."

Jules rolled her eyes.

"Yeah…I guess that's what you would think but let me tell you something. Lucas is a man, not a boy."

"Get out!"

"Hey, Mom, have you seen my CD by The Constantines? I can't find it and I…" Lucas stopped. "Jules…what, what are you doing here?"

"Mrs. Chambers was just leaving", Karen sneered.

"I came to say good bye."

He swallowed hard and nodded.

"Mom, can you give us a second?"

"I most certainly can not."

Shaking his head, Lucas brushed past her and walked Jules outside to her car parked at the curb.

"Sorry about that", he mumbled.

"She hates me. I expected that reaction but I couldn't let you leave without saying good bye."

"I'm glad you came by."

"Listen, Luke, I know it's been over between us for a while but you will always hold a special place in my heart. You are a wonderful young man and you have the biggest, brightest future ahead of you. I am so very proud of you."

"Thanks", he said. "Look, Jules, I'm gonna miss you. We don't see a whole lot of each other these days but I always knew you were just a few miles away. It's gonna be hard being so far apart."

"You'll love it. Wake U is going to be so fun. You'll forget all about me."

He looked her right in the eyes.

"I could never forget about you."

Their lips were mere inches apart, dangerously close to kissing but she pulled away.

"Here", she said reaching in the front seat of her car. "I got something for you."

"What is it?"

"Open it and see."

Lucas did and it was a planner with a custom leather cover, his name stitched on the bottom.

"It's great. I mean that, Jules. Thanks. It's a great present. You didn't have to…"

"I know but I wanted to."

They hugged and he kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you. Not just for the gift but for everything. What we had was so beautiful and it still means a lot to me. I will never be sorry."

She pecked his lips.

"Neither will I."

"Jules…"

"I have to get going, Lucas. I just wanted to see you before I left. So, um, have a good trip and uh…drop me a line over the e-mail when you get settled."

"You bet."

"See you, Stud", she smiled as she climbed in her car.

He watched her drive off and stood and watched until she was long gone and out of sight. Taking a deep breath, he went back in the house. An anxious and angry Karen was waiting.

"What the hell did she want?"

"To say good bye? Why couldn't you just treat her like a human being and let her in?"

Karen laughed out loud.

"Why? Are you serious right now? Okay, I'll tell you why. Because you're 19 years old, she is 28 years old, when you were still a minor she seduced you, ruined her marriage, nearly ruined your life, because she is dishonest and a slut, because she needs to find someone her own damned age and I don't allow that bitch in my house. Does that answer your question?"

Lucas just shook his head.

"I'm out of here."

He gathered his things and loaded them into the station wagon at record speed. Karen watched. He was upset with her and she knew it. Jules was always a touchy subject. She was mad as well but the last thing she wanted was for him to begin his road trip with so much animosity between them.

"Lucas…"

"Look, I'm all set, Mom. I'm gonna get going."

"I don't want to leave things like this. Please don't be angry."

He shrugged.

"I'm not angry, it's just hard. I don't want to fight with you but why can't you understand?"

"What is there to understand?"

He sighed. It was no use.

"I'll call you as soon as I get there, okay?"

She nodded.

"Alright. Drive safe."

"I will."

She gave him a lingering hug and kiss.

"I know at time it seems I'm too tough on your or irrational but it's only because I want what's best for you. You're my whole world, Lucas."

"I know."

She nodded tearfully.

"I love you, my boy."

He took one last look around the house.

"Yeah, I know. I love you, too."


	4. Farewell Summer Part IV

Haley James looked around as she finished packing the last of her belongings. The day had finally come. She was off to her first day of college. Wake Forest University seemed a world away from Florida and it was. She could only dream of what college life would be like. Unlike most her age, Haley hadn't attended her freshman year anywhere. In fact, she hadn't set foot in any classroom since she was eight years old. All her life she had been home schooled, as were her other five siblings. It wasn't the norm for most but the James' family was anything but your average American clan.

"Haley bub."

Haley turned around upon hearing someone call out her childhood nickname. It was one of her older sisters, Quinn.

"Hey", Haley smiled as the two sisters hugged. "What brings you by?"

"I couldn't let my baby sis go off to some big college all the way in North Carolina without saying good bye."

"Yeah, I still can't believe it."

"You excited?"

"Yes."

"Scared?"

"A little", she shrugged. "It's gonna be different."

"Will you miss this place?"

Haley looked around.

"Not really."

What was there to miss? Of course she would miss her family but the house had no sentimental value whatsoever. Haley had been living in it less than a year and in her entire 19 years on Earth, it was the James' 29th residence.

If you went to Harold Jones, the older man who lived on the farm next to the James family's property and asked him to describe his new neighbors, it's likely the slightly old fashioned farmer would remove his straw hat, wipe the sweat from his almost completely bald head and take a seat.

"Well", he would start off. "They're a strange bunch. Nice enough people but still kind of strange. They live in a big, old house that looks like The Munsters from that TV show. And it's a whole bunch of broke down vans and Volkswagen Bugs in the yard. The parents are what you would call hippies and it's a whole slew of kids, at least a half dozen of them and they're all grown and some of them have kids of their own. They're always outside, playing their harmonicas and guitars until the wee hours of the morning and eating them strange foods."

Strange? Maybe not. Normal? Definitely not! The saga began in the early 1970's when it was still a Free Love society. At a demonstration protesting America's involvement in the Vietnam War, a long haired, hitch hiking drifter named James Earl James met a pretty, peace sign flashing, bra burning young vegan named Lydia Beaugard. After a brief conversation, the two spent the following months hitchhiking around the country, smoking grass and speaking out against the war. They married the following year and soon after, their first child, a son, Jonas was born. Two years later, his brother, Elijah followed and so did another baby thereafter every two years, four little girls to be exact…Vivian, Quinn, Taylor and Haley.

Although the Woodstock era was long over, the James' kept the spirit of the '60's alive. Working class people, they moved from town to town and state to state wherever the Jim could find work. Lydia stayed at home and took care of and home schooled the children. All six were bright and well adjusted, loving and polite. It was a close knit bunch, a family of radically liberal animal lovers that adhered to a strict vegan lifestyle. Much like every other aspect, they took vegetarianism to the extreme, adapting veganism, which meant no eating or depending on any animal products.

Their youngest child, who hand knitted her own ponchos and loved to shop at thrift stores, had grown into a charming, shy beauty but she longed for something more. Perhaps most of her peers would have killed to have grown up in a house with no curfew and virtually no rules. Children were treated as equals in every decision from what to have for dinner to where the family should move next. Sexual behavior was not discouraged and it was common on any given day for one of the kids to have their boyfriends and girlfriends sleeping over. In addition, there was always an abundance of marijuana along with a pipe for anyone who chose to smoke it. It was all Haley had ever known but she desperately wanted to know more.

Things changed after her eighteenth birthday. Haley was tired of the life she had been leading and decided to rebel. Angry, frustrated teens usually rebelled against their parents by turning to drugs, alcohol and sexual promiscuity. But that was the very existence Haley was running from. How could she rebel against parents who were such rebels themselves?

Haley found a way. It started with chocolate bars and Coca Cola for dessert instead of Soy Milk and Tofu cheesecake. Then she did the unthinkable and crossed over to the meat eating society. She embraced religion, declared a secondary virginity, and decided that she wanted to live her own life in a world beyond the protected acres of innocence she had been accustomed to her whole life. Her older sister, Taylor, had become as much of a drifter as their parents once were but Haley yearned for more stability than crashing on so and so's couch for the week while working at some seedy bar. She needed a real way out and she found it in college.

A placement test proved that the girl with the 184 IQ was more than academically equipped to join her peers in the sophomore year of school. With a full scholarship to basically anywhere in the country, Haley had chosen the University of Alabama. Then on a whim, she decided upon Wake Forest at the last minute. As ironic as it was, out of all fifty states, North Carolina was the only one the nomadic James' had not settled in.

"There she is", Lydia grinned from the doorway. "Look, Jimmy, it's our little college girl."

Jim made a grunting sound as Haley walked up to him.

"Are you still mad at me, Daddy?"

"I was never mad at you, Haley bub. I just don't get all this college business."

Haley shrugged.

"I want to go."

"Why? Give me one good reason why."

"I'll give you plenty. As much as I love you guys, I am ready to be on my own. I want to meet new people. I want to learn. I want to experience a life different from the one I lived."

Lydia smiled.

"Well, if that's what you want, baby, it's what we want. All Dad and I have ever wanted is for your kids to be safe and happy. The world is waiting out there and you have to chase your dreams and find your own way."

"She can still do all that without college", Jim protested.

"Daddy! Most fathers encourage their kids to further their education."

"I'm not most fathers."

"You've got that right", she folded her arms. "I just don't understand why you're being like this. Why aren't you proud of me?"

Jim's facial expression and body language instantly softened.

"I am proud of you. You're my baby. You're my little girl. And you're smart as a damn whip. Of course your mother and I are proud. But we come from a different time. We raised you kids to think for yourselves, be yourselves. We taught you that everybody on this planet is equal and deserves a fair shot no matter their race or sex or religion or sexual preference. We taught you to be a good person and never look down on anybody. We raised you to always seek peace and raise up against the establishment and the man. We wanted you to make a difference."

"I know that, Dad, and it wasn't in vain. All of that is still instilled in me. College won't change it. It'll just show me different perspectives of stuff and I'll see diversity and eventually it will help me become a lawyer."

"Lawyers are pigs", Jim huffed.

"Some of them but not me. I want to help people."

"Of course you do, baby", Lydia held her. "We believe in you and we're damned proud of you. We raised you right and we know you'll always do the right thing."

"Thank you, Mom. Dad?"

He tried to keep a stern face but he couldn't stay upset for long, especially not his precious Haley bub.

"Yeah, yeah", he hugged her, blowing a raspberry on her cheek causing her to giggle.

"I've got to get going soon", she said.

"You'll be fine", her mother assured her. "Call us when you can and when you get settled."

"I will."

"And if your roommate in the dorm is some rich Republican, moral majority, Bible thumping, conservative, right wing preaching bitch, promise me that you'll sock her right in the nose."

Haley laughed.

"I will, Dad."

"Alright", he kissed her forehead. "Let's get ready to roll. I'll load your bags into the van."

Haley nodded and took one last look around before strapping her faithful and trusted guitar to her back. She headed outside.

"You all set?" Lydia asked. "You have everything you need?"

"I'm good."

"You have enough cash on you?"

"Yeah."

"Do you have the Soy Trail Mix and the other snacks I packed for you?"

"Yes, Mom."

"Do you have all the information so you'll know what to do and where to go once you get on the campus?"

"It's in my bag."

Lydia smoothed her daughter's hair.

"Did you pack any condoms?"

"What?" Haley exclaimed.

"Condoms. You know, rubbers, prophylactics, birth control, those little latex bad boys that prevent pregnancy and your crotch from rotting out."

"Mom!" Haley winced.

"What? Safety first."

"How about abstinence?"

Lydia made a face.

"That's a lot less fun."

"I'll be okay."

Mother and daughter hugged.

"You take care, sweetie girl. I am going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Mom."

"You take care of yourself."

"You too."

Haley smiled as she heard the horn beep. Her father was waiting to drive her to the bus stop in town. She sighed as she prepared to climb into what she liked to call the Mystery Machine. Her father's van had adopted that nickname only because it was a dead ringer for the party mobile Shaggy and the gang tooled around in on the Scooby Doo cartoons. It was decorated with wildly colored flower prints and liberal bumper stickers and a license plate that read **PETALUVA**. Inside were her smiling father and Rambo, the mangy mutt the family had rescued from the side of a Missouri highway a couple of years back.

"All ready?" Jim asked for the final time.

"All ready."

He nodded and popped in a Carole King eight track as they took off sputtering down the drive. Haley watched the house disappear out of the view of the side mirror and she couldn't help but feel some element of sadness. Life as she knew it was ending in a way. But as quickly as she had felt sad, a new nauseous wave of excitement and happiness washed over her. Something old was ending but something new was beginning. Good bye, Florida. Good bye Tofu and soy. Good bye wacky flower children family. It was a whole new world out there and Haley James couldn't wait to see what it was all about.


	5. Reality 101

**_Author's Note: As you may have noticed, I have changed the title to this story. The previous one, Time Keeps On Turning In The Battle For Everything, while relevant to the plot, was just too long and I wasn't feeling it. So after much thought, I am going with the name of the Keane album, Hopes And Fears. I think that is a good fit as well. I did a quick story title search on this board and while that title is popular in Harry Potter and some other genres, it appears no one had it yet for One Tree Hill so I am going to use it. Just wanted to do some quick research because God forbid somebody else had something remotely similar and World War III would break out with the plagerism bandwagon. So here it is. Same story, different title. Thanks for the reviews already! Enjoy and keep reading!_**

Nathan took a deep breath as he maneuvered his Range Rover onto the Wake Forest campus. He drove a few blocks past the familiar buildings of the dining facility, the Student Union and of course his home away from home, the gym. Going down a few more scenic looking streets, he passed the dormitories where he had briefly lived the year before and instead made his way past the college's many sorority and fraternity houses. They were party central but nothing compared to the biggest house located at the end of the road. Cars were already everywhere but Nathan pulled into the driveway anyway. There would be a space for him, hell if the guys knew what was good for them, there had better be a space and sure enough it was. He smirked and came to a stop, getting out and stretching his tanned arms and legs, inhaling the Winston Salem air. He was back. If in Tree Hill he had been the crown prince of the town, here he was the king. And it was time for the king to reclaim his throne.

Basketball was such an important part of the University that the players had been given their own bachelor pad to live in, courtesy of the Student-Athlete Services. It was a spacious and comfortable two story home with all the fixings, equipped to accommodate 15 Demon Deacons on the quest for more championship glory. The young men worked hard but they played even harder and the house was every college boy's fantasy come true.

"Yo, listen up. Can I have everyone's attention, please?"

All eyes turned as the nine or so players that had already arrived began to groan. Tim Smith. What did he have to say?

"Dog, can we enjoy five minutes of peace without your yapping?" another member named Skills Jackson asked.

"It's important man. Really. Now I just wanted to let my fellow Demons know that it's good to have y'all, my own merry band of brothers, back for another ass kicking season. We did some good things last year…for ourselves, for our coaches, the school and the community. A lot of people looked up to us and they still do. The torch is still lit and it's up to us to keep running with it and make sure that flame never extinguishes."

The guys exchanged confused glances. All this pep talk coming from Tim, the lovable moron that had nicknamed Dim.

"Damn right, man", grinned Jamal "Fergie" Ferguson, another starter.

Tim nodded.

"Glad to see you're with me because as the undisputed leader of this team, it will be up to me to once again pave the way."

"Doesn't that job kind of fall on the captain?" asked David "Junk" Matthews.

Tim shrugged.

"Captain, my ass. It's just a title. Sure Nathan Scott's name was all in the papers and on TV for last year but old Nate Dog knows what time it is. He knows who carried him out there…"

Nathan, all the while watching from the entranceway could no longer contain himself.

"That's right", he said, slapping Tim on the shoulders. "Couldn't have done it without fuck face over here. So if you guys want another winning season, work hard, train hard, play hard and uh, most of all, don't listen to a word Dim has to say."

Tim managed a weak smile as he enveloped his idol in a big bear hug.

"Nate, man, I was just talking about you. We were wondering when you were gonna come and lead us to the promised land."

Nathan frowned as he wiggled out of the embrace.

"Well, wonder no more. 23 is back."

With that, the guys all cheered loudly and began exchanging their manly hugs and knockings of the fist. Like a moth to a flame, the young men crowded around the superstar in complete awe. They were all friends, they were all teammates but Nathan was the big dog and the yard belonged to him. It was his team. As long as everyone recognized and respected that fact, there would be no problems.

"So, Dog, the Old Man didn't come up with you?" Skills asked as they made their way upstairs with Nathan's things.

Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Hell no."

"Damn. A night hitting the keg partying with the team and the cheerleaders? Can't believe D. Scott turned down another chance to share old stories about his glory days."

"Trust me, his ass was trying to get here but I wasn't having it. I had enough of my dad all summer."

"I understand you not bringing him but what's up with leaving that fine ass girlfriend of yours at home?"

Nathan looked around as already in one of the bedrooms, a player was making out with some hot blonde.

"Why bring sand to the beach, dude?" Nathan smirked.

Skills shook his head with a grin. Boys would be boys.

"Alright, dog, here we are. The captain's quarters. It's all you."

Nathan looked around as he set his stuff down. Brand new carpet and furniture. Freshly painted walls. The biggest bedroom in the house. He had expected nothing less. But there was one problem…

"What the fuck is up with that?" Nathan motioned to the other bed. "I'm supposed to have my own room."

Skills shrugged.

"That was the plan but they changed it from last year. It's 15 of us total and now the dean has it so we have to have an RA living with us. So that's make 16 people with eight bedrooms. Sorry, partner, two to a room."

"A Resident Assistant? What the hell is the dean's problem? We don't need a babysitter. Why would he do that?"

Skills grinned.

"Maybe because all the times last year campus police had to bust up our parties."

"Oh yeah."

"And the ten holes in the walls from fights and being drunk."

"Oh that."

"And last but certainly not least, all the Girls Gone Wild activities, shall we say, that made this place legendary."

Nathan smiled at the memory.

"I almost forgot about that. Anyway, as long as I'm not rooming with Dim. He's cool and all but sometimes that kid seriously gets on my nerves and I feel like beating him down. Don't know if I could take it all year."

"Don't worry. The Tim Man got stuck with the RA."

Nathan laughed.

"Sweet."

"I have a feeling it's gonna be good times all the way. I mean, you should see that dude. His name is Marvin and he has these Coke bottle glasses and his hair is parted like he was an extra on Happy Days or something and his pants…dog, he is wearing high waters!"

"You're making that up, Skills."

"I shit you not. And don't even get me started on the pocket protector. He's by the book. I don't know how we're going to handle him. Maybe get him some pussy or get him lit up with a few jello shots or something. I don't know but if he doesn't loosen up, it'll be pure hell for all of us."

"Don't worry, man. We'll figure something out. This is our house, he's the one on foreign territory. I can handle that geek. I'll be nice enough to extend some joy to his pathetic life and let him join us. If he doesn't like that, he can go on about his way and keep his mouth shut."

"And if he doesn't like either choice?"

Nathan smirked.

"There are no other choices. We'll kick his ass and stuff him naked in a dumpster. A few times of that and he'll come around."

Skills laughed.

"It's your world, baby. Well, look, I've still got unpacking of my own to do. I'll catch you later, 23."

The men bumped fists and Nathan was left alone to get settled. He sighed as he began stuffing clothes in the drawers. He put on his earphones and let the rap music of 50 Cent blare into his drums…

…Back downstairs it was a continued hustle and bustle of new and old faces as the guys arrived and moved in. Outside, a blue Volvo station wagon pulled up to the curb and parked. Lucas took a look around as he got out. That was it, his new home. It was broad daylight and he could already hear the loud music, the yelling, and some noise about a beer bong. He smiled. It was a welcome to college life, he thought as he dragged his things to the front door in one trip. It was already ajar and filled with people so he let himself in. The testosterone was in the air.

"State your name, position played, grade and last four of your social, please."

Lucas looked down at the thin guy in front of him. He was frail and his voice was nasal enough to be annoying. It was almost 100 degrees outside, yet he wore a button up, which was actually buttoned up to the collar and a sweater vest. And those pants? Geez, even Steve Urkel would have kicked his ass. Was there even enough room for the poor kid's testicles to breathe?

"Excuse me."

"You heard me", he pointed to the clipboard. "I need this information so you can be properly in processed."

"Who are you, dude?"

"Marvin McFadden, Resident Assistant to the Demon Deacons basketball house, personally appointed by the dean. Now if you would just…"

"Is there a problem over here?" a basketball player appeared, arms folded.

Marvin sighed.

"Ah, Mr. Ferguson, we meet again."

"I told you, baby. Call me Fergie."

"Mr. Ferguson, I have already done your in processing. If you would please let me do my job and…"

"What did you say your name was again, Playboy?"

"RA McFadden."

"Come on, man. We're on a first name basis in this house. Where's the love?"

"Marvin", he cleared his throat.

"Marvin, huh?" Fergie played with his bowtie. "That's cool but uh, we all have nicknames around here. There's 23 and Dim, Junk, Skills…I'm Fergie. You live in our house, you play by our rules. So let's see…um, you seem to have a lot of mouth. So there you go."

"Excuse me?"

"Mouth McFadden. Welcome to the team, man."

Marvin, now Mouth, rolled his eyes.

"As I was saying…"

Fergie extended his hand to Lucas.

"You a freshman, dude?"

Lucas shook it.

"Transfer sophomore from VCU. I'm Lucas Scott."

Fergie's eyes widened.

"Damn. I've heard a lot about you. You balled pretty hard last year in VA. Heard you got one of the best fadeaway shots on the East Coast."

Lucas shrugged modestly.

"We'll see about that."

Fergie smiled as they slapped hands.

"Yeah, I guess we will. Well, go get settled, man and put your stuff away. I guess I'll see you around after my boy, Mouth, here gives you the grand tour."

"Okay."

"Welcome to Wake."

Mouth's ears burned beet red.

"Mr. Scott, can we finally get down to business, please?"

"Sure, Mouth."

"It's Marvin!"

"Okay, Marvin."

The little man stamped his foot.

"I mean, RA McFadden to you."

Lucas stifled a chuckle and played along so the Resident Assistant could finish his job. After ten or so agonizing minutes, Lucas was shown the way to his room. Upstairs at the end of the hall on the right. Easy enough directions. Lucas filed into the room. It was obvious he had a roommate by the mountain of clothes, shoes and CDs already strewn about. A few seconds later, a tall young man with black hair and blue eyes, dressed in brand new sneakers with pressed khaki shorts and a baby blue Polo shirt approached.

"Hey man", he nodded.

Lucas tried to get past the lump in his throat.

"Hey", he managed to squeak.

"You my new roommate?"

"Looks that way."

"You weren't on the team last year so either you're a freshman or a transfer. Either way, I am Nathan Scott. I'm the captain so that means this is my team. As far as basketball, work and train hard, put in some points in the paint, watch your defense and play team ball. You listen to the coaches and you listen to me. As far this room, it's basically mine, too. You just sleep here. Don't touch my stuff, don't bother me and keep your crap on your side. Got that?"

Lucas couldn't speak. He knew who it was. Who didn't know Nathan Scott? Who didn't know what the champion prodigy whose name and face had been the talk of ESPN all summer, looked like? But Lucas knew not just as an athlete or a sports fan. He knew from pictures, other pictures, personal pictures that had been sent to them. The two had the same slight build and body features they had inherited from one half of the same gene pool.

Didn't Nathan know who he was? Apparently not. Apparently Dan hadn't bother to show off his pictures. Apparently Nathan was too busy or too good to look up his equally impressive stats on the Internet. But one thing was for certain. Good looking, commanding presence, intimidating, tough talker and arrogant as a motherfucker…yeah, Nathan was definitely Dan Scott's offspring.

"I know who you are."

Nathan smirked.

"I guess you do. Everybody knows me. You'd have to be living under a rock for the past year and a half not to."

"Do you know who I am?"

"I don't have to."

"I'm Lucas."

He extended his hand and Nathan's eyes narrowed and darkened as he tried to make sense of what was about to happen.

"Lucas?"

"Lucas Scott. Your…"

Nathan swallowed hard.

"Oh. You."

After a few seconds, Nathan finally shook his hand.

"It's good to meet you, man. I've heard a lot about you. I…"

"Look, I've got to go talk to some of the guys", Nathan quickly cut him off. "I'll see you around."

"Alright. Um, I've got unpacking to do so…"

Nathan nodded but stopped just shy of the exit as he turned and faced the blonde man.

"Look, I know we're supposed to be brothers or whatever but that doesn't change anything. You're still an outsider so you still have to prove yourself to this team. And you still have to earn your keep. I'm not interested in being your friend or family bonding. All I need is for you to put up some decent shots and grab some rebounds. You got that?"

Lucas nodded. He hadn't expected anything more. He knew they wouldn't hop in Lucy and go for a scenic drive while eating ice cream cones and sharing childhood memories.

"Okay, man. It's cool."

Nathan left and Lucas was alone in his new world. He took a deep breath. It was what he had wanted and he had finally made it. College life in the big leagues. And now, not only was he playing with, but rooming with the brother he had never known. He smiled to himself. Classes hadn't even started yet but he'd already received his first crash course in Reality 101.


	6. Sourpuss Meets Pippi

Haley James was exhausted but she could have gone another 24 hours on pure adrenaline alone. The bus ride had been exhausting, to say the least. You could meet some interesting people on a Greyhound and her ride had been no exception. But she had enjoyed the colorful characters and the realization that maybe her family wasn't the wackiest bunch of people on the planet after all.

But she had made it. North Carolina was every bit as beautiful as she had envisioned it and so was the campus. It looked just like it did in all the wonderful brochures. Haley was happy, she was home. Not some random house or tent or piece of land to squat the family's RV on. This was all her.

The room was bigger than she originally thought. Size didn't matter. She'd definitely made do in more cramped spaces and sometimes sharing living quarters with five brothers and sisters, opposed to the apparent one other person who would be staying in the dorm room.

She had a lot of stuff, that was for sure. She still couldn't figure out how she had managed to lug all her crap on the bus. She was also thankful that the Greyhound hadn't lost or damaged anything. As far as she knew, everything was still in tact as she pulled out suitcases of clothes and the ones that held her personal belongings, or knick knacks, as Lydia James liked to call them.

She opened drawers and the closet and neatly arranged her clothing and shoes. When that was done, it was on to decorate. She took her time hanging up the dozens of photographs of her family and then it was on to posters. All her calendars and posters were of kittens. Although raised to adore animals of all species, Haley couldn't help but have a soft spot for the felines. Taking a step back and looking at what she had done, she couldn't help but feel good. Only one thing was missing. It was something she had secretly purchased at a flea market years before but had never found the proper place to display it. Now she had the opportunity. Grinning, she used a hammer and nails to put up the little sign on the door. It read, **_Home Sweet Home_**. And that's exactly where she was…

…Most of the college kids on campus loved to cruise in their cars and blast obnoxiously loud window rattling bass of the latest hip hop songs. But when the serenity of the campus was interrupted by the cool sound of The Doors blaring from blocks away, it was safe to assume that it was coming from the coolest '69 T-Bird in all the land. Peyton Sawyer, the popular, hot chick with the permanent pouty scowl and the hippest web cam and pod cast on campus, liked to make her presence known. She climbed out of her car and began unloading it. After a brief check in with Housing, she could finally get to her room, unpack her things and settle in.

"Peyton Sawyer", she mumbled to the housing representative as she quickly flashed her college ID.

The plump woman gave her a friendly smile while shuffling through some papers and files.

"Ah, here you are, Ms. Sawyer. Please take this inventory and service sheet. Complete and return within seven business days. Here is your key and a list of dormitory rules along with other documentation you might find useful."

Peyton accepted everything with the roll of her eyes. She hated in processing. It was a waste of time. Rules? Who gave a damn? And roommate etiquette? Whatever. She and Brooke Davis, a pretty, flirty brunette had gotten along fine freshmen year.

Room 324? Peyton groaned. Great! The third floor. Absolutely perfect for moving heavy items. With a grunt she finally reached her destination. There was no need to fumble with a room key as the door was already ajar. She kicked it open with her foot.

"What in the hell?" she muttered out loud.

First of all, she wanted the bed farthest from the window. That was always her choice, even in hotels. Everybody knew that. Brooke especially knew that. But where was Brooke? The thing Peyton assumed was once luggage was something Brooke Davis wouldn't be caught dead with. And the clothes! Was that a knitted poncho? And what color was it? It looked like it had been pulled out of a tub of rainbow flavored ice cream.

"Hey, roomie!" came the high pitched, excited greeting of a whirling dervish that ha emerged from the bathroom.

Peyton frowned.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Haley James", she said so fast, it all sounded like one word.

She was wearing jeans, a baby blue shirt and her long reddish blonde hair, naturally wavy and curly had been pulled up into a high ponytail. Her brown eyes were big and expressive and that was the widest smile Peyton had seen since she had watched Jack Nicholson play the Joker. The over friendly girl extended her hand but Peyton just looked at it.

"Uh, I think I'm in the wrong room."

"324?"

"Yeah…"

"Then you're in the right room", she grinned.

Peyton looked around.

"You're not Brooke."

"I'm Haley."

"We've established that already. Look, I am supposed to room with Brooke Davis. She was my roommate last year and we requested to room together again this year. We put that in before the semester even ended."

"Sorry. This is where Housing put us, I guess. Maybe you can talk to them."

Peyton rolled her eyes.

"It's no use. That lady down there right now has no real authority. I'd have to call and make an appointment with the manager and that'll take days, weeks even."

"Sorry. Looks like you're stuck with me."

She had that Reese Witherspoon like shrug and giggle, the kind that made you want to beat her up.

"Oh yippee", Peyton said sarcastically. "I guess I'll just have to deal with it."

"Did you just get in? I just got in. I'm from Florida. Actually, I'm from all over because my family moves around so much but we've been in the state for like two years and living in that town, in that house for like almost one. So I didn't drive up here, I mean I drove, I guess, because I didn't fly or take the train. I rode the bus. And it was a pretty rad experience and I met some cool people. It was definitely interesting. Did you drive? Where are you from?"

Peyton ignored her.

"You took my bed."

"Excuse me."

"That's the bed I would have wanted."

"Oh", Haley said. "Sorry. Um, I guess I could move or…"

"Never mind. I hope to be out of here in a few days."

"Sorry. I guess you're kind of supposed to pick beds when both roomies arrive, huh? I kind of jumped the gun. Forgive me. I've never done this before. After I got accepted, I had to take this special test to be considered a sophomore because I hadn't been on a campus for freshman year. Yeah, I know that sounds weird and really complicated. It's a long story. This is my first time at college and in a dorm and sharing a room with someone that isn't family…well, unless you count that time we picked up that family of hitchhikers in Truth Or Consequences, New Mexico. But anyway. Am I talking too much? I'm babbling. Sorry. I tend to babble a lot when I get nervous or excited. Don't mind me. If it gets to be too much, just tell me to shut up and…"

Peyton looked right at her.

"Shut up."

"Oh. Um, okay. I guess you're really tired. I'll let you get settled."

"As long as you do it quietly", Peyton muttered under her breath.

Peyton began to unpack her bags and set up her things. The more she decorated, the more one side of the room greatly contrasted with the other. One side was happy and frilly, welcoming and almost sickeningly giddy. There were peace signs and flowers and smiley faces and freaking pictures of cats everywhere. The other side was dark and gloomy. There were hand drawn sketches everywhere, obviously the work of a talented yet seriously disturbed artist. It was enough to make a cold chill tingle down one's back. Setting up her computer, Peyton added the accessories of the web cam and equipment for her pod casts.

"Wow, is that one of those web camera things?" Haley asked.

"Yeah."

"Cool. Can people like see us right now?"

"No. It's not on. And when it's on, they'll be able to see me, not us. Since there is no 'us' and this thing is pointed to my side of the room and I'm sure you'd never dare to come on my side of the room, now would you?"

Haley's face turned bright red.

"I guess not."

"Good. At least we understand each other", Peyton commented as she began playing from a computer list of her favorite downloaded songs.

The lyrics of The Grateful Dead's "Brokedown Palace" began to play. Haley smiled as she sang the words in her head. She'd grown up on that. Jim James was a proud self proclaimed "Dead Head". Looking over, she saw that her new roommate's facial expression had not changed. The blonde girl, although pretty, was as sullen and broody as ever. Haley cleared her throat.

"Well, I don't know how long you're going to be here and all but as long as you're here, please help yourself to anything I have. I mean it. I don't have much but whatever is here, you don't even have to ask. Especially on the whole food thing. As of now, it's a lot of tofu and soy because my family are vegans but I'm slowly getting away from that so hopefully the snack collection will get a little better in the coming weeks."

"I'm cool. I'm not in the habit of touching other people's things so I'd appreciate if you not touch mine either."

"Okay. Um, I, I was just trying to be friendly. We might quite possibly end up roommates for the rest of the year and that's kind of a long time to dislike or not talk to anybody so I was just trying to break the ice and…"

"Well don't. Okay? Look, I'm sure you're a nice person or whatever but I'm not interested in being friends with you. I'm not really a people person, if you haven't figured that one out by now. Anyway, I keep to myself and I don't bother anybody and in turn I don't like to be bothered. Bottom line. Do you think you can handle that?"

Haley shrugged and tried not to look too hurt.

"Um, I, I guess so."

"Good."

Peyton finished with her things and once her side of the room was up to her standards, she reached for her keys. She had to get out of there. It was like being trapped in a bad real life episode of the Golden Girls and just her luck out of all the possibilities, Peyton had been stuck with Rose Nylund.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later", Haley said, noticing that she was leaving.

Peyton bit her lip.

"Listen…"

"Sorry. I forgot. I was just saying bye. Um, I give you my word it won't happen again, okay?"

"It's cool", Peyton mumbled, opening the door.

"Just one more thing…"

Damn! Did the girl ever give up? Did she ever shut up?

"What?"

"Your name. I know we won't be friends and all but if it's okay, I'd at least like to know your name."

Peyton sighed. It was fair enough.

"Peyton. Peyton Sawyer."

Haley grinned.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Peyton Sawyer. I guess I'll see you when you get back."

Peyton just shut the door behind her. Ah! Fresh air. Peace. Silence.

"What's up, Pey?" Jamie, one of the girls Peyton had known from freshman year, smiled at her as they passed each other in the hall.

"Hey, Jamie. You seen Brooke around?"

"No. Not yet. She isn't your roommate?"

"Unfortunately no."

"Who'd you get?"

Peyton let out a frustrated breath.

"Some Mary Poppins, Pippi Longstockings mix on crack. She's a transfer reject from hell, trust me."

"Sorry. Well, if I see Brooke I'll tell her you're looking for her."

"Thanks."

Peyton headed out to the direction of her car in the student parking lot. Like always, there was that irresistible urge to just get away from it all. She got in, cranked up the tunes, headed straight to destination nowhere.


	7. Number One Fan

"You sure this is cool, man?" Lucas asked Skills as the two walked down the dark street busy with noisy, excited students.

"It's cool, dog. It's like the first major party of the season. Usually, that would be up to us since the coaches are already riding the hell out of the football team but as long as we have that little tightwad weasel, Mouth, for an RA, wild parties might be out of the question for a while."

Lucas smiled.

"He's a little wound up but he's not so bad."

"He's not so fun either. And that's why we're partying at the frat house tonight. But don't worry. Nate will take care of it."

Lucas was quiet. He was sure Nathan Scott would. Who else to bully and torture the slightly nerdy RA who was just trying to his job and maintain some kind of order with 15 egotistical, riled up guys?

"So Alpha Phi Omega throws a lot of parties anyone on campus can attend?" Lucas asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah. It's cool. Free beer, hot chicks, a good deejay…I ain't complaining. This is the first big one of the year, sort of welcoming everybody aboard, especially the fresh fish."

"Fresh fish?"

Skills grinned.

"All the fine as hell, naïve, can't wait to get drunk and hook up, barely legal hotties, man. Holla at your boy! They're freaks anyway but the panties really drop when they find out you're a baller."

Lucas shrugged.

"I guess, dude."

"Want me to hook you up?"

"It's cool. I'm in no rush."

Skills cut his eyes.

"You alright, player?"

"Yeah. What's up?"

"Nothing. Just making sure you're playing for the right team."

"What?"

"If you're not, it's cool. I mean, I don't swing that way but I can dig it. Nothing wrong with, what do they call them nowadays? Alternative lifestyles?"

Lucas chuckled.

"I'm not gay, Skills. I just want to take my time and chill. Trust me, man, I had more than my share of women problems back home. I mean, I love women and hooking up is cool and all but I just want to take my time for now. Whatever happens, happens."

"I hear that" he said as they made their way inside.

They grabbed a beer and winked as some girls walked by and flirted with them. A few feet away at the entrance, a sulky faced blonde with her hands shoved in the pockets of her low rise jeans, made her way up the steps into the house.

"What's up, hot stuff?" one of the brothers asked.

Peyton just nodded and swallowed the first shot offered. The party was already in full swing as she looked around for people she knew. It didn't take long.

"If it isn't my favorite blonde former roommate", Brooke tackled her, the girls embracing each other in a giggle filled hug. "What's up, Friend? Long time, no see. Tell me what has been happening in the wonderful but creepy world of the tortured artist, P. Sawyer. You know, the usual. How was your summer? What did you do? Where did you go? Who did you do? How many cute boys did you let feel you up? Did you buy anything cool? And please tell me you're not still into that loser rock and freaky artwork."

Peyton grinned.

"Let's see…summer was okay. I didn't do too much, no boring slide shows of stupid family vacations to show you. Only let one guy feel me up and as far as buying anything cool, I got a bunch of underground CDs, which answers your other question that yes I am still into my loser rock, as you so delicately like to put it. And by the way, the freaky drawings actually helped me land a really cool internship for a magazine this summer."

"Well good for you", Brooke smiled as she passed a jello shot.

From a few feet away, Lucas Scott couldn't peel his eyes away.

"Skills, who are they?" he pointed.

"Ah. The brunette is Brooke Davis. As you can see, on a scale of one to ten, Short is a straight 50! She is smoking hot! Good personality, funny although a little annoying when she gets drunk, which is pretty often. But Brooke is cool people and uh, it doesn't hurt that her signature move is hiding butt ass naked in the backs of dude's cars. Personally, I have never been that lucky to be on the receiving end of that one but she did flash her titties at me once for some beads last St. Patrick's Day."

"And the blonde?"

"Miss Sour Face? That's Peyton Sawyer. She and Brooke were roommates last year. I call her Skinny Girl. But anyway. She's cool, kind of quiet, though. You just have to get to know her."

"Does she always look that mean?"

Just then Peyton looked up almost as if she could hear them talking about her over the loud music. She and Lucas made eye contact, her gaze cold and unfeeling as she stared a hole right through him.

"Yep", he nodded for emphasis.

"Hel-lo, P. are you listening to a word I say?" Brooke waved her hand in front of her friend's face.

"Huh? Oh sorry."

"Distracted by the hotties, huh? Can't say that I blame you but if you want Skills, you better move fast because if not, that's one piece of Sexual Chocolate I plan on tasting before semester's end. And I don't know who the hell is beside him but he's pretty fine, too. So many men, so little time. Oh well. If all else fails, I could have them both at the same time. Now that's something you could broadcast on your little web show."

"Brooke, you are sick and twisted and that is why I seriously miss you. Dude, what the hell happened? I thought we were gonna room together again this year. I know we submitted the request in time."

"We did, those assholes just chose to ignore it, ours along with everyone else's. I swear, Housing is so screwed up. Anyway, looks like assignments are final."

Peyton sighed.

"That sucks. My new roommate, Haley, is a total weirdo."

"Weirder than you?" Brooke teased.

Peyton managed a small smile.

"Yeah and that's the scary part. It's like Mary Lou Retton on speed. She is so happy and bubbly and helpful and nice and God, she talks a mile a minute. Kill me now!"

Brooke smirked.

"I'll trade you."

"Who'd you wind up with?"

"I like to call her the bitch from hell but everybody else just calls her Rachel Getina. She's some transfer from up north with a bad dye job and an even worse nose job."

"Really?"

"She is such a flirt and a slut and we both know those are my positions so the bimbo best back off."

Peyton laughed. She had a real problem on her hands. She and Haley were just too different. Their personalities would never make it until school ended in May. Brooke, on the other hand, was just being catty because she sensed competition.

"At least we're in the same Hall together. And when it gets too bad, we'll turn to each other for comfort instead of shoving our fists down their throats. Deal?" Peyton proposed.

Brooke frowned.

"Speak of the devil, or at least mine."

In walked a hot read head whose shapely hips and athletically tone legs had been poured into a pair of Calvins. She wore a barely there purple tank top, with breasts spilling all over the place and hardened nipple whose imprints pressed against the flimsy material. Her red hair bounced in the wind like she'd just walked out of an Herbal Essences commercial. And her pretty face had been made up perfectly.

There was something about her, some sort of "it" quality that made heads turn around and notice. She wasn't beautiful but definitely sexy and that "jello on springs" Marilyn Monroe esque walk, certainly was in her favor. It was like she moved to her very own soundtrack and the boys definitely took notice, drool practically dripping from their open mouths.

"Whoa", Peyton laughed.

Brooke rolled her eyes.

"See what I mean? Oh, Pey I have to do something, figure out a way to get rid of her somehow or sophomore year will be ruined", the brunette pouted.

If Rachel knew that Brooke was talking about her, she didn't let on. It didn't matter. She had everyone's attention in the house and that was exactly the way she liked it. Females wanted to be her and every single man wanted her. She knew she had her pick and after a quick glance over, she spotted her prey for the evening.

He was crisp and clean, a total jock and prep all rolled into one. He had a nice tan and from the looks of his exposed arms and legs and the way that shirt pressed against his hard chest, it was obvious he hadn't missed that much time in the gym. He had dark hair that was contrasted by blue eyes. Physically, he was a god, the epitome of male beauty. But it was more than that.

Rachel was a star. A winner. And she wanted someone her equal. Sure the university was crawling with popular, good looking guys but before her sat a force to be reckoned with…and she was more than up to the challenge. The way he talked and walked and laughed. The way he drank his beer. He sat at a table in the center surrounded by hordes of star struck guys and girls, hanging on to his every word, catering to his every whim. Rachel smiled. She knew she could pull it off and the attempt was only half the battle, she thought as she marched right up to his group.

"Hey", she said.

He looked at her before going right back to what he was doing.

"Hey."

"Nathan, right?"

"Maybe. Who wants to know?"

"Your number one fan", she didn't miss a beat.

He smirked and folded his arms.

"Really?"

"Really. And I was wondering, if let's say I could have your autograph."

"Sure", he shrugged. "I'm never one to disappoint the fans."

Like a dutiful personal assistant, Tim miraculously produced a black marker.

"I see you come prepared", she observed.

"Do you? Because I'm gonna need something to sign."

She looked right in his eyes.

"How about right here?"

Rachel pointed to her shirt.

"That's a pretty nice looking shirt. You know these markers are permanent. My signature wouldn't come off."

"You mean it'd be like a brand?"

"Something like that."

She licked her lips.

"Then how about you put your John Hancock right here", she pointed to the soft valley between her breasts.

Nathan grinned.

"Whatever you say", he said as he signed. "Like I said, I'm never one to disappoint the fans."

"Thanks. And since you're in such an accommodating mood, how about one more request?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"The request", he shrugged.

"Do a shot with me."

"Okay. What'll it be?"

"Whatever you want."

"Ladies choice."

She smiled.

"Jello shooters."

"Kind of weak and lame but okay."

"Maybe your way but let me show you Rachel's way."

"I take it you're Rachel."

"That I am and don't you forget it, baby."

"I don't know. I meet a lot of people…"

She grinned right at him.

"Oh trust me. After tonight, you won't ever forget me."

"Is that a fact?"

"Oh you can bank on it. And just to prove my point, since you're not a fan of jello, how about Tequila?"

"Now we're talking."

She grabbed him by the hand and led him over to a nearby couch. As the partygoers looked on, Rachel lay flat and using a condiment pack, poured a trail of salt on her flat stomach.

"Lick", she simply commanded.

To hoots, hollers and applause, he did.

"I guess the lime juice comes next, huh?"

"Now you're catching on", she breathed huskily as she squeezed it above her navel. "Now suck."

Nathan did as he was told for the second time and was rewarded with a large shot of Tequila and the respect and attention of everyone in the room.

"That was pretty good", he grinned.

"There's plenty more where that came from. If you're interested, we could have a few more drinks and get to know each other. I can tell you all about growing up in and going to school in Delaware and you can tell me what it's like to be a big basketball stud. And when we've talked ourselves out and are too damned drunk to care, we could go back to my room and get naked and let the real party start. What so you say, Superstar?" she teased. "Are you game?"

Nathan looked right at her. She was going to be a fun one.

"Game on."


	8. To Be The Man, You Have To Beat The Man

Lucas bounced the ball a while before sinking a shot worth three points. Like his brother, father and grandfather, all Scott men were known for their all around on court domination. They were fearless shooters, aggressive defenders, always up for the rebound, steal or assist. The gym door opened and the coaching staff along with the team filed in together. Nathan, nose in the air, led the way.

"Gather around, gentlemen and welcome to your first practice this season. I am Skip Prosser, head coach of the Wake Forest University Demon Deacons' men's basketball team. I am assisted by the men you see to my right, Jeff Battle, Tim Fuller, Dino Guadio and Pat Kelsey. The five of us will be here with you 15 young men for the duration. Duration of what, you might ask? Well, why are we here. Can anyone tell me?" he looked around. "Mr. Jagielski?"

Jake Jagielski was one of the returning starters.

"To win a championship, sir."

"And how do we plan to do that? Mr. Ferguson?"

"Work hard, Coach. Give it 110 percent always."

"Mr. Jackson?"

Skills nodded.

"Play team basketball. Go back to the basics. Use what we learn from each other, what you teach us and court experience for every game."

"Very well. Anything you'd like to add, Mr. Smith?"

Tim shrugged.

"Pass the ball to Nathan?"

The others snickered while Nathan grinned haughtily and even the coaches cracked a smile or two.

"That never hurts", Prosser added. "Everyone standing here knows that Nathan Scott is the X factor for this team. Yes, he is our 'go to' guy but not our only guy. Today we start things off as a team, we'll work together as a team and we'll end it as a team. I expect effort and I expect heart and for everyone to pull his own weight. Anybody who doesn't agree with that philosophy, grab your bags and get the hell out because you're in the wrong gym. Now Jagielski is right. We will win championships. That is our ultimate goal. My plan to achieve that goal will largely depend on my starting five. Nathan Scott, Jamal Ferguson, Jacob Jagielski, and Antonio Jackson. You four are returns from last season and rounding out the list is Lucas Scott, a second year transfer from Virginia Commonwealth up in Richmond."

"Yes sir", Lucas nodded and stepped up to the plate.

"You five take a look at each other and I want everyone else to look at you. This here is the future of the ACC. This is the best starting five in college basketball."

The coach continued on as Lucas tried not to stare at his brother. It was funny how he'd dreamed about them playing together for years. Even as a small boy on the court in the part, he yearned to play with his little brother. Had Nathan ever had those thoughts too?

"Dude, are you listening?"

"Huh?" Lucas asked.

Nathan rolled his eyes.

"It's time to buckle down and get serious. You're on my turf now. You might be a starter but I'm still the captain and if you can't pay attention for the first half hour of practice, I'll have your ass riding that bench so hard and fast you won't know what hit you. Got it?"

Lucas rubbed his head.

"What? Oh yeah. Sorry. I got you, man."

"Good. Now show me what you've got. Basic ball handling drills…spin fake, zig zag dribble, triangle…"

"Okay."

The coach blew the whistle and the players were off. For Nathan it was nothing more than a mere formality, an annoyance he considered almost beneath him considering the amazing talent he had showcased before time and time again. But he was a team player and after all a captain had to lead by example.

He was quick and agile, strong and fast. He was in the best shape and conditioning of his life and easily sailed through the tasks given to him to perform during practices. In fact, that was his favorite time to study the other guys. Nathan could still do what he had to do all the while watching a teammate and pick up on his key strengths and weaknesses.

Jake Jagielski was a brown haired guy with an easy going smile from the Midwest. But his gentle nature often tricked opponents. On the court he was as aggressive as they came, all business, always ready for the win. Skills Jackson was a natural. He had been taught the basics by the older boys in the baddest hood in Philadelphia as he so described it. He was a street player, rough around the edges but still sharp. Jamal Ferguson just happened to love the game and it showed. He had fun out on that floor and his energy was contagious. David Matthews' strength was power while Tim Smith's was speed. Everybody had something to contribute. It was a huge melting pot that just somehow came together and worked.

But now there was a new ingredient to be added. Any chef in his right mind knew that could be the make or break point for an already near perfect recipe. It just so happened, the new addition was Nathan's flesh and blood. It still felt weird to think that, much less say it out loud. He had always known he'd had a brother out there and it had taken 19 for them to meet.

He hoped it would work out better in the gym than in the room. Lucas wasn't a bad roommate, but it would take some getting used to. For a guy, he was pretty neat. He had a place for everything and he sure did a lot of folding and ironing as opposed to grabbing from the pile on the floor whatever wrinkled item smelled half way clean. But more than that, there was obvious and even expected underlying awkwardness and tension. The brothers barely talked and instead spent their time together secretly analyzing and trying to feel the other one out.

Nathan was loud and more outgoing, Lucas tended to be more reserved and chill from the sidelines. He went to bed earlier, Nathan was a night owl. Lucas preferred reading a good, old classic American novel with some mellow alternative like Coldplay sounding off in the background. Nathan liked to watch anything sports on TV with some Ludicrous or G Unit blaring in the background at the same time. They were complete opposites.

The coach blew the whistle signaling the end of another grueling session of assorted drills. The players stopped to catch their breath before the guranteed start of the next cycle. Nathan noticed Lucas breathing a little heavy.

"You alright, dude?" he asked.

Lucas nodded.

"I'm cool. Thanks for asking."

Nathan smirked and shook his head.

"I wasn't asking to strike up a friendly conversation. I could actually care less. What I do care about, in case you haven't figured it out yet, is basketball and more importantly, the future of this team. We don't need any dead weight. There are no room for losers."

The whistle blew again and it was time for Combinations and Conditioning. Lucas struggled to keep up. He wasn't bad but he knew he had to be better. By VCU standards, he would have been at the top of his game. But he wasn't in Virginia anymore. This was the big leagues. It was North Carolina. It was the ACC. He had something to prove and mediocrity just wouldn't cut it.

Taking off for the sprints, Lucas worked extra hard. He more than wanted to keep up. He wanted to beat Nathan. He wanted to show them all exactly what he was made of. He was determined to impress his coaches…and his captain.

"So what do you think of the new guy?" Jake asked Fergie.

"He's cool."

"Yeah, I've only talked to him a few times but I did see some of his tapes from last season. He's good."

"He is. Just here he has to be better."

"That's crazy that he and Nathan are half brothers."

"Tell me about it."

"Is it true they had never even met before this?"

"Yeah."

Jake shook his head.

"Nate won't make it easy on him, you know that."

They looked across the court over at Lucas who was guzzling down a cup of Gatorade.

"Your run time is improving but you're still gonna have to come better than that if you want to stay on this team", Nathan hissed at him. "If not, I'm sure you could always go back to Richmond, right?"

Lucas did not answer.

"I know that", Fergie whispered to Jake. "Now it looks like Luke knows it, too."


	9. Consequences

Lucas tapped his pencil against his notebook. It was only the first day of class and already he knew the semester would be a doozy. Athlete's schedules often differed from the rest of the students because of practices and games. So for most of the general classes, not having to do with his Economics major, Lucas found himself surrounded by the men he lived and played with. Over 110 students filled the auditorium to compile the English class. He looked over a few feet to his left and sure enough there was Nathan, staring off into space.

By no means could Lucas Scott give Albert Einstein a run for his money but like basketball and basically everything he did, he always committed to make an effort when it came to school work. His grades were above average and well above the minimum GPA required to play sports. Besides that, he just loved to learn, especially History and English. He was an avid lover of great literature and had always excelled in those subjects.

Nathan, on the other hand, preferred to just "get by". It was a basic philosophy he had lived by all his life and after 19 years of riding the system, what was the point in changing? He wasn't stupid and he didn't have a learning disability…school just didn't interest him. He was a jock. Basketball was his life. The NBA had been practically beating down his door before he learned to drive. When in his adult life would he ever need to know about Calculus or Physics?

It was one big waste of time as far as he was concerned. As a little boy, teachers passed him because he was charming and adorable. As he grew older, they did just to get rid of the tyrant. As a teen, it was all about the Scott family name and their heavy influence in Tree Hill. Now as a college student, who would dare flunk the kid who was going to take the Demon Deacons all the way to the top?

A few rows away, Lucas couldn't help but stare. He had been doing that a lot lately and he was sure Nathan, as well as some of the other guys, noticed. He couldn't help it though. 19 years was a long time to be curious about anything. It was his brother. They shared the same Scott DNA, the same athletic prowess. That had never been disputed. But what else? Did Nathan like to work on cars? Lucas was practically a born mechanic. Was he fan of the classic horror movies, did he like to surf or play golf or draw?

Lucas knew the answer to none of those questions. In a week or so of sharing a bedroom and a locker room with his little brother, Lucas had only learned the following…Nathan Scott liked to stay up late, he was messy, had no regard for the value of a dollar, loved rap music the louder the better, frequently enjoyed sleepovers with the opposite sex and lived for the hero worship bestowed upon him by practically the whole world.

Now he was nodding off. The first day classes had begun, a grueling three hour practice ahead of them and Nathan was sleeping away. Maybe he just got tired easily or maybe it had to do with that feisty little red head he had been spending so much time with. Lucas could only wonder. Not that it mattered. He had learned a long time ago rarely were there consequences for people like his brother. Nathan could piss away the entire academic year and there'd always be someone there to save him by doing his work for him or making sure he had whatever he needed to do what he had to do in order to get by.

In paying so much attention to Nathan, Lucas had failed to realize that the session had ended for the day. He finally snapped out of his trance to see the remainder of the students filing out of the hall. Shaking it off, he began packing up his belongings. He jumped when he saw the tall figure standing over him.

"Why the hell do you keep jocking me?"

Lucas rubbed his eyes.

"What?"

"You heard me, man", Nathan said. "If we weren't supposedly related, I'd think you were going fag on me."

Lucas stood.

"Well, I'm surprised you noticed anything since you've been knocked out for the past half hour or so."

The younger brother smirked and shrugged.

"So?"

"So? So, this is your future, man. You need to get serious."

"No, basketball is my future. And you need to back off."

Luke watched him walk away and he sighed as he felt his cell phone vibrating in his pants.

"Yeah?" he answered tersely.

"Yeah? Is that anyway to answer a telephone? I believe I taught you better than that. Whatever happened to a simple 'hello'?"

Lucas smiled.

"Hey, Mom. Sorry about that."

"Well, I'm sure you must be busy but you were on my mind so I decided to call and see how the first day of classes were going."

"It's okay."

She laughed.

"That great, huh?"

"No, it's fine. I mean, I'm fine. But…"

"But what, honey?"

"I don't know. It's no big deal I guess and really none of my business but Nathan is slacking off."

"Have you tried talking to him?"

"You ever tried communicating with a brick wall?" he chuckled.

"Yeah…your father."

"Must be in the genes."

"Must be. Anyway, is that going alright? I mean, it's enough to meet for the first time and play on the same team but living together? I just hope it works out but if it's too much I could call the school and see if a room switch is possible and…"

"Mom, I'm okay. Really. I appreciate what you're doing but I am an adult and I can handle things myself. I don't see Nathan and me becoming best friends anytime soon but we're tolerating each other and that's gonna have to be good enough for now."

"Okay, I'm just worried about you."

"Don't worry."

"Lucas Eugene, I'm your mother. That's my job. I am supposed to worry about everything."

He grinned.

"Well, I'm fine."

"And the girl situation?"

Lucas rolled his eyes. That was inevitable.

"It's…"

"Any possibilities."

"Some but, I don't know. I just got here, Mom and I'm not really looking. I'm concentrating on the important stuff like sports and say…school work, maybe."

"Just checking up on you. But it sounds like all is well."

"It is. Everything is going to be just fine. You'll see."

"I'm glad."

"Well, Mom, I hate to cut you off but I have to get ready for practice soon. Can I call you later?"

"You better."

"See you, Mom. I love you."

"Love you, too", she hung up.

He put the cell back in its place and passed by Nathan on the way to the gym. Nathan was silent as he went to put his earphones on. Before he could start the music, he was interrupted by the dean of student services.

"Mr. Scott", she ran over breathlessly. "I am so glad I caught up with you. Do you have a moment?"

He shrugged.

"I guess. What's up?"

"Listen, young man, I don't want to beat around the bush with you. May I be frank?"

"Yeah."

"Your athletic talent, what you did for this school last year and what you are expected to do this year has never been in question. You are a fine basketball player."

"Thanks", he mumbled.

"However, there are rules and certain guidelines that govern our polices regarding sports eligibility here at Wake U."

"Okay…"

"You are aware of the 2.0 minimum GPA?"

"Yeah. Look, it's the first day of class. I haven't even done anything yet", he snapped in typical Scott fashion.

The dean frowned at the sign of disrespect.

"And it seems you didn't do anything last year as well. Your grades were, shall I say, less than acceptable."

"So? I passed."

"Yes, you did."

"And I played."

"Yes."

"And I led this school to an ACC championship."

"Which we are very proud of and grateful to you for."

He smirked.

"Thank me when we repeat."

"That's why I'm here. Mr. Scott, if you repeat your academic performance from the previous two semesters, I can guarantee you that you will not have the opportunity to repeat your athletic one."

"What are you getting at?"

"Bottom line, no special favors. You will work hard and apply yourself and earn the right to participate in sports like every other athlete on this campus. You don't qualify, you don't play…bottom line."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Threatening you, educating you, warning you, promising you…I suppose it's all the same thing in the end. Call it what you want but that's the way it is."

Nathan sighed. He was not in the mood for that bullshit.

"Fine", he finally muttered. "What do I have to do?"

She gave him a stern look.

"You could start by staying wake in class. Here", she handed him an orange slip of paper.

"What's this?"

"The Student Union sponsors free tutoring to those who need it. You, Mr. Scott, definitely need it. I have had my secretary go over your schedule and we have finally been able to coordinate sessions a few times a week."

Nathan stared at the paper. It was enough to actually have to roll out of bed and go to class. And practices were already kicking his ass. The rest was his leisure time, his time to get drunk and party with his boys and their groupies.

"And if I don't?"

"It's up to you, son. I have explained myself thoroughly. You are more than welcome to call my bluff but in the end…those are odds I really don't think you're ready to gamble with."

Nathan watched her walk away. What a bitch. He sighed. He'd try the damn tutoring thing once. Just his luck, he'd get some she nerd who would cream her panties at the very thought of sitting in the same room as Nathan Scott. That would be cake. She'd probably end up doing all his work anyway. And in a worst case scenario, if he'd been assigned a male tutor? He'd just do what he always did in times of distress. He'd call his daddy. Big Bad Dan would know what to do. He always did.


	10. Nice Guys Finish Last

"…Combinatorial chemistry, or CombiChem, is an innovative method of synthesizing many different substances quickly and at the same time. Combinatorial chemistry contrasts with the time-consuming and labor intensive methods of traditional chemistry where compounds are synthesized individually, one at a time. While combinatorial chemistry is primarily used by organic chemists who are seeking new drugs, chemists are also now applying combinatorial chemistry to other fields such as semiconductors, superconductors, catalysts and polymers…"

Lucas could hear the professor already. He looked at his watch. Class was already in session. Damn! Of course it was. He was 20 minutes late. He hated to be late for anything but this one honestly wasn't his fault, he thought as he eased open the door. Despite the most gentle of attempts, it made the most godawful creaking sound, causing the teacher to pause in mid sentence and the other students to stare.

"Hey", he blushed and waved sheepishly, not knowing what else to do.

"May I help you, young man?" the professor asked.

"Dr. Clangdon?"

"Yes."

"Hi. Sorry to interrupt. My name is Lucas Scott and it looks like I'm going to be in your class."

Dr. Clangdon eyed the piece of paper that annotated the schedule change.

"You're a transfer from a colleague of mine, Professor Arnold. Is there a reason you dropped his class?"

"Schedule conflict. I, um, I'm a basketball player."

He was and proud of it, still he never wanted to use it as an excuse. Some athletes like to use their status as a justification for pure anarchy but Lucas was not one of those people.

"I see", the bearded man said, looking at him over wire rim glasses. "Very well. Have a seat in Section A in the rear of the room. All the materials you will need have been provided on the table. The young woman seated at the station alongside you will be your lab partner for the duration of the semester."

"Thanks", Lucas said as he tried to find his newly assigned seat as quietly and attention free as possible.

"As I was saying before the interruption, class, CombiChem is used to synthesize large number of chemical compounds by combining sets of building blocks. Each newly synthesized compound's composition is slightly different from the previous one. A traditional chemist can synthesize 100-200 compounds per year. A combinatorial robotic system can produce in a year thousands or millions compounds, which can be tested for potential drug candidates in a high-throughput screening process…"

Section A in the rear. Lucas looked at the cardboard placard that had been placed just above the table. He smirked. It reminded him of first grade when they used to write your name in huge letters and set it atop your desk.

"Is this my new seat?" he whispered.

The girl beside him looked up from her notes slowly and turned her head. It was like the moment right before the scary part of a movie, like when the ghost was about to make her movie. Lucas looked on carefully. The frown that met him was far more horrifying than any thriller he had seen as of late.

"I guess", she answered, more than a little annoyed.

"Hey, I'm Lucas."

She stared at him like he had four heads. Man. When he was little his mother said he used to have a permanent pout on his face. It was enough to make people standoffish towards him, which was ironic because he was such a sweet and friendly child. Karen had always said he was so broody. If she could only see what he was seeing. Someone had already claimed the grand prize in the broody department.

"Peyton", she mumbled.

Peyton. Where had he heard that name before? Where had he seen that face?

"I think I know you."

"Excuse me?"

"You look really familiar."

She rolled her eyes. Another lame pick up line.

"I look like a lot of people."

He thought hard then it him.

"We were at a party together. Not together, I mean, but I saw you there. It was the one at the Alpha Phi Omega fraternity house."

"Oh. Yeah, I was there. So were a lot of people."

Lucas smiled. This was going well.

"I'm new to this class. I had to transfer because of scheduling."

"Okay", she didn't bother looking up.

"Looks like I'm your new lab partner."

"Yippee", she said.

Whoa! Lucas just opened his book. So much for initiating a little friendly conversation. He had heard about women like her. She'd probably been through a recent bad break up and was going through her phase of hating the world, specifically all from the male gender. She didn't want a boyfriend, or friends, instead preferring to pout and brood and be angry at everyone in her liberated feminist state.

Sighing and shaking his head, he thumbed through the provided materials before pulling out a pad to begin taking notes from the important lecture he'd already missed half of. Writing his name on the paper, he cursed when the pen made indentions but without any ink. Dammitt! He tried to scribble random lines and circles just to get it going but it was of no use. Fishing through his bag he discovered it was just his luck that there were no other pens or pencils and the nearest human being aside from the Crypt Keeper sitting next to him was too far away to get their attention without making a scene.

Lucas took a deep breath. He had to summon his courage. What he was about to do had to be even with a death row inmate begging a Republican governor for a last minute pardon.

"Peyton?"

She looked over at him with that same evil expression.

"What?"

"Can I borrow a pen, please? Mine is out of ink."

She looked at him.

"Out of ink, huh?"

"Yeah. See?"

He scribbled and to his wide eyed surprise, the pen began to write as plain as date in clear black ink.

"Right…"

"I swear it would not work a second ago."

"Whatever you say."

"I'm telling the truth. I mean, why would I ask to borrow something from you if I didn't need it?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

"Especially since you've been mean for no reason since like the moment I sat down."

Peyton's expression softened just a tad.

"So you think I'm mean?"

Lucas shrugged. He didn't want to be rude. He didn't want to get socked in the nose either.

"You haven't been exactly what I would call nice."

She shook her head and for a split second he thought he even saw what might be considered a hint of a smile.

"I get it. Well, excuse me for not bowing at the almighty foot of one of the jocks."

Lucas smiled.

"How'd you know I was a jock?"

"You're all the same."

"Really? And how is that."

"Look, I really don't want to get into this right now. I'm actually trying to listen to the teacher. See, I didn't come in here on some free ride athletic scholarship and if I fail, I won't have a whole staff scrambling to alter my grades just so the school can look good on ESPN."

Damn!

"Wow, you're really angry, huh?"

Peyton was at her wit's end.

"Can you just leave me alone?"

"We just met…"

"Exactly."

"And I was trying to be friendly."

"Don't."

They were quiet for a while, listening to Dr. Clangdon as they took random notes here and there. Just like with Nathan, Luke's curious urges were getting the best of him. She was so pretty…or at least she could be if she wasn't so damned hateful. Then it came to him.

"Oh, I get it."

Peyton put down her pencil.

"You still talking to me? Get what?"

"It's the whole jock stigma, right? Look, I just want you to know, I'm not like the rest of those guys."

"Okay, considering I've known you all of 20 minutes, you have totally bothered and distracted me throughout the entire class even though I asked as nicely as I could to leave me alone and now you want to throw out the 'I'm not like the other guys' line already?"

"It's true."

"That's nice but I don't care."

He couldn't quit. It was his nature but she was also making it kind of fun.

"You think I'm hitting on you, don't you?"

"What?"

"Well, I'm not."

"That's a relief to know", she rolled her eyes.

"I'm definitely not hitting on you. And I am definitely not like the other guys. I'm just a regular dude. I'm from Richmond, Virginia, the son of a single hard working mother who was raised to be a good, respectful boy."

Peyton smirked.

"Congratulations."

"Is that a smile, I see?"

"No", she went back to her desolate scowl.

"Now as time is winding down", Dr. Clangdon continued, "Please on your way out do not forget to pick up your assignments, which include 14 questions that you will be required to answer on what we have discussed today as well as my preceding lecture on the safety of the lab."

Class wound down and within minutes, the students were leaving. Lucas grabbed the sheet from the desk as told. The professor eyed him like he had stolen something.

"Um, I guess I'll see you later."

It was an awkward moment and Lucas hadn't known what else to say.

"Mr. Scott, may I have a word with you?"

"Sure."

"And you too, Miss Sawyer", he said to Peyton as she had one foot out the door.

"Yeah?" she mumbled when she walked back.

"Mr. Scott, although you've only missed one class, your former teacher and I have drastically different methods and this lesson, filled with so much valuable information, will move at a rapid pace. I strongly suggest you study your notes from today as well as read up on the first chapter in your text book. Miss Sawyer, if it isn't too much trouble, I ask that you assist your new lab partner with the points from my lecture he missed."

"Thanks, Dr. Clangdon", Lucas nodded.

"Whatever", Peyton mumbled as they both left.

Once in the hall and out of earshot, Lucas laughed.

"That guys looks so much like a bearded version of Inspector Gadgett."

"He's a tool", Peyton shrugged.

Lucas smiled at her.

"Maybe so but one important part of our academic future will depend on whatever grade that tool gives us, so maybe we could meet for coffee later and you can fill me in on what I missed."

"You want me to have coffee with you?"

"Yeah. You don't like coffee? I'm sure they have other stuff…"

Peyton actually laughed. She reached into her bag and handed him a notebook.

"Make sure I get this back."

"What is it?"

"Notes from Dr. Clangdon's lecture."

"So I take it you don't want to go over them with me?"

"I'm not a tutor."

"I know but…"

"Look. I don't like coffee and I don't like Dr. Clangdon and when I think about it, I really don't like you either. So there they are…read them, learn them, whatever but make sure you bring them back next class."

With that, she walked away. Lucas sighed. He hadn't been hitting on her. He was just being nice. Making an effort. But obviously Miss Sawyer wasn't too receptive and neither was the other Mr. Scott. All that and he had been on campus in less than three weeks. Suddenly he felt like clicking his heels together and chanting, 'There's No Place Like Home'. But instead of magic ruby slippers, a pair of beat up old running sneakers used for practice adorned his feet.

He closed his eyes. What would Karen say? He could hear his mother now. She'd say it would get better. He hoped so. If not, at least things would still be interesting.


	11. The Blind Leading The Blind

Haley James cursed out loud. In a technology filled millennium of Ipods and MP3 Players, Digital TV and Blackberries, she was just catching up by purchasing her first cell phone…ever. In truth, she had never really needed one before. She was always surrounded by family and friends and whatever house they had settled in, a land phone always eventually followed. She hadn't been that out of touch with society. Or at least she thought.

"Okay, James", she said out loud to herself. "Get with it. This is not hard. This is not brain surgery and even if it was, you could do it because you have the IQ of a genius. Now…flip the little door thingy up. Dial the numbers and press the button with the green sign on it for 'send'. Okay, got it. Green is for send and red ends the call and…"

The phone rang in her hand and she jumped. On the screen the Caller ID read **_HOME_**. Haley fumbled to answer it. Okay, she had taught herself how to make a call but she hadn't got around to covering how to take one. Where was that damned manual?

"Haley bub? Haley? Can you hear me?"

Apparently in pressing all those buttons, she had done something right, she thought as she put the phone to her ear.

"Mom?"

"Hey, sweetie girl! How are you?"

"Good. Um, everything is fine. How are you guys?"

"We are great but we miss you though. Elijah's band played last night and we all went to see that. Your dad was so proud he jumped right on the stage. They jammed to Bob Dylan covers all night. What a hoot! And Vivian is pregnant, Quinn got a new job and no one has heard from Taylor in weeks, big surprise."

Haley smiled.

"Sounds like everything is normal."

"It is. Except for your brother, Jonas."

"What's wrong with Jonas?"

"He comes home the other day and the boy can't go a two minute conversation without scratching his balls. I mean it. Scratch, scratch, scratch. Finally, we couldn't take it anymore. Guess what it was? You'll never guess. I'll tell you anyway. Crabs. Swear to God."

Haley groaned. The last thing she wanted to hear about were her older brother's crabs.

"Uh, Mom, thanks for the insight and I know I said I wanted you to keep me in the family loop while I was away but that's just too much information."

Lydia ignored her.

"So that's what's cracking on our end. How are you?"

"Fine."

"Are you eating well? You know, I worry about stuff like that."

"I'm eating, Mom."

"What are you eating? What did you have for dinner last night?"

Haley sighed.

"A cheeseburger."

Lydia gasped.

"First your brother comes home with crabs and now you're eating cheeseburgers. Drive a stake through my heart, why don't you?"

Haley couldn't help but smile.

"What can I say? I'm a sinner, a rebel."

"You just have to find you own way in the world but you're still my baby and I still love you."

"I love you, too, Mom."

"Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine."

"What about reefer?"

"Mom!"

"What? It's a simple question. Just want to know if you've found any good bud up there."

"No, I haven't. I…"

"Want Daddy and I to send you some?"

Haley was mortified.

"No! You can't send me marijuana through the mail, Mom."

"Okay, okay. Just asking. You have to be careful these days. You go to buy a dime bag of weed and no telling what other crap is mixed in there. Pot is a great thing and it comes from Mother Earth. Smoke it and love it. But be careful like I said. That reminds me of the time your dad had that bad LSD trip, which is why to this day he cannot watch The Wizard Of Oz while listening to Pink Floyd. It's a shame."

Haley laughed. Her whole family were a bunch of cuckoo free spirits. Turning around, she gasped. The whole time she had been on the phone in the tutoring center, she had thought she was alone and her back was to the door. Now in front of her was a tall dark haired guy wearing basketball shorts and a sleeveless Nike shirt. He was staring at her with the craziest look on his face.

"Uh, Mom. I have to go. I'll call you guys back. Bye."

With a red face she looked at the guy, judging by the books and orange paper in his hand, had come for a tutoring appointment.

"Hey", he said. "Are you my tutor?"

"Let's see", she said, looking over his paper. "Um, it looks that way. Why, why don't you have a seat and we'll get started."

"Okay", he sat.

"Haley bub? You still there? Who is that in the background? Is it a boy? Is he cute?"

Haley felt her face burn.

"What the hell is that?" her pupil asked.

"It's my mom on the cell phone."

"Do you want to take the call?"

"Huh? Oh no. No, I told her I'd talk to her later."

He made a face.

"Then do you want to end the call?"

Haley looked embarrassed.

"I would like that but uh, I don't really know how."

He reached for the phone and she gave it to him. With one click, it was done.

"New phone?" he asked.

"Actually, my first phone."

He looked confused.

"Like ever?"

"Yeah."

"Why? How could you not have a cell phone?"

"It's a long story. I kind of grew up on this commune and then we moved around a lot and for a while we were in my dad's RV, then we got a house, a couple of them actually. They're total hippies. Like dancing around naked, listening to Janis Joplin…the whole nine yards. Thus the reason they smoke a lot of grass, which I know you heard me talking about it on the phone. I don't do it, I mean, I did, I have but not lately. I mean, it's pretty harmless and there are worse drugs but I just don't want to anymore. Not that I judge anyone who does, I mean, obviously if you did it would be okay. Not that you need my permission. You don't even know me but if you're an athlete, they get pretty strict about that around here, huh?"

"Yeah."

"I'm rambling. Sorry. I'm a rambler sometimes. Anyway, Haley James", she extended her hand and she took it, before glancing at the tutor's manual. "Uh, welcome to the Wake Forest University Tutoring Center sponsored by your Student Union and uh, um…I hope you brought all the required materials. What, what is your name?"

He raised an eyebrow. She didn't know?

"Nathan Scott."

"Nice to meet you, Nathan."

"Are you okay?"

"Who me? Oh yeah. I'm great. Why?"

He shrugged.

"I don't know. You seem nervous."

"I do?"

"Yeah. Look, it's cool. A lot of people get nervous around me. You don't have to be. I'm here to be tutored so just don't let all the hype get to you."

"What hype?"

He grinned. Was she serious?

"I'm Nathan Scott."

"I know. You told me. You're on my list."

"No. I don't think you get it. I said I'm Nathan Scott."

"Okay…"

"Number 23 ring a bell? Last year's ACC championship?"

"Sorry. I didn't go here last year and even if I did, I have no idea what that it."

"Oh", Nathan looked stumped.

It was a first time for everything.

"Is that like sports? It says on your file that you play basketball…"

Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, it does and if I want to keep playing, I have to have a tutor so my dumb ass won't flunk right out of school."

"Oh don't say that. You're not dumb. And I'm here to help you. Haley James to the rescue. Is this your first time?"

He smirked. When was the last time a girl had asked him that one?

"Getting tutored? Yeah, you could say that."

"Whew! That's a relief. It's my first time too, tutoring that is. But it's okay. We'll help each other, right?"

Nathan sat back and smirked to himself. The blind leading the blind. Why not? He was holding up his end of the bargain. He had reached out for help. If the school was providing inadequate assistance, who could hold him liable for his grades? And if they tried, Dan Scott would slap a lawsuit on them so fast, they'd never know what hit them.

"Right", he leaned back with a smile.

Some things were just too easy.


	12. Midnight Madness

It was Friday night, there was nothing on TV and Haley was bored out of her mind. She wasn't what one would describe a social butterfly so she hadn't hit up all the wild college parties. Not that she had been invited to them, anyway. She had spent most of her time at Wake Forest alone keeping to herself and that was fine by her, even though at times it could get a little bit lonely. People were nice but she hadn't seen any real potential for friend material.

So after deciding to take a late night stroll on the campus, she had seen flyers everywhere posted to announce Midnight Madness. She had no idea what it was but quickly determined it was sports related because of the basketball image printed on all the posters. Checking her watch, she saw that it was almost midnight so following the crowd of people, she headed over in the direction of the campus arena.

If she had thought it would have been a small to medium gathering of students in a dramatized pep rally, even that surpassed her wildest dreams. It was almost midnight and the place was enveloped in sheer madness. It was like a crazy house. There were people everywhere, as far as she could see, students, faculty, and townspeople alike. Not too mention, television cameras everywhere.

Wondering around aimlessly and not paying much attention, she walked face fist into someone. She could hear laughter around her as she realized she had bumped into the little man mascot Demon Deacon. A spotlight shone on them as he tussled her hair in good fun.

"How embarrassing", Brooke noted from the stands as she used her compact to put on lipstick. "Who is that freak?"

Peyton smirked at her.

"That would be the weirdo roommate I have been complaining about."

Brooke made a face.

"You poor thing."

"I tried to tell you."

"She's not that bad. Those flower power clothes have to go. And do something with her hair. Teach her how to put on make up and…"

"Walk and talk and act?" Peyton grinned. "Dude, you're talking about a whole new person!"

Brooke smiled.

"Oh ye have little faith, P. Sawyer. You saw Clueless. We have a project just begging for help right in front of us. We could take her under our wing and teach her and make her popular and…"

"Thanks but no thanks."

The brunette shrugged.

"Suit yourself. Maybe you'll change your mind one of these days when you get bored."

"Doubt it."

"You're just scared she'll become a total hottie and steal away all the boys and there won't be any left for you."

Peyton rolled her eyes.

"That's it. You totally busted me, Brooke", she said in her most sarcastic tone.

If Brooke Davis was on the prowl for cute boys, she had definitely come to the right place. Although the Lawrence Joel Coliseum in town was used for basketball games, the Midnight Madness rally was held at the University Indoor Tennis Center. And there were gorgeous, rowdy men from wall to wall.

In the back, waiting to be called, were the basketball players, dressed out in their uniforms. Excitement was in the air as the guys laughed and talked amongst themselves. But not Lucas. He was nervous. His knees felt wobbly. He'd even thrown up a few hours before. Of course it wouldn't compare to an actual game but it was still his premiere coming out party. Pacing the locker room, he shuffled his hands.

"Dude, what is your problem?"

Nathan asked the question without even looking up. He was lying flat on his back one of the benches, looking cooler than a cucumber as he relaxed with his headphones.

"I'm just on edge, that's all."

"Why?"

"Why? It's a big deal. It's a lot of people out there. The local news is out there."

Nathan laughed.

"So is ESPN."

"What?"

He shrugged.

"Relax."

"Easy for you to say."

"Well, you better get used to it and until you do, quit walking around the room like that, you're starting to make me dizzy."

But Lucas couldn't relax. His heart was pounding. He even felt, God forbid, emotional. Maybe it was no big deal for the other guys but this was an experience he'd cherish and remember forever, he thought as the announcer addressed the fans on the PA system.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen and welcome to Midnight Madness! Everybody make some noise as Wake Forest officially begins the kick off to the new season. 5…4…3…2…1…let the madness begin! On your feet Demon Deacon fans! It is time to meet and greet the ballers, the defending Atlantic Coast Conference champions, the young men who will not only lead us to the repeat but to an NCAA championship! Put your hands together and let's give a round of applause to the head coach, Skip Prosser!"

The fans went crazy as the other coaches were announced. It was only a matter of time after the cheerleaders finished their dance routine and Lucas could barely contain himself.

"You okay, man?" Jake asked.

Lucas nodded.

"Yeah. Just nervous as hell. And excited, too."

Jake smiled.

"Well, here we go. Welcome to the big leagues, number 3."

The lights dimmed and the cheerleaders cleared a path, on one knee, smiling as they shook their pom poms and the school mascot ran up and down the floor trying to keep the already seriously pumped crowd in a frenzy. The doors opened and the players took the court to the delight of the fans and the clicks of flash photography. They lined up in front of the bench as the broadcaster introduced the ten members of the Wake Forest bench.

"…Number 12, David, they call him Junk, Matthews! And rounding out, the Tim Man, number 55 Timothy Smith! Now are you ready to see the best starting five in all of college basketball? Number 41, six feet, Washington DC's own, Jamal 'Fergie' Ferguson! He wears the double zero but nevertheless he is our hero, six one out of Omaha, Nebraska, the Dirty Bird himself, Jake Jagielski! Philadelphia's favorite son since Rocky Balboa and he earned his nickname because of his skills on and off the court, lets hear it for the six four who wears the big five four, Antonio "Skills" Jackson! And give it up for the newest Demon Deacon, he proudly sports the big number 3 on his black and gold, six two out of Richmond's Virginia Commonwealth University, Lucas Scott! Now for the moment you've all been so eagerly yet patiently waiting for, the introduction of a captain who truly needs no introduction, the Ravaging Raven, the Great White Hope, the heir to Air Jordan, the crown prince himself, Tree Hill's own golden boy, ESPN's college rookie of the year and the MVP of the Atlantic Coast Conference, number 23, he stands six foot three…Nathan Scott!"

The player introductions were always the best part. It was clear the fans loved their team and for a few seconds, each player got to run out on the court as his name was called and bask in the glory. Each team member had received a thunderous ovation and for Lucas it was no different. He had bitten his lip to keep from smiling as he ran out. They liked him! They really liked him! Maybe it was because of his last name or maybe it was because his record spoke for itself. But for one night, one moment, the reason was irrelevant. Still it was a humbling experience for him but humility did not run in the family. Nathan stood as proud as a peacock, nose in the air, smirk across his face as every man, woman, and child rose to their feet and screamed at the top of their lungs for him. He was used to it and he expected nothing less. He was their shepherd and they were his loyal subjects.

In the stands, two young ladies in particular cheered for Mr. 23. One was the pretty, perky tutor. Haley smiled. Wow! No wonder he had seemed shocked and a little put off that she hadn't known who he was. She was helping a celebrity of sorts.

And the other was a sexy red head transfer student with the perfect face and the perfect body. One of many who could testify to Great Scott's talent off the court and in between the sheets. The one who had been showing him such a good time, that out of the thousands of faces in that crowd, he had found hers. He was smiling at her.

After loud music and a massive indoor pyro display, Coach Prosser was asked a few questions.

"Coach, they say this is the future of the ACC and the NCAA and some of your individual players, the future of the NBA. Sir, what are your thoughts so far on this season's roster?"

"I am tremendously proud of this team and I think I speak for all the boys when I say we are looking forward to a winning season. I have the utmost confidence in my captain and on a team with so much depth, chemistry and flexibility, I expect great things."

The crowd cheered as the interviewer pointed the mic in Nathan's direction.

"Any parting words for the fans who have come out to see you guys here at Midnight Madness?"

He gave his trademark sexy nod as those mesmerizing blue eyes stared right into Camera 1.

"I have confidence in my coaches and confidence in my team and we have something to prove this year. We're the team to beat, we're the champions and it's gonna take a whole hell of a lot for another team to take that title. So to the fans, thanks for the love and everything and you've got one hell of a season to look forward to."

He knew they'd probably want to hear from him but he hadn't bothered to prepare anything. Why? He could have gone out there and yodeled and they still would have been on thief feet.

"Okay, looks like this suck fest is over and thank God for that one. You dragged me out here, can I go home, please?" Peyton said to Brooke as the crowd was preparing to leave.

"You came, you saw and you know you had a good time, P. Sawyer but if you insist on being a stick in the mud, yes, you are dismissed."

"Thanks. I'm tired as hell anyway and besides I want to get home before Freakazoid does so I can actually fall asleep and enjoy the peace without her trying to talk to me."

Brooke giggled.

"Good luck with that. But Pey, one more thing…"

"What's up?"

"Remember what I said about Skills?"

Peyton jokingly rolled her eyes.

"About wanting to ravage him?"

"Yes."

"How could I forget?"

"Well, uh, let's say I am going to officially put him back on the market."

Peyton folded her arms.

"That was fast."

"Oh, don't get me wrong. I am so still gonna get some of that but for now I think the newbie is worth checking out."

Peyton made a face.

"Who? Lucas?"

"Even the name sounds dreamy."

"Spare me."

"Oh you don't think he's cute? Are you going all lesbo on me or something?"

The blonde smiled.

"No. You wish, though. Anyway, I know the guy and he's a total tool."

Brooke's eyes widened.

"Wait a minute! You know number 3? You have inside connections with the hot new guy and you failed to enlighten your best friend?"

"He's my lab partner for Chem class."

"Ooooh! Does he get to wear one of those little white coats?"

"We all do for labs."

Brooke grinned and licked her lips.

"Kinky!"

"You're sick, dude. I'm out."

"Not before you introduce me."

"I am not sticking around in this mass of pathetic, over spirited people to wade through a crowd looking for the lab partner I don't even particularly like, all so you can be introduced."

Brooke looked right at her with a wink and a smile.

"Doesn't look like all that's necessary, P."

"What?"

"Three o'clock, baby. He's coming this way."

Peyton looked over and sure enough Lucas was walking towards them. They made eye contact and she could swear he even smiled at her.

"Good, then you can introduce yourself", Peyton licked her tongue out as she fled to the nearest exit.

Lucas chuckled. She had run away. Typical Peyton Sawyer behavior.

"Lucas Scott?"

He looked down at the pretty brunette in front of him, the one who had been sitting and chatting with Peyton.

"Yeah?"

"Brooke Davis."

"Hey", he smiled, extending his hand for a shake.

She gave him hers in return but lifted up so he could kiss it like a gentleman. He laughed and complied.

"Nice to finally meet Wake Forest's second most talked about superstar."

"Why is that?"

She shrugged.

"Because I'm the welcome wagon. It's part of my civic duty and school spirit to make sure you see the sights and get settled comfortably and uh…have everything you need", she purred.

"Is that right?" he flirted right back. "See, at VCU, I never had my own personal tour guide."

She used her finger to stroke the side of his face, letting it trail across his lips.

"Well, welcome to the Big Leagues, Stud. I'll be seeing you."

He nodded as she walked away and in the midst of all the people, caught Jake's eye who just grinned and shouted, "And they call me the Dirty Bird."

Lucas laughed to himself. The excitement was in the air and it was pure madness!


	13. The Rules Of The Game

_Ahh shit  
G-G-G-G-G ... G-G-G-G-Unit  
I thought all that beefin was over man  
Squashed it man, been there done that  
Somebody had to gon' on and fuck it up_

The CD was called Charge It To The Game and Nathan had it set to repeat one of his favorite songs, I Got A Million On It. He loved rap music…the beats and the hard core lyrics. He nodded his head and smiled as the tunes played through his earphones. But The Game wasn't the only reason Nathan Scott was smiling. Maybe it had something to do with the beautiful, butt naked girl that was straddled on top riding him like he was a prize bull and she was working for the rodeo.

He leaned back, stretching out his long arms as she went to work. A lot of times, he found girls needed help. There could be issues with agility or coordination or balance. Not Rachel Getina. For the last hour she'd had her way with him in every position feasible.

He liked girls like her, women and she was all woman. Her face was pretty and her body was something Michelangelo couldn't have better sculpted. And she knew how to work it. She knew how to please him and she wasn't afraid to tell him how to please her. Rachel was the most uninhibited lover he had ever been with and it was fun to be with someone so comfortable with her body.

Plus sometimes it was nice to just sit back and watch the view. Even in the darkness he could see the intense pleasure written all over her face. And he loved the way she tossed her head back and that wild, red, untamed mane seemed to fly around everywhere. Her firm and perfectly sized breasts happily bounced up and down as he occasionally let his fingers stroke her belly or when it got particularly good, he'd grab or slap that ass that jiggled just perfectly.

"Oh, Nathan, you are so good, baby!" she moaned. "Oh you feel so fucking good!"

"You like that?" he teased, matching her hip rotation with a few thrusts of his own.

"Oh! Oh yes! Right there! I'm coming! Don't stop…"

He reached his climax as her body tensed then jerked. He could feel her inner muscles tightened as she howled and let manicured nails rake across his chest. Nathan grunted and she collapsed on top of him, a giggly, sweaty, satisfied heap.

"Damn girl."

She kissed his neck.

"You are so fucking hot and that was good! Did you like it?"

"Yeah", he shrugged nonchalantly.

"Did I make you happy?"

He turned up the volume. The sex was good but now she was doing all the annoying things girls often liked to do after the passion was over…ask all the dumb questions.

"I came, didn't I?"

She looked at him for a moment and he half way expected tears, a reaction he had certainly garnered from previous bunk buddies. Instead her lips curled upwards and she started to laugh.

"You, number 23, are hilarious!" she tweaked his sensitive nipple before kissing it.

Nathan frowned.

"What's so funny?"

"You. Look, you should know by now, I'm not like the others. Haven't we done this enough? You know, the naïve and innocent little groupies infatuated by your legend, captivated by the swagger in your walk, those sky blue eyes…you know, the ones that hang out by the gym and send drinks over to your table at the bar, hoping, praying that you might give them the time of day. And if she's pretty enough or blonde enough, you might throw her a bone. Why wine and dine? You're Nathan Scott. You can skip step one. You know the panties are already coming off anyway. So you take her back to the Range Rover, or the room if she's lucky and while she dreams of tender touches and sweet kisses, you fuck the hell out of her. When you're done and content and listening to your G Unit, not really giving a flying fuck whether or not you got her off, she stares at you with those wide, innocent puppy dog eyes. 'Did you like her? Was she good enough? Will you call her tomorrow?' And you could care less. The only thing on your mind is putting her ass in a cab and catching Subway before it closes because all that activity works up an appetite."

Nathan looked at her and just smirked.

"You think you know me."

"Yeah…I think I do."

"Then why are you here?"

She shrugged.

"Because I'm different. I'm a party girl, one of those wild, worldly women your grandma used to warn you about. I'm not here for love or for a marriage proposal. It is what it is. I like you, you like me, we have fun when we hang out and the sex is mind blowing. What more could a horny coed ask for? It works out for me and it works for you because you get to get ass without the strings and normal complications."

He finally smiled.

"You're too much", he slapped her on the bare ass.

She growled and cupped his package.

"No, you're too much."

They kissed passionately and she groaned feeling his hardened length already pressing against her thigh.

"I'm gonna wear you out", she pre warned.

"I doubt that but we'll see in a minute. I'm gonna go downstairs and get something to drink."

He removed his headphones and turned on the bedside lamp. She watched him get up and smiled as she got a good look at that ass that looked so scrumptious in those damned basketball shorts. He slipped into sweat pants and open the door to leave.

"No, I didn't want anything out of the kitchen. Thanks for asking", she played with him.

He just shrugged and smirked and headed downstairs.

"You can come with me" he called out. "I'm not a damned butler."

She laughed as she pulled on one of his oversized tee shirts and skipped downstairs. He opened the fridge and she pointed at a bottle of water. He nodded and she took it. On the way back up, she caught Lucas' eye. Another Scott brother. Was he as hot to trot as his sibling. She winked at Lucas and seductively licked her lips. Who knew? Maybe one day she would find out firsthand.

Skills, Lucas and Tim sat on the couch playing a game of NBA Live. Lucas rolled back in his tongue and instead rolled his eyes when he looked up and saw his brother. Finally!

"Where are you going?" Nathan muttered, gulping down a huge sip of Gatorade.

Lucas looked right at him.

"To my room."

Nathan laughed.

"Yeah right."

"Dude…"

"I'm not done."

Lucas had had it. He had nothing against anybody hooking up with the late night booty call but Nathan and that Rachel chick had been holed up in that room, his room, _their _room for hours.

"Nate, are you kidding me? It's late, man."

"So?"

"So? So, that's my room, too. You've been in there for hours and this is like the third day in a row."

Nathan smirked as he and Tim traded high fives.

"Not my fault that I get it everyday and uh, I'm not what you would call a minute man."

Lucas was not amused.

"What the hell am I supposed to do?"

His younger brother shrugged as he started back upstairs.

"I don't know. It's not my problem. But I hear that couch is pretty comfy."

Lucas was fuming! What a jackhole!

"Hey, Nate?"

Nathan stopped and rolled his eyes.

"What now, Dim?"

Tim looked up from his game.

"Is Rachel gonna be here much longer? I mean, is it possible that you two will be engaging in relations in oh say, about an hour or two?"

Nathan made a face.

"I don't know. Maybe. Why?"

"No reason."

"Tim…"

"What? I'm horny and I'm about to go to bed and I figure in an hour I'll be nice and settled and Mouth will be asleep so I can jack off to your moans and groans undisturbed."

Lucas and Skills exchanged bewildered glances.

"Dude, you seriously should seek professional help", Nathan shook his head as he bounded back upstairs

"What?" Tim shrugged innocently as his two teammates eyed him and shook their heads.

"I don't get that guy", Lucas shook his head.

"Don't mind, Dim. His mama must have dropped him on his head too many times when he was a baby", Skills joked.

"Not him. I mean Nathan."

"What about him?"

"He can be such an inconsiderate dick sometimes."

Skills shrugged.

"That's just the way it is. They treat him like the king around here. You're a good player and I'm a good player and we get our fair share of hype and stuff. But imagine ever since junior high school, if everywhere you went, you couldn't turn around without somebody rolling out a red carpet for you or telling you how great you are. Don't get me wrong, my man has talent but after a while, it goes to your head and you expect people to cater to you. He can be an ass sometimes but it ain't really his fault. That's just the way it is. It's the rules of the game."

Lucas sighed. He had never thought of it that way.

"I just want my bed back. You think that Rachel girl will last long?"

Skills grinned.

"Knowing Nate Dog, you can never really tell but my educated guess is that she's nothing more than a flavor of the week."

"Good", he grumbled. "Maybe I can finally get off this goddamned couch."

"You will but always remember, there are 100 more where Rachel came from."

"What am I supposed to do all year?"

"Beats me, man."

Lucas shook his head.

"I thought he had a girlfriend."

"He does. That's his main bitch. Devin or Bevin or some shit like that. Anyway, she's fine. You've seen all her pictures up."

"Yeah. It just amazes me that he keeps them up while he has other girls up there and even more incredible, all those girls don't seem to care that he has a girlfriend."

"Some are hoping to take her place but a lot of them don't care. It ain't my business but Bevin is a good girl. It's a shame."

Lucas took a deep breath as he looked at the clock. Almost midnight on a school night. He was exhausted and it would be another night on that stupid couch.

"Yeah", he sighed. "A real shame."


	14. Tutor Me This

Nathan watched with bated breath. It was so many red marks on that paper, it looked like a small animal had been slaughtered on it.

"There you go", she handed it back, just as cheerful and nice as if she were serving him up a burger and fries.

"Damn!"

"Don't get frustrated or overwhelmed. Nathan, there were 30 practice math problems. You got 17 of them wrong, mostly the equations. Now I marked them off in red and we'll go over them again."

"Then?"

"Then you can take it over again and we'll see how you do."

Nathan just shook his head and laughed.

"You're serious, right?"

"Yeah", Haley shrugged. "What's so funny?"

Everything was funny and the joke was on him. He had plotted and schemed, jus knowing that she was some random chick who had volunteered at the tutoring center just for the sake of volunteering. She wouldn't be of much help and when he bombed, he could blame it on her. In the meantime, he could weasel his way out of having to do anything by charming the corduroy pants off of her. It had been a simple enough plan at first, right?

Wrong! Dead wrong! Haley James was a force to be reckoned with. First of all, she was smart as a damned whip. From English to History to Math to Foreign Languages and beyond, she knew her shit. But she was there to work and she expected him to learn. There was not much time for flirting or charming or anything else. She was more than nice but from the moment he set foot in that study hall, she would demand to see his latest graded work. Together they would go over his mistakes after she praised what he had done right. Then they would study for any upcoming tests or she'd proofread and make suggestions for his papers. Then they would discuss future assignments while she would break down and explain the fundamentals of his lessons. By the time their two and a half hours together was over, she had him more exhausted than the coaches!

"Nothing", he shrugged. "It's just that I got a 79 on my History quiz."

"Oh you'll do better next time. Don't be so hard on yourself."

He chuckled.

"Hard on myself? A 79 is good. Hell, it's great. Before you came along, divide that number in half and you still wouldn't have my grade."

"You're doing better. You're learning. It's called progress."

"I guess. But you're a good teacher."

"Nathan…"

"I mean it. You break stuff down and explain and make it seem simple or at least easier than those clowns in the classrooms. You're really patient and you don't treat me like a retard when I mess up."

She smiled.

"Well, thank you. That's very sweet. I'm just doing my job."

He nodded.

"I have a confession to make."

"Uh oh", she grinned. "Should I even ask?"

"I really didn't want to do this whole tutoring thing. I thought it was a waste of time. When I came here, I thought…well, I hoped that I could take advantage of you. Get you to do my work or cover for me."

"Why?"

Nathan shrugged.

"Because I can. Because I've done it so many times before. People let me get over and I got used to it."

"But isn't it much better to earn something than to have it handed to you?"

"What do you mean?"

Haley thought.

"Say you have this huge big deal basketball game. A championship."

"Okay."

"And you win."

"Naturally."

"But what if you won because the referees cheated and let you slide on points or something. You'd still win but wouldn't the win be much better if you worked your ass off every second and you played hard until the end?"

Nathan looked at her.

"Damn. I, I guess I never thought of it that way."

She giggled.

"Leave it to me to put things into perspective. Trust me, I have an analogy for everything."

He returned her smile.

"That's cool."

"What?"

"The way you treat me. I saw you with another person you tutor and you treat us just the same. I like that."

"Why wouldn't I?"

He took a deep breath.

"Because a lot of people just don't."

"Oh that", Haley chewed her pencil. "I've been meaning to talk to you about that. I feel kind of stupid like I should apologize or something?"

"About what?"

"I had no idea who you were. That first day here when we met and you told me your name like a hundred times, I had no clue. Then I went to that Midnight Madness thingy and wow…what can I say? I was totally blown away. You're like famous."

"Something like that."

"Forgive me but I don't know much about basketball."

"You should come to some of the games. The first one is in two weeks. You should check it out."

"Maybe I will."

"No, I mean it."

Haley smiled.

"Okay. I'll make you a deal. You ace this math with an 80 or better and I'm there. I mean it. Full on, throwing confetti, painting my face and dancing with that little Demon man, who by the way my clumsy ass is already acquainted with."

Nathan shook his head.

"Look, if you really don't want to come to the game so bad, you should just say so."

"I didn't say I didn't."

"You didn't have to. You want me to get above an 80 on this? That'll never happen."

"Yes, it will. It can. You just have to focus and study and apply yourself. You can do this, Nathan. You're not stupid. It's all about balance. You have too find that comfortable common denominator that leaves enough time for basketball, schoolwork and all that partying you do."

"How do you know I party?" he teased.

"I just have a feeling. Maybe I should talk to your girlfriend. Get her to get you to buckle down."

Nathan frowned.

"My girlfriend? How do you know Bevin?"

"I don't. But she came here looking for you one day last week. I love her red hair! Totally edgy! And she's very pretty."

Nathan laughed as he scratched his hand.

"That's not my girlfriend. You're talking about Rachel."

"I guess. Oh sorry. Didn't mean to imply anything. I've just seen you two around campus looking quite chummy and I assumed…"

"We hang out."

"Hang out?"

"Okay, it's like this. She's the pretty girl I like to grab a few beers with and shoot some pool or play some darts. And we have sex."

Haley covered her ears.

"You're worse than my mother! Too much information."

He chuckled.

"No, it's just that Rachel isn't my girl. She's just the chick I like to hang around here. My real girlfriend is Bevin Lewis."

"And I take it Bevin Lewis is not here?"

"She goes to UNCW."

"Good school."

"Yeah. It's near our house. We grew up together. We dated in high school and stuff and she's really awesome."

Haley laughed.

"Okay…"

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing. Not my business."

"You can say it."

She sighed.

"Fine. I just don't get it. If she's so awesome, why do you feel the need to cheat?"

He shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm a guy. That's what we do. Besides, as long as I don't have feelings for the other chick and Bevin never finds out, what is the harm?"

Haley grinned.

"Sort of like of the tree falls in the forest and no one is around to here it, does it make a sound?"

"Exactly. Anyway, she'll be here soon. She's coming up for the first game."

"That's nice. I just hope there's no ugly confrontation."

"It won't be. Rachel and all the other girls know the rules."

"I see. Well, it should be a fun time."

Nathan rolled his eyes.

"It would be but she's coming up with my parents."

"That's nice."

"You don't know my parents, especially my dad. He can be a real tool."

"Dads can be pains in the asses. It's sort of their job, I guess."

"My dad is more than a pain. He's annoying and he's condescending and he's arrogant and he's a bully and everything else. And he rides me to death about basketball."

"Maybe he's just proud of you", she shrugged.

"It's more to it than that, trust me. You remember at Midnight Madness that new player they introduced from VCU? Lucas?"

"Yeah. The blonde."

"Yeah. Lucas Scott."

"Oh cool. You guys have the same last name. What a coincidence."

Nathan shook his head.

"That's no coincidence. That's my dumb ass father not knowing how to keep his dick in his pants. Lucas is my brother, my half brother."

"Wow. I had no idea. Did you guys grow up together?"

"Hell no. It's a long, complicated, dramatic story. I just met the guy last month when he came here."

"Oh my God."

"Yeah. So with my folks here and him here and I'm sure his mom will be here, let's just say the shit might hit the fan."

"Hit it?" Haley chuckled. "It's gonna splatter everywhere…oh sorry. That was kind of a jerk thing to say."

"Don't worry about it. It's cool. And it's the truth."

"Well, maybe things won't be that bad."

"I doubt it."

"Just don't let it affect your game or your time with Bevin. And I don't know how you feel about him but don't let the negativity affect what could be something special with your brother. I have brothers and sisters and while most of the time I would love to strangle them, it's pretty neat to have a relationship like that."

Nathan nodded.

"Yeah, well, let me get back to this stupid homework so you can come to my game."

"Now we're talking. That's the spirit."

"I'm sure I'll have a hell of a story to tell you afterwards."

She smiled at him as she put on her reading glasses.

"I'll be here", she answered softly.


	15. Miracle Worker

"House meeting!" Junk yelled as he ran through the halls.

It was a Sunday morning, the recovery day from a weekend's worth of partying. It was also one of the rare occasions that there was no basketball practice. So the team had taken advantage of the fact that they would have one day to sleep in late and just enjoy being lazy.

"What the hell?" Fergie frowned, wiping the sleep out of his eyes as he dragged downstairs in his boxers and tee shirts.

13 other equally sleepy and grumbling housemates dragged down as well following suit as they gathered in the living room.

"Man, it is way too early for this", Jake complained.

"So much for a day off", Lucas shrugged.

They all took their seats trying to get as comfortable as possible in the confined space not meant to hold a bunch of guys dressed only in their boxers, guys who hadn't seen bath water or toothbrushes that day.

"Junk, what the hell is Nate thinking?" Skills asked. "It ain't even noon yet. What's so damn important that it couldn't wait?"

Tim was the last one to make it down and the others snickered and cringed as he walked in wearing only a pair of too small tighty whiteys.

"Nathan didn't call this meeting."

"Put on a robe, man", Skills groaned.

"What?" Tim asked innocently.

"Your balls are hanging out!"

Lucas just shook his head and threw Tim a blanket to cover himself with.

"Tim is right. Nathan didn't even come home last night. I haven't seen him."

Jake frowned.

"So if Nathan didn't call this meeting, then who did?"

Junk rolled his eyes.

"Take one guess."

Before any of the guys could answer, out marched Mouth McFadden. He was holding a clipboard in one hand and what appeared to be a judge's gavel in the other.

"All rise", he instructed the guys.

No one budged.

"Make it quick, Mighty Mouth", Fergie told him.

"Welcome to the first house meeting of Carter Hall, the home currently occupied by the Wake Forest University Demon Deacon's Men's Basketball team. The first order of business will be the nominations and elections of officers, via secret ballot, of course. Now who would be interested in running for house president, vice president, secretary and treasurer…"

"Are you serious, dog?" Skills asked. "You dragged our asses out of bed for this bullshit?"

"Mr. Jackson, there is no need for profanity, thank you. Please refrain."

Jake took a deep breath.

"Look, McFadden, we know you're just trying to do a job and I can appreciate that, man, but in all seriousness, none of us here are really interested. Sorry. This isn't fraternity or sorority life. We're a basketball team. We work and play together. And because of our schedules and to help build camaraderie, they have us live together. But we don't need officers or anything. We have our coaches and Nathan is our captain and that's kind of it."

"And speaking of your captain, where is he?"

Everyone's eyes were cast down, all except for Mouth's, who was looking right at Lucas. It was a tough position to be in. Ever since the season had officially kicked off, the players were expected to sleep in the house at Carter Hall unless, they notified the RA. It was a stupid rule and one no one paid attention to. Nathan hadn't been the only person to violate, he was just the only one on the verge of getting caught. Lucas hated to lie but at the same time he knew 14 other guys were counting on him to make the save. Although in general, everybody had been nice and welcoming to him but he was still the new guy. He still was expected to prove himself and covering for the beloved captain would make for a solid start.

"He, um, Nate is…he's…"

"Right here", came the cocky voice as the boy wonder sauntered into the meeting area.

Lucas breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ah, Mr. N. Scott. How nice of you to finally join us and grace us with your almighty presence as this mandatory gathering", Mouth said sarcastically.

Nathan just smirked as he bit into an apple he had swiped from the kitchen.

"You're welcome."

Mouth rolled his eyes.

"Did you just get in?"

"Nope. Been here all the time, all night…right, Lucas?"

Luke bit his lip. So much for being completely off the hook.

"That's right", he sighed after a few moments of silence.

Mouth did not look totally convinced but he knew it would be pointless going against 14 others.

"Fine. As I was saying before the rude interruption, as requirements for residing in the house, we will now begin conducting weekly meetings…"

"What?" Tim asked, amid groans, complaints and various swear words.

"…We will begin weekly meeting that were to start next week, however, it was my decision to call this first meeting, our emergency meeting."

"The only emergency here is, we need more sleep, dog", Skills shook his head.

"What's the problem now, Mouth?" Junk asked.

"Your behavior."

"What about it?"

"What about it? It is unacceptable. They say boys will be boys but you 14 take that to another level. First of all, you live like pigs. Look at this place. Wake Forest was founded in 1834 and this house was built on campus grounds in 1941. Over 60 years of beauty and history and rich tradition. Our leaders have entrusted that you would live here, follow the rules and take care of the place. Instead, it looks like a disaster area! Did your mothers not teach you anything? What happened to the general rule of courtesy and picking up after yourself? Your rooms are should be quarantined but the common areas are just as disgusting."

Jake sighed. Mouth did have a point. He wasn't exactly a neat freak but had grown weary of cleaning up after his fellow teammates.

"You're right, man. Look, we promise to do better."

"Darn right, Jagielski. And I have just the method to make sure that happens. Immediately following the adjourn of this meeting, I will post a cleaning schedule."

"Cleaning schedule?"

"You heard correctly."

"Following the new decree that every man in here shall tidy up after themselves, there are a lost of chores and tasks that will require completion on a weekly basis. Each Sunday, a person will be assigned a certain task and we will rotate in the interest of fairness and so that eventually everyone has a turn. Do we have an understanding gentlemen?"

"Do something about this, Nate", Tim whined.

Nathan just looked at Mouth.

"Is that it? Anymore Nazi requests?"

"No, that is not it, Scott. In fact, there is another point I'd like to make. To give everyone a heads up, I am going to the head of the student athletic union as well as your coach with the request to instill a curfew and…"

"What?" they all asked in unison and disbelief.

"Hear me out. It is for your own good. It will be a positive move, in the long run, for both your educational and sports minded goals."

"That's bullshit and you know it", Skills said angrily. "We're grown ass men. How are you gonna impose a curfew? This ain't military school. You ain't our daddy."

"Mouth, look, come on, man", Lucas tried a kinder approach. "Isn't that a little harsh? I mean, why would you do something like this."

"You don't respect me, you don't respect the living space and you don't even respect yourselves. Rules were not made to be broken or ignored. And how many times have you all had girls in here after hours?"

"Mouth…"

"No. And my name is not Mouth. It is Marvin McFadden. I am the RA and I am in charge. I have spoken. If you wished to be treated like adults, you would have behaved like adults in the first place. I am taking my suggestions to the proper authorities first thing tomorrow morning."

Skills stood up.

"Then I hate to say it but we're gonna have to take some preventative measures and whip your ass, say right about now. Team, are you with me?" he asked.

Everyone stood except Lucas and Jake. And Nathan.

"Hold it, Skills no one is beating anyone's ass", the captain spoke coolly.

"Nate, are you crazy? Dog, you heard him in here going all Hitler on us. What are we supposed to do?"

Nathan shrugged.

"There is nothing we can do. Mouth, I mean Marvin, is the RA."

No one could believe it.

"Thank you, N. Scott."

"No problem, man. Now if you don't have anything else, can the guys go now?"

Mouth nodded.

"Sure. I don't see why not."

Proud of himself, he headed back to his room.

"Nate, dude, look I know Rachel is putting it on you but is all that fine ass getting to your head like that?" Fergie asked.

Nathan smirked.

"Come on, Ferg. You really think I'd let it go down like that? Who are you talking to?"

The others smiled, relieved. They should have known their captain would not let them down in their time of need.

"What are you gonna do?" Lucas asked, pulling his brother aside.

"I've got a plan", he shrugged.

Lucas wasn't convinced.

"And what might that be?" he folded his arms.

Nathan made a face.

"That doesn't concern you. I work smart, I work fast and I work alone. If I had needed your help, I would have asked for it. Like I said, all I need for you is to improve your time on the sprints at practice. That would be a start."

Lucas just shook his head. Brother or not, the nerve of that guy.

"You're welcome."

"What for?"

"For going along with your little story. I saved your ass back there."

Nathan smiled.

"No, dude. You were just doing your job."

With that, he walked away and headed in the direction of the bedroom shared by Tim and the RA. He knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Nathan did as he was instructed.

"Hey, man."

Mouth took a deep breath.

"Look, if you came in here to intimidate me, then you're wasting your breath and your time for that matter."

"I didn't. Actually, I came in here to apologize."

"Apologize?"

"Yeah. For me and the guys. I, we're sorry."

"What for?"

"Everything you said back there. Living like slobs, sneaking girls in and mostly for disrespecting you and your authority. That's not cool, man."

Mouth was surprised.

"Oh", was all he could say.

"I know what it's like."

"What?"

"Your life."

Now it was Mouth's turn to smirk.

"Yeah right. What could you possibly know about my life?"

"I know you're a nice guy. Maybe too nice. And you're smart as hell, too. That can be a lethal combination for a guy growing up. I get that a lot of people, picked on you, beat you up even. Maybe you weren't too popular with the girls. You weren't really a nerd but when people called you that enough, you just kind of gave up and went with the stereotype…the dorky bow tie, the suspenders, the high waters and the pocket protector? Dude, come on. How many ink pens does one person need?"

"So you came here to make fun of me. Nice!"

"No, I didn't. I came here to help you."

"Help me? How could you possibly help me? And why would you even want to?"

"I won't lie. Nothing in this world comes free. I need you to back up off my guys. Leave us alone. Quit being a little bitch stool pigeon. Drop all this curfew business. Tear up that cleaning assignment. And if we crash somewhere else, then it's our prerogative."

"I can't do that."

"Yes, you can."

"Fine. But why would I want to?"

"Because you're such a nice guy, remember? And…there's something in it for you."

Now he was interested.

"Like?"

"Like a new life. What would you say if I told you I could give you everything you ever dreamed of? Cool clothes, good looks, popularity…and all the bitches you can handle. What if I made you one of us?"

Mouth's heart stopped beating for a little while. It was every geek's dream. But how? How could Nathan do that? Was he some kind of magician? And if so, could Mouth trust him?

"How?"

"Leave it to me, man. I have an idea."

Mouth furiously shook his head.

"No. No, this is a trick. You're lying."

"No, I'm not. I wouldn't do that to you, man. Just listen. Drop the warden act and I'll get the guys to shape up around here, myself included. And pretty soon, you'll be more popular on campus than I am. Just trust me."

Nathan extended his hand and Mouth just looked at it. It would be like trading his soul to Satan. But the rewards, the in result, if Nathan was being honest, it would be sweeter than anything Mouth had ever dreamt about it. It was an offer he couldn't refuse. He shook hands with the devil.

"Fine. I'll back off for now but you better be for real."

"I am. Trust me."

Famous last words. Nathan nodded and when he was safely outside, reached for his cell phone.

"Hello?" came a sleepy voice after a few rings.

"Hey, it's me, Nate."

"Jesus Christ himself, huh? Well, what do I owe the honor?"

"I need a favor."

"I'm listening."

"You know our house RA?"

"The hopeless, looks impaired, Potise wannabe, social reject?"

"That would be him."

"What about him?"

"I need you to help me turn him into one of the cool kids."

"Nathan…"

"I mean it. Change his wardrobe, teach him not to be so uptight, do something to the hair, chuck the glasses…"

"You're not asking for a favor, you're asking for a miracle."

"I know and that's why I came to you. Look, he is making life hell for me and the team. You're our only shot."

She sighed as she thought about it.

"Okay, but it's gonna cost you."

"Name your price. Anything."

She twirled the phone cord between her fingers. She knew exactly what she wanted in return.

"Fine. Meet me outside of my dorm at four this afternoon."

"You're the best."

"I know", she hung up.

Nathan closed his eyes. He'd pulled a lot of stunts in his day but if he could get through this scheme without a hitch, he'd definitely live up to the god like worship the team already bestowed upon him. Like usual, the ball was in his court and it was up to Nathan Scott to hit the winning shot.


	16. Everyone Gets Acquainted

Lucas groaned. Time was winding down. It was going to be his first game as a Demon Deacon. All the talking and the hype were over. Nothing else would matter until he proved himself out there on that court. He knew it and it had consumed his mind for days, weeks even. So the night before he had been at the gym, working out like a fiend, practicing drills and working on hitting that fadeaway shot until past midnight. Then he had gone home, tried to study but found that impossible, thanks to his jittery stomach. So after losing what was left of his digested dinner, he had lay in bed, hoping, fearing, wondering and worrying, counting sheep until his tired body finally succumbed to a fitful slumber.

It seemed like a dream at first. That loud, relentless pounding on the door. Luke opened his eyes and squinted as early morning light squeezed in through the blinds. He was wide awake now and it wasn't a dream. The noise had not stopped and he found himself staring at an equally bewildered Nathan.

"What the fuck?"

"It's probably for you, man", Lucas yawned.

"Whatever."

Putting on his earphones, Nathan positioned a pillow over his face and crawled back beneath the covers. Lucas shook his head. What did he expect? He cursed as he rolled out of bed and answered the door. He opened it not knowing who would be on the other side but his wildest dreams could not have prepared him for who he saw.

"Well, well", came that cocky, toothy grin. "What do you know? Two sons for the price of one."

Lucas couldn't believe it. He hadn't seen him years, they barely talked on the phone anymore and he hadn't received a letter since high school when he graduated and a card came with a five hundred dollar check inside.

"Dan…"

"I prefer, Dad but I guess its baby steps."

"Yeah…"

"Don't just stand there. Are you going to invite us in?"

Us? For the first time Lucas noticed his father was not alone. He was accompanied by two women. One was older and blonde. She had long hair that had been meticulously styled and the curls brushed against her pretty face. She was the type of woman you'd see at one of those fancy country clubs, like the one Lucas had had that summer job at a few years before. She smelled great and she looked nice in her obviously expensive clothes and shoes. Her nails were done and her jewelry could out bling bling Little Kim. And her body? Damn, she was fine. And those breasts? Real or fake? That could be debated for years.

"I don't think we've met", she said in a nervous yet polite and soft voice. "I'm Deb, Nathan's mother and Dan's wife."

Lucas slowly nodded. A hot stepmother.

"Hey", he shook her hand. "Lucas."

He noticed the other girl beside her. Her hair was a light brownish blonde with an auburn tint to it and her perfect body and equally "to be noticed" rack looked neat and proper in her girly prep clothes. She had friendly eyes and a big smile…that same smile that had grinned to him from the picture frames on the opposite wall.

"Hi. I'm Bevin", she introduced herself before running over to the other bed.

Nathan had just heard all the commotion and finally caught wind of what was going on. He knew his parents would be at that first game. The second coming of Christ wouldn't have stopped a gloating Dan Scott from watching his boy play. But he had expected them much later. But sure enough there were his parents, goofy grins on their faces and his girlfriend.

"Hey, you", he said as they kissed.

She hugged him warmly as he held her and did a quick glance over of the room, praying no random thongs were lying around on his side.

"Baby, I'm so glad to see you. I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too."

They kissed again and the elder Scott cleared his throat.

"Any love for the Old Man, Sleeping Beauty?"

Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Dad", he mumbled.

"Hello, to you too, son."

Deb walked over to the bed.

"Hi, sweetie. How's my boy?"

"Fine."

"Ready for the big day?"

Dan scoffed.

"Of course he's ready, dear. The boy was born ready. Now, time is flying by so why don't you two hop in the shower, throw on some clothes and give us a tour before we all enjoy a light lunch?"

Lucas looked at Nathan who just scowled.

"Sure", the older one finally answered.

"Whatever", Nathan muttered. "Just wait for us downstairs in the living room."

The three left and the sleep deprived brothers let out a deep breath.

"Nice family", Lucas finally mumbled.

"I hate when they just show up like this. If they're so nice, then you should enjoy the rest of the day playing tour guide. I don't feel like being around my parents and Bev and I need some alone time."

"Oh no. Not me. Sorry. I'll do the lunch thing and hang out for a bit but I have to get ready for the game and my mom is coming down, too."

Nathan mumbled curse words.

"Fine. Whatever. Let's just get this crap over with."

The brothers showered and dressed in record time before shuffling down the stairs for a half day of family bonding.

"…That was a goody. I scored 43 points in that game."

"You know you're the man, D. Scott", Skills said.

Nathan rolled his eyes. Why did the guys have to egg him on like that? Dan loved nothing more than a captivated audience so he could relive the glory days of basketball past."

"I was the man but nothing compared to what you kids can do these days. Right, Nate?"

Nathan but his tongue. Sometimes it was just best to go ahead and play along.

"Sure, Dad. You were a pretty good baller…in your day", he added with a smirk.

Dan shot him an icy glare. If looks could kill, the young, dark haired Scott would have been dead for that "in your day" comment.

"Anyway, I'm sure you boys and my son, both of my sons will make all of the fans proud this season."

Nathan shoved his hands in his pocket.

"Anybody, seen Bev?"

"Oh she's wondering around here somewhere", Dan dismissed, with the wave of his hand as he launched into another tale.

"I'm gonna go look for her", Nathan shook his head.

Lucas stood awkwardly in the background as his father went on and on. He looked over at Deb who sat uncomfortably on the couch, surrounded by empty beer cans and a crumpled up bag of half eaten Doritos. She seemed to have a forced smile on her face as Tim Smith was pouring on the charm. She looked up at him and it was clear she was in need of saving.

"Um, Deb, are you ready?" he offered. "I know you were anxious to see some of the other buildings on this street. We could get a head start."

He hoped he wasn't being too presumptuous with the stepmother he had never met in 19 years but by the way she practically Matrix jumped up and ran over to him, his welcome interruption was just what the doctor ordered.

"Thank you", she whispered as she headed over to the door.

Lucas cracked a smile as Tim approached him.

"Look, Luke, I know she's Nate's mama and I know she's your stepmama, but damn! That broad is smoking! And uh, no disrespect to your pops but um, she checks me out every single time she comes here. She's aching for a little Tim Time, dude."

There was no use. They just weren't giving out brains the day an empty headed Tim traveled through the assembly line. Lucas gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

"Don't they all?" he sighed as he followed Deb outside.

On the way out, he ran into his brother.

"You seen Bevin?"

"No, dude. Look, your mom needs some air and until you find Bevin and Dan is ready, I was just gonna hang out with her."

"Whatever", he rolled his eyes, not really caring.

He scoured the house searching for his girlfriend. He found her engrossed in deep conversation. He smiled. It figured. Bevin would pull up a chair and chat with anyone. Nathan walked over but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw who she was talking to. No! It couldn't be.

"Hi, baby", Bevin looked up with a smile.

"Um, hey", he nervously stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Sorry. I know you guys were probably looking for me but I started talking and once that happens…"

"Yeah."

"Well this is Rachel, but I guess you guys already know each other."

Nathan could barely bring himself to look at her.

"Uh…"

"Of course, you remember, me? I interviewed you for a piece for the school paper", she lied.

"Huh? Right. Oh yeah, I almost forgot."

Bevin hugged him.

"Sorry. He doesn't mean to be rude. He just does a lot of interviews and talks to a lot of people."

Rachel grinned, enjoying watching him squirm.

"Oh yeah. Nathan Scott is the _big _man on campus", she emphasized the word big, glancing at his crotch.

"That's my Nate, the social butterfly."

"Oh that he is. Nathan gets around, like you said, constantly having to talk to this person and that. But that's the beauty of it. When it was my turn, he made me feel like I was the only one. He gave his best, showed me sides of him not a lot of others get to see."

"Well, I'm glad it all worked out for you. One day, I'd like to read that article, if you don't mind. I'm sure it's very good."

Rachel's eyes twinkled.

"Oh it's plenty juicy. I'm sure Nathan could get a copy for you, right, Nate?"

Nathan wanted to body slam her.

"Yeah, um, I guess."

"Is everyone ready, sweetie?" Bevin asked.

"Yeah. We should get going. They're all waiting."

Rachel nodded.

"Well, please don't let me keep you. Bevin said you guys were off to have lunch and see the sights with your parents and your brother. How sweet."

"Yeah…sweet", he mumbled, staring daggers at her.

"Well, Bevin it was nice meeting you and Nate…well, I'll see you around."

"Yeah…see you."

Bevin put her hand in his and they headed back to the direction of the house to collect Dan and join Deb and Lucas.

"She seemed really nice, babe."

"Yeah."

"I'm glad you got to work with her. Sounds like she knows what she's doing."

Nathan rolled his eyes. It was going to be one of "those days", he could feel it already.

"Yeah. You have no idea."


	17. Circus

The season opener at home in front of a hyped up, sold out crowd at Winston Salem's Lawrence Joel Veteran's Memorial Coliseum. As expected, it was both an exciting and close game. Wake Forest had a nine point lead in the fourth quarter. Their star, Nathan Scott had played every minute of regulation, even with four fouls, two of them picked up early in the first. Lucas, though nowhere near his brother's 28 points had played a solid game, scoring 8 points, picking up 10 rebounds and six assists. He had been fouled by one of the Maryland Terrapins' guards and was at the free throw line. Nine points was nothing with over five minutes left on the clock. In basketball, it was a lifetime and anything could happen. A sweaty, antsy Nathan stood to Lucas' left. The older Scott went for the shot but it bounced off the rim. The other starters, back in the game, knocked fists with Lucas anyway, a showing of team unity and support for the upcoming free throw but the captain was livid.

"What the fuck was that, man?"

"Nate!"

"That was a free throw, an easy point that we need that you missed. Wake the fuck up and you better hit this shot!"

Lucas held his tongue. He had to concentrate. Everyone was counting on him. Bouncing the ball, he looked up into the stands. There she was. Although 28 years old, she looked just as youthful and petite as the college girls his age. Her dark hair, growing back from a recent cut, had been curled and she opted for jeans and a simple black blouse. From the moment they had introduced the starting line ups, she had beamed with pride. That was her son! He was a fine young man and she had raised him on his own, without help from that…that cretin seated just a few seats away.

Lucas took a deep breath. It was all in the wrist, baby. He was a born shooter and was 78 percent from the line at VCU. He had played a decent and respectable game, no use in throwing it all away at the last minutes, especially for nerves. He had to do it for himself, his coaches, the team and most importantly for that beautiful lady he called "mom" up in the stands. He released the ball and it soared in the air finally into the hoop with a sweet swishing sound. The crowd roared.

"Happy now?" he mumbled to his brother.

Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Just shut up and put your hands up on defense."

The tension between the two was obvious. If Deb knew it, she figured everyone else could see as well. It was a juicy story with all the sordid twists and turns one could imagine and it had culminated in a big soap opera finish with two brothers from two different worlds, now working to achieve the same goal. Deb wondered why all those years, the kids had never gotten together. They should have played ball side by side as tykes. It was a shame. Lucas seemed like a good kid. Obviously he had been raised right and she knew it had to do with that dark haired woman not very far away. Karen Roe. Deb knew that name well and she had seen old yearbook photos from high school but she was getting her first look at the woman who had come before her…and now she couldn't pry her eyes away.

Dan nervously sat on his hands. He was on the verge of a coronary. Never mind that the blonde wife sitting beside him was getting her first up close and personal look with the brunette he had loved and left so long ago, the other woman who had bore his child. He had been screaming and directing, coaching from the stands all night. Someone had to. And Nathan was playing well but he could always do better. He needed to not let his temper get the best of him. Often, he tended to get too excited and it worked against him. But if Nathan was too aggressive, it was the opposite of Lucas. Where was the boy Dan had seen in all the VCU tapes. Lucas was playing way too passively, too cautious even. Maybe it was nerves. Even so, there was no time. He was a Scott and it was time to start acting like one.

Bevin couldn't stop smiling. Nathan was so hot when he was all sweaty and pissed off. In fact, he always looked hot. And he was all hers, the love of her young life. She loved watching him play but she couldn't wait until the game was over. His team would win and then after a boring family dinner, Dan and Deb would retreat to the hotel and Bevin would retreat right to Nathan's bed and his strong, loving arms. God, she could stare in those blue eyes all night. What girl couldn't? But she was the only girl he would make love to all night long.

The game continued and as the clock winded down, Wake U regained their commanding lead. The points kept building as the boys played harder and smarter and it was evident that the first game would conclude in the already predicted and anticipated victory.

"We are so gonna win", Brooke squealed to Peyton.

Peyton just rolled her eyes.

"Who cares?"

"We do and that's why we're here. Show a little school spirit, why don't you?"

Peyton laughed as she saw a guy approaching them. She had seen him before but she couldn't quite place him. He was cute, in a little brother sort of way, but still not bad. He waved over in their direction and Brooke waved back.

"Who is that guy?" Peyton asked.

"My latest project", Brooke grinned.

"Come again?"

"You know that hopeless dork, the RA over at Carter Hall?"

"Mr. Pocket Protector himself?"

"Oh yeah. Well, take a look. That was Marvin. This is Mouth."

Peyton's mouth dropped open. Brooke was a miracle worker after all. Who would have thought? It was a head to toe Maury Povich make over and Brooke had pulled all the punches. With a little product, his once lifeless locks had been spiked into that popular style all the guys were wearing. And getting rid of the glasses and teaching the poor guy to insert a contact had been an all day job but in the end, it was worth it. A few trips to the tanning bed had worked wonders for his pasty white skin and trips to Eddie Bauer, Tommy Hilfiger and Marshall Field's had made the king of the geeks unrecognizable.

"Hello, ladies."

"Nice to see you again, cutie", Brooke winked. "This is my best friend, Peyton Sawyer and Pey, this is my newest friend, Mouth McFadden."

Mouth grinned.

"Very pleased to make your acquaintance."

Brooke hit him.

"Hel-lo! Changing your look was the easy part, what did I tell you about all that dorky lingo? Who the hell says, 'very pleased to make your acquaintance'? Hot coming from maybe Sean Connery or some other old sexy dude in the movies but so not hot for a college guy. Now what did I teach you?"

Mouth cleared his throat and gave Peyton "the nod".

"What's up?"

The blonde couldn't help but smile.

"What's up?" she said right back.

"Much better", Brooke grinned with satisfaction.

"Now what do I do, Brooke?"

"Just sit here with Pey and me and look cool."

"Okay", he shrugged.

Peyton shook her head as she motioned Brooke over and whispered in the brunette's ears.

"Okay, how in the world did this Cinderella story come about?"

Brooke shrugged.

"I did a good deed."

"Brooke", Peyton shot her a knowing look.

"Okay, okay. It was a favor to Nathan Scott and he owes me and let's just say I can't wait for the payout."

Peyton grinned.

"I'll leave that one alone, dude. I don't even want to know what you two have cooked up."

Their attention turned back to the game. Any hope of Maryland pushing the play into overtime was swept away by a missed three pointer. The Deacons were back at the line and sank their free throw as well as made another field goal after a steal. With mere seconds left, Nathan held the ball onto the buzzer and Wake Forest won by a score of 89 – 81. The game ended with a standing ovation and of course the hordes of reporters local and from all over, clamoring to get a comment from Nathan Scott. As always, he obliged but his attention was diverted. He needed to talk to Lucas and couldn't let him get lost in the sea of people.

"Good game", Skills gave everyone a high five. "Hold on a second? Is that…is that Mouth looking all GQ up in the stands?"

All the players looked up in disbelief. It sure was. And he didn't look like a nerd…he looked normal. You could even say he looked good. Even a few of the girls were checking him out.

"Damn", Fergie shook his head. "Nate, when you told me your plan, even I didn't have too much faith in you but you came through. That must have been like turning water into wine. You're the man!"

They all knocked fists as Nathan pushed through in hot pursuit of his older brother.

"Luke! Hey, Lucas! Wait up, man!"

Lucas stopped and turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Good game."

He smelled a rat.

"Yeah…thanks."

"Listen, I was just thinking. Bevin and I are hanging out tonight later. Maybe you want to come?"

Lucas couldn't contain his laughter.

"With you and your girlfriend on your date? No thanks. I'm not into the whole third wheel thing."

"You don't have to be. You could ask Brooke."

"Brooke?"

"Yeah. Brooke Davis. You know her. Anyway, she's pretty cute. Why don't you go talk to her?"

Lucas looked up. Cute wasn't the word. Brooke was gorgeous.

"I appreciate the offer but maybe some other time. There's another woman I'm spending my time with tonight."

He hurried into the stands to hug his mother. Nathan shrugged at Brooke, who shot him a mean look and mouthed a string of angry four letter words. He walked over to Dan, Deb, and Bevin who were waiting.

"Honey, I am so proud of you", Deb gushed.

"Awesome game", Bevin gave him a quick kiss.

Dan smirked.

"Nice hustle kid, nut I've seen better. You've just got to exercise more control out there. Focus. Defense as well as offense. You're well on your way to greatness but hey, that does run in the genes, doesn't it?"

Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Well, sweetie, why don't you shower and go get dressed so we can have dinner?"

"Aw, Mom! Can we skip that this time? Bev and I want to be alone."

Deb smiled.

"There will be plenty of time later for you love birds to be alone. However, the next few hours belong to the family."

"You heard your mother", Dan reiterated.

Nathan knew he had no choice. As he was off to the locker room, he felt his mom grab his arm.

"You should invite your brother, dear."

Nathan quickly pulled away. He could tolerate Lucas but so much for all that friends and family crap.

"Don't call him that!"

"I'm sorry, Nate but that is what he is. Now why don't you ask Lucas to join us."

"He won't want to", Nathan motioned over. "He's hanging out with his mom tonight."

Dan visibly tensed. In spitting distance was Karen, the woman he had loved more than anything so long ago. She still looked good, despite the years. He hadn't seen her since the issue with the custody.

"Well, maybe we should invite them both."

"Deb, have you gone mad?" Dan bellowed.

But it was too late. His wife was already headed their way. Karen was absorbed in conversation with her son. It was heart attack worthy to look up and see the woman who had replaced her just mere inches away.

"Mom", Lucas cleared his throat. "This is Deb."

"I know", Karen said to no one in particular, before regaining her composure and extending her hand. "Karen Roe."

Deb shook it.

"Hello. Deb Scott. It, it's very nice to finally meet you."

Karen bit her lip.

"Likewise", she said coolly.

"Listen, I am very sorry to interrupt and forgive me if I am being rude or overstepping my bounds but Dan and I were just about to have dinner with Nathan and his girlfriend. We were hoping you would join us…both of you."

Lucas was more than a little surprise. He looked right at his mother.

"Thank you very much, Deb but I don't think that's a good idea."

"Well, I do", Deb continued. "Look, Karen, I'm not stupid and I know you aren't either. This is very awkward and tense for all involved and it has been for a very long time now. Don't you think 19 years is enough?"

"Deb…"

"The past is the past but what happened back then should not be allowed to dictate all of our futures. We're all adults. Our sons are brothers and they are getting to know each other…why shouldn't we?"

Karen sighed. Deb seemed like a nice enough woman and she did have a point. It was in her to accept even though knowing Dan was involved, she would somehow regret it later.

"Is that okay with you?" she asked Luke.

He still could not fathom it was actually happening.

"I guess", he shrugged. "Uh, as long as you're cool with it."

Karen took a deep breath.

"Then I guess we will see you at dinner. Thank you for the invite."

Deb nodded and smiled before returning to her own family.

"Tell me you didn't", Dan grumbled.

"I did and they're coming and you sir will be on your best behavior."

He could have strangled her right then and there but all he could do was fake grin and bear it. Turning on the charm, he nodded at his son, who nodded back, and his ex, who was giving him her usual "eat shit and die" stare.

"This is a freaking circus", Nathan mumbled and shook his head.

Bevin rubbed his back and tried to reassure him.

"It won't be that bad."

Nathan looked right at his father, unconvinced. Poor Bevin didn't have a clue. Unfortunately, neither did his mother. It would be "that bad" alright…and a hell of a lot more!


	18. Party Of Six

"Are you sure you're cool with this?"

Karen took a nervous breath.

"I'm fine. It's just dinner, right?"

"It's dinner with Dan. Look, Mom, you know you don't have to do this."

"I know but I'm going to. I mean, why not? I can face him. We have absolutely nothing to be ashamed of."

"I know but…"

"It seems like Deb invited us out of the goodness of her heart."

"I think she did. She's a nice person."

"So we'll go, we'll force smiles, make small talk and try not to gag every time he opens his mouth. I can do this."

Lucas just smiled and shook his head. She was a hell of a woman. He opened the door to the 1703 restaurant and at a large table in the center, their party was already waiting for them. Deb smiled and waved while Dan smirked and raised his glass. Nathan and Bevin seemed to enthralled in each other to really notice anything else.

"Karen, Lucas, so nice of you to join us", Deb smiled. "Did you have trouble finding the place?"

"Not at all", Karen said as they took their seats and a waiter gave them two additional menus along with water glasses.

"I'm glad you both could come. The food here is really delicious and I'm looking forward to getting to know both of you."

"Well, isn't this just cozy?" Dan murmured under his breath.

Deb shot him a warning look.

"Um, is everyone okay with Escargot for an appetizer?" she asked, as they were served a Mixed Green Salad.

"Those are snails". Dan said almost condescendingly as if he had to break it down in baby terms for Karen and Lucas.

Karen just glared at him.

"We know what they are and that'll be just fine, thank you."

Awkwardness set in as Dan and Deb, then Karen and Lucas, and finally Nathan and Bevin chatted in their own separate little groups about what to order for an entrée. After deciding on the main course, the appetizers arrived and the tense group munched away.

"So, Karen, you live in Richmond", Deb began.

"Yes. I've lived there since right before Lucas was born. It's a great city. I am an Executive Administrative Assistant at a little advertising agency downtown."

"That seems very interesting. I…"

Dan chuckled.

"Isn't that just a glorified term for secretary?"

Nathan just rolled his eyes. What a pompous jerk.

"It…"

"Actually, there's a difference. A big difference. Mom started out as a secretary, which by the way is a great job and hey, it kept me from going hungry so I won't complain. But she worked her way up and now she does a lot more than typing and answering phones. She is the company president's right hand. He can't make a decision without her. She is the head of the research department and she attends all of the important meetings and keeps track of all the files. And not only is she in charge of scheduling all the appointments and travel for the directors, a lot of time they need her to go with them."

Lucas spoke directly and proudly about what his mother did. Karen blushed.

"Well, I'm sure you must stay very busy, Karen. I, too, travel a lot with my job. I find it challenging yet very rewarding."

"I agree, Deb. With Lucas being away and me being alone for the first time, I have agreed to more travel."

"What? No boyfriend to pass the lonely nights away?"

"Dan!"

"What, dear? Just making conversation."

"That is none of your business", Karen said tersely.

"In that case, you should give Boozy a call."

"Who?" Lucas asked.

"My brother, your uncle, Keith. He was always sweet on you, Karen."

"Dan, that is enough", Deb whispered in a hushed, warning tone.

"Keith and I were always friends. We sort of lost touch after he moved out west. How is he?"

"He is doing quite well for himself. I will be sure to tell him you asked about him."

"Whenever he calls…right, hon?" Dan asked almost giddily. "Keith doesn't have a phone…or a permanent address for that matter. The nomad just skips across the country, living for the here and now, getting dirt underneath his fingernails with any dead end job that's offered. It's a shame really. I've offered him the vice president position at my dealership but he's too stubborn and proud to face his shortcomings and accept."

"But he's happy, right?" Karen inquired.

Dan made a face.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything. Sure having a high paying job with a big office and a fancy title has its perks but what does it really mean if you're not fulfilled inside? Money isn't everything."

Dan laughed until his sides hurt.

"Really? Well, that's news to my ears and the most foolish thing I've ever heard. Whoever came up with that pathetic little saying must have been dead broke."

He continued to laugh even as he tasted his rack of lamb and butternut squash soup, ignoring the five sets of eyes boring a hole into him, utterly blown away by his distaste and overall lack of class.

"Chew your food carefully, dear", Deb advised through pursed lips. "We wouldn't want you to choke on it, now would we?"

Karen looked right at him with a smirk of her own.

"No, we wouldn't that at all", she stood. "Please excuse me. I feel the need for some fresh air."

Lucas sighed as he watched his mother step out. He knew it was a bad idea for them to go in the first place.

"I'm gonna go check on her…"

"Please", Deb said, already on her feet. "Let me. I'm feeling a little stuffy myself."

Lucas nodded and the pretty blonde made her way outside where Karen was sitting on a bench facing the street.

"Deb, what are you doing out here?"

"Is this seat taken?"

"Please. Have a seat."

"Thanks. Um, I wanted to apologize to you. I guess I owe you that much. Tonight was a bad idea and I was silly enough to think that it would work. But Dan…"

Karen sighed.

"Dan will be Dan. It's not your fault."

"I just hope that with everything that has happened over the years and our boys finally getting to know each other, I felt you and I should do the same. Maybe we can even be friends."

Karen chuckled.

"Friends?"

"Yes. I'd like that very much."

Karen shook her head.

"I never thought we'd be friends. I never thought I'd have dinner or sit out here with you like this."

"Well, it was an awkward situation. Karen, for what it's worth, I want you to hear the truth and I want it to come from me. I wasn't some wild tramp, sleeping with every Tom, Dick and Dan, who got knocked up by some jock who already had a pregnant girlfriend. It wasn't like that at all."

"What was it like?" she asked softly.

"I had led a pretty naïve and sheltered life. It was my first time away from home. I was a little nervous. On the first day of freshmen orientation, I met a guy who was cute and goofy and sweet and I fell very hard, very fast. The pregnancy was totally unplanned and when I told him, he asked me to marry him. I was in love and very young and scared so I accepted. I didn't find out about you until after Nathan was born. Mae let it slip."

Karen smiled. Leave it to Mae.

"How is she?"

"Great. She's a wonderful lady."

"And Royal?"

"He's still Royal. What can I say?"

"Oh, he's a koala bear. His bark is much worse than his bite."

"I guess", Deb's smile trailed off. "So as crazy as the situation was and as uncomfortable as it will continue to be, I don't want any animosity between us. I don't regret my son and I know you don't regret yours either. If anyone is at fault over the way things have happened throughout the years, it's Dan. I don't want our children to suffer anymore for his mistakes. They shouldn't have to…and neither should you and I."

Karen nodded. That was the first thing said that had made sense all night.

"I agree. So should we suck it up and go back in there with Tree Hill's most infamous villain?"

"We could", Deb shrugged. "Or we could bail for a few more minutes. On the drive in I saw a pastry shop just a few blocks down and I tell you, coffee and Danish sound pretty good right about now. What do you think?"

"Do they have donuts?"

"You bet."

"I'm in", Karen stood as the two women giggled.

"Great. To hell with eating healthy every night and skipping dessert. There's always yoga and Pilates. Tonight, I say we stuff ourselves with cinnamon rolls, éclairs and cheesecakes until we can't move."

Karen grinned.

"Looks like this might be the beginning of a beautiful friendship after all."


	19. From The Frying Pan Into The Fire

"This is going to be easy. This is cake. You should have learned all about this in high school English. Now, Chaucer was first known as a composer of love poems. Do you even remember reading The Canterbury Tales?"

"What?" Nathan asked after a few minutes.

Haley sighed as she set down her pencil.

"Okay. You have not listened to a single word I have said all morning. Obviously we're not getting anywhere, so let's have it."

"Huh?"

"Whatever it is on your mind. Spill it. You're distracted so maybe if you talk about it, you'll feel better."

Nathan took a deep breath as he leaned back in his chair.

"You know last weekend was the season opener."

"Yeah."

"And you weren't there by the way."

"Because someone didn't make the required 80 on their math."

"I got a 78!"

"You did. And I'm very proud of you. That was a huge improvement but the deal was 80", she teased with a grin.

"That sucks. I was like two points off. I almost had it."

"True…but almost doesn't count. Besides, you're getting smarter every day and there will be plenty of games this season. Plus, with all that attention and excitement and your family in town, I seriously doubt that you missed little old me."

Nathan frowned.

"There was no time. The whole weekend was freaking crazy. I had so much press and stuff to do before the game. Then my parents show up in my room unannounced hours before they were supposed to be there."

"Yikes. At least Bevin was with them, right?"

"Oh she was. And I was glad to see her but I had to hurry up and get ready and of course Lucas was all in my way and when it's finally time to go and do the whole stupid family bonding thing, Bev is nowhere to be found."

"Where'd you find her?"

"Talking…to Rachel."

"What?" Haley almost choked on the snack she was eating. "Get out! Oh man, I was so afraid something like that would happen."

"Yeah."

"Yeah?" Haley hit him. "Well, don't get all silent on me. I want to know the gossip. This is much more interesting than Chaucer or any of his tales."

Nathan managed a grin.

"Fine on the condition you share your cookies with me."

Haley looked down and shrugged.

"Okay, but I must warn you, they're vegan."

"I don't give a damn if they're Martian. I'm freaking starving", he said as he bit into one and made a face.

"What?"

"Not bad, I guess. I mean, I was expecting worse. But it sort of leaves a funny aftertaste."

"Get over it. Now back to the good stuff. Bevin and Rachel are talking…"

"Oh yeah", he sighed. "Anyway. Bev is a really sweet girl and she like talks to anybody. Honestly, I don't even know what the hell Rachel was doing at the house anyway. But they're talking and I'm about to crap my pants and Rachel is being all flirty and suggestive right under my girl's nose but Bevin has no clue, thank God, what was going on."

"How'd you pull that one off?"

"Rachel lied and played it off like she had interviewed me for some article."

"Ah! So she did it to mess with you, watch you squirm."

"Basically."

"So what now?"

"I don't even know. I mean, I got away with it so I'm not really worried about it. Believe it or not, I've got bigger problems."

"Like?"

"Like getting that douche bag brother of mine to date Brooke Davis."

"Brooke? Pretty brunette with the really cool voice?"

"That'd be her."

"She's friends with my roommate, Peyton. So she has a crush on Lucas?"

"Big time, for whatever reason. Anyway, she did me a huge favor and turned my Nazi dork RA into something that looks actually normal. So now he can get off the team's back and in return, I'm supposed to hook Brooke and Lucas up and I kind of promised her he'd want to hang out after the game and he kind of blew her off."

"Not interested, huh?"

"I don't know. He's weird. It's kind of hard to peg that guy. But he did have a good excuse. He wanted to hang out with his mom."

"You can never fault a guy that's good to his mother."

"Well, leave it to my mother to ruin everything. She invited Lucas and his mom to have dinner with Bev, Dad, and me."

"I bet that was…interesting. How'd it go?"

"It sucked. What do you expect? I'm telling you, my dad is the biggest cock sucker in the world. All he did was talk trash the whole night. It was embarrassing. I kind of felt bad for Ms. Roe but at the same time, she knows how he is, so why even come? And my mom? She knew better."

"Your dad sounds like a character."

"That's not even the half of it. Then I had to hear him bitch about the game all night."

"Bitch? According to the school paper, you kicked ass."

"I've had better games but it was still pretty good. And we did win. I kind of got into early foul trouble and that set him off."

"But did you do your best?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you go out and give your all?"

"Yeah…I mean, I always do."

"Then that's what matters, Nathan. Win or lose, who cares? It really is how you play the game."

He smirked.

"Yeah right. Try telling that one to my Old Man. He's Hitler when it comes to basketball. I have to be perfect."

"There's no such thing."

"Actually there is and the whole world expects that from me and when I don't deliver, then there's a problem."

"Can't you talk to him? I mean, I'm sure if…"

Nathan shook his head.

"It doesn't work that way, Haley. Take your dad. In his eyes, honestly, what is the worst thing you could do?"

Haley giggled as she tried to think.

"Oh, I don't know. That's a tough one. Maybe vote Republican?"

"Okay. Let's say you did that. You go all out, even buy a George Bush tee shirt. What would he do? What would he say?"

"He'd be disappointed but not mad. My parents don't really get mad. He wouldn't really do anything."

"Okay. The worst thing I can do in Dan Scott's eyes is fail. He and my grandpa are on this crazy kick that all Scotts have to be winners at everything. There is no second place…second place is failure. And it doesn't matter how hard your work or try because if the end result isn't a win or glory, then it was all pointless to begin with in their eyes."

"I don't get it. You're one of the best college players in the country. You're nationally ranked. What else do you have to do?"

"Everything. He is a pain in the ass, trust me."

"Maybe so but allow me to play Devils' advocate for a minute. Take the theory of cause and effect. Everything happens for a reason. Your dad may come off as a world class jerk but why? There has to be some reason. Maybe he's mean and he treats people badly because he's scared. Maybe he can't express emotion. He loves you so much and he wants you to be better than he was so he pushes too hard and doesn't even realize it. And that might have something to do with the way his father treated him and his father before that and so on."

Nathan shook his head.

"I don't know why they are the way they are, I just know that they are and it sucks for me."

"He's a dad. He's supposed to get on your nerves. I told you that's what parents do. Look at mine."

Nathan laughed out loud.

"Your parents? From what you told me, they hang out all day and smoke weed. They don't yell or push or judge. Hell, you had the life. I'd trade you any day."

"To each his own, right? I guess everybody is different."

"I just don't know what he wants from me. No matter how good, I am, it's never good enough for him and he wants me to do better."

"You have a real talent and he should be proud but it is just a game."

"Not to him. You know how your parents are all into saving the environment and the whales and stuff?"

Haley laughed to herself.

"Whales, hell, even the snails. They save them all."

"It's their passion. They really believe in it. At least it's a cause. But for my dad, the only worthy cause is his own."

Nathan had a sad, far away look in his eye. She could tell he was really bothered.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what to say…"

He shrugged.

"It's cool. It's not your fault."

"Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah. I just needed to bitch and moan for a few minutes. I've been putting up with his shit my whole life. It's a drag but you kind of get used to it. I just feel sorry for Lucas."

"Why?"

"Because he doesn't even know. He doesn't have a clue about anything. The pressure for playing for a championship team, the comparisons he'll get for being my brother…and the reality of what it's really like to be a Scott."

"He's been a Scott all his life."

"I'm not talking about carrying a name. I'm talking about living it. It's a whole other world and he just jumped from the frying pan into the fire."


	20. Mean People Suck

"This should be pretty easy", Lucas wiped his hands.

"Yeah."

"I'm just glad we get to come in and use the lab to do our experiments. I'd hate to have this fermating in my room, although with Nathan's dirty socks and all the pizza boxes everywhere, who knows what experiments we've got going on?"

Peyton cracked a small smile. It had been a long day and after her lab partner had finished practicing with the basketball team, they had finally been able to meet and work on a project in the chemistry lab. Together they had chosen to document the effects of acids and bases on the browning of apples.

"It won't be too bad. We already have the materials and it shouldn't take too long to set it up. It's a two day procedure and after we record data, all that's left are the results and the conclusion."

It was Lucas' turn to smile.

"Does that mean you're talking to me now?"

She playfully rolled her eyes.

"When was I ever not talking to you?"

"I don't know. You just seemed less than thrilled to have me as a lab partner, that's all."

Peyton shrugged.

"Don't take it personal."

He sighed as he cut the apples.

"Maybe that's my problem. I take it all too personally. You, Nathan, the school, the game, everything…"

Peyton took a seat.

"Yeah, I heard about Nathan Scott being your brother. It must be true then."

"Yeah. And before you ask, it is true that we never met before this semester started."

"I wasn't gonna ask."

He grinned.

"But you wanted to."

She tried not to smile.

"Maybe."

"Anyway, it's weird to adjust to everything. Last year I had my life in Virginia and I had school and ball and my mom and everything was just getting back to normal. All of a sudden the scouts are interested and everybody thinks its some great novelty to have two Scott brothers play for the same team. So I go for it, thinking I could handle it. Now I'm here and…"

"You can't handle it?"

"No, it's not that. It's just different, that's all. I mean, I always knew I had a brother but now I get to meet him for the first time and when I do, it's in an unusual situation and there are a lot of eyes on us. And I still haven't figured that guy out. He's cocky and he can be a real ass sometimes."

"What did you expect?" she shrugged.

"I didn't know what to expect. But I'm winging it. I mean, who am I to complain? I get to go to a great school and I'm playing for a championship team. Good or bad, I am getting to know my brother. Maybe people aren't as friendly or things are not what I had in mind but I'm dealing with it and overall, it's not so bad."

"I guess", she sighed. "Um, how does this sound for our hypothesis? Acidity of a surface treatment does not effect the rate of the enzymatic browning reaction of cut apples."

"Sounds good. I like it", he said as he spread everything out. "So what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

Peyton shook her head no.

"I'm an only child."

"Did you grow up around here?"

"I'm from South Carolina. Charleston."

"Charleston, huh? That's a nice city. I've been there a couple of times. I guess I should have guessed you'd be further south because of your accent."

"My accent? What accent?"

He shrugged.

"I don't know. You sort of have a hint of that southern drawl."

"I do not."

"Well, sometimes", he grinned.

"Whatever", she shook her head.

"So tell me about life in Charleston. What do your folks do?"

"My mom is a housewife and my dad has his own dredging company."

"That's cool. Do you ever go out to sea with him?"

"When I was little", she shrugged.

"Are they cool?"

"What?"

"Your parents, I mean."

She sighed.

"You sure ask a lot of questions."

"It's because I'm interested. Not in you, just in your life. That came out wrong. I mean, I am interested but not like interested interested. I don't want you to think I'm hitting on you again. We both know how well that went last time."

She smiled at him.

"Yeah, they're pretty cool."

"My mom is cool. She's my best friend. Growing up, it was just her and me. I know it must have been hard for her. She gave up a lot. She really struggled and had to sacrifice sometimes. But she's a great mother and a great person."

"That's cool…I mean, that you guys are so close or whatever."

"Yeah. She came up for the first game and it was nice to see her again. It would have been the perfect visit if we hadn't had the brilliant idea to have dinner with my father but that's a whole other story. Anyway, aside from that, she seemed really happy and she looked good. We got to hang out and talk and stuff. It's nice to have that again. For a while we kind of lost our way."

"What do you mean?"

"I started dating someone she didn't approve of."

Peyton smirked.

"Another guy?"

"Another guy? Man, I went from hitting on you to being gay. That's a stretch."

"I was just messing with you."

"I know. No, it was our neighbor. She moved at the end of the block and she asked me to help out with some odd jobs around the house. I did and we started hanging out and talking and she was really cool. I'd never met anybody like her. I didn't mean for it to happen but before I knew it, I was falling in love. We were falling in love. It was real and it was powerful and it was passionate. It didn't matter that I was still in high school and she was married and almost ten years older than me."

"Whoa", Peyton laughed.

"I know, I know. And my mom got suspicious and she confronted me and I lied. To me, that was the worst thing about the whole thing. I had never lied to her before and I really felt shitty doing that to her. Sounds kind of lame, huh?"

"No. Um, I remember the first time I ever lied to my parents. It sucks."

"Yeah. Well, anyway, we ended up getting caught by her husband in their bed."

"Damn! Did he kick your ass?"

"Actually he tried to stab me with one of the antiques out of his machete collection but lucky for me all those years of basketball conditioning finally paid off and I got my scrawny ass the hell out of there."

"Did it end?"

"Nah. He filed for divorce, she moved out and I moved in with her and my mom had a fit. It was a real mess. I mean, I hated being estranged from Mom and it was weird not being able to talk to her and stuff but at the same time, I loved my girlfriend. We were happy for a long time. Things were good but after a while people change and things happen and you just grow apart. I think we both realized that. Thank God we did before it was too late. We broke up and I moved out before we could end up hating each other. Mom eventually forgave me and got over it and I went back home but I'll never regret what happened. And to this day, that woman is still very special to me."

"That's cool, I mean that you can still be friends with your ex and all."

"Yeah. What about you? Are you friends with your exes?"

Peyton smiled.

"Come to think of it, not really."

"You mean, your parents didn't approve either?"

"Considering most of them have green Mohawks, more tattoos and piercings than they have limbs, and they have names like Skull and Bam Bam, it's pretty safe to assume they were less than pleased."

Lucas laughed.

"Bam Bam?"

"What? Hey, it was cool at the time."

"Whatever floats your boat, I guess."

"Anyway, I went through a hard time for a while. I guess I was in a bit of a dark place."

"We all go there sometimes. I'm just glad you're not there today. Besides the fact that I really want to get an A on this experiment, it's kind of nice to have a partner that isn't a bitch."

Peyton's eyes narrowed.

"Are you calling me a bitch?"

"No. I'd never do that. It's rude and disrespectful. But you have to admit, sometimes you do have bitchy tendencies."

Peyton laughed.

"Why? Because I don't like shopping and sororities? Because I'm not normal or mainstream enough? Because I don't roll out the red carpet, then trip all over it for jocks like you?"

"Hey, leave me out of it. And what is your obsession with this jock thing?"

"You know what? Nothing."

"No. Say it."

"Lucas…"

"I don't know what just happened here in the last few minutes but everything was going well and we were having a civil conversation, then you just kind of flipped out on me."

"Me?"

"You're the one that's all pissed off."

She shook her head.

"This was a mistake."

"What?"

"All of this. Look, I can't work like this. Can we just get this project done and over with?"

"Fine but…"

"And I'd appreciate it if you only talked to me about work."

Lucas laughed in spite of the situation.

"You're kidding, right?"

"No."

"So we're supposed to work together all semester long and not converse?"

"Well, yeah. Sorry if I skipped the chapter in the handbook that states we have to be best friends in order to get school work done."

He shook his head.

"You're unbelievable. And I'm out of here."

He began packing up his things.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from you! Does it even matter? And why the heartfelt concern now?"

"Because we're not finished here."

"You might not be but I am. As much as I need this grade, I'd rather get an F than have to put up with your bipolar ass. I don't get you. From the second we met, all I've been is nice to you and all you've been is rude to me. I try to make an effort and just when things are going nicely and we're getting along like normal people, you freeze and go back to the 'I'd Rather Mope And Brood And Be Angry At The World' thing. I don't have time for it. You know, I feel sorry for you and real sorry for your roommate and whoever else has to be in contact with you on a regular basis. You suck and your attitude sucks and I'm done wasting my time."

He walked out leaving Peyton all alone with their project. Her mouth was practically to the floor. No one had ever really talked to her like that before. And those things he said, they had kind of struck a nerve. She looked down at the sliced apples already starting to brown and then at the reflection of the angry, sullen girl staring back. She was tired of being mad all the time? Wasn't 10 years enough?


	21. Why Do Fools Fall in Love?

_**Author's Note: Major error in chapter 17 brought to my attention in a review by one of the readers. I listed Karen's age as 28 instead of 38. So sorry for the typo. With the site's new format for submissions, I am having trouble going back to edit it but I just wanted to clear up my mistake! Thanks…**_

_White America! I could be one of your kids_

_White America! Little Eric looks just like this_

_White America! Erica loves my shit_

_I go to TRL, look how many hugs I get!_

It was almost impossible for Nathan to fall asleep unless he had loud music and rap lyrics blaring in his ear. From the moment Eminem had come on the scene, Nathan had been an avid fan and follower, much to Deb's dismay. He had all his CDs and "White America" was one of his favorite songs. It was like Marshall Mathers himself was speaking right to Dan and Deb and all the other high society, goody goody parents in their inner circle.

"Nathan!" came the loud bang on his door.

Nathan rolled his eyes and tried to ignore it. He knew who it was and maybe the person would leave.

"Go away!" he prodded.

"Nate, open the damned door!"

Cursing, he got out of bed and opened it slightly, not even caring that he had not bothered to cover up his nude body.

"What now, Luke?"

Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Look…"

"Man, if this is about the room, I told you I'm busy. Go crash with Skills or Ferg. They won't mind."

"No, this is not about the room although it would be nice to get to sleep in my own bed for once. You have a phone call."

There was a community line located downstairs in one of the common areas.

"Take a message."

"It's Bevin."

"So?"

"So? Here", Lucas handed him several sticky notes. "I, and every other guy in here, have been taking messages all weekend for your ass. We're tired of it. Maybe if you would call Bevin back…"

"I can't. Look, just make up something. Tell her…tell her I'm busy."

Lucas shook his head. Not that he was a card carrying member of the moral majority but he was disgusted at what his brother was doing. He felt sorry for her. Bevin was a nice girl and she deserved better.

"Not this time, dude. You do your own dirty work. I'm not lying to Bevin anymore."

Nathan sighed.

"Fine. Tell her to hold on. I'm just gonna put some pants on", he closed the door in Luke's face.

He collapsed back down with a sigh as he threw on the first thing readily available to cover him.

"Is that your sweet little girlfriend on the phone?" a naked Rachel teased as she sat up on the other side of the bed.

"Shut the fuck up", Nathan muttered.

Rachel just laughed.

"Tell her I said hi. Oh and if you need any more excuses, you could always tell her we're conducting another interview."

Nathan just rolled his eyes as he left and closed the door behind him. The bright lights hurt his blue eyes, made sensitive by being in the dark for hours. Finally he stumbled to the main phone and parked himself on a nearby chair.

"Hey", he grumbled.

"Well, hello. I was beginning to think I needed an appointment like everybody else just to talk to you."

Nathan sighed.

"Sorry."

"Why is your cell phone turned off?"

"It isn't", he lied. "The battery must have gone dead."

"I have been trying to get a hold of for three days, Nathan!"

"What do you want me to do? I've been busy."

"You're always busy", she pouted.

"Don't start that shit. You know how important that is. You know I don't have a lot of spare time once the season begins."

"I know that but you've always managed to make time before."

"Bev…"

"Something's different, Nathan. You're different."

"I just have a lot to do, alright? Sorry, I didn't call you."

"Is there someone else?" she blurted right out.

Nathan almost dropped the phone.

"What?"

"You heard me. I asked if you were seeing someone else. Because if you are, then I need for you to tell me. As much as it would hurt, I can deal with it. But I want to know the truth, Nate", her voice broke with emotion and gave way to tears.

Nathan ran his hands through hair that hadn't seen a comb in days.

"Bevin, stop it. You're being ridiculous. Of course there is no one else. Where the hell is all this coming from?"

"Are you sure? Because I read the magazines and I know how popular you are and you've very good looking so the girls just throw themselves at you. There is a lot of temptation out there and we're so far apart…"

"Bev, there is no one else. I swear to you."

"But…"

"I got really busy and now I'm just tired as hell. I guess I should have called and I got all your messages but I was just trying to catch up on some stuff. I'll try to do better next time. Okay?"

"Whatever."

"What? Are you still mad?"

"No, I'm just tired of this. I need to see you."

"I want to see you, too."

"I love you, Nathan."

"And I love you, too."

"Then prove it."

"What?"

"Drive down here to Wilmington."

"Are you nuts? I can't do that."

"Why not? You don't have a game for days."

"Bevin, you're acting crazy. I might not have a game but I do have these little things called practices that if I just happen to skip for any other reason than the fact that I'm, say, dying maybe, the coaches will have my ass!"

"It's always the coaches or the team or your parents. What about me? What about us?"

"You know I can't help this."

She sighed into the phone.

"Fine. Then I'm coming up there."

"When?"

"I don't know. Now maybe. Why don't I just get in my car this very instant and start driving?"

"That's stupid. What about your classes and stuff?"

"Right now I feel like my relationship with you is way more important than any of that."

Nathan felt like banging his head against the wall. She was not making things easy at all.

"Yeah, it's important but damn, Bev. You're not making any sense right now. I am swamped. My schedule is nuts. I'm all over the place. I barely have enough time to call you. If you come up here, then do you think it's gonna be any different? I'll still be busy."

"So?"

"You say that now but we both know you'll get here and I can't hang out and you'll be even more pissed off."

"Well, what am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know. Stop spazzing. We got through this last year."

"Nathan…"

"Look, I should have called and I didn't and I'm sorry. It won't happen again, okay? But for now I am really tired and really busy and really stressed. If you want to help me, you can start by getting off my back. I've got enough on my plate without adding a psycho, needy girlfriend."

"Fine", she finally snorted after a minute or so of silence. "You go ahead and be like that."

"I will so you might as well just learn to deal with it. I'm hanging up now, we can talk again later when you're not being such a baby about stuff."

With that, he slammed down the phone. Great! On top of everything else, he now had a headache. Standing, he walked over to the fridge and grabbed an ice cold beer. A few feet away, Lucas stood staring.

"You alright, man?"

He was trying to be nice but Nathan could look right in his eyes and see right through to that holier than thou attitude. Turning the can up, Nathan gulped down to the last sip before tossing it 20 something feet across the room right into the trash can.

"Yep", he said with a smirk as he walked away. "Never better."

"Listen, Nate…"

The younger brother turned around.

"What? What is it this time? What do you have to say about Bevin and me since I know you were listening to my half of the conversation."

Lucas sighed.

"Nothing. It's just that I feel bad for her."

"Who?"

"Bevin."

"Why?"

"She's a nice person and she really loves you and she doesn't deserve…"

"Doesn't deserve what? I never said I didn't love Bevin."

"Dude, Rachel is upstairs naked in your bed as we speak!"

Nathan shrugged.

"So? What does that have to do with anything?"

Lucas couldn't believe it. Was he serious? What did he mean what did it have to do with anything? How about everything! Superstar or not, how could one person be so heartless and selfish? One could only guess that he had learned from the best. And who else was more heartless and selfish than Dan Scott?

"Nothing", he finally breathed. "You know what, man? I'm sorry I even brought it up. It's your business. It's your life."

Nathan nodded with a smirk. He was tired of engaging in such a ridiculous conversation with his loser brother.

"Good. Now how about doing us both a favor and staying the hell out of it!"


	22. Long Cool Woman In A Pink Towel

**_Author's Note: Thanks so much for all the support and the reviews...the longer and more detailed, the better (ahem, Michaela, lol) I appreciate all the continued interest and support. I've noticed that some of you are asking questions in your reviews and generally I don't like to respond to questions on this forum in an author's note so feel free to ask me anything but if you want an answer, please address it to me on a personal e-mail. Thanks again, guys!_**

Haley stepped out of the shower feeling good. Unwrapping the pink towel that secured her wet locks, she let them fall down her back as she turned on the radio to the local oldie's station. To her surprise, one of her and her family's favorite songs were playing. She had always loved The Hollies so she turned the volume up sky high and used the brush meant to untangle her hair as a makeshift microphone for the performance she was giving in front of the full length mirror.

_Saturday night I was downtown_

_Working for the FBI_

_Sitting in a nest of bad men_

_Whiskey bottles piling high_

The door unlocked and in walked Peyton but of course Haley was too busy to even notice. The blonde just stared, open mouthed and arms folded.

_Bootlegging boozer on the west side_

_Full of people who are doing wrong_

_Just about to call up the DA man_

_When I heard this woman singing a song_

"What the hell?" she muttered.

_A pair of 45's made me open my eyes_

_My temperature started to rise_

_She was a long cool woman in a black dress_

_Just a 5-9 beautiful tall_

_With just one look I was a bad mess_

_'Cause that long cool woman had it all_

As she hit that last note, Haley did a twirl and ended up bumping right into Peyton. She screamed out of surprise, then blushed out of embarrassment.

"Oh my God! You scared me. I didn't even hear you come in."

"Obviously", Peyton eyed her in her pink towel and long hair that was dripping all over the floor.

"Sorry", she apologized, turning off the song. "I didn't know you'd be here. Just felt like listening to some music. I'm kind of into the '60s and '70s stuff."

Peyton took a seat on the bed.

"Long Cool Woman In A Black Dress. The Hollies."

Haley's eyes widened.

"You know it?"

Peyton smiled.

"My parents."

"I know what that's like. My folks have warped my musical tastes. They're flower children. So I grew up listening to a lot of The Beatles and The Ramones and Bob Dylan, Cat Stevens…"

"That's cool. Janis Joplin, Jimi Hendrix, The Doors."

Haley smiled.

"Now we're talking. I'm into all of that."

"So", Peyton said as she motioned to the guitar propped up in the corner. "Do you play?"

"Um, yeah. Sometimes. My whole family kind of plays. Drums, piano, harmonica, guitar, you name it. I mostly do covers but I have dibble dabbled in writing some of my own stuff, too."

Peyton nodded.

"Cool."

Cool? Haley frowned. Wait a minute. Something was way wrong with that picture. Peyton was supposed to come dramatically stomping in, take one look at her, scowl, mumble under her breath and then ignore her for the rest of the day. At least that's how it usually went down.

"Wow."

"Wow what?"

"You're actually talking to me. Um, is everything okay? Are you sick or something?"

Peyton studied the serious, concerned look on Haley's face and knew she wasn't kidding. She had to chuckle.

"No. No, I'm fine."

"Okay. Um, if you're sure…"

With a puzzled expression, Haley went back to getting ready. Peyton tried to flip through a comic book she had bought a few days earlier but there was something she needed to get off her chest.

"Um, Haley, can I…can I ask you something?"

Haley dropped the brush. This was getting too weird.

"Yeah. Uh, sure. What's up?"

"Do you…do you think I mean?" she asked in a voice so quiet, Haley could barely hear her.

But she did. It was a question that took her totally off guard and one she didn't quite know how to answer. She wanted to scream yes! Peyton Sawyer, queen of the Evil People! But Haley was too nice for that.

"Well, I, um, I…"

Peyton smiled to herself.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Well, what I'm trying to say is…"

"You're trying to say yes without hurting my feelings. Look, it's cool."

"Sorry", Haley apologized.

"Dude, there's no reason to apologize. If anything, I'm the one who should be saying sorry. I guess I haven't been the easiest person to live with."

Haley shrugged.

"You have your moments but then again we all do. I just try to overlook that. I figured you were just going through some stuff."

Peyton leaned back against the pillows.

"Yeah. I've been going through some stuff for like nine years now. It's hard. I mean, I try to deal with it but it's so hard to open up that I just end up shutting everybody out. I guess that's not cool. I mean, I have been such a bitch to you every since we got here and you don't deserve that."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not okay, Haley. It's anything but. So I'm sorry."

Haley was surprised. It was big of her to apologize and she was sure it wasn't easy.

"Okay. Um, apology accepted."

Peyton managed a small smile.

"I know you're wondering where the hell all this is coming from and no the aliens didn't zoom down and abduct my brain. I was just in one of my super shitty moods and someone finally had the guts to tell me about myself. I realized that he was right and I'm a jerk and I don't want to be that way anymore."

"Well, good for you. Only you can change yourself and the first step is seeing that a change is needed and wanting to do it."

"It's well overdue."

Haley nodded.

"Then we can start over."

"What?"

She grinned and stuck out her hand.

"Haley Michelle James coming to Wake Forest via Florida. Your new roommate and I am pleased to meet you. Now how the hell are you?"

Peyton just laughed. She could go along with it. She shook Haley's hand.

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer. Charleston, South Carolina. Pleased to meet you, too. I'm doing just fine."

"See, that wasn't so bad, now was it?"

No, it wasn't.

"I guess not."

"Who knows? This could turn out to be a good thing. We already have a lot in common musically. Do you play or sing?"

"Play? No. Sing? Only alone in the shower"

"Well, I love to sing and in my family there's no room to be shy. My brothers and sisters and I used to put on these little concerts for the customers when my dad was working at this restaurant out in Tucson. The people seemed to love it. They'd clap and dance and sing along but I was always self conscious."

"Why? They liked you."

"Yeah but I wanted them to like me because I had real talent, not because we were a bunch of cute little kids."

"Well, maybe I'll hear you play sometime."

"Sure. I guess. I'm fine tuning my sound. Right now it's Norah Jones meets Alanis Morissette. That's a hell of a combo, right?"

No, it sounds cool. Listen, there's this club downtown not too far from campus that opened last year. It was pretty good and they had a lot of live acts. It hasn't been open since the summer because of renovations but it finally reopens next week. It's pretty cool. I'm probably gonna go. You should check it out."

Haley nodded.

"Okay. Sure. Sounds like fun. I'm there. Thanks for the invite."

Who would have thought? Haley couldn't help but smile as she blew dry her hair and Peyton went back to her comic. She hadn't bothered to relock the door when she entered and after a quick knock, it opened. Before either girl looked up, the hurricane of natural energy that was Brooke Davis, had flopped onto Peyton's bed.

"Hello, Friend. Hello, Friend's Roommate."

Haley waved and Peyton smiled.

"B. Davis. What's up?"

"I'm bored. Let's shop."

"I don't want to shop."

"So you can watch me."

Peyton shrugged.

"I guess. Lucky for you, I am turning over a new leaf."

"You mean no more moody, broody, angry, mopey, dopey Peyton Sawyer."

"I'm weighing the options. I'm not gonna start wearing pink and listening to J. Lo and Usher and flirt with frat boys if that's what you mean but you might get a kinder, gentler P. Sawyer."

"Change is good", the brunette shrugged. "Angry Peyton is cool but nice Peyton is way cooler. Besides, that whole tortured artist thing? So last season."

"Speaking of last season, I was just telling Haley about Club TRIC. I invited her to hang out next weekend."

"Oh I am so there."

"Cool. It could be a girls' night out."

Brooke grinned.

"Well, tell me how it went. You think I am going to the grand reopening of the city's hottest club with you two? Think again. I have a plan. Want to hear about it? I know you do so I'll tell you. I plan to enter through TRIC's doors on the arm of your very sexy lab partner and the cutest new face on the basketball team, Lucas Scott."

Peyton cringed at the name.

"Lucas, huh? You're still on that?"

"You bet your ass I am. He's playing hard to get it seems but I have my ways and no other man has ever resisted the Davis charm."

Brooke had a point there.

"Well, go for it. Hope it works out."

"It will. I always get what I want. Anyway, you're not a 12 year old computer geek so put that stupid comic book away and hit the mall with me. The stores are practically calling my name."

"Actually they're calling out MasterCard and Visa but whatever. Let's go. Who's driving?"

"Me. We look way too cute today to take a spin in the Moody Mobile. It is the Bug with the top down."

Peyton playfully rolled her eyes as she bid her roommate good bye. Maybe that confrontation with Lucas was just what the doctor ordered. Being nice to people wasn't a bad thing. In fact, it felt pretty damned good.


	23. The Hero Dies In This One

It was the beginning of a dream season for players and coaches alike. Wake Forest had a record of 3-0 and were playing the best basketball the school had seen in years. The highly anticipated away match up against the Georgia Tech Yellowjackets was supposed to be one of the easier victories as their team had failed to secure a win for the season. In a game that was supposed to be a lock, the Demon Deacons learned the hard way that nothing in life is guaranteed.

The drive down to Atlanta had been a good one. The team had filed on the bus and well rested and in good spirits, they'd had a blast singing and rapping, laughing and talking, teasing each other as to who was the better player or who got the most girls. Nathan in particular was in a good mood. He felt great! He was in the best physical condition of his life and it was his time, his world. It was a tremendous amount of pressure for one so young but he had accepted his role along time ago. It came along with the perks.

They had arrived that afternoon and thank God the players had been allowed to choose their own roommates. Nathan picked Jake and would have taken anyone other than Lucas. He saw enough of his brother during practice and at games and especially in the house. A hotel was a much needed break.

After getting settled and a grueling practice session followed by an hour or so in the weight room, the players had dinner at a restaurant in town. Coach Prosser had imposed curfew but as in the case with most road trips, as soon as the adults were asleep, the boys would play. Usually it was a harmless visit to some kind of club whether it be dance or strip. After a few hours, depending on whether they could score alcohol either with fake Ids or without getting carded, they would drag back to the hotel, and rest up for the following day's game.

The trip to Georgia was no exception. After a hearty seafood meal that included fried green tomatoes, stuffed shrimp, gumbo soup and blackened catfish, Nathan had joined the rest of the team at a popular strip joint, The Pink Pony, which featured fully nude dancers. While the rest flashed fake driver's licenses that identified them with names such as Hubert Black and Clarence Howell IV, Nathan had been able to order his drinks on recognition and pure celebrity alone. He began the evening with a couple shots of Southern Comfort and lime juice, then enjoyed his grandfather, Royal's, favorite concoction, the Harvey Wallbanger.

After enjoying just being at the table with his buddies, a beautiful Asian stripper had invited the star backstage for a private lap dance. It was a good time and he enjoyed the attention but after about an hour of making out with a totally fine naked girl on his lap, he grew tired and deemed it time to return to the hotel. It was late when he returned and he spent the night surfing channels on the television. He was too pumped for sleep and it wasn't uncommon that he not sleep the night before a big game.

That morning they had arrived at the arena and Nathan began his pre game ritual. He went out onto the floor alone and warmed up his dribble and shooting without the distraction of teammates, opponents, or rabid fans in the stands. Then he would suit up, put on his headphones and just chill until the coach gathered them around for the pep talk. Then it was time to get serious.

They ran out onto the floor amid the usual boos for an away crowd. They warmed up, and went through the process of the introduction of both teams' starting line ups. Then after the presentation of the colors, the playing of the school fight song and then the singing of the National Anthem, it was game time.

If the Demon Deacons had underestimated the Yellowjackets, by half time, they had been in for a rude awakening. Wake Forest had a lead but not by much. Five points was nothing especially when Georgia Tech had an immediate answer for every shot, rebound or steal. The third quarter wasn't much different and that's when Nathan kicked into overdrive. In the fourth he scored 13 points to secure a lead of 116-114 with 1:38 remaining in regulation. But the other team blew past him for several layups and after his fourth foul, Nathan had to reluctantly tone down a bit of his aggression.

The minutes became seconds as time dwindled away. It looked like Wake U would continue their winning streak until at the buzzer, a point guard from the other team tied it, taking the game into overtime. Normally, that was a situation Nathan thrived in. That's what the game was all about, that's what made it so exciting. It was his time to live up to his rep. He was the heir apparent to Jordan and LeBron. But the golden boy fell short on a bogusly called foul. It was number five and Coach Prosser was on the verge of a stroke. There were two minutes left in overtime and his star guy was in major foul trouble. But the coach knew better than to take him out of the game.

Some players who carry their teams are just that good. Nathan had watched Allen Iverson of the Philadelphia 76ers for years. Most nights, sick or injured, AI played the entire 48 minutes. His team counted on him, the fans expected nothing less. And even if he got into early foul trouble, somewhere deep within, he knew how to exercise that element of control. He played hard and put still put up the points without stepping over the foul limit. Nathan had studied the game and that was to be his role as well but the young sophomore didn't have the experience of an Allen Iverson. He was often fueled as much by emotion as he was by natural talent and adrenaline. The game was close. They had to win. He had to win it for them. Nathan put up his hands on defense and barely touched that guy.

The whistle blew.

"Foul, Wake Forest, number 23. Scott, that's six, son. You're out of here."

"No!" Nathan screamed at the referee.

No one could believe it although it was music to the ears of the Georgia fans. With the game still so close, Nathan Scott had fouled out. The go to Golden Boy had no choice but to sit it out and watch helplessly from the bench.

Losing their leader put the other guys in a brief state of shellshock. But it was the other Scott, Lucas, who rallied them back from the brink. With no time outs left and less than a second on the clock with Tech in possession of the ball, it appeared as if their two point lead would hold up and end the undefeated reign of North Carolina's finest.

But Lucas Scott would not give up. He couldn't. He saw a chance and he went for it. There was no set play, he had to wing it on feeling alone. He stole the ball and could see a tenth of a second left on the clock. From 25 feet away, he let it go and the ball seemed to soar in slow motion. Thousands of people were in attendance but you could hear a pin drop as no one moved. There was no sound…until the sweet swoosh heard round the world as the ball sank through the basket. Nothing but net! A Scott had been the hero and saved the day after all.

The team went crazy. They hooted and hollered, jumped up and down as they picked Lucas up. When the reporters wanted a quick statement, it was number 3 that they flocked to. Nathan could not move. He just sat planted in his seat, with his head down. He stayed there for what seemed like forever, long after the media was gone and the last fan had made it to the exit. He was left alone…well, almost.

"Hey."

Nathan looked up.

"What do you want?"

"You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

He smirked.

"Yeah. Maybe not as good as you. I mean, you did save the game and the day for that matter."

"It was nothing, man."

"Oh, why so modest?"

"Look…"

"How does it feel, Luke?"

"What?"

"To be me."

Lucas took a seat beside his brother.

"I did what I had to do for the win. I didn't do it for me. I did it for the team. Luckily, it all worked out and luck is the operative word, dude. That shot could have went either way. Time was not on our side and a half inch to the right and it would have been Tech's win, not ours."

"So? What's your point?"

"My point is, you do this every night. You're the hero, Nate. Yeah, I made a lucky shot and got some good press for tonight. Big deal. This is still your team. I did once what you do all the time."

Nathan looked away and used a towel to wipe his sweaty face.

"I fucked up. I can't believed I fouled out like that in OT."

"The sixth one was your bad but number five was a bullshit call and everyone knows it."

"I let them down."

"Who?"

"Coach, the team, the fans, Dad…myself."

"You're only human. You're just a man. You can't be perfect all the time and nobody expects you to."

Nathan looked right at him.

"That's where you're wrong. Everybody expects is."

Lucas didn't know what to do or say. From day one Nathan had been a cocky, untouchable entity. Now he was seeing his brother as a vulnerable mortal.

"It's okay, man. It is. It's not the end of the world."

Nathan stood and sighed as he headed back in the direction of the locker room area.

"Maybe not for you", he mumbled.

Lucas shook his head as he watched him leave. Then his attention turned back towards the basket. It had been his night, his one shining moment. He'd never forget it. It would replay over and over in his head, just like Nathan's so called personal defeat would continue to ring loudly in his ears.

Sighing, Lucas went back to shower and change. There would be a team meeting back at the hotel. Grabbing his bag, he heard his cell phone rang. The caller ID read, "unknown" so Lucas answered cautiously with a frown.

"Yeah?"

"Lucas Scott", purred a very female voice.

Luke made a face.

"Who is this?"

"Brooke Davis."

He could almost see the grin that was surely on her face.

"Brooke? Um, hey. How…how did you get this number?"

"Does it matter?" she giggled. "I have my ways."

"I see that. Um, what can I do for you?"

"I just called to congratulate you for that totally awesome game winning shot."

"You, you saw that?"

"Who didn't? The whole school is going crazy. A girl can't even get a salad in the cafeteria without every TV in the joint giving the replay of your win."

"Oh", was all he could say.

Brooke laughed out loud.

"Oh? Come on now. Don't be so modest, Superstar."

"I'd hardly call myself a superstar", he laughed.

"Well, today you were when it counted. And I have just the reward for you."

His eyes narrowed.

"And what might that be?"

"I know you've heard about TRIC…"

"Some club downtown?"

"Not just any club, the club. It reopens next Saturday night and everybody who is anybody will be there. And because you won the game, guess what? Let me tell you, your prize is that you will have the once in a lifetime opportunity to escort the most beautiful girl on campus."

He smiled and decided to play along.

"Oh really. And just who might that be?"

"Me, silly. Duh! So you'll be a gentleman and pick me up in my room around nine-ish?"

Lucas shrugged and sighed.

"You've got yourself a date."

She smiled, very pleased with her own technique.

"I like the sound of that. It'll be fun and it will be a night to remember."

"I'm sure", he said as he hung up.

After all, with Brooke Davis, could one expect anything less?


	24. Playing Hooky

Haley barreled through the door and practically collapsed on her chair, completely out of breath. Nathan raised one eyebrow as he looked at the clock.

"Ahem", he cleared his throat.

"I know, I know. I am so sorry I'm late. Some tutor, huh. Do you hate me? Tell me you hate me."

Nathan had to laugh.

"Fine, I hate you."

She tossed him an apple.

"At least you're honest about it. Now give me a second so I can dig through the lesson plans and see exactly where the hell we're supposed to be working on."

Nathan closed her notebook.

"You were exactly six minutes and 17 seconds late. Sorry. You lose your tutoring privileges today."

"Oh I do, do I?"

"Damn straight. And now I become the teacher and you're the student."

Haley grinned as she sat back and folded her arms.

"This ought to be interesting. Okay, you have my attention. What exactly did you have in mind, Mr. Scott?"

He looked around.

"Alright, first of all, we ditch this place."

"What do you mean?"

"We always study in here. I think we're seriously overdue for a change of scenery."

"Like?"

He stood up and winked.

"Do you trust me?"

"No."

He laughed.

"Come on, Haley. Live a little."

"I am your tutor. To you, I am Math. I am Chemistry. I am Political Science. I am Literature. I am History. I am…"

"That's funny, I thought you were just Haley."

She rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean."

"Look, I need some air. I'm tired of being cooped up in this little room. Besides, it'll be fun. You do know what that means, don't you?"

"But Nathan, we can't just leave for the day and not work", she protested.

"What if I promise to show you something educational?"

"Educational, huh?"

"Yep."

She looked around before looking at him and running her fingers through her hair. She couldn't believe what she was about to agree to.

"Fine. Let's get the hell out of here before I change what's left of my freaking mind."

He grinned as he led her out to the Range Rover. They hopped in and he turned up classic Tupac, smiling as she giggled when the loud bass made her seat vibrate. He pulled out of his space headed anywhere but the confinement of the campus. He wanted to let loose and just have some fun and he quickly discovered just the place to do that."

It was called Jolly Time. It was a retro arcade house, a place to shoot pool and play foosball. It also had a race track, along with a miniature golf course and those balls you could play around in like at Chuckie Cheese's. It was a place to be a kid again.

"What do you think?"

"You brought me here?" she asked in disbelief.

He shrugged.

"Yeah. Why not? Now come on."

"Nathan, where are we going?"

"I am about to school your ass in the art of Ms. Pac Man."

"Oh you're on, buster", she found herself answering his challenge.

Who knew it could be so fun? They exchanged the dollars they had for quarters and played for hours. She was good but he was better. Haley however would not wallow in defeat. They went on to Donkey Kong where she hadn't lost a game in 13 years. He was no match for her skill and since neither one was prepared to lose to the other, it went on and on to the Ninja Turtles machine and Tetris, finally ending in an exhausting draw at Mortal Kombat.

Afterwards they raced cars around the track and for one who practically had to be dragged out of the tutoring hall, kicking and screaming in academic protest, Haley James, according to her high pitched giggles and squeals of delight, seemed to be having the time of her young life.

"You having a good time?" he asked over hot dogs and soda pop.

She shrugged.

"I will be as soon as I annihilate you in miniature golf."

He spit out his soda.

"You still haven't had enough of my supreme domination today? You're on, Tutor Girl."

They played golf and after a humiliating defeat in which Nathan insisted he had been a gentleman and let her win, they were back in the SUV. But he didn't drive back towards campus. Instead he drove a few miles out of the city, stopping at a local ABC liquor store along the way.

"Nathan, are you crazy? They're not gonna let you get any alcohol!"

He smirked at her.

"Maybe they won't sell to Nathan Scott but Sean Anderson is of legal age", he flashed her one of his many fake IDs. "Gee, look right here. Sean is 23 years old…my lucky number."

"You're gonna get us arrested", she mumbled, reluctantly following him into the store.

Nathan aka Sean grabbed a couple bottles of Absolut Vodka and Jack Daniels. He paid with cash to a stoner clerk that didn't even give him a second glance.

"Told you", he grinned when they were safely inside his vehicle.

She just hit him and he laughed as he headed towards Babcock Lake. He had been there a few times, barbecuing with his family and partying with the team. It was nice and quiet and he knew they could sit unbothered. On a spot under the trees overlooking the water, they sat passing the bottle back and forth.

"You're crazy", she said.

He looked right at her.

"Sometimes crazy's alright."

She couldn't contain her grin…or the belch boiling inside her. The loud sound came right out of her mouth before she could stop it. Normally, it would have been an embarrassing moment, especially in front of a cute guy but not for drunken Haley James. No. Intoxicated Haley couldn't have cared less.

"Sorry", she giggled putting her hands over her mouth before swatting away the smell. "Ooohh, that was rank!"

Nathan laughed.

"Haley James, meet Mr. Daniels."

"Yeah, we've been introduced", she said, snatching the bottle from his hand and taking another huge swig that burned her throat.

"You're drunk."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

She shrugged.

"Okay, you're right."

"I am."

"I've never seen you like this."

She looked right at him.

"Is that bad thing?"

Nathan shook his head.

"No. It's a good thing. You're a lot of fun. Who knew?"

"Well, now you do."

"I guess so."

"And for your information, I am a lot of fun…most of the time."

"Oh really? I bet you are kind of cool when you're high."

They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"That's all we're missing right now, some good bud."

"You got that right", he agreed.

"But I'm having fun."

"Me too."

"Good…even though you lied to me."

Nathan frowned.

"When did I lie to you?"

"You promised I'd see something educational and don't say Jolly Time because I kicked your ass in like everything."

"In your dreams and besides, what are you talking about? Don't you remember Sci Works? You know, that environment and science museum?"

Haley made a face.

"Damn, I must be really plastered. When did we go there?"

He grinned at her.

"Technically, we didn't. But we drove right past it so that has to count for something right?"

She gave him back his bottle.

"Cheers."

"Cheers", he repeated.

"Gosh, that water is so pretty."

"Yeah…"

Haley was silent for a minute.

"Nate?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's go swimming."

"Huh?"

"Yeah. Right now. Come on. It will be fun."

"Did you bring a suit?"

"Did I bring a suit? Hell no and neither did you. Who cares? We're playing hooky, right? Live dangerously, number 23. You have on underwear, don't you?"

"Then there you go. All the bathing suits we need."

Before he could respond, she was up, taking off her shoes and socks. Then her jeans were gone. Nathan gulped as he caught sight of her light purple panties. They weren't thongs but they would do. And who knew she was hiding such a great looking ass? He shook his head as she discarded her top to reveal a matching bra. Letting her hair down and yelling, she took off and dove into the water with a huge splash.

"Haley!" he ran towards her.

She bobbed to the surface grinning.

"What are you waiting for? Come on in, you big puss! Purify yourself in the waters of Lake Babcock."

He shrugged. He was already drunk. What the hell? He began peeling off his own clothing until he was down to the dark blue Nautica boxer shorts. Haley swallowed hard when she saw just how nice of a body he actually had.

"Bombs away!" he screamed, joining her.

Together they laughed and played, splashing each other and just enjoying the day. It was unexpected fun and something that might never happen between them again but for the moment, they were just content to enjoy it…and each other.


	25. The Search For Something More

It had started with random research on the Internet she had been performing for a little over a year. That's when the process first began. She had been serious back then but now she was a young woman on a mission. Fear had hampered her previous efforts but now curiosity was getting the better of her. She couldn't take it anymore. Peyton Sawyer was on a quest for the truth.

Larry and Anna Sawyer had been the only parents she had known for 19 years. And they were fantastic parents. Giving, open, loving. They were the parents who had shaped her life but Peyton desperately wanted information on the parents who had given her life. She wanted to know where she came from. Did her biological mother and father look like her? Did they share the same moody and rebellious characteristics? Were they artists, too?

She tried to prepare herself mentally. Peyton knew to expect the unexpected. It would be a difficult and emotional adventure. The road to the results could produce incredible high and devastating lows. But it was something she had to do and could not put off a day longer.

The first objective to finding her birth parents was to get their names. That was the first obstacle. It had been a closed adoption. The birth certificate did not name a mother or father. All Larry and Anna had known was that a young woman had terminated her parental rights.

Peyton sighed and chewed her pencil tip as she stared at the screen on her laptop. She knew she had to get her hands on those termination papers. She knew she had officially been adopted in Charleston so that had to be the first step. Any records that still existed had to be there. But she couldn't do it alone. After hours messing around on the computer, help came that meant she might not have to. A Google search produced a link to the American Adoption Congress. After browsing their website, Peyton picked up the phone.

"AAC, this is Susan. May I help you?"

Peyton took a nervous breath, praying words would come out.

"Hey. This is Peyton. Um, Peyton Sawyer. I was adopted 19 years ago and I'm looking for my birth parents. Maybe you guys can help me", she blurted out.

"I'll see what we can do", Susan said on the other end. "Was your adoption open or closed?"

"Closed. I know I need their names but it isn't on the birth certificate. I also know my biological mother officially terminated her parental rights before the adoption. This all happened in Charleston, South Carolina but I can't find any of those documents."

"Okay, Peyton, as you know, the first step is finding the names of your biological parents. In your case, it will be extremely difficult. Impossible, no but difficult, yes."

"Can you help me?" Peyton asked. "I mean, I could pay you. I…"

"It's okay, honey. We're a non profit organization. Our services don't cost you a dime. I'd be willing to assist you in doing all the things you need to aid your search but first of all, have you given this a lot of thought? It's a tedious process and you might uncover some things you may or may not want to find out. Are you in for the long haul?

Peyton sighed.

"I've been thinking about this ever since I was nine years old."

"Okay. The first thing you need to do is a genealogy search. On paper, write down every single detail you know about your birth and adoption. Don't leave anything out. Include the hospital you were born at and the agency that handled it."

"Okay", Peyton jotted down notes.

"Now what about your adoptive parents?"

"What about them?"

"They are your next best bet. Talk to them. Even though it was a closed adoption, they might have clues, stuff that seemed insignificant before."

Peyton rubbed her eyes.

"That's not possible. I mean, do I have to?"

"You don't have to but it really helps sometimes."

"Well, I can't. We're not exactly on the best of terms right now and they have no idea what I'm doing. If they found out I was searching for my birth parents, they'd probably flip. In fact, I know they would. And I've put them through enough already. I don't want to hurt their feelings."

"Okay. That's more than understandable. Um, you're going to need some important documents so write this down as well. You'll want the original birth certificate, the amended one, the termination of parental rights decree, the petition for adoption and the final decree of adoption."

"Okay."

"Okay. You'll also need what is called non identifying information. That is usually health or medical information and sometimes other family background stuff. Any information that does not give away identity such as, name, birth dates, addresses, or phone numbers."

"Where can I get that?"

"The state of South Carolina or the agency that handled the adoption."

"Can they really give me all that, even with the adoption being closed?"

"It's possible. The amount of information varies depending upon the details that were recorded at the time of the birth and adoption. Each agency, governed by state law and agency policy, releases what is considered appropriate and non-identifying information."

"Like?"

"Like what I said before. Medical history, health status, ethic origins, height, weight and eye color, religion…things like that. You might even get your parents' age at the time of your birth or the age and sex of other children if they have them, general geographical location or the reason for the adoption. Now I hope that helps you out some."

"Yeah. Um, it does. Thanks."

"We can't physically do the work for you but we can answer any questions you might have and hopefully point you in the right direction. Now is there anything else I can help you with tonight?"

"Um, no. This is good. Thank you."

"Thank you for calling Peyton and feel free to give us a ring back if you need anymore help. Good luck with your search, hon."

Peyton sighed as she hung up. Well, now she had a starting block. It wasn't something that was obviously going to happen overnight but now the goal seemed more attainable. It was within reach and that brought butterflies to her stomach. It was nerve racking, yet so exciting at the same time. As she was compiling all the information into a file on her computer, her phone rang back and scared her. She looked at the Caller ID. Excellent timing, she thought.

"Yeah?"

"Hi, hon, it's Mom."

"Hey."

"Hadn't talked to you in a while so I felt like calling. You were on my mind."

"Oh."

"So how are you?"

"Okay, I guess."

"How is school?"

"Good."

"Well, that's nice to hear."

Peyton sighed.

"Are you and Dad doing okay?"

"We're fine. We miss you, though. Your dad had a run out on the coast, just four days so he's due back in tomorrow but I talked to him today and of course he sends his love. He was looking to chat with you on the web cam but he couldn't get a hold of you."

"Oh yeah. That. Uh, I haven't had it turned on lately. Um, Mom, listen, I hate to cut you off but I have this really important test in the morning that I'm trying to cram for. Would you mind if I called you back?"

"Oh heaven's no. You go study. I'm glad to hear that. We can talk anytime. I just wanted to hear my little girl's voice."

Peyton closed her eyes.

"Thanks. I guess I'll talk to you soon."

"Soon."

"Tell Dad I love him."

"I sure will but what about me?" she joked. "Don't I get anything?"

Peyton managed a small smile.

"I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, Pey. Good bye, honey."

She hung up the phone panged by guilt for lying and for all the information spread out in front of her. It wasn't something she wanted to do behind their backs but she couldn't exactly be upfront and truthful either. They would never understand. In fact, it would kill them.

Going back to her file, Peyton got situated and comfortable on her bed. If she was in it for the long haul, she might as well start sometime. It would be a lengthy journey, her desperate search for something more.

"Hey there, hi there, ho there", opened the door.

Peyton smiled as she looked up.

"What's up, Haley?"

"Oh nothing much."

Peyton made a face.

"Dude, what the hell is that smell? Have you, have you been drinking?"

Haley giggled.

"Just a wee little bit."

"And your hair? It's wet. And your clothes look like they haven't been on your back all night long. Wait, do I even want to ask where you've been and what you've been doing?"

Haley shrugged.

"I had a tutoring session with Nathan Scott", she said all innocent.

Peyton laughed out loud.

"My God, what did you two study?"

"It's not what you think. He talked me into skipping school and we spent the day eating junk food, goofing off at Jolly Time and then we went down to the lake where we had a few drinks and went swimming."

"Skinny dipping or swimming?"

Haley grinned.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Sawyer. We kept our underwear on."

"Famous last words", the blonde quipped.

"Anyway, I'm back and I'm tired and my head is spinning. I need a shower and then I'm gonna crash. You look pretty busy. You studying?"

"Huh?" Peyton looked down. "Oh yeah. Um, it's nothing. Just some school work."

She wasn't ready to share something so private just yet.

"Cool. Well, I'm going into the bathroom."

Peyton nodded and smiled before looking back at the notes she had taken from her conversation with Susan. Ready or not, it was time for the search to begin.


	26. Phone Calls From Home

The ringing of his cell phone woke him up. Nathan cursed. Why? Where was the peace? It was a night without Rachel sleeping beside him and Lucas had even managed to crash elsewhere for the night. There was no one there to bother him. And he was still flying high from that unexpected day of fun he'd enjoyed with his tutor.

"What?" he grumbled into the speaker.

"Is that anyway to answer your phone? I thought your mother and I raised you better than that."

Nathan pulled the phone away from his ear long enough to bang his head over and over again into his pillow, all the while wishing he had something harder, like, say a concrete block for instance.

"Dad, I can't talk right now."

"The hell you can't."

"Dad…"

"Son, hang up that phone and I swear I'll be in my SUV and on that highway so fast, I'll be knocking at your door before you can drag your lazy ass out of that bed."

Nathan sighed. He dared not call his bluff. His father wasn't kidding around. The only thing worse than a phone call from dad, was a visit from him.

"Fine, man. What do you want? I've got class and…"

Dan laughed out loud.

"Class? That's a good one, Nate. Really. I am applauding and giving you a standing ovation as we speak. Funny, you never gave a damn about classes before."

"Things change, Dad."

"Obviously. You're telling me. Would you care to elaborate on what changed in your game against Tech?"

"So you caught that one, huh?" he asked sarcastically.

Of course he did. If Dan wasn't physically in the stands, he was parked in front of his flat screen television set, glued to the game he could view courtesy of a special satellite he had purchased for full season access of all of Wake Forest's games.

"Don't get cute with me. It's a fine time for all that energy. If you'd had some of that on the court, then maybe…"

"Maybe what, Dad? Jesus Christ, we won, didn't we?"

"No, thanks to you. You don't win games from the bench, Nathan", the father snorted.

"Okay. I guess the billion points, rebounds, assists and steals I made in 50 or so minutes of playing time did absolutely nothing to contribute to the team's win."

"Of course you contributed but in a game that close, it always comes down to the final seconds. You know that, son. And what did you go and do?"

"Give me a break. Are you blind? You know I didn't foul that guy. The ref must have been blind or something."

"You were innocent of foul number five but what about one, two, three, four and six?"

"Dad…"

"Your team needed you."

"And I was there for them."

"Not when it counted. What won the game?"

Nathan smirked.

"A damned lucky shot."

"And whose damned lucky shot was it?"

"Your bastard offspring."

"Hey! You watch your mouth!"

"What do you want me to say, Dad? I know who made the shot just like you know who made it. Do you want me to say it out loud? It was Lucas! Lucas Scott! Not number 23 but number 3. Are you happy now?"

"Depends. Are you done with that little tantrum? Listen, we all have our off days. We all can't be perfect all the time but you cannot afford to play so carelessly. Too much is at stake, son. Do you have any idea what all is on the line here?"

"Yes, I do and anytime I forget, I have you or the coaches or Grandpa or the team or the freaking news in my face to remind me."

"Then there is no excuse to lose sight of the big picture. You're a star. This talent you inherited will take you places you never dreamed existed. Don't be a fool and mess things up now."

"I am not messing it up. I carried that team, just like I carried the Ravens, all last season and every game this season. I fouled out and it called for some of the others to get up off their asses and do something instead of passing the ball to me. And we still won. A victory is a victory."

"True but let it be your victory. Lucas is my son and I do care about his future and well being but you will always be my number one priority. He's a good player and he has a reasonable shot at greatness with a little more experience and some luck but Nathan this is your destiny. It's still your team and don't let anybody forget that…blood or not."

Nathan sighed. The elder Scott had spoken. What was the use in arguing? He'd have a better chance at getting through to a brick wall.

"Alright."

"Don't just say you agree with me just to get off the phone. Now do you understand everything I've said?"

"Yes, Dad. I get you."

"Good. Then I take it there won't be a reason to repeat this conversation ever again?"

"God, I hope not."

"I'm hanging up, Nate."

Nathan couldn't resist one last dig.

"Hey, Dad, you're forgetting something."

"What's that?"

"Don't you want to talk to your son, your other son, I mean and congratulate him for his performance? I could pass over the phone", he lied as Lucas was not even in the room.

"Don't bother", Dan shot back right before hanging up. "I already did."

Nathan grimaced and through his phone.

"Son of a bitch", he muttered.

A lovely chat with his father always left him in "one of those" moods. Dan got to him and under his skin like no one else did. He was so glad to be out of that house. He didn't know how his mother could stomach it. But beneath the anger, there was a slight twinge of hurt. No one had been more down on Nathan about his performance in Atlanta than himself. He didn't need to be reminded of his shortcomings. He desperately needed to hear something else. He needed common ground…not someone kissing his ass and telling him how fabulous he was all the time but not someone whispering in his ear that he was a loser. Crawling out of bed, he picked up the phone and dialed the one man who had always given it to him straight, the one man he had come to respect most in the world.

"Durham", came that gruff accent.

Nathan took a deep breath.

"Hey, Coach. It's me."

"Who is me?"

"It's Nate."

"I know who you are, son, just wondering what I owe the honor of hearing from a living legend."

"Coach, don't blow smoke up my ass."

Whitey laughed.

"No, I reckon I'd never do that. It's good to hear from you. What can I do for you?"

"Actually, I don't know. I guess I just felt like talking to you."

"Lonely at the top?"

"You could say that. Anyway, I guess you heard about my last game."

"I'm not surprised. Prosser should have benched your ass. You know better than to let that hot head of yours get out of control. You have to watch the fouls, Nathan."

"I know but…"

"And one of them wasn't your fault. Yeah, yeah. Cry me a river. Five of them were. You're not a victim of circumstance and I hope you didn't call here looking for pity."

"From you? Yeah right. Like that would ever happen."

"But I'm not gonna rip you a new one either. I'm sure you've gotten enough of that from Danny."

"Oh yeah."

Whitey sighed.

"It's a shame. I love basketball. Always have, always will. It's a hell of a game but when will people realize that…that it's just a game. It's supposed to be fun for you yet it's already work. The whole world has been planning your NBA career before you even graduated high school."

"It's hard, Coach. Sometimes I don't know what to do. I mean, I want this. I really do. It has a lot of perks, a lot of good things. But I know with the good, comes the bad. I might make mistakes sometimes but I work my ass off and I love this game. It's like you have a talent and you give and give and give and it's never enough. There is always someone there to nitpick and tell you what you missed, what you got wrong instead of what you got right."

"That's life, Nathan. You've had to grow up fast. But you're gonna be just fine. Stay true to yourself. NBA or not, this is your life. We only get one to live so do what makes you happy. Be a man. With the positive, comes the negative and you can't accept one without accepting the other. Remember, it's all a game, life included but especially out there on that court. You manage your own destiny. Not Danny or Debbie or Royal or me or Prosser or anyone. It's all you. Play to win but know you're not gonna win every single time. And that's alright."

Nathan smiled. He felt better already. Just what he needed to hear.

"Thanks, Whitey."

"That's still Coach to you!"

"Sorry, Coach."

"Now one more thing. How are you treating that brother of yours?"

"We haven't killed each other yet if that's what you mean. He's on my team and he lives in my room and I can't take a piss without him knowing about it. Does that answer your question?"

Whitey laughed.

"Well, good. It's about time you boys got to know each other. It's a daggone shame it took this long. He seems like a good kid."

"I guess. Too good sometimes."

"And how is his mama? Have you met her?"

"Yeah. She was nice."

"Karen always was a good girl. She deserved better than Dan. And so does your mother."

"I know."

"Well, it's early. Shouldn't you be getting ready for school? Hot shot player or not, I have my sources and I better not hear of you slacking off on the class work. Got it?"

Getting yelled at. Being lectured to. Feeling loved. It was just like old times.

"Yeah, Coach", he sighed. "I got you."


	27. Times Like These

Haley shifted uncomfortably, pulling at the push up bra that made her boobs appear one cup size bigger than they actually were. On a shopping trip with Brooke and Peyton, Brooke had insisted the pretty young tutor have at least one set of "normal" clothes. After much ado and with Peyton as a referee, they had come to an agreement. Haley could deal with the Skechers sneakers, in fact she kind of liked them. The low rise jeans left little to the imagination and although Haley didn't have a problem with her belly button exposed, she hated the thong, purchased and worn at Brooke's insistence, that was showing. But it matched her hot pink tank that donned the unlikely slogan, **_Your Boyfriend Thinks I'm Hot_**, another Brooke Davis original idea. But it was fun to actually hang out with the girls and Haley went along with it, just like she went along when Brooke put her hair in spiral curls and applied all that make up. The end result wasn't too bad, actually, it was kind of hot. But Haley couldn't help but blush. It wasn't her. She had never been one of those pretty, popular girls.

"Dude, don't fidget. You look hot", Peyton assured her over the noise.

It was the highly anticipated reopening of TRIC and after about an hour in line, the girls gad finally made it in. Peyton looked pretty hot herself in a dressy black tank, jeans and sandals.

"Thanks", Haley smiled. "You were right. The music is pretty awesome."

"Yeah. The deejay rocks and later on they are supposed to have some sort of live entertainment."

"Cool", Haley nodded.

"You want a drink? It's not that hard to get served in here."

Haley cringed as she thought about the last time she had drank. Jack Daniels and Vodka mixed straight from the bottle without a chaser and she had spent that night until the wee hours of the morning hugging the toilet.

"Uh, I think I'm okay. Sprite sounds good for now", she smiled.

The two girls smiled and walked around, just enjoying the music and the scene as the club filled up quickly. Peyton couldn't help but grin as she saw an amazingly dressed and made up Brooke enter the club with, as promised, none other than Lucas Scott.

"Hello, all", she dragged him over to Peyton and Haley. "Haley, you look absolutely fetching tonight. Whoever did your hair and make up and picked out your clothes must have really great taste. Oh wait…of course she does, it was me."

"Nice to see you, too, Brooke. You look great."

"I know. Lucas, this is Haley. Haley meet Lucas. And you know my very best friend, P. Sawyer."

Lucas looked uneasy.

"We've met."

"Hey", Peyton mumbled.

Lucas nodded.

"Listen, Brooke, I'm gonna go use the bathroom. Can I get you anything from the bar? A water or a Coke?"

Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Please! This isn't a church social. Start me off slow with a Screwdriver."

"Sorry. I don't have one of those fake IDs like the rest of the team."

"Well, we'll have to work on that one, won't we? But lucky for you, you won't need it here", she winked as he shrugged and walked off.

"Congratulations, cowgirl", Peyton nodded. "You roped him in."

"Oh he is mine, hook, line and sinker. Isn't he fine?"

"He's okay."

"Okay? Are you blind? Haley, back me up here."

"He's a cutie", Haley added.

"That's more like it but I guess you would be more into the other Scott brother."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't play coy. Nathan, the superstar Hot Boy, you are his tutor, right?"

"Yeah. His tutor. I help him with his grades. That's it."

Brooke looked at her.

"Whatever. If that's your story. And if it is, you might want to change it. Have you taken a good look at him lately?"

"We're just friends. I don't even know if you could call us that."

"You might want to get on the ball and steal him away from that plastic bitch of a roommate of mine."

As if on cue, Nathan appeared, looking gorgeous as ever, a scantily clad Rachel hanging onto his arm.

"Don't they make quite the dashing couple", Peyton teased.

Brooke gagged.

"I could just strangle her."

"You just might get your chance because they're headed this way but easy on the cat fights. I don't want to get thrown out of here on the first night."

Nathan and Rachel made their way over to the three girls.

"Hey, Roomie. Aren't you gonna introduce me to your friends?" Rachel asked.

Brooke rolled her eyes.

"First of all, don't call me that…ever. And second of all, no."

"Well, it's nice to see you're as pleasant as ever. Anyway, I'm gonna go to the ladies' room. I'll see you in a bit", she kissed Nathan's neck and slapped him on the behind.

"Hey", he turned his attentions to Haley.

"Hey", she smiled.

"You look…different."

Brooke smiled at him.

"You know what they say. Need a makeover, come to Brooke."

Haley shrugged.

"Brooke took me shopping. I guess it isn't really me, huh?"

"I like it. It's nice."

Haley flinched. Did her heart just skip a beat?

"Well, thanks."

"Here's your drink, Brooke", Lucas returned.

"Thank you, Date. Let me introduce you to…wait, I guess you two already know each other."

Nathan made a face.

"More than we care to."

"Well Lucas and I are going to go mingle and talk and hopefully get drunk so I'll catch you dudes and dudettes later. Have a good time, oh and Nate, be sure to tell Rache I said 'drop dead'."

Nathan stifled a laugh.

"I'll pass on the message."

"So", Haley continued on. "I hear this is pretty much the it place to be."

"Yeah, it gets pretty crowded. It's cool, I guess. Have you…"

"Okay, hot stuff, I'm back. What do you say we go do some shots?"

Rachel.

Nathan sighed. Damn!

"Yeah. Whatever. Look, Haley, I guess I'll see you around?"

"Sure. Um, see you."

He nodded as Rachel practically dragged him off. Peyton grinned at her.

"Is it just me or did I detect this weird kind of 'I'm into my tutor' vibe from him?"

"Lay off the Sprite. Trust me, it's you."

The night continued as the girls hung out by the bar, talked to people here and there and even danced a time or two. The deejay had been awesome with the variety but there came a time when he stopped and a few roadie types began setting up equipment on the stage.

"Must be time for the band", Peyton observed.

"Do you know who's playing?" Haley asked.

"No but whoever it is, I'm sure they're good. This place always does a decent job on the booking."

They had a good spot right in front of the stage when a scrawny kid with spiky hair wearing a Kurt Cobain tee shirt took center stage.

"Who is that?" Haley turned to Peyton.

"Chris Keller", she rolled her eyes.

"Is he any good?"

"He's okay but to hear him tell it, he's the greatest thing since music itself."

"Is he local?"

"He goes to Wake or at least that's what he says. No one's really ever seen him attend a class. But yeah, he's local talent. He put a little band together, Keller Instinct, appropriately, and he's the front man. He does a lot of covers but he has some original songs."

"He's cute."

"And he knows it, too. You're not the only broad that thinks so. By the end of his first set, practically every chick in here will be throwing their bras and panties on stage."

"What's up, TRIC?" he asked to a screaming crowd. "The club is back and for your listening pleasure, the original Hell In Keller is back so why don't you put your hands together and make some noise?"

He immediately began strumming his guitar as he launched into an original recording. Haley was enthralled. His voice was good and the band backing him up was good and he was cute but it was more than that. He had a strong presence. You could tell the lyrics were born somewhere deep within. Plus she was just a sucker for a guy with a guitar. What girl wasn't? Her eyes were glued to the stage through both of his sets and she could have sworn he winked at her right before the last song.

"Chris, take off your shirt!" some drunk groupie yelled out.

"You first, baby", he teased before taking a sip of water and speaking directly into the mic. "Now, allow me to take it down a bit. Band, I've got this one so take a break. It's a cover of a great band, the Foo Fighters and I'm gonna do my own acoustic version so here it is, Times Like These."

Haley smiled. God, she loved that song.

_I am a one way motorway_

_I'm the one that drives away_

_Then follows you back home_

_I am a street light shining_

_I'm a wild light blinding bright_

_Burning off alone_

_It's times like these you learn to live again_

_It's times like these you give and give again_

_It's times like these you learn to love again_

_It's times like these time and time again_

The lead singer, Dave Grohl, had two versions himself, one fast and one slow and Chris Keller was definitely doing the song justice. Haley swayed to the music as she felt it deep inside her.

"Dude, if your underwear end up on that stage, find another ride home", Peyton teased her.

"What? I like his music."

"That's what they all say."

Grabbing another soda from the bar, they plopped down on a couple of vacant stools as the band began another song.

"Hey, I thought they were done."

Peyton sighed.

"This is his signature so called exciting conclusion. You know that Ryan Adams song When The Stars Go Blue? See, every girl in here wants to sing with Chris and Keller instinct. So every time he performs, he holds an open audition, if you will. He'll sing his part and then give the microphone to any female here who thinks she has what it takes. When he finally finds her, it says it will be like putting the glass slipper back on Cinderella's foot."

"Gosh, how long has he been doing that?"

Peyton shrugged.

"Since last year as far as I know and probably before that."

"And he hasn't found anyone yet?"

Peyton laughed.

"Wait until you hear some of the auditions. It's like nails across a chalkboard. Some of these chicks couldn't carry a tune in a bucket."

"What about you? Why don't you try? I hear you outside the bathroom door sometimes when you're in the shower. You have a good voice."

"First of all, thank you. Second of all, quit eavesdropping. And third, I'd rather bungee jump naked off a cliff into a pit of red fire ants than sing with Chris Keller and his stupid band."

_Dancin' where the stars go blue  
Dancin' where the evening fell  
Dancin' in your wooden shoes  
In a wedding gown_

Gosh, he sang it so beautifully, so melodically. Haley felt goose bumps. Was he looking right at her?

"Over here, Chris! Please", begged some cute blonde.

They handed her the mic for the next part.

_Dancin' out on 7th street  
Dancin' through the underground  
Dancin' little marionette  
Are you happy now?_

Haley's mouth fell open. She hated to judge people but damn!

"Okay, that was terrible! Off key isn't the word. It was worse than the American Idol rejects. How could she get up there and embarrass herself like that?"

Peyton shrugged.

"Blame it on her friends or maybe they all had one too many shots. They have to know she sucks. Shame on them for letting her even do it."

Apparently Chris shared Peyton and Haley's sentiments. He shook his head and passed the microphone onto the next equally hapless and hopeless hopeful.

"My ears are killing me now."

"You want to get up there? You play and sing, right? You said you performed with your family in Arizona."

"I was a kid then and I had chubby cheeks, two missing front teeth and overalls that were a size too big working to my advantage. Unlike some people in here, I recognize my limits. I'll have to go home and practice first."

"Suit yourself. Hang tight. My bladder is talking to me, I'm gonna hit the can."

Haley nodded as Peyton left and she once again engrossed herself into the scene on stage. After finishing up in the restroom, Peyton opened the door and ran smack dab into Lucas.

"Hey", he said again.

"Hey. Um, sorry about the door."

"It's cool."

She looked around nervously and shoved her hands in her pockets.

"So…"

"So…"

She managed a small smile.

"This is awkward."

"Tell me about it. Um, you look like you're having a good time."

"I am."

"That's your roommate."

"Yeah, Haley. She's pretty cool."

"Well, I'm glad."

More awkward silence.

"Hey, Luke, I just wanted to say thanks."

"What for?"

"For calling me on being a bitch."

"Peyton…"

"No, it's okay. You were right. That's exactly what I was being and it wasn't cool. It wasn't fair. Anyway, I thought about what you said and I'm trying to work on it."

He smiled.

"Well, that's good. That's good to hear."

"Yeah, I figured I better change while I still had some friends left…and while I could still make some new ones. So if it's okay with you, I hope you still want to be lab partners. I was being a jerk to you for no reason but you're really smart and we work well together. So I don't know can you forgive me?"

He rubbed the stubble on his chin.

"I don't know. That's a pretty tough one. I'll have to think about it. Let's see…okay, all is forgiven and forgotten. Clean slate?" he stuck his hand out.

She gave it a hearty shake.

"Clean slate."

He nodded.

"Well, Brooke is waiting and face it, you don't keep Brooke waiting."

"Told you you were smart."

"I've got to run but I got the notes from Dr. Clangdon about the class I missed last week because of the game. I really would like to catch up before the next class. If isn't too much trouble, maybe we could meet at the Student Union tomorrow afternoon. I don't have practice until late and hell, I'll even spring for the Starbucks. What do you say?"

She shrugged.

"Just coffee, right?" teasing about the last time he invited her.

"I swear", he put his hands up.

"Cappuccino with two shots of French vanilla."

"You got it. I'll see you there around two…partner."

"Partner", she returned his smile.

He walked away and she sighed. It had been a good night and she'd had fun. Haley had turned out to be cooler than she ever imagined but Peyton was wimping out just before last call. She smiled as she yawned. Only one more order of business for the evening…peel her drooling roommate away from that damned stage!


	28. The Truth About Brooke

He smiled as he saw her sitting on one of the picnic tables by the building. She was without makeup, wearing a Bob Marley tee shirt that had seen better days, old jeans and a pair of beat up Converse shoes. A faded bandana has been tied over her short locks.

"Am I late?" he asked.

She checked her watch.

"Right on time."

"Good. And I am prepared. Pencil? Check. Fully functioning ink pens? Check. Highlighter, notebook, text book, professor's notes…check, check, check and check. And for you madam, your cappuccino with a double vanilla as requested."

"You remembered. I'm surprised."

"Why would you think I'd forget?"

Peyton smiled.

"Oh a night of drunken carousing can do that to you."

"I wasn't drunk."

"You mean, Brooke didn't get you drunk?"

"She got me buzzed. Lucky for me, I know how to hold my liquor but Brooke? Damn. She is tiny but that girl can put them away."

"As long as you had a good time."

He shrugged his shoulders.

"I did. I mean, Brooke is great. We had a lot of fun."

Peyton nodded.

"Good."

They simultaneously took sips of their hot drinks before Lucas reached for his stack of notes.

"So…have you guys been friends for a long time?"

"I thought we were here to study. I didn't know we came here to talk about my best friend."

"We are here to study but since you are the friend…"

"Since I'm the friend, you were hoping that I could give you the low down."

"Basically? Yeah."

"What exactly are you trying to find out?"

"I don't know. I guess I just want to know what she really wants from me."

"She likes you. She wants to hang out. People date in college. It's not really a big mystery, Luke."

"Before, maybe not. But now? I don't know. Things have changed."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been getting a lot of attention lately because of being on the team and definitely for being Nathan Scott's brother. Yeah, I've always had friends and I've always had girlfriends but now it's crazy. There are people coming out of the woodwork. It's like, they don't even see me as a person. They almost see me as a personality. Who cares about getting to know the real Lucas Scott? So I have to be careful. I'm not trying to get caught up and swept under in all this hype."

"It's not like that. Trust me. I know what you mean. I saw it last year with Nathan. People just kind of flock to him and they treat him different and everyone wants a piece of him. It's hard. But Brooke isn't like that. She doesn't care about how many games you win or who you're related to. You're just a cute guy who caught her eye and she is interested. That's all."

He looked relieved.

"Thanks. Um, that's good to know."

"Now, I've played your part of the game. I told you what you needed to know. My friend's intentions are pure. What about yours?" she grinned.

"I told you already, I'm a good guy."

"Do you like Brooke?"

"I do. She's cool. She's fun. I know a lot of people but I think I can honestly say after last night, I've never met anyone quite like Brooke Davis."

Peyton laughed.

"My sentiments exactly. In fact, she gets a lot of that."

"I'm still kind of trying to figure her out. She's wild and she's crazy and she knows how to have a good time. But at the same time, I can already tell there is a lot more to her than just being some party girl."

"It is. That's why I love her. Of course the first thing you see besides the pretty face and the hot body and the cool clothes, is that crazy side she wants you to see. And she's a lot of fun and with her everything is light hearted, no drama or heavy issues. She's like this welcome escape from reality sometimes. I think that's why we clicked. But there's another side, too. One that is extremely vulnerable and loyal and loving. I don't think that's a side she likes to show to a lot of people, especially at first. We have that in common, too."

"I see."

"But all you need to know is that she is just an all around awesome person."

He smiled.

"I think I kind of figured that one out already."

"Yeah. I didn't see much of you guys at the club."

"She introduced me to some people and we hung out. We did some shots, watched the band. Then the guys sort of threw a little impromptu after party back at the house so we did that for a while, then we called it a night. I was dead tired, besides, I wanted to be rested so we could tackle this Chemistry stuff today."

"I bet", Peyton quipped.

"What? I love to play basketball and I love to party but I know when it's time to buckle down and get serious. And you haven't met my mom. She's cool and all but if I flunk a class, she will seriously drive down here just to put her foot in my ass. Anyway, she asked me out."

Peyton made a face.

"Your mom?"

"No! Gross! I was talking about Brooke."

"I know", she grinned. "I was just screwing with you."

"You're a real comedian."

"I try. Now, you were saying…"

"Huh? Oh yeah. I asked Brooke if she'd like to hang out again."

"Like on a real date?"

"Yeah. TRIC was cool and I had a good time but how much getting to know each other can you do in a packed club with music blaring, then a house full of crazy, horny, drunk basketball players running all over the place?"

"True."

"So she accepted and we're gonna get together sometime in the middle of the week. I have to call her."

"Where are you guys going?"

Lucas stretched his long arms.

"Hopefully, that's the part where you come in. I kind of need some help about what to do. So maybe you could drop some hints about the kind of things she likes."

"What did you have in mind?"

"I just want to have a good time. Casual but still nice."

Peyton nodded and thought for a few minutes.

"Dinner is always a start. I know she really likes the food at this little café called the Saladelia over on University Drive. So you guys could go there and eat and it's a nice, quiet, low key atmosphere where you actually hear yourselves think."

"Okay", he said as he jotted down her suggestions. "Sounds good. Anything else?"

She shrugged.

"You could always head over to Break Time."

"I think I know that place. It's the pool hall and sports bar, right?"

"Yeah."

"I've been out there a few times with the team. It's cool but do you think Brooke would really go for that?"

Peyton laughed out loud.

"Are you kidding me? Don't let the sweet smile and the high heels fool you. Brooke Davis a pool shark!"

"Brooke? Really?"

"Hell yeah. She's good, man. Seriously. I dare you to challenge her. If she breaks, all her balls start going in and before you know it she's shooting the eight ball while you're still chalking up your stick trying to figure out what the hell just happened."

Lucas smiled. Interesting. This was something he could get with. He had imagined fancy five star restaurants or worse being her own personal carrier on a shopping excursion to the mall. But dinner and conversation at a quaint little café followed by a few games of pool? That he could definitely get into.

"Alright. Um, thanks, Peyton. That helps out a lot"

"No problem. Anything for my girl."

"I owe you."

"And I will collect when you least expect it", she joked with him.

"I'm watching my back."

"Hey. I just helped you out, dude. Who knows, you two could even double with Nathan and Rachel?"

Lucas shivered involuntarily.

"That's just…scary."

Peyton laughed.

"I just like yanking your chain. Now according to Brooke, Rachel is the second coming of Satan. I can't personally vouch for that because I don't know really know the girl all that well but I do know Nate from last year and beneath all the hype and the arrogance and the tough exterior, he's a pretty good guy, if you give him a chance."

"I know. He's under a lot of pressure."

"Yeah."

"But a lot of stuff, a lot of the guy's problems, he brings on himself. You know what I mean?"

Peyton was silent. She could certainly relate to that one.

"Yeah", she agreed softly. "I know exactly what you mean."

"Anyway, I have bothered you enough. Thank you very much for all your help. I know you have a busy schedule and the last thing in the world you want is to piss away a beautiful Sunday afternoon studying with a guy like me so what do you say we hit the books, highlight the important stuff, make some plans for our next lab assignment, then we are out of here."

Peyton nodded as she took another sip of her cappuccino.

"Sounds like a plan."


	29. Let The Games Begin

Lucas smiled across the table. God, he was nervous. There was no loud music or plentiful shots of alcohol or throngs of people for extra distractions. It was just the two of them seated at private table in the back of the café. Man, she smelled good. He was a sucker for sweet perfume. And she was much prettier than he had somehow remembered. She looked nice with her long, dark hair pulled up like that.

"So the food is really good", he commented.

"I know. This is one of my favorite places to eat. I wonder how you knew how to bring me here."

He smiled.

"The same way I know how to take you over to Break Time when we're done here."

Brooke raised an eyebrow.

"Did a little birdie named Peyton tell you?"

"Hey. I never reveal my sources. You have your ways of finding out things and I have mine."

"No fair", she pouted. "You're a little more on the radar than most guys around here. Besides, I don't know that much about you. Just that you're from Richmond and you're a sophomore transfer, you're Nathan Scott's older brother and you play basketball."

He nodded.

"Pretty general information."

"And…I know your cell phone number, your shoe size and the fact that you like Calvin Klein Boxer briefs, excellent choice might I add."

Lucas blushed.

"Okay. Not so general information. Your sources are a little more in depth than mine."

She shrugged.

"So tell me a little bit more about yourself."

"I think you already know pretty much everything", he joked.

"Not everything."

"Okay. Ask me a question."

She bit her lip and grinned.

"Alright. Inquiring minds have been dying to know…how can Nathan be your brother when you're both the same age and how come you two never met before college?"

"Ah", he leaned back. "The million dollar question. If I had a dime for every time somebody asked, I'd be a rich man. But here goes. I'm three months older. Dan Scott dated my mom in high school and she got pregnant. He ended up moving on and he met Nathan's mom in college and the rest is history."

"Kinky. Papa Scott gets around, I guess."

"You could say that. Anyway, Mom left Tree Hill before I was born and it was kind of just her and me from then on."

"So how is that now being around a brother you never met before? You guys have to play together and live together."

Lucas shook his head with a sigh.

"It's an adjustment. It's definitely different but we manage. It's not like we have a choice. I mean, for the most part, we get along and everything but we're not exactly what you would call close."

"Are you close with your mom?"

He smiled.

"Yeah. Very. She's pretty cool."

"That's good", Brooke nodded.

"Now what about you? It's your turn. I am dying to get to know the real Brooke Davis."

She winked at him.

"Aren't they all? Okay, let's see…my name is Brooke Davis, born and bred in Charlotte, North Carolina. I am a proud member of the Delta Delta Delta sorority and also I was elected treasurer of the student union last year, which between you and me, I totally stumbled onto that one by accident after a night of too much partying at the Alpha Sigma Phi house. I thought I was signing up for a shopping club or something. Never trust a frat boy after dollar draft night. Lucky for me, I like to spend money and I have kick ass ideas and I'm pretty and people generally like me but I digress. Okay. Where was I? Oh yeah, I'm an only child, my parents are rich and yes, I am a spoiled brat. My dislikes are people who drive slow in the fast lane, schoolwork, manual labor in general, children, oh and bitchy, slutty, red headed roommates named Rachel. My likes include, shopping, receiving new credit cards in the mail, designing clothes, dancing, jello shooters and hot basketball players named Lucas."

Lucas couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, I guess that about sums it up then."

She shrugged with a giggle.

"I guess so. Now what about you? What do you like to do for fun?"

"Play ball", he said without missing a beat.

"Duh. I know that. But it's more like a job for you. I mean, what are your hobbies?"

"Basketball is my number one hobby. I just love the sport so much. Despite the pressure and the hard work, it's still fun for me. The minute it becomes just a job or a chore, then that's the day I quit."

"What about the NBA?"

"Will Nathan get drafted? He has about a 97 percent chance, I'd say and those are some pretty damned good odds. Me? Not so much. I don't know. I'm good but I don't know if I'm good enough for the big leagues. Don't get me wrong, I'd love to go pro but it's not like I'm gonna go jump off a bridge or something if that doesn't happen. Nobody really knows what the future holds so for now I'm just enjoying life, taking things one day at a time and doing my damnest to keep up with the books because you never know."

Brooke sighed.

"I guess not."

"But to answer your question, no, basketball isn't my only hobby. I like to work on cars and stuff and I am also a Literature buff. I just really love to read. Between practice and games and school, I don't have a lot of free time these days but right now I'm reading The Winter Of Our Discontent by Steinbeck and no matter what, I always try to squeeze in a few pages every night before bed."

Brooke made a face.

"I meant fun."

"That is fun for me."

"I'm sure reading a boring, smelly old book by some dead guy has its enjoyment but this is college. Yeah, there's more to life than partying and hooking up and getting drunk but we're young, dumb college kids. Partying, hooking up and getting drunk is kind of what we're supposed to do while we still can before we have to wake up one day and face the world and God forbid, actually get jobs."

He grinned.

"I party."

"Yeah right."

"What? I do. I know how to have fun. Wasn't Saturday night fun for you?"

"TRIC and the after party were awesome and I admit, you were pretty good company after you loosened up."

He leaned over the table.

"What about tonight? Am I doing a good job of keeping you entertained."

"So far but, uh, the night is still young."

"You're right. I am looking forward to this great billiards challenge. I can't wait to see what you've got."

She licked her lips seductively at him.

"And trust me baby, I can't wait to show you but that'll come after I kick your ass at pool."

"Oh really? You seem awful sure of yourself."

"I am. Care to bet on it?"

Lucas thought.

"Okay. Go for it."

"You win? I'll read one of those long, boring, smelly books by a dead guy."

Lucas laughed.

"Fair enough. And if you win?"

"Since chances are, Rachel, the Wake Forest skank is already crashed in your room with your hot shot brother, why don't you come hang out in my dorm? You and me and uh, be sure to leave your Calvins at the door."

Hot sex with a beautiful woman. Every college kid's dream.

"I don't have sex on the first date. Sorry. It's like a personal rule I have."

"Then you don't know what you're missing but who said anything about sex, Scott?"

"You…"

"You have a one track mind and I like it but um, who says we have to have sex? We could just get naked and lie in my bed and have some fun and uh, see how long it takes for your little rule to be broken."

"Is that another challenge?"

"Maybe."

"Well, lucky for me after being an athlete all these years, I have a lot of discipline and self control. I can totally maintain."

She grinned wickedly.

"We'll see about that one."

"What's your big rush?"

"Oh there is no rush. Trust me. I've got all night long, baby."

Lucas reached for his wallet.

"Let me take care of the check and we'll finish up our desserts here and then we'll drive on over to Break Time and settle our differences once and for all."

He eyed her with those baby blues and she just melted. He was different than the other guys. Yes, there was something remotely special about Lucas Scott. Maybe it was the fact that he took the time to ask her questions about herself and when she answered, he actually bothered to listen. Or it could have been the way he always behaved like a gentleman, never forgetting to open a door or pull out a chair. Or maybe the way those eyes looked right at you and made you feel like you were the only person in the room, heck, the only person alive.

She had been attracted to the handsome newbie at first sight after seeing him across a crowded room at the first big party of the year. She knew then that she wanted him in her bed. But his initial playing hard to get and the intrigue and mystery that surrounded him only deepened her interests. It was a bit of a challenge to say the least and she wanted him. She had to have him and now there he was, seated right in front of her, grin on his face, sparkle in his eye.

"You're on, Lucas Scott. Let the games begin."


	30. Finding Neverland

He closed his eyes as he stood. His entire body was sore, muscles aching after another game. They had won of course but victory didn't come without a price. There was no one nagging injury or anything serious enough to warrant medical attention. But the extreme fatigue and aching in his shoulder and knee were more than enough.

"Come on in", she beckoned to him. "The water is just right."

"Let me finish my beer", he said, turning up the bottle of Heineken and taking it to the head.

Then he looked around, then right at her, almost debating what his next action should be. But after a few seconds, he took a deep breath and hooking his thumbs on the sides of his boxers, quickly pulled them down and stepped out of them. She grinned with appreciation as he climbed inside the hot tub along side her.

"Are you just gonna sit there or are you gonna come over here?"

Nathan ignored her question, instead taking mental pictures of the unfamiliar house.

"Now what's the deal with this place again?"

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I told you already. It belongs to my godparents. I used to come visit them all the time in the summer, that's how I first found out about Wake Forest. Anyway, they're out of town and they let me hold the keys for the week to house sit."

"House sit, huh?"

She shrugged.

"Hey, I'm just supposed to water the plants, feed the dog, and make sure nobody robs the joint. I was also told to make myself at home, that there was plenty of food to eat and everything. They didn't say anything about not having friends over or having fun and besides, it's not like I'm throwing a wild house party. It's just you and me drinking a little booze and getting naked in this fabulous indoor, heated Jacuzzi. There don't seem to be any spy cameras around here so I promise not to tell if you don't."

Nathan had to give it to Rachel. He had bitched about the constant lack of privacy at the basketball house and she had told him of a quiet, low key home not too far away where he could have fun and relax in style. She wasn't kidding. Not that Nathan Scott wasn't used to nice things. He had grown up rich and the Scott's two homes located in Tree Hill and Wrightsville Beach were both listed at a cool market value well over a million a piece. But Rachel's godparents' mansion put Dan and Deb's digs as well as Royal and Mae's ranch to shame.

"This is a nice place."

"I like it. Seven bedrooms, five bathrooms, a custom designed kitchen, private tennis court, Olympic size pool and hey, you can't beat this room so why don't you come over here and let's have some fun already?"

When he didn't immediately respond, she blew out a dramatic, exasperated breath and inched closer to him. Underneath the bubbling spa waters, her hands rubbed his rock hard body.

"Damn, Rachel. Put some ice on it", he snapped as he pushed away.

"What is your problem?"

"Right now? You."

"I thought you came here to spend time with me. I thought we were gonna have some fun."

"Is sex all you think about?"

She laughed.

"Mostly yes, but that's a good thing, right? I mean, it certainly never bothered you before."

"Look, it's cool and yeah we're gonna do it but does it have to be right now? We just got here."

"Suit yourself. We've got time. I was just trying to help you relax."

"Fine", he said. "Want to play a game?"

She raised her eyebrows.

"Okay. What kind of game?"

"It's called let's sit back and not touch and enjoy the warm water and let Nate get a nap and have some quiet time."

She angrily splashed his face with water.

"Don't be such a dick, Nathan."

He smirked.

"I'm always a dick. Never seemed to bother you much before."

"Well, it's bothering me now."

"Listen, I appreciate you bringing me here. I mean, the guys are my friends and all, but I was going crazy in that house and I needed to get away."

She tried touching him again.

"You've been so tense and so serious lately."

He sighed and did not protest as she rubbed his shoulders.

"I've got a lot going on, you know that. The season is heating up. I'm crazy busy."

She nodded.

"That must be so hard on you, the pressure."

"It wouldn't be so bad except it comes from every way I turn. It's like I can't even get a second to breathe. My dad is either on the phone or in my face every chance he gets to pick apart even my best games and ride me about screwing up and not getting to the NBA. Then the coaches are all looking at me to win. The team's only job is to put the ball in my hands. I've got Lucas watching me like a hawk like he wants to wrap his arms around me and give me brotherly advice to make up for the lost years. I've got Grandpa, who is worse than Dan. Then the press is all over me, wanting a statement or an interview, tracking every second of my game. I barely just started my second year of college and already I can't leave a coliseum without signing a few dozen autographs. I'm trying to keep my head above water when it comes to the books and on top of all that, Bevin is on my case pissing and moaning that we don't see each other enough or spend enough quality time talking or some bullshit like that. It's like I can't catch a break."

Rachel looked at him.

"You didn't mention me in all that."

"What?"

"My name didn't come up and I guess that's a good thing. I'm the only person in your life not pressuring you."

He shrugged.

"I guess. I mean, sometimes you get on my nerves", he teased with a grin. "But I guess you are the only one who isn't trying to get a piece of me."

"Nah. I just like fucking you."

He chuckled.

"That's what they all say", he quipped right back at her. "No, I like fucking you, too. No strings attached and you've always been cool about it except that stupid little stunt you pulled with Bev that time."

"Oh get over it. I was just having some fun."

"Being with you kind of takes the edge off. I need that sometimes."

She bit her lip as she looked at him.

"Hey, I've got something for you."

"I bet you do."

"No, I'm serious. Close your eyes."

"What?"

"Just trust me. It's okay. Close your eyes and hold out your hand."

He rolled his eyes but did what he was told. She leaned over to the edge of the tub, reaching into her handbag. She found the plastic baggie she was looking for and emptied the contents into her hand. She smiled as she dropped the pills into his hand and closed it.

"What the hell is this?" he opened his eyes.

"Just take them."

"Rachel."

"It's Ecstasy."

Nathan couldn't help but laugh to himself. Eminem had described them perfectly. The blue and yellow purple pills looked like candy or Flinstone vitamins minus the Fred and Barney shapes.

"Man, I can't do this."

"Why not?"

"I can't be doing drugs. Coach will kill me. They do random piss tests and everything and if I piss hot…"

"You won't. It's okay. It'll be out of your system in three or four days. They won't test you guys before that."

Nathan looked down. He was tempted but still unsure.

"What does it do? I know weed just kind of mellows me out but I've never tried these. One time I took some uppers to be on point for a game. I was on fire that night shooting but after it was over my legs started cramping and I felt all jittery and shit. I don't want to go through that again."

"X won't do that to you. It just makes you feel good. No crazy withdrawals. And they're totally harmless…see?"

With that, she put a few down on her own mouth and chased them with the bottled water she had been sipping on. Nathan sighed. He'd heard of Ecstasy before. He'd even known kids who had tried it. He hadn't heard of anything bad happening afterwards or even them getting addicted to it. Taking a big breath, he downed what she had left him.

"They say it's the party drug", he said. "Then let's party."

"Now you're talking."

She pulled him to the center of the hot tub and wrapped her long legs around him. She began kissing his neck and shoulders, ever so lightly and adding the flick of her tongue as she gently raked her nails against his muscular arms. The physical effects were almost immediate.

Nathan had drive over to the house moody, tense, and stressed. All of a sudden it was like a giant weight being lifted off his shoulders. The weight of the world disappeared and in its place was a feeling of unexpected euphoria. His emotions were suddenly in check and it was as if he had newly found mental clarity. His body felt lighter, almost like he was floating. And Rachel. Her caresses were driving him wild. A newly lit fire burned deep within and traveled at lightning fast speed straight to his loins. His whole body was on fire and each touch intensified the flames. He wanted her so bad he thought he might explode. Throwing her against the base of the tub, Nathan kissed her feverishly, ramming his tongue down her waiting throat.

"Spread your legs", he breathed.

She smiled as she obliged.

"I want you to fuck me, Nathan."

"Wider", he commanded gruffly and then her wish was his command.

He grunted as he pumped into her. For a few hours he didn't have to care about anything. Not his family or his girlfriend, the team or making in into an NBA draft two years away. He could live for the moment for once, enjoy how good she felt, how good she made him feel. He climaxed, then just let the warm water tingle against his hot flesh.

"Don't fight the feeling", Rachel whispered.

But her voice already sounded so far away. Closing his eyes, he tried to follow it, letting the drugs take him further into Neverland.


	31. Dead Woman Walking

**_Author's Note: Flashback sequence written in Italics..._**

"I'm still trying to figure out how this works."

"What?" Brooke asked.

"This scenario. I spent all day getting my ass kicked in practice and in the weight room. You got your nails done and bought a pair of shoes. Now I'm giving you a back massage. What's wrong with this picture?"

Brooke laughed.

"Wait your turn, number 3 and you just might get the Brooke Davis Full Body Massage."

Lucas smiled.

"That sounds nice."

"Know what sounds nicer?" she purred.

"What's that?"

"You could always take me back to that spot up at Salem Lake we went to last week. That was very nice."

Brooke got all dreamy eyed just talking about it. At the time she hadn't been exactly thrilled waking up before dawn but Lucas seemed so excited she went along with it. No, he definitely wasn't like other guys. None of the other guys she had gone out with had taken her for an early Sunday morning drive. Then when they arrived at the designated spot, he opened the Volvo hatch and pulled out a picnic basket. It wasn't much…ham and cheese sandwiches, crackers and fresh fruit, along with Welch's sparkling grape juice in the cheesy wine bottle-esque container. But it was sweet and so was he. Brooke was blown away. And the day had only gotten better…

"_You having a good time."_

_She nodded._

"_I am having a fabulous time!"_

"_Good. And it only gets better. Come on. I want to show you something."_

_He extended his hand to help her to her feet and she accepted it._

"_I'm all yours, Lucas Scott."_

"_You might want to go change now?"_

"_What's wrong with my outfit?"_

_She knew she looked cute in her form fitted jeans, pink top, matching denim jacket and Steve Madden heels._

"_Your outfit is great but its not exactly what I had in mind for today. Tell me you at least brought another pair of shoes like I told you."_

"_I sure she did", she sang, running around to her bag._

_Proudly Brooke pulled out a pair of wedges with the price tag still on them. Lucas laughed in spite of the situation._

"_Uh, Brooke, um, tell me…tell me those aren't the only spare shoes you brought."_

"_Duh. Aren't they just adorable?"_

"_Yeah but I meant sneakers. Where we're going you might get dirty and your feet need to be comfortable."_

_Brooke made a sour face._

"_What are you planning, to kill me and dump my body?"_

"_I was planning to take you hiking."_

"_Oh. Worse."_

"_Brooke…"_

"_See, there's a teeny weeny problem with that…I don't hike."_

"_Have you ever been?"_

"_No and I'd like to keep it that way."_

"_Brooke", he grabbed her hand. "Give it a shot. You can't say you don't like something if you don't even try it first."_

_She sighed._

"_Are there going to be bears?"_

_He laughed. She was too cute sometimes and the crazy thing was, she was dead serious._

"_No. No bears. I swear to you."_

"_What about bugs?"_

"_Now bugs are a possibility."_

_She groaned._

"_Oh fine! I give up! Take me to the wilderness!"_

"_Brooke…"_

"_It's okay. I'm fine. It's cool. Let's go. Dead woman walking."_

"_Brooke", he laughed again._

"_The things I do for you", she rolled her eyes._

_They took off on the hiking trail amidst Mother Nature and all her glory. There were wild flowers and trees, fresh air and butterflies. It was truly beautiful. And when she complained of aching feet, which he knew would surface sooner rather than later, he gallantly swooped her off her feet and carried her piggy back style until she was ready to walk on her own again. Finally after an hour or so of conversation and hand holding, they came to the end of the trail that overlooked a stream. Brooke's eyes widened._

"_What do you think?" he asked._

_There were almost no words. Mesmerizing came to mind._

"_I…I don't know what to say. This is so pretty. I've never seen anything like it."_

"_I just wanted to bring you someplace nice. I don't have a lot of money to take you to fancy restaurants and things. When I was coming up, a lot of the time my mom didn't have extra money either. I was a teenager before I saw the VCRs and DVDs and Playstations and all that. So before, to keep me entertained, we'd go on nature walks and stuff. We'd camp or hike on trails like this and it really taught me to appreciate the beauty of the world. And I'm so glad now that I was raised like that. Looking back, I wouldn't have it any other way."_

_She looked up at him._

"_That's pretty cool", she commented softly._

_He smiled and watched the breeze blow in her hair._

"_What are you thinking about?"_

"_Right now?" she asked. "Oh, I'm thinking about how much I really want to kiss you right about now."_

_He leaned in slowly and their lips met. For hours they just enjoyed the sights and the company of each other. It was a great feeling, one Brooke never wanted to end…_

"Brooke, I would love to take you back there this weekend, trust me. Hell, I'd like to take you tonight but I can't. Sorry. There's practice and then we have a big game coming up."

"Oh yeah. That. Remind me to put on a low cut blouse and personally appeal to your coach for more quality time with one of his star players."

"Oh I'd love to see that", Lucas laughed as he imagined the scenario.

"I'd do it too and you know I would. It's because I like you so much."

"I like you, too."

She took a deep breath and wiggled out of his embrace. Brooke bit her lip as she nervously looked up at him. She knew what she wanted to say but it was still kind of hard to get the right words out.

"No, I mean it, Lucas. I, I really like you. Um, it's kind of hard for me to say and I'm not exactly known commitment and all but these last few weeks with you…I don't know."

"Brooke…"

She smiled shyly.

"Relax, I'm not asking for a ring or even to go steady. But you're a hell of a guy, Lucas Scott and you've totally blown my mind. You're not like other guys."

"How so?"

Brooke shrugged.

"I don't know. You care. You're a gentleman. You're genuine. You really listen and when it's your turn to talk, you're not full of shit. Believe me, that's a real rarity these days. Anyway, I don't know where this is going between us or how you feel about me but I just wanted you to know. I like this. It's nice to be myself in front of you."

"That's all you can be. Brooke, your personality is awesome. You're a really sweet girl. I know all the flirting and being seductive is part of the package but the real you is so much more. You're better than that."

"I bet that's what you tell all the girls", she teased to lighten the mood.

"Only the ones that kick my ass at pool…"

"Four times in a row."

"Four times in a row, then try to talk me into getting a tattoo…"

"Unsuccessfully."

"Maybe one day after I give it some thought."

"And some liquid courage?" she joked.

"Yeah. That too. Now back to what I was saying. Okay. Girls who beat me at pool four times in a row, unsuccessfully try to talk me into getting inked, then invite me to join them naked in bed just to sleep."

"Hey, the last one was your rule, not mine."

"And you made it hard to keep."

Her eyes twinkled mischievously at the memory.

"I'd say 'hard' was the right word."

Lucas blushed.

"But I maintained."

"That you did. And I pulled every trick in the book."

"You did have a couple of rabbits in the hat", he grinned.

"So what about now? Technically, this counts as the fifth date. What are your rules for that?" she asked, letting the strap of her top fall from her creamy shoulder. "Ooops."

He grinned as he slid it back upright.

"What's your hurry?"

"I'm horny."

"Listen, Brooke, you are a very beautiful, very sexy woman. I don't have to tell you that, you already know. I like you a lot and it really has been great hanging out with you these past few weeks. I think it's safe to say there is a mutual physical attraction and yeah, we've got the whole sexual tension thing going on but I want to take things slow."

"How slow?" she frowned.

"Slow enough. I'm not in a big rush. I'm not the type of guy that goes out looking for stuff. Opportunity, girls, love, sex...I prefer to kind of sit back and let it come to me. My last relationship was complicated and sex always complicates things anyway. I don't want that again. We like each other and we like spending time together. It's cool for now. Can we just see how it goes?"

Another first. Lucas Scott was just full of surprises. Normally Brooke was the one who was in control. Sex was her power and she was a control freak. But the sweet blonde haired basketball player from Richmond, Virginia had came into her life and turned things upside down. He made the control freak lose control…and like it!


	32. One Day At A Time

Lucas knocked softly two times on the door. He hoped it wasn't too late. It was almost eleven p.m. and although there was plenty of life and noise resounding throughout the halls, he still couldn't help but feel a little guilty about just showing up. But with his schedule, timing issues were always a problem. He had just arrived from an away game that afternoon and catching up on studies had taken top priority over anything else, even the much needed rest his young body so craved. She opened the door a few seconds later wearing black sleeper shorts and a gray tank top, her hair pulled up into a short ponytail.

"Hey", he smiled. "Did I wake you?"

"Actually no. I was just reading through some stuff. What's up?"

He breathed a sigh of relief.

"We just got back from Florida around three and I've spent every minute since then trying to cram on all my subjects."

"You want to come in?" she asked.

He shrugged.

"Um, sure. Yeah, if it's okay."

"It's cool."

"I don't want to bother your roommate or anything…"

Peyton cracked a small smile.

"Haley isn't here actually. About a half hour ago she was getting ready for bed before she got hit with the sudden craving for Krispy Kreme donuts so she took off in a mad pursuit."

Lucas chuckled.

"Those thing will certainly do it to you. They're good. She must really like them."

"She does but it's all kind of new to her. She was a vegan before coming to school here and now she's rebelling and opening up to a whole new world of junk food delight."

"Well, lucky for you if she brings home a dozen and she's in a sharing mood."

"I certainly don't mind reaping some of the benefits", Peyton stretched her arms. "Um, have a seat. What brings you by?"

"I came to return these", he handed her the miniature recording tapes she had let him borrow before his road trip.

"Thanks but you didn't have to."

"I know but I really appreciate you recording them for me and I didn't know how soon you'd need them back."

With Lucas often having to miss classes due to basketball, he constantly relied on written notes but Peyton had come up with the brilliant idea to simply audio record Dr. Clangdon's lectures for him.

"Actually, I don't. They are yours to keep."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Listening to a recording really doesn't help my study habits. My mind wanders a million miles a minute. Must be ADD or something. Anyway, I'm better at looking at the notes. It's easier to have something written right in front of me so I can focus."

"That's cool. But I really appreciate you doing this for me."

"Did it help better?"

Lucas nodded.

"You bet it did. I can even listen to the notes on my earphones on the plane and on the bus and stuff. Thanks."

"You're welcome. Glad I could help and everything."

"You know, Clangdon is usually pretty laid back and monotone but he got kind of amped up on that last tape", Lucas observed. "What is all this about red mercury?"

Peyton rolled her eyes.

"Just be thankful you only had to hear it and not see it. It looked like the guy was on the verge of orgasm just thinking about it. Anyway, he was saying something about the science world buzzing about the story of a two kiliton yield Russian red mercury fusion device in the possession of terrorists."

Lucas couldn't help but laugh.

"Great. I can see it now. The Wake U Chem class going secretly undercover to take out the KGB."

"And you thought it would be basketball that would get your name in all the papers", Peyton sarcastically quipped.

"Well, who knows? It might even be fun. At least we'll be able to actually stay awake during his lectures."

Lucas, already tired, smiled and rubbed his sleepy eyes as he looked around the room. It was his fist time in her room and he noticed the theme. It was very original…both artsy and dark. And a strong contrast from the other side that boasted bright colors and signs of love, peace, happiness and…kittens?

"Wow, Peyton, this is a great room. I mean, that. Really", he observed in awe as he looked around.

"Thanks."

"It's cool that you and Haley seem to be such good friends even though your individual styles are so different."

"She's cool. She's really into happy things and animals and saving the earth and all that 'we are the world' stuff."

"And you?"

Peyton shrugged with a hint of a giggle.

"Look around, dude. I'm like the dark angel. My style is darker and moodier and…"

"Pessimistic?"

"No", she laughed. "I wouldn't say I'm a pessimist. More like a realist."

Lucas nodded.

"Well, I kind of like it."

"Even though it would probably frighten small children?"

"Hell, it almost frightened me. But it's different and I don't know…I can't put my finger on it but it's sort of cool. The collages and the murals…and the sketches. Wow, the drawings are awesome!"

"Thanks", she mumbled.

"Wait…did you do this yourself?"

She shrugged, trying not to blush.

"Most of it, yeah."

Lucas' eyes widened.

"Damn. These are good. I mean, they're more than good. You're really talented."

"It's just what I like to do, I guess."

"Hobbies are one thing but these are out of sight", he pointed to the various black and whites posted throughout the room. "Tell me art is your major here."

"Yeah. You could say I'm leaning in that direction."

"Good. Well, one day when you're a super rich and famous artist, don't forget me and all the other little people."

She playfully rolled her eyes.

"It's no big deal. I like to draw. It's something I've been doing since I can remember being old enough to pick up a piece of paper and a pencil. I enjoy it. Besides, it's like the only thing I was really ever good at anyway."

Lucas shook his head.

"I wish I had a talent like this. I can't even draw a stickman."

Peyton smiled.

"I'm sure you're not that bad."

"I'm worse. Trust me. It's pathetic. Anyway, you should think about letting other people see your stuff on public display."

"I don't know…"

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I mean, I guess. Art is very personal to me. It's kind of hard showing it off to the world and putting yourself out there."

"I can imagine but you know what? You're too good not to."

"Well, this summer at home I did an internship for this magazine so that was cool for exposure and experience, I guess."

"I heard they have expos and shows here on campus and downtown too. You should think about entering. Let people see your stuff. You might even make some extra cash on the side."

"Maybe. I'll think about it. I'll look into it."

A fresh black and white sketch particularly got Luke's eye. It was lying on the nightstand beside her bed. It was the detailed sketch of a woman but she had no face. Surrounding her were several bodyless drawings of different faces. It was haunting.

"This is cool", he picked it up. "When did you do this one?"

Peyton nervously took it away and packed it up in one of her art books.

"Today. I was just messing around."

"Who is the woman?" he asked.

She just looked at him, open mouthed and it was a while before she could actually speak.

"I don't know. I mean, it's my mom. My real mom."

"Your mom?"

"Birth mom, I guess I should say."

"Oh", he said quietly, knowing he had treaded on a sensitive subject. "Sorry. I had no idea…"

"Oh I know. Uh, it's okay. I don't really talk about it but I'm adopted. I've known for a long time but I guess now is the first time I've been really serious about tracking down my biological parents."

"Any luck?"

"So far a lot of leads but a lot of dead ends, too. But I'm still gonna keep looking."

"Good. Good for you. I hope you find whatever it is you're looking for."

Peyton laughed in spite of the situation.

"That's the ironic thing. I don't know what the hell I'm looking for or really why I'm even doing this. But whatever it is, I feel like I have to. I know that probably sounds weird or stupid…"

"Not at all. Sometimes there are forces stronger than ourselves and our emotions that drive us to do things. I kind of know how you feel. I'm not adopted but you know the situation with Dan. I didn't grow up with a father and I was always curious. I always wanted to know. Now I do."

"Are you glad you know?"

"Yeah. It has its good points and bad points just like he does. Honestly, and I think Nathan can vouch for this, he isn't the storybook sitcom dad I had hoped he would be. He's a real person with real flaws. I'm kind of torn, even now. I still can't figure out if he's an evil man at war with all things good, or a good man underneath wrestling demons. It's hard to tell and I'm on the fence about it but I know what I know and I'm grateful for that. Even if he is a person I wish he wasn't sometimes, knowing something bad is better than not knowing the truth at all."

Peyton closed her eyes. It was as if Lucas Scott had reached in and read her mind.

"That's kind of where I am. I mean, it's like I have to know but it's so scary because I have no idea what I could end up finding. And if my parents knew what I was up to, they'd lose it but I can't help it. I have to find the truth."

"Do what you have to do for yourself, Peyton. I'm not advocating anyone hurting their parents but it's your life and if you don't do this, it will just eat at you later and you'll end up living with regret. I know when I decided to start having contact with Dan, it really upset my mom. She said it was up to me but I could tell she was hurt. That's because she knew how he was and she wanted to protect me from some of the pain he had caused her in the past. But I had to find out for myself just like you have to find out for yourself. Who knows? It could be bad but what if it's not? It could be something really good."

She nodded.

"And I'll never know until I try, huh?"

He smiled right at her.

"That's right."

"Thanks, Lucas. I don't talk to a lot of people about my personal life but thanks for sharing about yours. It helps a lot. At least now I know I'm not alone in what I'm feeling."

"Anytime. I mean that. I know we're lab partners and we joke around sometimes and have coffee occasionally but I'd like to think that we're friends also. You can always come to me."

"So Brooke was right."

"About what?"

"You are a good guy."

He shrugged.

"I try."

"Good. That's already one up on the usual guys she dates."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean she deserves to be happy with a genuinely nice person that's going to treat her right."

Lucas agreed.

"Everyone deserves that, Peyton. I mean, I like Brooke. She's great. She comes on a little strong at times but she's a good girl. I don't know what the future holds but just like I told her…we're young and we have the whole world at out feet. I just want to take things one day at a time."

One day at a time. That sounded nice. Real nice.

"Amen, brother", Peyton whispered.

Just then, the door opened and in teetered Haley James trying to balance the two boxes that contained a dozen glazed donuts each.

"Need some help?" Lucas grabbed a box.

"Thanks", she smiled.

"Haley, you remember Lucas Scott? Luke, my roommate, Haley James."

They shook hands and exchanged pleasantries.

"Okay, let me just run to the kitchen and put on some hot chocolate. Everybody dig in."

Peyton shook her head.

"No thanks, dude."

"Why not?" Haley asked. "You two are just gonna let me scarf down 24 donuts by myself?"

Peyton laughed.

"I didn't tell you to go out and get that many. Besides, I'm gaining ten pounds just looking at them."

Lucas rolled his eyes.

"I know you're not one of those girls who worries over every ounce and pound. That's ridiculous. Besides, you have a great figure."

"Lucas is right and one night of overindulging isn't going to kill you."

Peyton scoffed.

"The lab partner and the roommate ganging up on me, huh? Well, Scott, I don't exactly see you diving in."

He put his hands up.

"Coach would kill me and if I eat all these, I'll never get to sleep tonight."

"Coach isn't here and a full stomach alongside some hot chocolate will probably put you out like a light."

Lucas thought about it some more.

"Okay. Why not? Thanks, Haley. I'm in. Peyton?"

The blonde frowned.

"I don't know…"

"What is your mind telling you?"

"Hell no."

"What about your stomach?"

"Dig in."

"Listen to your stomach", Lucas and Haley said at the same time.

Peyton rolled her eyes as she finally gave in.

"Okay, okay! God, you two are ruthless!"

"No. Ruthless would be if I ate all these donuts on my own and I'd spend all night on a sugar high and we'd have to talk and do each other's hair and make up and play board games and sorts of fun stuff", Haley grinned as she exited the room to make their cocoa.

Peyton cringed.

"That would be ruthless", Lucas laughed.

"You have no idea. Cruel and unusual punishment is more like it."

Grabbing a napkin, Lucas dug in the box.

"Donut?" he offered.

"I thought you'd never ask."


	33. Stranger Things Have Happened

Haley smiled as she watched Nathan's hand furiously scrawl across the paper. She had no idea what his rush was but whatever it was, he was writing at warp speed.

"There you go", he grinned proudly, pushing the paper over to her. "Read it and weep."

Haley took a look. It was the essay he had been working on for his English Lit class.

"Thank God, you have to hand this thing in typed."

"What?"

"Nathan, you have like the worst chicken scratch ever", she teased.

"I do not."

"Yes, you do."

"It's only because I write so fast."

"Well, slow down."

"I can't help it. It's only because…"

He stopped himself mid sentence. He didn't want to come off as a pompous ass.

"Because what?"

"Nothing."

"Say it. Come on. I know Nathan Scott is not holding his tongue."

He rolled his eyes as he came clean.

"Fine. I learned to write fast like that from signing autographs. You get a whole bunch of markers and paper shoved in your face and sometimes you don't have time so you sort of scribble it down."

She liked that his face had turned red. Was the superstar embarrassed?

"Oooohh, autographs", she teased. "Wow, I feel so privileged to look over your homework."

"Stop it."

"Tell me, does the tutor qualify as part of the entourage?"

"You're a trip, you know that", he balled up a scrap of paper and playfully threw at her. "Now just read that over and tell me how great it is so I can get it typed up and collect my A."

Haley pulled out the red pen and he groaned. He knew what that meant. After a few minutes of careful reading, she handed it back to him.

"Not bad."

"Not bad? Haley, you bled all over it. Come on. I worked really hard on this one."

"I know. It's a big improvement over the other stuff. It's actually pretty good. You just had a few misspelled words and that first paragraph should be split into two and the first sentence of the third paragraph is a run on and take a look at the suggestions I made on the conclusion because this is supposed to be a persuasive essay yet at the bottom right there, you kind of wrote that like an argumentative one. But other than that, it's pretty good."

Nathan looked it over and nodded.

"I guess it is, isn't it? You think I'll get an A?"

"Maybe. Stranger things have happened", she winked.

Nathan shook his head.

"Thank God, I can always fall back on basketball."

"Well, there are so sentence fragments and grammatical errors in shooting your little hoopies and free shots."

Nathan laughed.

"Hoops, Haley, they're called hoops. And it's free throws."

"Whatever", she made the "W" sign with her fingers.

"Anyway, everybody has a dream, right? Okay so you're this academic genius. But what would you want to do if you didn't have that Einstein IQ?"

"I don't know…"

"Come on. Yes, you do. Don't girls want to be dancers? Isn't that your fantasy growing up?"

"Dancers?" Haley laughed.

"Yeah, like ballerinas twirling all over the floor and shit wearing your little pink tutu."

"Dude, I'd rather be on the court with you and the free shots. A dancer, I am not. But…"

"But?"

She rolled her eyes.

"I like to sing. So maybe like in some other life I could be a singer."

"A singer?"

"Yeah. Like Lillith Fair and the Grammys and Saturday Night Live and Conan O'Brien and…"

"Conan?"

Haley swatted at him.

"What? He's cute…in a quirky sort of way. Oh leave me alone. I've been crushing on him since I was like eight."

Nathan smirked.

"Okay. So why does it have to be some other life? What's wrong with this one?"

"Excuse me?"

"If you have something you're good at and you enjoy it, why not go for it and get rich and famous off of it."

"Because that's a stupid pipe dream. It's not reality, Nathan."

"And all this negativity coming from the hyper extra positive chick who is always telling me to reach for the stars?"

"This is different."

"How come?"

"I don't know. It just is. Unless, oh I don't know, unless maybe you suck."

"What?"

"You could be one of those people that tries out for American Idol and you really suck but you just don't know it. What do they call it, being tone deaf?"

"I am not tone deaf."

"Hey, you could always duet with William Hung."

"Ha ha. I can sing better than that, thank you very much."

His eyes twinkled.

"Yeah? Prove it."

"What?"

He motioned to the guitar case in the corner.

"Is that yours?"

"Yeah."

He leaned back in his chair, getting quite comfortable as he relaxed his hands behind his head.

"Go for it. I'm listening."

Haley laughed out loud.

"You want me to sing for you?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"Right here?"

"Yep. Right here. It ain't Carnegie fucking Hall but the Tutoring Center will do just fine."

"Right now?"

Nathan looked at the clock.

"We've got time."

"I don't think you would be very interested."

"What makes you say that?"

She giggled.

"Um, I don't exactly think you and I have the same musical tastes."

"How do you know that?"

"Let's just say I'm not a gansta rap kind of girl."

"And that's all I listen to?"

"I rode in your truck. I saw your CD collection."

"So are you trying to say hip hop and rap isn't real music?"

"No. Music is made up of many different genres."

"Exactly. And rap is the most honest of them all. Think about it. It's not all about drinking 40s and fucking hoes and drive by shootings and all those other stupid stereotypes the mainstream media wants you to buy into. A lot of the lyrics those writers actually lived. So they're rapping about their lives. It's pretty deep, if you ask me. Take Tupac Shakur. Yeah, they said he was a gang member and a radical but the man was a poet. And just coming up with the rhymes and the beats? That takes crazy talent."

"I could do that."

"You could?"

"Yeah, I've been writing songs since I was like seven."

"Then go do it."

"Huh?"

"Right now. Show me what you've got."

"What?"

"Bust out your best freestyle rap."

Haley laughed and even though Nathan was smirking, he was dead serious. He was challenging her and Haley James never walked away from a challenge.

"Okay. Fine…_My name is Haley James but you can call me Tutor Girl, And I help with the homework of the best college player in the world, His name is Nathan Scott and he challenged me to bust a funky rhyme, I'm the tutor with the skills and I come through every time, I'm the hippie chick that didn't eat the meat, But soy and granola kept me super sweet, A vegan no more but I'll always stay true to the cause, Life at Wake U and I have no time to pause, I'm saving the crocs, the rainforests and the whales, all the while making sure number 23 never fails, So all the suckers out there never challenge a girl with a guitar, Because the flower power's on my side and you won't get very far. Yeah, boy! What, what! Can I get a whoot, whoot_?"

Nathan looked at her until the water welling in his eyes ran over the side and spilled onto his reddened cheeks. He laughed. He laughed hard. He laughed until his sides hurt and he thought me might wet his pants.

"H…Haley…" he gasped for air.

"What?" she couldn't help but join him in laughter. "That was kind of lame, huh? I guess I'm no Tupac."

"Tupac? You're not even Vanilla Ice!"

She smacked him.

"It was catchy! The beat was good! It wasn't bad for you giving me like five seconds of notice."

He wiped his eyes and nose and tried to catch his breath.

"Okay, so you stayed on beat and you made your words rhyme. I'll give you that. You even kind of had me going until the end. What, what? Whoot, whoot?"

"I'm hip."

"Haley, there are some words and phrases girls like you weren't meant to say. 'What, what' and 'whoot, whoot' are two of them. 'Raise the roof', 'Talk to the hand' and 'All that and a bag of chips' are some others. Please take note. Look, have you ever seen this movie White Chicks?"

"No. They actually have a movie named that?"

"Yeah. Rent it and watch it very carefully."

"I will make a note of it."

"Now after that torture, do I get to hear you sing?"

"You still want to?"

Nathan made a face.

"Even after all that, for some crazy reason, yes. I mean, your singing cannot be worse than your rapping."

She stuck out her tongue at him.

"Fine. What would you like to hear?"

"What do you play?"

She shrugged.

"Everything, I guess."

"Alright. Just no Britney Spears."

Haley laughed.

"No Britney Spears. I got it. Okay. How about…how about some Michelle Branch? Do you know her?"

"She's not in my Ipod or anything but Bevin has the CD…unfortunately. Let's hear it."

Haley took a deep breath. The mood was playful and lighthearted. She liked the banter she shared with Nathan still it should have been harder to whip out her guitar and play and sing for him. Why wasn't it?

_Tell me just what you want me to be  
One kiss and boom you're the only one for me  
So please tell me why don't you come around no more  
Cause right now I'm crying outside the door of your candy store_

_It just takes a little bit of this  
A little bit of that  
It started with a kiss  
Now we're up to bat  
A little bit of laughs  
A little bit of pain  
I'm telling you, my babe  
It's all in the game of love_

Nathan was a bit in awe. He wasn't necessarily a Carlos Santana or Michelle Branch fan but when the song they had done together, called The Game Of Love, the one Haley had just covered, he could admit that maybe he had let it stay on his radio if the dial was turned to a station playing it at the height of its popularity. Not that he'd ever blast it with the windows rolled down but the song wasn't so bad. It kind of grew on you after a while. But it was something about the way Haley played it. Except for the bass in his Range Rover, there wasn't a musically inclined bone in the basketball player's body. He had always wondered how someone could pick up a guitar or sit in front of a piano and just start making actual music with a few random strokes or plucks.

But she had done it. Right in front of him she had picked up her guitar and began strumming the tune. And the words? No one could dispute that Michelle Branch had a great voice but Haley was like an angel. It was like all her energy and soul and passion just overlapped into each word that flowed out of her mouth. It was amazing. She had a beautiful voice and an obvious talent that left a lump forming in his throat.

"Hales", he said softly.

"I know, I know", she smiled. "I better stick to tutoring, huh?"

He shook his head.

"No, that was great. I mean, seriously. You can really sing."

She felt herself blushing.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh stop it. You're just teasing me again."

"No, I'm not. That was amazing. Do you know a lot of songs?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess so."

"And you write your own stuff?"

"A little. I mean, I'm not ready to sign a record deal or anything just yet."

"One day you will be."

She looked away.

"Aw, you're just saying that. Like it could really happen. Like one day I could be on tour playing and singing to my fans?"

"Yep. Just like that. I can see it now. One Friday night, I'll be playing at Madison Square Garden in the NBA. And you'll be in the stands cheering holding a sign with a big number 23 on it. And the next night, I'll be in the front row and you'll be on stage singing your heart out to a bunch of people wearing tee shirts with your face on it."

"Nathan…"

"What?"

"That's very sweet but you're embarrassing me."

He shrugged.

"It's the power of a dream. It takes hard work and some luck and yes you have to go after what you want. It could happen. Who's to say?"

Haley closed her eyes for a minute. She pictured the scenario Nathan had just laid out for her. It was too good to be true.

"Maybe it'll happen…one day."

"Why can't 'one day' be today?"

"What are you talking about?"

"There's a coffee shop just off campus. People play music and sing and read poetry and all kinds of stuff. You should look into it."

"I don't know…"

"Why not? You're good. You should open up to a wider audience. I mean, look at me. What if I had just chilled and stuck to playing hoops at the private court at my parents' house? What if I'd never played for a league or a school?"

Haley grinned.

"Wake Forest wouldn't have their star player and I guess I wouldn't have my star pupil."

"Exactly. So go do your thing."

"What if they throw eggs or tomatoes at me?"

"I don't know. So what if they do? Throw them right back, I guess. But what if they throw flower petals or some shit? What if they really like you?"

She was silent for a moment as she smiled.

"Yeah…what if they do?" she whispered softly.

Nathan winked at her.

"Stranger things have happened."


	34. All You Need Is One

Peyton bit into the pear she had just hawked from the school cafeteria. It was a sunny day outside and she was looking forward to some peace and quiet. Maybe she would drive to the park and just relax on a bench and enjoy the fresh air. Yeah, that sounded like a good idea, she thought as she unlocked her car with the key.

"Peyton! Hey, Peyton! Wait up!"

She looked to see who was yelling her name. She smiled as she saw Lucas Scott, dressed head to toe in gym clothes, sprinting her way.

"You look tired and sweaty", she laughed. "What's up?"

"Practice", he managed, almost out of breath. "It kicks my ass every time. Anyway, we're done and I'm glad I caught up with you."

"Okay. Look, I'm all about working out and staying fit but if you think me and my Converse are gonna go for a brisk jog around campus with you, you have another thing coming", she joked.

"Maybe some other time. Trust me, more running is the last thing I want to do. But I have something important to show you."

Peyton made a face.

"Me?"

"Yeah."

"Well, what is it?"

He grinned.

"I can't just tell you about it. It's something I have to show you. Will you come with me?"

She raised an eyebrow.

"Fine", she finally conceded. "But only because I'm nosey."

"Nosey can be good", he laughed, as they walked across the field back over to where the Volvo wagon was parked. "Sorry, this isn't as cool as your car. It was one of Mom's hand me downs."

Peyton shrugged. She didn't care about things like that.

"It's cool. It's got four wheels and it gets you from point A to B, right?"

Lucas grinned.

"And sometimes even C."

"See? There you go. That's all you need."

"Yeah but every time somebody gets in here for the first time I feel like Daniel did in the Karate Kid when he had to pick up that Ali chick for a date. Station wagons are so uncool."

Peyton just laughed as he cranked the ignition and drove off campus headed towards downtown. They made small talk and discussed the latest debacles of Professor Clangdon and even the basketball team. After turning onto a side road lined with construction, Lucas parked at the curb. Peyton looked around at the buildings falling apart everywhere.

"So this is what you had to show me?" she half joked.

"Don't judge a book by its cover. You're going to love this."

She shook her head as she got out and followed him into a building. They went upstairs and passed through several large rooms. A couple of people were selling things. In another section, an old lady was reading palms and tarot cards. Some people were imitating the dance moves of their instructor in front of a large mirror. A few feet away, there appeared to be an exercise class taking place. Finally they walked past all of that, into a private empty room.

"Dude, I'm kind of afraid to ask…"

"Ta da!"

"Ta da?"

"It's all yours."

Peyton laughed out loud.

"You're kidding, right?"

He shook his head.

"No."

Peyton walked around.

"Lucas, what the hell is this place?"

"Okay, so it's a little moldy and dusty and it needs some light. We can arrange for all of that. But it's private and just spacious enough."

"Enough for what?"

He went into a corner and dragged out an easel.

"For this. Welcome to Peyton Sawyer's new art studio."

Her mouth fell open.

"What?"

"I thought about it. You're an artist and an artist should have their own space. Plus you need privacy and room to create and display all your work. So here goes."

She was speechless.

"Lucas, how…"

"I was talking to one of the ball boys on the team. He was telling about this building downtown where people could rent out spaces for really cheap for basically anything. They could sell stuff, teach stuff, whatever. Anyway, his dad rented out a room to display horse saddles or something like that but he's in the National Guard and his unit ended up getting activated. He never even got to do his exhibit and it's no refunds on the money you pay. So the guy told his son to use it for whatever but the kid has no use for it so he told me I could have it. I offered to pay him but he wouldn't accept any money. For the rest of the school year I was given this space that I have no idea what to do with and no time to do anything even if I wanted to. It shouldn't go to waste. You have the time and the talent. So what do you say?"

Peyton didn't know what to say.

"Are you for real?"

"Yeah. What do you think? We could clean it up some, you know, fix it up a little."

She looked around. All that for her? She had never had her own studio before.

"Lucas…"

"I know I'm busy with ball and school but I promise to help with whatever you need whenever I can."

"I don't know…"

"Sure you do", he put the key right in front of her.

Peyton closed her eyes as she put her hands in her pockets.

"Lucas, look, I appreciate what you did but I can't use this space as my studio. Sorry."

"Why not? Look, I know it's not exactly what you'd call luxurious but I know you can turn it into something special. Call Brooke up and once she gets over the initial feeling of being skeeved about being here, with her help decorating, this place will be hooked up in no time."

"No. It's not that. It's just that I can't accept this from you."

"Why not?"

"Because…"

"Because what?"

"I don't know. Just because. I mean, why would you do this for me?"

Lucas shrugged.

"Why wouldn't I? We're friends, right? What I saw the other night in your room was really special. It was really something. You put a lot of emotion into your art. You said so yourself that it's personal. So here is your outlet. Here you can be yourself and be creative. You can get away. And believe me, you'll need to. As great as school is and Haley and Brooke are, with this thing with your parents, there are times you're gonna want your space to draw or vent or just be alone. I thought this was perfect for you."

It was perfect.

"I…I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything."

"Just accept this and be happy and create a lot of masterpieces in here", he smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure."

"Look, I'll pay you…"

"It's okay, Peyton. I'm not paying anything for this. It was just somebody offering me a nice gesture. When it comes time for the playoffs, I'll see what I can do about scoring some tickets for the good seats for that kid's family or something."

Peyton walked around. The more she saw, the more she envisioned. The more she envisioned, the more she liked it.

"I guess I could do oil paintings right here. And I could put up my sketches over there."

"Now you're talking."

"And I can do anything I want with this room?"

"Yep."

"You mean I can draw on the walls and stuff?"

Lucas shrugged.

"I don't see why the hell not."

She nodded. Now she was really digging the place.

"Okay. Cool. I'll do a mural on that wall and on this one here, maybe a collage or something. What do you think?"

"Sounds great. You're the artist."

"I have to admit. This was a pretty cool idea. Thanks."

"No problem."

They both smiled and Lucas hugged her. It was a warm, friendly embraced and after a few seconds when he tried to pull away, he noticed she hadn't released her grip. Peyton was still hanging on. When he finally got s look at her face, he was astonished. She was crying. Actual tears were streaming down the face of Peyton Sawyer.

"I'm sorry", she hurriedly tried to wipe them away.

Lucas was confused.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I have no idea. Look, I don't usually get all emotional because that's just not my way but this…this is really cool. I mean that, Lucas. All of it. This place will be great for me to work on my art and I'm really looking forward to that. And after the other night when I was awake with the stomachache from hell after eating all those damned donuts, I kept thinking about what we talked about. I felt really weird because yeah we're friends and lab partners and stuff but we barely know each other. And there are people in my life that I have known for years and that I'm friends with who I'd never tell about searching for my birth parents, much less show them my artwork on it. That kind of scared me a little bit. But it's like you totally got me and you understood. I felt better."

"Good. Nobody should have to go through something like that alone, Peyton."

She shrugged and wiped her face.

"I know but it's still scary", she said in a quiet voice.

"Maybe so. I know it's hard to put yourself out there to new people. Being that vulnerable is a very scary place. But you know what's worse? Keeping your feelings all bundled up inside and trying to act tough and carry the weight of the world on your shoulders when you don't have to. I've been there and done that and personally, I'm glad you're opening up more. I think it's a good thing. And it's okay. I'm kind of honored that you chose to talk to me about stuff and even more so that I could help you out in someway. That's what friends are for and I'll always be here for you. I have a lot of friends and a lot of good people in my life but when I was going through my stuff with Dan, there was only really one person that I shared with and of all the people I knew that I could have gone to, that person was the least likely but sometimes life just works out that way. You can have a million people in your life but sometimes…sometimes, all you need is one."

His voice softened as he looked right into her eyes. Their bodies were mere inches apart and Peyton realized she was still gripping his shoulders from their previous embrace. It was a deep, heavy and emotional moment. Too emotional. Peyton quickly pulled away.

"I'm okay", she sniffled as she took a deep breath.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Um, thanks for this and just for everything."

"No problem."

It was still awkward and Peyton's heart was pounding.

"Um, I have some really good ideas. It'll be a fun little art project itself just getting this place together."

Lucas smiled.

"I'll bet. I can't wait to see what you do with this place."

Peyton looked around. It was hers. All hers. All hers thanks to Lucas.

"Thanks again. You're a really good friend."

He stared right at her.

"Yeah", he said softly. "So are you."


	35. A Cinderella Story

As usual on a Saturday night, the people were filing in packing club TRIC from wall to wall. With the prospect of actual peace and quiet inside the basketball house, Lucas had opted to stay home and study while catching up on some much needed rest. But at the last minute he had grown bored and just like every other 19 year old, he wanted a night out on the town. So he had showered and dressed and made the short trek downtown alone. He stood in line, flashed his idea and made his way into the club. The music was cranked up and the party was already in full blast. Several people nodded, waved and spoke in his direction but he recognized less than half. Ah, popularity…another perk of being on the starting line up of one of the best college ball clubs in the country. Searching the place for a familiar face such as Jake or Skills or even Peyton, Lucas finally found one. It was shocking to see him alone leaned up against one of the massive speakers.

"Hey", Lucas said.

Nathan didn't even bother to look up.

"Hey."

"Man, this place is packed", the older brother observed after several minutes of silence.

"I thought you were staying in tonight."

"I changed my mind. What about you?"

"What about me?" Nathan snorted.

"Nothing, it's just that I'm not used to seeing you all by yourself."

"I'm just chilling, checking things out and minding my own business", he added, hoping Lucas would catch the hint and leave him be.

"So. Where's Rachel tonight?"

Nathan rolled his eyes. So much for that thought.

"I don't know. I'm not Rachel's keeper."

"No need to get all defensive. It was just a question."

"Whatever."

Lucas nodded.

"Trouble in paradise?" he quipped.

Nathan made a face.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Normally you two are inseparable and now she's not here and you don't even seem to care. I was just asking."

"First of all, it's really none of your business. And second, I wouldn't exactly call us inseparable. If she's not here, then she's just not here. I don't know where she is. I haven't talked to her all day. Besides, it's not like she's my girlfriend or anything."

Lucas just shook his head. No, of course not. She was just the girl he always happened to be with, the one who seemed to keep him on phone lockdown when they weren't together and the girl who he shared his bed with practically every night. Girlfriend material? Heck no!

"Okay, okay. But she did call the house before I left to come here."

Nathan's eyes darted over.

"She what? Oh man, you didn't tell her I was gonna be here tonight, did you?"

"No. I didn't even know you were going to be here. I just told her you were out already."

Nathan bit his lip as he downed some more of his drink. Shit! Now he had to keep one eye on the door all night.

"Well, look, um, not that you and me are gonna be hanging out all night and stuff but uh, if you see her around, could you give me a heads up?"

Lucas smirked and folded his arms.

"Why?"

"What are you, my mother? I don't have to explain that to you. Quit being a tool and just do it, man. Jesus!"

"Alright. Not a problem. It's obvious you're avoiding her and you ask me to aid your getaway pursuit. Excuse me for asking why."

"It's no big deal. I just need a night to myself."

"Are you sure that's all?"

Nathan was getting antsy. His brother was definitely working his last nerve.

"What else would it be? What are you babbling about now?"

"Nate, it looks to me like your heart is flawed."

"What?" Nathan laughed out loud.

"You heard me. I think it's deeper than Rachel. I don't know, maybe you're feeling guilty about Bevin. But whatever it is, you have to face it eventually. Avoiding Rachel for a night isn't gonna solve anything."

Nathan let out a frustrated breath. Who the hell asked him? He finished his drink while watching the door. A beautiful, familiar young woman did come their way but it wasn't Rachel.

"Well, there you are. Fancy seeing you here."

Lucas swallowed hard.

"Brooke. Um, hey."

"Hey. I thought you were staying in tonight to study and then crash early."

"I am. I mean, I was. That was the plan, then I really wasn't tired after I studied and I kind of felt like coming out so here I am."

She smiled.

"Good. I hope that it was some of my bad influence that convinced you to ditch the books and have a good time. Want to do a Tequila shot with me?"

Lucas cringed. His stomach wasn't really in the mood for hard liquor.

"I don't feel like drinking tonight."

She rolled her eyes and pouted.

"Don't be such a stick in the mud. Come on. Are you 19 or 90? At least have a beer."

He shrugged.

"Okay. Um, Guinness on tap sounds good."

"I'll be right back", she nodded.

Brooke walked away leaving a smirking Nathan staring at his older brother.

"What do we have here?"

Lucas frowned.

"What?"

"The shoe is on the other foot. Now you get to know what it feels like to have somebody butting in your business all the time. Now what was that?"

"What was what?"

"You want to talk about flawed hearts and trouble in paradise? What's the deal with you and your little girlfriend?"

Lucas sighed.

"Brooke is not my girlfriend."

"Does she know that?"

"Yeah. Unlike some people, I'm actually honest with the girls I date and that's exactly what we're doing…dating."

"I see, said the blind man. Well, I'm sure Brooke really appreciates you being so honest about sneaking out."

"Dude, come on. I didn't sneak anywhere. I told you what happened."

"Yeah you did but you looked less than pleased to see her. In fact, you had almost the same look on your face that would have been on my face had Rachel walked in here. Now you're the one always dying to talk and so big on honesty. So let's have it."

"Fine. I really like Brooke and we're having fun and we're dating and things are going well but…"

"But?"

"But she's a little…I don't know, pushy maybe."

"You mean she calls a lot, she wants to hang out a lot, she's not seeing other people and assumes you aren't either and even though she's cool, you need your space, especially with our schedules."

Wow. Nathan had hit the nail on the head.

"Yeah. I mean, that's exactly how I feel. I don't want to lead her on or give her the wrong idea. I'm not really ready for a serious relationship right now. Besides the fact that I have zero time as it is, my last relationship was really heavy and deep and I feel like I may have jumped into it. I don't want to repeat that mistake again."

Nathan shrugged.

"Fair enough but is that all?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. You sure it isn't someone else?"

Lucas shook his head adamantly, perhaps a little too quickly.

"No. No, that's not it."

"So are you gonna tell Brooke to back off tonight and let you have your freedom?"

"No. Because it's not like that. I don't want to be mean and I don't want to hurt her feelings. And I do like her so why would I want to just blow her off?"

"Exactly. Now you know how I feel. It's not like I can just cut Rachel off cold turkey. I can be mean and I really don't care about hurting her feelings but at least I'm familiar with her. And the times I do want to hang out or hook up, she's just a phone call away. It's easy and convenient and it beats having to get used to a different girl every week trying to lay down the rules with her."

Lucas looked over. Could they really have come from the same loins? How could one person be so thoughtless and so arrogant?

"Dude, you're a real prince, you know that", Lucas muttered sarcastically.

"At least the ladies seem to think so."

Brooke returned with Lucas' beer in hand.

"Are we just gonna stand here all night?"

Lucas sighed, avoiding Nathan's penetrating gaze. Finally he took a deep breath.

"Just for a little while, if you don't mind", he said meekly as Brooke didn't object but still seemed less than pleased.

Nathan shook his head. Could they really have come from the same loins? How could one person be so dense and so wimpy?

"Guess who?"

Nathan flinched when he felt a pair of hands cover his eyes. Normally he would not like to be touched in that manner or surprised but he instantly relaxed when he recognized the voice.

"MC Tutor Girl", he grinned. "What's happening?"

"Hey guys", she spoke to all three of them.

"Haley, I'm digging the cute top and the denim mini. Major fashion improvement", Brooke winked with approval.

"Peyton let me borrow it."

"Speaking of my brooding best friend, where is she?"

"Where else?"

"At the studio", Lucas, Brooke and Haley said at the same time.

"Luke, that was really cool of you telling Pey about that abandoned space in that funky, musty old building but now I like never see her anymore", Brooke pretended to hit him.

"I'm glad she's making good use out of it and enjoying herself."

Brooke made a face.

"I admit, it's not as dreadful as it was since we went in and gave it an emergency makeover but still. Why paint and draw and brood there when she could be having fun with her friends here?"

"So you came here all alone?" Nathan asked Haley.

"Yeah. I was bored and this place is pretty cool so why not?"

The deejay played the last song and then Keller Instinct took the center stage.

"I guess that's your other reason", Nathan motioned towards the front.

"And why would you think that?"

Nathan shrugged.

"I still can't quite figure it out myself but practically every girl in here has a crush on that scarecrow."

Haley laughed.

"Jealous, are we?"

"Not hardly. That douche bag is such a poser but the girls like him and he's famous on the local circuit and supposedly his band is getting a recording contract."

"Really?"

"That's the rumor. Anyway, every girl in here wants to sing with him and most of them suck. Why don't you go for it?"

She shook her head.

"Nah."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because of what? Because you're afraid?"

"No, because I just don't feel like it. What's wrong with me just hanging out here with you guys?"

Nathan grinned.

"That's up to you but don't count on my company for long. See that blonde chick over there in that frilly little top?"

"You mean the one with her boobs spilling out?"

"That'd be the one. Anyway, I gave her the nod and she gave me that little flirty hair flip things you girls do and after one more beer's worth of eye contact, I'm going in for the kill."

Haley rolled her eyes.

"Smooth operator. And what about Rachel?"

He shrugged.

"What about her? I don't see her here, do you?"

"Nathan, you are such a player."

"Don't hate the player..."

"Hate the game. Yeah, yeah. I know. You already told me."

She just shook her head as she watched Keller Instinct finish their set. Then the slow music of the finale started.

"Ladies, ladies, ladies, you know it's about that time for the stars to go blue. You want my attention? Lift up your shirts and flash your tits. You want to keep my attention? Grab the mic and do your best to hold your own on this duet with me. You know the grand prize, a chance to record with and sing live with Keller Instinct and of course, the greatest prize of them all, the chance to spend time with me! I mean, what could be greater. So without further ado…"

"That chump has no game", Nathan shook his head.

The microphone was passed to the first girl. She seemed more composed than the others. Perhaps it wasn't just another over zealous tone deaf groupie.

_Dancin' where the stars go blue  
Dancin' where the evening fell  
Dancin' in your wooden shoes  
In a wedding gown_

Not so much. It was horrible. The crowd cringed. It was fingernails scratching across a chalkboard horrible.

"Oh. My. God", Haley winced.

"That's just embarrassing", Nathan sighed.

"Is it like this every week?"

"Pretty much, unfortunately."

"Wow."

Chris gave a shrug and a hint of that sly grin as he sang his part.

_Dancin' out on 7th street  
Dancin' through the underground  
Dancin' little marionette  
Are you happy now?_

"Haley, you should sing. I mean it. You would blow all the rest of these broads right out of the building."

"I can't…"

"Yes, you can."

Before she could say another word, Nathan raised his long arm, motioning for microphone.

"Whoa, folks, what do we have here?" Chris joked. "Look, I'm flattered that Nathan Scott wants to duet with me…on a love song…onstage…live but uh, ladies only, dude."

Nathan rolled his eyes. He had a good mind to beat that kid to a bloody pulp.

"Hand the mic over, you idiot. It's not for me."

The roadie did as he was told and once the microphone was in Nathan's hand, he handed it over to Haley.

"Nathan, what the hell are you doing? I can't do this! Are you crazy?"

"Live for the moment."

"But all these people…"

"Close your eyes and pretend it's just me", he instructed softly.

She was frozen like a deer in headlights half because of the amazing set of blue eyes that had gotten her into the debacle in the first place, and half because of the blinding spotlight that was now shining on her. She looked up. The band was waiting. Chris was waiting. Hell, everyone was waiting. It was now or never, Tutor Girl.

Haley climbed up on stage. She couldn't feel her legs and she didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. She looked out onto the floor and she could see every face. It was terrifying. They were all looking at her, waiting to hear her, waiting to tear apart her performance if she sucked. Gripping the microphone, she did the only thing she could. She focused on the one person she'd had the courage to sing for, the one person who was confident in her enough to put her on the spot in front of a live audience. Haley focused on Nathan. Then she closed her eyes. Suddenly everything was silent. The club was gone. They were back in the tutoring center. It was just the two of them.

_Dancin' where the stars go blue  
Dancin' where the evening fell  
Dancin' in your wooden shoes  
In a wedding gown_

She started off slow and shaky because of nerves. But by the second line, the melody really flowed. There was a hushed silence from the listeners and a pause from Chris in the band. Someone that actually wasn't bad. Someone that was pretty damned good.

_Dancin' out on 7th street  
Dancin' through the underground  
Dancin' little marionette  
Are you happy now?_

Chris couldn't take his eyes off of her. She opened her mouth and it was like magic. The girl could really blow. And she wasn't too bad on the eyes either. In fact, she was very pretty in a soft, natural, non plastic or too made up sort of way.

_Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when you're blue  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
I'll follow you  
When the stars go blue_

Holy shit! Their voices harmonized together perfectly. No rehearsal or do overs or anything. Chris was stunned as he looked back at the equally shocked members of the band.

_Laughing with your pretty mouth_

_(Laughing with your pretty mouth)_

_Laughing with your broken eyes _

_(Laughing with your broken eyes)_

_Laughing with your lover's tongue _

_(Laughing with your lover's tongue)_

_In a lullaby…yeah_

No chick had ever gone the distance and actually made it to the second verse. How did she know to repeat each line after him? It sounded amazing! They were amazing!

_Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when you're blue  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
I'll follow you  
When the stars go blue  
The stars go blue, stars go blue_

Blushing and grinning at the end, she politely handed the mic back to him as the crowd roared.

"Everybody give it up for…what is your name?"

"Haley James", she yelled over the noise.

"That was Haley James everybody."

Haley hopped off the stage, the adrenaline still pumping through her tiny body.

"I could kill you!" she hit at Nathan.

"Told you you could do it", he grinned, picking her up and twirling her around. "That was so good!"

When her feet met the floor again, Lucas was waiting with a high five.

"Haley, that was awesome!" he grinned.

Even Brooke hugged her.

"Look out Gwen Stefani! That was a bitching performance!"

Haley couldn't stop grinning as random people came up and patted her on the back.

"Thank me later", Nathan smirked.

"Or kill you", she teased.

"Actually, I might have to thank you. Look who's coming this way."

Pretty blonde with the major cleavage spillage was headed their way all smiles.

"Wow! You sounded so good up there", she shook Haley's hand.

"Thanks."

"You could say I taught her everything she knows", Nathan interjected.

The blonde's eyes twinkled.

"Really? Who would have known you were so talented off the court?"

He shrugged and grinned.

"I'm full of surprises."

Lucas wanted to gag. Full of shit more like it.

"Nathan, is it? Hi. I'm Becky."

"What's up?"

As if his eyes weren't hypnotizing enough, he was standing closer to her body, oozing out the charm, making her melt right there in front of everyone. Then it happened.

"There you are. Hey, Stud. I was looking for you."

Nathan's jaw dropped to the floor. No! It couldn't be. How could God be so cruel? Why?

"Um, Rachel…"

She seductively kissed his neck and cupped at his crotch.

"Mmmm, I've been thinking about this all night and judging from the feel of things, so are you. Want to get out of here?"

The blonde made a disgusted face as she rolled her eyes and disappeared as quickly as she had arrived.

"Uh…"

"Come on. Let's grab a drink."

With that, Rachel drug Nathan off with the strength of twenty men. Lucas and Haley looked at each other and couldn't contain their laughter. Poor Nathan looked horrified but he deserved it. Karma was a bitch and it was starting to pay him back little by little.

"Haley James, right? Or maybe I should just call you Cinderella."

Haley turned around.

"Yeah. Um, you're Chris. Chris Keller."

"The one and only. But enough about me…for now. That was something else up on stage."

"Thanks", she blushed.

"You have a good sound."

"Really?"

"Really. Look, I've got some studio time coming up in a few weeks. I could see us doing something together. You interested?"

Haley could barely contain her grin or find her voice. Studio time? Recording with Chris Keller? Was she interested? Hell yes!

"Um, sure. Yeah. That sounds cool."

"Of course you're interested. Here's my card. Give me call in a few days and we can work something out."

And then he was gone. Haley looked at Lucas and Brooke who seemed just as thrilled and excited as she was. It was a dream come true. Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined something like what would happen. That evening she had entered TRIC as just another patron, another student, plain old Tutor Girl. And she had managed to ignore a burgeoning bout of stage fright to get up and sing in front of everyone. Her initial prayer was just not to fall flat on her face but she had accomplished way more than that. She had rocked the house! Nathan had told her she was good. Chris had thought she was good. He even called her Cinderella and it certainly felt like a fairytale. And they all clapped for her! They liked her! They really liked her!


	36. Legally Blonded

Lucas took a nervous breath as he watched her raise her water glass to her rosy lips. God, she looked so pretty in that red dress. He could hardly breathe. He struggled to loosen his tie.

"Your dinner will be arriving shortly, Mr. Scott. Is everything okay?"

Lucas could feel his skin going all clammy.

"Man, it's kind of warm in here. Can you guys turn up the A/C?" he asked.

"Right away, sir."

Brooke grinned when the waiter left.

"I knew I looked all hot in my devil red halter dress and matching lipstick but my, my, Mr. Scott. The idea was to turn you on, not have you pass out."

He tried to smile but he couldn't. There they were at I Bambini, one of Winston Salem's finest Italian eateries. He had invited her the day before for a very important occasion and as the food was set to arrive and he was still no closer to gathering his nerve, time was running out.

"Um, Brooke, we need to talk."

"Let's talk then, Sexy."

"I, um, I really don't know how to say this but I brought you here for a reason. This is a really nice place and the atmosphere is mellow and the food is good. I, I want you to have a good time. I want you to be relaxed."

"This is cool although I can certainly think of other ways you could relax me", she winked suggestively.

Lucas thought he might choke. He gulped down a huge swallow of water.

"You know how much I like you…right?"

"Yes", she grinned.

"Good. Because I do. I really do."

"Lucky for you, I like you, too."

"We have fun and stuff. We talk and we laugh and it's really cool, Brooke."

"I'm not complaining."

"But you know how busy I am with basketball. It's pretty much my life here. I love to play and I'm on scholarship to play. And when we're not playing games, we're on the road for a game or at practice and when it's not about basketball, I am struggling to stay in the books and keep my head above water. It's hard."

"Yeah."

"Well, it doesn't leave me a lot of time for…well, me."

Brooke made a face.

"I don't follow."

"You know how you like to have your spa days? You go and get a massage and a manicure and a pedicure. You get your facial and your hair done. You get to relax and take a load off and not worry about school or family or friends or commitments."

"I live for spa day."

He took a deep breath.

"See, that's the thing. I don't get my spa day."

Brooke's lips curled into a smile.

"Oh I get it."

"You do?"

"Duh. Spas for men are so in this season. Nothing wrong with the whole metrosexual thing. I can dig it. You have pretty cute toes anyway for a guy and especially for a guy whose tootsies are always shoved in smelly old gym sneakers but a pedicure is probably just what you need to get your mind off the season."

Lucas hung his head. Damn!

"No. Uh, that's not what I'm trying to say. Brooke…"

She looked right at him.

"Lucas, are you okay? You're acting weird, even weirder than usual. What's up? Talk to me. What are you trying to say?"

There was no more stalling or sugarcoating.

"I guess I'm trying to say, this isn't really working out for me."

"What?"

"This. All of this. You and me."

"What?"

"Look, I think you're great. And I love hanging out with you. Brooke, you're an awesome girl and it's fun but I get the feeling you're looking for something a little more serious than what I'm willing to offer right now."

"What?"

"We said, we'd take things slow and see where we ended up. Well, I don't have a lot of spare time and that's not fair to you and honestly…"

"Wait a minute", Brooke put down her napkin. "Are you…are you breaking up with me?"

"Yes…I mean, no. Um, we weren't really like a couple."

"What?"

Her eyes darkened and narrowed just like his mother's did right before she was ready to yell at him.

"I mean, not technically. We weren't, you know, all exclusive and stuff."

"Oh God, you are breaking up with me!"

"Brooke…"

"In public. You're breaking up with me at a restaurant in public!"

"I, I thought it'd be a nice gesture."

"Nice gesture? Are you on crack?"

"Well, it's better than over the phone or through the e-mail. Look, I just wanted to be honest and upfront with you. I don't want to lead you on or hurt you. We're adults. I thought we could discuss the situation rationally and have a nice dinner at the same time."

Brooke Davis was in a state of shell shock.

"Oh. My. God. I saw this on Legally Blonde! You just Legally Blonded me!"

"I did not Legally Blonde you or whatever the hell that means. I just want to be fair. And don't think I'm just running out of the picture with my tail between my legs. I meant all that stuff I said about you. You are great and I don't want to lose you completely. We can still hang out. I want to be friends…"

Her mouth fell into an "o" shape.

"Friends? Oh my God! First of all you break up with me in public in a restaurant and then you give me the 'I still want to be friends' line?"

"Brooke, it's not a line."

She stared off into space.

"I can't believe this", she whispered.

"I'm sorry. Just, just please don't be upset with me."

"Well, I'm not exactly happy about it."

"But you shouldn't be sad. Look, this doesn't change anything. Now we both know where we stand. We'll still see each other and hang out when possible. And who knows what can happen when my schedule calms down?"

"So let me get this straight. You still like me?"

"Yes."

"And you still want to hang out? You're not just feeding me that?"

"Of course not. I really mean it."

"And you still think I'm hot…and incredibly gorgeous and sexy and all that good stuff?"

Lucas smiled.

"You bet your ass, I still think that. My schedule is messed up, Brooke. I didn't go blind or have a lobotomy."

She managed a small smile.

"Well, this is…weird. I mean, who the hell wants to get dumped?"

"You're not getting dumped."

The pretty brunette was still not quite convinced.

"So this isn't about me or about someone else? You're not holed up with some Girls Gone Wild sorority skank?"

He chuckled.

"It's about me. There is no one else."

She took a deep breath.

"Okay. Well, that's…better. Not much but a little."

He reached over and took her hand, rubbing it with his own.

"I'm really sorry, Brooke. You're a great person and if I didn't have so much other crap going on, things would be so different. But it is what it is and right now I don't have the time, the energy or the desire to be exclusive with anyone. You deserve to know that and I hope you understand. It is the truth and don't just think I'm blowing you off. You're too important to me and I'd never do that you. You're a special woman, Brooke Davis and I always want you in my life. It would kill me to think there'd come a time when you and I would be strangers to each other."

She shrugged. After all, she was Brooke Davis. What was she going to do? Pout? Hell yes. Cry? Hell no! She begged for no man. It was cool. She could dig it. She was fine with it. She didn't care. Besides, he was right. It wasn't like they had been involved in some long term ultra serious epic romance. It was just a fling. And Lucas Scott was just a guy. Right? Right? Then why did she feel that stinging just above her heart and that dull ache in her belly?

"It's cool. Plus, it wasn't like we were really exclusive anyway", she flipped her hair and struggled to grin that saucy trademark grin.

Lucas smiled with relief.

"Thanks for being so understanding, Brooke."

She looked away. There was still one more thing to clarify.

"Does this mean, we don't get to kiss anymore?"

He grinned.

"We're friends. Friends kiss. They peck each other on the cheek and I guess on the lips and stuff."

"But no more making out?"

He groaned.

"As much as it kills me to say that, no more making out. Sorry."

"Suit yourself. Your loss."

He looked right at her.

"My loss indeed. You know, even though we won't be making out and yeah, I'll miss that, as long as we can be friends, that means more to me than you'll ever know."

She sighed and nodded.

"We are friends, Lucas."

"I know", he said. "But let's _be _friends, too. Get what I mean?"

She could see the sincerity in his eyes. Damn him for being the rare breed of thoughtful, honest, considerate males that were bordering on extinction.

"Yeah. I get you", she answered softly.

Lucas smiled.

"So…as our first official act of being 'just friends', does this mean you'll stay and have dinner with me?"

"Depends. Are you still buying?" she quipped.

"The check is on me."

"Then I guess you still have yourself one platonic date."

He raised his glass and she raised hers.

"Cheers?"

"To what?" Brooke asked.

He shrugged.

"To always being there for each other, to always being honest with each other…and to friendship."

She nodded as their glasses clinked and he leaned over one last time to place a lingering kiss on her soft lips.

"To friendships."


	37. Rebounds And Masterpieces

**_Author's Note: Just wanted to thank everyone again for the reviews and also take the time to make a brief statement concerning an issue that has come up in several of your reviews. I don't want to be rude or argumentative so I'm going to follow suit on the "problem" from my last fic, "Beautiful Stranger", and address this issue one time, then just leave it be, no matter how many complaints or negative responses I am sure will fill up my review box. The issue at hand is the general direction and couples in this story. Is it Naley? Is it Brucas? Is it Leyton? I know I promised an exclusive Naley a while back but then I got the idea for this story. It is going to be very, very long and I have actually done the general outline for each chapter. I know what will happen, beginning to end, who breaks up, who gets together, etc. What I will say is this is a story about the personal journey, tragedies, triumphs and relationships of basically all the OTH characters. I'm not getting into who will be paired and if you really want to know, you will just have to keep reading. And if you find that you don't agree with the couples or the plot, that is fine as well. Please remember no one forces you to read the stories on this site. With that being said, just like on the TV show, there are things that happen throughout the seasons that the writers do to our characters...sometimes it brings joy, other times it pisses us off beyond belief. But you have the choice to keep watching and see how it goes and ultimately where it will end, or you can quit watching. You have that same choice here. Feel free to review and say what you want, as that is your "free speech" open forum to me. I don't block anybody, no matter how negative or downright hateful some people can get (and some people do get nasty, lol). But this is my story and I intend to write on my terms and my outline. For those readers I upset or lose, what can I say? Sorry, I wasted your time? And for those that stick with it, thanks for your patience. This is a tad redundant anyway as most of you are familiar with my work and the fact that artistic integrity means everything to me. So without further ado, thanks again everyone and I hope I've answered all your questions..._**

Lucas found himself knocking on the door again. He didn't know how he ended up there. He had gone for a late night run around the campus and after a few miles, had somehow found himself in front of those dorms. It wasn't too late and there was no harm in stopping by just to say "hello". So he stood slightly damp from sweat waiting for an answer but there was none. With a shrug, he simply put back on his earphones for the walk home. He didn't hear the giggling coming up the steps as he ran into one of the two women he had been looking for.

"Hey", he said, removing the earphones again.

"Hey. What are you doing here?"

"Would you believe me if I said I was just in the neighborhood?"

Peyton looked at Haley, then rolled her eyes.

"Well, come on up, stalker", she invited him as they headed to their room and unlocked it.

They all went in and Lucas took a seat on a chair, making a curious face as Haley and Peyton gently lifted the huge covered canvas they had brought from wherever they had been together.

"So what brings you by?" Haley asked, asked she opened the fridge. "Chocolate pudding?"

Lucas grabbed his stomach. Haley was a tiny little thing. As much junk food as she could scarf down, where did it all go?

"No thanks. Really. My body is still in shock from the great Krispy Kreme incident."

"Try living with her", Peyton joked.

"I was out for a run and I ended up around this way and I hadn't seen you since two classes ago and I hadn't seen you, Haley, since that night at TRIC so I wanted to say hi and see how stuff was going."

Haley shrugged.

"It's going. I talked to Chris Keller again and he invited me to sit in on a recording session in a few days."

"Oh Haley, that's great. That's fantastic. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks."

"You missed it, Peyton. Haley really rocked the house that night."

"So I heard", the blonde grinned. "Sorry I missed that. But I knew she was good. Hell, she practices enough in front of the mirror with my hairbrush as a microphone."

Haley threw her pillow at her.

"Anyway. With the last away game and stuff, I just wanted to catch up."

"You didn't miss too much in Clangdon's class. That test I told you about…"

"Actually, Peyton, I'm kind of cool with the homework and the test. I wanted to know about other stuff."

"Oh."

He lowered his head.

"I guess you heard, huh? Um, how is she?"

"She's okay."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Brooke is cool. She isn't one to wallow in anything for very long."

"That's good. That's great to hear, even. I, I just didn't want to hurt her, that's all."

Peyton and Haley exchanged looks.

"No need to worry about that one", Haley added. "In the words of the great Gloria Gaynor, Brooke will survive."

"Haley!" Peyton threw the pillow back.

"What? Sorry."

Lucas frowned.

"Okay, you two. Obviously you both know something I don't know. What's going on?"

"It's not a big deal", Peyton tried to play it off.

"Then it shouldn't be a big deal to tell me."

She took a deep breath.

"He's got a point there", Haley said between mouthfuls of pudding.

"Fine! Lucas, look, I didn't want to tell you because it really isn't my place and I really didn't want to be stuck in the middle and I really don't want to hurt your feelings but since you insist, Brooke is already seeing somebody else."

Lucas' eyes widened.

"Somebody else? Are, are you sure? It's only been like a week and a half."

"Look on the bright side", Haley offered. "At least now you don't have to feel guilty about her staying at home, crying her eyes out, not getting over you."

No, he hadn't expected that, neither did he want it. But ten days? Damn!

"Yeah, but…but I thought she'd more upset than that."

Peyton sighed.

"Brooke did like you but that's just how she is. Sorry. She has a rebound rate of like .5 seconds. Anyway, it's no big deal, right? You were the one who broke things off with her."

"Yeah. I had to. I felt like she wanted more and I knew I didn't. My schedule sucks and timing sucks and besides that, even though Brooke is an awesome person, I don't know, I just couldn't see myself really getting serious with her. I don't know. Maybe if I had gotten to know her a little better…"

"Well, she's fine. She was mad for like a day. We ate a lot of Rocky Road ice cream and then she bought a lot of shoes and that was that."

"So she doesn't hate me?"

"No. Why should she?"

Yeah. Why should she?

"I don't know. I mean, she shouldn't but girls can get weird like that sometimes. Anyway, that's all I wanted to know. I'm still stunned about the whole ten day thing but I'm glad Brooke is okay and I hope she can be happy with this new guy and get everything her heart desires."

"I seriously doubt it will be the next great love story. He's some pretty boy on the golf team. Once they start fighting over mirror space, Brooke will kick him to the curb."

Lucas nodded. So much for that, he thought as the canvas Peyton and Haley had propped against the wall began to teeter.

"What the hell is that thing?" he finally asked as Haley caught it in the nick of time. "Your latest masterpiece?"

"Actually, my latest homework. It's one half of this art project I've been working on for this class. We're studying art and the human body. It's really cool. The professor is awesome. We've looked at images of the first humans found in caves and all the great nudes of contemporary artists and even present day stuff like tattooing and scarification. It's really interesting. Anyway, the assignment was to find a live, nude model and paint their naked form on this campus."

Lucas laughed.

"Now that's my kind of homework. Tell me, who in the hell did you get crazy enough to fall for that one?"

Haley grinned broadly and removed the sheet from the canvas. The detail of the sketch was amazing…and so was the model. Lucas swallowed hard looking at the body as his eyes scanned slowly upwards to the face. Then he looked at the smiling face of the one displaying the canvas.

"Ta da! What do you think? Isn't Peyton brilliant? And look how good my ass looks right there!"

Lucas didn't know whether to gawk or cover his eyes.

"Um, yeah, it's…uh, very nice. I guess. Um, that is, that's you…right, Haley?" he stammered.

"Yeah."

"You're naked."

"That was kind of the whole point."

"Okay. So you don't mind me looking at it?"

Haley shrugged.

"Who cares? Like you haven't seen a naked woman before. It's just a body and the human body is beautiful. There's nothing to be ashamed of. And I did spend three years growing up on a nudist colony so maybe that would have something to do with my openness but it's not a big deal. Peyton needed a model and her teacher is going to see it and the whole class is going to see it so I don't think one more set of eyes will do any harm."

Peyton watched Lucas for a reaction other than embarrassment.

"So. What do you think?"

He swallowed hard. The drawing itself was amazing. It featured Haley standing up, facing front, her long curled hair swept to one side, cascading down her frame and covering one breast. The other, along with its rosy nipple, was fully exposed. One arm was posed dramatically behind her head, the other hand resting on her flat belly. The legs were crossed but the pubic region was on full view and it, like every other line and curve, had been captured magnificently.

"Um, this is very, very good", he squeaked.

Peyton and Haley giggled.

"Ever wonder what it takes for a rough and tough superstar basketball player to blush and squirm uncontrollably? Show him my nude portrait", Haley joked.

"It's not that. I'm just shocked as hell. You don't see something like this every day. But it's great. It's really beautiful. Haley, you're beautiful and Peyton, the painting is beautiful."

"Thank you", both girls said in unison.

"You're sure to get an A on that", he smiled.

Peyton rolled her eyes.

"That's only half the project, half the grade. The assignment was to find two models, both a male and a female and paint them nude. Haley volunteered and we just wrapped up tonight. So tomorrow I have the pleasure of scoping out cheap male models who will be willing to pose in the buff."

"Wait, you're gonna pay somebody?" Lucas asked.

"How do you think I got all this chocolate pudding?" Haley winked.

"Peyton, I'm serious."

"Yeah. Why not? It's no big deal."

"It's no big deal but it's a waste of money. All the guys on this campus? Someone would be willing to help you out, more than willing. Hell, put up a flyer in the basketball house and see how many responses you get."

Peyton laughed.

"Unfortunately, probably only Tim Smith. And from what I can see, he has a pretty decent body but I don't think my nerves could take listening to that big mouth all night."

"Lucas could do it", Haley suggested.

"What?" Lucas turned around.

"Yeah. Why not? You guys are friends and you're comfortable around each other and it won't take long. Besides, you're used to working together on homework."

Lucas' ears burned.

"Yeah, Haley when we're dissecting frogs and making homemade volcanoes, fully clothed!"

"And wearing white lab coats, thank you very much", Peyton teased.

"Exactly. Don't forget about the coats", Lucas nodded.

"Lucas, are you embarrassed?" Haley asked.

"Huh? Who me? No. Heck no."

He couldn't even look them in the eye.

"Yes, you are. You're ashamed of your body."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. How cute. And how ironic. Men are supposed to be the brave, shameless ones. You're the ones who spend hours in the gym trying to sculpt every muscle perfectly and the one chance you get to show it off, you refuse."

"Oh leave him alone", Peyton smiled. "I can find someone. I'm not worried about it."

"Fine", Haley said before a pause. "Wait, a minute…is this about your penis?"

"What? Haley!"

"It's okay. You guys are always so wound up about whether or not you're well hung. Listen, the average erect penis length is 5.5. to 6.5 inches with a 4.5 to 5 inch circumference. Now that doesn't mean…"

"Haley, first of all, how did we end up discussing my penis with you? And second, how do you know all those statistics?"

Peyton shook her head sadly.

"Welcome to my world, Luke. I live with a woman whose biggest hobby is retaining useless and random information and facts. She's a walking Jeopardy show."

"I'm just saying don't let fear of a small penis prevent you from doing this."

"It's not. It's not preventing me from doing anything and uh, as far as size, well let's just say I haven't heard any complaints before about the junk."

"Then do it."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"I…"

"It's liberating and fun."

"Yeah but…"

"And Peyton could even paint you from the side so your face wouldn't be recognizable…if that's what you're worried about. I know the basketball players are kind of famous around here and it might cause a little bit of controversy if your bare ass and smiling face is on display for the whole school to see in Peyton's art class."

Lucas took a deep breath. He had never been a daredevil but he didn't consider himself a prude either.

"You could do that? You could paint it so everyone wouldn't know it was me?"

Peyton shrugged.

"Yeah. Sure, if you want. But Lucas, Haley is just messing with you. You don't have to do this."

"Yes, you do. Do it for your soul, Luke. Remember how hesitant I was to sing at TRIC? What if your brother hadn't forced me?"

Lucas smiled.

"You could have a real career in singing. Does this mean I might be missing out on a future gracing the cover of Playgirl?"

Haley grinned.

"As Nathan likes to say, stranger things have happened."

Lucas took a deep breath.

"Okay. Fine."

"Okay, fine, what?"

"Okay, fine…I'll do it!"

"Yes!" Haley raised her arms in the air.

Peyton shifted on the bed.

"Look, you don't have to…"

"I know. But I want to. But yeah because of the whole basketball thing and all the attention for being Nathan Scott's brother, could we kind of keep this between us? No, I'm not ashamed or anything but Haley could you leave this fact off of your next lesson plan with Nate?"

She raised her right hand.

"Cross my heart and hope to die and stew and fry in you know where."

"Alright. I'm in. Time and place, Picasso?"

Peyton took a deep breath.

"Friday at the studio at around seven?"

"I'll be there with bells on", he said, still couldn't believe what he had just gotten himself into.

They looked at each other with nervous, shy smiles as Haley kept devouring her pudding snack. She was particularly tickled at the situation.

"Bells are optional…just leave the clothing at the door."


	38. Chemistry Outside The Classroom

Peyton adjusted the dim spotlight over the middle of the floor. It all had to be perfect. All artists had visions and she was no exception. She was ready. There were no nerves as she considered herself a professional but her heart still jumped when she heard the footsteps coming from behind the makeshift partition she had set up as a dressing room. He emerged with a red face and a shy smile, a white towel wrapped securely around his waist.

"Hi", he said.

Peyton giggled.

"Um, hi. Luke, you are okay with this, right? Because you know you don't have to do it. Haley was just teasing and I wouldn't be mad."

"No, it's cool. I'm ready. Just, um, tell me what you want me to do", he croaked.

It was cute. He was being a real trooper but you could tell he was praying for the floor beneath to just open up and swallow him.

"Okay. Um, are you ready to get started?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

Get this over with was more like what he meant.

"Okay", Peyton said again.

He took a deep breath.

"Okay."

He looked like a man awaiting his execution instead of one waiting to have his portrait painted. Peyton couldn't hide her smile.

"Um, I have to draw you naked, Lucas."

"I know", he squeaked in a voice not that high pitched since puberty.

"Okay…uh, that means you have to, you know, lose the towel."

"Oh. That."

He chewed the inside of his lip. The moment of truth. He hoped she couldn't see his hands shaking as he loosened it and let it fall at his feet. The reality of what he was doing actually hit him when he felt a cool draft breezing across his nether regions. Suddenly he wanted to cry. He wanted to grab that towel and run for dear life. No. He wanted his mommy. What if Peyton was staring? Or worse? What if she was laughing? Cautiously, he opened one eye. To his relief, she was doing neither. She was simply organizing her art supplies.

"Everything cool?"

He chuckled and lowered his head. It wasn't that bad.

"Yeah."

"Okay. Stand straight. Spread your feet slightly apart…that's good. Uh, I want your right hand raised behind your head with the palm flat against the back of the neck. Good…well, lower it a bit because I need a good view of your bicep. Perfect. Now extend your left arm down, palm flat against your thigh. And bring your head down, looking at the floor tilted slightly towards the left."

"Is this good?" he asked, trying to hold the pose.

Peyton wiped her sweaty palms against her jeans.

"Actually…like this", she had to physically go over and pose him.

Why had it been easier to manually pose Haley?

"We're good?"

She sighed.

"We're good."

And she began to draw. She sketched the outline of the body first before going back and shading. Then she began the detail, the lines and the curves of each extremity.

"Am I doing okay?" he asked after an hour or so.

"You're doing great. I'm surprised you've been able to keep that exact pose. You haven't moved an inch. You're like a statue."

"I'm fine. You know, it's funny. Now I know exactly what Kate Winslet must have felt like in Titanic, you know…except for that sinking ship and whole Leonardo DiCaprio crush thing."

She chuckled as she finished up. Haley had been the ideal subject as her female. She had captured the feminine body perfectly. She was pretty and thin but not Kate Moss thin. It was perfect as she could show the suppleness of the breasts, the curves of the hips and legs. And in Lucas, she, or rather Haley, had once again picked a prime candidate. He had a great body. Muscular but not that over the top Schwarzenegger look. He was toned and defined, from his arms to his stomach to his legs, and oh yeah, that certain place in the middle that even made Peyton blush as she drew it. He wasn't lying about the junk.

"Okay", she finally said. "You are all done."

Lucas winced as he relaxed his muscles and stretched.

"Already?"

"Already."

He reached down and picked the towel up, wrapping it around him again.

"Can I see it?"

"Sure", she nodded, turning the canvas around to face him.

Lucas couldn't help but smile. Once again, Peyton had done an incredible job. Her attention to detail was unmatched. And best of all, as promised, it was impossible to tell the naked man was him. And second best, she had done a superb job on the junk. What guy wouldn't be proud of that?

"Peyton, wow. What can I say? I mean, I don't want to sound all arrogant and talk about how great I look in that picture but you did an amazing job."

"Thanks. So listen. Um, I kind of took your advice and I was talking to my art professor and there is this show downtown in a few weeks and they're actually auctioning off paintings and stuff and the teacher liked one of mine and she entered it and for some strange reason, they accepted it and mine is for sale."

"Peyton, that's great."

"Yeah. So I was thinking, Haley is going to be there and if you didn't have a game or practice…"

"I'll be there front and center. You bet."

"Thanks."

"So what is the painting of? Is it this one of me and my perfect alpha male form?" he joked.

Peyton laughed.

"No. Maybe next time, Fabio. Actually, it's just a painting I did of this old lady sitting on a bench by the harbor in Charleston."

"Well, I'm sure its great and obviously a lot of people think so and it's gonna definitely sell at that auction. I don't know who you do it. I'm serious. I always sucked at art. I couldn't even draw a tree, much less a person."

"Anybody can draw."

"That's easy for you to say."

She pointed over to a smaller easel with a blank sheet of paper on it.

"There. Draw a person for me."

He raised his eyebrows as he walked over. He drew a stick figure and a round shape with a smiling mouth for the face.

"There you go. Need further proof I suck?" he laughed.

She walked over to him.

"The key to drawing is using your eyes. Draw realistically. Faces aren't really round and eyes are actually in the middle of the head, not towards the top."

She flipped the paper over so that there was another blank one.

"I know you don't want me to go for round two."

Peyton smiled.

"All you need is a blank sheet of paper and a number 2 pencil. I'm not asking you to recreate the Mona Lisa. Just scribble."

"Scribble?"

"Yeah. All over the paper. Round loopy marks, zig zags, light lines, dark lines."

"Like this?" he asked as he reverted back to the kindergarten days of just marking up a paper for the hell of it.

"Yeah, that's good. Just like that."

"This is kind of fun", he shrugged.

"Now use different pencils. Try shading light and dark. Drag your eraser across some of the marks. You'll get a feeling of what pencils make the best impressions or which smudge better."

When he was done they were both staring at a paper filled with lines, marks, and smudges.

"My first masterpiece?"

"You might not think much of these marks but you are well on your way to becoming an artist."

"Then you must be one hell of a teacher."

She turned back to his stick drawing.

"Draw a ball", she commanded.

He shrugged and did what he was told.

"Okay. Now what?"

Peyton put her hand over his, still letting him work the pencil but guiding him at the same time.

"Extend this line here. And add another one here. At the bottom, curve those lines up so that they meet. Now what do you have?"

She stepped away. Lucas couldn't believe it. It was the beginnings of a face. It was a recognizable human head.

"You turned my ball into that?" he asked.

She smiled.

"No. Actually, you did. You listened to what I had to say and it wasn't hard. You jut passed your first lesson on dynamics and proportions of the human head."

"That's pretty good", Lucas leaned back. "You think I'm ready to start tackling noses yet?"

Peyton laughed.

"You can do anything you want. Go for it."

In his excitement, he penciled in a couple of lines that in his mind resembled a human nose but once on paper it looked more like a badly mauled dog's bone.

"I guess I got a little ahead of myself", he chuckled.

"You'll get it, dude."

"Hope you weren't planning to get graded on the human head", he joked.

"Hey. They say practice makes perfect."

She took his hand again, guiding it to making various lines on the paper. It was fun at first. With her help, he was actually drawing. But Lucas quickly lost interest. All of a sudden he didn't give a damn about faces or marks on paper. All he could think about was the tingling sensation in his hand right where she was touching him. And they were standing so close. God, her hair smelled good. And her neck. There was a little exposed piece just begging to be kissed. Lucas had no idea where these urges were coming from, but he hadn't felt them in a long time. They were too powerful to fight. He leaned down and nibbled softly on the creamy flesh.

"Whoa!" Peyton jumped practically out of her skin. "Dude, what are you doing?"

He shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm sorry. One minute we're drawing and the next, I couldn't help but kiss you."

"I don't think you should be kissing me."

"I'm sorry. Look, I know this is awkward and weird and out of the blue but I don't know. I mean, I'm really attracted to you, Peyton and it was a great moment. It just kind of feels right."

"Lucas…"

"I'm not one of those guys who just goes around looking to hook up and make out with girls. Kissing is something special for me."

God, he was dangerously close. She could feel his hot breath on her face. And those eyes…

"Look, dude, we're just friends, right?"

He looked at her and pondered that question for the first time.

"I don't know…are we?"

"I, um, it's just, I, I…I haven't kissed anybody in a long, long time and…"

Lucas looked at her, really looked at her for the first time.

"You are so pretty", he whispered before leaning in.

Their lips met and it was the spark that ignited a fire between them. Her lips were soft and sweet and Lucas wanted nothing more than to explore the inside of her sweet mouth. His wet tongue gently prodded and after a few seconds, Peyton gave way and let him in. She moaned in his mouth. God, it felt so good. He was an unbelievable kisser and it had been so long…too long.

"Wait!" she pulled away, wiping her mouth and seriously out of breath. "Whoa! Dude, what the hell was that and what did we just do?"

He shook his head.

"I like you, Peyton. I know this is kind of crazy and all of a sudden but it's the first time I'm admitting it…even to myself."

"Luke…"

"It was always there. From that first night I saw you at the Alpha Phi Omega party, then in Chemistry class and working together and hanging out."

"That's stupid", she shook her head. "I mean, what about me is so special and irresistible? I mean, really. Is it my joyful personality?"

He smiled.

"I don't know what it is. I just know that it's there. It's a connection and a vibe…call it what you want but I feel it. And I know you feel it, too. Don't deny it. I can see it in your eyes."

Peyton opened her mouth but at first no words came out. He was right. And it had been there all along. Had she subconsciously been fighting it? Or just ignoring it? But there it was. There he was. A good looking, intelligent, kind hearted, sensitive guy who was into her. They already had a solid friendship. They could talk and listen to each other. They could joke around or be serious. She felt comfortable and even safe with him. In a world where she trusted no one, something had always told her she could trust Lucas Scott. It was perfect…wasn't it? What in the world could hold them back?

"What about Brooke?" she asked.

Ah! There it was. The X factor.

"Listen, Brooke…"

"Yeah, Brooke. My best friend. The girl you used to go out with. The girl you were raving about less than two weeks ago. The girl you broke things off with because you weren't ready for a relationship."

"Everything I ever said about her was true. She is a great girl. I had fun but honestly I didn't see myself building something truly meaningful with her. The feelings just weren't there. Yeah, she was attractive and it was nice but I just wasn't into it and I didn't want to be a dick and string her along just so I could have a pretty girl to make out with whenever I wanted. Look, I'm not Nathan. Peyton, I'm not like that. Brooke and I weren't meant to be a couple. I know that and she knows that."

"Lucas…"

"All, I'm saying is that I care for you. I do think we have an amazing chemistry. If you're willing to shut yourself off again and walk away from that, that's on you. But it's a shame because it could end up being something really special. You know my background and that relationship I told you about in Richmond. That was heavy for me. It changed my life. I honestly don't know if I'm ready to commit again like that and I'm not even saying that's what I want. But I like you Peyton. I like you as more than a friend. So there it is."

She took a deep breath.

"There it is", she repeated.

"Now what? Are you going to say anything? Talk to me. Please."

Peyton started to laugh.

"I'm sorry", she apologized as the giggles wouldn't stifle themselves.

"Peyton. Are you okay?"

She nodded.

"Yeah. Um, it's just that life is pretty crazy sometimes. I mean, who would have thought especially after out first meeting in Dr. Clangdon' class that you and I would be here in the art studio you surprised me with, making out with you here in a towel after you just posed naked for my art homework."

Lucas had to chuckle. It was ironic, alright.

"Yeah. I guess you're right."

"Unbelievable", she shook her head.

He sighed.

"Are you gonna say anything else?" he asked.

She did it. She looked right in those eyes, the piercing eyes of a man who desired truth in every aspect of his life.

"Kiss me", she whispered, a plea that came from feeling, not thinking.

Lucas quickly and happily obliged. Their lips parted and tongues danced as their hands caressed each other's bodies. They giggled as they fell into the freshly painted mural on the back wall, not even caring that some of the color had leaked onto their clothing and skin. It was a sweet and unexpected moment. It was their moment and in the middle of the studio, nothing else mattered.

Well, almost nothing else…

"P. Sawyer, I knew I'd find you here alone on a Friday night. Now you have a freaky studio to match your freaky artwork and…what the hell is going on here?"

Lucas and Peyton stopped mid lip lock.

"Oh my God. Brooke…"


	39. The Sound Of Music

Haley was nervous. She normally didn't get that nervous but it would be her first time in an actual recording studio and she was excited. Chris had made good on his promise about wanting to work with her. She had no idea what would be the actual outcome and she really didn't care. She was just excited to have the chance to work on her music.

She checked the address again. Yes, she was definitely at the right place. She had to giggle. So it wasn't one of those fancy skyscraper buildings with wall to wall plush carpeting and framed gold records decorating the wall. That had simply been a fantasy. But the reality was in front of her. The second floor of a modest building downtown with posters of local bands and steps that creaked when you walked on them. But she opened the door and saw two men sitting behind a glass in a room filled with all sorts of controls and equipment.

"Hey", she smiled. "Haley James. Chris Keller told me to meet him here."

They barely acknowledged her presence.

"Have a seat. He should be here soon."

Haley looked around. There were two stools in the middle of the floor. Then there was another room, one which she assumed was sound proof where all the actual singing took place. In the corner was a beat up old love seat and a table with old copies of Billboard magazines on it. But a few feet away, she saw it.

Haley practically skipped over to the piano. She loved to play. Music was just in her blood. She couldn't even remember the first time she had played a guitar or the piano or the harmonica. They had just always been around. Her parents played and sang and so did all the kids. It was like home for her as she sat down and her fingers touched the ivory keys. Closing her eyes, Haleybegan to play.

_Sunrise, sunrise  
Looks like mornin' in your eyes  
But the clocks held 9:15 for hours  
Sunrise, sunrise  
Couldn't tempt us if it tried  
'Cause the afternoon's already come and gone _

And I said hoo...  
To you

Surprise, surprise  
Couldn't find it in your eyes  
But I'm sure it's written all over my face  
Surprise, surprise  
Never something I could hide  
When I see we made it through another day

She stopped when she heard the loud sound of hands clapping behind her. She sucked in a breath before turning around.

"Bravo! Bravo!"

"Chris", she blushed. "Um, hi. You weren't here when I got here and your friends told me to have a seat and I saw the piano and…"

"It's cool. Mi recording studio es su recording studio."

"Thanks. I was just, uh, messing around."

"How long you've been playing?"

She shrugged.

"Forever it feels like."

"What other instruments do you play?"

"Harmonica, the guitar."

"You play by ear?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you read music at all?"

She made a face.

"I'm learning. For a while I couldn't at all but I'm taking this music class at school and I've learned to read some of the notes."

Chris nodded.

"So you're a music major?"

"A music minor", she corrected. "I'm pre law."

Chris laughed.

"A musical lawyer, that's classic. It's just the same anyway. You can spend all your parents' life savings on high priced education at fancy schools with big names and manicured lawns but no university can really teach you anything. Music is in here", he pointed to the heart.

"I know that", she nodded. "And rest assure, my parents aren't paying for anything. I'm on full academic scholarship."

"Great! A musical lawyer genius. They must be so proud."

"Yeah, they are, I guess. Um, my parents aren't your average parents, you could say. They're sort of hippies, anti establishment, anti society…"

"To hell with The Man?"

Haley chuckled.

"That's them. They're weird and wacky and crazy. So am I, I guess but I love them."

"They sound cool. Cooler than my parents", he looked sadly at the floor. "My, um, my old man is an alcoholic. He'd tie a few on and then stumble back home and beat the shit out of my mom and me and my ten brothers and sisters."

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry…"

"Yeah. And Mom was diagnosed with schizophrenia and Social Services took away the younger kids and for a while we were homeless and sometimes we lived shelters or places with no running water or electricity."

Haley was horrified. A life of poverty and abuse? Granted, she hadn't grown up with material things but her family was close and loving and her father worked hard to always make sure they'd never go hungry.

"Chris, I'm sorry. Gosh, I don't even know what to say. You poor thing. You really went through all that?"

His sad expression turned back into that cocky but sexy toothy grin.

"Hell no. I was just pulling your leg."

"What?"

"That's the sob story I've concocted for my big interview with Rolling Stone when the band gets famous."

Haley hit at him.

"Okay, that's just plain mean. You should be ashamed of yourself! You really had me going. I'm over here with tears in my eyes and you were making it up the whole time."

"So I altered events in my life for dramatic purposes? So what? That sounds a lot better than me growing up in the suburbs of Pittsburgh, the son of a dentist and a pre school teacher."

"Is that the truth?"

"Truth."

"What about the ten brothers and sisters?"

"Not the truth. Just one older sister who went into the oh so exciting world of architectural design and a younger brother still in high school, almost as sexy as me and almost as wicked on the guitar but not quite."

She shook her head.

"You are a character."

"So I've been told. Now back to you. You sounded really good."

"Thank you."

"Norah Jones, Sunrise. I know that song."

"I love Norah Jones."

"Is that your signature style?"

Haley made a face.

"I don't know. I guess if I had one that would be it. Why? I mean, is that okay?"

He shrugged.

"Predictable sappy ballad. I'm not surprised."

His words kind of stung.

"Ouch!"

"No need to get all sensitive on me. There is no crying in Chris Keller's studio. Anyway, you have strong vocals. No one will dispute that you're a good singer. But you can be great. With a lot of practice and help with your pitch and tone, you can only get better."

"Okay. Um, whatever you think. I'm willing to work really hard."

"Good. Because if you're not, you may as well get to stepping now. I take music very seriously and if you're not, then we shouldn't work together."

"I am serious", she nodded.

"Good. Now you've proved you can hold your own on a duet with me on the Ryan Adams song. And you proved you can sing Norah Jones and I'm sure if I called out a few names like Sarah McLachlan or Vanessa Carlton, you could probably belt out those songs with no problem, am I right?"

"Well, yeah. I guess."

"I know I'm right. And that's all fine and good but for any musician, the most important thing is range. Your voice is strong, Haley. I want you to be able to sing heartfelt soul and R&B like Aretha Franklin or Alicia Keys. At the same time, you should be able to take that guitar and do country like Loretta Lynn or Gretchen Wilson. Then in the next set, you could rock out like Janis Joplin or Courtney Love. You feel what I'm saying?"

She nodded.

"Yeah. I get you."

"Good. You said you're a song writer, too, right?"

"Yeah. Um, I've worked on some stuff."

"Okay. Break out that guitar right now and give me the first verse and chorus of your best original song."

Haley was flabbergasted. Chris Keller didn't mess around.

"Um, right now?"

"No. Next week. Of course right now. And speed it up, will you? We're on the clock. Time is money."

"Yeah, but it's just that…uh, I'm really not prepared."

"You've got your guitar, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"And you're not brain dead or anything?"

"No."

"Then quit being shy. Play and sing. What if I was Tommy Mattola or some other big record exec and I asked you to sing? Come on. Opportunity is opportunity and musicians always need to be prepared."

She took a deep breath. She supposed he was right. And she'd come that far. Sitting on the lone stool with him opposite her just a few feet away, Haley pulled out her guitar.

"Um, the name of this is Crazy Girls. I wrote it a few years ago. I was dating this guy when we lived in Louisiana and we had to move and the last time I saw him was at the bus stop in town and I was so sad about leaving because I really loved him and it made me totally temporarily hate my parents because every time we got settled somewhere, as soon as we were happy, it was time to go again. It was like, damn them and their rootless existence. That was like the first time I actually defied them. God, I was so pissed, I ate like a whole turkey sandwich in front of them. They were horrified and good for them. It totally served them right at the time. Anyway, I was so depressed and mad for like a week after we left and my sister Taylor had to leave the guy she was dating so she was mad and it was drama everywhere and it's like one of the few times of our whole life that we actually got along and bonded and had something in common. So it's basically a song about how I was feeling and what was going on at the time."

Chris just looked at her.

"Are you done?"

"Sorry. Too much rambling?"

"I had fallen asleep as you gave your whole life story in one fast talking sentence so forgive me as I wipe the slobber from my mouth. Did you already sing yet?"

She gave an embarrassed smile.

"No."

"Okay. Well, whenever you're ready. Anytime this year would be good."

She couldn't stop grinning. It was a product of nerves. She exhaled a nervous breath.

"Okay. Um, Crazy Girls."

"Crazy Girls. I got it. Appropriate title already."

_I've been behind on the events of the past 7 days _

_I've been sleeping in my bed _

_And missing you like sometimes crazy girls do _

_I've been hanging like a child onto this photograph of us _

_It was taken on a bus across town the last time I saw you _

_And now this whole world is going 'round _

_But it's when you're gone it really brings me down, down _

_Well I can't get myself together I'm soaking in the pain _

_It's ridiculous how easy it is to go astray _

_When my focus ain't right _

_Sometimes crazy's all right _

Chris just nodded.

"Okay."

Haley cringed.

"Just okay?"

"The lyrics and the melody were good. Presentation was decent. B+ for effort."

"Um, thanks…I think."

"Like I said, it's good. But you can be great. Stick with me, and you will. Kid, I think we can do great things together."

He extended his hand and Haley shook it. Brash, cocky, a little too blunt at times, and straight to the point. Still she couldn't wait to work with Chris Keller. After all, he was a hell of a musician. And not too bad on the eyes either.

**_Author's Note: "Crazy Girls" written by and credited to Bethany Joy Lenz. Also, the scenario in this chapter in which the character, Haley James, says why she wrote the song, is entirely fictional and the product of my overactive imagination. I have no personal knowledge of when, how, why, or who the actual song is about._**


	40. The Battle For Bevin's Boyfriend

**_Author's Note: Hey, alarma1, looks like you and Haley both had the same problem tonight, lol. Love ya, kid..._**

Rachel sauntered confidently down the halls. She was used to the stares. Ever since she'd developed breasts and hips at an early age, she had dressed in a provocative way, using her womanly charms to her advantage. All the girls wanted to be her and the all the guys of course wanted her. She smirked at the whistles and catcalls but she was only worried about one guy in particular.

She and Nathan had a lot in common. Both were gorgeous, popular and possessed a level of confidence that bordered on arrogance. Just like he could have any girl he wanted, she knew she could have any guy she wanted. But she wanted him. At first it was a challenge. How long would it take the new girl to score with the hot jock? Then once she had him, it was the sex. The boy was hung like a moose and he could make her come sometimes eight times in one night. But more than that, she kind of dug his meanness and aloofness. In that aspect, they were much alike. In fact, she saw Nathan as the male version of herself.

But somewhere amidst all the control and manipulation, she had broken one of her own cardinal rules. She had actually fallen for the guy. She liked him. When he called, she actually felt butterflies. And for the first time, she wanted to cuddle after sex. It was like having a real boyfriend. Of course, no one could tell Nathan Scott that. He'd scoff at the very idea. But whether he liked it or not or even knew it or not, on that campus, he belonged to her. Bevin might have had her sweet little hooks sunk in while he was in Tree Hill but while in Winston Salem, he was her man. All the other bitches would recognize or respect it…or else.

She had never been inside the tutoring center so it was trial and error as she peeked into each room. All she knew was his session was due to be over and they had things to do. Rachel was tired of waiting. And wait no more as she heard his voice. She heard his laugh actually. And then she heard his tutor.

"…So it was totally like this life changing, mind blowing, cathartic experience for me."

Nathan just looked at her.

"Haley, you do realize you just described your first trip to the grocery store, don't you?"

"Yeah. So?"

"So, you weren't talking about the first time you had sex or the first time you won a championship or something. You used the words cathartic and mind blowing and life changing to describe the first time you set foot in a Piggly Wiggly."

"Hey! To each, his own, right? Don't knock it. It was an experience. For instance, did you know they have beef, pork and turkey hot dogs? How amazing is that? Really. What will they think of next?"

"Hales", he laughed.

"Let me enjoy this, please. You've had 19 years to eat hot dogs. Up until a couple of summers ago, I thought they only made them out of tofu."

Nathan grimaced.

"That shit is gross. I don't know how you eat it. No more tofu snacks in here, please."

"I'll think about it even though you shouldn't be eating my snacks anyway."

"Don't bring it in and eat it in front of me if you're not prepared to share", Nathan warned.

Haley blew a spitball at him.

"You, sir, are in no position to be making demands. Besides, I'm still mad at you."

"For?"

"For putting me on the spot at TRIC?"

"Why? You got over your stage fright, you kicked ass and now you get to sing with that jerkoff, Keller. That's what you wanted, right?"

"I guess. But I was so scared. It was mean of you to throw me out to the wolves like that."

"Know why I did?" he asked.

"No."

"When I was three, I was with my parents one day out by the pool. I hadn't had swimming lessons yet and my mom would always get so worried because we were at the beach a lot and sometimes out on Grandpa's boat. She was so scared something bad would happen. So I'm playing one day and I run down by the deep end where it's like ten feet and of course she has those gay ass inflatable elbow pads on me and a Big Bird life vest. And she's all like, 'Nate, get back up here where I can watch you' and I was running back towards her at the shallow end but I accidentally dropped my beach ball and it fell in the pool. I wanted my ball back so Mom got up but before she could jump in, my dad rips the elbow pads and the life jacket off of me, grabs me by the trunks and throws me into ten feet of water."

Haley gasped.

"Oh my God! What did you do?"

"I cried and I swallowed a lot of water and I splashed around and then I swam over, got my ball, and got my ass the hell out of there."

"Your mom must have been terrified."

"Terrified and pissed. I just remember her clocking my dad right in his jaw. I mean, he had the imprint of a diamond ring on his face for like a week. Anyway, she says to him, 'Why the hell did you throw my son in that water?' And I'll never forget his answer, Hales. He said, 'Because I knew he wouldn't drown'. It might seem cruel or whatever and yeah I guess it is a dick way of teaching a little kid to swim but he knew in his gut I wouldn't drown. He knew I'd be scared but instinct would take over and I'd swim and everything would be okay. That's what I knew about your singing. The talent was in you, you were just scared. You didn't think you could do it so I had to help you along, so to speak. But I knew you wouldn't drown."

Haley smiled at him.

"Thank you", she whispered. "It was scary at first but the water turned out to be okay, after all."

"It usually is", he winked, looking at the clock. "Well, I've got you on some major overtime. Sorry."

"Not a problem."

"Were those problems okay?"

"Yes. Only two wrong. Excellent job! You have improved so much on equations and problem solving."

"I guess but that was pretty cool of you to set them up and reword them using basketball and sports lingo, especially when I know you don't know a lot of basketball and sports lingo. So that was nice. Thanks."

"Hey. It keeps me hip. You keep me on my toes. Guess who just finished listening to Tupac's Greatest Hits just this morning?"

Nathan grinned.

"You'll be ready to be signed by Suge Knight come morning."

She gave him the thumbs up sign.

"Me and my rhymes are working on it."

Nathan just shook his head.

"Later, Hales."

Although Rachel had come to the tutoring center to see him, when she realized Nathan was leaving, she ducked into a vacant room and hid behind a bookshelf as not to be seen. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. She had never heard him sound so relaxed or so comfortable…or so nice. Usually he was venting about basketball, the coaches or the team or a game. Most of the time he was ignoring her, choosing to give his music, the TV or the Playstation 2 more attention. They had never talked like that. They had never laughed together like that. He didn't tell her stories about his family or his past and he didn't have a cute little nickname for her like Hales. He didn't even call her Rache. Most of the time it was more like a "hey you" or "come here". And when he left Haley, he had an actual smile on his face. It was gorgeous. His smile lit up a room. But prior to that, she'd only seen him smirk.

Arms swinging at her side, Rachel marched into the room with Haley and slammed the door shut. Haley looked up and smiled.

"Hi. If you're looking for Nathan, sorry, you just missed him."

Rachel folded her arms.

"Actually, I was but now I'm looking for you."

"Okay. What can I do for you?"

"First of all, you can cut the act."

Haley frowned.

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, the goody goody innocent, Tutor Girl, hippie chick, 'Gee I sew my own clothes' thing."

Haley couldn't help but laugh.

"Um, sorry. I have no idea what you're talking about."

Rachel pulled up a chair.

"Okay, Gidget, here's the deal. Let me break it down for you. I know what you're up to and it is not going down like that. If you have to tutor, Nathan, that's fine. Whatever. But all the flirting and the giggling and the extra talking needs to stop."

Haley just looked at Rachel.

"Okay. Uh, first of all, I'm not up to anything. I tutor Nathan. I guess you could even call us friends, even though I rarely see him away from these four walls. So you should not feel threatened."

Rachel laughed obnoxiously.

"You think I'm threatened. By you? Please! Chick, take one look at me, then take a look in the mirror."

"So why are you here?"

"Because…"

"Look, I treat Nathan the way I treat everyone else that I tutor. I'm here to help them and I take that very seriously. It's a lot of hard work and down to business, yeah, but I try to lighten things up. You can't be dead serious all the time. Learning can be fun. And I'm sorry. I'm just a naturally happy, upbeat person. I talk a lot. I laugh a lot. I'm not gonna start treating the students badly because you don't like me talking to Nathan. If you have a problem with that, maybe you should take it up with him."

"Don't tell me what to do, bitch. Just leave my boyfriend alone!" Rachel yelled as she started back out the door.

Haley couldn't help it. She was thinking out loud again.

"Your boyfriend? That's funny. I thought he was Bevin's boyfriend."

Rachel was incensed! She had a good mind to mop the floor with Tutor Girl's face!

"Watch it! You know, you have a smart mouth and you think you're pretty clever and witty but I'm not playing your game. I am dead damn serious. I don't think you want to play with me, Haley. Babe, you'd have a better shot at trying your luck with the Mega Millions jackpot and those odds are about one in a couple hundred billion."

"Fine", Haley sighed. "Whatever."

"Fine? Whatever?"

"Yeah and whatever else it will take to get you out of here."

"Oh I'm gone and trust me, you don't want me to come back."

Haley put her hands up and rolled her eyes.

"Oh no. We wouldn't want that."

Rachel smirked.

"You know, if you wanted to fuck him that bad, you could have saved the little act. Your parents are hippies, you were raised in a free love world. All you had to do was pull me aside at TRIC and hey, I would have been down with the threesome thing."

Haley coughed.

"Excuse me, I just threw up in my mouth a little bit."

"Yeah, I just bet you did, Rainbow Brite. Too bad. You missed out. Nathan is a great fuck."

With that, she opened the door and stormed out, leaving a bewildered Haley. Her cell phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Check the ID, roomie. It's me. If you don't have any more tutoring, want to meet me at the dining hall?"

"What? Um, yeah. Okay. Uh, I can be there in ten minutes."

"You okay?" Peyton asked.

Haley took a deep breath.

"I'm fine. You know how in the handbooks they gave us, they warn girls about walking around at night alone and to be aware of certain situations?"

"Yeah. The freaks come out at night", Peyton laughed. "Watch out for the crazies."

Haley shook her head.

"Apparently, some of them like the daylight now."

"What?"

"Nothing. Cafeteria, ten minutes, the peanut butter cookies are calling me."

"Cool. See you."

Haley sighed as she began gathering her things.

"Yeah…see you."


	41. The Joys And Pains Of Heart Ache

Peyton tapped her fingers against the steering wheel to the beat of Duran Duran. She had woken up in a retro 80s mood and what better way to sustain the atmosphere, than pop in that old track, Hungry Like The Wolf. She was in somewhat of a good mood even though one thing still loomed heavy in the back of her mind.

It had been a few days since everything had changed. Peyton was still trying to process it all. Just when she was getting to the point where she could accept and enjoy a comfortable friendship with Lucas, he had flipped the apple cart upside down with a kiss. A long, sweet, passionate powerful kiss that she found hard to resist despite her best efforts.

It was funny how a few random moments in the course of one night could be so fateful. It definitely made her think. So much had happened since she had met Lucas Scott. She still couldn't explain or define that almost magnetic pull that was between them but at least in her mind, she could stop denying that in fact, it indeed existed. The only question left was, what would she do about it?

Peyton sighed. So many questions. So many decisions to make. It was a frightening concept. She had always been afraid of commitment. Finding out she had been adopted at such an early age, only added to the fear. As far as she was concerned, people always left. That was her motto. She had even drawn a picture about it. For years she had managed to protect her heart from friends, potential lovers and even her parents. She had the ability to control pain by simply shutting it off as if it were a light switch. She could disappear into a world of detached distance and anyone that dared to penetrate, would be stopped by cold by her icy heartlessness. For years it had worked but now not so much. Some lanky basketball player from Virginia had somehow worked his way inside her mind and was well on his way to her heart.

She closed her eyes. She was fighting it with all she had. After everything that had happened over the years, after all the self inflicted angst, after the disappointments and let downs, she finally had someone that wanted her. He had bore the brunt of her abuse many times and he knew she was covered head to toe in issues. Yet none of that seemed to matter.

To anyone, Lucas would appear to be the quintessential good guy. Maybe this was her big chance at the happiness that often seemed to elude her. Instead of sitting in a car in the verge of tears and pondering, she should have been thanking her lucky stars. But it wasn't that easy or that simple. She was too fragile, too vulnerable still. And commitment could be tragic.

But there was something else. In the midst of those precious minutes in which she let her guard down and gave into something wonderful, the unthinkable had happened. Brooke had walked in. Her best friend. The girl who made her laugh and dragged her to the mall. The one she had fun with. The one she could talk to. The one who had dried her tears when she cried. The only other person prior to Lucas, Peyton had felt like she could connect with.

Brooke had liked Lucas and they had dated briefly and somewhat casually. Lucas had ended things and both had seemed to move on, some faster than others. It was no big deal…right? But still, why had Brooke walked in on that exact moment? Peyton and Lucas had pulled away instantly but it was too late. The damage had been done. Brooke was composed, though she looked angry. She certainly didn't feel like conversing with either one of them. Instead she had fled.

Peyton pulled into the student lot and parked in the first available space. The slam of a car trunk alerted her. She squinted her eyes and could see in the next row over that it was Brooke unloading packages from her beloved convertible Bug. The two friends hadn't spoken since that incident. Lucas had been worried immediately and wanted to go after Brooke, but Peyton had convinced him not to. She knew Brooke and the Brooke she knew just needed some time to cool off. But four days had been enough. It was time to talk and put it all behind them.

"Brooke! Hey! You got a second?" Peyton approached the vehicle.

Brooke gave her a curt smile.

"Well, well. Good afternoon, Angelina. Where are those two adorable orphans? Oh wait…in this case you didn't need them to steal my man."

Peyton's jaw dropped. She was expecting a little bit of bitterness but the jolt of hostility aimed straight at her heart pierced through like a broken arrow.

"Brooke, what are you talking about?"

"Having a sudden bout of amnesia, are we? Well let me refresh your fading memory my favorite bottle blonde former best bud. You, the one person I thought I could trust, plus my 'it's not you, it's me and my crazy schedule' lying stain of an ex, equals betrayal."

"Brooke…"

"I bet you couldn't wait for him to dump me so you could dive right in."

"Dude, come on. It was so not like that. I think you know me better than that."

"See, that's the problem. Apparently, I don't know you at all."

"You're wrong."

"Maybe I am. Hell, for all I know you two could have been hooking up behind my back the whole time."

"Okay, first of all, that did not happen. Second, we are not hooking up."

"Really? Your tongue was jammed down his throat and his hand was up your shirt. What do you call it?"

"Look, Lucas and I did kiss…"

"Oh goody. You admit it. I should be somewhat grateful, huh? At least I'm not going crazy or developing premature cataracts."

"But it's not what you think. It never happened before and ten seconds before it happened if you had told me it was going to happen, I would have called you crazy."

"Whatever."

"Brooke, you have to believe me."

"Why? Does it even matter now? Are you guys a couple or something?"

Peyton sighed.

"No. I mean, I don't know."

"Oh that's an original answer", Brooke smirked.

"Listen to me. I first met the guy and I didn't even like him. Then we got stuck together in labs and became friends. He's nice and I guess from the beginning, we always had some sort of connection where we could talk to each other. But it was no romantic stuff involved. I never thought of him like that and when you two got together, I was really happy for you."

Brooke folded her arms.

"Yeah, I just bet you were."

"I was. And I thought everything was okay and the next thing I know, you two are just friends."

"Funny. The next thing I know, you two aren't."

Peyton shrugged.

"The kiss sort of just happened. And we talked and we realized we had something totally unexpected between us and before we could even figure things out, you walked in."

"I was coming to hang out and keep you company. Forgive me for interrupting your little love fest."

Peyton rolled her eyes.

"It wasn't a love fest, Brooke."

"Fine. What do you want from me?"

"What do I want? I want my best friend back. I want us to get over this. I don't want you to be mad anymore."

Brooke laughed sarcastically.

"You have a lot of nerve. And you know what the best part is? You don't even see what you did wrong."

"I didn't do anything on purpose and I didn't do anything to hurt you. Nothing was planned and besides, you guys weren't even really boyfriend and girlfriend."

"And that makes it better?"

"No but I don't get why you're all pissed at me."

"Newsflash! Um, I know you don't have a lot of girlfriends but rule number one in proper girl friendship etiquette is, you don't go after your friend's guy. It doesn't matter if they were together last week or last year. It doesn't matter if they went on a couple of dates or were two steps away from the altar. He is strictly off limits."

"I'm sorry", Peyton mouthed.

Brooke shook her head.

"Of all the guys in my little black book, you had to pick the one good one. Thanks a lot, Pey."

"I didn't know you liked him that much."

"Of course I liked him! I like him for the same reasons you do."

"But you seemed so over it. You already started dating Todd and…"

Brooke rolled her eyes.

"You mean, Toad? Please. Yeah, I rebounded quick but that's just my way. It doesn't mean I wasn't hurting."

"Then why didn't you come to me? We could have talked about it."

The petite brunette shrugged.

"You have enough crap to deal with. I guess I didn't want to burden you with my boy drama."

"You can always come to me."

"Uh, no thanks", Brooke started to walk away.

"What are you doing? Does this mean we aren't friends anymore?"

"Bingo! Your smart roots are showing after all."

Peyton went after her.

"Are you kidding? Dude, we're best friends. We do everything together. One stupid mistake and one stupid misunderstanding and you're willing to walk away just like that?"

"Uh, let me think about it…yes!"

"Brooke!"

"Just leave me alone. Go be with your boyfriend."

Tears clouded Peyton's eyes.

"Lucas isn't my boyfriend. Look, I had no idea what this meant to you. I was wrong. I didn't mean it but that sucks for an excuse because you're still hurting. I'm really sorry. You're right…I don't have a lot of friends…"

"Gee, I wonder why?"

"…I don't have a lot of friends but the ones I do have, really mean a lot to me. Loyalty is everything and I'd do anything for my friends. So please know that from the bottom of my heart, I am very sorry. And whatever I can do to make this up to you or prove that I can be trusted again, then I'm willing to do that."

"Don't bother. It's done already."

"Brooke! Come on! Fine, I won't see Lucas again. I won't talk to him, I'll even ask Professor Clangdon to switch me lab partners."

"You don't have to do all that."

"Then what?"

Brooke shrugged.

"I don't know. Look, just let it go."

"Well, where does that leave us?"

"I don't hate you and I don't want to fight with you."

"Good. I don't want that either."

"But I don't know if we can be like we were. So you go do your thing and I'll do mine and we'll see what happens."

Peyton angrily shook her head.

"You're being ridiculous, dude."

"Oh I'm being ridiculous? That's an interesting observation. How so?"

"That you're willing to let a great friendship fall apart over something so petty and so fixable."

"Look, I've got to go."

"Hey, Brooke!"

Brooke stopped.

"I can't be around you right now. And as far as the whole Lucas thing, if you like him and you have that soul connection crap or whatever the hell is going on between you two, then don't fight it. What's done is already done. If he is the cure for your moodiness and your loser rock and roll and your 'I'd rather stay home and work on my freaky ass nobody understands me, the world is so cruel' drawings, then don't turn your back on that on my account. Because I said what I said and I feel what I feel and whether you end up with Lucas or you never see him again, it won't change what happened in the past…and it won't change our present."

"Brooke…"

"You deserve to be happy. As much as I want to push you in front of a moving bus right now, you still deserve happiness. So go for it."

"And what about what you deserve?"

Brooke shrugged and gave a sad smile.

"Hey, at least it can happen for one of us."

In a final act of desperation, Peyton threw her arms around her. Brooke didn't pull away but she didn't hug back.

"I don't want to lose you as a friend", she choked.

"You can't have everything you want. I'm not gonna be there for you. You may as well accept the people or person who will."

Peyton wiped away tears.

"I don't even want to see Luke's face anymore. I don't want to hear his stupid name."

"Yes, you do. You want to see him and you want to hang out and you want to kiss him and have him smile at you and you want to talk to him and just enjoy that feeling of having someone finally understands. He makes your heart ache in the good way."

Peyton looked away.

"Yeah he does but losing you makes it ache in a bad way."

Brooke nodded like she understood. In a way, she did.

"I'll see you around, P. Sawyer."

And with that she was gone. She had just walked into the dorms a few yards away but for Peyton, she may as well have walked right off the face of the earth. They had shared a bond and Brooke had been her rock. Now that rock was gone and all Peyton could do was figure out what to do with the rest of her life. She had never felt so lost or alone or empty and that coming from Peyton Sawyer was quite a declaration in itself.


	42. The Star Of Chris' Show

Haley couldn't stop grinning as she fussed with her long hair one final time in the mirror. Her dressing room mirror, to be exact. Okay, it was a dressing room for all eleven acts that were performing but so what? She'd received a little of attention and some woman with big Dolly Parton hair had run a powder puff over her face so she wouldn't "shine" with all the lights on her. It all sounded so professional.

"You ready, James?" Chris asked.

She sighed. It was opportunity one baby step at a time. She had done a couple of rehearsals with Chris and his band in the studio. He had even helped her with her solo effort. There were talks of recording and even performing live at various local benefits but their first official gig together had come up rather unexpectedly. The band was off for the weekend and several members were out of town. The local chapter of the Salvation Army was sponsoring a small charity benefit to collect winter coats and toys and other goods for area children in the fast approaching winter. One of the sponsors had contacted Keller Instinct's "agent", or at least the guy they called an agent…all Haley had seen him do was be stoned out of his mind crashing on various members' couches. But he had been approached with a request for the band to play the function. That was not possible but Chris Keller was in town and was willing to do one acoustic solo of his song, Glad, and also a duet with the new female partner everyone had been buzzing about ever since that night at TRIC. It was a local gig at played at the mall for the smallest of fees but it was a chance to sing in front of people and that's all Haley cared about. Besides, it was for a good cause.

"Musicians are always ready, or at least that's what someone told me once", she winked.

Chris smirked.

"Excellent advice. Must have come from someone very wise…and very good looking."

She smiled.

"Um, I heard your song. You were great out there."

"I know."

She rolled her eyes. So much for modesty of any kind.

"I mean it. I love the words. They're so deep and powerful. You really write from the heart. That girl must have been very special. I mean, it was about a real life experience with a girl…right?"

"I didn't leave her at the bus stop and have a Crazy Boys experience like you and your sister but yeah that did come from something that happened with a girl I knew a while back."

"I really love the chorus. Can you sing that part for me again?"

For a minute, Chris didn't know what to say. He didn't have a quick comeback or some sarcasm laced remark. He looked in those brown eyes and saw truth and sincerity. That was what separated Haley James from the other girls he had met. Sure she was fidgety and nervous and hyper and she talked fast and a lot for that matter and ate a lot but when push came to shove, she was real. Maybe it was a spiritual product of her unconventional childhood but whatever it was, he just saw the truth. It was refreshing.

_But you can't say what you want or  
Take what you want or  
Choose the moods that you fake when you want  
You said your life couldn't get much better  
Then where it's at  
And aren't you glad_

Haley smiled. Beneath the hype and the arrogance, there was true talent. He was a natural. And she had been mesmerized watching him perform ever since the first time. His stage presence and the way he literally sucked an audience in was a real force to be reckoned with. Chris was just Chris…take him or leave him. But she had enjoyed their time working together. And sometimes just with the band or when they were alone, he could let his guard down and drop the façade. He was just a boy. A sweet, funny, incredibly talented, beautiful boy.

Haley looked right in those eyes as she repeated the other part of the chorus to Glad.

_You can't say what you want or  
Take what you want or  
Choose the moods that you fake when you want  
You said your life needed something special  
Which you don't have_

He was taken aback. So she knew the words to his song. That wasn't too surprising. Groupies lined the stage every night at his show and sang along lyric by lyric. But the difference with Haley was she didn't just know the words, she _knew _them. She felt them in her soul. She understood it. He could tell by the way she sang them.

"So you know my song", he cleared his throat, quickly jumping back into his rock star mode. "They say imitation is the best form of flattery and hey, flattery gets you everywhere in this business. That and blow jobs."

Haley laughed.

"Alrighty then. Looks like I'll be sticking to the flattery."

He winked.

"Your loss."

"I'll take your word for it but on a serious note, Chris, I just wanted to say thanks. I really mean it. Thank you for helping me and introducing me to people and letting me work in your studio. Thanks for teaching and more importantly, thanks for tonight. This is awesome and I'm just blessed to be apart of it all."

He nodded.

"You've been getting better. I mean that. The tracks have been sounding really good lately."

Her eyes lit up.

"Really? You're serious?"

"I told you, I never joke about music."

"Well, thank you."

"Keep working hard and thank me later. There are some things coming up. We've got more nights at TRIC and also private parties and other local clubs. A buddy of mine in another band just got signed to this independent label and they're gonna have a record release party in a few weeks party and we were invited to play and I think you should do a couple of songs with us."

"No shit!" Haley squealed, practically jumping up and down. "You think I'm ready for all that?"

"No. But if you stick with me and we keep rehearsing, you will be. You have to be on point because in that audience, there are gonna be actual record executives from New York and Los Angeles and everywhere."

"Wow! Oh my God! That is so exciting!"

"And if you survive all that, I'd like to help you with a demo."

Her eyes widened.

"Me? My very own demo?"

"Why not? Every musician needs one. That's how you get your foot in the door. Anyway, I was thinking we could put the Ryan Adams duet on there and a couple of covers and then some of your own songs."

Haley couldn't contain her jubilation. As others looked on, she jumped up and down and threw her tiny arms around him.

"You are the greatest, Chris Keller!"

"That is true but enough about me. You know the words for our song tonight?"

"Yes. I swear I am ready. I won't mess up. It's gonna be great."

"Good…I'm counting on you."

There was something about the way he said it in that low, throaty voice. It made her shiver in a good way. They just looked at each other.

"Now, ladies and gentleman, back for his encore, he rocked the house earlier tonight with his musical genius, the front man of Winston Salem's own Keller Instinct, please welcome once again, with his partner, Haley James, the one, the only, Chris Keller!"

Quite a crowd had begun to gather and there was thunderous applause. Haley felt butterflies churning as Chris smiled at her, took her hand and they walked out together. The music began and they each had microphones. It was an old hit from the 1970s by Billy Davis and Marilyn McCoo titled You Don't Have To Be A Star. Both performers knew the words well and somehow, it just felt right as Chris began.

_Baby, come as you are _

_With just your heart_

_And I'll take you in _

_You're rejected and hurt_

_To me you're worth _

_What you have within_

Haley smiled at him, all traces of stage fright blown by the wayside. There was no Nathan standing out front to concentrate on but she could look in Chris' eyes and somehow it just all made sense.

_Now I don't need no superstar _

_'Cause I'll accept you as you are_

_You won't be denied _

_'Cause I'm satisfied _

_With the love you inspire_

She hit every note perfectly and the smile he gave her let it be known that he had noticed. They had a chemistry, one even more prevalent than had been the first night at TRIC. It was like they were meant to be onstage together. Ike and Tina, Marvin and Tammy, Johnny and June, Sonny and Cher and now Chris and Haley. It was like magic as their fingertips found one another and they lit jointly into the chorus.

_You don't have to be a star, baby _

_To be in my show_

_You don't have to be a star, baby_

_To be in my show_

_You don't have to be a star, baby _

_To be in my show, oh honey _

_You don't have to be a star, baby _

_To be in my, my, my, my, my, my show_

The song ended to a rousing ovation. For Haley, it was almost orgasmic. Nothing beat being on stage. She could get lost in the music and the crowd and the sound of her own voice. It was surreal and magical, the highest of highs. Not too many people understood that but Chris did. They were connected through the music and what a powerful connection it was. He liked to be the arrogant, sarcastic, tough talking street musician but when he was singing live, he felt it just like she did. Haley knew it. She could look in his eyes and tell. It was plain to see even as the music stopped and the bystanders clapped, Chris and Haley were left standing in the center of the stage, holding hands and still looking at each other. It was a moment before they could catch their breath and go backstage.

"Oh, that was so rad", Haley collapsed onto the first chair she saw. "I mean it. I love that feeling. I love the people and the music. It's nothing like it."

Chris smiled at her. Not a smirk but a real smile.

"You were good out there."

"Thanks", she said appreciatively. "Appropriate song, huh? I wasn't lost on the irony or anything."

"What do you mean?"

She shrugged.

"I know I'm not a star, yet, but uh, thanks for letting me be in your show."

"You earned it", he replied softly.

She laughed to herself.

"Wow. Um, that's like the nicest thing you've said to me…ever."

"I'm a nice guy but shhh, don't tell anyone. Look, I just don't like to wear my emotions on my sleeve. It gets you in trouble."

"Maybe. We all have to protect ourselves to a certain degree, I guess but you can't pretend like you don't care about anything."

"I care about the music, Haley."

"Yeah, I know you do. I hear it in your voice every time you sing."

"You're a good listener."

"I try."

He shoved his hands in his pockets. Why were they so clammy all of a sudden?

"You feel like listening tomorrow night?"

"Huh?" she reached for her bag. "Oh yeah. Sure. I'm not busy. Rehearsal sounds great."

"It's um, it's not rehearsal", he cleared his throat. "There's a café where we can have coffee and all the desserts you can eat and at the same time listen to some poetry readings. Sound cool?"

Haley looked at him.

"Is this…are you asking me out on like a date?"

He shrugged.

"Just speeding up the process. I know you want me. I can't blame you."

"I take that as a yes."

He sighed.

"Then you take it right."

She couldn't help but smile. She leaned up on the tip of her toes to place a kiss on his cheek.

"Good night, Chris", she whispered, walking away.

"I take that as your answer. It's a yes…right?"

She nodded with a grin.

"Yeah. You bet your ass it's a yes."

**_Author's Note: "Glad" was written by and credited to Tyler Hilton..._**


	43. Priceless

Peyton nervously paced up and down the room. She had always tried to expect the unexpected but the night had thrown her for a serious loop. She was told it was an art exhibit put on by local talent and several of her works would be on display, with one being auctioned off. It had seemed like no big deal and she had expected to walk into a low key but funky gallery with lots of young, quirky artists much like herself. Right? Wrong! Dead wrong. It was anything but.

The event was held at a country club of all places. The men wore tailored jackets and ties and the women looked as if they were ready to take a walk on the red carpet. Fancy wasn't the word and suddenly Peyton felt self conscious. She looked around and decided to ditch her retro jacket that covered an almost elegant black dress. Her mother had once told her that a black dress was good for any occasion and Peyton thanked God she had actually listened to at least one piece of advice.

But looking the part was only half the battle. She still felt out of place and all alone. With the drama with Brooke, she had more or less been ignoring Lucas and Haley had promised to make it provided she got out of rehearsal with Chris on time. And of course, there would be no glamorously dressed, grinning best friend, Brooke, for moral support. Then her professor had come down with the flu. That left Peyton by herself. Taking a breath, she eyed the nearest exit. It wasn't like anyone would notice if she slipped out anyway. She grabbed her jacket and quickened her pace.

"Miss Sawyer?" an older gloved gentleman, grabbed her arm.

Peyton jumped. She was already antsy.

"Yeah?"

"Peyton Sawyer, the artist behind The Woman By The Pier?"

She almost forgot that was the lame title she had scribbled down when asked to name her art submission.

"Yeah. Um, that's me."

"We will be starting very shortly, miss. Please take your place at your table."

"My table?"

She wanted to protest but there was no time. She was quickly ushered to a beautifully decorated table with several settings. A place card that read _**Sawyer**_ had been set in the middle. Peyton wanted to throw up. All of a sudden the four walls were closing in on her and there was no air in the building. This was the big time and she wasn't prepared. She didn't even know if she wanted it. Her art was about the dark side of emotion and passion, not pretty paintings and black tie affairs. She was out of her league and she wanted out as tears welled in her eyes.

"Is this seat taken?"

Peyton looked up open mouthed. It couldn't be. There sweaty and out of breath still wearing his basketball jersey and shorts, was Lucas Scott.

"Luke", she mouthed.

"Hey. Um, I knew I'd be underdressed but this is pretty bad", he looked around.

She still couldn't believe it. He had come.

"What are you doing here?"

"It's your big night", he shrugged.

"But what about the game?"

"We won."

"And…and you came all the way across town for this?"

"Yeah. I didn't want to be late. But I have to warn you I didn't have time for a shower. So I gargled with Listerine and I swiped the pits with Right Guard and I promise to sit at a distance and not fan around too much."

"I can't believe this. I can't believe you're here. I mean, I spent all week avoiding you."

He smiled.

"Yeah. I kind of figured that one out. Things were pretty awkward and I wanted to give you your space and let you work things out with Brooke."

Peyton looked away.

"I don't think that's going to happen."

"It went that well, huh? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause trouble."

"I know", she said softly.

"Look, I didn't know if you still wanted me here but I really wanted to be here so here I am. If you're angry or I'm ruining your night or you just don't want me here, say the word and I'll go."

Peyton just looked at him.

"Why did you come in the first place?"

He smiled at her.

"It's important to you…so it's important to me."

She swallowed hard.

"Lucas…"

"I can go if…"

She pulled his hand and guided him to a seat beside her. She had never been so glad to see him. He was there for her when it really counted. That meant a lot. For one night fear and mistrust or a falling out with Brooke would not hamper their togetherness.

"No. Please stay. I…I want you here."

He rubbed her hand. Good. It was the only place he wanted to be. She held onto his hand and they sat smiling staring starry eyed at one another until a waiter interrupted to serve Wild Mushroom Soup and Chicken Amore.

"Looks like I'm just in time", Lucas rubbed his hands together. "I am starved. I could eat a horse right about now."

"Me too", she agreed.

They silently dug into their meal and she began to relax a bit. At least she wasn't alone anymore. She _definitely _wasn't alone.

"Peyton! Yoo hoo!"

Peyton and Lucas looked up. They couldn't help but laugh. In a sundress of many colors, there was a grinning Haley James waving at them from the entrance. She practically skipped through the aisles of tables as the well to do onlookers just stared at what the wind had just blown through their high society doors.

"You made it", Peyton said.

"Duh! Like I was gonna miss your grand debut", she took a seat. "What's up, Luke?"

He just smiled and shook his head.

"Hey, Hales. What's going on?"

"Nothing. I had a great night at the studio, although every night is a great night just because I'm so darned happy to be there. Chris is really great and we're working on some new material and I cannot wait to actually record. I mean, how cool is that? So yeah, it was a great night but then again, every night is a great night. It's just great to be alive. To breathe the air and see the stars in the sky."

Lucas and Peyton looked at each other. Haley was a mile a minute, one of a kind original. But she was a true friend and even though her voice carried and she was loud and when her plate came, she dug in like she had been raised in a barn, Peyton loved her and was glad she was there.

"Looks like the auction is starting", Lucas observed.

Peyton inhaled and exhaled deeply. It was all she could do to keep from hyperventilating.

"This is going to be so fun", Haley squealed with delight.

Peyton wasn't so sure and her nerves only increased by the bundle when it was announced her painting would be first. It was displayed to the room to a bunch of "ooohhs" and "aaahhs".

"Oh God. Oh God, oh God, oh God. I'm first. I didn't want to be first. I can't be first."

"Relax", Lucas smiled.

"Yeah, you'll be fine", Haley tried to assure her.

"Let the bids begin", the announcer stated. "We will start at five? Do I hear five?"

Haley knew Peyton was nervous about the sale. She wasn't worried about the money so much, it was more of an ego thing to see if she was good enough for people to want to spend their money. Hell, she had a couple bucks in her purse. Why not?

"Five!" she yelled out.

Peyton smiled at her. It was a sympathy bid but what the heck? She was just trying to be a friend.

"Very well. Five. Can we get six?"

"Six", an older lady called out.

"Seven. Do I hear seven? Seven? Seven, anyone?"

Peyton was on the edge of her seat.

"Seven", Lucas raised his arm.

Geez. All the fur coats and diamond rings in that room and no one was willing to come off seven measly bucks?

"Eight, do I hear eight?"

"Eight!" Haley yelled.

Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Hales, you're not supposed to try to outbid me", he whispered.

"Oh. Sorry."

The bidding continued through nine.

"We have nine, what about a thousand?"

Haley, Lucas and Peyton choked on their waters and spit it out everywhere.

"A thousand?" they asked in unison.

Haley shook her head as she turned to the man seated next to her.

"I don't get it. Sir, how could they go from nine bucks to a thousand?"

The man and his wife laughed heartily, until their sides ached and tears streamed down their faces.

"Dear, you're serious, aren't you?"

Haley frowned.

"Well, yeah."

"When the master of ceremonies said five, he meant five hundred."

Lucas and Haley exchanged looks. Thank God someone else had outbid them. Between the two, they had roughly fifty dollars, if that.

"Sold to the woman in the blue dress for 25 hundred. Now, onto the next piece for sale…"

Peyton gasped. Sold! Sold to someone other than Lucas and Haley. Sold for over two grand.

"Yes!" she screamed perhaps a little too loud. "Yes! Oh my God! Yes! Thank you woman in the blue dress!"

"High five, kid", Haley grinned as she stood. "Now excuse me while I go pee and induce vomit for almost spending the fictional eight hundred dollars in my wallet."

Peyton was still flying high.

"I can't believe it. Somebody liked my stuff that much."

"I can", Lucas said. "You're good."

She smiled.

"You really think so?"

"I know so. You know, I was in the dark about the prices just like you and Hales but um, I would have paid five hundred", he looked in her eyes.

Peyton laughed.

"That's really sweet but um, you don't have five hundred dollars, Luke."

"That, unfortunately, is true but I would have found a way. Just like I found a way to be here tonight. I'm a man of my word and my word means everything to me."

Peyton couldn't believe it.

"Why would you do something like that for me?"

He shrugged and gave a shy smile.

"Maybe that's what boyfriends do."

The "b" word tumbled out of his mouth before his brain could fully process it. Peyton's eyes widened.

"Boyfriend?"

"Well…"

"I thought you didn't do the whole boyfriend thing. I thought you weren't ready."

"I thought I wasn't either. But now I am. I just feel it. There's just something about you and me and how we are together and the way you make me feel."

She bit her lip.

"When did you know that?"

"Maybe I felt it all along but right now, this very instant, it just kind of clicked for me. I'm sure, Peyton. I don't want to pressure you or scare you and we don't have to put labels on anything."

She couldn't be convinced. Not quite yet.

"But how do you know? I mean, what makes this so different from…"

"Brooke?" he finished her sentence.

Peyton looked away.

"Well, yeah."

He took a deep breath.

"It just is. She's great and I don't want to take anything away from her but what I had with her wasn't real. It was nice, it was fun, it was casual but she didn't make me feel the way you do. Look, I don't know what we're doing. All I know is that I care about you and I want to be with you, Peyton."

She nodded. There it was.

"Look, Lucas…"

He closed his eyes.

"Don't be scared. You don't have to keep up that front. You don't have to put up a wall with me, Peyton. Just…"

"Yes."

"I know it's hard but…wait a minute, what did you just say?"

She smiled.

"I said yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, I want all the things you want and what you just said…and I want them with you, Lucas."

He looked at her. He couldn't believe it. It felt too good but it felt right. He leaned over and kissed her deeply.

"Iiiieeewww", Haley returned. "I leave for like a second and you guys have that awkward, brooding friendship thing and I come back and it's make out central. What gives? Are you two a couple now or what?"

Lucas and Peyton looked at each other and smiled.

"We're gonna see how it goes", he said.

"Yeah", she added, looking right at him. "No labels, no pressure, no unrealistic expectations. We're just gonna quit fighting the feeling and go with it."

"Well, good for you guys. It's about time. Young love in the air. What could be better? Oh wait. Shoot me. I kind of sound like my mom there", Haley said.

Lucas and Peyton laughed but he couldn't stop staring or grinning or holding her hand. It did feel right. It just made sense. Nothing had been that intense for him since, well, since the beginning with Jules. Even though that hadn't worked out, he wouldn't have traded that experience or the love they once shared for the world. Love, like life, was all one big gamble. For both Lucas and Peyton to open up their hearts again and draw close was like standing near a raging, roaring fire. There was a chance they could get burned but unless they came close, how would they ever feel the warmth?

They looked over and gave each other a smile with a hint of a real future in it. It was a chance they were both willing to take.


	44. Journey To The Moon

The sun was just beginning to set and a light breeze blew across the field. It wasn't enough to warrant the wear of a jacket, and just enough to remind you that it was autumn in North Carolina. Haley looked around and smiled as she sat on the large blanket covering a piece of grassy knoll. She was at the Alltell Pavilion outdoor concert venue in Raleigh to see one of her favorite bands of all time, Journey.

Music had always been such a huge part of her life growing up. Even though the James family moved often from place to place and town to town, they were always in the running to catch a good concert now and then. While most girls her age were cheering from the stands watching the Backstreet Boys or Jessica Simpson, Haley had grown up rocking out to Peter, Paul, and Mary, Fleetwood Mac and Credence Clearwater Revival.

Smiling, she closed her eyes and thought back to a warm day when the brood had been traveling through Wisconsin. It was summer and the fireflies were in the air as she sat atop her daddy's shoulders and listened to Carole King sing, You've Got A Friend. Just hearing the tune and feeling the words, the togetherness of family…it was one of her all time favorite memories.

"Here's your Coke", Chris handed her a red ice filled cup.

"Thanks", she looked up and smiled.

"And I have a surprise for you", he said, one hand hidden mysteriously behind his back.

Haley grinned.

"Did you get me flowers?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Chris Keller doesn't do flowers. But here you are. I knew you'd appreciate this more."

Haley clapped her hands together like a little kid.

"Cotton candy? You rock!"

Chris shrugged.

"I know. So you've got your soda pop and enough sweets to rot out most of your teeth and you've got the music of Journey…and most of all, you've got me. What more could any chick ask for?"

She just shook her head but he was right. She was pretty lucky. She was having a great time at a great concert listening to a great band with a pretty great guy. They had been working together for weeks and things were going better than Haley ever could have imagined. But just when life seemed to be at a climax, once again her expectations had been exceeded ever since the night he had asked her out as more than friends or musical partners.

They had gone to a local java house and sat at a table in the front sipping Espresso and listening to kids play read poetry and perform monologues. It was low key and artsy, the perfect atmosphere for Haley. They'd had a good time and afterwards, walked around the city, sometimes holding hands as they chatted about music and life and got to know each other. Haley talked about her family and school and annoyed him with disgusting tricks like turning her eyelids inside out like a walking zombie. Chris spoke of his brief stint in theatre acting and some of his favorite bands, while irritating her with the indulgence of his favorite hobby…stealing spare change out of public fountains.

But all in all it had been a good time. They laughed and talked. They had much in common. It was fun. It was nice to see a different side of him away from the stage and the studio. Chris was into her and she definitely liked what she saw so when he asked her out again to a concert, Haley readily accepted.

The weather was perfect as they laid out the huge blanket and relaxed. There was plenty of refreshments and conversation with other concert goers in the casual environment. It was a nice time but both had been particularly excited by the time Journey finally took the stage. They'd done so many awesome songs over the years, Haley kept her fingers crossed that they would sing some of her favorites. Much to her delight, she'd already heard hits like Faithfully, Only The Young, and Lights. And when they played Be Good To Yourself, she and Chris had sang the words together.

"You know what? I am having a fabulous time! I mean it. This was a pretty rad idea. Thanks for inviting me."

"Your company isn't so bad", he smirked.

She shook her head.

"I called my parents while you were getting the snacks. Oh man, my mom was so jealous! They love Journey. Anyway, I threw them a bone and put my cell on speaker so they could hear a little bit of Wheel In The Sky."

Chris nodded as he stretched out on his back and relaxed his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, this is pretty cool, I guess."

"Do you think they'll sing Don't Stop Believin'? Oh dude, they have to. I will like seriously jump off a bridge or something if they don't. It's like one of my favorite songs ever."

"They will. It will probably be the last one."

She nodded as she continued to sway her body to the beat of the song. Chris couldn't help but look at her. She was really pretty. And she was so different than the other girls. Yeah, Haley James was something else.

"So I guess you go to a lot of these", she finally turned around. "Concerts, I mean."

"Yeah. Not so much anymore because I spend a lot of time with the guys working on our stuff but I still like to get out when I can and check the bands out. The last concert I saw before this was Velvet Revolver."

Haley closed her eyes.

"I love Velvet Revolver! I would kill to see them live. Did they totally rock out or what?"

"Hell yeah. You know they did. And at the end it was really cool because Slash just launches into this like 15 minute riff and everybody was going crazy. That dude is nasty on the guitar."

"He is such an awesome musician. The place that my folks live at now in Florida is like on a whole bunch of open land and sometimes out of boredom or frustration or just too much freaking energy, I'd run barefoot out by the woods and just go into the loudest, craziest guitar solo I could think of. And I'd play and scream and rock out and just have the best time by myself."

Chris chuckled.

"Your folks must have just loved that one."

"Actually, they didn't care. Now our neighbor, Mr. Jones? That's another story. I think we totally get on his nerves. He definitely thinks we're weird. But noise doesn't really bother them. With six kids, there is a lot of noise, trust me. And we're all into music so one of us was always on the harmonica or the guitar or the piano and the times we didn't have instruments, we just made our own. Hell, my brothers learned to drum by beating spoons on Mom's pots and pans. Anyway, I remember being in our van one time moving and that's the first time I heard Sweet Child O' Mine by Guns N Roses and I just remember getting this chill. So every time I hear it, it kind of takes me back."

"Okay. Let's play a little game. I want to know where your head is musically."

Haley made a face.

"Um, alright. Go for it."

"I'll give you an action or a feeling and you tell me the song that makes you want to do that."

She smiled.

"Fine. But only if you answer the questions, too."

"Alright. Name the song that makes you want to dance."

Haley blushed.

"Stayin' Alive by the Bee Gees. You?"

"Fall Out Boy's Dance, Dance. Okay…makes you happy?"

"Cat Stevens' Peace Train."

"Pearl Jam, Corduroy. Okay what reminds you of an ex love?"

Haley thought.

"I don't know if you've heard of it but it's called Sand and Water by Beth Nielsen Chapman and uh the words of the chorus are, _All alone I came into this world, All alone I will someday die, Solid stone is just sand and water, baby, Sand and water, and a million years gone by_."

"Yeah", he said softly. "I do know that one."

"So what about, Keller? Tell, me what is the song that makes you most ponder life."

"Eternal Life."

"Jeff Buckley? That's the guy that drowned in the river, right?"

Chris smirked.

"Yeah. It's a shame now that's mostly what he's known for, his death. He was a hell of a musician. That guy is the reason I first picked up a guitar."

"Why?"

Chris looked right at her.

"Because he never sold out."

Haley nodded. She couldn't stop staring at him. Maybe it was the sky that had darkened and with it, had produced a bright, full moon and hundreds of beautiful stars. Or maybe it was the music and the people. Or maybe it was the way he was looking back at her.

"Chris…"

Before she could complete her sentence, the music started. They looked at each other. Haley's wish had come true after all as the unmistakable beginning of Don't Stop Believin' blared loudly out onto the venue.

_Just a small town girl_

_Livin' in a lonely world_

_She took the midnight train going anywhere_

Haley bit her lip as she continued to stay lost in his gaze. She couldn't talk or breathe or even think. All she knew was the music was there and she was sitting on a blanket with a wonderful guy underneath a star speckled night sky.

_Just a city boy_

_Born and raised in South Detroit_

_He took the midnight train going anywhere_

There was a dangerous lump forming in Chris' throat. He didn't know quite how to handle. The mood was so heavy. And the chocolate eyes fixated on him weren't making things any better. He wanted to say something smart or funny, anything to lighten the mood but he couldn't. All he could do was just be next to her.

_A singer in a smoky room_

_The smell of wine and cheap perfume_

"Haley…"

_For a smile they can share the night_

_It goes on and on and on and on_

She shook her head and swallowed hard.

"Don't say anything", she commanded in a soft whisper.

_Strangers waiting_

_Up and down the boulevard_

_Their shadows searching in the night_

_Streetlight people_

_Living just to find emotion_

_Hiding somewhere in the night_

She cupped her small hands on his face and drew him in close to meet her. Their eyes closed and their lips met at the same time as she kissed him for the first time. It was sweet and soft but soon grew more passionate. It was a great moment with the tunes in the background set up as sort of their own personal little Chris and Haley soundtrack.

But they lost themselves in the moment, just enjoying it all and especially the taste of each other. Their lips nipped and tongues fenced, the passion fervor between them rising. It wasn't until the music stopped, the band said good night and they heard giggles among the people sitting closest to them, that they finally pulled away, breathless.

"That was…nice", Chris commented.

Haley nodded in agreement.

"Very nice."

So nice that she didn't want the night to end.

"Um, you want to go back to that coffee house? I don't know if anything is going on there tonight but we could talk, you know, hang out."

Apparently, he didn't either.

"Okay", she said softly as he stood and reached out his long arm to her.

She accepted his hand and returned his smile, shivering as his other hand rested on the small of her back. As they walked back to his car and the breeze blew against their flushed skin, Haley couldn't help but stare up at the full moon and smile. She couldn't escape the irony. Folklore had always linked full moons to such things as disasters or tragedies or bad luck. She had never noticed before but looking over at Chris Keller's smile, she didn't feel a thing except good.


	45. Boys Will Be Boys

The night had started out rough, to say the least. The University of Virginia Cavaliers had waltzed into the Lawrence Joel Coliseum with a bit of a swagger and a whole lot to prove. The mission was to shut down the Demon Deacons' unstoppable offense, curb the defense and all around put an end to Wake Forest's domination. And up until the last few minutes, it seemed they were well on the way to being successful.

But then something happened. It was like magic. It was like the old spirit of the Harlem Globetrotters. Wake U, determined not to be humiliated on their own court, turned it around. Working together perfectly as a team, the guys rallied and overcame what had been a 22 point deficit. And in the final seconds, when it could have gone either way, in a game dreams are made of, number 23, drew the foul, sank the two penalty shots and on an assist from Jake Jagielski's .4 second steal, put the ball in the basket with a dunk so powerful, it nearly brought down the backboard. Another victory for the home team!

"Man, that was some serious hang time", Junk commented about Nathan's final shot, with a grin.

It was late and the team was exhausted but far from finished in celebrating their triumph. So picking up chips and hot wings, a couple dozen bottles of hard liquor and a few kegs, they invited 75 or so of their "closest friends" and the party resumed back at the basketball house.

Inside, Mouth McFadden sat on the couch in the downstairs common area. There was nothing like a little peace and quiet. The lights had been lowered as he read War and Peace, while listening to Beethoven's symphony number four, composed in B flat, sipping strawberry drink from a Capri Sun juice pack. It was the simple life and he lived for those tranquil moments…

"It's time to party! Ladies, let's get naked!" a jubilant Tim Smith announced.

"What the…"

Mouth had almost zero time to react. The players were home so there went the serene atmosphere but they weren't alone. He stood open mouthed as the door opened and hordes of laughing, screaming college kids entered the house one right after the other.

"What's up, Mighty Mouth?" Fergie nodded.

"What is this? What is going on? Guys…"

"It's alright, Dog", Skills came over to him. "Just a little celebration to honor another win and yes another dynamite performance by Air Scott."

Mouth opened his mouth to speak. But what was the use? It wasn't as if anyone could actually hear him. And even if they could, they weren't paying much attention. The stereo had already been turned up to an obnoxious high, the windows and pictures on the walls shaking violently as the result. And there were people everywhere. The bunch had been rowdy as soon as they had come home but with the alcohol flowing freely, the party was quickly escalating out of control.

Brooke Davis' makeover had worked wonders. A new wardrobe and a new personality had emerged. Mouth McFadden still wasn't necessarily one of the cool kids, but he was no longer the dork to be picked on. Nathan Scott had made good on his promise and the guys had even started to include and respect him more but it was crystal clear who controlled what happened in the basketball house.

"Nathan! Nathan! Over here!" Mouth beckoned.

Nathan, gulping down a cup of beer and enjoying the attention of the six lovely coeds flocked around him, looked over and nodded. He smiled as he filled another cup from the keg and walked over to the RA.

"What's up, dude?"

"Nathan, what the heck is this?"

"Just a little get together."

"Get together? Are you kidding? Man, you need to get these people out of here."

Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Come on, dude. Why are you being a party pooper?"

"I'm not. I…"

"We had a deal, Mouth. Brooke hooked up your look and you were supposed to lay off."

"I have been more relaxed", he protested. "I've been easier on you guys and I've turned the other cheek when you broke a rule or two."

"And we appreciate it. So let us have our party."

"Nate…"

"There's nothing wrong with a party."

"Nothing wrong? Are you blind? Nathan, look around. First of all, there are way too many people here in this confined space. It's a sure fire hazard. The Marshall would shut this thing down in a heartbeat and he wouldn't have a chance if campus police got here first."

"Dude, don't worry about them. I can handle the campus police. They're just a bunch of toy, flashlight cops anyway."

"What about the coach? He and the dean expect me to help keep you guys in line. When you all get together like this, you go crazy! Things happen, things get broken. You guys start rough housing and all heck breaks loose."

"Boys will be boys", Nathan grinned.

"Nate, I'm serious. Don't do this to me, man. I could get in trouble for this."

"Dude, it's cool. Really. Don't be such a little girl about stuff. I mean, seriously. Why are you so tweaked anyway?"

"What if we get busted for the alcohol? Nobody checked IDs at the door. You know the school's zero tolerance policy on underage drinking."

Nathan sighed. Mouth was a walking rulebook. He was the superstar of the team and the impromptu celebration had been thrown in his honor. How the hell was he supposed to have a good time with Mouth following him around all night bitching and moaning about fire hazards and underage drinking? Mouth needed to relax and then a proverbial lightbulb appeared over Nathan's head as he tried to disguise his growing smirk.

"Wait right here."

"Nathan!"

But he was too late. Nathan was gone in a flash and into the kitchen where Lucas was having a beer and talking to an Alpha Phi Omega fraternity brother. Nathan rushed by them and opened up the refrigerator. His eyes scanned around until he found the perfect specimen. Grinning, he pulled out a large pitcher of what appeared to be red juice.

"Jackpot", he muttered aloud.

Lucas frowned.

"Dude, where do you think you're going with that?"

"What?" Nathan asked perturbed.

"That pitcher in your hand."

"Yeah? It's juice. I need it. So what?"

"So what? It happens to belong to me."

Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Well, like I said I need it."

"What the hell for?"

"Look, I just do, alright?"

"No, it's not alright. It's mine and you can't just come here and take it. Look at the label on the side. It has my name on it even. Dude, that fruit punch is expensive as hell. It's like almost six bucks a gallon. I paid for that and I can't afford to have you wasting my stuff."

Nathan wanted to scream. Instead, he reached in his pocket, pulled out a ten dollar bill and tossed it at his older brother.

"Lucas, you're having a good time, right?"

Luke shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess but…"

"Well, I'm having a great time. Look around. We won our game tonight, all our friends are here, we've got a few drinks. But do you know what the best part is for me? Look around. No Rachel! Dude, do you know how that makes me feel? I'll tell you. I could tap dance right about now. So here's the skinny. I'm trying to get drunk and less than ten minutes ago, two really hot freshman chicks kissed each other in front of me, then asked for a tour of the house…and the community shower. Now I won the game for your ass so you losers owe me. I beg you, do not ruin this night of Rachel free fun for me. So you're gonna chill out in here, I'm gonna borrow your gay ass juicy juice and then I'm gonna go have some fun. You got me?"

Lucas just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

"Thank you", Nathan mumbled sarcastically. "Damn! Why do you have to be so difficult all the time? Why do you have to act like a little bitch?"

Lucas folded his arms as he watched his brother load the juice with Vodka and Tequila before shaking it up.

"Do I even want to ask what you plan on doing with that?"

Nathan shrugged.

"I'm just gonna use it to get Mighty Mouth good and drunk before he ends up having a seizure and shutting our party down."

Lucas opened his mouth but what was the use? Nathan was already gone. Flashing that million dollar Scott smile, he handed a cup to Mouth.

"Where have you been?"

"Relax. I was just telling the guys to wind things down."

Mouth raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"That's what you wanted and you are the boss around here. Besides, you were right. So do me a favor and have a seat right here and drink this delicious and refreshing Kool Aid and I'm gonna go get everybody out."

Mouth seemed to settle down.

"Okay", he said as he took his first big sip. "Hey. This stuff is pretty good. Did you make it?"

"Huh? Oh, um, yeah. Yeah, I did."

Mouth took another swallow.

"Tastes tangy."

Must be the Tanquerary gin, Nathan wanted to grin.

"Nothing gets past you, dude. I put some Ginger ale in there. And some pineapple juice. An old trick my grandpa taught me. But don't you go spilling any Scott family secrets."

Mouth grinned as he turned up his cup.

"It's cool, Nate. I've got you in the Circle of Trust. Uh, mind if I have some more?"

Nathan laughed.

"Knock yourself out, little buddy."

He breathed a sigh of relief. Mouth weighed a hundred pounds soaking wet and his closest to getting drunk had probably been a taste of non alcoholic beer at a cousin's wedding. Another cup of "Kool Aid" and he'd be out for the count. Satisfied with himself, Nathan returned to the two freshman girls who were now engaged in a full out make out session with each other.

"Hey, sexy", one of them winked. "Ready for that tour?"

Nathan responded by wrapping a muscular arm around each one of them. He grabbed some fresh towels from a nearby linen closet and the tour exceeded as far as the community shower. Before he knew it, Nathan was naked and being soaped up by two gorgeous equally naked 18 year olds. Who knew getting clean could be so much fun? If the soap's purpose was to get them clean, then they would certainly need it later as things got pretty damned dirty. Going through almost a three pack of Trojan condoms, Nathan grinned and mouthed a quick prayer of thanks to the sex gods who were surely smiling down upon him as he lived every 19 year old guy's fantasy. Lots of touching, kissing, and rubbing. The girls did each other while Nathan watched, then took turns doing him, then let him have one while she pleasured the other. It was hours of horny teenage lustful bliss and Nathan was exhausted when it was over. He dried off, put on some pants and went back out to the party but there was none. A few bodies were passed out on the couch and floor and the place was trashed but for the most part, the guests had dispersed.

"Did Mouth shut it down?" Nathan asked Lucas, who was putting trash into a large plastic bag.

Lucas chuckled.

"No. Actually, nobody has seen the kid since he stripped down to his boxers, jumped up on the table and gave us his best Village People impersonation."

Nathan laughed.

"Damn. I can't believe I missed that."

"It was funny but he drank like all that juice by himself. That kid is gonna have the hangover from hell tomorrow. I just hope he's okay."

Suddenly Nathan felt guilty. At the time, spiking the punch seemed like a logical idea. But then he felt bad. Mouth wasn't used to drinking like that. What if something bad happened? What if Nathan went too far?

"Let's check on him", Nathan said, walking to the RA's room.

The brothers knocked but there was no answer.

"We should go in", Lucas suggested.

Nathan nodded. They opened the door slowly, terrified to find the worst…a pool of vomit or urine. Poor innocent Mouth out cold. But nothing could prepare them for what they did see.

"Mouth!"

There was Mouth, lying in his bed, flat on his back, as naked as the day he was born, expect for a pair of tube socks. A goofy grin was on his face and a cigar in his hand. Next to him, was Teresa, a beautiful, brunette, Wake U cheerleader. She was visibly naked as well, a huge smile on her lips as she stroked the RA's bird chest.

"Fellas", Mouth greeted them.

"Dude, cover yourself!" Lucas frowned. "What are you doing?"

Mouth blew a ring of smoke in the air.

"Guess who isn't a virgin anymore?"

Lucas and Nathan looked at each other before bursting out in laughter and fleeing the room.

"At least he's alive", Lucas grinned.

"Alive? Alive and happy. He'll be thanking me tomorrow."

"Before or after he pukes?"

"Hey, you can't have everything, Luke. Besides, all's well that ends well."

"Lucky for you. But next time, leave me and my juice out of your schemes."

Nathan just shrugged and smirked.

"What can I say? Boys will be boys."


	46. Sweet Dreams

Haley removed her sneakers at the door. She was ultra careful as her key turned in the lock and she opened the door with caution and precision, careful not to let it slam shut. The room was dark, the first signs of morning seeping in through semi open blinds. She stifled a yawn and seeing a straight path right to her waiting and inviting bed, she tip toed over, not making a peep as she climbed in.

"Caught you, you ho."

The light turned on and Haley screamed as Peyton laughed.

"I thought you were asleep", Haley tossed a pillow at her. "You scared the crap out of me. I didn't wake you, did I?"

"Nah. I wasn't really sleepy."

"Well, I am. So good night…or good morning. Or whatever the hell it is."

Peyton grinned as she looked at the clock.

"It's a little after five."

"Thank God for afternoon classes", Haley groaned into the pillow.

"Not so fast. You don't get off that easily. Young lady, don't think for a second you can waltz in here at the crack of dawn for the fourth morning in like two weeks, might I add, and not have to explain yourself."

"I plead the fifth."

"You were with Chris Keller."

Haley sat up and grinned coyly.

"Maybe. Could be…and could be not. Who's to say? I'll never tell."

"I take that as a yes. So fess up. Let's hear it. All the gory sexual details."

Haley laughed.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Dr. Ruth, but I have none to share."

"Well, that sucks. You have been kissing him, right?"

Haley shrugged.

"We kiss."

"So what's the deal? Is there a reason we're still stuck on first base?"

"Inquiring minds want to know, huh?"

"Hell yes."

"Okay. I will gab with you about Chris…if you share the Lucas Scott gossip."

"There's nothing to tell."

"Based on that smile? Peyton, you look like Chester the Cheetah."

"Okay, okay. So Lucas Scott just might have something to do with the smile on my face these days."

"Might? Ha! I saw his portrait for your art class. Hell, I'd be smiling too."

Peyton blushed.

"That was something else, huh?"

"It was beautiful. He should name it."

"You're right. I mean, I don't know from experience or anything. I saw it when I painted it but we haven't…"

"Done the deed?"

"No."

"The horizontal tango, the wild monkey dance, the big woo hoo, the…"

"Uh, Haley. I get it. Thanks. And to answer your question, Luke and I haven't done it yet. We're taking it slow."

"Well, good for you. How is it going so far?"

Peyton smiled.

"It's good. I mean, he's great. It's a little weird, though. I've never dated a guy like him before. He's really sweet and respectful. And he's always doing nice things for me. He calls when he says he will and he's such a thoughtful listener. We have these deep conversations and it's like we just click. We really get each other. I don't know, it's strange to have someone like that. It's different. Not that I'm complaining. Different but still good."

"You deserve a nice guy."

"It works out. I mean, I hate to be smothered so his schedule puts enough distance between us. We hang out when we can. We work on homework or we'll catch a movie or dinner or take a walk. It's really nice."

"I'm glad."

"And you?"

"Same thing. It's new so Chris and I are feeling it out. We really bond over the music. And we were friends first. The dating thing kind of just happened. And he was so cute when he asked me out. Every date has been fun ever since."

"Is he always that cocky?"

Haley laughed.

"It's his nature. He's a naturally sarcastic person. It took me a while to get his sense of humor. But underneath that, he is so sweet. I mean, he's really great and just wicked talented."

Peyton nodded.

"That's cool. I'm happy for you."

"I'm happy for you, too."

"Who would have thought we'd ever be on our beds gushing about our boyfriends or whatever the hell we're calling them."

Haley sighed dreamily.

"That's what roommates are supposed to do. And it's no nice because it's new and fresh and everything is exciting and we get butterflies when they call. It's just awesome. I'm really glad we can share this with each other."

"It's nice, I guess."

"Yeah. Just think about how cool it's gonna be when we actually start having sex."

Peyton groaned.

"Dude, do you know how long it has been for me? I mean, seriously. I think I honestly forgot how to do it."

Haley giggled.

"It's like riding a bike, man."

"Oh really? So when's the last time you went cycling, slut?"

Haley bit her lip.

"Earlier this year. It was just some guy. I mean, we dated. He was cute and nice but it was just a fling. But it kind of changed me."

"How so?"

"The whole sex thing. Sex is supposed to be this magical expression of love by two committed people. And when it happens in that context, there is nothing on this earth more beautiful. Sure it's fun and it feels good but think about it. You can meet a guy and he's cool and it's all casual and you get naked and have a good screw and if you're lucky, an orgasm or two, then it's over and it's something you can gossip about later with your girlfriends, or in my case, my parents, which I know sounds totally sketchy…"

"It does."

"Sorry. Or you can have someone that you adore and respect. Someone you know is committed to you and only you and vice versa. This amazing person you share a friendship with and a soul connection with. And he looks you in the eyes and holds your face in his hands and whispers, 'I want to make love to you' and those words just set your heart on fire. And it's slow and passionate and he's making you feel good and you're pleasuring him and your bodies are so close and you just fit together like two pieces in a puzzle."

Peyton took a deep breath.

"I wouldn't know. I mean, I could imagine. But when you put it that way, I don't think I've ever really made love before. It was always an act of immediate physical gratification. You're both horny and it's the heat of the moment. But when you put it like that…I don't know. Maybe I've never been in love before."

"Never?"

Peyton thought.

"I guess not. Well, once back in high school, I was friends with this chick and she was really cool and we hung out a lot. Then one day, I just saw her different. I mean, she was still fun and cool and nice but I looked at her and I felt feelings that I'd only had before with guys. It was kind of weird at first. It scared me. But we ended up experimenting and it was like a whole other world. I wasn't in love with her but I felt really connected to her. And the sex was crazy, dude. It's like she knew just how to kiss me and where to touch me. It was like a drug."

Haley shrugged.

"I'm not surprised. We're familiar with our own bodies. We know what we like or what we don't like and what does and doesn't feel good. I'm sure, philosophically speaking, a man could pleasure a man better than any woman can and a woman can pleasure another woman better than any man."

"I never thought of it like that."

"I think about everything. Yeah, I'm definitely a thinker. Weird, huh? I analyze everything. Like now my biggest thing is, in a fight, who would actually win, Superman or Batman? And also, if Goofy and Pluto are both dogs, then why does Goofy have his own car? And I'm all about the music and I think the man is brilliant, but seriously, what did Julia Roberts ever see in Lyle Lovett?"

Peyton just shook her head. Sometimes Haley liked to retreat to her own galaxy.

"Dude, you should be institutionalized in a padded room."

"Sorry."

Peyton smiled as she rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, I can't believe I just told you all that. I never really talked about it before."

"You can trust me."

"You have an open mind. I mean, my parents just suspected I was sleeping with her and I was shipped off to so many psychiatrists, I actually went crazy for a while."

Haley chuckled.

"Not my folks. My mom would have made you a tofu cheesecake and thrown a party."

"That's cool that I can talk to you and you sort of understand. You don't judge and you don't think just because I got down with one chick, I'm gonna jump your bones when you're sleeping or something."

"You were curious about your sexuality. Everyone is from time to time."

"Maybe I was a little too curious. I hooked up with a lot of guys and it got old. I was misusing my own body. It just sort of soured me on sex. I mean, I like it and it feels good but I think I could go for years without actually having it and it would be okay."

"Not me", Haley shuddered. "I guess I could if I had to but I wouldn't want to."

Peyton grinned.

"Well, maybe your luck is about to change."

"If so, it'll be a while."

"What do you mean?"

"I declared secondary virginity."

Peyton frowned.

"You can do that?"

"It's just a promise I made to myself that I won't have sex anymore until I'm in love. It's not so much a religious thing or waiting for marriage but I want it to mean something with a really special guy."

Peyton stared out the window as the sun was peeking out.

"That makes a lot of sense", she agreed softly.

"Well, roomie, I am glad you think so but I am beat. Seriously. I am so sleepy, I'm delirious. So if you don't mind, can we finish this conversation later?"

"Yeah", Peyton nodded. "Um, I think I'm gonna go back to sleep too for a little while."

"Sweet dreams, Pey. Dream about kissing Lucas."

"Don't let the bed bugs bite. And you dream about kissing Chris."

Both girls giggled before giving way to fatigue and falling into light slumber. They closed their eyes eagerly. Sweet dreams in fact did await them.


	47. Damn Those Mechanical Pencils

"…So anyway, I used to know this dude. We were both at High Flyers together. He is a sure pick for the NBA draft, I'm telling you. He's almost seven feet tall and like two hundred and fifty pounds of nothing but solid muscle. In camp we were always going head to head. I admit, that kid got the best of me a few times. But with him playing for Boston College and me at Wake, well the rematch was on. So we're beating the crap out of them and I know he's pissed. If they can't win, at least he's got to show me up. So he comes down the lane, no one is guarding his big ass, and he's going for the dunk and I just jump and block that shit mid air. The crowd went crazy and the Boston fans are already crazy anyway. But that was sweet. Then we finished mopping them up on their own home court. It was classic."

Haley didn't respond. In fact, she hadn't said much of anything all day. She'd just sort of sat there staring off into space, her mouth turned upwards in a loopy grin. Nathan just looked at her. He'd been talking his ass off all session. They usually gabbed between studying. She'd listen to his stories, she'd share some of her own, they would laugh and tease each other. But this day there was none of that. He was positive she hadn't heard a word he said. He waved his hands in front of her face.

"Huh? Oh, um, that was nice. I totally agree."

Nathan looked at her like she had two heads.

"Agree with what, Hales?"

She bit her lip.

"Um, whatever it is you were just saying."

"And what was I saying?" he folded his arms.

She made a face, trying to avoid the smirk staring back at her. What the hell had he been saying?

"Uh, well, you were…"

"Like I thought. You didn't hear a word that came out of my mouth."

She smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry."

"You are so busted!"

"I know. I suck. Kill me now."

Nathan shook his head as he laughed.

"So you're obviously not in a talkative or for that matter, listening mood. And I don't feel like studying. So what would you say if I said we ditch the books and I spend the rest of our session getting in a nap before I have to go to practice."

Haley just looked at him.

"Okay", she shrugged.

Nathan's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Okay? Haley, what are you talking about?"

"It's just one session."

"I know but you never let me get away with that crap before. You don't let me sleep. You make me study and when I get problems wrong, even if it's just a couple, you make me do them over again and then we have to discuss it. You're a real hard ass sometimes. You never let me slack off."

"It's just one session, like I said and I'm sure you're tired. I am too and since you've been doing so well, taking one hour off won't do any harm."

Nathan couldn't believe the words were coming out of her mouth.

"Okay, something is wrong."

"No, it's not."

"You letting me sleep when we're supposed to be working? You not talking a hundred miles a minute? Something is definitely up."

She smiled.

"You're being silly. I'm fine."

"Well, something is going on and I guess it has to do with that stupid grin that's been on your face all day."

"I have not been grinning."

"Bullshit. You're doing it right now. What's going on?"

She sighed.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about something funny Chris said last night."

"Chris?"

"You know, Chris Keller."

"Oh yeah, the dude from TRIC. You did say you started working with him. How is that going?"

"It's good. I get to sing with a live band and I've learned so much from those guys. They're really cool. And it's my first time being inside a studio so it's a lot to take in and see, especially from a production standpoint. But it's good."

Nathan nodded.

"Good. You have a lot of talent. I hope it works out for you."

"Talent? You haven't seen anything yet. Chris is absolutely brilliant!"

Nathan rolled his eyes.

"If you say so."

"You don't think he's a good singer?"

"I don't know. I'm not really into rock or whatever the hell his band plays. But they're alright, I guess. And he has an okay voice."

"Just okay?"

"Hales, he's a front man in a local band. It's not like he's Elvis or something."

"He can sing. I think he has an amazing voice. But more than being the lead singer, did you know he writes all of Keller Instinct's songs?"

"I did not know that", Nathan answered flatly.

Nor did he give two shits.

"And the words of his songs. Oh my God. He wrote this one tune and we were trying it out last night. It's called Insomnia. It is so incredible. So we're in the studio and all the other guys have gone home and it's just us and I'm already packing up and he just starts playing and the words go, _I miss the girl and I lost my light, So I'm stumbling through this hollow room for peace of mind, I find that I am going over everything I've said to you, for you. Insomnia my friend. Insomnia my friend._"

Nathan frowned.

"Okaayyy…"

"Doesn't that just touch your soul? Just from a few lines you get that he suffered this loss of someone he truly loved and the hollow room represents the emptiness of his life. He just wants peace of some sort but it's impossible almost. And he can't sleep because every conversation, every aspect of their relationship just keeps playing over and over in his mind. My God. That is so beautiful. I literally have tears in my eyes. I couldn't stop shaking when I first heard it."

Nathan saw the tears forming in her eyes all over again. He just didn't get it.

"Yeah, I'm getting all misty myself", he joked.

"Nathan, I'm serious. Aren't those lyrics deep?"

He laughed out loud.

"You're the one swimming in them. You tell me."

She rolled her eyes.

"It's not funny. I happen to think he's great. Maybe you don't think so but that's no reason for you to make fun of him."

"Damn. Why are you getting all mad? I was just playing around. Sorry for talking shit about Chris the almighty music king."

"Nathan!"

"Okay, okay. I'll stop", he laughed. "Damn. You're no fun today. The way you're all spazzing, you'd think you were dating the guy or something."

"And what if I am?"

Nathan looked at her. He wasn't expecting to hear that one.

"What? Haley, I was just joking."

"Well, I'm not."

"Seriously? You and Keller?"

She began to smile again.

"Yeah. We're seeing each other."

Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Tell me you're joking. Hales, you're smarter than that."

"What?"

"Look at the guy. I mean, he's a goddamned joke. He gets on the stage like he's God's gift to everyone and he sings these songs that are yeah, good for a Saturday night at a local club filled with a bunch of drunk college kids but that's it. He acts like he's the next Lenny Kravitz or something. And he's a dick! And for whatever reason, all these girls swarm around him, which just pumps his head up even more although I don't know how it can get any bigger. I'm saying he's a small town poser going nowhere riding his 15 minutes of local fame for as long as he can milk it and in the process, he's banging panty dropping groupies who don't know any better. I thought you were smarter than that."

"Are you kidding me? Nathan, I cannot believe all that just came out of your mouth. Dude, you are so full of shit."

"Me?"

"Yeah you. How many times have you ever sat down and had a conversation with Chris Keller?"

"I don't have to and I don't want to."

"Right. Because you're Nathan Scott. I get it now. And the funny part is when you were describing a guy with a big head acting like he's the next big thing, acting like a dick to everyone, sleeping with panty droppers, that sounded an awful lot like you were talking about yourself."

"Haley…"

"You don't know him. And before you judge him or talk smack about him, maybe you should get to know him. He is a beautiful musician and a beautiful man. And he's intelligent and incredibly driven and knowledgeable. He has this old soul and music is just so much apart of him."

"Whatever."

"He is a cool guy. Really he is. A lot of people don't see that side. And he is so wonderful to work with. He has taught me so much and he believes in me and he pushes me and he encourages me."

Nathan silently pondered. So he couldn't play a guitar and he didn't have his own band. So what? But if he recalled correctly, it was him who had been Haley's supporter and encourager from the beginning.

"Alright, Haley. I mean, if you say so."

"And he's a real sweetheart. I like being with him. I mean, he is such a romantic. Like the other day, he surprised me with a carpet picnic at the studio. It was so cute. He made these little sandwiches and he fixed me macaroni and cheese, which is my new obsession by the way, and we had cheap champagne in plastic cups. It was like the most adorable thing ever."

Nathan wanted to gag. The guy was still lame. But he didn't feel like starting an argument. And Haley looked so happy and excited.

"Yeah", he sighed.

She smiled as her phone rang and she checked the ID.

"It's him", she giggled. "Um, do you mind if I take this?"

"What? Oh yeah. Uh, go ahead. It's cool."

"Thanks. I'll step out in the hall. Just study that math stuff we were working on and I'll help you in a minute."

He watched her leave and even through the closed door he could most of her half of the conversation. And most of that was giggling. Nathan shook his head. Chris Keller was full of shit and poor, naïve Haley was scooping it up like it was ice cream. And despite what she had said, he and Chris were nothing alike.

Taking a deep breath, Nathan opened his book but his ears perked up when he heard Haley mention something about "later on tonight". He strained to hear. What was going on? Something about her not being able to pull another all nighter? What? No one could possible work on music all night. She had to be sleeping with him.

Haley and Chris? That was an image Nathan just wanted to disappear from his head. Yuck! What could Haley possibly see in all that big over processed Rockzilla hair and those skin and bones. Mouth could probably kick that guy's ass. No. Haley was too good for him. Nathan felt his heart pounding. His hands were all sweaty. What was going on? Sure he didn't care for Chris but the idea of Haley being with him was really bothering him. In fact, the thought of Haley being with any guy kind of made him uneasy.

Nathan tried to shake it off. Study. Math was waiting. He looked over a few questions but how could he concentrate with all that giggling and sappy lovey dovey talk going on just a few feet away outside the door. It was none of his business anyway. But on the other hand, Haley was talking rather loudly. He could practically hear her anyway. Maybe if he just got down on all fours and pressed his ear to the door, he could get a better listen.

"Ouch! Goddammitt!"

The door opened unexpectedly, hitting Nathan. Damn. He hadn't even heard Haley hang up. She walked in not expecting to see him there and nearly tripped over the long, lean body blocking the entrance.

"Nathan! Oh my God. Are you okay?"

He rubbed the side of his face where the door had gotten him good. He knew it served him right for eavesdropping.

"Yeah. It's not big deal. I'm fine."

"Let me take a look at it", she stroked his face. "Gosh, I am so sorry. What were you doing down there anyway?

"Huh?"

Nathan Scott suddenly had that deer frozen in headlights look.

"On the floor. What were you doing?"

He looked around. Acting like an idiotic tool for some reason trying to hear what she and Chris were talking about? Yeah right. Like he could tell her that. She'd think he was crazy. Hell, at this point, he thought he was crazy. He still didn't know why he had done it. But he had and he had been caught and he needed an excuse fast. He looked down at the pencil clutched in his right hand.

"Oh. Um, I was doing my math and my pencil dropped and the spring fell out of the top part and I was looking for it."

"Oh. Did you find it?"

"Find what?"

"The spring, silly."

"Huh? Oh no. Um, I guess this is no good now", he quickly tossed a brand new pencil in the garbage.

Haley shrugged.

"Damn those mechanical pencils", she smiled.

Nathan looked uncomfortable.

"Yeah. Damn them."

"Well, I have some nice number two pencils so if you are ready to get down to business, algebraic equations await us, sir."

"Okay."

Nathan nodded as he sat down. She immediately began explaining some procedure in his text book. But it was hard to focus. She really smelled good. Why hadn't he noticed that before?

"Nate, are you okay? Are you listening?"

No.

"What? Yeah. Um, actually, I kind of didn't understand that last part. Would you mind going over it again?"

Of course she didn't mind. That's why she was such a great tutor.

"Sure", she smiled warmly as she grabbed his hand. "Look, I can see the confusion and the frustration on your face. It's okay, Nate. You're a smart guy. There's no need to feel overwhelmed. One day, I promise you, it'll all make sense."

He looked right at her. Maybe it already did.

**_Author's Note: "Insomnia" written by ( I assume) Tyler Hilton and can be found on his "The Tracks Of" album..._**


	48. Family Bonds

Nathan yawned as he dragged himself to his room in the basketball house. It was late and it had been a long day and he was tired anyway. A nagging knee injury suffered in high school had recently come back to haunt him, a pain strong enough to create an annoyance at the most inopportune times. But a sore leg would not be enough to keep the superstar down. So he threw on his wind pants and a cut up sleeveless shirt, stuffed his large feet into running shoes, put on his earphones and went for a six mile jog around campus. He had always been a runner and the long jaunts often gave him time to relax and clear his head. Even though the hurt tried to persist, he ran through it like the brave soldier he was. And after a night out of seeking mental clarity through physical exercise, Nathan returned home.

He opened the door to see the television on. Normally Lucas was into the History or National Geographic channels and it annoyed Nathan beyond belief. But he was pleasantly surprised to see a basketball being played on the screen.

"What channel is this on?" he muttered, kicking through a pile of dirty clothes to make a path to his unmade bed.

Lucas shook his head.

"It's not. It's a tape. It's the UNC/Duke game from last night."

Nathan raised an eyebrow.

"Sweet. How'd you get your hands on that one?"

"I've got my sources. Anyway, those two will probably be our toughest opponents this year in terms of a championship. I just want to get a good look at how they play, you know, break down the offense, the defense, perimeter shooting, points in the paint."

Nathan nodded. It was a pretty good idea as he kicked off his shoes and watched the game.

"They're good this year", he observed. "Their starting five has nothing on us but the bench is pretty solid."

Lucas sighed.

"They are ranked number one right above us, man. And they intend to stay that way, too."

Nathan smirked.

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

"Don't underestimate them. Last year, they were a slower paced half court team. Not so much now. They've got the best defense in the country and they are number one in scoring transition points."

"Duke is good but we're a better team…period. I'm looking forward to it. I know it's gonna be a good first game but I'm not worried about. We just have to go in there meaning business and when we're on, no team in the country, in the world can beat us."

Lucas chuckled.

"No one could ever say you lack confidence."

Nathan shrugged.

"Why not? If I don't believe I can do it, why should anyone else? A little lesson learned from Royal and Dan Scott."

Lucas flinched. Teachings passed down from grandfather to father to son. He had missed out on all that, all those years.

"Yeah", he said rather bitterly. "I guess they taught you a lot."

Nathan looked over.

"I wasn't trying to be a prick. I meant that sarcastically, trust me. I mean, I know Dad and Grandpa believe in me and they want me to believe in myself but growing up it wasn't all gold stars and blue ribbons and hugs. I got a lot of shit from them, a lot of pressure. And anytime I'm not perfect, I don't have to worry about what the coaches or the fans or the media is gonna say because I know I'll have those two waiting in the wings tearing me down before I even step off the court. Consider yourself lucky, man."

Lucas looked at him.

"Lucking out of grandparents and a father?"

"Maybe. At least the ones we have. I'm just saying. It was no picnic all the time. It was tough. In high school, every year the Ravens had a father/basketball game mid season. So senior year, it's my last time doing it and we have an undefeated squad that's going to state versus a bunch of old washed up dads. And that's the way it's supposed to be. It's supposed to be fun, too. But not my dad. He goes in there like he's freaking Larry Byrd or something. It was pathetic. All week he had his little notebook and he's meeting with his team and drawing up plays like an Olympic gold medal was on the line. Anyway, game night comes and the first two quarters we absolutely cream them. We were up by like forty points or something. And it's all in good fun and everybody is having a good time and all the dads are proud of their sons anyway. Not Dan Scott. Oh no. After half time, he comes back with a vengeance. It was like he couldn't let me win. All of a sudden he didn't give a damn about the team, it was just him and me. I didn't get it. He was trying to show off and play hard ball so I took him up on it. I was all over his ass, he couldn't get a shot up to save his life. He was so pissed. Right before the final buzzer he just grabs me and like throws me across the gym."

"What?"

"Hell yeah. The most 'in your face' foul ever. Then he makes a dunk and has that shit eating, glory days, stupid ass grin on his face. And everybody in the stands couldn't believe it and my mom was in tears."

"Did it hurt when you fell?"

"He busted up my elbow pretty bad. I had to get two stitches."

Lucas shook his head.

"That sucks, man."

"It does. Dad is competitive as hell. He pushed me a lot but sometimes too much. And he has no boundaries, it's like a 'whatever it takes' to win at any cost thing. Sometimes I don't even think it's about him wanting me to do well. I think he thinks it's all about him and how my success reflects on him. Image is everything. So remember that. Next time you look back on a fatherless childhood and feel sorry for yourself."

Lucas took a deep breath as he looked over at his little brother. It was the most they had talked…ever.

"Can I ask you a question, dude?"

"Yeah and who knows? I might even answer it."

Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Do you still love it? The game, I mean."

Nathan looked away.

"I don't know. Sometimes I do, sometimes I don't. I mean, I'm good at it. It's something I do and get the satisfaction of knowing I'm better at it than most people. Call it ego or whatever, but that's a damn good feeling. And yeah, just playing the sport itself is pretty fun. And I love to win and I like the attention and the interviews and the girls and all that stuff. But it does have a downside. The pressure is too much sometimes. It can get on your nerves. Trying to live up to my family's expectations is damn near impossible. So I guess it has its good points and its bad points."

"But you'd never quit, huh?"

Nathan laughed cockily.

"Walk away from all this? Not in a million years, dude. Who in their right mind would?"

"I would. I mean, if it ever got to be too much, if it ever consumed my life and if it ever stopped being fun, then I'd bow out in a heartbeat. What would be the point?"

"It's not that easy, Luke."

"It can be."

"Easy for you to say. Hell, you don't think I've ever felt like you? Growing up, basketball was everything. As far as Dad was concerned, it was more important than school or friends or girls or hobbies or anything. He always wanted me to be training or practicing. When you're eight years old and you just want to hang out with your friends, that kind of sucks. So many times we'd be in the car on the way to a game or to the gym or something and Dad would pull up to a red light and I'd look over and see a bunch of kids my age laughing and goofing off and having fun. Man, I'd get so jealous. And I'd seriously want to walk away from it all. But then I'd think about it. I'm a protégé. Basketball is my life. That was kind of decided before I was even born. And it's gonna bring me lots of opportunities and a wonderful and rich life. So even with the bad things in mind, is it really worth walking away from?"

Lucas looked right at him.

"I don't know, dude. You tell me. Only you can answer that question."

Nathan grinned as he bounced a basketball on the floor.

"No, it's not."

"And why am I not surprise you said that?"

Nathan nodded.

"Look, I know what you think of me. You think I'm spoiled and I'm a jerk. You think I'm arrogant and mean."

"If the shoe fits, man but I'm not here to judge you. Besides, it doesn't matter what I think anyway, right? I mean, you're still gonna do what you do. You're still gonna be Nathan. You're still gonna go out and score your million points and you're still gonna cheat on your girlfriend."

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess that's what you would think. Look, I know I do a lot of things that aren't right. I make a lot of mistakes. Some of it is my own fault and some of it is because of my dad and how I was raised. But I am who I am and I do what I do and that's how it is."

"Even when you're wrong? Even when other people get hurt because of you? Daddy must be so proud."

Nathan looked away.

"Nothing I do will ever make him proud. Nothing is good enough. So I stopped trying and caring a long time ago. I have to do this basketball thing for me now. I'm not a genius or a natural born mechanic. What else am I good enough? So if I come off a little selfish sometimes, that's why."

"But you still have something to prove to him."

"Only that I'm better than him. And I have to prove that to myself, too. That's it. I don't owe him or anyone else anything, except my mom. I know I'm not the best son and yeah she made a lot of mistakes as a mom too but I really love her. I see it now that she sacrificed her own freedom and happiness and toughed it out with him for me. I love her and I respect her for it. And I owe her. You might not understand that either but it's just the way it is."

Lucas could relate. He knew too what it was like to have a mother willing to do anything or even go without all for her child. Karen was his best friend and he loved her unconditionally. Theirs was a bond that could not and never would be broken. And everything he did, he did it for her.

"Yeah. That I do understand", Lucas sighed.

The brothers looked at each other.

"Yeah…"

"Hey, man. Like it or not, we're both on the same team. We win together, we lose together. I know we both want to win so despite the past and personal differences, I want to put all that aside. Are you with me?"

Nathan just stared at him before finally bumping fists with him.

"Yeah, I guess I'm with you."

"Good", Lucas smiled.

Nathan smirked. Two brothers finally coming together after so many years.

"Alright, tool. You're looking at me like you want to hug me or something and that's not going down. I have enough on my hands keeping Tim in check. There is way too much male bonding going on in this house. So let's get back to watching the game and figuring out a way to destroy Duke and UNC."

Lucas nodded. With everything past and present, he knew it might be impossible to ever have a friendship or close relationship with the younger brother he had never known but a genuine attempt at getting past some of the circumstances both in and beyond their control, was somewhat of a start and he would take what he could get.


	49. When It Comes

"You know, next to Oprah, you're probably the luckiest chick on the planet."

Haley made a face.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because you're dating Chris Keller and the only thing better than that is say, being richer than God, aka Oprah. So if she had Chris Keller, her life would be perfect."

Haley laughed.

"I'm sure she ponders that every night as she rolls around naked in her millions and kisses Stedman good night. In fact, I'll put that on my new list of senseless things to wonder about. That and why my boyfriend constantly refers to himself in the third person."

He shrugged.

"All the greats do. And speaking of great, there is something I have to tell you. It calls for a bit of a celebration", Chris said as they turned the corner to his apartment building.

"Oh really? A surprise, huh? Is it a good one?"

"I think so. I think it will make your night."

She cuddled closer to him.

"Hanging out with you, eating a grilled cheese sandwich and greasy fries drowned in ketchup, then catching Enter The Dragon, Bruce Lee's greatest movie, by the way, has already made my night."

He grinned.

"So if I invite you up to my empty apartment, you wouldn't be scared? I mean, I could ravage you or something."

Haley laughed out loud.

"No, I wouldn't be scared. I've done a lot more dangerous things in my lifetime than be alone with you."

Chris just looked at her. Haley had a great smile and an even better laugh. It was so loud and happy and totally uninhibited. Chris seemed to make her laugh a lot. They always had fun and could be silly with each other as the two practiced fake Kung Fu moves on each other all the way up the creaking, raggedy flight of stairs that led to his messy studio apartment. Giggling like two schoolgirls, they collapsed on the floor until Chris could stop laughing long enough to unlock the front door. She was pretending to karate chop him with her shoe when he shut the door and gently pushed her against the wall.

"I cleaned up for you", he said.

"Oh really? I can see that."

"Okay, actually I stuffed all the shit that wouldn't fit under the bed in the closet."

"Hey, at least you have a plan, right?"

He led her over to the couch.

"Speaking of plans, allow me to pour you some of that 15 dollar champagne you like so much."

Haley laughed.

"Don Perrion or Segrams? I'm not really choicey. Lucky you, I'm a cheap date, Keller."

He emptied the bottle into two cups and sat down beside her.

"A toast."

"What are we toasting?"

"You and me."

Haley smiled.

"That's sweet."

"And…"

"There's an 'and'?"

Chris took a gulp.

"There's a big 'and'. This independent label in New York offered the band a showcase."

"A showcase?"

"Yeah. Playing at clubs and industry parties and stuff. It's pretty cool, a lot of decent exposure. Anyway, it's a three month gig on them that could lead to bigger and better things."

Haley's face lit up.

"Oh my God! Are you serious? Chris, that's great! I mean it. It's so awesome! I'm proud of you! Do you have any idea what this could do for your career? You've worked so hard and you're all so talented. Keller Instinct really deserves this break."

"And so do you."

"What are you talking about?"

"The labels want you to come, too."

Haley's mouth dropped open.

"What? I mean, how in the world…"

"They heard your voice and they think you're great."

"How did they hear me?"

He shrugged cockily and smirked.

"I sent them your demo."

She frowned.

"And when did I record a demo?"

"I recorded it for you. It was our Ryan Adams duet and your Crazy Girls song."

Haley nearly fell off the couch.

"What? When? Chris…oh my God! Why, why didn't you tell me?"

"You tend to get to nervous. You clam up, you think too hard, you try to make it perfect and it ends up sounding a little mediocre. One night a few weeks ago we were at the studio and you were playing and singing and it sounded amazing so I secretly recorded you. When our stuff got sent to New York, I put in your demo, too."

"Oh my God. I, I don't know what to say. I don't know whether to kiss you or slap you right now."

He shrugged.

"Both would do, preferably at the same time. I'm kind of into the kinky stuff."

She playfully smacked him.

"Chris! Do you know what this means? Somebody up in New York, some record label executive heard me, little old me, Haley James sing. And they liked me. That is like the craziest, most wonderful, surreal thing ever. I can't believe it."

"Well, believe it. Because come the first of November, the Big Apple belongs to us."

She turned away.

"I can't", she said softly.

"What? Haley, tell me the champagne is just going to your head."

She took his hands in hers.

"No, I can't go to New York."

"Why not?"

"Because of school. I have everything set up here."

"Wait a minute. You're telling me you're gonna blow off the opportunity of a lifetime for school?"

"Well, yeah. I can't just bail. Besides, my life is here now."

"Screw all that. What about your dreams?"

"What can I say, Chris? They're just that…dreams."

"Everybody has dreams but how many people actually get the chance to turn them into reality? Look, I know you're logical and level headed and responsible but damn, live a little. College can wait. Wake Forest isn't going anywhere. Here is your chance to do something wild and crazy. Just pick up with the clothes on your back and go."

"You're forgetting something. My whole life has been wild and crazy. My parents are anarchist hippies. I didn't have rules growing up because they didn't believe in them. Heck, I smoked my first joint with them when I was 12 and I lost my virginity with them in the next room. Totally unconventional. And we never stayed in the same place for too long. It was 'okay, kids, we've been squatting here for six months, now we're bored, so let's bounce'. That was my whole life. Wild and crazy was my normal. Now I just kind of want normal to be my normal. Chris, I like how things are. I have a schedule. I have a permanent address and I have friends. And I have school. It's steady and stable and secure and I like that. It's my choice. It's what I need right now. I can't leave college and get behind in my studies and chance messing up my scholarship…and I don't want to. So if you think me picking up and just running off to New York with a guy I just started dating and his rock and roll band…no, sweetie, that's not wild and crazy to me. That's normal. Staying here, putting down roots, focusing on being a lawyer is wild and crazy."

He looked at her.

"But you have real talent. Don't you want out of here? Don't you want more than Saturday nights at TRIC?"

"No. I love music and I love creating it. It makes me happy. Saturday nights at TRIC are great with me. So is singing in the shower where Peyton is the only one who could hear me. I don't have to be rich or famous and I don't even know if I want it. I just want to be an artist and I can do that here while still going to class."

Chris sighed.

"So you're bailing out on me, huh?"

"Don't think of it as that. You know where I am and I'll always be here for you. I know how hard you've worked and how much you want this. I'm your number one fan."

"I really want you to go. I think you owe it to yourself and especially the music to go. But if you don't want to, it's cool. I don't exactly understand why, but I respect it. I know if we went together, it'd be pretty cool but um, if you stay behind and I'm on the road…I can't promise anything. I mean, I don't know what's gonna happen to us."

She nodded sadly.

"That's understandable. This changes everything. I'm not expecting you to be the loyal, dutiful boyfriend. I want you to do your thing and have fun. Just enjoy the experience."

Chris looked right in her eyes. Like always, he saw truth and sincerity and so much beauty. He reached for his guitar.

"I've been working on this new song and I was kind of having trouble with the end of the second verse and the chorus but you gave me an idea."

He began to play and sing.

_Well I'll be gone tomorrow  
Yes I'm on the road tomorrow  
So next time that I see you in school  
It won't be for too long _

And I'll let you know  
When it comes, when it comes  
I'll let you know

But don't stay up for me  
Don't wait up for me  
If I'm not home

Haley smiled at him.

"That's beautiful."

"It's for you, Haley", he said softly as he leaned in to kiss her.

Haley kissed back, demurely at first, then with more passion. Her hand slid inside Chris' shirt and he touched the plain of stomach exposed right above her jeans.

"Oh Chris", she moaned as he massaged her breasts.

Hungrily sucking at her neck, he lifted her body off the couch and took her a few feet over to the bed. They fell on it, still making out.

"I want you", he breathed. "God, Haley, I want to make you come so hard."

She moaned underneath him, relishing in the kisses and touches leaving her wild with want. But she couldn't ignore logic or reality. She cared deeply for Chris and the moment seemed right but it really wasn't. She wasn't in love, therefore they couldn't take it to the next level.

"Chris…wait…please stop…"

"What's wrong?" he mumbled in between kisses.

Finally she pushed him off of her and sat up.

"I can't. I, I'm sorry."

He looked confused.

"What's the matter? You're not into it?"

"Oh I'm into it, trust me. A little too into it, that's why I want to stop it now while we still can."

"I don't get it."

"Look, you're a great guy and I like you but I'm just not ready. I don't want you to think I'm some kind of tease or something but this isn't something I can do now. Do you understand?"

He took a deep breath.

"Yeah. Um, it's cool. Whatever you're comfortable with."

"You're not mad?"

"Mad? No. Disappointed? Hell yeah. I'm a guy and you're a hot chick and let's just say all that kissing and touching made my pants a little tight, if you know what I mean."

She laughed.

"Sorry."

"It's cool. You could make it up to me by taking a cold shower with me."

"A cold shower? Let me think about that one…uh, hell no!"

"It was worth a shot", he shrugged. "Can't blame a guy for trying."

"No, you can't. And you can't blame a girl for trying either. I am totally beat and I'm still super psyched about your New York deal. Would you put the blue balls aside and let me crash here and just hold me all night?" she asked.

"What the hell?" he said, pulling her down into his waiting arms. "I'm a nice guy, right?"

Haley smiled.

"You're a hell of a guy and one hell of a musician."

"I'm not gone yet. We've still got another week and a half."

"I know but could you do me a favor? Don't say good bye when you leave. I hate good byes. I've been saying them all my life. So let's just enjoy what time we have and come November, I know one day I'll look for you here or at the studio or TRIC and you won't be there. You'll be long gone. And even though I'll be sad because I'll miss you, I'll still be able to smile."

"You know what? You're not so bad yourself, James. I'll miss you, too."

She snuggled deeper into his warm embrace as she began to drift off.

"Will you sing to me? Please", she pleaded.

He kissed the top of her head and sighed with content.

_And I want a leather jacket  
But only if I have the time  
Well, I'll comb my hair like Elvis  
And grab an old Gretch 59 _

And you'd hardly recognize me if you  
Saw me from behind

And I'll let you know  
When it comes, when it comes  
I'll let you know

And I'll let you know  
When it comes  
Just when it comes  
I'll let you know

But don't stay up for me  
Don't wait up for me  
If I'm not home

And I'll let you know  
I'll let you know  
Well I'll let you know

**Author's Note: I don't own "When It Comes". That belongs to Mr. Tyler Hilton and can be found on his "The Tracks Of" CD...**


	50. Politics And Pancakes

Nathan groaned out loud as his cell phone rang. He let it go to voicemail, but the more than persistent caller simply hung up and tried it again…three more times.

"Dude, just answer that, will you?" Lucas asked, a pillow over his head.

"The Caller ID says Unknown. I haven't talked to Rachel in a few days. It's just her trying to trick me by calling from a pay phone or something."

"So obviously she's not gonna stop and it's early as hell and I'm trying to sleep."

"So? What the hell do you want me to do about it?"

"Turn it off. Answer it and tell her to buzz off. Shove it up your ass. Man, I don't care. Just make it stop ringing."

Nathan sighed as it only rang again.

"What?" he answered gruffly into the speaker.

"Such manners. I am beyond proud."

It was the only thing worse than Rachel. Dan was on the other end.

"Dad, what now?"

"Do I have to have a reason? Can't a father call his son just to check up or wish him well?"

"Yeah, any father not named Dan Scott. Now what do you want, man?"

"Are you in your room?"

"Yes."

"Is your brother beside you?"

"Damn, you make it sound like we're cuddled up and spooning or something. He's here but not next to me. He's in his bed. Why?"

"Good. Do me a favor and put your phone on speaker."

"What? Why…"

"Just do it, son."

Nathan rolled his eyes and did as he was told.

"There. You happy now? Just say whatever it is you have to say so we can go back to sleep."

"Lucas, can you hear me?"

Lucas sat up and frowned at Nathan who just shrugged.

"Dan?"

"Ah, both my sons. I'm glad I caught you. Isn't it a beautiful morning?"

Lucas pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming…or nightmaring.

"Uh…yeah. I mean, I guess. It's kind of early. I haven't really been outside yet."

"Such a shame. The birds are singing. The sky is so blue. It's just a great North Carolina day to be alive."

"If you say so, man."

"I say so. I say so and I know so. And so should you. Wake your brother, get dressed and just enjoy the day."

Lucas yawned.

"Um, after a couple more hours and a hot shower and some coffee, I'll see about that."

"You know, sometimes we take nature and all her beauty and glory for granted. Tell me, Luke, have you ever enjoyed the glorious view of the campus from your bedroom window."

"I don't know. I mean, I guess I never really thought of it."

"Well, now you can. Stand up, stretch those arms and legs and take in the sights."

Nathan just shook his head before burying himself in the covers. Lucas sighed. Was Dan on crack? He surely sounded like it. Something was up. Too tired to want to investigate, he did stand. He walked over to the window but not for a look see at the hills and trees. No. He wanted to close the curtains and block out the few rays of sunlight that had managed to seep in already. Tugging at the shades, he caught a glimpse of something outside that made him do a double take. Rubbing away the sleep in his eyes, he looked again. No, it wasn't a mirage. There on the lawn right below the window was a grinning Dan Scott, waving up to his oldest son with one hand, the other cradling his cell to his ear.

"Holy shit", Lucas murmured.

"What now?" Nathan asked.

"Dude, you're never gonna believe this."

"What is it?"

"I swear you wouldn't believe it if I told you. Get up."

Throwing back the covers, Nathan stood and joined Lucas. He almost fell out of the window when he saw their father.

"Surprise, boys! The Old Man came to surprise you with breakfast."

"Dad…" Nathan began to whine.

"Hold your applause. I mean really. You can thank me later, Nate. In the meantime, get dressed and you and Lucas join me."

The brothers looked at each other. There were no words. Unbelievable! All they could do was throw on the clothing they had worn the previous day, brushing their teeth but not worrying about a shower or a comb. They grudgingly dragged themselves down the stairs and outside. Sure enough, dressed as crisp and dapper as ever, was one Dan Scott.

"Dad, what the hell are you trying to pull?"

"Good morning to you, too, sunshine."

"Where's Mom?"

"Your mother had prior engagements but she sends her love. Now let's have a seat and enjoy a nice family breakfast together."

To their surprise, one of the picnic tables behind the building had been beautifully set for three. There was also a trio of plates along with tall glasses of orange juice, pancakes, eggs and muffins.

"Where did all this come from?" Lucas asked.

"Sit. Eat and drink up. Be merry. I had breakfast catered. I thought it would be a nice surprise. Anyway, the food is delicious and since your living space is so lovely, I thought we could dine outside. Don't you agree?"

"Whatever", Nathan rolled his eyes.

Both brothers were confused and a little annoyed but it didn't stop them from stuffing their faces.

"How is school coming along?" Dan turned to Lucas.

"Okay, I guess."

"You getting good grades? Adjusting to the hectic schedule."

"It's alright."

"Well, I brought you something?"

Lucas looked surprised. Not as surprised as Nathan.

"Me?"

"Him?" Nathan asked.

Dan grinned as he handed his oldest son a paper bag with a ribbon tied around it. Lucas opened it and pulled out a book.

"Memoirs Of Sherlock Holmes…"

"I thought you would like it. I've done my research and apparently a strong basketball pedigree isn't the only thing you inherited from me. It's nice to know one of my sons can appreciate fine literature."

The gift itself was great although the gift fiver still had Lucas somewhat uneasy.

"Um, thanks, man."

"You are welcome. Now, Nathan, how are your studies?"

He shrugged nonchalantly.

"I'm passing, if that's what you mean."

"Do I need to take action with the school on the issue of your tutor?"

Nathan quickly shook his head.

"She's cool."

"Very well, then. It seems like all is well with my two boys here in Winston Salem. Now aren't you going to ask me about life in Tree Hill?"

"No", Nathan mumbled, his mouth full of eggs.

"My child, the comedian. Anyway, things are lovely in Tree Hill. The family is great and the dealership is once again for the fifth year in a row, not only number one in gross sales but number one in customer satisfaction."

Nathan rolled his eyes again.

"You aim to please."

"That I do. And it's funny that you bring up pleasure. Speaking of, you know Mayor Mullins, don't you, Nate?"

"Who doesn't?"

"Well, it seems he is no longer mayor of Tree Hill."

"Okay…"

"There was an unfortunate…incident."

The smirk on Dan's face made it evident that the "incident" was somehow no accident.

"What did you do, Dad?"

"Moi? Nothing. However the mayor did a little something. Let's just say he got caught with his pants down and his hands tied and two hookers wearing a smile and not much else."

It was Nathan's turn to smirk.

"Good for him. The guy is like a hundred years old. He should get all the ass when he can while he still can."

"True but what example does that set for the residents of our town? I'll tell you…not a good one. That's why the old man did the sensible thing and dropped his bid for reelection. After all, Tree Hill deserves more. It deserves better. Our town needs a fearless, respectable leader. Someone strong and intelligent. A born leader. A caring, family man with convictions."

Nathan made a face.

"Whitey is gonna run?"

Dan rolled his eyes.

"Don't make me smack you, wise ass. No, Whitey isn't running. You are looking at the next mayor of Tree Hill."

Nathan laughed and shook his head. His father always had one more trick in his bag.

"Yeah right. Like anyone would vote for your ass."

"Of course they will. And since I'm running uncontested, it will be a bit of a landslide. My campaign, if you will, is more of a formality. It's a chance to meet the common folk, show my handsome face and introduce Tree Hill to my family. After all, boys, what is more important than family? Family values are my platform."

"Our dysfunctional family? Yeah, that'll go over real well. What does Mom think about this?"

"She is looking forward to being First Lady and that would make you two the First Children, so to speak."

"Dad, whatever. I don't want anything to do with your stupid campaign."

"But I need you, Nathan. I need you both."

"No, you don't. You already said so yourself, no one is running against you. Unfortunately, you're a sure thing to win."

"That is true but public image is everything. Sure the voters remember me from my glory days of basketball. And I am a respected, successful businessman. Hell, practically everybody got theirs at Dan Scott motors. But I'd like for the community to see a more personal side, which is why I need the support of my sons. So here."

Dan handed them buttons with his smiling face and thumbs up sign.

"Are you kidding?"

"Go ahead. Pin them on. Oh and when the reporters call, be sure to tell them what a wonderful father I have been."

Lucas choked on his pancake.

"Dad, you're something else", Nathan shook his head. "This is so whack. I can't believe you came all this way to tell us this."

Dan shrugged.

"It won't hurt to have the two most popular collegiate players in the country lending support to their father. Are you in, Lucas?"

Lucas looked around.

"What do you want me to do? I mean, I don't think we should be involved in all the political stuff."

"Nonsense. Publicly endorse me. I have already sent heartfelt letters to the town newspaper written on your behalf and let me say, your words were touching. Really. I almost cried."

Nathan and Lucas exchanged glances.

"What letters? We didn't write any letters."

"Of course you didn't. I did. I sat down and thought of all the delightful things you would say and I signed your names, seeing as you're both so busy with basketball."

"Dad, this is stupid. You don't really care. It's just another notch in your belt. It's bragging rights. It's power."

"I had no idea I had raised such a pessimist. Don't be a sour grape, Nathan. That runs on your mother's side of the family and it isn't very becoming."

Lucas finally spoke up.

"Why do you want to be mayor?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why? What made you decide to run? What will you do for the town?"

Dan straightened his tie. He hadn't expected that one.

"I was the natural choice, Luke. I'm smart, I'm popular, I'm rich, I'm good looking and gosh darn it, people like me", he joked.

"I'm being serious."

"So am I, son. That town needs me. I know I could do a better job than Mullins. I know I can do great things with the police department and the school board and the zoning commission."

"Yeah but what kinds of things?"

Dan gave a tight smile.

"My, my. Aren't you an inquisitive one? Let's just leave it at the town could be run much better. I know I'm the best man for the job and right now the only man."

"Dad, do you honestly think we're gonna walk around with this gay ass button pinned to our shirts endorsing your imaginary greatness during every basketball interview?"

"You should. That's a great idea, Nate. But for now I just need you two to keep your noses clean. I mean it. No funny business. No scandals or fights or embarrassing public incidents. And watch the people you associate with. Lucas, I don't know about your girlfriend situation but Bevin, with her charm, beauty and delightfulness, has been quite the secret weapon to attract the younger voters."

"Bevin? Dad, come on!"

"What? She couldn't wait to help and she's always up for a good photo opportunity, which I will need you two to be as well and gee, speaking of such, there is no time quite like the present."

"What?"

"Over here, fellas."

Dan directed a small mob of photographers as they flashed and clicked away at the three Scott men.

"Dad…" Nathan whispered.

"Not now, son. Just smile and look pretty."

Lucas couldn't believe it. The man was officially crazy. And trying to figure out what made Dan Scott tick, only made him crazy. At that surreal moment with cameras taking his picture as he held a "Dan Scott For Mayor" button, Lucas had an epiphany. He looked over and suddenly felt very sorry for Nathan, who had had to bear the brunt of that ridiculously unhealthy father/son relationship for 19 years. All those years he had grown up hurt that he never had a father around but look at their father? Dan was no prize. He continued to prove that over and over again. Maybe he was the lucky one after all that he and Karen had been spared. Maybe no influence was better than a bad one, after all.


	51. Who's Afraid Of The Wolf? Not Superman!

"What are you looking at?"

Haley shook her head and smiled.

"You."

"What about me?" Peyton asked.

"Dude, your costume. It's insanely original and rad and I have no idea how you're gonna get it off at the end of the night."

Peyton shrugged.

"What can I say? My man is going as a pirate so I decided to go as a pirate ship."

"Well, Lucas will definitely get a major kick out of it. Just like Chris will get a kick out of yours. Little Red Riding Hood? So you, dude."

Haley grinned in her pigtails, little red mini jumper and long cape. She held the basket closed to her body as the girls made the short walk over to the big Halloween party over at the basketball house. The streets were filled with rowdy college students dressed in every costume you could imagine.

"I hope so."

"Where is, Casanova anyway?"

"He had something to do so he's running a little late. He promised to meet me here, though. I can't wait to see him."

"Yeah. It kind of sucks that he has to leave. I mean, it's good that his band gets to play in New York for actual labels but I know how much you like him and that you'll be sad to see him go."

Haley shrugged.

"It's cool. Yeah, I'll miss him but this is the opportunity of a lifetime. Who knows what the future will bring for us but now I guess it was just meant for Chris Keller and I to be friends."

"I can't believe you turned him down. Do you think you'll ever regret it?"

"Who's to say? I mean, I hope not. Regret sucks but I think I made the right decision. What would you do if you had the chance to drop everything and go paint with the greats on the streets of Paris?"

"I don't know. It's easy to say what you would or wouldn't do when it's a hypothetical question. But I think it's a whole new ballgame when it's real and everything is in front of you."

"Exactly", Haley smiled as they reached the front door.

The music was loud and the party was already in full swing. Haley knocked on the door and screamed when Tim jumped out from behind the door.

"Trick or treat, ladies?" he asked, holding a mini size Snickers bar.

Haley closed her eyes as Peyton folded her arms. They looked at Tim's costume or seriously lack thereof. He was naked except for a paper fig leaf that barely covered his privates.

"I'd say it's definitely not a treat so I'll go with trick", Peyton quipped.

"You know you like it. Relax, Blondie. It's enough Tim to go around for everybody, even you, Little Red."

Lucas walked up behind him.

"Dude, I thought we told you to put some clothes on. Nobody wants to look at your balls and your thong covered bare ass all night."

Tim rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Luke, I told y'all already, I'm supposed to be Adam…as in Adam and Eve."

He just shook his head as he let the girls in. He smiled at Peyton who grinned back.

"Great costume."

"You too", she said as they kissed.

Just then, Nathan joined them all decked out in his red Superman cape. His natural muscles filled it out perfectly.

"What's up, Peyton? Hey, Hales."

"Nice going, Mr. Kent", Peyton nodded.

"Wow. You look really great", Haley agreed.

"You too. Is that Little Red Riding Hood?"

"Guilty as charged. Just stopping off here on my way to Grandma's."

"And what are you supposed to be?" he turned to Peyton.

She knew that would be the question all evening.

"I'm a pirate ship. Lucas is a pirate. Get it?"

Nathan frowned.

"Hell no. And Luke, why couldn't you be a real pirate like Blackbeard or something? Why'd you have to go as Johnny Depp?"

"That's where you're wrong. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, who was portrayed by Johnny Depp."

Nathan rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Either way, that guy was seriously gay. I mean, he had some homo tendencies."

Lucas wrapped his arm around Peyton.

"Bet we win best costume of the night."

"I think that goes to Mighty Mouth over there dressed as Hugh Hefner."

With the silk robe, slippers and cigar, the RA, Teresa on his arm as a Bunny, did look fetchingly pimp.

"Actually, it will go to us."

Every head turned in the direction of the voice but Nathan didn't have to move. He already knew who it was. Sure enough, Rachel, her red hair curled, blue gloves clear up to almost her shoulders, make up heavy and feet in ruby heels, was poured into a tight red dress. It hung to every curve, her ample breasts spilling over the seams, that clung to a trim waist and a firm, round bottom.

Nathan was impressed. She did look sexy but he had held on to a wing and a prayer that she somehow would forget and wouldn't show up.

"Lois Lane never looked like that", he laughed.

Rachel smiled.

"Sounds like you approve. Anyway, I'm Jessica Rabbit."

"Damn, baby", Tim butted in. "One night with you and I'd definitely confess to framing Roger."

"Get out of here, terd", Nathan waved him away. "Anyway, that's a cool costume."

Rachel grinned sexily before turning to Haley and scowling.

"Taking a detour from the forest?" she asked, arms folded.

Haley took the bait.

"Just steering clear of the Big Bad Wolf."

"You know what they say, if you're afraid of the wolf then maybe you should stay the hell out of the forest."

The underlying tension between the two was evident as Lucas and Peyton eyed them with curiosity. But before another terse word could be exchanged, the proverbial Big Bad Wolf did appear. He wore jeans and a high school letterman's jacket with sneakers and a heinous yellow eyed black werewolf mask with werewolf like hand gloves as well, circa Michael Jackson in the Thriller video.

"What the hell?" Nathan mumbled.

Haley grinned. She already knew who it was.

"My, my, Mr. Wolf. What big hands you have!"

"The better to grope you with, my dear", he said hugging her.

Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Chris, you know Nathan and Lucas Scott from the club and you remember Peyton. Everybody, this is Chris Keller."

Peyton nodded.

"Cool costume. Well, we're gonna go grab a drink and hang out. I guess we'll catch up with you guys later?"

Haley and Chris were already walking off and Nathan stared at them.

"Yeah…much later", Rachel said as she seductively rubbed his back. "You want to go upstairs for a little bit?"

Nathan craned his neck, still trying to get a glimpse of where Chris and Haley had gone. There was something about that punk he didn't trust.

"Maybe later."

"I want to go now."

"Rachel, damn, you just got here. Put some ice on it, already."

She bit her lip.

"I've got X."

He sighed.

"Save it for later. We'll drop some at the end of the night."

"Fine", she said, still not satisfied.

He grabbed her hand.

"Come on. Let's walk around."

She reluctantly followed as they mingled publicly. In a private corner, Chris and Haley sat to themselves.

"Can we toast?" he asked her.

"To what now?" she grinned. "We haven't been here more than a half hour and we've already toasted three times. The Midori Sours are already getting to me."

Chris grinned.

"Then you'll love this", he handed her a shot and another full glass.

"What's all this?"

"The shot is a Dead Nazi. Chase it down with the Long Island Ice Tea. And by the way, we're toasting to my future successes."

"We already toasted to that, babe."

"No we didn't. We toasted to future endeavors and future riches and future gigs and future songs and the future in general but not to future successes."

"If you're trying to get me drunk, it's working", she giggled, toasting with him and downing the drinks.

They were in their own little world cuddled up as Lucas and Peyton took a moonlit stroll hand in hand outside. They looked happy together and Nathan wasn't lost on that. And he hadn't forgotten the way Haley's eyes lit up when Chris came in the house…or the strange way it had made him feel.

Something wasn't quite right. Despite Rachel's best efforts, Nathan hadn't even had so much as a cup of beer from the keg. He just didn't feel like drinking. He didn't feel like partying either. For once, it wasn't so fun being king. He thought about how nice it would be to have something like Lucas and Peyton. A pretty, nice girl he really liked to hold hands and have a decent conversation with. Rachel? Hell no. As far as he was concerned, her mouth was good for one thing and talking wasn't it. And Bevin? Bevin was cool. She was a sweet girl. Nathan liked her. He'd even go so far as to say he loved her but their relationship was missing that special spark. Maybe they'd never had it to begin with.

"It's two a.m.", Rachel pointed out.

"So?"

"So? We've been out here for like four hours. I'm bored. I want to go to your room."

Nathan sighed. The same old, same old. They'd go upstairs, drink, take the pills, Rachel would give him a sleazy striptease, then she would give him head and then they'd have wild, nympho sex all night. It never failed.

"Alright", he sighed. "Whatever. Go up to the room. I'll be up in a few minutes."

She smiled.

"You bet. See you in a few, stud", she winked.

The party was still in full swing. The deejay was going and a few couples were making out on the couch and floor. For the first time Nathan wished Lucas would be upstairs asleep in their room. Then at least he'd have a good excuse. But he had gone to walk Peyton home and no doubt an anxious and horny Jessica Rabbit would be upstairs waiting for him. There was no escape. Non whatsoever.

"Oooohhh, I don't feel so good."

Nathan recognized that voice.

"You're fine, Haley", Chris prodded. "Just stand up for me."

Nathan peeked around the corner. Haley was anything but fine. She was barely coherent. She was propped up in Chris' arms, foaming at the mouth, moaning and here eyes were rolling back in her head.

"Chris…the room is spinning."

He laughed.

"Just go with it, honey", he said, trying to drag her out.

Superman stepped in.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Well, well. If it isn't the caped crusader. How goes it, Clarky? Great party."

"Yeah even though I don't think you were invited."

"What can I say? I'm the guest of a guest. But anyway, if you'll excuse us…"

Haley groaned.

"Is she okay, man?"

"She just had a little bit too drink. She'll be okay."

Nathan had seen Haley drunk. She was even more animated than her usual giggly, happy self. The young woman before him was two steps away from being a corpse.

"How much is a little bit?"

"Three or four Midori Sours…two Dead Nazis…some beer…Tequila…Khalua…Jim Bean…a jello shooter…a Purple Hooter Shooter."

"What?"

"Oh yeah and Sex On The Beach, you know the drink, not the actual sex."

"Man, are you nuts? You let her drink all that?"

"Haley is a big girl. I can't control her. She wanted to."

"So? She's tiny and she's not used to all that drinking. She could have alcohol poisoning."

"How cute coming from the resident drunk jock. How many times have they carried your ass out of TRIC?"

"Look…"

"Don't get your panties twisted, Scott. She doesn't have alcohol poisoning. She's just drunk. She just needs to sleep it off."

"Exactly. That's why I'm taking her home."

Nathan laughed.

"Is that a fact? Do you think I'd let that happen? How many passed out girls have you taken out of TRIC to tuck in safely? And how many of them wake up alone, dressed, and in their own beds?"

Chris smirked.

"You jealous?"

"Dude, get the fuck out of here!"

"That's what I'm trying to do. Now if you'll excuse us…"

"No. Haley stays. I'll take her home."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because frankly, punk, you don't have much of a choice."

"Really? What are you gonna do?"

"Besides beat the crap out of your scrawny ass?"

Chris looked in those blue eyes. Nathan Scott was definitely serious. Sighing, he gently turned over Haley, who could no longer stand on her own, to Nathan.

"Beating or no beating, you better not take advantage of her."

"I think that's what you were up to. I'm not the one who got her all shit faced. Now get the hell out of here."

The wolf, not so big and bad after all, did what he was told. Nathan sighed as he looked around. He just so happened to see Fergie leaving with a girl.

"Whoa, Nate. What happened to her?"

"It's a long story, Ferg. Look, is your room empty tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Do you mind? She needs to lie down and I don't want to leave her. The leech is waiting upstairs in my bed."

"Say no more, dude. It's cool. There's a waste can by the dresser. Try not to let her puke in my bed."

Nathan nodded.

"I owe you."

He picked Haley up and carried the semi conscious girl to Fergie's bed. He laid her down, removing her shoes and cape, taking his own off and draping it over here. He propped her up and then pulled up a chair, standing guard with all the necessary ammunition…trash can with extra bags, Tylenol, Saltine crackers, water and ice chips. Ever so often she would moan or stir but he would gently rub her forehead until she fell asleep. He watched her carefully for hours behind closed, locked doors with one eye open. Eventually he gave way to sleep but was awakened in the early morning hours by a shrill scream. Immediately he was up face to face with a flushed, frightened and confused Haley.


	52. After The Morning After

Nathan smirked as he watched a very late Haley James drag herself into the tutoring center. Gone was the usual pep in her step, and bubbly personality with a huge grin on the mouth that was already spilling with animated conversation. She walked in slowly, almost as if she were in pain. Her brown corduroy pants overlapped onto her brown Converse, almost causing her to trip. But she didn't seem to care. She wore a wrinkled vintage green Sprite tee shirt and glasses, her thick, naturally wavy hair piled high on top of her head in a messy, unruly bun.

"Good morning, sunshine", he teased.

"Why are you yelling?" she groaned.

"I'm not."

"Oh. Sorry. Well every sound feels like it's a yell."

"Somebody's still hung over."

"How? I don't get it. I mean, it's been two days. I still feel like crap. The room is still moving, Nathan. Why is the room moving?"

He chuckled.

"What did you expect? You hit it pretty hard. I'm no lightweight myself but damn, you would have even given me a run for my money with all the stuff you drank. No wonder you got sick."

She shook her head, wincing as she remembered that small gesture only contributed to the room spins.

"I don't remember exactly what I drank…or how much."

"What do you remember?"

"Talking to Chris. Getting a cup of beer from the keg…"

Nathan tightened up visibly at the sheer mention of Chris Keller's name.

"And speaking of the rock star, have you seen him lately?"

Haley looked sad.

"No."

"Figures", Nathan smirked.

"No, it's not like that. He's gone."

"What do you mean?"

"He went to New York with his band. They got a showcase with some record labels. The party was kind of our last night together for a while. I knew he'd be leaving around the first of this month."

"Oh. What did he say to you when you told him bye?"

"I didn't. That was the plan. It was my choice, really. I hate good byes. I guess over the years, I got really good at them. Too good. Anyway, I told him I didn't want to know when he was leaving. One day I'd just come look for him and he'd be gone. So that's what happened. I looked for him yesterday but all his stuff was gone."

Nathan sighed as he leaned back in his chair.

"So the guy is gone? For good and everything?"

"For now, I guess. I don't know. It depends on what happens with his music. But I have a feeling I'll see him again."

Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Why would you want to?"

"Are we still on that again?"

"What?"

"The whole Chris bashing deal. Look, my head is really killing me and I don't feel like arguing with you…"

"I don't bash Chris."

"Well, it's obvious you don't like him."

"And I have a million reasons not to."

"I don't want to hear any of them."

"So I guess you don't want to hear what really happened at the party?"

Haley looked right at Nathan.

"What's that supposed to mean? What are you talking about?"

Now he had done it. A whole other can of worms had been opened.

"Look. Never mind…"

"No, Nathan. What's going on? Did something happen at the Halloween party?"

She had remembered very little. One minute she and Peyton were walking side by side to the basketball house in costume and in the most chipper of moods. Then Chris had shown up as promised and they had spent the night drinking, dancing, talking and drinking some more. That's when things started to get fuzzy. It was like she closed her eyes to rest them for a second and the next thing she knew, it was morning and she was in a strange room with no recollection of getting there. Chris was gone and only Nathan was there to quiet her screams of fright. He told her she had passed out and then he helped her back to her dorm.

"Haley, you were drunk. I mean, you were wasted. You could barely stand up and I saw Chris trying to take you out of here. I don't know the guy or whatever but something was up."

"Like?"

"Like, I don't know. Like maybe he got you that plastered on purpose. Anyway, I'm all for the hook up if it's cool and both people are kind of buzzed but when a guy is that sober and the chick doesn't even know she's in the world…that's not cool."

"Did you think he was going to take advantage of me?"

"Is that what you think?" Nathan looked right at her.

Haley took a breath. She didn't know what to think. All she knew was that her time with Chris had been great. They'd had a lot of fun and he had taught her so much about music. She had come to trust him about as much as she trusted anybody. He'd never want to hurt her…or would he?

"I don't know. I mean, I'd hate to think that. I'd like to hear his side of the story but it's too late for that now."

"Well, whatever. The dude is a tool."

"I don't think Chris is like that."

"But how much do you really know about the guy?"

Nathan had a point.

"I don't know."

"All I'm saying is sometimes people show you only the sides of them that they want you to see. You can be friends with somebody or date them or sleep with them or whatever, without knowing the real them."

Haley looked away.

"We didn't."

"Didn't what?"

"We didn't sleep together."

Nathan made a face. This was certainly breaking news.

"Why not?" he asked, not even caring that he sounded nosey and slightly over anxious.

"I don't know", she shrugged. "I just wasn't ready."

"You're not a virgin, are you?"

Haley smiled.

"Not that that's any of your business but no. Anyway, I'm just not into hooking up just for the sake of hooking up. The next time I have sex, I want it to really mean something. I want it to be beautiful and special. As much as I cared about Chris, it was just never right. I explained that to him and I thought he understood."

"Or maybe he was just waiting for the perfect opportunity."

Haley cringed at the very thought. She didn't know what to think. It felt wrong accusing Chris of something when he wasn't around or available to defend his actions. At the same time, what if what Nathan was saying was true? In an instant, she could have become one of "those girls" you read about in all those date rape articles.

"Wow. Um, I don't know what to think. I'm just glad nothing happened."

"Me too."

Haley tapped her pencil across the desk.

"So, uh…so you really wouldn't let him take me?"

Nathan shrugged.

"No. You were out of it. He gave me some lip but when he saw I was prepared to knock his block off, he backed down. I couldn't just leave you there and I wasn't exactly sure where you lived. Rachel was waiting in my room so I took you to Ferg's room because he left for the night."

"And you covered me up and watched me sleep?"

"Well, yeah. Didn't want you to choke on your own puke or anything."

She managed a weak smile.

"You took care of me. Thanks, Nathan. That was really sweet."

"We're friends, right? And you needed my help. It's cool. Besides, I should be thanking you. Making sure you didn't croak beat the hell out of having to hang out with her."

"So the saga continues, huh?"

"Something like that", he rolled his eyes.

"It's funny."

"What?"

"You're the hero on the court and then you were Superman and you rescued me. Now what about you? I mean, who saves Nathan?"

He smirked.

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm fine."

She looked right at him. It was obvious the boy was tired and with everything from games to traveling to practicing, to being pulled every which way, who the hell could blame him? He was giving what was left of his all to his studies and whatever left of that to just being a normal college kid. But he wasn't a normal college kid. In fact, he was anything but. He was Nathan Scott.

"Are you?" she asked softly, looking right in those blue eyes.

He stared at her for a quiet moment before shrugging his shoulders.

"It's cool, Hales. I can handle it. I can take care of myself."

"What about Rachel?"

"What about her?"

"I don't know. Just…just be careful, okay? With everything."

"Whatever."

"Don't' get mad. I…"

"I appreciate the advice or whatever but I'm good. You might want to give it to yourself."

His words harbored an icy tone that did not go unnoticed. And they stung.

"Okay, then. Um, I guess we should get back to this math stuff."

"Yeah", he said curtly.

He seemed agitated and in addition to the physical ramifications of her drinking binge, their short conversation had only managed to make her feel worse.

"Hey, Nathan", she said to him.

"What?" he asked in an exasperated tone.

Haley bit her lip.

"I don't know exactly what would or would not have happened but thanks for being there for me. I mean that. It was really sweet and I appreciate it…and I owe you."

Owe him she did but he simply nodded and pretended to be interested in his math text. Haley sighed. So much for that. In a few short days it seemed like the whole world had gone crazy. Little did she, did they all know, it was about to get a hell of a lot crazier.


	53. Pure Ecstasy

"Are we gonna do something or are we just gonna sit around here all night?" Rachel impatiently folded her arms.

It was a Saturday night and most of the guys had been sitting around the basketball house playing video games. Nathan, fixated on a game of NBA Live, was no exception.

"What are you trying to do?" he rolled his eyes after a few more minutes of her pouting.

"I want to go to TRIC."

It was Nathan's turn to roll his eyes.

"We always go there. I'm tired of that stupid place."

"Well, what else are we gonna do?"

"I'm deciding", he drank out of his beer.

"Whatever. You've been deciding for like the last three hours. Where is the decision?"

"You're just bitching because you want to go to TRIC."

"I want to do something other than sit around here all night."

Nathan threw down the controller.

"Fine! Damn! We'll go to TRIC. You in, Skills?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, dog."

"Ferg?"

"I guess."

"Junk?"

"Cool."

"Tim?"

"You know the Tim is ready to rock the house."

"I'll take that as a yes", Nathan smirked. "Jake?"

"We don't have anything else better to do."

"Luke?"

Lucas looked over at Peyton who was sitting to his right.

"Do you want to go out for a little while?"

Nathan shook his head.

"Didn't know you had to get permission."

Peyton ignored him.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, if you want to."

So it was settled. The guys quickly dressed and in two car loads, made the trek downtown to their usual Saturday night hangout. The two couples that consisted of Lucas and Peyton and Nathan and Rachel rode quietly along in Peyton's car with Lucas at the wheel. In the back, Peyton noticed a sullen Nathan with his headphones stuck to his ears and a desperate looking Rachel trying to cuddle up to him in a feeble attempt for some sort of attention. The car finally stopped and the two backseaters bailed before the Thunderbird was even in park. Peyton pulled out her phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Yo."

The blonde smiled.

"Hello to you, too. Someone's in a cheery ass mood."

"That's just because I spent the night at the movies watching King Kong, the original 1933 edition with Fay Wray and Robert Armstrong, thank you very much, pigging out on nachos and cheese and those blue slurpee things."

"Sounds fun. What are you about to do now?"

"Watch MTV and crash is the plan."

"Nix that plan, roomie. Don't get undressed. We're at TRIC. Get your ass down here, pronto."

Haley sighed from the other end.

"I don't really feel like it."

"Of course you don't and you haven't since 'you know who' took off after maybe or maybe not trying to take advantage of you in your drunken Halloween stupor."

"Don't remind me", she groaned.

"Sorry. It's just that I don't want you home on a Saturday night moping your life away. I know how much you like this place and I'm here and so is Luke and you should come check it out for a few hours. Dude, it won't be that bad. What do you say?"

Haley breathed into the phone.

"I don't know…"

"Come on. Forget that loser. Trust me, it'll only make you feel better."

Haley eyed the clock.

"Fine. But only for a little while, Pey."

"Awesome. I'll meet you inside."

Peyton hung up with a smile on her face.

"Was that Haley?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah. She's on her way."

"Good. I haven't seen her much since the whole Halloween fiasco. How's she doing?"

"Good. Better. It'll do her good to get out and hang with her friends."

"Has she heard from Chris?"

"No and that creep damn well better keep his distance if he knows what's good for him."

Lucas silently agreed as he put his arm around his girlfriend and they made their way into club TRIC. The place was packed and in full swing as usual. The basketball players all mingled except for Nathan who took a seat at one of the bar top tables surrounding the dance floor.

"Everything cool?" Lucas asked, as he stood beside him.

"I'm good."

"Alright. You just seem less than thrilled to be here."

"It's cool."

Lucas nodded.

"I was just checking on you."

"Well, don't", Nathan snapped. "I don't need a babysitter."

Lucas could take a hint. He was only trying to be nice but obviously the little brother was not in the mood. Taking his water, he moved back over to where Peyton was waiting.

"He okay?" she asked.

Lucas shrugged.

"I don't know. It's kind of hard to tell. He's just being Nathan, I guess."

Peyton nodded as she grooved to the music, all the while keeping one eye on the door. Within the hour, Haley arrived and they waved her over.

"Now that you two have dragged me out of my room kicking and screaming", she grinned.

Peyton hugged her.

"Oh you know you love it. Plus, everybody is here. Wouldn't feel right without you."

Haley looked around. Everyone was there. The crowd was large and familiar, with one particularly well known face. She excused herself and made her way over to Nathan who was sitting alone.

"Hey", she said.

"Hey", he half heartedly returned the greeting without even bothering to look up at her.

She nervously put her hands in her pockets.

"I hadn't seen you around in a while and stuff…"

"I've been busy."

"Yeah. Um, I figured that. You missed our last tutoring session and all…"

"Sorry", he mumbled. "Practice came up. I meant to call."

Haley nodded. His body language was tight and intense and their conversation awkward. It had never been like that and had he really been avoiding her all week?

"Well, I just wanted to come say hi and make sure everything is cool and…"

"I got you a beer", Rachel returned to the table, her face souring as soon as she laid eyes on Haley. "Oh, hi, Holly."

Haley looked at the woman staring daggers at her. She hadn't forgotten their last confrontation at the tutoring center.

"It's Haley. Um, well, I'll let you guys get back. I just wanted to say hello."

"Well, you did so now you can say good bye", Rachel gave her a fake smile.

Nathan simply downed his beer as Haley nodded and headed back over towards Lucas and Peyton.

"This sucks, Rachel. You know I hate Samuel Adams."

Rachel frowned.

"Well, excuse me for making a mistake. Maybe next time your perfect little tutor can get it for you."

Nathan looked away.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what I mean", she muttered.

"No, actually I don't but you know what? I don't even give a shit anymore. I didn't feel like coming here tonight and come to think about it, I really don't feel like hanging out with you either."

Nathan stood.

"Where are you going?"

"Home."

"Fine", she rolled her eyes. "If that's the way you're gonna be, let's just get out of here."

"Did you just hear what I said? Look, I don't feel like being bothered. I'm out of here."

"Well, what am I supposed to do all night?"

He shrugged.

"Don't know, don't care."

He turned his back and began walking. Rachel was infuriated. And people were starting to look at them.

"Hey", she grabbed his arm.

"What?"

She tried to smile.

"It's okay. Just relax."

"Look…"

"I've got something for you that'll make you feel good. It will take the edge off."

Nathan sighed.

"Look, just chill, alright? I don't want to be here and I don't want to hang out."

"That's fine. Nobody's making you. If you want to leave, go ahead. I'll just hang out here. But you should take something before you go."

He looked at her. Taking a deep breath, he pulled her into a private corner by the restrooms.

"Okay. What do you have?"

She reached into her pocket and pulled out some pills.

"You seem stressed. Pop a couple of these babies and you'll be good in a couple of minutes."

Nathan frowned as he looked at them. They had been dropping Ecstasy together for weeks but something was wrong.

"These look different from the other stuff."

She shrugged.

"It's cool."

"Rachel…"

"Trust me", she looked right at him, handing him a bottle of water.

Nathan took the pills from her and downed them, chasing it with the water. Almost immediately, he began to feel hot. It wasn't that normal tingly feeling that he liked but it felt more like he was on fire and couldn't breathe. He finished off the water in one gulp before grabbing Rachel's and drinking it as well. Clutching the empty bottle, Nathan's hands began to tremble uncontrollably. Suddenly his knees felt weak and everything around him seemed to travel almost in 3-D.

"What the fuck did you just give me?"

Rachel's heart began to race. Nathan didn't look so well. His face was red and his eyes almost seemed to pop out of their sockets. He was sweating and when he talked, a small stream of drool trickled from the corners of his mouth.

"Nathan!" she called out, frightened.

He stumbled towards her. People were beginning to whisper and stare. She still had more drugs on her. Backing away, she slipped into the crowd and out the front door in panic.

"Nate, you okay, man?" Jake asked as he noticed his teammate. "What happened?"

"Dude…" Nathan whispered.

He was hunched over and out of breath before throwing up all over the floor around him. People gasped and made faces and scurried out of the way as Jake helped him over to Lucas, Peyton and Haley.

"Is he okay?" Lucas asked concerned.

Jake sighed.

"He probably just had too much to drink."

The guys propped him up on a barstool. Nathan looked awful and was barely coherent.

"Nate, you okay, bro?" Lucas asked. "What did you drink?"

Haley shook her head.

"I was just with him about 15 minutes ago and he was fine, totally sober."

Nathan's head jerked from one side to the other, then as if in slow motion, he slid right off the stool.

"Nate! Nathan! Are you alright?"

But there was no answer.

"Oh my God, he's having a seizure", Peyton whispered.

Jake looked at her.

"I don't think so."

She adamantly shook her head.

"This kid I went to high school with used to have them all the time. There are different kinds of seizures. You don't have to be thrashing around on the floor."

Lucas sighed as he looked at his brother. Nathan hadn't been drinking all that much and his reaction seemed to be that more severe than someone being drunk.

"Nate, talk to me, man. Did you take anything?"

Nathan was beginning to slip in and out of consciousness.

"Where's Rachel?" Peyton asked looking around for the one person conveniently absent from the commotion.

A small but growing crowd of curious onlookers had begun to form around them as even the music stopped.

"Oh my God", Haley gasped as she felt his clammy skin. "He's burning up."

Lucas did the only thing he knew how to do as he used his cell phone to dial 911 and tell the operator to send an ambulance for his brother who had just passed out.

"Dude, why is he foaming at the mouth?" one person asked.

"He needs to sit up."

"No, lie him down."

"Take him outside for air."

Everybody had an opinion and was trying to help.

"Hey, everybody back up!" Peyton shouted. "Leave him alone! Don't touch him! Let him breathe!"

Lucas was trying not to panic as he watched his near lifeless brother slumped over in Haley's arms. Where the hell were the goddamned paramedics?

"He's not breathing!" Haley suddenly shouted. "I can't feel his pulse."

Lucas immediately dropped to his knees. He laid Nathan flat on the floor and tilted his chin upwards.

"Haley, help me out! We have to begin CPR. I'm gonna do the chest compressions, you breathe in his mouth."

Haley was frozen as the reality of what was happening hit her. She couldn't move.

"Haley!" Peyton screamed her name.

It jarred her back to the dismal present and she followed the instructions and Luke's lead. She had never performed CPR on someone before…there had never been a need! She didn't even know how. But she had no choice as she looked down at the dangerously still young man before her. He was non responsive and his lips were beginning to turn blue.

"5…6…7…8…9…10…Haley, breathe."

Tears spilled down her cheeks as then frightened girl attempted to revive and breathe air into the lungs of the lifeless human being before her. It wasn't real. It was happening. She had just been talking to him. But with each set of compressions and no sign of the rescue squad, Haley continued to breathe for him. She ran her fingers through his dark hair.

"It's okay. You're going to be okay", she whispered over and over again.

God, he had to be. She hoped so. But the panic and fear in Lucas and Peyton and everyone else's eyes was a sure fire statement that there were no guarantees.


	54. The Clean Up Women

It was pure pandemonium in the emergency waiting room of the Wake Forest University Baptist Medical Center. The tranquility of a night with nothing more than flu patients and an older man with a broken arm was quickly disrupted shortly after midnight when the country's most famous college basketball player arrived unconscious, barely breathing, with a pulse that barely registered. He was followed by the equally famous half brother who had saved his life, along with his girlfriend and the frightened, trembling young tutor who had assisted with CPR. Chaos further ensued as the band of brothers also known as Nathan's Deacon Demon teammates filed in along with curious onlookers from the club. Word traveled faster than the speed of light and it wasn't long before the press was alerted that the handsome guard had collapsed due to "mysterious circumstances" at a downtown popular hangout. Security had done their best to keep both inquisitive reporters and bystanders at bay outside the automatic double doors, leaving only Lucas, Peyton, Haley and the guys inside. But as a dedicated and established team of doctors and nurses worked feverishly to save the athlete's life, the disorderly scene outside only worsened.

It continued with an inevitable phone call. Miles away on an immaculately paved street, the shrill unexpected ring of the telephone had awakened two sleeping parents. Deb Scott was absolutely silent as she sat in the front passenger seat of the luxury car being driven by her husband, Dan. They sped along Interstate 40 West, headed to a hospital of all places. It was the last thing they had imagined would happen after going to bed shortly after eleven p.m. that fateful Saturday night. Hours later the phone had rang and Deb Scott would never forget that nightmarish telephone call as long as she lived…

"_This is the emergency services staff at Wake Forest University Baptist Medical Center. We are looking to speak with Mr. or Mrs. Scott."_

_Deb sat up as her husband yawned and rolled over._

"_This is Mrs. Scott. Can I please help you?"_

"_Mrs. Scott, it is requested that you and your husband please get to our emergency room as soon as possible regarding an incident that occurred earlier this evening with your son."_

_Deb wiped the sleep out of her eye. What was going on? Was she dreaming? What was wrong with Nathan? A car accident, maybe? An injury at a game? Wait, had he even had a game that evening?_

"_I'm sorry, ma'am, could you please tell me what this is about?"_

"_More information will be made available upon your arrival."_

"_But is he okay? Please tell me. Is my stepson available?"_

_The person on the other end hung up and Dan, by that moment, was wide awake. _

"_Deb, what's going on?" he asked gruffly._

_She stared into the darkness._

"_I don't know", she whispered. "I don't know."_

_Within seconds they were back on the phone in a desperate attempt to retrieve any information they could from anyone who might know something. To no avail they called the hospital and the basketball coaches. Lucas' cell phone went straight to voicemail and there was no answer at the team's house. Even Bevin knew nothing…when she had spoken to her boyfriend in the afternoon, everything had been fine but nevertheless she was dressed and en route from Wilmington, arriving at the Scott home in Tree Hill in record time. Hearts pounding and minds wandering, the terrified and anxious trio began the drive northwest…_

In record time, Dan maneuvered the vehicle into the first available parking space and they were inside the hospital, rushing down the busy corridor.

"Lucas!" Dan called out as soon as he saw his firstborn.

"Where is Nathan?" Deb frantically asked. "What happened? What on earth is going on?"

The fact that the whole team was there and they were visibly shaken, was not a good sign.

"I don't know", Lucas tried to breathe. "We all went out to this club and everything was fine. The next thing I know, Nathan was stumbling and he couldn't talk and it looked like he had a mild seizure or something. I was trying to ask what was wrong but he couldn't talk and he just passed out. We called 911 after he stopped breathing and Haley and I did CPR until the medics came."

"Oh my God", Bevin gasped, tears coming to her eyes. "Is he okay now? Is he breathing?"

"We don't know what's going on but he was revived when they brought him in."

Deb turned to Lucas and Haley.

"You two did CPR? You saved his life?"

They nodded and she tearfully hugged and thanked them as an irate Dan marched up to the first doctor he saw.

"My name is Dan Scott and my son, Nathan, was brought in here hours ago. Now I demand to know where he is and what the hell happened to him!"

"Please have a seat, sir. I will find out what the current status is and send someone to fill in your family immediately", the man said as he hurried to the direction of the trauma rooms.

The family nervously paced the small waiting area while Haley, still in shock from what she had seen and what she had to do, sat in a chair in a corner, knees hugged up to her chest. Why wouldn't her hands stop shaking? She already knew the answer. Nothing would be alright or make sense until someone came out and told them Nathan was going to be okay. It had been hours already. What the hell was taking so long?

Looking around, Haley's eyes briefly connected with Bevin's. It was easy to see the poor young woman was scared out of her mind. Standing up, Haley dug in her pocket for change and managed to scrounge up just enough to buy two lukewarm, half ground cups of machine hospital coffee. She walked over and managed a small smile, offering one cup to Bevin. Through tears, the girl accepted.

"Thank you", she said in a small voice.

"When you taste it you won't be thanking me. It's pretty bad but it's all they've got."

Bevin took a sip.

"Haley, is it?"

"Yeah."

"Hi. I'm Bevin."

"Yeah, I know."

"You're the girl that tutors Nathan."

"Yes."

"And you saved his life."

Haley blushed and shrugged. She didn't feel much like the hero.

"I just listened to Luke. I'd never even done CPR before. I just breathed into Nathan's mouth whenever Lucas told me to."

"That's a very brave thing you did."

"I don't feel brave at all. Look at my hands. They're still shaking."

Bevin shook her head.

"You saved him and I can't thank you enough for that. God, none of us can."

"It was all Lucas. He was so calm and together. He took charge and knew exactly what to do until the ambulance got there."

"Was Nathan even awake?"

"At first. He was trying to talk but his words were all slurred and his eyes were so big. His skin was piping hot, like burning me through his clothes. Then he just kind of slumped over."

"He was drunk, wasn't he?" Bevin sighed sadly. "He drinks a lot, too much sometimes.

Haley took a deep breath and looked right at her.

"I don't think so, Bevin. See, that's the weird thing. Yeah, he had one beer at TRIC and Lucas says he had a couple throughout the day at the house but he wasn't drunk. Literally 15 minutes before all this happened, I was talking to him at the club. He seemed fine. He even had a bottle of water with him. I just don't think it's alcohol poisoning or anything like that."

"Then what do you think it is?"

Haley shook her head.

"I don't know. I'm sorry, Bevin. I have no idea. None of us do and that's the scary part."

Bevin put her head in her hands.

"I'm really scared, you know. I mean, he has to be okay. I…I don't know what I would do if I ever lost him."

"Bevin…"

"We started dating back in high school. It was kind of cliché, you know, the whole basketball star and the cheer captain. But we just clicked. He's such a cool guy and I mean the real him, beyond all that hype. He was so sweet and fun. It's a side of him a lot of people don't get to see. He puts these walls up, mostly it's because of his dad and his grandfather. It was like that with us at first but then he just opened up. I, um, I Notebooked him", she remembered with a giggle.

Haley made a face.

"That sounds…kinky."

Bevin laughed.

"No. It's not what you think. You've seen that movie The Notebook, right? With Ryan Gosling and Rachel McAdams."

"Nah. I don't see a lot of movies."

Bevin's eyes grew as wide as saucers.

"Oh my God! You have to. You might be like the last person on the planet who hasn't seen it. It's totally like the best movie ever. It's about this old man in a nursing home who reads to this old lady there with Alzheimer's. He reads her this beautiful, romantic, sweet, love conquers all story and at the end you find out it was their real life story and every time she hears it, a piece of her comes back and she's able to remember, even if only for a little while."

"That sounds nice."

"It is. So I invite Nathan over to my house and we had been hanging out for a while and every time we were together, he'd just want to make out. So my parents were out of town and I popped in the DVD and he starts feeling me up and I promised him we could have sex if he just sat there and watched the rest of the movie. He rolls his eyes but he's a guy and of course he's gonna do it and what do you know? He actually pays attention and gets caught up in the plot. He would so deny it but I swear I actually saw tears in Nathan Scott's eyes. It was the cutest thing. And you know what? Afterwards, he didn't even want sex. Nope. He wanted to cuddle in my bed. That night we just kind of bonded and talked. Everything changed. So in a nutshell, I Notebooked him. Works every time."

Haley smiled.

"Must be one hell of a movie."

"It is. Nathan…"

She tried to get her words out but instead she broke down. Haley put an arm around her.

"It's okay, Bevin."

"I, I'm just so scared right now. I love Nathan so much. I don't want him to die, Haley."

Bevin looked right in her eyes and Haley saw sincerity and truth and love. She felt guilty. Bevin was such a nice person and she cared for Nathan so much. He did love her but he had already betrayed her in so many ways. Sure they had joked about it before but how could he cheat with a skank the likes of Rachel Getina? And speaking of, Haley's eyes darted around. The red headed troublemaker was still conspicuously absent. Haley decided that was a good thing but for someone who claimed to be so into Nathan, it seemed odd that she hadn't shown her face since the second everything had gone down.

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott?" a doctor in scrubs asked as he emerged from the back.

Dan and Deb stood as the group gathered around to hear the news.

"I'm Dan Scott. This is my wife, Deb. How is our son, doc?"

"We were able to stabilize him. He came in with severely dehydrated with an extremely accelerated heart rate and his body temperature was at 106."

Deb put a hand over her mouth.

"But he's okay now, right? Is he awake? When can we see him?"

"Nathan has regained consciousness but I'd ask that you wait at least another few hours before we allow visitors."

"But he's going to make it?" Dan asked.

The doctor nodded.

"Your son is a very lucky man. I've treated cases like this before and in the past, unfortunately, we weren't always that lucky."

"What kinds of cases? What happened to Nathan?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott, I'm sorry but Nathan collapsed as a result of an overdose."

"Overdose?" Deb mouthed. "Oh no. Oh my God. That, that's impossible."

Dan rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Doc", he looked at the people standing around in earshot and view, including some of the basketball coaches. "Don't be ridiculous. Our son is a star athlete, not some street junkie."

"In the street they are referred to as 'club drugs'. GHB and Ecstasy are among the most popular. We did find a small trace of Ecstasy in Nathan's bloodstream but that is not what he overdosed on. We found massive, potentially lethal amounts of a drug called Ketamine in your son's system."

"What the hell is that?"

"Ketamine is usually medically marketed as a general anesthetic in veterinarian use for animals. However, it's become very popular on the streets and can be ingested as a pill, inhaled as a powder or ingested through smoking. It has similar effects to PCP or LSD. It can produce powerful hallucinations, it can be a sexual stimulant, it intensifies reaction to light and sound…"

"Okay, just stop it right there, Perry Mason. This is my kid, we're talking about here. Nathan does not do drugs, okay? The boy is a star athlete. He is way too smart for that. Now your tests must be wrong. There must be some sort of mistake…"

"I'm afraid there is no mistake, sir. And the effects of Ketamine are long term."

"What do you mean by that?" Deb asked.

"The initial high usually lasts up to five hours while it's about 36 hours before the person starts to feel normal again. But the lasting effects can take anywhere from several months up to two years to wear off completely. Vomiting, violent convulsions, flashbacks all can occur."

"Do you know for sure?"

"Well, no one can say for sure but thanks to the quick thinking and fast acting CPR efforts, that minimized the oxygen starvation to the brain and the muscles. According the EKG and cat scans, there should be no long term brain damage or motor skill impairment."

"Thank God", Deb breathed.

"Deb, shut up! Don't believe this nonsense. Dr. Feelgood here is trying to label our boy an addict. Do you have any idea what that could do to his future?"

"Dan, please!"

Instead, Dan grabbed the doctor by his shirt.

"Listen up, you pathetic, lying son of a bitch! You say one more thing to ruin Nathan's reputation or career and your sorry ass will be wishing for the slander and malpractice lawsuit I'm tempted to slap this hospital with, instead of the beating I'm gonna give you with my bare fucking hands!"

Mayhem erupted once again as Lucas and several members of the team had to pull Dan off the doctor before security was called in. The waiting area in the emergency room was filled with shock and whispers of disbelief as everyone talked over each other. Peyton, for one, couldn't believe. She sat off to herself in the background as Haley walked over.

"Oh my God. Nate could have died. I mean, what the hell was he thinking? Why would he mess with that crap?"

The tears welling up inside were replaced with overwhelming rage. Haley had one word for the answer.

"Rachel."

"Wait, you think she gave him that stuff?" Peyton asked.

Haley shook her head.

"Nope. I _know _she gave it to him. Now come on."

"Where are we going?"

Haley sighed.

"It's time to take out the trash."


	55. Nathan's Angels

Haley walked with a purpose like never before. She was a woman on a mission, Peyton hot at her heels. They had slipped out of the ER unnoticed and driven quickly back to their dorm. Making their way up to the second floor, Haley banged hard on the door. A few minutes later, a sleepy and irritated Brooke answered it.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here. Did Charlie forget to send the third angel or something?"

Haley pushed her way inside.

"Where is your roommate?"

"Excuse you?"

"Where is Rachel?"

"The little troll slut isn't here but last time I checked, this was still my room too which means you have no right to just barge in here."

Peyton sighed.

"Brooke, this is important. Something happened and we need your help."

"My help? Don't think so but totally ballsy move for waltzing over here and asking me."

"We need to find Rachel."

"I'm not the keeper of the queen of the whore bitches."

"Brooke, please. Look, Nathan Scott almost died tonight. He passed out at TRIC. Haley and Lucas had to give him CPR tonight. We've been at the ER for hours and the doctor said he OD'd. It was some pill they use to put animals out at vet clinics. He could have effects for years."

Brooke softened a little.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"For now, yeah. But we know Rachel gave him the drugs. Her sorry ass disappeared as soon as he started getting sick. Now we can't let her get away with this. We have to find her. Please. If you have any idea where she might be…"

The brunette sighed.

"I haven't seen Rachel all night but there's this place she goes. This house, she's always bragging that it belongs to her supposedly super rich godparents or some crap like that. I don't know if that helps…"

"Do you have an address?" Haley asked.

"Her book is by the bed…"

Haley was already on it. She flipped through the pages.

"Peyton, let's go."

Peyton turned to follow her.

"What are you two gonna do?"

"She tried to kill Nathan, now I'm gonna try to kill her."

No one had ever seen or heard Haley James like that.

"Wait, you can't just show up at those people's house. What if she's not there?"

"Then we will hunt her down and find her like the dog that she is."

"And if she is there?"

Haley didn't miss a beat.

"Well, God have mercy on her soul…and her ass. Come on, Peyton."

Without another word Peyton shrugged and the two girls were back in the car and on the road. It was a silent trip to the exclusive community that had private tennis courts and heated indoor pools. Dawn's first rays of sunlight were breaking through the dark sky when two avenging angels, rang a doorbell.

"Yes? May I help you?" asked an older but pretty auburn haired woman wearing an expensive silk robe.

"Hi", Haley did all the talking. "Sorry to come over and bother you so early but is Rachel Getina here? We're friends of hers and it's really important that we see her right away."

The woman frowned.

"Hold on a second. Rachel did come by late last night. Rachel! Rachel, honey! You have visitors!"

A few seconds later she appeared from upstairs. Gone was the confident, sassy, gorgeously made up, kick ass ball of diva fire everyone knew and hated. In her place was a pale, frightened, anxiety ridden scared little girl. The only person who could have known where she was, was Nathan. She had brought him there. They had made love there. And now he had come for her.

"Nate!" she smiled.

Haley stepped up.

"Sorry to disappoint you, bitch but Nathan's not here. He's lying in a hospital bed, thanks to you."

Haley and Peyton were the last people Rachel had expected to see. She slowly began to back up but Haley was too quick for her. In a flash, she had two handfuls of red hair and was dragging a screaming Rachel outside. Peyton's mouth dropped as Haley threw Rachel onto the ground before sinking on top of her and wailing away with a fury of tiny but powerful fists.

"What are you doing?" Rachel's godmother screamed. "Get that lunatic off of her!"

"Where are they?" Haley screamed.

"What?" Rachel yelled back as she had given up the fight and was now using her arms as a shield to defend herself from the punches.

"The drugs! Where is the shit you drugged Nathan with?"

"I didn't drug Nathan!"

"I know you did! Don't lie to me! You could have killed him, you psycho slut!"

Peyton looked on is disbelief as Rachel's equally horrified godfather joined them at the door.

"I'm calling the police", he announced before running back inside.

A part of Peyton was happy. Good. They wanted the police there. If their hunch was right, Rachel would be busted and carted off to jail where she belonged. The only problem was getting Haley, tutor chick turned Power Ranger, off of Rachel before she ended up in the identical cell behind her. It was a fierce battle that Peyton unsuccessfully tried to break up. A few minutes later, the quiet suburban street was filled with sirens and squad cars. Two male policemen broke up the altercation that ended with Haley on her stomach, hands cuffed behind her.

"Okay, what is going on here?" one cop demanded.

"Officer, these two female gangsters trespassed on our private property and lured our goddaughter outside where she was viciously attacked. Please arrest both of them!"

"Is this true?" the officer wanted to know.

Peyton was livid.

"You shouldn't be arresting us! Rachel is the one who should be locked up!"

"What's your and your friend's name?"

"I'm Peyton Sawyer and that's Haley James. We're both students at Wake. If you would just listen…"

"Miss Sawyer, did you and Miss James drive over to this private residence unannounced and uninvited?"

"Yes but…"

"And did one or both of you assault this young woman?"

"Yes but you don't understand. She…"

"You're under arrest. Peyton Sawyer, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law…"

Unbelievable! A shaking, battered and bruised Rachel sat on the dewy grass out of breath with her rich godparents for comfort. A shocked Peyton and a still cursing Haley were being dragged away by uniformed police. And just when the scene couldn't get any crazier, more police arrived. But it wasn't the local PD and they weren't alone. Two officers emerged from the car as Brooke climbed out of the back.

"Wake Forest University Campus Police", they identified themselves. "There has been a mix up."

"Everything is under control. We're talking James and Sawyer down to the station for booking for trespassing and assault."

"Well, we need your assistance in aiding a search. We have probable cause that Miss Getina over there supplied a young man with illegal drugs that resulted in an overdose this evening."

"Nathan!" Rachel called out. "Oh my God! How is he? Is he okay?"

One of the officers shined a flashlight in Rachel's face.

"Miss Getina, is this true?"

She swallowed hard and tried to look innocent.

"No. No, of course not. They're lying. I had no idea…"

"Would you consent to a search of your person and the property?"

Rachel bit her lip trying to remember all those Law and Order episodes she had watched. Could they really perform a legal search without her permission?

"Um…"

"Looks like consent won't be necessary", another officer mused and pointed down.

In the struggle, pills had slipped out of Rachel's pockets. As she was patted down, the rest of the stash had been foolishly left on her person. Minutes later, she was handcuffed and read her rights as well.

"I told you we didn't do anything wrong", Peyton protested. "She almost killed our friend. Now will you let us go?"

The officer uncuffed Peyton.

"You did not intentionally strike Miss Getina. You were just trying to break up the altercation. You're free to go."

Peyton breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank God", she mouthed. "And what about Haley?"

"Miss James did assault Miss Getina."

"Yeah but Rachel totally deserved it."

"Ma'am, between you and me, she did but the law is the law. Unfortunately, I still have to book her."

And just like that, in two separate police cars, Rachel Getina and Haley James were taken to the downtown station. Peyton and Brooke were left standing on the lawn.

"It's funny", Brooke smirked. "Who would have thought the hippie tutor chick would go all Layla Ali on the campus mattress back?"

Even Peyton had to smile. It would have been a hell of a lot more hilarious had her friend not been in jail.

"I've never seen Haley like that. I couldn't break it up. She was all over Rachel."

Brooke shrugged.

"So what? The bitch totally deserved it."

"That she did."

"So is it true? I mean, she actually gave Nathan pills that almost killed him?"

Peyton sighed.

"Yeah…I guess she did."

Brooke shook her head.

"That is so messed up."

"Tell me about it."

"So what are you gonna do now?"

"I don't know", Peyton answered.

"We should go to the police station. I'll help you bail Haley out. Once everyone finds out what Rachel did and that Haley kicked her ass for it, I guarantee they'll drop the assault charges."

Peyton made a face.

"Wait a minute. You mean, you're willing to help me with this?"

"Yeah. Why not? I'll consider it my end of year charity. That's tax deductible, right?"

Peyton smiled and ran to hug her.

"I knew you'd come around. Oh dude, I've missed you so much! Does this…well, does this mean we're friends again, Brooke?"

Brooke backed slowly away and looked her right in the eye.

"No."

"No? But Brooke…"

"Hey, what happened didn't change anything. You still did what you did and my feelings haven't changed. As far as I'm concerned, we're still on hiatus but I respect you and Haley for sticking up for Nathan and for busting Rachel. What she did was wrong and she shouldn't get away with it. Thanks to you two, now she won't."

Peyton fought back tears.

"Yeah and thanks to you, too, Brooke."

Brooke smiled and shrugged.

"Hey, it's kind of cool being the third angel. Now let's hurry up and get out of here before they put Haley in a straight jacket."

Peyton nodded as she cranked up her car and Brooke climbed in. So much had happened in one night, it was surreal, like one crazy ass unbelievable dream. But it hadn't been a dream. It all had really happened. Nathan really had almost died. Whether intentionally or not, Rachel had almost killed him. Peyton had driven the car so Haley could beat the stuffing out of her and both girls nearly got arrested. And in the biggest twist of fate from the most unlikely source, Brooke had arrived to save the day.

While driving, Peyton looked over and smiled through tears. For a split second, Brooke gave her a hint of a smile back. Even though it would only last for a few hours, Peyton could enjoy the moment. Even though it would not last long, for a couple of minutes it just felt good to have her best friend back.


	56. A Painful End Brings A New Beginning

Nathan's eyes slowly fluttered open, the heavy lids adjusting to the scenery around him. His hands tingled and his legs felt like lead. It was as if he had been sleeping for a hundred years but it didn't take long for him to figure out where he was. That damned distinct "hospital smell" gave it away at first, as did the IVs poking intrusively into his veins. He looked around and prayed for amnesia, the ability to forget exactly what had landed him in that bed. But he couldn't forget. He remembered every terrifying detail.

His hands moved and he felt the other hand, the much softer and smaller one nestled inside his own. The fingers trembled, then she lifted her head and managed a small smile.

"Nathan…"

"Bev", he tried to call out to her, his voice heavy and gruff.

She looked so happy to see him awake as she ran her fingers through his hair and kissed his forehead.

"I knew you'd come back to us soon."

Before he could answer, his mother had walked over as well.

"How do you feel sweetheart?" she leaned over him.

"Water", Nathan managed to croak.

She poured him a glass and held it to his chapped lips. He struggled to swallow.

"Thank God, you're okay. Oh honey, we were so worried."

"You're gonna be fine, Nate", Bevin caressed his hand.

"Sweetie, do you even remember what happened?" Deb asked.

Nathan sighed.

"I…"

"Well, well, look who decided to finally wake up", Dan reentered the room with a large grin.

"Dad…"

"Take it easy, son. Can you hear us okay?"

"Yeah", Nathan nodded.

"Seems you collapsed at some club. Must have tied on a few too many after kicking so much ass during all the practices and games", Dan tried to kid him.

Deb took a deep breath.

"Nathan, the doctor told us you took something…you took drugs and that's what caused you to pass out. What…"

"Deb, I thought we were done talking this nonsense. That doctor doesn't know what he was talking about."

"But…"

"Deb, can you put a sock in it, dear?" he asked sternly through pursed lips.

"It's okay", Bevin stroked his arm. "You don't have to talk about it."

"That's right", Dan smirked. "You're going to be just fine. In no time you'll be out of here and back on the court tearing things up like always."

Nathan sighed heavily.

"What…what did the doctors say?"

Dan rolled his eyes.

"Some crap about you overdosing on the anesthetics that they give cats, if you can believe that preposterous story. It's supposedly some popular street drug all the kids are taking but I know my kid is too smart for all that."

"I did it", he said quietly.

"What?"

Nathan bit his lip. It was time to face the music.

"I took the drugs."

"Oh honey", Deb said, almost in tears. "Why? Did you even know what it was?"

He shook his head.

"I thought it was Ecstasy."

"Were you taking pills?"

"For a few weeks, just every now and then to party."

She looked at her only son.

"It's okay. We're going to get you some help."

A few feet away, Dan Scott was furious.

"What are you people talking about? Help? What kind of help? Have you gone mad, Deb? Our son, my son, would never take drugs!"

"Your son?" Deb asked in disbelief. "Dammitt, Dan, enough is enough. Nathan almost died. This is about him. For once the whole world isn't revolving around you."

"Could you guys keep it down, please?" Bevin asked, sensing Nathan's growing agitation.

"No and you stay out of this, young lady!" Dan roared.

"Don't talk to her like that", Nathan said.

"Son, I'm going to ignore that comment, as well as your last, and chalk it up to the fact that maybe you bumped that big noggin of yours when you passed out."

Nathan struggled to sit up. The vivid memories of taking the pills and their immediate after effects played in his mind over and over again. That sick to his stomach feeling, the distorted vision, his skin practically on fire, not being able to talk or even breathe. Then everything had gone black. But it had been clarity for him in the most ironic of ways.

"Dad, it's true. I, I took the pills at TRIC and I had been dropping E for weeks."

"What? So you're a crackhead now? Do you expect me to believe my son, the gifted and handsome athlete from a good family is out peddling the streets scoring dope from some sketchy back alley dealer?"

"How did you get them?" Deb asked.

"This girl I was hanging out with from school."

"Nice", Dan threw his hands in the air. "As loud as you blasted that damned Jay Z CD this summer maybe you should have actually listened to the words in 99 Problems. I should have known it was some girl."

"But why?" Deb asked again, ignoring her husband's rant. "What would make you do that?"

He shrugged.

"It was stupid. She said it would take the edge off. I just wanted to relax and have some fun."

"Fun, huh?" Dan snorted. "Well, you're gonna have more than your fair share of r and r once this leaks to the press and the university's athletic department because they are going to kick your stupid junkie ass off the team so fast, your head will spin faster than the Ecstasy and doggie anesthesia already made it!"

"Dan, please", Deb begged. "Enough! You are not helping, you are making things worse."

"Then forgive me, dear because that's usually your job."

"Both of you, stop it", Nathan commanded. "Look, I did what I did and it was stupid and I know I'm gonna get in a lot of trouble for it. But I won't lie about it. I'm tired of living a lie as it is. So there you have it. I'm a horrible person. I treat everybody around me like shit. I've been living for basketball for so long but when it comes down to it, I can't handle the pressure. Hell, I don't even know if I want to."

"Shut up, Nate!" Dan warned. "I don't know what the hell is flowing through that IV but it's making you foolish!"

"No, Dad. It's the truth and you can't handle it because it hurts. I'm not your goddamned golden boy anymore. I guess I never was. I'm just a liar and a user and a manipulator and a cheater and an overall grade A bastard."

"Nathan", Bevin mouthed.

The hardest part was yet to come. How could he look in her in those beautiful eyes and tell her the truth? She had been so good to him, so loyal and loving and above all faithful. And how had he repaid her? With disregard and lies, hopping from bed to bed and girl to girl.

"Bev, look, you know that I love you…right?"

Uh oh. It wasn't sounding good already. She recoiled almost immediately as if she knew what his confessions might be.

"I know. I, I love you, too. Nathan…what is all this about?"

He took a long breath, perhaps the longest of his life.

"The girl that gave me the drugs…well, she wasn't just any girl. Do you remember the girl you met before the game that told you she interviewed me?"

Bevin thought for a minute.

"The red head?"

"Yeah. Well, um…she, she's the chick that I've been sleeping with since school started."

Bevin dropped his hand like it was a hot potato. She sucked in a quick breath even as her legs grew unsteady and it was hard to focus because of the flood of tears beginning to well.

"What? You, you cheated on me?"

"I'm sorry. Look, I don't know what to say."

"Why?" she asked with a gulp as a single tear slid down her cheek.

One simple question that he could not answer for himself or for her, not now and not even the times he had engaged himself with other women.

"I don't know."

"How could you do this to me, to us? I, I love you, Nathan. I give you everything. I thought you said you loved me too."

"I do. Look, it was stupid. It didn't mean anything."

"Are you in love with her?" she sobbed.

"Hell no. Bev, I don't even like her that much."

She wiped away tears.

"Is she…is Rachel the only one?"

He looked away. How could he face her when he felt lower than dirt?

"No."

"How…how many others?"

"More than I can count", he murmured truthfully.

Bevin stood up so fast the chair toppled over.

"Are you kidding me?" she cried. "Nathan!"

"Bevin, don't make a scene", Dan folded his arms.

"Don't make a scene? You mean like how your son has made a fool out of me? Are you people insane? Nathan, I can't believe you! How could you? God, I knew it! All those times I asked you, begged you to just tell the truth and you not only denied it all, you made it seem like I was the crazy one for even thinking such a thing!"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Damn right, you're sorry. You're sorry and tired and weak and I am so done putting up with your bullshit!"

"Bev…"

"Damn you! I gave you my heart and my love but I guess that wasn't enough."

"It should have been. I guess I was too much of a prick to figure it all out."

"Well too damn bad. You're still a prick and I'm done caring about you and worrying about you and most of all loving you. So go figure it out with your junkie, trailer park, bottled red head whore or the next naïve girl dumb enough to trust you!"

With that, she tearfully grabbed her purse and stormed out the door. A piece of Nathan went with her. He was hurting on the inside and it did hurt him to hurt her. She didn't deserve it. She deserved better than him.

"Nice work, Romeo", Dan clapped with a smirk and a snarl. "First off, you're dumb enough to do drugs. Second of all, you get busted by pulling a River Phoenix at TRIC. Now you'd think Maury Povich gave you a lie detector test the way you just confessed all to Bevin. All these brilliant moves on the eve of one of the most important events in my career, the mayor's election. As soon as the press and the public finds out about your shenanigans, I'm sure it'll go over real well."

"Sorry, Dad."

"Oh I agree with Bevin on that one. You're sorry and you're pathetic. Thanks for single handedly in one night destroying what I worked so hard to build over weeks of hard work."

"Dan…"

"Oh don't baby him, Deb! You've done enough of that. That's why we're in thie predicament now."

Nathan had had enough.

"Will you just shut up? I made some mistakes, yeah, and I'm man enough to admit them but what about you? You've been a bully and a bastard for your whole life and I don't see you apologizing and trying to change. You're a destroyer, Dad. And I feel sorry for the people of Tree Hill because everyone you come in contact with, you only make their lives worse. Look at Mom over there. She's freaking miserable. Why? Because of your ass? Karen is a nice lady and you treated her like shit for years, not to mention your own flesh and blood. It was a dick move but they don't know how lucky they actually were to be free of you. And Uncle Keith and Grandma? And me?"

"You? You ungrateful little shit. I've given you everything. You always had the best because you were the best. Don't psychologize me and tell me I was a bad father for loving you."

"Loving me? Ha! Is that what you call it? I guess the sad part is you really believe all that shit that comes out of your mouth. You don't love me or Lucas or Mom or anyone. You only love yourself. And whatever I am or what I become, you only care that my success makes you look good. But deep down inside it kills you because you're jealous. You're jealous of your own son. All you've ever done is pick me apart and tell me how much better you are than me. And all my life I grew up praying I'd never be anything like you. I guess karma is a real motherfucker, huh? Because despite my prayers and Mom's best efforts, I'm a cold hearted, arrogant, lying snake. The apple didn't fall too far from the tree after all."

Dan just smiled.

"Nice. Hope you feel better. It's cheaper than me shelling out five figures to get you to open up in therapy. Gee, I wonder what it'll cost me to get you of out of your latest debacle."

"I don't need your help, man. You can buy your election and maybe you can buy the school but I'm done. I'm not for sale anymore."

"Such a wonderful son. Deb, you must be so proud. I should give Keith a ring and have him come up and we could listen to Boozy and Dopey over there piss and moan about me all night. Now if you'll excuse me, I have major damage control ahead."

He left and Nathan felt relieved as Deb pulled up a chair.

"You still here?" he grumbled.

"Where else would I be?"

"Far away from me. I embarrassed you and dad, I took drugs, I'm probably kicked off the team and I hurt Bevin. Dad's right. You guys have a lot to be proud of."

"You're still my son. It doesn't matter what you do. I love you without condition and I'll always be here. You made some mistakes, Nate and I can't help but think a lot of that is my fault. I know I failed you in more ways than one but I want to help make things right. I love you, my boy."

He looked right at her.

"I love you, too, Mom. I…I'm sorry."

"Shhh. It's okay."

"It's not okay. I haven't been living the life I should have. And I almost died. When I was passing out and I couldn't breathe, I made a promise to God that if He would just help me and let me live, that I'd do better. I want to, Mom. I just don't know how. I don't even know where to start."

Deb squeezed her child's hand as a few tears fell. She knew a little about making mistakes and fresh starts herself.

"The best place to begin is at the beginning, son", she stroked his face. "And whatever is, whatever you do. I'm here for you. We'll get through it together."

Together. That sounded nice. In a world where he was isolated and had alienated everyone, only his mother was left for comfort.


	57. Coming Clean

Nathan sighed as he sat on the lawn chair that overlooked the breathtaking view of the pond and the trees. He was his fourth of ten days at rehabilitation facility located in the Winston Salem suburbs. He did not have a physical or mental dependency on the substances but nevertheless had abused them and some treatment had been required. But a few days tucked away at detox bed and breakfast for the high and the spoiled, was the least of his worries.

"Scott…you have a visitor."

Nathan's head turned. It was probably his mother. In those difficult days, as promised she had been his emotional rock.

"Mom?"

"Sorry. It's just me."

His face relaxed into a smile. He couldn't believe it.

"Haley?"

"Can I sit down?"

"Sure", he motioned.

"Thanks. Um, I wasn't sure if you'd be cool with me coming by and all."

"No. It's okay. I'm glad you did."

She nodded.

"It's really good to see you. I was so worried. I mean, you look much better than the last time I saw you."

"Not attracted much to drooling dudes with their tongues hanging out and their eyes rolled back in their heads?" he joked.

"Nathan, that's not funny. You were in a really bad way. For a minute there, I thought we had lost you."

"Yeah. It was a bad night."

"What happened?"

He shrugged.

"Besides me being an idiot? I took some pills which I thought was X but it wasn't. I got fucked up."

She shook her head.

"I can't believe you had been messing around with that stuff. I mean, I don't want to preach but damn. That crap is no good."

"Now you're telling me", he rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious. Yeah, I smoke a little weed every blue moon and I think I was actually conceived on an LSD trip but other than that, drugs are bad for you."

"I know, Hales. I don't need a DARE commercial or a lecture from McGruff the crime dog. I screwed up."

"Yeah you did but I can't help but feel guilty."

Nathan made a face.

"You? Why? It wasn't your fault."

"I know but I remember we'd talk and you say how much the pressure to just be you was unbearable sometimes. I didn't really get that at the time but I guess it was pretty bad. Nobody knew how bad. You needed an out and you took one and look what happened. I can't help but think if I'd been a better friend or listener that you wouldn't have turned to drugs."

"It's not your fault. I can't make excuses. It was all me."

"And Rachel", she muttered bitterly.

Nathan sighed.

"And Rachel. Yeah, she introduced me to it all but she didn't force me to take anything."

"So? It's still her fault."

"It's both of our faults although I feel bad for her now."

"So you heard?"

"Yeah. The DA charged her with felony criminal sale of a controlled substance on school grounds."

"She sold it to you?"

"No but any transfer of illegal drugs on school property is considered a sale under state law."

"That sounds serious. Good. Maybe she'll go to jail."

"I don't think so. I mean, I'm not a sissy or a nark. And there has been enough publicity on my ass as it is. I didn't cooperate with the prosecution."

"So what does that mean?"

"Her family has money and her lawyer is pretty good. Chances are she'll plead out, end up with probation and community service."

Haley rolled her eyes.

"Great! She loads you up with lethal vet drugs because you don't want to sleep with her at the club, you almost kick the bucket and she gets off with a slap on the wrist. You have to love our judicial system. I swear the novelty of going pre law wears off a little more every day. First OJ, then Robert Blake, then Michael Jackson, now Rachel Getina."

Nathan smirked.

"You hate her that much."

"Yes and I so cannot believe you're defending her especially after what she did to you."

"It sucks, Hales. My life is in the shitter right now. Am I pissed at her? Damn right. But I'm more pissed at me. For once in my life, I am taking responsibility for my own actions. I'm not a little kid. I know drugs are bad for your body and against the law but I took them from her anyway. It was scary and horrible but I'm glad it's over. Things will get better and at least I don't have to see her face again. Getting away from her was the one bright spot in this whole mess."

"Yeah, I heard she withdrew from school or whatever. She damn well better have."

He chuckled.

"That's the other thing I heard."

"What?"

"Peyton drove the getaway car while you opened up a can of whoop ass on Rachel."

Haley smiled.

"She deserved it."

"True. But you're Tutor Girl. You're on the Dean's List and you're bubbly and sweet. I just never pegged you as the brawling type."

She shrugged.

"Rachel pissed me off."

"Remind me to never piss you off."

"She hurt one of my friends and that isn't cool. Look, it's your life and your business so handle it the way you want to. You might feel bad about her getting in trouble but I don't. Rachel deserved that and a hell of a lot more. What she did was really screwed up. I respect you for not wanting to get her in more trouble but I'm the first one to admit that I turned her into the police and I beat her ass. I'm proud of both. I just hope you understand why I did it and that you're not too mad at me for it."

"Of course I'm not mad. You're a good person, Hales and a good friend. You were just looking out for me. I owe you one."

"I guess you do", she smiled.

"You stood up for me. Hell, you even went to jail for me. What was that all about? You really got arrested?"

Haley laughed in spite of herself.

"Oh yeah. The whole nine yards…oversized orange jumpsuit, socks and paper flip flops, mug shots, finger prints, one phone call…you name it."

"Damn."

"I held my own. I was brave."

"So nobody made you their bitch, huh?" he quipped.

"Are you for real? As mad as I was when they locked me up, nobody dared even look me in the face."

"I'm proud of you for staying strong."

"I did. Until…"

Nathan smiled.

"Until what?"

"The adrenaline wore off and I realized where I was and some big woman with tattoos named, Spanky, was staring at me. Then I started to freak out a little. Thank God, Peyton and Brooke bailed me out soon after."

"And now?"

"Looks like I'll be joining Rachel on the side of the road picking up trash. 100 hours of community service and six months of probation. Hopefully the law schools and future employers will be willing to overlook my unfortunate temporary loss of sanity."

He sighed.

"Now I feel bad. I feel like you got in trouble because of me."

Haley shrugged.

"Not your fault. It was my decision and I don't regret it. And I'd do it all over again. It felt good punching her lights out. She had it coming anyway. You know, it's funny. She threatened me once."

"Really? When?"

"Last month."

"Why?"

"Over you."

"Me?"

"Yeah. She thought we were being too friendly. She told me to back off her man."

"Her man? Okay, now she's even crazier than I thought. Haley, why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't a big deal. And I didn't want to make it worse."

"Were you afraid of her?"

She shook her head.

"No. I just didn't want to fight, especially over a guy who belonged to neither of us. I mean, how juvenile and petty and catty is that? Dude, I don't go around threatening and beating up people. I'm all about the peace and the love."

"Until you snap", he smiled.

"I guess you could say that. But it's funny because she was so big and bad when she was in my face at the tutoring center, but when it came down to the actual fight, she didn't do squat. I think she may have thrown one punch, if that, and it was weak."

"Well, I'm sorry all this happened and I'm sorry you got in trouble but thanks."

"No sweat. I'm just more sorry about what happened to you."

"Yeah. About that…look, I heard you and Lucas kind of saved my life. You did CPR when I stopped breathing."

"Yeah. It was his idea and he totally coached me but yeah I helped out."

"Don't be so modest. I wouldn't be here without you guys. Damn, I really do owe you."

She grinned.

"Make it up to me by acing your next math quiz and I'm willing to call it even."

Nathan rolled his eyes.

"If I ever take another math quiz at Wake…"

"Wait. Are you getting kicked out?"

"I don't know yet. My eligibility to attend school and play sports is up for review at the boards."

"Best case?"

"I get academic probation and they let me play but I doubt that will happen. Too much publicity already. The whole world knows Nathan Scott overdosed. They have to set an example somewhere."

"Worst case scenario?"

"I get canned from the team and booted from school."

"What if they just kick you off the team for the rest of the season? You could always play next year and you could stay in school, right?"

"If I don't get in anymore trouble but my scholarship is toast regardless. And I can't afford tuition alone. My dad would have to pay."

"And he would…right?"

"Oh hell yeah. That's one more chance for him to have power and pull strings and be in control. I don't even know if it's worth it."

Haley smiled at him.

"It is. Might not seem like it now but it will be in the long run."

Nathan shook his head.

"I don't know. Everything is so screwed up. The media is on my tail, my dad and grandparents are still having a conniption fit because reporters keep throwing it in his face what I did every time he does press for the election, everywhere I go people point, whisper and stare, my whole future is up in arms, I feel like shit and on top of that, I lost Bevin."

"She found out?"

"I came clean."

"Why?"

"Because it was the right thing to do."

Haley nodded.

"You know what? You're going to be okay, Nathan Scott. I just have a feeling. Things are a mess now but you're working hard to fix it and you're sincere. You're slowly but surely squaring your karma. Life will turn around and one day you'll get it all back. When you do, it'll be better than ever because you'll be able to appreciate it more."

"You think?"

"I really do."

"Thanks."

She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Well, I have to run."

"So soon?"

She stuck her tongue out.

"Discarded cigarette butts on the highway await me. But I promise to come back soon. You'll keep me in the loop?"

He nodded.

"Yeah."

"Awesome", she said as she put on her headphones. "If I have to pick up litter, then so do Jimi Hendrix and Bob Marley. Music kind of makes the time go by faster."

"I know", he laughed. "Um, Hales?"

"Yeah", she turned around.

"Thanks."

She grinned.

"For saving your ass?"

"My life, my ass, for kicking Rachel's…for everything. I mean it."

She nodded and gave him a knowing smile before jogging off.

"Anytime", she answered softly. "Anytime."


	58. Good News And Bad News

Lucas took another look around. The expensive furniture and carpeting looked like something out of one of his mother's home décor magazines. Beautiful paintings and framed photographs of picturesque North Carolina scenery lined the walls. And best of all, for viewing pleasure, there was a 63 inch plasma TV mounted directly in front of a comfortable Lazy Boy reclining chair.

"Nice place, man."

Nathan shrugged.

"Yeah, especially for rehab", he mumbled.

Lucas nodded. He knew conversation wouldn't come easy. In light of everything that had happened, one could hardly call the brothers friends. Still Lucas cared about Nathan's general well being and only saw it fit that he pay a visit to the detox where the younger Scott was being housed for a week and a half following his release from the hospital.

"So, um…how do you feel?" he kicked his feet at the floor.

"Been better, I guess."

"But you're not, you know, sick or anything?"

"Nah. At least not yet. I mean, the doctors warned me there could be problems and stuff later from the drugs but so far I'm alright. It wasn't like I was addicted or anything."

"Yeah maybe not to the Ketamine but man, you were popping Ecstasy."

Nathan rolled his eyes. He knew what he had done. He certainly didn't need another person, especially the "good" brother, to remind him.

"I know what I did, Luke. It was stupid but so what? I made some dumb mistakes now everybody is treating me like some addict."

Lucas sighed.

"Not everybody. But a lot of people care about you, man. We just want you to get better."

"Whatever."

"Nate…"

"Look, don't bullshit me, man. I know you've heard."

Lucas lowered his head. He had heard. So had the rest of the team. Any minute, the general public would find out. Lucas was just hoping the powers that be had had enough decency to tell Nathan first. Apparently, they had.

"Yeah. Um, I heard."

Nathan smirked.

"Coach announce it at practice?"

"Yeah", Lucas nodded.

"Figures."

"Did he call you?"

"Yep. It was like, there's good news and bad news. The good news is, you're not getting kicked out of school. The bad news is, your ass is off the team. Keep your goddamned nose clean and we might see you back next year."

"Sorry", Lucas said softly.

"Not your fault, man. Hell, I heard if it hadn't been for you and Haley, I'd be sitting in this chair dead right now."

Lucas shrugged.

"We did what we had to do."

"I appreciate it", Nathan said rather uncomfortably, the "Scott" in him, desperately trying to avoid a "moment".

"And whatever I can do now…"

"You can't. Look, it's done. I figured something like this would happen. I fucked up, man, now I have to deal with it."

"But what about school?" Lucas asked. "If your athletic scholarship is gone…"

"It is."

"Well, what are you gonna do?"

"You mean, about tuition and the money that's already been spent on me since the semester started that it now seems I owe Wake?"

Lucas made a face.

"Yeah…that. Ouch."

"I called my grandparents, my mom's parents in Arkansas and asked them for a loan. They're pretty cool and it's not like I had a lot of options anyway."

"And?"

"And they agreed and when I called the office to set up the payment, the clerk told me it was aired taken care of. Yeah, it seems dear old dad wrote a check and just like that, I'm covered for the rest of the year."

"Well, that's a good thing."

Nathan laughed out loud.

"Are you fucking kidding me? It's not a good thing. I didn't want him to have anything to do with this. It just gives him more power and control."

"Maybe so but you can handle him. At least you can still go to school. Stay out of trouble and get your ass back in the gym and next year you'll be back."

"Yeah", Nathan said, seemingly unconvinced.

"It's okay, Nate."

"No, Lucas. Actually, it's not. I lost everything and for what?"

"You made a mistake. But you'll get it all back. Just wait and see."

"I don't know. The story was on ESPN all day. It's funny, I just sat back after breakfast and played on the Internet as ESPN and Sports Illustrated debated over whether or not my career is over for good."

"It's hot gossip for now. By next year, it'll all blow over."

Nathan shook his head.

"No, it won't. Next year at this time, the media will still be riding me, the coaches will still be treating me like I'm Ezal the crack head from the movie, Friday, and Dad will still be pissed. I'm never gonna live this one down…ever."

"Speaking of our dear father, have you heard from him lately?"

"Nope. He's playing his damned games still. He's mad at me so for now I'm getting the silent treatment, which coming from him is pretty enjoyable. But he still has to pull the puppet strings so he goes behind my back and pays for college. Then in a few days, he'll call to rub it in. I get to sit back and hear him go on and on about how much it cost him, once again, to save my ass. Then he'll talk about how much better he is than me. And when he's done, it'll be Grandpa's turn."

"Sorry, man…"

Nathan looked away.

"I'm used to it. That's just how they are. It's nothing I haven't been through before, it's just that this time…"

"What?"

Nathan shrugged.

"Bevin's just always kind of been there for me. She just made stuff better. Now I screwed things up with her so it's back to being just me now."

"You're not alone, Nate. You've got your mom. And you've got me and the rest of the team."

"I let the guys down", Nathan said in a quiet voice. "I wouldn't bet on them being too thrilled about me now."

"They're not. They're disappointed and pissed off. But when it comes down to it, they're still there for you. They are still your brothers. And as much as they want to kick your ass right about now, they, we, still put ours on the line for you."

"What are you talking about, man?"

"You were suspended from all athletics for the rest of the school year so that means you're no longer a Demon Deacon basketball player, which means you don't get to live at Carter Hall anymore."

Nathan frowned.

"Yeah. I guess I have to pack my stuff up as soon as I get out of here. I really don't want to stay in the dorms. I was hoping Mom would help me get an apartment."

"She won't have to. You're not going anywhere."

"What?"

"Coach appointed me captain and…"

Nathan sneered.

"That figures. Trade one golden Scott for another, huh?"

"It's not like that. Anyway, I called my first meeting and the guys all talked it over and took a vote."

"What kind of vote?"

"You might be off the team but that doesn't mean you're not still apart of the team. Ever since last year, you've been the heart and soul of that team. I might be wearing the captain's patch on my uniform but the guys still respect you as their leader. And in all likelihood, if you just chill out the rest of the year, they've got to let you back on the squad for junior year. Anyway, in the meeting it was decided that you shouldn't have to leave the house. So we told Coach and all the deans involved."

"And?"

"And basically, they told us to go screw ourselves."

"I'm not surprised. I'm their least favorite person in the world these days."

"Maybe so but it didn't fly to well with us. I mean, you've learned your lesson and you've been punished enough. The world wasn't gonna stop turning if they allowed you to continue living with us. So we pleaded our case and when they refused…well, the team sort of threatened to go on strike."

"What?"

"That got their attention. So they aren't too happy with us either but you're staying and that's all that matters."

Nathan chuckled.

"What the hell is this, Survivor? I get immunity now?"

Lucas returned his smile.

"It's our house and if anyone was gonna vote your ass off the island, it was going to be us."

Nathan nodded.

"Thanks, man. That was cool."

"Don't thank me yet. It doesn't come free. You need to shape up, man. This whole thing should be one big wake up call. You've got to get your grades up and keep your game up and start treating people better and especially, watch the company you keep…starting with the female persuasion."

"I know, dude. Damn. I know what I have to do and trust me, I'm gonna do it."

"Good. Oh and I've got one piece of news for you that you might be interested in."

"Depends. Is it good?"

Lucas bit his lip.

"For you? Yeah. For the people of Tree Hill, not so much."

"Don't tell me that jackhole is the mayor now."

Lucas pointed at the clock.

"He should be taking oath as we speak."

"This day just keeps getting worse."

"What did you expect? He was running uncontested."

"Divine intervention, maybe? Or at least some poor schmuck willing to step in and step up and challenge his ass. But anyway, how does that benefit me?"

"He'll be so busy cutting cakes and smiling for pictures that it buys you a few more days before he starts bugging you again."

Nathan nodded.

"I guess that is a good thing."

Lucas grinned and patted him on the back.

"You need anything?"

Nathan shook his head.

"No. I'm good."

"Alright. Well, I have to take off. Um, I guess you'll be getting out of this place soon?"

"Yeah. The day after tomorrow."

"Okay. Um, look, if no one is picking you up already, I could give you a lift."

Nathan shrugged.

"Okay. Whatever."

"See you, man."

Lucas turned to leave.

"Hey, Luke?"

"Yeah", the older brother turned around.

Nathan felt like he should say something but the words just wouldn't come out somehow.

"Nothing. Uh, just thanks, I guess and I'll see you."

Lucas smiled and nodded as he headed out the exit. Even though the words didn't quite articulate, he had looked in the younger man's eyes and saw everything he needed to know…everything Nathan felt but just couldn't say.


	59. Brains, Heart, And Courage

"Haley, you are making that up."

"No, I'm not."

Lucas smiled as he put down his chemistry textbook and rolled over on his girlfriend's bed so that he was facing her roommate.

"Okay, at least I hope you're making that one up. It's pretty gross."

Haley shrugged.

"I can't help if it's gross. It's the truth. And at least you're not eating or anything. I told that story to this one chick one time and she puked everywhere."

"Could you blame her? It's nasty. Plus, I don't think it's scientifically possible."

She rolled her eyes.

"You take one chemistry class and suddenly you're a science professor? Give me a break, Luke. Now I don't know squat about technical science and all that but I do know what I saw. We were in Mexico at the time and this huge gnarly ass spider bites my brother, Elijah, on the leg and it's all red and disgusting with puss and crap coming out of it but then it seemed to heal in a few days and bam! Next thing you know, it's about a hundred little spider babies just hatching out of his wound."

Lucas cringed.

"I just don't see how the spider laid eggs and…never mind. Hales, dude, you're seriously about to make me gag. Do you hear your crazy ass roommate over here, babe?" Lucas laughed. "She's torturing me."

"Roommate, don't torture the boyfriend", Peyton said half heartedly from the other side of the room, engrossed in her laptop. "And Boyfriend, quit egging the roommate on."

"I can't help it. It's wild. You know how we watched The Chappelle Show on DVD the other night? Well, Charlie Murphy's True Hollywood Stories don't have shit on Haley James' True Hippies In The Wilderness tales", he chuckled. "I mean, dude, why didn't you just kill the spider?"

Haley's eyes widened.

"Yeah right. And our parents would have killed us. You don't hurt God's living creatures, no matter how small they are."

"And what about the hundreds of alleged spider babies?" Lucas asked.

"Mom helped so they could be set free and…"

Lucas slammed closed his book as he laughed in spite of myself.

"Okay. I walked right into that St. Olaf story. Anyway, I'm gonna take a quick break from studying and from Haley, as much as I love you, you're totally skeeving me out, kid."

"Sorry", she smiled as she went back to painting her toes.

Lucas just shook his head as he walked over to his blonde girlfriend and massaged her tense shoulders.

"Want to make out?" he joked, whispering in her ear.

"Not really." Peyton shook her head.

Lucas chuckled.

"Then how about a kiss?"

"Nope."

"Okay, I'm 0 for 2 and my feelings are starting to get a little hurt. Would you at least take some kind of a break with me?"

Peyton looked up and managed a smile.

"Sorry, Lucas but I can't. I'm just really busy…"

"What are you working on so hard over here?"

"Just stuff, okay? Look, I'm almost done. Go battle with Haley some more and I swear I'll be off this thing in a minute. Then we can all grab pizza. Sound cool?"

Lucas nodded and gave her a quick peck on the chick before returning to play a game of hacky sack with Haley and the thousands of rubber bands she had managed to make into a ball. Peyton, chewing on a pencil, eyes super glued to the screen ignored them. Roommates, boyfriends, hacky sack and pizza were all the furthest things from her mind.

She sighed. She supposed she should just log off and join Lucas and Haley but she couldn't just yet. Sure it was another pointless night of getting her hopes up with dozens of leads but in the end, they all ran cold. In truth, she was nowhere closer to finding her birth parents than when she began her search.

After talking to the American Adoption Congress, as suggested, Peyton had sent off for the required documents. She looked over at her notes. She had already been in contact with the hospital where she had been born as well as the agency who had handled her closed adoption. She had her final decree of adoption as well as the amended birth certificate but both documents omitted the important information she needed to tell her who exactly had given her away all those years ago.

"Pey, I hate to be a pest…" Haley began.

"No, you don't", Lucas teased.

She threw the rubber band ball at his head.

"Fine. I love it but could you finish whatever that is later? Dude, I am dying from starvation over here. My stomach and I are having a real conversation. Can we please go get some grub?"

Peyton took a breath. It was just one more night of disappointments anyway. Closing the laptop, she took a breath before smiling at her friends and grabbing a jacket.

"Let's roll."

The three walked to a nearby pizzeria on campus, stopping briefly at the room where the student mailboxes were. Peyton hadn't even looked at the envelopes tucked securely underneath her arm as the kids ordered a large pepperoni and mushroom pie with black olives. They made small talk and sipped sodas as they waited for the server to deliver their dinner.

"Anything good?" Haley asked.

Peyton spread the letters out, smiling.

"You mean besides the fact that Ed McMahon says I just won a million dollars?"

"Good. I could dig having a sugar mama."

Peyton shook her head as she sifted through a small pile of junk mail. The very last piece caught her eye. It was typed with a return address from the state of South Carolina.

"Oh my God", she whispered aloud.

"What?" Haley asked.

Peyton felt like she was going to throw up. Tears clouded her eyes and her fingers trembled so badly she could barely hold onto the paper.

"Oh God…"

Lucas eyed her, concerned.

"Everything alright?"

She put down the document and tried to breathe, rereading it one more time, just to make sure she got things right before sharing the information with the others.

"Um, I…I think I just found my dad."

Haley made a face.

"I thought you said he went out to sea on a job."

She shook her head.

"No, my…my biological dad."

"Peyton…"

The blonde wiped her eyes.

"That's what I've been doing. It's what I've been working on. Haley, I never really told you I was adopted and Lucas I never told you I was actively searching for my birth parents. But I am and I am…and uh, I, I think I just may have found them, or at least him."

Lucas draped a protective arm around his girlfriend who was still shaking.

"What does the letter say?" he asked.

"I had to send off to a bunch of different places for a bunch of different documents. The adoption was closed and I've been trying to get any information about them I can. Anyway, the state sent me this…um, it has his height, weight, eye color and age at the time of my birth…six foot one, 189 pounds, brown eyes…and he was uh, he was 21 when I was born. That, that makes him…"

"He's 40 now", Haley smiled.

"Oh God. I can't believe this…"

"What's his name?"

Peyton looked down. There was a line on the paper where her father's name should have been but a heavy coat of white out had made it impossible for the naked eye to read.

"I can't make it out", she held it up to the light. "Oh my God. I know they can't give me identifying information like a phone number or an address but I just want to know his name. I mean, he's my biological father. I, I deserve to know his name. For years I've wondered and I've waited and now it's right here in front of me and I can't even see it", she began to break down.

Haley dug in her pockets before taking the paper away from Peyton.

"What are you doing?" Lucas asked.

She took a coin and began rubbing away at the white cover, hard enough to make a break through, gentle enough as to not tear anything or mess it up.

"Dude, it's not steel. It's just a little white out."

Peyton squeezed Luke's hand and waited with heavy breath and an even heavier heart. Haley's hand seemed to move in slow motion. That was it. It was Peyton's moment of truth. In a few seconds, her life could possibly change forever.

"Haley, is it coming off?" she asked impatiently.

Haley grinned, quite proud of herself as she handed the piece of paper back over to her friend. Peyton reached out for it and gasped involuntarily.

"Peyton?" Lucas asked carefully. "Babe, what does it say?"

She opened her mouth to speak.

"Joseph Barton", was all she could manage to whisper.

"What?"

She looked up at Lucas with tears in her eyes. A smile broke across her face.

"That…that's his name. Um, that's my dad, my biological dad, I mean. Joseph Barton."

Her bottom lip quivered as she dissolved into tears. Lucas wrapped both arms around her and held her tight as he and Haley exchanged nervous smiles.

"You okay?" he asked softly when she finally pulled away and looked at him.

"Yeah", she wiped away tears. "I mean, I just can't believe this. I've been looking and even before that I thought about it everyday, you know, what they would look like or what their names were. I always thought and I, I wanted to know but I didn't know if I'd ever really find them and now it's here. It's a name right in front of me. I know it sounds stupid and you guys must think I'm crazy but…it's here. It's a name."

She lapsed back into tears but her sheer shock and excitement couldn't be contained.

"I don't think you're crazy or stupid", Lucas lovingly massaged her shoulders.

"Me neither", Haley smiled. "I'm happy for you."

"What are you going to do now?" Lucas asked.

"I have to find him. I have to. I have to run his name and get an address or a number or…"

"Pey, slow down."

"No. I can't lose any more time, Lucas. I mean, I know who he is. And now I might be able to find out where he is. Do you know what this all means?"

"I know you're happy and excited and nervous and you've waited for years for this. I am happy for you because I know this is what you wanted and I also know you really wanted to find him but just…"

"Just what?"

"Just be careful. This is a big step. You never know what'll be on the other side of the door."

Peyton nodded.

"I know that. It might be good or it might be bad. I don't care, Luke. It's the not knowing that kills me. I have to do something with this."

"Okay. Whatever you do, I'm here for you. I mean that."

"What about your parents in South Carolina?" Haley asked. "Are they gonna be okay with this?"

Her parents. All the talk about biology, Peyton had forgotten all about the two people who had changed her diapers, put band aids on skinned knees, taught her to ride a bike and drive a car…the people who had loved her with all their hearts, even when she didn't deserve it. Larry and Anna Sawyer.

"Oh God", she groaned, running her fingers through her short hair. "Um, no. They don't know what I've been up to and I don't know if I should even tell them because they will be anything but okay with this."

"Sorry."

Peyton sighed.

"It's not your fault. I mean, this is a huge step and it's a big deal and I don't want to keep things from them or lie to them. I should be able to share something like this but they won't understand and I don't want to hurt their feelings."

"It's hard", Haley said, "But they love you. I'm sure if you talk to them like you're talking to us right now, they will understand. You're just curious. We all want to know where we come from. Looking for your biological mom and dad doesn't mean you love your parents any less. Just keep reassuring them of that. It'll be okay, dude."

"I, I'm just scared. I guess I've never been this nervous before."

"It's gonna be okay. Just be honest with them and when you're ready, I guess you can look up Joseph Barton."

"I am. I mean, you're right. I should be honest with my parents but no matter what, I'm gonna find Jospeh Barton. I have to. I've come this far. I have to talk to him. I have to see his face."

"Are you really going to go wherever he is and track him down?" Lucas asked.

"Yes", she answered. "Of course, I am."

"But it could be dangerous. I mean, God knows what state he could be in."

"Lucas, look, you are not going to discourage me from doing this so don't even take it there. My mind is made up. This is my life and my parents and…"

"Whoa. Okay, look I wasn't trying to tell you what to do. I'm just worried about you."

"I'll be fine", she muttered.

"I know you will because I want to go with you."

"Lucas…"

"I know my schedule is crazy but I also know how important this is to you. What did I tell you before? When it's important to you, it's important to me, especially something this big. I just want to be there for you and I don't want you traveling alone so if it's okay…"

"I don't need a babysitter but okay. I'm going regardless so if you want to come along, that's fine, I guess."

"What about me?" Haley asked. "I'm down for the road trip. Can I come, too?"

Peyton stifled a smile.

"Dude, it's not like we're going to the Emerald City. I could be going God knows where finding God knows what."

"I know", she shrugged. "All the more reason for me to tag along. It's your mission and just like the Tin Man in the movie, you bring heart. And Lucas is the courage."

"But the Tin Man and the Cowardly Lion didn't have heart and courage. They were going to see the Wizard to get it from him."

"But they didn't really need him. They had it inside all along. Just like no matter what you're hoping or expecting from this visit and no matter what happens, you'll still be Peyton. All the good things that make you who you are? Well, you had it all along."

Peyton smiled at her.

"So if I'm all heart and Luke is all courage, what does that make you? Let me guess…"

Haley grinned as the large, hot pizza was set down before them.

"How far do you expect to get without the brains, baby?"

They all laughed as Peyton just shook her head.

"Thanks, guys. I mean it. It's pretty cool of both of you. I never really had friends like this."

"Well now you do", Haley said as she put her hand palm down on the table. "Brains."

Rolling her eyes with a smile, Peyton placed hers on top.

"Heart."

Lucas looked right at Peyton as his heart swelled with the feeling of wanting to care for her and protect her from everything. Kissing her soft lips, he added his hand last.

"Courage", he finally whispered.

The two friends had made a pact to be there for the third no matter what. They knew not the day or time but only to be ready. Pretty soon, they'd be off to see the wizard.


	60. No Turning Back

Peyton looked around. As far as she could see, there was nothing but nature around her. A blue sky that went for miles, trees and wildflowers surrounding her in the field as far as she could see. It was a remote part of the gorgeous countryside, a rural area she had stumbled upon while cruising around aimlessly in her freshman year. It turned out to be one of her favorite places in the world, a quiet sanctuary of pristine beauty where she could be one with her thoughts and sometimes her artwork. But as Peyton sat on the hood of her car, a soft breeze blowing through her shortened locks, no sketchpad or pencils accompanied her. It was just her, her nervous thoughts, a cell phone in one hand, a pack of Marlboro Lights in the other.

She sighed. Smoking was something she had picked up during the rebellious phase of her early teen years. It was a habit she had snuck and indulged in throughout adolescence but like the other bad vices, it had eventually fallen by the wayside. But every now and then, when she was feeling overly anxious or down, a long drag of nicotine was exactly what she needed for that instant calming effect. One harmless puff turned into three consecutively smoked cigarettes and the pretty, young blonde was no closer to having enough nerve to make her phone call than when she had driven out to the spot hours before.

With her heart racing, she quickly dialed the numbers before she could lose her nerve. She put it to her ear and waited nervously, desperately trying to remember the speech she had prepared and recited in her head over and over the last 48 or so hours.

"Hello?"

"Dad? Um, hey, it's me."

"What's up, baby girl?" Larry Sawyer asked.

Peyton closed her eyes and could almost see the grin on his face on the other end of the line.

"Um, nothing much. Well, actually a lot. Uh…"

"Everything okay? You need money?"

She shook her head.

"No. Um, I'm fine. Thanks anyway. Listen, is Mom there?"

"Yeah. She's running around here somewhere. Want me to grab her?"

"Yeah but when you do, could you put the phone on speaker? There's something I want to talk to you both about at the same time."

She heard her father bellow out her mother's name and in less than a minute, the speaker was set and both parents were in place.

"Honey, can you hear us?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, um, I, I hear you. Look…"

"This sounds kind of serious. You don't need money so what could it be? Tell us you're not kicked out of school or pregnant or on the lam from the law."

"No, Dad. I…"

"Is it worse? Let me guess, all three?"

"Oh Larry, quit teasing her", Anna laughed. "Don't mind your father today, sweetie. Someone had too much sugar in their coffee. Now anyway, tell us whatever it is you wanted to say."

Peyton exhaled a huge breath. The time had come. There was no way out.

"I'm taking a road trip down to Savannah this weekend coming up", she blurted out.

"That's nice", Anna commented. "What's in Savannah?"

"Actually, it's not really Savannah. It's a small town near it named Blackshear."

"Are you going with friends?"

"Kind of. My roommate, Haley, and Lucas."

"Lucas?" Anna questioned with a hint of playful teasing in her voice. "You seem to be spending an awful lot of time with that young man."

"Mom…"

"It's okay. Who could blame you? If I didn't have your father and I was a few years younger, I'd be giving you a run for your money. He is very cute."

Peyton frowned.

"Wait…how do you know that?"

"You're dating a celebrity", Larry chuckled. "That skinny boy is all over TV. I must say though, he's a hell of a basketball player."

"Is it serious, hon?"

"No. I mean, I don't know. Anyway, that's not what I called to talk about."

"Well, you tell that superstar that if it's an overnight trip, separate beds, hell, separate rooms for that matter or else he'll be getting a nice visit from Papa Sawyer", Larry half joked.

"Dad!"

"Larry, stop it. Now what did you want to tell us, Pey?"

"Haley and Lucas are going with me but the trip is for me. I'm looking for someone."

"Who?"

"Does the name Joseph Barton ring a bell?"

"Not off the tops of our heads. Is he an old friend of yours?"

Peyton bit her lip.

"He's my father."

She immediately cringed. It wasn't supposed to just come out like that.

"What?" her parents asked simultaneously.

"Sorry. Um, he, he's my birth father, I mean, biological father."

There was a brief silence on the line.

"Your birth father?" Larry asked. "How, how did you find this guy? Who is he?"

"I don't know. I found his name on this paper they sent me."

"Who are they? And what papers?"

"I, um, I called this place that helps people, adopted people, find their birth parents and stuff. The lady there told me what I would need. So I called and wrote letters to the hospital where I was born and the agency that handled the adoption and I did all this research on the web and…"

"Whoa, whoa. Back up, Pey. You mean, you were looking for them?" Larry asked.

"Yeah. I…"

"Why?" Anna finally mustered, her throat dry and heavy.

"I don't know. I guess I was just curious. I wanted to know."

"You should have come to us", Larry interrupted.

"Dad, I didn't think you would understand and I didn't want to hurt you guys."

"Peyton…"

"Just hear me out, okay?"

Larry sighed heavily.

"I think we should have this discussion face to face instead of over the phone."

Peyton rolled her eyes.

"I don't think that is going to happen. I have classes and everything is already planned for the weekend so I wouldn't even have time to drive out and see you guys."

"So in your eyes this doesn't even warrant a discussion? You're telling us you're off to see this Barton character we know nothing about."

"He's my father."

Damn, she cursed to herself. She didn't mean for that to keep slipping out. It sounded way worse than she meant it to.

"No", Anna interjected. "Peyton, he is not your father. Your father is sitting right beside me. You're talking to him right now on the phone."

"I, I know that. I didn't mean to say that earlier. This guy, Joseph, is my biological father."

"Peyton…"

"Look, I know this is a shock but please don't be hurt and try to understand. I'm doing this for myself because I kind of have to and my mind is made up so don't try to talk me out of it because I've given it a lot of thought."

"Obviously", Larry snorted. "Sounds like you've done your homework on this one."

"Dad…"

"Peyton, what your father is trying to say is, we don't know these people. It was a closed adoption and it was decided that they not make contact unless you requested it."

"Yeah and now I am."

"Yes, but…I'm sorry. We're surprised. I mean, we're beyond surprised. Peyton, this is shocking. We had no idea. And obviously this is something you've been thinking about for quite a while. Larry and I knew this day would come but we hoped you would come to us first."

"Why? So you guys could act like this? Discourage me? Get mad? Be hurt?"

"No, honey…"

"See, this is exactly why I wasn't going to tell you in the first place. Dad, I know you're pissed off and Mom, I already hear the tears in your voice."

"Yes, Peyton, it is a little upsetting. We just wished you had talked to us first. There are lots of things to consider here and you getting hurt is one of them. We just want to protect you."

"That's fine and good but trying to hide the truth, the truth that is my whole life, is not protecting me. It's not fair. I mean, what do you think? I'm gonna run off and meet these new people and fall in love with my new family and kick you guys to the curb? That's crazy."

"Anything could happen", Larry said, in a voice that sounded angrier than he intended. "Have you thought about what could happen if these are bad people? Or what if they want nothing to do with you?"

Peyton closed her eyes.

"Of course I have thought about it. I'm not stupid, Dad. I've thought about it all."

"And are you really prepared to deal with that?"

"Yes."

"I don't think so. Look, you've been in a rough place emotionally these last few years. Something like this could traumatize you, then God knows what could happen. You could fall back into your old ways and…"

"Dammitt! I knew you would say something like that. You're treating me like a little kid. Well, guess what? I'm not! Somewhere along the way when you were trying to protect me and pretend that we had a normal freaking family and I was a normal freaking kid, I grew up, Dad."

"You've got a long ways to go, kiddo. You might think so now but you don't have all the answers."

"And I guess you do?"

"Both of you stop it", Anna pleaded. "Larry, Peyton, enough. This isn't getting us anywhere. Now this is a whole lot to take for everybody but arguing won't get us anywhere. Peyton, we are concerned and we're fearful for you and a little hurt. And honestly, the worst part is that you didn't come to us first. We have been through so much as a family and it hasn't always been easy but no matter what, we stuck together and we made it. Sweetheart, your father and I are here for you. You can always come to us."

"Anna, don't encourage her."

"Dad!"

"I said stop it! Both of you! Larry, at this point there is nothing we can do. We always said we'd leave it up to Peyton, now it's up to us to have a little faith and trust her. And Peyton, your father is just taken off guard and he's hurting and he's a little upset right about now. Let's just not let this get out of hand. Everybody needs to calm down."

"Anna, don't tell me you're okay with this? We don't know anything about these people. It's not okay for Peyton to just go loping off to God knows where in Georgia showing up unannounced and unexpected on a stranger's door knob. It could be dangerous and at the very least, she could get her feelings hurt. Yes, I know we talked about this day but it wasn't supposed to happen this way. It's not alright and I won't pretend that it is."

"Look, I just wanted to be upfront with you guys but I guess that was a mistake. I didn't call to ask your permission because I don't need it."

Larry sighed.

"You're right. You don't. Legally, technically, you're an adult. But remember that we love you very much, Peyton. That's why we're reacting this way. That's what parents do. And no matter what happens on this trip, who or what you find, you're still our daughter and we're still Mom and Dad and nothing in the world can ever change that. You got that?"

Peyton didn't know what to say. She could hear and feel their pain, anger and frustration over the phone. The last thing she ever wanted was to hurt them but she had. But still she had come to far. She had taken a major step in her life's journey and if she turned back now, the decision would haunt her life with regret forever. She had to move forward. Good or bad, she had to know. And there was no turning back.


	61. The Bodyguard

Nathan sat back on the sofa and propped his feet up on the coffee table. The house was eerily quiet. No loud music or television or people talking, only silence. He had never seen or heard the house like that before and it kind of freaked him out a little bit.

"Nate. I didn't know anyone was here."

He looked up, removing his head phones.

"Hey, Mouth. Um, everybody is at practice."

Practice. Just saying it out loud stung. Practice. That's where he was supposed to be.

"Oh yeah…that. Um, sorry about the team and all."

Nathan shrugged.

"I messed up. I'm in trouble so I have to deal with it. It sucks."

Mouth nodded.

"Well, for what it's worth, I'm sorry. And I wish you were still on the team. It won't be the same without you."

"Yeah, I guess I kind of miss it."

"And I'm glad you're staying on in the house. You should be here."

It was worth a lot…more than Mouth could know.

"Thanks, man."

"Let me know if there's anything I can do or if you need anything."

"It's cool", Nathan shook his head as he watched the RA walk away.

There was nothing Mouth or anyone could do. Nathan wanted back on the team and that wasn't going to happen. Even his family's millions couldn't buy his spot. Nathan had done something wrong, legally and morally, and the whole world had been left to witness his mistake. It cost him…big time.

He looked at the clock. He should have been sweating and breathless with drills at that time, not chilling in the community room at the house. He should have been playing ball, impressing his coaches, leading his team. Instead, he sat alone defeated and dejected, contemplating a now uncertain future. It sucked, it hurt, it made him angry. He could have blamed Rachel, his father, or the pressure of the world. But when it came down it, he blamed himself most of all for being so arrogant, careless and stupid.

"Nathan? Nathan Scott? Can we have a minute of your time?"

Nathan cringed. Dammitt! Didn't they ever quit? Their voices haunted him even in sleep. He couldn't take it. Putting the earphones back on, he cranked up the volume of the music and flipped through a random magazine. It was his only fortress against the world, a world that had once embraced him but in the blink of an eye, had turned on him. Nathan just wanted to be alone. He wanted peace. He wanted quiet.

Tuning out his surroundings, he didn't notice the soft knock at the door. How could he hear it with the explicit tunes of the Notorious BIG blaring in his young ears? But she would not be deterred. Instead, she opened the door and peered in. The big house was unusually quiet and dark. No one was home she initially thought, that is until she saw a hint of an arm move as a hand turned a page. It startled her but she smiled.

"Hey you", she mouthed, standing in front of him, waving her arms to get his attention.

He looked up, surprised at first before turning the music off.

"Hey. Didn't hear you come in", he mumbled.

Haley smiled.

"I guess not. God, that music was loud. I'm surprised you haven't gone deaf yet."

"It relaxes me", he shrugged.

"What a way to relax", she giggled. "Anyway, I just came by to check on you. I know it's your second day back in the house. Just wanted to make sure you're okay and that you have everything you need."

"You mean, besides basketball and my place on the team I created?" he snapped.

Haley looked away.

"Sorry…"

Nathan sighed.

"My bad. I shouldn't have gone off on you like that. I'm just still trying to deal with this, I guess."

"It sucks now but it is a time to reflect. Think about the bad choices you made. Think about what you could do to make your life better for the future."

"Whatever", he rolled his eyes. "What, are you gonna tell me not to worry? Wait, I know. I'll get it all back, right?"

"That's up to you and only you. Do I think you can do it? Hell yeah."

"That's crap, Haley."

"Nathan…"

"Sorry. Look, I know you mean well but I'm not in the mood to hear about the bright side of all this because right now, it just kind of sucks. So thanks for stopping by I'm not in a real entertaining mood right about now."

She put her hands in her pockets.

"Alright. Um, I understand. I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Now you know, Hales. I'm hating life."

"I see that. Um, well, I don't know what to say to you. You've probably heard it all and what you haven't heard, you're probably not too interested in it anyway, so I guess I should leave you alone."

"Thanks."

She nodded and cleared her throat.

"You, um, you still are on for tutoring and all…right?"

"I guess so. They threw my ass a bone and let me stay in school. If I fail one class that'll be all the excuse they need to boot me out for good."

"Well, we won't let that happen. Just try to relax and rest and uh, we'll hit the books again on Monday. We have a lot to catch up on."

"Don't remind me", he rolled his eyes.

"It'll be a breeze, that is, if you can still see. Nathan, this room is pitch black almost. Reading in the dark is gonna ruin your eyes."

"Don't cut the light on."

"Okay", she reached to draw back the shades.

She gasped. To her surprise, there was a woman holding a microphone and tape recorder. A man with a small camera stood a few feet away.

"Nathan", the woman called out. "Nathan Scott! Can I get a brief statement?"

"What the hell?" Haley mumbled, still in shock.

Nathan stood. Goddammitt! Didn't they know when to quit? Did it ever stop? He knew what he had done and he was living or at least trying to deal with the consequences. Why wouldn't they just let him suffer in peace?

"No. Look, lady, I already told you. I said what I had to say. Besides, my lawyer says I can't comment to the press. Either you're gonna have to talk to him or talk to the school."

"But what are your thoughts on the season suspension as well as any comments you'd like to add clearing up the rumors concerning your collapse…"

"Miss, I already told you!"

"Mr. Scott…"

"Jesus!" Nathan yelled out kicking the bay window out of exasperation.

He was about to snap. He wanted to hit something and hit it hard!

"Mr. Scott, your brother has been named the captain in your replacement. Did you have any bearing on that decision?"

Haley looked at him. Suddenly his tales of the immense pressure were tangible. She had her firsthand look. It was ridiculous. He was a human being supposedly in the sanctity of his own home. And they were like scavengers, relentless and ruthless in their never ending pursuit.

"Um, ma'am, excuse me. I don't think he wants to talk", Haley said.

The woman's eyes lit up.

"Are you his girlfriend?"

"What?"

"What's your name, honey?"

"I, I'm Haley and no I'm not his girlfriend. I'm his tutor…"

"Aren't we all?" she winked.

"And no I don't have a comment and neither does Nathan. Please leave."

"If we could just get a few questions answered…"

Haley couldn't believe it.

"No, you cannot. I'm sorry."

"But…"

"Ma'am, you should leave before campus police are called."

"All I need is a simple statement and…"

That was it. Nathan had had it. He balled up his fists and face red, charged to the glass door.

"I am not talking to you! Do you understand that or are you just fucking deaf or retarded or something? No interview! Now get the fuck away from the window and from me before I shove that mic down your fucking throat!"

The woman flipped her hair.

"Well, I never. With that potty little attitude, no wonder you got in trouble and you're kicked off the team."

"What?" Nathan screamed, nostrils flaring like he might Incredible Hulk himself right through the glass.

Haley grabbed his shirt by the sleeve.

"Nathan, don't. Don't even say another word. It's not worth it and if they get a reaction out of you, it's just another excuse to print lies and garbage in all the papers", Haley tried to calm him down before turning her attention back to the reporter. "And as for you, you should really be ashamed of yourself. Staking out people's homes on private property just for a story? That's pathetic. Now he says he can't talk to you and he's not going to talk to you so why don't you do everybody a favor, including yourself, and just split?"

She gave Haley a mean look.

"And if I don't?"

Haley grinned as she folded her arms.

"You have red hair."

"Yeah? So?"

"So, I don't like red heads. You should see what I did to the last one. Now I suggest you beat it before I have a flashback."

Scowling, the reporter motioned for the camera man and they left.

"Thanks", Nathan muttered.

"No sweat."

"No really. That bitch has been bothering me all day. I couldn't get rid of her. Maybe you should be my bodyguard as well as my tutor."

Haley smiled.

"Two for the price of one?"

"I guess."

"I just can't believe that. Wow. Actual paparazzi."

Nathan chuckled.

"I wouldn't glorify it that far. Just some old washed up hag trying to get a juicy story so she can quit nailing the editor probably."

"You need a vacation."

"And leave this wonderful disaster that is my life?" he asked sarcastically.

Haley thought for a second.

"How do you feel about a low key road trip to Blackshear, Georgia? We leave tomorrow."

"First off, where the hell is Blackshear and second, who the hell is we?"

"It's a top secret mission. If I tell you, I'd have to kill you and this time not actually do CPR to bring you back."

"Hales…"

"Peyton has some personal business and I'm riding along."

"If it's so personal and top secret, won't she get pissed if I crash?"

Haley shrugged.

"I don't know. I'll ask."

"Wait a minute. I'm not into the third wheel. Besides, it's a bunch of girls and…"

"It's not a bunch. It's just Pey and me…and Lucas."

Nathan rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Oh great. Like I said, a bunch of girls."

She playfully smacked him.

"Hey! Don't be that way. Lucas is cool. Besides, he's your…"

"Don't say it. I know what he is."

"Anyway, are you in or not?"

"I don't know."

"It'll be fun to get away and I'll be there and if you're there, then I don't get to be a third wheel."

Nathan raised an eyebrow.

"So this is like a favor to you?"

"Sort of. And you do owe me. You know, the whole chasing away the paparazzi and there was that little thing about me, oh, breathing air into your lungs when say, you couldn't?"

Nathan grinned.

"Damn. When you put it like that, I guess I'm stuck."

"You are."

"Okay."

"Okay, you'll go?" she asked hopefully. "Okay, you can ask Peyton who will probably say, 'hell no'!"

"But if she doesn't?"

"She will."

"And if she doesn't?"

Nathan looked right in those smiling chocolate eyes that could melt iron.

"Fine, Hales. If Peyton says it's okay, I…I guess I'm in."


	62. And This One Time In Blackshear

Peyton's nerves were on edge as she stared out the window at a black sky. The flimsy lights of a convenience store broke the darkness as she stared down at the piece of paper in hand printed from her computer. It was a day she had thought about for years but never dreamed it would actually happen. But the time had come and the Map Quest directions to a residence where Joseph Barton could be found in Blackshear, Georgia, population, 3,000, was all the proof she needed.

Anxious the entire day, Peyton had skipped Friday classes. Not that she would have been able to concentrate anyway. Her mind was elsewhere, permanently locked a million miles away on overload. The seconds seemed to drag into minutes into hours that barely passed. And as soon as the sun set, there was still that 48 minute basketball her boyfriend had to play. At least it was at home. So she had watched with Haley in the stands as the team lost yet again, making their post Nathan record a disappointing 1- 4.

Then Lucas had done press after the game and showered before it was off to Carter Hall to pick up his overnight bag as well as the extra human baggage in the form of one Nathan Scott. Peyton hadn't been upset when Haley asked if he could tag along and she hadn't been too surprised either. But despite the aura that surrounded him, he could be a normal down to earth guy and keep a secret when needed. Not that it was a secret but Peyton didn't need it skyrocketed across Winston Salem that she was off to find the father who had mysteriously abandoned her 19 years before.

So they had been traveling for hours in the luxury comfort of the Range Rover Nathan had had offered to drive. He had compromised and traded in the loud and obnoxious rap CDs for whatever was audible on the radio signals. For the most part the driver had been silent, while Peyton had tried to gather her thoughts as an exhausted Lucas slept with his head on her lap. The only real chatter had come from the chatterbox herself, as Miss Haley "Jabber Jaws" James, hadn't shut up since they had left hours before. One aspect of it annoyed the hell out of Peyton while another side of the constant noise was actually quite comforting. Even though it was irritating as hell at times, if Haley shut up, there would only be silence. Painful, obvious silence that was sometimes the loudest noise of all.

Peyton was somewhat used to the talking but she didn't realize her roommate had a bladder the size of a walnut. It seemed every few minutes Nathan was pulling over to get her a snack or something to drink. As soon as they were back on the road, in no time he'd be pulling over again so she could use a restroom. There they were at stop number five, so close to their destination yet still so far.

"Where the hell is she?" Peyton muttered.

Nathan shrugged.

"Relax. She's coming."

"She's been in there forever."

"Just a few minutes."

Impatiently, Peyton leaned up and beeped the horn loudly. Seconds later, a smiling Haley was dashing back to the car.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to take so long. First of all, the bathroom is all the way around the back so I walk out and then I find out you have to have a key from the clerk which, duh, why the hell didn't he tell me that when I asked where the bathroom was in the first place. So I come in, go back out, open the sucker up and what do you know? Let's just say it was a war zone in there. So gross. I mean, how did Britney Spears do it? Walk barefoot in a gas station bathroom. That must have been the inspiration for the title of that Toxic song. But anyway, I had to go back and tell the guy, then get the key for the men's room because I was about to pee on myself right then and there. So I use the men's room and I come back with the key and the guy is all like, 'you have to buy something. The can is for paying customers only'. Go figure. So of course there is nothing I want but then I see this…"

"What the hell is that?" Nathan asked as they were finally back on the Interstate.

"Donald Duck cherry flavored pez. Isn't it the cutest? So anyway, I buy it and it's like a dollar and the dude totally gets pissed but I'm all like, 'you said I had to buy something' and he goes 'yeah, but that's only a buck', then I'm all, 'you didn't say it had to be a certain price' and Napoleon Dynamite says, 'whatever', so I say, 'whatever' right back and then I heard you beep so I hurried it up."

Lucas, who was now awake, joined the others in shaking their heads. No one could tell a story like Haley.

"How much longer, man?" Lucas asked.

Nathan rolled his eyes.

"What, do I look like Ice Cube? 'Are we there yet'? Dude, are you like 9 or 19?"

Lucas frowned.

"It was just a question. Just trying to see where we are on time, jackhole."

"A few more hours."

"You okay? You need me to drive?"

"Nope. I'm fine. I had all night to nap as seeing I wasn't playing in any games or anything."

The comment wasn't lost on the other three but they all let it go as Nathan turned up the music.

"What's up?" Peyton leaned over and nudged Luke's arm with a whisper.

He gave her a lazy smile, stretching his long, muscular arms and yawning.

"I'm just tired. What about you? You okay?"

"I think so."

He patted his lap.

"Lay down, babe. You should sleep."

"Luke…"

"It's late as it is and we have a long day ahead tomorrow. I know you're exhausted."

She was. Too out of it to protest or argue, she tucked her sock clad feet underneath her and got comfortable in his embrace. She was a different kind of tired, one that even the deepest of sleeps would not cure. The past few days had been particularly strenuous but before she knew it, her eyelids grew heavier and heavier and finally closed, taking her off to dreamland…

"_Dad!" Peyton called out._

_She saw the back of Larry's head and she knew he had heard her. He even turned around a few times but the look he gave her was not one of love or even recognition. Instead he kept going. He walked up the steep, grassy knoll before coming to a stop. Wait. Something was in his hand. It looked like, it looked like a bouquet of pretty and colorful wildflowers. What was he doing with flowers? Then Peyton smiled. Wildflowers were her mother's favorite. They used to pick them all the time when she was a little girl. And speaking of Anna, where was her mother?_

_Running to catch up, Peyton finally joined him but when she did, the smile quickly disappeared from her face. Her father turned to face her, his normally rugged and handsome features pale and ashen, pain etched deep in his eyes._

"_Loverbug", he whispered, using his nickname for her when she was a baby._

_He looked like he was about to cry._

"_Daddy, are you okay?" Peyton asked carefully. "Where's Mom?"_

_He looked right in her eyes and laughed. He laughed hard. He laughed hysterically almost. Then Peyton realized he wasn't laughing at all. He was crying._

"_Where's Mom?" he repeated, mocking her in a low and sinister voice._

"_Dad…are you, are you okay?"_

"_Here's Mommy!" he pointed dramatically in the same comedic fashion used to present Johnny Carson on his old late night talk show._

_But there was nothing funny about what Peyton saw. Before her, before them, was a grave. Written in stone with a familiar birth date and an unfamiliar death date, was her mother's name._

"_No!" she practically screamed._

"_Yes."_

"_No! No, Dad! No!" Peyton cried, sobbing so hard she could barely breathe. "Not Mom! No! It can't be! She can't be dead!"_

_He nodded._

"_She's dead, Pey. Dead as a doorknob."_

"_Daddy!"_

"_It's okay, Loverbug."_

"_No! No! What are you saying? How could you say that? Take that back, Dad! She's not dead! Mom's not dead! It's not okay!"_

_Larry shrugged._

"_Anna is dead but that's no concern of yours. After all, your mother, your real mother is alive and well. Go for it, kid! Go to your new family. Forget about us."_

"_Dad!"_

"_You never really loved us."_

"_Yes, I did! I do! I do love you! You're my parents! You're the only family I have!"_

"_No, we're not. Just go away. Leave us alone."_

"_No!"_

…

Peyton sat straight up. Her face was flushed, her hazel green eyes wide with terror. She looked around. There was no Larry or eerie cemetery. Just Nathan and Haley and Lucas and the inside of the SUV, the darkened night still passing them by in the window.

"Baby, are you okay?" Lucas asked.

It took her a minute to calm down and realize it wasn't real.

"It was my dad and my mom was dead and we were at the graveyard and he was laughing and…"

"Shhh. It's okay. It's not real, alight? None of it's real. It was just a bad dream."

"You alright, back there, Pey?" Haley turned around.

Peyton took a deep breath.

"Um, I…I guess so."

Haley handed her a bottled water and Peyton gratefully accepted it, sipping the cool liquid slowly.

"Looks like we're here", Nathan observed, pointing to a decorated street sign that read, _**Welcome to Blackshear**_.

They had made excellent time as it was still dark outside.

"Small town", Lucas noticed.

"Really small", Haley added. "And creepy, too. It reminds me of the time we were camping out in Wyoming and…"

"Hales!" all three yelled, exasperated at their good friend who had more tales than the, 'And this one time at band camp…' chick from the American Pie movies.

She defensively put her hands up.

"Alrighty then. Jeez! I'll save it for the next time."

"We can't wait, Hales", Lucas sarcastically muttered.

"I know. Besides, it's a really great story."

"Now what?" Nathan yawned, ignoring the banter going back and forth.

Peyton looked at the clock.

"It's three in the morning. I wanted to get a head start early in the morning but for now we should find somewhere to crash."

They all nodded in agreement and like magic, a dimly lit motel seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Pull in, dude", Lucas instructed.

"Hell no!"

"What?"

"This is ghetto, man. No way I'm parking my truck out here."

Lucas rolled his eyes.

"You're being a cock. That's the stupidest thing I ever heard."

"It's not stupid and it's my car so it's my call and next time when we bring Lucy, the trusted mom mobile Volvo station wagon, you get to decide."

"Nate!"

"Nathan's right", Haley agreed. "This place is kind of sketching me out. And I don't sketch out that easily. Total Norman Bates territory."

Peyton took a breath. She'd just about had it with everybody.

"Guys, come on. It's an ink dot on the map. 3,000 people live here and it's probably about a square mile from here to Main Street if they even have one. I mean, what are the odds of finding something else?"

"Sorry, there are no Hiltons or Ritz Carltons for you", Lucas scoffed.

"Suck my dick, man."

"Hey! Come on, guys. Stop it. It's late and we're tired. We shouldn't fight. Nathan, can you please just pull in?"

Nathan reluctantly pulled in the lot.

"Whatever but if my baby gets jacked, I'm gonna kill you guys."

The foursome stepped out and walked to the front office. There were four small gasps as a man smoking a cigarette, with an uncanny resemblance to Norman Bates, turned to them.

"How many?" he drawled.

"Four", Peyton finally collected herself. "Um, double beds, two to a room, please."

"All we have are singles."

Peyton rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Whatever. I'll take two for two nights." she handed him her credit card.

"Pey", Lucas and Haley reached for their wallets to help chip in.

"It's cool, guys. I've got it."

After taking what seemed like forever, the weird man gave her a receipt to sign, then slid the kids across the counter while pointing to two rooms across the way. They dragged to the Range Rover and unloaded their things.

"What are the sleeping arrangements?" Haley asked.

Peyton yawned.

"If you don't mind, Haley and I will bunk together."

Lucas tried not to look too disappointed as he and a scowling Nathan entered their room.

"I can't get rid of your ass", Nathan mumbled.

"Yeah, you're a real treat yourself", Lucas rolled his eyes. "Now how are we gonna do this?"

"I can tell you how we're not. No way am I spooning with you in that little ass single bed so don't even think about it."

"You're a real tool, Nate, you know that? Let's settle it like men."

Nathan shrugged.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors?"

"What else?"

The two brothers faced each other, one set of hands balled up like a fist the other, with the palms flat. Together, they tapped their fists into their open palms, once…twice…and on the third time, opened up. Both made "rocks" resulting in a tie.

"Again, dork", Nathan commanded.

They went for round two with Lucas opening up with scissors and Nathan going for paper.

"Ha!" Lucas yelled out. "I won. I won, man. Scissors can cut paper."

Nathan cursed out loud. The floor beneath him felt like solid concrete. He wasn't looking forward to a restless night on it.

"This bites."

"And probably so do the bugs", Lucas quipped.

"Ha, ha, funny. I'm about to beat your ass."

"Don't be a sore loser. Here", Lucas tossed him a blanket.

"You're too kind", Nathan mumbled.

"Look, I'm not exactly thrilled with the arrangements either even if I did get the bed."

"Bummed because there's no Peyton to share it with?"

"Yeah but not because of what you think. I just know she's scared and I really wanted to be there for her tonight. I want to hold her. I just hope she's okay."

…

"You okay, dude?" Haley asked in a room right next door to the boys.

Peyton sighed. She and Haley were side by side, sharing the bed in their room together unlike, men who would have to resort to coin tosses, sill games or all out brawling to determine who got the bunk and who got the floor. But they were there. She had thought she could do it alone but at that one moment, she realized she couldn't. She was grateful more than ever to have her boyfriend and two friends with her for support, even if Nathan could be a dick sometimes and even if Haley didn't know when to stuff a sock in it. What mattered most, is they were there period and they were there for her when she needed it.

Turning away from the annoying flickering light of a hotel sign that ironically read, _**Yates**_, Peyton closed her eyes.

"Yeah…I'm gonna be."


	63. Stand By Me

"Honey roasted peanuts?"

Nathan looked at Haley and sighed.

"No, thanks."

"They're good."

"I'll take your word for it", he mumbled.

She shrugged as they continued walking in silence, Nathan's long legs striding a few steps ahead.

"You okay?" she asked after a few minutes.

"Yep."

"You sure?"

"Yep."

"Oh. Because you don't act like it. And you really don't sound like it."

Nathan stopped moving and turned to face her.

"I'm fine, Hales. No, as a matter of fact, I'm great. I mean, why wouldn't I be? I'm in the middle of nowhere in a small ass town barely on the map, we've been walking around for an hour lost out of our minds and all I see in sight are trees, trees, and more trees."

She sighed.

"Okay, so you are mad."

"Haley…"

"You think it's my fault?"

He wanted to scream yes but one look in those eyes and he couldn't. But it had been her who had knocked on his door and woken him up at the most ungodly hour. And when he had loaned the Range Rover to Lucas and Peyton, Haley had suggested that they venture out on foot for breakfast. And after a decent meal at a locally owned mom and pop diner, Haley had wanted to walk around the small town to "explore". After that, it hadn't taken long at all for the two friends to lose all sense of direction in the midst of forest, vacant fields, and not a single house in sight.

"No", he said calmly. "It's cool. I don't think it's your fault."

Her expression softened.

"It's okay. We'll find our way back to the motel."

"Yeah? Well, it'd be a lot easier if we had the car."

Haley smiled at him.

"You let Luke and Pey borrow it, remember?"

"How could I forget?" he rolled his eyes.

"It was a very good deed. They really needed it. And just think how she must feel right now as they're driving around about to meet her birth father. Gosh, she must be so nervous and scared and happy and excited all at the same time."

Nathan shrugged. He was tired of walking and tired of being lost but at the same time, he was glad he was able to help out.

"Yeah…"

"I can't wait until they get back tonight and tell us all about it."

"Yeah, if we're around to hear about it."

She playfully socked him in the arm.

"Oh stop being such a brat. It's still early. It's not even noon yet. We'll figure something out soon."

"I hope so."

"Look over there", she pointed. "Railroad tracks."

"So? You plan on hopping the next train or something."

"No but I do think I saw some tracks when we came into town last night or this morning or whatever you want to call it. Anyway, we came from that direction, which is south. Remember the motel was fairly close to the north edge of town. So we walked south this morning to go eat. And we're headed now in the direction of north. Make sense?"

Nathan frowned.

"None whatsoever. Haley, you're like a human compass."

"Bottom line, we should be heading the right way. It won't be long now."

"Thank God", Nathan muttered.

"Oh quit your crying. This isn't so bad. The weather is nice and we're getting plenty of exercise and I don't know…it just kind of has that Stand By Me vibe to it. Do you remember that movie?"

Nathan smiled.

"Yeah. I've seen it."

"Good, huh?"

"Yeah but let's just hope we're not following these tracks for days and end up facing of with Kiefer Sutherland's gang over a dead body."

She grinned at him and he returned it.

"Call me crazy but I guess I'm used to this. I mean, my family lived everywhere. We've been all over. Cities, small towns, villages, beaches, canyons, mountains, valleys…you name it. In fact, this area here kind of reminds me of this one house we had in Kentucky. It was basically a little shack. No running water or electricity or anything."

Nathan looked horrified.

"No running water? Dude, how did you bathe or use the bathroom?"

"Little House On The Prairie style", Haley half joked. "There was a fresh water stream nearby and my dad is pretty crafty so he and the older kids made an outhouse for us to use."

He cringed. He couldn't imagine it.

"And if you didn't have electricity, then what happen at night when it got dark?"

She shrugged.

"We used lanterns and sometimes candles as long as it wasn't made from animal products."

Nathan was still confused.

"But what did you do for fun? Where was the TV and the Playstation and all that?"

Haley laughed.

"We didn't have any of that. Sorry. No television sets, no cable or VCRs or DVD players. No Nintendo or none of that. We did have a little portable AM/FM radio that worked some of the time."

"Is that it? What else did you have?"

"We had each other. I had brothers and sisters to play with and two parents who are big kids themselves. We had dogs. And we had the trees and the grass and our guitars and harmonicas and all this space to be happy and creative."

"Were you happy?"

She nodded.

"Yeah. I guess I was. I guess we all were. I mean, it's not like we knew any different."

"Do you regret it? The way you were brought up, I mean. Like now how you eat meat and stuff."

Haley shook her head.

"Nah. It was an unconventional experience to say the least. I mean, I know I wasn't 'normal' and I'm fine with that. Mom and Dad have their beliefs and they raised us accordingly. It wasn't a bad childhood. We had what we needed. But in all that, they taught us to expand our horizons and be spontaneous and live for the moment and for ourselves and just be happy. I'm totally fine for how I've lived the last 19 years but now it's time for a change."

Nathan simply nodded. Haley did talk a lot but in truth he could listen to her stories for hours. He was the one who had grown up wealthy, jet setting all over the world, surrounded by all the clothes, shoes, money, vacations and fancy houses he could want. Yet the little hippie girl who had lived the simple life was beyond fascinating to him.

"That sounds crazy. I mean, not in a bad way and I'm not trying to dis you but I just don't think I could live like that."

"You probably could. You never know until you try."

Nathan chuckled.

"Trust me, I just know. And for damn sure my parents wouldn't make it. My dad would probably shoot himself and thinking of my mom with no running water or electricity…man, it wouldn't be a pretty sight. She'd be on Prozac or something after like the first 12 hours."

"It's not so bad. This is beautiful. What can I say? Call me a dork but I guess I just love nature."

"Whatever."

"Oh come on. Look around, Nathan. Tell me there is something you must appreciate about being one with a natural world."

He thought for a few seconds.

"Nope."

"Nathan!"

"Okay, okay", he grinned. "I…okay. I've got it. I like to have sex outside."

Haley burst out laughing.

"Are you kidding me? I mean, is that the best you can do?"

"Hey, you asked the question. I'm just being honest."

"Okay, I was just expecting something like cycling or hiking or camping or fishing…bird watching even. Sex is a little out there in left field."

"No, it's not. I've done it in some pretty crazy places."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Like?"

"Like in a field like this one. Bevin and I got roped into volunteering at my Grandma Mae's church's Easter Egg hunt. So while the kids are looking for the 'golden egg', Bev and I were horny so we got busy."

"Nathan!"

"What? It's not like the little kids could see us."

"Well, thank goodness for that. You are so bad."

"If you think that's bad, what about the time I did it under a blanket with thousands of people a few yards away watching a Duke football game."

"Did you get caught?"

"No but we could have and that was the thrill, I guess. I mean, I think a few people might have been able to tell what we were doing but they didn't say anything."

"My, my, Mr. Scott. You are quite the exhibitionist."

"And then of course, there's the beach but that's no big whoop because everybody fucks at the beach. It's way overrated too because there is nothing sexy about sand stuck in your ass crack and underneath your balls."

"I don't think I've ever done it on the beach. And definitely not in a field during a children's Easter Egg Hunt and not especially not during the half time show at a game for one of the biggest colleges in the country", Haley laughed.

"Let me guess, you're more of a 'straight to bed, turn the lights off' type girl."

She giggled.

"Are you calling me a prude?"

"No but it's cool if you're on the shy side."

"Shy side? Ha! I'm sure I've got you beat. Have you ever done it in a pool?"

"Of course."

"What about on top of a pool table?"

"Who hasn't?"

"In a car…"

"Amateur!"

"…While driving?"

Nathan laughed.

"Now we're talking but I've been there and done that one, too."

Haley would not be deterred.

"In a tree?"

Nathan stopped.

"What?"

"In a tree, or maybe on it. I don't know the proper preposition to describe it but anyway. I got it on in a big old oak tree."

"How?"

"Well, first you have to climb it, duh, then we kind of found a sturdy branch and you just sort of wedge yourself in there but the trick is to hold onto the base of the tree because those babies can be pretty tall and you don't want to fall that far from that high, especially with your pants down around your ankles."

He grinned as she shoved his hands in the pockets of his new Abercrombie and Fitch jacket.

"I take it all back. You got me on that one."

"Told you", she grinned.

"I don't know", he shook his head. "Sounds kind of painful. Anyway, you're a better person than me."

Haley stopped and a huge smile spread across her face as her eyes lit up.

"Look!" she pointed. "We're here."

Sure enough there was a tall oak tree in front of them. Nathan swallowed hard as he was taken completely off guard. Tutor Girl was suggesting they drop trou and have wild monkey sex on a tree branch…or was she?

"Haley, um, are…are you sure?" Nathan's voice practically squeaked as he stammered a little bit.

"Of course I'm sure, silly. Now come on."

He reluctantly followed her, still confused, even more puzzled as she ran past the tree.

"What…where are we going?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Home. Sorry, I call everywhere 'home', just a side product of my crazy upbringing. I meant our home for at least the next night. The motel. We made it. I knew we were going the right way."

"Oh", Nathan could barely breathe. "Right."

"You alright?" she asked. "Your face is kind of flushed."

"Huh? No. I mean, yeah. Yeah, I'm cool", he cleared his throat. "We're here. The motel. Uh, good job."

Haley took a mock bow.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you very much. See? All you have to do is follow the tracks. Works every time", she said as she skipped off.

Nathan nodded as he turned and gave one last look at the huge oak tree towering above them

"Yeah", he sighed. "Just follow the tracks."


	64. Roots

"Is this it?" Lucas asked.

Peyton glanced at the street name and the faded black numbers falling off the door of the white house in front of them. They had been parked there for over a half an hour.

"Yeah, um, I think so. This is it."

"You okay?"

She just looked at him and he gave a warm, comforting smile as his larger hand gently rubbed hers. Peyton closed her eyes as she felt his soft lips nuzzle the side of her neck.

"Luke, I think I'm gonna throw up."

"No, you won't", he whispered.

"Yes, I am. I feel sick."

"You're fine."

She tapped her foot against the floor base.

"I didn't think I'd be this nervous. Lucas, I don't think I can do this."

"Yes, you can."

"No. Really, I can't. I mean it. I don't know if I can physically get out of this car. My stomach is doing somersaults and my legs feel like jelly. Maybe this was a bad idea."

"Babe, it's okay. You're just scared. It's nerves. I mean, who in your shoes wouldn't be? It's natural. Now you may be nervous but I know you can do this. It's what we came here for."

"I don't know…"

He lovingly stroked the side of her face.

"Peyton, I'm here for you. I care about you. I just want you to be happy and have peace. I'm not gonna force you to do anything you're not comfortable with. If you look me in the eye right now and tell me you want to leave, then I respect that. No questions asked. But don't base that decision on fear. Because you've given this a lot of thought and you've waited a long time for this day. I just want you to be sure before you walk away."

Tears came to her eyes as she sighed.

"No regrets?"

"No regrets."

She nodded and opened the car door. Lucas hurried to her side as they made the walk onto a concrete sidewalk.

"Promise me you won't leave?" she asked in a little girl's voice.

Lucas answered by holding her hand tighter.

"I'm right here", he assured her softly as he put a protective arm more securely around her tiny waist.

They walked up a set of steps with badly chipped paint and Peyton jumped a little as the porch creaked beneath their weight. In the yard, two malnutritioned German Shepherd dogs, chained to a tree barked hoarsely but furiously as Peyton moved closer to Lucas. Giving him one last look, she exhaled a huge breath and knocked softly on the door. A few knocks later, the two heard footsteps coming towards them. The front door opened slowly, leaving a barrier of screen between the two college students and a thin, older lady with straggly brown hair.

"Can I help you?" she asked, with a heavy southern accent, a dishrag in her hands and a cigarette dangling from between her chapped lips.

"Um, hi. My, my name is Peyton Sawyer. This is my boyfriend, Lucas Scott. Uh, sorry to bother you but we're, I mean, I'm looking for someone named Joseph Barton. Does he live here?"

The woman folded her bony arms.

"Where'd you say you was from again?"

"We didn't. Um, we drove down from North Carolina."

"And what's your business with Joe?"

Peyton looked at Lucas who quietly nodded for support.

"He, um, look, I don't mean to be rude or anything but it's just really important that I talk to him, that I see him."

The woman took a drag and blew out a ring of smoke that filtered right through the exaggerated holes in the screen and into Lucas and Peyton's faces.

"Fancy city folk come down here bothering good people", she muttered with a heavy cough. "I'm gonna ask you one more time. What do you need with Joe?"

"I…listen, I, we don't mean to cause trouble. Please. I have reason to believe, actually, I, I'm pretty positive that Joseph Barton…well, he's my father."

The woman let out a little laugh as she shook her head.

"Why don't you nice people get on out of here?"

Lucas blocked the door with his foot.

"Ma'am, wait. Look, I know this might come as a shock but this is really important to my girlfriend. We don't mean to cause trouble and we don't want money or anything like that. Peyton would just like a minute of Mr. Barton's time. Please…"

"He ain't here."

"Do you know where he is or when he'll be back?"

She chuckled and sucked another puff.

"If you're lookin' for Joe, go about a mile down the road, turn left and you'll see a little church on your right. In back, there's a small graveyard. Over in the back, nearest to them wildflowers you'll find Joe. And since he's buried there, my guess is he ain't coming back no time soon."

Peyton's jaw dropped to the floor. Dead? The father she had been searching for, the father she had come so close to finding was dead?

"Wait a minute", Peyton said in disbelief. "Joe…Joseph Barton is dead? Are you sure? I mean, when? How?"

"This here is private property and I do believe you're trespassing."

Peyton felt her anger rising. Some old hag couldn't just drop a bombshell like that then expect them to go on their merry way.

"I just want to talk to Joseph Barton."

"You deaf, Blondie? I told you he's dead."

Peyton folded her arms.

"I don't believe you. You could be lying to us. Who are you anyway?"

"My name is Patsy Barton and I'm Joe's mother."

Peyton bit her lip.

"Then you're my…you're my grandmother?"

Patsy shook her head.

"Yeah, you and about 25 other young'uns running around. Old Joe set the population of Pierce County a new high."

"But if you could…please. Can we just talk to you? I mean, could you talk to me? I swear it won't take long. I just have a few questions and maybe you could help me find my birth mom."

"You kids nowadays don't listen, do you? How many times do I got to tell you?"

"But Patsy, I mean, Ms. Barton, if you would just look at these papers and…"

Patsy smacked them out of Peyton's hands, leaving a trail of documents to blow over the porch as Lucas hurriedly tried to salvage them all.

"I told you I ain't interested in no damn papers, now get!"

"Ms. Barton", Lucas tried again.

"Do I have to get my shotgun, boy?"

He took a deep breath. Clearly Granny Clampett wasn't playing around.

"No, ma'am", he put one hand up, the other touching Peyton. "That won't be necessary. We're leaving right now."

"Good. And don't come back around here again, you hear?"

"Sorry to waste your time", he said, making slow, distinct movements while guiding Peyton to the car.

They climbed in the Range Rover and immediately drove off, getting a few miles down the lonely, country road before pulling off to the side.

"Oh my God", Peyton whispered.

"Pey…"

"I…I can't believe it. I mean, what the hell was that back there?"

He sighed.

"I don't know", he lovingly stroked her blonde hair. "Sorry, babe."

She shook her head and laughed in spite of the desolate situation.

"A shotgun toting granny in the middle of the woods, I mean, are we in the freaking Twilight Zone or what?"

"That was pretty crazy."

"It would be funny except for…well, except for the fact the fact that my father is dead and that back there, well every time I look in the mirror and wonder about my biological roots and where I came from, now I know. Trash."

"Peyton…"

"It's okay."

"No, it's not okay. Look, I'm sorry. Can we just talk about this? Please."

"What's there to talk about Luke?"

"Everything. You, how you're feeling, what we just saw back there…"

"My dad is dead and so is my search. Apparently his family is crazy and my parents were right…coming here was a huge mistake."

"Pey, listen to me…"

"No. I don't want to talk or listen or any of that. I just…I don't know. I don't know what I'm thinking or feeling right now. All I know is that I don't want to think or feel anything anymore. So just please do me a favor and drive and let's get the hell out of here."

Lucas took a deep breath. She was obviously shaken up and could he blame her?

"Okay", he replied softly, putting the SUV back in drive and maneuvering back onto the road. "We'll go."

"Thank you", Peyton muttered.

Lucas reached over to hold her hand to comfort her but she didn't want to be touched. She pulled away. She didn't want his comfort or anyone's comfort for that matter. She only wanted answers. Answers to the slew of questions that burned deep within her. Answers that seemed buried in the grave alongside Joseph Barton, secrets locked inside the old white house on the hill with Patsy.


	65. Faded Pictures

"Mmmmm, I love burgers", Haley sighed.

The three others gave her a strange look, even stranger than usual. Her one stray comment had broken hours of literal silence. From the time Lucas and Peyton had returned to the motel from their disastrous visit to the Barton home and briefly explained the calamity to their friends, it had been a tense afternoon of virtual silence. Daylight turned to nightfall and the boys went out for dinner, returning with hamburgers, French fries and milkshakes from the diner where Nathan and Haley had had breakfast earlier that morning. The grub had been spread out neatly on the bed in Peyton and Haley's room as the girls sat while the guys ate at a nearby table.

"At least something good came out of this stupid trip", Peyton sighed.

Haley put down her food.

"I'm sorry, Pey. I don't know if I said it earlier but I am. It sucks what happened to you and I wish things would have turned out better."

"Yeah", she looked away. "Me too."

"Maybe, um, I don't know. Maybe you could go back tomorrow before we leave. We could try again."

"Haley…"

"No. Maybe Ms. Barton was just taken by surprise. I mean, she answers her front door and there's a stranger on the other side claiming to be the daughter of her deceased son. Doesn't happen every day, especially around here I'm assuming. I'm sure now that she has time to think this over, things would be different."

Peyton sadly shook her head.

"Look, thanks for trying Haley but I don't think that's gonna happen. You weren't there. You didn't see her. It was pretty bad."

"Maybe you're better off", Nathan said.

"Nate!" Lucas gave his brother a stern warning.

"I'm not trying to be an asshole but maybe she is. Especially the way you two described it."

Peyton shrugged.

"I came here with my hopes up, too high, I guess. I was really looking for something but uh, I guess never mind now. Anyway, I'm sorry I dragged you guys all the way out here for nothing."

"Don't say that, babe", Lucas said.

"Yeah, sweetie", Haley agreed.

"It wasn't for nothing", Nathan looked right at the blonde. "You came here to find out who you were, right? Well, the answer to that is you're the same person you were yesterday at this time. Nothing has changed all that much. So your father is dead? I'm sorry about that and I wish you could have talked to him but there's nothing you or anyone can do about that now. Sure you'll wonder about him but you can't really miss him because you never knew him in the first place. And if trigger happy Trixie wants to treat her own flesh and blood grandchild like that, then that's definitely someone you don't want in your life. Who needs all the stress and drama? You came here for a reason and yeah maybe things didn't turn out quite like you wanted them to but at least now you know and you can close the door on this and move on with your life and go back to just being Peyton and being with the family that does and has given a shit about you for 19 years now."

Lucas slammed his drink down.

"Dude! I mean, seriously. Can you go one day without being a son of a bitch?"

"What? I was just trying to help. I was trying to make Peyton feel better."

"With that little pep talk?" Lucas asked in disbelief. "You've got to be joking. There are better ways to do it. You can't just go around talking to people just any kind of way."

"Look…"

"Okay, both of you stop it", Peyton commanded. "Nathan, I get what you're saying, okay? And in a way, I guess you're right. I mean, it's easy to say something like that when you're not in my shoes but yeah it makes sense."

"But Peyton", Lucas stood up.

"And Luke, I know you're just trying to protect me. It's okay. It's done with anyway and it's no one's fault, at least not in this room. I don't want you guys to fight."

"Fine", Lucas mumbled reluctantly.

Nathan stared right at him.

"Yeah…fine."

"Alrighty then", Haley clapped her hands together. "Enough of that. What do you say we turn on the tube and just chill out? Fear Factor is on, the twins edition, I think."

"Hales, as tempting as that sounds, would you mind watching it with Nathan in our room? Peyton and I are just gonna hang out in here for a little while, alone if that's cool."

Haley nodded.

"You bet", she said, dragging a sour faced Nathan away by the shirt before he could object.

Haley opened the door and to all their surprise, there was a woman on the other side. She was young, not much older than them, naturally curly reddish brown hair pulled back in a loose ponytail. Her pale skin clashed against the red of the flannel jacket she wore over jeans and cowboy boots.

"Hi", Haley smiled. "Can I help you with something?"

The other three stood behind her.

"You", she pointed behind Haley.

"Me?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah."

"Wait a minute", Lucas stepped in. "What's going on? Who are you?"

"Your name is Lucas right? And you're Paige?"

"Peyton."

"How do you know our names?" Lucas asked curiously.

"I saw you earlier today. You was at my gran's house asking questions about Uncle Joe", she answered in a soft spoken drawl.

Peyton stepped in front.

"Wait a minute. Joe is your uncle?"

"Was. He passed on now, God have mercy on his resting soul. Anyway, I guess that makes you my cousin."

Nathan who rolled his eyes wasn't buying it.

"Well, break out the banjo while we take off our shoes for a good old fashioned reunion ho down. Give me a break. Who are you really and what do you want? How did you know where to find Luke and Peyton?"

"Sue Ellen Barton is my name. Patsy is my grandma, Joe was my uncle and Sally, his baby sister, is my mama. Anyway, I was in the house when y'all came by earlier and I couldn't help but overhear what you said. Granny was boiling mad when you left but I snuck out and followed y'all back here in the pickup truck. Then I went home and I looked through some old things and I found this."

In her hand was a large envelope.

"What's all that?" Peyton asked.

"Old pictures…whatever we had that I could still find."

Peyton took the small package and carefully opened it. The first photo she saw was of a tall, dark haired, wiry handsome man. A cigarette dangle from his lips as he stared blankly at the camera wearing a Harley Davidson tee shirt. She studied his face, so gruff yet handsome. There was something around the nose area that looked oddly familiar.

"Oh my God. That's…it's him, isn't it?"

Sue Ellen nodded.

"That's your daddy."

The others closed in to take a curious peek as Peyton couldn't peel her eyes away.

"Oh my God", she whispered over and over again. "Oh God. That's him. It's reall him. We…we even look alike, sort of."

"You have his nose", Sue Ellen smiled.

Peyton quickly wiped away a tear.

"What happened to him? How did he die?"

"Uncle Joe was a nice man. Everybody loved him. He, um, he loved to ride motorcycles and fish and hunt and he liked classic rock and roll, too."

"The Doors?" Peyton asked. "The Ramones?"

"Some of his all time favorites."

Peyton bit her lip. Something she had inherited from her…father.

"Mine too", she whispered aloud.

"But more than that and his family, Uncle Joe loved his whiskey, too. He drank a lot. Drank himself to death as a matter of fact. He was only 35 when he died. Had a drink up until the end, too but his poor little liver couldn't take no more."

"Five years ago", Peyton said.

"What?"

"If he was 35 then he must have died five years ago, right?"

"That's right."

Peyton blew out a breath as she ran her fingers through her short locks.

"Oh my God. I, I have so many questions. What was he like? What did he do? I mean, did he ever mention me? Why did they give me away?"

"Like I said, he was real nice. Just moody sometimes, I reckon. But he was a real prankster, that Joe. Always ribbing somebody or picking on us kids. And he didn't keep a job for too long either. Most of the time he'd be too darn drunk to show up on time. He got fired a lot. Right before he got real down and sick, he drove the tractor trailer for a while."

"What about me? Did he ever say anything? Did he…"

"He mentioned you a couple times. Said something about a baby girl he had put up for adoption in South Carolina. I mean, us kids always knew about you, that we had a cousin somewhere but Granny didn't like to hear too much talk of it."

"My…my mother. Um, my birth mom. Do you know her? Anything. A name…just something so I can find her. Is she alive? Is she…"

Sue Ellen pulled two pictures from the bottom of the small stack she had given to Peyton. One was faded of a young girl with a very pregnant belly. She was smiling at the camera, a cute blonde who bore a striking resemblance to the stunning one holding the picture. The other was the same woman minus the baby on the way. She wore a plain white tank top, sunglasses perched atop her head, huge grin on her face as she sat on the lap of a smiling Joseph Barton.

"Her name is Elizabeth Harp. They call her Ellie. That's your mama, Peyton."

Peyton stared. God, they looked so much alike. Physically she was a perfect combination of the two people who had conceived her.

"She, she's so pretty…"

"Yeah, she was."

Peyton's heart skipped.

"Was? What do you mean? Is she…is she dead, too?"

"No. I didn't mean it like that. As far as I know, Ellie is still alive. She's just a bit of a drifter. Never liked to put down roots anywhere for too long. Cramped her style, I suppose. Last I heard she was somewhere in Tennessee but I don't know how true that is. I haven't seen her since she showed up out of the blue at the funeral. I don't even know how she found out but she blew in from Texas just like the wind. She didn't stay long, paid her respects and got the hell out of dodge."

"Do you have any ides where she is now or a name of someone that might know? I just want to find her."

"Sorry. I know my older aunt Harriet had stayed in touch with her for a while, or at least as much as anyone can stay in touch with Ellie but I don't know about now."

"Can I…"

"I could talk to her for you. The family gets real worked up over strangers coming around and snooping and stuff as you can tell with Gran. But I'll get with Aunt Harriet and if she knows anything, I could let you know. Do you have a number or an address?"

Peyton was already digging through her bag before Sue Ellen could finish the sentence. She scribbled down all her contact information on a sheet of notebook paper.

"You can call me anytime and any letter sent to that address goes straight to my mailbox."

"Wake Forest University, huh? Fancy school. Ain't no Barton around here ever been to no college before."

"That's a shocker", Nathan mumbled under his breath before Haley pinched him.

"Well, I don't want to take up too much more of your time and I need to be getting back."

"I, I'm glad you came by", Peyton said.

"No problem. Y'all good folks take care now."

"Sue Ellen?" Peyton yelled as her cousin had already started outside.

"Yeah?" the girl turned around.

"Thank you. Um, I mean that. You didn't have to but thanks for coming by and for the pictures and letting me keep them and uh…well, it's be nice to hear from you again or Harriet but if I don't…just, I don't know. Thanks a lot."

Sue Ellen smiled and nodded before climbing aboard the dirty monster pickup truck with the rebel flag proudly flying from the oversized antenna.

"You alright?" Lucas touched her shoulder.

"Um, yeah. I, I'm fine."

She was clearly having a moment and needed another one to process everything that had just happened in a matter of minutes. Haley and Nathan took the hint and excused themselves as Lucas took a seat on the bed.

"Come here", he beckoned softly.

"In a minute", Peyton said, taking a seat at the table. "I just want to look at these for a minute."

Pictures. She could have stared at them all night, forever even. More than old photographs, they were the key to the missing part of her very being.


	66. Elvis, Michael Jordan And Algebra

"Wow, that was so weird", Haley sighed as she sat Indian style on the bed across from Nathan.

"Weird isn't the word."

"That was really cool of Sue Ellen to come over like that and talk to Peyton and bring the pictures and stuff."

"I'm glad Peyton got some of what she was looking for but she's still better off without that bunch if you ask me."

"Nathan, why would you say something like that? They're her family."

"They're a bunch of pistol toting, toothless, pickup driving, drunken rednecks."

"Well, Peyton can't help that. No more than I can help my parents are flower children and no more than you and Lucas can help being brothers."

Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Don't remind me. Anyway, like I was saying before, sometimes you're just better off leaving well enough alone. It isn't worth the hassle."

"Yeah but you can't fault her for wanting to know where she came from."

"As far as I know, she comes from Charleston from two pretty decent people who love her. That's a lot more than I can say for some kids. And it sounds like a pretty sweet deal to me. Peyton got her answers or whatever but I hope today she quits rocking the boat before her ass falls overboard."

Haley looked out the window.

"Ever wonder what it's like? To be adopted, I mean."

He shrugged.

"I don't know."

"I do. I mean, I love my family to death and they're great and I wouldn't change anything but what if things were different? What if I had grown up in another house with other people?"

"I guess you'll never know."

"True but a girl can wonder, right? Know who I would want for parents if I could choose?"

"Who?"

"Elvis Presley for a dad and for the mom…Markie Post."

Nathan frowned.

"Who the hell is Markie Post?"

"Remember that old TV show, Night Court?"

"With Bull the crazy bald headed bailiff?"

"Yeah, that's it. That was a funny show."

"Bull was a big ass motherfucker."

"Yeah but I love Markie. She was the blonde who played Christine. Anyway, she just seemed so bubbly and sweet and genuine. Like every time you see her, you just want to give her a big old hug or something."

"And what about Elvis? Why him?"

"Duh! Because he's the King and he rocked and I think we would have had fun singing together and face it, Graceland totally kicks ass! It's better than Disney World."

Nathan chuckled.

"You're crazy, you know that?"

"What about you?"

He shook his head.

"No. I'm not crazy as far as I can tell", he joked.

She tossed a pillow at him and he caught it.

"I was asking about your dream pretend parents."

"Haley, that's stupid."

"No, it's not. Now who would you pick?"

He looked around.

"I don't know."

"Come on. Think about it."

"Fine", he rolled his eyes. "I can't believe I'm doing this with you either."

"Who would it be?" she grinned. "Fess up. Spill it, Scott."

"Alright. My dream mom would be Demi Moore."

Haley laughed.

"Demi Moore? Are you for real? I bet Ashton would have something to say about that one. Why her?"

"Because she's hot."

Haley rolled her eyes.

"And for your fantasy father?"

"Michael Jordan", he said without hesitation.

"Really?"

"Hell yeah. First of all, he's from Wilmington, which is like right down the road from where I grew up in Tree Hill. And he is the single greatest basketball player of all time. We share the same number and we've played in some of the same gyms and we both really love the game. I bet he could teach me a lot and face it, anything is better than Dan Scott."

"He's that bad, huh?"

"No. He's worse."

Haley chuckled.

"He's mayor now. That should be pretty interesting. It's a big deal, right?"

"I don't even want to think about it. The town would be better off burning to the ground than having that jackhole running things."

"Who knows? He might surprise you."

Nathan shook his head.

"Doubt it. Besides, nothing and nobody surprises me anymore."

"Then you're lucky because everyday someone or something shocks the holy hell out of me."

"Wait until you meet my dad. Your average, everyday predictable villain."

"Maybe I will meet him. Maybe your mom, too."

Nathan smiled.

"She's pretty cool when she wants to be."

"Do you have pictures? I mean, I'd love to see the infamous Scott family."

Nathan reached for his wallet and flipped it open.

"That's them. Every year this expensive douche bag of a photographer shows up at our house and we have to do the whole gay family portrait thing. This is the latest one. It was taken this past summer."

Haley stared at the smiling photogenic couple. With wide grins that could float any toothpaste commercial and youthful good looks, the Scott's appeared to be the perfect couple.

"Wow. That's them, huh? She looks so beautiful and elegant and classy. I'm serious. It's like she stepped right out of one of those fashion magazines. And he…well, Papa Dan is kind of, I don't know, well, kind of hot."

"Haley!"

"What? For an old or older guy, I mean."

"That's disgusting."

"What? You should take it as a compliment. Aren't we supposed to look like our parents when we get older or something? If that's the case then you have nothing to worry about. They aged very well."

"That still makes my flesh crawl."

Haley laughed.

"They look young. How old are they again?"

"38. 19 years older than me and Fuck Face next door", he rolled his eyes.

"I wonder why they didn't have another baby."

"That's something they kind of decided like a while back, or at least Mom did. Don't know if he would have abandoned it or not but I think he kind of wanted at least one more kid. I know my grandparents did and they were pissed when my mom said she wasn't having any more. It's probably for the best though. Why bring another innocent life into our fucked up family?"

"But it would have been nice, right? You know, to have a baby brother or sister."

"Yeah to boss and bully around", he laughed.

"You don't mean that. I meant for company."

"I'm just fine on my own, thanks."

Haley looked right at him.

"But you're not on your own. You have…"

"Pucas? Uh, thanks for the reminder."

"He's not that bad. In fact, I think he's pretty great. I've gotten to know him over the last month or so. He's really nice and he's interesting to talk to. He's intelligent and very funny and he cares about Peyton a lot."

"Okay…"

"And he saved your life."

Nathan rolled his eyes.

"And your point?"

"My point is it wouldn't hurt you to be a little more grateful and a lot less bitter."

"It's cool. Lucas and I have an understanding."

Haley laughed.

"And what's that? You get to be an ass to him and he sits back and takes it?"

"Basically yeah."

"Nathan!"

"It was a joke, Hales. Look, he's an alright guy, I guess but I don't know him. We grew up so different and the way the situation was set up, it's hard, no impossible for us to become instant best friends forever after 19 years of being strangers. And it's not even like we did this on our own. It's not fair. We were kind of thrown together. Basketball is my life and it's my only ticket and call it selfish or arrogant or whatever, I like the glory and the spotlight. It sucked having to share it with him this year and now it really sucks sitting back watching him take my place on my team."

"I can understand why you might feel that way but put yourself in Lucas' shoes. It's probably just as, if not more, unfair and difficult for him as it is for you. And as far as taking your place? I don't think Luke is like that. He's just saving you a seat, so to speak. You know, keeping it warm and all."

"Maybe", he mumbled.

"You know me, always the peacekeeper."

"You mean busybody matchmaker?" he teased.

"Hey, in the words of the brilliant John Lennon, just 'give peace a chance'."

"You mean Lucas?"

Haley winked.

"Yeah. Him too."

He gave her a small smile as he glanced at the clock.

"It's getting pretty late. I guess Lucas is gonna crash over in your room with Peyton."

"I guess so. We've got a long drive back in the morning. I guess we'll leave pretty early."

"Thank God. I don't give a crap how long it is, as long as it gets me far, far away from this hellhole."

Haley yawned and stretched.

"I guess I'm kind of beat, too. Too much excitement for one day."

Nathan nodded.

"Well, I'll crash on the floor."

"Why? It's your room."

"I know but there's only one bed and Luke won dibs on that last night. We battled it out in Rock, Paper, Scissors."

She smiled.

"Beats a coin toss, right? Anyway, Lucas isn't here. So why don't you take the bed? That floor looks pretty brutal."

"What about you? You're gonna sleep on the floor?"

She grinned.

"I hadn't planned on it. Look, I know this thing is small but I'm pretty petite. Looks like more than enough room for both of us. What do you say?"

"Me and you together in this bed?"

"Yeah. Why not? I mean, you have slept in a bed with a girl before that's just a friend, right?"

Sure he had. They would start out as just innocent, platonic friends until he rolled over in the middle of the night and "sleep seduced" her, usually having her screaming his name by dawn.

"Um…right. Yeah. It's no big deal", he cleared his throat.

"Good", Haley smiled, kicking off her shoes before climbing in completely clothed.

Nathan followed suit, trying to get as comfortable as possible without brushing up against her.

"It's been a hell of a day", he sighed. "A hell of a trip."

"You can say that again."

"Hey, it was no Palm Springs or Mardi Gras or any cool shit like that but thanks. I mean, it wasn't so bad. I'm glad you invited me."

"You're welcome."

"I needed to get away."

"Yeah from the drama. So much for that one, huh?"

"Yeah but it's always easier when you're watching from the sidelines and it isn't your own drama for once."

Haley smiled in the darkness.

"I'm glad you came too, Nathan. I had fun on the drive down and at breakfast and especially our little afternoon expedition. It was pretty cool."

"Yeah…"

"Just one more thing."

"What's that?" he asked in a deep voice.

"Who wrote the book White Fang?"

Nathan looked puzzled.

"Jack London."

"Okay, good. Now close your eyes and think. Triangle ABC. Now stay with me. A equals 12 and B equals 16 and sin B equals two thirds. What is the measure of angle A in degrees?"

Nathan thought long and hard until the answer popped in his head.

"30…right?"

"Excellent!"

He smiled, rather proud of himself for getting the answers right.

"Wait a minute. Hales, what are you smoking over there? Why did you just ask me those questions?"

She shrugged.

"We haven't studied in a while and I wanted to make sure you weren't too rusty for our big session on Monday."

"How did I do?"

"Not too shabby."

He chuckled. Only Haley.

"Is your pillow talk always this naughty?"

"Oh yeah, big daddy. I can get down and dirty with algebraic equations and English Lit all night. And don't get me started on History. That one would really knock your socks off."

"Spare me until Monday."

"Be careful what you wish for", she sighed dreamily before rolling over away from him and cozying up to the pillow.

"Hey, Haley?"

"Yeah?"

Nathan looked over at the small form sprawled out next to him, the one with the long flowing hair that smelled absolutely incredible.

"Nothing. Um, I just wanted to say good night."

Her baby brown eyes were already closed.

"Good night, Nathan."


	67. A Safe Place

It was late as the rain drops pitter pattered against the building of the tiny motel. Peyton, pictures still firmly gripped in hand, lay flat on her back on the bed. The lights from outside as well as the moon cast a pale glow through the window. Sitting up in the chair staring outside was Lucas.

"You warm enough?" he asked.

She nodded.

"At least the heat works in here", she observed.

"You hungry?"

"Nah. I'm still full from dinner."

"Are you thirsty? I think we ran out of stuff to drink but I could get you a soda or something from the machine outside."

"I'm okay."

He nodded, still concerned.

"Well, maybe you should try to get some sleep. We've got a long drive back tomorrow and it's back to school and everything on Monday."

"I can't sleep", she said in a soft voice. "I just…it's so much to soak in, you know?"

"I know."

"I'm just glad I didn't have to go through this alone. I thought I could do it but now I'm not so sure."

"Of course you don't have to go through this or anything else alone."

She looked at him.

"Thank you. Thanks for just being here and doing all this stuff for me."

"I just wish I could do more. I don't know. Whatever I could say or do to help you deal with all this."

"You've already done so much more than you know. I appreciate it. It really does help."

"So what now?"

She sighed as the rain continued to fall.

"It's all still kind of hard to believe."

"Which part?"

"All of it. Driving all the way here searching for my biological parents. Finding out my dad is dead. Knowing the blood of the Beverly Hillbillies runs through my veins. Meeting Sue Ellen, the cousin I knew I had. And the pictures…I don't know. It's so weird to actually see their faces after wondering about them all these years."

"It is a lot to take in. You're a strong girl."

"I wish he wasn't dead."

"I know."

"I…I don't know. I wish I could see him or talk to him."

"Now you can. Talk to him in your heart. He'll always be apart of you even if that sounds corny."

She shook her head.

"No, it doesn't. It sounds sweet but it's just not the same, Lucas."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Which one? My father might be gone but somewhere out there is the woman who gave birth to me then just walked away. And my emotions are nuts right about now and I don't know what to do or how to react. This is closure for me in a way but then it's not enough because it opens up a whole other set of doors. What do I do? Do I just let it be? Do I try to find her? And what happens if I'm find something just as disappointing as I did today with psycho Grandma Patsy?"

"A lot of 'what ifs'. Babe, I don't know what to tell you. Sorry. But it's nothing you can do tonight. You're already exhausted. Try to get some sleep and we'll talk about it in the morning, you know, figure some things out."

"I guess. But…"

"What?"

"One more thing. Was I…I don't know. Was I okay today?"

"How do you mean?"

"Was I too forward or too unfriendly towards Patsy? Because I'm thinking if I had done something different then maybe she would have talked to me, invited me in. I mean, I am her…"

She couldn't even utter the word.

"You were great, Pey and I'm not just saying that. I don't know if I could have been that brave. And Patsy? Something just tells me that's the way she is. You heard what Sue Ellen said and you know you can't change people."

"She just, she just slammed the door in my face. And she knew…I mean, damn. I look like the guy. How could she do that?"

"How could she turn her back on her own family? I don't know. I've been through it too with Dan and it's a question I ask myself all the time. I guess there is no answer for that really."

"I was so scared."

"I know you were."

"See this necklace?" she pointed to the charm around her neck. "It's my dad's. My other dad, Larry. My mom bought this for him because he was always going out to sea. It's Christopher, the patron saint of travelers. I was like 13 and I thought it was so corny and stupid. Anyway, when I left for college my freshman year, he gave it to me. You know me, Peyton Sawyer was way too cool for that so I rolled my eyes and stuffed it in the glove compartment of my car. And right before we left to come here, I don't know. I just pulled it out and put it on. It made me feel safe for some reason."

"It's beautiful."

She nodded.

"It's a present from my dad. The dad that raised me and loves me even though I'm a bratty, spoiled bitch sometimes. The dad that worked hard and busted his ass every day to make sure I had the clothes and the toys and whatever I needed or wanted. The dad that I hurt, the one I'm betraying because I want to know about the dead stranger that just gave me away."

Her voice trailed off in tears.

"Peyton, it's okay."

"It's not okay", she sobbed. "I love him. I never meant to hurt him. I just, I had to do this. I had to do it for myself."

He walked over to the bed where she was sitting and held her.

"I understand and one day Larry and Anna will too. Listen, you didn't do anything wrong, Peyton."

"Then why do I feel so damned guilty…and confused? I just…I don't know what to do right now. Everything is so mixed up."

"What can I do?" he asked softly, cupping her face. "Anything, Peyton. Just tell me. What do you want from me?"

Tears fell from her eyes. She had never felt so vulnerable.

"Stay with me. Just hold me. Love me", she pleaded tearfully.

He looked at her. She looked like an angel by the light of the moon. She was so beautiful and his heart swelled with so much love for her he thought it might burst at that very second. But it didn't. Instead it longed to protect her, reach out and do anything to make her feel better, erase the pain and stop those sweet tears. Slowly he moved in and kissed her sweet, soft lips salted by the drops of water that had already stained them. He kissed her long and deep, sweet and soft, moaning as she reciprocated and her tongue teased the backs of his tonsils.

"Peyton…"

"I love you", she whispered.

"Peyton…"

"It's okay."

"Look, I know you're in a weird place and you've been through so much today. I, I know what it's like to need someone to take care of you. And there's nothing wrong with that. But don't mistake it for something it's not. Don't say you love me if you don't."

She locked her fingers with his.

"It's not like that. I know we haven't been together that long and believe me, all these feelings are scaring the hell out of me but I won't fight them. I can't. I care about you so much. You always know what to do or say to make me feel better. You take care of me but at the same time you kick my ass when I get out of line. And we talk and you listen and you're always there for me. I've never had anything like this before with a guy. We're friends. You're like one of the best friends I've ever had. It's kind of nice. You're nice and I like that. I can be myself with you and I can't imagine not sharing all this, the good and the bad, with you. So it's not just words I'm saying. I mean those words from the bottom of my heart. I'm so in love with you, Lucas Scott."

He smiled, completely blown away and taken off guard…but deliriously happy at the same time.

"I love you, too, Peyton."

They kissed again, losing themselves in the beauty and comfort of the moment.

"Make love to me tonight", she begged. "Please. I need you. I need us. I need to feel you."

"I want you to be sure…and I want you to trust me."

Peyton gave him a peck on the lips.

"I am…and I do."

It was all the reassurance that he needed as he kissed her again, the calloused tips of his fingers making their way against the exposed skin under her shirt. His touch lit her flesh on fire as she paused long enough to trace the defined line of his jaw and the blonde stubble forming on his chin from a few days sans razor. He smiled at her as he lifted her shirt, carefully pulling it over her head before doing the same thing to his own. She nodded appreciatively at his near perfect physique, a chill going down her bra covered torso. Lucas bowed his head, letting his tongue taste where the confining material had been. The hotness of his breath was a sensational clash against the coolness of her soft skin.

He eased her flat on her back, climbing on top but sure not to cause her discomfort with his weight. He kissed the nape of her neck before letting his curious mouth venture further south. His teeth nipped at the silky straps of the cream colored bra, a wet spot marking where his tongue had so briefly licked across the cups that barely contained rock hard nipples. Her back arched almost by reflex, every inch of her body trying to grant him unlimited access as he complied by placing butterfly kisses all over her flat stomach. His hands unbuttoned her jeans as he grazed over the area concealed by panties.

"You are so beautiful", he whispered in awe. "All of you. Every part."

In one swift movement her jeans and socks were off. She could see the outline of the boxer briefs peeking from over his jeans and one touch of those rock hard abs drove her wild with desire. But before she could make her move, his hands were kneading her breasts, causing her nipples to tingle as they rubbed against the soft material. And when she couldn't stand another second, Lucas unclasped her bra, setting her breasts free. His mouth hovered over each perfect mound, his manhood thickening by each gasp sputtering from her open mouth.

With fumbling hands guided by lust glazed eyes, she somehow managed to undo his belt, the buckle making a loud sound as it opened and she undid the buttons to give more access to his lower regions. The jeans slid off of him, his hardness on full display as it pressed against the cotton when he kicked off his jeans and socks. She panted as she felt his thumbs hook on the sides of her underwear and before she knew it, he was taking them off slowly and methodically, a fresh breeze of air blowing against her sticky wetness. The anticipation alone of his tender touch against her most sensitive spot was enough to drive a sane woman mad and his warm breath blowing against her shivering inner thighs, along with the fingers that expertly explored her intimate femininity did nothing to disappoint. His tongue probed inside her almost immediately taking her to the brink of climax.

When he was satisfied that she was satisfied, he raised up, leaving her breathless long enough to remove his shorts and put on that "just in case" condom that had lived in his wallet so long, he should have been charging it rent.

"Now", she breathed, letting him know, as if he didn't already, that she was ready for him.

He stroked her hair and face, lovingly kissing her as she felt his large manhood penetrating her tip. His full length entered her and they both gasped, stopping long enough for her to adjust to the fullness. Then he moved to a mutually comforting and satisfying rhythm, slowly but deeply pumping himself in and out of her body as they panted, moaned and whispered to one another, the heavy aroma of shared arousal filling the air.

They made sweet, gentle love all night, letting their firm, fit young bodies entangle in the sheets and one another. Peyton had never been caressed like that before and she let her guard down completely, dismissing any and all inhibitions as she gave herself away mind, body and soul to the man she loved. Every thrust, every groan, every strain of intense pleasure was reciprocated until finally he released inside her after making sure she had ridden the wave of orgasm a few times herself. Together, they collapsed sweaty and content in each other's arms.

"That was…amazing", he said.

She giggled.

"It was. I, um, I always knew it would be."

Lucas smirked.

"What do you mean by that?"

She blushed a little bit.

"I did paint you, remember. I got a sneak preview of what I'd be working with."

"And?"

"Don't get all arrogant on me but uh…let's just say the junk didn't disappoint."

He kissed her forehead before suddenly turning serious.

"But it was okay for you? I mean, I didn't disappoint you or anything?"

"It was beautiful", she answered truthfully. "Magical. Incredible. Perfect."

"Yeah…for me, too. I've dreamt about this for so long. Ever since I saw you that first night from across the room at that party, I knew I was looking at somebody special, someone who was gonna change the rest of my life. That feeling…well, it means everything to me."

Knowing what she had been through and that it wasn't over and knowing how she felt about the wonderful human being who had ended up in her life via a lame chemistry class, Peyton was suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to cry again. But they were good tears, tears of comfort and joy. Never before had she ever felt so safe…or so loved.

"Yeah. It means everything to me, too."


	68. Insight

The engine of the Range Rover SUV cranked smoothly, a steady and comfortable flow of heat streaming in through the vents. Although much remained on the minds of the four passengers inside, few words were spoken aloud. It was early on a brisk Sunday, the vehicle parked by the front office of the Yates Motel. Nathan took a look back in the rear view mirror at his older brother. Something seemed different about Lucas although he couldn't quite put his finger on it. At any rate, he was just anxious to get on the road and it appeared take off was imminent as the girls made their way into the car, Haley up front, Peyton in back next to her man.

"Got everything?" Nathan asked as he put it in drive.

Haley looked around with a smile.

"Seems we're good to go or at least I am. Luke? Pey?"

"I'm ready", Lucas nodded as he looked over at Peyton. "Babe?"

She sighed as she took one last look around the sights from an unpredictable weekend that had changed her young life forever.

"Yeah. Let's go."

They slowly pulled out of the lot and onto a narrow road that would eventually turn into the highway that would lead them to the Interstate home. After a few minutes, Nathan stole glances at everyone. It was still clear to see they were a foursome in deep thought but no particular thoughts were shared. Not that he could blame them. His own mind was in overdrive, so much so that he turned the radio up a notch or two for fear that one of the others might overhear…

**Nathan's Thoughts: **_I guess this is it. Good fucking riddance, Blackshear. But I guess it wasn't so bad. A little on the creepy side but not too bad. I mean, the weekend could have been worse. I could have been stuck back at campus or I could have really gone for my own jugular and drove down to Tree Hill. I don't know. That's the thing…I don't know anything anymore. It's funny. One day you're on top of the world and your whole life is mapped out and you know exactly who you are and what you're doing. Then shit happens and turns everything upside down and all of a sudden you're lost._

_I had this crazy dream last night. It was sort of a nightmare. I wasn't eligible for college ball ever and then the NBA didn't even draft me. And there were all these cameras and lights and reporters in my face. They wanted a statement, my reaction but I really didn't have one. Besides being stunned? What do you say to that? I mean, what can you say? It was a scary ass feeling. I just felt lost and alone with nowhere to go. And I woke up and I could hardly breathe. I think I may have even screamed a little bit. Thank God Haley sleeps like a rock and she didn't hear anything. That would have been pretty embarrassing to be seen in such a pathetic state. But wait, she did see me with my tongue flapping out and my eyes rolled in the back of my head after I OD'd on animal anesthesia. How much more embarrassing and pathetic can you get?_

_Hopefully, it won't come to that, though. Maybe Lucas and his wishful thinking is right. Maybe I'll play next year after all. I hope so. God, I hope so. I mean, you have no idea. I'm ready. I've learned my lesson and even though I let a lot of people down, I just want to show everybody that I can get it all back. I can stay out of trouble and make the big comeback and everything will be okay again. It has to be. There are no other choices. You take balling way from me and what else do I have? A vice presidency waiting at the Old Man's dealership? No way. No fucking thanks to that one._

_It's just weird not being at the top anymore. I mean, in my heart I know I'm still the best and I know everyone else knows it too but I just can't show it off now. I burned a lot of bridges and now it's pretty lonely. Thank God for the team. Those guys are great. They've really stood by me. I won't ever forget that. And Pucas, I mean, Lucas, too. They guy is loyal, I'll give him that much. And Peyton is pretty cool, too. She's a good girl. I guess I'm glad they found each other or whatever. It's got to be nice to have something like that. I mean, that's what every guy wants anyway deep down inside. You want a nice girl to love who's gonna love you back. And I had that once. I'm beginning to think they don't come any better than Bevin Lewis and that's too bad because I really fucked that one up. She's a good person, no, a great person and I took that for granted at the time. What gets me now is, did I really ever love her? I know I did. I still do, probably always will. But what about that corny shit you read about or you hear on TV? The love that'll make you kill or die for someone. The love that makes your pulse race and your toes tingle and it makes your heart ache in the good way. Where is that love? Is it even real? I'm starting to think maybe not so much. Because as much as I cared about Bevin and as great as she is, I never felt anything that powerful for her. And if I didn't feel that for her, it makes me think will I ever feel it for anyone?_

_It's lonely though. I can admit that. It sucks. Yeah, I have the guys and Luke and Peyton but it's not the same. I have Haley, too. She's pretty cool. I think she's probably the smartest person I've met. And she's so easy going and laid back. I dig the low maintenance thing. Sure, she's girly or whatever but she doesn't go all ballistic if her hair or make up is out of place. And she isn't whiny or demanding. I like that. She's a good friend and she's saved my ass a time or two, with the tutoring and then literally at TRIC. She looks out for me, too. Like inviting me along this weekend. I guess I needed something else and she saw that. It's like she sees right through me. We look at each other and there is nothing but the truth._

_The truth, huh? Ah sweet, bittersweet truth. And it does hurt. I can testify to that one. You know, a few months ago, I was this cocky, know it all, invincible hard headed kid who you couldn't tell a damn thing to. Why? Because I knew it all…or at least I thought I did. Boy, did reality pop me in the face. Besides Haley, the only real truth I've known before is Grandma Mae. I remember when I was winning and all the praise was coming in and Dad and Grandpa had me on this huge pedestal, she would always tell me to beware. Beware is her favorite word. When you're a kid, who the hell wants to hear that one? But looking back, I wished I had listened. So many times Mom and Grandma tried to talk to and protect me. They saw what was going on. They knew my life was out of control. They wanted to help. They tried to talk to me. But I never took the time to listen. I never took the time to beware. Beware of the liars. Beware of the manipulators and backstabbers. The posers, the troublemakers, the petty, the vindictive. The list went on and on. The very people that grin in your face and pat you on the back and tell you how wonderful you are when shit is going good and they can reap the benefits. But let things change and they are the ones who forget what you've done for them. They spit in your face and talk about you behind your back and there is nothing you can do about it. Beware of fast girls, too. Grandma said that many times but my ears were plugged when she was giving out that advice, too. Beware of Rachel Getinas. That's probably what I should have been thinking that first night she came up to me at the party. But I wasn't thinking, at least with the right head. No, I was only worried about how long it would take me to get in her pants. I did get in her pants, that night as a matter of fact and it was good, too. But was it worth it? Was it worth losing everything and ruining my life? Hell no! There's no pussy worth that but I can't be mad and blame everything on her. It was me, too. People do to you what you allow them to. I guess that's the biggest lesson I've learned in all this. Rachel took a lot away from me and it's hard now but what do I do? Quit? Just give up? Hell no! I can't. I won't. Because then she wins the final battle. She takes everything and I can't let that happen. I could never live life that way with her knowing that. Her and my family and my friends and the whole world even. Maybe I won't get it all back either as crazy and scary as that sounds. But I'm still gonna play. And I'm still gonna show my face. I won't run and hide or bow down for anybody, not even for my dad. And it won't matter if I don't make it to the NBA to be Mr. Popularity and make millions. I can just be bouncing the ball in my parents' driveway for the rest of my life and they can draft a thousand other good players, some guys just as good as me. But they'll never be better than me. They'll never be me and they know it. Everybody knows it…_

He sighed as he shifted in his seat and glanced over to his immediate right. Haley made eye contact and gave him a small smile before quickly turning her attentions and focus back to the window and the world that was passing her by at over 80 miles per hour…

**Haley's Thoughts: **_When we stopped and filled up for gas, a reddish brown leaf fell onto the windshield. I picked it up and even though it felt so brittle in my hand, I couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful it was. I actually had tears in my eyes and I know that sounds weird and crazy and totally stupid to be so sentimental over a leaf. But you see, it's not just a leaf…it's what that leaf represents. It's nature and its at its best and it's alive. It gives me something to smile about and it seems like I'm the only one around here with reason to smile. It's sad really._

_I feel bad for them all, especially Nathan. I've seen firsthand what he has to go through and it doesn't even seem real to me. None of it makes sense. I just hope he's okay and by okay I mean I hope that he finds happiness and true peace. It might be through basketball and it might not be but whatever it is, I just pray that it's real because he deserves that. Who knows? Maybe having a normal job in a little farm town in upstate Vermont is what is right for him opposed to the flashy, bling bling, 'I have my own private jet', a different girl every night NBA lifestyle. All his life he was groomed for that and it seems he had it so easy but looking back, he had it harder than anyone. I can't imagine my dad pressuring me like that. I'd go freaking nuts._

_It makes you appreciate things. No, we didn't have a lot of money or cars or a nice permanent home. And I wasn't a prodigy. But at least I lived. At least I had a childhood. At least I was happy with parents and brothers and sisters who love me. It's funny how that makes me richer than Nathan Scott ever was._

_Money and material stuff aren't everything. And apparently neither is glory, at least that's the way it seems judging by the look on Luke's face. He was the suitable substitute thrust into the limelight. He inherited Nathan's position on the team and with that, the clout and the power and the fame…and most especially the pressure. But somehow he takes it all in stride. That's incredible to me how calm and level headed the guy is. He looks sad right now but I know it has nothing to do with a balk or a hoop or Wake Forest's record. It's all about his girl. He obviously loves her so much and he's worried. I think it's sweet. He's a good guy, he has strong character. And he's gonna need it. That's makes all the difference in the world._

_I just hope Peyton sticks close to him. She's really gonna need him. They're so good for each other. Poor thing. She's been through a lot. But I think coming here is the bravest thing I ever saw. I mean, this isn't a story or a game. It's her life. She has wanted to know so many things for so long and it was a real gamble coming out here like this. You could open up door number one and have all your prayers answered and get the thrill of your life with some big fairytale happy ending or you could stumble upon something you really don't want to find. I think she kind of experienced both. In the end, I don't know how good or bad that is going to be, I just hope it works out and she is satisfied and isn't too hurt when all is said and done._

_Peace. Love. Happiness. Good fortune. Rocking out to cool tunes and eating Butter Pecan ice cream in bed. That's what I want for all my friends and family and everybody I care about. You know, coming here this weekend made me think a lot about my own family. I miss them. I haven't seen them in months. Everybody is actually still hanging out in Florida which, I cannot believe considering they hate to be in one place for too long. When I was little sometimes I just wished we could stay put. Now I'm grown and on my own and I'm anxiously awaiting them to pack up and hit the road and swing by North Carolina on the way. I'd love to see them. It would be fun._

_I miss the little things. Simple things even although simple isn't really a word you can use to describe our clan. I miss Daddy putting on that oversized fig leaf Mom sewed for him and running around the yard playing a banjo and singing much to the neighbors' dismay. I miss Mom's stories. Everybody hear swears no one can tell a story like me but that's only because they haven't met Lydia James. That uncanny ability to create and explore and share and captivate people's attention. Hell, if I'm half as good or entertaining as she is, that says a whole hell of a lot. Then there are my brothers, Jonas and Elijah. They're such beautiful men and beautiful brothers. I am so lucky and so proud of them. I just love them so much and I look forward to us growing old together and being like in our 60s sitting on a porch somewhere in the country playing John Denver songs on our guitars and sipping lemonade. That would totally rock. And my sisters? Quinn and Vivian…and yeah, even Taylor. We're a close knit bunch. There is a lot of love there. I just hanging out with Quinn and talking to her and having fun. And Viv is probably the one person I look up to the most. And Taylor? Um, what can I say? She's just Tay. She's wild and crazy and irresponsible and impulsive and a tad inconsiderate but I love and miss her, too. I guess at one time or another I would have personally loved to smack the shit out of each one of them but at the same time, they're all my heart and I love them unconditionally._

_Leaving them and that life behind meant a whole other world of opportunity for me. It's a strange ride but I am loving every second. I guess I just want what every girl wants. I want success. I want happiness. I want plenty of friends. I want to be respected. I want the house and the kids and the dogs and the cats. But deep down, I guess I just want somebody to love me, someone I can love back. I don't know if it'll ever happen. Sometimes I think so but then the pessimist in me is like, "no way, kid". But I'm resigned, you know? Things happen for a reason and I am prepared to deal with whatever comes my way. Sometimes it's something nice like meeting all the cool people I've met at school or working on my music or having the chance to help someone like Nathan. And sometimes it's not so good watching the people you love get hurt…or getting hurt yourself. I remember one night some serious insomnia mixed with a little heartburn after eating that whole plate of garlic, Parmesan cheese spaghetti and meatballs after midnight, set in. So I just closed my eyes and for a second wondered if Chris Keller was "the one". Seems pretty stupid and pointless now and so long ago even. Now I get to wonder if he was the one who purposely got me loaded and tried to take advantage of me. I'll always wonder about that…that and what he's doing and where he is, all of that until I see him again. And our paths will cross once more…eventually. In the words of the super famous and super cool, Forrest Gump…"life is like a box of chocolates. You never know what you're gonna get"…_

She made brief eye contact back over at Lucas who nodded as he put a protective arm around Peyton and drew her closer in…

**Lucas' Thoughts: **_I love you. God, I want to pull a Tom Cruise and jump on Oprah's couch and tell the whole world. But that would be kind of silly, huh? Besides you'd kill me. You're a pretty private person and I respect that. It still won't keep my heart from pounding though. I feel like a little kid at Christmas every time I catch a whiff of your shampoo or how it's like when our fingertips touch or heaven forbid when you smile at me. At the risk of sounding like a total puss, I just melt. I can't help it. I'm in love and that's a really cool feeling. The best part is, you love me back._

_I'll never forget last night. It was so beyond amazing. Of course I'm a guy and guys think about sex, what, every five seconds or something so yeah imagining you and me getting it on has been the source of my fantasies for a few weeks now but anything wonderful and beautiful I could have dreamed up in my head will never compare to the real thing. Holding you, loving you, being inside of you…it's just incredible._

_I know you have mixed emotions about this weekend but I think you did the right thing. Like I told you before, it was incredibly courageous. I'm proud of you, Pey. You continue to amaze me a little more every single day. Bonding with you, learning from you, growing with you…those are the things I can't wait for us to share together. I believe in you and I trust you and now, as hard as it's been, I think you trust in me too. That means a lot. It makes me feel good. Thank you for that and thanks for letting me be such a big part of this._

_Maybe I've never been one of those serial dating guys out looking for a cold beer, a good time and a sweet piece of ass. That's all fine and good but a meaningful relationship is so much better. What can I say? I'm a one woman type of man. Maybe it's a little early to jump the gun and start making all these plans for the future but I am excited for you to meet my mother. That may sound dorky or lame but get used to it because she is the biggest part of me. I don't introduce just any girl to her either. No, the young lady has to be special and you…well, you're beyond special to me. You're the kind of person I'd be proud to take home to Mom. And I know she'd love you. She'd take one look at me and see how happy I am, how happy we are and know that I've made the right choice._

_Hell, I know it already. I just do. I feel it. Man, it hasn't felt this good since, well…since Jules. I remember it like it was yesterday. I remember the exact moment I looked in her eyes and knew I was in love. She was, is, a remarkable woman and lover and friend and human being altogether. When we broke up and I moved out, I just couldn't bear to turn around and look at her because I would have lost it right then and there but I remember her telling me that it was okay and I was going to be okay and I'd find love again. I didn't think that was possible. I didn't want it to be. But she was right._

_Peyton, I just want you to be okay. I want to be okay. I want "us" to be okay…together. Even Nathan. Sure the guy can be a real jackhole but he's suffered enough. It's funny when I was a little boy, at night Mom and I would get on our knees and say prayers before bedtime and I'd pray every single time for a little brother. It consumed me. I wanted that more than toys or a new bike or anything. Then I found out about Nathan and that changed real quick. But he's here and we're stuck together now. What can you do?_

_Since you've been so brave, I guess I can be, too. It's a tough situation but I'm gonna make the best out of it. I'll be there as much as anybody can for Nathan. And I'm gonna do this basketball thing. Not for him or the coaches or even the fans but for me. And on my terms. And I'm gonna have fun with it. This is my year, it's what dreams are made of. I'm gonna give it my all and see what happens. And next year, will probably be Nathan's big year. Or who knows? It could be the Scott brothers' year together? Now, wouldn't that be something?_

_Last night before we made love, you asked me how somebody could turn their back on their own flesh and blood…the way Patsy did you, the way Dan did me. I didn't have an answer for that then and I really don't have one now. I just know that you can't dwell on it or else it'll drain your soul. You have to be better than them, stronger than that. Maybe that's our common bond. Before you knew about Dan and before I even knew you were adopted, we still had that connection. Maybe the blade of grief and abandonment will keep up strong and united. Maybe that's what makes us soul mates…_

"You comfortable?" Lucas asked as she stirred against his chest.

Peyton nodded and kissed him, sighing as he held her and her tired eyes closed, once again weeding out the events of the last 48 hours or so…

**Peyton's Thoughts: **_So I did it. I really did it. When I first made the choice to come out here, then actually getting in the car to make the drive, I knew somehow these two days would change my life…I just wasn't quite sure how much. But everything is so different now. I guess what I feared most is, after the fact, I'd no longer be the same Peyton. But I am. I am the same chick from early Friday before any of this ever happened. I'm so proud of myself for maintaining that element of control. Yeah, so many things changed but it did not change me. Does that make any sense?_

_The Patsy thing hurts. I won't deny that. She might be crazy or a weirdo and I'm sure it would have been oh just barrels of fun growing up under her roof but no matter all the bad stuff, at the end of the day, it's still her blood that flows through my veins. She's still my grandmother. Who knows? Maybe I inherited some things from her, too. What if she's an artist, too? What if we like some of the same foods? I doubt it but, hey, you never know, right? And I guess I never will. That's the part that makes me so sad._

_Yesterday morning when Haley and I woke up and I got in the shower, I made this little speech of all the things I was gonna say to Joseph Barton. I was going to tell him about myself. I was gonna talk about my art and school and the life I've had…19 years of good and bad that he has missed out on. Then I was going to ask him questions, stuff about his family and childhood. Questions about my birth mother. I wanted to know the real reason they gave me up. Yep, I was gonna be brave and blunt and straight to the point. Lucas keeps saying I'm brave but would he really if he knew just how scared shitless I was? A huge part of me is dead and gone, buried with Joseph at that cemetery we passed. I never knew him but I will miss him forever. How can that be? But it's true. I just wish that I could have met him even if it was only for that one time. I wanted to see him with my own eyes and let him see me. But in a way, when I found out he was dead, this huge wave of relief came over me. Does that sound horrible? It was just a tiny piece of the coward in me that was too afraid to face him and deal with everything._

_Now I have no choice but to deal with it. He's dead but there is a big chance that Elizabeth "Ellie" Harp is not. One more chance for answers from the woman who gave me life. Yeah, it's a long shot but I', closer now to the truth than I've ever been. She's out there somewhere, I can feel it. The question is, what am I gonna do about it if anything? What is she?_

_And what do I tell my parents? Parents, you know, good old Larry and Anna Sawyer, the ones loving me and bailing my sorry ass out of trouble for years? Dammitt! I thought at least some of the guilt would go away but no such luck. They must still be so heartbroken and angry still. Who the hell can blame them? And they must be kicking themselves. All those years of wanting and trying for a baby of their own, they picked me. And what did they end up with? An ungrateful, spoiled brat, selfish, inconsiderate, disrespectful, troublemaking bitch of an adopted daughter. Be careful what you wish for, right? Isn't that how the old saying goes?_

_I just hope I haven't screwed up things too badly like I often do sometimes. It's rough, especially when you're the cause of most of your own undoing. I hung around a lot of people who were no good and fucked me over and got me into trouble. That was my fault. I also had some genuine friends who really cared and tried to help me. Guess what? Big surprise…Peyton Sawyer alienated them all! Brooke is long gone and now it's my parents. What next? Lucas? God, I couldn't stand that. I just found him, I'm not ready to lose him just yet. He's a great guy and I'm still trying to figure out what the hell he sees in me. It was so hard and so scary to let my guard down and actually open my heart and let another human being in but I'm glad I did. I think I did the right thing. No one knows for sure what exactly the future holds and I'm sure there could be dark days ahead but I do love him and I'm not afraid of that anymore. I can trust him and open up to him. He listens and he respects me and he loves me, too. How great is that? Frightening but great? God, I just don't want anything to mess any of that up…_

The Range Rover continued down the Interstate, each mile bringing them closer to their destination of home. It had been a long drive but one that had brought different clarity for each of the four passengers. Lucas and Peyton had found love. Peyton had found a piece of her history. Nathan had found himself. It was an unpredictable and magical journey, one they thought would be over as soon as they drove into the city limits of Winston Salem. But little did they all know, it was only just beginning…for all of them.


	69. Fun, Fun, Fun!

Lucas groaned as he turned over. God, why had he even tried to move? Movement was not a good idea and his stomach let the rest of his body know its stern disapproval. To say the last basketball practice session had kicked his ass would be an understatement. The coaching staff, more than a little displeased with the team's steadily fledging record had been nothing short of brutal. After five hours, every joint and muscle in his body ached, screaming for mercy. Then the whistle had been blown and he had hobbled over for water. No sooner than the cold liquid washed back in the base of his throat, the newly crowned captain was gagging and heaving, splashes of vomit landing all across the gymnasium floor.

He felt like crap and he needed peace and quiet more than anything. Not 14 other roommates and their friends or possible girlfriends blundering about. Not a stereo or television set. Not a brooding, bitter younger brother. He needed complete and utter silence and with Peyton having a series of late classes and Haley working overtime at the tutoring center, a well needed nap in his girl's bed was just what the doctor ordered.

The young athlete's flushed skin had felt warm and clammy all day. He stripped down to his boxer briefs and made himself comfortable in the thin, cool sheets. Then he had drifted off to la la land where there were no noisy roommates, mean coaches or ridiculously long practicing sessions. Best of all, there were no tummy aches either…that he is until he got the genius idea to roll over. In a second he was awake again, his insides going all topsy turvy like he might lose whatever was left of his lunch. Instead, he closed his eyes and thought happy thoughts. When he was a child and he got sick, Karen was always there with his favorite stuffed animal, medicine to make him feel better and best of all, a mother's kiss. Within a few seconds, he had once more drifted off peacefully in the wonderful, inviting sound of silence. That is until someone pounded on the door so hard and loud it seemed like they might come through it.

Lucas opened one eye. He sincerely hoped he was dreaming. It couldn't be. Not when he was sick. He was supposed to be resting in the one place where he wouldn't be bothered. He mouthed a quick prayer and once again there was nothing but quiet. Luke smiled to himself before another loud bang that almost made him toppled on the floor.

"Unbelievable", he muttered, slowly, painfully rolling out of bed, using the sheet to cover him as he answered the door.

He unlocked and opened it, to his surprise a pretty girl with long, brown hair, a big eyes and even bigger smile stood on the other side. She wore no jacket appropriate for the winter weather and a patch of smooth, tanned flat stomach peeked out from between her thin brown shirt and low rise jeans. She did not look familiar, not from classes, games, parties or clubs.

"Well, hello, there", she purred with a grin.

"Can I help you?"

"Oh I'm quite sure you could", she looked him up and down, licking her lips with approval.

Lucas frowned.

"Are you looking for Haley or Peyton?" he asked.

The girl folded her arms.

"If I knew something like you would be on the schedule, I would have weighed the whole going to college option a little more. Looks like little sis was the smart one after all."

His brow wrinkled.

"Little sis?"

"Haley. I'm looking for Haley James."

"You're her…her older sister?"

"One of, or at least the fun, hot one. And let me guess, you're the hunky boyfriend?"

"Not hardly. Or at least not hers. I'm dating her roommate, Peyton."

"Ah, kinky."

"No, it's not like that. It's not what you think."

She rolled her eyes and pushed her way inside the room.

"Nice digs. A little on the cramped side but hey, but we've lived in worse."

"Excuse me?"

"Hell, it beats a tent."

"I'm sorry. I didn't catch your name…"

"That's because I didn't throw it, sexy but since you're so interested, Taylor James."

He nodded.

"Um, okay. Nice to meet you, Taylor James. I'm Lucas Scott."

"How appropriate. Scottie the hottie. Anyway, be a dear and grab my bags, will you?" she motioned outside the door.

Sure enough there were two large knapsacks waiting. Lucas, still not completely recovered from the grueling practice session, groaned as he leaned over to retrieve them.

"Damn, girl", he muttered. "What the hell do you have in here? Dead bodies?"

She smiled at him.

"I'm a bit of a nomad, if you will. You could call me a roamer, a drifter even. I never know where I'm gonna be so I have to haul all my crap around with me", she shrugged.

"That sucks."

"You get used to it. Now where is that gorgeous baby sister of mine?" Taylor demanded.

"She's not here. She's tutoring late today."

"No rest for the weary, huh? She's such a smarty pants, that Hay. And never made any bones about letting everybody else know about it. I'm not surprised she's tutoring. Growing up she was always the type to have her nose buried in a book than be out partying. What a waste."

Lucas cleared his throat.

"Um, I was just crashing here for the afternoon. Sorry but I don't remember Haley saying anything about you coming."

"She probably didn't because she doesn't know. It's a surprise, shall we say."

"Surprise, huh?"

"Oh yeah", Taylor dismissed it as she walked around the room, checking out the new scenery. "Our family isn't big on giving notice anyway. I was just passing through very unexpectedly so I thought I'd drop by and say hello."

He nodded uneasily.

"Yeah, I'm sure Hales will be very happy to see you."

"I'm sure", she laughed as she inventoried the abundant supply of junk food. "Let me guess…this stash doesn't belong to your girlfriend, does it?"

"No. Um, it's Haley's actually."

"Figures."

He shrugged.

"What can I say? The girl has a sweet tooth."

"Haley bub is a glut."

"Upset that she steered away from the family's vegan teachings?" he treaded.

Taylor raised one eyebrow.

"Ah. Baby sis talks about the family a lot. How cute. Anyway, she can do whatever the hell she wants. I was just kind of proud to see her rebel against something."

"Are you a vegan?"

"Our folks take everything to the extreme, if you haven't heard. That's just their way. We were all raised not to take leather or milk or meat from the cows. Nor honey from the bees or anything from chickens, pigs and whatever else. You get my drift. We were all into free love, smoking bud, and saving the rainforests and any endangered animal species. I respect them for having their beliefs and sticking to them but its not for everybody. To each his own, right? My parents are who they are and we kids are who we are. Everybody still loves and respects each other and it's okay to agree to disagree. So to answer your question, I lost my V card, vegan card, that is, years ago but I'm still a vegetarian but not for any moral or sentimental reasons. I just think eating meat is kind of gross."

"Oh", he sighed, visions of peace and quiet and a nap flushed right down the toilet. "Um, I guess I'm gonna go take a shower…"

"Want some company?"

Lucas' eyes widened and his jaw dropped to the floor.

"What? No! I…"

She laughed at him.

"Just teasing, Stud. Don't get your silky sheets all in a bunch. Now you were saying you're going to take a shower and…"

"Huh? Oh yeah. You can wait here, I guess. The girls should be home soon."

"No sweat. I'll wait right out here while you rub a dub dub, Cowboy", she winked.

Lucas didn't quite know how to react so he grabbed a clean towel from Peyton's drawer and got the hell out of dodge, disappearing into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Taylor smirked. College boys, what an easy mark. But it had been a long trip from her previous setup and she had quite a while before her next destination. It was only fitting to see what the baby of the brood was up to, on her own for the first time at a big, fancy college.

Taylor could only laugh at the clash in decorating. Her sister had always had the bright disposition. In fact, Haley's bubbliness had been the source of many of their childhood squabbles. Haley was the type who seemed to be born on a sunny day. While most babies woke their parents up by squawking their heads off, none of the James' could ever remember Haley shedding a single tear. Lydia would rise in the morning only to find Haley sitting up in the crib, huge grin on her face.

Eyeing a familiar stuffed animal on Haley's neatly made bed, Taylor began to play with it, a smile coming to her lips when she heard the main door open. Sure enough there were two female voices, one she hadn't heard before and the other she'd recognize anywhere.

"Dude, are you kidding me? The professor actually said that? How lame!"

"Tell me about it", Peyton shook her head. "Oh we're supposed to be quiet, remember? Luke is probably still sleeping and…where is Luke?"

The bed was ruffled but there was no sign of her boyfriend.

"You must be Peyton. Don't worry, Lucas is in the shower."

A strange but very pretty girl smiling at her from atop Haley's bed? Lucas in the shower? Wait a minute! What the hell?

"Dude, who the hell are you and how'd you get in here?" Peyton demanded, arms folded.

"Pey, who are you talking to?" Haley asked, as she entered the room.

"Well, well, well! Look at you, Haley bub."

Peyton made a face. Haley bub?

"Haley, do you know her?"

Haley, grabbing onto a nearby chair as to not pass out from shock, simply nodded.

"Yeah. It's Taylor. She's um…"

"Your favorite big sister", Taylor squealed, running to hug her.

The older girl embraced the younger one but Haley visibly tightened in her sister's embrace.

"Tay, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Thanks for the love, kiddo. It's nice too see you, too."

"I'm gonna ask you one more time."

"Fine", Taylor rolled her eyes. "I was hanging out with some peeps in Alabama and then I got this call to go up to Boston with this guy I know so I was making my way up and I had a few days and I wanted to see you so here I am."

"Fine. You came and you saw. Nice chatting with you, Tay. I'll catch you next time", Haley grabbed her arm and pointed her in the direction of the nearest exit.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Is that anyway to treat family?"

"Taylor!"

"Okay, okay. I need a place to crash for a few days."

"No!"

"No?"

"You heard me."

"Haley, come on, sis. Why not?"

"Because I know you. A few days turns into weeks and then months. I let you crash here, we'll never get rid of your ass and in case you haven't noticed, this isn't the Motel 6. It's a college dormitory and I can't have people squatting in my room."

"Look, the whole school deal here is really cute but those days are way behind me. I swear to you, it's legit. I'll be out of here in less than five days."

"We don't have the room. Sorry", Haley didn't budge.

"Haley!"

"Don't Haley me. And how did you find me anyway?"

"Mom gave me the address."

"Note to self…kill Mom."

"Haley…"

"And how did you get here?"

"Duh. How else?"

Haley sighed.

"You hitchhiked."

Peyton's eyes widened.

"You what?"

"I…"

"Dude, I heard you, I just can't believe it. I mean, that's a bit of a gamble these days, don't you think? The odds are better of having your picture land on the back of a milk carton than actually reach your final destination."

Taylor dismissed it with a grin.

"Somebody watches way too much TV. Now come on. What do you girls, say? Blondie? Haley bub? Help a sister out."

"We don't have the space."

Peyton shoved her hands in her pocket.

"I think I still have that air mattress in my closet. It'd be a tight space but if it's only for a few days, then what the hell, right?"

"Note to self…kill meddling roommate."

"Sorry", Peyton put her hands up defensively.

"See? I like her already. Even the roommate doesn't mind."

Haley bit her lip.

"No, Taylor. No! The answer is still no."

"I'll be good."

"Yeah right."

"I will and you guys will barely know I'm here."

"No!"

"And it's just for six days."

"You said five."

"Are you saying yes?"

Haley looked at Peyton helplessly. She knew Taylor. Her sister would not stop until she got her way.

"Fine", she sighed.

"Oh Haley, I love you!" Taylor hugged her.

"No sleepovers, no drugs, no incense, no mess and in five days you are out of here. Got that? I really mean it. I don't care if you're broke or your plans fall through."

"I give you my word, little sister."

Haley rolled her eyes.

"That says a whole lot", she muttered sarcastically.

"And I love you too, Roomie!" she hugged Peyton.

"Whoa, dude", the blonde backed away. "It's cool but no need for the hugs and your sister is the only one I dare let get away with calling me roomie."

Taylor grinned.

"Well, thank you anyway. I owe you guys big time. It's gonna be great, too…you'll see. Fun, fun, fun! And like I said, you won't even know I'm here."

The bathroom door opened and Lucas emerged dripping wet in a barely there towel.

"What?" he asked, all eyes on him.

"Luke!" Peyton motioned.

"Sorry, babe. I guess it's close to laundry day. It's all you had."

She rolled her eyes as she picked up her sheet and used it to cover him.

"Yep", Taylor said again with a laugh. "Fun, fun, fun!"


	70. Oil And Water

"Cool club", Taylor looked around, nodding in appreciation.

Haley glanced back at Lucas and Peyton and rolled her eyes. It was the third day of her sister's visit and as far as Haley was concerned, it had been 72 hours too long. It just never seemed to work with Taylor and Haley. The two were like oil and water…they just didn't mix. Never had. But nevertheless Taylor had been parked in room 324 for the better part of the week, her routine consisting of staying out as late as she pleased, "exploring the city" as she put it, getting up at the crack of dawn for an early morning jog only to return an hour or so later and sleep the day away well after noon. Haley had tried her best to keep an eye on the free spirited wild child, all the while seething from a safe background distance, annoyed that the older girl had even had the nerve to show up. Haley had also figured that Peyton would quickly grow tired of the newfound intrusion invading their already close quarters but it was just the contrary. Ever since the fateful voyage to Georgia, a new calmer, more at peace with life Peyton had emerged. Not only did she not seemed bothered by Taylor's presence, the two girls actually got along. And in a few days Taylor had even managed to charm and make friends with several girls throughout the dorm. Then the weekend rolled around and the gang made plans for TRIC, plans that happened to include Wake Forest's newest non enrolled social butterfly, Taylor James.

"It's kind of our little local hangout", Peyton shrugged. "We like it."

Taylor raised an eyebrow.

"Interesting. But I am in dire need of a serious buzz. Can I get you kiddies anything from the bar?"

"Bud Light in a bottle", Peyton answered.

"And whatever Guiness they have on tap", Lucas handed her enough money to cover both drinks.

"Save it for a rainy day, Superstar", Taylor winked. "This round is on me. You drinking tonight, Haley bub?"

Haley scowled.

"No."

"Party pooper. I'll get you a soda."

She smiled and sauntered off to the bar, the tattoo of a scorpion on her lower back peeking up from her jeans.

"I cannot believe her", Haley rolled her eyes as soon as Taylor was at the bar and out of earshot.

"What?" Peyton asked.

"Buying a round of drinks?"

"She was just trying to be nice."

"Yeah and with what money?"

"I think I saw her with some cash earlier."

Haley shook her head.

"Yeah, that's the problem. You know what? I don't even want to know where it came from. As long as she has enough of it left to get out of here in a couple of days."

"You really don't like her, do you?" Lucas asked.

Haley sighed.

"It's complicated. Taylor is just…I don't know, she's Taylor. I know I lecture you all the time about having a relationship with your brother and right now I probably look like the bitchy hypocrite but it's deeper than that. Tay and I have a history."

Lucas nodded.

"I understand. It's just weird to not see happy go lucky, bubbly Haley. You're a completely different person when Taylor is around."

"Sorry", Haley mumbled. "But I have my reasons. Don't get me wrong…Taylor isn't all bad. She has her moments but most of the time, trouble follows wherever she is and I'm tired of dealing with it."

Minutes later, Taylor returned, drinks on a platter held high above her head.

"Nice balance", Lucas grinned. "I'm impressed."

"I've had experience", she shrugged. "Waitressing, bartending…you name it. I've done it all."

"Stripping?" Haley folded her arms.

"I prefer the term exotic dancing, thank you very much", Taylor downed a shot.

The group stood closely together as Nathan, Tim and Jake entered the club. They immediately walked over to their friends.

"Yo, yo, yo! It's about to be on up in here! The Tim Man is in the house! Where my ladies at?"

The others rolled their eyes and laughed.

"Dude…please don't", Jake begged, closing his eyes.

"Don't be jealous, Jagielski. I can't help it if all the women want me but you're my boy so I'll try to put a few on reserve for you."

"Thanks for your almighty mercy", Jake played along.

"You're welcome, bro. Oh and Luke, let me holler at you", he whispered a little too loudly in his ear. "Look, I know we're teammates and I know you depend on my skills and I know you value our precious friendship and I do too and I don't want anything to come between us so that's why I must tell you what I have to tell you."

"And what's that, man?" Lucas inquired.

"Peyton wants me. I mean, I hate to break your heart but it's true. She keeps checking me out."

"Iiieewww!" Peyton punched Tim in his arm. "Not in your wildest dreams even if you were the last person on earth."

"Ouch! Baby, I like it rough but damn! You swing like a dude!"

Lucas just chuckled and wondered why Tim Smith was even allowed in their social circle.

"Look man, you've got enough females vying for some Tim Time. Go easy and leave my girl alone and I won't have to break your legs."

Tim shrugged.

"Fair enough."

Haley grinned and shook her head as she inched towards Nathan.

"Hey you. Didn't expect to see you here tonight."

He sighed.

"Didn't expect to be here but the guys kind of dragged me out and we ended up here so here I am."

"Are you okay?" she asked carefully.

"You mean about being here after what happened last time?"

"Yeah."

"It's cool. I mean, it's a little weird and right now I'm just trying not to think about it that much. It was a bad thing but I can't let it ruin my life. I couldn't stay away forever."

"You're right", she smiled. "And I'm glad you came. Outside of the tutoring, I haven't seen you much since the road trip."

"Yeah. Sorry about that. I've just been busy, you know, trying to get stuff together and all."

"Don't apologize. Do what you have to do."

He nodded as Taylor, engrossed in her beer drinking, caught the attention of Mr. Smith.

"Well, hello, foxy mama", he slid over to her side. "Don't believe we've met before or I surely would have remembered one so beautiful."

Taylor laughed in his face.

"Is that all you've got, kid?"

Tim looked hurt.

"What?"

"Tell me your game is better than that."

"I, I…"

She extended her hand.

"No, we haven't met before and if we had, unfortunately, I'm sure I'd remember you. Taylor James."

Nathan frowned.

"James?"

Haley took a deep breath.

"Taylor is in town visiting. She's my older sister."

She exchanged pleasantries with Jake and Nathan as Tim, who was just getting started, licked his index finger before touching it to the exposed tattoo on Taylor's back. He jumped dramatically and made a little sizzle type of noise.

"You might want to put out that cigarette, Miss James."

Taylor looked confused.

"But I'm not smoking."

"In those tight low rise jeans you are."

Taylor laughed.

"Better. Still weak but you're getting there."

"How about we go out on the floor and get jiggy with it? I could show you how to bust a move."

He flailed his arms and legs in something that looked more like a medical condition than the latest dance steps but luckily Taylor was in a good mood and feeling rather generous.

"Alright, lover boy. You're on."

Tim and everyone else looked shock.

"For real?" he squeaked.

She just grinned at him.

"You asked, didn't you?"

With all eyes on him, he cleared his throat, straightened his posture and took her hand, goofy smile all over his delighted face as they went to cut a rug.

"Tim and a hot chick", Nathan shook his head. "Who saw that one coming?"

"Well, Taylor isn't exactly the choosy type."

"Whoa", Nathan laughed. "Ouch! No love lost there, I see."

"Oh I love my sister. In fact, I love Taylor more than anything or anyone in this world. But I also know her inside and out, therefore I just don't happen to like her very much."

"And all those times you lectured me", he smirked.

"That's different", she quickly corrected.

"Why didn't you tell me she was in town?"

Haley sighed with a shrug.

"Honestly? It completely slipped my mind. When I'm out of the room and away from her it's so wonderful and normal and peaceful that I actually try to make a habit out of forgetting that my life has been raided by the whirling mass of negative, mischief making energy known as Taylor James."

"It's that bad, huh? Well, I'm sorry to hear about that. If it's any help, my week sucked too."

"Yeah? How so?"

"Still struggling a little bit with some of the math, I got to read an article totally bashing me in Sports Illustrated and on top of that, Dad called…"

"Yikes."

"With Grandpa on speaker phone."

"Sorry. I guess the cold war is over, huh? No more silent treatment?"

"It was good but it couldn't last forever. Anyway, I'll deal with it like I always do."

"Sometimes you don't have a choice but it's good to face your fears and your problems and your obstacles head on."

"Like you're doing now?"

"Excuse me?"

"Being here. I'm not the only one with some pretty messed up memories of TRIC. This is where you and Chris used to sing together."

Haley stared at the stage. God, that seemed like a lifetime ago. All her hopes and dreams had come true right on that floor by his side.

"Yeah but like you said, you just have to move on."

"Or conquer your fears."

"I'm not afraid of anything, Nathan."

"Then prove it."

"What?"

"You don't need that guy. You never did. It's just about you and the music."

"Yeah but…"

"So go back up there and stand on that stage and take back what's yours."

She looked away and kicked at the floor.

"Maybe some other time. I don't feel like performing tonight."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I just don't."

He smirked.

"Figures."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing , it's just that, I know how hard it is to dust yourself off and get right back out there."

She shook her head.

"What's a stupid song at TRIC?"

"What were the lousy hoops I shot today in the park all by myself? But it just felt good, Haley. I went there kind of down in the dumps but when I started shooting, I don't know, things just got better. The game is still the game and I love it. I don't need a thousand people screaming my name. Just like you don't need some skinny ass poser, rock wannabe with supposed connections to get your foot in the door. Music is still music and you love it. I know you do", he said softly.

He was right. Boy, was he ever right.

"Yeah…I guess, I do", her voice trailed off as she looked away.

"I need a shot!" Taylor announced with a squeal as she returned. "That Tim wore me out."

"Our apologies", Peyton joked.

"He's not so bad. Actually, he's kind of cute. And talk about a hot body! Damn! It's just that big old mouth flapping that always seems to kind of get in the way and mess things up."

"Dancing three songs with Tim definitely earned you a shot", Lucas laughed. "And this round is on me."

As the group decided on their various drink orders, Haley managed to slip away unnoticed. She made her way to the back to talk to one of the employees. After a few minutes, she found herself backstage, nerves in a jumbled tizzy as the deejay stopped spinning records.

"Alright, ladies and gents, boys and girls, it's that time of night, time for a little live music from Winston Salem's best. You've heard her sing and she's blown the roof off of this place several times so right now give a warm TRIC welcome to Haley James."

There was silence, then loud applause. Peyton gave Lucas a grin, proud and happy that her ultra talented roommate was back into the music scene. Haley took a deep breath, mic in hand.

"Um, what's up, guys? This is a little something I've been working on in between classes and in my room called Day After Today. So, uh, here goes and I hope you guys like it…"

_Said I want to live the city life  
This small town could eat me alive  
I gotta pack my things and go where the railroad takes me  
Mama's too poor to send me away  
But I've been saving up on most everyday  
Little bit out of each check from the Gas & Deli_

_And the whistle keeps on blowing  
And the train keeps on rolling_

"What do you know?" Taylor grinned, hands on her hips. "Little sis finally got rid of the stage right. It's about time. She's really good."

_And he said  
I ain't never been to New York City  
I ain't seen the San Francisco Bay  
I ain't never tried my hand in Vegas  
But you bet your bottom dollar  
That's where I'm going the day after today_

"No", Nathan shook his head. "She's great."

_**Author's Note: Lyrics and music for "Day After Today" credited to Bethany Joy Lenz and can be found on her Preincarnate album.**_


	71. Life Of The Party

Nathan flinched as a crisp breeze of air blew against the exposed portion of his lower muscular legs not covered by the basketball shorts. It was a brisk morning, perfect for North Carolina in November but he knew the chill wouldn't last long. After making a pit stop at the market, he would off on a six mile jog and that would surely break a sweat. Within the hour he was confident that he wouldn't be feeling the cold at all. He opted for the red Power Ade drink and upon closing the door to the store's icebox, he turned and bumped right into the customer standing behind him.

"Watch it, dude", a female voice warned.

Nathan removed one earphone.

"Sorry. It was an accident, okay?"

They're eyes met and then instant recognition from the late night before.

"Well, well. If it isn't Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome from the club last night", she purred.

"You're Haley's sister. Taylor, right?"

"That's right. Fancy seeing you here all early on a Sunday morning."

He grinned.

"I guess I could say the same thing. You hit it pretty hard last night. I'm surprised you're even up."

"You mean, you expected me to be all sick and hung over?"

"I guess."

She playfully rolled her eyes.

"Amateur. You're messing with the big leagues now, baby. If I remember correctly, you were nursing Mt. Dew on the rocks all night."

He shrugged.

"So I didn't feel like drinking."

"Trying to keep a low profile from that unfortunate little overdose?"

Nathan looked away.

"Hales told you?"

"She didn't have to. You'd have to live under a rock to not know what has been going on with you the last few weeks. I've lived just about everywhere except underneath a rock."

"Well, shit happens", he mumbled. "It's over now."

"Hey, no need to get all defensive on me. I am in no position to judge, trust me. Besides, it's not my style. I just thought I'd say hi. I dropped in here for water before my run."

Nathan raised one eyebrow.

"You run?"

"I try to at least everyday if possible. I love it. Sort of soothes the nerves and clears the head."

He smiled.

"That's funny."

"How so?"

He held up the Power Ade.

"I was just on my way to run, too."

"Great minds think alike, I guess."

"How many miles do you do?"

She shrugged.

"I don't know. Usually around five. I'm not too familiar with this place."

"Well, make it six and you've got yourself a partner…that is if you can keep up."

Taylor grinned at him. Was he issuing a challenge? Ha! Taylor James never backed down from anyone. He might have been the lean, muscular athlete but she was in the best shape of her life as well.

"If you can", she winked.

He paid for their beverages and then they went outside to stretch. Even in the black sweatpants it was plain to see that she had a body to die for, a fact evident as well from the cute little jeans and top she had worn at club TRIC the evening before. They warmed up their muscles in silence and when the two bodies were loosened up enough, they set out on a steady yet comfortable pace. To his surprise, she was more than able to keep up with him, staying at his side, breathing normally for the entire 42 minutes and 53 seconds. They finally stopped to cool down at a nearby park like area of the campus.

"Good time", he nodded at her.

"Thanks."

"But I still beat."

She gave him a playful look.

"I had no idea we were in competition but if defeating girls is what gets your rocks off…"

"You're a fast runner…for a girl."

"Sounds like you don't work out with too many girls."

"No offense but not a lot of you can hold your own in the gym."

"You mean, like my little sister?" she teased.

Nathan chuckled.

"Hales working out? That's one picture I can't see."

"She was never the athletic type."

"I figured that much. What I don't understand is how she eats so much candy and desserts and greasy ass pizza and garbage, yet she still has a great body?"

Taylor shrugged.

"Good genetics, I guess but I do detect a hint of lust in your voice?"

Nathan made a face.

"What?"

"The way you talk about my sister…and the way you were looking at her last night when she was singing onstage. I don't know. It's kind of sweet, I guess. I mean, if I didn't know better, I'd think you might actually have a crush on her."

"Haley?" Nathan laughed. "Come on."

"I don't hear you exactly denying it."

"Well, it's not true. I mean, she's cool and I like hanging out with her. She's my tutor and my friend but there is nothing romantic going on there at all. I don't even think about her in that way. She's not my type."

"What is your type?"

"I think Haley is very pretty and she's got a cute little body and normally I'm into that but I don't know. I guess I like more preppy, cheerleader types."

Taylor smiled.

"What about bad girls?"

He shrugged.

"Every guy likes a bad girl now and then but uh, I've kind of had my share and thanks to the last one, I'm watching Wake games from either the stands or my TV set."

"Dropping E, huh?"

"I thought I was. Turns out it was some shit they use at the vet to put out the animals for surgery."

"Had you gotten high before?"

"Before Rachel? Yeah but it was just weed. That's no big deal."

"Of course not. Hell, I smoked my first joint when I was like 10."

"Yeah. Um, I hear your parents are cool with that."

"It's from the earth. And it doesn't cause cancer and it won't kill you or make you go on a deadly rampage and shoot up a school playground or something. It's completely harmless."

"Yeah, I guess I should have stuck to that."

"You were curious. You were looking for a bigger high. Been there, done that."

"You mean with Ecstasy?"

"With everything. Honey, I've tried it all."

He smiled and shook his head.

"Man, you and Haley are like night and day."

"Oh yeah. That's where the personalities clash. Haley bub is the saint, I'm the devil."

"That's why you two don't get along?"

"Our family is way laid back and nobody really judges and there isn't really right or wrong or black and white. Take all that into consideration and I'm still considered the black sheep."

"I know a little something about that."

"It's hard once you have that label. But I am what I am, I do what I do and I want what I want. With me there are no strings or baggage or hidden surprises. I'm just me. What you see is what you get and I don't apologize for that. Why should I? I mean, you only live once, right? So I'm gonna live life to the fullest and have fun with it. This, all of this, is one big party as far as I'm concerned. I don't need to be responsible or go to school or get a job. I don't live for tomorrow or the future. It's all about the now, man."

Nathan smirked.

"I kind of admire that attitude. It makes sense now. It's almost kind of where I am. Six months ago my entire life was already mapped out for me. Now I don't even know what's gonna happen tomorrow."

"Embrace it. Don't dwell on it or throw yourself a pity party. Live in the moment."

"That's what you do?"

She grinned.

"Always. Have fun, try anything once, live without regret, smoke a good joint every now and then, and get laid as often as possible. That's my motto."

"Words to live by", he quipped.

"I can't speak for anyone else but it works for me."

He sighed.

"So now what? I mean, after this. Haley says you're headed up north in a few days."

"Yeah. I met some people and they're gonna be partying up in Boston so I thought I'd kick it there for a while."

"How long?" he asked.

She just shrugged.

"I don't know. Could be a few weeks or months. You never know."

"And after that?"

"Wherever the day takes me. Why? You want to come with me?"

Nathan smiled out of surprise and shook his head.

"What the hell kind of question is that? I don't even know you."

"Just thought I'd throw it out there. Who knows? You might have fun."

"I think I'll take my chances here."

"Waiting and wishing and hoping and praying for forgiveness?"

"I want to ball, for here and the NBA. I'm not begging for anything but yeah, I hope by next year they get over this so I can move on."

"And if they don't?"

It was a possible reality that had been on his mind day and night.

"I don't know", he sighed. "I'll just have to deal with it and move on, I guess."

She touched his knee.

"Well, don't be all sad about it. I mean, I feel your pain, kid. I really do. I hope it all works out for you but who's to say? You've done everything you can do and the situation is kind of out of your hands now. I'm sure you must think about it all the time but it's not like you can change the future when it's up to someone else or take back the past."

"I guess you're right."

"Damn right I'm right. And I only have a few days left but while I'm here, it is my mission to make sure you have some fun."

He looked right at her.

"Is that right?"

"You bet your cute little ass it is."

"It's just that the last time a chick said that to me I ended up on a respirator."

"Interesting but uh, fun with me won't land you in the hospital…at least the first time."

"You're a crazy girl, Taylor."

"You scared?" she licked her lips.

"Should I be?" he teased.

She looked right into those perfect blue eyes.

"Oh yeah", she breathed. "But that's only half the fun."


	72. The Stranger In The Mirror

Peyton took a seat in a back booth in a private corner of the small café. The sun had just set and she had a ton of homework, including making note cards for her boyfriend who was on the road for another away game. With Taylor and Haley constantly battling it out in the small confines of their tiny dorm room, she needed one night of peace and quiet, one night to relax and concentrate on all the little things piling up that she definitely needed to get done.

In the middle of transcribing notes, she looked outside and watched as it began to pour. Ah, the rain. As a little girl, she had always loved the rain. She'd watch in anticipation as the skies would darken and the clouds would swell with water. As soon as Mother Nature released, the cute little blonde would run outside, barefoot and dancing, soaking her denim overalls to the bone as a smiling Larry and Anna watched from the kitchen window before calling her inside before she "caught pneumonia".

The very thought brought a smile to her face. She'd always had fond memories of rain as a child and now she had a brand new set of special memories as an adult to associate with the rain. Late on a Saturday night in a little motel in Blackshear, Georgia, the clouds had turned as dark as Peyton's mood and when both could no longer take it, the water spilled. Raindrops splattered against the window and teardrops fell down her reddened cheeks. And in her darkest hours, Lucas had been there for comfort. She confided her hopes and fears, her anger and frustrations. Through it all, he listened and in one moment, everything clicked for her.

Perhaps she had taken the journey in search of love. She had desperately wanted love from her birth parents. Instead, all she got was a sample of rejection and a small stack of pictures, just enough to keep the flickering flame of hope burning inside her. But all was not lost. She had discovered love after all, in the most unexpected place. She realized just how much Lucas meant to her. In a tender and genuine display of affection and emotion, they had declared their love for one another then proved it by making love.

The movement of their bodies and the lull of their synchronized heartbeats had matched the rhythm of the rain falling on the roof. Never in her life had she felt pleasure like that. It had been perfect. A wonderful mix of beauty, love and lust. Never in her life had she been held or touched like that. Lucas made her feel good, her made her feel safe. He made her feel truly loved, like every woman should be.

Peyton couldn't help but smile. If she closed her eyes and listened to the pattern of the rain falling, she could almost travel back in time to that magical night. She could feel him inside her, feel his hot breath against her clammy flesh, his hands all over her body, the sound of his voice calling out her name.

Pushing homework to the side, she pulled out her notepad of blank white paper and began to draw. It was just a random doodle really but it quickly evolved into the penciled shadowy sketch of two young lovers entangled in each other's arms. **_Rapture _**she scrawled above it for a title, the sound of the café's doors opening and jarring her back into the present's reality.

The place was quiet and empty except for a few customers who were lucky enough to find shelter before the storm. But the woman wearing the fitted leather jacket hadn't been so fortunate. She held a newspaper over her head for protection, an effort that had been attempted in vain as the water had pelted right through onto her blonde hair, soaking it to the scalp, along with the clothes that now clung to her slim body. Shivering, she tossed what was left of the paper and took a seat at the counter, ordering a cup of coffee. Peyton stared briefly but quickly looked away before the woman could make eye contact. After all, she had work to do even though the desire to work on her and Lucas' self portrait was far more enticing.

"You got a light?"

Peyton looked up. Minutes had passed but she had been off in a dream land waiting for the weather to let up. Standing over her was the drenched stranger, a cigarette in hand.

"What?"

"A light. Can I bum one off you?"

Peyton stared at her. Did she know the woman? Something about her looked awfully familiar.

"Huh? I mean, I don't smoke, but I think I might have some matches somewhere in here", she fished around in her bag before handing a half used book to the woman.

"Thanks", she said as she lit the cigarette and inhaled deeply. "Thought you didn't smoke."

Peyton blushed.

"I don't or at least not all the time. I used to a lot but I quit."

"Smart girl", the woman blew out a puff. "Mind if I sit down? I hate to bug you but it's a no smoking section over at the counter."

Peyton frowned but made room anyway. Normally she wasn't into accepting the random and casual company of over friendly strangers but there was something about that woman.

"Sorry about the mess. I was just trying to work on some stuff for school."

"Chemistry, huh? You must really be smart. Science is tough."

Peyton shrugged.

"It's okay, I guess. You just really have to study."

The woman nodded, keeping a tight grip on her smoke as she looked around, her light eyes eventually taking notice of the drawing lying face up on the table.

"You study anatomy as well?"

"Pardon me?"

The woman smiled and pointed to the sketch.

"If homework was that exciting a few years ago, I would have kept my ass in school."

Peyton blushed and smiled, quickly pulling the paper back and hiding it underneath a small pile of legitimate homework.

"Um, that was nothing. Sorry. Just something I was doodling earlier."

"That's pretty good work for just doodling. You're a talented artist."

"I don't know. I've always like to draw, I guess. I take some classes now over at the university and my boyfriend got a hook up on this space downtown so right now I sort of have my own private little art studio and there was this auction a while ago and I actually sold something for a good amount of money."

"Sounds exciting."

"It is. It's fun."

"That boyfriend of yours sounds like a real prince, too."

Peyton smiled.

"He's great. The best. A wonderful guy. I think I'll definitely keep him around", she laughed.

"You better. They don't make them like that anymore."

Peyton nodded. She had that right.

"Listen, while you're here, would you mind if I bummed a smoke from you?"

The woman smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you didn't smoke."

"I don't. Just not all the time", Peyton gave a shy smile. "What can I say? Peer pressure is a bitch."

"These things will kill you", she slid over the pack as Peyton gratefully took one and lit it.

"So will life", she sighed, savoring that first drag.

"You've got a point there."

"So what do you do if I can ask? I mean, besides finding shelter from the rain in quaint little cafes and sharing random booths and cigarettes with total strangers?"

"I do a little bit of this, a little bit of that. I never like to settle in one place for too long so I move around a lot. I'm an artist myself, although nearly not as good as you are. I spend a lot of time in motels or rented rooms and sketch and paint. To pay the bills, I take whatever odd jobs are hiring. Let's see, I've parked cars and waited tables, cleaned toilets, swept parking lots. Then when I get bored or it's time to move on, that's what I do."

"Must be nice, sometimes, I guess. You know, to be able to just pick up and go like that."

"It has his moments."

"Plenty of times I've felt like running away", Peyton mumbled out loud.

"But you didn't."

"No…I guess I never did."

The woman nodded.

"Well, good for you. Seems now like it was a smart idea for you to stay put in one place. Looks like it all worked out. You've got your art and school and a Prince Charming."

"Yeah…"

Peyton took another hit but she couldn't take her eyes off the woman sitting across from her. Something was so oddly familiar. She knew she had seen her somewhere before but she couldn't quite put a finger on it and it was absolutely killing her!

"Do I have food on my face?" she asked.

"What?"

"A bugar hanging out of my nose? Spinach in my teeth?" she grinned.

"No…why?"

"Because you keep staring pretty hard."

"Sorry. I don't mean to be rude. I know this is gonna sound crazy but it just feels like I know you from somewhere."

The woman stared right back at her.

"Your mirror maybe?"

A chill ran down Peyton's spine and all the fine hairs on her body stood at full attention.

"Excuse me?"

"You've seen me before, Peyton."

Peyton's fingers trembled as she snuffed out the burning butt in her hand.

"Wait a minute. How do you know my name? I didn't tell you my name."

"Look at me", she practically commanded.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the woman you've been looking for. You see me all the time…in your dreams, in your mirror…in the pictures Sue Ellen gave to you."

Peyton's breath caught in her throat. It couldn't be!

"Oh my God…"

"I heard you were looking for me so I decided to come to you. Here I am, Peyton."

"Oh God. You, you're my…"

"I'm Ellie. I'm your mother."

Peyton sat frozen. From the moment she had met Sue Ellen, every day she had since she had waited for a letter or phone call from Harriet. She had waited to hear that Ellie was alive and well, happy but missing the daughter she had given away years before, a daughter she couldn't wait to meet. Peyton had rehearsed that scene and her reaction in her head over and over but nothing compared to the real deal. She had to pinch herself. It was true. It wasn't just a fantasy anymore. Elizabeth Harp was real and seated right in front of her.

"Oh my God", Peyton mouthed again, trying to move and instead clumsily knocking over a glass half filled with diet soda.

"You okay?" Ellie asked as she grabbed a few napkins and helped her clean it up.

"Sorry. I, I…"

"It's okay. This is weird for you too, huh?"

"Yeah. Um, I didn't expect it. I, I thought Harriet or Sue Ellen might call or write but…"

"The last thing you expected was for me to show up in Winston Salem, huh?"

Peyton nodded slowly, still in shock.

"Well, yeah. When did you get here? How…"

"Sue Ellen called Harriet and she was able to track me down. I hadn't heard from her in a while but she had a number of a friend of mine. She called him, he called me with the message and I called her back. She said somebody had been over to Patsy's looking for Joe and me. I thought that was kind of strange since Joe and I had been apart for years before he died and I hadn't set foot in Blackshear since the funeral. But then she told me who it was, the kid we had given up for adoption and uh, it kind of all made sense. I guess I knew this day would come someday…I just didn't expect someday to be so soon."

"So you came here? For me?"

Ellie shrugged.

"Basically. I mean, it was time to move on from my last gig and North Carolina has always been good to me. I probably would have ended up here sooner or later anyway, just the fact that my kid was looking for me sort of speeded up the process."

"I…I don't know what to say."

"That's cool. No pressure. I mean, this is hard for me, too. Eventually we're gonna have to have that serious talk or whatever but it doesn't have to be tonight."

"I…"

"Look, Peyton, I'm glad you tried to find me."

"You, you are?"

"Yeah. I am. You don't hate me or at least it seems you don't and that's a good thing. I know you must have questions and I do have answers. When you're ready to hear it, I'll tell you anything you want to know, good or bad."

Peyton sighed and ran her hands through her hair. It had been a surreal evening.

"Look, I don't know what to say. I mean, I'm shocked. Yeah, I was looking for you and I hoped to find you and talk to you and I thought about it and even planned it out a little bit in my head but now that you're here…God, I can't remember any of that."

Ellie smiled.

"It's okay. It's cool. I mean, I'm not going anywhere, at least for a while. We've got some time."

"We do?"

"Yeah", Ellie took out a pen and scribbled on a napkin before handing it to Peyton. "There's one of those extended stay motels a few blocks down the street. That's where I'll be. Here is the name of it along with my room number and the phone number. I've got your contact information too but you can come find me when you're ready."

Peyton fondled the soft napkin between her fingers. God, they even had the same penmanship.

"Uh, okay. Um, thanks", was all she could manage to say.

Ellie put a few bucks for a tip on the counter before returning and placing a single cigarette for Peyton.

"One for the road", she winked as she left.

Peyton watched open mouthed as she made it to the door before she ran over towards her.

"Do…do you need a ride or something?" she managed to ask.

Ellie looked first outside then at Peyton.

"Nah. I think I'll walk. Looks like it finally stopped raining."

Peyton swallowed hard. It had.

"Okay. Uh, I guess I'll talk to you later or whatever."

Ellie nodded.

"Hope so. See you around, kid."

She opened the door, turned the corner, then slipped into the darkness. She was gone. Peyton just stood there, feet planted, unable to move as her brain desperately tried to absorb what all had just happened. When her cell phone rang, it nearly scared the life out of her, breaking the trance she was engulfed in.

"Yeah?" she answered quickly.

"Did I catch you at a bad time?" Lucas asked.

Peyton took a deep breath.

"No. I, um. I…"

"Pey, you alright? You sound weird. Is everything okay?"

"I don't know", she sighed into the phone. "I came over to a café right off campus to do some homework and grab a bite to eat and it's raining cats and dogs here and this stranger comes in and we started talking and we smoked a cigarette and…"

"Is that it? I mean, I hope so. You sounded kind of upset when you answered. I'm just glad nothing happened."

"You don't get it, Luke. The stranger? I…I think I just had dinner and a smoke with, Ellie, my birth mom."


	73. Live For The Moment

_This is a stick-up, everybody get face down_

_Ren, gag their mouths so they can't make a sound_

_Tie'em up for the fact that I'm kickin' ass_

_I got my hand on my gat, and I'm tempted to blast_

_My name is Eazy, but I go the hard way out_

_This ain't personal, but now I'm about_

_to commit a crime and go thru with it_

_You know what, no need for shakin' because I'm used to it_

_Take out the security guard with a slap of my hand_

_Yeah, he's wearin' a badge, but he's a ole ass man_

_Pump his ass in the head, and take his gun_

_so me and the punk can go one on one_

_Cover the lens on the TV screen_

_you know, so me and my gang just can't be seen_

"You might want to cover your virgin ears", Nathan smirked.

Taylor gave him a look.

"It's been a damned long time since any part of me has been a virgin, including my ears", she joked. "But I'm cool. What? You think I can't handle listening to Eazy E?"

Nathan was surprised.

"Wait a minute…you know who that is?"

"One of the originals of gangsta rap. I remember him from the NWA days. I had the CDs. See, I was taught to embrace all different kinds of music. It wasn't just John Denver and Bob Dylan all the time. This song is Nobody Move, right?"

"I'm impressed."

She winked at him.

"As you should be. Let's see, you're with a girl that can almost outrun you, knows her hip hop music and can definitely out drink you. Sounds like we're a match made in heaven."

"Sounds more like trouble to me", Nathan laughed as they made their way through the cramped space.

It was a house party in one of the city's hoods. Nathan knew a couple of the guys from shooting hoops in the park. It was a part of the city where most of his school chums and teammates wouldn't be caught dead after dark. It was the kind of place where if Deb drove through, she'd instantly lock her doors or Grandma Mae would hold her purse a little closer to her bosom. It was the last place a rich kid from the suburbs should be hanging out at but Nathan felt right at home. The people were cool and they were real. As far as he was concerned, to hell with the stereotypes…he felt just as safe there as he did anywhere else.

"This is a cool place", she observed. "It beats TRIC."

"You can say that again."

"TRIC is cool and all but it must get boring partying at the same club over and over again. Why don't you guys hang out here more?"

Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right. You've only been in town a few days but could you see the people in our so called clique hanging out here?"

Taylor wrinkled her nose before laughing.

"You've got a point there. But they don't know what they're missing. This is the most fun I've had going out since I've been here."

Nathan smiled at her as he adjusted the black beanie over his head and took another sip of beer. Taylor blended in perfectly with the crowd. She didn't judge and she wasn't scared. She was just there to hang out, drink and have a good time.

"Yeah", he shouted into her ear over the noise. "Me, too."

Taylor smiled at him as she playfully grabbed at his hoodie.

"Do a shot with me."

"I'm cool."

She raised an eyebrow.

"You punking out? Don't tell me I'm partying with a lightweight."

Nathan grinned.

"You can call me all the names you want. Trust me, I've been called a whole hell of a lot worse than that. Anyway, I just don't feel like shots tonight. I'll stick to the beer."

Taylor nodded knowingly as she pulled him into a private, quieter corner.

"She really did a number on you, didn't she?"

"Who?"

She rolled her eyes.

"That Rachel chick. Nathan, you know who I'm talking about."

"She was a cunt. I got caught up. Shit happened. It's over now."

"Is it? Because you're still hurting and you're still scared. It still haunts you to this day. I just feel bad for you."

"Why?"

"Because it doesn't have to be like that anymore. Don't you get it? You've been set free."

"Taylor…"

"Listen to me. What did we talk about before? Live for the moment, remember? Dude, you don't owe anybody shit. You're your own man now. It's not about Mommy and Daddy and it's not about the big brother you feel took your place. It's not about drug crazed whores or sweet little debutant Miss Perfect homecoming queens that you're worried about disappointing. It's just you. It's your life. It's about living it and having fun. Screw everybody else and what they think. Does that make any sense at all to you?"

Nathan looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah. I guess it kind of does. But uh…I'm still not doing a shot with you", he grinned.

She returned his smile as one of the other partygoers, an older kid named, Tyrone, approached them.

"What's up, Big Time?" he asked Nathan, as they slapped hands and did the whole "manly hug" thing.

"What's up, Ty? This is Taylor."

He nodded.

"Hey, Pretty Girl."

"What's going on?"

"Glad you made it, Nate. They got a hoop set up in the back room if you want to ball later on."

"You're on, man."

"I'll holler at you. Till then, make yourself at home with the beer and the liquor and shit. I'll catch you later."

"No doubt", Nathan said as they bumped fists.

"Basketball hoop, huh?" Taylor questioned when Tyrone had left.

"That's what he said. Why? You into basketball, too?"

She grabbed his hand and led him to the back.

"I'm into a little bit of everything."

They found themselves in an empty but open room, a pool table set up front and center, a hoop fastened to the wall with the basketball sitting on the floor. Nathan picked it up and bounced it. From across the room he launched the perfect shot and watched the ball sink in.

"Nothing but net", he said proudly.

"That's your A game, huh?" she teased.

"I've still got it. That's all that matters."

She yanked the ball away and began to dribble to his amusement.

"You know, you're not the only one who can ball."

Nathan smirked.

"Put that down before you hurt yourself, Taylor."

"Don't think I can make it?"

"From this distance? Honestly no."

She flashed him a saucy smile before releasing the ball into the air. There was no real form or technique to her shot. It wasn't particularly pretty either. But it sailed across the room, hitting the top of the rim as it seemed to linger there forever. Finally, it swooshed right through the net.

"What can I say? If the stripping and the bartending don't work out, I could always get a job with the WNBA. I do love to travel and I hear the paychecks aren't all that bad."

Nathan smiled, still surprised.

"How'd you do that?"

"Lucky shot", she shrugged. "Life is full of them."

He shook his head.

"No way. I'm not buying that. You just hustled me."

"Maybe. Maybe not. Who's to say? I know I'll never tell."

She walked over and picked up the ball again. Nathan followed, putting his hands up to guard her. She tried to shoot and he blocked it, making the steal and his own basket before she stunned him a second time by grabbing the rebound. They played one on one in the cramped quarters of someone's game room for almost an hour. It was fun and they both grinned as Taylor squealed when he pinned her against the wall. She dropped the ball immediately.

"Hope that's not your A game", he teased. "You know what they say. Winners never quit and…"

"Quitters never win."

"That's right."

"Well, how could anyone expect me to win the way you just fouled me?"

He scoffed.

"Foul? What foul?"

"This one right here. Unnecessary roughness."

Nathan smiled.

"Nice try, James. I think I've heard that one before. So what are you gonna do about it?"

He was standing extremely close to her.

"I think the real question is, what are you gonna do about it?" she gave it right back to him.

He looked at her, both of them breathless with fading smiles.

"This", he breathed, leaning in for a kiss.

It was long and deep, neither pulling away and coming up for air for a while. When they finally did, Taylor just grinned at him.

"I bet you've been waiting for a long time to do that."

"Maybe."

"You know, in two days I'll be long gone. Odds are we'll probably never see each other again. I'll be on my way to Mass and when I get there, I'll do what I do best, which is have a good time and find random places to party until it's time to hit up the next hot spot. Meanwhile, you'll be back here dealing with basketball and all your life issues and doing your thing."

"So?"

"So I'm not stupid and neither are you. I think we both know where this is going and I just want to make sure we're both on the same page. I'm not Rachel but I'm not your mother or your guardian angel, either. It is what it is. Right now I know you're lonely and you're lost and I'm pretty good about making people forget about how lonely they are."

Nathan looked right at her and shrugged.

"Should I be grateful I got this little speech before we had sex instead of after?"

Taylor smirked.

"Getting a little ahead of yourself, aren't you, Hot Boy? Who said anything about us having sex?"

Nathan just leaned in and kissed her again.

"You want to get out of here?" he asked.

She simply nodded and let him lead her outside to where the Range Rover was parked. They climbed in and before he could crank the engine, Taylor was in his lap. The seat glided back to give them more room as hands and tongues roamed freely.

"You got a condom?" she asked, sucking on his neck as her hands unbuttoned his pants.

"Better safe than sorry?" he quipped, producing a Trojan Magnum.

She grinned at him.

"What can I say? I'm a safety girl."

He laughed as they kissed some more before petting and removing just enough clothes to make it feasible to do the deed. For Nathan it was just what the doctor ordered. He needed a woman's touch yet he didn't have room in his already complicated life for the problems sometimes brought on when strings were attached. Yet, Taylor was no Rachel Getina. She didn't want to be seen on his arm, she didn't want to suck the popularity out of him like some deranged human leech and she wasn't looking to be his girlfriend. She was a free spirit with a life of her own passing through town looking for a good time. They'd only hung out a couple of times but he liked her and her unique life experiences seemed to help her understand him in a way almost no one else did.

The sex felt good. Touching and being touched felt good. For a few hours it felt good not to carry the burdens of the entire world on his shoulders or dwell on his problems and screw ups. He wasn't looking for a girlfriend or a groupie either. He was lost and lonely and for one night only, he wanted to forget. Taylor was right. It was what it was.

_**Author's Note: "Move On" is credited to Eazy E and can be found on his "Eternal E" CD…**_


	74. Second Chances

"So this is it, huh? The infamous art studio."

Peyton shrugged and blushed.

"It isn't much. It's kind of small but I like it. I close the door and it's quiet and all my stuff is here and I can draw and paint for hours."

Ellie nodded, looking around.

"It's pretty great. That Lucas has real taste."

"Yeah, I guess he does. Um, thanks."

A book of sketches had been placed on one of the tables.

"Mind if I look through this?" she asked.

Peyton nodded.

"Yeah, it's cool."

Taking a seat, Ellie flipped through the pages. The work was impressive. Everything from the outlines to the shadowing to the colors to the attention to detail was nothing short of impeccable.

"These are good, Peyton."

"Thanks."

"No. I really mean it. I'm not just blowing smoke up your ass, kid. You're a really good artist. You have real talent."

Peyton cleared her throat.

"Thank you."

"I know you mentioned you're taking college art classes but outside of regular schooling, did you ever have any other professional training."

"Nah", Peyton shook her head. "It was something I kind of taught myself, I guess. I mean, I always liked to draw or paint or sketch or do anything with art."

Ellie nodded her head.

"And what's this?" she pointed, smiling at the colorful and candid canvas that displayed a very nude Lucas.

Peyton felt her cheeks burn.

"That, believe it or not, was really for a class."

Ellie grinned.

"You did a good job. Did you get a good grade?"

"Yeah."

"Good. You deserved it…and so does your subject. Is this Lucas?"

"That's him."

"He's cute. Not bad at all."

"He really wants to meet you and stuff. God, he's gonna be so embarrassed that you saw a naked portrait of him before actually meeting face to face fully clothed."

"I won't tell if you won't. It can be our little secret."

"Thanks."

"And uh, I like teasing you and all but there's no need to be embarrassed. We're all sexual beings, right?"

"I guess…"

Ellie smiled.

"I'll shut up for now. You look like you want to disappear right now. Some kind of mother I am. 19 years is a little too late for a talk on the birds and the bees, huh?"

Peyton laughed and relaxed a little.

"Yeah. My parents and I had that discussion when I was like 11 or something. Trust me, I wanted to disappear then, too."

Ellie's smile faded as she took a seat and pulled up a chair for Peyton.

"How were they? I mean, I know you must have questions for me but I have some for you, too."

Peyton shrugged.

"They're really great. I can't complain. I love them to death and they really took care of me over the years."

"That's good. What are they like? What do they do?"

"Um, Larry, my dad owns his own sea dredging company."

"That sounds cool. Do you get to go out a lot with him?"

"I haven't been in a while. I used to go all the time when I was younger. He was away a lot but it was cool. One time he even had this huge gig in New Zealand and he was gonna be gone for almost a whole month so we sort of turned it into a Sawyer family summer vacation."

"New Zealand, huh? Wow."

"And my mom, Anna is her name…my other mom. She stayed at home with me."

"Were there other children? Did they adopt more or eventually have some of their own?"

Peyton shook her head.

"No. I guess I was more thann enough", she half joked.

"That's good. I'm glad you got a lot of attention and you were taken care of. I always wondered about that."

Peyton fidgeted in her chair.

"Um, would…do you want to see a picture of them?" she asked.

Ellie nodded.

"Sure."

Peyton reached in her bag and pulled out a wallet that housed a few photographs. One was a black and white still of a smiling Anna and Larry hugging with a 4 year old Peyton in the middle holding a Big Bird doll. The second photo was Peyton at age 12 with Larry standing by a huge, beautifully decorated Christmas tree. Another picture was a sullen faced 14 year old Peyton with waist length jet black hair and goth make up next to Anna at the beach. The next showed Peyton at 15 with a shaved head. The flip of a page was a more normal and blonde Peyton with her beaming parents at her high school graduation. The last was of Larry and Anna, arms around one another, smiling broadly for the camera in a shot that had been snapped that previous summer.

"There it is", Peyton sighed.

"Yeah. There it is. Wow. You changed over the years. You went from adorable snaggle toothed kid to a little teen model to Xena Warrior Princess to a Mohawk and back."

Peyton laughed.

"Just be glad you missed the teenage years. They were kind of difficult."

"I see."

"I was a brat and a snot and I put my folks through hell."

"Isn't that what teenagers do? Phases are a big part of growing up. We all went through them. Some just last longer than others and I'm living proof of that."

"I don't know. I was a pretty rotten kid."

"Did you know you were adopted?"

"They told me when I was nine. It was…I don't know. It was a huge shock. Man, I remember it like it was yesterday. We had a picnic on the water and it was a normal day that started out like any other day and ended up with my whole life being changed forever. They sat me down and started talking and told it just like it was a bedtime story or something. They told me how much they loved me and how special I was because I had been chosen and that…"

"That what?"

"That you must have loved me a lot to give me away so I could have a better life. Anyway, I tried to deal with it but everything was so different. That's a lot for a little kid to understand. I mean, I knew they loved me and they tried their best to be there for me but I pulled away."

"That was the biggest thing for me, especially with the adoption being closed and all. I just hoped they were good people and they'd be good to you. I wanted you to be happy. I wanted you to have a chance at a real family."

"I did. Um, I'm grateful for that. They're great parents. I really lucked out."

"Good. I'm glad, Peyton."

Peyton looked away nervously. The time had come.

"Listen, Ellie…"

"I asked my questions, now it's your turn, right?"

Peyton managed a weak smile.

"Yeah. I…"

"It's cool. Shoot. I'm an open book. Whatever you want to know, I will tell you."

She leaned back and took a deep breath.

"Um, okay…I guess for starters I want to know about my dad. What's the story with Joseph Barton?"

"I met Joe about 21 years ago when I was 18 and he was 19. There was this county fair and my girlfriend had dragged me to it so she could meet some guy and I was kind of the third wheel and I looked up from my cotton candy and there he was. He was probably the most handsome man I'd ever seen. It was love at first sight. We talked and we rode the Ferris Wheel and from then on we were inseparable."

Peyton bit her lip.

"Sounds like you loved him a lot."

"I did. Hell, love isn't the word. It was more than that. It was a very passionate relationship…maybe too passionate."

"What do you mean?"

Ellie thought for a second.

"You ever sat back and watched two people argue? I mean, really go at it. Two strong personalities going head to head where neither person knows when to back down? Well, that was Joe and me. God knows I loved the guy but nobody knew how to push my buttons like he did. We fought a lot. All the time. In fact, we broke up twice a day everyday. But in the end we couldn't stay away from each other. So we'd make up and make love and things would be great and the next day it would happen all over again. We probably didn't need to be together. It was an unhealthy relationship."

"Sue Ellen, um, Sue Ellen said he drank a lot…"

"A lot? Like a fish, you mean. The man downed straight vodka like most people drink water. It was crazy. You can't blame him much. He was just like his daddy."

Peyton rolled her eyes.

"Better that than being just like his mother", she muttered.

"You mean Pasty?" Ellie laughed. "That's another story. She's a real character."

"You got along with her?"

"Hell no. Couldn't stand the crazy old bat. Still can't. No one gets along with Patsy."

"I figured that much. Let's just say she wasn't too happy to see me. She threatened to shoot Lucas and me."

"She probably would have too. Hell, she shot at me before."

Peyton laughed out loud.

"Are you serious?"

"Hell yes. She used to have this hammock out in the backyard and one night in the summer Joe and I were laying on it and we were kissing and things started happening and before you know it, the clothes are coming off. And I'm trying to stop it because we're in the backyard for Christ's sake and anybody could have seen us but Joe didn't care. Lo and behold, whose nosy ass is watching from the kitchen window?"

"Patsy."

"You got it. And the hag is quick, too. Ran me about a mile through those woods with a rifle. Fired twice even."

Peyton shook her head.

"Sounds like you guys had a lot of fun."

"We did. Had some of the best times of my life with Joe Barton. He wasn't a bad guy, he just drank too damned much. Don't get me wrong. I'm no saint, either. I had my fair share of problems with the bottle. Anyway, two strong willed, crazy alcoholics was a deadly combination. We'd fight a lot. Somebody was always calling the sheriff to come break us up."

Peyton's eyes widened. Sure she'd heard Larry and Anna argue before but it was usually about bills or the toilet seat being left up and mostly about Peyton herself. But voices were rarely raised and certainly it had never gotten physical. And no matter how bad it was or how angry they were, Larry and Anna Sawyer had never gone to bed mad.

"So, so he hit you?"

"Yep. I hit him back, though. Depending on the situation and how mad or drunk we were would determine the winner. But things could get pretty violent. I hit him over the head with a frying pan once and he ended up with a concussion and he once beat me up with a lamp and broke my arm."

"Wow…"

"Anyway, things just kept getting crazier and crazier, then I found out I was pregnant."

"I bet Joe was just thrilled", Peyton mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"Actually he was. He was very happy when I told him the news. I guess we both were. We were young and had this dream about having a cute little baby to cuddle and love and dress up and show off. That's a fantasy. The bigger I got, reality set in. Having a baby isn't like having a new toy or a new pet even. It's real and it's hard and a lot of responsibility. We could hardly take care of ourselves, we were still drinking and when you got here, what the hell were we gonna feed you? Air? So I saw a sign in town one day about how these people help set up adoptions. I called and met the lady, had you in South Carolina, signed the papers and the rest is history."

Peyton stared at the floor for a long time.

"Did you…um, did you ever see me?"

Ellie smiled faintly at the memory.

"Yeah, I saw you. Joe did, too. We got to hold you for about an hour. You were so tiny and pink and wrinkly. I remember you peed all over his arm", she laughed as Peyton cracked a smile as well. "Then that was it. The nurse came and took you away."

Peyton sighed heavily.

"And here we are now."

"Here we are. Look, Peyton, I don't know if you know it or not but the arrangements of the adoption legally barred me from finding you. I wasn't supposed to make contact unless you requested it. You did and I'm here."

"Ellie…"

"Look, I'm not gonna sit here and feed you a mile long list of excuses and apologies and bullshit. I told you the truth and even though it wasn't an easy decision to give you away, I'm glad I did because looking at you now, you turned out a heap better than you would have had Joe and I raised you. You're talented and smart and beautiful…and you're a good person. You're going places and that's because of Larry and Anna, not Joe and me. I'm proud of you. Now I know you wanted to know about me and your biological dad and why we did what we did. Now you know. You know and you might be ready to walk away. If so, then that's cool. I respect it. I don't blame you. But if you want to get to know me…then I'd really like that. Because I want to get to know you, too."

"Look…"

"I know you're an adult now. You've grown up. You have your own life. I missed out on the childhood years and that was my choice. I know I can't get that back. And the woman that's taken care of you all this time, your mom, Anna…well, I'm not trying to take her place either. I don't want anything from you except a clean slate. I just want to be your friend, Peyton. What do you say?"

Peyton blinked away tears as she unveiled what was on the canvas she had been working on.

"I started this as soon as we got back from Georgia. It's a picture of…"

Ellie smiled as she stood and got a better look.

"It's Joe."

"I struggled with the details a little bit but I did the best I could from Sue Ellen's pictures…"

Ellie touched it.

"It's great, Peyton. Beautiful. Perfect."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. You did a fine job."

"Do you think he…"

"Would like it?" she smiled. "Oh yeah. He'd get a kick out of this. Joe would have loved it. He was a real ham anyway. I used to sketch him all the time. He'd pretend to be annoyed but deep down I know he loved it."

"Yeah you did say you were an artist. I, I'd like to see some of your stuff sometime."

"No time like the present", Ellie pulled out a single sheet of paper. "I was walking around the other day just exploring around and I got a bite to eat at this restaurant and this little girl was there with her parents and she was so cute. She kept smiling and waving and poking her tongue out at me. Finally, before they left, she gave me a little wildflower she had picked from the patio garden. It was so precious. Anyway, I took a mental picture and I just ended up with this."

In precise detail was a shadowed pencil sketch of a beautiful, smiling child handing over a flower.

"Wow. This is really good."

"Not as good as your stuff but thanks."

"No. It's better even. I really like it."

"Thank you."

Peyton smiled.

"So we're both artists, huh? It's weird. I was always able to draw ever since I can remember picking up a pencil. Nobody every taught me, I just knew. Now…now I know where I got it from, who I got it from. It's weird but kind of cool."

Ellie smiled.

"Yeah. That is cool."

"Do you, um, I don't know, do you want to look at more of my stuff? Then we could go eat if you want, if you're hungry."

"Sure. I'd like that, Peyton. Sounds good."

Peyton nodded.

"Hey, Ellie, thanks for talking to me and telling the truth and for coming to town and coming here today."

"Thanks for calling me. I'm real glad you did."

"I had ten years worth of questions inside me. It's nice to finally know. Thanks for being so honest and also for giving me up. I kind of get why you did it now. It must have been hard but thanks. I had a pretty good life."

"That's all I ever wanted for you."

"Thanks for everything."

"You're welcome, Peyton."

"And that stuff you said earlier about wanting to be friends? Um, that sounds cool. I mean, if you're gonna be here for a while we could definitely hang out and stuff, if you want."

Ellie sighed as she looked at the daughter she had created and given away so many years before. The daughter who was her carbon copy in so many ways.

"You bet I want that", she answered softly. "Sounds like a real plan."


	75. Different Worlds

"So it was only like the worst day ever. I'm telling you, dude. First I overslept. Then I was trying to get up and get ready, I tripped over Taylor and the air mattress and hit my leg on the chair. It hurt like a son of a bitch. I go to the shower and guess what? No hot water. So I had to take an ice cold freaking shower and my leg was so tender from the fresh bruise that when the water pressure hit it, it felt like a thousand daggers stabbing into me. I mean, thank God it was my left leg so I could kind of stick it out of the shower, which was possible but totally uncomfortable. I felt like I was in the freaking Matrix or something. Anyway. I didn't have time to do my hair so it looked like ass all day, I was hella hungry and lunch at the cafeteria was a total barf fest and since I forgot my wallet, I didn't have cash to eat anywhere else. My stomach was making all kinds of funky noises in class and everybody kept staring at me. Then to top it off, I'm leaving the tutoring center and what do you know? Who totally isn't paying attention and misses a step? Me, Haley James, queen of the Klutz People."

"You fell?" Peyton asked with a laugh.

"Hell yeah. Totally bit it, landed on my ass, feet in the air in front of everybody. And by the way, I'm glad the most humiliating experience of my life amuses you so."

Peyton shrugged.

"So you lost your cool points. No big deal. By tomorrow everybody will have forgotten about it anyway", the blonde smiled.

"You're in a good mood."

"Am I?"

"Yeah. Now what's got you smiling? Some more of that Lucas loving?"

Peyton blushed.

"Better."

"Better? Okay, I'm listening."

"I wanted us to have lunch here because Ellie is coming. I invited her."

Haley smiled.

"You two have been spending a lot of time together lately."

"She's cool. Besides, we have a lot to catch up on. Anyway, you guys have heard me talk about her for days now and since you, Luke and Nate went with me to try to help find her in the first place, I really wanted you guys to all meet her."

"Well, I'm sure I speak for the boys when I say we'd be honored."

Peyton smiled but it quickly faded.

"Haley, over there on that bench. Look. Is that Taylor?"

Haley strained to see. Sure enough it was.

"Yeah. I think it is."

"She looks all packed up. Did you know she was leaving?"

Haley sighed and shook her head.

"Did I know she was coming? Look, you go on ahead inside and save us a table. I'll catch up."

"Okay. And tell Taylor I said good bye."

Haley nodded as she rushed over to where her sister was waiting patiently. She stood over her, arms folded, frown embedded on her pretty face.

"Haley bub! Didn't expect to see you here."

"Leaving so soon?"

"The little deadline you gave me already passed. Just keeping my word and getting out of your hair so you can go on with life."

"And you planned on leaving without even saying good bye?"

Taylor shrugged.

"You know I'm not big on good byes. Besides, I didn't think you'd care anyway."

Haley rolled her eyes as she kicked at the ground.

"Of course I care. Look, you piss me off a lot and I know I give you a hard time sometimes but I do love you, Taylor. And I care about what happens to you."

"Touching. Really. You're making me feel all warm inside. If I had a heart I'd call this feeling emotion."

"Ha, ha very funny."

The girls smiled and looked at each other as a few feet away, the Scott brothers approached. They were walking together side by side, seemingly on their way in to meet Peyton and Ellie. They looked over and Lucas waved before heading inside. Nathan, hands in his jacket pockets, shuffled towards them.

"I don't think I've ever seen something so beautiful. Two brothers walking side by side, doing the whole male bonding thing", Taylor kidded.

Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. We live in the same place and it just so happens we were going to the same place at the same time. Anyway, what are you guys doing?"

"Taylor was just sneaking off."

"Haley bub, don't be so dramatic. I wasn't sneaking."

"You're leaving?" Nathan asked.

"Taylor James' work here is done. My ride should be here in a minute, then it's off to the next adventure."

"God help Massachusetts", Haley smiled. "Is Boston ready for you yet?"

"Doubt it but everyone could use a little Hurricane Taylor to spice things up."

The three stood and a few minutes later an old box van missing one hubcap appeared.

"Is this you?" Nathan asked.

Taylor nodded.

"It's Teddy and Jen."

Haley sighed.

"Well, I guess this is it."

"I guess so."

"You're okay for money?"

"I'll manage. I can take care of myself, Hay. I always do."

"I know."

"You just do the same. You've got a good thing going with this whole college deal. Seems like you met some really cool people, too. Just have fun and do your thing."

"I will."

"I know I don't say things like this a lot but I'm proud of you, Haley. Really, I am. I mean that."

Haley closed her eyes as they hugged.

"Thanks, Tay."

"Take care of yourself, kid."

"Right back at you. And call and let someone know you made it alive when you get to Boston. You do have a family that worries about you, you know."

"No sweat. But listen. I have to roll. So I'll catch you next time, baby sis."

Haley nodded as Nathan grabbed Taylor's bags and loaded them inside the van.

"I guess this is good bye", he sighed.

She smirked.

"You gonna miss me or something?"

"Not half as much as you'll miss me", he quipped right back. "Anyway, I'm glad to see you before you left. I just wanted to say bye…and thanks."

She took one look at him and read him like a book.

"It was fun."

"Yeah, it was."

"Just remember what I said. Just wake up every morning and live your life for yourself and for the now. You won't go wrong, I promise."

"Have a safe trip. Try not to run too many basketball hustles."

She grinned.

"I won't if you won't."

She gave him a small hug.

"Good bye, Taylor."

Smiling, she climbed into the van and gave her sister a final wave.

"Bye, Nate."

And then they were gone, leaving Nathan and Haley to watch until they disappeared out of sight.

"Too bad she won't be around for the holiday, huh?" he finally asked.

"Holidays aren't that big of a deal in our family. It was always commercial and overrated but yeah, I was kind of expecting that she would hang around until after Thanksgiving."

"It would have been nice, I guess. Not that I'll be here. I'm going back to Tree Hill but at least you would have had someone to hang out with."

"It's okay but I have to admit, she actually wasn't that bad this time", Haley smiled. "She usually manages to really screw things up and make a mess. I feel kind of bad. Now that she's gone, I kind of miss her."

Nathan shrugged.

"She's pretty cool."

"You guys hung out and stuff, right?"

"Yeah. I, we, uh…"

It was on the tip of his tongue to come clean and confess just how closely they had hung out but at the last minute, he decided against it.

"Nathan?"

"Nothing. I just hope she's okay and has fun wherever she ends up."

"She always does. That's the Taylor way."

"You ready to go inside?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm starving and I can't wait to meet Peyton's mom."

The two turned and headed inside. Lucas and Peyton were already seated at a table.

"Is she really gone?" Peyton asked.

"This time. At least we get our room back."

"That's nice but I'm gonna actually miss her."

"Me too…for now. Until she does or says something to piss me off and then it'll be back to normal for us", Haley smiled.

The front door opened and Peyton, who had been keeping an eye on it, let out a little gasp.

"Babe?" Lucas asked.

"It's her", Peyton smiled. "Ellie's here."

She got up to go greet her.

"They're really hitting it off", Haley observed.

"Yeah. Peyton is happy and that's all that matters to me."

A few seconds later a nervous but giddy Peyton came back to the table followed by an older version of herself.

"Ellie, this is my roommate, Haley, my friend, Nathan, and that's the famous, Lucas. Guys, this is Elizabeth Harp."

They all said hello and shook hands.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Ms. Harp", Lucas nodded.

"Likewise and please call me Ellie. I've certainly heard a lot about everyone here and I'm glad we could all finally meet. Who would have thought we'd get to do it right here on your campus instead of you guys driving across two states?"

"Thank God", Nathan muttered. "Blackshear? Let's just say it was an experience."

Ellie grinned.

"That's why I got the hell out of there."

Everyone laughed and conversation flowed freely as the group ate and got to know Ellie. The older woman fit right in, finding her place with the gang like she had been apart of them since the beginning. Peyton couldn't help but smile. She was so happy as things were going better than planned. She couldn't believe it. Lunch with her best friends, her boyfriend and the birth mother on her mind for over ten years. She had finally introduced Ellie to her world, a world she was quickly becoming more apart of every day.


	76. Family Politics

The traffic along Interstate 40 had been nothing short of brutal. Nathan Scott, a bit of a speed demon known for his impatience had managed to not let his road rage get the best of him. For whatever reason, he was in a good mood. He knew ten seconds around Royal and Dan Scott and all that would change so he savored those hours alone in the car. Maybe it was the break from school or the festive spirit all around him or maybe even the anticipation that had been filling him for days looking forward to Grandma Mae's mashed potatoes with gravy and homemade stuffing. Whatever it was, he was resigned. Taylor had been right and taught him a very important lesson. He only had one life to live and it was his.

He smiled and honked his horn when he passed by the sign that welcomed travelers into the Tree Hill city limits. Underneath it was a flap recognizing the year he had led Whitey's Ravens to a state championship. But there was also a new addition, one that made Nathan nearly run off the road. In huge, bold letters were the words, **Mayor, Daniel R. Scott**. Nathan thought he might vomit. So it was true. It was really true. Of course he had known all along that it was but it was a whole other feeling seeing it in writing.

He opted to take the long way home. He drove down the busy street where all the chain restaurants, hotels, Targets and Wal-Marts were. He let the road lead him to the river before turning left in the direction of the mall and a few private streets with perfect manicured lawns and beautiful homes, one of which was his own. Putting on his blinker, he sighed when he finally turned into the paved driveway. He parked next to the basketball hoop he had been playing with since he was a little boy. He got out and slung his single overnight bag on his shoulder but he couldn't resist. The ball was right at his feet. He picked it up and sent it sailing through the air. One quarter more of an inch and it would have been perfect but everybody knew almost didn't count. He mumbled a curse word waiting for the ball to land with a thud against the pavement but it didn't. Instead, it landed in someone's arms.

"A little rusty, aren't we?" Dan Scott smirked right at his son.

Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Didn't know we were keeping score, Dad."

"You never know who's watching you, son. I always taught you that."

Nathan sighed heavily. Unfortunately Dan had taught him a lot over the years. He tried to ignore the larger than life presence that followed him into the lavish foyer of the house.

"Anything in here to eat?" Nathan asked, immediately raiding the fridge.

"There are leftovers from last night. Just a little Potato du Jour, a fresh veggie platter, grilled Filet Mignon, French rolls and Cranberry Bread."

Nathan smiled appreciatively, already piling a plate into the microwave.

"Hell yeah. Mom went all out."

Dan grinned cockily.

"Actually, I prepared that meal."

"You?"

"Don't look so surprised, son. I am a man of many talents, some hidden. Let's just say I'm broadening my horizons."

"Whatever."

"I am the mayor now or haven't you heard?"

Nathan took a deep breath.

"I've heard. You've only told me like a hundred times. And I saw too. I got all those posters and flyers and press releases you sent me in the mail."

Dan pointed to newest life size cardboard cutout of himself grinning broadly and giving the thumbs up sign.

"The Old Man is a handsome devil, if I do say so myself. I think I look dapper and professional, classy and sophisticated, yet still approachable to the common folk. What do you think, Nate?"

Nathan grabbed a fork and began digging into the food.

"Personally, Dad, I think you look kind of ridiculous."

Dan scoffed but would not be deterred.

"You are your mother's son. Anyway, I take it you have a kind word for the food, considering the amount of time it's taking you to scarf it down."

"The food is good."

"Don't talk with your mouth full. In addition to being gross, it's impolite. You look like that boozy uncle of yours. Mother would have a stroke if she saw you."

"The food is good, Dad. I guess politics made you soft. Kind of hard picturing you in the kitchen with a chef's hat and apron on", Nathan laughed.

"Make all the jokes you want. I had the City Council over for a dinner party last night. It was my first official dinner party as mayor and you know a first impression is everything. I had to knock their socks off."

"Yeah…the better to manipulate and control them with."

"I will ignore your feeble and pathetic attempts at sarcasm. It is after all a holiday of thanks and this family is going to enjoy a civil, delightful family celebration even if it kills us."

"You can probably bank on that one."

"Yeah? Well, you better be on your best behavior. There is a parade downtown this weekend and guess who the Grand Marshalls are?"

"What? Dad!" Nathan whined.

"I am a public servant now and you are the First Son of Tree Hill."

"My lifelong dream", Nathan rolled his eyes.

"And speaking of, it's a shame my other offspring is MIA."

Nathan shrugged.

"He had other plans with his girlfriend."

"That's all fine and good but nothing comes before family."

Nathan just shook his head. He couldn't believe Dan had the audacity to make that comment with a straight face.

"If you say so."

"Listen to me, son. You're not the only Scott family member who has undergone a lot of changes recently. There have been some interesting new developments, shall we put it."

"Like?"

Dan rubbed his hands together and smirked. He was just about to open his mouth and spill the beans when the front door opened.

"Nathan, honey", Deb exclaimed, running over to hug her son. "I didn't expect you in so early. What a lovely surprise."

"Hey, Mom", he said.

"Deb, we were just talking about you."

She visibly tensed.

"Oh?"

"Yes. I was just telling our son about the exciting new changes around here."

She bit her lip and closed her eyes as her husband smirked, loving every inch of watching her squirm.

"Dammitt, Dan, you didn't. Tell me you didn't."

"Didn't what?" he acted all innocent.

"Tell Nathan."

Nathan frowned.

"Tell me what?"

"Dan…"

"Mom, what is it? Damn, don't talk about me like I'm invisible. I'm standing right here."

"That he is", Dan agreed.

"What's going on?"

Deb took a deep breath as pulled up a chair next to her son.

"You know how much I love you, honey."

"Yeah…"

"And you know your dad loves you, too…as much as the miserable goat can love anyone."

Dan smiled to himself.

"Yeah. So. Mom, you're stalling. Stop it. Just get to the point already."

"You're a young man yourself so I won't speak to you like a child. You know life has many unexpected twists and turns. Things happen and people change. Now I'll always be here for you and I'll always be your mother just like Dan will always be your father. We both love you very much but it appears we no longer love each other. Our marriage…it isn't working. It hasn't been for a long time. I think we both gave honest efforts to make it work but after a lot of thinking and a lot of talking, we've decided to split."

Nathan just sat there.

"You mean you guys are breaking up? For good?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Damn…"

"Nate, I know this must be a shock and the last thing we wanted to do was ruin your vacation or upset you but…"

"It's okay, Mom."

"What?"

"It's cool. I mean, I understand."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I know you guys haven't been happy for a long time. What's the point of staying together, especially if you're just gonna make each other miserable? It's not fair. So you did the right thing."

Deb hugged him again.

"Thank you for understanding. I moved into the beach house last week. We were going to tell you then but decided it was best to wait until we were all face to face."

"Are you guys gonna get a divorce?"

Deb looked over at Dan.

"Right now we're legally separated and the state of North Carolina says we must be for a year before we can divorce but yes, as of now, that is the long term plan."

"Alright."

"Just alright? If you want to talk…"

"I don't. I'm fine, Mom. Really. It's okay. I'm not a little kid or anything."

"Okay. I'm glad you are taking this so well but I was hoping we could talk later. Maybe you could drop by the beach house."

"Okay. Whatever."

"And if you want to stay there, you know you're more than welcome."

"That won't be necessary, Deb. This is his home. He's fine here. Aren't you, Nathan?"

Nathan sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I don't know. I guess. I just don't want you two to fight about it."

"We won't, dear", she smiled. "And I assure you we'll have a nice family dinner like usual. Your grandmother and I are cooking all your favorites and we'll celebrate as a family. It will be fun, just like old times."

"Before or after we have to ride and fake smile in the stupid ass parade?"

"I'm sorry. It's politics. Your father is the mayor now. It's our family duty to support him. Once everything is settled and more permanent, only then can we announce our new status."

"Alright. Whatever. I don't care."

"I love you", she kissed his cheek.

"I love you, too", he mumbled. "Hey, Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Have you…I don't know, have you seen Bevin around town?"

Dan made a face.

"Are we still on that lost cause?" he muttered under his breath.

Deb shot him a mean look before turning back to her son.

"No but I did see her mother a few days ago."

"How are they? How is she, I mean?"

"Good. Still coping. Moving on, I guess."

"Does she still hate me?"

"Nate…"

"It's cool if she does. I know she probably does. I deserve it. I was just wondering."

"Bevin is hurting. I don't think it would be a good idea to see her, if that's what you mean."

"Yeah…"

"Anyway, I was just stopping by and…"

"It's cool. I've got to unpack anyway. I was gonna go upstairs for a nap, then call the guys to hang out tonight."

"Okay. Sounds fun. Just be careful."

"I will", he said before dashing upstairs.

Deb watched him disappear before hanging her head in her hands.

"You vindictive son of a bitch", she whispered.

"Me?" Dan pointed to himself.

"Yes, you! I thought we talked about this already. How dare you out me like that and put me on the spot."

"I was just trying to be honest. You do know what that means, don't you, dear? It was only a matter of time before the boy would be asking where his mommy was."

"That move was calculated and out of spite."

"No, Deb. Telling our son the whole sordid truth about his mother would have been calculated and out of spite."

"You wouldn't!"

Dan smirked.

"I would…but I won't. At least not for now."

"You promised."

"I know but I'm a politician now. It's kind of my job to go around breaking promises."

"Damn you, Dan Scott. I've done a lot for you over the years. I've put up with a lot. I made a wonderful home for you and I gave you a family. You owe me this one."

He conceded with a sigh.

"You're right, Deb. You're absolutely right."

"Don't patronize me!"

"I'm not. I'm being sincere. Your secret is safe with me."

"It better be", she mumbled as she grabbed her purse and exited their marital home.

He watched her go. They had been through a lot over the years and it was hard to believe she was really gone. A little sad even. But it was okay. He'd get over it. He was Dan Scott. He didn't need a wife. He had something more important…power. The original dream had been for them to share it together but some dreams just weren't meant to come true. Smirking, Dan poured himself a shot of whiskey from the bar. He supposed it was true what they said after all. It was lonely at the top.


	77. Two Mothers

Ellie took one look at the small table and burst out laughing.

"It's not that bad", Lucas tried to comfort her.

"You're a sweet kid but a terrible liar. It's that bad and worse."

"Yeah but at least you get an A+ for effort", Haley tried.

"Do you always find a silver lining for every cloud?"

"Yes!" Lucas and Peyton answered together.

Ellie smiled.

"That's cute. I'll try to look on the bright side, whatever that is."

"The bright side is there's a Domino's a hop, skip and a jump from campus and they deliver hot and fresh delicious pizza in 30 minutes or less, guaranteed."

"I know", Ellie said. "It's just that it's my first Thanksgiving with Peyton and I wanted it to be nice. I wanted to make a nice dinner."

If Ellie Harp was to receive an A+ for effort, she'd surely have to settle for an F- for the finished product. The mashed potatoes were runny, the gravy was lumpy, the stuffing looked like baby crap and the butterball turkey was still frozen in the center.

"Hey, it's not that bad", Peyton offered. "It's the thought that counts, right?"

"True but I ruined Thanksgiving dinner."

"You didn't ruin it. Besides, it's not even Thanksgiving officially so if it makes you feel any better, you technically just ruined dinner."

They all chuckled as the four had gathered in Peyton and Haley's room. The rest of the school was on break but the girls had opted to stay behind. Lucas had as well to be with Peyton and Ellie, still bonding with her long lost daughter had been included as well.

"It's not so bad", Haley said. "In fact, it reminds me of this one time…"

Lucas and Peyton groaned, delighted when they heard a soft rap on the door.

"Saved by the bell", he smiled. "Door, Hales."

She grabbed the collection of contributed funds as she stuck her tongue out at everyone.

"You three are so not off the hook. As soon as the delivery guy bails, I am telling my story", she said, answering the door. "Man, you guys don't mess around with the 30 minutes or less deal."

She stopped mid sentence. Before her was an attractive looking older couple. A pretty blonde wearing an all weather coat standing next to a tall man with brown hair. In their hands were large plastic bags that smelled of scrumptious homemade goods.

"Hello", they said.

"Uh, let me guess…you're not from Domino's, are you?"

The woman smiled.

"Charleston, actually. You must be Haley."

"Yeah."

"It's nice to finally meet you and put a pretty face with that sweet voice. I'm Anna Sawyer and this is my husband, Larry. We're here to see our daughter, Peyton."

Haley's mouth fell open but what could she do? Sheepishly she moved aside and let them in. Peyton who was sitting on her bed in Lucas' lap did a triple take before jumping up so hard and fast that poor Lucas toppled onto the floor Jack Tripper style.

"Oh my God!"

"Peyton. Hi, honey."

"Mom! Dad! What…um, what are you guys doing here?"

"It's Thanksgiving, or at least almost. You couldn't come have Thanksgiving in South Carolina with us so we thought we'd bring Thanksgiving to you. Surprise!"

Peyton rubbed the back of her neck. It was a surprise, alright. She thought she might faint right then and there.

"Um, you, you shouldn't have", she squeaked.

"It was no bother. We missed our little girl and we know how much you love turkey. Besides, it's a nice chance for Daddy and I to get away and we get to see you and the campus again. It's so nice out here."

"Yeah…"

"And I see you've added that special Peyton Sawyer touch to your side of the room. Haley, I'm sure she drives you nuts sometimes."

Haley tried to smile.

"Nah. She's a good roommate."

Larry took one look at the young man peeling himself off the carpet, the one whose lap his baby girl had been perched on less than a minute before. He offered him a hand up and Lucas took it.

"You must be the boyfriend."

"Lucas Scott, sir", he gave him a firm handshake.

"Nice to finally meet you."

Anna greeted him with a warm, motherly hug.

"Lucas, Peyton has said such lovely things about you."

"Yeah. Thanks. Um, you, too, Mrs. Sawyer."

Anna then paused as she saw the other slightly older blonde standing awkwardly by the wayside.

"I'm sorry. We haven't been properly introduced. I'm Anna and this is Larry. We're Peyton's parents. And you are?"

"Elizabeth Harp. You can call me Ellie."

The two women shook hands.

"Good to meet you, Ellie. We didn't know the girls were having company but lucky for us there is enough food here for everyone. I brought turkey and ham and stuffing and some of that potato soup Peyton loves. I hope you like homemade rolls and Pumpkin pie?"

Haley rubbed her hands together.

"Yum, yum. If that feast tastes as good as it smells, we're all in for a real treat."

Peyton shot her an annoyed glance. They had bigger things to deal with than who would say grace over supper.

"Uh, Mom, Dad, before we eat or whatever, I kind of need to talk to you guys."

"Yeah", Lucas added. "Maybe we should leave and give you guys privacy. Haley, Ellie…"

The women stood.

"What's this about, Pey?" Larry asked. "Something wrong?"

"Yes. I mean, no. I don't know. Look, I don't know how you're gonna take this."

Ellie reached for her coat.

"Maybe I should just leave."

"Please, don't", Peyton pleaded.

"Please", Anna nodded. "Especially on our account."

"Mom, you don't understand. Ellie, um, Ellie just isn't a friend of ours. She, uh, she's my birth mother."

The last two words seemed to tumble out of Peyton's mouth in slow motion. Everyone sucked in a huge collective breath, the seconds of silence ticking loudly as a reaction was awaited from Larry and Anna. Immediately Peyton was taken back to that telephone conversation when she had first told them of her plans to travel to Blackshear, Georgia. She had heard them through the receiver and that had been bad enough…now getting a visual of their obvious shock and pain was more than she could bear.

Anna, lips trembling, turned to face the blonde stranger. Peyton hadn't been the only one who had wondered over the years. It had always been on Anna's mind, even if she didn't verbally express it often. Of course she too would be curious about the stranger who had given her God's most precious gift. Now they were face to face. Unexpectedly and Anna didn't have to use her imagination anymore. The person had a name and she was real and she was standing beside Peyton. She was pretty but even so you could just look at her and tell that she had been through a lot in life. Her and Peyton shared that. What else did they share outside the physical? Anna had no idea but Peyton did. Obviously they had been talking, sharing some kind of a relationship. A relationship Peyton had chosen to keep secret from her parents.

Beside her was her husband who stood stone faced even as the uncontrollable pangs of anger festered inside him. Peyton had introduced that Ellie character as her "birth mother". How dare she pull that in front of Anna and everyone? Mother? Ha. Mothers didn't just walk out on their children. Any animal could give birth. It took a real woman, a real mother to love and nurture and care for her offspring. All Peyton's life, that person had been Anna Sawyer, not Ellie Harp. Why had Peyton so desperately sought out that relationship? Why had she been so evasive about her findings with Larry and Anna?

"Peyton, what is going on here?" Larry asked calmly.

She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Look, I didn't know you guys were coming."

"Obviously."

"I'm sorry. Lucas and Haley didn't come home for the holidays and we were just having a get together and Ellie is in town so I invited her. It's no big deal."

"But you said you were too busy to come home for break", Anna quietly reminded her. "Why didn't you tell us the truth, honey?"

"Mom, I…"

"And when we called you after your little trip a few weeks ago, you said you didn't find anything", Larry reminded her.

"I know what I said but…"

"Why would you lie to us, Peyton?"

"I didn't lie."

"Look, I don't want to cause any problems or anything", Ellie spoke up. "I think it's best I just leave. Um, Peyton, I'll call you later."

"Ellie, wait…"

"Yes, Ellie", Anna cleared her throat. "You shouldn't have to leave. Larry and I were the ones who showed up unannounced. We'll go."

"Mom!"

"No, honey, it's okay. Larry…"

Without looking back, he followed his wife's footsteps out the door as their daughter dashed after them.

"Guys, wait up! Come on. Don't do this. You don't have to go."

Larry folded his arms.

"What? Are you proposing we actually stay?"

Peyton exhaled.

"Dad…"

"I can't believe this."

"You know what? Neither can I. Right now, I'm really trying hard to understand how you guys have the right to be upset with me."

"Why didn't you just tell us the real reason you didn't want to come home?"

"I did…sort of. Look, I am busy. Ellie just happened to come by."

"Out of the blue this woman just shows up in Winston Salem, North Carolina? Come on, Peyton. You can do better than that. Ann and I weren't born yesterday."

"Fine. We went to Georgia and when I went to the Barton's house, his mother was really rude to Lucas and me and she told us Joseph was dead. One of his nieces followed us back to our motel and she confirmed all that but she gave me a few pictures and said one of her other aunts had had some contact with my birth mom. So I left my number and address and the next thing I know, Ellie just kind of shows up. We talked and I asked her some questions and she asked me some questions and she had some time to hang around town for a while so we've been slowly getting to know each other. I have school and Lucas and I'm trying to do stuff with my art and now I'm dealing with Ellie reappearing in my life and it was just too much to try to drive home for a few days when I was already coming for Christmas break."

"Why didn't you just tell us that, the truth, Peyton, when we first talked to you after you got back from Georgia?" Anna inquired.

"Because I didn't know how to tell you and because no matter how I told you, you wouldn't have understood…just like you don't understand now."

"And we don't have a right to be upset?" Larry questioned. "This hurts us, Peyton."

"Why? It shouldn't."

"But it does. First of all, you're hiding things from us and sneaking around and being dishonest. It's like you don't trust us. That isn't fair. We've always been here for you, no matter what."

"Dad, I know."

"Do you?"

"Yes but you're acting like I'm somehow choosing Ellie over you guys."

"That's what it looks like and it's certainly what it feels like."

"It's not like that at all."

"Then why didn't you tell us about her? And why did you deliberately keep it a secret that you intended to spend Thanksgiving with her instead of us?"

"I didn't deliberately do anything. Things just sort of happened. All of a sudden Ellie is in my life and it's not such a bad thing, yet leave it you guys to flip out. I mean, I'm not doing anything wrong. I just want to get to know her. And spending time with her doesn't mean that I don't want to spend time with you guys anymore. But I've had 19 years with you. Prior to the beginning of last week, I'd only had one hour with Ellie and that was when she held me in her arms when I was just a few minutes old. Is it so bad that I'm taking a little bit of time out to know this woman?"

"No", Anna sighed. "I guess it isn't."

"Then get over this and come back inside and let's try to act like adults."

Larry shook his head.

"It wasn't supposed to be this way. Not in a million years, Peyton. We can't just go back in there and hold hands and exchange life stories over turkey and stuffing. It isn't that simple. Do you even have any idea how awkward this is for your mother and me?"

"Dad, it's uncomfortable for me, too and I'm sure it is for Ellie."

"Yeah? Well, that's your own damn doing."

"So what now?" Peyton folded her arms.

"Go back to your meal with your boyfriend and your roommate and your birth mother."

"What about you two?"

Anna looked right at her child.

"We love you, Peyton and we don't fault you for seeking out the part of you that was missing. But the way you went about it and the events that led up to tonight…well, that puts everyone here in an unfortunate situation. It's bad for us and for Ellie and your friends. Perhaps if you'd just been upfront with us and we'd had time to let this sink in and then prepare, of course we knew there'd be the day when we met her but honey, not this way. I'm sorry. Not like this."

"So you're just gonna leave?"

"I think that's best for everybody."

Peyton shook her head and bit her lip. Of course she hadn't meant for everything to turn into such a mess but it had. Maybe it was her fault, after all.

"Can we, I don't know, can we talk about all this later?"

Anna nodded.

"I think that would be a good idea.

"Okay, look…I just feel bad you guys leaving like this. I didn't want it to be this way and I'm sorry if I hurt you."

Anna did not answer but she leaned in and gave Peyton a hug, breaking away and quickly running off so her husband and daughter would not see the avalanche of tears falling from her eyes. Peyton just stood there. It was a surreal moment and she felt awful. Awful and guilty. The holiday had been ruined for everyone and it was all her fault. That was evidently her father's opinion as well as he just stood and gave her "that" look, the one he often gave when she had really disappointed him, the one that made her feel like absolute shit.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Pey", he simply said before turning and walking away.


	78. The Worst Thanksgiving Since Last Year

It was a feast prepared for royalty. The juicy turkey cooked to golden brown perfection with sides of stuffing, dressing and gravy that was simply mouthwatering. The mashed potatoes were a fluffy white next to the equally appetizing green beans and corn. A basket of freshly baked homemade bread along with cranberry sauce and Pumpkin pie put an exclamation point of the delicious Thanksgiving dinner. It set atop a beautifully decorated table in the dining room of a beautiful home, surrounded by a family of beautiful people just waiting to dig in.

"Table looks great, Debbie", Royal nodded as he finished with his pipe.

"Yes, it does, dear. Quite festive", Dan winked.

Deb tried to ignore him.

"Thank you, Royal", she said to the man who was still legally her father in law.

The family was seated at the long, rectangular table. Dan, Deb, Royal, Mae and Nathan.

"Shall we say grace?" Mae asked. "Nathan, why don't you do us the honors?"

Nathan made a face.

"Aw, Grandma…" he pouted.

Nathan hated being put on the spot like that.

"You always do such a lovely job, dear."

"Yes, you do."

Everyone looked up to see where the extra voice had come from. No one had even heard the front door open but apparently it had and standing front and center in tight jeans, cowboy boots and a bandana across his head, was none other than Keith Scott.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in", Royal said as he found himself staring into the eyes of the firstborn son he hadn't seen in almost a year.

"Nice to see you, too, Dad."

Mae immediately stood and walked over, giving her oldest child a warm hug.

"Keith! What a wonderful surprise! Why didn't you tell us you were coming home?"

"You know me, Mom."

"It's so good to see you."

"Dan", Keith nodded at his younger brother.

"Keith", Dan smirked.

"Hello, Deb", Keith cleared his throat. "It's good to see you."

Deb forced a tight smile as she shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

"Keith…what a pleasant surprise."

"Hey, Nate."

"What's up, Uncle Keith?"

"Damn, boy. You got big", he said as they knocked fists.

"Well, you're just in time for dinner", Mae smiled. "Pull up a chair. Nathan was just about to bless the meal."

"Do I have to?"

Keith shot him a grin.

"It's cool. This one is on me."

Dan rolled his eyes.

"This ought to be good", he rolled his eyes as the family bowed their heads.

"Bless us, O Lord, and these Thy gifts which we are about to receive from Thy bounty, through Christ our Lord. Amen."

"Amen", everyone repeated in unison.

"See? It wasn't that bad", Keith winked, picking up a fork.

Nathan smirked.

"Better you than me, man."

"Boy, you should be honored to say grace", Royal said in his normally stern tone. "We all have a lot to be thankful for this year, you especially."

"Yeah, Grandpa, that whole getting booted from the team thing? Yeah, the good luck gods were really smiling down on me then", he retorted in a smart tone.

"I heard about that, man", Keith said, washing down a mouthful of stuffing. "Sorry. Those are the breaks, I guess."

"Yeah, I guess."

"The breaks?" Royal scoffed. "Don't make excuses. That's what happens when you get mixed up with doing dope and messing with fast women."

Nathan rolled his eyes. Not that conversation again.

"Do we have to talk about this again?" he huffed.

"Yes", Mae said, nervously tapping her fork against the plate. "Let's not. It's Thanksgiving and we're all together once again. Let's not argue at the table. We should have a nice family dinner."

"I agree", Deb said.

"Sorry I said anything", Keith mumbled. "Look, Nate we all make mistakes but you're a good kid. You're gonna be okay."

"Thanks, man."

Dan put down his utensils and loudly and dramatically clapped his hands together.

"Nice pep talk, Boozy. The King of mistakes passing the torch down to the prince, huh?"

"Actually, I was just trying to give my nephew a little support but if you want to open up that can of worms, we could definitely go there, little brother", Keith sneered.

"Let's", Dan's eyes twinkled with child like mischief.

"Let's not", Deb interjected. "Please."

Nathan picked at his food wondering why the hell he had even bothered. A confrontation like that was bound to happen sooner or later.

"Look, if everybody is just gonna sit around and fight, I'm gonna leave."

Keith sighed.

"I hear you, man. Look, maybe my coming here wasn't a good idea after all. I'm right behind you

"Nobody's fighting and you're not going anywhere", Royal snorted. "It's Thanksgiving and we're going to have a nice family dinner together even if it kills us, dammitt!"

And there it was. The patriarch had spoken.

"Well, Keith", Mae tried to change the subject. "So much has happened since you've been home. Your brother has a wonderful surprise for you, don't you, Danny?"

"Oh, Mother", Dan blushed.

"Don't be modest, dear. Go ahead and tell him."

"I'm sure Keith already knows the good news."

"You mean that you're the newly elected mayor? Yeah, it's a small town and word travels fast. I heard it, just trying to believe it still…and wondering how in the hell you pulled it off."

"The old fashioned way, brother. You know, determination, drive, hard work…oh wait. I forgot who I was talking to. Of course you don't know anything about that", Dan sinisterly teased.

"Danny", Mae pleaded.

"I was just kidding around, Mom. Keith knows I like yanking his chain."

"Well, let's try to play a little nicer. Your brother doesn't come home too often. We're happy to see him, aren't we?"

"Of course we are…right, Deb?" Dan grinned.

The blonde was silent as she used her fork to maneuver the food around on her plate like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"So what have you been up to, son?" Mae asked.

Keith shrugged.

"A little of this, a little of that. I just came from working on a ranch out in Nevada actually."

"Nevada? A ranch? How interesting."

"It's okay", he ate some more.

"Any girlfriends we should know about?" the mother asked hopefully. "After all, any young lady would be lucky to meet your acquaintance."

Dan smirked.

"Lucky, lucky, lucky", he repeated.

Keith wiped his mouth.

"There's not really much to tell in that department, Mom."

"Oh? Well, that's too bad, dear. I was so hoping you'd meet a nice woman to settle down with."

"Yeah…"

"Leave him alone and let him eat, Mae. Women cause enough trouble with the men in this family as it is", Royal said, looking right at Nathan.

"Unfortunately, Dad, that is true", Dan agreed. "A good woman is hard to find. I feel Keith's pain actually. I mean, he's already over the hill, over the big 4 0 so to speak. There's a lot of pressure from family and society to settle down, get married, start a family. Then again, before a man can even think about all that, he as to find the right woman. Someone cultured and sophisticated. Intelligent and classy. Beautiful, warm, kind, funny…loyal. I tell you, that last one is a doozy. These days it is short of impossible to find a mate that possesses all the important qualities. Maybe our little Keith has found a woman after all, she just isn't what the family would expect."

"Dan, please", Deb glared at him.

"Why don't you come clean and tell Mom and Dad about your new girl?"

"Man, don't do this here", Keith tersely whispered.

"Keith, you met someone?" Mae asked again.

"Oh yeah, Mom. He sure did. In fact, she's right here in Tree Hill."

Mae smiled.

"Silly goose. Why didn't you invite her over? We have plenty of food and there is always room for one more. And we'd love to meet her, wouldn't we, Royal?"

Dan grinned broadly as he raised his glass of wine to his lips.

"How convenient. Seems you guys already have."

"What are you talking about over there, son?" Royal asked.

"You're looking right at her. Deb and I are divorcing, she's screwing Keith and they're shacked up at the little beachfront love nest I still pay the mortgage on, now could someone pass the gravy? It's absolutely to die for."

The table went deadly quiet. Mae looked like she might have a heart attack while poor Deb was on the verge of tears. Royal was livid, all while a satisfied and beaming Dan sat back to enjoy the destruction he had just caused.

"Keith, is this true?" he finally asked his son.

"Dad…"

"Has Nathan not brought enough shame and scandal to this family? Now you two as well? What the hell were you thinking? Keith? Deb? You know what the good book of Exodus, chapter 20, verse 14 tells us? Thou shall not commit adultery. And verse 17 says thou shall not covet thy neighbor's wife. Doesn't that mean anything to you? They're called the Ten Commandments, not the Ten Suggestions."

"Grandpa, the Bible says not to covet thy neighbor's wife. It didn't say anything about your brother's", Nathan smirked

Royal slammed his fist down on the table.

"Not another word from you, boy!"

"Oh, Keith, Deb", tears welled in Mae's eyes. "Please say this isn't true."

Keith took a deep breath.

"It's not what it looks like, Mom. It's complicated."

They were in a state of stunned confusion, all except an elated Dan and Nathan, who calmly finished his plate. When he was done, he looked at his bickering, dysfunctional family. All he could do was laugh out loud.

"I bet Luke will be sorry he missed this little get together", he mouthed.

"Nathan", Deb reached out for him.

He just put down his napkin and headed for the nearest exit.

"I should go", Keith announced.

"So soon?" Dan questioned. "Stay. Really."

"Shut up."

"It's so rude to leave before dessert. Then again it's also kind of rude to have your brother's wife bent over the dining room table so…"

"You miserable, evil, son of a bitch", Deb muttered.

"What? Oh. That's right. It was supposed to be a secret, right. My bad, dear. It just sort of slipped. Whoops."

Humiliated and angry, Deb left the dining room and house in search of her son. She had feared he would drive off in the darkness but to her surprise, he was out in front, playing basketball.

"Honey, can we please talk?" she asked softly.

"What's there to talk about, Mom?"

"What just happened in there."

"Is it true?" he asked, not looking at her as he sank yet another shot.

"Your father is tasteless and crass and it's not what it seems or how he explained but…"

"You are sleeping with him?"

Deb's face grew red.

"Yes", she looked away.

"And Dad caught you?"

"Yes."

Nathan smiled and shook his head.

"How long has it been going on, Mom?"

"He got back into town a few weeks ago. Your father and I were fighting like usual. My head was still reeling from this grueling, exhausting campaign and election process. We were already making plans to separate. Keith returned and he wasn't ready to deal with Royal and Mae just yet so I gave him the keys to the beach house. I dropped by one day to bring him groceries and ended up staying for dinner. We talked, had some wine…"

"And he hit it?"

"Nathan, please."

"Just kidding, Mom. I mean, this is a messed up situation. Lighten up. You've to have a sense of humor."

"There is nothing funny about this situation. Your father had been blackmailing me and I'm sure he has other tricks up his sleeve since he just outed me and humiliated the both of us in front of everyone. I'm sure the divorce will get nasty and now with him being mayor, there's no telling how far he will go."

"So you're and Keith are still at the beach house?"

"Yes. We're in separate bedrooms, Nathan. It's not an affair. I didn't leave your father for your uncle. It was one night where two people who have been hurt by Dan Scott found comfort in each other. I, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me."

"I know how this must make you feel…"

"Well, it doesn't, Mom. I don't feel. It's like whatever. I've been through so much and this family is so crazy, nothing phases me anymore. I don't blame you for leaving Dad. And if you want to hook up with Uncle Keith, that's your business, too."

"You're right, Nathan", Deb sighed as she pulled her jacket closer to her body. "This family is pretty messed up. I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry you've had to live this way. I just want you to know, if I had it to do all over again, I never would have married your father. I would have taken you far away from this godforsaken town and this crazy people and I would have raised you alone and given you the happiness you deserve."

Nathan made another shot.

"It's a nice dream, Mom, but that's what it is…only a dream. You did marry Dad, we are here and both of our lives have gone to shit whether we deserve it or not. That's just the way it is. We have to deal with it."

"Nathan…"

"You could have just told me the truth from the beginning, you know."

"I know. I, I was afraid. I was afraid you'd think less of me."

He shrugged.

"I can't judge you. Look at me. Look at my life. We all make mistakes, Mom."

"Yes, I guess we do. Nate…"

"Look, I'm gonna go back inside for a little while. I'm gonna hang out in my room."

She nodded.

"Okay. Um, if you wanted to come by the beach house later…"

"I don't know."

She bit her lip. Of course he wouldn't. Could she blame him? She was just lucky he didn't hate her the way Dan had hoped it would turn out.

"Okay. Well, I should be going."

"Alright."

"I'll see you later, honey."

"Yeah. Later, Mom."

Deb turned to walk to her car but stopped short as she watched her strapping young man sink basket after basket.

"Hey, Nate?"

"Yeah, Mom?" he bounced the ball.

She looked away.

"I'm sorry I ruined Thanksgiving."

He gave her a smile before going back to his game.

"It's cool. It's just the worst Thanksgiving since the last one…and until the next one."


	79. What's Thanksgiving Without A Turkey?

Lucy, the Volvo station wagon, made its way up Interstate 95, the industrial capital of Virginia split on either side. With the radio at a lowered volume, Lucas kept a steady and police friendly pace, occasionally wiping at his tired eyes as the sun had just begun to rise. Beside him was his girlfriend, Peyton Sawyer, who with the events of the past evening still fresh on her troubled mind, kept her gaze focused out the window. In the backseat were two additional passengers, equally quiet after all had agreed to not let the holiday be a total waste. The events of the night before had rattled everybody. Suddenly the four walls of the dorm were closing in leaving little breathing room and creating much stress and drama. They needed something else, Peyton needed something else, something to take their minds off the disastrous encounter with the Sawyers. Lucas had suggested they go to his mother's house and it seemed a lot better than sitting around Winston Salem.

"Punch Buggy, green, don't punch back!" Haley said excitedly as she socked right into Peyton's left shoulder.

The blonde turned and gave her one of the looks she used to often give when they first moved in together.

"Haley, if you hit me again, I'm gonna throw you out this window into that buggy."

"Alrighty then", she slid further in the back seat. "So much for friendly road games to pass the time away. I won't even attempt I Spy."

"Thank you", Peyton mumbled.

"Play nice, kids", Lucas sighed. "We're almost there."

Ellie smiled.

"Look, I just wanted to thank you guys for inviting me to tag along."

"Yeah right, like we were gonna let you sit in some dusty old motel room alone on the holidays while we chow down at Luke's mom's", Haley noted.

"I know. I appreciate it but I just feel bad, especially about earlier and with your parents…"

"It's not your fault", Peyton simply stated. "I understand that they're upset but they totally overreacted."

"My plan was never to ruin anyone's Thanksgiving."

"Well, you didn't. They've had worse."

"I find that hard to believe", Ellie chuckled.

Peyton smiled at a memory.

"What about the time I came to Thanksgiving dinner unable to eat because my boyfriend at the time, Spike, had just pierced my tongue in the basement of his cousin's house? It got all infected and gross and I was trying to hide it but I couldn't and we ended up spending Turkey Day in the Emergency Room. Trust me, they weren't too thrilled with me then either."

"You were quite the little terror, weren't you?" Ellie asked with a smile.

"Yeah but I'm sure I'm not the only one. Somebody else in here has to have some holiday horror stories. Ellie? Luke? Come on, guys. Haley, you look like you're dying to share back there."

"Actually, I don't. Sorry. I told you my parents think holidays are way too commercial so we never really celebrated. But oh. This one time we were living in Iowa and the town had this huge old parade and they had wild turkeys and all the school children reenacted the whole story of the first Thanksgiving with the Pilgrims and the Indians. Oh my God. My dad read about it in the paper and he flipped! We totally crashed their event. Imagine my hippie parents in their bandanas and tye dye on bullhorns yelling about racism and how the Indians had been slaughtered and mistreated by 'The Man' and six little kids protesting with signs like, 'Don't kill the turkeys! Birds have feelings, too!' It was wild. The townspeople thought we were crazy. My whole family almost got arrested. Anyway, that's all I've got as far as unusual Thanksgivings. What about you, Ellie?"

She shrugged.

"I've never been much into holidays besides I always worked a lot so I don't have that many interesting stories to tell, at least none as colorful as yours, Haley. Lucas?"

He chuckled.

"You're a tough act to follow, Haley. I doubt I can top that. Most of my Thanksgiving memories are really quiet and normal and happy, I guess. My mom wasn't the best cook when I was little so sometimes there'd be a lot of burnt TV turkey dinners. But she got better as she learned and experimented and now, well, she's a pretty damned good cook. Wait until you taste her food. Even her leftovers are good and trust me, there are always plenty of them. Like weeks after Thanksgiving we'd be munching on turkey hash, turkey sandwiches, turkey burgers, turkey soup and whatever else she could think to make."

"This is pretty short notice. I hope it wasn't too much of an imposition to have four extra mouths to feed."

"Nah. She always cooks in bulk. Habit, I guess. Most of the time it was just the two of us but judging by all the stuff in the kitchen, you'd think we had a family of ten or something. And uh, as far as the imposition, I pretty much know my mom and it won't be a problem but I haven't actually told her we're all on our way."

The three females looked at each other in disbelief praying they had just heard him wrong.

"What? Lucas!"

"Sorry. I couldn't get in touch with her. She's not answering the house phone and her cell keeps going straight to voicemail."

"Are you kidding?" Peyton asked. "You mean this woman has no idea any minute now her son and three strangers are popping in for a Thanksgiving dinner?"

He shrugged.

"I left her a message."

"Luke!"

"What?"

"What if she isn't there? What if she's out of town?"

"I talked to her yesterday morning. She didn't mention any plans."

"And what if she didn't cook?"

"She always cooks."

"Oh my God! This is gonna be bad. Luke, I mean it. Wasn't last night bad enough with my folks? I seriously can't take any more drama."

"There won't be. Babe, calm down. It's cool. I promise. Mom loves when I have friends over."

"Try calling her again."

"Why?" Lucas asked with a smile as he pulled up to the curb. "No need. I'll just go to the door. We're here."

Sure enough they were stopped in a residential neighborhood in front of a house with a Jeep SUV parked in the drive.

"Oh my God…"

"And that's her truck. Told you she was here."

"Are you sure about this?" Ellie asked.

"It'll be fine. Really."

"Well, let's get this show on the road. I seriously have to pee", Haley jumped out.

"You coming, babe?" Lucas asked her.

Peyton looked as pale as a ghost.

"No", she whispered softly.

"No?" he laughed. "What are you gonna do? Sit here all day and night?"

She nodded.

"Yes."

"Pey, you're being silly. It's going to be okay. She doesn't bite, I promise."

"I can't, Lucas."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I'm nervous. I'm meeting your mom for the first time and it's the butt crack of dawn and she has no idea we're coming, not to mention we're bringing two extra guests. This is not gonna go over well as far as first impressions."

"Mom, won't mind Ellie and Haley. If I thought it was a problem, then I wouldn't have brought them. And she's gonna be glad to finally meet you. I mean, I talk about you all the time. She's been looking forward to this. You have nothing to worry about. When you do meet, she's going to love you as much as I do."

He gave her a reassuring smile. Still not convinced, the agitated blonde, still on edge from an already eventful past 24 hours, reluctcantly climbed out of the car. Lucas took her car and they walked the sidewalk like it was a plank.

"Maybe you should knock first", she suggested as he reached for his key.

Lucas shrugged. He did so. He knocked several times and rang the bell. That was odd. No answer.

"You sure she's here?" Ellie asked again.

"Yeah."

"Well, can you use the key?" Haley begged as she shifted her weight from foot to foot. "Four hungry strangers waking her up is gonna be bad enough without having a puddle on her porch."

Lucas turned his key in the lock and slowly opened the door. The house was dark and quiet as they all shuffled in.

"Down that hall, second door on the right, Hales", he pointed to the bathroom.

She took off running as Lucas turned on some lights.

"I guess she's still sleeping", Peyton sighed.

Lucas walked down the hall.

"Mom? Mom, are you awake? It's me."

He called out but there was still no answer.

"It's early", Ellie sighed. "We should give her a few minutes."

Lucas nodded as he ushered the ladies to the kitchen where he put on a pot of coffee and began scrambling eggs and making notice. To his surprise, there was no turkey on top of the oven. The counter wasn't covered with the usual trimmings and sides. Maybe she had just gotten a late start.

"Compliments to the chef", Haley said as she munched her breakfast.

The others ate in comfortable silence until Peyton's attention caught sight of what seemed like a man run past them in the hall. Her eyes grew big.

"You okay, babe?" Lucas asked.

She wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"You guys don't have ghosts, do you?"

Luke smiled.

"No. Why?"

"Because I just saw a man walk by."

"I didn't see anybody."

"Well, I know I did."

"Pey, you must be seeing things."

"Lucas, I know what I saw."

He stood.

"You're just tired. There is no man…", he said confidently as the mystery man ran into the dining area near them. "…In my house."

He was young, not incredibly tall with dark hair and a funny accent. He had a good body, which was a good thing considering he was stark naked except for the pilgrims' hat he wore on top of his head.

"Oh Pocahontas!" he called out.

Before anyone could react, a woman wearing just a bra and panties along with a long black wig and an Indian feather jetted by them.

"Yes, Mr. John Rolfe?" she giggled.

The girls were confused while Lucas was horrified.

"Mom?"

"Pocahontas" turned around and screamed as her eyes grew as large as saucers. She quickly tried to cover herself with her hands.

"Lucas!"

"Mom!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I think the question is more like, what are you doing?"

"You said you weren't coming home for Thanksgiving!"

"I changed my mind! Who the hell is this guy?"

The man stepped over.

"You're Lucas? Nice to meet you, mate. I've heard a lot about you. Andy Hargrove is the name."

He extended his hand.

"Andy!" Karen yelled.

"What, love?"

"Your…"

She couldn't even finish the sentence. She just motioned down to his exposed unmentionables.

"Oh. Sorry about that. I'll go put on a robe."

"That would be a damned good idea", Lucas folded his arms as Andy scurried off.

"Lucas, I, I…can explain."

"Mom…"

"Andy is a friend of mine from New Zealand. I met him on a business trip a few months ago and…"

"Mom, that's all fine and good but things changed with my plans and I decided to come home and you weren't answering the phones so I left a message. Obviously you didn't get it but I wanted you to know I wasn't coming alone."

"What?"

He stepped out of the way so she could see the guests previously hidden from sight.

"Ellie Harp, Haley James, and Peyton Sawyer, my girlfriend. Guys, this is my mom, Karen Roe. And apparently the naked pilgrim was Andy Hargrove from Down Under."

"Actually, Luke, geographically speaking, New Zealand is known as the Pacific land down under or the other land down under simply because it isn't as well known as its western neighbor, Australia, which is nicknamed just the land down under."

"Hales!" Lucas turned to her.

"What?"

"Who cares?"

"Okey dokey, then."

"Oh my God", Karen turned 20 shades of crimson. "It, it's nice to meet you all. Please excuse me for a moment."

"That went well", Ellie said after she had disappeared.

"Yeah", Haley shrugged. "At least you were right about her not getting mad about extra guests."

A bewildered Lucas plopped down in the chair next to Peyton. He swallowed hard.

"Babe…"

She smiled as she rubbed his head.

"I know."

"That was my mother."

"I know."

"In her underwear."

"I know."

"Dressed like Pocahontas."

"I know."

"Being chased by a naked John Rolfe wannabe with a bad Australian accent."

"Actually…"

"Haley, shut it", he cut her off.

"Shutting it", she complied, making the sign of zipping her lips.

"I know, babe."

"No, you don't. What the hell just happened here? I'm traumatized. For life."

"It's gonna be okay."

A few minutes later, Karen, sans wig and feather and Andy sheepishly returned hand in hand, dressed more appropriately in jeans and sweatshirts.

"I guess it's a little late for formal introductions", Karen tried to smile. "I, I apologize. I had no idea anyone was coming. This is quite embarrassing."

"I wasn't coming home but at the last minute some drama went down and we all kind of wanted to get away and I know how bummed you sounded when you found out I wasn't spending Thanksgiving here with you. So last minute I invited everyone out and we tried to call and I left messages. I didn't think you would mind. I thought food would be cooked. I thought you'd be alone."

Karen cleared her throat.

"Andy flew in to surprise me."

"Surprise", the man smiled, as he helped himself to coffee.

"Anyway, this sounds like miscommunication all the way around. I, I'm glad you're here, honey and of course your friends are welcome. Haley and Ellie, is it?"

"Yes", Ellie extended her hand as Karen shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Roe", Haley smiled.

"Same here. Welcome. And please call me, Karen. And uh, you are the infamous Peyton I hear so much about?"

The blonde gave a nervous smile.

"Hi."

"Hi, honey. I'm so glad you could make it."

"Yeah. Um, me, too."

"Well, since everyone is here and time is of the essence, I say we get on the ball with dinner. I might have to ask for a little help. First things first, we'll go to the market and see if they're any turkeys left and we'll take it from there."

"Karen, are you sure this isn't too much?" Ellie asked. "We did just kind of show up. We don't want you to go to so much trouble if you hadn't planned on cooking."

"Nonsense", Karen waved her hands. "It's Thanksgiving. What's a Thanksgiving without a turkey? If everyone chips in, it won't take much to get this show on the road."

"Absolutely", Haley agreed. "Whatever you need."

Karen smiled.

"Then it's settled. Andy?"

"I'm here for you, love", he playfully smacked her on the bottom as Lucas visibly cringed.

"Luke?" she asked her son.

He was still in shock and somewhere between throwing up and crying actual tears. But Peyton gave him a warning look followed by a small smile and all he could do was simply nod.

"Sure, Mom", he sighed.

After all, what was Thanksgiving without a turkey? And without naked Pilgrim and Indian role playing?


	80. Sweet Potato Pies And Cherry Moons

Peyton walked through the living room and smiled as she saw Ellie sprawled out on the couch. They even slept alike, she thought, as she took a colorful, knitted afghan from the base of the sofa and spread it over her. All was peaceful and quiet in the Roe house. In a matter of hours, they had managed to put together a delicious holiday meal and they had sat down as a group and enjoyed it together. It had taken Karen a while to get over her initial embarrassment and Lucas an equal amount of time to accept the horrific scene he had unknowingly led his guests into. But after a comfortable Thursday, all was well. The girls had woken up early the next morning and dared to brave the Black Friday shopping crowds while the two men had stayed back and attempted to get to know each other. Judging by Lucas' still tense body language, it was rather difficult to see just how much progress had been made but the good news was, he hadn't killed Andy in their absence. Peyton gave him a smile and a quick wink as he sat and watched a football game with his mother's new beau. She slipped into the kitchen where Karen was still baking.

"Hey", Peyton said quietly.

Karen looked up and smiled.

"Peyton. Hello."

"Something smells good in here."

"Haley was telling me some story about living in Idaho on a sweet potato farm. Somehow I got lost between something about adopting pet llamas and hitchhiking midgets but I gathered that she really likes sweet potatoes so I thought I'd make a couple of pies for her to take back to school."

Peyton laughed out loud.

"Yeah. Um, Haley has some interesting stories but she'll definitely love the pies. That's very nice of you."

"Oh it's no bother. I love to cook, in case you didn't figure that out already."

"I did. Trust me. That was the best tasting Thanksgiving meal I've ever had."

"You all helped."

"Yeah by setting the table and running to the market and stuff like that. You did all the hard stuff and it was great. We really appreciate it. Thanks."

"You're more than welcome."

"I mean that. I still feel bad for us just showing up unannounced on your door yesterday."

"It's quite alright. It worked out for the best. I've always loved when Lucas had friends over and he talks about you all the time. I'm glad we finally met."

"Yeah, me, too."

"You're a nice girl and you make my son very happy. That makes me happy. Of course I worry about him being so far from home. But meeting you and Haley and Ellie really eases my mind. It seems like he's surrounded by good people, good friends."

"Thank you. I mean, Lucas is great, too. I'm really lucky."

Karen grinned.

"I hate to brag but he is quite the catch", she winked. "What can I say? He is a good boy."

"He's great. I just want you to know that I love your son very much. I know it seems like we're really serious for not knowing each other very long but we really click. He is so sweet and he really takes care of me. That's um, that's kind of how we ended up here."

"What do you mean?"

Peyton took a deep breath.

"Ellie just isn't a friend of ours. She uh, she's my birth mother. I'm adopted and she just recently came into my life. It's been really weird but great at the same time and Lucas has been there for me every step of the way. Anyway, it's kind of a delicate situation because at home I have two parents that raised me and I love them but their feelings got really hurt in all this. Anyway, it hit the fan the night before we came up. They showed up at school to surprise me and instead they got surprised meeting Ellie for the first time. I hadn't even told them I had met her. It was a real mess and everybody was feeling horrible and guilty and the holiday was gonna be ruined and Luke just suggested we come here."

Karen nodded.

"That does sound like a difficult predicament."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to just throw my life story at you."

"No. It's okay. I understand. It might not exactly be the same thing but when Lucas became a teenager, I gave him the option of whether or not to pursue a relationship with Dan. He did and until he discovered his true colors, I remember it was a very hard time for me. I was jealous, even. Here I was the loving, single mom who had given up everything to take care of him and Dan hadn't given two shits or lifted a finger ever. Then all of a sudden, Lucas had this new parent that we was enamored with. I felt a little left out…and betrayed. Ellie seems like a wonderful person and I think it's great that you two have formed a relationship but at the same time, even though it might seem like your folks are being unreasonable, I can sort of relate."

"Any advice?"

"Time heals all wounds, Peyton. Right now, they're probably feeling a little left out in all this. And I'm sure above all else, they're just worried about you and your feelings and your well being. Unfortunately, it's just a real sticky situation for now. In the meantime, just be honest with them and let them know you love them and reassure them there is room in your life and heart for them and for Ellie as well."

"That makes sense, I guess because there is more than enough room for everyone. Um, thank you."

"No problem, sweetie. I hope it all works out for you. I'm sure it will even though it might look a little bleak right now. And I'm glad you have someone there for you to share your emotions and your problems with. It helps. I didn't have that back then."

"But you do now, right?" Peyton smiled. "I mean, Andy seems like a pretty great guy."

Karen shrugged and blushed.

"It's still a very new relationship but it's nice. I like him a lot. He's definitely someone I wanted Lucas to meet and approve of even. I wish the circumstances would have been different as first impressions are everything but…"

"I'm sure it'll be okay. Lucas will come around. He knows Andy is a good person and he sees how happy you are."

"Well, let's hear it for new relationships. Yours and mine."

Peyton nodded with a smile.

"I guess we both lucked out meeting two pretty great guys."

"Yeah…I guess we did."

Small footsteps crept towards the kitchen as Haley poked her head inside.

"Oh my God, do I smell a sweet potato pie?" she asked, the hope glimmering in her brown eyes.

Peyton and Karen just looked at each other and laughed.

"Yes, ma'am, you most certainly do", Karen acknowledged.

"Yum."

"Two of them actually. One for you kids to divide tonight and the other for you to take back to North Carolina."

Haley's eyes widened. She looked like a little kid in a candy store.

"Are you serious?"

"You bet. I hope you enjoy it."

"Oh, I'm sure I will. Just one thing, Karen."

"What's that, hon?"

"First of all, you are like the greatest cook ever and I am so grateful for how nice you've been to all of us and feeding us and now you baking my favorite pies for me. But I was just wondering, by any chance, do you have…"

"Whipped cream?"

"Yes", Haley groaned.

"You know it. What's sweet potato pie without whipped cream?"

Haley clapped her hands.

"You totally rock! I mean, that."

"Well, thank you but save your compliments until after you eat. Make sure it's good first."

"I know it will be and I can't wait. I'm just gonna go make a quick phone call."

Haley walked onto the porch and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket as she dialed a programmed number and waited for the person to pick up. A few rings later, he did.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, you", she smiled. "What's up?"

"Hey, Haley. What's going on?"

"Nothing too much. Just calling to see how your Thanksgiving is going."

Nathan sighed into the phone.

"Not too good. Actually, I'm on the road now on my way back to Wake."

"It was that bad?"

"Worse."

"Oh no. I'm so sorry."

"Let's see, Dad and Grandpa are unbearable as usual but that wasn't the kicker this time. You know, I'm trying to be all incognito as far as the media and stuff goes. What does Dad do? Arrange for Mom and me to ride on a float in the stupid parade as the Grand Marshalls."

"Oh no", Haley giggled.

"I spent like two hours freezing my balls off throwing out candy to snot nosed little kids and forcing a smile for Channel 3 news."

"Wow. That must have been uncomfortable."

"Oh yeah but probably more for my mom considering I found out she left him but they're still putting on airs for the public and stuff."

"Yikes. Oh Nathan, I'm sorry. How do you feel about that? Them splitting up, I mean."

"It's cool. It's for the best. They're not happy so why fake the funk, you know?"

"I guess you're right but that's a lot to take in for what was supposed to be a normal holiday with your family."

Nathan laughed bitterly.

"Normal? Yeah right. Unfortunately for us, it was. Remember me telling you about my dad's brother, Keith?"

"Yeah. The last you guys heard, he was drifting out west somewhere."

"Well, now he's back in Tree Hill."

"That's a nice surprise."

"Until I found out he's boning my mother and my dad caught them and now they're all shacked up at the beach house."

"Whoa!" Haley said. "Back up."

"It's true. Anyway, I just couldn't take it anymore. I'd rather be back at school."

"I don't blame you. Gosh, I have no idea what to say to that. I am so sorry."

"It's cool. It's not your fault. Besides, I can handle it. They're all crazy anyway so it's really nothing new."

"Wow."

"So I guess I'll be seeing you in a couple of hours."

"Actually, not", Haley sighed. "Something came up and we all ended up going to Richmond to Luke's mom's house."

"Oh. How was that?"

"Great. She's really nice and a fantastic chef so I have zero complaints."

"At least you had a normal Thanksgiving."

Haley chuckled.

"Not so fast, Cowboy."

"What do you mean?"

"First it started at school. Ellie wanted to cook dinner for the three of us but it didn't turn out so good so we sprung for pizza. Anyway, there was a knock on the door alright but it wasn't Domino's. It was Mr. and Mrs. Sawyer."

"Are you serious?"

"Oh yeah."

"The shit hit the fan, didn't it?"

"And splattered on everyone. They ended up leaving and Peyton felt guilty and so did Ellie and then no one felt like sitting around the room or the town for that matter so Lucas says we should go to his place in Virginia. Literally everybody starts throwing clothes in a bag and we take off at like two in the morning. We thought Karen knew we were coming but it turns out, he couldn't get in touch with her so here are four disillusioned, sleepy people just showing up on this woman's doorstep bright and early Thanksgiving morning."

"She must have been thrilled."

"Karen is so nice and she was so cool about it but the thing is, we kind of interrupted."

"Interrupted what?"

"Her new boyfriend was here and they were, you know…"

Nathan smirked.

"Getting it on?"

"Not quite yet but that was the eventual goal. Anyway, we intercepted some serious foreplay and costumes and role playing and…"

"Damn", Nathan laughed. "Now I don't feel so bad."

"It was just embarrassing for everyone at first but we got over it and it's been a really nice time."

"Well, that's good. But I bet Lucas just about blew a gasket, huh?"

"Oh yeah so that means please no teasing him about it or even mentioning the fact that I told you what happened."

"I'll be good. I swear."

"Thank you."

"Anyway, so that's my story. It sucked. What else is new?"

"I wish you had just come with us."

"Me too."

She smiled.

"The road trip wasn't the same without you. Lucas, Peyton and Ellie are no fun at road games."

"Not everybody is down for I Spy, especially at like four in the morning."

"You were", she quipped.

"That's because I was bored and my DVD system wasn't working too good. I was humoring you."

"Whatever. Anyway, we'll be back maybe tomorrow. If not, for sure the day after so I guess I'll see you when I see you?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Well, sorry again the whole vacation sucked ass for you."

"Thanks."

"I'm sure you'll find a way to take your mind off everything but um, if you need me or you want to talk or whatever…I'm here. I mean, you can call me anytime."

"I know. Thanks, Hales."

She closed her eyes as the full moon beat its slightly pinkish tinted pale glow down on the quaint little porch.

"You're welcome, Nate. Hey, I was just wondering. I'm sitting outside and I know you're driving. Can you see the moon?"

He smiled.

"I should have known it would be full. It kind of looks red almost. It's a little freaky."

"It's beautiful", she sighed.

There was just something so comforting about looking at the dark sky and knowing they were staring up at the same sparkling stars and cherry moon.

"If you say so."

"Yeah, I do. Look, I'll let you go but just uh, Nathan, be careful and take of yourself. Okay?"

"Yeah", he said in a low voice before hanging up. "You, too."


	81. Heads Or Tails

Haley yawned as she opened her eyes and rolled over, taking a quick glance of the digital radio clock.

"Oh gosh", she said as she stretched, sitting up. "How long have I been sleeping?"

Peyton looked over and smiled from the sketch she was working on.

"Three hours, dude. You were out for the count."

She shrugged.

"It's not like I had a whole lot to do anyway. I'm just surprised you're still here. I thought you were gonna go to Luke's game."

"I was but then I started feeling bad like I'm getting a stupid cold or something. I just really didn't feel like going out. I'll call him later and we'll probably hang out tomorrow or something."

"Did you eat yet?"

"No."

"Well, I am starving but what else is new, right? Are you hungry?"

Peyton shrugged.

"Now that you mention it. But I still don't feel like going out. What do we have here?"

Haley rummaged through the cupboards and mini fridge.

"Cereal, Pop Tarts, Granola Bars, frozen waffles…ooh, leftover pasta salad from Outback."

Peyton wrinkled her nose.

"No, thanks. What about those stuffed pizza rolls?"

Haley shook her head.

"Sorry. We're all out."

"Damn", Peyton muttered.

"They are pretty good. Want me to go get some?"

"It's okay."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I mean, you'll have to go off campus and everything…"

"Dude, it's not like it's in Canada or something. It's just a few minutes away and I don't mind."

"Haley…"

"I know you want them", she teased. "Delicious microwavable pizza rolls with the crispy brown crust and the meaty sauce dripping out with those little bites of pepperoni and onions…"

Peyton smiled.

"Okay. You got me. Pizza rolls for a late dinner would be nice, but maybe we should flip for it", she said reaching for a nearby quarter. "Call it in the air."

Haley rolled her eyes.

"Heads."

Peyton caught it and slapped it on the back of her hand before taking a peek.

"Heads it is."

"Pey, we didn't need a stupid coin toss. I totally don't mind going. Really. It's no bother. I want to. It's like my destiny or something to go to the mini mart tonight. And you're sick anyway. You shouldn't be out."

"Thanks. You're a good roommate."

"I know. And don't you forget it", she winked.

"One more thing…would you mind picking me up some cold medicine? Anything for sore throats and a sinus headache."

"Sure", she said. "Let me just give Nathan a call. I know he was going to the gym earlier. If he's still around, I'll just catch a ride from him."

She dialed him up and he answered on the first ring.

"Hey", he said, as her name had popped up already on his Caller ID.

"Hey. Where are you?"

"Actually about to drive past your dorm. Why? What's up?"

"Peyton is sick and we're hungry and I need to pick up a few things from that little convenience store right off campus. You mind being my taxi for the night?"

He shrugged and smiled.

"On my way. I'm about to turn into the lot right now."

"Awesome. I'm on my way down to meet you."

She hung up, said her good byes to Peyton and putting on a jacket, skipped down the steps. Sure enough the Range Rover was parked in the fire lane outside her building. She smiled as she climbed in.

"The meter is running", he joked as he pulled back onto the street.

"Yeah right. You know you love my company."

"Don't flatter yourself."

They teased and joked with one another for the few miles it took them to arrive at their destination. The spaces in front of the door were already taken so he pulled into an available one towards the side.

"You're not getting out?" Haley asked as she opened the door.

"Nah", Nathan shrugged.

"You want anything?"

"Nope. I'm cool."

She smiled at him.

"Well, I will be right out. Leave me and I kill you."

Giggling as he messed with her by putting his SUV into reverse and playfully pretending to back out before pulling forward again, she went into the store. The logical thing to do would have been to bring a list to help her remember everything but she had relied on her so called photographic memory that served well at first. Medicine for Peyton, tampons for herself, orange juice, and diet soda. Yeah, that sounded about right, she thought as she headed for the check out counter before stopping in her tracks. Haley grinned to herself. She was forgetting something. The damned pizza rolls. Duh! Her very reason for coming to the store in the first place. She got out of the small line and hurried back to the freezer. To her surprise, there was now a variety of the dinner snack she and her roommate craved. Low fat or low carb, spicy or garlic. Haley debated forever before finally deciding to stick with the original brand. Hands full, she walked back to the front, relieved there was no longer a line of any kind. She hadn't noticed the people leave. Nor had she noticed the young man nervously enter the store. No, she had been too busy reading about the ingredients in the spicy rolls. And she took no notice as she breezed past him and with trembling hands, he pulled his black stocking cap over his face, only two small cutouts revealing his beady dark eyes. Reaching under his coat, he pulled out a .22 handgun and pointed it towards the cashier.

"Nobody fucking move!"

The clerk gasped and put her hands in the air as Haley turned around. For a few minutes that felt like eternity, she dared not move. She couldn't. It had nothing to do with fright. That hadn't set in yet. For the most part, she was in shock. And he looked at her, those steely eyes boring a hole straight through her.

"Holy shit", she managed to whisper.

"You! Don't move!"

"Okay", Haley complied.

"Wait! Put all that shit down on the floor beside you! Real slow! Come up with your hands up!"

She did as she was told while he demanded all the cash in the register from the near hysterical employee.

"Here…please", she tearfully pleaded.

"79 bucks! What the fuck? What am I supposed to do with 79 measly bucks?" the perp yelled.

"That's all we have."

"Bullshit! Open up the safe!"

"I don't have the combination…"

"You lying bitch!"

"I swear. Please don't hurt me. Don't shoot."

The man, obviously a crime amateur, looked around, not sure of his next move.

"Alright. Give me all the money you have on you, your jewelry and everything! Hurry the fuck up!"

The terrified woman shook as she handed over a charm bracelet, necklace and a whole 32 dollars and 17 cents.

"This is all I have…"

"Get on the floor now! On your fucking knees! Hands behind your back!"

"Please…"

"Don't make a sound!" he commanded before turning his attentions to Haley. "You! Empty your wallet and your pockets!"

Haley's heart pounded as she pulled a few loose bills and spare change from her pockets. There were two twenty dollar bills in her wallet, which he greedily took all of.

"I, I don't have anything else", she said softly.

"Fine. Shut up! Don't move! Keep your goddamned hands where I can see them!"

Haley obediently followed all of his instructions. So much for a robbery. What was he expecting? All that trouble and for what? To walk away with less than a hundred and fifty dollars? Whatever. Maybe it was worth it to him. No matter the case, she just wanted him to go. She wanted it to be over. The reality of what was happening was starting to set in and she was feeling a little panicky. Why wasn't he leaving? He had gotten the money? What the hell was he still standing there for pointing that stupid gun?

Trying to be still and quiet as possible, Haley looked at the doors she had entered five minutes prior. So close yet so far. For a split second she actually contemplated making a run for it. Maybe she could make it. But it would be a senseless risk. A gun toting madman was just a few feet away. What if he fired at her back as she was running? Or what if as retaliation, he shot the clerk. Haley shook her head. It was too dangerous. Too risky.

But as her brown eyes cased the exit, she found one single glimmer of hope. It could go either way. She had seen headlights then a man get out of his car. He was coming towards them. He was headed for the store! Haley bit her lip. Timing was of the importance. She had to get his attention but before he came inside. And before the robber was made aware of his presence.

Please God, she prayed to herself. It was their only chance of rescue and if he came in, there would only be a third hostage. Willing with every fiber of her being, Haley stared at him as he approached closer and closer. He was messing with a cell phone, almost to the door. No, she wanted to scream and he must have connected telepathically with her. Before his hand could touch the handle, he made eye contact, looking right at Haley. He appeared confused as her hands were up but she used her eyes to divert his attention to the criminal. He got the message loud and clear, eyed widening, mouth dropping open as he stumbled backwards. And the gunman hadn't noticed a thing. The man would call the police and all she had to do was wait. Help would sure be on the way soon.

Everything Haley was feeling…the fear and panic welling inside was seemingly transformed into the stranger she had just saved from fate. He ran, disoriented, bumping right into the side of Nathan's Range Rover. Nathan, looked up and opened his door.

"Dude, what the fuck? That's my car, man! What, are you stupid or something?"

The man could hardly breathe, much less speak.

"Store…"

"Yeah, douche bag. Congratulations! This is a store."

"Store…gun…robber…"

"What?"

The man struggled to calm down.

"Inside. I, I was going inside. There…there's a man dressed in all black. Gun! He, he has a gun. Oh my God. I was about to go in and there's this girl. She, she looked at me like she was trying to communicate with me. She saved my life! Oh God…"

Nathan felt a lump form in his throat. He had wondered what was taking Haley so long? He had chalked it up to her normal scatterbrained behavior or maybe she had engaged in a conversation with a stranger like she often did. But according to the bumbling, frazzled idiot in front of him, the store was being robbed.

"Dude, calm down. Look, are you sure? Maybe you're seeing things. Maybe…"

"I saw the gun! And the girl…"

"What did she look like? What's she wearing?"

"I, I don't know! I can't remember! Jeans, a light blue pullover."

Nathan felt weak.

"Does she have long, curly brown blondish hair?"

"Yeah…"

"Man, call 911 now!"

The man did so with shaking hands as Nathan paced. He didn't know what to do. All he could think of was Haley and how terrified she must be. He wanted to help her. He had to! He wanted to bust right through the door! He wanted to grab that gun and beat the shit out of the fool who had brought it in and had the nerve to point it at Haley. Damn! He wanted to scream! Kick something! Do something! Anything besides stand there absolutely helpless. Finally, in two minutes but what seemed more like two hours, he heard lights and sirens and cops descended upon the scene.

"What's the situation?" one asked.

"I saw a man in black and a ski mask with a gun. There is a girl in there, a customer. I, I didn't see anyone else", the witness explained.

"211 in progress at the location. Witness identified one armed perp and confirmed one hostage with possibly more. Backup requested", he said into his portable radio.

Nathan's heart raced.

"You've got to do something! My friend is in there!"

"We're gonna get her out, son. Just calm down and stay out of the way."

Nathan paced as it seemed the authorities took their sweet time making a move. He wondered how come it wasn't like it was on the movies and TV? Where was the Swat Team? Why couldn't they just bust in with their weapons drawn?

Just a few feet away on the other side of the glass, Haley James was thinking the same thing.

"This place is crawling with pigs!" the man panicked, furiously shaking the gun at the store clerk! "Did you push some sort of alarm button? Huh, bitch?"

"No", she cried.

Haley felt her knees grow weak. They were running out of time and trapped with a loose cannon. She prayed for help to come before it was too late, before shots were fired, before anyone was injured or worse.

"This is the Winston Salem Police Department", boomed over the loud speaker. "We have the premises surrounded. Release your hostages at once and come out slowly with your hands up, weapons down."

"Please, mister", the clerk begged. "Just do what they say."

"Shut up! Everybody, shut up!"

Haley took a deep breath. He was on edge but she had an idea.

"Sir, um, look, I know you must be scared and stuff. I, I'm scared, too. It's just a bad situation but it doesn't have to get any worse. It's a lot of policemen outside and they have guns and it could get messy. I know you don't want that. I don't. Neither do they. I'm sure if you just put the gun down and let me and that other lady walk outside, this will be over quickly and everybody will be safe. I'll even tell them that you were nice to us and you didn't hurt us and you let us go."

For a minute it looked as if he might actually be contemplating what she was saying.

"No! Just shut up! Don't move over there! I can't do that!"

"Okay, okay", Haley whispered, trying not to cry.

"I repeat, you are surrounded! Surrender and release all hostages at once!"

Nathan walked over to where the police had gathered. He had a clear view of what was happening inside. He could see Haley.

"There she is!" he pointed and yelled.

"Son, get back!" a cop shouted.

The commotion and panic became too much. In a last ditch effort, the would be assailant grabbed Haley, wrapping a large arm under her fragile neckline as she screamed.

"I know you see me, motherfuckers! Back off and let me go or else I'll break this bitch's neck!"

Nathan took off in a dead sprint for the store, one of the lieutenants barely grabbing him in the nick of time by his shirt.

"Do something! He's got Haley! He's gonna hurt Haley!"

The person in charge gave command to enter by force. As law enforcement rushed the store, there was a hail of gunfire. It was utter pandemonium but it was over very quickly. It ended with the robber in handcuffs and the tearful but relieved clerk, fleeing the scene to safety. Nathan rushed in as well, weeding his way to get to Haley's side. But when he saw her, there were no hugs. She didn't run to him. She didn't say anything. She lay on the floor on her side, back to everyone.

"Miss, are you okay?" an officer asked.

Nathan ran to her and turned her over. Her eyes were closed and the front of her shirt was soaked in blood.

"Hales!" he screamed.

"Get the medics and the stretcher in here asap", he signaled on the radio. "We have a hostage down with a GSW."

Someone kneeled over to her but Nathan pushed them away.

"Haley, open your eyes. Hales, it's me. It's Nate. You're okay now. Everything is okay. Just talk to me."

His pleas were met with silence. In a state of disbelief, he picked up her limp body, the warm red fluid soaking through to his own clothes. He didn't want anyone else to touch her, he didn't want them to say anything. As a growing crowd looked on, the young athlete wordlessly carried his friend outside and gently placed her on the ambulance gurney.


	82. The Second Vigil

**_Author's Note: Flashback sequence written in Italics..._**

The double doors opened up automatically letting in a rush of night breeze into the ER waiting room. Peyton's body shuddered involuntarily, partly because of the chill in the air, partly because of what had happened that night, what she had seen. She tucked a lock of air dried blonde hair behind her ear as she waited. It was a waiting room after all and that's exactly what she was doing. Waiting for word from the doctor on Haley's condition, waiting for Lucas to get there, waiting to wake up from what she kept praying was a nightmare…

_The hot water of the shower felt so good as it poured over Peyton's body. She could have stayed there forever but getting into her pajamas and eating pizza rolls followed by a good night's sleep was definitely on the agenda. She left the bathroom and put on a tank top and sweats, checking the time and wondering what the hell was keeping Haley. Shrugging it off even as her stomach growled, Peyton went back to her sketch, losing track of time. It wasn't until about an hour later as she relaxed against her host of pillows that she felt an inexplicable tightness growing inside her. Nothing had happened but all of a sudden she felt anxious and panicked. Then when she thought she couldn't take it another second, when she thought she was going to pass out right then and there on her bed, she felt a sharp, piercing pain in her chest, powerful enough to make her scream out loud. Then it was over just as quickly as the weird experience had happened._

_Heart racing, Peyton was in a terrified daze. Then she heard the far off sound of sirens. Something wasn't right. She could just feel it. Pulling on a sweatshirt and sticking her sock covered feet into Adidas sandals, she grabbed her car keys and drove over to the market. There were people and cops and cars and lights everywhere. She hopped out, not even caring that the engine was still running as she ran for the front._

"_Ma'am, stay back. Stay where you are. Don't come any closer."_

"_What the hell just happened?"_

"_This is a crime scene."_

_Peyton tried to see what was going on, perhaps get a glance inside the store. A few feet away was a waiting rescue squad. Then to the gathered crowd's collective gasp, a shell shocked young man slowly walked out. In his arms, he held the tiny frame of an unconscious bleeding girl. Peyton immediately recognized the two people as her friends._

"_Nathan!" she yelled, pushing against those trying to physically restrain her._

"_Someone robbed the place", he said flatly. "She got shot."_

_Peyton broke down. She heard the words but they didn't make much sense. But she knew it was true. Haley's eyes were closed and she wasn't moving. She didn't even appear to be breathing. And as long as Peyton would live, she'd never forget that look on Nathan's face. Never…_

The doors opened again but that time they brought in a sprinting and worried looking Lucas.

"Peyton!" he yelled, his blue eyes in search of his girlfriend.

She stood and ran to him, leaping into his strong, waiting arms, balling her eyes out.

"Luke!"

He hugged her tightly.

"Babe, I could barely understand your message. Then I heard something in the locker room after the game about a shooting and I was trying to get back on campus and it was cops and road blocks everywhere."

"Haley got shot and it's all my fault!" she blurted out.

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down, alright. Let's sit. Now what happened?"

Peyton wiped away tears.

"I was sick and I didn't come to your game. Haley woke up from her nap and I was hungry. We had all this food in the room but no, I wanted those stupid, goddamned pizza rolls and she offered to go to the store and get them and get me some medicine. Nathan gave her a ride and some guy held up the store and when the police went in, the burglar shot her!"

"It's okay. Peyton, it's not your fault."

"Yes, it is. She only went out there because of me!"

"You didn't know, babe."

"What if she dies, Lucas? I mean, I saw her and she wasn't moving. She was so still. She's not even that still when she's sleeping, Luke! And the blood? So much blood! Blood everywhere!"

Lucas tried to hold her and calm her down as she continued to sob in his arms. It was an impossible situation to be in. He had just seen and talked to Haley earlier that day. She had been her usual bubbly and happy self, all smiles, telling some ridiculous story at 90 miles per hour like usual. She was fine. Now she was in a hospital fighting for her life. A routine trip to the grocers for food and medicine had nearly cost her her life. Some mad man had terrorized their safe and close knit community with a gun and had fired a potentially fatal bullet into one of their own.

"It's okay", he kept repeating over and over again, not sure himself if it really was.

"I hate this", she sighed. "I hate hospitals, the way they look, the way they smell…everything about them. And now here we are again. It doesn't seem that long ago we were in this very same room scared out of our minds keeping vigil for Nathan. Now here we go again."

She was right. Frightened and wordless they had sat among those very chairs waiting for word that their son, brother, friend, boyfriend and teammate would be okay. It was an unfamiliar setting and feeling, one they all hoped never to experience again. Now in fate's twist, they were back again, the condition of another friend grave and unknown.

"We were all scared and worried with Nathan, Pey. Look how that turned out. He's fine."

"But what if Haley's not?" she asked point blank looking into his eyes.

He had no answer for her question. Instead, he just held her close.

"I'm gonna get us some coffee or something, okay?"

She nodded as he got up and walked down the hall to the vending machines. At a single table, his brother sat slumped in a folding chair, staring off into space as his cup of java had long gone cold.

"Did the doctor say anything yet?" he asked as soon as he saw Lucas.

The brother took a seat next to him.

"No, not yet, man. I guess they're still working on her. I just got here."

Nathan sighed.

"It's been a couple of hours, man."

"I'm sure they're doing the best they can. We waited for you what seemed like forever. It was scary as hell but they have really good doctors and nurses here. You pulled through just like Haley will."

"I hope so", he mumbled, not being able to get the image of her limp, motionless form out of his head.

"Did anyone call her family? They should know."

"Nobody knows a way to get in touch with any of them. I think they're still in Florida."

"What about Taylor? You seemed pretty cool with her. Did you get a number or something?"

Nathan stood and gave Lucas a cold stare.

"No, I didn't", he said shortly.

Luke's mouth fell open. For the first time, the reality of the carnage set in. As Nathan stood, the large, dried crimson stains of blood that had drenched his shirt and pants were evident. Lucas was taken aback.

"Oh my God…"

Nathan looked at his clothing before exhaustedly plopping down in the seat again.

"It hit her in the chest", he said. "There was a struggle. It all happened so fast. The guy was trying to use her as a human shield and the cops just busted in. There were people everywhere and then a couple of shots. I thought I saw it but I wasn't really sure. Not when the actual bullet went into her but like a few seconds after. She had this look in her face, like pure terror and pain. And her body just jolted and she kind of hit the ground. I was praying that he had just dropped her or she had fallen down or something but I think I knew deep down what it was, that she had actually gotten shot. But I was still hoping that my mind was playing tricks on me. They got that bastard in cuffs and I ran to her. She was just laying there. It didn't seem real to me. I didn't know what to do. But I couldn't just leave her there. I mean, it's like I know she wouldn't have left me. I didn't want any of them, the cops, the medics, nobody touching her so I picked her up myself and just carried her outside."

"Nathan", Lucas tried to touch his shoulder.

"I should have been in there with her. What the hell was I thinking sitting in the car?"

"You didn't do anything wrong. None of this is your fault, man, just like it isn't Peyton's fault. You two can't beat yourself up and you know Haley wouldn't want you to."

Nathan's head whipped around.

"Don't!"

"Don't what, Nate?"

"Don't talk about her like she's already dead."

Lucas nodded and swallowed hard.

"I didn't mean to, dude. That's not how I meant it to sound. Okay? I'm sorry."

Nathan stood again and began to pace.

"I hate this shit. I hate waiting. Why won't they tell us what's wrong?"

"They will, man. Look, I know it's hard to hear this but we have to let them do their job."

"She just has to be alright", he said, his fists clenching involuntarily. "I swear to God, if something happens to that girl, I'm going down to the city precinct and I'm gonna pull that son of a bitch through those bars and I'm gonna kill him with my bare hands."

What could Lucas say to that? He couldn't even tell him to calm down. He had no right. If he put himself in Nathan's shoes and Peyton in Haley's place, he'd no doubt be reacting the same way.

"You really care about her, don't you?"

Nathan looked away but nodded faintly.

"I've never met anyone like her. She's so different from everybody else. At first, it kind of got on my nerves but now I love it. It's what makes her Haley. That laugh, that smile, the way she tells a story. And she gives me this little look, like when we're at the tutoring center and I get something right that I didn't think I would…God, I love that look. And when I get stuff wrong, she doesn't treat me like a dumb ass like my dad does and she doesn't baby me either, like my mom would. She's always talked to me and treated me like a real person. Not some sports god and not like a dummy either. I know this is gonna sound corny but she's the first person to ever make me feel smart. I look at a math problem and it seems hard as hell and I think there's no way I'll ever be able to figure it out. Then Haley says I can do it and all of a sudden it doesn't seem so hard. And I know that if I mess up, she's gonna be there for me."

Lucas gave a small smile as his brother's voice trailed off.

"Haley loves to help people and she's very good at what she does."

"She's such a nice person. And she does try to help every single person she meets. I love that about her…"

The tension and emotional stress was building as an over anxious Nathan stood and in an act of anger smashed the full coffee cup against the wall.

"Nate…"

"I can't handle this shit, man! I feel like I'm losing it! I don't know what to do!"

"Look, I don't know what you believe in or how you feel about religion and stuff but maybe it would help if you went to the chapel and prayed."

Nathan chuckled bitterly.

"I've messed up a lot, Luke. I don't think God is too interested in what I have to say."

Lucas sighed.

"Of course He is, man. And you never know until you try. Besides, it might make you feel better…"

"I already went."

"What?"

Nathan took a deep breath as he rubbed his tired eyes.

"I already went over to the chapel earlier."

Lucas nodded.

"And?"

"And I prayed for Haley. And I still feel like shit because I don't know if she's going to be okay. And I won't feel better until I know that for sure. Until I see that smile or hear that laugh again."

"I know, man…"

Nathan shook his head as his normally strong voice began to tremble.

"No, dude. You don't know. You don't fucking know!"

"Nathan…"

"What am I gonna do, Luke? Huh? A few months ago, I didn't even know her and then she was my tutor and now she's like one of my best friends. I can't imagine my life without her and her red marker and her junk food and her crazy stories. What am I supposed to do if she dies, bro?"

Lucas stood to comfort him but he didn't have a chance. Footsteps barreled towards them. It was Peyton.

"Babe?"

"Lucas, Nathan, come quick! The doctor is in the waiting area."

The three sprinted back towards the front desk where the Chief Resident, wearing a pair of red stained scrubs, was waiting.

"Is anyone here for Haley James?" he asked, glancing down at a chart.

"Yes!" Lucas, Peyton and Nathan answered at the same time.

"I take it there are no family members present?"

"I don't think anyone was able to get in touch with her family", Lucas explained. "I know you're only supposed to talk to them but we're the closest thing she has here. We're her friends but we're like family. Please. If you could just tell us anything…"

"Yes. Miss James said there likely wouldn't be blood relatives here."

All three made a face.

"Wait…Haley told you that?" Peyton asked. "You mean, she spoke?"

"Yes. Your friend has regained consciousness. She was able to speak as soon as her eyes opened up. It's common for most patients in her condition to have trouble speaking at first but not Miss James", he frowned. "In fact, she's been talking nonstop ever since she woke up."

They couldn't help but smile and breathe huge sighs of relief. That was their Haley, alright.

"I don't get it, Doc", Nathan stated. "I mean, she got shot. I was there. How could she just get shot in the chest and be okay now after a few hours? Were the bullets blanks?"

"No. Miss James was indeed shot but she suffered what is called a flesh wound. That means there was no damage whatsoever to her bones or any internal organs. She did lose a considerable amount of blood but we were able to control it. A few days of observation and a blood transfusion and she'll be good as new."

"So she's okay?" Peyton asked, tears of relief already welling.

"She is okay and she's asking for you now. The staff is moving her to another room. As soon as she's settled, you can go see her."

Peyton immediately began to weep as Lucas held her.

"It's okay, baby", he rubbed circles on her back. "See? I told you. Everything is going to be fine. Haley is okay."

Lucas himself was relieved as well. He knew an armed robbery that resulted in a gunshot wound could have been so much worse. Haley was lucky. Just like months before, Nathan had been lucky. Once again, their prayers in the emergency room had been answered.

"I just want to see her", Peyton said.

Lucas nodded, letting her know they would catch up in a few minutes. He walked over to his brother, who was standing facing the outside window, chest heaving as he struggled to breathe. He touched Nathan's shoulder.

"She's okay, man."

"I know", he practically whispered.

"It's okay now. God heard our prayers and Hales woke up and everything is going to be fine."

Nathan couldn't move.

"I know", he repeated.

He finally exhaled his bated breath as his blue eyes focused on the calm scene outside.

"Let's go see her."

"You go on ahead. Um, I'll catch up with you and Peyton later."

"You okay?"

Nathan nodded.

"Yeah. I just…"

"Nate, what's wrong? What's the matter?"

He shrugged.

"I don't know, Luke. I just don't know."

"You were scared, dude, now you're relieved. Too much has happened tonight. I know it's a lot. But it's over now and it turned out for the best. She's okay. Look, I understand if you need a few minutes alone to get yourself together but you really will feel better once you see her face and hear her voice."

Nathan shook his head.

"I can't, man."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I mean, I am so thankful that Haley is even alive and that it wasn't more serious. I wanted her to be okay more than anything. And yeah of course I want to see her but I can't. At least right now. I can't do it. I just can't walk into that room. I'm sorry."

Lucas tried to understand. The thick emotion was written all over Nathan's worried, handsome face and clearly audible in his troubled, deep voice. He knew how much he cared about Haley. There was never a question there. And Lucas knew how Nathan had worried for her those entire long and stressful hours in the ER. If he were in his shoes and it was Peyton in question, there was no doubt that the first thing he would have done was run to her side. He'd kiss her face and hold her hand and never let her go. Why didn't Nathan feel the same way about Haley? Lucas had a feeling deep down he did, but for whatever reason, he just couldn't force himself to go to her, even if that's what his heart really wanted.

"Alright. Well, um, we'll sit here. We can just hang out or talk or not…whatever you want and need, man. I'm here for you. I'll sit with you until you feel like seeing Haley."

"It's okay. You don't have to."

"I know…but I am."

Nathan looked around.

"I, uh, I can't stay here. Look, I appreciate you trying to help out and all but I really need to just be by myself. I'm gonna take off."

"Nate…"

"It's cool. Um, you should go be with the girls."

Lucas looked right at his brother.

"What do I tell Haley when she asks for you?"

Nathan had no answer. He didn't know. He had no clue what he would even say to her when the time was right.

"I don't know. Just tell her I'm glad she's okay."

"Something tells me she would rather here that from you."

Nathan ignored him.

"And tell her I'll see her soon."

"When?"

"Just soon."

Lucas opened his mouth to protest but it was too late. Nathan was already gone. All he could do was get on the elevator and up to the floor where his friend was recovering. A nurse guided the way and sure enough there was Haley propped up in bed, Peyton in a chair beside her.

"Hey", Lucas said from the doorway.

Haley looked up and managed a smile.

"Hey yourself."

"How do you feel?"

She tried to shrug.

"Like somebody just busted a cap in my ass…or in this case my chest, but you get the picture."

Leave it to Haley to always look on the bright side even in the absolute worst of times.

"I'm just glad you're okay."

"Me too", Peyton agreed. "We were so scared."

"Hey, we always said those pizza rolls were to die for. Who knew how literally true that almost was?" Haley quipped again.

Peyton's facial expression tightened.

"Dude, come on. That's not cool. It's not funny either. You could have died."

"Could have but I didn't. And you know what they say…almost doesn't count."

"Haley, stop it! Some lunatic held up a store with you and another innocent lady at gunpoint. And you got shot in the chest. Thank God it was just a flesh wound but what if it wasn't? What if it had hit your heart? What if…"

Peyton quickly dissolved into tears.

"Hey, it's alright, Pey", Haley tried to comfort her as the blonde buried her head onto the bed and wept. "I'm okay now."

"It's all my fault. You were at that stupid store because of me."

"No, Peyton. I was there because of me. This isn't your fault. Things just happen sometimes. None of us could have helped it. Nobody knew the place was gonna get robbed beforehand. So I was in the wrong place at the wrong time and I got hurt. It sucks but it could have been a whole hell of a lot worse. I'm just thankful that it wasn't and that I'm alive and well enough to sit here and joke about it now. Sure it was awful but I don't want to even think about it or how scared I was. Everything happens for a reason. I don't know why this happened to me but I have a feeling later on I will. I don't want you guys worrying about me. I'm okay now and I love you both for sticking around."

Lucas sat on the other side and rubbed her hand.

"We're glad you're okay, Hales. There's no place we'd rather be."

"Now I know how 50 Cent feels", she grinned. "And speaking of gangsta rappers, where is Nate?"

"He's been here all night. From what I hear, the cops had to practically restrain him from going in that store and taking matters into his own hands. He even helped you in the ambulance and stuff. He was really sad and worried and scared, Hales. It was too much. He knows you're okay now but I think it was too hard for him to come in just yet. You understand?"

She nodded although she looked disappointed.

"Yeah, it's cool."

"But he said to tell you he's glad you're okay and that he promises to see you real soon."

"Okay", she nodded. "I hope so."

"And if you don't mind and you don't need anything else, I think I'm gonna go, too…"

"Yeah. Luke, I'm fine. Really. It's been a long night. I appreciate you hanging out but I'm gonna be okay and you should go home and get some sleep. Both of you. You guys can come by tomorrow. I'll still be here, I promise", she winked.

"You go on ahead, Luke", Peyton told him.

"Pey…"

"Peyton, you don't have to stay, dude."

"But I am and that's that. My mind is made up so deal with it."

Haley and Lucas exchanged looks. They both knew what it meant when Peyton Sawyer set her mind to something.

"Looks like we're roomies till the end", Haley observed.

"Take care and get some rest…both of you", Lucas said, before leaving, placing a kiss on Haley's forehead and another one on Peyton's lips.

He left and dimmed the lights, leaving the two girls. Peyton curled up in the chair with a thin blanket, trying to get as comfortable as possible.

"Haley", Peyton said after a while. "Are you really okay?"

The room was dark and Haley was confident her friend couldn't see her face.

"Of course I am", she answered in a strong voice. "I already told you to quit worrying about me. Go to sleep and I'll see you in a few hours and I promise to even share my crappy hospital breakfast with you."

Peyton sighed.

"Good night."

A few minutes later, the emotional and exhausted blonde was snoring softly. Then and only then could Haley let out the tears of fright, pain and relief.


	83. The World Is A Beautiful Place

The sun beat down just enough to neutralize to breezy weather. It was a perfect mid winter afternoon as the park was filled with joggers, young mothers pushing baby strollers and couples walking their dogs. Thrown into the mix, hand in hand was another young, beautiful, blonde pair. In jeans and sneakers with he in a gray hoodie and she wearing a jacket to cover her thin long sleeved shirt, they walked aimlessly and without much conversation.

"You okay?" he finally asked.

She looked around and shrugged.

"Not really."

At least she was being honest. The situation with Haley had thrown everyone for a loop.

"Want to talk about it?"

She gave him a sly smile.

"Not really."

"Pey!"

"You know what it is, Luke."

"You mean Haley?"

"I mean, Haley, my parents, Ellie…everything. Our whole world has changed in a few months time."

"Well, let's talk about it one thing at a time. I'm here for you. You know that. So you tell me how you feel about stuff, I tell you how I feel and we work it out together."

She sighed as they approached a street vendor and Lucas ordered one hot dog for himself with chili, cheese, onions, mustard, ketchup and relish, and one with just mustard and chili, the way Peyton liked it. He took the food along with two ice cold Cokes and they sat under a tree.

"Lucas…"

"Talk to me, babe. I mean it. Say anything you want. Say everything you want. I don't care. Just talk until you feel better."

She shrugged her shoulders as she slowly ate her snack.

"Okay…Ellie."

"What about her?"

"She's great. I mean, she's so cool. She just popped in my life and we've talked and I wanted to take things slow because I wasn't sure how I was gonna end up feeling but now I can't imagine life without her. She's just so cool. I like hanging out with her. We watch TV together or sometimes we go shopping. And we get together for lunch and dinners and talk for hours about everything and nothing at the same time. And she's really smart and interesting and nice. She makes me laugh and it's so cool to have the art thing in common with someone. Her talent amazes me. I mean, she just blows me away. We'll go into the studio sometimes and put on John Lennon and just paint for hours. It's like having a new best friend but at the same time, I know she's not just a friend. She's my mother. She carried me for nine months and she gave birth to me. Yeah, we missed 19 years together but sometimes I look at her Luke and I see so much of myself, it's weird. Just in her mannerisms and the way she walks or talks. Most kids take that for granted but not me. Growing up, I could never look at the physical attributes of my parents and say, 'oh I get this from them' like maybe you could look at Karen and say, 'oh we look exactly alike right here' or 'I get this from Dan'. I could never do that but now I can. It's like I learn something new from her or about her every single day. Like did you know we both love pink tulips but we hate red roses? We both like our hot chocolate with water instead of milk and we both hate chick flicks. Then with some things, we're total opposites. I love the summer and her favorite season is winter. She's into sports and I could care less. She prefers my hair curly but I like it straight. It's just the little everyday stuff like that that's so cool to find out. But the best part is, she doesn't pressure me on anything. Ellie is so laid back. I like that. Hell, I really need that in my life."

"I like Ellie. She's cool. And I think she's been good for you."

"I think so too but then again it's like, at what cost? I gain one mother and lose the other plus a father. It doesn't seem fair, Lucas. It's like, why can't I make them understand?"

"Have you talked to them lately? Since Thanksgiving?"

Peyton nodded.

"Yeah, once but it didn't go so good. My dad is still pissed. And he's pig headed as hell. It's like the more we talk, the madder he gets. Mom tried to understand but I know she doesn't. This is tearing her up inside. In a way, it's almost harder to deal with her than Dad. At least you know he's angry because he just puts it out there. But she's trying to be so nice and understanding about it when really she's just as upset as he is. I don't know what to do about it. Your mom says give it time, but damn, how much time? I don't know if I can keep going through this."

"Three people love you very much. They don't mean to make it hard for you but no one wants to get hurt and no one wants to lose you."

Peyton laughed sarcastically.

"I guess I should be flattered, huh?"

Lucas smiled as he leaned over and kissed her.

"You're just a popular chick. I think you do this on purpose", he joked. "You're like one of those Black Widow spiders."

"Spinning my irresistible Peyton Sawyer web for all to become trapped?"

"You got me hooked", he kissed her again. "I was head over heels the first time I saw you."

"Even though I was mean to you?"

"That was the second time you saw me. The first time, you just kind of ignored my ass."

She sighed as he leaned back against the tree and pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around her.

"Even with all the drama and the bullshit, I know I'm lucky."

"We all are, babe."

"Look at Haley. She's my friend and my roommate and even though she gets on my nerves sometimes, I love her to death. I still can't help but feel responsible for the shooting. Then when I think about it, what if I had won that stupid coin toss and insisted I go instead of her? You can say what you want about Haley whether that she's flighty or a little naïve or even too nice but when it comes down to it, she's tough as nails. She really kept her head when the robbery was going down and even now in the recovery, she's handling it like a pro. I don't know if I could have been that strong."

"I don't know either, babe. And Haley probably never knew she had that much inner strength until it counted when she needed it."

"Is it wrong to sometimes think in the back of my mind that I was glad it was her and not me?"

"No."

"Then why do I feel so damned guilty?"

"Because you're human", Lucas answered. "But it's not your fault. It's no one's fault except the cowardly psycho that had the brilliant idea to point a loaded gun in two unarmed women's faces for a few stupid dollars. Haley doesn't blame you and going back over and over to relive how you could have made things different is no way to live. We can't go back in the past, Pey, and change things. It's over and Haley is gonna make a full recovery. That's all that really matters anyway."

"She's so brave. She's handling this well. Now she's sort of a mini celebrity around campus. The school paper interviewed her and a couple news stations did pieces on it. People that she's never even met before are dropping by to visit her."

"Yeah, all except for the one person who should be there."

"Nathan still hasn't come around yet?"

"Nope."

"What's the excuse now?"

"I think he's run out of them. He doesn't even bother to explain himself to me anymore."

"Maybe he's just afraid."

"I'm sure he is and you can't blame him for that but now it's time to man up and face his fears and face Haley. I mean, if that were you…"

"But it's not me. And Nathan and Haley have a different relationship than we do."

Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Peyton, are you blind? I think Nathan is in love with Haley and she's in love with him."

"Really?" Peyton looked up.

"Babe!"

"What? I never thought that. They just seem to be really good friends. They joke around a lot and stuff but I cn't picture them as a couple. Like with Bevin and even that skank, Rachel, those two were the pretty, kind of out there broads who belong on the arm of the basketball star. Haley is just Haley. She's sweet and smart and artsy. Take all the jerk out of Chris Keller and yeah, she's perfect for someone like him. I just don't see Nathan Scott and Haley James together. That's like the odd couple of the century."

"Maybe you don't see it and those two definitely don't see it but I do and so does everybody else. She is so good for him and he kind of balances her out. And they're like the flirtiest friends I've ever seen before. I mean, what about the way she went after Rachel when Nate overdosed? She's so protective of him. And you saw him at the hospital right after Haley was shot. Peyton, he was a mess. But even when times are good, just look at them. The way they communicate with each other…it's perfect."

"Then maybe that's all the reason for him to be even more scared. Lucas, you kind of just go for what you want and I totally admire that but not everyone can wear their heart on their sleeve. It's too hard. It leaves you too vulnerable. Look at me. Look at us. Even when I knew I had feelings for you and it felt right, I couldn't just admit that and be with you. I was too afraid because of who I am and everything I've been through. It could be the same way with Nathan. His life has changed a lot this year, too. He met you and he had the pressures with the team, then he started doing drugs, got into trouble with the drugs, nearly lost his life, he did lose his spot on the team and maybe his future career. He lost Bevin, Rachel did him over and on top of that, his parents are getting divorced after his newly elected mayor dad catches his mom having sex with your uncle. Then the one person he has in his life to talk to and trust and help him out gets shot right in front of his eyes. I mean, who does this shit really happen to? I don't blame Nathan. Haley is almost kind of all he has. Whether he loves her as a friend or something more, it must be terrifying to almost lose her."

Lucas sighed.

"I guess. I just want to help. I wish I could do something."

"Like what?"

He shrugged.

"I don't know. Bring them together maybe? Make all Nathan's problems go away?"

"You want to save the whole world while you're at it?"

"Peyton…"

"Babe, it's a sweet thought and that's one of the reasons why I love you so much but you can't save everybody. Not me, not Haley…especially not Nathan."

"I know. That's just the kind of guy I am. And now that I have you and I'm so happy, I guess a part of me wants everybody to be like we are."

She smiled up at him.

"I make you that happy, huh?"

"Yeah. You know you do. We've got a good thing going on here. I'm certainly not complaining. In fact, I wish I could take whatever that it is between us and put it in the water system so everybody could drink it and be as in love as we are."

She laughed softly.

"That's really sweet. And who knows? I could be totally wrong about the whole Nathan and Haley thing. Maybe they will get together. If so, I hope it works and I hope it's happy and I hope he gets his act together because it would really suck to see Haley get hurt. She doesn't deserve that."

"I know. Believe me, Nathan knows it, too."

"I hope so."

"I know so", he grinned. "You did luck out and get the cream of the crop but the other Scott brother isn't so bad."

Peyton raised one eyebrow.

"Cream of the crop? Someone's a little full of themselves today."

"But you love me."

"Yes, I do."

"And you think I'm cute."

"When you first wake up in the morning and you have the bed head going on and there's still sleep in your eye. It's pretty adorable. And you're not too bad tearing things up on the court so yeah, I'll give it to you. You're a cutie."

"You think I'm smart."

"You saved my ass in Chemistry a time or two this semester. Good looking out, by the way", she giggled.

"And I'm romantic."

"Long walks, candle lit dinners, flowers…okay."

"And the best part…"

"The best part is what?"

"I'm good in bed."

Peyton laughed out loud.

"You're silly, you know that?"

"What? It's true. And don't you dare disagree or I'll have to bring into evidence exhibit A, the scratches on my back from last night."

She blushed and smiled.

"Alright, alright. You're cute, you're smart, you're sweet and romantic and you're good…"

"Great."

"…Great in bed. What can I say? I guess I'm one lucky chick. I snagged the total package."

"That you did. But I'm pretty lucky myself. I found a beautiful, caring, intelligent, interesting woman and that's damned cool."

She hugged him.

"You know what? For the rest of the day, I don't want to talk about our problems or Nathan or Haley or any of that. I just want to enjoy my time with you."

"Ditto. How about we hang out here for a while, then we could catch a movie and go back to your place and after a long, hot shower, I'll give you a full body massage. How does that sound?"

Peyton moaned.

"It sounds perfect."

He smiled. He knew it did. Reaching into the spacious leg pocket of his jeans, he pulled out a favorite old book with its worn cover and tattered pages. It was a book of poems. He had had it since junior high school and often liked to read the pages when he was bored or right before bed or whenever the mood struck him. Turning to a passage of The World Is A Beautiful Place by Lawrence Ferlinghetti, Lucas began to read the words aloud.

"_The world is a beautiful place  
to be born into  
if you don't mind happiness  
not always being  
so very much fun  
if you don't mind a touch of hell  
now and then  
just when everything is fine  
because even in heaven  
they don't sing  
all the time_…"

Nestling further into his strong and warm embrace, she draped one leg over his and looked up.

"I love you, Lucas", she whispered. "I mean that. I really love you."

He looked around at the happy people mulling about, the barking dogs and the glowing golden rays of sun that beamed from a crystal blue sky. He had himself and he had the woman of his dreams. Life wasn't so bad after all.

"I love you, too", he kissed her cheek.


	84. Red Light Special

Skills stepped out of the car and held the door open. He smiled as the pretty girl with the bootylicious body climbed out from the backseat. They stood close together, fingers entwined as they stared into each other's eyes. He whispered sweet nothings in her ear and she giggled before they shared a sloppy, wet kiss.

"Call me", she winked as she walked away and he let a playful slap land against her firm young behind.

He watched her disappear into her house before getting back inside, a huge grin on his face.

"Thanks, dog."

Lucas sighed as they pulled off.

"It's no problem. Anything for a friend."

One of Skills' non college attending lady friends had been spending a few days at the basketball house. Skills did not have a car and it would have been an expensive cab ride so he turned to one of his teammates for help. Giving someone a ride was a simple enough favor and Lucas had had no problem doing so even though it meant traveling downtown onto one of the side streets where there was a higher crime rate in the city.

"I owe you, man."

"Tawanda seems like a cool girl. You two have been spending a lot of time together lately."

"Yeah…"

"You really like her?"

Skills chuckled.

"She's alright. I mean, she's cool people but it is what it is, dog."

Lucas frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"I like Tawanda. We hang out but you know Bria is my main chick."

"Bria? I thought that was over."

Skills shook his head.

"Nope."

"I haven't seen her around lately."

"She was out of town visiting her sick grandma or some shit like that. Anyway, she's back."

"So that's why you were in such a rush to get Tawanda home all of a sudden."

He shrugged.

"Yeah. You know how females are. They never like to call. Personally, I think it's 'cause they're deliberately trying to catch your ass doing something. Anyway, that's all I need for Bria to come walking up in my room and Tawanda is in my bed."

Lucas laughed in spite of the situation.

"That'd be a real catfight."

"Catfight? Dog, you don't know the half! Those bitches would be straight up brawling! And after they finished pounding the shit out of each other, they'd turn around and gang up on my ass! I ain't having that."

"So which one do you want? Who do you like better?"

"It's like apples and oranges. How do you compare? You know that Jay Z song Girls, Girls, Girls? Man, my dog put it best. He's got the Spanish chick, the French chick, the Indian girl, the black girl, the crazy girl and the weed head."

"So?"

"So variety is the spice of life. I'm young, I'm fine, I'm in college and I'm rolling with one of the top ball clubs in the country. Look, I respect what you got with Peyton. She's a cool girl and it seems like the real deal. One day I want to have that but not right now. I'm cool playing the field."

Lucas looked over and smiled and defensively put his hands up.

"It's cool. I'm not judging you, dude. We're still boys, you know that", he said as he released the wheel long enough for them to bump fists. "Now just show me how to get us back to campus and we're cool."

"No doubt, baby. Bust a left at that next light."

Lucas frowned as he turned.

"Skills, are you sure? I don't remember any of these streets."

The two men looked out their windows for any landmarks but there were none. A few minutes later, it was official. They were lost.

"Guess I must have gotten mixed up, dog"

"No shit", Lucas laughed. "I don't recognize any of this. Maybe we should pull over and ask for directions."

Skills laughed.

"In this neighborhood with your Eddie Bauer looking ass in your mama's Volvo station wagon? We're cool. Keep driving. I'll get us out of here."

They drove down a few streets aimlessly looking for anything to get them back to familiarity. With no such luck, Lucas sighed as they sat at yet another red light. To their immediate right was a seedy and run down motel. He glanced over and from his peripheral vision, he saw what he thought was a glimpse of blonde hair on a very familiar frame. It couldn't be but it definitely warranted a second look. Luke did a quadruple take. Sure enough, he recognized the person.

"Hold on, man", he warned as he put the car in reverse and stomped on the gas.

With a screech of the tires, Lucy backed up a half of block before the wheels turned forward and she was reeling into the almost abandoned parking lot.

"What the fuck?" Skills grabbed his seatbelt. "That was some Dukes of Hazzard shit. You lost your mind?"

Lucas shook his head.

"No. I, look, man, I think I just recognized someone I know."

Skills looked around.

"In this part of the hood? I doubt it. Trust me, dog. You don't know nobody around here."

"God, I hope I'm wrong but I don't know. I didn't really get a good look."

"Well, where'd they go?"

"Upstairs with some guy in that room on the corner."

Skills shook his head.

"It's a female?"

"Yeah."

"Now I really know your ass is bugging out. Luke, we ain't lost no more, man. I know exactly where we are."

"What do you mean?"

"Ho Town. The Red Light District."

"You think this place is like some sort of crack house?"

"Not really although I'm sure that goes on. You want to get laid or get your dick sucked on your lunch break? This is where you come to get a decent looking hooker and a room rented by the hour."

Lucas stared at the door.

"You sure?"

"Positive. So whoever it is you thought you know, whatever it is you thought you saw, it's probably just a case of mistaken identity."

Lucas breathed uneasily. Skills was probably right. But then again, the mystery would be prostitute did bear a striking resemblance to someone he knew.

"You in a hurry, Skills?"

"Why?"

"I can't really go into detail but I really have to be sure the person that walked in that room is not who I thought it was. The only way to really be sure is…"

"Sit out here and wait for her to come out?"

Lucas sighed.

"Yeah. Sorry, man. But it's kind of important. I just have to know."

"Alright. You're my dog so I'm with you."

They knocked fists again as Lucas pulled into a space in the lot with an adequate view of the motel's comings and goings as well as a straight shoot to the nearest exit in case any funny business went down.

"So…" Lucas began as they waited.

"So…"

"I've never done this before. How long do you think it will take? How long do we have to sit out here?"

"Dog, like I would know. You think I sit around casing tricks?"

"No, man. Come on. I didn't mean it like that. I'm just nervous."

"Why?"

Lucas shrugged.

"Honestly? I'm scared. Scared to death of what might walk out of that door in the next few minutes."

Skills nodded.

"I get that. Especially if it's someone you really care about. Man, I've seen shit like this all the time in the hood back home. Nice girls, pretty girls, homegirls from down the block you grew up with. Everything is cool and you think you know somebody. Next thing you know, she's walking the streets trading her ass for some drugs or for a couple of dollars. It's a shame, man. Some people just get caught up in the game."

"I can't imagine, man. I mean, what drives someone to do that? I've been down before but I don't think I've ever been that desperate."

Skills shrugged.

"You never know. Every story is different, I guess. Some people are born into it, yeah some are desperate, some have habits or even kids to support and some just don't know any other way. Hell, I guess after a while, you get used to it. If they're really freaky, they might even grow to like it."

Lucas shook his head adamantly.

"No, man. I don't care who you are or what your situation is. You never get used to something like that. And you damn sure can't like it."

He sighed as they continued to sit on the property in virtual silence. Lucas gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles were ghostly white. He couldn't breathe. All he wanted was for that woman to walk out and he could see it wasn't who he thought it was and then he could curse himself for being so silly. Then he and Skills would drive home and everything would be okay like it never even happened.

The minutes passed into an hour. Skills had reclined the front seat back and had dozed off. Lucas' eyes never left that doorway and sure enough after what felt like ten eternities, it opened. He sat straight up as people began to emerge. An old white male in a wrinkled business suit walked out first, followed by the female. She had her head down and Lucas craned his neck to get a good view. He kept them in his sight as they made their way down the steps. Taking a quick look around, the guy put something in the woman's hand before dashing off across the lot. She stood there alone in the cold morning breeze, pulling a thin jacket closer to her body.

"Is that her?" Skills asked.

"Yeah. What the hell just happened? What is she doing? What are they waiting on?"

Both looked out the window until another man joined her a few minutes later. There was brief conversation that included tense body language. He appeared angry. Then he held out his hand and she put a wad of cash in it, presumably collected from the fleeing businessman. A few minutes later, they left together. But before walking away, the woman raised her head. She looked right over in Luke's direction and he got a good look at her. His heart stopped beating for a second. It couldn't be true! There was no mistake! He knew exactly who that was, the question was, what the hell was she doing?

"Holy shit. Dog, let's get out of here."

"No. I can't", Lucas said as he flung open his car door.

"Luke, you crazy man?"

"I have to go talk to her. I have to find her! That man? He looked sketchy as hell. I have to know!"

Skills reached over and pulled Lucas back into the car.

"Dude, get your ass in here! Seriously! This is a bad part of town and ain't nothing going on around here except tricking and dealing. I'm sorry if your friend is in some kind of trouble but obviously she knew both those people and she knows what she's doing. Now if she looked scared or was screaming or it looked like they were dragging her off somewhere against her will, then yeah, I would have been down to play the hero role. But since she seemed okay or as okay as she can be, then our best bet is to just let it go and you talk to her later. These people around here don't play. I ain't trying to mess with no pimps and dealers and thugs today, man."

"But…"

"But nothing! Get a grip! For real, dog. You know I'm your homeboy and I wouldn't steer you wrong but this ain't no place to be playing Sherlock Holmes. And I definitely ain't your Watson. You'll mess around and get both our asses killed."

"Skills, I…"

"Let's go, Luke."

Lucas sighed. He knew his teammate was right. There really was nothing he could do. But how could he just walk away? That image would be permanently embedded in his brain. How could she? Maybe there was some explanation for it all. It had to be. Surely she wasn't selling her body or involved with drugs, crime and God knows what else.

"Man, this isn't right", Lucas said as he drove away. "Something's up. There is no way she is a prostitute."

"Okay, dog. I mean, it looked kind of fishy to me but she's your friend so maybe you know something I don't. Anyway, talk to her later and clear it up."

He shook his head, fighting the overpowering urge to vomit.

"How do you do that, man? How do you confront someone about some shit like that? How do you ask if they're hooking and or selling and doing drugs?"

"I don't know, dog. Look, I'm sorry."

Lucas took one last lingering glance as he adjusted his rear view mirror.

"Yeah…me too."


	85. Touch Me

Haley sighed as she took another look at her note cards. She hated writing speeches. Even worse, she hated reciting them, especially in front of a crowd. But she had no choice so she figured it was in her best interest to be prepared. And at least fretting over a few words on paper would keep her mind off other things and God knows she could have used the distraction. But distraction or not, life went on and she had things to do that she was determined to get done. It had been well over a week since the shooting incident and her third day of release from the hospital. She still hadn't returned to her full time schedule of classes and tutoring but she was anxious to do so even with the huge white bandage across her chest and the bruises and scrapes all over her back.

She looked over and let out a little smile as her cell phone rang yet again. It seemed like the hundredth time that hour and the billionth within the last couple of days. Already her parents had checked in and so had Jonas and Quinn. She had spoken with a few professors and friends and some of the students she tutored. Peyton had already checked in four times for the day. The only person who hadn't made their daily babysitting rounds was Lucas. Haley was willing to bet it had to be him.

"Hello?"

"What's up, girl? How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Luke. What's going on?"

"Nothing. Just leaving the cafeteria. I was headed to practice and I thought I'd check up on you. I was getting a little worried."

She grinned.

"You and everyone else. I mean it, Lucas. Join the club. I swear family and friends and people from the school and strangers even are making the biggest fuss over me. I am fine. Really. I totally love you guys and I appreciate all the concern but if you all don't stop babying me, I might actually get used to it."

"I'm just glad you're feeling better and that there are people around to take care of you."

"I am more than being taken care of. You guys are seriously spoiling me rotten!"

Lucas cleared his throat.

"What about Nathan?"

She sighed.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. He called a few days ago but he sounded really weird and we didn't talk long. But I haven't seen him or anything."

"Yeah. I guess he's still having a hard time with this."

"That's what you keep saying but he is my friend and it's not like him to just fall off the face of the earth like this."

"In his defense, Hales, you should have seen him."

"When?"

"Look, you have to promise not to mention this. I mean, this conversation goes no further than us."

"Okay."

"When you got shot, you bled out a lot. Thank God it was just a flesh wound but at the time and with so many people around and panic everywhere, we all just feared the worst. It was scary for everybody but I think it was seriously too much for Nate. The kid flipped."

"What do you mean?"

"He lost it. He was really worried and broken up about it. Nate cares for you so much. He rode the ambulance with you and he never left your side until the doctors and nurses practically had to pry him away. Peyton says he sat by your side and he stroked your hand and your face and he talked to you. Even when I saw him, he was just pacing and waiting. Waiting for you to wake up and be okay just like you did when he was in the hospital."

Haley bit her lip. She was surprised to hear that. She considered Nathan a close friend and she knew he cared but his absentee actions had started her thinking.

"Are you for real, Luke?"

"Yes. Haley, he does care about you. I guess he's still freaked out and that's the reason why he hasn't been around but the second he thought he might lose you…I don't know. It was too much for him to handle."

Haley swallowed hard.

"I believe you, Lucas and it totally makes sense. I just wish I could hear it from him."

He sighed.

"I know you do. I'm sorry. Look, I'm at the gym and…"

"It's okay. I know you have to go. Thanks for calling and I guess I'll see you later."

"Okay. Take care. And if you need anything, anything at all, just call me."

She smiled a sad smile as she hung up. Everyone had called except the one person she most wanted to hear from. It took everything she had not to pick up that phone and dial him herself. But what would she say? And if he really wanted to hear it, he would have been by already.

Wincing with pain, Haley reached for the bottle of Vicodin and poured one in her hand. It was a powerful drug but it definitely served its purpose. Almost as soon as she swallowed it, the hurt would go away. Not only that, usually she'd drift off peacefully into hours of uninterrupted and much needed peace in the form of sleep…

_She could feel his foul odored hot breath against her face. His arms didn't look that big from afar masked by clothes but pressed roughly against her fragile neck, they were massive! She couldn't breathe. She couldn't see. He pushed down harder and she made a choking noise. Her tiny hands fought away at his but despite her best efforts, it was of no use. He wouldn't stop. He was going to kill her. That had been his plan all along and there was nothing she or anyone could do about it._

"_Let her go, you sorry son of a bitch!"_

_Haley looked up. It was Nathan. Where had he come from? How had he known she was in trouble? How did he know where to find her?_

"_Nathan", she gasped._

"_Let her go, man!" he warned for the second time._

_The assailant only sneered at him._

"_Back off rich boy, before you get yourself hurt."_

"_No, before you get yourself hurt. I'm not fucking around with you, man. Keep your hands off her!"_

"_You mean like this?" the man grabbed Haley's breast. "Or this?"_

_She cringed as he licked the side of her face._

"_No!" she cried._

_Nathan's eyes turned a blue so dark it looked black. He was incensed as he charged right at them._

"_I'm gonna kill you!" he shouted._

_Then the gunman pointed the .22 right at him._

"_Nathan!" Haley cried out but it was too late._

_There was a loud popping sound, then a puff of smoke. The blast seemed to shake the floor like a 10.0 earthquake. Then the blood splattered everywhere. Nathan's eyes bulged out like a cartoon character as he slowly and dramatically sank to the ground, blood and brain matter seeping from the gory wound on the side of his head. She broke away and ran to him but the faster she ran and the closer she came, Nathan only seemed to move further away. No matter what she did or how hard she cried, she couldn't get to him. She couldn't protect him or help him. She couldn't reach him…_

Drenched in a pool of her own cold sweat, Haley bolted straight up. Her brown eyes searched around. She was alone in her room. Outside the sky was beginning to darken. The note cards of her speech lay scattered about as a contestant attempted to solve a Before & After puzzle on Wheel Of Fortune on the TV nearby. There was no mad robber. There was no blood and gore. Sadly, there was still no Nathan. But she was safe.

But why did the damned dream go the same way the entire time? From start to middle to its creepy and tragic ending, it always happened the same way. It felt so real and whenever she woke up, the first few minutes were spent trying to catch her breath.

Looking around again, the loneliness began to consume her. She wanted to call Peyton and beg her to come home. Upon deliberation of that very idea, there was a knock on the door. Taking a deep breath and holding back any tears threatening to fall, Haley climbed out of bed and hobbled over to the door. Maybe it was Lucas or another friend or perhaps Peyton had even forgotten her key. Haley opened the door and was utterly taken aback to see Nathan Scott standing in front of her.

"Hey", he said quietly.

She looked right at him.

"Hey."

He shuffled his feet nervously.

"Can I come in?"

She nodded and moved out the way.

"Sure", she said as he walked inside and pulled up a chair.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing and all."

"I'm good. Um, how are you?"

He nodded.

"Good."

"I haven't seen you in a while…"

"Yeah about that…I, um, shit, Haley. Actually, I don't have an excuse or at least one good enough."

"It's okay. You don't owe me an explanation."

"I feel like I do. It was a dick move to call only once and not come around."

She smiled faintly.

"It's cool. You're here now. That's what matters, right?"

It only made him want to kick himself more. Why did she have to be so damned forgiving?

"I guess it does", he said as he watched her sit back down on her bed, hugging the pillow to her small body.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"I'm alright. Just a little tired but its no big deal,"

There was an awkward silence as he picked up the remote and began flipping through the channels, eventually settling on a showing of the movie Top Gun. Quietly they watched the scenes together.

"I remember the first time I ever saw this movie. It was so good. I loved all the action and the planes were so cool and Tom Cruise and Kelly McGillis were so romantic together."

Nathan smiled in remembrance as well.

"My parents watched it all the time. I kind of grew up on this. My dad was all about the action stuff and my mom was all about Tom Cruise and how hot she thought he was. That was of course before he went crazy jumping on Oprah's couch and shit."

Haley smiled.

"What is crazy?"

"Oh you don't think the dude has gone off his rocker?"

She shrugged.

"He's in love, or at least he believes that. And if he does, then it shouldn't matter what anyone else thinks, right?"

Nathan chuckled.

"Whatever you say. I still think he's crazy. And so is Katie and the baby is gonna be crazy, too. Crazy parents breed crazy kids. You don't believe that? Just take one look at me."

"Their family will be okay. And you didn't turn out so bad."

He watched her watching him. He could almost feel the heavy cloud of awkwardness beginning to build in the eerie silence.

"So what are you working on?" he pointed to the note cards, trying to change the subject.

"Oh this? When I first started school, I joined this Women's Liberation club. It sounded cool at the time and I was interested. I went to a few meetings and stuff but I've been like the worst member ever by not really participating. They didn't even know I was alive until this crap happened and I almost wasn't. It's funny because now all of a sudden I'm some sort of martyr feminist warrior survivor hero and they want me to be the surprise guest motivational speaker at their next rally. I have no idea what to say so I was trying to write it down."

"How's it coming?" he asked.

Haley sighed.

"It's coming although I'm sure I'm gonna look like the biggest babbling dork standing up at that podium."

"You'll be fine."

"At least one of us believes that", she chuckled. "You should hear my speech.

He shook his head.

"I don't think so. Not now, I mean. I'll hear it later."

"Later?"

"Yeah later when you give it to everyone. I know it might be weird to see me at a Women's Lib rally but I'd like to be there if it's cool with you."

Haley smiled right at him.

"Yeah. I mean, it's cool. It might be boring but I'll be there and they have snacks. Well, they call them hor dourves and it's stuff like Goose Pâté smoothed on Ritz crackers but hell, it's free, right? And at least you'll get to make fun of me."

"I won't. I know you're gonna be great."

"I hope so. I'm not so sure I'm up to it."

"If you don't feel like it, then don't go, Haley. I mean, you took a bullet to the chest. Nobody's gonna blame you if you aren't up to giving speeches so soon."

"It's not that. Physically and emotionally, I'm fine. I just hope I say the right things. It's hard. I'm trying to write this speech and then I also have to write a letter to the Forsyth County prosecutor's office."

"Yeah, about that. I guess they must be getting ready for that asshole's trial and all."

"Actually, there's not gonna be a trial. According to his Public Defender, he's scheduled to plead guilty in a few weeks. That automatically waves his right to a jury trial and then in a hearing, its up to the judge to sentence him. The charges are armed robbery and once count of malicious wounding with a firearm. He could get as little as 20 years or as much as life in prison. It's really up to the judge but the DA asked me and the clerk to submit Victim's Impact Statements about how what he did has ruined our lives."

"Good. Make that shit real dramatic so they lock his ass up and throw away the key."

"I can't do that, Nathan."

"Hales, are you serious? Look, I know you're a nice person and you believe in forgiveness and redemption and all that 'give peace a chance' crap but this motherfucker robbed you and another person at gunpoint and shot you in the chest. You could have died. And for what? A hundred and fifty bucks? Come on."

"It's sad. He broke the law and he should be punished but I feel bad. I don't think he deserves prison for the rest of his life. I mean, that's kind of harsh. And for him to be so desperate to rob a store in the first place, maybe he needs help. What if he had a wife to take care of and kids to feed? No, that's not an excuse to go all Jesse James on everybody but at the same time, sending this man into a prison system that isn't even interested in true rehabilitation is a greater injustice."

"I don't buy it and I can't believe you're saying it. That dude held up a store, terrorized two people and jeopardized an ass load of innocent lives. I don't give a damn about his wife, his bratty kids or his sick mother or whatever else he has and I can't believe you do either."

"I guess we're just different, Nate."

"That we are. Hell, maybe it makes you a hero after all, or at least a saint."

Haley chuckled.

"I'm no hero. I'm not a saint either. I'm just a klutzy unlucky girl who ended up at the wrong place at the wrong time. I got hurt. It could have been worse but it wasn't. Yeah, it's life changing and traumatizing but I can't sit around crying and asking 'why me?' Life goes on and so do I."

Nathan shook his head and cracked a smile.

"How did you get to be so tough? It's like your little ass isn't afraid of anything."

"I'm afraid, Nathan. I was afraid then. I didn't know if we were gonna die. I'm afraid now because every time I close my eyes, I see stuff from that night. So there's nothing brave in a girl just trying to deal with her pain and move on with her life. All the attention and the news interviews and the strangers' sympathy in the world won't change that."

She moved her pens and notes aside and winced in pain, almost falling over.

"Are you okay?" Nathan asked, his voice drenched with concern.

"Yeah, it's nothing. I'm still a little sore."

"Can't they give you something for the pain?"

"I've got Vicodin and other stuff. I just took one. Mostly they just kind of knock you out. They work for a little while but then it eventually wears off. I don't want to have to keep depending on them so I sort of try to ween myself off them. It's okay. I feel much better than I did."

Nathan stood and turned on the bedside lamp. Through her shirt, he could see some of the cuts and bruises that were still trying to heal. The huge bandage covered the portion under her collarbone all the way down to her left breast. He reached out and touched her and she recoiled in pain like a wounded animal.

"Hales, that looks bad."

"It looks worse than it feels. My arms and back will heal. I just hope my chest does. The doctor says it could leave a small scar. That would suck."

"It wouldn't be so bad. I have one from when I had my appendix taken out."

"Nathan, it's different for guys. You take your shirt off and girls see that and they probably think it's the sexiest thing in the world. It adds to your masculinity or whatever. Not so much for us. There is nothing beautiful or feminine or sexy about a scar. I mean, what guy is gonna want to see that? I meet someone new and when we finally go to bed, he takes my shirt off and sees some hideous looking welt above my left tit. That's a real turn on. He'll probably be out the door before I can get the rest of my clothes off."

"That wouldn't happen."

"How do you know?"

"Because you're beautiful", he blurted out.

Haley sat stunned. She hadn't expected to hear those words from him.

"Nathan…" she whispered, avoiding eye contact.

"Look at me", he said, cupping her face so that she was staring directly at his. "I know we're just friends and you're my tutor and I'm your student but that doesn't change the fact that you are a beautiful girl because you are. Haley, anyone can see that."

His hands touched the sensitive areas on her back and she flinched once more. Nathan was looking right in her eyes and she no longer saw the arrogant, immature jerk of a playboy he could sometimes be. Nor did she see the dumb jock she was assigned to keep from failing. Instead she found herself staring at a beautiful, warm, and sensitive human being.

The tension between them was thick. It lingered heavy in the air but it wasn't all bad. There was friendship and trust mixed with need and emotion. It had been building between them forever but neither had taken the time to even realize it. Their eyes met and she was captivated, paralyzed by the look, the touch, the very smell that was Nathan Scott.

He slowly unbuttoned her shirt turning, letting it fall just enough to keep from exposing her chest. He had Haley hold it in front of herself to cover her breasts. She couldn't find her breath as she sensed him removing his own shirt. Their bare torsos were so close, she could feel the heat reverberating off his body. With a trembling hand, Nathan swept Haley's long hair to one side. There was a washcloth nearby so he stood, walked over to the sink and wet it before returning to the bed. Taking the damp rag, he gently cleaned the scrapes onher back. Gently he peeled the bandage from her wound. Haley shook as he eyed it, waiting for him to withdraw in horror. But instead, he carefully disinfected that as well before changing the bandage and replacing it with a fresh, clean, new one.

His rough and calloused hands touched and cared for her with tender, unspoken expertise. She sat there unable to move, weeping silently as she sat there and experienced the single most beautiful, special, and yet strangely erotic moment of her entire life. After he was done, his soft lips planted sweet little butterfly kisses all over her back and neck. Haley turned to face him and their eyes met once again. She saw the intensity and passion burning in his soul at that minute. She could feel it, too. One moment in time, that one single minute, he could have had her right there. She didn't know what to do or to expect but he eased her down and cautiously pulled the thin sheet up to her chin. Placing one strong arm around her, he held her close to his warm body and let her fall into the most peaceful sleep of her life.

Together they stayed there throughout the night, nestled in each other. A few hours later, a key turned in the lock. Peyton, followed by her boyfriend, walked in but both stopped dead in their tracks. She couldn't speak. She just turned and looked at Lucas. He had been right all along as the sweet tear jerking scene before them clearly stated.

"Look that them", she whispered.

Lucas smiled.

"They need each other. They've always needed each other. They just had to realize it, Pey."

She nodded.

"They look so cute, I don't want to wake them. Want to crash in your room tonight?"

He wrapped his arms around her as he gave the blissfully sleeping couple one last look.

"Yeah", he finally said.

Peyton squeezed his hand.

"Come on. Let's get out of here."

"Haley was right. Everything does happen for a reason. Maybe this was their reason. Maybe it took something so horrible and tragic to bring them together and make something so beautiful."

Peyton sighed.

"Love and tragedy. Sometimes I think they go hand in hand. It's like you can't have one without the other."

Lucas rubbed circles on her back as they quietly exited the room. Love and tragedy. It seemed to bring them all together, intertwining their different young loves somehow. There were moments of precious calm followed by ones that produced violent storms, then more calm. It was a cycle none of them seemed to be able to escape.


	86. The Slaughter Of The Messenger

Lucas kissed her gently, pushing his body deeper into hers. Peyton moaned in his mouth, loving the heavenly sensations he always bestowed upon her. His kisses and touches made her shudder with pleasure and passion. She tensed, letting her fingernails dig into his back. He felt the familiar feeling of her body clenching around his. She cried out his name and he watched the expressions on her face dramatically change as she let go and finally released, exhausted in his arms. Lucas held her close, two hearts pounding wildly through clammy skin as the light from the moon shone in and cast angelic glows on both their beautiful faces.

"I love you", she whispered.

He looked down and stroked her soft cheek.

"I love you, too, Peyton."

She smiled as she nestled further into his embrace, letting a long leg wrap around one of his so that they were more entangled in the mass of sheets.

"As good as the sex is, this is always the best part, lying here afterwards."

He more than agreed.

"I know, babe."

"It's like out bodies are pieces of a puzzle", she said as she played with his chest. "When we meet and become one it's like the pieces just fit together perfectly, like we were meant to make love to each other. I've never felt this way, Lucas. The sex, the friendship…everything makes so much sense with us. It's so great. I've never been so happy. That used to scare me a little bit but not anymore. It's too right to ever go wrong. I trust you so much and I feel so safe with you."

Lucas rubbed her bare back.

"That's how it should be. I want you to feel that way. Here in my arms you will always be safe and loved."

She looked up at him.

"Can I trust you with my heart?"

It was a simple enough question and one that he could answer without hesitation.

"Always."

"I've never asked anyone that before but I knew I could with you. It's like I already knew the answer, Luke."

"It's you and me, Pey, from now on."

"I've never met anyone like you before. You desire truth in every aspect of your life. I respect that so much. I always want us to be honest with each other. No secrets, babe. And just promise you won't ever lie to me. I can't handle that."

He would never lie to her or intentionally hurt her. In fact, he'd rather die first. And it made him deliriously happy that they could move on to the next step in their relationship. Peyton, always filled with so much skepticism and mistrust was now finally giving herself over to him completely. He loved her more than anything and her trust in him meant the world. Still there was one thing, one detail standing in the way of their happily ever after. He had been silent to protect her but he could no longer hold his tongue. She trusted him. She wanted truth and it was up to him to give it to her.

"Peyton?"

"Yeah?"

'You know how much I love you, right?"

"Yeah", she smiled.

"I'd never hurt you on purpose. I want us to be together and happy. I want this to work more than I've ever wanted anything."

"Me, too, babe."

He took a deep breath.

"Well, then there's something I have to tell you. Maybe I should have said something sooner but I was scared and I didn't have all the facts. I still don't but I feel like I should really say something. I know I can't hold this in any longer. I don't want to anymore. Like you just said, if we're really gonna do this, then we shouldn't have secrets between us."

Peyton sat up, her smile quickly fading.

"Okay."

"This is hard for me."

"Lucas, what is it?"

"Peyton…"

"No. Just tell me. You're starting to scare me."

"A few days ago, Skills needed a ride to take this girl home he had been hanging out with. On the way back, we got lost. There's this motel in the bad part of town and I thought I saw…well, babe, I thought I saw Ellie there."

"Ellie? My Ellie?"

"Yeah."

"Why would she be there? I mean, we know the extended stay where she's living now. You must have been mistaken."

"That's what I thought but I had to make sure. Whoever it was went into a room with this guy and they were gone almost an hour. They came out and it looked like he gave her money, then he split. She waited for a few minutes, then another dude showed up and they kind of argued but she ended up giving him the money and they left together. Peyton, before they did, she looked up and I saw her face. I'm positive it was Ellie."

Peyton's mouth fell open as she clutched at the blankets.

"Are…are you sure?"

"I wish I wasn't but I am."

"Did you get a good look? I mean, were you even close enough to really see?"

"Close enough. Look, I know it was her. I'm sorry, Pey."

Peyton looked away.

"How, how long ago did you say this happened?"

"A few days."

"And you're just now telling me?"

"Yeah. I was. I tried to. I just didn't know how. I didn't want you to get upset. I wanted to see what else I could find out before I told you."

She nervously played with her hands.

"So you didn't tell me because basically you weren't sure…"

"No. I mean, I'm sure I saw her. I'm positive it was Ellie. But I wasn't sure what was going on or why she was there. I was hoping to find out why and I was also hoping it was innocent and not a big deal that would turn into some horrible news I'd have to break to you."

"So, um, what does this mean now? Like, what do you think was going on? Why was she there? There has to be some sort of an explanation, right?"

He looked into those hopeful eyes, cursing himself for the disappointment he was about to cause.

"Baby, from what I saw and the money changing hands and how shady this place is…I don't know. I wish I had better news but I don't. Either she's prostituting or buying and selling and using drugs or all of the above."

Peyton closed her eyes.

"Drugs? Prostitution? No! That's not Ellie."

"I hope to God I'm wrong but seriously, what do we really know about her?"

"She wouldn't do that, Luke."

"She said she does a lot of odd jobs yet we haven't seen her go to work since she's been in North Carolina. I mean, how does she support herself? How does she eat and pay the hotel and all that?"

"I, I don't know. It's not our business. I mean, I never asked. She…she probably has savings."

"Maybe she does."

"You don't believe me, do you? You think she's into all those things you said."

Lucas sighed.

"I don't know. I just know what I saw."

"Well, you saw wrong. Either it's something totally different and innocent or it was the wrong person."

"Peyton…"

"No! Shut up. Just shut up, alright? What is your deal? Whatever it is, I'm not gonna sit here and let you accuse my mother of being a drug dealing, drug using, whore, especially when you have no real proof!"

"Baby…"

"Did you confront her about it? Did you talk to her?"

"No."

"Did you even call her name that day?"

"She never even knew we were there."

"See what I mean? That's crap, Lucas and you know it."

"Pey, if you would just listen…"

"No. This conversation is done. Over. I don't want to listen to you anymore."

"But…"

"But nothing! I mean it. That's your damned problem now. You're always snooping around in everyone else's business, trying to save mankind's problems. Why can't you stop saving the world for once and mind your own business?"

"You're right. I wish I hadn't seen what I did but I can't help it. I did. I'm sorry about that. I hope there is a logical explanation. You have no idea how wrong I want to be about this. But you needed to know. Maybe I should have mentioned something sooner like right after it happened but I was scared to tell you because I knew you'd go off like this but babe, don't kill the messenger. I'm on your side here. I want to know the truth and I don't want you to get hurt in any of this."

She put her head in her hands.

"I can't deal with this right now."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry? You drop this bomb and all you have to say is sorry?"

"Peyton…"

She put her hands up.

"I don't want to hear you anymore tonight", she lay down and rolled over. "I'm going to go to sleep."

He took a deep breath. So much for that. Then again, how well did he expect it to go? How were you supposed to tell your already emotional fragile girlfriend that the long lost mother she adored was a suspected drug dealer, buyer, user and hooker? Damning himself for being nosy and an idiot and an honest one at that, he lay back down as well.

"Come here", he whispered, placing a hand on her hip.

"You've got to be kidding me", she muttered.

"It's not about that. I just want to hold you. I don't want us to go to bed mad."

"I'm not. I'm not mad at you. I just want to be left alone right now."

"Yes, you are mad. I know when you're mad. I understand you being upset but don't take it out on me."

Peyton sat up and swung her feet over the bed. She reached for her underwear and clothes.

"I'm not mad but if we don't stop talking about this, I'm gonna be boiling mad in about 2.2 seconds."

"Where are you going?"

"I can't stay here."

"Why not?"

"I just can't, okay?"

"Peyton, you're being ridiculous. Nathan and Haley are in your room. Where are you gonna go?"

"Wherever. I'll sleep in my car. I don't care."

"Peyton…"

"Or if all else fails, I could head downtown. From what I hear, there's always room for one more at the crack houses and whorehouses. Mommy will be thrilled."

"That's real fair."

"Yeah, like it was real fair you telling me all this tonight."

"Look, I don't want you to leave. Will you please just stay?"

"With you? No. I'm sorry. Right now, I just need space and I need to be alone."

"Fine", he got up, pulling on a pair of basketball shorts. "If I go crash downstairs on the couch, will you just stay in here? At least I'll know where you are and that you're safe."

"Whatever, Lucas."

He couldn't believe it as he grabbed a pillow and a blanket.

"We'll deal with this later. Hopefully in the morning you'll be calm and I can actually talk to you."

"Fine", she said, getting back in his bed.

"Fine!" he slammed the door.

Stomping all the way down the hall and stairs, he kicked at the couch before climbing onto it. He just didn't get Peyton. How could she be pissed at him? It wasn't his fault. He was only looking out for her and Ellie as well for that matter. He was on her side. He was her man. When she was angry or upset or scared and confused, she was supposed to turn to him, not against him. But she had lashed out and shut down like she usually did in typical Peyton fashion. But he knew upstairs she was hurting and probably crying her eyes out. And he wanted nothing more than to hold her on his arms. But it was impossible. No way was she letting him in, especially that night. And could he blame her, he thought as he tried to put herself in his shoes. He knew how protective and defensive he was when it came to Karen. What if Peyton had come to him with the same information? She'd just be trying to be a good and honest girlfriend but that wouldn't make the news sting any less. What would he do?

He'd probably be losing it. And right up the stairs, Peyton was. She sat up in the bed, staring off into space. Was it true? Was it mistaken identity? Was there a reasonable explanation? Dammitt! Why? Why did shit, crazy soap opera type shit, always happen to her? Why couldn't she have normal relationships with normal people? She knew that Lucas loved her and it must have killed him inside to see that and know it, then figure out a way to tell her. She also knew he'd never lie to her. If he said he saw it, then it had to be true…and that's the part that scared her the most.


	87. Along Came Haley

Haley stood backstage nervously shuffling the note cards in her hands. The small auditorium was packed, a little over 100 people waiting to hear what she had to say. Just the anticipation of public speaking was enough to make her want to faint. She had never really been quite comfortable in front of crowds. Performing with Chris Keller had relaxed her considerably but music was different. It was her passion. She could close her eyes and pluck the strings of a guitar or tickle the ivories of a piano and belt out a tune from her soul, all the while getting lost in the music. It was a part of her and that made it easier. She could almost tune out the onlookers. But standing up giving a prepared speech at some rally was a whole other ball game.

She even felt out of place in her new clothes. On any given day, Haley James could be found in comfy cargo or corduroy pants, jeans, long skirts and a brightly colored shirt. Her hair was usually a long mass of unruly curls, either loose or pulled up in a haphazard ponytail or messy bun. But as she anxiously paced back and forth, she resembled something like the attractive, successful attorney she was destined to become. It was a navy blue business pants suit with a light blue blouse underneath, barely covering her bandage. She wore sensible heels, her mane of hair blown straight.

"Haley, you're up next", a fellow student nodded at her.

She tried to smile, the bundle of nerves intensifying as she heard the president of the organization introduce her to a round of applause. Exhaling one final, large breath, she made her way out to the small makeshift podium. Unfamiliar eyes stared back at her as she cleared her throat.

"Good afternoon, ladies, gentlemen, faculty, guests, fellow members of the Women's Liberation chapter. My name is Haley James and I am a second year student here at Wake Forest University. My back story isn't extraordinary. Really, I consider myself just a simple girl. I love my family and my friends. I like animals and going camping and watching sappy movies while eating ice cream in bed. I'm a volunteer for Habitat for Humanity as well as the American Humane Society and the Special Olympics. I'm also a tutor with a pre law major. In fact, I'm a lot like many of you. But a few weeks ago, an event happened that changed my life. A simple trip to a store in town altered everything and as a result, I have been asked to stand before you today and share my story of survival.

I stand before you as just a young woman coming into her own and finding her way in this world. I'm not a hero or a martyr. I simply wanted pizza rolls for dinner and a disturbed young man pointed a gun at me and held me and a clerk hostage for approximately 45 minutes. During that time, I felt immense fear and panic. I did not know how the situation would ultimately end. I didn't know if any of us would be hurt or even killed. I did not know if I would see my mother again.

Eventually a would be customer about to enter the store realized what was going on and dialed 911 from outside on his cell phone. The police arrived and in an attempt to rescue the hostages and apprehend the suspect, shots were fired and I was hit in the chest with a single slug from the robber's gun. I suffered a minor injury referred to as a flesh wound and was released from the hospital. The story made local headlines and all of a sudden within our small community, the name Haley James became sort of famous.

But I am not here to talk about myself today. I struggled with writing this speech and what I would say to you all. But today isn't about me. When you walk away, I ask that you not remember the name, Haley James. Instead, remember Matthew Allen Woods Jr. That is the name of the young man who attempted to rob the store and held me and another person at gunpoint. He is the man now who has pled guilty to two felony counts that could cost him an entire lifetime behind bars. Mr. Woods broke the law by his own admission and indeed should be punished. There is no question about that. However, I do question the system this 28 year old man is about to be propelled in.

One in every 138 residents of the United States, a total of 2,131,180 inmates, were incarcerated in prison or jail as of June 30, 2004. That number is expected to increase drastically in the next ten years, thus resulting in the overcrowding of facilities already inadequately equipped to handle the population. Incarceration is not meant to be summer camp but a combination of strict sentencing guidelines, budget shortfalls and a punitive philosophy of corrections has not only made today's prisons much more unpleasant, but much less likely to rehabilitate their inhabitants.

Until the mid 1970's, rehabilitation was a key part of our country's prison policy. Prisoners were encouraged to develop occupational skills and to resolve psychological problems, such as substance abuse or aggression that might interfere with their reintegration into society. Many inmates received court sentences that mandated treatment for such problems. Since then, however, rehabilitation has taken a back seat to a "get tough on crime" approach that sees punishment as prison's main function. The approach has created explosive growth in the prison population, while having at most, a modest effect on crime rates.

Not every prisoner incarcerated can be rehabilitated. But what about those that can? What can be done to help them? The implementation of more qualified prison psychologists to research the cause of why these inmates committed the crimes they did as well as the psychological effects of incarceration. The pessimistic "nothing works" attitude toward rehabilitation that previously assisted the justification of punitive prison policies was grossly overstated. When properly implemented, work programs, education and psychotherapy can ease prisoners' transitions to the free world…"

Haley glanced out nervously at her audience. Some appeared interested in what she had to say. Some plainly disagreed, the expressions on their face and their body language clearly stating so. Some were nodding off and others looked at her like she had three heads. If she couldn't hold the attention of a small room of people who had come just to hear her speak, then how on earth would she ever make it as a lawyer, Haley questioned. God have mercy on her poor clients.

It was a mistake. She shouldn't have ever agreed to speak in the first place. It was a stupid idea and a stupid speech. She felt like an idiot. She wanted to cry. She wanted to run away. And just when she thought she might, she looked over to her left. Standing in his light blue button up and neatly pressed khaki pants, was Nathan Scott. She looked right at him, her brown eyes pleading for mercy but he only nodded at her and smiled. For a few seconds the entire room was silent as the two friends just looked at one another. Finally she returned his smile. He might not have known it but he was giving her the courage to go on.

"…Sometimes life brings us to an important crossroads. Sometimes we have that moment when it's possible to make a change for the better. Today is that moment for me. No, Haley James, future attorney at law cannot change the world today but I can bring public awareness to an issue that has hit very close to home for me. In my heart, I harbor no feelings or hatred or revenge or ill will toward Mr. Woods. I forgive him and sincerely hope that if at all possible, he can truly be helped and once rehabilitated when his debt is repaid to society, that once again he will be afforded the opportunity to live in this wonderful world as a free, law abiding citizen.

We live in the greatest country in the world. The United States of America is not just a place, it's an idea. Our land was founded on the basis of hopes and dreams. Dreams of freedom, equality and justice…for all. Not just the rich or the White. But for the rich, the poor, the middle class, the Whites, the Blacks, the Latinos, the Asians. For both men and women and children, too. Not just for Haley James but for people like Matthew Allen Woods Jr. My 15 minutes of local celebrity fame may be fast approaching an end. Pretty soon you will no longer see my name in the papers. That, I am fine with. Let's just hope the issues of social importance can somehow find their way back into the headlines. Um, thank you for your time."

She stopped and for a few moments, everything stood still. Then Nathan stepped forward and slowly but loudly put his large hands together. Seconds later, the others followed suit, eventually resulting in Haley receiving a standing ovation.

"Haley, could you come over here?" the president asked. "We'd like to get a picture."

Haley nodded and obliged, smiling and posing with various people as she shook hands. It took over an hour to wade through the sea of folks who had lined up to talk to her but when it was all done and the room was abandoned, there sat one man front and center.

"Hey", she smiled.

"Hey."

"Thanks for coming. I, um, I didn't think you'd make it."

He shrugged.

"No way was I gonna miss this. I told you I'd be here and here I am."

"Sorry it was so boring."

"It wasn't. It was okay. And your speech was really good."

"Yeah right."

"It was. Hales, you're gonna make a great lawyer someday."

She grinned at him.

"And if the basketball thing doesn't work out, you could make someone a great agent", Haley joked.

"I'm serious", he said again. "You did a good job. It was a great speech. I mean, I don't know if I agree with everything you said but I respect you for having the balls to say it. You really stand up for what you believe in."

"Thanks", she blushed and looked away. "So, um did you hang out here and wait for me?"

"Yeah. Um, I kind of wanted to talk to you about the other night."

Haley sat beside him. The "other night". Gosh, how could she forget? It was all she had thought of ever since she had woken up that next morning in his arms. Nathan had gotten dressed silently and kissed her on the cheek before disappearing without uttering a single word. She hadn't heard from him since but he had been on her mind as she had struggled with the events and how she felt and what it had all meant for their friendship.

"Um, what about it?" she croaked.

"I, um…I kind of don't know how to do this. It's hard for me but I have to say it. And I have to be honest with you. Look, I'm not perfect. I have made so many mistakes. Hell, I'm still making them. I've been through a lot these past months. I messed up with Rachel and the drugs and getting into trouble. I lost basketball and now my parents are getting a divorce and my mother may or may not be still shacking up with my uncle. It's a lot to take in and deal with. Because I've been dealing with crazy shit like this my whole life, I kind of had to build up this wall and block everything out just to survive. I shut a lot of people out and it was hard going through it. Then Bevin came along and I had somebody around who really cared for me. All of a sudden, I didn't have to be alone. But you know what? I really was. As great as she is, that whole time I never really let her in…not like I let you in."

"Nathan…"

"Your friendship means a lot to me. I really depend on you. I just never realized how much. Now that I know, it really scares the hell out of me. Because my whole life people I trusted and depended on always let me down, whether they meant to or not. It hurt, Haley and I grew angry and bitter because of it. So I promised myself I wouldn't get close to anyone again. But then you came along and everything changed. You get my personality and you really understand me. We can talk about serious stuff and not so serious stuff and we can also laugh and hang out. It's like you're one of the guys, only you're really hot."

"Thanks", she chuckled.

"Anyway, with you that wall just broke itself down. I didn't even know it was happening because now it's gone. I do trust you and I do depend on you. I need you and I want you so bad that it's killing me. I tried to fight it for so long but that night you got shot…damn, Hales. It was like I got shot, too. I can't even explain it but it all came together. Seeing you as just a buddy or a tutor all this time is crazy. It's so much more than that. And I promised God that if He just woke you up, then I'd have the courage to finally tell you all that. But I still couldn't. I was still afraid of caring about someone so much. That's why I tried to stay away but I couldn't. And the other night in your room, you just looked so pretty and sweet and vulnerable. At that moment, I just knew I wanted to take care of you. I'm still afraid but fuck it. You're the one that always tells me to face my fears. Well, now I am. I'm facing the fear of your rejection. And I'm facing the fear of finally admitting that I love you."

"Nathan!"

He exhaled.

"There it is, Haley. I am in love with you."

Her mouth fell open.

"Oh my God. Nate, are you serious? I, I mean, are you sure?"

"It's about the only thing I am sure of."

"But…"

"Look, I know I can be a screw up. I can be too cocky sometimes. I'm mean to Lucas and sometimes I can act just like my dad. I drink and party way too much and in the past my track record with girls isn't exactly the greatest. But I'm done with all that. I'm a different person now or at least I'm trying real hard to be and that's all because of you. I can't promise you that I'm always gonna get it right. But I can promise you that I'll try. I don't want to lose you or our friendship or do anything to push you away but if you just give me a chance, then I'm gonna be here to take care of you and protect you and love you, Haley."

Tears flooded her eyes. So there it was, huh? She didn't have to wonder anymore. He had explained about the "other night" and so much more. It was real. It wasn't a dream. Nathan Scott had fallen in love with her. Her. Haley James. The famous and handsome jock with the sexy eyes and even sexier smile was in love with the junk food eating, story telling, hippie tutor chick.

He watched her carefully. She wasn't responding. It hurt him to think she didn't feel the same way but it killed him to know he had put himself out on a limb and it would ruin their friendship. He had to take the risk but he didn't want to lose her. She meant too much to him. Why couldn't she just say something? Anything! The suspense was tearing him apart.

"I love you, too, Nathan", she almost leapt onto his lap.

"You love me?"

She nodded and grinned.

"You bet your ass, I do."

"So you love me and I love you and that's okay? We can still be friends but be together, too?"

"I think it's worth a try", she winked.

Without further ado, she leaned in, grabbed his face and kissed him. Their lips met timidly at first as they rubbed together, then they parted to make way for their tongues to enjoy a soulful dance. It was the best kiss ever!

"I meant everything I said, Hales", Nathan finally pulled away. "I want to be with you more than anything."

"Me, too", she whispered, pecking his lips again. "You're the only one I want."

"I love you."

She smiled at him.

"So…you think I'm hot, huh?"

Nathan grinned and just shook his head.

"You're never gonna let me live that one down. Yes, Haley, I think you're hot."

"I know and I have suspected you've felt this way for a very long time."

"Oh really?"

"Really", they kissed again.

"So we're gonna do this? You think we can make it work?"

"Of course we can. We'll still be best friends and goofy and we'll still come to each other…only now we get to make out, which is way lucky for me because you're a pretty good kisser, mister. Seriously, I don't know if I'll ever be able to stop smooching those gorgeous lips."

"I get that a lot actually but you know what? I don't think it'll be a problem. Feel free to kiss me as much as you want because you're not so bad yourself."

They giggled and kissed as she sat on his lap in the empty auditorium. They had faced their fears and their feelings and had done it together. What they had was the real deal. Nathan looked in her brown eyes and saw truth and happiness. Haley looked in his blue eyes and saw safety and comfort. Together they were soul mates with an indestructible bond.


	88. Fear Of The Answers You Seek

**_Author's Note: For new readers to this story or to some of you who decided to reread previous chapters, there was a mix up on the site following the 30 December maintenance. All my chapters were mixed up in the wrong random order. A few people e-mailed me and brought this to my attention so I used the original Word document to fix it. All the links should be in sequence and be working properly at this time. If you find errors, please feel free to let me know. I apologize for the confusion and inconvenience..._**

Peyton stood outside the door for what seemed like forever before she could bring herself to start knocking. Chewing nervously at the inner portion of her lip, she took a final deep breath before gently rapping twice on the frame.

"Come in. It's open."

Peyton pushed it in and found Ellie sitting on her bed, sketch pad in hand. She looked up and smiled at her daughter.

"Hey."

"Hey. Haven't seen you around in a while."

Peyton shrugged.

"I've been busy. First semester finals are coming up and all."

Ellie nodded.

"That's understandable. You've got to keep your head in the books. But I'm glad you dropped by. Here. Have a seat", she patted a space near the foot of the bed.

"Thanks", Peyton said as she sat down.

"Can I get you something to drink? I think I've got tea and some soda."

"No thanks."

"Are you hungry?"

"I'm fine. I already ate."

"Okay."

"I, um, I just wanted to come by, see how you were doing. I hadn't talked to you in a while and stuff. I hope I didn't interrupt…"

"Nah. I was bored so I started going through those pictures you let me have and I just started working on this."

Ellie revealed to Peyton the latest drawing she had been working on. The younger blonde gasped with surprise. As usual, the precision and details were on point. But more than how good it was, Peyton couldn't help but feeling overwhelmed at what it was.

"Oh my God…"

"Do you like it?"

"That's me when I was like seven years old. That's…oh wow, Ellie. Um, it's really good."

"Thanks. Actually, it's good you stopped by because I was gonna call you. I have something for you."

"What?"

Ellie reached underneath the bed and pulled out a small box.

"Here. I got this for you."

"A present? For me? You didn't have to."

"I know but I wanted to. It's the first Christmas where I've even had a chance to give you a gift. I wanted to make sure I could give it to you before you went to Tree Hill with Lucas."

Peyton rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, about that…"

"Did plans change?"

"I don't know. I guess not. It'll be his first holiday in Tree Hill with the Scott's and it's our first one together so yeah we're going but let's just say Lucas isn't on the top of the list of my favorite people right now."

"Trouble in paradise?" Ellie mused.

"Something like that."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure you two will work it out. Besides, it's Christmas."

"I know. I just don't feel very Christmasy this year."

"You still on the outs with Larry and Anna?"

Peyton sighed.

"Yeah. And now I'm fighting with Lucas."

"Don't let it get you down, kid. It's not worth it, I'm telling you. Change what you can, accept what you can't and try to move on. But Lucas is a great guy and I know he really loves you. Don't waste precious time with petty fights. Talk to him. Work it out."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Ellie smiled.

"I know I'm right. Now hurry up and open that."

Peyton grinned down as she eyed the small box in her hand.

"What is it?"

"Why don't you open it and find out?"

Peyton gingerly lifted the top. Inside was a chain with a heart shaped locket on it. She opened it and there were two pictures. One Peyton instantly recognized. It was her at the age of five.

"Wow. This is really pretty. Thanks."

"You like it?"

"I love it. I just have one question. Did you alter a picture of me for the left side?"

Ellie smiled.

"No. It isn't you. It looks like you but it's actually a picture of me at that age."

Peyton chuckled.

"Wow. We really do look alike."

"I guess we do. Anyway, I wanted you to have that. I got one for myself, too, with the same pictures", she pointed around her neck. "So Merry Christmas and I'm glad you like it."

Peyton stared at the two photos and their uncanny resemblance until Ellie took it away and fastened it around her neck. But she also couldn't help but notice something else. Not that Peyton was one to obsess over material things but it was plain to see that wasn't your average everyday piece of costume jewelry. It was nice. The gold was real and along the inside of the heart, there was tiny diamonds embedded. It had to cost Ellie a nice chunk of change, especially for two identical ones.

"Like I said, I really love it and I appreciate you buying it for me but it seems a little expensive."

Ellie shrugged.

"It's Christmas."

"I know but I also know you don't have a lot of money and, um, you're not working and you already have expenses and stuff. I just feel bad."

"Well, don't. I wanted us to have these. Don't worry about the money. I'm fine."

Peyton nodded. She wanted to say okay, then actually be okay with it and go on with a happy and normal visit with her mother. But she couldn't. She couldn't get her argument with Lucas and his subsequent breaking news out of her head. Now with two expensive necklaces and still no job, the suspicions began to creep in.

"Listen, um…can, can I talk to you?" Peyton asked uneasily.

She had to say something. She had to get it on the table, out of her mind and off her chest before she exploded.

"Sure. What's up, Peyton?"

"It's about Lucas and why we're fighting."

"Okay."

"It…it, uh, it has to do with you sort of."

"Me?" Ellie looked rather surprised.

"Yeah. Um, last week he and one of the guys from the team gave someone a ride home. On the way back, they got lost downtown. There was this motel, um, it's supposedly a real shady place or whatever. Anyway, Lucas thought he saw you there."

Ellie looked away.

"Is that what he said?"

"Yeah. I tried to tell him it wasn't you but he says he's sure. You know how he can be so he stuck around. Apparently the woman he thought was you went into a room with this guy for like an hour. Then they came out and he gave her money. Then he split and she waited around and another sketchy dude showed up and after a fight, took her money and they left together."

"Okay", Ellie said as she ran her fingers through her hair. "What exactly are you trying to say?"

Peyton took a deep breath.

"When I went through my rebellious phase or whatever, I got involved in a lot of crazy stuff I'm not proud of. I got mixed up with the wrong people. It was never like a habit or anything and my parents kind of intervened before it got too bad but I did mess around with drugs. Now I see how stupid that was but back then I didn't care. They just screwed me up and now seeing what they did to Nathan…it's just bad news. I'd never get involved in that again but I guess what I'm trying to say is…as cool as it's been getting to know you, there is still so much we don't know about each other. It seems I inherited a lot of things from you. I just hope doing drugs isn't one of them. So please look me in the eye and tell me it wasn't you Lucas saw."

Ellie did look her in the eye.

"I can't do that, Peyton. I'm sorry. I won't lie to you. Lucas was telling you the truth. He did see me."

Peyton's heart sank.

"Were…you doing drugs? Buying them, selling them…" her normally strong voice quivered.

"No, Peyton. No, I wasn't. Look, I told you before, I'm not a saint. Have I tried them in the past? Yes. But that and my problems with alcohol are over and done with."

Peyton breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Thank God. I mean, I knew it all along. Luke was just being paranoid. I knew it had to be all okay."

"Peyton…"

"I told him you weren't buying drugs from those men. You must have just owed that guy money and…"

Ellie closed her eyes as she tried to choose her words carefully.

"Peyton, the men Lucas saw me with…well, it was business related. One guy paid me, I in turn paid the other guy."

"Why?"

"The first person was a client."

"Client? Client for what? I don't get it."

She took a deep breath.

"I'm a call girl, Peyton. I make my living having sex with men for money. The first guy Lucas saw me with was a john. The second guy…well, he's my pimp."

Peyton turned right to Ellie, her jaw on the floor. Maybe she had heard wrong. Or maybe Ellie was kidding around. Yeah, that's it. It was all a joke. A bad joke. It had to be, Peyton thought as the corners of her mouth curled into a smile. She shook her head as she laughed out loud.

"Nice try. You almost got me."

"Peyton…"

"Now the joke's over. Tell me the truth. What's really going on?"

"That is the truth. I'm sorry."

Peyton patiently waited for her mother to smile, laugh, playfully punch her in the arm, yell "gotcha" or something. But none of that came. Instead her shocked gazed was met with seriousness and silence.

"You…you're not kidding, are you?"

"No."

"You, you're a hooker?"

"Not very proud of it but yes. Yes, I am."

Peyton swallowed hard and tried to breathe. The news was huge and unbelievable and Ellie, although somewhat stoic, was still being rather nonchalant about the matter as if being a prostitute was just as normal as working the check out register at the local Piggly Wiggly.

"Ellie…"

"Before you get all upset, just let me explain", Ellie reached out to touch her arm.

Peyton quickly pulled away, jumping off the bed.

"Don't touch me!"

"I knew you'd react this way…"

"React this way? Are you crazy? You and Lucas both say you can't tell me things because of how I'll react. Dammitt, how would you react? I just found out the long lost mother I was just getting to know and be friends with is a freaking prostitute! How the hell am I supposed to react?"

"Just calm down."

"No! Don't tell me to calm down! Ellie, how the hell could you keep this from me?"

"You were in a fragile state and you were just getting your life together. We were getting to know each other. Things were going well. That kind of news isn't exactly what a mother likes to explain to her daughter. I didn't want you to think any less of me. I knew you wouldn't understand."

"Forgive me but I don't!"

"It's okay…"

"No! Ellie, it's not okay! None of this is okay!"

"I know. Just…"

"How long?"

Ellie sighed.

"A long time. Ten years maybe."

"Ten years?"

"Peyton…"

"Why?"

"Odd jobs don't pay the rent. They don't put food on the table or pay all the bills. It's hard. I didn't finish school and I didn't have a lot of the opportunities you have. I did the best I could. I bagged groceries and scrubbed toilets and bussed tables…you name it. Sometimes I had two or three jobs at once. Peyton, I was barely making ends meet. One of my neighbors at the time was a stripper and she made it sound great. So I tried it. It was horrible at first, taking your clothes off and shaking your tits for horny, drunk men in some dive. But the money rolled in. I couldn't dispute that. Nor could I complain. So I danced for years to support myself and I started doing private parties. Behind closed doors with a bunch of rowdy bachelors that just put down a shit load of money for a good time, trust me, they want more than a lap dance. So uh, one night, I, I did a sexual favor and I got paid for it. It was disgusting. I felt so gross afterwards I showered until my skin was raw. But the money was good. Real good and I was desperate. I swore to myself that it would just be that one time. Then I ended up doing it again. It was still horrible but not as bad as the first time. So after that I said that I'd only do it when I got really hard up for cash. That time came quicker than I expected. Then I just got caught up. Before I knew it, it was just an easy way of life."

Peyton shook her head.

"That's not a reason, Ellie", she said, almost near tears. "Yeah, everybody makes mistakes when they're younger but you're 40 years old now. You should know better. You can do other things."

"It's not something I enjoy or that I'm particularly proud of. I gave it up for a while. I went back to dancing. I saved the money and that's when I packed up to come here. But I was starting to get low on funds. I had to do something and I had to make my move fast. I called one of my friends from my last gig and she put me in touch with Freddie, the guys Lucas saw me leave with. He fronted a lot of money to put me up in this place plus some extra cash. I owed him. So I had to turn a couple of quick tricks to pay him back."

"Ellie…"

"I didn't know how it was gonna be between us or if I was staying or leaving. I did what I had to do at the time. Look, I know this is a shock but I'm still the same Ellie."

"No. No, you're not. You're Ellie who sells her body to trashy men for money."

"Peyton, look at me…"

"I can't look at you! How could you do this to me? How could you do it to yourself?"

"I never wanted to hurt you. That part of my life has nothing to do with you."

"Yes, it does. How can you say that? Ellie, it has everything to do with everything. You're my mother! Do you know how it makes me feel to hear you admit all this?"

"I'm sorry."

"What about diseases? What about AIDS? What about getting robbed or raped or beaten in some alley?"

"I'm careful. I use protection every single time. I get tested for STDs and HIV regularly. The time Lucas saw me was an exception. Usually the act takes place in a more safe and controlled environment."

"And that makes it okay?"

"I'm not saying it does but I do what I have to do, Peyton."

"You don't have to do anything", she folded her arms.

"We've shared a lot with each other. Good or bad, I never judged you. Please don't judge me now."

"I'm not judging you. I'm just asking you to stop turning tricks."

"Of course I will. I know I can't do this forever. Nor do I want to. The plan was always to get out of the game. Trust me, I am working towards that everyday."

"Why can't you just stop?"

"It's not that simple."

"Don't feed me that bullshit about things being complicated."

"They are."

"No, it's not. You could stop. Just walk away, Ellie. Please! I'm begging you."

"Peyton…"

"For me. Do it for me. I mean it. If you love me, if you ever loved me at all, you'll give this up."

Ellie looked right at her.

"I do love you, Peyton. I always have, I always will. You're apart of me. I don't want you to hate me or be ashamed of me but there are certain things in life, my life, beyond control. It's not just black and white, kiddo. There's a whole lot of gray in the middle. I'm doing the best I can. I am going to make some drastic changes for the better but I won't make you any empty overnight promises. I'm sorry."

Peyton backed away, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"I should have known. Of course you won't stop hooking. You're too selfish. Just like you couldn't give up drinking and partying and being wild when you got pregnant."

"Peyton, please don't do this."

"Do what? I'm not doing anything, Ellie. You are. This one is all on you once again. You say you've changed? I call horseshit. You haven't changed a bit. You still don't give a damn about me and the sadder part is, you don't even care about yourself. If you did, you wouldn't be out on the streets selling your ass."

"I know you're upset. You have every right. I can't change how you think. I just hope this doesn't ruin the relationship we were building."

"How could it not? What am I supposed to think, knowing what you're doing? You know what? My mom and dad, my real mom and dad, Larry and Anna, the ones I basically turned my back on for you, were right. They tried to warn me. They told me to be careful of what I might find. I had a normal life and great parents but that wasn't enough for me. I thought the grass might be greener on the other side. Little did I know it would turn out to be rotten."

"Listen to me…"

"No! You listen to me. I have been through so much in my life. I'm still trying to deal and somehow keep my sanity. In spite of and despite of so many obstacles, some of them my own doing, I have come so far. I just want a happy, normal life. God, is that too much to ask? You did give birth to me and I do have feelings towards you because of that and more than anything, I want a relationship with you. I felt so happy getting to know you and having you around. But I have been through too much and things have been too screwed up for me to walk backwards now. I can't do it, Ellie. I won't. There isn't enough room in my life for more negativity and bad influences and people bringing me down. That includes you. Every time I see your face, from now on every time I look in the mirror, I'm gonna know what you do and in this case, what that makes you. It's too much. I just can't handle it."

Ellie nodded.

"I respect that. You're entitled to your own opinions and feelings. Just tell me what you want from me."

Peyton wiped at her watery eyes.

"I want you to leave. I want you out of my town and out of my life."

"Just like that? You expect me to just walk away from you?"

Peyton laughed bitterly.

"Yeah. Why not? I mean, it didn't seem all that hard for you 19 years ago."

"Peyton, that's not fair."

"Life isn't fair, or at least mine sure as hell isn't."

"If you would just…"

Peyton put her hands up.

"Just go. Please. Don't say another word. Just get out of here."

Ellie sucked in a breath.

"Okay. Um, if that's what you really want…"

"I do."

"…I'll be out of here by morning."

"Good", Peyton turned to leave.

"Peyton?"

The teary eyed blonde stopped.

"What?"

"Look, I just wanted to say I'm sorry I'm not the person you thought I was or the one you wanted me to be. I'm not perfect. I've made a lot of mistakes. Obviously I'm still making them. You might not believe it but everything I've done, whether giving you up for adoption or shielding you from all the facts was done in your best interest. I regret a lot of things but protecting you isn't one of them. Maybe my life isn't together and I still have a long way to go but I want you to know meeting you and spending time with you this last month or so is the second best thing that's ever happened to me. Giving birth to you is the first. You're a fine young woman, Peyton and for what it's worth, if anything, I am very proud of you. You've had a lot of tough breaks like a lot of us have and I know it's been rough but you got through it. I'm sorry if I made things worse for you but I know you'll get over this too. And maybe one day you'll understand and maybe one day we can try it again."

Peyton gave her one last icy glare as her tears of hurt and bitterness continued to fall.

"Yeah", she said angrily. "Look me up when you're no longer a selfish, lying, whore."


	89. So Close Yet So Far

Lucas timed himself perfectly. One eye on the clock had been the key to it all for the entire morning. It was the day of his Chemistry finals, which meant not only an end to that class and an end to the semester, but the final few days before the anxiously anticipated Winter Break. For Lucas Scott it was altogether something else. It had been days since his late night confrontation with his girlfriend where he had dropped the bomb about a secret her mother might be hiding. The time that had followed since, had been tense and somewhat rough to say the least. The basketball schedule had been as busy and hectic as ever in those few days heading up to Christmas. Then there were of course class finals. The time Lucas and Peyton had been able to spend together could be measured in minutes and even then there was an underlying stressful awkwardness that lingered in the air. He wanted to talk to her and more than anything, before the holiday road trip to Tree Hill the pair was scheduled to take with Wake Forest's newest couple, Nathan Scott and Haley James. So he'd devised a plan to come to class early and catch her before the test started. No such luck. Peyton skirted in with only fractions of a second to spare. Then they had gone right into the timed individual labs, followed by the written assignment. Lucas had long finished both portions first but he watched her carefully from his peripheral vision so it appeared as they were completing the work within coincidental seconds of one another. The minute she put down her pencil, he was hot on her heels as they handed in the materials to Dr. Clangdon.

"Pey! Hey, Peyton, wait up!" he called after her.

She slowed her pace to a halt without turning around as he quickened his sprint.

"Hey", she seemed to mumble out of the corner of her mouth as they began walking together towards the student parking lot.

"So much for that exam, huh?" he asked. "They say Professor Clangdon's finals are the hardest to pass. How do you think you did?"

She shrugged.

"It was okay. I passed, I guess."

Lucas nodded.

"Me too, or at least I hope so. Um, how have you been?"

"Fine."

He bit his lip. Great. So much for a two sided conversation.

"Good. That's good. I know we haven't had the chance to hang out in a while. Basketball has been my life the past week or so. I barely had time to study except for being on the road. Anyway, I missed you."

"Yeah…"

He stopped and gently grabbed her arm.

"Pey, I don't want to beat around the bush. I know you're upset still and I know it has something to do with that night in my room when I told you all that stuff about Ellie."

"About that…"

"Babe, let me finish. Look, I'm sorry, okay? Sorry about everything. Sorry that I saw it and that I had to tell you. Maybe it would have been best to just keep it to myself, especially until I knew more but at the same time, I hate keeping secrets from you. It's like lying almost and I never want something like that to come between us. But I've been doing a lot of thinking and I had no right to come at you like that. Regardless, Ellie is still your mom and with no solid proof, it was a dick move to just up and accuse of her things like that. I try to put myself in your shoes if you or someone else had done the same thing to me about my mom. I guess I wouldn't have taken it well either. So I…"

"You were right, Lucas", she practically whispered.

He looked at her.

"What?"

She shook her sighed.

"You were right about Ellie. In fact, you were right about everything."

"I don't get it…"

"When you told me I was so mad at you. At first, I thought it was because you were wrong. Either it wasn't what you thought you saw or facts were mixed up…I just knew it wasn't true. But it kept bothering me. Then I realized, it bothered me so much because something deep inside told me that maybe it was true, or at least some of it. So I decided to talk to Ellie about it. I was just gonna come right out and ask her. We'd talk about it, she'd deny it, give me some sort of explanation, we'd have a big laugh and that would be the end of it. But when it was time to confront her, I chickened out. I don't know why. Maybe I was afraid but I decided to let it go. Anyway, I went over to her place just to visit and stuff and she bought me this Christmas present she wanted me to have it before we left for Tree Hill. It's um…here", she pointed as she pulled out the locket concealed by her jacket and shirt.

Lucas examined it.

"Wow. It's really pretty, Peyton."

"Yeah, um, I know. Open the heart."

He did so and saw the pictures.

"It's you and it's her when you both were little, right?"

"Yeah."

He nodded.

"Nice gift."

"I know but look at it. I mean, really look it. This wasn't cheap, Luke. And that's when it hit me. I heard your voice as plain as day. When is the last time she worked? I mean, we never see her go to an actual job. How much savings could she actually have from waitressing and jobs like that? So I just asked her."

"Asked her what?"

"I told her the exact same story that you told me. Then I first asked her if she was into the drug scene. Buying, dealing, selling, using…whatever. I just wanted to know."

"And?"

"And she denied it. Said she wasn't messing around with that."

"Did you believe her?"

"Yeah because even though she wouldn't admit to drugs, she did admit she was in that area and you probably did see her."

Lucas swallowed hard.

"Okay…what, what was she doing there?"

"You were right about that neighborhood and what goes on there. That first man you saw her with, the one in a suit…he was her client."

"Client?"

Peyton looked up, tears stinging her eyes.

"Her john, her trick, whatever you want to call it. And the second guy was her pimp."

Lucas' mouth fell open. He couldn't believe it. It had been the unfortunate but obvious explanation all along but actually having the information confirmed was nothing short of mind blowing.

"Peyton, are you…oh man. Babe, I don't know what to say…"

She shrugged.

"It's okay. I mean, neither do I. What can you say? Hell, Ellie said it all. You watched my mother go up to some dirty, seedy, trashy motel room in the worst part of town with some random guy who paid her for an hour of sex. Then she walked out and gave some of the cash to a man pimping her out."

"I…Peyton, I'm sorry."

"Yeah…so am I."

"What did she say? I mean, was she sorry? Embarrassed? Angry? How long has she been on the streets?"

"Over ten years apparently. I guess it was too hard for her to have a normal job and wait tables and be someone's secretary. She wanted big money so she started stripping. Then one of her so called friends got her into hooking. According to her she hated it at first but not enough to quit. So it became her life and her job and then she heard about me and she came here and when things started going good with us, she decided to stay on but she was running out of money. So an old friend hooks her up with Freddie the pimp and he pays for her extended stay and gives her a big wad of cash that eventually, she has to work off to pay back, which is exactly what you caught her doing by the way."

"Oh my God…"

"And as far as being angry…no. Embarrassed? Not that I could really see and sorry? Uh, definitely not."

"I, I'm just shocked. I mean, why? I've talked to her and I've hung out with her and she's pretty and she's nice and she's so cool and so smart. I mean, why? She could be so much more. She's so much better than pimps and johns. What the hell kind of life is that? It isn't safe."

"She says she always practices safe sex, oh and get this. You just caught her in a one time shady deal. Usually she works in much nicer and cleaner and safer environments", Peyton rolled her eyes.

Lucas shook his head.

"I don't care what she says. We have to help her, Pey. We've got to do something to get her away from all that."

"I begged her to give it up, just walk away from it all right now."

"Okay, good. What did she say?"

"She said no, basically. Of course I got the whole 'it's complicated' speech. She says she's taking steps to prepare herself to get away from that life but no it's not something she is willing to do right now."

"Peyton, I am so sorry. Really, baby. I mean that. I can't imagine how disappointed you must be. I know you were getting closer to her and everything…"

"You know what she had the nerve to say to me? She says that she's still the same person and she hopes this doesn't interfere with our relationship. Can you believe that?"

"Well, will it?" he asked.

"What do you think?" Peyton snapped. "I just found out my mother prostitutes herself. Of course that changes everything!"

"Okay, okay. Babe, don't yell at me. I'm on your side and you have every right to feel that way. I don't blame you."

"I can't have that in my life, Lucas. I can't be around drama and destruction and…"

"I agree. You're exactly right. Until Ellie makes some real decisions and gets her life together, then maybe you guys shouldn't have contact. One she comes around and wants our help, then we'll gladly help her."

"She's gone, Lucas."

"What?"

"She left."

"How, how do you know?"

"The whole conversation ended pretty badly with me saying some horrible stuff. I asked her to get out of my life. Before finals today I dropped by the extended stay to see if she was still there but she wasn't. She was gone. The manager said she checked out. Paid in cash, of course. No forwarding address."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm glad she's gone."

Lucas put his arms around her and hugged her, resting his chin on top of her head.

"I know you're hurt and mad but do you really mean that?"

"Yes, I do, Luke. Ellie came into my life and turned it upside down. Before I had all these questions about my birth family and where I come from…now I know. My dad drank himself to death and my mom is a whore. Pretty cool genetics, huh?"

"Pey, don't start. Don't beat yourself up over this or try to compare yourself to them."

"Why not? It's the truth. I have to face it sometime. I mean, look how screwed up my life has been and just how generally messed up I am as a person. It's not Larry and Anna Sawyer. They're great. They are wonderful, loving people who raised me and took care of me and gave me a beautiful home. It's not their fault I'm fucked up. You know, every time now I look in the mirror I see Ellie and Joseph's physical features staring back. Now it's so much more and it's so much worse. Not only do I look like them, I am them and you have no idea how that makes me feel. It makes me sick to my stomach."

"Peyton…"

"You ever took a quick glance in the mirror, just for a second maybe and saw something of Dan Scott looking back at you?"

Luke's blood ran cold.

"Yes", he whispered. "Sometimes."

"You hate it, don't you?"

He sighed.

"Yeah. I really hate it."

"Then you know how I feel."

In a small and strange way, he did.

"I'm here for you, Peyton. You know that. I love you. I'm sorry you're hurting but this doesn't change anything between us. As far as I'm concerned, it only makes us stronger, closer."

"Thanks", she replied in a quiet, unconvinced voice.

"You need to get away, take your mind off things. Just think about it. The day after tomorrow we'll be in Tree Hill dealing with my crazy family drama. We'll be so wrapped up with the Scott's that I doubt you'll have time to think about your own stuff."

"About that…"

"And at least you'll have Haley around. It'll be her first time meeting everybody, too. Man, I can't even believe Nate is taking her. I guess they just want to spend as much time together as possible. It is a pretty new relationship and by the way, I wished I had put some money on that with you", he grinned. "What do you think? Told you they were in love."

Lucas was right. Nathan and Haley had shared a beautiful, intimate and special moment in her room and tired of fighting and hiding feelings, had confessed their true love in a small auditorium after her speech. From that moment, they had been inseparable. She was still the tutor and he the student. They was still that playful banter between best buddies. The only thing that had changed was that they kissed and made out now…a lot!

"Yeah", Peyton shoved her hands in her pockets. "That was a shock but you were right."

"I'm happy for them. They're good for each other and it sounds like the real deal."

Peyton nodded.

"It's really cute and sweet, I guess. I hope they make it."

"They'll be okay. If we all survive this Christmas, we can survive anything. Are you up to another road trip?"

Peyton looked away.

"I'm not going."

"What?" Lucas' eyes narrowed.

She took a deep breath.

"I've been thinking about everything and I just don't think I'd should go."

"Why?"

"I have a lot going on and face it, I'm not in a very holiday mood. I'd just be ruining everyone's Christmas anyway."

"No, you wouldn't. That's not true and you know it."

"Luke…"

"You wouldn't ruin anything for me. The only way you could ruin it is by not being there. I was really looking forward to the break with you. I want you by my side. I need you there, Peyton."

"I know and I'm sorry but please try to understand. I just can't…"

"Okay, okay", he tried not to push. "Christmas in Tree Hill with Dan Scott isn't exactly a happy and festive vacation. We could always go somewhere else."

"Lucas…"

"Come on. Name it. Anywhere you want."

"I appreciate it but I think I'm just gonna hang out here in my room."

"Fine. If that's what you want. I'll stay back with you."

"You can't do that."

"Yes, I can. I'll just change my mind. Nathan and Haley are so into each other, they're not gonna really miss us. And I haven't had Christmas with the Scott family since, let me think…never, so I'm sure they'll get over me bailing."

"It's no big deal. You should go."

"I don't want to. Not with you. You're way more important."

She managed a weak smile.

"I love you for saying that and thinking it but my mind is made up, Lucas."

He sighed.

"Christmas? All alone? Come on, Pey. You know I'm gonna worry about you."

"Don't. I'll be fine."

"Then at least go to your parents' place."

Peyton rolled her eyes.

"That's not gonna happen."

"But babe…"

"Lucas, I know you love me and you're concerned and you just want to help. I appreciate that. I love you, too. But right now, I don't need a white knight in shining armor. In fact, it's the last thing I need. It's too much to deal with. I need to be alone. That's just the way I am. I'm sorry. I clam up, I shut down, I pull away, I put up walls. I don't know any other way. You probably don't understand and I know it's not fair. I just need my space. Please."

She was right. He didn't understand and it troubled him beyond all belief.

"Peyton, just…"

She put a finger to his lips.

"Please. Let me deal with it my way alone, just for a couple of days."

He sighed. He really didn't have another choice.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Baby…"

"Go do your family thing and me and my problems will be here when you get back. I promise."

"You know I don't want to go and leave you."

She kissed him.

"I know but you will because I asked you, too."

"Only because of that and because I love you."

"I love you, too, Luke."

"And I'm gonna call and e-mail and whatever else to bug the hell out of you because I'll be missing you and I will be worried."

"I know."

He held onto her hand.

"I've got another final and…"

"I know. I've got some stuff to so anyway. It's cool."

"But I'm gonna come by the room later, okay?"

She nodded.

"Okay."

"I love you, Peyton", he hugged her again.

She hugged back before releasing and kissing his cheek.

"Love you, too", she whispered back.

He stood and watched as she walked to her car. She was just driving across campus but as far as he was concerned, it could have been a million miles away. He never really could reach her. No one could. Just when you were a grasp away, she'd move almost beyond reach it seemed. It hurt. It hurt because he loved her so much. Lucas silently wondered if any of it would ever really change. But he'd never give up. He couldn't. They had been through so much already. Their young love was strong and solid…and real. They were so close, yet still so far.


	90. Comfort And Joy

Haley stood in front of the Christmas tree in awe. She had never quite seen anything like it. In fact, she hadn't seen anything like the Scott family home except for images of mansions on television and in movies. It was a gorgeous, spacious place with lavish furniture and decorations and the highest ceilings one could imagine. And right in the center of that picturesque living room, was the tallest, greenest, most beautifully adorned tree in the world.

"It's quite pretty, isn't it?"

Haley turned around. She saw an older lady with a warm smile and blonde hair standing behind her.

"It's more than pretty. I mean, wow. There are no words"

The woman smiled.

"Christmas is my favorite time of year. We take a lot of pride in tree decorating around here."

"I can see that."

"Which one are you? Haley or Peyton?"

"Haley James", she extended her hand.

The woman shook it.

"Then you must be my Nathan's girlfriend. It's nice to meet you, dear. I'm Mae Scott, Lucas and Nathan's grandmother."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, too, Mrs. Scott. This is a lovely home you have. Thanks for inviting me."

"This is actually Danny's home, the boys' father so I can't take all the credit. But we are so very excited to have you and the others as guests this holiday."

"Thank you."

"And that poncho?" Mae reached out and touched the material that Haley wore over her shirt. "How quaint. I love it. Wherever did you find it?"

Haley grinned and shrugged.

"I made it."

"You made that?"

"Yes, ma'am. I can make almost anything. Just give me a needle and some thread, a little yarn…it's not so hard. My mom taught me to sew and crochet and all that good stuff when I was little. It's kind of a hobby, I guess. I just like to make stuff. Mostly I do it for fun or when I'm bored or sometimes I actually sit down and like decide to make something for myself, like a scarf or a sweater or in this case a poncho."

Mae nodded and smiled, trying to take in every word that seemed to be spilling out, overlapping the one that preceded it at 100 miles per hour. Grinning, Nathan stepped in.

"Hey, Grandma", he said, giving her a hug.

She smiled and held him close.

"Here's my boy", she said proudly. "Haley and I were just talking. Now did you kids have a nice drive down?"

He shrugged.

"It was okay."

"I hoped you didn't speed. You know the State Troopers are out and about during this season."

"I drove the speed limit, Grandma", he lied, giving Haley a small smile.

They were joined next by Royal Scott, a pipe snugly fit in the corner of his mouth.

"Good to see you, boy", he gave his grandson a firm handshake.

"Hey, Grandpa. Um, there's somebody I want you to meet. This is my girlfriend, Haley James. Hales, this is my grandfather, Royal Scott."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Scott", she greeted him politely.

He looked her up and down as if she were a piece of livestock he was approving for sale.

"Good to meet you, little darling", he finally said. "Welcome to Tree Hill."

"Thanks for having me."

"Did that brother of yours make it down?"

Before Nathan could answer, Lucas cautiously stepped into the lion's den better known as Dan Scott's living room. It was his first time being in the house. It was his first time coming face to face with a set of paternal grandparents he had never known.

"Lucas?" Mae asked softly, immediately walking over to him.

"Yeah…" he shifted uncomfortably.

"Look at you", she made over him. "So tall and so handsome. I'm your Grandma Mae. Come give me a hug."

He relaxed in the arms of a grandmother who proceeded to shower him with all the hugs, kisses and affection he had missed out on from them over the last 19 years.

"Jesus Christ, Mae. Let the boy breathe", Royal said as he stepped up and took another hit from his pipe. "Long time, no see."

Lucas looked at him.

"I'm sorry. I don't think we've met…"

"I met you before. You probably don't remember. You were a wee little thing, barely knee high to a grasshopper. Anyway, how is that mama of yours?"

"She's good."

"Good. Good to know. Send Karen our best."

Lucas nodded.

"Um, I will."

The five of them looked at each other, no one quite sure what to say in the awkwardness of the moment. The ice would be broken a few minutes later when Dan, ever dapper after a day of work at the dealership, arrived.

"Well, well. Guess I'm late for my own family reunion", he grinned.

"You'd be late for your own funeral if you didn't have somebody else carting you around in a box", Royal continued to smoke his pipe.

"Oh nonsense", Mae tugged at her husband's arm. "It's Christmas and we're all together. Let's be nice."

Dan turned to his boys.

"Nathan, son, good to see you. You made it in one piece and you seem to be staying out of trouble. Looks like the Christmas miracles are starting already, eh?" he quipped, slapping his youngest on the back.

Nathan was not amused as he scowled at his father.

"Hey, Dad", he mumbled.

"And who is this lovely young lady?"

"Haley James, Mr. Scott. It's so nice to meet you."

Dan smirked.

"Welcome to Tree Hill, Miss James. We're delighted to have you with us during the holidays. Nathan, I didn't know you were inviting your tutor."

Nathan rolled his eyes.

"She's my girlfriend, Dad. Look, I told you she was coming."

"Yes, yes, of course. I just thought your tutor was named Miss James as well", he feigned confusion.

"She is. She, Haley is my tutor still, now she's just my girlfriend."

Haley gave a shrug and a little smile.

"I see. Two for the price of one, huh? Glad to see my tuition money is going to some sort of good use", Dan said before turning to Lucas. "And I see you made it as well."

"Yeah."

"Welcome to my home, your home, our home."

"Thanks", Lucas muttered, wondering where all that hospitality had been so many years ago.

"I take it we're one guest short", Dan noted. "Lucas, did your friend change her mind?"

Nathan and Haley carefully looked at each other, not sure of what to say. It was supposed to be a four man road trip. Nathan would be the navigator and driver while Haley would keep the masses entertained with her long tales about everything and annoyed with her frequent requests for stops for either snacks of bathroom breaks. And in the backseat, in a cocoon of bonded silence, the two young blonde lovers would be holding each other, whispering quietly, enjoying the ride as they stole kisses every few miles.

But it wasn't meant to be. Lucas had shown up at their designated meeting spot alone. He had explained that Peyton had changed her mind and upon the confused looks on the faces of his brother and friend, he had explained exactly why. The would be lighthearted ride quickly turned serious and somber as he started with the day he and Skills had ventured into no man's land, followed by his discovery, his admission to Peyton, her confrontation with Ellie and the tragic end result.

Peyton had opted to skip the trip and Lucas, being the ever dutiful boyfriend, had complied with her wishes. But he felt horrible about it. Every fiber of his being missed her terribly. He'd even managed to fall asleep briefly on the drive down. He had dreamt about her and the moment his blue eyes fluttered open, for a split second, he honestly thought he would see her sitting beside him. But she wasn't there. She was back in her dorm room at the college, alone and no doubt engulfed in a state of confusion and misery. He worried about her. He wanted to hold her, talk to her. Christmas away with the Scott family and Nathan and Haley wouldn't mean nearly as much without Peyton by his side.

"Um, yeah. Something kind of came up and she couldn't make it", Lucas offered.

"Well, that's too bad. There's plenty of delicious food, not to mention Scott holiday cheer to spread around."

"I bet", Nathan rolled his eyes.

Dan looked at his watch.

"And holiday cheer starts in oh, about...now."

Like clockwork, the front doorbell rang. Nathan shuddered as he shook his head at Lucas and wrapped a protective arm around Haley. There was no telling who could walk through that door but he was willing to bet it wasn't good news for any of them.

"What the hell?" Lucas asked as Dan gleefully opened the door, greeting a handful of camera and crew from the local news.

Nathan smirked.

"I should have known", he sighed. "Dan Scott never misses a photo opportunity."

Within minutes, Channel 3 had taken over setting up the house, making a place for Dan's parents and two sons. A surprised but amused Haley took a step back just to let the whole chaotic scene sink in. Before she knew it, a gum popping brunette was in front of her, fiddling with her hair and applying make up to her face.

"Um, excuse me...I don't think I'm apart of the whole segment", she protested.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Haley. I'm just visiting. Nathan is my boyfriend and uh…"

The woman grinned.

"You're Nathan Scott's girlfriend?"

"Well, yeah but…"

"Jackpot! Lose the poncho, kid and hey, Curtis, make sure we get a good shot of this one!"

From across the room, Nathan made a face but Haley gave him a quick smile to let him know she was okay. She had signed up for drama the following semester, why not let her first acting gig commence before Christmas, she thought?

"Is this what we have to look forward to for the rest of the visit?" Lucas asked as a woman messed with his hair.

"Pretty much", Nathan sighed. "It sucks double ass now that Dad is the freaking mayor."

"I guess it could be worse", Lucas sighed.

Nathan shook his head. He doubted it. But before he could respond, the front door opened and in walked a timid looking Deb. Her hair, make up and outfit was flawless like usual but just like her son and stepson, she was simply there to play a part and be a pawn in Dan Scott's public image game.

"Well, well, well", Dan made a huge production. "If it isn't my lovely wife. Deb, you made it. I was beginning to get worried."

He gave a big fake grin as he kissed her lips. She smiled for the strangers around but deep inside she fought the urge to vomit.

"Mom", Nathan hopped up from the make up chair as he went over to her and pulled her aside in private.

"Hi, honey", she hugged him.

"I can't believe Dad is still pulling this crap."

"I can", she sighed. "You know your father."

"How much longer, Mom?" he looked right at her. "It's not fair. How much longer until we're free?"

"I don't know. I pray soon."

"Mom…"

"One day we will have our freedom, Nathan. You, me, even Lucas who he's trying to drag in all of this."

"I hate it. I just wish we could walk away from his ass for good."

"He'd never let that happen. You know that, Nate. We have to stay close to him. That's the only way to beat him. Then and only then can we be truly set free."

He looked away and she rubbed his back as Haley approached them.

"Hey. Um, sorry to interrupt but we have to take our places. I guess they're ready for us."

"Yeah, okay", he muttered. "Um, Haley this is my mom. Mom, this is Haley."

"Hi, Mrs. Scott. I've heard a lot about you."

Deb smiled.

"Likewise. And please, call me, Deb. I'm glad you were able to make it down to Tree Hill although I regret and apologize for these unusual circumstances created by my husband."

"It's okay."

"Maybe when all this confusion and disorder calms down, you, Nathan and Lucas could come to the beach house. Maybe we could have dinner or go shopping, just the two of us."

Haley smiled.

"I'd like that. Thank you."

"Places everyone!" the production assistant yelled.

In seconds, they were assembled in front of the tree, proudly put on display like the hundreds of colorfully wrapped gifts underneath it. For Haley it was all a little too surreal.

"Good evening, fellow citizens as we bid you a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year from the home of Tree Hill's newest elected mayor, Mr. Dan Scott. Joining Mayor Scott are his parents, Royal and Mae, his lovely wife, Deborah, sons Lucas and Nathan as well as Nathan's girlfriend, Miss Haley James. Mr. Mayor, thank you for having us."

Dan grinned right into the main camera.

"Thank you for dropping by, Ms. Fletcher. I am so grateful that the wonderful citizens of Tree Hill get the chance to see how we Scott's like to spend our holidays."

"And how is that, sir?"

"Well, when I am not busy at my automobile dealership, Dan Scott Motors conveniently located at the corner of Market Street and Carolina Beach Road, and when my beautiful wife, Deb, isn't hard at work organizing benefits for her many charities, we like to get into the Christmas spirit by decorating our home as you can see. This year will be caroling along with Mother's church and on Christmas Eve feeding the homeless at a local shelter as well as assisting the local Salvation Army with passing out presents all the needy little children."

"What a wonderful way to spend the season and spread cheer among those who otherwise might not have it."

"My family is so blessed and we look forward to spending the holidays together. There is no where we would rather be than surrounding ourselves around our fellow Tree Hill Citizens. I am the people's mayor, Ms. Fletcher and I am here to serve, protect, embrace, represent and assist the people. Deb and I like to think of it as adding 76,000 more people to our already tight knot extended family, right, sweetheart?"

Deb smiled right into the camera.

"That's correct, dear", she managed through pursed lips.

"So from our family to yours, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanza and good tidings and cheer to all."

"There you have it, folks. Reporting from Mayor Scott's home, I'm Kelly Fletcher with Channel 3 News."

The segment ended with Dan and his trademark grin giving the thumbs up sign. After a few more forced smiles and still photos, the news crew finally left. Deb sighed with relief as she grabbed her keys.

"Kids, you should come to the beach house tomorrow for breakfast", she said as she put her expensive scarf around her neck.

"Leaving so soon, dear?" Dan asked as he poured himself a drink.

"I have to get going…"

He nodded.

"Very well. Send our warmest holiday wishes to Boozy", he quipped.

Deb rolled her eyes.

"Good night, Royal and Mae. Haley, it was nice meeting you and I hope to see you and the boys soon. Dan, as always, it has been a nightmare. Unfortunately, I will see you at the next publicity gathering debacle I'm sure you have planned."

He smirked.

"Are you sure you can't stay? Baby, it's cold outside."

She cringed as she turned to leave. Not as cold as it was in that house. She was leaving but despite the separate residences, she still hadn't truly escaped. It seemed Dan and the Scott family would always have that hold on her. It killed her to leave Lucas, Nathan and Haley behind but luckily they were old enough to fend for themselves. Hopefully, it wouldn't be too much longer. Hopefully by the next Christmas, they would all be free of Dan Scott's reign of terror.


	91. Nobody's Fool

Haley pulled the soft material of the terrycloth robe more securely around her body as the white uniformed, cherry red lipstick wearing spa attendant led them around the corner to the next room. It was no doubt a fancy place, nicer than anything Haley had ever been to. After days of putting up with Dan and Royal Scott, Lucas' broodiness and Nathan's general impatience at the whole situation, Haley needed a day of relaxation. When Deb had suggested an early Christmas present that the two spend a day getting to know each other, while enjoying the finest pampering, Haley had agreed. After a manicure, pedicure, facial and massage, the last step was the mud bath.

"Here we are, ladies", Roberta, the attendant smiled.

Haley looked straight ahead at the gigantic tub filled with dark brown goo that bubbled and splattered almost volcanically against white tiles. The attendant reached for a shovel like object and began to turn the steaming mess.

"It's a lot nicer than it looks", Deb smiled, noticing the frown on Haley's face. "Really."

"Mrs. Scott, Miss James, just hand me your bath robes and hop right in."

The two women shed their cover and walked to opposite sides of the tub, gingerly entering one leg at a time into the murky bottoms.

"I know it feels like you're going to sink but you won't", Deb assured her. "It's only three and a half feet deep."

"That's comforting", Haley tried to adjust.

"If that will be all for now, ladies, I will come back in a few minutes to check on you."

Naked except for the white turbans around their head, the two women got comfortable.

"So…" Deb began.

Haley smiled.

"So…"

"Is this your first mud bath, dear?"

The younger girl grinned in memory.

"First spa, yes. First mud bath, no."

Deb raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"Long story. We lived on a farm in Kansas for a while. My mom and dad worked the crops with the man who owned it. Us kids helped out a lot, too but mostly we just played around. It was kind of fun. There were corn stalks taller than me and I used to pretend I was Jack from Jack and the Beanstalk. And the sugar cane and tobacco and everything else…it was a little kid's dream to just run around barefoot and kick and scream and play. My three sisters really took a liking to the horses. They'd groom them and feed them and ride them all the time. And my brothers somehow were in charge of the chicken coop. There they were day in and day out playing with the hens and the roosters. But all the while, I grew kind of attached to the hogs. The farmers were mortified. You know, pigs get this unfair rep as these disgusting animals but they're probably the cleanest in the barnyard."

"But don't they smell?" Deb frowned.

"You bet. Like eggplant and butt on a 110 degree day. But they can't help it. It's nature, I guess. I still liked them. I'd give them their slop and I'd talk to them. They were my friends. The other workers were always warning me to be careful but one day I was playing around and as clumsy as I am, fell right through the pen."

"Oh my God."

"Everybody panicked. They thought the hogs were gonna trample me or eat me or something."

"Oh no. You must have been so frightened…"

"Nah. I knew they were cool. And they were. We played and I had my first mud bath until the owner came and fished me out. My parents thought it was funny and I was stinky for about four days but it's one of my favorite childhood memories."

Deb made a face.

"I see. Sounds like an interesting childhood. What exactly is it your parents do?"

"A little of this, a little of that. Odd jobs, farming, carpentry, landscaping…it really depends on where they are at the time."

"Kansas?"

"Oh no. Haven't been there in years. We're from all over actually. They're kind of like these nomadic psychedelic hippie flower children and we moved around a lot when I was young. They still do, I just decided to put down roots and go to school. It was about time because seriously I have lived in like every single state at one time or another. But now I dare say they might be setting down. They're in Florida and that's the longest they've been anywhere so who knows? You never can tell with them."

Deb nodded.

"And Nathan says you're pre law?"

"Yeah. I can't wait. Something about the law has always intrigued me and in case you can't tell, I tend to talk…a lot and I have pretty strong view points on like everything so I'd probably be pretty good at arguing in front of a jury."

"It's an honorable profession. There's certainly a lot of money in it. Trust me, I know. My divorce lawyer is taking me to the cleaners."

"Yeah. Um, sorry about that. Nathan told me…"

"It's an unimaginable situation. You've been around Dan the last few days so I don't really have to explain how I have fallen out of love with him. But things happen and we haven't been happy for a while and I want out. I'm just finding out the hard way that it's not so easy to leave Dan Scott."

"I'm sure it will work out and you'll be fine."

"It's not me that I'm worried about. It's my son."

"Nathan is smart. And he's strong. He's learned so much this year. Things have been tough but he's going to be fine. I just feel it", Haley smiled.

"You two seem very serious for just a very short while. I've never seen Nathan like this."

Haley shrugged.

"We just officially started dating but it's sort of like we were together the whole time. So it wasn't a physical thing but we really get each other mentally and emotionally. I think that's more important. He's my best friend. I think it helped us grow as individuals and as a couple to go through all the crap we had to go through first semester. There were some tough breaks but we're better people for it. Deb, I love your son very much. He is the best person I know. I only care about his happiness and what's best for him."

Deb smiled.

"That's nice to know. In that aspect, Nate is a very lucky young man to have such a sweet, caring girl. I wish you both nothing but the best."

"So far, so good…if you're willing to overlook the whole drug overdose and Nathan getting booted off the team and me being shot deal."

"How was that?" Deb stared at the scar left by the gun wound.

"I got shot. It sucked. Not much more to tell. But I'm okay now and I'm alive and I'm moving on and having Nathan stick by me through everything has really helped."

"He, he's a good boy, underneath it all. God knows I've tried. It's been hard at times. My number one prayer and biggest goal has always been to save him from himself and his father and his grandfather and everything that has anything to do with that Scott legacy they have created. I was extremely worried and frightened and disappointed about the drugs but maybe Nathan's dismissal from the team wasn't such a bad thing."

"The pressure got to him and he needed a break but he loves the game."

"I know he does. He loves the game very much and it seems to love him back. But it's just a game, Haley. It's putting a ball in a hoop when it really comes down to it. Your status, your happiness, peace of mind, your life shouldn't depend on whether or not how many times you can shoot that ball into a basket. Underneath the arrogance and the bubble of fame and popularity Nathan was trapped in, you were able to see through that. 20 years ago I was a young college girl like yourself falling in love with a sweet boy once I saw past all that hype. I've seen the perks and the pits. I've seen firsthand what that game can turn people into. Don't get me wrong. I love my son. I am proud of his talent. If it takes him to riches and championships, then he'll always have my support. But if it doesn't, then I'm still going to be there for him, too. More importantly, I want him to be there for himself. I want him to be strong. If and when the time comes, I want him to be man enough to leave the game behind. What I don't want is for him to become a sad and pathetic shell of an evil, power hungry bastard who can't let go of anything."

Haley sighed.

"I know that. Nathan knows it, too. He's his own man. It's been tough but he's getting there. He's going to be okay."

Deb smiled faintly.

"You're a lovely girl, Haley and it's plain to see just how much you care about my son. As a mother, that means a lot to me. I want the best for him. I want him to be loved. I want him to be surrounded by good people. Nathan has a good heart, even if it doesn't always show. I like you a lot, Haley and you seem to have a good head on your shoulders. That's why I'm going to be honest with you now, if I can be."

Haley nodded.

"Go for it."

"You love Nathan and I know he loves you but just be careful."

"I don't get it…"

"Bevin loved him once, too. I know that's water under the bridge and I hate to bring up old news but she was a sweet, smart young girl with everything going for her and she put a lot of trust and faith into Nathan. She ended up with a broken heart. Now I'm not trying to jinx you or make you feel bad or plant a seed of doubt in your mind. I just want you to be realistic and I want you to look out for yourself, too. Do you understand?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I do."

"I hope I didn't offend you in any way…"

"No. I appreciate your honesty. It's fine. I love Nathan but my eyes are open. I don't know what the future holds but I do know right now he is a great guy and a great friend and a great boyfriend. Things are going great and I'm happy and I have put a lot of faith and trust in him. I don't regret that and I hope the day never comes where Nathan makes me regret that. I'm a strong woman and a strong person and I know how to love Nathan and I'll be there to support him, especially when he's down but at the same time, there are certain things I would never put up with."

Deb nodded.

"Boundaries are good. You sound like you know what you want. I respect that and I admire it. Just stick to it. It'll only work to your advantage in the end. If only I'd gone in half as aware as you are."

"You can't change people, Deb", Haley said softly. "They are who they are, just like we are who we are. All you can do is love them and try to accept them and move on when you can't. Look, I know we just met but you're a pretty strong lady. I get that. Nathan's not the only one that's going to be okay. So are you."

"You seem pretty confident of that", Deb chuckled.

"Every cloud has a silver lining. I just try to see the positive in every situation, even if it looks bad."

"Well, thank you. I really appreciate that."

"Are you ladies, ready?" Roberta returned. "A warm tangerine and lavender scented whirlpool steam bath awaits you along with a shower. Then we will swaddle you with hot towels while you relax. How does that sound?"

"Heavenly", Deb sighed.

"Quick question", Haley said. "Is it possible to get in a nap with all that hot towel treatment?"

"Certainly, ma'am."

"And before the nap, maybe a snack, or two…or three. It's been a while and I'm kind of hungry."

"Right away."

Haley smiled. No, the spa wasn't so bad after all.

"Lead the way, Roberta", Haley grinned.

Deb followed. She'd already heard it all from Royal and Dan. Haley James was no Bevin Lewis. She wasn't refined and sophisticated. She hadn't been brought up in a social and economic background that met their worthy expectations. She talked loud and she talked a lot and if Mr. Blackwell had a worst dressed college edition list, she'd surely top it. No, she was none of the things they anticipated as a suitable significant other for their crown prince. But she was funny and charming, lovable and sweet, thoughtful and pretty while at the same time, super smart and insightful. Most of all, she loved the hell out of Nathan Scott, the angst filled, mistake riddled, coming of age young man, not the infamous, rich, boy wonder sports protégé. The blonde smiled as she listened in as Haley launched into some other no doubetly wacky and unusual childhood tale with Roberta. As far as she was concerned, Haley James was more than good enough.


	92. Don't Say I Never Gave You Anything

Haley rolled over and rolled over again and again. She giggled as she sat up. She never knew it was possible to actually get lost in a bed. But the king sized comfort with its 2000 thread count sheets and silky, exotic comforter wasn't enough to help her sleep through the night. She had spent the days leading up to Christmas in Tree Hill with the family of her new boyfriend. It had been an experience, to say the least. Royal and Dan Scott were pieces of work. As an outsider looking in, but still with enough inside to have an objective view, Haley saw the two men as less than sinister. Instead, their behavior intrigued her. She saw a desperate need for power, the uncanny urge for control a mask to hide deeper emotional issues. Known for seeing the good in everything and everyone, even the man who had robbed her at gunpoint, Haley knew she was dealing with two of Tree Hill's toughest guys on the playground, but perhaps the ones with the biggest hearts as well.

She had also spent time with Nathan's mother, Deb. She was a nice woman. There was definitely a wall put up there, one that made her initially come off as reserved and polite enough just so she didn't seem impersonal. Considering what she had been through, Haley couldn't much blame her. But over time, her undeniable warmth had radiated through. She was an intelligent and friendly, kind woman with a wonderful sense of humor when Dan Scott was not in physical presence or thought and Haley had enjoyed their bonding time. It was different to go out and eat at fancy restaurants and shop at the finest stores and even indulge in such pampering such as manicures, pedicures and massages. But it had been fun and Haley, just being lovable, smiling, always talking Haley had warmed the Scott's hearts and she began to settle in and fit like a comfortable old shoe with Royal, Mae, Deb and even Keith Scott, who still remained at the beach house.

Haley's primary concern was Lucas. He had been quiet and solemn throughout the entire stay. Just one look and anyone could tell he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. They'd steal away a few moments when they could just to talk but nothing could ease the amount of worry they felt for Peyton, fears only intensified when she seemed to withdraw further and stopped answering her phones altogether.

Sitting up in bed, Haley realized it was two in the morning. The house was dark and quiet on Christmas Eve. Straightening her checkered blue pajama pants and white tank top, she pulled her hair back and crept downstairs. Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse…well, all except one named, Lucas. She saw him at the door, his bags packed.

"Trying to catch a lift with Santa and Rudolph?" she teased.

He turned and forced a small smile.

"Hey, Hales."

"What's going on? What are you doing?"

"Actually, I was just writing this good bye note explaining to everybody that I had to leave Tree Hill early."

"Going back to school?"

"Yeah", he sighed.

She nodded.

"I understand. I know you really miss her."

"I do."

"So do I. She needs you, Luke even if she doesn't fully realize it just yet. She loves you. Just, I don't know…don't let her push you away. Whatever it is, you guys will work though it. Just tell her that we love her and we're thinking about her."

Lucas leaned in and hugged Haley.

"Thanks, Hales. Have a good Christmas and hang in there with Nathan. Try not to let Dan drive you too crazy. And tell Mae that I wish I could have stayed."

"Sure. Um, how are you…"

"I have a cab coming and I'm gonna take the bus back to Winston Salem."

She shuddered from the early morning cold as he opened the door and put his things outside. A few minutes later, headlights appeared in the darkness.

"I guess that's you", she motioned.

Lucas sighed.

"I guess. Um have a good Christmas, okay? And I'll see you when you guys get back."

She hugged him once more.

"Be careful", she kissed his cheek. "And good luck."

She watched as he loaded his two bags into the car and climbed in. She watched until it backed out of the driveway and disappeared. With a heavy sigh, she closed and locked the door, passing by that huge, beautiful tree again. It looked so pretty with its tinsel and lights, presents that seemed to flood the custom hard wood floors for miles. Taking a seat on the floor, she closed her eyes. Besides being concerned about Peyton, life was pretty great. Her first semester away at a real college had been everything she had imagined and more. More than ever she harbored a passion for knowledge. She had made good friends and best of all, there was Nathan. Who would have imagined they'd end up a couple judging by that first day they had met in the tutoring center. It hadn't seemed possible but over time they had just blended into each other's lives. He was her student and her friend and she soon realized so much more. For months they had been quietly falling in love and hadn't even known it. When they did, it just felt right. Nothing seemed forced or rushed. It was simply perfect and things had been going great.

The only thing missing was the absence of her own family. She had spoken with them often by phone over the break but it wasn't the same. She wondered what they were doing. She really missed them. She could close her eyes and smile as she imagined sitting out in the yard in Florida, laughing and telling stories as they played harmonicas and guitars, surrounded by her laughing, wacky parents and equally colorful brothers and sisters. Before she knew it, she even found herself missing Taylor.

But Tree Hill hadn't been a bad way to spend the holidays. She had really enjoyed getting to know Deb and Keith. And Grandma Mae was an absolute sweetheart. They had sat for hours knitting, Haley giggling as the matriarch showed pictures of a naked two year old Nathan enjoying a bath with his rubber ducky. She had even found Dan Scott's publicity stunts interesting. For days she had found herself included in his campaign to portray the perfect family image.

But best of all, was Nathan. He had been the perfect tour guide and Tree Hill had proved to be a beautiful place. He had surprised her with a moonlit boat ride on one of the town's tourist ships. They'd gone to dinner and watched double features at the movie theatre. He had taken her to some of the hot spot bars and clubs downtown. She had shot hoops with him, not very well, down at the court by the river where he had often played as a boy. And they had enjoyed moonlit strolls at midnight on the boardwalk hand in hand. For Haley, it did have an element of perfection to it. She was lucky and she knew it. She was also deliriously happy.

"You know, Santa is never gonna show up as long as you're awake and camped out by the tree."

Haley looked up and smiled. There was Nathan looking as scrumptious as ever in sleep sweats and a wife beater that clung to every muscle.

"How does Santa know what I'm doing?"

"Santa Claus knows everything", he took a seat behind her. "He's know when you're sleeping, when you're awake, if you've been good or bad."

She leaned up and kissed his lips.

"Well, lucky me I was a very good girl this year. And you, sir?"

He shrugged and smirked.

"Good by association", he joked. "Now what are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Let me guess, you wanted a snack."

"For once, no. I just, I don't know. It sounds corny as hell but I love this tree. It's so beautiful. It's like I'm drawn to it. Sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night and I just come down here and sit."

"It's cool. My family always went all out with the tree and decorations and stuff. It was pretty cool when I was a little kid."

"But I have some bad news, maybe depending on how you look at it."

Nathan's eyes narrowed.

"What? Did my dad do something?"

"No, no", Haley shook her head. "It's not him. It's actually Lucas."

"What happened?"

"He left a few minutes ago. He, um, left a note behind for your family. It's on the kitchen table. He took a cab and a bus. He wanted to be with Peyton."

"Is she okay?"

Haley shrugged.

"Who knows but I really hope so."

"Yeah, me too. It's a tough break about Ellie. I never would have guessed that. I feel bad for Peyton."

"I feel bad for them all. She'll feel better once Luke goes back. He's a good guy and he really loves her."

"Yeah, he's not so bad, I guess."

Haley raised an eyebrow.

"What's this? Are my ears deceiving me or did I actually hear you say something nice about your brother?"

"It's Christmas, Hales. I guess I'm in the mood or whatever. Don't read too much into it."

"If that's your story", she folded her arms.

"It is. But I felt bad for the guy. Actually, I'm surprised he was able to stay away this long. You could tell his mind was all screwed up. And I'm sure a Scott family Christmas was the last thing he needed."

"It's not so bad."

He chuckled.

"Um, are we in the same house in the same town surrounded by the same crazy people?"

"They're different. I'm used to crazy anyway", she laughed. "But I've enjoyed myself. I like your mom and your uncle and your coach, Whitey, was like the coolest, sweetest man ever. The town is great and I like knitting with Mrs. Scott. And today, feeding the homeless and giving those toys to the little kids…God, babe, you can't beat that. It was the best feeling in the world. I'm serious. It was a good thing your dad did."

Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

"Come on. You're not just a little bit proud of him?"

"No. I mean, yeah, I'm glad those people got food and the kids got their toys. That was pretty cool but at the same time, Dad only did it for publicity. I know him. The guy is a straight up camera whore. You saw him giving that gay ass thumbs up signal for every picture and his stupid politician grin. It makes me sick. He doesn't give a damn about those people. He just wanted to look good in front of the press. Notice he didn't lift a finger to help serve the food until a camera was shoved in his face. Then all of a sudden he becomes Betty fucking Crocker. And watching him with the kids and the presents wearing that stupid Santa hat…I wanted to punch him. He's so fake. I know you saw through it."

"Maybe so. But you say he did it to get media and public attention, right?"

"Right."

"Okay, but there is a bright side. Something really good comes out of it. So he doesn't have the truest of intentions. It still gets done, right? And the people that really need things benefit from it. And reporters show up and the townspeople are praising Mayor Scott. Know what that means?"

"What?"

"It's just gonna convince him to do it all again and that means more blankets and food for the homeless and toys for children and all kinds of goodies for people who really need and deserve it. I say amen to that. Hell, at least it gets done."

"Yeah but everybody thinks he's some kind of saint when he's really a piece of shit."

"So?"

"So it's not right."

"No, it's not right but it's not up to you. I mean, you can't change him so just let it be. People that seriously need help are getting help. Screw why it's happening, just let it happen. Let God or karma or whatever you believe in deal with your dad. You reap what you sow and what goes around, comes around. Your dad will get his eventually."

"I just hope I'm there to see it", he mumbled.

"Besides, he's not all bad."

"You can honestly say that after three days with Royal and Dan Scott?"

"Your dad tries to be intimidating and yeah your grandfather was less than thrilled when he asked what my parents do for a living and I spent like an hour trying to explain to them about rebelling against the establishment."

"Standing up to the Man?" Nathan laughed.

"Yeah and you can imagine how well that went over considering they are the Man or the Men or whatever. You catch what I'm saying."

"Well, if you can put up with them, go through everything I've put you through on this trip and still have that smile on your face, then you definitely deserve this."

"Deserve what?"

Nathan stood and reached behind the tree to grab a large box almost as tall as him wrapped in festive green paper topped with a red bow.

"I got you a little something and I hope you like it. I know we're supposed to wait until tomorrow to open presents or whatever but what the hell? Let's do it tonight."

"Nathan, what is it?"

"Open it."

"Oh God. It's huge. What did you go and do?"

"I am not saying a word until you open it", he folded his arms.

She did as she was told, ripping away at the paper until her gift in all its glory was exposed. Haley's mouth fell opened as she covered her eyes.

"Oh my God…"

"Do you like it?"

She stared at it.

"Is it mine? Is it really mine?"

He grinned.

"It's all yours."

She touched it with trembling hands.

"Do you know what this is? This is a digital piano complete with a production mixer, workstation and professional synthesizers."

"I'm impressed. You know your keyboards."

"This…Nathan! Wow! I don't know what to say. I don't deserve this."

"Sure you do."

"No, I don't. You have to take it back."

He frowned.

"Why? I thought you liked it."

"Like it? I love it! It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen but it's so big and expensive and I can't have you spending all your money on me like this. It's too much."

"No, it's not. Who cares about how much it costs? I didn't look at the price tag. I just knew it was something you'd like and enjoy and you could make good use out of. So I spent some money on it…what's the big deal? You're worth it and I want you to have it."

"But…"

"But nothing", he briefly kissed her lips. "It's all yours and I know you're gonna write a lot of songs on it."

Tears filled her eyes.

"I, I don't know what to say."

"Say you love it."

"I love you", she whispered, kissing him again. "This is great, Nathan. I am like seriously in awe and at a loss for words right now."

"I guess being good all year really paid off, huh?"

"Speaking of, I had, have a present for you but now…"

She looked away.

"What?"

"I feel like crap. It doesn't nearly compare to what you just got me. I feel kind of lame."

"Why? It's the thought that counts, right?"

"Yeah, but…"

"If you gave it to me, I know I'll like it whatever it is."

Haley gave a nervous smiled as she dug under the tree and handed him the small wrapped box. He opened it and pulled out a nine inch brown leather braided bracelet with little silver beads embedded at the knot."

"It's not a rad keyboard but there you go", she quipped. "Don't say I never gave you anything."

He stared at it.

"Did you make this, Hales?"

"Yeah. I…"

"Thanks", he said, already putting it around his wrist. "I love it."

"Are you sure? I could…"

"It's perfect. I'm serious. It's the best Christmas present ever."

She chuckled.

"Liar."

"It is because it came from you. I mean that, Hales."

"Nathan…"

"I'm really glad I met you. I'm glad you're my tutor and my friend and now more. It means a lot to me. You know how crazy things get with my folks and it's kind of hard to handle sometimes. I used to think my family is so screwed up that nothing would ever make a difference. I was wrong about that. You make a difference, a big difference. I don't know if I could have survived another Christmas here without you. So thanks for coming. And thanks for the bracelet and uh…I don't know. Thanks for being you, I guess."

She smiled and leaned in kissing him, shivering as those muscular arms touched her.

"God, I love you", she whispered.

"I love you, too."

"This is the best Christmas ever."

He nodded as he stroked the side of her face. That it was.

"Merry Christmas, Hales."

He sat up and leaned her into his body, wrapping his arms around each other as they stared at the big tree in all its holiday glory.

"Merry Christmas, Nathan."


	93. Hey Jude

Peyton glanced up at the television screen. Nothing was on. Big surprise. It was Christmas day after all. People weren't supposed to be watching TV. They were supposed to be eating grand meals, opening presents, and cherishing time spent with loved ones. That was how December 25th was supposed to go but not for Peyton Sawyer. Her holiday feast consisted of a microwavable beef and mashed potatoes dinner from Swanson. There was no tree and no presents, except for the locket Ellie had given her, which now lay on the dresser and an unopened FedEx box from her parents. She didn't have to look inside. It was art supplies, something they knew she liked and could use. But considering her behavior and everything that had gone down between them, Peyton felt unworthy of any gifts from Larry and Anna. She didn't deserve anything for Christmas. She didn't deserve them or their love. Everything was messed up and she had only pushed them away further, just as she had done with Lucas and Ellie.

So on a day that was supposed to be one of the most special and celebrated of the year, a stone faced Peyton sat alone, miserable and isolated in the confines of a dorm room, drowning her sorrows as usual in her talent. She had been feverishly drawing all day. The first sketch was titled, The Ghost Of Christmas Past. There was a little girl sitting underneath a tree opening presents. Behind her were two winged beings with sad faces that eerily resembled Larry and Anna Sawyer. The second sketch was a self portrait that also included Lucas, as they stood smiling underneath a piece of mistletoe. But high above was another scowling figure with blackened angel's wings and Ellie's face. It was The Ghost Of Christmas Present. With her wire rimmed reading glasses on and shortened, uncombed, blonde locks tucked behind her ears, the sad beauty sat on the bed, her pajama clad knees pulled in close to her body as she stared sadly at the blank piece of white paper in front of her.

She seemed to be in a trance almost, her inner self slowly succumbing to a deep state of depression where her mind, body and emotions almost seemed to completely shut down. She had sat there for hours, not moving or feeling, not even knowing she was in the world until there was a knock at the door. Peyton looked up and cursed. Who could it be? The dormitories and campus had been a virtual ghost town ever since the start of Winter Break when the students had seemingly scattered. She had spent days in solitude and wondered who could be interrupting as she stood and approached the doorway. Without question, she opened it, surprised to see who stood on the other side.

"Lucas", she mouthed. "Wh…what are you doing here?"

His handsome face instantly relaxed as he saw her. Tears came to his eyes. He hadn't been that glad to see someone in a long time. Before speaking, he nearly tripped over his bags as he stepped inside the room to get to her. He gave her a warm and lingering hug, placing a long kiss on her lips.

"Merry Christmas", he whispered.

"I thought you were in Tree Hill."

"I was", he shrugged. "Now I'm here."

"But what about your family? What about Nathan and Haley? You were supposed to have dinner with your dad and your grandparents today."

"I know but it just wasn't the same without you. I missed you too much so here I am. I just couldn't stay away", he hugged her again before pulling away long enough to kick his things in and shut the door behind him.

"You didn't have to come back early."

"I wanted to."

"I'm okay", she sighed.

"Maybe so but I wasn't. I really missed you."

She tried to force a smile.

"I missed you, too."

"So what have you been up to?" he asked as he removed his jacket.

Peyton shrugged.

"Not much. Watching TV but it's pretty much sucked."

"I see you've been drawing", he looked at her latest gloomy creations.

"A little bit", Peyton mumbled as she looked away.

Lucas silently studied the pictures, their solemn themes and titles.

"No ghost of Christmas future?" he quipped.

"Don't start", she warned him.

"What? I hate seeing you like this."

"Then don't. Okay? Look, I didn't ask you to come back here."

She was getting anxious and defensive already.

"I know you didn't. I did it on my own. I wanted us to be together. I was hoping you'd want that, too."

She put her head in her hands.

"I just want to be alone."

Lucas shook his head.

"Why do you keep doing this?" he asked softly.

"Doing what?"

"Pushing everyone away."

"Lucas…"

"I know you're hurting and I know you're going through some stuff but you don't have to do it alone. There is nothing wrong with needing people from time to time. Your parents love you and they miss you and they need you and I see a box from them over in the corner. Pey, have you even picked up the phone to call them?"

"It doesn't matter", she muttered.

"The hell it doesn't. And I'm here. I care about you. I love you. I'm trying to be the best friend and boyfriend possible and do whatever I'm supposed to do to make things easier for you, yet you jut push me further away. It's not fair, Peyton. It's not right."

She looked up at him.

"You're right, Lucas. It isn't fair. None of this is right."

"Pey…"

"I, I love you, Lucas. I love you so much, it's unreal. It scares me. And yeah, I do need you. And I know whatever it is I need or want, you're gonna be there. You listen to me, you take care of me, you give me advice…"

"Because I want to and because I love you."

"Because you're a stand up guy."

"Because you're going through a rough time right now and I'm that guy that loves his girl and will do anything to support her."

Peyton looked away.

"That's the thing, Luke. I'm always going through a rough time. Let me ask you something. Do you know the difference between joy and happiness?"

"Pey, what are you talking about?"

"Happiness is having a good day. Happiness is having fun with your friends. It's sunshine on a rainy day. It's ice cream after a good meal. It's a favorite TV show or movie or song. What I'm trying to say is, happiness is temporary. Those weeks right after you and I got together and when Ellie came back and we were hanging out with Nathan and Haley and all our other friends and we were just having a good time, I was really happy."

"So was I."

"But do you know what joy is?"

"Peyton…"

"Joy is being a good person inside and feeling good about yourself and what you're doing. Joy is fulfillment. It's having peace. Joy is long term."

"Baby, I don't understand."

"Lucas, you're a great person. You always do the right thing. You like who you are. Things are going pretty good right now. You have joy in your life."

"Okay. So…"

"So, I don't have that. I never have and sometimes I don't think I ever will."

"But you just said…"

"I just said there were a few weeks when I was happy. But what about before that? My point is, I have never had a consistent long period where thing were okay and life was good and I was satisfied. Some of it may be because of my own doing and self destruction and I can admit that but still I've never had it."

"Someday you will. Hopefully with me. Peyton, I know you're confused and it might seem pretty bad now but that won't last always. You'll get through this, babe. You're gonna be just fine."

"No, I won't. I know who I am. I mean, so many times I look in a mirror and I see this scared, angry girl looking back at me and I didn't even recognize her but now I know. I don't like who I am."

"So change it."

"I can't. In 19 years, don't you think I've tried?"

"Peyton…"

"Look, I am irritable and bitchy and moody. I'm dark and I brood and I get in these horrible depressing moods. I am covered head to toe in issues. I can't deal with feelings and emotions. I blow up and react before I even think about the situation. I alienate people and I push them away. My attitude sucks. I hate it and I want to change and I've tried to change but it's like I have no control over anything. That's just who I am."

"Don't say that."

"Why not? It's the truth."

"What about the fact that you're beautiful? What about underneath that tough girl image is a heart of gold. What about your loyalty and your determination and your talent? Doesn't any of that count? What about the good things, Peyton? And you can't say there are none because there are. I know. I see it. Other people see it. What about that? What about the things that made me fall in love with you?"

A tear fell down her face.

"How?" she asked. "How can you love me?"

He shrugged with a small smile.

"Because I just do. How could I not?"

She shook her head.

"This isn't working, Lucas."

"What? Peyton…"

"This isn't a relationship. It's a pathetic excuse for one. I use you. I use you as my crutch and you let me do it."

"Babe, what are you talking about?"

"Don't you get it? You're wasting your time with me. You're a great person and you have a great life. You should have a girlfriend that is sweet and happy and fun. You should have somebody you can relax with. But you don't. You have me. Relationships are two way streets and it's give and take. You're doing all the giving and all I do is take."

"That's not true."

"Yes, it is. This was supposed to be your first holiday in Tree Hill with your father. I know how awkward and difficult that was for you. And then his situation with his wife and now he's the mayor of the town? Hell, you were meeting your grandparents for the first time ever. That was not easy for you and you needed me and I wasn't there. Why? Because I'm selfish and big surprise, Peyton was so wrapped up in her own stupid drama, she was too busy to help with anyone else's. That's not fair to you."

"Baby…"

"Lucas, I love you. I really do but I can't be with you. Okay? I'm sorry. I can't be with anyone right now."

"Don't say that. Don't do this, okay? Don't put words in my mouth or try to make decisions for me. I love you, for the good and the bad and the ugly. That's my choice. That's my commitment to you."

"Lucas…"

"Anybody can hang around when things are great and it's all sunny days and kisses and holding hands, baking cookies. That's the easy part. But it's not gonna be all hearts and flowers all the time. I know that. That's where the commitment comes in, when shit isn't going too good. I love you for who you are and I'm gonna be here for whatever you're going through."

"I can't, Lucas. I'm sorry. Look, I know you mean well and I know you love me but that's not enough. We can't keep going on like this."

Lucas stood and cupped her tear stained face in his hands.

"Why? Why, Peyton? What are you so afraid of? Why can't love be enough?"

"Because it just can't", she cried. "Love disappoints, Lucas. People disappoint. Hell, all my life I've been disappointed by both. So called friends and boyfriends, my parents, Ellie…life itself. And it made me angry, so goddmaned angry. But you know what hurts more? You know what's worse? The day I woke up and quit blaming everybody else for my shit and realized I was the one who is the disappointment."

"Peyton, come here", he pulled her in for a hug.

But she pushed back and squirmed out of his loving embrace.

"No! I can't, alright? God! Quit making this so hard! I can't do it anymore, Lucas! I'm going nuts! I just…I need to stop and take a step back and breathe…and I need to do it on my own."

His own tears began to form as she pulled further and further away.

"Don't do this. Can we just talk about it?"

She wiped at her eyes.

"I've said everything I needed to say. I'm done, Luke. We're done. My mind is made up. I can't be in this relationship anymore. I can't deal with stuff. I can't want you the way you want me because I'm so fucked up in the head, I can't want anybody. I'm sorry."

"Pey…"

"You should go", she said softly.

"Listen, I…"

"Please leave."

She was an emotional wreck but her forceful eyes commanded him to be removed from her room and her heart. It killed him inside not to hold or be able to help her. But she had spoken and she wanted him gone. It was as if the love they shared and their time spent together counted for nothing. Peyton couldn't handle the situation and whenever that happened, she'd simply clam up and push everyone away that cared about her. He thought he meant more to her than that but he was no exception. It hurt but he had no choice. All he could do was walk away.

"I'll, um, I guess I'll see you around", he said, his voice cracking with raw and pure emotion.

"Good bye, Lucas", she said in a quiet tone as she walked him to the door.

Before his final exit, he stopped and turned around, fishing in his back before he retrieved a small wrapped box that he handed to her.

"Merry Christmas", he said softly.

"Lucas, don't…"

"It's my gift to you and I wanted you to have it."

"I can't take this."

"Yes, you can", he nodded. "Please. I don't care if you throw it away or it ends up in the unopened pile next to your parents' stuff but I want you to have it."

Reluctantly, she accepted it.

"Wait", she said softly as she reached in her jewelry box and handed him a necklace.

"What's this?"

"It's my gift to you."

It was a religious charm, much like the one Peyton often wore of Larry's.

"St. Christopher?"

Peyton shook her head.

"Jude…the patron saint of hopeless causes."

He nodded and put it on right in front of her.

"Then I'll keep this close to my heart always. It'll remind me of you, of us. Because I'm not giving up, Peyton…ever. You're not a hopeless cause and neither is our love."

He gave her one last look and left, leaving her holding the box. She closed the door and stood by it forever, her raspy breath, coming in shortened spurts. With shaking hands, she carefully opened the box he had given her. Inside was a leather cased book, much like a journal. She opened it and it had been scribed with: _To Peyton, From Lucas, With Love…The Long Search For Something More Ends Today With The Love We Have Found And The Peace It Has Brought. No Matter The Direction Your Journey May Take You, Know That As Long As We're Together, You Never Have To Walk Alone._

The first page was her favorite picture of them. Haley had snapped it a while back. It was nothing special, just one day when they were all lazing around being goofy. Haley had grabbed a camera and Lucas and Peyton had been lovingly gazing into each other's eyes before turning to the camera right before it flashed. Turning the pages, she saw more photos, pictures of some of her art and various letters and poems he had penned for her. It was a beautiful, thoughtful scrapbook that was a testament to their young love.

For Peyton, it was too much. Lucas Scott had been her rock. Her partner, her best friend, her confidante. His arms had held her, his kisses had dried her tears and his arms had been there to catch her when she had fallen. He was her love but like every other good thing in her life, she could not accept it. Now he too, by her own hand, was gone. And Peyton hated herself for it. Letting out a scream, she threw the book across the room, her body falling to the floor as she sobbed wildly on her knees. For once, Lucas had been wrong. She, if there ever was one, was a lost cause…and apparently so was their love.


	94. You've Got To Have Faith

Nathan and Haley arrived back at the basketball house before sunset. They had survived Christmas in Tree Hill with the Scott's and had opted to spend what was left of Winter Break back in Winston Salem. A few students had begun trickling in before the new year but for the most part, the historic campus was serene and peaceful, as was the normally rowdy and always lively house.

"What's up, Mouth?" Nathan asked, knocking fists with the RA. "How was your Christmas, man?"

Mouth grinned.

"It was good. I went up and saw the family. Everybody got together."

"Sounds good."

"Teresa even came down for Christmas Day and met the folks."

"Teresa?" Nathan grinned, images of the night a drunken Mouth lost his virginity danced in his head. "That's cool. You guys are still going strong, huh?"

"Yeah. She's pretty great. What about you? How was your Christmas?"

Nathan smirked.

"Interesting."

"Did you get everything you wanted?"

He looked over at Haley and smiled as she squeezed his hand.

"Yeah", he answered softly. "Everything I ever wanted and a lot more."

"Well, I'm glad. Looking forward to a new year and a new semester. It's rare to have the house so quiet. I guess we should enjoy it while it lasts, huh?"

"Speaking of, have you seen Lucas?" Nathan asked. "We went to Tree Hill together but some stuff came up and he had to bounce. I figured he came back to school. Have you seen him around?"

Mouth nodded.

"He's been in and out. I saw him earlier today. He didn't seem to be in a good mood."

"You know where he went?"

Mouth shrugged.

"I have no idea. He didn't say but he had his basketball with him."

"Thanks, dude", Nathan said as he led Haley into the kitchen.

"He could be anywhere", she sighed.

He reached into the refrigerator and pulled out a six pack of beer.

"I think I know exactly where he is."

Without another word, the two drove over to the outside basketball court over by the gym. It was quiet as the sky darkened into night. No one was out except Lucas, who silently dribbled a ball against the asphalt.

"He doesn't look so hot", Haley observed. "I'm guessing things didn't go too well with Peyton."

"Probably not."

"Great", she half joked. "At least I'll have something to look forward to when I get home."

Nathan reached back and grabbed the beer.

"I'm gonna go talk to him."

Haley smiled.

"I think that's a good idea."

He opened up the door.

"Babe, it might be a while and I know you want to unpack and Peyton probably needs you. Why don't you take the truck and go back to the dorm? I'll meet you later."

"Are you sure?" Haley frowned.

"Yeah. You can drive, can't you?"

She shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess I never tried. I don't have a license or anything."

He smirked as he jingled the keys in the ignition.

"Well try to drive like you do. It's not hard. The brake is on the left and that's for slowing down and stopping. Gas is on the right and that's for going. All you need to know on the gearshift is P for parking, D for Driving and R for reverse."

Haley made a face.

"That's kind of dumb."

"What?"

"The R."

"What do you mean?"

"R is for reverse but isn't that kind of a fancy word? It should be B."

"B?"

"Yeah. You put it in that gear and the cars goes backwards. Backwards isn't a fancy word."

Nathan just shook his head and grinned.

"What am I getting myself into?" he asked as Haley slid in the driver's seat.

"Wow. At least now I know you really love me."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because you love this damned car. I've seen you spend hours washing and waxing it and hell, just staring at it sometimes. It's your baby."

"Yeah? Well, you're my other baby", he leaned in and gave her a kiss. "Now be careful."

"Love you."

"Back at you", he winked, cringing as he watched her pull off, sputter, screech, come to a furious stop, then get going again.

Sighing, beer in hand, he traveled onto the court.

"What brings you by?" Lucas asked as he sunk a shot.

Nathan shrugged.

"It looks like you're in trouble and I've come to save the day."

"That's usually my job."

"Yeah it is but it looks like you're a little bit out of commission. Want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

Nathan chuckled.

"That's usually my answer. Man, talk about a role reversal. Who knew your job was so tough?"

"How was Christmas?"

Nathan opened two beers and handed one to Lucas who accepted it.

"Christmas sucked. Dad was an asshole. Grandpa was an even bigger asshole. There weren't any cameras around or shit like that but Dad still made Mom come over."

"Why?"

"Because he was bored and he's evil."

"That's always a decent excuse", Lucas shrugged as he took another sip.

"Yeah. And Grandma insisted Uncle Keith come by and Dad spent the whole day digging at those two. It was embarrassing and awful but Haley is a saint and eventually we got through it. The bright side was the food was off the hook and we racked up in presents. I brought yours up. They're in the back of the Range Rover, that is if I still have one after Haley drives it."

Lucas managed a smile.

"I saw that. She'll be alright."

"I'm praying."

"So", he kicked at the pavement. "Is she on her way to see Peyton?"

"Yeah. Have you seen her?"

Lucas shook his head.

"Not since Christmas Day."

"How did that go?"

"It didn't. She didn't want to talk. She kicked me out and broke up with me."

"You serious, dude?"

Lucas nodded.

"Maybe she was just mad or having a bad day. You know how girls are. It was probably PMS. Peyton is into you. You guys have a good thing going."

"Had."

"I'm sure you'll work it out."

"I don't know. I mean, I hope so but I don't think it will happen. She says we're too different. She says she has too many problems and too many issues and that she's never happy or satisfied and that isn't fair to me."

"She does have a point", Nathan drank the beer.

Lucas' eyes narrowed and darkened with anger.

"Look…"

"Don't get mad at me. She made a point and I agreed. I mean, Peyton is cool and I like her when she's being normal. But face it, dude. That's not a lot of the time. She pouts and cries and broods a lot. She's always sad and it's like she likes it almost. I know you love her and that's cool but you do an awful lot for that girl. Maybe it would do you good to back off and take a break. You've got enough of your own crap to deal with. We all do. It's hard enough without having to carry someone else's baggage."

Lucas looked away.

"That's funny."

"Why is that?"

"It's the same thing Peyton said."

Nathan sighed.

"Hey, Luke…"

"Do you love Haley?" Lucas asked.

"What?"

"You heard me. Just answer the question, man. Are you in love with Haley?"

"Yeah."

"What about on the days when Dan is really getting to you? Or when you're worried about your mom? How about when reporters are shoving cameras and microphones in your face for a statement and whether you give them one or not, your business, some true, some exaggerated is all over TV and papers and magazines. Do you love Haley then?"

"Yeah."

"What about when she gets on your nerves? Face it, she can be pretty annoying. What about when you want five minutes of peace and quiet and she's on her tenth story of the day and she's asking a million and one questions and she's eating so much junk food that it literally makes you sick to look at her. Do you still love her then?"

"Yeah. What's your point?"

"My point is, love is love. When it's real, it's not something you can control or turn on and off. Despite your own problems and faults and even on your off days, you still love Haley. And you love her even more with all her problems and faults and off days. Dude, it's the same thing with Peyton. I'm in love with that girl. I love her unconditionally. What can I say? That's my heart. When things are great, they're great."

"But when they're bad?"

"It sucks ass pretty much. But the good days are worth it. I love Peyton. That's who I want. And if I have to suffer and if I have to carry her through the worst of times, I'm totally fine with that. I'd rather feel miserable with her than happy without her or with someone else."

Nathan nodded.

"It's hard, man. That girl has been through a lot. Right now she probably needs you just as much as you need her, probably more."

"Then why can't she come to me? Why won't she let me take care of her?"

Nathan shrugged.

"It's too hard, I guess. She protects herself by pushing everyone else away. That's just her style. It's hard to come in and change 19 years of behavior."

"I love her so much and I try so hard but it doesn't seem to matter. Nothing breaks through that wall. It's like she hates everything, me included."

Nathan shook his head.

"Peyton doesn't hate you. She hates herself, man."

"What am I supposed to do?" Lucas asked helplessly.

"I don't know."

"I can't just leave her. That's not the answer."

"You can try to help and try to be there all you want but nothing is gonna change until Peyton starts helping herself."

"I love her. I'm not giving up on her. We're not a lost cause."

"Then be there for her. If that's what your heart is saying and it's how you feel, then be there for her. But at the same time, give her some space, dude, and don't get so caught up in the mix that you lose yourself."

Lucas sighed. Nathan was right.

"When did you get so damned wise about these things?"

Nathan smirked.

"I'm wiser now about a lot of things. Trust me when I say I learned it the hard way. The past few months made me grow up fast but I had some pretty cool people in my corner who looked out for me, even when I didn't want them to and even when I didn't deserve it, which was most of the time."

"What, are you paying it forward now?"

"Maybe. I don't know. Whatever you want to call it. Look, you've helped me out with some stuff. I haven't always been the easiest guy to get along with. I guess it's weird how we came to be brothers and how we met and all but I only made it harder. All that stuff in the past…I don't know. Maybe we should leave it in the past. That was Dad's messes anyway, not ours."

Lucas nodded.

"Yeah…"

"You're gonna be alright, Luke. Peyton will come around. You know how you always tell everybody else to have a little faith? Well, maybe you should follow your own advice."

"A little faith, huh?"

Nathan put down the beer and tossed his brother the ball.

"Sometimes it's all we need."

Lucas managed a smile.

"A little one on one?"

"Sure, if you're ready to be schooled by the master."

"In your dreams, dude", Lucas chuckled.

"We'll play to 21."

Lucas nodded as they stood face to face, the ball between them. For the first time he wasn't looking at a stranger or a rival or just a roommate. He was looking at a friend…and a brother. Two things he needed more than ever.


	95. Sealed With A Kiss

"Close your eyes."

Peyton sighed.

"Dude…"

"Just play along", Haley pouted. "Humor me."

The blonde rolled her eyes and did what she was told. She winced as she felt something on top of her head and a rubber string pulling against her chin.

"Haley, what the hell?"

"Ta da! It's your official New Year's party hat. Dude, no celebration is complete without one and of course these. Here. Aren't they cute? What do you call them? The cool things you put in your mouth and blow on."

"I don't know", Peyton rolled her eyes. "It's a party favor. You put it in your mouth and blow and the stupid wad of paper unfolds at the end while it makes that annoying whistle sound."

"Like this?" Haley blew, the stream of colorful paper coming out and landing a fourth of an inch from Peyton's nose.

"Yeah. Like that", Peyton swatted. "Dude, get that damned thing away from me."

"You're in a festive mood."

"No, I'm not. I am in a horrible, evil, awful mood and I don't want to be bothered."

"Too bad."

"Haley, why did I let you drag me here anyway?"

"Because it's New Year's Eve and it's a party and I couldn't let you sit at home and mope."

"Why not? I was content to mope. I like moping."

"Because you know what they say. Whatever it is you're doing when the clock strikes midnight, however you're feeling will set the tone for the rest of the new year. Girlie, you've been through enough lows and drama. 12 more months might kill you."

"So that's why you dragged me here to Tric and this stupid party?" she folded her arms.

"Correction, wonderful party, but yes. Now you look gorgeous. So straighten up those shoulders, turn that frown upside down and let's drink champagne until we puke."

Peyton groaned as Haley dragged her inside.

"Fine. It is a little after eleven. I will humor you until midnight. The clock strikes 12, they play that stupid song and drop the stupid confetti, then I am so out of here."

"Okay. Fair enough. I'll even leave with you."

Peyton sighed.

"You don't have to do that."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not. Look, I appreciate what you're doing for me and everything you have done the past few days. All the chocolate and the late night talks and listening to me babble on and on and wading through ten tons of snotty tissues just to clear a path to the bathroom means a lot. But you've done enough. Don't worry about me. You've already spent half the night babysitting me. You should go have fun with Nathan. I'm going to be okay."

"You're my roomie and my friend and I love you. I know what you've been through and I'm sorry. I'm just trying to help, make it all a little easier."

"You have. I'm not exactly a bundle of sunshine these days but you've been amazing. Thanks."

"You got it", Haley bumped fists with her. "Buds over studs."

Peyton couldn't help but roll her eyes and laugh.

"You are so corny."

"But you love me", she drug her by the hand over to where Nathan was standing with some of the guys.

"Hey, babe", he kissed her forehead.

"Hey, you. Hey, where's your New Year's party hat, mister?"

"I, I…"

"Nathan, you promised!"

He chuckled.

"It looks better on me when I'm naked."

"I'll bet."

"Want to see later?" he wrinkled his eyebrows as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Don't be crude in front of company."

"Peyton's not company", Nathan play boxed at her. "She's one of the gang, right, Pey?"

Peyton managed a smile.

"How've you been?"

"Good. You?"

"Hanging in there."

He nodded.

"So has Lucas."

She sighed and looked away.

"Is he okay?"

"Do you care?"

"Nathan!" Haley pinched him.

"Of course I care."

"Then maybe you should ask him yourself", he motioned over to the door where Lucas had just entered.

"I, I should go."

"Peyton, wait", Haley grabbed at her. "Don't leave. Please stay."

"I don't think I can do this. Look, I didn't want to come here in the first place. Lucas is the last face I thought I'd see. I'm not ready for this yet. Tonight is supposed to be fun. It's supposed to be a party. I don't want to ruin it for anybody."

"You won't. Peyton…"

But she was already gone.

"Let her go, babe", Nathan grabbed her arm.

"But…"

"But we've got to let those two work it out on their own. There's nothing we can do."

Haley knew her boyfriend was right but she still couldn't help but watch as Peyton left. Even though it was about 45 days premature, she prayed to Cupid and whoever else that her friends' paths might cross. The St. Valentine's gods were listening as Lucas, not paying attention to where he was going bumped right into her.

"Sorry about that", he mumbled an apology.

Her face turned red.

"It's okay."

His eyes widened when he realized who it was.

"Peyton…"

"Hey."

"Hey", he said. "Um, how're you doing?"

"Okay, I guess", she shrugged.

"Nice hat", he chuckled.

She smiled a little.

"Haley."

"I should have known", he returned her smile, shoving his hands in his pockets. "So cool party, huh?"

"I don't know. I just got here."

"Oh. Well, maybe we could…"

Peyton cut him off mid sentence.

"Look, I was just on my way out. I'm going home."

"Oh", he looked rather disappointed. "But it's not even midnight yet."

"Yeah but I'm tired and I've got stuff to do and I just really don't feel like hanging out and partying tonight."

"Okay. Um, I could walk you out and…"

"I'm fine. Really. Um, Happy New Year."

She scurried around him headed for the exit as Haley and Nathan watched from the other side of the room.

"Dammitt", she muttered.

"Hales…"

"Don't just let her go, Luke", Haley willed out loud. "Come on. Go after her. Go after her, dude."

As if he heard her, he followed his ex girlfriend's trail.

"Damn", Nathan muttered. "You have ESP now or something?"

"They're meant for each other, babe", she whispered as he held her close.

Lucas caught up with Peyton just before she made it to the exit.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Lucas…"

"It won't take long."

She stopped and closed her eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just good to see you. I was worried about you."

"I already told you not to be."

He shrugged.

"I can't help it."

"I'm okay", she said in a weak voice.

"Good. Look, I know it was your choice to break up and all. I don't like it and I still don't understand it but I respect your decision. Maybe we can't be together for now but we can still be friends, right?"

Her eyes darted around the club, looking anywhere but at him.

"Yeah. We are friends."

"We are? Because that's easy to say but I'd prefer we actually _be _friends. You get what I'm saying?"

She sighed.

"I'm taking a time out, you know, trying to get stuff straight in my head."

"Whatever you need. I'm giving you space because that's what you need right now but us being apart still kills me. I know it bothers you too because we belong together and you know that just as much as I do. But you asked for a break and that's what I'm giving you. It still doesn't change how I feel. I am the man for you. We might be split up for now and you might want to clear your head on your own. I'm cool with that. But one day you're going to realize it. When you do, I'll be right here waiting. I'm the guy for you, Peyton Sawyer. You'll see."

Tears clouded her eyes. She wanted to hug him and at the same time another part of her wanted to slap him.

"Why are you doing this?" she whispered. "Just let it go."

He looked in her eyes.

"I can't let go. It isn't over, Peyton. It will never be over."

She wanted to run away but her feet wouldn't move. Not even as the music stopped and the final countdown began.

"10…9…8…7…6…"

"Luke…"

"…5…4…3…2…1…Happy New Year!"

The clock struck midnight, the confetti poured, couples kissed and people cheered loudly! Out with the old and in with the new. Another new year had arrived as the infamous music and lyrics to Robert Burns' traditional New Year's welcoming song, Auld Lang Syne, began.

_Should old acquaintance be forgot,  
and never brought to mind ?  
Should old acquaintance be forgot,  
and auld lang syne _

Cupping her face, he pulled her in and kissed her sweet lips, the salt of her tears stinging them both as his mouth lingered on hers. A few feet away were Nathan and Haley, party hats on, in each other's arms as they rang in January 1st with a sweet kiss. Smiling, they pulled away, gazing in each other's eyes before turning their focus back to the exit. They were just in time to see Lucas and Peyton's kiss.

"Oh", she clapped her hands. "Look at them. How sweet."

"Easy, matchmaker", Nathan sighed.

"What? It's a start. Right? It's definitely a good omen for the rest of the year."

It was an omen, alright, tough no one could foreshadow how good or how bad. The future could not be predicted nor did it matter. For a few fleeting minutes, the young ex lovers had the present.

"I love you, Peyton", he said softly.

She looked up and opened her mouth to speak but no words would come out as her lips moved. Instead more tears fell as she pushed past him and ran outside. Lucas stood back, debating whether or not to follow her before deciding against it at the last minute as he made his way over to Nathan, Haley and the rest of their friends.

"You okay?" she asked.

He nodded.

"I'm gonna be", he sighed.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. There's still something there, still something worth saving. I saw it in her eyes and I felt it in her kiss."

Haley nodded.

"Hang onto that."

Lucas smiled as he looked over her head and into the eyes of his brother.

"I will. Sometimes you just have to have a little faith."


	96. Reunions And Revelations

Peyton yawned she stretched her arms from the back table located in the student's cafeteria. It wasn't particularly late, just a little after the insane dinner rush had cleared. Except for employees and a few other stragglers who had procrastinated on eating, she was alone in the quiet just the way she liked it. Besides, she had tons of work to do. Her class load had increased in difficulty and volume for the second semester and she had been up and on the go ever since six that morning. She was exhausted and had attempted to make a go at homework over beef vegetable soup and a grilled cheese sandwich. No such luck. She could barely keep her eyes open, she was so tired. As much as she wanted in her own bed, just the thought of getting up, packing her things, walking outside and driving less than two miles to her dorm seemed exhausting.

But lack of rest and a hectic schedule weren't the only things on the blonde's mind. In fact, something was always worrying or weighing in on her. But with life's newest developments, she had chosen to suffer in silence. With the exception of a handful of casual classmate acquaintances and of course, Haley, Peyton preferred to spend her time quiet and alone. School and art kept her plenty busy but there were other overwhelming circumstances in her life, some she had yet the mental energy to even deal with.

But as she struggled to keep her concentration and polish off what was left on her tray, from the corner of her eye she thought she saw a familiar form walking, a wisp of spiky blonde hair. Her breath caught in her throat as she craned her neck for a better view but he, or whomever she thought she had seen, had quickly disappeared. Shaking off the weird, anxious feeling and downing another spoonful of soup, she wiped her eyes and opened up a text book.

"Can I borrow your salt?"

Peyton looked up.

"Excuse me?" she frowned.

The tall dark haired male stranger in front of her pointed to the condiments on her table.

"Salt. There's no salt at my table. You weren't using yours. I was just asking to use a little bit."

"Oh", she made a face. "Um, sure. Yeah. Help yourself."

He nodded and mumbled a thank you as she went back to her dinner. After a few minutes, she sighed and put down her pencil. It was of no use anyway. It was evident she wasn't going to be able to get any work done. The most she could hope for was to finish up the meal and get home soon.

"Is this seat taken?" another intrusive voice inquired after a few minutes of silence.

However, it was no stranger asking for salt. No, she'd recognize that voice anywhere…along with that unmistakable wisp of spiky blonde hair. She looked up. To her shock, it was in fact Lucas. It had been a long time since she had seen him. Ever since their fateful New Year's meeting, she had done her part to avoid him like the plague and surprisingly, he had complied with her wishes and stayed away, giving her all the space she wanted and needed.

"Hey", was all she could think to say.

He smiled.

"Hey. You mind if I sit down?"

"What? Oh. Yeah. I mean, I guess", she stammered, clearing another space.

He took a seat in the chair directly opposite of her. They were quiet for a few moments, the long awkwardness so tangible between them.

"So", he finally said after a while of sitting in discomfort.

"So…"

"How's the soup?"

She nodded as she nervously played with her hands.

"Good", she answered.

"That's good. So, um, how have you been? I haven't seen you in around in a while."

Lucas swallowed hard. It had been a while. More than a while. 32 days to be exact. It had taken everything inside him to keep his distance, but he had for the month of January. His friends and teammates and of course basketball along with a new semester's academic schedule and the fact that he and Peyton shared not a single class, had kept him busy and helped tremendously. But his feelings hadn't changed. How could they? He loved her and he wanted her and he worried about her. He had sacrificed his own needs to give her the space and time apart she thought she needed but enough was enough. It hadn't been a coincidence. He had been standing around chatting it up with some friends when he saw her enter the dining facility. Immediately, his heart had dropped. It was suddenly hard to breathe, much less concentrate on what the other person was saying. So he waited and promised himself that if she didn't get her food to go, or didn't emerge within 15 minutes, that he would go in and talk to her. After all, what was the harm in two old friends just talking?

"Busy", she answered. "My classes are killer and I've been painting more a lot lately so…"

"That's good. I guess you have been real busy. I've been keeping busy, too. Basketball, of course, and then my classes are a lot harder this go round. Hell, I might have to enlist Haley's services", he joked to lighten the mood.

"She's good. Maybe she can help."

"Yeah…"

"Well, I was just on my way out actually and I've got stuff to do", she hurriedly began packing up.

"Peyton, wait", he stood and grabbed her arm.

She bit at her lip.

"Lucas…"

"Can we talk for a few minutes? Can I talk to you?"

She sighed. No! The last thing she felt like doing was talking…especially to Lucas Scott.

"I'm kind of in a hurry."

"Then I'll be quick. Please…"

She closed her eyes as she silently agreed by taking a seat.

"Okay, Luke. Um, what's going on?"

He took a deep breath.

"Listen, I've been thinking a lot lately about everything you've said and all the stuff that's happened between us the last couple of times we saw each other."

"And…"

"You needed time and space and that's exactly what I gave you. I hope it helped. I hoped you figured out everything you needed to figure out. I hope you feel better. I don't know. I have no idea what's been going on with you. I did my part and left it alone, as hard as that was. I didn't even put Nathan and Haley in the middle."

"Lucas…"

"You told me two things that really stuck with me. First of all you said that you were always taking in our relationship and I was the giver and it wasn't fair. I still don't think that's true but I tried to see it from your point of view. I never thought you were selfish…up until now. Now, I think you're being very selfish by telling me how I feel, what's good for me and making decisions for me and ending the relationship. That's not what I wanted but I let it be because that's what you wanted or at least it's what you said you wanted so I respected it by backing off. But I couldn't stay away. I can't, Peyton and that leads me to the second thing you said. You told me I deserve someone else. You said I should get a new girlfriend without so many issues so I could be happy. God knows, I thought a lot about that. But the more I thought, the more it didn't make sense. None of this does. It's stupid, Pey and I don't want to go through it anymore. I mean, what the hell are we thinking? I am miserable without you and I know you have to miss me a little, too. Why put ourselves through this any longer?"

"What are you saying?" she asked with a dry mouth.

He managed to smile.

"I'm saying that I'm still crazy about you. I love you. I miss you, Peyton and I want us to be together."

She sighed heavily.

"Listen, Luke…"

"Maybe I was too much before. Things in your life were already super intense and even though I was just trying to help, maybe I unintentionally made it worse by coming on so strong. We moved pretty fast in a short amount of time. Maybe that was too much for you. I'm sorry. My feelings are stronger than ever but I don't want you to be uncomfortable. I know you have to still love me, too but maybe it can't be like it was before. I accept that, Peyton. I accept it and I respect it. So let's just start over."

"Start over?"

"Yeah. Why not? We deserve a second chance but we can take it slow this time. Slower. Things don't have to be so intense this time around but I can't live without you. I want to give it another go. So what do you say? We talk about things tonight. Tomorrow, I have an away game so I'll be on the road. When I get back, maybe I could give you a call, if that's okay. We could have dinner or go see a movie. Anything you want. In fact, there's an art show at the end of next week and…"

"Lucas, I can't."

He nodded.

"Okay. The art show is a no go. We'll plan on something else."

"No. I mean, all of it. I can't."

He looked at her in sheer disbelief. He had given her time. He had given her space. And after an appropriate frame, he had approached her candidly and sincerely, pouring out his heart, all the while generating a compromise that would allow them to be with each of other, minus all the pressure and intensity. It was the perfect plan…that is until she had turned him down flat.

"Why?" he asked.

"I'm sorry…"

She looked away but he would have none of it. He grabbed her much smaller hand and caressed it in his. Whatever explanation she was about to give, the least she could do was look him in the eye while giving it.

"Peyton, talk to me", he began softly as he tilted her chin. "Come on. Please, baby. It's me. It's just, Luke. Tell me what's going on."

"I can't", her eyes started to tear.

"Yes, you can. I love you. And I know you love me back."

"Luke…"

"Tell me you don't. If you're not in love with me, Peyton, look me right in the eye and say it."

Tears fell as she opened her mouth but could only whisper his name,

"Lucas…"

"See?" he smiled. "You can't. You can't do it. You can't say it because it's not true. You do love me still."

"Of course I do."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Me. Nothing has changed. Luke, I'm still that same scared, screwed up girl that's no good for you."

He shook his head.

"You're not screwed up. You're human. You're just a girl who's been through a lot and you're confused because you're scared and your heart's been broken so many times. Well, I'm here now and that's over. You don't have to worry about that anymore. You said you trusted me, Peyton…so trust me. Let me in. Let's work it out together. Let me take care of you, babe."

She used a nearby napkin to wipe her nose.

"My head is still messed up and my heart is still flawed. I still can't figure it out and I still can't deal with it. I don't know anything anymore, except for one thing. I have screwed up so much in the past with my family and my friends and myself and you…"

"That's the past, Peyton."

"But it's still happening in the present. I'm still screwing up and now…now I've really gone and done it because as if my life wasn't messed up enough and if I hadn't screwed you over enough, now it looks like I have someone else's life to ruin."

Lucas' eyes narrowed.

"What are you talking about, Peyton?"

"I love you, Lucas but I can't be with you. Especially not now."

"Why not? Why not now?"

She tried to summon all her inner courage or what was left of it.

"There's something else", she cried. "I haven't told you or anyone else for that matter. I couldn't. I couldn't because to say it out loud actually makes it real and I can't handle that."

"Say what, Peyton?"

"I, I made a mistake, Lucas. We…weren't careful."

Lucas' mind as well as his heart began a 100 mile per hour race with one another. He heard the words she was saying but it was hard to grasp exactly where they were all leading up to.

"Careful? Peyton, talk to me. Jesus, babe, you're scaring the hell out of me. Whatever it is, just…just come on out and say it."

She swallowed hard as an avalanche of tears rushed from her green hazel eyes, the same eyes his equally intense and terrified blue ones were staring into, beseeching her for some kind of answers.

"Lucas, I…I'm pregnant."


	97. Blind Optimism

"Dude, I love onion rings", Haley gushed.

Nathan smirked.

"You just love food in general."

"Jealous much?" she teased.

He sighed.

"Actually, yeah. It's kind of a blow to the ego when your girlfriend has the same amount of enthusiasm when she talks about her love for an order of onion rings as she does when she talks about how much she loves you."

Haley smiled.

"I love you more than onion rings."

"Gee, thanks."

"You should be flattered, mister. That says a lot considering just how much I adore these babies. I can't get enough! They're freaking delicious", she said as she arranged her arsenal of dipping sauces.

Nathan made a face.

"Hales, what the hell? Is that…is that ice cream?"

"Yeah", she nodded as she shoved the dessert covered onion ring down her throat. "Why?"

He looked on in disbelief.

"Baby…you just dipped an onion ring in your ice cream."

"So?"

"And then you ate it."

"So?"

"So? That's freaking disgusting."

"No, it's not. It's very good actually. Here try one", she handed it to him.

Nathan put his hands up.

"No thanks!"

"Hey, it's not so bad. You should never knock something without trying it, Nate."

"I'll take your word for it, or not. You're gonna make me puke over here."

"For your information, ice cream, as long as it is vanilla, is the perfect dipping sauce for French fries and onion rings. And if you'll look at the rest of my lovely lineup assembled here for your viewing and my tasting pleasure, so is barbecue sauce, ketchup, honey mustard and Ranch."

He shook his head.

"You'll eat anything", he laughed. "Remind me to sign us up for the 250 grand couples Fear Factor. Your stomach would win the whole competition for us."

"Not a bad idea", she grinned, standing over and walking towards the television and DVD player in Nathan's room where they had brought back their "to go" fast food dinner.

"What's the movie tonight?" he asked. "We've got The Lord Of The Rings, Meet The Fockers, Alien vs Predator, Sin City…"

"And Chocolat."

Nathan cursed as he put down his cheeseburger.

"Haley…"

"It's a good movie."

"Who cares?"

"Have you even seen it before?"

"No and there's a good reason for that."

"Well, we're going to eat our food and cuddle up and watch this really great flick and if you're lucky, I might even make out with you afterwards."

"I don't want to make out", he pouted. "I want to look at Jessica Alba's tits and watch Bruce Willis and Yellow Bastard and that hot chick from that stupid WB show you always make me watch…"

"That would be Alexis Bledel from Gilmore Girls, which is a great show, babe. We love Gilmore Girls, remember? Go Rory and Logan or Dean or Jess or whoever it is this week. In fact, we just love watching the WB in general and there's nothing unmanly about admitting it. Remember that cool show that used to come on after Gilmore Girls but they moved it to Wednesday nights?"

"Oh yeah. That is a good show, I guess. The one about those brothers. The dark haired one is pretty cool."

"See?" she smiled.

Nathan shook his head.

"That was a trick to get my mind off this stupid chick movie you're about to torture me with."

She kissed his forehead as she started the DVD.

"It's not a trick and it's not stupid and it's not torture. You're going to like it. Besides, Chocolat has my two favorite things in the world in it…chocolate and Johnny Depp."

"Kill me now", he muttered.

"Shhh. Babe, it's starting. You'll miss the plot."

"We wouldn't want that to happen, now would we?" he muttered as he finished off the food.

A few minutes into their movie night, the door opened and in walked Lucas.

"Hey, you", Haley smiled.

Lucas sighed and rubbed his head.

"Uh, sorry. Didn't know you guys were gonna be hanging out here tonight. Sorry to interrupt. I'll just leave…"

He turned to go but his younger brother was already tugging at his jacket.

"Interrupt, man. Please!"

Haley smiled as she rolled her eyes.

"Nathan is just being a brat. Anyway, all the grub is pretty much gone but you could plop down on your bed and join us anyway. I think I have some ice cream left if you want some."

"Don't do it, dude", Nathan's eyes widened. "Bro, she dipped her onion rings in it."

"I'm good", Lucas said. "Look, um, I don't feel so hot so I'm just gonna lie down. You guys do whatever. Just pretend I'm not here."

He kicked off his sneakers and literally collapsed on his bed as Nathan and Haley eyed each other. No, he didn't look so hot either. His face was pale and void of all emotion, blue eyes, wet and red rimmed.

"Okay, you look horrible", Haley pointed out as she paused the movie. "Now what's up? What happened? Talk to us and don't give me any lame crap about not wanting to talk because that's not gonna fly and you know persistence is my middle name so you may as well spill your guts because I know you want to and you'll feel better after you do."

Lucas rolled over and sat up. Haley was right. It wasn't like she was going to shut up anytime soon and maybe he would feel better if he talked about it. It was all so weird and scary and surreal anyway. Perhaps outside perspective from two of the people closest to him would be helpful.

"I, um…I was over at the chow hall and I ran into Peyton."

Nathan and Haley held their breaths. It was still a more than sensitive subject. Ever since the breakup, both had seen the effects on their respective roommates. It had been tough. A lot of crying, a lot of anger, a lot of confusion, a lot of late night talks on both ends.

"How did that go?" Haley asked carefully.

Lucas laughed bitterly.

"Horrible."

"That bad?"

"Where should I start? I mean, at first it was just so awkward. I really hate that. It hurts me. I love her so much and we were so close. I mean, look at all the things we shared together and went through. She even met my mom. I never dreamed there would be a day we'd sit in front of each other and be like strangers."

"It's gonna be weird the first couple of times running into each other after everything that has happened. It's okay. It just takes some time, Luke. Don't give up."

"I didn't. I talked to her. I asked her how she was. I asked her how she had been doing. Then I…I told her that I still loved her. I told her how hard this last month has been for me being away from her. I told her I wanted her back."

"Lucas…"

"I know she's still pretty low and freaked out about everything that has gone down. I told her it didn't have to be like it was. We didn't have to be so serious or intense. We didn't have to move so fast. It could be on her terms starting all over."

"What did she say to that?" Haley dared to ask.

"She said no."

"I'm sorry, Lucas."

"Yeah, man", Nathan added. "Me, too."

"I don't get it", Haley shook her head. "I know how much Peyton misses you. She still loves you. You guys belong together, you need each other. Why is she doing this?"

"She said she's screwed up. She said she has messed up her life and her family's and her friends' and even mine. And now…uh, apparently she has someone else to screw up."

"Who?"

Lucas looked away, trying to find the words.

"Apparently our kid."

"Get out!" Haley yelled.

"What kid?" Nathan frowned.

Lucas shook his head.

"You know how they say condoms are supposed to be 99 percent effective if used properly? Well, either that's a lie or I'm an idiot or Peyton and I are that one percentile in all the statistics because she's pregnant with my baby."

"Oh my God", Haley mouthed.

"Did you know about this, Hales?" Nathan asked.

"No! Of course not. Peyton never breathed a word. But…"

"But what?"

Haley sighed.

"I don't know. There were signs, I guess."

"What signs?"

"I mean, her stomach doesn't look as flat as it used to and she seems tired a lot lately and I heard her throwing up in the bathroom a few times but she never said anything and I figured it was just stress and stuff. I never would have guessed pregnant in a million years."

"Well, she is", Lucas said quietly.

"How far along?"

He shrugged.

"We don't know. She hasn't been to a doctor or anything yet and I guess she had some problems before with her cycle being irregular so we can't even calculate by her last period."

"Dude, are you guys gonna keep it?" Nathan asked. "I mean, what are you gonna do?"

Lucas shrugged.

"I have no idea. I mean, I was shocked and Peyton got really upset. She was crying and everything. Plus, the student cafeteria isn't really the best place to discuss something like that. Anyway, I told her I'd call her later and we'll get together soon and talk and try to figure all this out."

"Oh my God", Haley repeated again.

"What do you want, Luke?" Nathan asked.

The older one stared at his brother blankly. There was no one simple answer to that question.

"Peyton", he replied softly.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay", Haley said as she wrapped her arm around her friend. "It's okay."

Lucas closed his eyes shut as a few drops of water squeezed through. His heart was breaking, his brain in a state of turmoil.

"What am I gonna do, guys?" he began to sob. "I love Peyton so much and I give everything to her and she keeps pulling away. She won't even talk to me. What am I supposed to do? I just want us to be okay again like it was and she keeps rejecting me like what we had never really meant anything. It's hard enough for me to deal with that, now all of a sudden out of the blue, there's a kid in the mix? I mean, we were always so careful."

"You sure you strapped up every single time?" Nathan double checked.

Lucas shrugged.

"Yeah…I mean, sort of. You know how things get in the heat of the moment or whatever. Sometimes we'd already be into it and I'd have to stop and put on a rubber. Or if we forgot or it got uncomfortable, I'd take it off but I always pulled out, you know, before I…you know."

"I don't know, man", Nathan sighed. "That pulling out shit isn't 100 percent. You have to be careful. And apparently Scott sperm can really swim…hell, look at our dad."

"Oh God", Lucas groaned, putting his head in his hands.

Haley rubbed his back.

"It's okay and no more comments from the peanut gallery", she made a face at Nathan. "Babe, I swear you'd be no good at talking someone down from a ledge."

"What am I gonna do with a baby? I can't even take care of myself. And Peyton and me aren't even together. I can't be happy about this but at the same time, I want to take responsibility."

"You're a good guy, Lucas. Peyton knows that. Try not to worry too much, at least until you talk to her. You guys have a lot to decide. Once you sit down and sort everything out and realize how much you two love and need each other, it's all going to work out."

"I hope so, Hales", he croaked. "God, I hope so. I don't know what to do."

"You'll figure it out", she reassured him. "You'll work this out."

Her friend sobbed on her shoulder as a quiet and solemn Nathan looked on. Haley was good for comfort in a crisis situation but this was the stickiest and most unexpected of circumstances. She could only hope her optimism would prove true for the difficult decisions that sure lie ahead for her two friends.


	98. You Jump, I Jump

_**Authors Note: First of all, as always, thanks to those who continue to read and especially to those that take the time to leave a review. From a writer's standpoint, it is much appreciated when the reader leaves feedback, as it takes a lot of energy and effort into writing chapters and updating consistently. But with over 700 reviews thus far, I am certainly not complaining and according to my stats page, over 1500 people hit each chapter, so that's pretty incredible. But onto the proceeding chapter. This story as well as my others, is rated "T", which I feel is fair. My writing isn't meant for children necessarily but since the majority of One Tree Hill's audience is teens, and the show itself sometimes has adult themes, I feel that "T" on this site is acceptable. With that being said, let me give a preceding warning about the adult content in this chapter. I do this as a courtesy to younger readers and older ones as well, who are more selective about what they may read. This as well as future and prior chapters, is full of adult content. Please consider this statement as your final warning, as you are reading at your own risk. Thanks.**_

Haley waited quietly and patiently by the door as Nathan paid their tab and left a tip. He walked over to her and they exited the Japanese restaurant, hand in hand as they walked up the street in the brisk, night air en route to a nearby downtown parking garage where the Range Rover, freshly washed, waxed and detailed, was waiting for them.

"How was the sushi?" Nathan asked.

"Good", she nodded. "I really liked the Temaki."

"Yeah. Me too. What was that other thing we had? The one with all the seafood and vegetables and mushrooms and crap over top of the rice."

"It's called Chirashi."

"Chirashi. That wasn't bad. Not bad at all. In fact, it was some pretty good shit."

Haley smiled coyly as she eyed him.

"Someone seems pretty interested in dinner. Now you're sounding like me."

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just that I get the feeling you're struggling to make conversation."

Nathan sighed.

"I am. Remember this was our one night together alone where we were just gonna hang out and have fun and for once in the past few days not mention you know who and you know what."

"You mean, Lucas and Peyton and baby Leyton?"

He winced.

"So much for the rule about not talking about it but yeah."

"It's so sad. I feel so bad for them both. You should see Peyton. This has really been hard on her. What about Lucas?"

"Same thing. I mean, what do you expect? It's really tearing the guy up. He can't eat or focus on school. He can't sleep, tosses and turns all night. And basketball? He can barely make a layup. They are playing away tonight and he didn't even want to go on the road at all."

"Unexpected pregnancies are never easy."

"I guess not. But they have that and a shit load of other issues to work out."

"I know. So why can't they just talk to each other? Gosh, it gets so frustrating sometimes. You just want to grab them and lock them in a padded room somewhere until they come to their senses and work out their differences."

"See? Hales, we're doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"Worrying more about what's going on in Lucas and Peyton's life than what's happening in ours."

"I know. We can't help it."

"But we made a pact so let's stick to it, at least for now. We need one night of our own where their drama doesn't exist."

"You're right", she sighed. "You're right. So what next?"

Nathan shrugged.

"I don't know. What's playing at the movies?"

Haley frowned.

"Movies? That's kind of plain and boring and a bit redundant, don't you think?"

"Okay. What else? Your choice and I know I'm gonna regret that in like a half a second if you pick something gay like bowling or ice skating."

Haley's eyes twinkled.

"What about something different and fun and exciting and edgy?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm down. What did you have in mind?"

With a mischievous giggle, she dragged him across the street to a store with a lit sign in the window that glowed **_Tattoos and Body Piercings Here_**.

"What do you think?" she looked at him.

"Are you serious?"

"It beats a movie."

"You got that right but tattoos and piercings? I don't know…"

"Are you chicken shit?"

He smirked.

"Hell no. In fact, in high school I used to have my nipple pierced."

"Nipple, huh? That's kind of sexy. Did it hurt?"

"Hell yeah. Like a bitch."

She grinned.

"So I guess a repeat or in this case, repierce is out."

"Definitely."

"What about your ears?"

"Not cool."

"Nose? Lip? Eyebrow?"

"This face is way too handsome to poke holes in", he teased as he rubbed his chin.

"Okay, Mr. Cocky. There's nothing really left except your tongue…"

"Nope."

"And your…" she looked downstairs.

Nathan's eyes grew large.

"Oh no. Hell no! No Prince Albert's here. Sorry. No freaking way. I couldn't do that to my little buddy. I heard it hurts like hell and it bleeds for days and they can do it in a way where you have to actually sit down to piss because the pee comes out of three holes. Haley, that's gross."

"Then I guess it's tattoos then."

He took a deep breath.

"Are you sure?"

"No but that's the beauty of it. It's called being spontaneous."

"But they're permanent."

"True but if worse comes to worse, you can have them removed. But I say we go for it. It'll be fun and a crazy little adventure we can brag about later."

He laughed and shook his head.

"You're insane, you know that?"

"But you love me. So here's the plan. We go in, pick our tattoos, get inked and bandaged up and do it all separately."

"Separately?"

"Yeah. Like a little game almost. We don't tell the other what we're getting and when we get home, we'll peel off the bandages."

"Haley…"

"Tonight was a good night. We had a good meal and we had fun talking and spending some major much needed quality time together. I love you and you love me. What we're feeling right now is pretty cool. None of us knows what the future holds but if tomorrow or next week or next year of 50 years from now, we can look at our tattoos on wrinkly, droopy, fat skin and remember how good we felt at this exact moment, then it's all worth it, right?"

Nathan looked right at her. He loved that carefree spirit. It must have run in the family genes as it reminded him of a conversation he'd had with another James sister. He repeated Taylor's famous words and philosophy.

"Live for the moment."

"Exactly", Haley smiled as they entered the shop.

They exchanged winks before going opposite ways to two different artists. Right away, Haley knew exactly what she wanted. She couldn't explain why but it seemed the right thing to do. As she lay on her stomach in the chair, she closed her eyes and smiled, knowing what was about to be permanently added to her body. She couldn't wait to see it. She couldn't wait for Nathan to see it.

In the next room, Nathan Scott sat upright in the chair feeling different emotions. His heart pounded. He couldn't believe what he was doing. This was so much different than sneaking off to get a nipple piercing when he was 15. At the time it seemed cool and rebellious and he secretly loved the rush he felt whenever his outrageous adolescent antics would annoy his parents. But no, this was much different. How was it he was always letting girls talk him into the craziest things? But Haley James was different. She wasn't just any girl. She was his girl. She was special. He would have jumped off a bridge if she suggested it, just as long as they were doing it together. Because no matter how dangerous or senseless or stupid it seemed, he knew somehow she'd make it all okay. That was the trust they had. That was just their relationship. It was just like Rose and Jack from that Titanic movie. "You jump, I jump".

"You all ready?" Nathan asked as he emerged from behind the curtains, noticing Haley was all done and waiting out front, thumbing through a book of designs.

"Yeah", she grinned. "How was it?"

He shrugged.

"Not too bad. I survived", he motioned down to the large bandage covering the inside of his right forearm.

"I didn't hear you scream", she joked as they walked to the car. "That's always a good thing."

"I didn't hear you scream either and I don't see any bandages. You better not have pussed out on me."

"Moi?" she asked dramatically. "Not a chance, buddy. I went through with it and it was a rush. You just can't see it now because it's in an uh…private place."

He grinned.

"Private place, huh?"

"Yep."

"Do I get a preview later?"

"Maybe", she teased. "It is late. Are we going back to my place or yours?"

"Mine", he answered. "The place is a ghost town just the way I like it. The team had a road game and even Mouth traveled with them. Something about doing a commentary for his journalism class or some crap. Who cares? I have the place to myself."

"Your place it is, then", she said as he drove back to campus.

Ten minutes later they were parking by Carter Hall. They smiled at each other but said nothing as he unlocked the door and they went upstairs to the room he normally shared with Lucas. Haley walked in first and took a seat on his bed.

"Well, we're home alone", he said. "Do I get to see it now?"

Haley smiled and shook her head.

"You first."

He sat and peeled back the white bandage. Some ink and remnants of blood had leaked through. As instructed, he dabbed it carefully with a clean washcloth. The design itself was huge and extended from the tip of his wrist almost to the elbow. It was a free handed drawing, a random design outlined in black with a wicked silver coloring and a splash of yellow almost like a lightening bolt.

"What do you think?" he asked.

Haley examined it carefully.

"I love it! Nathan, that is so rad."

"Thanks."

"How does it feel?"

He shrugged.

"Okay. You were right. I like it. It's pretty cool."

"Told you."

"Now it's your turn."

"My, my you're impatient."

"Nah. Just curious."

She grinned as she stood in front of him. Taking a deep breath, she turned around so that her back was to him. She pulled up her shirt a little and he saw the bandage peeking out at him.

"Will you do the honors, Scott?"

"My pleasure", he said as he unveiled her.

What he saw next nearly knocked him off the bed. It was small, simple and discreet but nevertheless unmistakable.

"What do you think?" she asked.

He swallowed hard and blinked.

"Um, that…that's…Haley, you do realize that's my jersey number tattooed on your ass?"

She laughed.

"Yes. And it's above my ass actually."

"Yeah…" he stood and stumbled away in shock.

Haley's smile quickly faded.

"Nathan, are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just…"

"My tattoo?"

"Well, yeah."

He seemed really freaked out.

"Does that bother you?" she asked, worried.

"It's just…I don't know. It's a real tattoo. That's permanent, Hales. It's like, I don't know, like my brand on you."

"You're upset", she said softly. "Listen, I didn't mean to upset you. I don't know why I got it, I just did. I'm so in love with you and so in love with just being in love and the way it all makes me feel. Maybe we won't end up spending the rest of our lives together but like I told you earlier, if looking at that 23 on my back can remind me of what tonight was like, then that's okay. That's more than okay with me. I just want it to be okay, with you, too."

"Haley…"

"Look, if you don't like it…"

Nathan looked at her and began to laugh out loud.

"Hales…"

She frowned.

"Okay, now I'm totally confused. I don't get why you're laughing. A minute ago you looked like you wanted to pass out or punch me or both. What's so funny now all of a sudden?"

"You got the 23 for me because it's my jersey number, right?"

"Yeah."

He raised his arm.

"Take another look."

"What?"

"Haley, look at my arm. Look at my tattoo", he smiled. "I mean really look at it. It's not just some random cool design. It's…"

"Oh my God", it suddenly clicked. "That…Nathan, that, is that an H?"

He grinned and nodded.

"Yeah."

"H for me? As in Haley?"

He blushed and shrugged before meeting her eyes with his own.

"Well yeah", he admitted in a soft voice.

"What made you get it?"

He shrugged.

"I have no idea. I just did. It just felt right."

"Wait a minute. So neither one of us had any idea what the other was getting and I ended up with your jersey number and you ended up with my initial?"

"Yeah. I guess."

"Wow. What does that mean? It's like fate almost."

"I think it's pretty cool."

"I'm glad. You looked totally skeeved when you first saw it."

"I was just surprised. Let me, can I see it again?"

She nodded and stood. Nathan examined it carefully with his eyes. There it was. His lucky number. The jersey number he had played with every since he had picked up a basketball. The one he hoped he would wear if and when he ever made it to the NBA. It defined him. It defined greatness. People associated that number with him just like they did with Michael Jordan. And there it was, right there on her ass, or above her ass as she had politely corrected him.

He couldn't help but grin. Testosterone got the best of him. She was so beautiful and he loved her so much. She was his girl and now anyone who questioned that could see his mark on her. The numbers looked so sexy on her skin. It made him feel proud and happy. It also made his pants feel a little tighter around the crotch area.

"What?" she asked. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Nathan let his fingers glide over the two and the three before turning her around to face him. She stood over him as he sat on the bed.

"That is so fucking hot", he whispered in a throaty voice.

Haley smiled, loving the way he was looking at her.

"I'm glad it meets your approval."

He pulled her closer to him, sighing as he inhaled a whiff of her fruity perfumed scent. He rested his face against her flat stomach, placing a tiny kiss on the exposed skin of her belly.

"You are so beautiful", he said softly.

She leaned down and kissed his lips.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"You know", she began. "They said it's really important that we take care of our tattoos. We have to keep them clean and sterile."

"Yeah…"

"Yeah, so we should take that seriously. I mean, we wouldn't these bad boys to get infected. So I was thinking…"

"What were you thinking?" he licked his lips.

"I was thinking that everybody is out of town and we have this whole place to ourselves."

"Yeah…"

"And that means the shower, too. So maybe we should check it out, together that is."

"Really?" he teased.

"Really. I mean, it's totally important to follow the tattoo artist's orders and uh, the environmentalist in me says we should conserve some water so that's why I suggested we could shower together."

Nathan grinned at her.

"Saving the Earth never felt so good", he quipped as he took her hand and led her to the showers.

They walked inside and flipped on the lights. Nathan's heart pounded as Haley eyed him with pure lust. They had been tutor and student and good friends for months. Then they had decided to be together as a couple. Except for the night in her room after the shooting, physical intimacy had been limited to kisses and a couple of feels copped through clothes while making out in their respective rooms. They were madly in love, two beautiful people wildly attracted to each other. There was a first time for everything and they were about to have theirs together. The chemistry could no longer be denied.

Haley smiled at him as he turned on the water. Just hearing it stream out from the showerhead against the tiles and immediately feeling the steam made her tingle all over. It had been so long, too long but it was what she had waited for. She needed him, she wanted him…she loved him. It was time to consummate their relationship, even as the nerves and butterflies built up inside her. She nearly lost her breath as he removed his shirt. God, he had a body. The gym had definitely served him well. Even in winter, his skin had that hint of tan and his muscles, those muscles were hard and beautiful and perfect. His chest was masculine and slightly defined, hardened nipples poking out. His stomach, as flat as a washboard, boasted six pack abs as well as those sexy hip dent thingys that could be seen peeking out from where his pants and boxers were. Sure enough, on the side leading towards his groin, was the scar, a few inches long, from his appendectomy. As Haley had originally predicted, it only added to his masculinity and sexiness. He was a god, an Adonis, the perfect male specimen. And he was all hers.

Nathan moved in and kissed her, slowly at first then with more force and passion. Her lips burned against his as he swiftly removed her shirt. The cool air gave her soft flesh goose pimples that only intensified as his fingers slipped under the edge of her bra. His calloused fingers ever so lightly skimmed the undersides of her breasts and she bit her lip to keep from crying out right then and there. He unhooked it and tossed it aside next to both their shirts, exposing her bare chest to him for the first time ever. Nathan sucked in a breath. He had seen breasts before, plenty of times and all different kinds but nothing quite as grand as what she had to offer. They were the perfect size, perky mounds of creamy flesh. Rosy nipples that stood at attention pointed at him, begging to be tweaked and sucked. He readily complied but not before seeing the worried look on her face. They were so in sync, he could read her mind. He knew exactly what she was feeling and thinking at that moment. He remembered. How could he forget? The scar. She was nervous about the scar left from the gunshot.

"Nathan", she whispered.

He answered her not with words but by a single loving, kiss to the scar. He wasn't afraid of it or disgusted by it. It was a part of her and he loved all of Haley James. He loved her with his heart and his mind and it was time to love her with his body. His wet tongue licked down until it captured a supple peak. He kissed it gently before greedily suckling the nipple. Haley could no longer take it. She felt a warmth and wetness brewing between her legs. The sensations he was making her body feel felt so amazing. It was like a thousand tiny electric shocks of pleasure, then she could feel a huge tidal wave building. It was wonderful and powerful and beyond her control. She couldn't stop it, not that she wanted to as the feeling reached its dominant climax. Something exploded inside of Haley and she screamed out, moaning and tossing her head back as her eyes rolled back in her head and she trembled uncontrollably from head to toe. Nathan looked up and grinned and she smiled shyly and embarrassed, looking away.

"Damn", he smirked. "Was that what I think it was?"

She bit her lip and nodded yes.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. I mean, I barely started and you're already there."

"What can I say? You have a very experienced tongue", she laughed.

"Then you haven't seen nothing yet", he breathed. "Wait until we get to the really good part."

A whimper escaped her lips as he nuzzled both breasts before kissing down her stomach. His expert hands had her jeans and panties off in record time, testing the evidence between her sticky legs as she moaned again. Nathan grinned and Haley, wild with lust, furiously tugged at his belt, loosening it enough finally for his pants to fall as he stepped out of them. His desire for her pressed against the thin material of his boxer shorts. In one motion, Haley yanked at them and gasped when his ready and waiting manhood, in all its glory was exposed.

"Oh my God…"

He laughed a little bit.

"Is that a good thing?"

She nodded.

"Oh yeah. It…it…Jesus, it's just really big."

Nathan grinned proudly.

"Thanks."

"No, I mean it. Damn, babe. You're freaking huge. It must run in the family. Lucas is packing, too."

"What?" Nathan's eyes grew as large as his member, which was beginning to shrink upon hearing his girlfriend's previous comment about the size of his brother's penis. "Haley!"

"Oh no. No, babe. It's not like that. I haven't seen it like up close and personally. Peyton painted him in the buff one time for an art project and I saw the finished product and we were giggling because well, it was a nice one."

Nathan cringed. That was just gross.

"Whatever. Can we not discuss Luke's penis right now…or ever, for that matter?"

"Sorry", she smiled. "Now where were we?"

"We were about to have some fun but after that information, my guy is not really up to it", he pouted.

Haley gave him a seductive look.

"Well, let's see what we can do about that?" she massaged his most sensitive area and sucked on his neck.

Nathan was at full staff in no time again as he picked her up and carried her under the water. The hot liquid poured over their bodies, soaking their hair and glistening against their skin already damp with sweat. He had her against the wall and she reached up to grab the bar used to house towels. It was there his mouth and hands pleasured her until there were several repeats of her earlier outcry.

"You okay?" he asked when he was done.

Haley could barely breathe.

"Yes", she grinned. "You…you're amazing."

"I aim to please", he shrugged.

"Then let me return the favor", she said as it was his turn.

He closed his eyes and grunted and groaned as she had her way with him. Before she could finish, he stopped her and took her in his arms, kissing her and telling her how beautiful she was and how much she loved him before he showed her and they became one. The passion between them was uncontained, like a raging wildfire that could not be extinguished. But using sense and sensibility, lessons learned from Lucas and Peyton's plight, the two made sure to use the proper prophylactic protection. They made love right there, giving themselves to one another as they cried out and expressed their emotions physically. It was passion, love and lust and finally it was over only when they were both satisfied.

"Damn, Hales", he gasped. "You wore me out, girl."

"Was it good for you?" she joked.

"It was alright", he answered nonchalantly.

"Punk!" Haley smacked him.

"Okay, okay", he laughed. "I was just joking. You know it was great. You're great."

"I've been waiting for that for a long time."

"Me, too", he kissed her.

"Well, lucky for us the night is still young and we have this whole big house to ourselves. Whatever shall we do?"

He grinned.

"I can think of a few things."

"Naughty boy", she laughed as she grabbed a towel, shut off the water and dashed off. "Hurry up! Last one to bed is a rotten egg."

He shrugged as he took off after her. He had never been one for losing or for being labeled a rotten egg for that matter. Racing his beloved girlfriend was no exception. He smiled. "You jump, I jump". Whatever, as long as they did it together.


	99. Three Choices

The wind had been blowing something fierce by the time Peyton finally dragged out of bed. Being a hermit had worked to her advantage for well over a month but she had woken up desperately needing a major change of scenery. So she had thrown on some clothes and hopped in her car. Cranking the engine, she cursed when she noticed the tank was already on "E". It was an awful habit of part laziness, part forgetfulness she had incurred since she had first gotten her license and one her father used to fuss at her about almost daily. Like everything with Peyton Sawyer, old habits died hard.

So with Mother Nature's whispers almost at a howl, she had pulled her leather jacket a little closer to her body as she filled up with gas. In the next lane over, a man was doing so as well. He was young and good looking, smiling as he nodded a brief acknowledgement to her. Peyton mumbled a "hello" and tried not to stare when the woman he was with, presumably his wife, if you went by the wedding bands on their left hands, climbed inside the passenger side of the car. She was young, too, not much older than Peyton herself. She was blonde, with large blue eyes. She immediately turned her attention to the small figure in a car seat in the back. For the first time, Peyton noticed a baby strapped in. It was bald, clutching a pacifier and seemingly content to just enjoy all the surrounding scenery. The baby also had the biggest most expressive eyes Peyton had ever seen. It stared at her as its father continued to pump gas and so did Peyton in their respective cars. The baby never took its eyes off of her and she would never forget those eyes.

"He likes you."

"I'm sorry?"

She looked over to the man at the next pump. He smiled at her.

"Julian. That's my son", he motioned to the car. "He's a bit of a people watcher, my wife says."

Peyton bit her lip and forced a small smile of her own.

"He's beautiful", she whispered.

The man nodded as he finished and said a good bye before hopping behind the wheel and taking off. Peyton stood there in a daze watching, long after the young family had pulled off. She stood there through several clicks of the pump until finally the smelly gasoline dripped onto her shoe. She swore again as she struggled to wipe away the liquid and its distinguishing odor. She got in her car and headed downtown, almost making it to her final destination before opening the door at a traffic light and vomiting up what was left of the breakfast bar and milk she'd had over an hour prior.

Shaking off the ill and weak feeling, she managed to park, get out and climb the steps to her art studio. The place was a mess as usual but all her supplies were exactly where she had put them and easy to find. When she made feeble attempts to be neat and organized, that's when everything got lost.

Taking a seat, she turned on a nearby fan and let the cool air blow against her face. Morning sickness hadn't been too bad. The worst was the nauseous feeling she got when brushing her teeth, like she might hurl as soon as the toothbrush touched her tongue, yet she rarely made good on the gag reflexes. In fact, her stomach had always been stronger than most, something that often came in handy playing drinking games. She had been surprised at getting so sick over something as trivial as gasoline but her body was no longer her own. Everything had changed since that day she had taken a pregnancy test.

Once she felt less dizzy, she exchanged her jacket for an old white coat splattered with paint that she had worn for protective gear over the years. Assembling everything she needed, she took a place on a stool in front of the easel and stared. The original plan had been to paint random pastels all day. But she was no longer in the mood. She just couldn't get those eyes out of her mind. So she picked up a pencil and began to draw what was permanently etched in her memory. No full face, no body, just those eyes. Peyton sketched feverishly until she heard a knock at the door. Visitors to her private haven were few and far between. She needed a moment to just sketch and forget about her problems. She prayed it wasn't Lucas and to her peace of mind, as she reluctantly opened the door, it wasn't.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Peyton kicked at the door.

"Um, what are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?"

She smiled and moved out of the way.

"Sure."

Haley looked around and nodded in approval.

"I like what you've done to the place."

Peyton smirked.

"Yeah. Glad somebody digs it. I was kind of going for that cluttered starving artist's look."

Haley shrugged.

"Well, it's definitely working for you. I feel like I haven't been in forever. God, when you first got this place we all practically lived here."

Peyton sat and offered her a seat, which she gratefully accepted.

"So, um, what brings you by?"

"Would you believe it if I told you I was just in the neighborhood?"

Peyton folded her arms.

"Considering you'd have to take two buses and still walk three blocks in all that wind out there, which by the way is strong enough to take you out with like one gust, then no."

Haley smiled.

"Okay. You got me. I'm busted. No, I was not in the neighborhood and I looked for you all over and when I couldn't find you anywhere, I figured this place was my last shot. So I took two buses and walked three blocks and yeah that wind did get me a few times almost."

"Why?"

"Why? Why not? Because we're roommates and I'd like to think good friends who happen to have two incredibly demanding and separate schedules. I feel like we hardly talk anymore. I barely see you this semester and when I do, either you're sleeping or I'm sleeping or someone's already on their way out the door. It really sucks. It didn't use to be like that and I don't want it to be like that now. I miss you."

"Do you miss me or are you just checking up on me?"

"Truth?"

"Please."

"Both."

"Did Lucas send you?" Peyton asked quietly.

Haley shook her head no.

"No. He doesn't even know I'm here. I came totally on my own. Nathan doesn't even know where I am right now."

"Okay. Um, well, what do you want to know exactly?"

"How are you? That'd be a nice start."

Peyton made a face.

"Physically, I'm fine. I mean, my body is changing everyday and the nausea and the constantly being tired and the sore boobs takes some getting used to but other than that, I can't complain. It's not too bad, I guess."

"That's good. What about emotionally?" Haley asked. "This has got to be tough. I can't even pretend to know what you're going through. How are you holding up mentally?"

Peyton chuckled.

"Maybe before I kicked Ellie out of my life, I should have asked if mental illness runs in the family because right now, I swear to God, I seriously think I might be going crazy."

"I'm sorry, Pey."

"It's not your fault. Don't be. I mean, you didn't knock me up and you weren't the one, with every other problem in the world, stupid enough to go and get herself pregnant."

"You're not stupid, dude, and it's no one's fault. Sometimes things just happen. That's life. We can't help it, we can't control it, we just have to deal with it as it comes somehow."

"That's the thing. That's where I am right now. I have no idea how to deal with this."

"It's hard and it's scary but you don't have to deal with it alone. There are plenty of people who care about you, Peyton, so many people and I happen to be one of them."

Peyton closed her eyes

"I know you are. Thanks, Haley."

Haley took a nervous breath.

"And so does Lucas, you know."

Ah! The dreaded "L" word. It was bound to come up in the conversation sooner or later.

"Haley, look…"

"I swear I'm not here to lecture or start anything or plead his case on his behalf. I am simply an unbiased, neutral friend who cares about you both and is really concerned."

"Okay", Peyton folded her arms. "That's fair enough."

"But…"

"Great. I knew there was a but somewhere in there."

"But this is Lucas' baby and his situation, too. You don't have to handle it alone and you shouldn't. It's 50/50 with two people accepting equal responsibility and making decisions together. That's the way it should be, Peyton, and Luke knows that."

"I know he does. He wants to be that stand up guy. He tries so damned hard, too hard sometimes, I think."

"Exactly, but screw it. I mean, let him. Hell, at least he's man enough to want to do something about it. Take a look around at his peers. How many young college guys in his position are willing to stand up and be mature? Not a whole heck of a lot."

Peyton sighed.

"I know that. Look, I'm not shutting him out completely. I'm not that much of an evil bitch. I'm just now dealing with the reality of it all myself. I think I was in a state of denial there for a while but now my eyes are finally open. I know what I have to do. I know time is running out. I know I have to talk to him eventually and I will very soon."

"Good. Good for you. I'm glad you feel that way. It is the right thing to do."

"We have to make some kind of decision fast and I know he has the right to have a say so in it. I respect him enough for that. I mean, it's his kid, too."

"What are you going to do about it? I mean, right now, like what are you leaning towards?"

The blonde shrugged.

"Three choices, really. You go through with the pregnancy, you go to all your appointments and you decorate a nursery and have baby showers, have the kid, raise it and pray you don't screw it up."

"That's one."

"Two is you carry a baby inside you for nine months, try not to get attached, then give it away to strangers to be raised and you just walk away and go on with your life like nothing ever happened. I like to call that one, The Elizabeth Harp Approach."

"Yeah. Listen, I don't have to tell you that's how most closed adoptions work but what about open adoptions? That's another option. I read about it. Birth parents have total contact with the child and their adoptive family like the whole time and everything."

"True but the bottom line is, you're still signing your kid away. That child is no longer yours. It becomes someone else's to raise. Legally, you have no rights whatsoever."

"Okay so I guess that brings us to number three, then."

"Abortion", Peyton mouthed.

"That's never easy but the January 22, 1973 Roe vs Wade decision by the Supreme Court states that it is your constitutional right to legally and safely terminate an unwanted pregnancy."

Peyton looked up.

"It's more to that than just the law or some ongoing political argument between conservative Bible beating Republicans and liberal, left wing, over the top Democrats. When it's you and your body and your life, it pulls things in a whole new perspective."

"I'm sure it does and I feel for you. I didn't mean it like that. In the end you just have to use your mind and follow your heart and do what you think is best. Good or bad, this is something you and Lucas did together and I think you should stick together until the very end…whatever ending that may be. You do have three very different choices to consider. I just want you to know that I totally 100 percent support you no matter what happens. You are strong, Peyton, so much stronger than you give yourself credit for. Whatever decision you guys make, it'll be the right one."

Peyton wiped away at a single tear.

"You know, I try to be a good person or at least I think I work really hard at not being a bad one. Somehow no matter what I do, things always seem to backfire. I don't know how I feel inside and I'm not sure what I want or what's going to happen. I just know that it's scary. The only thing scarier is knowing I have a great guy who loves me and supports me and is willing to stand by my side on whatever about this, yet I still can't make myself run to him like I know I want to sometimes. I guess that says a lot about me, huh? I mean, what's wrong with me, Haley?"

Peyton began to sob as Haley scooted over and held her, the tears soaking through the shoulder portion of her shirt.

"There's nothing wrong with you, kiddo. You just have to start trusting what's in there and there", Haley pointed to Peyton' head and heart.

Peyton sniffled and sighed as she looked down at her stomach, which was barely beginning to round. How could she trust herself? That was the hardest part. After all, she was the disappointment. She was the one always messing up and letting everybody down.

"I'm scared, Haley", she cried, her entire body shaking involuntarily. "Oh God, I'm so scared."

"I know", Haley sighed as she held her. "You're fine, sweetie. Everything is going to be just fine.


	100. Not So Planned Parenthood

Peyton absently flipped through the pages of a tattered National Geographic magazine. The beautiful pictures of nature and animals in all their refined, retouched colorful glory meant nothing to her. She was too nervous to read anyway. She just wanted them to hurry up and call out her name. Then again, she didn't. It was a real catch 22. Of course she just wanted to get it all over with but at the same time, she was nervous, petrified even to walk back behind those doors. She sighed as she filled out the last few lines on the patient information sheet attached to the clipboard. The main door opened and she jumped a little. There was Lucas, still dressed in his practice gear, a hat pulled low over his face as his eyes scanned the room. She waved her hand to motion to him as he took a seat beside her.

"Hey", he said, out of breath. "I'm so sorry I'm late."

She glanced down at her watch.

"It's okay. It's only a couple of minutes."

"I know but I wanted to be on time for this. First practice ran over, then traffic sucked ass and I got my streets mixed up and took a wrong turn.

"It's okay. I mean, you're here now."

"What did I miss?"

"Nothing much. They made me pee in a cup and now it's the dreaded paperwork portion", she signed as she handed him the clipboard. "I'm done but they have some spaces for 'father's' information if you…"

"It's cool", he took a pen from her and began to fill in the blanks.

Peyton took a deep breath. It was surreal but they were actually sitting in the lobby of a center that dealt with family planning and unplanned pregnancies. It was a private establishment funded solely by charitable donations created mostly to benefit scared teenagers who found themselves in "trouble". After finally coming together in an attempt to figure out where their situation stood, the second step after talking was to seek professional guidance. The waiting room was filled with anxious, nervous, young women, much like herself. The only difference was Peyton wasn't alone. At least Lucas had had the concern and decency to show up. Peyton could at least be grateful for that.

"Miss Sawyer?" a nurse asked as she surveyed the area.

Both Lucas and Peyton stood at the same time.

"That's me", she answered with a dry mouth.

The nurse smiled.

"I see you finished the paperwork. Come on back with me and we'll get you started."

"Is it okay if I come too?" Lucas asked with pleading eyes.

The nurse looked at Peyton.

"Miss Sawyer?"

Peyton finally nodded and the three walked back to a medical exam room where Peyton was instructed to disrobe and put on a paper hospital gown. Lucas waited outside the door until she was on the table, covered from the waist down by a thin sheet. He joined her in silence for a few minutes until a doctor entered the room.

"Hello, Miss Sawyer, Mr. Scott. I am Dr. Howerton."

"Um, you can call us Peyton and Lucas", she told him.

He nodded.

"Very well then. I have looked over your chart and the urine sample you submitted earlier definitely confirms you suspicion of pregnancy. You tested positive. From here on out, it is my job today to physically examine you, through the use of ultra sound try to determine the gestation of the fetus and then you will be referred downstairs to one of our family planning counselors who can further educate you on your rights and options."

"Okay", she said meekly.

"I read that you have had irregular periods. Any other conditions I should know about? Abnormal vaginal bleeding between periods? Severe pain? Nausea?"

"No", Peyton shook her head.

"Very good. We have your health history but I see you left a lot of empty spaces for maternal family history…"

"Um, I don't know. I, I'm adopted."

The doctor nodded and made a quick notation.

"We used your urine for additional tests and we will need a blood sample to type your blood, check Rh status and test you for communicable diseases. Now if you have no further questions from me, I will begin the ultra sound. This is a painless procedure where we use our machine to take a look at the fetus."

Lucas was quiet as he watched. The doctor performed a quick physical exam, then the ultrasound began. Peyton flinched from the coldness when the jelly like substance was squeezed and rubbed over her stomach. A piece of the machine was rubbed over her until an image appeared on the monitor. Lucas sucked in a breath.

"Is that…"

"It's a picture of Peyton's uterus. Based on the visual here, I'd say the fetus is at approximately nine weeks gestation."

"What's that dot thing blinking?" Lucas pointed to the screen.

"That's the heartbeat", Dr. Howerton informed them.

Lucas and Peyton exchanged glances. As if the situation hadn't been real enough for them, an actual picture on display of the human life they had created was a slap in the face.

"It…it has a heartbeat?"

"A heartbeat and it is about the size of a kidney bean. It's too hard to see here but at this stage, distinct webbed fingers and toes are beginning to develop as well."

The doctor went on and on but neither Lucas or Peyton could hear for their fixation on the screen. It was true. It was real. The fetus was a baby. There was a beating heart and little fingers and toes. And it was theirs.

"Oh my God…" he whispered.

Dr. Howerton turned off the sonogram.

"Peyton, you can get dressed now. A tech will be in momentarily to draw your blood. Then you have an appointment immediately following with the counselor. She will explain more about your options and available services."

Lucas again waited outside while Peyton dressed and had her blood drawn. Neither had found the words to speak but many thoughts raced through their heads. An elevator took them to the desired location where Barbara, a pretty middle aged brown haired woman was waiting for them.

"Good afternoon, Lucas and Peyton. I reviewed your chart and the notes from Dr. Howerton's exam. You are approximately nine weeks pregnant and unsure of what you're going to do, is that correct?"

"Yeah."

"And Lucas is your boyfriend?"

"The father", Peyton quickly corrected, much to his dismay before he could get a word in.

"Okay. In this situation, you basically have three choices. You can opt for abortion, keep your baby, or put the child up for adoption. It is my job to keep you informed and assist with any questions you may have. I am not here to judge you or influence your choices in any way. Now first, we'll discuss pregnancy termination. There are several methods to abort. There is a morning after pill that can be taken up to 72 hours after unprotected intercourse, of course we have passed that timeframe. There is also a medical combination that consists of three doses of two drugs called Mifepristone and Misoprostol that induce miscarriage, however that process is only recommended up until seven weeks past your last menstrual cycle. Now the last two practices are Suction Curettage and Dilation and Evacuation or D and E. D and E is a surgical abortion where the cervix is opened and the fetus is pulled apart with forceps. That is done for women usually past the 13th week, which leaves us with the method that would be used to terminate a pregnancy in its ninth week. In this procedure, the doctor opens the cervix with a metal rod or laminaria. The doctor then inserts tubing into the uterus and connects the tubing to a suction machine. The suction pulls the fetus' body apart and out of the uterus."

Lucas and Peyton flinched. Not that either thought abortion was a picnic but Barbara had basically described human torture.

"Um, I have a few questions", Peyton began.

"Of course, sweetheart."

"Um, what about the pain?"

"You would be given a sedative before the procedure and afterwards, to contend with the mild cramping, there are a variety of prescription medications available."

"Yeah, but um…I meant for, you know, for the baby, too."

"Several studies have recently been released stating that the fetus does not feel pain up until around the sixth month or 24th week."

"Are there risks?"

"There are risks with every medical procedure. Some for post abortion could be heavy bleeding, infection, cervical tearing or uterine scarring."

Lovely, Peyton wanted to yell.

"Oh", she said instead.

"The most common effects are emotional. Some women feel extreme guilt or regret. I have pamphlets available for you with more information. If abortion is the route you choose to take, you should come back in for additional counseling prior to the procedure."

"Yeah…"

"Adoption is another option. Each year more than 50,000 American women make that choice. There are several establishments that can assist you. Most often times there is free prenatal and medical care for the birth mother and housing if needed. With open adoptions, you choose the adoptive parents and through mutual decision, set boundaries for contact throughout the child's life. If that is something you would not be interested in, there is always closed adoption where records are sealed and there is zero contact with the child and adoptive family. I have a list of several agencies who can provide you with more details if wanted."

"Okay", Peyton accepted another stack or reading material.

"And the last choice, of course, is parenting. For young people in your position, choosing to continue the pregnancy and raise a child can be very challenging. Challenging but not impossible. There are many helpful and available resources. I also have literature for you on financial, housing and childcare assistance as well as support groups and parenting classes."

"Uh, thanks…"

Barbara gave a sympathetic smile. She saw a dozen Lucas Scotts and Peyton Sawyers everyday in her line of work. It was sad. It was scary. Sometimes situations worked out for the best, sometimes they didn't. It was just her job to inform so that the pair would be better educated upon making their extremely difficult and important choice.

"Facing an unexpected pregnancy can seem overwhelming. I know it may seem like I threw a bunch of useless booklets in your face but I urge you to carefully review all the material together. Knowing where to go for help is important. Talk to someone you can trust…each other, your parents, a pastor, a priest or perhaps a good friend. Also, we here at the pregnancy center are available to help you through this difficult time. You have the legal right to choose the outcome of your pregnancy but real empowerment comes when you find the resources and inner strength necessary to make your best choice. Is there anything else I can help you kids with today?"

Lucas and Peyton looked at each other and shook their heads. Barbara, Dr. Howerton and the center had served their purpose by educating and offering assistance. But there was only so much more they could do. Yes, a decision had to be made but in the end, it would have to come from Lucas and Peyton.

"No", Lucas answered as they both stood. "Peyton and I are gonna talk about this some more but we thank you for all your help."

"You are most certainly welcome and please feel free to return or call if we can be of any more assistance."

They nodded and mumbled good byes as they walked quietly upstairs, through the lobby and out the door. There was a chill in the air, as well as their hearts as they walked to their two cars.

"I guess, I guess I'll see you around", Peyton shoved her hands in her pockets.

"Yeah, I guess."

"I'll give you a call."

"When?"

She shrugged.

"Soon."

He took a deep breath.

"Okay. Um, that's cool or whatever but I really want to talk about this. It's important. I know you want to think on your own but if you need me, morning, noon or night, basketball, class…whatever. I don't care. Come to me. I mean that. I'm here for you, Peyton."

"I know."

"Just don't…just promise me you won't make a decision without me."

His eyes were so sad and emotional. Of course she wouldn't. She owed him that.

"I won't. I promise."

"Thanks", he said softly.

"I'll call you soon."

"Yeah…"

He stood solemnly just staring at her. There was so much he longed to say but it was better off left unsaid. But with the breakup, the chemistry, that connection their souls had always shared had not and never would diminish. They could still look at each other and know exactly what the other one was thinking or feeling. Peyton could sense his pain, just as tangible as her own. It broke her heart. She wanted to run to him and cry but she couldn't. She wouldn't. Something inside wouldn't let her. So she did what she could. She walked over and briefly threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. Lucas sighed and went to hold her back but she was already gone. Without word, she dashed to her car, hopped in, cranked it and peeled out of the parking lot. And then she was gone, taking along with her all Lucas Scott's hopes, fears, love and dreams.


	101. Hoes Over Bros

It was funny how little the world was affected by the actions, the life of one person. The night before as Haley snored softly in the bed opposite her own, Peyton had stared out the window at a black, star speckled sky. 6, 470, 818, 671. It was a statistic she had learned earlier that day in a class. It represented the amount of people supposedly inhabiting the earth at that very moment. Six billion, four hundred and seventy million, eight hundred eighteen thousand, six hundred and seventy one human beings. She was among them. And in a world riddled with pollution and wars, poverty, politics and commercialism, a world seemingly divided by the thin line of good versus evil, was Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer. 19, alone, depressed, confused, hurting…and knocked up. The unhealed wounds of the past, knowing how much she'd hurt her parents over the years, how much the search for her biological roots had hurt her, an inability to maintain a healthy relationship even with someone as loving and wonderful as Lucas Scott. And then, when she felt life couldn't get any worse, it did. She found out she was carrying a child. An innocent, helpless little baby that she felt was already at a disadvantage simply because she was its mother. For Peyton, it was a lowly rock bottom. Her own personal world was coming to an end. But not the world itself. The sun still rose in the morning and set in the evening. People still went to work. The trees and the oceans and the valleys remained. The world kept turning.

She sighed as her class ended and she had an hour or so to kill before the next. It was a pleasant day outside. The sun shone directly in her weary eyes as she shoved one hand in her pocket as the other kept a tight grip on the strap of her backpack. She was looking one direction as another body bumped into her.

"Sorry…"

The brunette apologized before looking up and seeing who it was.

"Brooke", Peyton mouthed. "Um, hey."

Brooke Davis looked at one of her former best friends. She eyed her up and down, her hazel eyes softening a bit before the lines of her lips curled into a mischievous smirk.

"Well, well. If it isn't my former best friend."

Peyton exhaled as she closed her eyes.

"How have you been?"

Brooke folded her arms.

"Great. Life is peachy. I have my hands full this semester with a bunch of ditzy pledges that don't know whether to tie their hair or brush their shoes. The Student Union keeps me plenty busy. I designed some clothes that this store in the mall really likes. I have a date tonight with a lacrosse player who's even hotter than my surfer date last night. Oh and by the way, I received a new credit card in the mail this morning. Platinum. So my world is pretty grand."

"Oh. Well, uh, that's good to hear."

"What about you? Long time, no see, no hear. I know it's winter and all but there is no excuse for your skin to look so pale. Moisturize. Exfoliate. Get one of those orange insta tans from CVS for God's sake."

Peyton chuckled softly to herself.

"I've got bigger crap to worry about than pale skin."

"Where's Prince Lucas?"

Peyton bit her lip.

"Um, around, I guess. I don't know. We uh…we broke up."

Brooke laughed out loud in her face.

"Oh I get it. Paradise lost, huh? Figures. No wonder you look like you just lost your best friend."

It was harmless teasing, a bit on the catty side but typical Brooke so nevertheless, harmless yet Peyton felt like she was going to lose it right then and there. Losing her battle to fight back tears, she stared right at Brooke.

"Yeah", she said softly. "I did a long time ago."

She ran off, leaving the pretty brunette alone. Brooke had a good mind to just walk away and continue on her business but she couldn't. Something inside wouldn't let her. Once upon a time she had shared a very special friendship with Peyton Sawyer. Lucas Scott dumping her and his subsequent rebound with one of her best buds had stung not only her ego but her heart. Months had passed and she knew she should have been long over it. Forgiveness was but a heartbeat away and seeing Peyton's mini break down couldn't help but peak Brooke's curiosity and thaw out the icicle protecting her heart.

"Peyton, wait!" she called out, dashing after her.

"Just go away, Brooke", Peyton wiped at her eyes.

"Slow down, P. Sawyer! Jesus! I can only run so fast. Wait up. These heels are Christian Lacroix."

Peyton stopped in front of a nearby bench and sat down as Brooke joined her. She eyed her former friend's shoes that must have cost what most people paid a month for a decent house mortgage. Then she looked at Brooke's face, which had softened considerably and even bore a hint of a smile. They looked at each other and both began to giggle, loudly at first until it was beyond control. For a minute they were back, the old P. Sawyer and B. Davis. Then Peyton's laughter ceased and her smile faded. She looked over at Brooke who was still grinning and trying to catch her breath as her face reddened and scrunched up, ending with her dissolving in tears, sobbing her broken little heart out.

"Oh God", she wailed.

Brooke used a reluctant hand to pat her back. They had been through a lot in their friendship and had shared monumental cry fests but Brooke had never seen anybody break down like that.

"Peyton, what's wrong?"

"Oh God, it's hopeless", she sniffled.

"Nothing is hopeless. Nothing that can't be fixed by a slice of low fat, low carb chocolate cheesecake and a sale at Nordstrom's."

Peyton finally looked up, gratefully accepting the Kleenex Brooke had retrieved from her hand and passed over to her.

"I'm sorry. That, was…I don't know. My emotions have been kind of out of control lately."

"It's cool. You go ahead and have your little Mariah Carey, pre Mimi's emancipation, breakdown."

"I'm okay. Look, I have class and…"

Brooke sighed as she tugged at her arm.

"Peyton, wait. Um, don't go."

"Brooke…"

"No, let me finish. This is stupid. What did we always say? Hoes over bros. I guess I forgot that. Look, I really liked Lucas or at least I thought I did. It was nice to have a real nice guy for once who treated me like a princess and didn't seem to expect anything in return. When he said he didn't want to date anymore, it did hurt but it was a blow to my ego more than anything. Anyway, it's not like we were exclusive and it's not like you stole him from me or he cheated. It totally falls under that 'shit happens' category and it was so last season and bottom line, we shouldn't be fighting anymore. I don't know what happened between you guys but you look like you're really hurting and you could use a friend. I know I haven't acted like it lately, but I'm still here for you…if you want me."

Peyton let out a breath. She was too tired to argue or discuss it. All she could do was hug Brooke.

"Thanks", she whispered.

"Anytime, now are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

Peyton looked away and smiled in spite of the situation. In some ways Brooke was just as persistent as Haley, if not more. She could always read her thoughts, see right through her.

"No."

"No? Okay, I figured as much. Now what happened? It's been like forever so what did I miss?"

Peyton shrugged

"Not much. Let's see. Lucas and I got really serious, too serious, really quick. And I set out to find my birth parents. I found my dad in Blackshear, Georgia so Luke, Nathan, Haley and I took a little road trip and stayed at the world's creepiest motel. Come to find out, my dad is dead, drank himself to death at age 35, which I learned courtesy of my hillbilly gun toting, moo moo wearing granny. Then a cousin tracked me down, talked to me, gave me some pictures and I gave her my address and like a week later, guess who shows up out of nowhere? Ellie Harp."

Brooke frowned.

"Who the hell is Ellie Harp?"

"My birth mother."

"Wow. Um, okay. Continue…"

"She's young and cool and an artist and we really clicked. I totally lied to Mom and Dad about her because I knew they would flip, which they did when they crashed my Thanksgiving and Ellie was already there. So now they hate me but hey, at least I had Luke and Ellie, right?"

"Right?"

"Wrong. He gets lost downtown in the ho district of all places and who does he see?"

Brooke's jaw hit the grass.

"Ellie? Shut the fuck up!"

"Yep. Trading her sorry self for a few dollars to pay off Freddie or Frankie or whatever his name is, the pimp. I confront her, she admits it, won't stop. I kick her out, I have a mini break down, lose my mind, break up with Lucas, who by the way is the best thing to ever happen to me, sit alone and cry until my eyes got an infection and now I spend most of my days listening to lots of loser rock and drawing morbid photos."

Brooke shook her head.

"Only you, Pey. I swear to God I'm gonna write a book about your life and sell it to Miramax for millions of dollars. I mean, could things get any worse for you?"

"They can and they did. Did I mention I'm pregnant?"

Brooke grabbed the bench railing for support.

"Are you being serous, right now?"

"Serious with a capital s. Hence, the pale skin."

"Oh. My. God! Peyton!"

"What?"

"What do you mean what? That…that's crazy! It's beyond crazy. You poor thing. It's a wonder you're not firing Granny's homemade rifle from the window of a book depository naked except for a trench coat and Payless shoes."

"Brooke…"

"Sorry. My flair for the dramatic gets the best of me sometimes."

Peyton rolled her eyes.

"As if my life needs more drama."

"What are you going to do?"

"Dude, I have no clue."

"Does Lucas know?"

She nodded.

"He knows."

"And?"

"And he's being Lucas. You know, incredibly sweet and supportive."

"Let me guess…you're being Peyton."

"You mean bitchy and reclusive? Yeah, that would be my signature role."

Brooke sighed.

"You can't do this. Peyton, you have to let him in."

"I know."

"So do it. How far along are you?"

"Two and a half months?"

"Are you gonna have an abortion?"

Peyton shrugged.

"Maybe."

"But you might keep it or at least have it and give it for adoption."

"My other options."

"Well, yeah but you have to like, hurry up and decide. If you do the adoption, you have to pick out really cool parents like Larry the DILF and Anna. But if you're gonna do the abortion, then you should do it soon, right? Before it gets finger and toes and all that stuff. And if you keep it, we have to get you a kick ass apartment and of course I am in charge of the baby shower and I'll be there for you and for my little godson or goddaughter despite the fact our hiatus ended only 15 minutes ago. I do need a head start to Baby Gap. Baby Pucas will be dressed."

"Pucas?"

"Whoops. That came out wrong. I was going for the cool name combo like Bennifer or TomKat or Brangelina. Sorry."

"You're forgiven but uh, I do know what's in front of me. I know I have three options and a huge decision and I need to talk to Lucas fast because time is running out and by the way, the kid already has fingers and toes and a heartbeat."

"That's really tough. I don't know what I would do in your situation."

"How could you?"

"No, I mean I really don't know. And I was there once or at least I thought so and it was pretty scary."

"What are you talking about, Brooke?"

Brooke took a deep breath.

"The beginning of junior year of high school. Basketball season had started and I was a cheerleader and this new guy transferred to our school and he was a hottie and we hooked up once, or twice…or a few dozen times. Anyway, good old Aunt Flo was late that month."

"What did you do?"

"Besides panic and cry? I told the guy."

"What did he say?"

Brooke shrugged.

"Not a whole lot of anything. He was noble enough to buy me a home pregnancy kit and it came out positive. We both freaked and went to the Family Planning clinic to be sure and while we were waiting I know I was scared and he was scared and I couldn't believe it was actually happening to me. God, all I wanted, all I needed at that one moment was for him to like give me a hug and tell me it was gonna be okay and that'd we figure it out together. I wasn't blind. By no means were we in love and there was no huge theatre worthy epic romance but I did expect a little kindness and consideration. Right? Wrong! High school boys suck. I'll tell you what he did do. The sorry ass bastard turned around and asked me how I was sure I knew it was his. That hurt. It really hurt, Peyton. Yeah, I like boys and I have fun with boys but it's not like you'd ever see me on Maury Povich testing the 15th candidate to be my baby's father."

"What happened after that?"

"I knew I'd pretty much be on my own. I had no idea what to do. I wasn't ready for a kid, I was still a kid myself. And I didn't know if I could go through with abortion. My parents are Democrats and yeah I plagiarized a kick ass argumentative essay supporting pro choice for some grade in sophomore year but when it's you and your body and your kid, it's like a whole different story. It was the most overwhelming decision of my life. Thank God, I never had to actually make it."

"What do you mean?"

"False alarm. My cycle was totally out of whack for that month and the stupid test was a false positive. I wasn't even pregnant."

"Wow. How did you feel?"

"Honestly? Relieved as all hell. That was the worst 96 hours of my life."

Peyton sighed.

"I wish this was a false alarm."

"But it's not so you have to deal with it. It's hard and scary but at least you're not alone. You have great parents. Yeah, that might be mad or hurt or whatever about Ellie but when it comes down to it, you know how much they love you, Peyton. It's unconditional. You can go to them for anything and that's a privilege a lot of kids don't have. Look at me. Mommy and Daddy are rich. I get unlimited credit cards, the most expensive clothes, exotic vacations, cars and cold hard cash anytime I want it. That's all fine and good for a while but what happens when you just want a hug or some sensible parental advice. My folks have never been there for me and I wish they had been, especially when I thought I was pregnant. And the piece of crap that almost knocked me up? Hell, he was two seconds from bailing before we even found out it wasn't true. And let's say I'd had the kid, I know he would have been a terrible partner and an even worse father. That sucks. I just wanted him to be there for me. I didn't want to go through it alone. It's too hard. And now you're in the same boat but you don't have to do it by yourself."

"I'm drowning, Brooke. I feel like I'm drowning. My boat is sinking fast."

"You're in a little cheap ass dingy out to sea on rough waters. But if you look ahead, there are a bunch of little life boats called your parents and Lucas and Haley and now me, just waiting to rescue you. All you have to do is paddle."

Peyton exhaled and looked at the sun.

"I missed this", she said quietly.

"What?"

"You. Us. Our friendship. The amazing talks we have. You were always there for me, Brooke. Always…even when you weren't."

"That what's friends are for."

"So you're saying we're friends again?"

Brooke shrugged.

"I guess. I mean, what we were fighting for wasn't really even worth it. Besides, I missed you, too."

Peyton smiled.

"You missed me?"

"Yes", Brooke rolled her eyes. "Who else can creep me out with their sadistic, freaky serial killer drawings? And who else moods and broods? Who else can I talk to and laugh with and shop with and have that weird lesbian yet totally platonic energy with?"

"I'm glad you're back, Brooke."

"Me, too. Sound like you really needed me", she joked.

"I did", Peyton answered seriously.

Brooke gave her a dimpled smile. The reconciliation was long overdue.

"Hoes over bros?"

Peyton wiped away a single tear of relief as she knocked fists with her newly reinstated friend.

"Hoes over bros."


	102. I Got Mine At Dan Scott Motors

"A custom leather interior package, DVD and voice activated navigation system, satellite radio, complete with the alloy wheels and the 278 horse power engine? You can't beat that deal, Mr. Harris, not at this price."

"Yes but…"

Dan put his hand up and grinned.

"I'll even add an additional six months to the warranty. Now what do you say?"

"I don't know…"

"Here", Dan tossed the customer a set of keys. "Take this baby out for a spin. Nothing like a little test drive to ease the doubt. And I guarantee you'll come back saying, 'I Got Mine At Dan Scott Motors'."

Mr. Harris grinned as another sales rep set him up with the temporary tags and other materials he would need for a test drive. The car was nice and the man liked it although it was clearly out of his price range. But for Dan Scott, half the fun was in the hunt. In no time another vehicle would be leaving his lot, putting another few grand in his pockets.

From a few feet away, Lucas watched. The last place he expected to be when he woke up that morning was Tree Hill but he couldn't help it. He'd climbed in the Volvo to take a drive to clear his head and before he knew it, had followed Interstate 40 all the way to the tiny, picturesque coastal town now mayored by his very own father. Taking a deep breath and a nervous step, Lucas walked through the doors into the large, lavishly decorated building complete with its custom showcase and "new car smell".

"Can I help you, sir?" one of the newer, younger salesmen asked.

"Uh, no. I'm…"

"Looking to get rid of the station wagon? Well, you've come to the right place. We can get you in a new family vehicle today with a more than fair trade agreement on your Volvo. We here at Dan Scott Motors aim to please. Now, what exactly is it you're looking for?"

Lucas looked right at him.

"The owner."

The man straightened his tie.

"Mr. Scott is very busy. Perhaps I could assist you today."

"It's important and it can't wait."

"Very well", he showed Lucas to the door and knocked.

"Come in."

"Mr. Scott, good afternoon, sir. I apologize for the interruption but a customer would like to speak to you and…"

"No intrusion at all", Dan immediately put on his public relations grin. "Please show him in."

The salesman did and to Dan's shock, his firstborn entered his office.

"Hey", he mumbled.

Dan began to smirk.

"Miles, that will be all. Thank you", he said, waiting for his employee to leave. "Well, well, well. If it isn't my son, the grinch who left Christmas."

"Sorry about that. Some stuff came up and…"

"I got your note."

"Can I sit down?"

"Please", Dan nodded. "Now what brings you by? It is a pleasure to see you but I have the distinct feeling this isn't your average run of the mill social visit."

"No. No, it's not."

"Is this about your brother? What has the idiot done now?"

Lucas sighed.

"It's not Nathan. He's fine."

"That's a relief to know. So I figure it's safe to assume you're the one with some sort of problem. What can I do for you?"

"Look, man. I, I don't know why I'm here. It's the last place I thought I would end up. But I got in the car this morning and started driving and here I am."

"Maybe it's an omen."

"Maybe. I don't know."

"Are you in some sort of trouble?"

Lucas shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"You could say that."

"And you need dear old dad's help."

"I don't know..."

"It's okay to admit it. I'm the man to come to. You need money, a car, a little fatherly advice? Done. I'm here. Like the sign on the marquee says, 'I Got Mine At Dan Scott Motors'. Everybody else does, why shouldn't you?"

Lucas took a deep breath.

"Okay. Maybe no advice but I just somehow need to hear what you're going to say."

"I see. Then what could it be? Did you pull a Winona and get caught shoplifting?"

"I don't steal, man."

"Pull a Kate Moss and get caught with dope?"

"No."

"Good. That's a relief. I'm still pulling strings to get your brother out of his little drug debacle. Now from all accounts, you keep your nose clean, kid. You're a straight arrow. Tell me what kind of trouble you think you're in and why I can help."

"I'm definitely in trouble and I know you can help. The reason I know is because you were in a similar situation 20 years ago. The last thing I want to do is follow in your footsteps but I am interested in what you have to say. I never understood your actions before but maybe now if you have the chance to explain without rebuttal, it can put my situation into focus."

Dan raised an eyebrow.

"Does this involve a young lady?"

"Yes."

"Peyton?"

"Yes."

"Is she…"

"She's pregnant."

Dan folded his arms and leaned back in his custom designed leather chair.

"And you don't know what to do."

"I don't have a clue", Lucas admitted.

"I see. Is the child yours?"

"What?"

"Are you sure she is indeed pregnant with your baby?"

Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sure. We went to a clinic to confirm the home test and Peyton and I…we were always together. It was a great relationship. It was a monogamous one."

"Do all the dates match up?" Dan skeptically inquired.

"Yeah", Lucas said with a hint of exasperation.

"Well, what do you want to do?"

Lucas sighed.

"I don't know, man. I mean, in the end, I guess it's Peyton's decision and I'll have to go with whatever she wants but I don't know what I want. I don't think I could stand an adoption. To watch my kid grow inside her for nine months, then just give it away to strangers? I don't know if I could live with myself knowing I had a son or a daughter out there. And what would it be like for them? What if the adoptive parents don't give them a good life? It could really mess with a child. Peyton is adopted and it's been really hard for her. Yeah, she lucked out with good adoptive parents but it wasn't enough to keep her from being so screwed up about being given away."

"Adoption isn't an option, Lucas. At least not a smart one."

"What do you mean?"

"If you were a normal Joe Blow, then maybe. But you're not Joe. You're Lucas Scott. You're the son of Dan Scott, the grandson of Royal Scott and big brother of Nathan Scott. In this world, that really means something. It's something to be proud of. You have a basketball pedigree most young men would kill for and now you're the key player on a major team. Not only are you famous now, but you have a real chance to go somewhere, pro even. The press gets wind of a kid put up for adoption, and trust me when I say they would, it would ruin your life, Peyton's and not to mention an innocent child's."

"But I know that having a kid and keeping it and raising it would be hard, too."

"And also stupid. Did you not just hear a word I said? You whole future is in front of you."

"True and so is Peyton's but we slipped up and now whether we like it or not, there is another person involved. Peyton and I may not be together but this is just as much on me as it is on her. We did this together. I can't just walk away. Of course I want to concentrate on class and ball and just being a college kid but if Peyton keeps that baby, then I'm gonna become a dad. Then it won't matter what I want. My kid will come first. Always."

Dan looked at his son before his face broke out into a broad grin. He clapped his hands dramatically.

"Bravo. Really, son. You should think about acting if this whole sports thing doesn't work out. Brilliant performance. I'm moved. Touched."

"Look, man…"

"Let me give you a little piece of advice."

"Who says I want it?"

"Obviously you do or else you wouldn't be here so listen up. We both know this is my area of expertise because I was once like you. I was a good kid with a promising future ahead. The whole world was at my feet. One day I woke up and things were great and life made sense. The next day, it was like it was someone else's life. Everything was out of control. I know you're scared. Hell, I was, too. And you should be. But don't let fear cloud your vision or your judgment."

"So you're saying we should get an abortion."

"What's so wrong about that? It's legal. Happens everyday."

"Yeah but I don't know how I feel about basically killing my kid, putting Peyton though even more trauma."

"Even if it's for the best in the long run?"

Lucas sighed.

"I, I don't know."

Dan nodded.

"Did you know I asked your mother to get an abortion? That's right. Karen and I had a talk and that was my choice. She refused of course."

"So you're advising Peyton and me to have the abortion the same way you wanted my mom to get rid of me."

"Lucas…"

Lucas laughed in spite of the situation.

"Are you serious right now? You've got a lot of balls. I am sitting right here in front of you. You make this big deal about family first and second chances and making the effort to get to know me and include me in your family, yet you can sit across from me right now and say you wish Mom would have had an abortion. Unbelievable, man. Freaking unbelievable."

"That's not what I'm saying and you're missing my point. I was a kid scared shitless. I asked your mother to do what I thought was best at the time. She didn't and now it's over. You're here, you're my son and you turned out to be a fine young man. But I just want you to think about the rest of your life and what you want. Really think about it. If you do, you'll end up choosing the right thing. You've got a long life ahead of you. One life, one mistake, three choices. Be smart, son. Don't let Peyton make a decision that'll cost you for the rest of your life."

"Why does it have to be about money?"

"It's not. Lucas, there are some things in this world that cost you more than money."

Lucas shook his head.

"Maybe it was a mistake coming here. I should have expected this from you. I just don't get it. How can you turn this around and try to make me feel like shit for wanting to do the right thing? This is hard, man. So hard. You of all people should understand that. I'm walking around like a zombie right now and I came to you because you're my father and you haven't done shit in 19 years and I figured, I prayed, that once, maybe just this once, you'd stop being so damned selfish and come through for me."

"What do you think I'm doing now? Sometimes the truth hurts, Lucas."

"So what if abortion is the supposed right thing? How do I know? What if we're wrong? If an abortion was the right thing for you and my mother then I wouldn't be sitting here right now."

"Karen's life changed. So did her dreams and plans. That's where her head was. Where's yours?"

"My head says I'm not ready to be a father. My head says I can barely take care of myself. But my heart tells me maybe this is all some sort of sign. Maybe it can work. With dedication and some sacrifice and a whole lot of love, maybe we can have a family."

"What does your mother have to say about all this?"

Luke looked away.

"She doesn't know. I haven't told her yet. I can't tell her. She, she'd freak out. It would break her heart."

Dan nodded again.

"I see. But there's only so much advice she can give you. Or me or anyone for that matter. Deep inside you know what you want to do. You know what you have to do. The question is, are you wise enough to know the difference."

"You know, growing up and even now, I used to wonder every day how you could be so goddamned selfish."

"Now it's a little easier when you walk a mile in my shoes."

"I guess it is."

"Don't be so quick to judge, son. None of us are perfect. We all make mistakes, even you. I have made decisions in my life that I regret. So have Deb and your mother and your uncle Keith. Hell, look at your brother. But you have to learn to live with your choices. That's just a part of life. It's a part of growing up."

"Your life doesn't have to be mine. I don't want to live with a bunch of regret."

Dan smirked.

"Interesting. That's exactly how I used to feel."

"Yeah? Well, what happened?"

"I grew up. You might want to try it sometime. It might just make a man out of you yet. It did me."


	103. Always And Forever

Peyton sighed as she rolled over in the darkness. The size three jeans that normally fit her naturally thin waist perfectly now rubbed at the tiny middle bulge that seemed to grow larger by the day. She sighed as she unfastened the button and undid the zipper for relief.

"You okay?"

Peyton ignored his question.

"Growing up did you ever have a dog?" she asked one of her own.

It came from way out of left field. From the other side of her darkened dorm room, he sat on the floor, knees close to his chest.

"Yeah. Why?"

"What was its name?"

"Rocket."

"What kind was he?"

Lucas smiled in fond remembrance.

"A black Lab. We were at the Wal-Mart one day and this lady was just standing outside the store with a little basket full of them giving them away."

"I bet you were a good dog owner. I bet you were best friends. You took care of him and loved him."

"I did", he said softly.

"What happened to Rocket?"

Lucas shrugged.

"He led a good life but eventually he got old. He got sick. He was starting to be in a lot of pain so the vet had to put him down."

"I bet you really loved that dog. I'm sure it was hard on you."

"It was. Rocket was a great dog. But we had out time and it was a good one. In the end, we just had to do what was best. I didn't want him to suffer anymore. It was his time, I guess."

"Were you there? You know, when they did it."

He nodded like she could actually see him.

"Yeah. Yeah, I was. I just couldn't let him die alone. It didn't feel right. But listen, Pey, I don't get what you're talking about. What does Rocket have to do with anything?"

"I had a dog once. I was never really a dog person but this one time I was out with my parents and we passed by this animal shelter. We stopped and I was walking around with my dad and there was this pin full of German Shepherd, Terrier mixes. It was like seven of them and they were all brothers and sisters. I walked up to the cage and those dogs were so happy to see me. Six of them were big and beautiful and strong but one…one was kind of slower than the rest. And she was smaller and she had this open sore on her arm. Her name was Mandi."

"The runt of the litter."

"I fell in love right then and there. They let me play with her and we did for like hours until it was closing and my parents were ready to go. I couldn't Luke. I couldn't leave Mandi."

"So what did you do?"

"I begged Mom and Dad. I mean, whined, pleaded, cried, offered to the do the dishes for the rest of my life…the whole nine yards. At first they were like, 'no' but then they saw how lonely I was and how Mandi and I just kind of bonded so they agreed. They paid the adoption fees and we got the shots and the licenses and everything and Mandi was mine."

"Sounds like you really loved her."

"I did. She was my best friend. But uh, she got big really quickly. And she was hyper. It was so hard to train her. Pretty soon, she started tearing up the house. We even tried putting her in the basement and the attic but she just wasn't a house dog. So Dad ended up building this pin for her in the backyard. She had plenty of space to run and every day I'd go play with her. It was so great. She was like the best dog ever."

"What happened to Mandi?"

"Even though she had the run of the backyard, sometimes I'd walk her around the neighborhood. Dad always told me to leash her while were still inside the pin, you know, so she wouldn't run off. But I always forgot. Every time I forgot. Anyway, this one day I opened the pin and I had the leash in my hand and right away she knew what was up. She got so excited, she just ran right out past me. I went after her but um, she, I don't know…she headed right for the street. We lived in a nice residential neighborhood but it just so happened at that moment, a car was coming. The driver uh, she said she never saw Mandi. I screamed and I ran for her but it was too late. She was too fast for me and it was like boom and that was it. She died in my arms."

"Peyton…"

"She wasn't even a year old. She was just a baby and she was my friend. My best friend. I was supposed to be responsible for her. It was my job to look out for her and I let her down."

"How old were you?"

"11."

"Jesus, Peyton. You couldn't have known. You were just a little kid. It wasn't your fault. It was a horrible accident."

"But Mandi still died because of me. It doesn't matter."

"Pey…"

"When I was seven, I had a goldfish, Mildred. I had to feed her. I fed her too much. A week after we got her, she died. I found her floating up in the fish bowl."

Lucas almost chuckled.

"So? Pey, fish are like the dumbest animals on earth. They will eat whatever, however much you give them even if it kills them. If that's the case then you don't want to know how many goldfish I've killed. Haley's parents would probably turn me over to PETA."

"When I was 14, we went on vacation and got like 15 miles on I-95 when I realized I had left the stove on and we had to drive all the way back home to turn it off so the house wouldn't burn down. Last month, Haley and Nathan took a weekend trip to see one of your road games and she asked me to water her plants. Look around, Lucas. There are no more plants. I accidentally killed them all. And when I…"

"Peyton, stop it. Stop beating yourself up over random shit. None of those things that you just told me make you a bad person…and it won't make you a bad mother either if that's what you're trying to say."

She sighed.

"I don't know how to be a mom, Lucas."

"And I don't know how to be a dad. But if it comes down to it and that's what we want and we make the decision, then I'm willing to learn."

"What if I'm no good at it?"

"You will be."

"What if I accidentally left it at the mall? Or what if I forgot to feed it?"

He chuckled lightly.

"You won't."

"What if I get impatient when it gets on my nerves and I start yelling? Or what if I get in one of my moods where I have to clam up and take off and I can't be bothered? I mean, I did that to you and how fair was that? But at least you're a grown man and you can take it. A child can't. Kids are defenseless."

"Peyton…"

"I'm sick, Lucas. In case you didn't know, there is something seriously wrong with me. Even I don't know what it is but I just know something isn't right inside. A child deserves a better mother than that. And even worse, what if it's some kind of gene or something and I pass it on?"

"You won't. Look, Peyton, I don't know what to say. There are no easy answers. I can't make any promises or predict the future. But I do know we can get through anything together."

She sat up.

"Once, I tried to commit suicide."

He closed his eyes, ill at the very thought.

"It was a cry for help", he said in a quiet voice. "You didn't really want to die."

"Maybe not but even now sometimes I wish I were never born. Like everybody would be better off."

"Don't say that."

"Why not? It's the truth. And I'm sure Ellie feels the same way."

"No, she doesn't."

"She got knocked up, Lucas when she wasn't much older than we are now. I'm sure she was scared, too. For whatever reason she didn't have an abortion but she knew she couldn't keep me so she just gave me away."

"She did what she had to do and knowing what you know now, aren't you glad she did?"

"I don't know. I feel like I don't know anything anymore."

"Peyton, we can't keep doing this. We have to come up with some sort of resolution."

"I know."

"Look, I know what it's like not to be wanted. Dan Scott never wanted me. He didn't want to claim me, hell, if it were up to him, I would never have existed at all. That always stuck with me. I never forgot it. It kind of fucked up my head. But I promised myself that things would be different when it was my turn. I'd be a real man about it. It'd be a blessing and not a burden. I wanted to have a house and a good job and…"

"A wife maybe?"

He sighed.

"Yeah, that, too. I at least wanted to be in love."

"Some plan. Looks like none of that came true for you."

"Almost none of it. I got the in love part."

"Lucas…"

"I do love you, Peyton. That's the one thing, the only thing I'm still sure of. It hasn't changed. It won't. I loved you before this baby and no matter which road we take, I'll love you after it. And the irony is, we're in that situation because of that love. Now I'm not proud of what we did but at least we can look back and say that our so called mistake was created out of the purest of love. I know you're scared. I am, too. But we have to decide. We have to do what's right for us and it won't be easy. I'm here for you. Ultimately, you have to search your soul and tell me what you want. If not having the kid is the best option, then that's what we'll do. I totally understand if you're not ready. We'll pick a place and go together and I'll pay for it and help you through everything. But if you decide to keep it…then this is my promise right here right now to you. I'll be the best father I can be."

She lowered her head and began to cry softly.

"Luke, this is so hard. I think about it all the time but I honestly don't know what to do. One part of me says the kid at least deserves a chance at life but one where I don't get to screw it up. Then another part says this is my chance to finally do something right and have something that's mine and give and receive unconditional love. And just when that idea makes sense, it's like, what the fuck am I thinking? I'm a college sophomore. I don't have any money. I have major commitment issues, among other things…how can I unselfishly devote my life to someone else? I can't. Not right now. The timing and the circumstances are off. I'm just not ready."

"I know. Believe me, I have weighed every option, every scenario over and over again."

"You know what's really weird? Nothing will really ever be the same. This pregnancy has changed me forever. It's real and it's here and it's not just gonna go away on its own. If I have an abortion, then I'll wonder every day for the rest of my life what might have been. Was it a boy or a girl? What would it have looked like? Could Peyton Sawyer's kid have changed the world? And if I do the adoption then I have to wake up in the morning and look at myself and know my child, my flesh and blood is out there somewhere. That makes me no different from Dan or Ellie. I don't know if I could handle that. And if I have the baby, then I'm a mom all of a sudden. It'll be my responsibility to love and provide for and protect and guide another human life permanently. Now I screw a lot of things up but raising a kid is the one thing no one should be allowed to bungle. Our dreams, our goals won't even matter anymore. Our life will become someone else's completely. Three choices, Luke. But no matter what we do, what we choose, it will affect us for the rest of our lives. There's no turning back. We're the ones that'll have to live with this. Always and forever."

"I know", he whispered.

She wiped at tears.

"I'm sorry, Lucas."

"What for?"

"For everything. For this, for hurting you, for putting you in this position in the first place to even have to make this choice…for, for ruining your life."

"You didn't ruin my life."

"We've talked about it, we've thought about it but um, I think we both know what we have to do. All the procrastinating in the world isn't gonna change that. Either way you go it's tough but I think we already made our decision a really long time ago."

They had. Secretly he had known, he just needed to hear her say it.

"It's gonna be okay. I promise."

She nodded tearfully.

"Yeah. Um, Lucas, can you just…"

He already knew what she was going to say. His presence was no longer needed. He stood to his feet and headed to the door.

"It's cool. Um, I can take off."

"No", she said in a voice barely audible. "I, I don't want you to go. Please stay."

"Peyton…"

"Can you just…look, I don't want to talk anymore. I don't want to think. Can you just hold me?"

A lump formed in his throat. Of course he could. He walked over to the bed and crawled in, lying beside her. His arms slipped around her body and it felt so good that a tear fell from his eye. Many fell from hers. God, he loved her so much at that moment. That moment and always. Always and forever.


	104. No Regrets?

It had been a quiet ride. No radio hummed in the background. There was no idle conversation. The silence between them lingered like a third passenger. The day of reckoning had come. Neither had been able to manage more than an hour of sleep the night before. And when the sun rose and two alarm clocks went off by two people already clearly awake, it was as if their own personal Armageddon was commencing.

Peyton showered and threw on jeans and an old tee shirt. She picked over the instant oatmeal Haley had prepared for her. The roommates said nothing but Peyton could look across the room into those doe like brown eyes and know she had a lifelong ally.

Across campus Lucas Scott wolfed down bacon and eggs. The house at Carter Hall was silent. There had been a small party the night before and with no game or practice, the team took advantage of the rare opportunity to sleep in late. So Luke had sat in the kitchen by himself until he heard footsteps bounding down the stairs. A few seconds later a groggy Nathan joined him. The brothers spoke no words as Nathan made a bowl of cereal. Dialogue was not necessary. Just sitting in silence was Nathan's show of a united front. He was there for Lucas and Lucas knew it. They ate quietly until it was time to leave and go retrieve Peyton.

The drive to nearby Greensboro wasn't long in distance or miles but it felt like an eternity. Lucas kept his eyes on the road focused on highway traffic while Peyton gazed out the window at trees and other cars. It didn't seem real. None of it. The she glanced down at her stomach and that made it all too real.

The Volvo pulled into the first available parking space. Lucas got out slowly as if he were walking the plank to his death. It seemed to take forever to make it to the passenger side of the car. He opened the door and Peyton just sat there frozen. Her seat belt was unhooked but her legs didn't move. They couldn't. They felt like a hundred ton mass of jelly. He extended his hand for support and she accepted it.

"You okay?"

She looked around, the clouds in the sky paralleling her gray and melancholy mood.

"Yeah", she sighed.

They closed the door and made their way inside, ignoring a small group of anti abortion religious protesters. She was just a scared kid herself but they didn't seem to notice…or care. Instead they jeered the couple, shouting, "Abortion kills children!" and "God is pro life!". They held colorful signs that read things like, "Smile…your mother was pro life" and "Babies are not spare parts!" For Peyton, it was horrifying as she moved closer to Lucas in an attempt to shield herself from their unsympathetic venom.

"Don't do it", an older grandmotherly lady begged. "God loves you. There's still a chance.

Peyton turned her head.

"Leave me alone", she pleaded.

"Ignore them", Lucas said, shooting them an evil glare as he put a protective arm around Peyton until they were safely inside.

He quickened the pace, praying that Scott temper wouldn't get the best of him. Punching out a blue haired granny in front of an abortion clinic would surely make headline news.

"Lucas, I don't feel so good", she moaned.

He took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"What's wrong?"

"I, I don't know…"

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"Yes, but…"

"Look, you know I have your back on this one. Whatever you want. Okay? If we go through with this, we do it together. If not, then we turn around and leave and go back home and I'm fine with that, too. But it has to be about you and what you want and feel. Don't let those ignorant, judgmental assholes out there change your mind."

"You're right", she breathed. "This is our choice. We already decided. It's totally the right thing."

"It's the right thing", he repeated, trying to calm and reassure her and himself for that matter.

Peyton nodded.

"We're college kids, we're pregnant, we don't have any money, we can't take care of ourselves and we're not ready emotionally to handle raising a child together", she practically recited.

"Then you're gonna do it?"

She squeezed his hand and checked in at the desk for the appointment. They presented identification and Lucas waited quietly as Peyton went through another round of ritualistic routine procedures such as urine and blood tests as well as having her temperature and blood pressure taken. A counselor then entered the room.

"You have been informed of all the risks of abortion?" she asked.

Scarring, infection, death, thoughts of suicide. They'd heard it all over and over again.

"Yes", Lucas and Peyton answered together.

"Have you both weighed the reasons why you made this decision?"

Peyton sighed.

"Look, ma'am, I know you're just trying to do your job. I can respect that but this isn't some hasty solution we've just come up with. For weeks, we've thought about nothing but. It's taken over our lives and we take this very, very seriously. Financially and emotionally we are not in a place to be having a baby. It just can't happen now. We made a mistake."

"Are you sure?"

Lucas cleared his throat.

"We're positive."

"Can I interest you on birth control information?"

Peyton laughed bitterly.

"No thanks. I think we learned our lesson this time. I'm gonna invest in the safest birth control of all…keeping my legs closed."

"Okay. I'll leave you alone to undress. Fold your clothes and place them aside in that basket by the corner, socks and shoes, too. Change into the blue gown hanging on the door."

Peyton exhaled as she disrobed and changed. Lucas turned his head, giving her an element of privacy until the nervous young woman was finally as ready as she could be. A few minutes later the nurse entered and led them to a back room. Peyton's heart pounded wildly. She was nervous…anxious…scared. And so was Lucas.

The male doctor with the blank expression on his tired face mumbled a greeting before instructing her to lie on the bed. Back in South Carolina, the gynecologist she shared with her mother had always been so warm and friendly, joking around and trying to make the patient comfortable. It was his goal to make pap smears a more pleasant experience for everyone. But there were no smiles or small talk. The grim faced nurse was silent as well. The only source of comfort in the room came from the man at her head who held her hand, the one that had always been there for her. Lucas Scott.

They went right to work and Peyton trembled. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to tell herself that the invasive procedure going on down below was nothing more than a modified pap smear and it would soon be over. Then the noise started. It was loud and distinct, metal on metal but felt more like fingernails raking against a chalkboard. She flinched involuntarily as she felt the first twinge of pain.

"You okay?" Lucas asked as he felt her nails suddenly dig into his hands. "What's wrong?"

"It's a cramp."

She breathed through it. She was a tough girl. She'd had bad cramps before with menstrual periods. Hugging her knees to her chest along with a heating pad and a nice dose of ibuprofen had always gotten her though it. All she had to do was breathe. Breathe! But she couldn't. It hurt…bad. The cramps were stronger and closer together. They seemed to overtake her small body. Peyton had never experienced physical pain quite like that before. The pain continued as she convulsed slightly and grabbed at Lucas for dear life. His face scrunched up. He could almost feel it. Mentally, he was right there with her and at that moment he wished he could have taken it for her or at least shared the agony. It felt so wrong for him to be on his feet okay while the woman he loved writhed around in sheer misery.

"Peyton, look at me", he said. "Talk to me, baby."

Tiny beads of sweat broke out on her forehead.

"It hurts", she moaned. "What's going on down there?"

The nurse spoke up.

"The doctor was just dilating your cervix. The machine is about to turn on. You're gonna feel some more cramping but it's okay. Hang in there, hon. You're doing a good job."

The machine turned on as promised and several waves of pain washed over Peyton's body. She closed her eyes, tears running out of them onto the pillow beneath her head.

"It hurts", she gasped.

Lucas held her hand.

"I know it hurts. I know, babe. You're fine, okay? You're gonna be fine."

"I can't! Lucas…ow! Make it stop! Ouch! Please!"

He stroked her arm.

"Open your eyes and look at me, Pey. See? I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. Just focus on my face. Take deep breaths. Inhale while I count to five, then blow it out."

"Luke…"

"Inhale, Peyton. 1…2…3…4…5…good job, babe. Again. 1…"

He was so calm and patient, his voice so soothing. She followed his commands and it was the only thing that brought her through the painful ordeal. Her breathing regulated on his count even as the tears continued to fall silently. Together they repeated the exercise. A few minutes later and it was over. The doctor pulled the machine out and he and the nurse studied the tissue that had been Baby Sawyer-Scott.

"Peyton, you can sit up now."

She did so slowly with Luke's help, clutching at her dull aching belly. When she could, they swung her long legs over the edge of the bed and helped her to a standing position. The recovery room was just a few doors away. She felt faint and dizzy as she climbed in another bed and was given a heating pad and an apple juice box. Lucas stared at her, so many thoughts and emotions in his head and heart.

"How are you?" he finally whispered, rubbing her forehead and smoothing matted blonde locks.

"It was horrible", she squeaked.

He knew it was. It was horrible for him as well.

"It's over now."

She looked in his eyes. It hurt too much to shake her head.

"It'll never be over."

He knew exactly what she meant.

"I love you, Peyton."

Another tear slid down her cheek.

"I know. Lucas?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"Do…do you hate me?"

He felt his own tears coming.

"No, Peyton. I could never hate you. It was a choice, our choice. Only we could decide this for us and it's best. Our lives were on hold but it's gonna be better now. It hurts but we're gonna get through it. I won't leave your side. I promise."

She closed her eyes and bit her lip as she felt another painful aftershock zip through her still fragile body.

"No regrets?" she managed to say.

Lucas swallowed hard. The conversation with Dan played in his head over and over again. He hadn't been able to escape it. His father was right. There always would be regret but you had to learn to live with it. But he couldn't say that to Peyton. Not then, not in her condition. Instead, he took a deep breath and wiped at his eyes.

"No regrets", he whispered.


	105. No Rest For The Weary

She knew she was dreaming but it was hard to wake up. Her eyes remained closed, embedded in a vision of suffering and darkness. She fought to wake up and when she did, the physical discomfort would set in again. It had been 24 hours of nothing but misery. Peyton finally stirred and moaned slightly. Sweat soaked through her bed clothing and onto the thin sheets. Her head shook from side to side but it was a while before her eyes opened. Quietly doing homework a few feet away on the laptop was Haley but at the first signs of roommate distress, she had been at the blonde girl's side.

"Sweetie, you okay? I'm here. What's wrong? Talk to me, Peyton. Tell me what's going on."

"Can you please help me?"

Peyton struggled to sit, still clutching at her sore middle.

"How do you feel? Do you need to get up?"

"Yeah. I, um, I have to go to the bathroom."

"Let me help you", Haley put one arm around her neck for support and the other around her waist.

The minute Peyton began to walk, the cramps set in again. They weren't as bad as the actual procedure, nothing worse than a period, but the more steps they took towards the bathroom, the more nauseous she became. The sick feeling combined with cramps was almost unbearable.

"Haley, I'm not gonna make it", she whimpered as they barely made it to the commode in time. "Dude, I have to puke…"

Haley quickly flipped up the lid in the nick of time and held Peyton's short hair as she wretched.

"You're okay, sweetie", Haley rubbed her back. "I've got you. Just let it all out, okay?"

"I feel so fucking miserable", Peyton groaned as she sat up and washed her face with a warm washcloth.

Haley helped her clean up and use the bathroom before walking her in the room and tucking her back safely in the bed.

"Did you take your ibuprofen?" Haley asked, opening the bottle of 800 mg of Motrin.

Peyton shook her head.

"It doesn't really help. The cramps aren't that bad but I feel like the bleeding is getting heavier. I feel it more. It just gets really bad when I feel like I have to throw up."

Haley nodded.

"Well, I have some Vicodin leftover from my hospital stay and maybe some nausea pills somewhere…"

"I'm okay for now. I, just…Haley, I hate to bother you but could you fix me something to eat?"

Peyton felt awful for being such a burden of no help to herself but Haley was an angel.

"Of course."

"I'm sorry to keep bugging you…"

"You're not bugging me. Don't be silly, kid. Now what can I get for you? Anything you want. And if we don't have it here, then I'll go get it for you."

"No way. No chance in hell. We know how that worked out the last time", Peyton managed to croak with a small smile.

Haley grinned at her, happy she felt well enough to crack a joke even if the banter only lasted for a few seconds.

"Ha ha. Now let's see, there is that Stouffer's lasagna. That's pretty good. Or I could warm up some chili. We've got yogurt and mixed fruit or I can make you grilled cheese or…"

"Something light. My stomach…"

Haley nodded as she prepared fresh turkey slices on wheat, taking the crusts off just the way Peyton liked it. The blonde ate a few bites and afterwards Haley watched as Peyton drifted off into sleep. No doubt it would be fitful and restless, lasting less than hour intervals before Peyton would wake up in pain, usually in physical pain.

Haley just watched for a while as she slept. It was hard to leave her side. It was hard to see her friend like that. Secretly she had hoped and dreamed of a little baby. She and Nathan would have pitched in and maybe Lucas and Peyton would have gotten back together and there'd be hope yet for a happily ever after ending. But it wasn't meant to be. Lucas and Peyton had made their choice. Haley understood it and she respected it. They didn't have to defend themselves to her. Who was she to say what was right or wrong for their lives? She had never judged anyone in her life and her friends would be no exception. She had never been in a situation like that herself and she could only imagine how it would feel to be faced with such a decision. Firsthand she had seen how difficult it had all been. Lucas and Peyton had definitely struggled and agonized over every detail. Choices like that were never easy for anybody and she'd do whatever it took to be there for them.

Sighing, she stood and went back to her spot at the laptop over by the bookshelf. Putting her reading glasses back on, she returned to the homework she had been working on, studying quietly and trying to get as much done as possible before Peyton awoke again. For privacy and her roommate's rest, Haley had taken the room phone off the hook and Peyton's cell was turned off as well. The only working source of communication was Haley's phone, which had been put on vibrator mode. She felt the buzz pulsating against her thigh and fished deep inside her pockets to retrieve it.

"Hello?" she said in a low voice, already knowing who it was without having to check the Caller ID.

"Hales, it's me."

"Hey."

"How is she?" he asked breathlessly.

Haley sighed.

"Okay, I guess. At least as well as to be expected for now. The doctor pretty much said it would be like this."

"Is she in a lot of pain?"

"A little. Cramps and stuff. Nothing too horrible. It's the worst because she keeps throwing up."

"Make sure she takes the Motrin."

"It doesn't help that much but she's sleeping now anyway. She finally got some food in her stomach so we'll keep playing it by ear and see what happens. I'll see how she feels when she wakes up again."

"I'm so worried", he breathed.

Peyton, everything they had gone through and everything his love was now going through on her own had been weighing heavily on his conscience. In fact, he had thought of little else. The need to be there for her and hold her and protect her from the world was stronger than ever.

"I know. Me too. But it's going as well as it will. I think today and the next day is gonna be tough, physically. And then when the pain and the drugs wear off, then the emotional stuff will probably set in. Look, I have no idea what's gonna happen, Luke. I haven't done this before. I don't know what to do. We just have to wait and see and whatever goes down, no matter how bad, we have to be there for Peyton."

"I know. You're right. I know. I just wish I could be there for her now."

"I know you do, sweetie."

"Can I…maybe I should come over."

"Lucas, I'm not gonna tell you what to do but I really don't think that's a good idea."

"Haley…"

"Just hear me out. I know you're upset and you're concerned and you have every right to be. I know you love Peyton and you want to be here for her but coming over now…it just won't work."

"I'm not trying to make things worse."

"I know but if you come over right now, you will. I'm sorry. So this might be hard to hear but if you can, just chill out. Wait a few days and see how things go and how she's feeling and we'll take it from there."

"But Hales…"

"Please. Lucas, please."

He wanted to protest but he knew she was right. There was nothing else he could do.

"Okay. You're right. I'll just hang out here."

"I know it's hard and I'm sorry. I hate to ask you to do this but it's best for Peyton."

"I know, I know. I don't mean to snap at you. I know you're trying to do what's best for everybody and I really appreciate that. I mean it. I'm so thankful for everything you've done so far for me and Peyton."

"You're welcome. Hey, that's what friends are for, dude. Anytime. You know you can always count on me."

"One more thing…could you, if she gets better or worse or anything, will you just call me?"

"I'll keep you posted. You have my word."

"Thanks."

"Is um, is Nathan there?"

Lucas sighed.

"Yeah, he's right here. You want to talk to him?"

"Please, if you don't mind."

Lucas handed over the phone to his brother.

"Hey, babe."

"Hey you", she smiled, upon hearing his voice. "God, it's so good to hear your voice."

"You too. How're you holding up?"

Haley shrugged.

"Hanging in there."

"How's Peyton?"

Haley glanced over at the fragile figure still sleeping on the bed.

"She's hanging in there, too."

"Good…"

"Look, I know I haven't been around and I'm probably gonna be busy with her the next few days and…"

"It's cool."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I understand. Peyton needs you right now. Do what you have to do. You're a good friend, Haley."

She sighed with relief.

"Thank you. Nathan, thank you so much for saying that."

"I love you."

"I love you, too, babe. Can you just do one thing for me?"

"Anything."

"Watch out for Lucas. He's hurting, too."

Nathan looked over at his distraught brother. Of course he was hurting and despite their differences, he had been there for him in his time of need and would continue to do so.

"I know", he responded softly. "I'm on it."

"Thanks. Listen, I have some more work to do and I'm sure she'll be getting up soon…"

"I'll let you go. Call me tomorrow?"

"You bet", she said as she hung up.

Rubbing her tired eyes, she turned her attention back to the flat screen monitor. Glancing at her notes she began typing the first few words when Peyton began to stir again.

"Haley…"

No rest for the weary. Up on her feet, Haley was by her side in a flash.

"I'm here, sweetie. It's alright. Haley's here."


	106. Sole Survivor

**_Author's Note: Thanks, Lindsay and Jen. After I talked to you guys last night, I decided to go ahead and "take out the trash". Now maybe I can continue writing this story in peace, lol. I guess one bad apple does spoil the whole bunch. And to Maeva, thanks so much for your continued and never waivering support. I read what you have to say and usually it's just simple and honest and encouraging and understanding so I just wanted to let you know that..._**

Lucas tossed and turned. He'd been up for damn near 36 hours straight. He had gone out for drives and long walks, where he had spent hours clearing his head literally trying to convince himself that he, they, had somehow done the right thing. He had tried to read books and watch a little television in attempt to divert his attention to something trivial. But nothing had worked. He couldn't even think straight. All he could do was think about Peyton. She had been in so much pain. It had killed him to see her that way. She had been trying so hard to be strong and brave but he had seen right through the facade. The whole time she had looked so vulnerable and fragile. It made him want to protect her even more. As he held her hand on that table and her entire body shook with fear and pain, his heart had crumbled into a million and one tiny shattered pieces.

The aftermath, which had only just begun, proved to be long and treacherous even in its beginning stages. He had fought back tears as he watched her sob and writhe in pain. The recovery felt more like agony. It was an emotionally scary place to be knowing that the damage had already been done. Right or wrong, there was no taking back the decision. There were consequences, most of them emotional and it was something they would just have to learn to deal with.

Lucas, as pledged, had stayed with her until the nurse said they could leave. Peyton trembled as he pulled out the cash that had depleted his already meager savings. It was money that was supposed to be put towards the following semester's books, the only portion of college tuition that his scholarship did not cover. But so much for books. And he prayed his mother, who had access to the account would not see the withdrawal. How would he ever be able to explain it all to her?

Combined with the medication provided and taxes, it was well over four hundred dollars and Lucas had just barely enough to cover the charges. Putting his arm around her, he guided her outside, ignoring the continued comments of the few protesters that remained. He led her to the car and helped her inside. A local talk radio station hummed at a lowered volume as Peyton stared out the window and cried softly to herself.

They arrived at campus and sitting on the curb was a solemn Nathan and Haley who had been waiting for them quietly and patiently. Nathan shoved his hands in his pockets, nodding a quiet acknowledgment to his brother and friend while Haley gave them both sympathetic hugs. Then they all helped Peyton upstairs to her room and to bed and long after Haley had ushered the two men out and closed the door, he stood there unable to physically move, tears spilling down his face. Finally it was Nathan who had gently and silently coaxed Lucas to leave.

Carter Hall, even with the guys and the fact that there never seemed to be a dull moment, didn't help. The distraction was needed but his inner thoughts were too powerful. And long walks and drives were of no use either. He certainly didn't feel like discussing the situation except with the one person who was recovering and not up to conversations. So he retreated to the sanctity of his room where he could pace the floor in peace. Nathan had been there acting as the silent support factor, saying little but at the same time taking care of important details like eating and finally, sleeping. An exhausted Lucas made the attempt but it was a feeble one at that.

He sighed as he moved in the darkness. He peeked over at his little brother who had his back turned and headphones on, rap music surely turned up to full blast. Staring at the half moon that shone in through opened blinds, he closed his eyes and tried desperately to fall asleep. Finally after hours of restlessness, he lapsed into a slumber…

_Lucas turned a key into the door and set foot into an unfamiliar apartment. It was sparsely decorated with furniture but coming along nicely with that hip, bohemian feel to it. Walking from the living room to the small kitchen to the even smaller bedroom, Lucas was surprised to see a crib and changing table located over by the wall. He walked over to it, a collection of wide eyed stuffed animals staring back at him._

"_Hey, you. Somebody's early today. You're home."_

_Lucas nearly jumped out of his skin._

"_Peyton?"_

"_Who were you expecting?" she grinned, placing a kiss on his cheek. "Santa Claus?"_

_His mouth fell wide open. She looked beautiful, so beautiful but different. Her hair had grown a little longer and was partially covered with a red bandana. She wore paint splattered denim overalls that bulged in the middle over a solid black Modest Mouse concert tee shirt.. In fact, it looked like she was hiding a giant beach ball underneath her clothes._

"_You…"_

_She playfully rolled her eyes._

"_Yeah, I know I'm getting huge but you don't have to stare, babe. Geez. It makes me feel self conscious. Anyway, a few more weeks of this and my body will once again be my own as soon as little Junior decides to pop out.."_

"_Junior?" he questioned._

"_Don't get your Calvins in a bunch. It's just an expression. I swear to you I didn't go to the doctor behind your back. We agreed not to find out the baby's sex. As hard as it, I'll stick with the deal and be surprised, even though my fingers are still crossed for a boy. I gave my parents enough grief. Little girls are trouble. Trust me, I'm not looking to get all my crap back just yet."_

_She grabbed Luke's hand and put it to her belly. He smiled as he felt the movement within, slow at first then more forceful._

"_I feel him…or her", he smiled._

"_Junior has been kicking up a storm today. Girl or boy, we definitely have a soccer player here."_

_Peyton unfastened the straps of her overalls and let him get a firsthand look at her stomach so swollen with their child. Stretch marks lightly sprinkled it as her belly button protruded in a proclaimed pout. Lucas couldn't believe it. It actually brought tears to his eyes. It was their apartment, their nursery…their baby inside her._

"_It's so beautiful", he whispered._

"_Look", she grinned. "It's getting so big you can actually see the ripples when it moves."_

"_It's amazing", he laughed. _

"_I know."_

"_Peyton, you're amazing."_

"_Luke…" she blushed._

_He pulled her in for a kiss._

"_Thank you."_

"_Why? Why are you thanking me?"_

"_For all of this. It's a gift, Pey."_

_She shook her head._

"_This baby might be a blessing but it isn't my gift to you and it's not your gift to me. It's our child, Luke. I still don't know if I have the strength or the patience to do this but I do know that I love you and I love this baby. We're going to be okay. I have a feeling that everything will be alright."_

_Lucas hugged her tight, unable to control his smile as Baby Scott kicked furiously between its parents' bodies. What had seemed so scary and so impossible at first now seemed the most natural thing in the world. He had his baby and pretty soon she'd be having their baby. There might be sacrifices and hard times ahead but he knew he could face anything and everything with her. And because of that, all would be right with the world…_

"Peyton!"

Lucas opened his eyes and sat upright in bed. He was covered in sweat, breath leaving his body in erratic spurts that left him gasping with sharp chest pains. Feverishly patting the mattress beside him, to his dismay, it was empty.

"Luke, are you alright, man?" Nathan asked as he woke up and turned on the nearby bedside lamp.

Lucas swung his feet over the side of the bed.

"Peyton!" he repeated.

"She, she's not here, man. She's in her room. Look, are you alright?"

He bit his lip. Was it all just a dream? No! It couldn't have been.

"I…Peyton was here. Not here, I mean. We, were at an apartment. Our apartment. And she was painting the nursery. Her stomach was so big. It was huge, bro. We were having the baby and we didn't know if it was gonna be a boy or a girl…"

"Lucas, just stop it. Slow down."

"But…"

"You were dreaming, man."

Lucas looked around. There was Nathan. There they were together in their shared room at Carter Hall. There was no Peyton. There was no more baby.

"Dammitt", Lucas sighed, punching at the bed.

Nathan removed his headphones.

"You want to talk about it, man?"

Lucas shook his head.

"What's there to talk about?"

Nathan shrugged.

"Look, man, you know I don't know how to do this. All this stuff about being brothers and friends shit is new to me. I just know you're in a crappy situation. If it were me, I'd probably be feeling pretty bad about stuff, too. I've watched you ever since you guys got back from Greensboro and you've been a wreck. You haven't slept not one time and the one time you do, you're having a nightmare like an hour later. I don't know whether or not there is anything I can do but I'll try, man. If you need me, just to talk…"

"I know", he sighed. "I appreciate it. But there's nothing you can do. There's nothing I can do. It's just a fucked up situation where nobody wins."

"Sorry", Nathan muttered.

Lucas looked right at him.

"Yeah…me, too."

"For whatever its worth, I think you and Peyton did the right thing. It's hard but in the end, it's the right thing for both of you."

"Yeah. I hope so."

"And for what it's worth, I think you're a real stand up guy. You probably hear that a lot but it's only because it's true. I know you're hurting right now, man but it's gonna be okay. Peyton will let you back in."

"I need her, man", he whispered.

"I know you do. You need some sleep, too."

"Nate…"

"Maybe you should try to lie down again. We could keep the TV on at least until you fall asleep or whatever."

"I can't."

"Can't what?"

"I can't sleep, bro. I, I'm afraid of what I'm gonna see once I close my eyes."

As beautiful as his dream about family life with Peyton had been, it hurt too much to even think about it.

"Alright", Nathan nodded as he turned on the tube via a remote. "Sports Center. You can't go wrong with that. They're about to recap the score from the Pistons/Heat game."

"Dude, you don't have to stay up with me. I know you're tired and I've been keeping you busy enough as it is. Just go to sleep. I'll be fine."

"I know you will but I'm not that sleepy. It's cool. Besides, I missed the game anyway."

Lucas looked at the little brother who had come such a long way in a matter of months.

"Alright", he finally conceded. "Sports Center it is."

"You want a Coke? There are cold sodas down in the fridge. I was gonna grab one."

"Yeah. Thanks, bro."

Lucas sat up in bed as Nathan went down to get their drinks. Peyton was healing but she wasn't the only one that needed to. It had been their decision together and one he soon realized would profoundly affect him for the rest of his life. More than anything, he wanted to be there for her, take care of Peyton. But first, he had to get himself together. To do that, he had to come to grips with the reality of the situation. First he had to face his own pain before he could help Peyton face hers.

"You alright?" Nathan returned, handing him an ice cold can.

Lucas nodded and looked right at him with tears in his eyes.

"Thanks, Nate", he said softly.

Nathan tried to laugh it off.

"Get a grip, dude. It's just soda."

But it was more than that, more than soda and they both knew it.


	107. Everything Happens For A Reason

"The region of Afghanistan has for much of history been part of the Persian empire. The beginning of modern Afghanistan can be dated to 1747, when the Afghans in Nadir Shah's army return home after his death…how does that sound, Hales? I don't like that beginning sentence. Hales? Haley?"

Nathan watched as his girlfriend, eyes closed, chin propped up by her hand, gave way to fatigue. She nodded and teetered as he looked on, finally her hand slipped and before he could catch her, her head hit the table with a bang.

"The principal origin of the icebergs that reach the North Atlantic Ocean are the 100 or so major tidewater glaciers of West Greenland!" Haley popped up.

Nathan sat back and chuckled.

"I'm sure that's true but it doesn't really matter since we covered World Geography last session. Today is World History. We're supposed to be going over my paper on the history of Afghanistan. Remember?"

"Oh. Oh yeah. Right. That. Of course, I remember. I was just testing you to see if you'd remember."

He smirked.

"You were testing me while you were sleeping?"

"I wasn't sleeping."

"What do you call it?"

"I was resting my eyes."

"While snoring?"

Haley made a face.

"Nathan Scott, I resent that! I do not snore."

"Yes, you do. And you drool, too."

"Whatever."

He pointed to the slob pond that had trickled from the corner of her mouth. Embarrassed, Haley wiped her face with a Kleenex.

"I rest my case, Counselor."

"Great. I drool and snore in front of my boyfriend. That's real attractive."

He kissed her lips.

"It's cute."

"Yeah right. I can't help it. Sorry I've been so out of it today and this week. I'm like the worst tutor in the world. I've been so tired lately."

"Peyton?"

Haley nodded.

"She's my friend and I love her and I know she's having a hard time. It's not like I'm gonna just stop being there for her but honestly, babe, it's like having a full time job."

"I see. Is she any better?"

"Physically? Yes. Lots. It was pretty bad those first few days. She was in a lot of pain."

"I thought they gave you drugs for that."

Haley sighed.

"They did but you know Peyton had all kinds of problems in her past. I guess she popped pills with friends and stuff. Anyway, after a while, your body builds a tolerance. It's like crying wolf. You take the meds to get high or whatever, then when you really need them for pain, they no longer work."

"But you said she's feeling better."

"She is but now the other part sets in and if you ask me, it's worse than physical pain. The pain is gone, her head is a little clearer now. Now she can think and relive the situation and let her imagination run wild with what might have been. I was reading up on the aftermath of abortion. It's common a lot of time for the woman to have depression, low self esteem, guilt, anger, grief…"

"What do you think Peyton is feeling?"

"All of the above. It's starting, Nathan. I can tell. She's not just gonna get over this."

"Maybe she needs help. Real help. Look, I know you're her friend and you care but maybe she needs like a professional or something."

"That's not a bad idea but good luck convincing her to go."

"I know. She's not the only one. Lucas is having a hard time dealing with this, too. It's really tearing the guy up inside."

"I feel bad for them."

"Yeah, me, too."

Haley tapped her pencil across the desk.

"Do you think they did the right thing?"

"It doesn't matter what I think."

Haley rolled her eyes.

"I know that but you get what I'm asking."

Nathan nodded.

"Yeah, I do."

"God, what an impossible situation."

"Lucas and Peyton love each other but face it, their lives are pretty crazy right now. She has a whole lot of issues she needs to deal with. And Lucas needs to focus on basketball. Yeah, that might seem a little selfish for me to say they should think about themselves first but that's important. Because let's say, they'd had the kid. You have Peyton trying to raise a baby even though she can't even deal with herself and all her other problems. And you've got Lucas trying to be a good dad while helping Peyton and trying to keep his grades up and play ball. Honestly, how do you think that would work? I'll tell you…it won't. Haley, it can't. It won't even matter how much they love each other, it's gonna be so much friction in that relationship. You think a child won't see that? Little kids aren't dumb. Growing up, they'd pick up on all of that. And it would affect how they were raised. I mean, look at me. Dad ended up choosing my mom when she was pregnant with me. But you know what I think? I think he really loved Karen, Lucas' mom. But my mom's family had money so it would be easier. So they get married young and have me and they weren't ready to be parents. The mistakes they made, the things I saw between them affected me for the rest of my life. I know what that's like. So I'm saying if you can't do it right, don't do it at all."

Haley took a deep breath.

"I don't know…"

"You think they were wrong?"

"I think they did what they had to do and what they thought was right. As far as abortion itself, I'm not necessarily for or against it. I just believe it is a legal, moral and Constitutional right for a woman to choose what to do with her own body. For now, I'm just worried about my friends. I hope they make it through this and somehow maybe it could even lead them back to one another."

"I hope so."

"Can I ask you a question, Nathan?"

"Yeah."

"What if it were us?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if I got pregnant and we had to make that choice? What would you do? What would you want?"

Nathan's eyes narrowed.

"Wait a minute. Hales, you're not saying…"

Her eyes widened.

"Oh no. I'm not pregnant. Don't worry about that. We've used a condom every single time but after that first night I made an appointment at a women's clinic and I'm on the shot now so we're good."

He breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's good to know. Man, I felt my heart pounding."

"Imagine how Lucas and Peyton must have felt."

"I remember this one time Bevin was late. She freaked out. It was so bad. I was calm about it in front of her face but that night I laid in my bed and cried. It was messed up. But I just knew I couldn't have a kid."

"You were too young?"

"No."

"Basketball?"

"No."

"You parents and grandparents?"

Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Man, they would have killed me but that wasn't my biggest reason either."

"Then what was?"

"Bevin."

"Bevin?"

"She's the sweetest girl in the world and she was my girlfriend and things were going good but I could not imagine her being the mother of my child. Just like I'm sure Ms. Roe doesn't regret Lucas but probably regrets that Dan is his father. I just felt deep down in my heart and in my gut that it wasn't right. So yeah, I was gonna ask her to have an abortion but she's Catholic and her parents would have had a fit anyway and it would have just been crazy anyway you put it. Thank God her period came the next day."

"I don't know what I would do either. I've never been in that position before. I mean, you know how much I love you but at the same time we have college and you're trying to get things right with basketball and I have law school…it'd be so much. Timing is everything."

"You got that right", he agreed quickly.

"That was a fast response", she grinned.

"It's just true. Timing is everything. Look at us now."

"What about us?"

"I love you, Haley but it's more than that. We met at the right time. We were friends for a while then we went through all that bullshit and it changed everything. We had feelings but we took our time getting together. You're definitely the right girl for me but more importantly, you came along at the right time in my life. Let's say we'd met a couple of years ago. I know I wouldn't have been ready to be in love and be in a committed relationship like I am now."

Haley smiled. She appreciated his honesty and something about the way he said "committed relationship" made her feel all warm inside.

"Everything happens for a reason. I always say that. I've always believed it. Life is a journey. You go through good and bad along the way but you have to stop and experience each part in order to go on to the next thing."

"Like how Wake was my dad's dream when I really wanted Duke. But if I hadn't come here, I never would have met Rachel and gotten in that trouble…but I never would have met you either."

"Exactly", Haley smiled as she leaned over and kissed his lips. "What a consolation prize."

He looked in her eyes.

"It was. I mean, it is. If I had to go through all the crap just to meet you, then it was worth it."

"Aw, that's so sweet."

He shrugged.

"What can I say? I guess I'm a sweet guy."

"You are", Haley nodded. "Not only with me but just in general you have changed so much. I mean, you're still the same guy that arrogantly walked through these doors last August but amazing things happened when you opened up your heart. The real you got to come out."

"I think maybe you had a little something to do with that", he winked.

"Maybe so. Maybe Lucas did, too."

Nathan sighed.

"Maybe…"

"You know how you said I was a good friend? Well, you're a good brother. I am so proud of you, Nathan and you should be proud of yourself."

"Lucas isn't such a bad guy."

"No, he's not. He's a great guy."

"Fine. He's a pretty great guy. And yeah, he is my brother and I guess now maybe my friend, too. It's been hard for him but he'll get through it. Luke is gonna be okay."

"And you're gonna be there for him?"

Nathan looked away before making eye contact with Haley and giving her a small smile.

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess I am."

She stroked the side of his face.

"I really love you, you know that?"

He nodded. The feeling was mutual.

"Yeah. I love you, too."

She smiled after he pecked her lips.

"And back to the history of Afghanistan…"

Nathan groaned.

"Do we have to?"

"Yes, we have to."

He grinned.

"I think I liked it better when you were asleep."

"I'm sure you did but we have work to do. Come on. It's alright to help out our friends but we can't let our grades go down the toilet because of it. World History awaits us."

Red pen in hand, Haley turned her attention to his paper. He smiled as she marked away making suggestions and corrections here and there. Nathan couldn't take his eyes off of her. Haley James was definitely one in a million. A whirling mass of happy, over the top energy combined with beauty, brains, and a heart of gold. He thought about what she said. Maybe everything did happen for a reason. He had gone through horrible things but if the road had led him to Haley, then indeed it had been worth it. He hoped the journey would prove equally fruitful for Lucas and Peyton. They deserved a break, too. They deserved happiness and peace. Maybe it would finally come.


	108. The Healing Begins Today

Peyton sighed as she added the finishing touches to her latest drawing. It was of a person who had been on her mind. It was Lucas. They hadn't talked in days but she had never stopped thinking about him. By her pillow she kept her favorite pictures, one of the two of them just goofing around together and another of just Lucas by himself. She had snapped it after a victorious game and it captured him at his best…handsome, carefree and smiling. But the figure on her pad was anything else. It showed a worried and sad face, the same expression he had worn last time she had seen him. She could only imagine him waiting by the phone to hear from her but she couldn't manage to make herself dial that last number, no matter how many times she had picked up the phone and dialed the first six.

"You okay?" Haley asked as she tied back her long hair in a ponytail.

"Yeah. You look nice. Where are you going?"

Haley grinned and shook her head as she looked down at her sensible blouse and neatly pressed khakis.

"Nice? Dude, I look like a librarian. Anyway, I'm off to my Pre Law Society club. They're having a meeting I can't miss."

"Sounds like fun."

"Loads. Anyway, I shouldn't be more than a couple of hours. Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah."

"You sure you don't need anything? Because I could make you some food if you don't want to wait for me. I'd hate for you to be sitting here hungry, especially if the meeting runs late."

Peyton managed a small smile.

"That's really sweet of you but I'll be fine. Really. I feel much better and if I get hungry, I'll heat something up or I'll go out."

"Are you ready for all that yet?"

She appreciated the heartfelt concern.

"I have to face the world sometime, right? I can't hide in this bed forever. Life goes on."

Haley nodded.

"Well, I have to split. The cell is on, call me if you need me."

Peyton winked and as Haley opened the door, there was Brooke on the other side, her hand in position to knock.

"Hey, Tutor Girl", she looked Haley up and down. "I see we're definitely looking the part."

Haley stuck out her tongue.

"Well, you haven't been around lately. You know there will be anarchy in the streets when there is no fashion police to maintain order."

"You got that right. We'll get together at the end of the week and go shopping at the mall. It'll be fun."

"Ooohh, do we get to stop at that Cin A Bun place?"

Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Sure as long as it's in the general direction of Banana Republic."

"It's a date then", Haley grinned. "Okay, ladies. I'm off."

"You can say that again", Brooke shook her head as she closed the door behind her. "Hey, you. How's it hanging?"

Peyton shrugged.

"Hey."

"You weren't picking up the phone so I thought I'd drop by. I won't stay long but I was getting worried."

"I'm okay."

"You sure?"

She nodded.

"It was pretty bad but uh…it's done now. What can you do? I'm just gonna try to move on with life the best way I can."

"Good for you. I know everything you've been through hasn't been easy. It's good to see you're handling it so well."

Peyton sighed.

"Well? I wouldn't go that far. I'm just trying to deal with it all. You know, I think a big part of my problem is dwelling on stuff from the past that I can't change. I don't want to do that anymore, Brooke. I don't want to be that person anymore. I guess now the hard part is figuring it all out and putting everything into prospective. It's like, where do I go from here? I want to face my pain head on and deal with it, then move on."

"Have you talked to Lucas?" she asked softly.

"Not yet. I will, I guess, soon. It's just hard. Because I know he's gonna want to talk about it."

"And you don't?"

Peyton shook her head.

"No. I mean, my feelings are still the same about not wanting to be in a relationship."

"Yeah and who could blame you now but there's always the future. I mean, you never know."

"True but there will always be this black cloud hanging over us as far as I'm concerned. What we just went through with the pregnancy and the abortion is gonna bond us forever. I wish it were something more positive that would bond us."

Brooke kicked her shoes off and put her feet on the bed.

"I get what you're saying, Pey. But it doesn't have to be that way. Like you said, deal with it together and leave it in the past. I can't believe I'm actually saying this but maybe there's still a chance you and Luke can have a happy future together."

"I don't know. Honestly, Brooke, I don't know if that'll ever happen…or even if I want it to now."

"You know what you need?"

Peyton sighed.

"I bet you're gonna tell me."

"Damn right. You need to get away."

"Brooke…"

"No, I'm serious. Your life has been one big long drawn out drama fest slash tragedy lately. It's seriously depressing."

"And you think a vacation is gonna solve all my problems?"

"No but you said you need to deal with it, right?"

"Right."

"Okay. So starting now, do whatever you have to do to come to terms with your parents and Ellie and Lucas and the baby and just everything that has happened. Face it and deal with it the best way you know how, then leave it in the past. I mean it. Just lock it up in a closet somewhere, throw away the key and exhale."

"Then what?"

"School is out in a few months and not a moment too soon. This whole year has been super stressful. Everybody needs a break. So this summer, I am off to Europe."

"Europe?"

"Yes. Great Britain, France, Italy, Portugal, Germany and Switzerland. Do you know how much fun I'm gonna have and how much money I'm gonna spend in three months? It's gonna be a blast! I am so excited. You should totally come, Peyton."

"It sounds cool or whatever and I know you're gonna have a good time but I don't think me tooling across Europe with you and a bunch of your friends on a shopping adventure is what I need right now. I appreciate the invite, though."

"Who says I'm bringing friends?"

Peyton rolled her eyes.

"What? Are you telling me you're going by yourself?"

"Maybe."

"Brooke."

"Okay, I am."

"Yeah right."

"Seriously."

"You? Europe? The whole summer? Alone?"

"Yes. Is that so hard to believe?"

"Actually, yes. I don't know. You like to have fun and party. I just see you having a better time with more people."

"Trust me, I will be partying and shopping and having loads of fun. That is definitely the plan but there's more to the trip than that. Look, Peyton, you're not the only person whose life has changed. I've been through a lot. No, not on the level you have but there are things I'm dealing with good and bad. Isn't that what college life is all about? I'm finding myself. And in Europe, that's exactly what I plan to do."

Peyton bit her lip.

"Europe, huh?"

"Europe. Now what do you say?"

"I can't. Um, thanks but really it's not a good time."

Brooke nodded.

"Well, the invitation will remain open. Let me know if you change your mind."

"Thanks."

"Anytime. I just want you to be okay. Things have been rough and personally I think you're incredibly strong. I would have given up a long time ago. But you've told me stuff about your past. I know when you were younger and things got bad…well, you told me some of the things you used to do. That's not good, Pey. I don't want to lose you."

"Brooke…"

"Don't get mad. I care. I'm just looking out for you."

"I'm not mad. You're exactly right. Thanks for worrying about me but you don't have to. Not this time."

"Okay. Well, actually I had plans to meet some people and…"

"It's cool. Thank you for stopping by."

Peyton leaned over and the two friends hug.

"Take care of yourself."

"I'm trying. You, too, Brooke."

"I'll check on you later and as soon as you're up to it, you, me and Haley have a date with the mall. I swear if I knew my little hiatus was gonna affect her like that, I definitely would have rethought the situation."

Peyton smiled.

"Later, Brooke."

She watched the brunette leave. Three months traveling through Europe. It didn't seem like a half bad idea. Seeing the different sights and experiencing and appreciating different cultures. Being separated from the elements that had created such aggravation in her life. It was a thought but the trip was months away. It was the future. But she still had the present.

Peyton looked around as some of Brooke's advice stuck with her. She had to begin facing her troubles in the now the best way she knew how. She had always expressed herself through her art and it had proven to be privately therapeutic. But there was one more avenue that had allowed her to previously release her pain…in an open forum where she could share it with others. Setting up the computer to an audio podcast, Peyton held the microphone to her lips.

"_Wow. It's been a while since I've done this. The webcam and the podcast used to be a way of daily life but a lot of things have changed for me recently. I guess that means I've changed, too. Life is all about the transition and hopefully I'll be making another one soon because I can't go on like this. I don't want to. In a few short months, I returned to school, took my artwork to a whole new level, fell in love with a wonderful guy, found out my birth father is dead, developed a relationship with my birth mother, alienated my parents in the process, lost a good friend, made some more great friends, found out an awful secret about my birth mother and sent her away, broke up with Mr. Right, regained the friend that I lost, got pregnant and had an abortion. Boy, that's a mouthful, isn't it? But like they say, truth is stranger than fiction. That is my life, people. How do I feel about that? I don't know. Angry. Confused. Bitter. Empty. Yeah, it's been hard. Before, the old Peyton Sawyer probably would have fallen off the deep end. I used to drink and do drugs, self mutilation, hell, I even tried to commit suicide a few times. That's how I used to handle being in a dark place…I'd just go to an even darker one. But that's not what I want anymore. I know I've said it before but if something doesn't change, then I will die. Finishing school and doing something fun and interesting and positive with my art is important. I know I have to focus on that, even though sometimes life gets in the way and it gets a little easier to fall off track. And my friends? Man, friendship is rough. People can be fickle. Friends come in and out of your life so often…it's up to you to separate the good ones from the bad ones, the truth and the untruth, so to speak. But when you find something that's real, then you should hold onto it. That's my problem. So many times in life I chose to handle things on my own, so much so that I pushed everyone else away. But that's a dangerous place to be when you find yourself all alone. You keep saying you don't need anyone so you push them away on purpose and one day you wake up and they're all gone. So yeah, that's one thing to work on. Love the people that mean the most to me. Take care of my friends, somehow try to repair the damage I did with my parents and also the man I love. Somehow come to terms with the situation with my birth mom. But to fix that, I first have to fix Peyton. It won't be easy and I don't even know where to start but I'm gonna try. So many people love me but I never knew how to handle it before. Why? Because I didn't love me. It's time to face all that. Recently, I made a decision that some may say is cruel or selfish. I don't know. Very unexpectedly I found myself pregnant. It wasn't the best time in my life and it's not something I wanted so I chose to terminate the pregnancy. It was hard. It's a real serious and sensitive subject. I know that sense of loss will be with my every day for the rest of my life and it has taught me such a lesson. But the hardest part now is trying to face my former partner. I know how much he's hurting. And I read all the pamphlets and literature the clinic and counselors gave me. They list all these possible emotions of profound grief and loneliness and they talk about these after effects that I was preparing for but so far…none of it. Don't get me wrong. Yes, I care. Yes, it bothers me. Yes, I think about it all the time and there is guilt but more than anything there is a tremendous amount of relief that it's all over. Then I feel bad for not feeling as bad as maybe I am supposed to. Does that make any sense? Not to me either. But I made a promise to myself to figure it out, all of it. I have a lot of issues to work through. I have to get myself together. I have to get my life back and that's exactly what I'm gonna do. Starting here, starting today, the healing begins."_


	109. Live, Love And Learn

Nathan entered the weight room and out of the corner of his eye caught first glance at his brother. He was lying on the bench, pressing a weight clearly too much for him to handle without a spotter in sight. Sighing and shaking his head, Nathan stood over him, catching the bar in the nick of time as Lucas struggled to keep a steady grip with his violently trembling arms.

"What the hell are you trying to do, dude, get drafted by the Panthers?" Nathan chuckled.

Lucas sat up slowly and wiped the sweat dripping from his brow with the end of his shirt.

"You're just jealous that I can lift more than your skinny ass."

"Skinny?" Nathan made a muscle. "Skinny? In your dreams, man. Check out these guns. And if my skinny ass hadn't gotten here when I did, you'd be a pile of mush right now because that bar was about to fall on your ass and crush you and you know it."

"Yeah, yeah", Lucas took a swig of water from his bottle. "What brings you by, man?"

"I need to work my legs. I did arms yesterday."

"Where's Hales?"

"Tutoring now and then I think she's doing something later with Brooke and Peyton."

Lucas nodded, the mention of the latter still bringing a skip to his heart. It had been weeks since they had talked, a month since that fateful day in early February when a trip to Greensboro had changed their lives forever. Peyton had healed physically but those closest to her had kept a watchful eye on her for the always emotional aftermath. But she had done well and handled it to the best of her ability. She had spoken to Lucas several times by phone and they had even run into each other a time or two since but nothing solid or concrete. They still weren't back together as a couple and a still ever hopeful Lucas was beginning to wonder if it would happen at all.

"That's cool. Um, how is Peyton?" he tried to sound casual. "Have you seen her around lately?"

"I saw her earlier. I went over there to their room after class and hung out for a while. She's good."

"Really? She looked okay and everything?"

"Yeah, I guess. She was kind of quiet but she was, I don't know. She's just Peyton. Haley was saying something about this month long art class that just started. I guess Peyton is gonna intern on it for a grade teaching elderly people at some retirement home."

He smiled. At least she was keeping busy.

"That's good. That's nice."

"You still don't talk to her much, do you?"

Lucas shook his head with a sigh.

"Not really."

"Sorry, man."

"It's okay. I mean, it's tough. I'd love to talk to her everyday but I know that's not gonna happen, at least not anytime soon. I'm alright with that for now. Not alright but at least resigned because I don't have any other choice. But at least I know she's okay."

"She is. I know it's hard because you care and you want to see her yourself but from what I see and what Haley tells me, she is okay or at least she's getting there."

"I'm glad. I'm so glad she has Haley there and now Brooke is back. That's good. She needs to surround herself with good people. And I want her to be okay, I just hope it isn't an act."

"I don't know. You know her better than I do but it seems like she's really changed. I think she's working real hard to get it all together. Everything takes time, I guess."

"Then good for her."

Nathan nodded, looking over at his brother.

"Do you think…"

"Think what?"

Nathan sighed.

"I don't know. That you two will ever get back together."

Lucas shrugged.

"I don't know. Do I want that? Hell, yeah. I want it more than anything but I don't know if it will actually happen. Man, so much has gone down between us. It's hard to say."

"You really love her, don't you?"

"With all my heart. Of course, I still do. I always will."

"Then that has to make it worse, seeing her around all the time and stuff, not being able to really do anything about it."

"It does. But you know what's worse?"

"What?"

"Not seeing her at all. That's the worse, Nate. I'm telling you. That is what really kills me."

"I bet it does."

"One time I went down to her studio. I know this is gonna sound all stalkerish but I parked my car outside and just waited."

"Why?"

"I wanted a glimpse of her. I wanted to see her without her seeing me. Because then maybe I could get a peek into what was really going on. When she sees me she gets nervous and uncomfortable and sometimes it can be awkward. I didn't want that. I didn't want an act. So I watched her and…I don't know, it was nice. She looked like she was okay or as okay can be after everything that has happened to her. It's just that sometimes, well, sometimes she gets this look in her eye. It's so sad. I remember it used to kill me every time I saw it. I saw it that night. It makes you want to run and throw your arms around her and tell her everything is going to be alright. Hell, it took everything I had in me not to jump out of my car and do exactly just that."

Nathan took a seat next to his brother. The relationship with Peyton had always had its shaky points even when things were going well. But through it all, Lucas' love and devotion had never wavered. Nathan had been lucky enough to enjoy a smooth sail with Haley. But for a moment he could trade places with his older brother and put himself in Luke's shoes. Desperately loving and wanting someone but not being able to reach them. It must have been a gut wrenching feeling. He couldn't imagine something coming between he and Haley like that.

"I don't know how you didn't, man. In fact, I don't know how you do it. I see how it kills you inside."

"All's fair in life and love, huh?" Lucas quipped.

"No, love and life aren't gonna be fair all the time. Everybody knows that. But it isn't supposed to hurt so much either. Haley taught me that, dude."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying what if you're at the end of the road? You can love someone enough and give your all and keep hoping but what if it just isn't meant to be? What if you're just wasting your time?"

"Aren't you the one that told me to have a little faith?"

"Well, yeah but damn. Take a step back and look at the situation. Maybe it's time to move on."

"Nate…"

"I know you don't want to hear that but it's true. I have to say this to you even if it hurts your feelings. Look, Luke, maybe it's time you thought long and hard about that."

Lucas stared at him.

"You think I haven't thought of it before? Of course I have. Bro, I've thought about it a lot."

"And?"

Lucas shrugged.

"I'm not stupid, Nate. I'm not blind either. I know I've been doing a lot of wishful thinking. Through all this, I only prayed for two things. One, I just needed Peyton to be okay and make it out of this alright. That was the most important thing. Two, I wanted us to get back together. I guess you can't have everything you wish for and one out of two ain't bad."

"So what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know."

"I feel like a tool giving this advice because it came from Grandpa but there are a million fish in the sea."

Lucas chuckled.

"I know that's what they say but I think I'll keep my line in the boat where it's safe, at least for now."

"I get it. I mean, what's the rush anyway? We're 19, it's not like you have to be tied down anyway. Just don't let one bad experience sour you for the future. You know what I'm saying?"

He nodded.

"You live, you love, you learn. I guess I've been lucky. I'm still young and I've had real love twice. Some people never have that. Things didn't work out with Jules and that really hurt me but then I ended up finding Peyton. That's over now but who knows? Maybe we will reconnect in the future. If not, then maybe there is something else out there waiting for me. I doubt it but hey, it's not like I can predict the future."

"You think Peyton is the love of your life?"

"I think she's my soul mate. She's really special and she made a big impact on me in such a short amount of time. I've just never had a connection with another human being like that. It's amazing. You can't explain it or put it into words. As great as it was with Jules and how much I loved her, we never bonded quite like that."

"How do you know?"

"What?"

"That it's real and she is the one."

"You just know. When things happen in your past and you don't come to grips with it, it will have an affect on your life in the future. Look at Peyton and everything she went through. The same was true with me. Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't take back a single thing from my childhood. I love my mom to death and she's the best. But not having a dad around really screwed with me. When I was old enough to know why and exactly what he was and who he was, that explained things but it messed with me even more. And because she felt like I had suffered enough, Mom worked extra hard. That created this bond with us that I can't even explain. It just shaped my life. But there was still something missing and I needed it. Even when I pretended I didn't, I really did. Peyton was the closest thing I had to filling that void. I could give you a million reasons why but it's so hard to put into words. It's like the air. You can't see it but you know it's there. Well, Peyton, was, is, my air. I know I should move on but it isn't that simple. Because she'll always have my heart. That's just how it is and how I feel. What other woman could possibly compare to that?"

"But what about the bad times? She has put you through a whole lot. Admit it, Luke."

"True but that only makes the bond stronger. It's a test. Things aren't always happy all the time. We have been through more than our share of crap and I still love her, I still want her. The good far outweighs the bad."

"What do you see when you look at her?"

Lucas let out a little smile.

"I see myself", he answered honestly.

"Let's say you get her back. Then what?"

"Then I'll be the happiest and luckiest man on the planet and hopefully the second time around we can make it work. I don't want to get her back just to lose her again"

"And if you don't? If you guys don't make it?"

"That's not something I'm willing to accept just yet. Sure it does creep in my mind from time to time but I try not to think about it. I try to keep a little of that faith you were telling me about.

Nathan nodded.

"I respect that."

"You know something? I don't regret her at all. If I had a choice of never having met Peyton, then I'd choose the exact opposite because as far as I'm concerned, the trouble and the pain was all worth it. It might seem like I'm trying to hold onto a bunch of nothing but you better believe it was something. Someone wonderful and beautiful and really special came into my life that made me feel alive at a time when I needed that. I have never loved like that or felt love like that in return. It's having a best friend and a lover and someone to talk to and listen to and understand. It's when things are going great and you can't wait to share it with that person and knowing that if you didn't have that person then it wouldn't be as great. And when it's bad, knowing that person will have your back and defend you and protect you and make all the not so good stuff go away. It's a feeling. It's a connection, Nate."

"Yeah…I know."

"When you're lucky enough, blessed enough to find that person, to have that feeling, then you don't let it go so easily. You just can't. You want to hold onto it as long as possible. Does that make sense?"

Nathan was quiet for a moment. It had started off making no sense, no sense at all. Nathan had felt sorry for his brother, a little angry even. It was pathetic to watch him sit back and pine away for Peyton, to hold out hope for something that was never meant to be in the first place, something that so far had brought him more misery than not. But as Lucas had talked, it had all come together. Love was a powerful emotion. Sure he had loved before. He had even loved Bevin…but nothing like what he felt for Haley. All the things Lucas had talked about feeling for Peyton paralleled everything Nathan felt for Haley. How could you fight a love that real? How could you just give up and walk away?

"Yeah, Luke. It makes a lot of sense, I guess."

Lucas nodded.

"You ready for the leg weights?"

"What? Oh yeah. Yeah. I'll catch up with you. Just let me get my bag."

Haley was more than a girlfriend, more than love. She was Nathan's soul mate as well. Lucas had really gotten the wheels turning. Never in his life had Nathan felt that way for someone else. He never dreamt he even had those emotions inside of him. But Haley had brought it all out. She brought out the good in him, the best. She made him a better man. She made him happy. Whenever life was great, it would be because of her. And whenever things were awful, he'd get through it…because of her. A random workout session with his brother had certainly put things in a whole new light. That talk had woken him up and made him realize just how important she was to him. It had literally changed his life.


	110. Checkmate, Soulmate

Nathan leaned up on his elbows and peered over. It was quiet in his room at Carter Hall and he thanked God for away basketball games. He tried not to move around too much or make a sound. From all accounts, she was sleeping peacefully although he couldn't be for sure as her bare back was turned towards him. He sucked in a nervous breath. His heart was beating fast…and loud. He was almost sure she could hear it, sure it would wake her up.

Almost two weeks had passed since his conversation in the gym's weight room with Lucas. It had had a profound effect on him. He'd analyzed it over and over again in his head but not matter how many times or which way he looked at it, eventually it always came back to his heart.

Nathan closed his eyes and remembered almost ten years before. Royal had taught him to play chess. For years a young Nathan had sat back and watched the adults play the game for hours both at home and at the country club. It was an intellect's game he had been told and to everyone's surprise, Nathan caught on fast.

He thought back to a particular game with Nick Miller. God, how he had hated that snot nosed, know it all, four eyed dork. He and his basketball buddies had even stuffed him in a locker a time or two at school. It just so happened that Nick's grandfather enjoyed a competitive rivalry with Royal Scott. Royal had been eager to match the two boys together in a game of chess. He had even coached Nathan on how to revel in his opponent's defeat and loudly chime, "Checkmate". At first glance, Nick was the clear favorite but Nathan had held his own. Nick had attacked Nathan's pieces several times but Nathan had ignored them, always keeping his eye on a counter attack of greater value. But the cardinal rule of chess, the one attack that could never be ignored was an attack on the King. Nathan, over excited about another move had made the grave mistake of leaving his King under attack. There was no way to escape and Nick, along with his gloating grandfather, had claimed victory.

Nathan had never forgotten that day. He had failed. He hadn't gotten that chance to proclaim "checkmate" like he had been looking forward to. He hadn't been the big winner. Afterwards, Royal had smacked him upside the head. "You're too damned fast, boy", he had gruffly reprimanded. "You get excited about something and lose sight of the big picture. Making hasty decisions will cost you every time." Somehow those words had stuck.

Nathan had come to a decision, one some might even consider hasty. But for days, weeks even, his thoughts and feelings hadn't wavered. In fact, they had only grown stronger. He knew what he wanted to do, what he had to do almost. And he told no one, not even Lucas. God forbid if any of the other Scott's had found out. But there had been no berating telephone calls or surprise angry parental visits. So far his secret and secret purchase had been safe.

Building up the nerve to actually do it had been one thing. Once inside the store, he was totally lost. All he had was a general idea and a Master Card with a pretty high credit limit. With a bunch of giddy female clerks working on commission, that's all he needed. They fussed over him and showed him a variety of items. Then they helped him pick out the "perfect" one, grinning broadly as the card approval number printed out along with a space for his signature.

He left the store a changed young man in a state of shock. Then he drove back to Lake Babcock and sat for hours on that hill overlooking the water where they had playfully swam the day they had played hooky months prior. He could almost still see them splashing around. That had been a great day. He looked down at his purchase still concealed in the fancy bag and sighed.

He had tried to plan the perfect time. After all, timing was everything…they had established that one. He had taken her to a fancy dinner. He was going to do it during dessert. The lights were low and a violinist played in the background. Nathan took her hand in his own but when he called out her name and she looked in his eyes, all he could manage to croak out was if she wanted any more cake.

There were other times as well. Underneath the stars. During a picnic. So many opportunities, seemingly perfect opportunities but he had bombed them all. He was beginning to think it would never happen. Why did he always manage to lose his voice? How did his hands get so disgustingly sweaty? And when the hell did Nathan Scott develop a stutter?

Sighing, he felt the courage building up within. He was going to do it. The moment had arrived. He rehearsed it in his head a few times before once more leaning over to see whether or not she was awake. It looked like he was in the all clear. Her eyes were closed.

"Nathan, what in the hell are you doing?"

He jumped, screaming almost like a little girl.

"Hales! Damn. You, you're awake."

She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"How could I not be with you tossing and turning?"

"Sorry."

"And you keep looking over here."

"No, I don't", he said defensively.

"Yes, you do. Babe, you're being weird. Is everything okay?"

"Yes."

"Good."

He took a deep breath.

"I mean, no."

"Talk to me", she mumbled sleepily, her face still half buried in the soft pillow.

He tried to summon the nerve.

"Haley…Haley, I love you."

"Love you, too", she murmured.

"This is really real to me what we have. I mean that. I know we haven't been together that long but it's just how I feel."

"Me too."

"You mean a lot to me. You came in and basically changed my life. You've changed me and it's all been for the better. I've never had that before. You're somebody to be good for. I trust you and I need you. You're like my family now. You're the one true thing I have in my life."

"That's so sweet", Haley yawned, eyes barely open.

"I have never had before what we have now and I know I'll never have it again with anyone else. Even if I could, I wouldn't want it. You're it for me. You're the one I want. I never want to lose you or that feeling."

"You won't."

He bit his lip until it almost bled.

"Then marry me", he whispered.

Haley opened one eye. She knew she was tired but delusional? Did Nathan say what she thought he did? Nah. No way. Maybe he said, "Carry me". Yeah, that was it. It had to be. But before she could respond, she felt him move like he was reaching underneath the bed. She froze until he sat up and turned to her, a long, lean and muscular tanned arm grazing against her. Her left hand rested against the pillow and he slipped something on her fourth finger. Haley was too terrified to move. When she finally looked, she nearly choked. Staring back at her was a large Princess cut diamond on a platinum band.

"Oh my God!" she bolted up.

He smiled sheepishly.

"Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful."

He breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad."

"But do you know what this is? It's a diamond. It's an engagement ring."

"I know that, Haley."

"You do realize you just put this on the ring finger of my left hand?"

"Yeah and I asked you to marry me, too."

"Yeah…that."

"So do I get my answer?"

Haley looked around. Her face broke out into a grin.

"Is this a joke?"

"What?"

"I get it. You're pulling a fast one on me. Ha ha, very funny."

"Haley…"

"I swear if there is a camera in here I am so gonna kill you. We're like butt ass naked and if it filmed us having sex last night then I'm gonna revive you again with CPR and kill you twice."

Nathan looked confused.

"Haley, this is no joke. And there is no camera although if you're into that we can definitely arrange it for next time."

"Nathan!" she playfully punched him.

"That was a joke but the ring and the question…that's for real."

"Nathan, are you crazy?"

"Just crazy about you. I'm serious, Hales. I love you. Marry me."

"I, you…we can't."

"Why not?"

"We haven't been together that long."

"So? You love me right? You think I'm the guy for you?"

"Yes, but we're so young."

"Age is just a number. And you said your parents were younger than us when they got married and they're still together and happy."

"I know but we're in college and you have basketball and I have law school and…"

"And who says I can't play ball and you can't be a lawyer if we're married?"

"This…this is crazy."

"Maybe so but what's that song you played and sang for me one time? Didn't you say something about crazy being alright?"

"Nathan…"

"I love you and I want to be with you…forever. What's so bad or crazy or wrong about that?"

She sighed, still in shock.

"Is this about Lucas and Peyton?"

"What do you mean?"

"They really love each other, too but so many outside circumstances broke them apart. We stood by and watched them destruct and comforted them when they were hurting. I just don't want you putting a ring on my finger thinking that'll make us break up proof or something."

"That's not what it is. It sucks what happened to Lucas and Peyton but they're not us. That would never happen to us. We're stronger than that. We're in love, we trust each other, we're committed…I just want to make that official."

"Okay. Say I agree to this. When would we actually get married? What are we talking, three or four years here? Five maybe?"

Nathan laughed out loud.

"Hell no. I want to marry you now. I'd do it in this bed right now if I could. Hales, whenever you want. We'll talk about it, plan how we're gonna do it, then go get it done. Bottom line. I'm talking soon, a few months maybe if that even."

"I…I can't."

"Why not? Don't you love me? Don't you want to be with me?" he asked softly.

"Yes and yes. Of course, Nathan."

"This might sound corny or stupid but I don't care. Honestly that night in your room after you got shot and I took care of you, that was the night I realized I was in love with you. And when I held you in my arms it was like being born again. You're my life, Hales. My whole world. I want you. I need you. And I want you to want and need and love me back."

"You know I do", she stroked his face.

"Then be my wife. Do me the honor. I love you, Haley James. I've thought long and hard about this and it feels right and I know it's what I want. Will you marry me?"

"Nathan…"

"What? Am I doing it wrong? Here. Let me get on one knee."

She giggled as he climbed out of bed and assumed the marriage proposal position.

"Babe…"

"Is your laughing a good sign? I don't know. I don't think you're supposed to laugh at me."

"And I don't think you're supposed to be naked."

"Do I look ridiculous?"

She put her thumb and index finger together.

"Just a little bit."

"How about cute?"

Haley shrugged.

"A little bit."

"Okay. So I'm cute and ridiculous and in love and down on bended knee. It's cold in here too so my morning wood is turning into shrinkage. Can I get an answer, the right answer soon because I'm not moving from this position until you say yes. And let me warn you, Lucas will be home late tonight or early in the morning. I swear I'll stay just like this until then if I have to."

She smiled and sighed.

"Are you for real? I mean, really sure. Can we do this? Is this what you want?"

"I'm sure, Hales. I love you. I believe in us. I want this but I want you to want it, too."

She looked at the ring and nodded, stifling a schoolgirl like giggle.

"Okay."

"Okay? Okay what?"

"Okay yes."

"You'll marry me?"

She winked at him.

"I will marry you."

He jumped up and hugged her, tackling her small frame and showering her with kisses.

"Yes!" he screamed.

"You are nuts!"

"I'm a happy nut. I love you, Haley and I'm gonna spend the rest of my life making you happy. I promise."

"I know you will", she said softly.

"So do you really like it? Your ring."

She squealed with delight.

"Like it? I love it! It's gorgeous and big…too big but I love it. I hope you didn't spend all your money on this."

"Don't worry about that. Nothing will ever be too good for you."

She nodded and admired her hand from afar.

"It kind of sparkles, doesn't it?"

"Yes, it does."

"I'm bling blinging."

Nathan rolled his eyes and laughed.

"I love you but please don't ever say that again."

"What? I'm hip. I know all the cool lingo."

"Obviously not, babe."

"Make all the fun you want but I got my dream guy and this beautiful ring and I'm happy and in love and I'm getting married!"

"Yes, you are."

The words sunk in and made her giddy. Nathan plus diamond equaled fiancée, then wife. She was going to be Mrs. Nathan Scott.

"I'm getting married, I'm getting married", she began to chant over and over again in song.

"There's the enthusiasm."

"I'm getting married. Woot! Woot!" she raised the roof.

Nathan cringed and smiled. What had he gotten himself into? The answer? A lifelong commitment to the greatest girl in the whole world.

"Checkmate", he whispered to himself.

Finally he felt like a winner.


	111. Something To Believe In

Peyton tried to stand but let out a giggle as she fell back down onto the cushioned floor. For as far as her eyes could see she was surrounded by clothes, clothes and more clothes. That was usually the case when one continuously neglected laundry for days and weeks at a time. But leave it to Haley, super roommate extraordinaire, to come to the rescue. But it could have been worse…at least these were clean. Between taking care of Peyton, going to class, doing homework, tutoring those in need, extra curricular activities, Nathan and trying to find some time for herself and a social life, she had managed to do Peyton's laundry, dirty underwear, towels, bed covers and all. What a sweetheart, always on the go, always a smile on her face. And then she had left a note with a cute little smiley face on it actually apologizing because she hadn't had time to fold it. Peyton just shook her head. There were some people in the journey of life you met who just turned out to be plain good. Haley James was definitely one of them.

Looking around, she finally stood to her feet. She felt good after a shower and a fresh change of clothes. Her short damp hair even felt good cooling against her neck. Walking over to the window, Peyton pulled back the curtains and opened the blinds. She smiled as she shielded her eyes from the bright light. She felt like a vampire. It had been so long since she had let the sunshine in both literally and figuratively. But it felt good. She was going to clean up her room, listen to some cool tunes and just enjoy simple being able to be.

She eyed her music collection looking for a soundtrack to her pleasant mood, a wide arrangement of records, tapes, CDs and eight tracks all neatly assembled on the shelf her father, Larry, had built for her just for that very purpose. Set aside from the others, were some of the records Ellie had given to her just months earlier. They were all in mint condition, still in the original cover and plastic. It contained everything from vintage Aerosmith to The Beastie Boys to The Cure. She hadn't touched them, she had barely looked at them since that final, fateful confrontation with her birth mother.

But it was a new day. She remembered the day Ellie had brought them over. They'd had so much fun just talking and dancing and listening to music. There were some real good times and Peyton could finally admit that. At first her plan had been to mentally block out all their time together but suddenly, the memories weren't so bad after all. Flipping through the collection, she chose "People Got To Be Free" by the Rascals. It was one she had yet to listen to. Placing it on the record player, the needle touched the album and she turned up the volume as she began sorting through the mess.

"What the hell is all that noise?" Nathan frowned as he and Haley climbed the steps.

"That isn't noise, babe. That is classic. That, my dear, is the great sound of the Rascals."

"The who? Only you would know that, Hales. Tell me it's not coming from your room?"

Haley grinned and took off running for her door. It was coming from her room. She hadn't come home to loud music in months. She had cherished those first semester days when she and her roommate had bonded over rocking out to their favorite tunes.

"Peyton!" she opened the door, her brown eyes frantically searching around for her friend.

The blonde looked up and smiled at them, turning the volume down a couple of notches.

"Hey, guys."

"What are you doing?"

Peyton shrugged.

"Cleaning up before something starts growing in here under all these clothes. It's about time, right? What are you up to?"

"Nothing much. I just came by to change my clothes. Pey…"

"Yeah?"

Haley was beaming.

"You, you look really good. I just wanted to tell you that."

Peyton grinned.

"Oh yeah. I am a regular Miss America rocking the sweats and the air dried hair here."

"No. I mean it. You…you just look good. Better."

Peyton looked in her eyes and knew what she meant.

"Thanks. I feel better."

"I'm just so glad to see you up and about and rocking out and everything", Haley nodded. "This is good. Definitely good."

Peyton smiled as the two roommates hugged.

"Isn't that cute?" Nathan teased. "I wish I had my camera to capture this Kodak moment."

"Get over here, you. You're not exempt, Scott. Group hug right now. Come on", Haley beckoned.

Nathan sighed and shrugged as he joined them.

"Two hot chicks? The girlfriend and the roommate fantasy? Hey, you won't hear any complaints from me", he joked.

Haley finally pulled away and held Peyton by both of her hands.

"Look, Haley, I…I just wanted to say thanks for everything and also that I so owe you…big time."

"Dude, you don't have to thank me. It's cool. And you definitely don't owe me squat."

"Yes, I do. You've been so great. I seriously mean that. I couldn't have asked for a better roommate or friend. You've really had my back these last few months and it means a lot."

Haley nodded.

"I'm here for you, Peyton. Always. Anytime. Whatever you need. That's just what friends do for each other."

"Thanks", Peyton rubbed Haley's hand, making a face as she felt a large metal bulge.

She looked down and saw the rock glistening back at her. Like she had just touched a hot stove, Haley immediately recoiled, putting her left hand behind her back.

"Um…"

"What is that?"

Haley looked at Nathan for support and an answer but he just grinned at her and shrugged.

"It's a ring", she began slowly.

"Duh, I can see that. Holy cow, this thing is huge."

Haley couldn't help but smile.

"You know me, Pey", Nathan winked. "Go big or go home."

"Wait a minute, you two aren't…"

"We are", he said.

"Get out of here! Dude, either you two are engaged or this is one hell of a promise ring."

Haley exhaled a nervous breath.

"Um, it's true. Nathan asked me to be his wife. And I…I said yes."

Peyton looked at the ring in surprise. That was the most shocking and unexpected news she had heard in a while. But it was true. The ring said it all and so did the giddy looks on Nathan and Haley's faces.

"Wow", Peyton backed up and sat on her bed.

"That's what I kept saying. It was a total surprise. I had no idea he was gonna do that."

"Wow", she repeated.

"You should feel privileged. You're the first to know", Nathan informed her.

"When?" she managed to ask. "Why? How?"

Nathan shrugged.

"I love Haley. We want to be together forever. So we're getting married. I have no clue when but hopefully it's soon", he pulled his fiancée in closely and kissed her forehead. "Real soon."

"Wow…"

"Man, Pey, do you have anything else to say besides wow?" Nathan asked with a laugh.

"I, I'm just shocked."

"Yeah, this did come way out of left field", Haley took a seat beside her on the bed and wrapped her arms around her. "Are you okay with the news?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know it's a surprise and I'm still trying to get used to the idea myself but you're my friend and my roommate and I want you to know. I know you've been through a lot lately so I didn't want to be tacky about it or gloat or anything…"

"Oh no. No, dude. You're fine. Don't even think like that. My life and my own messes are mine…not yours or Nate's. You two should be happy. I want you to be happy and I'm happy for you."

"Thanks", Haley smiled.

"Wow. Sorry, I can't stop saying that word. Just…wow. You guys are actually gonna get married. I mean, who would have predicted that the first time you met at the tutoring center."

Nathan and Haley looked at each other.

"Not me", he answered.

"Definitely not me", Haley agreed.

"Well, this is big news. Good news but big news. Just wait until the press finds out."

Haley rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah. Nathan and I talked about that. That's gonna be, what's the word I'm looking for…awful."

"You think ESPN is gonna make a meal out of it? Hell, wait until Dad and Grandpa find out", Nathan smirked.

Haley cringed as flashbacks of Christmas with the Scott family played in her head.

"Oh God, Nathan", she groaned.

"Relax. We'll tell them soon enough. Your folks, too."

"Just be careful", Peyton warned. "I'm not trying to tell you what to do but you might want to hurry up and tell them if that's the plan before they read about it or see it on TV. People talk and word travels fast around here. It wouldn't take much of anything for someone just walking around on campus to see that ring on your finger, then make an anonymous phone call to the press."

Haley and Nathan sighed. Peyton was right and they knew it.

"Great. Then I guess we better find a way to break it to our families before we're asked to put on a freaking press conference."

Nathan shrugged.

"Sorry, babe. It's just my life. You have to get used to it."

Haley frowned.

"That's not normal. I don't want to get used to it", she complained as she laid out a towel and fresh change of clothes.

Nathan pecked her lips.

"It could be worse."

"Yeah? How?"

"Wait until I get in the NBA."

Haley closed her eyes.

"That's a comforting thought", she said as she disappeared into the bathroom and shut the door.

"So", Peyton began.

"So.."

"So you're really gonna do it, huh?"

"Yeah. I mean, why not?"

She nodded.

"Okay…"

"Look, I…I'm sorry stuff didn't work out with Luke."

Peyton looked in Nathan's eyes.

"Me, too but it's over now, right? Maybe we weren't so lucky but I'm glad you and Haley are good. You deserve this, Nate."

"Haley really cares about you and I hope it's not too much to ask for you to be there for her. I don't know if there's gonna be a small wedding or just something with the Justice of the Peace down at City Hall. But I know she'll want you there for her just like I'll want Lucas standing up for me. I hope you can handle that."

"I can. I will. It's not about Lucas and me. This is all you and Haley. I get that."

"Thanks, Peyton."

She smiled at him.

"You know, I still believe in love. I do. And part of that, a lot of that has to do with you and Haley."

"You could still have it, you know."

Peyton looked out the window as the sun was still shining.

"One day", she sighed. "When I'm ready again, one day."


	112. Start Spreading The News

Nathan chuckled as he watched his fiancée pace up and down the room. He had never seen her so agitated or nervous.

"Nathan!"

"What?"

"You're laughing at me."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"Hales, I'm not laughing. I'm chuckling. There's a difference. A big difference", he teased as he flipped through a sports magazine.

She rolled her eyes.

"Well, stop chuckling. You're making me worse."

"I don't get why you're so riled up in the first place. You're even talking to yourself."

Haley looked horrified.

"I am? Really?"

He smiled.

"Yeah."

"Great", she mumbled. "Just perfect."

"There you go again", he laughed.

"Nathan Scott!"

"Okay, okay. I'm just picking. I think it's kind of cute that you're all bent out of shape."

"And it's definitely not cute that you're so calm. Why are you calm? How can you be so freaking calm?"

"What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know. Pace. Talk to yourself. Quit chuckling and reading and tell me what to do."

Nathan put down his magazine and pulled Haley over to him and onto his lap.

"It's okay, Hales."

"Is it?"

"Yes."

"Then why am I so nervous?"

He shrugged.

"Baby, I don't know."

"We're about to tell my parents we're getting married."

"So? They seem cool and laid back about everything else. You think they'll flip?"

"No…"

"Then what's the problem?"

Haley sighed.

"Babe, my parents aren't like other parents…or other people for that matter. They're strange."

"I've heard all your stories so I kind of got that already. But they sound really cool, too."

"They are."

"Then I don't see what the big deal is. We're over 18 and on our own. What are they gonna do, say no?"

Nathan handed her the phone.

"Later. Um, I'll call them later."

He shook his head and kissed her cheek.

"No, Hales. We have to do it right now."

She took a breath and bit her lip.

"Okay. Okay, you're right. We can do this. Together. Strength in numbers. You've got my back, right?"

"Always", he answered as she dialed the numbers and changed the setting to speakerphone.

The phone rang and rang before someone finally picked up.

"Howdy!"

Haley let out a small smile. God, she missed them.

"Mom?"

"Who's this?"

"It's Haley."

"Haley who?"

Haley rolled her eyes.

"Haley James, your daughter."

"Oh. Oh yeah", Lydia James laughed. "I remember you…vaguely."

"Oh stop it, Mom. It hasn't been that long since we've talked."

"Too long when I don't get to hear my baby girl's voice everyday. Now what's cracking?"

"Nothing much", she ignored Nathan's glare. "How about you guys?"

"Never a dull moment around here. Your brothers and sisters are still crazy, your nieces and nephews are driving me and Dad up the wall and the neighbor, Mr. Jones is still a miserable old fart who absolutely hates our guts. And you know what? I'm loving every minute of it. Life is grand! Get laid, smoke a joint, streak through the fields and skinny dip!"

"Mom!"

"What?"

"I, I'm not alone. You're on the speaker and I have company in the room. Nathan is here."

"Nathan…Nathan, oh yeah. That boyfriend you were tutoring. How's it going, Nate?" Lydia yelled.

"Fine, Mrs. James", he answered into the phone. "And you?"

"I can't complain. I'm living and that's enough for me. By the way, I saw your picture in a newspaper. My daughter, Viv, found it and showed it to me. You're pretty cute."

Nathan's face turned red.

"Uh, thanks."

"You scored yourself a real looker this time, Haley bub. Why didn't you tell us how cute he is? And those tight buns in those basketball shorts? Hubba hubba."

"Mom!"

"Sorry."

Haley just shook her head.

"Anyway, is Dad around? I wanted to talk to you both. Nathan and I do. It's kind of important."

"He's here blundering around outside somewhere. Why? Why do you need to talk to us both at the same time? That hasn't happened since the time that you felt guilty enough to fess up to peeing in a cup when Elijah was sick then giving it to him and saying it was ginger ale."

Nathan laughed.

"I was seven and it's not like he drank it. Besides, you were more pissed when you thought it was soda."

"Yeah, yeah. So this must be pretty big, right?"

"Well, yeah. You could say that."

"I got it!"

Haley made a face.

"You do?"

"You bet your ass. You're pregnant, aren't you?"

Haley dropped her head in her hands.

"Mother, please."

Lydia ignored her.

"You two went and got yourselves knocked up. I tell you. Kids today. You don't listen. What do I tell you about using condoms?"

"Mom…"

"Wait a minute. You are my responsible child. You always listen and do the right things. Of course you use condoms. They were just faulty, weren't they? I bet it was the glow in the dark kind. Those suckers can't be trusted worth a bit. Hell, if they worked, your sister, Quinn wouldn't be here now."

"Mom! That's enough. Please. I am not pregnant!"

"Then what is it?"

Haley sighed.

"Just go grab Daddy so I won't have to say it twice, please."

"Fine. Jimmy! Pick up the other phone, babe! Haley and her boyfriend have big news for us! I think they might have robbed a bank!"

Haley chuckled herself as she put it on mute.

"Now do you believe me when I say they're crazy?"

"She's funny", Nathan laughed as they took it off mute when Jim picked up the other extension. "I like her already."

"Haley bub?"

"Hi, Daddy."

"It's good to hear from you, girl. Wait a sec. Lydia, this is big. She called me Daddy."

"Told you", Lydia laughed. "And Nathan is with her, too."

"Howdy doody, Nate."

"Hello, Mr. James."

"Now what are you crazy kids up to?"

It was now or never, a real moment of truth. They had to find out sometime and Haley had called them for a specific reason. No use in stalling or prolonging the pain anymore. It was time to get right to the point of the phone call and just say it.

"Okay, Mom, Dad. You know that I am a cautious, sensible, responsible young adult. I am on my own and I'm in college and when I graduate, I'm going to be pre law. I've always tried to do the right thing and be a good person and…"

"Yeah", Jim added. "You were definitely the boring one. Right, Lyd?"

"No, she wasn't. Well, sort of, I guess. It's a close race with Jonas."

"Jonas is quiet but he liked to blow up stuff. That was never boring."

"Good point, babe."

"Guys, hello! We're still here", Haley said in exasperation.

"Okay, okay. Sorry. We hear you. Don't get your thongs in a bunch and if it's any consolation, you always were the favorite."

Haley closed her eyes.

"God, getting through this conversation is hard enough. Is it too much to ask for you to be serious for like five minutes of my life?"

"Fine", Lydia joked. "The timer is set now so you better hurry because you only have five minutes."

"Mom…"

"Uh oh. 4:48, 4:47…"

"Mr. and Mrs. James, I would like to marry your daughter", Nathan finally blurted out.

The phone went deadly silent before Lydia and Jim broke out into a fit of laughter.

"Well, that was one we weren't expecting", Jim continued to express amusement.

"I'm serious, sir. Look, I wanted to do this the right way, the proper way. I wish I could have met your family first and let you get to know me. Then I could have asked your permission before I proposed but things didn't go according to plans. I apologize for that and it's no sign of disrespect. But after thinking long and hard and falling completely in love with your daughter, I did purchase a ring and I did ask Haley to marry me. She said yes so now we're engaged. It's really important to me, to both of us that we have your blessing."

"You two are serious, aren't you?" Lydia asked.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Haley bub, is this what you want?"

She smiled up at Nathan.

"Yes. Yes, it is."

"Is Nathan a good guy? Does he make you happy?"

"He's the best, guys."

Jim interjected.

"Well, Nathan, son this is pretty big news. I know I joke around a lot but the one thing I am serious about is when it comes to my family. They're my life, all I have and that's no joking matter. I love my wife and kids with all my heart. Haley is my baby. She means the world to me."

Nathan reached for her hand.

"Yes, sir. I understand that and I respect it. She's my baby, too."

"Do you promise to love her and take care of her and treat her with respect always?"

"On my life, sir. Mr. James, I give you my word."

"Then what else can I say? Welcome to the family, Nate."

Haley's nervous expression morphed into a wide, relieved grin.

"Daddy, Mom…you mean that?"

"Of course we do. Congratulations!"

"Thank you."

"When is the wedding? Did you set a date yet?"

"No, not yet", Haley answered. "But soon. Real soon, right, babe?"

Nathan nodded.

"Well, you let us know when, you let us know where and we'll be there with bells on!"

"You mean it? You're coming?"

"Wouldn't miss our baby girl taking her vows to save our lives. This here wedding is gonna be one shindig if we do say so!"

Haley talked to her parents for a few more minutes while a happy and relieved Nathan waited patiently for her to hang up.

"See?" he grinned. "That wasn't so bad."

"That went great", she hugged him. "Oh I am so relieved. I can't believe how scared I was. Thank God we got through that one."

"Yep. One down, one to go."

"What?"

"The real fun is next. We get to tell my family."

Haley shuddered. She had forgotten all about that as Nathan smiled and kissed her for reassurance.

"Yeah", she repeated nervously. "Fun."


	113. Celebration Station

"Where is my Snicker's bar?"

"You ate it already", Nathan said as he changed the CD.

"Oh. Well, can you pull over at the next exit?"

"Just so you can get another Snicker's?"

"Well, yeah."

"No."

"Nathan! Why…"

He rolled his eyes. He loved his fiancée more than life but ever since the moment they had set foot in the Range Rover and set out on the Interstate, she had been getting on nerves he never knew existed.

"Because I'm tired of stopping and we don't have time anyway. I'm already doing 90 in a 70 just so we can make it on time."

Haley sighed. They had rehearsed and picked up the phone several times in an order to break the news to the Scott's. Somehow it never turned out right. So in a brave move, Haley had suggested they drive down for the day and tell the family in person. Nathan, pleading temporary insanity, had reluctantly agreed.

The set up, well thought out and planned seemed simple and perfect enough. They had made an early morning "how are you, just wanted to check in and say hi" decoy call to Dan. Then they had casually suggested that since their schedules were free, maybe they should drive down to Tree Hill for lunch with Dan, Royal and Mae at the country club. Of course the trio readily agreed. That was the easy part. Part II would be getting Deb there.

Nathan dialed his mother's phone and waited as it rang and rang. It went to voice mail and she hadn't picked up the phone at the beach house either.

"Hello, you have reached the cell phone and voice mail of Deborah Scott. I am currently unavailable at the moment to take your call. Please leave a brief but detailed message and I will get back to you as soon as possible. Thank you and have a great day."

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!

"Hey, Mom, it's me. I don't know where you are but it's almost noon and um, Haley and me were visiting some friends in uh…"

"Fayetteville", Haley whispered the missing city from their fake storyline.

"…Yeah. Um, Fayetteville and since it's not too far away, we thought we'd come down and surprise you. So, uh, if you feel like hanging out or whatever, we'll be eating lunch at the country club. Just stop by or call my cell. Okay? Later."

"I hope she gets it in time."

Nathan shook his head.

"She is gonna kill me if she shows up and sees Grandma and Grandpa and especially Dad."

"They'll probably be more interested in killing you for proposing to me."

Nathan shrugged.

"Yeah. You're right", he said as he continued the drive and arrived in Tree Hill in record time.

The country club the Scott family belonged to consisted of a large building that sat on acres of land that overlooked a golf course, a pool and North Carolina's most pristine natural beauty. Nathan pulled up to the entrance and tipped the valet as he grabbed Haley's hand.

"I love you, Nathan", she whispered. "I mean that. They're probably going to flip but that's okay. This is our life and we made our decision. They'll just have to live with it. Remember, this is just a courtesy. We don't need their permission."

He squeezed her hand as they walked through the lavish corridors on to where the dining area was. It was a nice day outside, the coastal weather giving way to Spring like temperatures well before the seasons had officially changed.

"Master Scott, your party awaits you on the lanai."

Nathan led the way as Dan, Royal and Mae chatted away at a private table.

"There they are", Dan spotted them with a grin as he and Royal stood, chivalrously acknowledging the presence of another lady.

"How's it going, boy?"

"Hey, Dad, Grandpa, Grandma", he kissed Mae's chick. "You all remember Haley."

"How could we forget such loveliness?" Mae held her hand.

"Good to see you again, little darlin'. Go on and have a seat", Royal pulled out a chair for her.

"Miss James", Dan curtly nodded his short greeting with a hint of a smirk.

"Hello. It's nice to see you all again", Haley smiled politely.

"So", Dan began after the server delivered menus and fresh glasses of iced water. "To what do we owe this honor and surprise?"

Nathan shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"I told you, Dad. We just thought we'd stop by. No big deal."

Dan raised an eyebrow.

"How nice although my fatherly instincts sense an ulterior motive."

"Dad, I…"

"Nathan, Haley, I just got your message. I'm so glad I caught you in time…"

Deb stopped dead in her tracks.

She had rushed to the country club upon hearing her son's message. She had happily anticipated a relaxing day with him and his girlfriend. The last thing expected was an ambush.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Tree Hill's own most viable candidate for Wife of the Year. Hello, Deb", Dan folded his arms.

Deb looked around.

"Nathan, what is going on here?"

He sighed.

"Look, mom…"

"Yes, son", Dan repeated. "What ever are you up to?"

"Listen, if you have company, I think I'll just skip lunch if you don't mind. All of a sudden I have lost my appetite", she glared at Dan. "If you kids want to see me, come by the beach house later."

"Mom, wait. Sit down. Please. Look, I'm sorry, alright? I wasn't completely honest with you before, any of you. Haley and I weren't visiting friends in Fayetteville and we didn't just happen to pop up in the neighborhood. We came for a reason, an important reason. We set this up because we needed to talk to you, all four of you at the same time and this is the only way we knew how to do it."

"Nate…"

"It won't take long, Mom. I promise."

Deb sighed as she sat down, scooting her chair as far away from her husband as possible.

"Haley, Nathan, what's this about?" Mae asked, concerned.

"Yeah. Say your peace, boy", Royal instructed.

He had the speech all planned, the one about how much he loved Haley, how she had changed his life and that they were destined to be together. But the eight eyeballs staring at them proved to be too much. So much for the speech. In fact, screw the whole visit.

"I proposed to Haley, no she's not pregnant and we're getting married in a few weeks", Nathan blurted out, abruptly standing, grabbing Haley's left hand to flash the diamond. "Um, we've decided to skip lunch so I guess we'll see you later."

They almost made it to the exit.

"Nathan Scott, you get your hide back here this instant and bring that little gal with you", Royal demanded.

Sheepishly the couple returned to the table to face the music.

"You did what, son?" Dan asked.

Nathan took a deep breath.

"You heard me. I asked Haley to marry me and she said yes. She's going to be my wife and there is nothing you can do about it."

"I see…"

"Just save it, Dad because you can't talk me out of this."

Dan put up his hands defensively.

"That wasn't the intention."

Nathan frowned. Something wasn't right.

"Wait a minute, you mean you're not mad?"

"Mad? No. Surprised? Extremely. If you're trying to give the Old Man a stroke, you're half way there to accomplishing your goal."

"Nathan, what are you doing?" Deb asked. "Both of you. Have you thought this through?"

"Yes, Deb, we have", Haley added softly.

"Haley, this is a very hasty decision. Now I know you two are in love but for goodness sake, you haven't even been together six months yet. You just met practically and you're so young, too young."

Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Mom, don't give me that. We're adults. We're old enough to make our own decisions. Besides, you were our age when you got married."

Dan sat back and smirked.

"And we see how well that one turned out", she gave her soon to be ex a death stare. "Besides that was a different time with much different circumstances. My point is, marriage is sacred. It's a huge step, commitment to a whole new level. It's a lot of responsibility and sacrifice to take on when you're so young and you don't really know each other."

"Mom, we're getting married and that's final."

"Sweetie, that's fine but in a few weeks? That's ridiculous. Obviously you care a lot for each other and you want to be engaged. See how that works for a few years at least until you both graduate."

Nathan shook his head.

"We're not waiting."

"Boy, have you lost your mind?" Royal bellowed. "I swear the more money this family wastes on your education, the dumber you become. Getting married? You don't know your head from your ass. How do you plan on supporting a wife?"

Nathan hadn't thought about that. Money had just always been around and he took for granted that it always would be. Leave it to Royal to hint at a threat of cutting the purse strings.

"I'll get a job", he mumbled in defiance.

"Doing what? Who's going to hire you? You couldn't even act right just going to school and playing ball."

"Oh Royal, lighten up", Mae scoffed. "Leave those two kids alone."

"What are you saying, woman? Don't tell me you agree with this harebrained scheme?"

Mae shrugged.

"They are young and in love. Haley is a lovely girl. If this is what they want and their minds are already made up…"

"Please, Mom", Dan huffed.

"You two get married and it'll be the biggest mistake of your lives, both of you. Mark my word. Nathan, you'll be throwing away what's left of your future and all my money along with it."

"Whatever, Grandpa. I don't care about that threat. Haley is more important than money. Keep it."

"You watch your smart mouth!"

"Everybody, calm down", Mae tried to maintain civil order.

"I just…I don't want you guys to rush into anything you'll end up regretting later", Deb begged, candidly speaking from experience. "Please."

"Don't do it, son", Dan warned. "Be smart for once."

"Nathan, Haley, you have my blessing", Mae announced.

"Mom, don't encourage them."

"Please, Mae", Deb shook her head.

Royal stood.

"I'm leaving. I refuse to sit here and be a part of this nonsense anymore."

"Oh Royal, get back here", Mae called out to no avail. "Please excuse me. He didn't mean that. Somebody didn't have their fiber today. Let me go talk to him.

Haley sighed.

"Deb, I'm sorry. I hate dumping all this in your lap but we have thought about this and I do love your son very much. Please try to understand. I know we're young and that you're looking out for Nathan but so am I. You know what we have and how old do you have to be for your love to be real?"

It was a question Deb could not answer.

"Please excuse me", she ran off in tears.

"Dammitt", Nathan cursed as he took off in pursuit of her. "Mom! Come back. Stop crying…"

It left Haley alone with her future father in law. His eyes never left her.

"Um, Mayor Scott…"

"Call me Dad. Please. That was your little plan all along, wasn't it?"

"No, sir. Um, there was no plan. I love Nathan and he loves me. We want to be together forever. It's that simple."

"It's never that simple, Miss James."

"Okay. Um, could you…if you don't mind, would you please stop staring at me like that?"

"Why? Do I intimidate you? Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"You're creeping me out actually."

Dan nodded.

"I see. And we wouldn't want that now, would we?"

"No, we wouldn't."

He laughed that trademark, sinister laugh of his, the one that made Haley's knees knock together.

"Nice rock", he observed.

"Thank you. Nathan picked it out himself."

"And as soon as the credit card bill arrives, I'm sure I will be paying for it. In that case, lunch should be on me as well. What do you say, Miss James. Order anything you want and then we'll sip the finest champagne."

"Champagne?"

"That's right. We're celebrating, after all. Looks like there is a wedding ceremony to plan."

He smirked and his eyes danced with what looked like mischief. She couldn't tell if he was being facetious, menacing or sincere. Her gut instinct told her it probably was not the latter.

"Right", she sighed.

She nodded uneasily. Where the hell was Nathan?


	114. In Law And Love

Lucas walked into the darkened gymnasium. On any given day, it would be filled with student athletes. He stood on the very court the Demon Deacons practiced on. But the building was empty, almost as empty as he felt on the inside. Loosening his tie and placing his sports jacket on top of his gym bag, he grabbed a basketball and began to bounce it, not even bothering to change from dress shoes to sneakers.

It had been a busy day. He had been up at the crack of dawn as there was usually so much to accomplish on game day. They were scheduled to play early afternoon and as required, the players wore dress shirts, ties and slacks to the arena. The opponents were the visiting mediocre squad of Virginia's George Mason University. Victory should have been a lock…but it wasn't. Not even close. In what some might even describe as shameful, Wake had been beaten on their own court 97 –74.

After a tongue lashing in the locker room, most of the team and the coaches had dispersed and gone their separate ways. Lucas was no exception but he wanted to be alone, away from the people and the fans and the glowering glitz of a story hungry media. So he snuck out a rear exit of the coliseum and drove back to campus and the gym. He knew it was the one place he could be alone with his thoughts.

"Personally, I think you look much cuter in the shorts but hey, what do I know, right? I can't even tell a layup from a layout."

Lucas smiled as he looked up after dribbling and taking another shot that sank perfectly through the hoop.

"Man, if I had been shooting like that a couple hours ago we actually might have won the game."

"Tough loss?" she questioned.

He nodded.

"They're all tough, Hales."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It's not your fault."

"Maybe it's not your fault either."

"The captain always goes down with his ship, Haley. Anyway, what brings you by?"

"I was looking for Nathan actually."

"Sorry. Haven't seen him. In fact, I haven't seen him in days."

"He went to your game but he might have gotten in late. Anyway. Too bad about what happened but there's always tomorrow, right? There will be other games, other chances."

He took another shot.

"There will be other games but the truth is, our season is over."

"Already?" she questioned.

"Not literally but yes. Frankly, it's been over since the day Nathan got kicked off the team."

"Don't say that. You've won a lot of games since then."

Lucas smiled.

"The guy can be annoying and cocky and a bunch of other things but when it comes down to it, the man can ball. Nathan is the heart and soul of that team. What do you have when you take that away? A group of talented guys that can't survive without their leader."

"Nathan will be back next year…we hope."

"That's next year. A new year, a new season. Maybe he'll lead the team to a championship."

"Maybe. So now you're the leader."

"And don't I know it."

"What are you gonna do about it?"

"I don't know. I mean, I feel the pressure from everyone and everywhere. All eyes have been on me and it was my job to pick up the slack and take over where Nate left off but um, looks like I've done a pretty crappy job. If you don't believe me, take a look at our record post 23."

"That's not true."

"Yes, it is."

"So you've lost some games. You can't win every time."

"We've lost a lot of games. We're one of the most talented ball clubs out there, bar none. But what do we have to show for it this season except for controversy and a bunch of losses when there should have been wins."

"Have you done your best?"

He looked right in her eyes.

"No. No, Haley, I haven't. If I told you I have, then I'd be lying. I can't do that to you or myself anymore for that matter. My head and my heart have been somewhere else these last few months."

"Who could blame you?"

"That's true but a lot of people have personal problems. That's just life. I was supposed to be professional enough to check that at the door. I had an entire team depending on me and I let them down."

Haley sighed.

"Look, I still don't know a whole lot about basketball but as long as there are games scheduled to be played, then it ain't over. I don't hear a fat lady singing. Do you? So what? Maybe you guys can't contend for a championship this season. Those are the breaks. Maybe it wasn't meant to be. But that doesn't give you the right to give up. If you fold now, that makes you weak, that makes you a bad leader, not what happened before."

She took the ball, tried to bounce it, screamed and giggled a bit when it hit her on the chin and attempted a shot. It was an air ball if ever there was one but at least she had tried.

"Now you're shooting like I was tonight", Lucas joked.

"So you get your ass back in the gym, you mentally prepare yourself and do better next time. Right?"

Lucas looked at her and smiled. Nathan was right. There was just something about her. What an amazing ability to bestow to others, the gift of comfort basically in any situation.

"Right."

"High five", she slapped hands with him.

"You know, you're alright, James. Nathan is lucky to have you."

Haley bit her lip.

"Speaking of Nathan and me…you said you hadn't seen or talked to him in a while, right?"

"Yeah. My schedule has been crazy."

"Well, there's something you should know."

"Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine. It's great. Um, I know Nathan probably wanted to deliver the news himself or at least wait until we could tell you together but screw it."

"What's up?"

She giggled and flashed her left hand.

"What do you think?"

"Whoa!"

"Isn't it pretty?"

"It's beautiful…and big. Hales, is that what I think it is?"

"He proposed. We're getting married."

Lucas looked stunned, the same expression she had seen on everybody else's faces when they first found out.

"Oh man. I…I don't know what to say. This is unexpected."

"You're telling me."

"Damn", he did a double take. "I, I'm just floored right now. I don't know what to say."

"Yeah. Uh, it's a big step."

"Huge."

"But we're ready."

He took a deep breath.

"Listen, Hales…"

She put up her hand.

"Lucas, wait. I think I know what you're going to say. I appreciate you caring but the last thing Nathan and I need is another lecture. We know we're young. We know we haven't been together long. We know the odds are against us. We can accept all that. But we also know how we feel. We're in love. That's real. It's real and it is beautiful. Why not celebrate that? Embrace it. I mean, what is marriage anyway. It's a lifelong relationship by two committed people who pledge love and fidelity and trust and comfort through good times and bad. I love your brother very much, so much it's unreal. It kind of scares me sometimes. But it's like he is the other half of my soul. Why not honor that with vows and a piece of paper that will bind us legally?"

"You're right."

"What?"

"You heard me. You're exactly right."

Haley wrinkled her nose.

"I am?"

"Yes. Haley, I wasn't gonna lecture you or give you a bunch of reasons why you shouldn't. I know how you feel about my brother and I know how he feels about you. Go for it. If that's what you guys want, you should do it and don't let anybody try to stop you or tell you different."

"Oh my gosh. Thank you. I mean, I admit I had my doubts at first and my parents were great and Peyton was supportive but your family…"

Lucas chuckled.

"Don't tell me you were actually expecting hugs and warm wishes from the Scott's?"

"Your grandmother was a sweetheart about it."

"That's because she actually has a heart."

"But Royal just about blew a gasket and poor Deb…she was in tears."

"Do I even want to know what Dan did?"

"Nothing."

Lucas' eyes widened.

"Nothing? Hold on, we are talking about Dan Scott, right?"

"Don't get me wrong. He's not a happy camper. He let us know how he feels but there was no backlash. No real anger or flipping out. He was, I don't know calm. Maybe too calm. It was scary. Something's up."

"Something is up. Don't trust him."

"I know better than that. Believe me."

"Just keep your eyes open and watch your back. He's a dangerous man and you never know what he has up his sleeve. I'll keep an eye on him, too. I don't want him to do anything to ruin this wedding."

Haley felt butterflies.

"Oh my God…"

"What?"

"You said wedding and you're talking about mine. That's still so weird to hear and say."

"Well, you better get used to it", he wrapped an arm around her.

"So you really approve, huh?"

"It's not up to me to approve. I know what you guys have and I have a real respect and appreciation for it. I care about my brother, too and there's no doubt in me that you're the right, no, the only woman for him."

Tears clouded her eyes.

"You're so sweet. Now we're gonna be related."

"Does that mean I'm stuck with you?"

"Only until eternity."

"That's not so bad."

"Nah."

"Come on. Let's get out of here. I'll walk you out."

"I thought you were going to stay here and work on that jump shot?"

He shrugged.

"Maybe some other time. My heart really wasn't in it tonight. It was more like a self given pity party. Thanks for interrupting that and for the advice. It really helps, makes a lot of sense."

"You are certainly welcome, Bil."

"Uh, it's Luke."

"Bil. B-I-L, brother in law. That's you, baby."

He grinned.

"I kind of like the sound of that. You know, I've always wanted a little sister."

"Well, now you have one. Sister in law, that is."

She looked up and smiled and planted a big kiss on his cheek.

"In law and in love."


	115. One In The Same

Peyton opened the trunk of her car and pulled out the foldable easel it had taken half an hour to cram in there. Grabbing the bag filled with art supplies, she carted everything into the building in one trip.

"Need some help with that?" she heard a voice ask as she struggled to fit in the door.

"Yeah. Thanks."

The kind stranger took the easel and their eyes locked. They weren't strangers after all.

"Peyton?"

She smiled at him.

"Mouth?"

The two went for a friendly hug made awkward by all the bulk between them.

"You must be here on that internship helping the residents with the art project", he guessed correctly. "I thought I heard something about you being apart of it."

"Yeah. It's been going on for a couple of weeks now. It's really cool. I enjoy it a lot."

"Yeah. Everybody is great around here."

"I didn't know you were an artist."

He smiled.

"I'm not. Personally, I think I can draw a mean stick man but other opinions seem to differ. Anyway, this is my second semester volunteering here. I help out with whatever the staff needs but mostly I just hang out with the residents and keep them company. It's pretty cool."

Peyton nodded. Volunteering at the assisted living center had proved to be rather enjoyable.

"Good for you."

Mouth nodded and kicked at the floor.

"Um, it's really nice seeing you again. I miss your face over at Carter Hall. Haven't seen you around much since you and Lucas broke up."

"Yeah. Uh, I guess it's been a while."

"A while", he agreed.

"I've just been busy. You know, with stuff. I, um, I have a lot going on."

"Oh yeah. That's understandable. It's just that, I don't know. You're a nice girl. I liked having you come around. Luke has always been one of the nicest guys in the house. You two were really good together."

"Mouth…"

"Remember sometimes we'd all order pizza and watch a movie and play Scrabble for hours?"

Peyton smiled at fond memories. How could she forget?

"Yeah, Mouth, I do remember. Those were good times"

"They were. Look, I don't want to get in your business. I don't know what happened and I don't even know where you and Lucas stand right now but I just want to say that I hope it all works out for the best. I mean that, Peyton. I hope you're both happy in whatever you do because you deserve it. And even if you guys can't work it out or be friends, then I hope you don't become a stranger."

"Thanks", she nodded. "That's really sweet of you."

Mouth smiled at her.

"Now where can I drop this off for you?"

"What? Oh this all goes to Mrs. Claxton's room. We're doing water colors tonight. She was so excited."

"Mrs. Claxton, huh? I'm afraid she's not here, Peyton."

Peyton frowned.

"Well, where is she?"

"The hospital."

Peyton's expression changed.

"Oh no. What happened to her? Is she okay?"

"She was complaining of pain and it was a bladder infection. Nothing too serious. She's much better now but the hospital still wanted to keep her for observation at least for a night or two."

"Oh. Well, I'm glad she's okay. I guess we can take this stuff back out to my car and I'll just call in a few days and see when she's up to company."

Mouth thought for a minute.

"We could…or I have a plan."

"What's that?"

"Follow me", he grinned.

He led her down a long corridor to a room at the end of the hall. He knocked on the door.

"It's open", bellowed the voice from inside.

Mouth opened the door

"Hey, Mel. What's going on, man?"

The elderly gentlemen who had been playing videos turned around and smiled.

"Marvin! Nice to see you again, kid. Come on in."

"Thanks. I brought a friend with me. Hope you don't mind."

Mel looked Peyton up and down and smiled with approval.

"Not at all. She's hot."

Peyton blushed and laughed.

"Thanks."

"Might I offer you a seat?"

"Actually, Mel, Peyton is here to work. She's an artist and she's been doing some teaching around here. We were wondering if you were up to doing a little painting."

"Let me see what you can do, my dear. Do you have a portfolio?"

Peyton reached in her bag.

"Not on me but I am working on one. Will a notepad full of random pencil sketchings do?"

Mel looked them over and shrugged.

"I'm sold. Let's paint."

"I'll leave you two alone", Mouth smiled and closed the door. "Have a good time, oh and Mel, don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"He's a good kid, that Marvin", Mel shook his head as he watched Peyton set everything up.

"Yeah. He's a nice guy."

"You know him well?"

"From school."

"I see. Knowing college is full of babes like you, it makes an old timer like me want to head back to school."

She smiled at his harmless flirting.

"You're a real charmer, you know that, Mel?"

"Back in my day I was a regular Casanova. A sweet young thing like yourself wouldn't have stood a chance."

"I'm sure. But today, Casanova, we're going to do some watercolors. Now this is easy and really fun but there is a technique to it all. I'm going to teach you about washes and glazing and…"

"The wet in wet process, dry brushing…"

Peyton stopped in surprise.

"Wow. Sounds like you've done this before."

Mel pointed to a framed painting on the wall, a beautiful watercolor of a lighthouse overlooking the sea.

"What do you think?"

She nodded her approval.

"It's gorgeous. Did you do that?"

"Over 25 years ago."

"Wow. I wasn't even born then."

"I've been at it a long time. Art relaxes me."

"Then I guess you don't need my help. You could probably show me a thing or two. I could get going…"

Mel waved his hands.

"I wouldn't hear of it. Please stay. I could use the company and maybe we could paint together."

Peyton looked at him.

"Okay. Sounds good."

They began preparing the brushes.

"So does an intelligent and beautiful young lady such as yourself have a beau?"

"Nope", Peyton began applying the first hints of coloring.

"And why not? Are these young men blind?"

She laughed.

"No. I, I had a boyfriend but not so much anymore."

"Why?"

"It's a very long story."

Mel shrugged.

"I've got time."

"It's uh…it's complicated."

"Oh I get it. The guy was a jerk."

"Excuse me?"

"A real bastard. Didn't spend enough time with you, was too frugal with his money, mean spirited, couldn't keep his eyes and hands off other women."

Peyton shook her head.

"No. It wasn't like that at all."

"What kind of guy is he?"

She sighed.

"The best", she said in a soft voice. "He's really smart and he works so hard at everything. He has to because he's an athlete and it's a lot to take on to play sports at such a high level and keep an above average grade point. And uh, he's very kind and very considerate. He has a great smile and a warm personality. Five minutes after being around him, you feel like you've known him your whole life. He just has this knack for making people feel at ease and comfortable. I mean, he's quiet and brooding and intense but at the same time, he's a really good listener. He has this thing, he, I don't know…he's just a good guy, a good person with a good heart. He helps everybody he meets. Sometimes I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

"That's never a bad thing."

"I guess you're right."

"He sounds like quite the catch."

"I guess but it didn't work out."

"Why not?"

She shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Did you love him?"

"Very much."

"Does he love you?"

She smiled sadly.

"With all his heart."

"Then I don't get it. What gives? Back in my day, love was simple enough."

"It's a new day, Mel. Some couples are just lucky. Lucas and I weren't so lucky."

"You think there is still a chance?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. Who's to even say? So much has happened, so many things that you can't take back. It's rough."

"So you move on with the future and quit looking back."

"That's what I'm trying to do now. I let go of the past but sometimes it feels like it won't let go of me."

"You know, this reminds me of a story. Years ago, I was a lonely drifter, a moody but talented and if I do say so myself, handsome artist. I traveled the country always searching for more, trying to find myself. One day I found a town I liked and settled down. My second day there I met a lovely young woman by the name of Harriet. Oh she was a fox. Grace Kelly's charm, Jacqueline Kennedy's presence, Rita Hayworth's beauty, Einstein's brains and all this on Jayne Mansfield's body."

Peyton giggled at the old man's enthusiasm.

"That's a total package."

"You bet your sweet little tushy it is. It was love at first sight but I was so stubborn. I pushed her away at first but after a while it was impossible to deny those feelings. So we fell madly in love and became inseparable from that day forward."

"Did you get married?"

Mel looked sad for a moment.

"No. She wanted to. Deep down so did I but I let my past and my problems and my own shortcomings and overall disdain towards life get in the way. Somehow I didn't feel worthy of her love. So like an idiot, I ran away. Ended up enlisting in the Army and shipped off to Korea for the war soon thereafter."

"Did you ever see her again?"

"She found out where I was and God bless her soul, wrote me hundreds of letters, one every single day for years. I read them all but I never answered any of them. One day, they stopped coming. I returned to the States and it finally hit me what I had done, what I had given up. I had a love most people never find. I was blessed. Blessed and lucky. That's when I knew it was time to deal with my own pain, get over myself and go back and reclaim the gal of my dreams."

"So what happened?"

"I went back to that small town but it was too late. She had moved on and found another. I doubt she ever loved her new husband the way she loved me but she was an honest woman of good values and faith. She stayed with him, I left and never saw her again."

Peyton stopped painting for a second.

"Oh my goodness. That, that's really sad, Mel", she said with a pounding and aching heart.

"I went on and married a wonderful lady and had a wonderful family but I never forgot about my Harriet. And I never stopped wondering what might have been."

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. There's a lesson to be learned here."

"What's that?"

He winked at her.

"I think you already know the answer to that one."

"Mel…"

"Don't be afraid of love, Peyton. And don't let your inner demons cost you true happiness. No matter what you've done, what mistakes you've made in the past, whatever you're struggling with…God, parents, friends…they've all forgiven you, sweetheart. So has Lucas. Now you just have to forgive yourself. Peace will come eventually. I just pray it isn't too late."

Peyton felt a shiver go down her spine.

"Okay, that was really insightful…and creepy. How do you know so much about me and my life?"

He put an empathetic hand on her shoulder.

"Because I've been where you been."

She stared at him. There was so much she yearned to say to the kind but wise stranger.

"Listen, Mel…"

"I love how you blend your pastels. That looks nice."

"Thanks but…"

"You're very good", he seemed to ignore her.

Peyton wanted to prod deeper but just as quickly as he had gone on about heartfelt stories of the past, he had lapsed deep in the present, concentrated on their art as if watercolors were the most interesting and important thing in the world.

"Yeah. Um, thank you. So are you, Mel."

He smiled.

"Pass me that other brush, will you sweetheart?"

Peyton tried to gather her thoughts and return to the task at hand but it was eerie how much one man's life had paralleled her own.

"Sure thing, Mel", she tried to smile. "Sure thing."


	116. Blast From The Past

Nathan smiled as she stirred in his arms. She made a cute little noise like a kitten purring but even in the still darkness, he knew her eyes were closed. She rolled over and draped an arm over his chest, her pajama clad knee making a dangerous and sharp movement upwards. For a minute he froze in fear and anticipation but she stopped within a millimeter of the family jewels. Even in sleep, it was like she always knew what to do and just how to take care of him. Nathan let out a sigh of relief as he placed a sweet kiss on the top of her head. It was late and it was time to get some sleep. But the minute his eyes closed and he found himself drifting off, the door opened. Nathan squinted and Haley pulled the covers over her head when the bright light flickered on.

"Hey, dude…"

"My bad", Lucas said when he saw them. "I didn't know you guys were gonna be here tonight. Sorry."

"It's okay…"

"Let me just grab some clothes to change into and I'll split. I can go crash downstairs."

A sleepy Haley emerged from beneath a blanket.

"Dude, you don't have to go. It's your room, too, you know. You shouldn't have to sleep on the couch."

"It's cool. You guys were here first. I don't mind."

"Well, I do. Stay."

"Hales, I'm fine."

She sighed. She knew exactly the source of his apprehension.

"See?" she pulled back the covers to show she and Nathan were both completely dressed. "Clothes. We are hanky panky free. No funny business tonight, I promise you."

Lucas smiled.

"That's a comforting thought. Look, are you sure it's okay? I don't mind going somewhere else. You should have your privacy."

Nathan smiled at him.

"Go to sleep, man."

Lucas quickly changed into bed clothes and turned off the lights before climbing beneath the sheets. 30 minutes passed and all three were down and out for the count. But peace filled and noise free rest wouldn't last for long. They all groaned as Nathan's cell phone began to ring and vibrate loudly against the nightstand. Fumbling in the darkness, his hands reached for and finally found it, bringing it to his ear.

"Yeah?" he grumbled.

A female voice greeted him on the other end.

"Don't tell me the night owl is sleeping."

Nathan's eyes opened.

"Who is this?" he asked.

"My, my how soon we do forget. I should be offended but I am in a forgiving mood just so this once I'll let this one slide. Who do you think it is, Stud? It's Taylor."

Nathan sat straight up. It was Taylor, alright. He'd recognize that voice anywhere. Taylor. Taylor James. Taylor as in his fiancee's sister. The fiancee sleeping right next to him. The sister he had secretly slept with.

"Hold on", he tried to whisper.

"Babe, who is that?" Haley asked sleepily.

"Huh? Oh it's, Darren, one of my boys over at Duke. I need to talk to him. I'll take this outside so I won't bother you guys, okay?"

"Okay, thanks", she sighed as he kissed her.

She was asleep again before he could even get out the door and down the steps good.

"Taylor, what the hell are you doing?" he asked, once alone and presumably safe in the living room.

She laughed.

"Darren, huh? That's original. Lying to little sis already. Funny, I thought that came after the wedding."

"How'd you get this number?"

"I have my ways."

"Why are you calling?"

"Can't I call just to say hi?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Why now? Why after all this time?"

"Why not? I'd been meaning to check on you, I just never had the time before. Then my mother calls me with the blessed and unexpected and happy news that you are marrying my sister. I'd say that kind of sped up a long overdue phone call."

"Taylor…"

"When did this come about? I mean, really. When I left you guys weren't even dating."

Nathan shrugged.

"I don't know. Things just happened. We fell in love. I guess I loved her the whole time, it just took a while to realize it."

"It didn't feel like you loved my sister when you were fucking my brains out in your car."

Nathan cringed. He was hoping she had forgotten about that.

"That was a mistake."

"Ouch."

"Not like that. I'm not trying to hurt your feelings but you get what I'm saying. No offense."

"None taken. Lucky for you, I've been called worse. I'll let that one slide as well, Scott."

He took a nervous breath.

"Listen, um, Haley…well, she has no idea about that night and what happened between you and me."

"Okay."

"And I'd like to keep it that way."

Taylor giggled.

"You mean I'm just another skeleton in your closet? You want me to help you conceal our naughty little secret as if it never happened? You want me to withhold the truth from my own flesh and blood?"

"Yes", he answered honestly and hopefully.

"Okay. Done."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I didn't stutter, Hot Boy. I said it's done."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that. No strings attached either."

Nathan felt slightly confused.

"I don't get it."

"What's not to get? Ask and ye shall receive, right? Isn't that how the famous saying goes?"

"Is this a joke?"

"No."

"Look, Taylor, I don't want any problems, alright? No games or tricks. I really love Haley. We're happy."

"Despite our many differences, I love Haley too. And you're not so bad yourself. Look, what happened is in the past. It was just one fun night. I get that. That's the way it should be. I swear I won't tell Haley and I swear I won't cause any problems."

"Then why did you call me in the middle of the night?"

"Because the horny little devil in me knew it would make you squirm. I felt like busting your chops and face it, sometimes you can be an easy mark. Too easy. Don't get all weird and crazy on me. I'm just having a little fun. A girl has to keep herself entertained somehow."

"Thanks. I mean, I hope you're for real but I do appreciate you not saying anything."

"Of course I'm for real. Don't worry about it. Have a little faith. I'm not gonna dick you over like that crazy Rachel chick did. It's not even like that. Lips zipped, I give you my word. Promise."

"Okay."

"Okay. But inquiring minds do want to know. How did this whole marriage thing come about?"

"I don't know. It was after Haley got shot."

"Yeah, I heard about that. Tough break. Baby sis always did manage to find herself at the wrong places at the worst times."

"You heard about it, huh? That's classic, Taylor. You should have been here."

"Sorry. By the time they tracked me down she was okay and already out of the hospital."

Nathan rolled his eyes.

"It was scary and she was really lucky. It could have been a whole hell of a lot worse. Anyway, that scared some sense into me. I just told her how I felt. I was tired of lying to myself about my real feelings. Things were great from that moment on. We just kind of clicked like we always did. Whatever it is between us, just works. I don't look at other girls anymore, I don't cheat, I never get tired of Haley…she's just it for me. I am a lot happier with her than without her. One day I just started thinking about it all. She has stood by me through thick and through thin. She's my best friend. I want her in my life forever. Why can't forever start right now?"

"How sweet. I mean it. That's cute for you."

"It's the truth."

"So when is the big day?"

"I don't know. Soon. We're working on it."

"You're not working on a little niece or nephew for me, are you? Or is that already a done deal?"

Nathan laughed.

"Hell no. I mean, we do want kids but no time soon. Not for years and years at least."

"I see. So considering that your family is totally loaded and connected, is this gonna be the society wedding of the century or are you guys gonna make it exciting and elope?"

"Nothing too big. I've got to talk to Haley about it some more. We're still figuring it out but hopefully it'll be something nice and small with both our families there. Maybe in few weeks or a month or so. The sooner the better."

"Well, sounds like a real humdinger. Tell me, does that wedding invitation extend to me?"

Nathan sighed.

"You're family, aren't you?"

"Got that right, soon to be little brother in law. I guess I am or I will be soon enough, right?"

"Look, I don't have a problem with you. As long as you keep quiet and don't cause any trouble, we're cool, Taylor."

"I gave you my word. Besides, I'm dating Aaron now."

"Who the hell is Aaron?"

"This total hottie that plays guitar in a punk rock band. I met him a couple of months ago."

Nathan chuckled.

"Sounds like you're enjoying Boston then."

"Boston? Please. Get with the program, Nate. Boston was like so three months ago."

He made a face.

"Wait a minute, if you're not still in Massachusetts, then where the hell are you now?"

"Washington D.C. Aaron is playing some gigs here and we're partying and it's cool."

"For how long?"

"Until the mood hits me and it's time to move on to the next hot spot."

"I don't see how you do it."

"It's a product of our upbringing. We James' can never stay put in any one place for too long."

"You never know until you try. It seems to be working out for Haley."

Taylor laughed.

"Haley bub always was the odd one out.

Nathan smiled as he thought of the sleeping beauty waiting upstairs for him in his bed.

"Nah. She just got tired of running. Eventually you have to stop sometime and she just knew when."

"Whatever works, Nathan. I still can't stay put in one place for too long. I'm always on the go, always on a quest for something else."

"I hope you find it, Taylor, whatever it is you're looking for. Who knows? Maybe your search will end with this Aaron dude."

She smiled on the other end.

"I doubt it. But you never know what'll happen. Haley found her prince to come home to. Maybe Aaron can be my Nathan."

Nathan's face turned red.

"You don't need a Nathan. Just let Aaron be Aaron. Maybe something really good might happen."

"Maybe."

"Well, look, Taylor, it's getting late. I have to go."

"I forgot it was a school night."

"Haley's waiting for me…"

"And Aaron and an ice cold six pack and a fat joint are waiting for me."

"I guess I'll talk to you later then."

"You can count on it."

"Just remember what we talked about and what you promised."

"I will."

"Good night, Taylor."

"Good night, Nathan. I'll be seeing you."

She hung up and that last line gave him chills. Taylor was cool and fun and they'd shared one night a long time before back before he even realized what Haley meant to him. Technically, he had done nothing wrong. If that was the case, why did he feel like such a shit bag? Wrong or not, he knew Haley could never find out. She just wouldn't understand and who could blame her for not? Taylor had never given him a reason not to trust her but still it was terrifying having such a dangerous piece of life altering information in questionable hands. Ending the call with a sigh, Nathan just sat on the couch for a while before heading back upstairs. He opened the door and slid in bed next to Haley.

"Everything okay with your friend?" she mumbled, scooting closer to him.

Nathan sighed as he looked out the window at the stars. Forgetting those who had burned him before, he'd have to put all fear and doubts aside and just trust his future sister in law.

"Yeah", he said softly, taking her in his arms. "Hopefully everything will be alright."


	117. Never Alone

Karen Roe smiled as she took another sip of hot chocolate from the mug conveniently placed by her bedside. The hot fluid warmed her on a night so nice she had chosen to crack the windows and a let a little fresh air in while she slept. But the problem was, she couldn't sleep.

Work had been busy with non stop conferences and meetings and schedule changes. She had felt like the telephone had been glued to her ear and her tiny wrists were even sore from the constant clicking against the computer's keyboard. But Karen was good at what she did and she loved keeping busy even when things did tend to get hectic. She had never been much of a complainer about anything and the minute she had clocked out and walked downstairs to the parking garage, there was a grinning Andy standing next to her Jeep, a dozen red roses in hand.

Despite her youth, attractiveness and availability, over the years dating had been at the bottom of the totem pole when it came to Karen's life priorities. First and foremost, nothing ever came before her only son and the quest to make a better life for him. Secondly, she had thrown herself into her career. That left little time for anything else. One day it seemed out of the blue Lucas was grown and gone and the house, life and even her heart felt empty because of it. Then along came Andy Hargrove.

He was handsome and fun, and oh that accent! That body! That face! That smile. Even beyond the physical, he had the sweetest personality, a kind and thoughtful man loaded with intelligence and charm. He was worldly and sophisticated, yet down to earth and laid back. He quickly provided the adult love, affection, companionship and friendship that had been so lacking in her life for almost two decades. In a span of mere months deep mutual feelings had developed and grown stronger and although Karen could appreciate the new man in her life, a small part of heart was hindered by the pain and bittersweet memories evoked by another man she had loved so long ago.

He had wanted to spend the night again, something that was becoming sort of a ritual for them but she had declined. As much as she enjoyed his company and the warmth of his sexy, naked body sleeping peacefully next to hers, for one night she needed a break. She needed to be alone. And she already had a special day ahead of her. Lucas was coming home. Wake Forest was playing against Richmond. The plan was for Andy and her to catch the game, have dinner with Luke, then she'd have her precious boy all to herself for the rest of the weekend to do whatever with, just like old times.

Two cups of cocoa, Jay Leno and Conan O'Brien still had not induced sleep so she engaged in something she had always done in the wee hours of the morning when insomnia kicked in…she reached for her dozens of photo albums, hundreds of pictures taken over the years all placed and labeled in identical leather binders of remembrance. She would cringe as she saw photographs of herself and an equally smiling Dan in high school, even though the sentimental pack rat in her refused to throw them away. But then there was Lucas. It seemed as if she had captured every moment of his life and even before, on film. It started with pages of her pregnant tummy in various stages all the way to his birth, infancy, toddler years, elementary, middle, junior high and high school and finally onto present day college and the handsome, strapping but loving and kind hearted young man he had become.

Karen's eyes fell heavy as her finger loomed over one of her favorite pictures, the one taken of a smiling Luke on the day of his high school graduation. She had almost drifted completely off when she heard a noise. It was a strange and loud noise coming from the front of the house. Any noise was strange when she was supposed to be alone. Then she heard it again after waiting a few minutes and cursed the fact that she had sent Andy home for the evening. Creeping quietly out of bed and grabbing the only weapon she could find, a broom, her bare feet made no sound against the floor as she bravely journeyed to face the would be intruder.

With her breath caught in her throat, she saw the lone, tall figure almost float past her in the darkness. The windows! It had to be the windows she had let open to air out the house. How could she be so stupid, she thought. Then she saw him again and before he had the chance to see her and do God knows what, Karen raised the broom and brought it down hard.

"That'll teach you! How dare you break into my house!"

She continued swinging for dear life until the "assailant" stumbled against the wall and reached for the light switch. Sinking down to the floor, his already sore arms tried to protect his head.

"Mom! What the hell are you doing?"

"Lucas?" she asked breathlessly, retreating from the attack.

"You almost beat me to death."

She breathed a sigh of relief.

"You almost scared me to death. I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow. Honey, what are you doing here?"

"I drove down by myself ahead of the team."

"Why didn't you call?"

"It was so late, I didn't want to wake you."

She walked over to her son and examined him. A few red marks but nothing too threatening.

"You'll live", she joked.

"Mom…" Lucas rolled his eyes.

"What? I thought you were a mad robber or rapist. I had to defend myself and my home."

"Yeah and you did a pretty good job at it", he winced, rubbing at his bruises.

Karen grinned.

"I guess I did. How about that? I'm a bad mama jama after all. I pity the fool that ever tries to break in here."

Even Lucas had to smile a little about that one.

"At least you can take care of yourself, Mom. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks."

He looked around.

"No Australian knight to save the day?" he half joked.

Karen hit him one more time with the broom for good measure.

"He is from New Zealand and for your information, wise ass, Andy is sleeping at his own place tonight."

"Good", Lucas said. "I'm gonna have to school him on the rules of sleeping over anyway."

She knew he was half teasing and half just being an overprotective son.

"Well, you'll have plenty of time to do that tomorrow after the game. It's late. Are you going to bed?"

Lucas shook his head.

"No. I, I'm really not tired. I'll probably just hang out here for a while."

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah."

Her maternal instinct saw a different story.

"You don't look okay. I'm not buying it."

"Mom, I'm fine. I just got my ass kicked with a broom but other than that, I'm fine."

"You look worried. Sad even. Is there something on your mind?"

"No, I…"

She reached for a bowl and various ingredients.

"Sit", she instructed.

"What are you doing?"

"When you were little, sometimes you'd be upset and I'd ask you what was wrong and you'd say nothing but I knew better. So in the middle of the night I'd find you in the kitchen and I'd make us pancakes and we'd talk and sit and eat for hours. Do you remember that?"

He did remember. It had been years since it had happened but it was a fond memory.

"Yeah, Mom", he managed to smile.

"And you'd always feel better after we talked. Do you remember that?"

He sighed.

"Yeah. Yes, I do."

"Then tell me what's going on now", she grabbed a skillet. "I know we don't talk like we used to but you know you can come to me with anything. Right now you just look so burdened, it's breaking my heart."

"Mom…"

"If there is something you want to tell me, just say it."

Lucas tapped his long fingers against the table. He felt like he might explode. Inside he had been harboring a horrible secret. It haunted him. He had discussed it here and there with Nathan and Haley and of course it was something talked about at length with Peyton. He'd even had a chat with Dan of all people about it. He had watched Peyton hurt and try to deal with their decision as everyone had. But secretly, he had been hurting, too. In fact, all the pent up emotion was killing him inside. He hadn't had an outlet to just release his anger and frustration and sadness and guilt. No outlet until now…

"Mom, I guess there is something I have to tell you but um, I, I don't really know how to say it."

She looked at him. Obviously it was something big.

"Luke, you know you can always tell me anything. Anything."

"I don't know about this. It's pretty big. And it's pretty bad."

Karen tried to brace herself as she mixed the pancake batter.

"Just tell me. Whatever it is, I'll listen and we'll deal with it and I'll try my best to help you through it."

"I don't want to hurt you and I don't want you to be disappointed in me."

Her heart began to beat a little bit faster.

"You're scaring me, Lucas."

"I'm sorry."

"What happened?"

"You know that Peyton broke up with me."

"Yes."

"It's um, it's more to it than that."

"Like?"

"She um…Mom, Peyton got pregnant. I…I got her pregnant."

There it was. He had blurted it out, the first half of the secret. And that was supposed to be the easy part.

"What? Oh my God. Lucas…"

Karen wanted to scream. No! How had history managed to repeat itself? All the lecturing and talking, how had Lucas managed to make such a cavalier mistake? All his hopes and dreams, everything she had ever wanted for her son's life, every single sacrifice she had made for his future now seemed obsolete.

"Mom, wait…"

"No", her hands began to shake so bad, she had to stop cooking. "Dammitt, Lucas. You, you just broke my heart. I did not want this for you. I worked hard and wanted you to have something better than what I had. You are too young for this. Your whole life is ahead of you. Peyton's too."

"Mom…"

"You're going to be a father. My baby is having a baby and that scares me, Lucas."

He dropped his head.

"No, I'm not, Mom."

"What?"

"Just let me finish. Peyton and I talked about it and thought about it and talked and thought some more and we uh…well, we realized this wasn't what we wanted. We, um, she…we had an abortion."

Karen's eyes closed as she pulled up a chair to collapse into.

"Oh my God. This, this doesn't even seem real. I can't believe this is happening."

"I know you must be so disappointed in me and I know I hurt you. I'm sorry."

Karen took a deep breath.

"You never disappoint me. I love you. It's just that I've been in your shoes and I know how hard it is and that's exactly why I didn't want you to have to go through it. I wanted to spare you some of the agony and heartbreak I experienced."

"It's not your fault. I did this. We did this to ourselves."

She rubbed his head.

"Oh sweetie. Are you okay?"

Lucas shook his head. He felt the tears coming but for the first time in a long time, he didn't try to fight them.

"No. No, Mom", I'm not okay", his voice cracked with emotion.

"Come here", she hugged him.

"Mom, it was awful. I was there and I thought we were making the right decision but now I don't know. I just feel so guilty. And you can't take it back."

"No, you can't take it back. Decisions like this are never easy. Whatever you choose affects the rest of your life. What you just went through was a sensitive and traumatic and difficult situation. It's normal to have these feelings afterwards. You're only reacting, honey. You're only human."

"Everything is so mixed up", Lucas cried.

"I know. Oh, I'm so sorry you had to go through this. Why didn't you come to me sooner?"

He shrugged.

"I was afraid. I was embarrassed. I didn't want to hurt you and I didn't want you to be mad at me or look down on me."

"Is this something you took seriously? Is this a decision you made with Peyton after a lot of thought?"

"Yes."

"Were you supportive of her? Were you there for her physically and emotionally?"

"Yes."

"Then of course I am not angry with you and I'd never look down on you. It makes me proud to know I've raised such a responsible young man. You were faced with a very difficult decision but you handled it with grace and maturity the best way you knew how. There might always be second guesses or regrets but if in your heart, you know you made the decision best for your situation, everything is going to be okay."

"That's the thing, Mom. I do think we did the right thing but then I feel bad when I look back at what you went through. You had the same choice. If you had done what Dan wanted, what Peyton and I did, then I wouldn't exist."

"That was different. The same but still different. Lucas, you can't base your life off of mine. I knew from the beginning, from the moment I found out I was pregnant, that I wanted you in my life. There was never a doubt, not even when I told Dan and he reacted, not when my family flipped out, not even when I was all alone. My feelings never changed. I was sure. Keeping my baby was the right thing for me but that doesn't mean it's necessarily right for everyone."

"Man, this was just so hard. I feel like it took everything out of me. I'm just drained."

""How is Peyton handling all this?"

"The only way she knows how. She can't deal with stuff so she clams up and gets through it on her own."

"I'm sorry."

"It hurts. I just think it would have been easier for us to hurt and heal together. I mean, it was my baby, too and my decision. And it's my life and I still love her. It made all of it a million times worse when she pushed me away."

"You said yourself, that's the only way she knows how to deal with things. You're both hurting but you have to back off and give her some space at least for the time being. I know it sucks and I'm sorry but she has to go through this on her own and so do you before you can help each other."

"What am I gonna do, Mom? How do I get my life back? How do I forget?"

"You don't forget. You never will. All the guilt and the mourning…don't ignore it. Face it head on, deal with it and that's how you move on. This is a part of you now. It doesn't have to dictate your life, it's just another lesson learned, another chapter that once you heal, it's alright to close. After that, you just have to concentrate on being Lucas. That's all you can be. You're still that same wonderful, beautiful young man. You concentrate on school and basketball and your friends. I promise you'll get through this. Time makes everything a little easier."

"And Peyton?"

Karen sighed.

"I don't know, honey. I don't have all the answers. I know what you want. I really like Peyton and if a second chance is meant to be, then I wish you both only the best. But there is a real possibility that might not happen. No one knows exactly what the future holds but we have to be prepared for whatever. There are things we can change and things we can't. The tricky part is knowing the difference."

"Mom, this was so hard. And it was scary. So many times I felt like I was all alone."

"You're never alone."

"Then I thought about you and what you went through 20 years ago and I have so much more respect for you. You are the bravest person I know. I'm the lucky one because you wanted me in your life. I'm blessed to be apart of that life. Nothing ever came easy for you but you didn't complain. You just sucked it up and pressed on and you're the best mother in the world. I mean that. I love you so much. I just wanted you to know that…and I wanted to thank you."

"What for?"

"For everything", he answered honestly and sincerely.

Karen embraced her son, holding him close as they both cried together.

"I know you're hurting and I know you're searching for so many things. I hope that you find peace and I hope you find the answers to whatever you're looking for. You're going to be fine. You just have to trust yourself more. You amaze me every single day. You have a beautiful heart and everything you need, you'll find it right in there, right inside. I am so proud of the man you have become. I love you, my boy."

Lucas looked in her eyes and lost himself in the loving and safe arms that had been there to guide and nurture and protect him all his life. His mother was his rock and her candid advice and gentle nature could always heal him like no other.

"I love you, too, Mom."

They were a unit, a special pair. Mother and son against the world just like always. A solid, unconditional, indestructible bond of love and trust. She was always there in his darkest hours and so many times when she had felt like giving up, it was his face that had saved her. She was right. As long as they had each other, they would never be alone.


	118. Don't Forget About The Doves

Haley whistled a happy tune as she bounded up the steps of her dormitory. It had been a long day of classes and meetings followed by tutoring sessions. What she most looked forward to was a relaxing evening eating a frozen TV dinner in bed while wearing pajamas and watching cheesy reality television with Peyton. She was almost there but there was one more stop and that was to the student mail room. Using her key, she opened the box and along with the usual bills, flyers, junk and Ed McMahon's promise of a million dollars, there was also a slip from FedEx, indicating she had received a package. Haley frowned as she wasn't expecting anything. Walking to the desk, she gave the clerk the paper and she signed for her package. A few minutes later, he returned with a box almost bigger than Haley was.

"What the…"

She struggled to lift and carry it, taking each step to the fourth floor one careful one at a time.

"Haley, is that you?"

She couldn't turn her neck for fear of losing her balance but she'd recognize that voice anywhere.

"Hey, Peyton. Over here underneath all this."

Peyton smiled as she scooted around to help her roommate and guided them safely inside their room.

"Thanks", Haley said, collapsing to the floor. "I think that thing just threw out my back."

"What the hell is it?"

Haley shrugged.

"Who knows?"

"Well, where did it come from?"

"Beats the hell out of me. I didn't see a return address."

"Were you expecting something?"

"No."

Peyton sighed as she reached for the Gerber tucked away with her art supplies. She opened it and began slicing away at the corners of tape.

"Great! Dude, if this is a bomb or Anthrax, I swear to God I'm gonna kill you."

Haley curiously peered in as it opened. The first thing they saw was a lavender envelope. With shaking hands, she opened it. Her eyes scanned the first few handwritten lines and she smiled.

"It's from Mae."

"Who?"

"Mrs. Scott. Lucas and Nathan's grandmother."

"What does it say?"

"_Dearest Haley, I hope this letter finds you well. You have been in my thoughts and I wanted to express my congratulations on your upcoming nuptials to my beloved grandson. Nathan is such a lucky young man and you are a lovely girl. I welcome you to our family with open arms and I hope that you two are very happy together for the rest of your lives. The institution of marriage is sacred and beautiful, a once in a lifetime pledge of undying commitment. The ceremony itself is just as important and a young woman's wedding day is one she should remember forever with fondness. That being said, I have enclosed a few helpful resources to help you get started on your planning. I am here for you and so are the services of North Carolina's most reputable wedding planner, Judith Knight. Please look over everything carefully and choose whatever your heart desires. Cost is no object as this is my present to you and Nathan. I hope you have fun getting started and please call me soon to let me know how things are going as well. Also, please call Ms. Knight as soon as possible as her schedule is very busy but as a personal favor, she has agreed to take you on. And please don't forget to look at the availability of the Henrietta III. I regret they only had dates in May and July as a June or August wedding would have been delightful. Oh well. We will make do. So until we speak, good luck and take care. Much love. Mae."_

Peyton shrugged.

"She sounds nice."

"Yeah…nice."

Haley rummaged through the box. A few helpful resources? Yeah right! Enclosed was every magazine and book ever dedicated to the subject of weddings. There were samples of invitations and announcements as well as fabrics, colors and flowers.

"Whoa", Peyton laughed. "This is a little much."

"Much? Are you kidding me?"

Haley emptied the box and the contents piled taller than the two girls sitting on the floor.

"I thought you and Nate were gonna do something small."

"That's what we thought, too."

"Look at this stuff. The wedding gown alone is crazy. You have to choose the material and the design, then the designer and the color, which knowing you two, it won't be white", she joked.

Haley hit at her.

"You're mean."

"Off white, maybe. Ivory looks nice…"

"Pey!"

"I'm just teasing you."

"Well, don't. I definitely cannot handle teasing right now. I mean, I love Mrs. Scott and yeah it was important for me to have his family's blessing and I did want a ceremony where they would all be there but this? This is like Princess Di's wedding or something. Check out that brochure. Should Nathan and I arrive in a horse drawn carriage or a brand new Rolls Royce?"

"Damn", Peyton said as she thumbed through pamphlet after pamphlet. "And what is the Henrietta III anyway?"

"It's this huge, beautiful river boat out in Wilmington. It's used for cruises, tours, casino nights, private parties…you name it. Anyway, it's really nice and Nathan took me on it once. It was really sweet and romantic looking out at the water underneath the stars but I never dreamed we'd be getting married on it."

"And remember it's only available select weeks in May and July."

Haley rolled her eyes.

"Oh my gosh. Peyton, look at this. I mean, I appreciate the help and the kindness but this is…I don't even know what to say now. Releasing white doves, bridesmaids, gourmet wedding cakes, gourmet groom's cakes…since when does the groom get his own cake? I didn't know that."

"You get to sample them", the blonde grinned. "That sweetens the pot. Some of these look good, too."

Haley smiled.

"Okay. A day of cake sampling could be fun but menu planning, accessories, tuxedos, wedding hairstyles, table settings, honeymoon planning…this just seems a little, I don't know, overwhelming."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I don't want to offend anybody or seem ungrateful but I just want to get married. I don't need anything fancy or expensive."

"What does Nathan want?"

"The same thing I want and speaking of, if he sees all this stuff, he is going to go ballistic. God, Peyton, what am I going to do?"

"Maybe you should call Mrs. Scott. Tell her how you feel."

"I don't want to hurt her feelings. She's so nice and obviously she's excited about all of this. Besides, how smart is it to alienate my seemingly one ally in the Scott family?"

"You don't have to be rude. Just be honest. You can be nice about it. After all, this is your marriage. I mean, if you want all this, then go for it but if you want something more low key, then that is your right. It's your day."

"I know but…"

"If she is as nice as she sounds and as you make her out to be, then it shouldn't be a big deal, right?"

Haley sighed. Peyton was right. And Mae would understand. She was a reasonable woman. All Haley had to do was pick up the phone and make a simple call.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Mrs. Scott? Hi, this is Haley."

"Haley", Mae smiled from the other end of the line. "How nice to hear from you, dear. How are you?"

"Fine?"

"And my grandsons?"

"Fine. Um, I…"

"Did you so happen to receive the goodies I put in the mail for you?"

Haley looked over at Peyton.

"Yes, ma'am, I did."

"Wonderful! I hope you found everything helpful."

"I, um…I mean, it's great. Really. Thank you but…"

"Oh don't thank me. I should be thanking you for bringing your ray of sunshine into all our lives, especially Nathan's."

"Um, wow. Okay. That's very nice of you to say."

"I am so looking forward to this wedding."

"Me too, Mrs. Scott but about that. I really appreciate your help and this box, is, well, it's great but uh, I…I sort of had something else in mind."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Mrs. Scott, you are a woman of elegant tastes and I admire that but I, well I'm just a little simple hippie girl. I've never really had fancy, extravagant things. I was sort of looking to go another route with this."

"What exactly did you have in mind, dear?"

"Um, okay. Take my dress. I don't need someone else designing it. I mean, I'm sure this Vera Wang person is very nice and she does good work but I was probably gonna sew something myself."

"You mean, make your own dress?"

"Yes. And Nathan and I hadn't thought about a lot of bridesmaids and groomsmen and flower girls and ring bearers and all that. We were just gonna have Lucas and Peyton stand up for us. They can hold the rings. And I like wildflowers and there is this park around here where I pick them so there's no need to drop a lot of cash on a bouquet. And I don't need a color scheme and I was thinking, it's nothing fancy, you know, guests can wear what they want and considering it won't be a whole lot of guests, there's really no need for fancy invitations and announcements."

"Really?"

"Well, yes and about the Henrietta III…that's a nice idea but I'd rather just do it on the beach."

"On the beach?"

"Yes. We all gather around at like sunset or maybe even sunrise in our bare feet with the sand beneath our toes and our hair blowing in the breeze and after we take vows and someone snaps a few photos for posterity on one of those cute little ten dollar Kodak instant cameras, we could fire up a grill and barbecue, if we can manage to get through my family's rants and protests about meat. You know? And who needs doves because I'm sure the sea gulls will crash and if you ask me, one species of birds are enough. And since Nathan and I both love Twinkies, there's no sense in buying two cakes."

"Sea gulls? Twinkies?"

"Yes. Look, Mrs. Scott, you are a wonderful and kind woman and you have been so good to me. I thank you for wanting to make this day so special but you don't have to go to such great lengths. It's already beautiful just because of Nathan and it'll be even more beautiful with just our families being there. We don't need all the extra stuff but I love you for wanting me to have it."

Peyton gave her the thumbs up. She had expressed her point and desires respectfully and articulately.

"I see", Mae said.

Haley's heart caught in her throat.

"Please tell me you aren't mad."

"Mad? Mad? Heavens no. In fact, I am rather emotional right now…"

"Mrs. Scott…"

"You, Haley, are a jewel."

Haley made a face.

"I am?"

"Yes, you are, a true gift from God. Your simplicity and your beauty and your appreciation for the little things just amazes me. I know what you're doing, dear."

"You do?"

"Yes. I know my Royal and Danny haven't made things easy for you. I apologize for them making you uncomfortable and I assure you on both ends, the barks are much worse than the bites. They're both teddy bears when it comes down to it. But I see how it has affected you. And I know your upbringing and lifestyle is so much different from Nathan's. You don't want to be a bother and you don't want handouts."

"Yes but…"

"It's okay. You're family now, sweetheart. I want to do this for you. It's no bother. You are the queen of Nathan's heart, now let me make you a real life princess for a day. You deserve something special and to think, you were selfless enough to turn down doves, the Henrietta III and Vera Wang for Twinkies and a beach barbecue. God bless your soul."

Haley cleared her throat.

"No, Mrs. Scott, I want…"

"I know, I know. Don't say another word. Now you go back to planning and you call Ms. Knight and I don't want to hear one more protest out of that pretty little mouth of yours."

Haley wanted to scream. She wanted to shout until Mae understood but it was pointless. What could she do? What could she say? She was about to enter their world now.

"Yes, ma'am", she sighed. "Um, thank you very much."

"No, thank you. Now I have to run, dear. You be sure to keep me abreast of all these plans."

"Sure…"

"And you leave the bridal shower to me. It will be elegant and classy and refined but the bachelorette party is another story", the older woman giggled. "I don't want to spoil the surprise but let's just say there will be plenty of Chippendales there for everyone and I'm not talking about those cute little chipmunks on the cartoons."

Haley leaned up against the wall for support. Great! An unwanted million dollar society wedding of the future and if that weren't bad enough, she now had to look forward to watching cheesy male strippers with her future husband's grandmother.

"That sounds…great, Mrs. Scott. I can't wait."

"Me either, dear. Now I'll speak with you soon. Have a good day."

"Yeah…you, too", Haley hung up the phone.

She bit her lip and banged her head against a bookcase.

"Well?" Peyton asked. "How did it go? What did she say?"

Haley sighed.

"Looks like you're gonna be helping me decide between Swedish meatballs and imported Parmesan croutons for an appetizer", Haley stared at a menu sample.

Peyton smirked and shook her head.

"Dude, you have no backbone."

"It's okay. She's just excited and they want something nice."

"What about what you want?"

"It will be alright. I'm sure we can compromise. It won't be too bad. I won't let it get out of control."

"Haley…"

"What? I mean it. If things get too over the top, I will totally put my foot down. Promise."

"Is this before or after In Style magazine profiles your wedding for their special feature."

"Oh God. You're right. What have I gotten myself into?" she groaned.

Peyton smiled.

"We'll figure something out."

"You'll help me?"

"With what I can and anything I can't, Brooke will be more than willing to step in. This is right up her alley."

"Nathan is going to have my head!"

Peyton laughed as there was a knock on the door.

"Speak of the devil it looks like. Should I go ahead and prepare the platter?"

"Come in", Haley moaned.

Nathan opened the door and entered. He had heard voices and he could see the tops of two heads behind a box and a stack of papers.

"What the hell?"

"Babe, you don't want to know."

"Hales, where are you?"

"Over here", emerged a small hand from the pile of books and brochures on floral arrangements.

"What's going on?" Nathan's long legs stepped over everything. "What is all this crap? Groom's cakes, color schemes, booking a wedding on the Henrietta III?"

"Your grandmother."

Nathan closed his eyes.

"Oh no. You didn't agree to any of this, did you?"

"No."

"Good."

"Maybe."

"What?"

"Okay, a little."

Nathan's eyes narrowed.

"How little? I mean, we both agreed low key ceremony, not a lot of people or hoopla, and something in less than a month. Now what exactly did Grandma talk you into?"

"The Henrietta III, a wedding planner, two gourmet cakes, a fancy menu, a Vera Wang dress and about 500 plus guests...in May or July."

"Haley!"

She cringed.

"Don't be mad at me. Her sweetness is very persuasive. I cracked under the pressure."

"I can't believe this. Haley, it's too much. This isn't what we want. All this money and people involved, the next thing you know we have zero say in our own wedding day and we'll be saying 'I Do' on North Carolina Public Access Television."

"Sorry, babe. Call her and tell her."

"No way. You call her."

"She's your grandmother."

Nathan shook his head in disbelief.

"Champagne tasting? Wedding planners? A horse drawn carriage?"

"And doves", Peyton giggled. "Don't forget the doves, dude."

Nathan and Haley just looked at each other. A wedding day was supposed to be a day the couple would never forget. Why did they have the distinct feeling it would be that way for them in more ways than one?


	119. Smooth Operator

Dan Scott sat at his favorite table, sipping water, smiling at patrons and various passersby from the outside patio of the quaint downtown café. It was lunchtime and Tree Hill was abuzz with people, the best time to be seen. The newly elected mayor, so handsome, in his tailored suit reveled in the attention and hands shaking.

"I'm here", she said flatly, standing over him.

Dan looked up and smirked.

"Really. How nice. I'll alert the media."

"Isn't that what you do anyway? Isn't that the purpose of these faux happy couple public sightings?"

An elderly couple strolled by and smiled.

"Good afternoon, Mayor Scott, Mrs. Scott. What a lovely day. It's so nice to see you."

Dan nodded and waved.

"It's nice to see you as well. Have a great day", Deb put her best fake smiled face forward.

"See? That's not so bad, my dear", Dan pulled out the chair she reluctantly plopped down on. "You love the attention of being Mayor Daniel Scott's wife."

"Oh that's definitely it. The highlight of my life. Really, Dan", she said sarcastically.

"Well, you're certainly quite good at it."

"You mean putting on a happy face and hiding my sheer misery from others? I guess I am good at it. I've had 15 or so years of practice."

"Has it really been that bad? Have I been that bad?"

"Yes and yes. Worse."

"I'm sorry you feel that way but that is why I have summoned you here today."

"You mean for motives other than the weekly dog and pony show of pretend happiness from the First Couple of Tree Hill?"

Dan sipped more water.

"So dramatic but to answer your question, yes. I needed to see you today, Deb."

"Why?"

"To apologize."

She laughed out loud.

"Apologize? You apologize to me?"

"That's correct."

"You're insane. I'm not buying it. Something is up."

"I am very sorry for making you miserable the majority of our married life. I didn't make things easy on you and I regret that. My actions probably drove you away."

"Probably?"

Dan ignored her.

"Do you think perhaps the fact that we were so young when we married was a strike against us?"

"What are you talking about?"

"It was so rushed and we were so young, so naïve and immature. We were just kids ourselves. I was thinking if we'd just had more time to grow up and be our own people, maybe that would have given us more of a fighting chance."

"That and if you hadn't been such a grade A asshole."

"I agree."

Deb's eyes narrowed.

"Okay now you're just freaking me out. I know you. Something is definitely up."

"Nothing is up but because of my past, I do understand your trepidation. But I assure you I am here only to express my deepest regret for the mistakes I have made and also to enlist your assistance."

"With?"

"Not letting our son make those same mistakes."

Deb sighed. Nathan. He and his new fiancée had been on her mind every waking moment since they had revealed their plans at the country club. Royal had been angry, Mae had been excited and Dan had been amazingly yet quietly aloof. Only Deb had reacted with the raw emotion of any concerned mother.

"So you want to talk about Nathan?"

"Shouldn't we?"

Deb nodded.

"I guess this marriage nonsense does warrant a conversation."

"I take it you think he is making a grave mistake."

"Of course I do, Dan. Don't you?"

"Yes. Yes, I'd have to agree."

"Haley is a very nice girl. Don't get me wrong. I really like her and she makes Nathan happy and they are very good together. But Nathan is 19 years old and he is still in college. He is still learning and growing and making stupid mistakes. He can't even take care of himself, much less a wife."

"True."

"Personally, I think an engagement is moving way too fast but since that's already done, the least they could do is slow down and actually think rationally for a minute and halt wedding plans for at least two or three more years."

"That will never happen."

"I know it won't. Our son is stubborn. Once he sets his mind to something, good luck trying to change it."

"That's the problem, Deb. I don't think this is all Nathan."

"What do you mean? Of course it is. He proposed. It was his idea. He went out and bought the ring."

"When a woman wants something, particularly when it's a man or financial security or stability, she can be very persuasive."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying we should take another look at Haley James."

Deb rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Dan don't start. Haley is not some greedy, evil, gold digging seductive temptress. She's a nice girl who loves our son. The problem isn't with her, it's with the timing."

"Is that so? Because I don't see Miss James as the total innocent here. I think she is a shrewd manipulator and she knows exactly what she's doing. That sweet, innocent, talk too much, hippie girl act is just that…an act and a very good one, might I add. It almost had me fooled for a while but I am onto her. She's a smooth operator, that one."

"Dan, you're being ridiculous."

"That is my opinion but regardless of what I think or what you think, if we don't come together and stop this preposterous wedding, then our son will be married and his life will be ruined forever."

Deb sighed. He was backing her between a rock and a hard place and she knew it.

"What do we do?" she asked softly. "Obviously reasoning with him won't work. Nathan won't listen. And he is, they are both adults. It's not like we can stop them."

"Legally", Dan's eyes twinkled.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"There are other ways to put a stop to this, Deb."

"Please. Don't start with that J.R. Ewing, Edward Quartermaine, Godfather crap. What the hell are we going to do? Huh? This isn't Romeo and Juliet and they aren't kids."

"You say that Haley is a good girl?"

"I think so."

"You like her and obviously she trusts you."

"Yes. So?"

"There you go. That's our way in through Haley."

"You want me to talk to Haley and dissuade her from marrying our son?"

"Exactly."

Deb laughed out loud.

"Yeah right. That'll go over real well."

"It's not what you do, Deb, it's how you do it."

"But the funny thing is that I'll be the one doing it and not you. So when the shit hits the fan and they figure out what we're up to, Nathan and Haley get to hate me instead of you. I'll be the villain."

"Deb…"

"Nice try but I'm not falling for it."

"Just hear me out. I'm not asking you to do anything illegal or morally corrupt or even remotely sinister. I am asking you to somehow break through into this young woman's psyche and save her and our son from themselves."

"Why me, Dan? Why not you?"

"Because they wouldn't listen to me. Because you're right. I am the uncaring, unfeeling manipulating bastard they have come to hate. Deb, I have made my mistakes and believe me, I am punished for them on a daily basis. I have alienated Nathan. But you still have a relationship with him."

"And I'd like to keep it that way. I am not doing your dirty work for you."

"It's not dirt, not this time. This is coming from some place deep and pure out of love for our child. I know you feel the same way I do. That's why together we have to take a stand. Stop worrying about being his friend and be his mother, Deb. You can either be a mother now and help prevent this colossal catastrophe before it happens or you can be his friend later in less than two years when he'll be a bitter, drunken divorcee wondering what happened to his career and his wife and his life for that matter."

"Dan…"

"You say they're too young? Do something about it now. Stop it before it starts."

"Dan…"

"Save them from themselves. Just think, you'll actually be doing them a favor in the long run. I'm not asking you to break them up. Just put a bug in Haley's ear. Make her rethink the situation. We were once in their shoes. We saw life unrealistically through rose colored glasses and hot newlywed sex. Hopes and dreams can only sustain you so long before reality kicks in."

Deb took a deep breath.

"Are you sure about this? I don't want to hurt them."

"You won't. We're helping them. This is best for Nathan and Haley."

"Okay. So I talk to her and over time subtly convince her not to get married right now…"

"By any means necessary."

"Then what?"

"They will be forced to rethink things over like adults and if the love is real and they are meant to be, in a few years we will be giving our blessing to a real wedding."

"And if something goes wrong?"

"It won't."

"But what if it does?"

"Stick to the plan and follow my script. You'll be fine."

"Dan, I don't know…"

He rubbed her hand.

"You'll be fine and after we take care of this, I will have my office announce the separation and I will give you your divorce with more than a fair financial settlement. You will have your freedom and so will Nathan."

It was an offer too good to refuse.

"Look, I know we've had our differences but I need you to be for real on this one. Don't screw me over, Dan. Dammitt, I mean it. I can't take any more of your schemes and games."

"This is legit and it's for Nathan. I am doing this for my son, our son, but I can't do it without your help. Now what do you say?"

"Dan…"

He smiled at her.

"Trust me, Deb."

She looked away.

"Fine. Fine, I will do this but not for you. It's for Nathan and his well being and his future."

"Good girl. I have your back on this one all the way."

She felt nervously sick.

"You better."

He winked at her.

"Now here's what we do first…"

Deb leaned over intently soaking up the plotted instructions like a sponge. It took all Dan had to keep a straight face. How stupid could one woman get? Didn't she know him after all those years? Couldn't she smell a rat? He was against his son's marriage for one reason only. It was an interference to basketball and nothing was more important than the game and Nathan's future. Damn women and happiness and Haley James. All that was of little or no importance. Nathan had to refocus on the big picture. He would never listen to reason so the plan of attack was to target Haley. She was gullible enough and once the seed of doubt had been planted, no one else would have to lift a finger.

And Deb. Poor, stupid Deb. He almost felt sorry for her. He did in fact until he imagined her fucking his brother. Yeah, that horrific and disgusting image always seemed to put matters into real perspective. After that did she think he, Dan Scott, would actually let her get away with that one? Hell no! Vengeance was his and the wrath had just started. After the marriage plans folded, in time a comforting and newly supportive father would find a way to let his son know that his mother had gotten to Haley. Then he would fuel the fire of hatred from son to mother. That would surely pave his way back into Nathan's life. Then he'd be free to control. Free to reign and dictate. And he'd never let Deb or Nathan or anyone go ever again. She, especially, would have to suffer. And all would be right with the world.

"…I got it", she sighed. "I'm in. It sounds like a plan."

He nodded and smiled. Too easy. He was one smooth operator if he said so himself.


	120. The Wedding Planners

"Thanks for doing this with me", Haley whispered. "For some reason I just feel really nervous."

"Dude, no problem", Peyton answered.

The two girls stepped inside the business office of the state's most renowned wedding planner.

"At least it kind of has that nice, homey feeling to it", Haley observed. "Know what this reminds me of? Remember that old TV show, Designing Women? Doesn't this sort of look like their place?"

Peyton gave a small smile as she walked around the grand room. A particular piece of art that loomed high above on the wall immediately caught her eye. She recognized the Japanese themed painting almost immediately, her finger grazing over it.

"That is a very expensive piece of work", a woman dressed in a sensible gray business suit with her hair tied in a bun said as she walked down the staircase.

"I know", Peyton said. "It's a Shiko Munakata."

The woman seemed impressed for a minute.

"You know your fine art, young lady."

"That's a great print."

Her semi pleasant look quickly turned into a modified frown.

"That is no print, I assure you. It is authentic and original."

"Oh", Peyton nodded, impressed herself but noting she had obviously offended the woman. "Sorry."

"No need for apologies. Please have a seat. You must be Haley James."

Haley walked up and extended her hand.

"Actually, I am. This is my friend, Peyton Sawyer."

"Very well. Nice to meet you, Miss James and Miss Sawyer. I am Judith Knight."

The woman gave her a firm handshake as they all sat down.

"She does not look like a wedding planner", Peyton whispered into Haley's ear. "More like one of those mean, old British nannies or at least a librarian."

Haley giggled.

"Were you expecting Jennifer Lopez?"

"Let's get down to business", Ms. Knight instructed through annoyed pursed lips that made it even harder for Peyton and Haley to contain their laughter. "Allow me to introduce you to my assistant, Terry Garrett."

Haley and Peyton's facial expression widened. They were joined by a tall, thin assistant with shoulder length blonde hair wearing slacks and a bow tie. At first glance, it was a man. At second glance, there was the outline of a bra underneath the dress shirt. The face was not much help and neither was the unisex first name.

"Okay. Um, Ms. Knight, Mr…Miss…Garrett, uh, Terry", Haley began. "I really have no idea what to expect. Um, this was all Mrs. Scott's idea. I know you're here to help. I just want something really nice but at the same time simple. I know she said money isn't an object but we're not really looking for something too grand or extravagant."

"I see", Ms. Knight jotted notes down on a pad. "Mae said you were rather reluctant and somewhat naïve when it came to these matters. That is quite alright, Miss James. You just leave everything to Terry and me. Now, may I ask is there a reason why the groom is not here today? It is very important that he attend future meetings."

"Oh, um, yeah. Totally. He'll be here next time. He would have come this time but he was uh…busy", Haley lied.

Peyton stifled a laugh. Busy, alright. Busy playing NBA Live all day with the rest of the guys at Carter Hall.

"Very well. Please take a look at the list I have provided for you. I will handle the accessories, decorations, favors, gift registry, invitations, florists, jewelry, photographers and videography."

Haley made a face.

"Okay. Um, wow. That seems like a lot. Is there anything left for Nathan and me to do?" she joked.

"Plenty", Ms. Knight handed her a series of business cards with times and dates stamped on them.

"What's all this?"

"Appointments. Very important appointments. There is a must see bridal show for you to attend as well as a can't miss with the beauty consultant."

"Oh", Haley looked at them. "Okay."

"Mae has so graciously volunteered to handle the bachelor and bachelorette parties."

Haley sighed as Peyton giggled. There was no telling what the sweet old lady had in store for Nathan and the guys but her intentions for Haley and the girls had been more than made clear.

"Hope the cops don't shut us down", the blonde joked. "I hear Grandma Mae plans on getting a little rowdy."

Ms. Knight scowled at the guest.

"Here is your choice of honeymoon packages…"

Each package contained two first class airplane vouchers, unlimited chauffer service, and a ten day spa at the finest cottages, hotels and villas complete with gourmet meals and plenty of recreation access to pools, tennis courts, golf courses and of course the theatre.

"Holy shit", Peyton looked over her shoulder. "Fiji, Paris, Australia, South Africa, Toronto, Aspen…"

"Oh my God. Ms. Knight, this is too much. I mean, these places are nice, more than nice but it must cost a fortune. No way can I accept this. Really. Actually, Nathan and I are fine with a couple of days at Myrtle Beach…"

"Mae will have none of that and neither will I. Take the brochures home to the prospective groom and let me know your decision. It isn't in writing but the South African package includes a safari."

Haley looked at Peyton who just shrugged.

"Hey, go for it. A real life safari trumps visiting that weak ass Ripley's Believe It Or Not museum any day."

Ms. Knight continued.

"We are in talks for an orchestra and a live jazz band for the reception…"

"Um, that's cool. Peyton was gonna deejay."

Ms. Knight eyed the grinning blonde.

"Is that right?"

"Hell yeah. No one rocks a party like Sawyer over here."

Ms. Knight, keeping her comments to herself, made another note.

"You did come to a decision on catering?"

"I love food so I'm pretty much cool with anything. I marked the menu and cakes we want but if at all possible, I need you to add a strict vegetarian menu as well. My family are vegans."

Ms. Knight and Terry continued their hushed whispers and frantic note taking.

"For travel arrival and departure…limo service, Rolls Royce, vintage or brand new, or horse drawn carriage."

Haley shrugged.

"Horses, I guess."

"Once you and the groom finalize the decision on the gowns and tuxedos, here is the address of a place right in Winston Salem that will be more than happy to assist you with the fittings."

"Thanks…"

"You have two weeks to complete that."

"Two weeks?"

"Yes. And this is a copy of the reservation we were able to secure on board the Henrietta III for the first week of May."

"Um, about that, will the boat be actually moving? I mean, Nathan and I have been on it before and…"

"The river boat will remain stationary through the wedding ceremony and will set sail on the river once the reception commences."

Haley managed a weak smile.

"Great. Sometimes, I get a little motion sickness and I puke but uh, I'm sure we can handle all that."

Ms. Knight seemed to ignore her.

"I'm sure we can. Now this concludes our business today. I'd like to see you and your fiancé back here in three weeks for a follow up. If there are any problems or questions, don't hesitate to call."

Haley stood and they all shook hands.

"Thank you. Um, thank you very much. Ms. Knight, Terry, it was nice meeting you both."

The girls turned on their heels and walked out the door, Haley's hands full with even more material. They climbed into Peyton's T-Bird and the blonde cranked the engine, NOFX blaring in the background.

"Okay, not that it matters, but just out of curiosity, do you think Terry was a chick or a dude?" Peyton laughed.

"I have no idea."

"And why didn't he or she say anything like the whole time? That was so weird, she, he, whatever just sat back and smiled."

"Yeah…"

"And Ms. Knight. She was real friendly. Yeah right. Someone needs to work on their people skills. That was just so strange. Like instead of Jay and Silent Bob it was Jude and Silent Terry", she giggled.

"Yeah…"

Peyton looked over at Haley who wasn't smiling. In fact, the normally bubbly girl wasn't doing much of anything.

"You okay?"

Haley stared absently out the window.

"Yeah", she sighed.

Peyton adjusted the volume to a lowered notch.

"Look, dude, I know you don't like to complain but it's me. I'm here. This seems like a lot of unneeded, added stress and I just want to make sure everything is okay with you."

"I'm fine."

"You can always come to me. I mean that. You've really had my back these last months. You were like the one person I counted on most. If all this wedding drama and Scott drama gets to be too much, just know I'm here for you."

Haley looked over and nodded and managed a small smile. It wasn't that she was unhappy or ungrateful. In fact, it was the exact opposite. But it was different and overwhelming and all so much so fast. She was still getting used to the ring on her finger and the idea of soon being Nathan Scott's wife without the added mix of planning the so called wedding of the century.

Her dreams of exchanging vows at sunrise barefoot on the beach along with a simple breakfast and beach honeymoon had long gone by the wayside. Deep in her gut and in her heart she knew she'd never have that back. In its place was a grand ceremony fit for royalty with all the fancy trimmings and a romantic honeymoon in exotic locations she had never dreamed of. But it wasn't a dream. It was reality. Or was the dream's reality slowly turning into a nightmare.

"Thanks, Peyton", she glanced again at her chances and choices to ski the slopes in Aspen, tour the Champs-Elysees in Paris or ride alongside the elephants and lions in Africa. "I know you are."


	121. Crybaby

They were known for their loving but playful banter. The teasing and the flirting was what made Nathan and Haley, well…Nathan and Haley. But yet another drive to Tree Hill and the usual light hearted, conversation filled, happy mood between the two seemed to not even exist.

The trip itself had been rushed after being put off time and time again until the very last minute. Judith Knight had left several stern messages on their respective voice mails inquiring when the couple would obtain a marriage license. For Nathan it wasn't a big deal, just the first important and mandatory step that would put Haley one step closer to being his bride. He had even looked forward to it but it was his fiancée that had come up with excuse after excuse putting off the event. To complicate matters even more, it was decided that the pair would apply for the license in the county in which the wedding was scheduled to take place, thus forecasting another road trip to the coast. For days Nathan had asked when she would be available for the trip and they soon found themselves skipping morning classes, taking off early as to make it back to Wake Forest for the afternoon schedule. Almost from the time they had awakened, she had been in a bad or at least quiet mood.

The prospective bride and groom arrived in town and made it to the office adjacent to the courthouse. After the small fee, a presentation of valid identification and other required paperwork, after a 20 minute wait, it was in their hands. The legal document that would allow Nathan Scott and Haley James to become husband and wife within the following 60 days.

Leaving the office, Nathan held her hand a little tighter and he had given her a peck on the lips. Haley kept possession of the paperwork even as they hurried back to the parking lot and climbed in the Range Rover. There was no time for a sit down lunch or even a few spared moments to visit with the Scott's, the latter being a nice bright spot in the kids' day. Instead, they had swung through a McDonald's drive thru and were back on the Interstate heading back west in no time.

"I've made a decision", Nathan announced out of the blue.

"What's that?" Haley asked, not even bothering to look over at him.

"I asked my uncle Keith to be a groomsmen. I want him in the wedding."

"Okay."

"Are you cool with that?"

"I am but what about everybody else? I can imagine it would just make the day even more uncomfortable for your mother, if that's even possible, and your father and your grandfather are gonna throw a fit."

Nathan shrugged.

"I know but it what I want. Screw them. You know, Keith is a really good guy and I want him standing up for me because I want him there. That's my choice, not the rest of the family's. Hell, haven't they decided enough? The way they first reacted when I told them I proposed, you'd think I had confessed to killing someone. Now all of a sudden, they're just taking the reigns and planning the day like we don't even exist. Like we're supposed to have no opinions and just show up on the damned boat when the time is right."

Haley sighed.

"Fine but are you doing this because you really want Keith or are you doing it just to stick it to your folks?"

"Both."

"Nathan…"

"What? Yeah, it is a way of trying to take back our special day but no, I don't want you to think I'm just using Keith because I'm not. Trust me, Haley, it's not like that."

"Good", she said softly, staring out the window.

Nathan frowned with concern as he glanced over. Something wasn't right. His fiancée had been way too quiet and way too un-Haley like all day.

"Everything okay, babe?"

"Fine", she answered a little too swiftly.

"Okay. I was just asking. You've been real quiet all day and now you seemed kind of pissed."

"I have a three o'clock class that I really need to make, then one of the girls I tutor really needs me for a big test coming up and I felt bad that I had to ditch our session this morning so I rescheduled her for five today."

"I'll get you back. We're making really good time."

Haley looked at the clock and compared the time to the last road sign they had passed for Winston Salem.

"Yeah, I'll make it to class, barely, but then if I tutor Kelly at five, how in the hell am I gonna get all the way across campus for my meeting with the Habitat for Humanity volunteers at six."

"So tell Kelly you can't make it."

"I can't do that to her. She's depending on me. She really needs my help. I mean, how would you feel if I bailed on one of our sessions two nights before an exam that could decide half your grade for the semester?"

Nathan grinned.

"Personally, I'd just pull out my notes in bed so we could go over them after having sex but I guess Kelly doesn't get that option."

"That's not funny, Nathan."

"Hales, I was just joking."

"I know and it wasn't funny."

"Okay. Damn. Sorry. Don't get all mad about it. Just skip that volunteer meeting."

"I can't", she snapped.

Nathan angrily rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Fine. Whatever, Haley. I was just trying to help. You're the one over there pissing and moaning about having to be in two places at one time and I was just trying to offer a solution."

"Well, your solution sucks because I really can't afford to miss either appointment."

"Okay but you're obviously gonna have to and it seems like that humanity thing or whatever takes less priority, at least in this situation. It's not like it's a class or anything. It's just some extra activity that'll look good on your record when the law schools check out your transcripts."

Haley's mouth fell open in horror as she punched him in the arm.

"Shut up! That is not why I'm doing it. You know, some people actually do things to help others without any benefit to themselves."

"Fine and stop hitting me. I'm trying to drive here. Damn. What's your problem anyway?"

"Right now? You."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. Nathan, you are my problem."

He laughed sarcastically.

"This ought to be good. Tell me what I did to upset you so much."

"Well, if we hadn't had to drive all the way to Tree Hill…"

"The office is only open from like eight to four, Monday thru Friday. What the hell was I supposed to do? Demand they open up on a Saturday just to accommodate us?"

"You're the blessed mayor's son. I don't see why not."

Now it was Nathan's turn to get mad.

"That's real fucking funny, Hales", he muttered.

"I'm just saying it was a real inconvenience to have to drive all the way out to Tree Hill."

"You act like we were on a sightseeing tour. Inconvenient? We were there to get our marriage license, you know, that little piece of paper in the folder in your hand, the one that legally allows us to get married. Or is that not important to you?"

"Of course it's important to me."

"Really? Because a second ago, it was just an inconvenience."

"Nathan, did you know that we didn't have to go to Tree Hill? Did you know that a marriage license, as long as it is obtained in the state of North Carolina, is valid in any county?"

"No."

She chucked bitterly.

"Of course you didn't", she mumbled under her breath.

"How was I supposed to know that and when did you find out?"

"I found out by reading the rules posted on the door in the office, the same list I'm sure is on every door in every office in the county. And you could have found that out with a simple phone call."

"Sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Nathan. I asked you to do one little thing for me, just one thing. All you had to do was call the clerk's office and get all the details we needed about filing for a marriage license."

"Damn, why are you getting all bent out of shape? I made a mistake, okay? I forgot. Kill me. What can I do about it now? You'll either have to miss the tutoring or the volunteering and I'm sorry about that."

"You know, with this whole wedding thing, ever since your grandmother took over, I have had to add to my already busy schedule of class, tutoring, volunteering, and trying to have a normal life, now I have to deal with cake samples, dress fittings, meetings with this or that person, menu changes, table cloth settings. This is a daily basis, Nathan. It seems like there are so many tiny details, so many little things that can just screw up and they always do and it gets dumped on my lap. And I don't complain or at least I try not to. I handle it even when I'm tired or busy or just don't feel like dealing with it. I didn't want any of this and now I feel like it's all one me while you sit and play video games or have a beer with the boys."

Nathan sighed. Obviously it was a really big, stressful deal for Haley. He hadn't realized just how hard everything had hit her.

"Hales", he tried to touch her but she pushed his hand away.

"I just want to be married. That's gonna be hard enough without throwing in all this ridiculous Hollywood dream wedding crap."

"I'm sorry", he said softly.

"I just feel so overwhelmed right now. I mean, I'm sorry for breaking down. I've been trying to keep it together…"

"Babe, it's okay."

"No, it's not okay."

Nathan pulled over on the side of the road. He put the Range Rover in park and just looked at her.

"Yes, it is. Look, I'm sorry this is so hard for you. It's not supposed to be this way. We're not supposed to be fighting. It's supposed to be the happiest time of our life. I'm here for you, you know that. If it seemed like I wasn't before, then I apologize. It's just that all that fancy stuff about orchestras and flowers and all that crap, well, I have no idea what's going on and I could care less about it. Looking back, it got dumped on you and that isn't fair because you don't know what's going on and you don't care about it either. I never meant to hurt your feelings or put you in a bad situation. I love you, Haley."

He stroked her face but she just looked at him and burst into tears. Nathan was taken aback. It was a bonified emotional breakdown complete with all the trimmings of tear avalanches, heavy sobbing, and a nice snot trail.

"I, I can't believe this…" she wailed.

"Baby, what now?" Nathan asked in a state of confusion.

She was crying so hard she could barely speak.

"It's not you, it's me", she wept. "It's just…everything is happening so fast…"

"I know, babe."

"I don't even know half the guests invited to my own wedding and everything is so fancy and expensive and extravagant and I feel like I'm losing control and I don't want to look like an unsophisticated dumb ass in front of Grandma Mae because I don't want her to hate me like your parents do."

"Mom and Dad do not hate you."

"Yes, they doooooooo", she blew her nose loudly into a crumpled up piece of Kleenex.

Nathan bit his lip. A part of him really felt for Haley and her troubles but another part wanted to laugh. He loved her with everything he had but God bless her heart she looked like Lucy Ricardo bawling because Ricky wouldn't let her be in the show.

"Haley…"

"We're gonna be married. It's such a big deal, you know? This is it, for the rest of our lives. It's like the biggest commitment ever."

"I know."

"But, but it shouldn't be this easy. We paid 50 bucks and now we have a piece of paper telling us we can get married any day now. I mean, this shouldn't be like getting a driver's license."

Nathan was completely lost. He wanted to kick himself. What was he supposed to say? How could he comfort her when she was sounding more unreasonable and outrageous with every statement? God, where was Lucas when you needed him? He seemed much better suited for the sensitive, emotional issues.

"Haley, I don't know what to tell you…"

"I…I, I, I just feel like everything is so mixed up and so out of control right now."

"What can I do? Tell me what you want from me to make stuff better."

She just looked at him and broke out into another whimper fest. Nathan looked around feeling very helpless and more than a little annoyed. He hadn't a clue what to do and by the second he could feel his anger growing. He could feel her pain and stress but she wasn't the only one. What about him? What about all the shit he was still getting from Royal? And what about the future? Haley's was set. She was going to be a successful lawyer. What about him? Basketball was still up in the air. What if things went horribly wrong and he remained ineligible for the next school year. Would the option to quit college and turn pro still exist even? The last thing he wanted was to sit around and be a mooching househusband. And those fears were just the distant future. What about the near future? Haley wasn't the only one stressed about the wedding and all the newly added details. When it came to wedding planning, he was just as lost as she was. But in his eyes, it would be over soon. Mae would have her fun arranging her grandson's dream wedding and then Nathan and Haley could enjoy the real prize…each other. After all, that's what truly mattered. It was the big picture. Why couldn't she see that?

Counting silently to ten before he blew up, he simply put the SUV back in drive and pulled onto the Interstate. Yes, it had all gotten a little overwhelming. Haley was right about that. Maybe they needed a mini break from each other just to clear their heads and get back on track. Pushing the gas pedal to the floor, Nathan raced to get her back to school before the day got even worse. Instead of throwing a tantrum like a two year old, why couldn't she just come to him so they could discuss it and get each other through it like rational adults? Looking over at her still crying, Nathan wanted to punch something. Suddenly, it made him angrier and angrier. It was perfectly excusable for her to have her breakdown but what about him? When was his turn? When did he have a chance to lose it and pout about how unfairly life had treated him? The answer was clear…never.


	122. Prelude To Disaster?

Amidst a pounding headache that had relentlessly hurt all night, Haley groaned as she managed to sit up and reach for the ringing phone. The last thing she felt like doing was talking but she had hoped Nathan would be the voice on the other end of the line. It had been a few days since their trip to Tree Hill to obtain the marriage license and of course the fight that had followed afterwards. She had felt bad for breaking down but the emotional outburst had been a natural reaction to anxiety from a life quickly spiraling out of control. She knew she had made her fiancé angry and things between them ever since had been tense, to say the least.

"Baby, I'm so glad you called. God, I don't want to fight anymore", Haley blurted out into the speaker without first checking the Caller ID or waiting to hear the caller speak.

"Haley?"

Haley frowned.

"Yeah?"

"Um, hi. This is Deb."

Haley's heart sank as she sighed. She was disappointed it wasn't Nathan and skeptical that it was Deb. The two women in Nathan's life, once very chummy, hadn't spoken a word since the day the planned nuptials had been announced and Deb had fled the country club in tears.

"Deb…hello. Uh, hi. What a surprise", Haley cleared her throat.

"Did I catch you at a bad time?"

The younger woman wiped the sleep from her eyes.

"No. It's okay. I'm fine. What can I help you with?"

Deb took a deep breath.

"I called for two reasons actually. First of all, I just wanted to know how you're doing."

"Everything is fine."

"Good. I'm glad to hear that."

"Um, thank you for asking."

"And second, I called to apologize."

"Apologize?"

"Yes. I am so embarrassed by my behavior last time we saw each other. I was very emotional. I don't want you to think it was anything negative against you. I was just concerned about Nathan."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not okay."

"I understand, Deb. Look, if you think Nathan's proposal shocked you, just imagine how I felt. Yes, it's out of the blue and I know it seems like we're moving really fast and maybe we are but like I said, we really love each other and this is something we've thought about and talked about and we want it."

"I know. I just don't want you to make a mistake."

"We won't."

"Then I give you my blessing. Personally, I still think it would make more sense to wait but I know your minds are already made up and I respect that and I'm going to stand back and let you two handle this yourselves."

Haley closed her eyes and smiled.

"That's like the best news I've heard in a while. Thanks, Deb. Your support means a lot to both Nathan and me. I know he'll be happy when I tell him."

Deb cleared her throat.

"So everything is okay with you and Nathan?"

"About that, the way I answered the phone…"

"Yes."

Haley sighed.

"It's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. Really."

"Look at me", Deb laughed. "Already playing the role of meddling mother in law. Please forgive me."

"No, it's not that. It's just that I have a lot going on and the one day I was really busy was the one day Nathan decided we should go to Tree Hill to get the marriage license and I had asked him to call about it beforehand, which of course he didn't do and then I found out we could have gotten the license right here in Winston Salem or any county in North Carolina and that pissed me off because we didn't make it back to campus on time and I had to choose between two important appointments and I missed one and Nathan didn't seem to get why I was so mad."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's no big deal. I just wish I could get him to help more."

"Well, I'm sure if you tell him how you feel he'll come around. Trust me, men usually like to steer clear of all the frilly wedding details."

"I wish I could steer clear of all the frilly wedding details", Haley groaned.

"Is everything okay?"

"It is, it's just…geez, I don't want to whine about it and sound ungrateful because I'm not but Mae, Mrs. Scott, bless her soul is just going overboard with everything."

"She's taking over, huh?" Deb chuckled.

"I don't think she means to and she's so sweet about it and I love her to death but…yes. Everything from the Henrietta III to doves and exotic honeymoons and wedding planners…I, we don't really want any of that stuff. I've tried to tell her how I feel but she just doesn't get it and the last thing I want is to hurt her feelings."

"You just have to forgive her, Haley. Mae is old school Southern. I'm talking magnolia festivals and debutante balls…the whole nine yards. Weddings are a big deal. You should see the pictures when she married Royal. It looked like something out of Gone With The Wind. Then she has two sons and she looks forward to the day when they'll marry and that has yet to come for Keith and then Dan and I had something very small and intimate, if you consider 100 people in a church small and intimate. But I was three months pregnant and let's just say it was hardly a dream for anyone."

Haley smiled.

"I saw the picture of you and Dan on your wedding day. It was on the mantle at the house. What was that like?"

Deb ran her fingers through her long hair.

"I can barely remember. Gosh, it feels like a lifetime ago. But I was happy. We were happy. I was a little annoyed at Dan…"

"Why?"

"Well, I was almost two months pregnant when I found out and told him and he asked me to marry him on the spot. Then we had to tell our parents and Royal was already seething because of the Karen situation and Mae and my parents were mortified that I'd walk down the aisle showing. So we literally had weeks to throw everything together. It was crazy. I was so overwhelmed and stressed out. I was doing most of the work and I asked Dan to help with like four little things and either he forgot or totally messed them up. I was so pissed."

"Sounds like somebody else I know", Haley chuckled.

"Unfortunately sometimes Nathan is more like his father than I care to admit."

"What do you mean?"

"Mae spoiled Dan and I spoiled Nathan. Combine that with Royal and Dan's genes and sometimes consideration for others isn't number one on their priority list. Take the honeymoon for example. It's supposed to be romantic and lots of lovemaking. Not mine. I spent four days battling morning sickness while Dan happily chipped away at golf balls on the ninth hole."

"Wow."

"And living together wasn't much better. He was lazy and a slob sometimes and in the beginning he didn't cook or help clean. He was just so into golf. That damned hobby seemed to come before anything else."

"Yeah. I mean, Nathan isn't a big golfer but he loves basketball. And he loves hanging out with the guys and having a beer and playing video games. I mean, I don't mind. Sometimes, he gets really into it and he'll be late picking me up or meeting me somewhere but it's no big deal."

"Just be careful getting your own place. It'll be hard enough with your classes and pre law and tutoring and other activities. Cooking and cleaning and being a wife is a full time job in itself. And trust me, after a hard day, the last thing you'll want to do is step over five or six sweaty basketball players camped out on your living room floor."

"Right", Haley said, thinking about the usual scene at Carter Hall.

"And when basketball season begins next year…well, that will probably be the hardest part of your marriage. Just try to hang in there. Taking a back seat to the game, long absences, long practices, so much time left alone…"

"I, I, um, hadn't thought about that. I guess you're right. I'm so used to Nathan being around all the time."

"Enjoy it while it lasts. And God forbid when they lose…just be prepared for those temper tantrums."

"Yeah. Nathan hates to lose", Haley made a face.

"And more importantly, a lesson I had to learn the hard way and Bevin before you…be careful about the women. Groupies, cheerleaders, you name it."

"Oh I totally trust Nathan."

"As you should. He really loves you. It's okay to put your trust in him but watch out for those other women."

Haley felt her pulse quicken.

"Well, yeah, when we first met I know Nathan had a lot of girls around and he wasn't very faithful to Bevin but he's changed so much since then. I know he'd never cheat on me", she answered confidently.

"Of course not."

"We're totally committed to each other. Besides, Nathan has a lot of faults but infidelity is one thing I won't stand for and I think he knows that. Cheating is a total deal breaker for me."

"Good for you. Listen, Haley, I'm not trying to discourage you or make things harder. I really like you. You're a terrific young lady and I pray you and my son will be very happy together for the rest of your lives. But at the same time, I want you to be smart about things. Protect yourself at all times. I want Nathan to be the man he is now with you, the man we always knew he could be. I just don't want him to turn into the second coming of Dan Scott."

Haley shuddered.

"I don't want that either."

"Well, I'm sure everything will be just fine. And according to Mae, the ceremony seems like it will be lovely."

"Huh?" Haley asked distracted by her own thoughts. "Oh yeah. Lovely."

"Please let me know if there is anything I can help you with. I mean that. Don't hesitate to ask."

"Thanks, Deb."

"Anything at all. The cakes, catering, vows, decorations, flowers, jewelry, invitations, rehearsal dinner…any of that stuff."

Haley swallowed hard at the reminder. And that wasn't even half the bullets on her to do list. Not to mention tutoring, class and other school activities. And the mere thought of the James' meeting the Scott's? Haley's headache suddenly resurfaced with a vengeance.

"Um, I totally appreciate that, Deb but I just remembered I have something to go do."

"Don't let me keep you. We'll talk soon?"

"Soon."

Deb hung up and cradled the cell in her hands. She felt awful.

"Nice work, Debster", Dan sat in the chair opposite her, sipping watered down whiskey. "Just like we planned."

"This is an awful plan, Dan. I can't believe I let you talk me into this in the first place."

He shrugged.

"You're doing a great job so far and as I recall, it didn't take that much convincing on my part in the first place."

"She's a nice girl and they're in love."

"What's love got to do with it?"

"And what kind of mother am I? Planting all these horrible doubts about Nathan in her head. Damn you."

"You were acting, dear. That's perfectly okay. You were always such a good little actress anyway. Take all those terrible and untrue things you told Haley about me during our early days. Great improvising."

She glared at him.

"That was no improv, that was the truth. You were lazy and inconsiderate then and you are a maniacal, spiteful, malicious bastard now."

Dan laughed.

"Ouch! Careful, hon. If I had feelings they'd surely be hurt."

"I can't do this anymore. I mean it. This was a mistake. I can't believe I was stupid enough to let you talk me into this. It's wrong, Dan. We can't do this to them. We shouldn't..."

He raised his finger.

"No. Don't you dare. Don't even think about backing out now, Deb. For goodness sake, was what you did so hard? All you had to do was make a simple phone call. Already you can hear the doubt in Miss James' voice. That has to tell you something right there. They're apparently already fighting even without our interference. Technically we aren't do anything wrong, just putting life and reality into perspective for two immature, confused kids."

"But Dan…"

"Think about what is truly on the line here. I gave you my word. I have your back. But you renig on me and there will be hell to pay. I promise you that much."

"I hate you", she muttered as she stood to leave.

He smirked.

"Does that mean you're still in?"

"You win, Dan", she sighed. "You always do."

He had to admit she was right about that. But at least his malice would serve the greater good of the Scott name. It was turning out to be easier than he thought. Perhaps his own mother was secretly playing for his team and had no idea she was causing more harm than good. Yes, Dan could close his eyes and see a worried, doubtful Haley sitting on her bed.

And miles away, that was the exact scenario. Head and heart pounding, unable to sleep Haley thought about all the things Deb had told her, all the annoying, bad habits she would be inheriting once she said I Do. Picking up the phone, Haley dialed Nathan's cell. It rang twice and went to voicemail. Swearing, she dialed Lucas.

"Hales?"

"Hey, Luke, it's me. Um, sorry to bug you but I was looking for Nathan. I tried his phone but I got the voicemail. I was wondering if you'd seen him."

"Not lately but I'm not at the house. I'm on my way back though. Last time I saw him he was having a few brews playing NBA Live with the guys."

"Oh", Haley said.

Figures.

"If I see him should I tell him to call you?"

She sighed into the phone.

"No, it's okay. It's cool. I'll just try him later", she hung up.

Putting the phone back on the charger she bit her lip as she filled a cup with water to down the aspirin. She needed Nathan and following suit of his recent behavior, he was nowhere to be found, instead living it up with "the boys". She loved him with all her fault and had been looking forward to actually being married ever since he had popped the big question. She prayed Deb's suggestions and Nathan's actions weren't a prelude to their new life together. If so it would surely be anything but happily ever after.


	123. Silent Terry, Not So Silent Dan

_**Author's Note: **As requested, I'd like to share the following review from _**OTHlove43234**…

You get more reviews that anyone else I've ever seen on this site so

I'm hoping you'll help with the effort to save OTH. I'm sure you've

heard about the merger and it's being said that One Tree Hill might be on

the chopping block. So please, post an author's note with this

information, it's guaranteed to hit a lot of people that way. Let's save the

show we love!

LOTS OF INFOMATION...PLEASE TAKE A MINUTE AND LOOK! THIS CAME FROM THE

WB BOARDS!

ONE TREE HILL NEEDS OUR HELP

I'm sure you have all heard the buzz today about the WB and UPN

merging, If not,(http/w.msnbc. Right now, we need to show the network how

much we all LOVE and support One Tree Hill. You can do your part by

visiting and VOTE for One Tree Hill in the poll to see which shows make the

cut.

Also, send in videos of groups of your friends, sororities, etc having

One Tree Hill viewing parties. It's your chance to show the network

just how crazy you are for the show. There are no guidelines or deadline,

but everyone who sends in a tape will get an autograph cast photo. How

cool is that? All video tapes can be sent to:

649 US HWY 206 N, #9-155

Hillsborough, NJ 08844

TRL VISIT & FYE SIGNING

As many of you know the One Tree Hill - Volume 2 "Friends With Benefit"

soundtrack drops on Tuesday, February 7th. That same day Chad Michael

Murray, Hilarie Burton, and Tyler Hilton will be appearing on Total

Request Live. Then after their appearances on TRL the three will be heading

over to FYE for a signing and performance. Another perfect chance to

show everyone how much we support the show and don't want to see it go!

TRL airs 3:30PM ET/PT on MTV. FYE is located 1290 Avenue of the

Americas, New York, NY 10104. For more information you can call the store

(212) 581-1669.

Voting Link:

http/w.msnbc.

Sign the Petition:

_**I copied and pasted that review so if the links do not appear, a lot of information has been posted on the WB and Fan Forum boards. It is important as fans to stick together and do whatever it takes to show loyalty and love and support for our favorite show. I recommend tuning into the main One Tree Hill page over at the Fan Forum site. One of the moderators, Tammy, has been in constant contact with Mark Schwahn's assistant, Michelle, so it is important to stay tuned to the official words coming from that camp. All the fan led polls and petitions are great and hopefully if and when Camp Schwahn decides to proceed with the letter writing campaign, all the fans can come together and let their voices be heard and make a difference...**_

Nathan and Lucas laughed until their stomachs hurt.

"You're making that up, man", Lucas insisted.

Keith shook his head.

"Swear to God. I couldn't sleep a wink and had the brilliant idea to take a walk around the grounds in the middle of the night and I heard a noise and when I looked up, I was face to face with a real life coyote."

"So what did you do?" Nathan asked. "Were you scared?"

"Scared shitless at first. But then something kind of happened. I don't even know how to explain it really. I mean, I stand there terrified out of my mind and I'm trying not to make any sudden movements to scare the son of a bitch but at the same time, I'm reaching slowly for my pocket knife…"

"Pocket knife?" Lucas asked. "Yeah, dude, that would really have done some damage."

"It was all I had at that point. You do what you have to do but then…I just stared in its eyes. Man, it had the most thoughtful, beautiful, amazing eyes I've ever seen. And we just looked at each other and all of a sudden, there was a connection. It's like for a second, we were one. I couldn't move. Then after what felt like hours but I guess it was only a few minutes, he turned around and left. Disappeared back into those hills and woods as quickly as he had come."

"So who are you now, Dr. Doolittle? Is Uncle Keith communicating with the wildlife?"

"Make all the fun you want but it's a hell of an experience. I had lots of fun times working on that cattle ranch. Might do you two spoiled pretty boys some good to rough it out in the wilderness. It makes you tough."

"No, thanks."

"You never know. Hey, Nate, that could be a good idea for your bachelor party. All of us men get together, sleeping under the stars, telling stories around the camp fire, drinking some brews. What do you say?"

Nathan laughed again.

"I say hell no. That sounds like way too much male bonding for me. I say we do it the old fashioned way with a stripper and a keg, the way God intended for bachelor parties to be."

"Alright, Nephews but I swear one day I'm gonna get you both to experience just one night out like that. I guarantee you'll love it. You'll never forget it."

"You know, Haley lived on a dude ranch once", Nathan added.

Keith smiled.

"Yeah, she was telling me. It was out in Idaho. I know the place."

"She loved it."

"I'm sure she did. That's quite a girl you've got there, Nathan. I mean it. You've had cool girlfriends before and Bevin was really nice but this Haley is something else. She is one awesome chick."

"Don't I know it", Nathan grinned proudly.

"Then don't forget it."

"I won't."

"Good. Both of you take it from me. A lot of people spend their whole lives looking for that connection, that something truly special and sometimes all they find is a lot of disappointment. You're one of the lucky ones, Nate."

Nathan lowered his head.

"What about you and Mom?" he asked directly. "Are you two of the lucky ones."

Keith sighed.

"Look…"

"It's cool. I was out of line with that, man. Sorry."

"No, it's okay. We should talk about it. I feel like I owe you an explanation. You know yourself that your mother is a very special lady. I can't really explain or justify what happened between us but I can't really say that I regret it either. We have been spending a lot of time together with both of us living at the beach house and all. I don't want you to think it's some sort of romantic arrangement because it's not. We're just two lonely lost souls who've both been destroyed by Dan Scott and now we're just trying to find our way."

Nathan nodded.

"That's your business."

"But I wanted you to know the truth and so does your mom. Deb really loves you."

"Yeah? Well, right now she has a real funny way of showing it. Look, whatever you two do in your personal lives, well, that's your personal life and I don't have anything to do with that. All I care about right now is everybody, especially Mom, accepting Haley and making this easier on her."

"We all love Haley, it just takes some adjusting to, that's all. Look at all the changes this family has gone through. In the end, I know Deb just wants to be close to you, to both of you. Sticking together is real important. And that's why I want to thank you for this."

"For what?" Nathan looked around.

"Letting me be apart of this and your life and you and Haley's wedding. I know it wasn't an easy thing for you to do to ask me to stand up for you but I'm damned proud to do it and damned happy that you asked me."

Nathan was happy too. Keith was a good guy. He hadn't blamed him for his long absences from North Carolina and the politics and control of the Scott family. Anyone in their right mind would have gotten the hell away. And despite the events between his uncle and mother, the very circumstances that had dealt the final unexpected and humiliated blow to his parents' already tumultuous union, he still wanted Keith in his life.

"It's cool, man."

"So what the hell do we do now?" Lucas asked, changing the subject as he looked around. "We've been waiting in this tiny ass room for almost an hour now."

"Maybe they forgot about us", Keith chuckled.

"I could eat a horse I'm so hungry."

Nathan pointed over to a nearby table and smirked.

"Can't help you with the hunger, man but looks like thirst won't be a problem. Check it out. Water, soda, beer."

"Nate, I don't think you should be touching that."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't think that's for us."

Nathan shrugged, opening a beer and tossing two more to his uncle and older brother.

"Of course it is. Why else would they just leave it out here?"

"Cheers", Keith grinned and toasted Nathan as a reluctant Lucas joined in.

By the third beer each, the laughter and playful rowdiness had only escalated by the time the attendant arrived. He was an older, refined looking gentleman dressed in a suit who turned up his nose at the three younger ones clowning around in his dressing room.

"Scott, party of three, your wedding planner has arrived with your attire", he announced.

He then left the room but was quickly replaced by Terry Garrett, Judith Knight's always smiling, unisex assistant. The Scott men said nothing as one by one Terry silently handed them their tuxedo before waiting outside the curtain.

"Okay", Nathan whispered. "I know we've been drinking and all but is it me or…"

"It's not you", Keith shook his head. "I know where you're going and I was about to ask the same thing."

"Fellas, some things are probably better off not knowing", Lucas chuckled as they began changing as to see if the wedding apparel fit according to the measurements already taken.

Nathan frowned as he struggled with the cummerbund, tie and suspenders.

"What the hell?" he muttered.

"What's the matter?" Luke joked. "Mommy not here to dress you?"

"Shut up, jackhole. I'm talking about this stupid shirt. What the hell is wrong with it?"

Keith and Lucas looked at each other.

"It's a regular white dress shirt. Ours are fine."

But Nathan's wasn't. He held it up and the two other men burst out laughing. There was definitely a visible difference in Nathan's shirt than their own and clearly it was intentional. A red face, fuming groom ushered the assistant planner back in the dressing room.

"Look, ma'am…"

Lucas cleared his throat.

"Nate", he whispered.

"Sir…" he began again.

"Watch it", Keith cut his eyes and warned under his breath.

Nathan, exasperated, rolled his eyes. He didn't know if he was speaking to a man or a woman and he didn't give a shit. All he cared about was that hideous shirt.

"Look, Terry or whatever your name is, there has to be some kind of a mistake. My shirt. Look at it. It…it, it has, damn, it has ruffles on it."

Keith and Lucas could not contain their laughter. Terry simply reached into a briefcase and pulled out the portfolio for the Scott wedding and pointed to a picture of Nathan's shirt. Beside it was a hand printed note.

"Looks like Mom struck again", Keith commented. "Read it and weep, Nate. It's right there in the notes. She handpicked that for you."

"I don't give a shit! I'm not wearing any ruffles!"

"I hear they're in this year", Lucas teased.

"You have to take this back", Nathan pleaded to the wedding planner, ignoring his uncle and brother's jokes. "I can't wear this! Bring me something else."

Terry pointed to another of Mae's notes.

"It says it goes in theme with a Victorian Era/Medieval Renaissance look", Keith read.

"I don't give a shit!"

"Hey", Lucas intervened, trying to keep a straight face. "If it was good enough for the knights, then it's good enough for you."

"To hell with this! Terry, I need some help."

Terry just smiled.

"Suck it up and wear the shirt", Keith prodded. "It won't hurt to at least try it on."

"Terry, I need you to take this back and get me another shirt, a normal shirt."

Terry simply pointed to the instructions as if to say no one could disobey Mrs. Scott's direct orders.

"Knock it off, Groomzilla", Lucas laughed.

"Terry, do you know how to speak?" a frustrated Nathan finally asked.

Terry nodded.

"Nate…"

"Then speak! Or I don't care, just do something! Anything!"

Terry glanced at the shirt and smirked before turning around to leave. But there was someone else standing at the curtain. With arms folded, an amused Dan Scott looked on.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

Nathan rolled his eyes. Great! The last thing needed to make a bad situation even worse.

"Dad, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Funny, son, I came to check Nathan Scott and Haley James' wedding, not David Gest and Liza Minnelli's. What the hell is going on? And nice blouse by the way. It really brings out your eyes, Nate."

"Just shut up", Nathan mumbled, scowling. "Everything is under control. Nobody needs your help."

Dan nodded.

"I see. Forgive me for asking then. I guess that's what I get for trying to care."

"Like you care about anything other than yourself."

"I care about you. I care about your brother, which, by the way, it's good to see you, Lucas", he flashed a million dollar grin at his oldest as if Luke were one of his voters. "In fact, I care about the whole family…even the trash. And speaking of, how goes it, Big Brother?"

"Dan", Keith tersely acknowledged him.

"What are you doing in a jacket and tie? Aren't Axl Rose bandanas and faded too tight Wranglers usually more your style, Mr. Still Hanging Onto The 80's?"

Keith sighed.

"Look, I don't want to start anything, alright? Now is not the time or place. I am only here because Nathan asked me to be."

Dan turned to his younger son.

"Is that true?"

Nathan shrugged.

"Yeah. I want him to be in my wedding so I asked him. What's the big deal, already?"

Dan smirked.

"I see. First of all, you turn to a life of drugs, then you flush away your athletic future down the toilet, I pay for the school to hire you a tutor to salvage what's left of your academic hopes and you turn around and ask this flower child, peace sign flashing girl from the wrong side of the tracks to marry you after knowing her for five minutes. Now as if all that weren't bad enough, you hammer the final nail in my coffin and humiliate me by asking the man who slept with my wife, your mother, the man who ruined our family, to be in your wedding."

"Dad…"

"Nate, if you're trying to give the Old Man a stroke, congratulations. I'm half way there, son."

Nathan sighed. Just when it was a good day, just when he could relax and kick back with Keith and Lucas over the stress of the wedding, leave it to his father to come ruin it all.

"Look, it's not like that. Everything is complicated and I don't feel like explaining it to you now. We have to get these tuxedos and the fittings and everything done today before Grandma and Haley have my ass. I have enough crap on my hands with this gay ass 1984 Prince and the Revolution shirt I'm supposed to wear down the aisle. Nobody needs you here making shit worse and that's exactly what you do. So if you really care and you really want to help, do me and everyone else a favor by leaving. Now."

Dan nodded and bit his lip, the smirk never leaving his face as he eyed his other son and brother.

"Very well, son. This is your wedding and you have stated your peace. I respect that. I will leave like you requested but trust I won't be very far."

"What?"

"If you need me, I'll be in the dressing room next door."

Nathan frowned.

"Why? What are you up to?"

"Up to? Why nothing, except my own tux fitting."

"What?"

Dan winked.

"The father of the groom has to look spiffy, too…especially when he's mayor. Now carry on, gentlemen."

And with that he was gone, but not far enough. The three left behind just looked at one another in shock. Could one more thing go wrong with the planning of the wedding of the century? Nathan looked in the mirror and sighed. He opened up another beer and took it to the head. It was going to be a long seven and a half weeks.


	124. Time Heals All Wounds

Lucas made his way up from the basement, carefully balancing the large basket in his hands. As usual, he had waited to the last possible moment to do laundry, when he was left with nothing clean but the socks on his feet and the drawers on his behind. His gym clothes had been so funky he thought they were liable to stand up and start walking on their own. That's when he knew it was time to put a load in the washer. But the novelty of being an independent man on his own had long since worn off and had quickly been replaced by the laziness and procrastination of most of the guys he lived with. He had thrown everything in one load, coloreds along with whites and amazingly, all the materials had survived. Karen would have had a fit had she seen him but he was grinning, just happy to get away with it all. Opening the large door, he came face to face with someone unexpected. There emerging from Mouth's room was Peyton.

"Hey", he said, after a few stunned seconds.

She peeked over the pile of crumpled up tee shirts and smiled.

"Hey. Almost couldn't find you."

"Laundry day", he said, temporarily setting down the basket.

"I see."

Lucas nodded and shifted rather uncomfortably.

"So, um, it's been a long time. I haven't really seen you around in a while."

Peyton stuffed her hands in her pockets.

"Yeah. I've been real busy with stuff. I guess we both have."

"Yeah. Ball and school…"

"School and art…"

"How is all that coming by the way?" he asked.

"Good. Real good. Um and you?"

"Great. Everything is great."

The awkwardness between them could have been cut with a knife.

"Well, uh, it was good seeing you, Luke. Nice running into you. I have to get going. I guess I'll see you around sometime…"

She turned to go but he couldn't let her leave. Not like that.

"Peyton, wait!"

She stopped dead in her tracks, knowing there was no way he would have let her make it to the door.

"Yeah?" she replied softly, turning slowly and reluctantly to face her ex.

"I, um. I don't know", he scratched his head. "I didn't expect to run into you, especially here of all places. I know it's none of my business but…"

"You want to know why I was here and especially why I just came out of Mouth's room?"

He smiled sheepishly.

"Well, yeah…sort of."

She nodded and sighed.

"I needed to talk to him. It was pretty important."

"Everything okay?"

Her face looked sad again.

"No. Um, it was something about one of our friends. See, I signed up for this program through school where Art majors can help out at this old folks' home in town, teaching the residents how to paint and draw and just spend time with them. It was cool at first and everybody was great. It turns out Mouth is a regular volunteer there. We talked a couple of times and he introduced me to this really special guy named, Mel. He was so cool. Really funny and sweet and wise."

"Sounds like a great person."

"He was."

Luke's eyes narrowed.

"Was? Is everything okay, Pey? Did your friend…"

She shook her head.

"No. No, nothing like that. Mel didn't die, it's just when I went over there earlier tonight to show him some of my new sketches and hang out, he um, well…he didn't recognize me. In fact, he kind of freaked out when he saw me. At first, I thought he was joking around, then I saw that he wasn't and that freaked me out."

"Is he okay?"

"No. I mean, yes. For now, yeah but I just talked to Mouth to see if he knew anything and he said Mel has Alzheimer's Disease."

Lucas felt her pain as he watched her face fall.

"Man. I, I don't know what to say. That sucks."

"It does."

"I'm really sorry, Peyton."

She shrugged.

"Me too."

"Is there anything I can do?"

The blonde shook her head.

"No. The people there look after him and they do what they can medically but unfortunately there is no cure right now. That's the worst part of it. It's so unfair. Nobody deserves something like that but it especially sucks when it happens to someone as great as Mel. I mean, he is such a cool guy. He's so full of life and now slowly that life and all those memories, good and bad are just being taken away from him."

She bit her lip as she slid down to a sitting position on the floor and Lucas joined her.

"Are you okay?"

Peyton nodded.

"I'm fine. I'm just worried about Mel."

"I know you are. Look, I know I can't make this better or make it go away and trust me, I would if I could but if there is anything I can do to make it easier on you, just let me know. I'm here for you, Peyton."

She managed a small smile.

"I know you are."

"We've been through a lot, too much but all that is over now. I still really care about you a lot but I think it's time to put the past behind us and just move on. It's the only thing we can do really. But I hope that we can be friends."

"Lucas…"

"I'm not just saying that. I really mean it. You're important to me and I hate not having you in my life on some level."

Peyton just looked at him.

"You're right."

"I am?"

She smiled.

"Yeah, silly. I mean, of course I miss the friendship, too. But we both are really busy and we both do have a lot of issues that we have to deal with separately. But I think you're a great guy, Lucas Scott. In time, I know we can be close again, friends but that's exactly what I need…time."

Those hazel green eyes of hers made him tremble.

"Maybe more?" he couldn't help but ask.

She looked away.

"I don't know", she answered him quietly.

"Peyton…"

"I can't predict the future, Luke."

"Neither can I. No one can. But I do know it will get better. Brighter. It has to. Know why? Because life has put us through enough crap."

She kicked at the floor.

"Amen to that one."

"I mean it. We've both come a long way but progress is progress. We're both doing and feeling better than we were, say a month ago, right?"

Peyton shrugged.

"Yeah."

"I'm not in a rush anymore, Peyton. The lessons I've learned and the mistakes I have made have really taught me that this year. Time has helped us so far and if more time is what you need, what I need…hell, what we need, then so be it. I have all the time in the world."

"Why so serene?" she smiled.

Lucas grinned.

"One thing about being with you, it definitely taught me patience."

"Patience, huh?"

"Yep. Time heals all wounds, Pey. Remember that."

"Does it? Will time heal Mel?"

Lucas thought for a minute.

"Of course it will. Maybe not in the way we'd like to see in the form of a cure but it'll work itself out. There will be good days when he is his old self and he can remember and enjoy the good times."

"What about the bad days?"

He sighed.

"You're right. Unfortunately, there will be bad days but all you can do is love him and pray for him and be there for him."

"I don't know if I can do that now. It's too hard."

"Of course you can. It's supposed to be hard but you will get through this. You can't change Mel's prognosis but you can continue to be his friend and be there to make new memories and enjoy the time you do have together."

Peyton nodded.

"Funny, Mouth said the same thing."

"That's because Mouth is a smart guy. And a good guy", Lucas smiled.

"He is. And so are you."

Their eyes met and seemed to exchange a million unspoken words.

"Hey, Peyton…"

"Thank you", she whispered, hugging him briefly and tightly.

"It's gonna be okay."

She wiped her eyes before she started to have a complete breakdown. Peyton stood and dusted off the seat of her jeans.

"I, um, I have to go. I have stuff to do…"

"I know. It's cool. Me, too."

"I'll see you later, Luke."

He leaned in and stroked her cheek with his hand.

"Good bye, Peyton."

She turned and walked away, expecting, half hoping that he would call out her name and stop her again. But he didn't. She walked out the doors of Carter Hall and headed back in the direction of her own dorm, even though she could barely feel her legs. Looking up at the stars, she smiled, even through tears. Mel had been right all along. Maybe that was his last gift to her. Even if he didn't live on in body and spirit, his heartfelt wisdom and advice would forever. And in the midst of darkness, suddenly there was a tiny vision of light where there had been none before.


	125. Breakthrough

The room was barely recognizable anymore. It was once best known for its blatant contrast of peace signs, happy faces and kittens compared to the often dark and sometimes disturbing sketches of a certain "angry at the world" blonde. And in the middle, the roommates common ground was their shared love for music, the less commercial and mainstream, the better. Then all of a sudden the wedding and honeymoon brochures began to stack up. Pretty soon, scattered about everywhere was all things matrimony. Haley was lost in a sea of it, both figuratively and literally.

Clearing a space, she stood in front of the mirror and slowly stripped off her clothes. Standing there naked, she was quiet and solemn before finally reaching for the package that arrived hours before. It contained her wedding dress, the gorgeous Princess like white gown she was to wear when she married her real life prince, Nathan Scott.

"P. Sawyer, where are you? Crisis 911 here!" the door suddenly flung open. "Guess what happened? You'll never believe what happened. You won't believe it because I can hardly believe it. But stop the presses and hold the phone. Are you guessing? Because let me tell you, you know that cute little black number I bought the other day that was supposed to be a Marc Jacobs original? Original, my ass! I show up last night, looking absolutely stunning by the way, at the fancy schmansy Sigma Nu banquet and what do I see? Besides a bunch of total hotties, there in the corner is some bleach bottled blonde wearing an imitation of my dress! How tacky is that? I mean, can life get any more unfair?"

Haley sighed as Brooke plopped down on a chair.

"Peyton's not back yet. Sorry, Brooke."

The brunette rolled her eyes.

"Great! Not only do I get zero help here with the catastrophe that is suddenly my life, now I have to repeat the stupid story over again when she gets in."

Haley shrugged.

"Yours was an original and hers was a copycat, right?"

"Duh."

"Then there you go. If US magazine did one of their 'Who Wore It Better Polls?', who would have won."

Brooke's eyes widened.

"Me. Hel-lo!"

"Well then. Don't worry about it. I'm sure it's already forgotten and if not, some other gossip worthy fodder will happen and the case of the identical dresses will be yesterday's news."

Brooke nodded.

"Not bad, Tutor Girl. I feel better already."

"I aim to please."

Brooke did a double take, for the first time really noticing what Haley was wearing.

"Speaking of dresses, oh my God, is that…"

Haley sighed.

"It is. It's my wedding dress. It came a few hours ago."

Brooke stood, mouth wide open, eyes twinkling. The dress was a sight to behold.

"Look at it. Oh it's so gorgeous! The material and the beads and the lace and the design. I swear I just died and went to Fashion Heaven."

"Thanks."

"And you? You look beautiful, Haley. I mean that. Wow. You are going to be one pretty bride. Nathan won't know what hit him."

"Yeah…" she sank onto her bed.

"Okay, what's with you? We solved my drama now it looks like you have some of your own."

"It's fine."

"Oh no. You can't fool me, missy. Something is definitely wrong. You look absolutely amazing in your dream wedding dress and you're about to marry the handsome and rich stud of your dreams. Yet you look like your puppy just died or something. Spill it. What gives? Brooke, the love guru is here to fix it. Tell me your problems."

Haley sighed.

"I have this dress. And I'm getting married to a man I am crazy in love with in a few weeks on one of the East Coast's most luxurious and beautiful river boats. My all expenses paid honeymoon to South Africa has already been planned down to the tee. Accessories, flowers, menus, anything and everything a girl could want. All that is ready and planned and paid for and waiting for me."

"I don't get the Debbie Downer face. I mean, why so glum, chum? Sounds like utopia to me."

Haley looked sad.

"It's not to me. I know it sounds crazy but I don't want this. I don't want any of it."

"Why not?"

"Because I just don't. It's so not me."

"Then why don't you say something?"

"I have. I did. I tried. But it's no use. Nobody heard me. I guess they were too busy booking the orchestra."

"Haley…"

"I don't mean to complain or be ungrateful. It isn't like that. I appreciate everyone's hospitality and generosity but it wasn't supposed to be like this, Brooke. I thought I could handle it. I have a little over a month of this craziness left and I thought I could get through it, then suck it up and do the wedding and the honeymoon and after that, Nathan and I could actually start a normal life together. But I can't. I literally cannot take another moment of this. I feel like my head is gonna explode. I can't take it anymore."

"Then don't."

"What?"

"You heard me. Don't."

"But Brooke…"

"No buts. Personally, I think you are crazy. I love beautiful clothes and beautiful people and beautiful places. If this were my wedding, I'd be going buck wild right about now. J Lo, the Kennedys, and all the Brit royals combined would have nothing on me. The words 'unlimited budget' is like being able to eat an awesome hot fudge sundae in bed while having a mind blowing, earth shattering orgasm at the same time…too freaking good to be true. All the frills and the expense and the excitement is right up my alley. But apparently it isn't your deal."

"It's not."

"And that's fine."

"What the hell is wrong with me?"

"There's nothing wrong with you. You are who you are and you feel what you feel. You shouldn't be ashamed of that and you don't have to apologize for it, Haley."

"I can't believe I let it go so far. Honestly, I never thought it would reach the point of unbearable but it has."

"Then put a stop to it."

"How?"

"You just have to put your foot down."

"I can't."

"Why can't you?"

Haley shrugged.

"The money. Do you have any idea how much expense has gone into this thing? The Scott's will lose thousands. I'm talking beaucoup bucks here, Brooke."

"True but maybe they should have thought about this before they started dropping cash like it was going out of style. In all fairness, you did tell them you didn't want this but they kept pressuring you."

"Yeah but…"

"Screw it. And even though it is a lot of money, for people like them it's just another day in the park and another few measly dollars spent."

"How do you know?"

Brooke looked her in the eye.

"Because I have parents just like them."

Haley bit her lip.

"I don't want to disappoint anybody. They'll hate me."

"No they won't. They'll get over it. I mean, who cares anyway? And in the end, you'll be much better off disappointing them than disappointing yourself. This is your day, Haley. They say you're only supposed to do this once, right? Well, make it special. Make it count. It's your day so do it your way."

"Just like that, huh?'

"Just like that. You should go for a nice, long walk. Clear your head. And when you've had time to search your heart and you know exactly what it is you want, then you have a talk with Nathan. However you're feeling, it's gonna be okay because you're keeping it real and staying true to yourself. It might not be the answers everyone wants to hear but at the end of the day, it's all up to you, kiddo. It's about what you want and feel."

"What if I make a mistake?"

Brooke pointed to her heart.

"You won't. As long as it comes from here, from within, it's never a mistake."

Haley smiled. For the first time, she felt better, like a tremendous weight, the weight of the world had been lifted off of her body. With tears of relief spilling down her face, she lunged for Brooke, wrapping her arms around her and squeezing her tight.

"Thank you! Oh thank you so much! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! I owe you, Brooke! Dude, I so mean that! You're the best!"

"I know but uh, ease up. Having trouble breathing here", Brooke fought to pull away.

"Sorry. It's just I know what you're saying is right and I guess I knew it all along. I just needed to hear someone else say it. It might sound silly but that makes it better. I do know what I want."

"Good for you."

"I know exactly what I have to do."

"Then go do it."

Haley nodded.

"You're a good friend, Brooke."

"Don't I know it? Please. You don't have to tell me how fabulous I am. I do have a mirror."

"No, I'm totally not kidding. I mean it. You are a good friend."

Brooke just nodded and gave her a sincere smile.

"Thanks."

"No, thank you."

Haley began to unzip the dress as Brooke helped her.

"So things didn't work out with Lucas and me but if there is another equally handsome and eligible man in the Scott family, tell Grandma Mae that all this doesn't have to go to waste. I am willing and able."

Haley chuckled.

"There's always Uncle Keith. He's cool. I like him."

"Is this Uncle Keith cute?"

"Totally or at least I think so. He's got that rugged, dude ranch, rocked out, tight jeans, cool sunglasses, cowboy boots, bandana wearing thing going on."

Brooke made a face.

"Sounds like a walking makeover just waiting to happen."

"I don't know. He does look pretty sexy on his Harley."

"We'll see. For now maybe I should stick to cute frat boys."

"Maybe", Haley said as she carefully put away the dress and got comfortable in her favorite fuzzy old robe.

"You know, Haley, you always were different."

"Thanks…I think."

"It's okay to be different. I kind of learned that by watching you. You're just this totally cool original ball of wacko energy. Don't lose that now. Don't lose yourself."

Haley knocked Brooke's fist.

"Cows over fancy wedding vows?"

Brooke frowned and laughed out loud.

"Okay, I have no idea what the hell you just said."

Haley shrugged.

"Well, buds over studs and hoes over bro's were already taken. It just seemed kind of appropriate at the time."

"You seriously need to seek professional help."

"Therapy is way overrated. Besides, who needs it when I have great friends like you?"

Brooke nodded and put out her hand.

"God, I cannot believe I'm about to say this and by no means do I think I look like a cow but what the hell?"

"What the hell?"

"Cows over fancy wedding vows."

"At least it rhymes."

The girls giggled before giving each other a hug. Although it wouldn't be easy and it probably wouldn't go over well, Haley knew what she had to do. She had to be brave. She had always been the accommodating one, the one that held her tongue and sometimes let things go as to not cause a scene and pacify others. But Haley James was done. It was time to make a stand. She knew what she was going to do, what she had to do and it was all thanks to Brooke. And more importantly, she was doing something for herself for once.


	126. Breakaway

Nathan's heart pounded wildly as his hands began to sweat profusely. Never in his life had he felt so helpless before. But there it was. Everything was on the line and they were losing…again. The arch rival Clemson Tigers, the very same team Nathan had helped crush the year before weren't one of those "can't lose" teams. Wake could beat them. The question was, why weren't they?

Not allowed to sit on the bench as part of his suspension, he sat a few rows behind. He had cheered with every sank shot and rebound, his heart sinking with every misstep. As the momentum of the game bounced back and forth as much as the basketball itself, Nathan felt anger rising deep inside. But it wasn't at the teams or the coaches. It was for himself. He should have been out there and he wasn't. There was no one to blame except the man in the mirror.

The first half, which had started off so promising had ended brutally. Nathan could barely contain himself by the time his former teammates headed to the locker room to rest and recuperate and return with some sort of strategy. If the Demon Deacons lost, not only would that mean the end of the season and any hopes of a championship title of any kind tossed by the wayside, it would also mean everything they had gone through, everything they had built as a team would be lost as well.

"Luke, what the hell, man?" Nathan managed to lean over the guard railing as the players filed into the back for halftime.

"I don't know, bro", he answered, out of breath. "I underestimated their whole left side. Then they switched up the dude guarding me and I can't get around him. They're gonna keep double teaming me all night…"

Nathan shook his head.

"No excuses!"

"Nate…"

"Listen to me! Next time they double team you, make sure the ball gets in Fergie's hand. He's the next best shooter but in such a big game they won't be expecting him to take all the shots. That'll force their coach to rethink their positions. After that, you just have to play the hell out of offense. You guys looked pitiful out there, the last few minutes. You need to get your hands up for a rebound every once in a while, the whole team is turning the ball over and tell Tim I said 'wake the fuck up'. I swear to God if he gets the ball stolen one more time, I'm gonna come out there and put my foot in his ass."

Lucas just nodded before hurrying towards the back. He knew his brother was right. Careless mistakes were costing them a win. Nathan's advice was right on point, he just wished he could have been giving it from the floor dressed in a player's uniform instead of just another fan in the stands.

The second half proved more interesting. At least Wake Forest looked alive. There was better ball movement, more effort, and overall team communication. Clemson fought hard to shut them down but the Demon Deacons kept fighting, clawing their way out of a black hole. They were still in it and everyone knew if they could manage to pull that victory out of a hat, then they deserved a championship.

She entered the coliseum late. With less than four minutes left in the game, some might have even said it was a waste of a ticket. But in truth, she had been there the whole time. While fans visited the concession stands and cheered wildly for their team from their seats, the nervous girl paced back and forth in the parking lot. Finally she found the courage to enter the building. Looking at her ticket number, she found the seat quickly. He was on his feet yelling at the floor, her absence probably hadn't even been noticed.

"Hey", she said in a soft voice.

"Hey", he leaned over and gave her a quick kiss.

"Um, sorry, I'm late. I, uh…"

"You didn't miss much, trust me. Nothing except these clowns getting their asses handed to them."

"Sorry the team is losing."

"Yeah? That makes two of us."

She took a deep breath.

"Nathan, there is something I have to tell you."

"Okay. You alright?"

"Yeah, but…"

"Fuck yeah! Yeah! Ref it's about time you started calling the game! I was starting to think you were asleep out there! That's a foul if I've ever seen one. Come on, Junk! Hit the free throws, baby! Bring it home!"

The crowd erupted as two shots went in the basket consecutively. Wake had brought the score back within three. With about 25 seconds left, it wasn't over. The fat lady had yet to sing.

"Nathan…"

"Sorry, Hales. Now what were you saying?"

"I, um, I have to talk to you. I have been doing a lot of thinking and there is something you should know."

"Yeah. Alright…damn. Okay, Clemson is gonna run down the clock. Dammitt! Skills needs to get fouled. Our best hope is for him to get to the line. Then let Luke grab the rebound and pass it to Jake at the last possible second under the rim. That's the only way we can win."

"Nathan…"

"Yes!" he screamed.

The former captain had called the play. Skills, selling his fall in an Oscar contending performance, had done what he always did best. He got to the free throw line. Shooting over 81 percent for the season, it was no surprise when both shots were nothing but net.

"Nathan…"

"Go! Go!"

Yes! Perfection! Lucas got the rebound. The clock was ticking down. He was surrounded by opposing players. All he had to do was get the ball to Jagielski. Jake was waiting, the perfect opportunity to put in an easy layup and steal a victory. But Lucas wasn't looking for Jake. Time was running out. The people were on their feet. And right at the buzzer, Lucas launched a desperation three pointer for the win. Time seemed to stand still. That ball traveled through the air for a solid hour it felt like. No one could breathe as it touched the rim and just when it looked like it was going in…

"Nathan, I can't marry you!"

…It bounced off the side and hit the floor with a thud. Victory was Clemson's and defeat belonged to Wake Forest. After a tough and unpredictable season, the most talented ball club were done for the year. It was a devastating loss, one Nathan partially blamed himself for. He sank down in his seat and tried to mentally process it all. Then he looked up at Haley, standing over him, her heart racing and he realized she had said something to him.

"What?"

The stands began to clear and she took her seat beside him, rubbing his larger hand with her smaller one.

"The wedding is off."

"Hales…"

"I have thought long and hard about this. God, it's all I've thought about constantly the last few weeks. I'm sorry, Nathan but I can't go through with it. It isn't what I want."

He nodded and sighed. Who could blame her? He wasn't surprised. In fact, he had kind of expected it. She had finally cracked. As usual, his family had gone overboard.

"Okay."

Haley frowned.

"Okay?"

"Yeah. Look, Hales, I love my grandma and I know she means well but this is ridiculous. It feels more like a circus than a wedding. I know this isn't what you want. It's not what I want either."

"Nathan…"

"Remember the first night after I proposed. I woke up that morning and you were just sitting up in bed playing with your ring. That's when you first told me you wanted to get married on the beach. You told me exactly what you wanted and when you described it, your whole face just lit up. You looked so happy. I know all the fancy stuff, as nice as it is, just isn't you. It isn't me either."

She sighed.

"I don't want it. I'm sorry. I never did. I tried to tell Mrs. Scott but she just wouldn't listen. I can't, Nathan. I don't think I could make myself get on that boat in May. And when I put on the wedding dress, it looked beautiful but I felt anything but. I just felt empty and confused. It shouldn't be that way. I can't. I just can't. I don't want any of this."

Her voice broke with emotion as he comforted her.

"It's okay, babe. If you don't want it, I don't want it either."

She looked into his blue eyes and gently stroked his handsome face. Tears spilled down her cheeks. He didn't get what she was saying. Trembling, Haley removed the diamond ring from her finger and placed it in his hand.

"Nathan, it's not just that I don't want the big wedding. I, um…I don't want to get married…at all."

He waited and waited. He waited for her to laugh or say it was all a joke. Judging by her emotional appearance, it was more than obvious she was not in a joking mood but still there had to be some sort of logical explanation for what she had just told him. So she didn't want the Prince Charming/Cinderella grand wedding affair. Neither did he. But to not get married at all?

"Haley…"

"I'm sorry, Nathan", she said tearfully.

"What…I don't get it. Haley, I love you…"

"I love you, too."

"I thought you wanted to be together?"

"I do."

"Then, why, why don't you want to marry me?"

"Nathan, I am not breaking up with you. I love you with all my heart. Of course I want us to be together and I hope we still will. You're my best friend. You're my everything. I want to love you and make love with you and spend time with you and take care of you…"

"But you just don't want to marry me?"

"What's a piece of paper? Does that really validate how we feel? Because those vows don't really change anything for me. I love you, I'm faithful to you…I don't need to repeat after some minister to make that true. It already is."

"Hales…"

"Nathan, please don't make a big deal out of this."

He laughed sarcastically.

"A big deal? Haley, are you kidding me right now? You are my fiancée. I gave you a ring and you gave me your word. We have a marriage license and everything. I know my family kind of screwed things up and yeah, maybe we, I should have stepped in but because of that you don't want to marry me at all?"

"No. Sweetie, your family had nothing to do with that decision. Nathan, nothing is changing. We are still in love, we're still the same old Nathan and Haley. We're still happy. Maybe even next year we can move in together. This is not a bad thing here. And it's not you, it's totally me. I just don't want marriage period. That doesn't mean I don't love you."

"It just means you don't love me enough to honor me."

"Nathan!"

"Come on, Haley. You're not just some chick. You're not just my girlfriend. You're so much more than that. I have never felt this way about anyone else. I told you I want forever with you. I said that and I meant it. I still do. I want you as my wife. Eventually, I want a family. I mean, that's usually the next step when two people find each other and decide to spend the rest of their lives together. I just don't get it. What happened? I thought you felt the same way."

"I do. I just don't want to get married."

"Why not? I totally get bailing on all that crap in May but why can't we just go back to our original plan and do it small and private on the beach?"

"Because I never wanted to get married. Ever. But when you asked me it was so sweet and cute and you were so excited and the ring and the romance…I kind of got caught up in the moment. But the whole time, I was scared to death. I had doubts. Not about you or us but just doubts about marriage in general. So I tried to put it out of my head and then I tried to reevaluate what I believed in but no matter what, it just kept coming back to the same point. And the stuff with your grandmother and the wedding? That was just kind of the straw that broke the camel's back. I was going out of mind. And then I talked to Brooke and…"

"Oh so you were talking to Brooke and she convinced you not to do this?"

"No. She just told me to be myself and do what I wanted for me. This is what I want, Nathan."

"But…"

She squeezed his hands.

"Babe, I know you want to get married but I don't. I'm sorry. It's just the way that I feel. No matter what you say, that's not going to change. So please don't pressure me or try to convince me. I can't take that. If you do, then you're no different than Mae. You might mean well but you'll only make it worse."

He looked at her but for a moment it was like staring into the eyes of a stranger. He shook his head in disbelief, sighing at the now empty coliseum, his blue eyes focused on the ball that had been used in Lucas' ill fated last shot attempt. The ball still on the floor where it had landed.

"It's funny…" he said quietly.

"What?"

"How quick stuff changes. This morning everything was okay. And it was normal. And now…"

"Nathan…"

"I feel like I lost twice tonight. That game? It just wasn't a game, Hales. It was so much more than that. I really lost out. And now you."

"Babe, you haven't lost me."

He looked in her eyes.

"Then why does it feel like I have?"

"Nathan…"

He stood staring at the ring for a while before finally putting it in his pocket.

"I need to get out of here."

"Where are you going?"

He shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Let me come with you. We could talk…"

"Talk about what, Haley? You just said there is nothing I can say to change your mind. Well, guess what? There's nothing you can say to change mine either."

"I don't want you to be upset or sad…"

"How do you think I feel?" he asked her. "How am I supposed to feel?"

Another tear fell from her eyes. Sighing, he began walking away.

"Nathan, please! Nathan, wait!" Haley called after him.

"Hales…"

"Look, I know this is a lot to take in and if I hurt you…"

"If?"

She closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I certainly never meant to. Just, just try to understand. If you need to be alone, that's cool, but please, I beg you, don't shut me out. I don't want to lose you but you're walking away from me now and it feels like so much more than that. I almost feel like you're walking out of my life. That breaks my heart, Nathan. It makes me physically ill."

"What do you want from me? What do you want to hear, Haley?"

She shrugged.

"I want to hear you say that you love me."

He nodded before turning his back.

"That's the hard part. I really do love you, Haley."

She followed after him.

"We can still be together…right?"

Nathan looked her in the eye one final time, hands in his pockets feeling the grooves of the ring that had only minutes before, decorated her finger as a testament of their eternal pledge of love and commitment.

"I'm sorry, Hales. I don't know if I can do that."


	127. Real Friends With Real Benefits

Lucas walked across the outside stairs of the Student Union, hands in his pockets. It was a new day, a bright and sunny day. When he had initially awakened, he had feared the sun itself would not rise with him. But it had. Life went on despite the fact that their once promising basketball season would not. Pulling an apple out of his gym bag, he set his belongings down on a nearby picnic table. The weather was pleasant and he was in desperate need of fresh air. What better way to wind down, than spend an hour or two studying outside? Sitting and getting comfortable, he opened a book when out of the corner of his eye, he thought he detected a strange movement. Lucas quickly turned his head. Nothing. After staying up all night, the disappointment and fatigue were probably getting to him, he thought. Then as soon as his eyes focused again on his text book, his peripheral vision caught another swift move. Luke shook it off. He was exhausted but he knew he wasn't crazy either. Getting up, he walked over to investigate. A few seconds later, he found what he was looking for.

He couldn't help but smile as he folded his arms. What in the hell? What was she doing? Sure it was March but why the floppy hat, wig, trench coat and dark glasses?

"Uh, Brooke…"

The person stopped.

"Brooke? Who's Brooke? No Brookes here. No, siree. Sorry, you must be mistaken."

He decided to play along.

"Okay. Well, I swear you look an awful lot like this girl I know named Brooke, if she were, let's say in a disguise for some reason. Anyway, what is your name?"

"My name? Uh, um…Gertrude."

Lucas laughed out loud.

"Gertrude, huh? Wow. Uh, that's…original."

She cursed under her breath and removed the glasses.

"Okay, Columbo, you busted me. It's Brooke."

"Nooooo", he smiled. "I never would have guessed."

"How'd you spot me out so quick? I thought I was totally incognito."

"I hate to break it to you but you're actually drawing more attention to yourself in this getup sneaking around like the Pink Panther than you would walking around being normal."

"Oh", she said. "The wig was too much, huh?"

He put his thumb and index finger together.

"Just a little bit."

"Great!" she muttered.

Lucas sighed.

"Um, look, I know we haven't talked in like forever but you look like you could use a friend and that's what I am…or at least I'd like to think so. I have an extra apple in my bag. You could take all this stuff off, sit down with me and tell me what's going on."

Brooke took a deep breath as she looked around.

"Fine", she said, following him over, discarding the hat, glasses, wig and oversized coat.

Lucas sat beside her.

"This ought to be good. Funny, too, I hope. I could use a laugh, you know."

"Oh yeah. I guess we haven't talked in a while. Your life has been a major suck fest lately."

"Thanks."

"Sorry about everything that happened with Peyton."

"Yeah…"

"And about the game last night."

"That too."

"It was one hell of a shot. Like a quarter of an inch over and it would have gone in."

"But it didn't", he sighed.

"Almost."

"Almost doesn't count. Don't believe me? Turn on the TV or look at today's headlines. I feel like I'm the one that should be going undercover."

"You did what you thought was right at the time", she said softly. "Nobody can blame you for that."

Lucas nodded.

"Enough about me. What's going on with you? Everything alright?"

"No."

"What's up?"

"Okay, first of all, swear to me that you're being sincere right now or at least just nosy."

Lucas made a confused face.

"I don't get it…"

"Just promise this isn't a trap and you weren't sent here to kidnap me and turn me over to your revenge thirsty master."

He laughed out loud.

"Uh, that is definitely not the case, Brooke. Gee, paranoid much?"

"Like a mother."

"Who is after you? Who is this revenge thirsty master, you speak of?"

"Your brother", she groaned.

"Who? Nathan?"

Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Duh. Unless you have any more half siblings scattered around the campus."

"Hey, with Dan Scott, you never know", Lucas quipped. "Anyway, what's going on with you and Nathan?"

"You mean, you haven't heard?"

"Heard what?"

"The wedding is off."

Lucas nodded.

"Can't say I'm surprised. The Scott's take everything to the extreme. I could tell Haley was unhappy."

"No. Not just the wedding but everything."

"Everything?"

"Yeah. The whole marriage itself. Haley gave Nathan his ring back."

Lucas' eyes widened. That was breaking news. He hadn't seen his little brother after the game but he figured Nathan was either blowing off steam because of the lost, spending the night in Haley's room or both. And truth be told, lost in his own problems and emotions, he hadn't much cared at the time.

"What? Brooke, when?"

"Last night after the game."

"How do you know?"

"Um, let's see…your psycho brother screaming at me while trying to kick in my door at like three in the morning was a pretty good indicator."

"Wait, why was Nathan mad at you?"

Brooke shrugged sheepishly.

"Because it was kind of my fault."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Kind of?"

"Sort of…but not really."

"Brooke…"

"I can totally explain. See, there was this banquet at this frat house, invitation only. So I go and naturally it's my goal to be the most fabulous, beautiful woman there like always. So I search and search and find this kick ass awesome designer dress that's perfect for me. I buy it, I look hot and then when I get to the event, some skank has the nerve to wear my dress. You hear me? My beautiful dress! Oh, I was mortified!"

"Um, okay. Sorry about that but what does this have to do with Nathan and Haley?"

"Patience, Luke. I'm getting to that part. Anyway, I went over to Peyton's room to whine and complain and I barge in and spill the entire dreadful story, only Peyton wasn't there. Haley was. So she calms me down and gives me advice and I felt better. Once my little crisis was over, I noticed she is wearing her wedding gown. It looked beautiful, she looked beautiful and I'm all excited because of all the wedding crap lying all over the room. But Haley looked miserable. I felt so bad. We just started talking and she told me everything."

"Everything like?"

"Everything like your family totally taking over and ruining her special day. She didn't want any of that stuff. So I told her she was crazy and after that I told her it was okay. I mean, she is who she is, right? She can't help the way she feels. It was obvious she wasn't into all the glitz so I told her if she really wanted to bail, she could bail."

"And she did", he sighed.

"You're telling me. But I meant bail on the actual fancy ceremony itself, not Nathan. I thought we were on the same page but I guess not."

"Wow."

"Wow is right. And boy was your brother furious! He totally blames me. I thought I was gonna have to call those flashlight police that call themselves campus security."

"He eventually went away, right? I mean, he didn't do anything stupid?"

"You mean more stupid than trying to break down my door in the middle of the night?"

"Sorry but yeah."

"No."

"Good. Look, he won't be bothering you anymore. I'll talk to him but you know how Nate gets. He was probably just blowing off steam. It's not your fault and he knows that. It's just that he really loves Haley and he didn't care less about how it got done, just as long as it got done. He loves that girl to death and he was really looking forward to being her husband."

"I thought she was looking forward to being his wife. I haven't talked to her since so I still don't have the skinny on exactly what went down but I had no idea she would scrap everything completely."

"None of us did."

"But you know what?"

"What?"

"I'm not sorry. I think I gave her good advice. I was honest. I told her to follow her heart. I think she and Nathan are the cutest things since Cocker Spaniels and I'm truly sorry if he got hurt but if she did what was right for her, then it was the right thing. In the long run, everyone will be better off even if it doesn't seem like it now."

"Poor guy", Lucas put his tired head in his hands. "I have to find him, talk to him."

Brooke smiled.

"I see nothing has changed. Still the same old Saint Lucas saving the day?"

"A hero's work is never done", he joked.

"Well, I hope everything works out. I know you have your own dramas."

"That I do."

She nodded.

"Look, like I said, sorry about Peyton and everything."

"It's cool. Hopefully we've put all the bad stuff behind us now."

"I hope so. Um, I don't know if you know, but we're friends again. We made up."

"Yeah, I know. That's good."

Brooke shrugged.

"I finally pulled my head out of my ass and I got over you, that's for sure. Anyway, my girl needed me and that's what friendship is really all about, isn't it? I mean, you get angry, you disagree, you fall out, you might not talk for a while but if it's true, if it was really real in the first place, eventually it has a way of working itself out. Real best friends don't let anything come between them."

"That's true, Brooke", he looked right at her.

"She's stubborn but I guess you know that. She's been through a lot and her soul is still trying to heal. Give her time. Give her space. It'll be alright. If it's meant to be, you two will find your way back. You set Peyton free, Luke. You did the right thing. If she comes back, then you know she's yours forever."

"And if she doesn't?"

"Then she was never really yours to begin with", she answered truthfully.

Lucas looked away.

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I am although after last night it's probably best I chill with giving love and life advice for a while. Anyway, for what it's worth, she really loved you. I know that. Lucas, she still does."

He smiled faintly.

"Thanks. Actually, it's worth a lot."

"One more thing…" she asked him.

"Yeah?"

"That shot last night…I'm no basketball expert but if you had just passed it to Jake, you guys probably would have won. Why'd you take that risky shot?"

"Because I'm selfish."

Brooke shook her head.

"No way. I'm not buying that one."

He looked in her eyes.

"Because this whole year has been one big gamble. I took a risk coming here, you took one on me, I took some on Peyton. Hell, Nathan bet it all and lost it all. I can't explain it. When I was out there, I had no idea whether or not that ball would go in. Jake was the obvious choice but something inside of me wouldn't let me make that pass. I wanted to go out with a bang. If the shot went in, we would have won and had a chance for a championship. I would have known then that it was meant to be, all of it. That Nathan getting booted, all the crap Peyton and I went through, the Scott's, me even coming to this school was all worth it and meant to be. If it didn't go in, that meant our season was over but I'd have a chance to reflect and make changes and have peace and try to begin next year better."

It made perfect sense in a roundabout way.

"Are you sorry?"

He shook his head.

"Never."

"That's the bravest thing I think I've ever heard."

"Thanks."

"You know, you're an alright guy despite all those bad things I wrote about you on the girls' bathroom wall. Who cares if you dumped me? You're still pretty cool in my book."

Lucas grinned.

"Thanks…I think."

"This is nice…talking to you like this."

"Yeah, it is. It's the benefit of being friends."

She giggled.

"Kind of puts a whole new spin on being friends with benefits, huh?"

"Well, we are friends or at least I hope so."

Brooke nodded.

"Yeah", she replied softly. "I guess this means we really are."

"Good. I feel better already."

"So do I but um, believe it or not, I'm late for a meeting."

"Okay. Uh, if you have to go…"

"I do."

"Well, I hope to see you around soon. I mean that, Brooke."

"Thank you", she smiled as she gave him a hug. "I know you mean it. I guess now I really do, too."


	128. A Meeting Of The Minds

For the new mayor it was his most important meeting to date. His three main constituents sat close by in his office as they paid close attention to the conference call of the century. Dan smirked as he hit the Speaker button.

"What?" came the less than cordial greeting from the opposite end of the line.

"Nathan? Son, there you are. Thank God! I have been trying to get back in touch with you ever since we spoke earlier this morning."

Nathan rolled his eyes as he glanced at the calendar, the date oddly appropriate.

"What do you want, man? When I told you to stop bothering me, I meant it. It wasn't an April Fool's joke. Look, I didn't want to talk then and I don't want to talk now so just leave me alone!"

"Nathan, honey? What's going on? What happened? Are you okay?"

He frowned.

"Mom? Is that you?"

"I'm here, sweetheart."

"What the…"

Dan smirked as he leaned back in that custom, comfortable new leather chair, designed specifically for the mayor.

"Your mother is here, Nathan and so are your grandparents. You're on speaker…"

"Dad! What the hell?"

"Oh boy, stop your cussing and fussing and just tell us what the hell happened", Royal demanded.

Nathan sighed. It was a trap, if he'd ever seen one. But they had to know and eventually they would find out. Everyone would find out. It was best to just hear it from him.

"The wedding is off", he mumbled.

"Oh no", Mae cried. "No! That's what Danny was saying but I prayed he had gotten his information all wrong."

"Nope, Grandma. Looks like Mayor Dan was right on point with this one."

"I am so sorry. Poor you. Poor Haley."

"Poor Haley?" Royal scoffed. "This is all her fault! Told you that little gal was nothing but trouble. You never should have given her that ring in the first place. Now she has embarrassed our good family name and cost us a fortune!"

"Just shut up, Grandpa!"

"Shut up? Don't you talk to me like that! I'll drive up to Winston Salem so fast, it'll make your head spin, boy. That's your problem now, besides the fact that you never listen to anybody. That potty mouth and disrespectful attitude!"

"So what? It wouldn't have to be like that, I wouldn't have to be like that if you would just quit dogging Haley."

"You defend her after she pulls this stunt?"

"Can you blame her? I mean, really."

Deb sighed.

"Nathan, sweetie, I know you're upset. I am sorry that you're hurting but…"

"Mom, just stop it. I don't want to hear you either. You don't know anything about what's going on and what I'm feeling."

"No, I don't. But you're my son and I love you and I just want to comfort you right now. Listen, if Haley doesn't want to marry you…"

"See, Mom, that's just it…Haley did want to marry me. When it was just her and me and things were simple and uncomplicated and we were gonna do something quiet on the beach, Haley did want to marry me. In fact, she couldn't wait. But then, being the good person she is, she insisted on getting the Scott family blessing. That was her first mistake. And what do you guys do? First, you try to make us look stupid and feel like shit. 'We're too young', 'We haven't been together that long', 'It'll never work'…blah, blah, blah. Thanks for the love, guys. But I guess I should have known better to ever think I could count on genuine support from all of you."

"Nate, that's not true. Of course we all love and support you. We just wanted to make sure you were making the best decision possible."

"Save it, Mom. Because everything was great until you guys had a change of heart and took over. You knew, all of you knew, how Haley and I felt. It was our wedding, yet you wouldn't let us have a say in anything. You ruined it! Hales and I started arguing a lot and eventually she was so stressed, she just snapped. So sorry if you're out a few grand or if you have to save face at the country club because the announcements already went out. But that's how it is and congratulations, you have only yourselves to thank for it!"

"Oh, Nathan", Mae shook her head. "I had no idea. I'm so sorry…"

"Whatever, Grandma. It's done now."

"I feel just awful. Perhaps if I called Haley…"

"Oh no. Don't even think about it. Trust me, you have done enough."

Tears stung the older woman's eyes.

"I…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to cause trouble…"

"See there? Nice going, jackass", Royal reprimanded. "Now you've gone and made your grandmother cry."

"I am not crying", Mae protested, despite her voice cracking with emotion and a tissue at her eyes. "My allergies are acting up."

"Allergies, my ass!"

"God, can everybody just stop it?" Nathan sighed as it was getting out of hand. "Grandpa, quit yelling. Grandma, quit crying. Mom, quit trying to make it all better. And Dad…well, whatever. I would say quit smirking but how can you? You're enjoying this too much."

"Enjoying this? Son, how could you say that? It's utter pandemonium here. Mom is in tears and despite your anger and attitude, I know you're hurting as well. You think I want that? You have the nerve to insinuate I enjoy that?"

"My wedding is off to the girl of my dreams, a girl I may or may not still even be with after all this. At least your wish came true."

"Nathan, my only wish is for your success, happiness and well being. It was nothing personal against Haley, I just advised you to be cautious. It seems that is guidance you should have heeded. The girl ended up breaking your heart, calling off your wedding and then dumping you."

"She didn't dump me", he mumbled.

"What?"

Nathan wanted to scream. Why was it always 20 questions with his family? Why couldn't they just leave well enough alone? Why did they always have to know everything?

"Look, Haley did not break up with me. Okay? I haven't talked to her in a week since it all happened but technically, I guess we are together."

"Don't even waste your time", Royal grumbled. "Just make sure you get that ring back before she pawns it."

"Grandpa!"

"Royal, please", Deb interrupted. "Have a little tact."

"Not that it is any of your damned business but I have the ring. Haley gave it back already. So sorry to disappoint you that she's not a scheming gold digger."

Dan winked at Deb.

"So let me get this straight, Nathan…Haley calls off the wedding over a week ago and gives the ring back but she doesn't break up with you?"

He took a deep breath.

"No. She still loves me. She still wants to be together even. She just doesn't want to get married…ever."

"Ever?" Mae questioned. "How do you feel about that, Nate?"

He shrugged.

"I don't know. It pissed me off when she said it. I mean, I don't mind living together and stuff for a little while but eventually…"

"Living together? Oh no. Nathan, Haley is a good girl and you are a gentleman. You know better. There will be no living together. You know, I have never been very strict with you but the line is drawn here. Your grandfather, father, mother and I absolutely forbid this! It is inappropriate!"

"Yes, son. I agree with Mom. I'm sure Dad does as well. And Deb…oh", he chuckled.

"I'm an adult and if I want to live with Haley, then I will. It's my business, my choice so you guys may as well get over it."

Mae put her hand over her heart.

"Oh please. Please, Nathan, no out of wedlock babies…"

"No, Grandma. That's Dad's expertise."

Dan continued to smirk.

"Cute. Very cute. Make a joke out of me to get the heat off you. That's fine. If you want to break up with Haley…"

"Dad, there you go again putting words in my mouth! Did I say anything about breaking up with Haley?"

"You didn't have to. The fact that it has been almost ten days since you last spoke to her speaks volumes about the state of your relationship."

Nathan sighed and cursed to himself. He hated anytime when his father was right about anything but Dan did have a point. Of course Nathan still loved Haley but he hadn't brought himself to talk to her. It still hurt too much. He was still angry even. What would he say? He wasn't up for an argument, which was almost certain to occur. That's why he avoided her around campus and skipped tutoring sessions even though final exams were just around the corner. He had his teammates make up excuses when she attempted to visit Carter Hall and he hadn't taken one of her dozens of phone calls.

"Look, I just…I don't know. Damn! I will talk to Haley soon so just back off. It's none of your business anyway."

"I see…"

"Okay, the four of you got your little inside scoop, now can you just leave me the hell alone? The ambush is over."

"It isn't like that, Nate", Deb said softly.

"Whatever, Mom."

"We care. I know you're confused and upset right now but tell us, tell me what we can do to make it better? Anything, Nathan. I mean that. What do you want?"

He shook his head and looked over at the framed photo on his dresser, his favorite picture. It was taken at some party, two smiling faces that beamed in the camera as Nathan's protective arm draped around her. It was shortly after the proposal and they were so happy that night. He could close his eyes and still smell the sweet scent of her perfume and see how pretty she had looked. His mother had posed an interesting question. What did he want? The answer was simple.

"Haley", he whispered.

It broke Deb's heart as Dan rolled his eyes.

"Well, son, no sense in remaining holed up in that room feeling sorry for yourself. Get out and get some fresh air. Go to the gym. Go shoot some hoops. Go for a run. Hell, crack open a book. Finals are coming up. You've wasted enough of my money this year. At least do the Old Man a favor and make us proud with passing grades. I'd love to continue this ridiculous conversation with you, but I do have a town to run."

Nathan hung up the phone on them and collapsed back on his bed, pillow over his face wondering why the hell he had spent the last ten or so minutes even indulging in their garbage. In Tree Hill, Dan leaned back in the chair, more than satisfied.

"Such a shame", Mae kept repeating and shaking her head.

Royal stood to leave, guiding his wife out the door.

"I don't know what the hell is wrong with that boy. Seems like the older he gets, the dumber he gets. Would have been better off staying with that Bevin girl. All this marriage talk is nonsense but at least she was refined and from the right side of the tracks."

"Oh Royal…"

Dan shook his head as his parents closed the door.

"That little family meeting was productive. What do you think?"

"Shut up, Dan. Just shut up."

"What?" he feigned innocence. "I think that went rather well. Wait a minute. Dear, are you still sore that Keith wasn't invited to participate in our little conference call? I'm sorry. Wherever were my manners?"

"Give it a rest, will you? This has nothing to do with Keith or Royal and Mae or even you and me. It's our son we're talking about here."

"So?"

"So? So, didn't you just hear him on that phone? The boy is devastated, absolutely heartbroken."

"He'll get over it."

"I don't think so and this is all your fault. Congratulations, asshole! You just ruined Nathan's life."

Dan chuckled.

"Me? How did I ruin our son's life? And if I did, then I had a whole lot of help doing it or do we suddenly have a touch of selective memory?"

"I know what I did. I know what I was naïve enough to let you talk me into. You knew what you were doing all along."

"You didn't want Nathan married either."

"No, I didn't. I wanted him to wait. I felt like that would be better. But after hearing how he is ever since Haley called off the wedding and God forbid if they break up altogether…there's no telling what will happen to him."

"Don't be so dramatic."

"What if we were wrong?"

"Deb…"

"What if we were? Our marriage may have been a mistake but maybe Nathan's wouldn't have been."

Dan grinned.

"Oh well. Guess we'll never know."

Her not soon enough to be ex was obviously enjoying the moment but Deb was sickened with guilt and pain.

"I thought I was being a good mother", she whispered to no one in particular. "I thought this would help him. Instead, I just hurt my baby. You ruined Nathan's life and I helped you do it."

"Please, Deb", he rolled his eyes.

She shook her head and looked at him with tears falling.

"What have we done?"


	129. Make It Count

Lucas opened the door and walked inside, dropping his backpack on the bed as he looked around.

"Hi, honey, I'm home", he announced.

Nathan looked up and rolled his eyes.

"Dude, you're always home. Get a life. You're pathetic."

Lucas shrugged.

"Maybe so but if I'm so pathetic then I guess that makes you somewhat pathetic too because every time I'm home, you're home. But at least I'm being semi productive with my life. Today, I woke up before noon and went for a nice morning run. I had some errands to run downtown and while there, I helped a sweet little old lady across the street. Then I spent the rest of the afternoon at the library studying for exams. I'd say that was a pretty decent schedule. Now what have you done with yourself all day, little brother?"

Nathan thought for a minute

"Let's see…I woke up way after noon and then I watched some TV and I played a video game."

"And…"

Nathan looked at Lucas like he had three heads.

"I watched TV and played video games. That's it, dude. Damn, what were you expecting?"

Lucas sighed as he sat on his bed.

"Come on, man. We've got to get you out of this funk."

"Luke, don't even start. You're wasting your breath."

"Well, I can't just let you sit here and pout and mope and piss your life away forever."

"Why not?"

"Dude, be serious."

"Look, I'm fine."

"No, you're not. You've hardly left this room in over two weeks."

"So? I don't feel like being around people. I like being a hermit crab and I like playing my Playstation sitting around the house in dirty socks and underwear with holes in them. So what?"

"Okay, that's a picture I didn't want to imagine. But back to my point. You say so what? What about class?"

"I go to class…sometimes."

Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Okay, that'll look real well if you flunk out this semester."

"Relax. Nobody is flunking out of anything. Man, you're starting to sound like Grandpa."

"How is your studying coming?"

"I don't know. It's coming, I guess."

"Are you understanding everything?"

"Some of it."

"Well, you'd understand all of it and you'd feel a whole lot better about everything if you just swallowed your pride, quit being so damned stubborn and talked to your tutor aka your girlfriend, Haley."

Nathan sighed.

"Yeah. Um, I've been meaning to get to that…"

"When? We're about to go on week three here."

"I don't know, man. Soon, alright? I'm just trying to figure out what I'm gonna say."

"You've had time for that, more than enough time. Now you need to quit thinking and start doing."

"It's a lot harder than you think."

"I can imagine. I'm not blind, Nate. I see what it's doing to you. I see what it's doing to Haley."

Nathan softened.

"You've seen Haley lately?"

"Yeah. I see her around all the time. She's really upset. She misses you, that's for sure. She talks about you. She asks about you. I feel really bad for the girl. It's not fair what you're doing."

"I miss her, too", he whispered.

"You have a funny way of showing it, man. Look, she has no idea how you feel. You have to tell her. Be honest. Be upfront. She deserves that."

"Look, I love Haley, alright? You know that, Luke. She knows it, hell, everybody in the world knows it. That hasn't changed but honestly, it's about the only thing that hasn't."

Lucas shrugged.

"I don't know what to tell you. That's life, I guess. It's very possible for two people to love each other very much but want total different things out of life. You just have to compromise, find a common ground."

"How? Where do we meet in the middle? Eventually, I want to get married. She doesn't…ever. How do you negotiate that one?"

"I don't know. You talk it over, try to see the other person's point of view. I mean, what are her reasons for not wanting to?"

"I don't know. I guess it's all about not conforming. A piece of paper and making it legal doesn't make it real or some shit like that. That's what she says but I don't buy it. Personally, I think she's just scared. Confused."

"That's reasonable. That's just how she feels. Now what about you? Why are you so eager to get married? If being together is the main concern, why can't you do it without making it legal?"

Nathan sighed.

"I need someone who is gonna be there for me. I need someone who is gonna be honest and caring and loving and loyal. I need something real. That's what I thought Haley was until she let me down. See, people have been letting me down my whole life, man. It's hard. People leave you, people hurt you, people disappoint you. Hales changed my life. She is my life. I never want to lose that. I can't lose that."

"I don't think you will."

"I feel like I will if we're not married. Call it paranoid or old fashioned or plain old corny but it's just the way I feel."

Lucas just nodded and looked at his brother.

"Then it sounds like Haley isn't the only one who's scared."

Nathan looked away. His brother was right and he knew it.

"What the hell am I gonna do, man?"

"Talk to her, Nate. Haley loves you just as much as you love her. You two need each other."

"And if I can't? If it's too hard?"

Lucas shrugged.

"What can I tell you? Then it's time to move on. You can't just leave someone's heart in limbo like that. But I know you and I have a feeling. You don't want to break up with Hales. It might be scary but you just have to take that first step. I know once you two are in the same room alone and you can talk things out, you'll figure out a solution. It's gonna be okay."

"You're right, dude."

Lucas smiled.

"Of course I'm right. And you know something else? I've decided to start following some of my own big brother advice."

Nathan raised an eyebrow.

"Like?"

"Like moving on."

"You mean from Peyton?"

"Exactly. I still love her. I always will. I still want to be with her but it just isn't going to happen. It's time I realized and accepted that."

"Sorry it had to come to that, bro but do what you have to do."

"Yeah."

"I, um…I've seen you around lately looking all chummy with Brooke Davis. She's cool and all but tell me that's not who you're moving on with. You've been through enough drama already and she and Peyton are friends and love triangles are zero fun, man."

"No. Brooke is great but we're just friends. Actually, I met someone else."

"Who?" Nathan grinned. "You holding out on me or what?"

"No, nothing like that. It's nothing serious. Her name is Ashley and we met a while back. She knows a lot of people here on campus. She is a cheerleader up at UNC Chapel Hill."

Nathan smirked.

"Cheerleaders are nice."

"She is a nice girl."

"Is she hot?"

"She's pretty yes, blonde, nice body but it isn't like that."

"Then what's it like?"

"We're friends. She's probably gonna drive down and hang out for the day but it's no big deal."

Nathan laughed as he shook his head in sheer disbelief.

"Luke, that is the gayest thing I think I have ever heard of in my life."

"What?"

"What normal, red blooded dude stands in front of a hot chick and just wants to be friends?"

"I don't know. I…"

"Is she into you?"

"I guess. I don't know. She calls. We e-mail back and forth."

"Then that probably means she likes you, jackhole."

Lucas smiled.

"Yeah. I guess it does. Still, I'm not looking for anything right now. I…"

"So? Let her come down and show her a good time. A movie maybe, nice dinner…you're Mr. Romantic. Figure something out."

"Like I said, Nate. Ashley and I are just friends."

Nathan sighed.

"I know what you've been through and I know what you mean. No, you don't need anymore drama or long term, complicated romantic hassles. But you do need to have some fun. That's for damned sure. You've been too responsible this year. Yeah, that might sound dumb coming from me, Mr. Irresponsible but ever since you've gotten here, you were totally focused on classes, Peyton or basketball, sometimes all three at the same time. You never took time out for you. You never took the time to be a kid and do dumb college things. It was a hell of a heavy year but it isn't over yet."

"What are you saying?"

Nathan shrugged.

"I'm saying we've got less than month of sophomore year left. Let's make it count."

"Okay. So you say I have only a few weeks left to let loose and salvage what's left of the year so I can say I did have some fun and it counted for something?"

"Exactly."

"Sounds like a challenge."

Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I challenge you to have some fun, big brother."

"Make it count, huh? I'll tell you what. I will if you will."

"What?"

"I promise to try to relax and have fun and save what's left of the school year if you promise to talk to Haley and save what's left of your relationship."

Nathan looked down before raising his head finally. There was a huge grin spread across his face. He put his fist straight out towards his brother.

"Here's to making it count."

Lucas smiled and knocked it with his own.

"To making it count."


	130. A Girls' Night Out To Remember

"Are you guys sure about this?" Brooke whined as they climbed out of the cab. "I mean, whose bright idea was it anyway for us to go to a comedy club?"

Peyton rolled her eyes and motioned towards Haley.

"What? Oh come on, you two. We're gonna have so much fun", Haley tried to defend her decision. "First of all, we needed a girls' night out. And we always go to TRIC or some dance club where it's so packed you can barely move and the music is so loud, you can't even hear yourself think. This place is a nice change of pace. It's quieter and roomier and the atmosphere is relaxed and laid back. We get to hear some jokes and laugh, which we all need and hey, there's even a piano bar."

Peyton sighed.

"You know, she's right, Brooke. I'm sure it won't be that bad and the least we could do is give it a chance. I mean, tonight is supposed to be about fun, right?"

"Fine", Brooke rummaged through her bag and handed the girls two cards. "Fun, it is."

"What's this?"

"It's a new place and we don't know the bartenders here."

"Brooke…"

"Just go with it."

Peyton laughed.

"How come you always get the normal name, Miss Cynthia Howard?"

Brooke frowned.

"There is nothing wrong with Ernestine Nardoza or Dorothea McMichael."

Haley and Peyton just looked at each other and laughed as they followed Brooke into the club. The bouncer at the door looked skeptical but nevertheless, charged them the seven dollar cover and allowed them in. Peyton looked around.

"Fancy place", she observed.

It was a new spot in a brand new building located in the center strip of downtown's hottest nightclubs. There was an L shaped bar surrounded by several round tables as well as red loveseats for that comfy, new age feeling. It was a chill vibe with the silver and blue color kinetics and large plasma screens while the stage was fully illuminated.

"It feels very Cosmo", Brooke agreed with a shrug. "And speaking of which, let's get drunk, ladies. First round is on me."

Peyton and Haley found a table near the stage and their brunette friend soon returned with a big, dimpled smile and a tray of drinks.

"What's all that?" Haley made a face at the three fancily mixed cocktails.

"An Apple Martini for you and a Chocolate Martini for Peyton and a Tea Tini for moi."

"They don't have Guinness on tap?" Haley inquired.

Brooke rolled her eyes.

"I don't know. We are not drinking beer tonight. Tonight is our ladies' night out and we are going to be just that, ladies. Vogue cocktails for everyone. So drink up, or shall I say, sip daintily. Mojitos are next."

The girls shrugged and clinked glasses as Peyton made a toast.

"Okay. Here's to trying to end this crazy year the same way we started it…simple and happy, just college girls wanting to have some fun. Thoughts of love should be spoken, Bonds of friendship never be broken."

"Here, here", Haley chimed in.

"Amen", Brooke added.

"And most important, no more drama", Peyton nodded as they drank up.

More patrons began to fill the club and the girls relaxed, having a good time laughing, talking and drinking. It was just what they needed to kick back, let loose and have some fun in the final days of a chaotic and unpredictable sophomore year that had brought more tears than they ever could have imagined.

"Oh God", Brooke put her hands over her eyes with a little giggle. "He's coming this way."

The he she was referring to was the comic onstage. All night local comedians had been trying out their standup routines at the open mic night. Some had been hilarious, some had been far from it. But the girls, especially as the alcohol continued to flow freely, seemed to be enjoying themselves, cracking up whether it was appropriate or not.

"So, I haven't had a date in like three years so I figured it has something to do with my game or lack thereof. Ladies like romance, they like to be wooed so I've been working on pickup lines, and you tell me what you guys think…Love is a sensation caused by temptation, a guy sticks his location in a girl's destination, to increase the population of the next generation…"

The guys in attendance hooted and hollered and clapped while the giggly groups of girls booed.

"He's a nut", Haley shook her head and chuckled.

The girls drank up and turned crimson red as the guy, spotlight and all, walked directly over to their table and pointed.

"Do you understand my explanation?"

Brooke, Haley, Peyton laughed and shrugged.

"Or do you need a demonstration?"

It was the end of his act, filled with crass barroom humor but it was all in good fun and the girls took it in stride like good sports as they gave the act, one of the best to take the stage that night, a standing ovation.

"Okay, I totally have to pee", Brooke announced.

The other two stood and like most girls out, traveled to the restroom in groups. On the way there, they passed by the piano, which was open to public use as well. There, sitting close and giggling were a young man and a woman seemingly on a date. Haley stopped, stared and then shook it off after doing a double take.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. I guess all those Tinis Brooke has loaded us up with tonight were a lot stronger than I thought. My eyes are playing tricks on me. I thought the guy sitting at the piano was Lucas."

Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Tutor Girl, you are drunk."

The three looked back and after a few seconds, the male raised his head. That sexy smile and killer blue eyes could be recognized anywhere. It was no mistake, alright. It was Lucas Scott. A happy looking Lucas Scott. A happy Lucas Scott with a mystery blonde.

"Don't stare", Peyton whispered, ushering her friends quickly in the bathroom.

Once inside, as Brooke used the facilities, Haley and Peyton collapsed on the plush sofa, the blonde breathing heavily, head in her hands.

"You okay?" Haley rubbed her back.

Peyton shrugged and tried to smile.

"Yeah. Dude, I'm fine. It's just…I don't know. It's just weird running into him whenever I run into him and most of the time, just like tonight, it is in the most unexpected places. That always throws me for a loop."

"You want to leave?"

"Nah. Um, we're having a good time, right? I'm fine."

"Yeah but aren't you just a tad bit curious about the identity of the Barbie out there?" Brooke asked as she emerged.

"I, I don't know. Probably just a friend."

"Yeah", Haley said. "I mean, I've never seen her around campus but…"

"Friend?" Brooke scoffed. "Yeah right. Friend, my ass, Friends. Did you see how close they were sitting? Did you check out the intimate body language? The way she was looking at him and the way he was smiling back at her? And she was even teaching him notes on the piano. It was so cute it was sickening."

"Well, maybe it is a date", Peyton suggested meekly.

Haley sighed.

"Sweetie, are you okay with that?"

"Yeah. Of course. I mean, why wouldn't I be? Luke and I are over and it's been over for a long time. He's a free agent. He can do what he wants."

She tried to sound sure and confident but her normally strong voice quivered as Brooke and Haley exchanged worried glances over her head.

"Okay but if you wanted to leave, Pey, Brooke and I would totally understand. It's no big deal."

Peyton tossed her short blonde hair back and stood.

"Leave? That's crazy. We're having a good time, right? This is our night. I'm not gonna let Lucas ruin it and we're not gonna ruin his. We're going to walk right out of this bathroom right over to our seats like we don't see him and like nothing ever happened. Okay?"

Brooke and Haley had no choice.

"Okay", they simultaneously agreed, following Peyton out.

Like trained soldiers they tried their best to march right past that piano as if it weren't even there but apparently Haley was drunker than she thought as she stepped accidentally on the back of Brooke's heel causing all three girls to collide into each other and bite it right there in front of everyone.

"Brooke? Hales? Is that you guys?" Lucas stood and peered over the piano. "You okay?"

Mortified, they gave a small wave as two of them stood up.

"Well, hello, stranger", Brooke tried to save face. "Didn't even see you hiding over there."

"Hey. Um, I didn't know you guys even knew about this place. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Cool?" Haley repeated. "Oh yeah. Totally. Way cool. Like ice. Cooler than a polar bear's toenails."

"Oh hell yeah", Brooke nervously added to finish out the lyrics of the Outkast song.

Lucas made a face but smiled as he looked down.

"Sorry. Haley and Brooke, this is my friend, Ashley. She's visiting me from UNC Chapel Hill. Ash, this is Haley and Brooke, friends of mine and Hales is my brother's girlfriend. She, uh, she met Nathan earlier."

"Nice to meet you, Ashley", the girls nodded.

They all stood around smiling awkwardly as one of the managers approached them.

"Miss, are you okay?" he leaned down talking to Peyton who was still hiding on the floor.

"I'm fine", she whispered with a scowl as she tried to shoo him away.

"Are you sure?" he practically forced her up. "Do you need medical attention?"

Peyton shook her head as she came face to face with her ex and his new friend.

"Peyton?"

"Hi", she waved.

"Well, Lucas is was great seeing you again and Ashley it was a pleasure meeting you but we have to run so we'll see you later", Haley blurted out quickly. "You two have a good night."

With that, the embarrassed three hurried back to their own table.

"I swear to God I am never going anywhere with you tipsy bitches again", Brooke grumbled. "I cannot believe I fell…in public! And Haley, you scuffed my damned shoes. These are Michael Kors. And you left an ugly red mark on the back of my heel. It looks so icky. People are gonna think I, Brooke Davis, have a bunion. Gross! Gosh, I have never been so humiliated in my life!"

"Sorry. Geez. And just so you know, bunions are located on the inner side of the top of your foot, usually by the big toe."

"Shut it!" Brooke put her hands up.

"Will both of you just can it?" Peyton practically yelled.

Brooke rubbed her friend's arm.

"Sorry, P. Sawyer. Are you okay?"

Peyton nodded.

"I need a drink."

"What do you want me to order you?"

"Anything", Peyton nodded, not even bothering to wait as she grabbed the first drink available from a waitress passing by.

She downed the shot, not even feeling the burn seeping down her throat.

"Um, this is awkward", Haley tapped her fingers against the tabletop. "Maybe we should leave."

"Yeah", Brooke sighed. "Let me just clear the tab."

"Do you think it's a date like a date date or more like a friend date?" Peyton asked out of the blue.

Haley and Brooke looked at each other.

"I, I don't know, sweetie", Haley answered softly. "But I thought you said it doesn't matter anyway."

"It doesn't."

"Good."

Peyton looked over at the piano again.

"Is she prettier than me?"

"Pey…"

"She has the long naturally curly blonde thing going on and she is supermodel skinny and did you see her boobs practically spilling out of her shirt? They have to be fake."

"Okaaaayyyyy", Brooke nervously counted the cash so they could split before they made even bigger spectacles out of themselves. "Time to pay, be on our merry way…"

"I need to talk to him", Peyton suddenly announced as she stood.

"Oh no you don't", Haley grabbed her arm.

"It's important."

"I'm sure it is P. but let's do this tomorrow when you're a little less drunk and we're a little less public", Brooke begged.

"I'm fine. And I'm not drunk", she insisted. "Besides, this will only take a minute."

She sauntered over leaving her stunned girlfriends.

"Oh God", Brooke squealed, putting her head in her hands. "We're so gonna be on the news."

Lucas and Ashley continued to talk at the piano as they sipped mineral water and club soda respectively. They were almost oblivious to the stoic figure looming above them, hands on her small hips.

"Peyton?" he asked surprised. "Um, hey. What's up?"

Ashley smiled as well but Peyton gave her a death stare.

"I need to see you. Now!"

"What?"

"We need to talk."

"Peyton…"

She folded her arms.

"Right now. It's important."

"Can't this wait? I'm with company right now."

"So?"

"So, you're being really rude."

"So, I don't really care at the moment."

Haley and Brooke joined them.

"Guys, Peyton has had too much to drink. Can you take her home? I'll call later to check on her…"

"Don't talk about me like I'm not standing right here, ass!"

"Peyton", Haley tried to grab her arm but she jerked away.

"Um, I don't mean to cause trouble", Ashley said uncomfortably. "I can give you guys a minute…"

"Yeah, that's a damn good idea. Maybe you should hit the ladies' room. They have better lighting in there. Maybe then you could actually see when you're putting your make up on."

"Whoa! Peyton, that's enough", Lucas interjected. "What the hell is your deal? You are seriously out of line."

"Please excuse me", Ashley stated. "I think I will go to the ladies' room, hence the term ladies, which I guess has been used loosely tonight."

"Are you talking to me?" Peyton asked.

"Do you have a problem?" Ashley came back.

"Yeah, bitch. You're my problem!"

And before anyone could react, Peyton bitch slapped the poor girl right off the piano stool.

"Peyton!" Haley screamed out.

"Are you nuts?" Brooke asked in horror.

Lucas immediately rushed to a tearful and humiliated Ashley's side.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Peyton? You are a goddamn psycho!"

"Is there a problem here?" the manager rushed over as a small crowd had gathered.

"No, sir", Haley grabbed Peyton's arms. "No problem at all. We were just leaving…"

"I think that is a good idea", he ushered them to the exit.

A bewildered Brooke and Haley looked in disbelief at a cooled down but still visibly angry Peyton.

"Yeah", Brooke sighed. "So do we."


	131. Mad Love

Brooke put a cold rag to Peyton's face.

"Let me get you some coffee, too. You'll feel much better when you sober up, Million Dollar Baby."

Peyton pushed her hand away.

"I am not drunk."

"Pey!"

"Okay, just a little drunk but whatever!"

"Whatever? Okay, first of all you take a jealous swing at an innocent girl who now may or may not press charges. Then you get us kicked out of the club and you totally embarrassed yourself."

"Me? Dude, I am not embarrassed."

"You should be. I can't believe you did what you did. If I were you, I'd pretend to have no memory of this in the morning and blame it all on being stone cold drunk."

"Whatever."

Brooke sighed.

"Can I ask you one thing?"

"You can ask me anything you want to."

"Why? Why'd you do it?"

Peyton shrugged.

"I don't know. Lucas wouldn't talk to me…"

"So? For months now you haven't talked to him."

"Yeah but…"

"But what? You know you're my bestest friend and I love you to pieces but Pey, you're kind of making it hard to take your side on this one. I don't care how mad or how drunk you are. You really had no right to hit that girl. She didn't do anything and she only mouthed off to you after you interrupted her date and insulted her in front of everyone."

"I just…"

"Just what?"

Peyton threw her hands in the air.

"I don't know. Dude!"

"It's okay if you still have feelings for him", Brooke said softly.

Peyton laughed out loud.

"Now who's drunk? Are you kidding me?"

"No. You broke up with Lucas and you had your reasons and you have your commitment issues and I know the back story is a long, drawn out, dramatic, complicated one but this is a guy you loved very much once. Peyton, we both know love is a strong emotion, too strong to just turn on and off when we get ready."

"What are you saying?"

"Maybe you're not ready to take Lucas back but tonight was the wake up call you needed. Just seeing him with someone else made you flip."

"It wasn't so much the other girl…"

"That's exactly what it was. It totally set you off into psycho mode. Tell me you would have made a scene if that Ashley girl hadn't been there?"

"I…"

"You would have shoved your hands in your pocket, had that weirdo awkward tension that defines you and Lucas and after mumbling a few greetings and an ill attempt at small talk, you would have made some excuse to get the hell out of there just like you always do."

"Brooke…"

"You were jealous. That tells me you still have feelings for this man, that you still love him even. That means possibly you do want him back and you just realized that in front of a few hundred people in a crowded club when you saw him with somebody else."

Peyton sighed.

"I can't do this right now. Sorry I embarrassed you and Haley or whatever but I just want to be alone right now."

Brooke shrugged.

"Suit yourself. I'll check on you tomorrow. If you're not here, I'll be sure to check the city jail."

"Ha ha", Peyton threw one of Haley's stuffed animals at her friend.

Brooke stuck her tongue out and opened the door to find herself face to face with an irate Lucas.

"This night just keeps getting better and better", Brooke muttered under her breath.

"Is she here?" he asked in an agitated tone.

"What are you doing here, Lucas?" Peyton stood and came to the door, arms folded.

"We need to talk about the little episode you just had."

"Whatever. I don't feel like talking. Brooke was just leaving, why don't you do the same?"

"Oh no! You're not pulling that crap. Not tonight. I'm tired of you calling the shots. In fact, I'm getting kind of tired of you altogether. You were so hell bent on having a conversation a few hours ago? Well, here's your chance. You can say what you have to say but you're gonna listen too because I'm not leaving here until I've made a few things clear!"

He was angry and his voice was raised. A sour faced Peyton wasn't backing down either.

"Okay, there is entirely too much angry, dramatic tension in this room for me", Brooke grabbed her bag and left. "My nerves can't take it anymore. I'm out, Bobby and Whitney."

"So", Peyton looked at him. "How's your little girlfriend?"

Lucas rolled his eyes.

"She has a name. It's Ashley and she isn't my girlfriend."

"Oh. I see. Thanks for clearing that up. How is Ashley?"

"Besides the red welt across her face, besides the public humiliation, besides the fact that she came down here to kick back with a friend and have a nice low key night and instead gets verbally attacked then physically assaulted by the friend's mental case of an ex?"

"Look, if you just came here to yell at me then you may as well turn back around and take it elsewhere because I am not in the mood right now."

"Not in the mood? That's a crock of shit and you know it!"

"Whatever, Luke…"

"No. Why did you do it? I'm not leaving here until you tell me why you hit Ashley."

She had no logical response that could defend her actions because none existed. Peyton had been wrong and she knew it.

"I just wanted to talk to you…"

"Talk to me about what? Really, Peyton. Did you want to talk about the abortion or did you want to talk about how you've been avoiding me because of your own fears and relationship issues or did you want to discuss us for a change and where we are and where we're going?"

"Look…"

"No, you didn't want to talk about any of that, any of the things we need to talk about. Why? Because you can't handle it! You can't handle anything, Peyton! You just freak out! Either you clam up and shut everybody out and pretend like stuff isn't happening or you lose it and act out like you did tonight. That was bullshit and you know it!"

Peyton looked away.

"So what now? Is she pressing charges or what?"

Lucas sighed.

"No. She should have but she isn't. Ashley's not like that. In fact, she left for Chapel Hill and that's probably the last time I'll see or talk to her so thanks a lot."

"You're welcome", she shrugged.

"I don't believe you", Lucas shook his head. "You know, standing right here it's like I don't even know who you are anymore. I'm beginning to question if I ever really did."

"Lucas…"

"So what was it? What was so important it couldn't wait, Peyton? What did you have to talk to me about?"

She looked away and shook her head.

"I guess it wasn't that important after all", she answered quietly.

He chuckled in spite of himself.

"Your games are getting real old, Peyton."

"It's not a game."

"Oh it isn't?"

"No."

"I know what you did tonight. I'm not stupid."

She smirked.

"That's interesting. Why don't you enlighten me? What did I do?"

"You only want to be with me when it's convenient for you. You don't want me. You don't love me. And it took me a lot of long nights and a lot of tears to come to terms with that because it broke my heart, Peyton. You broke my heart. But I had to move on and put it behind me. It wasn't easy but I finally did. Ashley was a friend, just a nice girl I was hanging out with. I don't know if it was gonna turn into anything more. I doubt it because I'm still trying to recover from the way my last two relationships ended. But it was just nice to get out and have a nice meal and some nice conversation with a nice person minus all the tension and the awkwardness and the drama. But you saw us together and took it for something more. If Peyton can't be happy, which you never are, mostly by your own doing, then no one else around her can be happy. You see to that just like you saw to it tonight."

"What?"

"You don't want me but the minute you thought someone else did, the minute you saw an actual smile on my face, you flip out and try to destroy it. Now that you've succeeded and Lucas is all alone now, you go back to the whole coy, aloof act."

"You're crazy."

"I'm crazy? You think I'm the crazy one here? What a nerve. Peyton, I don't think you want to go there with me."

"You came over here yelling all big and bad. Go for it, dude. I can handle it. Give me your best shot."

He shook his head.

"You're sad. That's what you want, a confrontation. It'll only give you more reason to pout and brood and indulge in your 'woe is me, the world is such a horrible place, poor Peyton' deal. And it also gives you peace of mind to say that I'm a bad guy and I did something wrong and justify why we can't be together. Well, I'm done."

She bit her lips as his words had definitely struck a nerve.

"Fine. Get out then."

"No problem. You know what? I'm sorry I ever loved you, Peyton."

Her mouth fell open.

"What? How dare you say that to me! You're not the only one sorry here. I'm sorry I ever loved you, too! In fact, I'm sorry I ever met your ass!"

"Ditto", he opened the door. "Have a nice life."

She couldn't believe it that he was walking away just like that. She knew when that door shut, it wasn't just closing on her and the room but closing finally on their whole chapter as well.

"Wait!" she yelled, closing and blocking the door with her body.

Lucas rolled his eyes.

"What? Peyton, what the hell are you doing now? You may as well just get out of the way because I'm leaving. I'm done and I mean that."

She couldn't make herself look at him.

"Don't go", she whispered.

"What? Why are you doing this? Peyton, just stop it."

"Lucas…"

"Why? Give me one good reason."

"What do you want from me? What do you want to hear me say? That I still love you? That a part of me still wants you? That I hate the fact that being close to you again scares me so much?"

"Peyton…"

"Because it's true. All of it! Are you happy now? Satisfied?"

His facial expression softened as he walked over to her.

"Pey…"

"No. Don't touch me. Don't try to hug me or comfort me or make me feel better. All those awful things you said about me tonight are true. You know it and I know it. And yeah I was wrong and I was an asshole and I had no right to hit that girl but seeing you with her, seeing you smile at her, her touching you…"

"What?"

"Luke…"

"No. Stop hiding from your emotions, from the truth. I'm tired of letting you off the hook. Say it! I want to hear you say it. How did it make you feel to see me with someone else?"

He was inches from her, crowding her personal space, which he knew she hated. But he wasn't backing off and Peyton, against the wall and angry reached out to slap him. Lucas caught her wrist in mid air.

"It made me crazy! It made me jealous and sick and angry and hurt because I still love you! There, I said it! Are you happy now?"

He answered by kissing her. Their bodies slammed into the wall and he felt the rippling of her tongue as she protested but the objections soon turned to moans of pleasure. Her nails raked across his back as she pulled off his shirt. Never breaking the kiss, he roughly pulled hers over her head as well as they stood there, his bare chiseled torso pressed against the thin, lacy fabric of her bra.

They kissed roughly and passionately, stopping only to steal a condom from the stash Haley's parents had sent their daughter in a care package once. The pent up emotion that had existed but had largely been ignored for months by them was all coming to a head. For the moment it wasn't about love or tenderness or even sex itself. It was animalistic passion, rage and tension that was on the verge of exploding.

The two bodies fell onto the bed as clothes ripped and torn off were left in a heap on the floor. There was no time for hand holding or gentle caresses. In their place was lip biting and scratches, rough, crazy sex that ended up with them tumbling off the bed and onto the floor breathless.

Lucas and Peyton could barely move or look at one another afterwards. She was still reeling from her confessions. He had gone over there to yell at her and then walk away for the final time. Neither had expected to end up in bed together. And neither was prepared for what it meant. Only one fact was true…it wasn't over. Far from it. Neither Lucas or Peyton was prepared to walk away completely and leave the other person alone. They couldn't. And what would new revelations and a night of wild, angry sex mean for the future? They didn't have any answers, all they had was the thin sheet that barely covered their sweaty naked bodies. They had a ton of questions. And most of all, they had love.


	132. Not The Same

Haley glanced over at Nathan out of the corner of her eye. It was late, well into the night as they sat in the place where it had all begun for them so many months before…the Wake Forest University Tutoring Center. She watched intently as he studied, his brow crinkled the way it did whenever he was having a problem with his homework. But he worked intently and finally jotted down an answer to the question.

Haley had her own questions as well but they had nothing to do with schoolwork. It was more about life. Her life, his life, their life together…if such a thing even existed anymore. She couldn't tell. It was the night before final exams began. There was literally a week left of what had been an already turbulent, to say the least, year of college.

It had been a while since she had called off their wedding plans, over a month. At the time, both her head and her heart had told her it was the right thing to do. But seeing the hurt in Nathan's eyes, his visible anger, watching him withdraw and basically avoid her for weeks had made her rethink her decisions. Almost losing him had made her rehash a lot of things going on in her life.

Eventually, they had made up. It had been raining that night as she sat on her bed strumming her guitar. She had opened the window, as the weather was growing warmer and warmer but still not quite ready for the air conditioner. So in a melancholy mood, a cool breeze and the occasional raindrop spattering against her face, she had sat there playing a sad song until it was all interrupted by a knock on the door. He had shown up soaking wet, mumbling apologies and Haley James had never been so glad to see someone in her life. They had worked things out and agreed to remain a couple but for Haley things hadn't been the same. Nathan was different, the relationship was different and it was killing her inside.

"I'm all done", he said, sliding the paper across the desk.

"Huh?"

"My discussion questions."

"Oh", she said reading over them.

Nathan sighed and leaned back in the chair, awaiting her response. She looked them over and they were good to go. It wasn't a surprise as Nathan Scott could do amazing things academically once he set his mind to a goal and actually buckled down to study. His work and work ethic had improved vastly in the year she had been his tutor.

"Is it okay?" he asked anxiously. "I know similar questions are gonna be on the final."

Haley nodded.

"It's very good, Nathan."

She sighed as he began packing materials into his bag.

"I guess we're done here or whatever. You want to go get some food or something? I'm starving."

Haley put her head down.

"I'm not very hungry."

"You? Not hungry?" he raised an eyebrow with a half grin. "That's a first. Since when?"

"Ever since all this business about the wedding", she finally blurted out without thinking.

Nathan exhaled.

"Are we on that crap again?" he grumbled. "Haley, I thought we settled this already."

"Did we? When?"

"When you called off the wedding and gave me my ring back. I say that pretty much settled things right then and there, at least it did for me."

The hint of anger in his voice did not go unnoticed.

"But what about us?" she asked quietly.

"What about us? I mean, we talked about it. Yeah, I was upset and hurt after you did what you did and I thought about it and cooled off for a couple of weeks then we talked and we're together now. What's the big deal?"

She shrugged.

"You're different."

"No, I'm not."

"Nathan, yes you are."

"How so, Hales?"

"I don't know, just different. Things haven't felt right lately. We're together but it's like we're not really together. I feel like you're still mad at me about the whole wedding thing."

"I already told you, I'm not mad. I never was mad. Upset, disappointed, hurt…there is a difference, a big difference. But I love you and I do want to be with you. You say you don't want to get married and I can't force you to. So it is what it is."

"And what exactly is that?"

"Haley…"

"We haven't even talked about the summer."

The summer. She was right. It had been on his mind but the words had yet to escape his lips.

"I know", he said quietly.

"Exams will be over before you know it and we'll be out of here in a little over a week. You and I haven't discussed not once what we plan to do, where we're going, if anything."

Nathan shrugged.

"My plan has always been to go to Tree Hill, I guess. I thought you knew that. I was gonna hang out at the beach house with my mom and try my best to avoid my dad and take my grandpa's boat out a couple of times and I don't know."

She nodded, feeling uneasy.

"It sounds like a nice way to spend the summer. It's just funny that in all those plans you never once mentioned me."

"I didn't know how you'd feel. I don't know what you want to do this summer or what you're going to do. You could have been planning to go back to Florida for all I know. You never really talked about it."

Haley looked right in his eyes.

"I just wanted to be with you."

"So that's what you want? You want to hang out in Tree Hill with me?"

"It's what I want if you want it. What do you want, Nathan? Do you want me there?"

He was silent for a moment.

"Yes", he finally spoke.

"You hesitated", she pointed out.

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did. That's not a good thing. If you really wanted me there, you would have asked me to come in the first place."

"Haley…"

"And you certainly wouldn't have hesitated when I asked."

She began packing her things.

"I can't believe you're getting pissed off at me."

"I'm not pissed off. I just want to know how you really feel and where we stand in all this."

"I love you", he said simply.

She looked deep in his eyes.

"And I love you, too. But you have to be honest and upfront with me, Nathan. Please."

"I am."

"No. Listen, if…if you want to go to Tree Hill alone for the summer to think things though and you need to take a break…well, I, um, I totally understand that", her already shaky voice quivered.

Nathan frowned.

"Hales, I wasn't asking for a break. It's not like that. I don't even know for how long but my plan was to go to Tree Hill. Of course, I want you with me but the reason I didn't ask is because of everything that has happened. I figured the last thing you wanted was to be around my crazy family. No one could blame you for that and I wasn't even gonna try to put you through it."

"Your family is a part of you, Nathan. I've told you that before. I know loving you means accepting them. I can handle it."

"Okay, then. I want you to be with me. Come to Tree Hill with me for the summer, Haley."

He was saying the words out loud but her fragile heart still wasn't entirely convinced.

"Okay."

"Okay. That's settled. Now let's get out of here and get something to eat before I die."

"Yeah. Um, maybe we could get takeout from that Greek place right off campus. We could take it back to your room."

"Yeah. Or, uh, we could eat it there. I'm kind of tired. After we eat, I was just gonna go back to the room and crash…"

Haley bit her lip as she held back tears.

"Yeah. Whatever, Nathan."

He rolled his eyes.

"What now? Haley, what did I do now?"

"Nothing."

"Obviously you're mad about something so you might as well just say it."

"We can discuss it tomorrow when you're not so tired", she spat.

"But I am tired. What, you don't believe me now?"

She turned to face him.

"I believe that you're just saying that as an excuse because you don't want me to sleep over tonight."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because before I called off the wedding, we almost always spent the night together, at least three or four nights out of the week. And now, ever since you finally decided to start talking to me again, you have stayed in my room once, once Nathan and that's it."

"Sorry", he mumbled. "Didn't know we were keeping count."

"Know what else I'm keeping track of? The night we supposedly made up, then the one night you crashed in my room, several times we've hung out alone in your room, I have tried to initiate sex and if I so much as even touch you, you jump up and change the subject or find something else to do."

"Haley, that's ridiculous."

"If it's so ridiculous, then why haven't we had sex in over six weeks when there was a time I used to have to beat your horny ass away with a bat?"

"I don't know", he sighed. "I guess I'm just not in the mood…"

A tear rolled down her cheek and she wiped it away with her hands.

"Yeah? Well, it's nice to know the thought of being with me is such a mood killer."

"Haley…"

He tried to touch her arm but she flinched and jerked away.

"Whatever", she said. "Let's just go get some food."

He opened his mouth to speak but at the last second decided against it, fearing like usual, it would do more harm than good. Instead, he grabbed his bag, turned off the lights and solemnly followed his crying, pissed off girlfriend to the parking lot.


	133. Anywhere But Here

"God, I hate packing", Peyton grumbled as she sat on top of yet another suitcase in order to close it.

"Yeah", Haley sighed as she looked around a room plain and clean, now void of all posters and pictures or sketches. It was the end of the school term. It was mid May and the weather beautiful and hot as all over campus, students packed up and filed out for summer vacation. "I can't believe it's all over."

"I can't believe we're gonna be juniors next year. Man, I wish we could just leave all our crap here until it's time to graduate."

"That's an idea", Haley chuckled. "I guess that means you are coming back next year…right?"

"That's the plan. You?"

"Of course."

"Good. Maybe we can even be roommates again. That would rock, if you're not planning on moving in with Nathan or anything."

Haley sighed and shrugged.

"Who knows? Dude, your guess is as good as mine. I don't know what the hell is going on with us these days."

"But you're going to Tree Hill for the summer, right?"

"Yeah. We leave tomorrow."

"Don't sound so excited about it."

"Tree Hill is cool. I mean, it's this totally cute, sweet little town sandwiched between the river and the beach. I really like it there."

"And the Scott's?"

"Deb and Keith are cool and so is Grandma Mae, who probably wants to strangle me right about now. Royal and Dan are just Royal and Dan. What can you do? You just sit on your hands and bite your tongue in their presence, then scream when they leave. But I can handle it. I can handle them. I'm not worried about Nathan's family, I'm worried about Nathan."

"Things still weird between you two?"

Haley smiled.

"About as weird as they are between you and Luke."

Peyton rolled her eyes.

"Trust me, it doesn't get any weirder than that. And at least you and Nathan are still talking."

"Barely."

"Well, whatever is going on, I hope you two work it out. And I hope you're happy and that you have a great summer."

Haley nodded.

"Thanks. Same here. I hope you and Lucas find some kind of resolution and I hope your summer is great, too. You deserve it, girlie."

"Thank you."

"By the way, you haven't told me what your plans are. Think you'll see your folks in Charleston?"

Peyton sighed.

"I doubt it. I haven't talked to them in forever."

"I'm sorry."

"It's cool."

"So what are you gonna do? Where will you go?"

Peyton looked over and grinned.

"In a few minutes, I'm tossing all this crap in my car and I'm gonna get behind the wheel and crank up some Nada Surf, fill up with gas and just go wherever the day takes me. No map, no plans, no destination."

"That sounds really fun and brave and scary and crazy all at the same time", Haley giggled.

"It is. That's the beauty of it."

"Well, I hope you'll be okay. I know you can take care of yourself but I'll worry about you just the same."

"I'm gonna be fine, Haley. Please don't worry about me. It's what I want and more importantly, it's what I need."

"Then good for you. I mean it. Go for it, man. Just promise me one thing…"

"You got it."

"Stay in touch. You don't have to check in everyday or anything but call me every once in a while, let me know how you're doing."

Peyton smiled as they hugged.

"Of course."

They looked around at everything.

"You all packed?"

Peyton nodded.

"This is the last of it."

"I kind of feel like crying. Can you believe all the stuff that happened in this room?"

"If only walls could talk", Peyton observed. "I am gonna miss this place. I'm gonna miss you, too."

"Ditto, Roomie and who would have thought, that first time we ever met, that we'd become friends and actually miss each other?"

"Not me. I thought I was gonna have to kill you. But you turned out to be not so bad."

Haley grinned.

"Thanks. You're not so bad, yourself."

"I have a good feeling about this summer. I think we're both gonna be okay. Besides, if we survived this year, we can make it through just about anything."

"There were fun times and sad times, a lot of ups and downs but I wouldn't trade any of it for the world. Peyton, I came here on a mission for a new life looking for a wonderful experience and I found it. Chris and getting shot and watching you go through everything with Lucas…that was all worth it, too because I know I'm a better person for going through that. And I'm a better person for meeting you, too."

"Haley…"

"I mean it. You are sweet and smart and you're talented and all around by far the coolest, most awesome chick I know. I'm glad I was your roommate…and your friend."

"Dude, you're gonna make me cry."

"I know. Sorry. We said we wouldn't cry."

"So much for that", Peyton wiped her eyes. "You know, it was pretty rad living with you, too. You taught me a lot, mainly about the kind of person I want to be. You're just such a good person, Haley, you have a beautiful and kind spirit. It was a blessing to meet you. Nathan is very lucky."

The two looked at each other and burst into tears, laughing as they pulled away.

"We are such dorks", Haley blew into a Kleenex. "All we need here is Brooke."

"Good luck. She already took off. She went to her parents' place first before her dream European vacation starts."

"She's gonna have a blast and Europe will never be the same", Haley said as she helped Peyton with her bags.

They took one last look at room 324.

"Good bye, old room", Peyton smiled. "Good bye, old roommate."

The girls lugged the luggage down the stairs to Peyton's car.

"This thing is gonna sink", Haley joked as they loaded in bag after bag.

The Range Rover pulled into the parking lot next to the vintage Ford Thunderbird. Nathan stepped out from behind the wheel and Peyton's breath caught in her throat as Lucas got out of the front passenger seat.

"Need some help?" the darker haired brother offered.

Peyton grinned.

"Now you show up offering assistance. Where were you ten minutes ago when Haley and I were barely getting down the steps?"

"So I wasn't there when you needed me but I'm always on time", he winked, immediately going about getting the car packed up.

Lucas, bouncing a basketball, shyly approached his ex girlfriend.

"Hey."

"Hey", she said.

"You're almost out of here, huh?"

"Yeah", she nodded.

"Big plans for the summer?"

Peyton shrugged.

"It depends what you call big. It's gonna be fun, though. I'm looking forward to it."

"Yeah", he kicked at the pavement. "I'm going back to Richmond in a few days."

"That's nice."

"Yeah. Hang out with my mom and with my old friends."

"I hope you have fun. Tell Karen I said hello."

"She'd like that", he nodded. "So, um…you will be coming back here next year, right?"

"Yes."

"Good. Then I guess this isn't a permanent good bye."

She looked right in his eyes.

"We'll see each other again."

"Well, whatever you do, wherever you go, I hope it's great. I'm gonna miss you and despite everything that happened, even the bad stuff, I'm glad I met you."

"Lucas…"

"And that stuff I said that night in your room, the stuff I said about wishing I never met you and that I never loved you? Well, that was a lie. I said it out of anger and it was stupid. I'm sorry for that. I'm glad I met you, Peyton and loving you is something I'll never regret."

He pulled her into a hug and the embrace lingered as they knew it would be a while before they saw each other again and in a crazy, mixed up world where any and everything was possible, no telling what circumstances would occur in their lives while the few months of summer separated them. Peyton pulled away first, the warm breeze blowing her short locks as she smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"Ditto", she whispered.

"I don't know why girls always have so much shit but you're all loaded up and ready to go, Pey", Nathan broke the mood.

Peyton hugged him as well.

"Thanks, Nate. I'm gonna miss you."

"Be good this summer and stay safe. I'll catch you next year."

Then she and Haley embraced for the hundredth time that day.

"Take care of yourself", Haley smiled through tears.

"You, too."

"I love you."

"Love you, too, Haley."

She put on her sunglasses, climbed in her car, cranked the engine and the tunes that both roared loudly. With one final wave, she zoomed off, leaving her friends and her whole life behind in the distance.


	134. Some Things You Just Know

The Range Rover sped down Interstate 40 heading eastward bound. The radio, at medium volume, had been tuned into a local hip hop station as a soulful R&B tune hummed in the background. Nathan kept his large, calloused hand gripped firmly on the steering wheel, his blue eyes focused intently on the road. Beside him in the passenger seat was his girlfriend, bare feet with painted toes tucked underneath her as the wind from the open window blew through her long hair.

Ever since they had climbed in the SUV, all their belongings neatly arranged in the back, Haley had been in deep thought. There was always something about riding on the open road and of course it was a whole new feeling in itself to have Nathan beside her although he had said little and his hand had not moved when she placed hers over his.

"Are you gonna talk to me?" she finally asked.

Nathan shrugged.

"What do you want to talk about?"

He barely looked over at her. That was what they had been reduced to of late and Haley James had had just about all she was willing to take.

"Nathan, is this how it's gonna be all summer?"

"What, Haley?"

"This. You and me. Us not talking, things being weird. I mean, it has been that way for weeks and I prayed it would changed and I've tried everything in my powers to make it change but so far nothing. I hate it and I can't stand you and me being this way."

"Haley…"

"So I need you to be honest with me right now. I need to know. Is this what three months of summer vacation is going to feel like?"

He sighed.

"I don't know. Look, I don't even know what you're talking about."

Haley shook her head and bit her lip.

"I can't do this", she said quietly.

"What?"

"You heard me. I can't and I won't. Drop me off."

Nathan looked at her like she was crazy.

"What? Haley, are you joking? Drop you off where?"

"At this point, the side of the road would be better than this. But I don't care. Wherever the nearest bus station is, just pull over."

"You're serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious."

"I can't believe you. On second thought, yes, I can. You basically insist on coming home with me for the summer, we make big plans and at the last minute you bail. Sounds kind of familiar, Hales."

"Oh don't give me that. I only wanted to go to Tree Hill because of you. Because you're my boyfriend and I love you and I want to be with you. But it's painfully obvious that you don't want me there and the way you've been acting lately, I'm beginning to question if you even want me at all."

"Now you're just being stupid."

"So I'm stupid?"

"I didn't say you were stupid, I said you were being stupid. It's a big difference so don't even try to put words in my mouth and start a fight."

"I am not putting words in your mouth and I am not starting anything although a fight maybe wouldn't be so bad now. At least you'd open up your mouth and speak to me. Who knows, that could be a nice change?"

He angrily shook his head.

"I'm not even doing this with you right now."

"Good", she folded her arms. "Drop me off right now at a Greyhound station. I mean it."

"Yeah? And just where are you going?"

She looked over at him defiantly.

"To see my family in Florida."

"Is that what you really want?" he asked.

Of course what she really wanted was him but she knew he was testing her and Haley refused to back down.

"Yes."

He nodded before making a sharp turn as the SUV swerved, bumped over the median and turned around heading back onto I-40's west bound traffic. Haley screamed and grabbed her seat belt.

"Okay", Nathan answered calmly and coolly.

"What are you doing?" she gasped. "Trying to get us killed?"

"Nope. Just making sure you get back to Florida."

"I'm sure there are plenty of bus stations en route to Tree Hill", she gasped, still shaken.

"I'm not taking you to the bus station, Hales."

She looked at him.

"Well, what are you doing?"

"You said you want to go back to Florida? Fine. That's cool with me. It's more than cool. I will personally deliver you there myself."

"Are you crazy?"

"No. Just trying to be a good boyfriend."

"Nathan! This is insane."

"What? Tree Hill can wait. I don't have any deadlines or meetings or any crap like that I'd be missing. It's no inconvenience at all."

She knew he was serious as stubborn as he was. Angry and not even trying to stop the products of that anger from falling from her eyes, Haley simply leaned back in the seat, watching the scenery from the passenger window. She was silent and so was he, even as he made the exit onto Interstate 95's southbound traffic. A few more minutes passed. Haley couldn't believe it, she couldn't believe what was happening. She couldn't believe Nathan. The whole fiasco could have been avoided if he'd just talk to her and face their situation head on.

"Nathan?"

"What, Hales?" he sighed, still driving.

"Do you still love me?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Of course I still love you", he grumbled.

"Why?" she asked. "Why do you love me?"

Nathan shrugged.

"Because I do."

"But why?"

"I don't know, Haley. I just do."

"I know why I love you", she stated softly. "I love everything about you. I love your smile. Before, you never really smiled. It was just kind of this cocky smirk but now you smile, you really smile and when you do it's just beautiful. And I love your eyes. They are so pretty, so blue. When I look into them, it's like I'm looking straight into your soul. I see our future and I feel calm and relaxed and happy. I love your hands. They're so big and rough and I love the way they feel against my skin. I love when your hands hold mine because as corny as it sounds, it makes me feel so safe and protected. I love your nose because it's so cute and I love your chest because it's so sexy. And I love the way your legs look in your basketball shorts and I love your feet because at night because they're so big and cold next to mine. I love your mind because I've watched you use it more and it just amazes me every single time. I love your soul because it's connected to my soul. And most of all, I love your heart. Because it's big and beautiful and wonderful and kind just like you. So there it is. Those are all the reasons, I love you, Nathan."

He looked over at her teary eyes and swallowed hard.

"Haley…"

"I know how much you love me. I'd never doubt that, Nate. I just want to know why."

He shrugged uncomfortably. Of course he loved Haley but it was hard to express why. What she had just said was beautiful, it almost made him want to cry himself. How could he follow her? He wasn't as poetic, he didn't have a way with words.

"I don't know why…I just know that I do and that I've never felt this way before."

A tear slid down her cheek.

"You know, my parents home schooled all of us kids eventually but whenever we were around other kids, they looked at us like we were freaks or something. They made fun of us. They thought the food we ate was weird and they thought our clothes were weird…they thought we were weird. People would stare and laugh and point. You get over it eventually and it doesn't matter so much anymore, or at least you think it doesn't but at the time, it really hurt. When I saw you with Bevin…God, she's everything I'm not."

"Haley!"

"No, please let me finish. That's how I felt. It's how I feel. She's so pretty and sophisticated and refined and she's so sweet. She was one of those girls I used to look at when I was a little kid and that's what I wanted to be like. Guys like you belong with girls like her. It's like an unwritten rule or something. We are so different, our lives are like worlds apart and somehow we came together and fell in love. That's crazy to me. I'm still trying to make sense of it all."

"Don't. You don't have to analyze everything. Just let it happen, Haley."

She shrugged.

"But I can't help it."

"Why is it so important to know why I love you?"

She wiped away another tear.

"Because you got down on one knee and you gave me a ring and you asked me for forever. Forever, Nathan, eternity. That's a mighty long time."

"I know that", he added softly.

"Then there has to be something you see in me to want that kind of commitment…"

"I love you, Hales. I love everything about you. I love the way you make me feel and the person that I am now because of you. Your mind, your body, your soul…I love all of that and yes I want all of that forever. Why is that so hard for you to believe?"

She bit her lip.

"Because guys like you never loved me before. Guys like you just made fun of me."

Nathan sighed. He knew her statement had an element of truth to it. Had they gone to high school together in his notorious player/asshole days, she probably would have bore the brunt of he and his rich, popular jock/cheerleader clique's verbal abuse.

He looked into her eyes.

"I'd never make fun of you. Haley, you're not a joke to me. I do love you. And I'd do anything to make you happy and to protect you for the rest of our lives."

"What if it's a mistake? What if you change your mind?"

"It's not and I won't."

"How do you know?"

"I just know."

"I just. I don't want you to…"

"What? You don't want me to what?"

She exhaled nervously.

"I just don't want you to ever get tired of me."

Nathan smiled.

"Is that what you think? Is that what you're afraid of? That if we get married one day I'll change my mind or feel like I made a mistake choosing you or that I'd even get tired of you?"

"Yes", she nodded meekly.

"And you think all this because we're so different and supposedly you don't measure up to these ridiculous standards of background and social status and beauty?"

"Yeah", she looked right at him.

He turned his attention back to the road and laughed out loud.

"Hales…"

"Nathan, this isn't very funny."

"Yes, it is. It's a riot. You know why? Because it is the farthest thing from the truth."

"Nathan…"

"Now it's your turn to hear me out. So you're a little insecure, I get that. I guess everybody gets that way sometime or another. But you don't have to be, at least not with me. Because I'm real and what I feel for you is real. In ten days, ten months, ten years from now, I'm still gonna feel the same. You don't ever have to worry about me waking up one morning and not being in love with you, not wanting you. That'll never happen. And as far as you thinking you're not good enough? Haley, you're more than good enough. Sometimes I feel like I'm the one who isn't worthy. I don't want you comparing yourself to Bevin or anyone else for that matter. You're not Bevin. She is a great girl and she is beautiful and sweet and she comes from a great family, a family similar in status to mine. So what? Who cares? That means nothing because she wasn't the one for me. You're the only one that I want. And it feels good to know that I've found that so young because most people spend their whole lives searching for and wanting what we already have."

More tears spilled down her cheeks.

"I love you, Nathan. I really mean that. Babe, I love you so much."

He smiled at her, reaching over to wipe away a tear.

"I love you, too, Haley."

She broke down and began to sob again.

"I'm sorry", she blew her nose into a Kleenex.

"Are you okay?" he asked with a worried look. "Are those happy tears or sad tears?"

She grinned and nodded.

"Happy tears, I promise."

"Good. Then I guess we can quit being silly and I can turn the car around and head back to Tree Hill?"

Haley looked around as something caught her eye.

"No", she shook her head.

"No?" Nathan frowned.

"Right over there", she pointed to the left, barely visible at the next exit. "Pull over."

"What? Why?"

She looked under the seat, then smiled when she pulled out a folder. Haley opened it and flashed Nathan the piece of paper.

"Does the offer still stand?"

Nathan nearly ran off the road.

"Hales, what are you doing? Are you serious?"

"I'm serious and I'm ready."

"But…but that's a church up there. I mean, what changed things. How do you know all of a sudden?"

She took a deep breath and gave him a broad smile with their whole future locked in it.

"I just know", she winked.


	135. A Day And Night Worth Waiting For

Haley opened one eye and winced. First of all, there was way too much light in the room. Her head was pounding and so were her stomach and her heart. She looked around the room and didn't recognize where she was. As she sat up she felt something weighing on her head. Picking it up, she realized it was a sombrero.

"What the…"

She looked down at the thin sheets and blankets that barely covered her naked body. Her skin felt sticky and something smelled funky. It was almost like sour cream and old guacamole. Haley groaned out loud and put her left hand to her aching head. Something felt different. She looked at her hand. The diamond engagement ring she had given back to Nathan almost two months before was on her fourth finger. It was not alone. It was joined by a simple platinum wedding band with tiny diamonds.

Looking over, Haley saw a sleeping Nathan on the opposite end of the king sized bed. He was wearing a sombrero as well. He was also naked. Reaching for his left hand, she gasped when she saw the matching wedding band on his ring finger. She dropped his hand like a hot potato and closed her eyes. Then the memories came flooding back…

_They walked into the beautiful Southern Baptist church they had spotted from the highway. Just being inside instantly made Haley feel calm and secure as she squeezed Nathan's hand._

"_Hello?" she called out. "Anyone here?"_

_An older black gentleman wearing a suit, glasses and a friendly smile emerged from the back._

"_Can I help you kids?"_

_Haley smiled and walked up, extending her hand._

"_Hi. I'm Haley James. This is my boyfriend, Nathan Scott. We're from Wake Forest University up in Winston Salem. We were traveling along the Interstate and couldn't help but notice your lovely church from the road. Are you the minister, sir?"_

_The man nodded._

"_Reverend Jedadiah Hairston, First Missionary Baptist Church. Pleased to make your acquaintance Mr. Scott and Miss James."_

"_Nice to meet you, too, sir", Nathan reiterated._

"_Is there something I can do for you?"_

_Haley pulled out the folder and opened it, revealing the North Carolina marriage license._

"_It expires tomorrow. If we don't get married today, it's no good."_

"_I see", Rev. Hairston agreed. "You're certainly right about that, young lady."_

"_Can you help us?"_

"_How?"_

"_You're an ordained preacher, right? That means you can marry us."_

"_Right here? Right now?"_

"_Yes, sir. Right here, right now."_

"_What made you two come to this decision the day before the license expires?"_

_Haley sighed._

"_Sir, it is a long story. Nathan proposed and I was a little apprehensive at first but I said yes because I love him and I want to be with him. So we made plans to get married right away but we had to tell our parents first. So we call my mom and dad and they are like these totally crazy, carefree hippies and no, they've never met Nathan but they know we're happy and they totally trust my judgment so they gave us a blessing and we start making tentative plans for a small, quick ceremony, probably something romantic at sunrise on the beach. But we still have Nathan's family to tell. First of all, his grandfather and father are just plain out mean and really controlling and they hate my guts. His grandmother is sweet and so is his mother so we drive all the way down to Tree Hill on the coast and just tell them what's going on. His dad was upset but he didn't really say anything and the granddad goes bonkers and his mom flips out and starts crying and runs off. Only Grandma Mae was happy for us. But she was too happy. She offers to help out with wedding planning and completely takes over and before I know it, my small, intimate beach wedding turns into the North Carolina society event of the year. It was too much. I'm talking horse drawn carriages and doves and river boats…the works. I totally couldn't handle it but I didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings and things kind of got out of hand and I had a mini melt down. It was horrible. So I call off the wedding and Nathan was fine with that until I called off everything. I ended up breaking our engagement because I thought that's what I wanted and I thought I never wanted to get married but I realized I felt that way because I was insecure and afraid. Afraid that Nathan would stop loving me and one day realize he should have picked someone better. So this morning we leave school for Tree Hill and a big fight starts and I say I want to go back to Florida for the summer and drop me off at the bus station but Nathan gets all dramatic and decides to one up me and drive me to Florida so I start crying and we talk and everything comes in the open and now I realize, I made a mistake. Rev. Hairston, I love this man and I want to be with him forever. I know exactly why. And now I know he loves me too and that he in this for the long haul. So there's nothing more to fear, right? It's time to get married and this church was the first place I saw and it felt like a good omen and we're just ready. So can you help us or not?"_

_Rev. Hairston just stared at her._

"_You talk fast", he finally observed._

"_Sorry", she smiled._

"_It's okay. So you now realize marriage is what you truly want?"_

"_Yes, sir."_

_He nodded._

"_You know, it's a sacred institution, one not to be entered into lightly."_

"_I know. It may seem like I was fickle and maybe I was but I know this is what I want and I want it forever with this man. So please."_

"_You want me to marry you without the pre marriage counseling it sounds like you really need?"_

"_We're okay, Rev. Hairston", Nathan volunteered. "With all due respect, there is nothing you could tell us that we don't already know."_

"_Are you two of the Baptist faith?"_

"_I was raised a non denominational Christian", Nathan offered._

_Haley shrugged._

"_My parents don't really believe in organized religion. My family is very spiritual and we believe in God but I'm not a Baptist or a Jew or a Catholic or any of that."_

"_Then, I'm sorry. There are certain rules of the church that I must abide by. I can't marry you kids in my church."_

_Haley's face fell. It had seemed so perfect. Now they'd have to drive around and find the nearest Justice of the Peace._

"_We understand", she said solemnly. "Is there a courthouse or anything around here?"_

_Rev. Hairston smiled._

"_Hold on now. Where are you two running off to?"_

"_But you said you can't marry us."_

"_No. I said I can't marry you here…"_

Nathan flinched, then stirred as his eyes fluttered open. He smiled, the sombrero from their wild night before, still on his head. But mostly he couldn't stop grinning from the ring on his finger. It wasn't just any ring, it was a wedding ring…

_The small white country house was amazing. It was the perfect location. The laws of the church forbade the minister from marrying Nathan and Haley inside it but something about the endearing, young couple had warmed his soul. So he had made a phone call to his wife, Vera and taken the pair to their home a few miles down the road. The motherly woman and another neighbor had offered their congratulations as well as volunteered to be the two witnesses as required by state law._

"_You two ready?" the reverend asked one final time._

_Nathan and Haley exchanged smiles as they turned to face each other. They held hands as Mrs. Hairston took the bouquet she had made from the flowers in her garden._

"_Are you sure?" he whispered._

_Haley grinned._

"_Sure that I love you. Now come on. Let's get married."_

"_Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here, in the presence of God and of this company, that Nathan Scott and Haley James may be united in holy matrimony. We are here to celebrate and share in the glorious act that God is about to perform, the act by which He converts their love for one another into the holy and sacred estate of marriage. This relationship is an honorable and sacred one, established by our Creator for the welfare and happiness of mankind, and approved by the Apostle Paul as honorable among all men. It is designed to unite two sympathies and hopes into one and it rests upon the mutual confidence and devotion of husband and wife. May it be in extreme thoughtfulness and reverence, and in dependence upon divine guidance, that you enter now into this holy relationship. This kind of love enriches each part of life and marriage enriches love. Two lives, shared with this kind of love, can hold more fulfillment and happiness than either life alone. Nathan, are you ready to enter into this marriage with Haley, believing the love you share and your faith in each other will endure all things?"_

_Nathan looked right in Haley's eyes, as he lovingly removed a stray lock of hair that had fallen in her face._

"_I am", he said, strong and sure._

"_Haley, are you ready to enter into this marriage with Nathan, believing the love you share and your faith in each other will endure all things?"_

_She grinned at him._

"_I am."_

_"Nathan, do you take Haley to be your wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in holy matrimony? Do you promise to love her, to honor and cherish her, in joy and in sorrow, in sickness and in health, and to be to her in all things a good and faithful husband as long as you both shall live?"_

"_I do", he said._

_Haley agreed to the same vows. Then they placed the rings on each other's fingers._

"_I, Haley, take thee, Nathan, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part. According to God's holy ordinance, and thereto I pledge thee my faith."_

_This ring I give to you in token and pledge of my constant faith and abiding love, was their promise with the rings and after a brief prayer, Mrs. Hairston handed them two candles that they used to light another single one together._

_"The candle represents the joining together of two individuals to live together as one in spirit. Nathan and Haley, the candle lit, represents the new family which is being created today. Nathan and Haley are leaving their families to make a new life together."_

_The bride, groom, witnesses and minister then signed the license._

"_Are we married yet?" an over anxious almost bride asked, causing everyone to chuckle._

"_Not yet, baby", Vera Hairston winked._

_"What therefore God hath joined together, let no man put asunder. For as much as Nathan and Haley have consented together in holy matrimony, and have witnessed the same before God and this company and have pledged their love and loyalty to each other, and have declared the same by the joining and the giving of rings, I, therefore, by the authority of the state, pronounce that they are husband and wife, in the name of the Lord Jesus Christ. The groom may now kiss the bride."_

_Nathan and Haley looked in each other's eyes._

"_We're married", she squealed with delight._

"_We're married", he repeated with an element of relief._

_Nathan held her hand in his own and caressed it before kissing it. Then he kissed her cheek and finally, her waiting lips._

"_I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Nathan Scott."_

_After all the heartbreak and uncertainty, the two had made it. They were married._

"_Thank you, Rev. Hairston", Haley tearfully hugged the man._

"_God bless you both."_

"_Wait a minute before you go", Mrs. Hairston called out. "It might not be much by reception standards but I can't let you two go off without eating. Don't know if you're interested but I've got some left over fried catfish and pork chops, macaroni and cheese, mashed potatoes with gravy, cabbage, green beans, collards, black eyed peas, candied yams and some potato salad."_

_Haley's mouth watered at the mention._

"_Ma'am, you've been so kind already. If you're sure it's no bother."_

"_Bother? Of course not. You kids have a seat and I think I have two slices of homemade Angel's Food cake that's just as good as any of those fancy store bought wedding cakes."_

_Nathan and Haley took a seat at the table. In a true twist of fate, they had found themselves unexpectedly married. The best part was, they had done it their way on their terms and they couldn't have asked for a better ceremony and reception…_

"Hello, Mrs. Scott", Nathan turned over, yawning and stretching his long arms.

Haley gave a small smile.

"You're saying that and neither Deb or Mae is in the room."

Nathan frowned.

"I am in bed with my gorgeous wife on our mini honeymoon the morning after an incredibly wild and sexy wedding night. My mother and grandmother are two images I'd rather not think about", he joked.

"Sorry, babe. I just can't get over it", she admired their rings. "We really did it. We went though with it. We actually got married."

"This is wild", he grinned.

She stroked his face.

"How do you feel right now?"

Nathan looked right at her.

"I'm happy. I'm satisfied. I know now more than ever that this is the right thing for us. I love you, Haley. I'm going to love you forever. And I'll always be here for you. I will always protect you."

"I know you will", she whispered.

"What about you? How do you feel?"

She giggled.

"Giddy. I mean, from now on, it's you and me, Nathan. I just want to be a good wife to you and a great best friend. I want to make you as happy as you make me."

He leaned over and kissed her, pulling her near, both cringing as they pulled apart and the stickiness of their skin made a distinct sound like Velcro.

"That's not good", he chuckled.

"That's gross. God, I was trying to figure out where the hell that godawful odor was coming from and now I know. It's us!"

Nathan laughed.

"That's what you get for being so freaky last night."

Freaky? Haley raised an eyebrow as she struggled to remember…

_After the lovely dinner with the Hairston's, the newly married Scott's searched the open road for a place to spend their first wedded night together. Haley, remembering a fun childhood road trip with her family, had the perfect idea and before he knew it, a skeptical Nathan found himself pulling into South of the Border._

_It was a theme park with hotels and camping grounds, plenty of tasty Latin food as well as shopping. The kitschy lights could be seen from miles away and signs lined 95 for almost 100 miles either way enticing travelers for a stay. Nathan had passed by the place several times en route to traveling south for family vacations. As a child, it had looked like the coolest place on earth. As a teenager and young man, he had found it as gaudy and tacky as his mother and grandmother had the many times they had turned their collective little noses up at it from the freeway. Now, of all places, he was spending his wedding night there._

_First they toured and spent money at the novelty souvenir shops. Nathan just grinned as his new bride purchased everything from tee shirts to fireworks to sombreros. Then they shared a romantic view of the sunset atop The Sombrero tower at dusk. Next, they played a couple rounds of put put at the Golf of Mexico miniature golfing course._

"_So, Mrs. Scott", a horny, young groom winked. "Ready to call it a night?"_

_She put her hands on her hips._

"_Before we visit Pedro Land?"_

_And off to Pedro Land they went. They played games in the Monte Carlo Arcade. Then it was nonstop fun aboard the Red Baron Airplanes, the Mini Himilaya, the Parachute Drop, the carousel and finally the Bumper cars. The pair ended the evening on the Ferris Wheel, overlooking the starry sky, a warm, pre summer breeze blowing in their faces._

"_This is the best night of my life", Nathan sighed, holding her close as the ride came to an end with their car stopped at the very top._

"_Mine too", she smiled. "Everything about it was perfect. We couldn't have planned for a better day."_

_He looked right in her eyes as the bright, full moon cast an angelic glow across her beautiful, smiling face. She looked so pretty at that moment, her eyes happy and animated, her grin radiant and contagious, even as there were traces of blue left behind from the spool of cotton candy in her hand._

"_I love you, Haley._

"_I love you, too."_

"_I want to make love to you", he said huskily._

_Haley licked her lips. It was going to be a wedding night to remember. Picking up all the ingredients for a late night taco salad snack and a few bottles of Tequila and a 12 pack of Corona, the groom carried his blushing bride over the threshold of Pedro's Honeymoon Suite, where a complimentary bottle of champagne was waiting for them._

"_Don't drop me, Nathan Scott!" she warned with a giggle._

_He sat her down and looked around._

"_This isn't too bad", he observed with a shrug as he opened two beers and turned on the TV._

"_I'm starving", Haley commented as she began making their food._

_She sipped the Corona and was almost done with the taco salad when she felt a familiar pair of strong arms snake around her waist. She smiled as her new husband nibbled at her neck._

"_I just want to spend the rest of my life with you", he whispered. "I want to love you and I want to make love to you and make you happy forever."_

_She turned to face him._

"_You're my everything."_

_He smiled and gave her a quick kiss that quickly turned more passionate. His hands felt up the side of her smooth, bare leg, lifting the sundress as he sat her atop the counter. Haley moaned as his expert tongue made a tantalizing trail to the valley between her breasts but the sighs of passion soon turned to giggles as she heard an awful "splat" sound and felt something soft and squishy against her body._

"_What the hell?" Nathan frowned._

"_So much for taco salad. I think the guacamole and sour cream just got all over me."_

_Nathan leaned back and put his index finger to his temple as if he were in deep thought._

"_Hhhmmm. I am hungry…but I want to have hot newlywed sex with my wife. I mean, how do you choose? What's a guy to do?"_

"_Nathan!" she laughed._

"_Oh well, I can have my cake and eat it too…or in this case, taco salad", he shrugged, licking the ingredients from every crevice of her body._

"_Nathan, stop", she chuckled. "It's disgusting and it tickles."_

"_You taste good."_

"_I'm gonna be all sticky."_

"_Something is missing", he pulled away._

"_Your brain?" she teased._

"_No. What was I thinking? I need something to wash this down with", he said as he poured beer on her and sensually licked it off._

_Getting busy on top of a pile of messy food and having beer poured and licked off her body was the last thing Haley had envisioned for a perfectly proper, romantic honeymoon. That made it all the better. They were young and in love, happy and having fun. It was their long awaited wedding night and the two had been through hell and back to get there. So what if it was going to get a little raunchy? It was their prerogative…_

"I'm the freak?" she remembered with a smile. "You started it, buster."

"And you certainly finished it."

"How wild. And how fun! I mean, what a totally rad, original, kick ass honeymoon! We hung out at South of the Border, ate some good food, rode some cool rides, played games and laughed like little kids."

"Then we ended up having sex in our dinner and got stone cold drunk mixing beer, Tequila shots and cheap champagne."

Haley grinned.

"My parents would be so proud. What a hell of a story to tell our grandchildren."

"You know, even though the bed is a mess and we smell and we're sticky, one more positive things comes out of this."

"What's that, Porn Star?" she giggled.

"We get to go take a shower."

Haley licked her lips.

"You read my mind."

He put the sombrero back on her head and kissed her nose. It was a crazy scenario but Nathan Scott had never been happier.

"Last one to the shower is a rotten egg", he slapped her bare behind as she had already taken off running.


	136. Sharing The Love

"When we leave here tomorrow, we are totally sneaking out the back."

Nathan laughed at his wife.

"Can I ask why?"

"Why? Why, you ask? I'll tell you. To avoid the ultra supreme humiliation that surely awaits us if we run into the maid here."

He chuckled.

"It wasn't that bad."

"Yes, it was."

"Hales, it's her job. Besides, this is one of what, 10 or20 honeymoon suites. She has probably seen worse, a lot worse."

"Yeah worse but still normal. Like traces of a couple having fun in bed with chocolate and strawberries. But sour cream and guacamole? She probably thinks we're freaks, and not the good kind either."

"Is there any other kind?" he asked.

It was mid afternoon and after a morning of lovemaking and an afternoon frolicking in the pool, the newlyweds were in their swim wear, lying side by side on their backs on the towel covered bed as they stared up at the ceiling.

"I'm just worried, that's all."

"I know. You're always worried. You worry too much."

"I have to. You don't worry enough."

"Because you worry enough for the both of us."

Haley sighed.

"God, I still can't believe we actually got married."

He smiled.

"Me either but it's great."

"Yeah but…"

"Not another 'but', Haley. What is it now?"

"It's just that all my stuff with my name on it says James."

"So?"

"So we'll have to change it to Scott."

"Okay. That's no big deal."

"I'll have to go the Social Security office and get my card changed and then we have to send a copy of our marriage license to the school to get everything updated at Wake and then there is the DMV and getting my driver's license changed…"

Nathan laughed again.

"Baby…"

"What? Don't make fun of me. I know I worry too much."

"The funny part is, now you're worrying about the wrong stuff."

"Excuse me?"

"The good news is, no long lines at the DMV to change your license over. The bad news? You don't even have a license yet."

"Oh. Yeah, that. Well, that's one more thing added to my 'to do' list. Now I can worry about long lines and passing my road test."

"What am I gonna do with you?"

She grinned as she rolled over on top of him.

"Too late now. You should have thought about that before you proposed, Mister. We are married now and you are morally, legally and religiously obligated to me for all of eternity."

"Oh God, what have I gotten myself into?"

"Hey!" she pinched him.

"Just joking. You know how much I love you and you know how happy I am."

"No, I don't", she teased. "Why don't you tell me? How much do you love me?"

"Again?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I like hearing it."

"Obviously. Okay, I love you. I love you to the moon. I love you infinity. I love the way you look, the way you talk, the way you laugh. I love kissing you and holding you and taking care of you. I love the way you smile and I love your honesty and most of all, I love the fact that you're my wife."

She clapped her hands and giggled.

"That's what I like to hear, Hubby. Now just one more thing to worry about."

"What's that?"

"Your family."

Nathan sighed.

"Screw it, Haley. We're happy and we made our choice and I'm not gonna let them ruin this for us."

"Do we hide it? I mean, just for a little while."

"Hell no. You're my wife. That makes me proud, not ashamed. We're not hiding jack shit."

"But what if…"

"Look, babe, let's cross that bridge tomorrow when we come to it. Okay?"

"Okay. We'll call my parents, too."

"They'll probably be happy for us. It'll be nice for some real family love and positive support for a change."

Haley made a face.

"I know where we can get love and support. There are two people I want to tell first."

Nathan already knew what she was talking about as she picked the phone up and put it on speaker, dialing the numbers. She smiled as it rang.

"Hey. You have reached the voicemail of Peyton Sawyer. Either I can't come to the phone right now because I'm busy or I just really don't want to talk to you…or maybe a combination of both. Anyway, at the beep you know what to do so leave me a message and I'll get back to you."

"Hey, Peyton, it's Haley. I'm here with Nathan. Dude, you will never guess where we are. Guess!"

"Hales, it's a recording", Nathan gently reminded his wife.

"Oh yeah. Anyway, we're at South of the Border on our honeymoon! That's right! Totally unplanned and unexpected! We were on our way to Tree Hill and we had this huge fight and the next thing you know we're making up and exchanging vows and rings. Oh Pey, it was beautiful. We met the sweetest preacher and his wife. He performed the ceremony and she fixed us this kick ass soul food dinner for a reception. Although we missed you and Luke, everything was just perfect and simple and quiet and we're so happy. And then…"

"Babe", Nathan chuckled again.

"Oh yeah. I know extra long messages left on your voicemail is like your pet peeve and this is something we should really talk about face to face or you know what I mean, at least voice to voice. But it was really wonderful and I'm really happy and I want to share this with you. It's only been a few days but I miss you already, Roomie. So wherever you are and whatever you're doing, I am thinking about you and I hope you're safe and having a good time. When you get this message and you have some time, please call me back so we can talk. Okay? So I guess I will chat with you soon. Take care and I love you, girlie."

Haley sighed as she hung up the phone.

"It's cool, Hales. Don't be sad. Peyton will call back."

"I know or at least I hope so. I'm just worried about her. I hope she is okay."

"She is. Peyton is strong. She can take care of herself."

Haley nodded as she handed the phone to Nathan and dialed.

"You can do the honors on this one."

Nathan shrugged.

"Hello?"

"Luke? What's up, man? It's Nathan."

Lucas laughed.

"I didn't recognize the number. Where are you?"

"South of the Border."

"You mean like Pedro Land?"

It was Nathan's turn to chuckle.

"You've been here, I see."

"Mom and I were on a road trip once and we stopped for gas there. What's up? And what are you doing at South of the Border?"

Nathan and Haley grinned.

"On our honeymoon, bro."

The other end of the phone was silent for a minute.

"On your what?"

"You heard him", Haley chimed in. "I am officially your sister in law."

"Hold on. You two got married? As in really hitched?"

"Yeah."

"How? When?"

"Two days ago when we left Wake", Nathan answered.

"But you two were barely speaking and you were headed for Tree Hill."

Nathan sighed.

"It's a long story but we had a fight, we made up, changed our travel direction, found a really nice minister and had a small deal at his house."

"Wow! I, I don't know what to say. I'm stunned."

"We're still getting over the shock ourselves", Haley giggled.

"Well, things sound like they're going okay. Are you happy?"

The newlyweds looked at each other.

"It's great, man", Nathan answered.

"I'm thrilled", Haley nodded. "We're over the moon."

"That's good. I mean it. I'm happy for you both. I don't know what happened and that must have been a hell of an argument but whatever it was, I'm glad it happened. You two are made for each other and I can't tell you how happy I am that it all worked out."

"Thanks, Luke."

"I can't wait to see you guys. When we all get together, I'll buy you both a beer and you can tell me all about it."

"We can't wait, either."

"Have you told your families yet?"

Ah, the million dollar question.

"Not yet", Haley shrugged. "We just wanted to enjoy the moment for ourselves and let this all sink in first before we told them. But we will tell them soon. Probably tomorrow."

"Good luck", Lucas sighed. "It should be interesting, especially on the Scott end."

"We're sure it will be", Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Screw it, dude. I'm serious. It's already done and it was your decision and it sounds like the right one to me. Don't let them go messing with your heads and putting a damper on your happiness. And whatever you do, don't let them come between you."

"Thanks, Luke. Hales and I are cool. Good looking out but we'll be fine."

"I guess I should feel somewhat honored. You told me the good news first."

"Yes and no", Haley pointed out.

"Come again."

"We called Peyton but she didn't pick up her phone. I left a message though. So we called her first but technically, you heard the news first."

"Then I am thrilled to be the first to congratulate you both. I'm sure Peyton will be just as excited and happy as I am."

"Have you heard from her?" Haley asked.

"No, not yet. I mean, we all just left each other but I don't expect to really hear from her this summer."

"Sorry, Luke."

"Don't be. It's cool. I'll see her again in August and we'll take it from there, good, bad or indifferent."

"Well, we just wanted to tell you. Maybe you can come down and hang out in Tree Hill with us for a while when you're not busy."

"No doubt. I'd love to. I'll call you guys, let you know when we can work something out."

"Thank you", Haley smiled.

"I'm glad you guys did it. Just wish I could have been there to see it all."

"So do we, bro but we've got some pictures and it was really nice", Nathan said.

"Can't wait to see them and see you guys, too."

"Same here. Take care, Lucas. Have a great summer and you better stay in touch."

"You got it, Mr. and Mrs. Scott", he laughed.

They hung up and Haley collapsed in Nathan's arms.

"I love the way that sounds. It has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

He nodded.

"One more day of peace and happiness before it is back to the madness", Nathan sighed.

Haley winked at him.

"Until then, whatever shall we do?"

"I think there are some rice and beans we can go roll around in", he joked.

"Nathan!"

"I'm just kidding around. But seriously, whatever happens tomorrow, we have each other's backs. I love you, we're married and it's screw anybody who can't accept that and be happy for us."

"I totally agree. It's you and me all the way from now on, Nathan."

He nodded and pulled her close, kissing her.

"Now, I definitely like the sound of that."


	137. Home Is Where The Heart Is

Preparing to face the real world together for the first time as Mr. and Mrs. Scott, the newly married couple, loaded up the Range Rover and climbed in, saying good bye to Pedro and the uninhibited fun they had enjoyed at South of the Border. The short lived honeymoon was over and it was off to Tree Hill where they would break the news to Nathan's family.

"I say we call, let them know we're on our way, get everybody together then just tell them", Nathan suggested.

"That didn't turn out so well the last time, babe."

"Yeah but it beats having to repeat the same story over and over again."

"True."

"We'll be fine."

Haley groaned.

"No, we won't. Nathan, who are we kidding? This is going to be absolute torture!"

He put a reassuring hand over his wife's.

"I'm not hiding this, Hales and they have to find out sometime. You know, a lot of their whole argument before was that we're too young. They act like we're little kids or something. Well, let's show them we're not. We're adults and we made an adult decision that we're proud of and that we stand by and there's nothing they can do about it besides be happy for us."

She looked over at him.

"You're right. I'm just scared."

"Don't be. Like Lucas said, don't let them try to take away our happiness."

Haley smiled as her fingers interlocked with his.

"I love you, Nathan."

"I love you, too. Look, Haley, it's summer vacation after one of the toughest years we've ever had. We deserve some fun and relaxation. Think of this as like a three month long honeymoon."

"And if it's not? If your family won't let it be that way?"

Nathan shrugged his shoulders.

"Then fuck it. We'll leave Tree Hill and go somewhere else where we can have peace."

She nodded. So far it was a plan.

"Maybe we should tell my family. I know they'd want to know."

"Yeah. Give them a call. At least we'll get to hear someone actually happy for us before my folks start freaking out."

Haley sighed as she punched in the numbers in her cell phone. A few rings later, her mother picked up.

"Howdy!"

Haley smiled as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Mom, it's me."

"Hi, ya, Haley bub? What's cracking, kid?"

"Mom, I'm gonna put you on speaker phone. I'm on my cell and we're in Nathan's car. He's driving."

"Hey, Nate! How's it going?"

"Fine, Mrs. James", Nathan smiled over at Haley. "Things are going pretty good."

"Mom, get Dad to pick up the other line. We have something to tell you."

"Uh oh", Lydia James muttered. "The first time you did this, you were getting married. The second time you were calling it all off. Now I'm really afraid. Jimmy! Pick up the other line, hon. It's Nate and Haley bub…again. They're in the car on the cell phone! My guess this time is armed robbery, possibly murder!"

"They have never been serious a day in their lives", Haley shook her head, temporarily muting the call.

"Okay, kids, if you're on the lamb from the Man, my advice is to cut and dye your hair, change your name and never stay in one place too long."

"Daddy, be for real", Haley sighed. "Mom was just pulling your leg. Nathan and I aren't on the run and we didn't rob or kill anyone."

"Oh", Jim shrugged. "That's always good news. So what's going on?"

Haley took a deep breath.

"Mom, Dad…we did it!"

There was a short silence on the other end of the phone.

"Well, sweetie, that's nice to know", Lydia finally spoke. "Hope it was good and hope you used a rubber. It's a new day and age, definitely not like it was in the 60's. You either get pregnant or you get herpes and I don't think you're ready for either…no offense, Nate."

He chuckled.

"None taken, ma'am, but, uh, for the record, I assure you that I don't have herpes or any other weird, nasty diseases."

"Mom! Nathan!" Haley screamed horrified.

"Thank you for sharing that with us. May you both continue with our blessing to share VD free hot loving."

"You guys are nuts! I didn't mean that kind of 'did it'. I, we, were calling to tell you that Nathan and I got married! That's what we did. We eloped."

"You mean, you're married right now?" Jim asked. "Nathan, you're our son in law?"

"Yes, sir", he grinned. "I guess I am."

"Well, holy smokes! How about that Lydia?"

"You guys did it without doves and horses and castles and all that other fancy crap?"

"Yes, we did, Mom. I'm only sorry you and Daddy weren't there."

"We're sorry we missed it too, babe."

"It was perfect. A Baptist preacher married us in his house. We said our vows right in the middle of this kind stranger's living room. His wife cooked for us and the neighbors came by and that was our reception. My bouquet was made up of flowers from her beautiful garden and Nathan wore shorts and I wore a sundress. It was so simple and nice. And afterwards, you'll never guess where we honeymooned. Guess! Oh never mind, I'll tell you! South of the Border!"

"Ah", Jim grinned proudly. "Fancy place."

"Did you guys ride the bumper cars?" Lydia asked.

"We did. We played games and rode rides and bought silly souvenirs and got drunk and it was great! The best day and night ever!"

"That's awesome", Jim said. "We're happy for and proud of both of you. Congratulations, baby girl and welcome to the family, Nate."

"Thank you, Mr. James."

"Where to now?" Lydia inquired.

Haley exhaled.

"Tree Hill. The plan was to spend the summer there but first we have to get through breaking the news to Nathan's family. After that, we're just kind of winging it."

"Good luck."

"Thanks. We're gonna need it. I don't know. Hopefully, we'll be able to drive down to Florida and see you guys soon. I really miss you and I really want you to meet Nathan, especially now that we're married."

"I don't know if coming to Florida to see us is such a wise idea", Jim warned.

"Why not, Dad?"

"Well, we were gonna tell you soon, Haley bub…"

"Tell me what, Mom?"

"Well, looks like Dad and I are loading up the RV and we're hitting the open road again."

"What? You guys are leaving Florida?"

"In a few weeks."

Haley was in shock.

"Why? Don't you love it there?"

"Of course we love it here but it's the longest place we've ever stayed in at one time. Gets kind of old and stuffy. Time to move on."

"But I thought you guys were putting down roots. It was starting to feel like home."

"Home is where the heart is and your heart is with your family", Jim reminded her.

"But what about the other kids?"

"Well, Jonas is doing his own thing with that chick he knocked up but Elijah is gonna come with us. Vivian, of course is staying on with her husband and her kids and God knows where that Taylor is these days."

"What about Quinn?"

"Didn't you hear? Quinn and Rick broke up so she swears she is packing up little Ricky Jay and hitting the road with us."

Haley couldn't believe it.

"Of course I didn't hear. Nobody ever tells me anything. I had no idea one of my brothers is about to be a father. I didn't even know Jonas had a girlfriend. And I had no idea about Quinn and Rick and I haven't heard from Hurricane Taylor since she breezed in and out of my life in Winston Salem months and months ago."

"Well, now you know, babe", Lydia sighed. "You're all caught up on the James' family drama."

"This is crazy", Haley began to tear up.

"Hey, hey, hey. Haley bub, are you crying?"

"No", she sobbed.

"Nate, is she crying?"

Nathan looked over and used his thumb to wipe away his new bride's tears.

"Hales, it's okay. Don't cry."

"See? You're crying", Lydia shook her head. "You're crying and you're lying about crying to your parents and your new husband by the way when he's looking right at you. What gives, sweetie pie? There's no need for tears."

"Yes, there is. I can cry if I want to", she sniffled.

"But why would you want to?"

"Because! Don't you guys get it? Everything is changing! Life is so mixed up now. It's like the whole world has gone crazy."

"The whole world has been crazy, Haley", Jim informed his daughter. "Nothing is changing."

"Yes, it is! I'm married…"

"And that's a good thing."

"It's a great thing. But one sister is breaking up with the guy she's been with forever, the father of my little nephew…"

"That's between Quinn and Rick. That's their business. What can we do?"

"And my other crazy, irresponsible sister is MIA…"

"That's usual for Tay. You know how she is. She's fine and she'll check in when she gets ready."

"But…"

"At least Vivi is happy. And Jonas can't wait to be a dad."

"I…I don't know. Look, I know I haven't been there in almost a year and now I have my own life with my new husband but Florida represented stability to me. For the first time I felt like I, we as a family, actually put down roots somewhere. It felt good like I always had a home to come home to."

"You have something better", Lydia said softly. "You have a family to always come to. You and Nathan."

"I know. I just can't believe you're taking off again. I mean, where will you go this time?"

"You know the drill, Haley bub. Wherever the highway takes us."

"But I wanted you guys to actually meet Nathan. He's my husband now. I want him to meet my family before we have freaking grandkids", Haley mumbled.

"Of course we will meet Nathan and we will see you soon as well. See, that's the cool thing about an RV. We can launch the good old sneak attack at any given time."

"Well, I guess there's nothing I can do about it…"

"We're fine. Just be happy for us like we're happy for you."

"Promise me you'll call before you leave for good?"

"You got it, kiddo."

"And promise you'll stay in touch?"

"Of course we will."

Haley sighed.

"Well, I guess we'll talk to you guys later. Nathan and I just wanted to share the news."

"Thanks for calling, kids. We're absolutely thrilled."

She smiled sadly.

"We are too. So we'll see you soon hopefully and talk to you even sooner."

"Sounds like a plan. Bye, Haley bub. Bye, Nate."

"Bye, Mom. Bye, Dad. Give everyone a big hug and kiss for me."

"Later, Mr. and Mrs. James."

She ended the call with the press of a button and a dramatic sigh.

"Sorry for the tears. I guess you're happy to know you married a weepy basket case."

"You okay?" he asked softly.

"I am. I know it seems crazy because I don't even live with them and I barely see them but for the first time, I felt like I had a real home. Now that's gone."

"No, it's not. They're your family. You love them and they love you. You'll be with them again. And as far as a home goes…well, we'll make our own, just you and me."

"Thank you", she leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I have the sweetest husband in the world. You know, I can't help but feel a little down in the dumps about the situation with my family but at the same time, I've never felt safer than I do here with you."

"Don't let anything steal away your happiness."

"Speaking of which…we have another phone call to make."

Nathan nodded as he found his own phone and dialed a program number.

"Hey, Grandma? It's me, Nate…yeah…everything is fine…yeah…no…listen, I need a huge favor. I need you to find Dad and Grandpa and in one hour, all you guys meet me at the beach house…I know…of course Mom won't be happy to have everyone there so that's why you have to be there in exactly an hour when I get there so she won't have time to throw you all out…thanks…yes…I love you, too, Grandma."

He hung up and looked at his wife.

"Sixty minutes of peace left?" she quizzed.

He made a face as they barreled down 40 and he checked his watch and the latest road signs.

"59 actually. Enjoy it while it lasts."


	138. Old Habits Die Hard

The Range Rover pulled up to the Wrightsville Beach house that had the scenic, pictorial view of the Atlantic Ocean. In the narrow driveway was the Cadillac that belonged to Royal and Mae as well as the luxury sedan and SUV driven respectively by Deb and Dan. As they parked their own vehicle, Nathan and Haley looked at each other and sighed. The moment was there and it was no turning back.

Inside the house, Deb Scott emerged in her pink, silk, knee length bathrobe. Startled, she gasped when she saw the three familiar but nevertheless unexpected figures sitting in her living room.

"What on earth is going on?" she pulled the robe a little closer to her body. "How did you all get in here?"

Dan flashed a toothy grin and his duplicate house key.

"Nice to know this baby still works."

Deb rolled her eyes, disgusted.

"It won't for long. I'm having the locks changed this afternoon. Now what is everyone doing here?"

Royal grunted and folded his arms.

"I'd like to know the same thing, Debbie. Mae?"

The older blonde shrugged and feigned complete innocence.

"Yes, Mom", Dan, stood, exasperated. "I am a very busy man, you know. I don't have time for shenanigans. I have an automobile dealership to run, not to mention a whole town."

"Oh hold your horses, Danny", Mae warned. "All of you."

Shaking his head, an impatient Dan stood and headed for the door. He opened it but quickly closed it shut.

"What?" Royal asked.

"Nathan is here."

Deb's eyes lit up.

"Nathan? Where?"

"In the driveway", Dan explained. "He's not alone."

"Lucas?"

"No", the father frowned. "Haley."

A smile came to Mae's lips as she reclined back in the comfortable chair.

"This is certainly a surprise. Actually, I was expecting him a few days ago but he didn't say anything about Haley coming with him", Deb explained.

A curious Dan peered out the window through the mini blinds.

"Just look at them", he hissed.

"Oh, Danny get out of that window and quit snooping", Mae scolded him. "They'll come in soon enough."

"What are they doing now?" Deb stood on her tiptoes gazing over his shoulders. "What's taking so long?"

"They're standing next to the Range Rover. They're talking. Neither one looks particularly happy, I don't know if that's a good sign or not."

"Are they coming up the walk?"

"No. He's sitting on the hood and she's pacing"

"They look so serious."

"They look scared", Dan grumbled. "This is bad. She better not be pregnant…"

"Oh, Danny, stop it! Haley is a good girl."

"Mom, she'd be just the one to go and get herself knocked up on purpose."

Dan smirked at Deb who just glared at him.

"Dan, get out of the window", Deb quickly warned. "Quick! Here they come right now."

They scurried away from the door, hearts in their throats as they waited anxiously for the arrival and any breaking news. The door opened slowly and Nathan, blank expression on his face, was followed by Haley, who clung to his hand with a death grip of sorts.

"Hey, guys", he mumbled.

Haley gave a nervous smile.

"Hello, everyone."

Royal grunted and nodded his greeting and Dan smirked, folding his arms with peaked interest. Mae gave them both big hugs.

"Nathan, sweetie, Haley…it's so good to see you both", Deb smiled.

They took deep breaths before looking at each other. Haley took a seat in one of the chairs as Nathan squatted on the arm.

"Mom, Dad, Grandpa, Grandma, I'm here for summer vacation and Haley is gonna stay with me."

"Oh how nice", Mae grinned.

"But there's something we have to tell you first and how you take it will determine how nice things are gonna be from now on and even if Haley and I stay."

"Well, don't just sit there keeping us in suspense. What is it, boy?" Royal asked gruffly.

Nathan flashed his left hand and Haley's as well.

"We got married. Two days ago we eloped."

The house fell so quiet one could have heard a pin drop. No one even moved.

"What did you say?" Royal stood.

"I said we got married. A minister married us in his house. We all signed the certificate so it's totally legal and legit if that's what you're worried about. It was private and nice and small and simple and that's exactly the way Haley and I wanted it. We're happy, we're in love and we made a decision. Whether you agree with what we did or not, there is nothing you can do about it now so I suggest you just suck it up and be happy for us or at least pretend to be. Because I, we, don't want to hear any crap. If you guys are just gonna freak out, we'll leave."

Mae was the first to stand and speak.

"I am shocked! Shocked…but thrilled. Oh this is wonderful news!"

"It is?" Haley frowned.

"Of course, dear. You're a lovely girl and we love you. When I helped you out before I suppose I took certain things and details to the extreme. That's only because I wanted you both to have the perfect day. But you didn't need me or my butting in. I apologize if I stepped on some toes. It doesn't matter how or where you got married, just as long as you did. I wish we as a family could have been there to witness it but I understand why you eloped. Nathan, you're my grandson and I love you. You chose a wonderful young woman. Haley, welcome to the family, dear."

Haley kissed her cheek, relieved.

"Thank you, Mrs. Scott."

"Thanks, Grandma."

Royal threw his hands in the air.

"Well, isn't this a bunch of melodramatic, teenage rubbish? Marriage? What a joke! Boy, you can't even take care of yourself, much less a wife."

"We'll manage, Grandpa."

"Are you two with child?"

Haley blushed as Nathan rolled his eyes.

"No. Grandpa, Haley is not pregnant."

"Well, that's a relief. I guess things could be worse. Well, you're both hardheaded and there is nothing I can do. It's your mistake to make."

"Thanks for those beautiful words of encouragement", Nathan muttered, shaking his head.

The tears were already falling from Deb's eyes.

"Oh Nathan…"

"Mom, don't start. Why are you crying?"

"I can't believe this", she whispered.

"Mom…"

"I don't know whether to laugh, cry, throw up or pass out."

"You're overreacting", he raised his arm.

"Oh my God! What is that on your arm? Is that…is that a tattoo, Nathan?"

He rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Yeah. So what? I got Haley's initial tattooed on my arm and she got my jersey number on her lower back."

"But, but…it's a tattoo. They're permanent."

"So is marriage, Mom. Now what did I say? Look, we don't need a lecture."

"I'm not trying to lecture you but this is hard for me, all of this. It's so much, so fast."

"It doesn't have to be. It's only hard because you're making it hard. Why can't you just accept this?"

"I'm still getting over the shock. Hearing about the engagement out of the blue was one thing and just when we all half settled into that idea, you two cancelled the wedding. I didn't know what was going on. I've barely heard from either one of you since. Now you show up wearing wedding rings and matching tattoos like it's no big deal? Nathan, Haley, this is a very big deal. How do you expect us to be at ease with this?"

"Haley's folks were."

"They knew?"

"No, we just told them over the phone."

"Well, I'm sorry. This…this is definitely going to take some getting used to on our parts, at least mine."

"I knew this was a bad idea, Hales. Let's just go."

"Nathan!"

"No, Mom. I'm not gonna sit here while you bash my wife and our marriage."

"I am not bashing Haley. Haley, honey, I think you know that I like you very much. When you and Nathan were just dating, I was very supportive. But you guys spring this on me and I'm sorry that I can't jump right up with confetti and smiles."

"I'm sorry, Deb", Haley apologized. "I hate ambushing you once again with all this but it was something Nathan and I didn't even plan ourselves. It just happened. And right after it happened, we just wanted to enjoy those first few days as newlyweds. We don't want confetti and cartwheels but your blessing would sure be nice. I just hope you can find it in your heart to understand."

"And I hope you can find it in your heart to understand where I'm coming from. My son, my only child, just ran out and eloped without even bothering to tell me or anyone for that matter. Can't you see why that would be a little upsetting?"

"Look, Mom…"

"I think it's great!"

Everyone fell silent again and frowned. They had heard the declaration but it was just surprising to see who had said it. The stunned group studied his face for a smirk but all they found was a genuine smile.

"Dan, you feeling alright, son?" Royal raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Dad", Nathan eyed his father curiously. "What's wrong with you?"

"Wrong? Nothing is wrong. It's a time to celebrate. My son just got married. Deb, is there any champagne in the house?"

Deb's eyes widened and her mouth fell open.

"Dan…are you serious?"

"Of course", he walked into the kitchen returning minutes later with six glasses and a bottle of bubbly.

"Um, Mayor Scott, I mean, Dan…" Haley nervously began.

"Mayor Scott? Dan? Please. You can call me Dad", he passed the champagne. "Now I missed the actual wedding and reception but better late than never, right? So Nathan and Haley, please stand and everyone raise your glasses."

"Dad, what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm toasting you and your new wife. Now, I hope I remember how to do this. Let's see…may 'for better or worse' be far better than worse and may all your hopes and dreams come true. God be with you and bless you always and uh…may all your ups and downs come only in the bedroom, eh, son?"

He laughed and nudged Nathan as they all in shock of Dan's calmness and even glee, for lack of a better word, drank up.

"Dad…"

"You're the groom. Why am I smiling more than you right now?"

"Because you're scaring the crap out of me. I mean it, man. I know you. You're supposed to freak out. Tell me how stupid and immature I am. Say something nasty to Haley so I can punch you out and we can be on our way."

Dan grinned.

"Son, it isn't like that. From the moment you were born, you have been the apple of my eye. I love you very much and I'm proud of you, even at times when I haven't said or expressed it. That's why I was always so hard on you because I wanted something good for your life, even better than mine. Sure you've made your fair share of mistakes, as we all have, and stupid decisions…but marrying Haley isn't one of them. I'm not at all happy with the whole tattoo thing but I guess that's what you kids are into these days."

"It's the new style, Danny", Mae shrugged.

"And what would you know about new styles?" Royal scowled at his wife.

"Nathan, son, you have a decent head on your shoulders and I have confidence that in raising you, your mother and I did something right. You make your own decisions and I respect that. You're a man now and I'm going to start treating you like one."

"Damn", Nathan made a face. "I, I wasn't expecting this. I don't even know what to say right now."

"Congratulations", Mae cheered the couple again. "More champagne for everyone!"

Haley smiled as she looked at her husband.

"Looks like we'll be staying in Tree Hill for the summer, after all."

"I hope you will", Dan nodded. "In fact, I can make a few phone calls, get your old bedroom fixed up for the two of you back at my house."

Nathan put down his glass and shook his head.

"Thanks but no thanks."

"Why not, son?"

"Look, Dad, I'm not stupid, alright? You're being nice, too nice and it's really weird. You're starting to creep everyone out. Something is up. Haley and me living with you for three months just isn't gonna work and you know that as well as I do."

"Well. I see. I'm sorry you feel that way. I assure you there is no ulterior motive. I don't know what reaction you were expecting but like you said, you two are adults and it's already done. What can I do about it? Nothing. All I can do is accept it, try to be happy for you and move on. My only concern now is that you both plan to attend school in the fall and Nathan, you aren't giving up on basketball, are you?"

"No, Dad. Hales and I are both going back to Wake next semester and I'm still busting my ass to make something happen with basketball. I'm hoping to hear back from the school this month or next about whether I can play with the team again next year."

"Well, then. Seems like you have a plan and it sounds like a good one. As long as you're happy, healthy and dedicated to your education and career goals, what can I say? You two could be doing a lot worse than loving each other. So the offer still stands. If not, I'll be willing to lease you an apartment for the summer that is, unless you'd rather stay with your grandparents or of course here with your mother."

Nathan and Haley looked at Royal and Mae and at Deb who had turned ten shades of green.

"Um…"

"I'll tell you what. Drop your things off at the house now and try it out for a few days. If I get on your nerves or it's too uncomfortable or any problems at all, you can leave."

Nathan looked at Haley who shrugged.

"Alright, I guess. I mean, we'll try it out and see how it goes, if it works. We're not making any promises on the whole summer."

"Great! Whatever you want. Now I'm glad this little issue of logistics has been settled. I have pressing business to attend to, so if you'll excuse me, I must return to work. I'll see you kids at the house later on this evening for dinner."

"Okay", Nathan nodded.

"Wonderful. I'm sure Erica can't wait to meet you."

"Erica? Who's that?"

"Erica Marsh. A lovely young lady I have been seeing as of late. She is a very nice person and she has been spending a lot of time at the house. I've told her all about you and she can't wait to meet the infamous Nathan."

Deb just rolled her eyes. Miss Erica was a whole other tale in itself.

"Whatever. We'll head over now. I have the key still. Um, thanks. Grandpa, Grandma, we'll see you later. Mom…"

"Nathan…"

"We'll talk when you calm down, Mom."

With that, he guided his new wife out the door. Royal and Mae began to follow suit. It only left the beaming father and his not quite ex wife.

"If you'll excuse me, Deb…"

"Not so fast", she grabbed his arm.

"Make it quick."

"What the hell was that back there?"

He tried to look as innocent as a newborn baby.

"What was what? What do you mean?"

"Nathan and Haley got married."

"I did hear that."

"Aren't you the least bit shocked? Upset? Hurt?"

"Of course I am."

"So…"

"So what can we, I, do about it now? It's already done, Deb."

"Yeah, but what happened to you having my back?"

Dan smirked and winked.

"Of course I have your back, my dear. Always have, always will. In fact, I kind of own it."

He gave her a playful smack on the behind before leaving the still tearful woman all alone.

"Of course you have my back", she whispered. "I should have known that when you pulled the knife out of it and just plunged it into my heart."

Deb couldn't believe it. Once again, like so many times over the years, she had been duped by Dan Scott.


	139. Summer Of Love, Summer Of Luck

Haley relaxed as she closed her eyes and let the beaming sun blast its powerful rays onto the back that she was trying to get a little tanner. It was the third day at the Scott mansion living with her father in law for the summer and like the previous two, it had been rather uneventful. In fact, busy with his car dealership and "official mayor business" as he loved to put it, the young couple had hardly seen Dan, much to Nathan's surprise and delight.

The vacation had been just that…a vacation. For three days Nathan and Haley had lived the leisurely life, sleeping until noon, enjoying the best lunches, watching TV, hanging out at the pool or the beach, exploring the Tree Hill nightlife scene after dark and once home, they would make love until the wee hours of the morning. It was an ideal life for anyone, especially two young, carefree, horny newlyweds and Haley certainly wasn't complaining as she lounged around the deck of the pool at her father in law's home. After coating her body with suntan lotion that contained a special sunburn protecting block, she loosened the straps of her modest two piece and settled into a nap, lying face down on her stomach.

"Well, well, well. Good afternoon, Miss James, or forgive me, I guess I should say, Mrs. Scott."

Haley looked up to see Dan's handsome smiling face.

"Mayor…I mean, Dan", she said, cheeks burning as she grabbed a towel to cover her front.

"I was just on my way to pick up a ledger I had forgotten this morning and I saw you out here all alone so I wanted to drop by and say hello."

Haley, mentally kicking herself for deciding to tan without acquiring tan lines, made eye contact.

"Um, hello."

"Hope you are enjoying your stay here."

"Yeah. It's been great."

"You're finding everything you need? You comfortable? No problems?"

"No. Everything is fine. Really. Thanks."

Dan grinned.

"That's what I like to hear. Now have you had lunch already?"

Haley nodded.

"I made myself a tuna sandwich before I came out…"

"Very well. And that son of mine?"

"Nathan had to run out for a bit but when he comes back, I could tell him you're looking for him."

"Don't bother. It's not important. Hopefully, I will see you kids at dinner."

"Okay…"

"Carry on", he winked, leaving her with the towel pressed to her chest until she was sure he had gone and she could sunbathe topless in peace and private.

Settling back into her routine, her eyelids soon became heavy as she gave in to the nap that was aggressively pursuing her. Sleeping for ten or 15 minutes, she woke just in time to turn herself over so that the front side of her chest and stomach had equal time to bronze. Eyes closed, Haley had no idea that she wasn't alone. A few feet away inside the house behind the sliding glass doors, a pair of lustful eyes watched her intently. Her beautifully shaped breasts, the flatness of her stomach, the way her lower back curved into hips that produced two luscious legs. The man kept watching her with the impurest of thoughts until finally he could take it no more. He approached her like a wild lion on the attack for prey, swooping down and opening his mouth as lips grazed over the slight scar where a gunman's mad bullet had grazed her chest months before. Then the tongue licked over a hardened nipple, taking the entire mound in his mouth.

She flinched and screamed, opening one brown eye before giggling and moaning in pleasure. He always did know how to use his hands and especially his mouth to please her. Enjoying the moment, Haley let him work his magic on her body until she felt like she might explode.

"You are such a tease", she pouted.

"What?"

"Starting something you can't finish."

Nathan grinned at his wife seductively.

"Who says we can't finish?"

Haley squealed with delight as he climbed on top of the lounge chair with her, almost causing it to collapse under the dual weight.

"Nathan, we, we're in public."

He shrugged.

"So?"

"Someone might see us."

"Let them."

"But what about your dad?"

He made a face.

"My dad?"

"Yeah. He was just out here. I mean, I'm pretty positive he's long gone by now but that was pretty weird with me out here sunbathing like this and him trying to have a conversation."

Nathan shivered involuntarily.

"That's just creepy and a total mood killer", he sighed looking down at the erection that was dwindling away as fast as it had appeared.

"So sorry, babe. Later."

Nathan winked at her.

"You bet your ass later. Now what have you been doing all day, besides flashing my father?"

"Iiiieeeewww", she laughed as she playfully smacked him. "It was so not like that. Anyway, I got up and I was pretty bummed because you weren't there and I hate waking up without my husband in bed next to me."

"Did you get my note?"

"Yeah. So it was pretty late and afterwards I watched some of those trashy daytime talk shows, then I took a shower, made myself a yummy tuna fish sandwich on a sub roll and I came out here."

"Sounds good."

"What did you do all day?"

"Had some errands to run in town and I met up with a couple of buddies I hadn't seen in a while. We ended up shooting some hoops down at that River Court I was telling you about."

"Oh yeah. Well, did you have fun?"

He nodded.

"It was a good time."

"I'm glad, babe."

"But, um, I actually got some good news today. Real good news."

His blue eyes lit up brighter than Haley had seen them in a long time.

"What kind of good news?" she asked sitting up.

"The best possible…"

"Nathan…"

"On my way back here, I got a text message sent to my phone saying I had an important e-mail at my Wake Forest account."

"Yeah…"

"So I went upstairs and checked it as soon as I got in and…"

Haley was practically jumping in her seat with suspense.

"What? What? Tell me, Nathan!"

His handsome face broke out into an even wider grin.

"It was from the athletic department. The review board finished evaluating my case."

"And?"

He shrugged.

"And they ruled in my favor."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I'm in, Hales. I did it. I'm gonna be a Demon Deacon again. They said I can play ball again next semester. I'm back with the team."

Haley couldn't contain her own smile as she threw her arms around her husband's neck and showered him with hugs and kisses.

"Baby!" she squealed. "Oh my God! That is like the best news! It's so wonderful!"

"I know, I know."

"Well, how do you feel?"

"Honestly? Relieved. I mean, I feel great but more than anything, it's just a whole lot of relief."

"Oh, I am so happy for you! I am so glad this happened! And wait until the team finds out, Lucas especially."

"Yeah, I can't wait to tell them because it's gonna be a few weeks before the actual press release comes out."

"Are you excited?"

"Hell yeah! I've got my future back. And now that we're married, it's not just my future I'm talking about…it's our future, Hales. Basketball has always been my ticket. I messed that up last year. I got stupid. I did a lot of irresponsible, immature things. I took life for granted. But not anymore. The drug overdose, getting booted from the team, watching you get shot, then falling in love with and marrying you totally changed my life…for the better. It made me grow up. I know what I want now. A lot of people aren't lucky enough to get second chances but I did. And I'm gonna show them, I'm gonna show everybody that I deserve it. I have something to prove to you and this family and the fans and the coaches…everyone. But mostly I have to prove it to myself. I won't screw up this time. Haley, I plan on taking this all the way. I'm gonna work hard in my classes and do everything in my power on that court to play good, unselfish basketball and get this team to a championship. After that, the sky is the limit."

Haley looked at Nathan as her heart swelled with pride and love as she stroked his face.

"Do you have any idea just how much I love you?" she asked.

He leaned in and gave her a brief kiss.

"I hope it's half as much as I love you", he whispered.

"I'm proud of you, Nathan. I mean that. You have come so far as a man and an athlete and a person. You deserve all this and a lot more. I know you're gonna be okay, we're gonna be okay. Just do your best and stay true to yourself and what life has taught you this last year. Babe, you'll be fine. And no matter what, whatever happens or wherever you go, I'll always be here with you right by your side."

He nodded.

"I know you will. You're all I need."

They kissed again, more passionately as he eased her down on the lounge chair again.

"I am the luckiest girl in the whole world", she sighed.

Nathan just looked at her, body and face in all her magnificent beauty.

"I want to make love to you", he breathed huskily, looking right into her soulful eyes.

Her smile turned into a giggle.

"You have no idea how bad I want that too but even though your dad is gone, sweetie, it's very possible that Erica could come walking through those doors at any minute."

Nathan looked up and sighed.

"Score one for Marsh on the interception", he grumbled.

"Oh she's nice. Have you met her?"

Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Yeah like in high school. She was a senior when I was a freshman, I think."

"Well, I met her yesterday and she seemed really sweet."

"Whatever."

"I guess she met your dad because she works for the mayor's office or something."

"How convenient."

"Oh, Nathan, come on. Don't be like that. You said it yourself…your parents are no good together. They are separated and if a divorce is in the cards, then at one time or another, they're both bound to move on."

"I know and I'm cool with that. But Dad and Erica Marsh?"

"Does that bother you? The age difference thing, I mean?"

He shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Well, at least now maybe your mom can finally have her freedom."

"I guess. I mean, I haven't talked to her about it or anything. In fact, I haven't talked to her at all."

"Is she still upset about us?"

"Probably. I just want to give her time to get used to it, let her calm down. I don't feel like arguing or hearing a lame ass lecture and I'm sure as hell not gonna sit around and look at her cry all damned day."

Haley rubbed his arm.

"It'll be okay, baby."

Nathan nodded as he looked around.

"I hope so."

"Well, I know so."

"In the meantime, I'm starving. Anymore of that tuna left?" he rubbed his stomach.

"I'll make you a sandwich but it's getting pretty late in the afternoon so be sure to eat light."

Nathan made a face.

"Why?"

His wife grinned at him.

"Because tonight we are going to a nice restaurant and we are going to pig out on steaks and lobsters and when we get back here, we're going to take a nice candlelit bubble bath together and drink lots of champagne and make lots of loving."

"I'm definitely down for that plan but what's the occasion?"

Haley kissed his cheek.

"You. All your accomplishments. Getting back on the team after working so hard. To us and marriage and being happy and finally finding a way to the altar after all this time. And more importantly, to all the good things and the good times that are gonna come our way. To life."

Nathan looked in her eyes and felt peace as he could see his whole future in her face.

"Yeah", he nodded giving her another kiss. "I can definitely toast to that."


	140. Starting Over

Haley and Nathan smiled as they held hands all the way down the steps to the main floor. It was dinnertime and their stomachs had been rumbling since lunch.

"So, what are you cooking tonight?" he smiled over at his wife.

"You sir, are in luck because this evening you will be treated to the Haley Scott macaroni and cheese special."

Nathan groaned out loud and rolled his eyes.

"Again?"

"What? It's good. You know it is. Besides, you ate it before without complaint."

"True but you tend to make it a lot. I just wish we could have something else with it. You know, some chicken or some mashed potatoes…bread, maybe."

"Okay. Sounds good. It's just that I love it so much it kind of fills me up."

"Well, you wouldn't have that problem if you added a little less mac and a lot more cheese", he teased.

"Hey", she playfully slapped his arm. "No making fun of your wife's cooking, Mister. No brownie points there."

They descended into the kitchen and were immediately greeted by the delicious aroma of a home cooked meal. Behind the counter, an apron over her business casual black slacks and white blouse, was Erica Marsh.

"Hi", she looked up and smiled. "Looks like you two are just in time for supper."

Haley smiled.

"Smells like it. Wow and I was just gonna make macaroni and cheese."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt or take over…"

"Please. Interrupt. Take over. Save us all from the mac and cheese invasion", Nathan smirked as Haley elbowed him in the side.

"It's nice to see you again, Erica and it's no interruption."

"Thanks. Dan should be home shortly. Why don't you two take a seat in the dining room?"

"Thank you but the least we could do is help you bring everything out after you slaved over a hot stove. Erica, you remember my husband, Nathan…"

She smiled politely and extended her hand.

"Nice to meet you. I've heard so many wonderful things about you."

Nathan gave it a quick shake.

"We met before, you know, back in high school."

Haley shot him a warning glance.

"I suppose we did although that was years ago. I transferred to Tree Hill High my junior year when my family moved to North Carolina from Mississippi."

"Mississippi, huh? I lived there for a while. Nice place. No wonder that accent sounds familiar."

"I can't seem to get rid of it."

"Don't. I love it. You have like the coolest voice ever."

"Thanks. Now be sure to help yourselves. We've got artichoke that I smothered in white wine sauce and Broccoli Fettuccine with scalloped potatoes, corn rolls and a Strawberry Parfait for dessert."

"You definitely outdid yourself."

"This doesn't mean I have to start calling you mom, now, does it?" Nathan half joked.

Haley pinched him again as she balanced the food in her hands.

"Don't be rude, babe", she warned. "That's not funny."

A sulking Nathan plopped in the seat beside her as Erica began serving the meal. A few minutes later, Dan appeared. Grin on his face, he greeted his son and daughter in law with warm almost heart felt grins and hellos. When he reached Erica, he gave her a huge hug capped off with an intimate, lingering kiss.

"Wow", Haley giggled to herself.

Nathan just rolled his eyes.

"Now I see how Demi Moore's kids must have felt at first."

"Looks like I'm just in time", Dan admired the table. "My family is here and dinner looks absolutely scrumptious. Erica, I don't know how you do it."

"It was no trouble", she shrugged with a smile as they all sat down.

"How was your day, kids?" Dan asked Nathan and Haley.

"Fine, thanks", Haley answered with a small smile.

"It was cool", Nathan muttered.

Dan just smiled at them.

"And you, my dear?" he turned to Erica.

"Good. Um, this morning, the zoning commission had their meeting and according to all the notes, that went rather well. I sat in on the dedication for the World War II Battleship and your luncheon with the Congressmen has been postponed until next week. Other than that, after noon, it was a slow day. Mostly I caught up on paperwork."

"Now you guys know how wonderful she is", Dan winked. "Beautiful and brainy. The most efficient mayor's assistant in all of North Carolina, perhaps the whole country even. It's good to know when I am busy with the dealership, my mayoral duties are in beautifully manicured capable hands."

The four dug in as Dan continued on with his friendly, animated conversation and tales of the work day and auto business. As he talked, Nathan couldn't help but stare. In his almost 20 years, he had never seen his father quite like that. Even back in the day when his parents marriage seemed to be solid, Nathan had never seen Dan so genuinely happy. It was a strange phenomenon almost.

"Well, dinner was absolutely delicious, Erica", Haley smiled. "I mean it. Everything was so good."

"Thanks, Haley."

"The food was awesome, wasn't it, babe?" Haley nudged her husband.

Nathan frowned.

"Huh? I mean, yeah. It was good. Thanks", he mumbled rather unconvincingly.

"Nathan and I would be happy to do the dishes", Haley volunteered.

Nathan stared at his wife.

"We would?" he asked with a confused look.

"Of course we would. Your dad had a long, busy day at work and so did Erica yet she still found the time to make this wonderful meal for us. It's the least we can do to say thank you."

"Alright. Whatever", the young husband sighed.

"Nonsense", Dan wiped his mouth and began clearing the table. "Nathan and Haley, go relax. You're not here to earn your keep. Go have some fun. And Erica, why don't you go get settled in the Jacuzzi? You've certainly earned it. I'll do the dishes and I'll join you shortly."

Nathan couldn't believe his ears as he eyed his father.

"Dad, are you sure you're okay? I mean, are you feeling sick or something?"

Dan laughed.

"I feel great, son, better than I have in a long time. Say, I have an idea. How about tomorrow we hit the gym, go for a little run, then a game of one on one? How does that sound?"

Nathan shook his head.

"Thanks but no thanks. I know you, man. You're always keeping score. You're always looking for a way to show you're better than me."

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Nathan. Maybe that's how it seemed in the past and I regret that I can't change that but there is always hope for the future. Hopefully I can regain your trust."

"We'll see, man", Nathan nodded.

"But since things have been going rather well in the two weeks that you and your wife have been living here, I was thinking maybe I could use some help down at the dealership if you're up for it."

"What kind of help?"

"Executive. Is there any other kind? You're my son and I know eventually you're NBA bound so the family business will have to fall on someone else but I'd still like to show you the ropes. Think about it. You get up early in the morning, put on a nice suit and walk into your own office. I'll teach you the basics, let you learn. Who knows? You could perhaps use the experience as a credit for school next year. They still have those programs, don't they?"

"They do", Haley nodded enthusiastically. "It's worth a couple of credits actually. An internship like that will look really good for your business classes, babe."

"I don't know…" Nathan said.

"Well, take all the time you need to ponder the offer. Great pay, great benefits, great experience. It will count towards your college credits and at the same time give us a chance to start all over and rebuild that special father/son relationship."

Nathan shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"I'll think about it, Dad. I'll let you know."

"Very well, son. I hope it is an offer you strongly consider and accept."

"That sounds like a nice opportunity, Nathan", Erica added. "And Haley, if you ever get bored, maybe you should come downtown to the mayor's office with me. I could show you around. It's a very interesting place."

"I'm sure it is. I'd love to."

"Great. Maybe we can go shopping, too. It'll give us some girl time to get to know each other."

Haley smiled.

"I look forward to it."

They sat in the dining room for a while watching as Dan and Erica cleared and washed the dishes together, stealing romantic kisses every few seconds. When his head could take no more, Nathan dragged his wife by the hand upstairs to their bedroom.

"That was way weird", he shuddered as he closed their door and collapsed on the bed.

Haley grinned as she walked over and fell on top of him.

"Watching my parents make out is still weird for me. I guess it's double weird now that your dad has a girlfriend and she's closer to our age. Triple weird, I guess."

"Weird and gross."

Haley chuckled.

"Oh leave them alone. It's not so bad. Actually, I think they're kind of cute."

"Hales…"

"What? We make out and that's not weird or gross."

"So we're young and like the same age and…I don't know. We're not my dad and Erica Marsh. We're not my mom and Uncle Keith either."

"What's going on with that one?"

Nathan shrugged.

"I have no idea and at this point, I'm kind of afraid to ask. This family is so messed up. You go around opening doors, no telling what you'll actually find."

"It's okay, babe. Everybody has something crazy about their family."

"Maybe so but mine keeps getting crazier. Take my dad for instance."

"Actually, Nathan, he hasn't been that bad. When he first suggested we move in here for the summer, I was totally skeptical. I just knew it wouldn't work. I thought his being nice was all an act. But he's been totally cool so far. First of all, we don't see him that much. When we do, it's cordial. At least he's not all freaking out about us being married."

"Yeah…"

"And Erica is nice. You have to admit that. It might be weird and the age difference might make you uncomfortable but at least they're happy together."

"I guess."

"And you know what else?"

He leaned up and kissed her nose.

"What?"

"I think you should accept his job offer."

"Haley…"

"It's a good opportunity."

"There will be plenty of other opportunities."

"Now you're just being stubborn."

"Hales, you don't know my dad like I know him. I don't know what's up and why he all of a sudden has a case of the niceness but people don't change overnight. The guy has been a total dick for nearly 40 years. He can't just turn into Mr. Congeniality overnight. I'm not buying it, even with a young piece of hot, blonde ass, I'm not buying it."

"Nathan!"

"I'm telling you, I go to work for him and something will happen. There will be an explosion."

"Well, he is your dad and I'm not telling you what to do. That's just my opinion."

"Fine."

"Promise me you'll think about it."

"I will."

"And that you'll give it a try."

"Hales…"

"What? You never know until you try. And just like the situation with us living here, the minute you feel it's not working, quit."

Nathan raised an eyebrow.

"Just like that?"

"Just like that. It's that simple, babe. Besides, I think this will be good for you, for your soul."

"My soul?"

"Yeah. Remember all that stuff about having something to prove?"

"Yeah. So?"

"So here's your first chance. Go out, take this job seriously and responsibly. Prove that you're a man and you're mature and you can handle yourself. Prove it to your family and yourself. I know basically all your life you've lived off the Scott trust and that's what we're doing now. It'll feel so good to go out and earn your money, trust me."

Nathan sighed, not believing what he was about to concede to.

"Two weeks, Hales."

She squealed with delight and clapped her hands before kissing him.

"I'm so proud of you."

"I'll give it two weeks. But the first time he starts his crap, I'm out of there."

"Fair enough. But I have a good feeling about this. It's going to all work out fine. I just know it."

He took a deep breath as he kissed her forehead and held her in his arms.

"That makes one of us", he sighed cautiously.


	141. Getting To Know You

Erica grinned as she walked through the semi crowded department store. The lacy blouse that adorned the mannequin had caught her eye.

"This is absolutely beautiful. What do you think, Haley?"

Haley shrugged.

"It's nice, I guess."

"You don't really like it, do you?"

"No, I do. I mean, it's pretty. I'm sure it would look great on you. You just have to forgive me. I've never been that much of a big shopper."

Erica smiled.

"Wow. You're the first girl I've ever heard say that."

"Blame it on an unconventional childhood. Let's just say what my mom didn't make, we kids got from the Salvation Army."

"Oh you poor dear."

"It's cool", Haley laughed. "You make it sound like a big tragedy or something. It wasn't. Just two parents with six kids and not a whole lot of money. It wasn't the end of the world, trust me. They did what they could. We never went hungry or naked for that matter."

"I'm sorry. That was a horrible thing to say. Forgive me. I guess it seems like I was looking down on you. I didn't mean…"

"It's okay, Erica."

"It sounds like you came from a good family."

"I'd like to think so."

"Are they nice? Are y'all close?"

"They're really cool. My parents are total wack jobs but I'm crazy about them. I have two brothers, Jonas and Elijah. Jo is really sweet. He's an old soul. He's quiet and sincere and caring. He works really hard. Right now he's in Florida apparently with the chick who is about to have his kid."

"Oh my."

"Eli is loud and funny and at times obnoxious. But he's cool and a lot of fun to hang out with although he is like the stereotypical teen movie stoner/slacker."

"Wow", Erica giggled.

"I have three sisters. Vivian is the oldest and she is married with two kids, a boy and a girl. She's very smart and opinionated and political, very headstrong but at the same time, a really cool chick and a great mom. Next is Quinn and she has a four year old son we call Ricky Jay, after his dad, Rick. They've been together forever but they recently broke up which is still totally new and weird to me. I mean, we picked him up years ago outside of Michigan where he was hitchhiking and it was love at first sight. But anyway, she is quiet and sweet and very motherly and tender. Then, there's Taylor."

Haley rolled her eyes.

"Not your favorite, huh?" Erica questioned.

"We just kind of never got along. She's wild and crazy and irresponsible with no consideration for others. She recently popped back in my life earlier in the school year. I was kind of pissed at first but it turned out to be not so bad. She was at least tolerable and it was the first time I actually missed her when she left."

"Sounds like a colorful bunch. Consider yourself lucky. I was an only child."

"I used to wonder what that was like."

"It gets lonely a lot of the time. But Dan said you traveled a lot."

"My parents are free spirits. We never stayed in one place for too long. You'd think we were on the run from the feds or something."

"I've only lived in Mississippi and here in Tree Hill."

"Did you like Mississippi?" Haley asked.

Erica nodded.

"Very much so. It's beautiful and I still have a lot of friends and family there."

"You think you'll ever go back?"

The pretty blonde shook her head.

"Oh no. As much as I love it, my home is in North Carolina now. I could never imagine leaving Tree Hill."

"It is a great place."

"We moved here my junior year of high school."

"So Nathan says. Did you know him back then?"

"Not personally but I certainly knew of him. Who didn't? Nathan Scott was notorious. We ran with different crowds. He was the bad boy jock and I was the prim and proper class president. Our cliques didn't exactly hang out together. I was a senior when he was a freshman anyway. After graduation, I attended a small private school in Raleigh. When I graduated there, I moved back here and began working in the mayor's office. I was the office manager for a year and a half under Mayor Mullins. Then I was promoted to the mayor's assistant right before Dan was sworn into office."

"That sounds exciting. What exactly does a mayor's assistant do, if I can ask?"

"I coordinate all of Dan's meetings and appointments. I maintain his calendar and I respond to any requests for interviews and ceremonies and things like that. I also do press releases and basically I'm the liaison between the media and the mayor."

Haley nodded.

"And Dan is a good boss?"

"The best. All the employees love him both downtown and at the dealership. He treats people well and he always has a smile or a joke or a kind word. And he's excellent at what he does. His ideas are inventive and assertive. He's a powerful man and he knows what he wants and he goes after that."

"Okay. Dude, I can't help but ask and I know this is way nosy but how did you guys cross over?"

Erica laughed.

"Gradually. We're both professionals. The last thing I was looking for was an office romance. But Dan is kind and intelligent and influential, not to mention, handsome as hell. I guess from that first day we sort of looked at each other and sparks just flew although we both tried to fight it. Then there's also the age thing too where people will try to make a big deal but it doesn't bother us. We get along, we have wonderful and interesting conversation. We like the same music and the same art and the same books. And we have fun together. I truly enjoy the man's company."

"Is he um…is he…"

"You're not going to ask about his performance and habits in the bedroom, are you?" Erica asked with a twinkle in her eye.

Haley's mouth fell open.

"Oh no. No. God, no. Actually, I was gonna ask if he was, you know, nice to you."

"Of course he is. He's a gentleman. Very kind."

"That's good. I mean, I'm glad. I really don't know the man but I've heard stuff…"

"So have I. I'm not stupid or naïve, Haley. I may be a country girl but I didn't hop off the turnip truck just yesterday."

"I didn't mean…"

"It's okay. I'm aware of the problems and accusations between Dan and his soon to be ex wife, Deb. I've heard the rumors and horror stories as well. But I can only go by what I know and what I see. The man treats me like a queen. We're very happy and I refuse to speculate one way or the other."

"Good for you then. I was just asking. I mean, who am I to judge? Nathan definitely had a reputation when we met."

"But you fell for him anyway."

Haley sighed dreamily.

"That I did. I fell hard."

"Were there sparks right away? Did those blue eyes make you melt?"

Haley giggled.

"Actually, no. I'm probably the one girl who didn't fall under number 23's spell right away. That's probably the reason he married me", she quipped. "I don't know. I was his tutor and I was more nervous about making sure he didn't flunk than anything. Sure I noticed he was cute. I mean, I'm not blind or anything but honestly I wasn't attracted to him."

"Why not?"

"Maybe it's the same thing with you and Dan."

"How so?"

"Like maybe Dan was different with Deb. Maybe there is substance to all those rumors. But for whatever reason, he's a different person, a better person, now with you. And that's the Dan you fell in love with. Just like with Nathan and me. Back then, that pompous basketball player who strutted into the Tutoring Center did nothing for me. But he's not that same guy anymore. He changed and I fell in love with the new Nathan."

Erica nodded and smiled.

"Then I guess we're two very lucky women. We snagged two wonderful Scott men."

"Actually there are four. Keith is pretty cool and so is Nathan's bother, Lucas."

"I've heard about Lucas. Dan speaks of him often and very fondly. He's terribly proud of both his sons."

"Luke is an awesome guy. Really cool. You'll get to meet him soon. We're trying to get him to come down here and hang out for a few weeks this summer."

"I hope so. I'd like that. I just hope that he understands…"

"Lucas doesn't go around judging people, trust me. Normally neither does Nathan. But if he has been rude to you, please forgive him. This whole divorce thing and Deb getting caught with Keith and Dan becoming mayor, then dating the assistant Nathan went to high school with is a little weird for him."

"That's understandable. I guess it would be for anybody. But I really love Dan, Haley. I could see myself getting serious with him. I just don't want his boys to hate me."

"They won't. They don't. Give Nathan some time. He'll come around."

"I hope so."

Haley nodded.

"So you really love Dan, huh?"

"With all my heart. He's such a wonderful man."

"That's good. I mean, love is a beautiful thing, right? And we can't help who we fall in love."

"That's true. I just hope…"

"Hope what?"

Erica shrugged.

"I hope I am an equal companion for him. I hope I am everything he desires in a partner from the boardroom to the kitchen to the bedroom. I don't want to lose him."

"There's no point in being in a relationship if you have to spend all your time worrying about if you're good enough. Nathan taught me that. Obviously Dan cares a lot about you. Just be yourself and keep having fun. It'll all work out."

"That's good advice. You know, you're pretty smart, Haley."

"Thanks."

"I'm glad we met."

"Me too."

"This summer is gonna be great. I mean, I always knew it would be fun but now I have a feeling it's going to get even better."

Haley winked at her.

"I concur."

"Awesome. Now let's get you in a shopping mood. I saw the cutest little skirt when we came in. It'd be perfect for you."

Haley sighed with a smile as Erica dragged her to the other side of the mall. For one who had spent so much time worrying about everything…Nathan, the marriage, Tree Hill, the Scott's accepting her…it had all seemed to work itself out. She was happier than she could have ever imagined. Life was wonderfully perfect and Erica wasn't the only one with a good feeling.


	142. The Things We Do For Family

Nathan bounced the ball throughout the house as he made his way to the front. He wanted to shoot a few hoops alone before possibly heading over to the River Court before dinner. Opening the front door of the house, the handsome young athlete did a double take. He shook his head and wiped his blue eyes to make sure they weren't playing tricks on him.

"Holy shit", he whispered to himself. "Haley! Hales, babe, come here!"

His smiling wife, barefoot in her shorts and tank top came bounding to the door.

"What's up?"

"Take a look outside", he pointed.

Haley did and then the huge grin spread out across her face.

"Oh my God!"

"Is that…"

She didn't answer. She just took off outside watching in glee filled awe as the rusty, dirty old RV with all the PETA and peace sign stickers maneuvered its way onto the winding paved drive of the Scott's million dollar plus home. Finally it came to a stop and the front door open. Wearing denim cut off shorts and a colorful Hawaiian shirt that was opened to expose his hairy chest, a sandal foot Jim James hopped out and stretched.

"Well, I'll be a monkey's ass. Lydia, kids, step out here and take a look see! Man, these in laws aren't playing around!"

Wearing a sun hat, a tie dyed tee shirt with jeans, a barefoot Lydia emerged from the passenger side. Another door opened as well as Nathan stepped out to get a better look. A tall, brown haired, good looking kid wearing a wife beater tee shirt and corduroy pants stepped out yawning. He was followed by a pretty girl with a soft face, her brown hair pulled into a neat bun. In her arms, his grubby face buried in the exposed part of her shoulder the sundress didn't cover was a little boy.

"Mom! Dad!" Haley yelled ran over hugging her parents.

"There's our girl, Jimmy."

"And she's even prettier than we remembered. Marriage agrees with you, Haley bub."

"Daddy, you look great, too! Oh it's so good to see you, you too, Mom. What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, we hit the open road traveling north and I said to Jim why don't we find Haley and hang out for a little while and you know the rest. Here we are."

"Hey, munchkin, don't we get any love?" the tall boy asked.

Haley ran and jumped into his waiting arms as he twirled her around.

"Elijah!" she screamed as she gave him a kiss. "I missed you so much, dude!"

"Aunt Haley…" the little boy raised his head.

Haley grinned as she ruffled his hair.

"And how is the most adorable nephew on the planet? Man, you got big, Ricky Jay."

"I had a birthday", he announced.

"Really? How old are you now?"

"This many", he held up four sticky little fingers.

She kissed his forehead before hugging her sister.

"Quinn, it is so good to see you. God, I'm glad you're here."

"Me, too. We missed you, Hay."

"Looks like we've got us a hell of a family reunion", Jim shouted loudly as he put an arm around his wife.

"Mom, Dad, guys…there is someone I want you to meet", Haley said with a nervous but giddy grin.

She walked over to Nathan and grabbed his hand. But before she could begin with the introductions, a shiny new Mercedes pulled into the drive…

"Yes, Erica, make sure the press release gets to Channel 3 by tomorrow morning and…son of a bitch!"

"What's wrong, sweetie?" the young blonde inquired.

"Did we take a detour and wind up in Arkansas or something? What in the hell is in my driveway?"

Erica gave a puzzled look.

"It looks like one of those RV thingys, Dan."

He frowned.

"Are those stickers? My God, is that a marijuana leaf painted on the back?"

"Either that or somebody got confused drawing a clover", she sighed.

Dan stepped out and reached for his cell phone.

"I'm calling 911", he announced.

A smiling Haley peered around the corner.

"Dan? Erica? Wow, you guys are just in time."

"For?" Erica questioned.

"To meet my family."

Dan felt his legs go weak and his throat dry.

"Your…your, family?"

"Yes. Oh this is so exciting. Okay…these are my parents, Jim and Lydia James. This is my brother, Elijah and my sister, Quinn and her son, little Ricky Jay. James's, meet my, I guess now your new family as well. This is my father in law, the mayor, Dan Scott. This is his girlfriend, Erica Marsh and this…well, meet your new son and brother", she beamed. "This is Nathan Scott, my husband."

Nathan and Erica politely extended their heads but instead were ambushed with a series of bear hugs.

"Well, it's nice to finally meet you, Nate", Lydia grinned. "You're a long, tall handsome drink of water, that's for sure. Isn't he a good looking boy?"

"It's an honor to meet you, Nate", Jim nodded.

"You too, Mr. James"

Jim took a long sip from a beer can and burped loudly before crashing it atop his head.

"Just call me, Dad."

"Erica…" Dan whispered for help but it was too late.

"And you must be Nathan's father", Jim slapped him hard on the back. "How goes it, fella?"

"Pleased to make your acquaintance", Dan tried to gather himself. "To what do we owe this little surprise?"

Jim shrugged.

"My family is on the road again and we thought we'd drop by and see our little girl and meet her new husband and the in laws."

"I see. Well, we're glad you came. I'm sure you're on a tight schedule. It's a shame you couldn't stay longer…"

"Schedule?" Jim laughed. "Heck, Danny! Can I call you Danny?"

Dan grimaced.

"Not if you expect me to answer."

"Well Danny boy, Lyd and the kids and I aren't into schedules. We just kind of live day to day, moment to moment flying by the seat of our pants. We're in no hurry at all. You're family now and it's time we all get to know each other. We have a few days to hang out."

Dan swallowed hard.

"Days?"

"Hell, weeks even."

He looked at Erica.

"Weeks? How…nice. Aren't we the lucky ones? Jim, uh, I'm all about family first and helping out but I am afraid the house here is not equipped for all the people you brought."

"Dad, it's no big deal", Nathan shrugged. "We have plenty of room."

"Son, I was thinking that maybe Jim and Lydia and their gang would be more comfortable in a hotel. We have plenty of luxurious, reputable establishments downtown, on the river and of course by the beach. Take your pick and I would be glad to make the arrangements for you, compliments of course of the mayor's office."

"Aw shucks, Dan-ster. We're not into fancy hotels and all of that", Lydia grinned. "And we certainly don't want to put you out here at your home."

"Thank goodness."

"We'll be fine right here where we are."

"Yes…wait. Pardon me?"

"The RV is our home. We'll be just fine out here."

Dan gulped.

"In my driveway?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"Where the neighbors can see you?"

"We're friendly folks. They're welcome to come hang out."

Dan straightened his tie.

"As much as I'd love to have you fine people stay here in the middle of my driveway, I'm afraid that's illegal. It's called squatting."

"But Dan it's only illegal if it's not your property, right?" Haley questioned. "And you do own this land…"

"Yes, but…"

"And even if you didn't, it's not like anyone is gonna do anything", Nathan smirked right at his father. "You're the mayor."

Erica made a face and shrugged.

"I suppose I am. But uh, the cars…"

"It's a safe neighborhood, Dad. Besides it's plenty of room for all of us to fit."

Dan just looked at his son. He had no choice.

"Well then", he forced a weak smile. "I guess that's settled."

"Mayor Scott, is there a pond or a creek around?" Quinn asked.

"There is a pond a few streets away by the Country Club."

"Do you think they'd mind if we bathed there?"

Dan's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

"Bathe? Bathe in a pond? Bathe in a pond at a private country club? My God! Where did you people come from?" he asked in disgusted horror.

"What Mayor Scott means is that there is no need for that as there are plenty of restroom facilities inside that you are welcomed to use", Erica diplomatically replied.

"Sounds like a plan", Jim nodded. "Oh and speaking of facilities, let me dump the potty."

Dan cringed.

"Dump the potty?"

"Yeah. You know how these contraptions work, Danny. The waste compartment of the RV has to be emptied. That's why you're only supposed to pee in these things but someone had to go number two…"

"Quinn!" Elijah quickly accused.

"Yeah right", she scoffed. "Everyone knows it was you, Eli."

"Oh God", Dan murmured.

Just then the door slid open again and in slow motion, a tanned, long, shapely leg stepped out. Turning around with her trademark troublemaking grin was Taylor James.

"I thought I told you holes to wake me up when we got here", she teased.

"Sorry, kiddo, we almost forgot about you", Lydia laughed.

"Taylor, what are you doing here?" Haley asked with surprise.

Taylor shrugged as she made eye contact with Nathan who looked on the verge of fainting.

"I was bored and my new boyfriend had to go out west for some stuff and I didn't want to go. Mom and Dad said they were on their way to see you guys and I couldn't resist. Hello, baby sis. Hello again, Nathan…or should I say baby brother in law."

She licked her lips and Nathan quickly turned away, his young heart pounding.

"Hey", he mumbled not looking at her.

"Hey", Haley gave Taylor a quick hug.

"Well, let us get freshened up and act civilized and we can all get together and get to know each other like real family", Lydia winked.

"That sounds nice", Haley smiled. "We can all have dinner together."

Dan squeezed Erica's hand.

"Dear, call Mom and Dad and tell them something came up."

"Like?"

"Like the sky is falling. I don't give a damn", he whispered. "Say whatever you have to say so they won't join us for dinner as planned. Seeing this would put them in an early grave. Hell, it's about to put me in one."

"Hey, Dad we can barbecue", Nathan suggested. "Fire up some steaks on the grill."

The James family fell eerily silent.

"Iiiiieeewww", little Ricky Jay frowned.

"We don't eat meat", Quinn explained.

"Animals have rights too, you know", Jim added.

"We prefer to nourish our bodies with fruit and vegetables and soy…anything made from the earth", Lydia said.

"Yeah", Elijah made a face. "Only assholes kill helpless animals for their own greed."

"Sorry", Nathan apologized sheepishly.

"Everybody just calm down", Haley tried to diffuse the situation. "I can whip up a delicious vegan meal in no time flat. I still remember how, guys."

"Vegan and delicious?" Dan raised an eyebrow. "I hardly see how those words go hand in hand."

Erica shrugged.

"A vegetarian barbecue. I guess there's a first time for everything."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Jim James laughed. "Let's get this party started! Come on, kids!"

Single file they all trudged into the house much to Dan's dismay as Nathan and Haley looked on with smiles. Elijah reached in his pocket and pulled out something along with a lighter. The smell was instantaneous.

"Is that marijuana?" Dan asked.

Elijah hung his head as his mother scolded him.

"You know better than that", Lydia reprimanded her son. "Eli, where are your manners, boy?

"Sorry, Mom. Sorry, dude. Here. You want a hit?"

Lydia smiled proudly.

"That's more like it. Be gracious to our host. Puff, puff, give. You know the drill."

Dan opened his mouth but there were no words. A shamefaced but smiling Haley stepped in and removed the joint from her brother's lips.

"Sorry. I, I'll talk to them", she shrugged.

Dan looked at Erica, trying to make sense out of the Twilight Zone type atmosphere that had once been their home. Nathan walked over to him and nodded.

"I guess I was wrong."

"About, son?" Dan managed to speak.

"About you. I don't know. Maybe you turned over a new leaf after all. Anyway, it's pretty cool. This is Haley's family so that means they're our family now. It's important that we get to know them. They should stay here with us and that was pretty cool of you. Thanks, man."

"We will get through this", Erica immediately launched into PR mode after everyone had left. "You can do this, Dan. They can't stay forever anyway. I'm sure in a few days this will all blow over and they'll be gone. Besides, it's important to Nathan and Haley. I'm proud of you for stepping up. We have to do this for them."

She kissed his cheek and walked inside leaving the mayor stunned and expressionless. For someone who had stepped up so noble and kindly, he couldn't ever remember a time feeling more off balance. He had wanted to be closer to Nathan but it had come with the most unimaginable of prices.


	143. A Chilly Reception

Deb Scott sat in the living room of the mansion she used to call home. She was visibly nervous and uncomfortable as her mother in law, Mae, and new daughter in law, Haley, sat opposite her. As if that wasn't awkward enough, they were joined by the tank top, cut off denim shorts wearing Lydia, Quinn and Taylor James.

"Well, this tea is delicious", Mae politely smiled. "What is your recipe, Mrs. James?"

"Ah, call me Lydia. And it's really nothing to it. Fresh juice from lemons, oranges and pineapples. Add some cloves and vegan sugar and there you are."

"Well, it's quite lovely, dear. Isn't it lovely, Deb?"

Deb forced a smile. She was still reeling from the shock of her only son's elopement, Dan's latest deceit and his new girlfriend 15 years their junior. She had been unprepared for his phone call about the James' coming to town. Dan had been irate describing an invasion of trailer trash hippies. Then Nathan had called and invited her over to meet them. The family was certainly an odd bunch and for Deb it was just another episode in The Outer Limits that had recently become her life.

"It's very rich", she noted.

"It's very healthy", Quinn shrugged.

"Now that our Nathan is back on the basketball team, maybe you could start making healthy vegetarian meals for him", Mae suggested. "I've told him about those cheeseburgers."

Haley smiled.

"That'll be the day, Mrs. Scott. Your grandson is a carnivore if I've ever seen one. I can hardly get him to eat all the vegetables on his plate when there is meat there."

Lydia grinned and shook her head.

"He's a fine young man and cute, too. We like him, even if he is a meat eater."

"Have you always been one of those vegan people?" Mae asked with genuine interest.

"Not always. I suppose it seems like a strange life to some but it works for us. I mean, my husband and I both used to be these totally unconscious clones taking from animals, not caring that there are wars and the air and water are dangerously polluted, believing everything the Man told us was true. It took time for our awakening but one day we finally became aware. It's a beautiful thing to be socially conscious, it was like a rebirth of sorts. We're simple people living the simple life. We don't put a lot into material things. We're all about cleaning up the environment. We believe animals have just as many rights as humans so we don't take from them. Not their meat or their dairy or their fur or anything else. That's our choice and that's how we raised our kids. Some of them still share our beliefs, some don't. But Jim and I are proud because overall we know we raised six caring, beautiful souls and we're proud of who they are."

"You should be", Mae nodded with a smile. "Haley is such a good girl. We love her. She has made our Nathan so happy."

Lydia winked.

"Yeah, we think she's pretty great, too."

"So is Nathan", Taylor chimed in with a smirk.

"Well, I'll tell you, it's so nice to be here", Lydia propped up her bare feet on the custom oak table that had cost thousands of dollars. "It's so good to see Haley bub again and meet the newest members of our extended little family here. I look forward to many more days of breaking bread and arguing about religion, politics and how best to raise our grandkids. Wouldn't you agree with me, Debbie?"

"It's Deb and uh…sure. I, I just hope there is no hurry on that last one", she looked right at Haley.

Haley smiled.

"Of course Nathan and I plan to have children but that is something that is years and years away. We want to finish school first and then I'm pre law and he has basketball. Plus right now we're just enjoying our time together getting to know each other as a couple."

"See?" Lydia grinned. "Our girl has a good head on her shoulders. And so does that Nate. Sounds like you two were a match made in heaven. I'm just sorry we missed the ceremony."

"The pictures were darling", Mae added.

"Deb, did you get a chance to see the pictures?" Haley asked.

"What? Oh yes. Um, they were very nice."

The mood, with all the different personalities in the room, was clearly tense.

"Everything okay there, Debbie?" Lydia questioned. "You look a little green."

"I'm fine."

Haley sighed, setting down her cup of tea.

"Maybe this was a mistake. I, I thought it would be a nice idea to get everyone together but…"

"It's a splendid idea", Mae agreed. "Everyone is having a wonderful time. Just a group of ladies sitting around sipping tea getting to know each other."

"Deb looks uncomfortable."

All eyes shifted to the ill at ease blonde.

"I'm fine, Haley", she assured her.

"You don't look fine. Look, if you're still upset about Nathan and I getting married…"

"Haley…"

"Look, Deb, I know you think Nathan and I ruined each others lives by jumping up and eloping but it's not like that. I just wish you could see, understand. We're happy and it's going to be okay."

"You know, Debbie, I was kind of bummed too about the kids running off. I mean, Jim and me and our other children would have loved to have been there on Haley bub's big day but it was their decision and what they chose. I'm know you probably think I'm one of those left wing, liberal, flower power, tye dye nuts and you're probably right, but I'm a mother, too. I'm a mother first. I love my kids and I know you love your boy. We give birth to them, try to raise them right the best we know how but there comes a time when we have to set them free, let them go. And we do it praying we did a good enough job for them to make it on their own. Our whole family is proud of Haley. She's a good kid. We couldn't have asked for a better daughter and sister or friend. And Nathan couldn't have asked for a better wife. He's a good man and he loves Haley. We just have to let them be and believe in their love and hope for the best and support them both no matter what. That's just what mothers do."

Deb sighed. Lydia, in all her wackiness and unconventional beliefs and practices, did have a valid point. She looked over at Haley, a sweet girl she genuinely did like. The last thing she wanted was to lose Nathan and in order to keep that from happening, Deb knew sooner or later she'd have to start accepting the new reality.

"I suppose you're right. It is difficult and it is an adjustment but this is something I am just going to have to get over", she finally agreed.

Haley reached out for her hand.

"Thank you. You won't regret it. I love your son very, very much. I promise to always be there for him and be the best wife I can be."

"I know you will, honey", Deb breathed.

"And she's a good cook", Lydia added.

"She keeps a clean house at least", Quinn offered.

"Nathan is very lucky", Taylor added with quite the smirk and wink. "I'd definitely say little sis here is quite the catch."

The door opened and in walked Erica Marsh. Deb, who had just begun to lighten up, stiffened again as she looked away.

"Hello, ladies. I apologize for the interruption."

Mae smiled.

"No interruption, dear. Pull up a chair. Have some of this delicious tea Lydia has prepared for us."

"No, thank you. I was just passing through actually. No time to stop. Dan has an important meeting this afternoon."

"You're so helpful", the matriarch sighed.

Haley made a face as Deb rolled her eyes. Somehow Mae hadn't actually put two and two together that the young blonde was assisting the mayor just as much in the boardroom as she was in the bedroom.

"Well, hopefully we'll see you at dinner, kid", Lydia told her. "For now we're all sitting around getting to know each other, bitching that the kids eloped and we weren't there."

"As the kids today say, my bad", Mae shrugged, sipping daintily from her cup.

"It wasn't your fault, Mrs. Scott", Haley tried to assure her. "It just all worked out for the best. The way Nathan and I did it was perfect for us and we certainly didn't mean any disrespect to any of you."

"The pictures are sweet but it's a shame we don't even have a video of it. Weddings are such a joyous occasion. It's a shame we don't have anything to commemorate the blessed event."

"Actually", Erica raised an eyebrow. "I have an idea."

"Oh, dear?"

"Everyone missed the wedding and that was a private affair but what about a reception?"

"Reception?"

"Yeah, a small party, just a little get together with family and friends to honor Nathan and Haley's marriage. What do you guys think?"

"I don't think that is a good idea", Deb looked right at her.

"Why not?" Mae asked.

"Because no one around here knows how to throw simple get togethers. Every party turns into a major gala event. That isn't what Nathan and Haley wanted in the first place, hence the reason for the elopement."

"I see", Erica hung her head. "It was just an idea."

"Actually, not a bad one", Haley shrugged to everyone's surprise.

"You mean that, dear?" Mae asked.

"I guess. I mean, the wedding itself was the most important thing and it was on our terms. I know you guys feel denied in some way. We're all family now so we should celebrate together. I'll talk it over with Nathan but I'm sure he wouldn't have a problem with a normal party."

"Magnificent!" Mae clapped her hands.

"Hell yeah", Lydia grinned. "We can put our heads together and make it just as good as the original."

Taylor and Quinn looked at each other.

"I'd be glad to help, sis", Quinn offered. "Anything you want. We'll make it real nice."

A mischievous twinkle came to Taylor's eyes.

"Hey, sounds good to me. Besides, when have you ever known me to turn down a good party?"

"So is it settled?" Erica asked.

Haley grinned broadly.

"I guess it is."

Mae could barely contain her enthusiasm. She was going to get a piece of her beloved grandson's wedding after all.

"We'll rent a hall, and have the menu catered and we'll hire a band and…"

Haley cleared her throat.

"Um, Mrs. Scott…"

"Oh what the hell?" the old lady grinned. "Or we could get some rap CDs and a deejay and have chicken fingers and soda pop."

Haley hugged her husband's grandmother.

"Now we're talking."

"Make it vegetarian and we got ourselves a shindig", Lydia chirped.

"Great", Erica said. "I'll get right on it. Haley, I'll get with you and Nathan later to discuss what you want as far as planning and stuff. It'll be nice but fun and very low key. Everybody's happy and most importantly we all get to show our love and support to the newlyweds."

"Sure", Haley nodded. "Sounds awesome."

Mae hugged Erica.

"Such a bright and efficient assistant our Danny has hired. You really know how to get the job done."

"I bet", Deb muttered under her breath.

"Thank you, Mrs. Scott", Erica nodded. "I must get going now but I will see you ladies, soon. Haley, I can't wait to we talk about this and get started. It's going to be a lot of fun."

"I know. I'm excited too. Thanks, Erica. That was a really good idea."

Erica looked right over at Deb who was seething. She gave a polite smile before leaving.

"Well, what the heck are we waiting for?" Lydia asked.

"You bet! We have a reception to plan", Mae clapped her hands. "Three cheers for Nathan and Haley. Hip, hip hooray!"

Deb sighed as she sat back and sipped more tea, secretly wishing it was gin instead. Just when she thought her summer couldn't get any more interesting, she had suddenly been thrust into throwing a reception for her son and daughter in law with her own in laws, her estranged husband, his nitwit girlfriend and a group that looked like they had just escaped from the Manson family.

"Are you okay with this?" Haley whispered, as she had scooted over to her mother in law.

Of course she wasn't but like usual, the pretty older blonde put on a brave face as she held Haley's hand.

"Of course I am. Don't worry about me. We have a party to plan."


	144. Familiar Places, Familiar Faces

_**Author's Note: Updated my OTH pictures in the online photo album. Added a bunch more including some from this weekend's Sunkist tour in Atlanta. I only have four from that event but it was kind of hard to take pictures and get around because I've been on crutches for almost a week and a half. But I met James and Joy and met Lee and Tyler again. And the best part was meeting Mark Schwahn. Everyone was so awesome, as usual, so be sure to check out my homepage for the new pics…**_

Nathan managed to quietly slip away relatively unnoticed by the circle of giddy, giggling ladies enthralled with planning the reception. So far, everything had been going well. Grandma Mae hadn't taken completely over and the plans had managed to remain simple and according to the way he and Haley liked to do things. Most importantly, his wife was happy and seemed to be having a good time. Although it seemed his presence was requested at every gathering, Nathan preferred to hang in the background and leave the organizing to the women. They were doing a good job and everything seemed to be operating quite smoothly, even with the obvious tension between his mother and Erica Marsh.

In the comfort of the quiet, empty living room away from the gathering out by the pool, Nathan reached in his pocket for his phone. He took a seat on the couch as he dialed a familiar number. He waited patiently for it to ring as it took a while for a voice to answer it.

"Hey, man", finally a sleep filled voice rumbled.

Nathan smiled.

"Dude, are youstill sleeping?"

"I was just laying down…"

Nathan glanced at the clock.

"It's almost two in the afternoon. Man, you're worse than me. Rough night?"

Lucas returned the smile a state away as he sat up in bed.

"More like a long one but it's cool. What's up with you?"

"I called to see when your ass is finally gonna make it down to Tree Hill like you've been promising."

Lucas shrugged.

"Sorry, bro. I guess I've been busy. I'm gonna make it down, I promise."

"How about a week from Saturday?"

"What's happening then?"

"The family is throwing Hales and me a wedding reception?"

"What?"

"Yeah. A party to celebrate the marriage since nobody got to actually see us take our vows and stuff."

"Wow", Lucas seemed surprised. "I can't believe they're being so cool about all this."

"Me either."

"How is your mom? How is Mae?"

"Mom was wigging out at first, this time some crap about her only child running off to get married without telling her. And then I think it's the same stuff with her thinking we're too young and not ready and that we'll end up like her and Dad but whatever. I mean, I get she's upset and her feelings are hurt but she's got to get over it. And as far as Grandma? Man, she's happier than Haley and me."

"Is she chilling out this time and letting Haley have the party the way she wants to?"

"Yeah. I think she learned her lesson from last time. It's pretty cool."

"Dare I ask about Royal and Dan?"

Nathan chuckled.

"Well, Grandpa is griping and just being Grandpa but Dad is…I can't even describe it. Different. Cool…laid back, mellow…normal, even."

"Dan?" Lucas laughed. "Our Dan? Dan Scott?"

"I couldn't believe it either, Luke."

"You think it's a trick?"

"At first but now it's kind of like he's almost being sincere. Hell, Mom was freaking out so bad that Haley and I moved in here with Dad."

Lucas' eyes almost bulged out of their sockets.

"Whoa. Okay, this I've got to see, dude."

"Seriously. And it hasn't been half bad."

"Well, more power to you. Still, I'd be careful. Just watch your back and stuff. Maybe all this mayor and humanitarian stuff has chilled him out but still you never know."

Nathan sighed.

"Actually, something else has chilled him out."

"What's that?"

"He has a girlfriend."

"A girlfriend?" Lucas wrinkled his nose.

"Yeah. Conveniently she is the mayor's assistant. Anyway, they are always together and she practically lives here. They're always hugging and kissing and staring at each other all googly eyed. Hales thinks it's cute but sometimes it honestly makes me want to lose my lunch, man. But it's a different Dan Scott, for sure."

"What's she like?"

"Pretty, I guess. And smart. She's nice enough. She's real good at her job and she seems to really care about my dad. They make each other happy. It's just weird…"

"Seeing him with another woman after all these years?"

"That too but she's only like four years older than us."

Lucas laughed out loud.

"Get out of here. So old Danny is robbing the cradle, huh?"

"I guess. Her name is Erica Marsh and we went to Tree Hill High together for like a year."

"Well, it's cool, right? You said yourself she is a good person. She makes Dan a semi decent person so in my book she's already an angel. Besides, age is just a number and at least this way he can move on and your parents can finally divorce. That means peace and freedom for your mom. I mean, Deb has to be happy about that."

Nathan shrugged and sighed.

"I don't know. You'd think that but that's another strange situation. Erica Marsh is my mom's ticket to independence yet it's almost like she's jealous of her. You can tell they don't like each other. I just hope the shit doesn't hit the fan before they finish the reception."

"They're both working on it?"

"Yeah. I mean, my dad has been a bastard to my mom for most of their time together. There is no way she wants him back but it's like she's all mad because he moved on."

Lucas shook his head.

"Women. Go figure."

The older brother knew a thing or two about indecisive blondes who were ready to move on from a relationship but flipped the script when the male decided to do the same thing.

"Tell, me about it. But anyway, you've got to come down to this thing."

"Alright. I mean, this is for you and Haley. It should be nice and I wouldn't miss it for the world. Besides, I still owe you guys my best man toast."

Nathan smiled.

"Okay. Then you better start writing."

"Cool. And with the Scott's involved, I'm sure there won't be a dull moment."

"No, there won't. And you add the James' to the mix and it just keeps getting better and better."

"Haley's family is there?"

Nathan couldn't help but laugh quietly as he recalled the first time the RV had pulled up in the driveway.

"Yeah. I mean, they are the coolest, nicest, most interesting people you'll ever meet but they're just different, Luke. I can't explain it but you'll see it once you get here."

"Do they measure up to all those crazy stories Haley used to tell us?"

"All that and more. They are hippies, they are vegans, they are radical left wing, they have all these passionate feelings about saving animals and the rainforests and the environment. They're kooky and loud and they drive an RV with peace signs painted on it and I swear you can smell the reefer coming through the windows at night. But they really love each other. They're a good family and when you're around them, you feel good."

"How is Dan taking it?"

"He hates the RV and the grass smoking and I think Haley's dad kind of gets on his nerves and he's probably embarrassed wondering what the stuck up neighbors are thinking and saying but other than that, he's just kind of dealt with it. Still it's funny to see him squirm when he gets that look on his face sometimes."

"Well, that definitely sweetens the pot. I can't miss this."

"Good. Plus, it would be good to have another guy around here, a normal guy. I mean, Haley's brother Eli is cool but he's weird. You ever seen that True Romance movie with Christian Slater?"

Lucas laughed.

"Yeah. Patricia Arquette was in that, too."

"Yeah. Remember Brad Pitt's character, Floyd?"

"That dude was hilarious. All he did was lay on the couch, get high and say stupid things."

"Exactly. Except Elijah can ball. So I give him that. You get his lazy ass onto the court and he's pretty good."

"Sounds fun. So besides one brother and the parents did you get to meet the rest of Haley's family?"

"One of her sisters, Quinn is here with her little boy. She's really nice and the kid is adorable but uh, there was another unexpected visitor who showed up."

"Who?"

"Taylor", Nathan sighed.

"Taylor? I guess that was a shocker."

"Yeah."

"She was pretty wild but it's cool, right? I mean, you two were pretty close when she came to Winston Salem."

"Close?" Nathan barked. "What does that mean? What do you mean by close?"

Lucas frowned.

"That you two seemed to get along and you hung out and went to a couple of parties and stuff."

Nathan immediately calmed down, cursing his acute case of extreme paranoia.

"Oh. Yeah, that. I mean, it was cool. Taylor was alright. We hung out some."

"Well, at least when things get too crazy, you know you have another ally."

Nathan nervously cleared his throat.

"I guess."

"But anyway. Look, bro, I will definitely be at the reception next week. Count on it. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Thanks, Luke. I really appreciate it. I know Haley will be glad to see you and so will Dad and Grandma, even Grandpa, too."

"It's definitely going to be interesting. I'll give you a call in a few days to let you know exactly when I'm coming."

"You gonna hang around for a while afterwards?"

Lucas shrugged.

"Maybe. At least for a week or two. It depends. We'll see how things go."

"Alright. But everything else is cool? Your mom is doing okay? You're having a good summer?"

"Yeah. Mom is great. Basically, I've been relaxing, having fun, catching up with old friends. I can't complain."

"Have you heard from Peyton?"

Lucas bit his lip.

"No. Um, not yet."

"Sorry, man…"

"No, it's cool. Have you?"

"Nah. Haley has tried to call a couple of times but her phone always goes straight to voicemail. Hales is kind of worried. I just hope she's alright. Hopefully she'll call back soon."

Lucas nodded sadly.

"She can take care of herself. Right now, Peyton is just being Peyton."

"I guess. Anyway, I've got to run before the party planners notice I'm gone or something. Just hit me back later in the week and let me know what's up."

"You've got it, dude. Give Hales a hug and a kiss for me."

"I will. Later, Luke."

"Later, man."

Lucas took a deep breath as he ended the call and placed his cell back on the nightstand. He yawned and stretched his long arms as he adjusted in bed, pulling the thin, cool sheet up to his chest.

"That your brother?"

He turned over to the naked form beside him and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I thought you were sleeping."

"I was."

"Sorry if I woke you."

"It's okay", she smiled at him. "So you making plans to head down to Tree Hill?"

Lucas shrugged.

"I guess. I told you that Nathan and Haley got married. Now the Scott's and her family are throwing them a reception. I guess it's only right that I go."

She nodded.

"You should go. Obviously Nathan wants you there and you belong there. They are your family. Like it or not, they are apart of you."

Lucas put an arm around her and pulled her close. She kissed him before burying her face in his chest. He cherished the moments like that. It was a familiar and beautifully welcome escape. Through the hectic year and everything that had happened, everything he'd had to face and everything he had been running from, it was nice to spend those few hours in bed making love to her. There were no promises or expectations. Just two people who cared about one another and shared a deep understanding.

"You're right", he sighed.

She tickled his chest.

"I know I'm right. But seriously, I think it's good for you."

Maybe it was but for the moment Lucas didn't want to think about it.

"Yeah…"

"You've got to face your father again sometime…and Peyton as well."

He cringed at the mention. He had told her everything that had happened with Peyton. Why not? It was a huge part of his life and they had always been so honest with each other.

"I know but for now, right here, I don't feel like dealing with any of that. I just want to lie here and enjoy my time with you while we have it. Is that so wrong?"

She stroked his face, her dark eyes looking right into his blue ones.

"No", she answered. "It's not wrong at all. Hold me, Lucas. You know I could stay in your arms forever."

He leaned back and got comfortable, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the warmth and peace.

"So could I, Jules", he kissed her again. "So could I."


	145. Only In Tree Hill

Deb arrived at the country club ten minutes early. She spotted the reserved table and immediately fought the urge to turn on her heels and get the hell out of there. Rolling her eyes and swearing under her breath, she had to mentally force her feet to carry her over to where the pretty young blonde sat sipping a glass of mineral water.

"Erica", she said curtly, not even bothering to contain her scowl.

"Deb", Erica nodded back.

The older woman took her seat at the opposite end of the table, regretting that she had even shown up in the first place. But it had been the designated place for the final meeting concerning plans for Nathan and Haley's reception that was just days away and despite the tension with fellow party planners and the fact that Deb had barely warmed up to the idea of her young son being a husband, she had gritted her teeth and went on with the others to throw a nice wedding reception for the newlyweds.

"Where are the others?" she asked after a few awkward, impatient minutes of waiting.

"Lydia is with Mrs. Scott. They're on their way but they were running a little behind.

"I see", Deb answered as she turned her attention to a menu she knew already knew like the back of her hand, all the while keeping one eye on the doorway, breathing a huge sigh of relief as she finally spotted the two women approaching them.

"Hello, ladies", Mae cheerfully greeted them, each with a hug and a kiss. "I do apologize for our tardiness."

"You know what they say, girls. Time flies when you're having fun", Lydia grinned, slapping Deb and Erica on the back as they all took a seat. "And Mrs. S. and I here have been having a grand old time partying like rock stars."

"Well, I'm glad you both could make it. It looks like everything is just about done", Erica observed. "But with most of the details taken care of, it seems we're missing the most important thing."

"What's that, dear?" Mae inquired.

"The location. We still haven't decided on, much less secured a place to have the party."

Mae looked around.

"Well, what about here? It's such a lovely place and there is plenty of room. I'm sure Nathan and Haley wouldn't object. It's elegant but we can decorate it so the kids will think it's hip enough."

"Mae, that's a good idea but I had another thought", Deb spoke up. "I know Haley had mentioned something about originally wanting to get married on the beach. So why not give them a reception on one? We could set it up and have it at my house."

"Personally, I liked Mrs. Scott's idea of having it here", Erica interjected, much to Deb's dismay.

"Well, I think it's a grand idea", Lydia chimed in. "As a matter of fact, I think my Haley would love it."

"You do?" Erica questioned.

"I sure do, kiddo. We can have a bonfire and it'll be a good old time. Haley and Nathan will be thrilled. It'll be simple and fun and kind of informal. That's just the way they want things."

Deb smiled right at Erica tauntingly, feeling very proud of herself.

"Then I guess that's settled."

Erica bit her lip.

"I guess it is", she made a note of it. "Anyway, as far as the menu…we can keep it relatively simple and set it up buffet style. Hot wings, onion rings, with maybe chicken, steak, hamburgers and hot dogs thrown on the grill."

"And for the non meat eaters?" Lydia raised an eyebrow.

Erica smiled.

"I've already got that one covered. Let's see…a fruit plate, a veggie plate, a grilled tofu chicken salad, Thai bananas, vegetarian stir fry with bottled water and green tea."

Lydia nodded and grinned.

"Don't you know how to make a girl's mouth water? Sounds absolutely delicious. I can't wait."

"I knew you'd be pleased", Erica said confidently as Deb made a face.

"Just make sure there is plenty of beer, a keg if you can get it. What's a party without booze?"

Deb nodded her head. At least Lydia had a point there. She didn't know if she'd be able to make it through that night without a shot of something.

"And have most of the guests RSVP'd?" Mae asked.

Erica checked her list.

"Yes. We invited Nathan and Haley's college friends as well as some of the people he grew up with in Tree Hill as well as the people you and of course, Dan requested."

"Splendid!" Mae clapped her hands.

"And we've hired a local deejay, professional photogrpaher and a florist to assist with all the decorations. And I thought this might be appropriate", Erica pulled out a picture from a folder.

Mae put her hand over her heart as fresh tears of joy and excitement filled her eyes.

"Oh Erica, you have outdone yourself this time, dear. It's beautiful. Simply amazing."

The picture showed a beautifully decorated traditional wedding cake complete with the bride and groom figurines atop, ones that had been specially ordered to resemble Nathan and Haley.

"It has been my pleasure, Mrs. Scott. Really. I just want the day to be enjoyable for Nathan and Haley. It should be a reception to remember."

"I'm sure it will be", Lydia nodded. "Throw in some party games and it should be a hoot."

"Oh I can't wait", Mae smiled.

Erica cleared her throat.

"There's one more thing."

"Oh? What is that, dear?"

"The Friday before the party, the mayor's office will officially announce with regret of course, the mutual and amicable separation of Daniel and Deborah Scott in a press conference."

Deb glared across the table.

"Excuse me?"

"I said…"

"I heard what you said, I just don't believe it. What the hell is Dan doing, announcing this now? And why didn't I know about it sooner?"

"Well, it was bound to happen."

"I know that", Deb muttered sarcastically. "But how dare he pull this little publicity stunt the day before our son's reception?"

"I assure you it is no publicity stunt…"

Deb laughed.

"Then it seems as if you don't know Mayor Scott as well as you think you do, honey. Trust me, there is always a hidden agenda."

"If you're asking, a family photo from the celebration will run in the next day's paper."

"I'm sure it will."

"Well, with that in mind and also the presence of Keith Scott at the reception, I assume you will be on your best behavior…"

Deb turned with a horrified and angry glare.

"Are you kidding me? Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Ladies…" Mae tried unsuccessfully to intervene.

"Uh oh", Lydia grabbed a celery stick and munched on it. "The poop is about to hit the fan now. Break out the kitty litter. I feel a good old fashioned cat fight coming on."

"I am the mayor's assistant."

"And I'm sure you've done just a good of a job 'assisting' him in bed as you do at the office…"

"That is none of your business."

"Deb!" Mae looked horrified.

"…But I don't care about that. But you will not sit here at this table and insult me and proceed to tell me how to conduct myself."

"Dan just didn't want a scene", Erica stared her nemesis down defiantly.

"Really? How ironic since he usually makes one."

"Sort of like the one you're trying to create now?" she motioned to all the curious onlookers who had focused on their table as female voices had been raised several octaves.

"Don't talk down to me. You are an officer gopher and a flame of the month that is making a man having a mid life crisis feel really good about himself. I, on the other hand am Mayor Dan Scott's wife and Nathan Scott's mother. I know my place, Miss Marsh. I think it's high time you figured out yours."

With that, she stood and left, storming out and not caring about the stares and the whispers.

"Well", Erica flipped back her long blonde hair. "If there is no further discussion concerning the reception, I will be on my way."

Mae shifted uncomfortably in her chair as she sipped from a porcelain cup of hot English tea.

"Everything is under control, dear. Thank you again so much for your assistance with all the plans."

Erica nodded, stood and closed her brief case.

"Mrs. Scott, Lydia, have a good afternoon."

She left and a shaken but confused Mae took another sip of tea.

"Lydia, dear, please forgive Deb and that ugly outburst. She normally isn't like that."

Lydia crunched a carrot and shrugged.

"Who can blame her? It's a classic text book case. She was unhappy in her marriage for years, wanted a divorce forever. Now that her husband is agreeing to it and has moved on with the cute little assistant, she's pissed, hell, a little jealous even."

Mae raised an eyebrow.

"Danny and Erica? My Danny?"

Lydia nodded.

"Oh come on, Mrs. S. You had to know. I mean, I think I saw this same thing once on Dynasty or Dallas…hell, it might have been Falcon Crest. One of them. Anyway. Even if I hadn't, you can totally tell those two are so getting it on."

"Oh dear", Mae frowned.

"Don't even worry about it. It'll work itself out on its own. Hopefully not in the form of a knock down drag out at my kid's wedding reception, but one way or another, it will work itself out. Trust me, these things always do. I just know. Not from personal experience but you get my drift."

Mae shook her head.

"I don't believe it. I guess I didn't believe it when I found out about Deb and Keith either."

"I heard about that, too. Tough break."

"What on earth is going on around here? Kids eloping, wives having affairs with their brothers in law, husbands sleeping with their assistants? It's like the whole world has gone mad."

"It'll be okay", Lydia shrugged. "Don't you go worrying yourself to death over it. Sit back, relax and have another cup of tea."

The matriarch sighed as she stared at her almost empty cup and signaled a waiter to come over.

"More tea, Mrs. Scott?"

She looked over at Lydia.

"No more tea, thank you. Be a dear and bring us some Bourbon. Two shots, please" she took a deep breath. "I have a feeling we're going to all need it."

"You okay?" Lydia asked. "It's only 11:30."

Mae made a face.

"Well, it's noon somewhere, dear."

Lydia grinned.

"I like your thinking. You know, I've lived a lot of places and done a lot of things in my years but I've never been somewhere quite like this."

The waiter delivered the drinks and Mae downed her shot right away.

"Only in Tree Hill", she sighed.


	146. Gone But Not Forgotten

Haley groaned as her cell phone rang at the most ungodly hour. She made a face and squirmed, burying herself deeper into the covers and closer to Nathan's warm, muscular body. Finally a tiny arm reached out clumsily groping the nightstand until she found the small, noisy object and brought it to her ear.

"Hello", she mumbled sleepily into the phone.

"Okay, something is seriously wrong with this picture if I sound more perky than you. Is married life that bad? Time to rise and shine, Mrs. Scott."

Haley sat straight up in bed, wide awake, large grin across her face. She couldn't believe it.

"Peyton!"

The blonde smiled from the other end of the line.

"Hey, you. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Everything is great but things have been pretty quiet and simple. Nathan and I are in Tree Hill for the summer and yes we got married", she still giggled whenever the last part was mentioned.

"So I heard. Wow! Congratulations are in order then."

"Thanks, sweetie."

"Can I ask how it happened? You guys did it like that day you left school, right?"

Haley smiled as she glanced over at Nathan who was still somehow managing sleep despite the animated conversation.

"It just happened. I guess it was the right time. Life and fate are kind of funny like that. We left and of course there was all this tension between us which turned into a huge argument which led us to actually talk and say how we felt and I don't know…something just clicked at that moment. It was like I knew, we knew. We look up and lo and behold there is a freaking church plain in view. And we had exactly one day before our marriage license expired. So we went and met the preacher who couldn't marry us in the church but he took us to his house, this little country white house with a big yard and a picket fence and the prettiest flowers you'd ever want to see. His wife and the neighbors were our witnesses. We exchanged vows and it was lovely and perfect and afterwards she made us a nice dinner and I swear to you as soon as we get back to school, I am gonna learn how to cook soul food because Peyton, you will absolutely die once you get a taste of black eyed peas."

Peyton laughed.

"Well, I am very happy for you and Nathan. You sound really happy so that's good. And I can't wait to see you guys and as far as the black eyed peas…well, I think I'd rather listen to them on my MP3 but if you insist on whipping up a pot, I guess I could try them", she joked.

"Oh it's so good to hear your voice. You sound good."

"I feel good."

"I'm glad. I was getting worried. I mean, where the heck have you been? I've been calling and calling all month long."

"I know. I just got all your messages the last few days. Where I was there was no cell service."

Haley noted the noise in the background.

"Where are you now?"

"San Jose, Costa Rica. I'm at the airport."

"Costa Rica?" Haley repeated. "What the heck are you doing there?"

Peyton sighed.

"Well, it was a tough year for everyone. When school ended, I jumped in my car and I just wanted to drive and listen to cool tunes and really get myself together, figure things out in my life. So I just drove and drove with no particular destination. I knew I needed peace and quiet and time to reflect on everything. I needed to search my soul. I remembered reading about places in Central and South America where people go to relax. There are no TVs and radios or any distractions. You're just kind of one with yourself. That's what I needed and that's where I went."

"Oh my God."

"I visited the rainforests in Tortuguero. I went to the Arenal Volcano. And I found a small village and totally isolated myself from the outside world for like a week. God, Haley, I can't tell you what that was like for me. Inner peace is like the most amazing thing in the world and I finally have that. I spent the last week or so helping these American missionaries feed and give medicine to poor people."

"Wow. Peyton, that is incredible."

The blonde's eyes teared just thinking about it.

"There are no words. I mean, this whole experience has changed my life. Now I feel like I've finally faced my problems head on and I can move forward. And my mom used to always say, 'the best way to forget your own problems is to help someone else with theirs'. That's really true. And these people here have real problems. Poverty, starvation, death…it's crazy. It wasn't much but I did whatever I could for ten days and it meant the world to me and apparently it meant the world to them, too. They are such beautiful people and the children…I mean, wow. And they didn't know about school or Lucas or the abortion or my parents or Ellie or anything. It was nice. Helping them helped me in the process."

"That's really beautiful. I mean that. I am so proud of you, Peyton. And you seem a million times better."

"I am. It feels good to be normal again."

"So where are you headed to now?"

"Europe."

"Europe?"

"Yeah. Remember Brooke's big trip? Well, she kept begging me to join her and I thought, why the hell not? It'll be fun and hell, it's Brooke. Shopping, eating, touring, seeing the world and working on my art. What better way to end the summer and follow the trip I just had?"

"You guys are gonna have so much fun! I am jealous."

"You're waking up at noon, working on your tan at the beach house or by the private pool and getting it on daily with the hunky hubby who is crazy about you. I don't think you're the one that should be jealous."

Haley grinned.

"Well, you do have a point there..."

"So enough about me. How is married life?"

"Wonderful. Glorious. Those are like the only two words that come in mind to describe it. We're having a great time. I love it here in Tree Hill."

"How are the Scott's taking it?"

"Truthfully? Better than Nathan or I ever expected them to. His mom was kind of sketchy at first and I think she's still having a hard time dealing with it but at least she's trying now. Grandma Mae is absolutely thrilled. Grandpa Royal would probably set me on fire if he could but that's a whole other story. And Dan…"

"Uh oh."

"No, that's the weird part. He's been really…cool about everything. He didn't flip out when we told him. He doesn't interfere or try to take over with anything. We hardly ever see him because he's so busy but when we do, it's actually pleasant. And we're living with him and it's been totally fine. My crazy, weed smoking, liberal preaching family is actually in town with their Scooby Doo Mystery Machine looking RV parked smack dab in the middle of his beautiful driveway in his prized ritzy neighborhood and he hasn't said one negative word."

Peyton chuckled.

"Certainly not the Dan Scott I've heard about. Does a lobotomy come with taking office these days?"

"I don't know but I think it has to do with being in love."

"I thought Nathan's parents were getting a divorce."

Haley shrugged.

"They are. He is dating his assistant. Blonde, great body, pretty, intelligent…only four years older than us."

"Ah! I see, said the blind man. Well, that will do it every time. Nothing like a little of that Girls Gone Wild loving to get the new mayor kick started."

"Amen to that but my husband hates it. We heard them one night getting it on in the master bedroom and poor Nathan was traumatized for life I think", Haley giggled.

"Whoa. Too funny. This makes me really sorry I'm gonna miss your reception now."

Haley's smile quickly faded.

"Oh man. Yeah, I guess you are about to get on a plane to Europe from Costa Rica. I take it there are no detours to Tree Hill."

Peyton sighed.

"Sorry, dude. That's what I was calling to tell you. Unfortunately, there is no way I can make it."

"That's too bad. I was hoping you could."

"Me too but I'll see you guys soon enough and we'll party then, right?"

"I am so holding you to that promise."

"I can't wait."

"I hope you have a fabulous time in Europe and because you'll be with Brooke and hey, just because it's Europe, I know you will but I am really gonna miss you on Saturday. It just won't be the same without you."

"Well, drink a lot of beer for me, take a lot of pictures and cheesy home movies and we'll get drunk and watch them in Winston Salem soon. It'll be fun, kind of like your own pajama jammy jam bachelorette party."

"Deal."

"One more thing", Peyton carefully began.

"What's up?"

"Is, um, is…is Lucas coming to the reception? Have you guys talked to him at all this summer?"

Her voice tried to sound casual and nonchalant but the hint of anxiety and genuine concern in her tone could not be ignored.

"Yeah. Uh, Nate and I have actually talked to him a few times this summer. He is coming to the reception and then he's gonna hang out for a few weeks here in Tree Hill with us. He should be driving down in a couple of days."

Peyton swallowed hard.

"Oh."

"I guess you haven't talked to him."

"Nah."

Haley treaded on dangerous waters.

"Do you want to?"

Peyton shrugged.

"I don't know", she finally answered quietly.

"Anything you want me to tell him for you when I see him this weekend?"

Peyton thought long and hard. There was so much to say, so much she wanted him to know. The sentences were on the tip of her tongue. But at the last minute she decided silence was her best option.

"No. Um, no, it's cool. I mean, if he asks about me, like how I'm doing or whatever, not that he would ask about me but just in case he does…uh, just tell him I'm okay."

Haley nodded.

"I will. I promise."

"Thanks. Um, listen I have a plane to catch…"

"Yeah, okay. I know you have to go and all."

"Sorry I couldn't talk longer and I'm sorry I can't make it for Saturday."

"It's cool, Peyton. We totally understand. I'm just glad you're alright."

"I am. For the first time in a long time, I'm more than alright"

"It's so good to hear your voice and I can't wait to see you again. Until then, be good and take care and have a lot of fun with Brooke."

"I will. And you and Nathan have a good time, too. I mean that. This weekend and the rest of the summer and everything. Just enjoy yourselves. I'll see you all real soon."

"Later, Peyton. I love you."

"Take care and tell Nathan I said hi. Love you, too."

Haley hung up with a contented smile.

"Was that Peyton?" Nathan yawned as he rolled over.

"Yeah. She's okay. She's been in Costa Rica for the last month and now she's flying out to meet up with Brooke in Europe."

"That's cool."

"She sounded awesome, babe. Like a different person."

"Good for her. It just sucks she won't be able to hang out on Saturday."

"I know. I'm pretty bummed about that too but we'll have plenty of other chances to be together and the most important thing is that she is alright."

Nathan stretched and pulled his wife into the crook of his arm.

"You ready for Saturday?"

She grinned.

"Of course. Parties are always fun and I know this one will be too. Everybody worked so hard on it. I have a feeling it's gonna be a night to remember."

Nathan shivered involuntarily with Haley's last words. Somehow he had that feeling too.


	147. Unforgettable

The Range Rover pulled up to Deb Scott's beach house amidst dozens upon dozens of other cars. There were lights and people everywhere, the delicious aroma of the food greeting them as soon as they arrived.

"We're late to our own reception", Haley lamented.

Nathan chuckled.

"It's not that serious. Aren't the bride and groom supposed to be late?"

She shrugged.

"I never heard that."

"It's no big deal, Hales."

"Yes, it is. I feel bad."

"Well, that's what you get for seducing me in the shower when we had less than an hour to get ready in the first place", he grinned, opening her car door and taking her by the hand.

"Me? Whatever, buddy. I recall it was you doing all the seducing."

"You know you love it", he winked as they approached the deck.

"Well, look who decided to show up?" Lydia announced loudly as soon as she caught sight of her daughter and son in law.

The partygoers erupted into applause, dividing into two sides like the Red Sea as the guest of honor newlyweds walked between them, hugging and greeting everyone. At the head of the line were the families. Nathan and Haley gave heartfelt hugs to each of the James'.

"Congrats, Haley bub", Taylor smiled.

"Thanks, Tay", Haley nodded.

"You too, little brother in law", Taylor purred. "Enjoy your night."

Between the two families was Coach Whitey Durham who enveloped Nathan in a bear hug.

"You made it, Coach. Thanks for coming."

"Wouldn't miss it, Nate."

"Coach, this is my wife, Haley. And Hales, this is The Man."

"Nice to meet the one who whipped this guy into shape. I tried for years, little darlin'."

Haley gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Nice to meet you, Coach Durham and thank you for coming. I've heard so many great things about you."

Nathan visibly tensed as they made their way over to the Scott's.

"I am so happy for you both", Mae hugged them at the same time. "May you enjoy a long, happy life together."

Royal just grunted as Mae gave him a little pinch.

"Try not to get knocked up until you finish law school and this one is in the NBA, that is if you can stay out of trouble, boy."

"Um, thanks, Mr. Scott…I think."

"Yeah", Nathan rolled his eyes. "You might want to think about making your own Hallmark cards with that one, Grandpa."

Next was Keith.

"You're a good man, Nate and Haley, you're a good girl. I'm proud of you both. Take care of each other", he wrapped his arms around both of them.

Beside him was Deb who pulled Nathan into a warm embrace.

"My boy. My sweet, beautiful boy", she kissed his forehead. "I love you so, so much, honey. I've always just wanted the best for you. I want you to be happy."

"I am happy, Mom."

She turned her attention to Haley before grabbing the young woman's hand.

"I love my son. I have always helped him, guided him, taken care of him and loved him. Now it's your turn. I prayed he would find someone special and good…well, he did. Welcome to our family, Haley. Take care of my son."

"I will", she hugged Deb. "Thank you. I will. I love Nathan with all my heart."

Grinning, stood the mayor himself with an elegant but nevertheless stunning Erica at his side.

"Congratulations, son", Dan gave him a firm handshake.

"Thanks, man", Nathan mumbled.

"Haley", he nodded, giving her a kiss.

"Thank you for everything, Dan."

"Best wishes to you both", Erica smiled. "I hope this is a beautiful night you'll remember with love always."

And then just as the smoke cleared, there stood a beaming Lucas Scott. Haley jumped in his waiting arms as he knocked fists with Nathan.

"You made it!" she smothered her brother in law with kisses.

"Told you I wouldn't miss it for the world, little sis. How's it going, Nate?"

Nathan grinned.

"Thanks for coming, dude. We're glad to see you."

"A present for the newlyweds", he handed them a small wrapped gift.

"Thank you. You shouldn't have."

Elijah scratched his head.

"Aw, dude, I didn't know we had to like buy presents and stuff."

"Don't be such a tool", Quinn pinched him. "Mom put your name on the one from the whole family."

"Yeah but Nathan's brother got them something and I'm Haley's brother…"

"Hey, Eli, it's cool", Nathan told him.

Elijah fished in his pockets and pulled out a wad of cash.

"I got 12 ones. You can have it if you want."

Haley smiled.

"No thanks, sweetie."

"Man, I still feel like ass. Here. This is a good fattie", he handed them a huge joint.

Dan quickly jumped in front of them.

"Let the party begin!"

And the mingling and music began again as the scowling politician rolled his eyes. A good time was had by all as the deejay scratched and spun the latest tunes.

"Go Lydia! Go baby! It's your birthday! Get down! Do the Funky Chicken!" Jimmy egged his wife on as they moved on the dance floor to a popular hip hop song.

"Kill me now", Haley groaned from the buffet.

Lucas chuckled.

"They're pretty cool and hey, your mom has rhythm."

Nathan smiled as well as they plied their plates with food.

"Who would have thought this?" an unfamiliar voice asked. "Big Time at his wedding reception."

Nathan grinned and turned around, putting his meal temporarily aside. He bumped fists, then exchanged a manly hug with the person standing in front of him.

"Tony Battle!"

"Hey, Nate. Good to see you."

"Good to see you too, man. It's been a long time. What have you been up to?"

"Too long. You know, doing my thing at UNCW. How you been?"

Nathan grinned and shrugged.

"Getting married. Let me introduce you. Tony, this is my brother, Lucas Scott and my wife, Haley. Luke, Hales, this is the man, the myth, the legend, Tony Battle. We grew up together. He was my co captain on the Ravens. I taught him everything he knows."

"Yeah right", Tony smiled as he exchanged greetings with Lucas and Haley. "I used to school this fool down at the River Court daily."

"If you're home for the summer we'll have to play sometime."

"No doubt. And since I missed the wedding, maybe we can go downtown next week and hit up the bars, score some free drinks. Kind of like a bachelor party, that is if the missus is cool with it."

"Sounds like fun", Haley agreed.

"Yeah. We can celebrate my old bachelor days of the past and my getting reinstated back on the team at Wake."

Lucas raised his beer and clinked bottles with Tony.

"We'll drink to that."

Nathan smiled. He felt good. It was a good time. So far it was a night to remember but in a good way. All the people that should have been there were and they were all celebrating the marriage of Mr. and Mrs. Nathan Scott.

"Everything okay, babe?" Haley looked at him.

"Everything is perfect", he winked.

Together they sat and ate with Lucas and Tony, occasionally joined by other friends. And after the food, the floor was cleared for the official dances. Haley and Nathan danced to I'll Be by Edwin McCain as they stared lovingly into each other's eyes as if they were the only two people on earth. Next were the parent dances. Nathan and Lydia cut a rug to Chicago's You're The Inspiration while he and Deb danced to What A Wonderful World by Louis Armstrong. Then Haley and Jim took center stage as both tearfully swayed to Daddy's Little Girl by the Mills Brothers as Haley requested that the song be played two times so she could dance twice as long with her father.

"Don't forget about me" Dan grinned, cueing the deejay as he swept Haley in his arms to the sound of The Temptations and My Girl.

"What the…" Lucas began.

Nathan just shook his head and smirked.

"Told you."

After enjoying dancing with everyone, it was time for the family pictures. Then Mae guided the couple to where the gorgeous wedding cake awaited them. Together Nathan and Haley cut their slices, following tradition as they fed one another a piece.

"Did the camera guy get that, Grandma?" Nathan asked.

"Yes, dear. It should make for a beautiful photo."

"Good", he grinned with mischief as all of a sudden, he grabbed a piece of cake with his bare hand and smooshed it into the side of his wife's face.

Haley screamed and giggled before returning the favor much to the delight and amusement of all the guests. It had been a fun and wonderful night with only the official toasts and speeches left. Jimmy James stood front and center, much to the mayor's dismay, in his bare feet and trademark colorful open shirt as he used his spoon to clink perhaps a little too roughly on the champagne glasses the Scott's had paid thousands for.

"Here ye, here ye. For those of you that don't know, I'm Jimmy James and this here is my wife Lydia. We're Haley's crazy unfit parents and on behalf of Lyd and our sons Jo and Eli, our daughters Viv, Quinn and Tay and all our grandchildren, I'd like to say a few words. Haley bub often says that we her family have never been serious a day in our lives and most of the time she'd be right but first and foremost I must say, congratulations, Nathan and Haley! Nate, welcome into our family and we wish you and Haley a wonderful life together. Haley bub, our best wishes to you and your new husband for a long and happy life with fond memories, just as you made many happy memories for us in your years growing up. As your father I must say just how proud of you I am and how much I, we, all love you. You have been a joy from the moment you were born and standing here tonight watching the grown up beauty you have become, brings tears to my eyes because to us, your loving family, you will always be our little girl, our little Haley bub."

Haley blinked back tears as her mother took the microphone.

"Before us today stands a beautiful, charming, mature pre law student and wife but we remember all the mud puddles you found and the mud patties you and Vivi and Quinn and Tay made. We remember the thoughtful little girl with the mile wide smile in the denim overalls and two pigtails. We remember the little girl who loved nature and all God's creatures and people. We remember the day you left for college, away from us to venture out on your own and begin a new life. We remember the giddy phone call we received the first time we heard the name Nathan Scott. You kept saying what a great guy he was and Nate, you didn't disappoint. It took a gunshot and a runaway bride but you two finally pulled your head out of your asses and made it to the altar. The day you exchanged vows and became one was a glorious day, your day. And tonight is your night…the most memorable of all! God bless you, we love you both."

The guests cheered as it was Lucas' turn.

"Good evening. For those of you who do not know me, I am the groom's brother and my name is Lucas. I would first like to express my heartfelt thanks to Nathan and Haley for the privilege of being apart of their special day. Last August when I first started at Wake Forest University, the first time I met the brother I'd never seen face to face for 19 years…well, if you told me that come this summer we'd be here in Wrightsville Beach, celebrating together his wedding to his tutor, well, I would have called you crazy. But here we are and as unbelievable as it is, as much as it took to get here, it might be crazy but above all it's a beautiful thing as love often is. Nate, we got off on the wrong foot at the beginning and it has been a rocky road but I wouldn't trade it for anything. Getting to know you has impacted my life more than you'll ever know and it is an honor to be your friend. And Haley, what can I say? That beautiful, beaming smile of yours kind of says it all. You look absolutely gorgeous today but that pales in comparison to the beauty of your soul. Your loyalty, your heart, your wonderfully kind spirit is a great addition not only to Nathan's life but this entire family as well. How blessed was I this year to gain a brother and a sister. Although the seeds of your relationship took a while to sprout and there were obstacles along the way, Nate and Hales, it has quickly blossomed through your undeniable love, trust and dedication for each other for everyone else to see. May your relationship continue to flourish, your dreams become fulfilled, and the rest of your life be filled with the joy and happiness that fill your hearts today. God bless you both. We love you all."

Not to be outdone or miss a chance in the spotlight, Dan Scott raised his glass along with that super politician grin. Deb downed another drink. Her nerves had been on edge and the alcohol had been sustaining her sanity all night.

"Good evening, all. I'm standing up here tonight, pretty boastful I have to admit, of both my sons but particularly Nathan and his bride Haley. I have come to sing their praises, and if I happen to embarrass either one of them in the process, I apologize right now! On behalf of the Scott family, we want to welcome each of you to the lovely reception this evening. It is a true testament to the newlyweds that you have taken time from your busy schedule to come and celebrate this blessed event. I have never seen a more beautiful bride than Haley and my son looks just plain button busting proud, doesn't he? He was always a handsome thing, both my boys are but they can't help it. They get it from their Old Man", he joked to the laughter of all the listeners. "Nathan and Haley do not come lightly into this marriage. They have each led successful lives up to this point, and each is a wonderful individual alone. However, as wonderful and unique each of them is, together they make the perfect couple! Nathan now has a warmer heart, a wonderful glow of love about him, and family has taken on a whole new meaning for him. We have always been father and son, but we are now friends. He has a stronger tie to the family now, and it's a wonderful transformation to watch him take on the role of husband and start a new household. And Haley is a terrific young woman. She lights up with love when she sees my son. She is compassionate, filled with laughter, grounded and happy. She is honest, trustful, faithful, sweet, kind, warm hearted and intelligent. You are truly a wonderful person and we welcome you into our family with open arms! I don't have much advice for the newlyweds but, if I had any advice, it might just be to Nathan. Son, always remember to keep the seat down, never fight before you go to bed, and to always say 'yes dear', except if Haley happens to ask 'does this make me look fat?' Everyone, I'd like you to raise your glass and toast my son, Nathan and his new bride, Haley."

"Here, here", the crowd toasted.

"Okay, now I'm really starting to get sketched out. This is just freaky", Lucas whispered to Nathan who just smiled and shrugged.

"I say aliens kidnapped the real Dan but that's just my opinion."

"Is there room for one more toast?"

Everyone craned their necks to get a look and Nathan's heart fell in his throat. It was Taylor.

"Um, everybody thanks for coming. Hales and I appreciate it. Good night", Nathan tried to rush.

Taylor smirked.

"Not so fast, little brother in law. May I have everyone's attention, please? I am Taylor James, the bride's sister and I have a very special surprise for the bride and groom. I have put together a very special and shall we say intimate videotape of the groom. He's in his finest moments, trust me, doing something he loves, something he is very, very good at."

There was a murmur throughout the crowd and even Haley gave her husband a puzzled look. Nathan felt his knees buckle. Taylor was looking right at him and he didn't trust the twinkle in her eye or the smirk on her face. She was up to something but what could it be? What videotape? Then it hit him. When Taylor had been at Wake, she'd had one of those video cell phones. What if, unbeknownst to him, during their secret tryst in his SUV, she had recorded it all? Now was her perfect time to extract revenge and humiliate him. She probably had edited it to music and it was about to play and everyone, including Haley would find out what a scoundrel he was.

"No!" Nathan yelled out with one last feeble attempt.

But it was too late. He could only close his eyes.

"Oh sweetie, look at you", Haley cooed. "That's so sweet. I can't believe Tay did this for us."

Nathan slowly opened one eye. On the plasma flat screen the entire party was viewing looked like something out of a commercial, complete with the sappy background music. There were pictures of little Nathan playing on a pee wee team and bouncing a basketball in the Scott's driveway. There were slow motion highlights from his high school and college glory days. Everyone oohhed and aahhed and clapped and Haley even shed a tear as Nathan looked away, anywhere but Taylor's taunting gaze.

"Wow, how touching", Erica smiled as she stepped up to mic. "That's certainly a tough act to follow but if I might say a few words. I wrote a poem for the bride and groom…"

"What the hell is this?" Deb sneered.

Lydia shrugged.

"Don't get your feathers ruffled, Debbie. Erica just wants to say something."

"Why? She has no right. She isn't family. She isn't even a friend. She's just the bleach blonde broad banging my husband."

"Debbie…"

Deb downed another drink before marching onstage.

"Thank you, Miss Marsh but that will be enough."

Erica looked stunned as a surprised pause fell about the onlookers.

"Excuse me, Deb…"

"That's Mrs. Scott to you or had you forgotten, honey?"

"Oh shit", Nathan muttered.

Lucas slipped quietly on the platform and tried to ease Deb away.

"I'm fine, Lucas! I'm fine! Let me go…"

"Please excuse the interruption, ladies and gentlemen. Mrs. Scott is feeling under the weather. Now if the bride and groom and Mayor Scott would join me for a photo…" Erica tried to continue.

"You have no right!" a drunken Deb stumbled away.

"Mom!" Nathan shouted.

"This is my family and my picture!"

With that, she yanked at the strap of Erica's dress, the whole front seam giving away and exposing a lacy black bra. The crowd gasped and poor Erica looked mortified.

"Deb, how dare you!" Dan reprimanded. "Thank goodness, Erica is my assistant and she has more class than to retaliate…"

"You old, drunk, silicone filled bitch!" Erica screamed, tearing off a piece of Deb's clothing as well.

"Oh. My. God", Haley closed her eyes.

"No one talks about my breasts and believe me, sweetie, they are mine", Deb slapped her rival.

"Don't you mean Dan's? He paid for them!" Erica slapped back.

A horrified Deb then gave the young assistant a push that landed her in the pool right underneath the beautifully lit marquee that read, "Unforgettable". A sputtering Erica grabbed Deb's ankles and pulled her in as well where the cat fight continued. Lucas leaned in to try to separate them and ended up getting thrown in the water too.

"Oh gosh, babe. Do something", Haley pleaded to Nathan.

"Do what? Look at Luke. He looks like a drowned rat out there and he's already caught about three random left hooks. I'm not getting in the middle of that. No way."

Haley shrugged and tilted her head.

"Except for the biting, scratching and hair pulling by Erica, it looks like your mom is kind of winning."

Nathan grinned proudly.

"She does throw a hell of a right, doesn't she?"

"Oh dear", Mae sighed.

"Dan, what the hell is wrong with you?" Royal demanded. "You're just gonna stand there and let these two little girls embarrass you? You're the mayor for Christ's sake!"

"Oh shut up, Royal!" Deb and Erica chimed simultaneously as they pulled the grumpy old patriarch in as well.

They continued their fight as more and more clothes were shed. Dan looked on with a smirk and a turned on twinkle in his eye.

"Now, now ladies", he grinned, admiring from afar but not getting to close to the action as his estranged wife and girlfriend fought over him.

Keith finished his beer and grinned.

"Now this is what I'm talking about. Hell of a party, guys", he stripped down to his skivvies and joined in.

"Rock on!" Elijah took it to another level and got completely naked before diving in.

All around them was utter chaos as the stunned newlyweds just stared at each other.

"And you were afraid something would go wrong", Haley whispered leaning her head back against her husband's chest.

He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her shoulders as they sighed, staring up at the dangling marquee.

"At least they kept true to the theme. This will be one unforgettable night."

Haley could just smile as she eyed the pandemonium in front of her, most of Tree Hill's elite citizens soaking wet in their best evening wear brawling in a pool at her wedding reception.

"You got that right, babe."

"Want to grab what's left of our wedding cake and the presents and go home and watch DVDs in bed?"

Haley kissed Nathan's lips.

"I thought you'd never ask."


	148. A Man Apart

Lucas smiled as he applied chalk to the end of his pool stick for the rematch with Tony Battle. It was a quiet night in the middle of the week in a low key bar located in downtown Tree Hill. It reminded one of Cheers, a place where everybody knew your name and they were always glad you came. It was the perfect place to relax and have fun and kick back with friends. Nathan Scott and Tony Battle just so happened to be the hometown celebrities so the normal dilemma of what it would take for a bunch of 20 year olds to score some beer was not even a problem. Mostly it was a welcome contrast from the party that had gotten way out of control the week before. Things were often expected to get a little rowdy when a bunch of college kids got together but who would have ever expected it would be the mayor's wife and his assistant to really get the night started?

As Lucas and Tony played pool, Elijah, Jimmy, and Keith had kept company at the bar. Across the way, Haley threw darts with her husband, mother and two of her sisters. Nathan eventually took a break to get a refill at the end of the bar. He smiled as he took a seat, content with life. Life was good. He was enjoying Tree Hill, actually enjoying time with his two blended families and even the paying gig at Dan's dealership was going pretty well. And most of all, best of all, there was Haley.

"She's something else, isn't she?" Keith asked, motioning towards Haley as he slapped his nephew on the back.

Nathan smiled proudly.

"Yeah. She's pretty cool."

"You two still recovering from the reception from Hell?"

"We're good. I mean, you know something crazy is bound to happen when our family gets together like that. I just didn't expect Mom to get drunk and have a royal rumble."

Keith chuckled.

"Neither did your dad. Man, the look on Dan's face was priceless."

"He enjoyed it though. Mom and Erica fighting over him half naked in a pool? Come on. He loved every minute of it."

"Yeah, Deb is still cringing about that one."

"How is she?"

"A little embarrassed but it felt good for her to beat Erica's ass."

"That was a good fight."

Keith nodded.

"It was. So now what? What are the plans for the rest of the summer?"

"Well, we only have about a month left, if that. Hales and I are gonna get our own apartment right off campus so we have to get all that set up. Then I have to report for pre season conditioning at basketball camp. I guess for now we'll keep hanging out and enjoying the rest of the summer. At least Luke is here. That's pretty cool."

"He's a good kid, that Lucas. I've enjoyed getting to know him. I'm glad you guys are acting more like friends and like brothers."

Nathan took another chug of beer and shrugged his shoulders.

"That's what we are, right? I mean, he's a good guy. We just had to get to know each other."

"I'm glad. That's a good attitude. Family and friends are important. Blood is thicker than water, always remember that, Nate. At one time, your dad and I were pretty close. It hasn't been that way since we were kids but I still miss it. There is nothing more precious or sacred than the relationship between two brothers. It's a good thing you and Luke aren't letting that opportunity go to waste. I'm real proud of you. Haley, basketball…everything. You're really handling your life now. You've grown up a lot, come a long way. You're a good man."

"Thanks", Nathan smiled as Keith winked and walked away.

He was a lucky man for sure. He knew that just turning around and watching his wife. Nathan couldn't describe that warm feeling he felt every time he saw her. That smile, that laugh, the way she looked at him, the way she felt in his arms. Tony had even teased him about being "whipped" and dragging his ball and chain along on the guys' night out but Nathan had only laughed it off with a shrug. Sure he valued his privacy and he liked time alone with his friends to hang out but the truth was, he never got tired of Haley. Why not invite her along? He was always so much happier with her than without her.

"You gonna quit nursing beers all night and finally do some shots like a real man?"

Nathan's muscles tensed. He didn't even have to turn around. He already knew who it was that had taken the vacant bar stool beside him.

"Hey, Taylor", he mumbled.

"Hey, yourself, Stud. Just saw you sitting over here all by your lonesome and I figured you could use some company."

"Well, you figured wrong. I'm fine."

She smiled at him.

"Do I detect a hint of animosity?"

"No."

"Oh come on. You can do better than that. Don't lie to me. We're family now, remember?"

Nathan looked right at her.

"Okay. I am kind of pissed while we're on the subject. What was up with that little stunt you tried to pull at the reception?"

"You mean my heartfelt, emotional tribute to your athletic success?" she batted her eyes while Nathan rolled his.

"Ha ha, Taylor."

"Scared you, didn't I, Cutie?"

"Real funny. You almost ruined everything."

"How did I do that? Take a pill or something, this sudden case of extreme paranoia you've got going on is so not working for you. I didn't almost ruin anything. Nobody has a clue what happened between us and as far as I'm concerned, it can be our dirty little secret forever."

"You promise, Taylor?"

"My lips are sealed. How many times do I have to tell you that? Besides, we didn't do anything wrong technically. At the time we were two horny, consenting, single adults. How was I supposed to know you and my little sister would have a whirlwind romance and end up getting hitched?"

"I didn't know it either but if it ever gets out, it's still gonna look bad, it's still gonna cause a shit load of problems and Haley is still gonna be pissed. I don't want that, any of it."

"Neither do I. Besides, did you really think I'd spill the beans in front of everyone? Come on, Nathan, give me a little credit. And at the wedding reception of all places? That's just plain out tacky."

"I don't know…"

"Look, you're a good guy. I like you, Nathan. But Haley loves you. And obviously you love her. I'd never try to come between you two. Granted, little sis and I don't always see eye to eye on everything but the last thing I want is for Haley to get hurt. I'm not that mean."

Nathan nodded.

"Thanks."

"But I must admit, the look on your face was priceless! Watching you squirm was pleasure enough."

"Glad you enjoyed it", he muttered sarcastically.

"Consider it an initiation of sorts. Welcome to the James family, little brother in law. Are we cool?"

She raised her beer bottle and after a few reluctant seconds, so did Nathan.

"We're cool, Taylor."

She winked and was on her way, leaving him still a bit shaken up. He finished his beer and headed to the restroom before rejoining the others. On his way out, he ran smack dab into another person exiting the female bathroom.

"I'm so sorry", she sweetly apologized.

"It was my fault…"

Nathan looked up and found himself staring into a set of once very familiar eyes. She recognized him as well and they stared at each other in stunned silence.

"Oh my God…"

"Bevin…um, hey."

It had been a long time. In fact, it seemed like several lifetimes ago. There was a time when the two had been great friends and a lot more. They had been Tree Hill's most popular and inseparable duo. But that was before he had cheated on her. Before he had fallen in with Rachel Getina and her drugs. All before he finally decided to stop the lies and come clean, even if he meant hurting her and destroying what was left of their relationship.

"Nathan…hey."

Great. More awkward silence.

"How's it going?" he finally mumbled, staring at the floor, shoving his hands deep inside his pockets.

"Good", she nodded. "I've been good. What about you? What have you been up to?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Stuff, school…getting married."

Nathan briefly flashed the wedding ring on his finger.

"So it is true. I'd heard…"

"Yeah. Um, she's great. I married Haley James, well, Haley Scott now. She was my tutor."

"I met her. She seemed really nice, really great."

"She is."

Both nodded as the tension built and they looked for an excuse, any excuse to get the hell out of there.

"Well, Nathan, it was nice running into you. Congratulations on your marriage."

Bevin smiled before walking away but Nathan couldn't let her go again like that. There were things he needed to say.

"Bev! Wait!"

He called out after her and she stopped, pausing by a table in the back.

"Yeah?"

"Look, I know I apologized before for all the bad things I did and all the crap I put you through but I am sorry, Bevin. I was a bastard. I really screwed you over. I know I hurt you a lot but I swear I never meant to. You have a right to be pissed off and I know I have no right to stand here and ask your forgiveness but I just wanted to let you know that it was all on me. You were great. I was the one that messed up. I just hope you don't hate me and think I'm a horrible person forever."

There it was. The words had been on his mind for months and now he'd finally had the chance to man up and express his true feelings. He had no idea how she would react but in his heart it was the right thing to do.

"Nathan, you did hurt me", she slowly began. "I won't deny that. It was hard to get over that because I felt so betrayed. You lied to me so much and I felt like we were better than that."

"Bevin…"

"I can move pass that. I don't think you're this awful monster. Yeah, you can be a little rough around the edges but I know you're a good person when it comes down to it. I've seen that good guy so many times. You know, it's one thing to lie to me but I think it's a million times worse for you to lie to yourself."

"I'm not anymore. I've changed a lot."

"Are you happy?"

"Yeah."

"Do you love Haley? In your heart, is she the right one for you?"

Nathan nodded firmly without hesitation. Those two things he would always be sure of.

"I love Haley more than anything. She's it for me."

Bevin nodded.

"Then treat her right. Be the man I know you can be. Don't mess this one up."

"I won't. And Bev?"

"Yes, Nate?"

He took a deep breath.

"For what it's worth, I just want you to know I never cheated on you with Haley. She came way after you and I were done. It probably doesn't even matter now but I wanted you to know."

She smiled at him.

"I do know. It's okay, Nathan. I wish you the best, both of you. You moved on with your life and I've gone on with mine. Maybe we weren't right for each other but whoever you're meant to be with, if she has your heart, then she is a lucky lady. So I do forgive you. I forgave you a long time ago."

"That's a lot to forgive."

"I know. Believe me, I know but it's okay. The past is the past, right?"

She was right. The past was the past.

"I'm sorry, Bevin."

She responded by giving him a quick but sincere hug. She placed a kiss on his cheek before walking away.

"Take care of yourself…and Haley."

And then she was gone.

"Hey."

Nathan jumped when he felt a pair of small arms wrap around him. The night had already been full of surprises.

"Hey. You scared me, Hales."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah…"

"Was that Bevin I just saw?"

"Yeah. We ran into each other. I had no idea she'd be here."

"You alright?"

"Yeah. We talked for a minute. I told her about us…and then I apologized again for all the dick things I did to her that she didn't deserve. I mean, I know it's over and that's the past but I still feel bad. I just had to look in her eyes again and know she's okay and that she doesn't hate me."

"Well, what did she say?"

"That she forgives me and that she hopes you and I are happy together."

"That's very sweet."

"It is. She's a good person."

"Do you feel any better?"

Nathan sighed.

"A lot. You have no idea."

"Good."

"Are you cool with that? She's my ex and all but, I mean…"

"Of course. Sweetie, she was a big part of your life. Things ended on a sour note. You wanted to redeem yourself. I am very proud of you for what you did. I know you still care about her feelings and it must have taken a lot to say the things you said. Good for you. Maybe that's the closure you both needed."

Haley was right. He felt a million times better and he had a feeling so did Bevin. Closure was exactly what they both needed.

"Yeah, it's just…well, that hug didn't mean anything. It was innocent."

Haley grinned and shrugged.

"Of course it was. Friends hug. Actually, I'm glad you did."

"You are?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Look, you are my husband and I'm your wife. I totally trust you with everything. I know you'd never hurt me or cheat on me or compromise our vows in any way. And we don't keep secrets from each other."

Nathan felt like dying a thousand deaths. She was smiling, looking right at him with the beautiful, warm, brown eyes that obviously trusted him so. What was he supposed to do? What was he supposed to say? "Hey, babe, by the way…" Yeah right.

Instead, he just held her a little closer.

"I love you, Hales", he whispered.

She stroked his face, noticing the hint of worry etched on it.

"You sure you're okay, baby?"

He nodded.

"I'm fine."

"Good. I love you too", she kissed his lips. "Come on. Let's rejoin the party."

Taking a deep breath, he did so. Swallowing his pride, his ego, his fears and most of all his guilt, Nathan Scott returned to normal life.


	149. Dan's Right Hand Women

Haley and Lucas made their way downstairs to the dinner table and its usual delicious aroma of food. However, oddly missing was the noise and commotion that had come with the added dinner guests over the past few weeks.

"Where is everyone?" Haley asked her sister, Taylor.

"Mom, Dad, Eli, Quinn and Ricky Jay went sightseeing this afternoon and they called to say they found this cool new vegan restaurant near the beach so they're checking that out and Mom said not to wait up."

Haley nodded as Erica soon joined the three. She was dressed in her familiar business casual best, hair and make up perfect as usual but her normal smile and diplomatically pleasant demeanor had been replaced with a hint of sadness or at least worry.

"Something smells good", Lucas rubbed his hands together. "Erica, did you do all this?"

The blonde nodded as the food was served.

"I had it catered actually. Dan mentioned something this morning about craving seafood so I ordered up Swordfish in Mojo marinade, shrimp scampi and crab cakes. Taylor, there is Egglplant Parmigiana and Vegetarian chili for you and your family."

"Thanks but they won't be back for a while. Looks like it's just you, me, Lucas and Haley bub."

Erica frowned.

"Looks that way. I just wish I knew where Dan was."

"Oh he's with Nathan", Haley volunteered. "Something about a new inventory came up. Anyway, they're going to be late."

Erica said nothing as the four began their meal in silence and a few minutes later, the front door opened and there were voices. In walked father and son, equally handsome in their pressed and tailored suits. But they were not alone. They were followed by another person, an attractive blonde woman in her mid twenties wearing a nice dress.

"Did I predict this or not?" Dan grinned, ushering the two into the dining room. "I told you dinner would be on the table, hot, fresh and delicious.

"Seafood", Nathan grinned appreciatively as he took off his jacket, settled into a seat and kissed his wife's forehead. "Man, I am starving. I haven't had anything since lunch."

"If I might have everyone's attention, I'd like to introduce you all to someone. This is Fiona Shepherd, our newest finance manager who comes to us all the way from Baltimore, Maryland. Fiona, this is my other son, Lucas. That is Nathan's wife, Haley, Haley's sister, Taylor and my mayoral assistant, Miss Erica Marsh."

"How do you do?" Fiona smiled and shook everyone's hand. "It's very nice to meet everyone."

Pleasant greetings were exchanged across the table until it was Miss Marsh's turn. She grunted and cut her eyes at Dan, obviously upset as being introduced simply as the mayor's assistant.

"I didn't have that obnoxious thing Jim and Lydia call an RV blocking my driveway for a change. Where are our other guests?" Dan inquired.

"Mom, Dad, Quinn, Eli and Ricky Jay are out for the evening. They won't be back in time for dinner", Haley answered.

"And the day just keeps getting better", Dan grinned as he pulled out a chair for Fiona.

"Dan, I had no idea you would be bringing company", Erica said through pursed, pouty lips as her fork stabbed at the swordfish.

"We worked late and Fiona is new to the area. She has been such a valuable addition to Dan Scott Motors. I thought it was appropriate that she join us for dinner."

"I'm not sure there is enough food."

The entire table focused on the tension between the two lovers and the obvious abundance of dinner.

"Uh oh", Lucas whispered under his breath as Nathan simply smirked.

Fiona nodded and smiled, as if she knew the true sentiments behind Erica's blatant disdain.

"I did not mean to cause problems", she stood. "Perhaps another time…"

"Nonsense. Fiona, have a seat. There's plenty food for everyone."

She resumed her seat as Erica continued picking at her food, jealous tension mounting by the second.

"So, Fiona, you're from Baltimore", Haley smiled, going out on a limb for an ice breaker. "I've been there myself a time or two. Great city. The harbor is simply breathtaking."

"I love it. I was born and raised in Philadelphia but I went to college in Maryland. From then on, I was hooked. I had a new home. I've been there ever since. I was a finance major and I worked for a few banks and mortgage lenders and investment companies until I landed a gig for the Ford corporate office. There was a convention last year where I met Dan. The opportunity arose when this position opened up and how could I refuse?"

Erica simply rolled her eyes.

"So, how do you like Tree Hill so far?" Haley continued.

"It's nice. I found a great little condo near the beach that I'm in the middle of renovating. But I love the town and the people and my job, of course. Tree Hill is really beautiful. I have a feeling that I'm going to do really well out here."

Dan grinned proudly as he dug into the meal.

"Fiona is the best of the best. This young lady knows her stuff. With our huge volume import, she is just the breath of fresh air and wealth of knowledge Dan Scott Motors needs. I was just explaining to Nathan how important every aspect of finance is for any business. Ever since becoming the new mayor, you could say I've been stretched rather thin, trying to handle responsibilities for both jobs. Unfortunately there are times when I can't keep an eye out for every single financial detail and transaction concerning my dealership. I need a right hand man, or in this case, right hand woman for the job. Someone knowledgeable and experienced, who can be my eyes and ears and keep the ball rolling when I'm out running this wonderful town", he winked.

Fiona nodded.

"It's new and exciting and challenging and an all around hell of an opportunity. I am looking forward to this partnership."

"She's been on board with us just three days and already I can see a major difference. Fiona certainly whipped Accounts Payable into shape and she's taught Nathan a thing or two, right son?"

Nathan shrugged.

"It's cool."

"I'll take that as a compliment", Fiona smiled. "At least he no longer huffs and puffs and swears under his breath when he has to shadow me."

"Nathan", Haley teased, playfully smacking her husband.

"What? So I didn't want to do it at first. But it's cool now. Fiona does know her shit and besides, it beats the hell out of following Dad around all day."

Everyone shared a laugh except Erica.

"So Fiona is closer to your age and a hell of a lot prettier to look at than the Old Man", Dan joked. "I'm just glad to see you two working so well together and Nathan you seem to be learning a lot. And you two have a lot in common."

Taylor, enjoying all the banter and innuendo, grinned as she leaned back in her chair. She was never one to walk away from an opportunity to create mischief or cause trouble.

"Really? What exactly do you and Miss Shepherd have in common, little brother in law?" she gazed right over at an oblivious and unsuspecting Haley.

"A lot, actually and please, call me Fiona. In fact, Nathan and I both happen to really dig rap music."

"Is that so?" Erica curtly questioned. "I wouldn't exactly take you for the hip hop type, Miss Shepherd."

Fiona shrugged.

"Then don't judge a book by its cover, Miss Marsh."

"Dude, you should see her CD collection", Nathan turned to Lucas. "It's the shit. Run DMC, Curtis Blow, underground Beastie Boys, everything Tupac ever made plus you should hear how good the new 50 Cent plays in her Porsche."

"Kenwood, -3/4 inch carbon fiber woofers with rubber surrounds, one inch titanium dome tweeters with external crossovers, a frequency response of 30-25,000 Hz and a power range 8-120 watts RMS."

"Damn", Lucas nearly spit out his food. "You know your audio equipment."

"And my sports, too."

"Wait a minute", Nathan rolled his eyes. "Bro, get ready for this crap if you can even stomach it."

"What?" Fiona grinned. "I love college basketball and I am the biggest Maryland Terrapins fan in the world."

"You had me, then you had to ruin it", Lucas teased as he shook his head.

"I have to work with her everyday, dude, imagine how I feel."

Dan laughed out loud.

"We'll make a Wake Forest fan out of her yet, come the new season, won't we, boys?"

"Nathan has already made me promise to come to the first home opener. I will be there with bells on."

"Just as long as you wear the Wake colors."

"Now you're pushing it, Lucas."

Erica cleared her throat loudly as she stood and began clearing the dinner dishes.

"I'll be right back with dessert. I hope everyone is in the mood for chocolate cheesecake."

Fiona looked right at her with a smile.

"Chocolate cheesecake sounds great."

With a loud clank, Erica began stomping off towards the kitchen.

"Everything okay, dear?" Dan asked, grabbing her arm.

She put forth her best fake smile.

"Everything is wonderful."

"I'll go help her", Haley volunteered as the table never stopped their sports related conversation.

Haley found an obviously tense Erica preparing the dessert.

"I've got it under control, Haley", she announced.

Haley stood back and grinned, her arms folded as she watched the poor cheesecake, the subject of Erica's wrath, being butchered.

"If you say so but it doesn't look like it's a good day to be a cheesecake. You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

Erica stopped, turned and took a deep breath.

"Forgive me. I'm just irritated. It has been an incredibly long day. I am tired and cranky and I wasn't able to speak to Dan all day. He didn't even bother to return my calls then he just shows up here all smiles unannounced with that woman…"

"Who, Fiona?"

"Who else?" Erica scoffed.

"What's wrong with her? She seems nice."

"Don't they all?" Erica huffed.

Haley smiled.

"Are you jealous, Erica?"

The blonde sighed.

"It's more than enough contending with Dan's not soon enough to be almost psycho of an ex wife, Deb. Now he has to go and hire Fiona Shepherd, queen of the car financers."

"Oh, I'm sure it's harmless. She's just good at what she does."

"I bet."

"I'm sure she has zero interest in Dan. You're just stressed and it's probably making you paranoid. Don't fret. Dan cares a lot about you and you're happy together."

"I like you a lot, Haley and for your sake one day I hope you quit being so damned naïve."

"Me? Erica…"

"A man is going to be a man. Mark my words. That saying is true and it's older than time itself. Always be on your Ps and Qs when your man is in the presence of a beautiful woman."

Haley rolled her eyes.

"You're being silly and it's called trust not, naïve. I love my husband and I trust him. If I didn't, if I couldn't, then I wouldn't be with him, plain and simple. I know Nathan loves me and he has always been upfront and honest with me. He has never given me a reason not to trust him and neither has Dan with you, right?"

Erica sighed.

"But…"

"No buts."

"Fine", she conceded.

Haley wrapped an arm around her.

"You are an intelligent, beautiful, sexy woman and Dan Scott is crazy about you. You guys have a great relationship. Enjoy it. Be happy. So you wish all his associates and employees were 400 pound balding men with body odor but it's not gonna happen. So Fiona is pretty and charming and educated? She still seems nice. I like her."

"But…"

"Just give her a chance. Don't be that catty, jealous girl."

Erica exhaled.

"Alright. I will give her a chance but you better believe I'm keeping my eye on her."

"Fair enough."

"And you should too."

Haley simply shook her head and began loading saucers onto the serving trays.

"Let's eat. You'll feel better after chocolate cheesecake, trust me."

Tossing her hair back and regaining her composure, Erica marched confidently back into the living room right alongside Haley. She was determined to be the bigger person and not let her vulnerable side show as it had in the worst of forms that night with Deb at the reception. Maybe Haley was right but Erica would keep both eyes on the situation. As far as she was concerned, there was only room in Dan's life for one "right hand woman".


	150. Still The Dirtiest Player In The Game

The waves crashed against the sand as the afternoon's bright sun shone it's brilliant summer rays through the bedroom window's open blinds. It was lunchtime as two people made the best of the hour and a half or so away from work, the subject of food itself never coming up. They were hungry alright but in the mood for more wild, passionate sex rather than a mid day sandwich.

They had arrived and immediately made their way to the bedroom. A smiling Fiona removed the clip from her hair and let the long, dark blonde locks cascade down her back. She watched with interest as he stripped from his suit. His body was taunt and tanned all over, much to her delighted approval. Electrifying chills sparked all over her body as she felt his hot, minty breath against her young neck, a kiss placed on each inch of exposed skin as his hands expertly undressed her. She moaned as his fingers kneaded her flesh, his mouth and sweet touches causing her to shiver all over with the pleasure only foreplay brought and of course the anticipation of what was to come. He didn't disappoint when their bodies became one. For a long time she had wondered what it would be like to be in his bed, to kiss him, have him touch her…have his manhood buried deep inside her feminine warmth. Now she knew.

"That was good", she panted breathless when the marathon session was finally over.

"Were you expecting anything less than the best?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Fiona smiled.

"You're as cocky as you are handsome."

"Then that means I'm the most arrogant son of a bitch around."

She stared up at the ceiling, pulling the thin sheet to cover her body.

"I said this wouldn't happen."

"What?"

"You know what. I'm one of those chicks now. I have a Master's Degree in Finance from the University of Maryland. I'm smart, experienced, a hard worker and face it, I'm not that bad to look at either."

He smirked.

"True. Your point?"

"All my accomplishments and my success…well, I achieved it on my own, the honest way by working hard and doing a good job. I'm proud to say I never slept my way up the corporate ladder. Now I'm one of those broads banging the boss man on her lunch break."

Dan grinned.

"It was an enjoyable and mind blowing experience for me as well, believe me. Consider it a perk and not so much a burden. I hired you for other reasons."

She looked at him.

"You mean on the merit of my hard work, dedication and impeccable track record?"

Dan shrugged.

"Nothing but the best. I need you. Dan Scott Motors needs you. You're good at what you do. I've watched you run the hell out of Finance departments before, running circles around respected men with twice your age and experience level."

"Maybe so and it's all true and I am flattered, Dan but let's cut to the chase and get down to the nitty gritty. So I'm making six figures as the head of your financial department? That's cake, a walk in the park for me. I don't need anyone to tell me how to do that. What am I really here for?"

"There are two top secret operations very close to me that I need protected. I need someone who can handle the jobs, someone I can trust. Fiona, you are that someone."

"Fine. Lay it on me…no pun intended", she winked.

"I like your dirty mind but business before pleasure my dear. There is an important file I keep hidden in a safe deposit box in my office at the dealership. It contains a ledger with all the dealership's financial transactions since its existence."

"Sounds like you need a file clerk. Why would that be of interest to me?"

"Like I said, every transaction is listed…including the actual sales prices along with the figures I actually reported to the IRS."

Fiona laughed.

"Tax fraud, how nice. That's a federal offense, you know. It could put someone away for a long time."

"That is correct…if one were to get caught. And I haven't Fiona…ever. It has made me a lucrative fortune and provided a more than comfortable lifestyle. One can never have too much money but right now, I have bucks I'll probably never live to spend. It's a great life."

"I'm sure."

"So I need help to sustain it and you are the chosen one."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Make sure things continue to run smoothly, make sure I keep making money. Make sure the federal government as well as my family including my soon to be ex wife, Deb, remain in the dark."

"What's in it for me?"

"A great life of your own. You like to swim, don't you?"

Fiona made a face before shrugging and nodding.

"Sure. Why?"

Dan gave her that politician's grin.

"Stick with me and I'll make you so much money you'll be able to swim in it."

She sat up, letting the sheet fall from her breasts.

"You're asking a lot. There's a certain element of trust involved, don't you think? What makes you so sure you can trust me?"

"Interesting question you just posed. You're very right, Fiona. But the Scott family goes way back with the Shepherd family. My father did a lot of business with your Old Man. Something tells me the apple didn't fall too far from the tree and this is right up your alley."

"My father and grandfather taught me well."

"I'm sure they did. Oh and just so you don't get any crazy ideas…don't fuck with me. I don't plan on going to prison and if you try to take me down, I won't go alone. You'd regret it."

"Is that a threat?"

"Consider it a promise."

She smirked as she reached and lit a cigarette.

"Fair enough. Lucky for you, I don't get intimidated easily. Basically I'm on board to rip off customers, manufacturers, employees, your ex, the government and basically anybody else that stands in your way."

Dan shrugged.

"Basically."

"Okay. That's one. What's the second gig all about?"

He sighed.

"I love my family. God knows I do. Even though they didn't always understand or agree, everything I have ever done was for them, in their best interest. The name Scott means something around here and I damned well intend to keep it that way. My father is a ruthless and powerful man and he reared me in his own image. Now I have two boys. I want the best for them. I want them to enjoy wealth and privilege. I want them both in the NBA."

"I watched Nathan and Lucas play last year. They're both very good. Maybe their careers could happen without you or Royal pulling the puppet strings."

"Please. What those two dominate in as far as athletic prowess and pedigree, they more than lack in common sense. They need me."

"Fine. Where do I come in?"

"You're aware of Nathan's many troubles last year?"

"Tough break. He's a good kid. Looks like he's turning his life around."

"With proper guidance Nathan could have a brilliant future."

"He's back on the team next year and that's a hell of a start. Plus, he has Haley. I mean, I'm only 27 myself and I can't imagine getting married and settling down but it works for some people, I guess and Nathan seems to be one of them. He has a good marriage. He and Haley really love each other. I think she totally changed him. He talks about her all the time and seeing them together…it was so cute. They're sweet."

Dan made a gagging motion.

"Spare me. I don't need a reminder, it's bad enough I have to deal with that sickening crap firsthand every day."

"He's in love."

"He is ruining his life and I need your help."

"For what?"

"To come between them."

"Dan…"

"I'm serious. I have the perfect plan."

"I don't think you do. Nathan and Haley might be young but they seem like the real deal to me. All the scheming in the world couldn't break them apart."

"I tried before and it does pain me to admit failure although I almost succeeded. My mistake was in having Deb as an accomplice. She's too soft hearted to get things done."

"What am I? A cold hearted snake?"

"You're an intelligent and savvy woman who knows how to get the job done."

Fiona sighed.

"I don't know…"

"It's simple."

"Look, I'm not a prostitute, okay? I really don't like the idea of being hired to seduce your happily married son."

"Who said anything about seducing anyone?"

Fiona raised an eyebrow.

"So I don't have to sleep with Nathan?"

"It's a last resort plan only."

"No way. He'd never go for it. He's too into that girl."

"Maybe so, unfortunately but sometimes the very illusion of an act is just as potent as the act itself."

"Come again."

Dan laughed evilly.

"It's time to play a little mind game with Haley. All we have to do is plant the seed of doubt, get her to start thinking things. Put you and Nathan in a few compromising looking but nevertheless innocent positions and voila."

"She is a nice girl."

Dan shrugged.

"What does nice have to do with it?"

"She doesn't deserve this. She really loves Nathan."

"She's 20 years old. She'll be fine. She'll go on to law school and be successful and in a few years find 'the one' or whatever Prince Charming fairytale these silly young girls are into these days and it'll be happily ever after for everyone."

"Dan…"

"I will help her, take care of her even. And right now I am seen as the caring father in law. I'll be a shoulder to cry on until she gets over this and believe me, she will. And so will Nathan."

Fiona shook her head.

"You're a bad man, you know that?"

"Thanks for the compliment. Now are you in or what?"

She rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"You drive a hard bargain. Why not?"

"That's what I like to hear", he smirked. "Atta girl. That's the spirit. You don't know how much you're helping Nathan."

"Nathan or you?"

"Both. Haley is a nice girl but she's not the girl for my son. She just continues to complicate matters for our future. I'm sorry but she has to go."

"I just don't see how you do it. You grin in her face and you're so nice, all the while masterminding this hideous plot to destroy their marriage all along."

"It has been difficult. She really gets on my nerves. And those damned jabber jaws talk all the time, nonstop. It's stifling. The girl has a story for everything. And have you seen her eat? Jesus! No refinement whatsoever. It kills me to think she even has the last name Scott right now. She doesn't deserve it. I swear my idiot son should have left her on the hippie commune where he found her. And those lunatic family members of her? They are loud and obnoxious and radical and crazy…and that's just the parents! I swear, if that damned Elijah lights up one more marijuana cigarette in front of me, I am going to make him eat it!"

"Fine. I'm in, Dan, both plans. But you're not the only one who doesn't go down alone. I'm not stupid. I'm not anybody's fall guy. If anything backfires, you're on your own."

"Fair enough, Beautiful. Shall we shake on it?"

She shook his hand and smiled.

"Now how about one more roll in the hay before another meeting at the office? You know, one for the road."

"I like your thinking", Dan grinned.

He reached for his briefcase and opened it. Pulling out a stack of one hundred dollar bills, he spread them all over the bed.

"What's all this?"

He shrugged.

"A little motivation."

She laughed as they began kissing again. The two fell back on the bed as Dan's cell phone began to rang. Fiona picked it up, noting the Caller ID.

"It's the Little Woman. She's probably wondering where Mr. Mayor is spending his lunch hour."

Dan took the phone and answered it.

"Yes, my dear…how are you…yes…everything is fine…I understand…something came up…I do apologize…it's good to hear your voice as well…sounds wonderful…I can't wait…you and I alone having a nice romantic dinner…yes…no…of course, my love…"

"Priceless", Fiona muttered to herself.

"I'll speak to you soon, Erica. Oh…what am I doing now?" a spark of mischief twinkled in his eye as he gave Fiona another kiss before laying her body back and kissing his way down her smooth flat, stomach. "Why I'm eating lunch."

Fiona could only stifle her impending giggles. She had been warned but she was quickly finding out firsthand exactly what an adventure it would be working for Dan Scott.


	151. Searching For The Clearer Picture

It was perfect weather for one to laze around the beach and Haley Scott, along with her sisters, Quinn and Taylor, mother, Lydia and Erica, took full advantage soaking up the sun as the waves crashed against the sand.

"What are you reading over there?" Haley asked Quinn.

"My horoscope."

Taylor rolled her eyes.

"That is so played out and stupid. Besides, those things are always wrong anyway."

"No, they're not" Quinn frowned. "Look. Mine says, 'Today you'll feel a little bit wild, a little bit shy. Celebrate everything you are.' And Mom, yours is, 'A recent change in your routine is having a bigger and better effect than you thought.'"

"My point exactly, big sis. It's a load of horse shit, all of it. Read mine."

"Okay, um…here we go, 'The people you meet now will bring you a new point of view on a controversial topic.'"

"Like I said, horse shit."

"Whatever. You want me to read yours, Haley bub?"

Haley shrugged as she rubbed suntan lotion on her arms.

"Sure. Why not?"

"Alright. 'Inject a little romance into everything you do today…add a wink and a smile.'"

Haley grinned.

"See? That's pretty accurate advice for a newlywed woman to seduce her hunky hubby, don't you think, Tay?"

"I'm so not listening to you two", Taylor frowned.

"Alright, girls, simmer down", Lydia warned as she put on her oversized straw sun hat. "You're wrecking the peaceful mood here, isn't that right, Erica?"

"Excuse me?" the blonde finally put down her book.

"Kiddo, you've had your nose buried in that thing since we got here. What the heck is so interesting?"

"It's just a brochure", Erica replied casually.

"For what?" Lydia inquired. "New house? New car?"

"New breasts."

A silence fell briefly over the women.

"New what?" Quinn asked again.

Erica shrugged.

"New breasts. I'm thinking about having mine enlarged so I visited a plastic surgeon for a consultation. He does state of the art work, the best around here. So I can look at this brochure and basically pick and choose what I'd want mine to look like."

Taylor grabbed the brochure.

"Second page, third row, four over. Those tits rock."

"Who knew they made them that big?" Lydia put on her reading glasses.

"Erica…are you serious?" Haley sat up.

"It's not a decision set in stone but something I am seriously considering."

"But why?"

"Why do you wear make up or sexy underwear or change your hairstyle? Why do we women do any of the things that we do? To look nice and feel better about ourselves. It's common knowledge that a woman feels better when she looks better."

"True but what's wrong with you now? You look fine."

"It's just an idea, just a thought."

"Obviously a big one. You went to the doctor already. Erica, did Dan put you up to this?"

"Heavens no. He has no clue and I'd like to keep it that way. If I go through with this, it would be a total surprise."

Taylor laughed.

"Weren't you dissing Deb about her kahunas when you went all Jackie Chan on her at Nathan and Haley bub's reception? Why the sudden change of heart?"

Erica rolled her eyes.

"Deb Scott looks like she just rolled out of the Pamela Anderson wax museum. There is a difference between a sexy but subtle enhancement and plain out tacky. I, for one, know the difference. Besides, Dan is a breast man."

Haley looked right at her.

"And because of that, that's suddenly a good enough reason to make you go to a doctor and get filled with silicone or saline or whatever the hell else they shove in there?"

"It's a little cosmetic surgery, Haley. Women do it all the time."

"So? Listen, Erica, it's not so much the operation itself that concerns me. I'm more worried about your reasons for doing it."

"I like to look good for my man. Is that a crime?"

"And that's supposed to keep him from cheating on you?"

"Cheating?" Lydia asked. "Whoa, nelly! Hold the phone. Who's cheating? Erica, did Danny cheat on you?"

"Of course he hasn't and he's not going to", Haley spoke up. "Erica is just being paranoid all of a sudden ever since Fiona got hired."

"Erica, are you threatened by that chick?" Taylor inquired.

"I…I don't know. Threatened isn't the word but…"

"Personally, I don't even think she's that pretty."

Erica sighed.

"She's very pretty, Taylor. Who are we kidding? Fiona Shepherd is exactly the kind of woman men flock to. She is so Dan's type."

"And adding a couple of cup sizes to your bra is going to make your guy Fiona proof?"

"No but…"

Haley shook her head.

"You're being kind of ridiculous. If this was something you wanted for you, then I'd totally understand it but I know why you're doing it and Erica, I think it's bullshit. You're so much better than that."

"I love Dan."

"And I'm sure Dan loves you…for you. And if you can't trust him or you have to permanently physically alter your body forever just to keep him, then he was never yours to begin with."

"You know, Haley bub, there is nothing wrong with keeping a relationship fresh and sexy", Lydia began.

"I know that Mom but we're talking apples and oranges here. Two entirely different things. Please don't tell me you're agreeing with her."

Lydia shrugged.

"Men are men. We love them, we trust them. That's fine and dandy. It's the other women you've got to look out for."

"Amen, sister", Erica high fived her.

"Take you and Daddy. You're in love. You have a great relationship. Would you honestly be with him still after all these years if you couldn't trust him? If you thought he would stray the second you turned your back? If you had to constantly go to extreme measures to reinvent yourself just to hold his attention?"

"Of course not. Jimmy is a good man. He has never cheated and I wouldn't put up with it if he did. That doesn't mean that other women haven't tried. He was just loyal and faithful enough to turn it down."

"See? That's a perfect example. If my dad can do it, any man can. If not, his butt needs to be kicked to the curb anyway."

"It does happen, Haley", Quinn added sadly. "Sometimes when you least expect it."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I was in love once. I trusted my boyfriend. I thought I knew him. I thought we had the perfect relationship. I was never the jealous type so when this sexy girl started working with him, I never blinked an eye. Why bother? I was secure in my relationship, right?"

"Oh my God. Quinn, you don't mean Rick…"

Quinn nodded.

"He was sleeping with her for months, sneaking around when I finally found out. I confronted him, he denied it at first but finally he admitted it. I was devastated. I mean, we've been together for years and we have a child. We tried to work it out afterwards but how do you move on from that? It hurts like hell. Anyway, he moved out…and in with her and that's where he is now."

She got teary eyed all over again just telling the story. Haley immediately slid over and put an arm around her.

"Oh my God. Sweetie, I had no idea. You poor thing. Why didn't you tell me?"

Quinn shrugged.

"I was hurt and ashamed and I really didn't want to talk about it. Besides, you were getting married to the man of your dreams. I didn't want to put a damper on your life."

"It's no damper. You're my sister and I'm here for you."

"It's okay. It's hard and it still hurts but I'm moving on and slowly getting over it. I have to be strong for little Ricky Jay. Unfortunately, this is just a part of my life now. It's a sad lesson to learn. Yes, even the good men cheat."

Haley shook her head.

"Never in a million years would I think Rick would do something like that. How awful."

"See Haley?" Erica nodded. "I'm just trying to stay one step ahead in the game. I love Dan. The last thing I want is to lose him. I couldn't imagine. It would be horrible."

"Yeah but…"

"What if the tables were turned? What if we were talking about Nathan here?"

"What about Nathan and me?"

"What if a woman, let's hypothetically say Fiona because she totally fits the mold. What if she had a thing for Nathan and came on to him?"

"I can't help that. Neither can Nathan. My husband is hot and I see it every day. In grocery stores, at bars and clubs, especially at his games. Women flock to him and I know they don't give a damn about a wedding ring. But Nathan does. That's all I need to know. He'd never step out on me. I don't have to trust other women, I just have to trust him. I know he's faithful and that is more than enough for me."

"But what if he did?"

"He wouldn't."

"What if, Haley bub?" Taylor asked with renewed curiosity. "What would you do?"

"It would be over", Haley stated emphatically.

"Just like that?"

"Just like that. Zero tolerance. I refuse to stay married to a man who cannot be faithful, plain and simple."

"Just be careful", Erica advised.

"Me? Ten minutes ago Fiona was after Dan. Now she's moved on to Nathan, too?"

"Women like that take it where they can get it."

"She's right, little sis", Taylor agreed. "Take it from someone who has been cheated on…and has been the cheater as well. I've worn both shoes. Trust me, it ain't pretty."

"What are you saying, Tay?"

"I'm saying Nathan is a good guy and a good husband and he obviously loves you but when it comes down to it, he's still a super sexy 20 year old jock with raging hormones. And face it, he didn't have the best reputation before you two hooked up. Back when you were just friends, you saw how he was with other girls, what he did to that Bevin chick."

Haley swallowed hard as she did remember.

"That was a long time ago. He has changed."

"A leopard doesn't change his spots…he just camouflages them", Erica added.

"Look, Hay, no one is accusing Nathan of anything. Just keep yours eyes opened at all times, especially with this Fiona chick. Anything could happen. Just watch for the signs", Quinn said.

Haley frowned.

"Signs? What signs?"

"Difference in behavior in general and especially sexual behavior. Watch their interactions and beware of that whole working late deal. It's the oldest trick in the book."

Haley sighed as she put her head down.

"I'm fine. Nathan and I are fine and so are you and Dan, Erica."

"I hope so", the blonde murmured softly.

"What's your sign, Erica?" Quinn asked.

"Leo."

She flipped through the daily horoscopes.

"Here you are. It says…um, never mind."

"No. What does it say, Quinn?"

"It says, 'Right now, you're clinging too tightly. You may need to let go and leave it alone. Forcing something to happen might actually make the problem worse. No matter how brilliant you think your solution is, let things lie until a clearer picture emerges. Then you can go ahead and make your move.'"

"Well, how's that one for a coincidence?" Lydia cleared her throat.

"Change of subject, please", Haley looked around. "I've had about enough of this conversation."

So had Erica as the two women in love with a father and son with questionable histories and reputations looked at each other. One thing from the horoscope had made sense. "Let things lie until a clearer picture emerges". That was all they could do.


	152. Signs

Nathan struggled to understand the data entries in front of him. It had been his job to develop a Microsoft spreadsheet in order to keep track of the newest special orders inventory. It had been a struggle from the beginning, one simple task that should have lasted no more than a couple of hours that had turned into an all day event. Give the kid a video game and he was unstoppable. Put him in front of a computer and ask him to design programs and all that stuff and he was absolutely lost. Not that Dan had been much help. In fact, it was the exact opposite. He had dropped by Nathan's desk several times that day, pulling him away from the assignment at hand for various petty distractions. Soon, the sky had turned dark and the last customers and sales associates were filing out of the building. Nathan was still staring at the screen. He looked into the hallway and only the janitor was there for company, quietly whistling a tune as he mopped up the main floor.

"Hey, you. What are you doing here so late?"

Nathan looked up and smiled.

"What about yourself?"

"Let's see. I just moved here. I have no friends, no man, I just started a new job and I'm trying to impress the boss who just so happens to be your father. Late nights glued to a computer going over figure after figure with a fine tooth comb is my life…or at least it will be for the next few weeks. Now what about you? I asked you first."

Nathan sighed.

"This sucks. My dad gave me some bullshit assignment making charts and graphs and stuff for the new special orders inventory and let's just say I'm not the best guy around when it comes to computers and stuff like this."

Fiona smiled.

"I see. And dear old Dad didn't stick around to help?"

"Hell no."

"Mayoral duties call?"

Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right. More like the ninth hole on the golf course at the country club. He isn't fooling anybody."

"Well, as I see it, you're stuck here and so am I. It's late and I assume you're just as hungry as I am. Why don't I order in so we can have dinner before I begin your tutorial for all things Microsoft? Sound good?"

He shrugged.

"I guess. Just no onions on my side of the pizza", he grinned.

Fiona winked at him as she walked off to her office.

"No onions. I got you."

He rubbed his tired eyes as he leaned back in the chair. He heard the soft buzz of his cell phone as he fished it out of his jacket.

"Hales?"

"Hi, baby", his wife happily chirped from the other end of the line. "What are you up to?"

"Work", he sighed. "My dad gave me this thing to do and it's not really hard but it's hard for me because I have no idea how to set it up. Anyway, I've been on it all day but I am determined to finish it and have it look good because I know he's sitting back probably expecting me to fail and give it up."

"Well, I'm proud of you. That's a good attitude. But does this mean you won't be home anytime soon?"

"Don't wait up, babe. Sorry."

"It's okay. I just worry about you. My handsome husband all alone in that big old office in that huge, empty building looking so sexy in his suit. Maybe I could come down and um, I don't know…we could have some fun. I doubt you'd get much work done but…"

Nathan chuckled.

"That sounds good, babe. Real good. In fact, you have no idea how good but I'm gonna have to take a rain check, hopefully later on tonight, that is if I can still keep my eyes open by the time I get home. I'm sorry but I have to get this done."

"No worries. I know you will. But are you gonna be okay? What about dinner? I could bring you some food…"

"Thanks but it's cool. I'm already covered. Fiona is here."

"Fiona?"

"Yeah. It worked out that she's here late, too. So she ordered in for us, then she's gonna help turn me into a computer geek so hopefully I can get all this crap done."

"Oh", Haley said.

"You alright?"

"Huh? Yeah. I, I'm fine. I just miss you, that's all."

"I miss you, too. But I'll be home soon, I promise."

"Okay. Um, I love you, Nathan."

"Love you, too."

"Call me if it's gonna be too late. I just worry about you and stuff."

"Okay but I'll be fine. I'm just glad Fiona is here."

Haley swallowed hard.

"Yeah…"

"Well, I have to go. See you in a few hours, okay?"

"Sure. See you then. Have a good night, babe", she hung up the phone.

With a sigh and a heavy heart, she headed for the dinner table. Her entire family was there waiting along with Lucas, Dan and Erica.

"Nate on his way?" Lucas asked.

Haley shook her head.

"No. He, um, he got tied up at the office."

"That's my boy", Dan took a sip of his drink. "Keeping busy as a bee. A little hard work and overtime never hurt anyone."

"Maybe you should drop off his dinner if it gets too late, Haley bub", Jim suggested.

"Um, he's not alone. There are other co workers there so they just ordered out."

Dan made a face.

"Really? Who? I couldn't imagine who would be at the dealership at this time of night…"

"It's Fiona", Haley blurted out.

All eyes fell on the new bride who avoided their gaze by buttering her dinner roll as if it were the single most interesting and important, exciting thing ever.

"Uh oh", Quinn shook her head.

"Baby sis, are you gonna just sit here and eat mashed potatoes and gravy like it's okay that your hubby is working late with that chick?" Taylor demanded.

"Fiona?" Dan questioned. "Oh she's completely harmless."

Erica never uttered a word but her eyes never left Haley's.

"Could we just drop this please?" Haley asked.

"You okay?" Lucas looked at her.

"Honey, maybe…"

Haley couldn't believe it.

"What? You too, Mom?"

Lydia shrugged.

"I'm just saying…"

"Now, now, everyone try not to get all worked up over nothing. Fiona Shepherd is a trusted colleague and friend. There is no romantic interest between her and my son. There is nothing to worry about so let's put these idiotic rumors to rest before they even start. Besides, Nathan and Haley have a great marriage and I'm quite sure she is secure in it. You know Nathan."

Haley had an involuntary flashback. Nathan cheating on Bevin with Rachel. Nathan bragging to her at the Tutoring Center about all his many nameless, faceless sexual conquests. A bundle of nerves, she ended up accidentally knocking over her plate.

"Be careful, Hales", Lucas bent down. "The plate broke. You'll cut your hand."

"You okay, kiddo?" Jim asked.

A satisfied Dan leaned back in his chair. He couldn't have scripted it better himself.

"Yes, Haley. Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine", she said in a voice that sounded more like she was trying to convince herself. "I'm fine, guys."

But she wasn't fine. She wouldn't be fine until she knew exactly what was going on down at Dan Scott Motors. Her mind tried not to imagine the worst but in truth a few miles down the road in town, Nathan Scott and Fiona Shepherd sat in a small office side by side finishing up the spreadsheet Dan had requested.

"See? That's not so bad. The computer is your friend."

Nathan grinned as he admired and saved it.

"Looks pretty good. Thanks for saving my ass, Fiona before my dad was all over it."

"Hey, this is all you, man. You did this. I just walked you through it."

"I feel like a retard…"

"Don't say that. Not everyone is computer savvy. You'll get the hang of it. And I left instructions so the next time you're working on a similar project and you get a little lost, just refer back to my notes. You will be fine, I promise."

He nodded.

"Thank you for your help, though."

"You are very welcome", she smiled. "Now you get to go home and enjoy what's left of the evening with your beautiful wife."

"Yeah", he played with his wedding ring. "Haley is pretty great."

"You guys seem great together. It's kind of sweet. Makes you believe in real love again."

"She's definitely the best thing that's ever come in to my crazy life, that's for sure."

"You're both so young though. You have a whole lot of living to do. It's cool now but how do you know she's the one?"

Nathan shrugged.

"You just know. I do. I feel it in my heart. Haley is it for me."

"Doesn't it get hard sometimes? I mean, temptation is a bitch. You're a good looking kid, a star basketball player. I'm sure the ladies line up for you."

"Not to brag but they do. They always have. It was cool at first. In fact, I couldn't live without it, the attention, I mean."

"What changed?"

"I changed. Haley changed me."

"Then is it really real? Good or bad, faults or flaws, we are who we are, right? Why should you or anyone have to change for another person?"

"I didn't change for her, I changed because of her. It's a big difference and I did it willingly. It needed to happen. I was a real jerk and my life was out of control. I was out of control. Haley was like a savior to me. At first, she was just my tutor. But then I saw that it wasn't just a job for her. She really cared whether or not I passed or fail. She went above and beyond and it had nothing to do with me or being star struck…she just did it because that's who she is. She is a good person with a good heart. So we became friends, pretty soon best friends. One day I woke up and realized that I was in love with her and I had been all along. Haley is the perfect woman and she deserves nothing less than the best. I knew if I was going to be with her, then I had to be worthy of her. I had to be the man I know I can be. A good man, a decent human being."

Fiona nodded, noting the sincerity in his eyes as he spoke. Apparently their love was real and it made her feel the worse for joining forces with Dan to destroy it. But she had a feeling deep inside the plan wouldn't work anyway. The bond Nathan and Haley shared was simply unbreakable.

"That's very nice. I, I mean that. Wow. You're a good guy and a good husband, Nathan. I can only hope one day that I meet a handsome, kind man who says such nice things about me."

He winked at her.

"You will."

"I hope so", her voice lingered. "Anyway, it's late. We've been at it all day. I don't want to keep you here any longer. You're good to go on your spreadsheet, right?"

"Yeah. Thanks again for all the help."

"Okay. Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Have a good night, Nathan."

"I'll wait until you lock up", he volunteered. "I'll walk you to your car."

She grinned.

"A gentleman, too…damn! You're the total package. Thanks but no thanks. I might be here for another hour or so. I still have work to wrap up."

"I could help you…"

"You don't have to. I'm fine."

"I know but you helped me and fair is fair. Besides, they say two heads work better than one. Whatever it is you have left, I bet the two of us could knock it off in half the time it would take you to do it alone. Yeah, you might be new here but I'm sure you'd rather be at home unwinding than stuck here all night. So I'll help you and you can get home and watch TV or take a hot, bubble bath or whatever the hell it is chicks do to relax."

Fiona nodded and shrugged.

"Wow. When you put it in those terms, who could resist? I'll be in my office. Just close down your computer and turn off the lights on this side of the hall. I'll see you in a bit."

"Okay."

"You, um, you sure Haley won't mind?"

Nathan shook his head.

"Nah. She's cool. And believe me, there are plenty of people in that house to keep her entertained. She probably won't even miss me."

With that, he began closing up shop, taking his time as he laughed, talked with and helped his pretty new co worker, seemingly without a care in the world. Haley was probably busy having a good time with her family anyway. But she wasn't. The young husband had no idea his beautiful bride had retired to their bedroom early, complaining of a headache. It was more like heartache. Quinn had said it herself. The signs. And now Nathan, her beloved Nathan was working late…with Fiona. Her imagination ran wild but nothing could and would calm her fears. Not until that door opened and Nathan was home, safe and in her arms.


	153. On The Tip Of His Tongue

_Haley hummed a happy tune as she walked through the halls of Dan Scott Motors. All decked out in new sandals and cute little sundress, she had paid just as much attention to her hair and make up as she did the deli style lunch she had prepared as a surprise for her husband. Rounding the corner to his office, she saw him. But he wasn't alone. Fiona was there. The two were standing close, engrossed in conversation. It looked serious so Haley decided not to interrupt at that moment. It was probably important business stuff. But as a seemingly upset Nathan turned to walk away, that's when it happened. Fiona grabbed him by the jacket and pulled him back to her. Their lips crashed together in a steamy kiss she initiated but he didn't pull back from._

_Suddenly Haley felt sick. Light headed. So it was true. Everyone was right. But no! It couldn't be. Not her Nathan. Nathan wouldn't do that. Why? It hurt her heart so badly she wanted to die at that very minute. God, why couldn't it all have been a dream?_

…Haley Scott awoke with a start. She looked around. There was no office or no Nathan or no dealership. And there was no Fiona. Instead, it was a beautiful night, the moon was shining and there seemed to be a thousand stars in the sky. Haley had pulled up a chair by the pool, relaxing with a good book hours before. She had dozed off just as the sun set and was awakened with a start and a heavy racing heart.

"Bad dream?"

Haley looked up. It was her mother. She sighed with relief when she realized it had been a dream.

"Hey. Um, I guess. Or at least a very strange one."

"Hey, Baby Girl", Lydia smiled, taking the seat beside her. "I was looking all over for you. You okay?"

"Yeah. Um, I must have fallen asleep. I just came out here to relax for a little bit. What's up?"

Lydia sighed.

"The time has come, Haley bub."

Haley needed no further explanation. She already knew what those words meant. So many other times in her 20 years she had heard those same words whenever it was time to move.

"Where will you guys go?"

"Somewhere north. You know how your father is. Wherever the day and the road takes us."

She exhaled deeply as she looked up at her mother.

"When?"

"Soon. A few days. A week at the most."

"I don't want you to go."

"And we don't want to leave you but we can't stay here forever. You know we never stay in one place for too long. Besides, this is your world here."

"I know, it was just fun while it lasted. I forgot how nice it was having you guys around. I guess I didn't realize how much I missed my family."

"We miss you too and no matter what happens or where we all end up, we will always be your family and we will always love you and we'll always be here for you. But now you have another family. You're a wife now, Haley bub. Your place is with Nathan."

"I know. It's just so hard to say good bye."

Lydia smiled as she held her daughter's hand.

"Then don't. Just say 'see you later'."

Haley smiled, sad but resigned. She knew the moment would come. It had arrived and she had no choice but to deal with them. The James' were a huge part of her life. Of course she would see them again.

"Is everything cool?" Nathan asked as he rounded the corner, eyeing an obviously emotional conversation between his wife and mother in law.

"We're fantastic", Lydia grinned. "I was just telling my daughter here that the time has come for us to get back on the road. The RV will be pulling out in a few days."

"That sucks. I mean, it was nice meeting you and it's been great having you around."

"Ditto, kiddo but this isn't the end. Our paths will cross soon. You never know when or where the RV will pop up next. Hell, we don't even know."

She stood and gave her son in law a hug before heading back into the main house.

"You okay?" Nathan asked as he kneeled down next to Haley.

She shrugged.

"I will be. I guess I should be used to it by now."

"It was fun while it lasted and like your mom said, we'll see them again."

"I know. I'll be fine, babe, really. Just give me a second."

He smiled and rubbed her shoulders, leaning in for a quick kiss.

"I love you, Hales."

She flinched and pulled back.

"Nathan…have you, have you been drinking?"

"Just a little bit. I had a beer."

She frowned.

"When?"

"The dealership won some award for like best sales in North Carolina for the month so Dad took everybody out to dinner to celebrate."

"Oh. Um, that's nice. Sounds like fun. Did you have a good time?"

"A great time but I missed you though."

"You should have called. I would have come if it was okay with everyone."

"Dad dropped by the house to pick up some stuff before he went to the restaurant. He was gonna ask you if you wanted to come but he said you were sleeping so I guess he didn't want to bother you."

"Oh."

"You didn't miss much. I mean, it was an okay time but it wasn't that great."

"It's okay, babe."

He stroked the side of her face.

"Feel like going for a swim?"

"I guess", she shrugged, swinging her legs over the side of the chair.

"You sure you're okay, Haley? I mean, you look kind of sad, or at least upset. I just want to make sure you're cool about your parents leaving and the dinner and everything. If you want to talk…"

"I'll be okay."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. It's kind of stupid, really."

"Tell me."

She blushed and chuckled.

"I had a dream."

"What kind of dream?" Nathan teased. "Was it about me?"

"Actually, yes."

"Was I naked?"

"No."

"That sucks. Well, was I at least having a good time?"

"Oh yeah."

"Cool", he licked his lips. "And what were you doing in this dream?"

Haley made a face.

"Unfortunately, watching by the sidelines."

"Huh?"

She rubbed her tired eyes.

"You were kissing another woman…but it wasn't me."

"What?"

"Like I said, this is totally stupid and I am way embarrassed for even having it and even more for telling you."

"It's stupid that I would be kissing anyone else because we both know that would never happen but you can't help what you dream. Who was it?"

"No one. It doesn't matter."

"I know but I'd still like to know. Was it…Angelina Jolie? Because face it, that chick is hot. She's so hot that if I did meet her and kiss her, you'd have to let that one slide. Hell, you'd probably want to kiss her, too and I'd be fine with that, by the way", he joked.

"It wasn't Angelina Jolie. It, it was Fiona."

"Fiona?"

"Yes."

"Fiona Shepherd from work?"

"Yeah."

"That's crazy. Like I'd kiss her."

"Well, I hope not."

"It was just a dream."

"I hope so", Haley looked away.

"Hales, wait…you aren't bothered by this, are you? Are you threatened by some silly dream?"

"No. I mean, I know it wasn't real…"

"And that it'd never be real."

"It's just that…"

"Just what, Haley? Come on. Talk to me. Tell me where your head is."

"I don't know. I know I sound crazy and totally paranoid and worried about nothing but I guess I was feeling a little bit insecure. Fiona is young and really pretty and nice and interesting and just super cool. You guys have worked together a lot lately and…"

Nathan shrugged.

"It's just work. Nothing more. I mean, I like her as a friend, I guess but you have nothing to worry about. You're my wife. You're the only one I want to be with, Hales."

"And you're the only one I want."

"Good. Then don't get spooked by some stupid dream."

"I know. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have even brought it up. You are my husband and we love each other and we have a great marriage. We have trust. We tell each other everything, right?"

Nathan's palms began to sweat.

"Yeah…"

"I'm sorry. Gosh, babe, please forgive me. I totally plead temporary insanity."

She reached out and hugged him and he hugged back, closing his eyes as he inhaled the fresh scent of her shampoo.

"It's cool."

"I love you, Nathan", she smiled. "I just want you to know. I really mean that, babe. I love you so much."

"I love you, too", he sighed.

"Great. Now that all that is out of the way, how about that swim? You play your cards right and after everyone is in bed, we can turn it into a midnight skinny dip", she flirted.

Nathan looked at her, the woman he loved with all his heart. It had been a silly dream. He had zero interest in his co worker and he was pretty sure Fiona felt the same way. But there was the issue of trust again. He loved Haley and he trusted her. He could tell her everything…everything except the one secret he was withholding, the one that had occurred unexpectedly in his Range Rover one night when they were just friends and he never thought they'd be anything more, much less married. He thought what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her. Why unnecessarily trudge up the past for no reason? But it kept coming up and he felt guiltier by the day. When Lydia announced the James' would be leaving soon he felt relief at not having to see Taylor every day. He was home free, almost out of the woods. He'd almost gotten away with banging his sister in law before she was his sister in law. Haley would never find out the truth…unless he told her.

"Hales, wait before you go", he sighed. "There…there is something I have to tell you."

"Shoot", she smiled.

That smile he loved. Those trusting eyes. Everything about their relationship was so perfect. He didn't know how she'd react to the news if he told her but he knew there would be some kind of reaction and chances are it wouldn't be a good one. His revelation would change everything. What if it destroyed them all?

"I, um, I…"

"You what?"

"Nothing. I really love you, too."

She leaned in and gave him a lingering kiss.

"You are the sweetest husband in the world. Now come on and let's get changed. That water is practically calling our names", she dragged him by the arm.

He forced a smile as he followed her. Call him a coward but he couldn't do it. He just couldn't come clean. It would cause more harm than good and he didn't want to hurt her or risk what they had. That was the problem with secrets like that. If they stayed a secret, minus the guilt, life went on and everybody was okay. But if it ever got out, there was no telling what permanent damage it could cause. And if it did, God help them all.


	154. Just A Typical Day At The Office

It had been an enlightening day to say the least. Haley had awakened early and finally taken Erica up on her offer to spend the day with her in the mayor's office. It was an inside look to see what really happened downtown. A lot went into managing Tree Hill as Haley paid attention to the ends and the outs. One thing was clear…Erica Marsh was definitely a hard worker and she definitely knew her job. Without her assistance, perhaps the ship wouldn't sail as smoothly for Dan.

"This package just came down from the School Board", Erica motioned to a folder she had placed in the backseat as they climbed in her car. "It needs Dan's signature immediately. You don't mind if we head over to the dealership, do you?"

Haley shrugged. She had nothing better to do and she'd never pass up the opportunity to see Nathan.

"Let's go", she shrugged with a smile.

It had been a good day and Haley had been feeling good. She tapped her fingers on the armrest to the sound of the tune on the radio as they drove across town. Minutes later, Erica pulled up to the large building amidst the sea of new and used cars for sale.

"Here we are", she parked as the two women hopped out and headed for the main entrance.

"Good afternoon, Miss Marsh, Mrs. Scott", a few employees acknowledged politely upon seeing them.

"Wow", Haley giggled. "Is everybody normally so nice around here?"

Erica shrugged as they headed to the large office that was Dan Scott's. He sat at the desk, looking handsome as he spoke in a commanding tone on the telephone. Upon seeing the girls, he grinned and motioned for them to come in as the conversation was cut short and came to an abrupt ending.

"Come in, come in", he stood, greeting Erica with a simple kiss to the lips and another to Haley's cheek. "What a pleasant surprise. To what do I owe the honor, ladies?"

"Business", Erica handed over the folder. "You needed to see this at once."

He opened it and examined the contents.

"Just what I was waiting for. I tell you, the president of that board is a tough, old bird."

"As soon as you sign, I can take that back and begin the processing."

Dan reached for a pen and inked his name in the designated area.

"There you go, my dear. Signed, sealed…"

"And now delivered", she said with a smile as she took it back from him. "I will make sure it makes it to the proper channels."

"I know you will. You always do. What would I do without you?"

The special attention and compliment had Erica beaming at once.

"Why thank you, Mr. Mayor."

"And how was your day, Haley?" he turned to his son's wife.

"Great. Um, thanks for asking and for letting me be apart of it all. I really learned a lot and Erica was a great host. It was very interesting to see all the hard work that goes on behind the scenes."

Dan nodded.

"I'm so glad it was an enjoyable experience for you."

Haley looked on as she saw the glance between Dan and Erica growing more passionate by the second. For a minute it looked like they might ignore her and just do it on the desktop. She decided to excuse herself.

"Um, is Nathan around?"

"He's out on a run. I'm sorry", Dan didn't even look at her.

"Ooookkkkaaaayyyy. Well, never mind me. I'll leave you two crazy kids alone. I'll just be out looking at cars I can't afford because I have no money and cars I can't drive because I haven't passed the test yet."

Not that they seemed to care much, Haley made herself scarce. She went outside and got lost among the rows and rows of cars before making her way back inside. It had been ample time for a good bye but considering the door to Dan's office was closed and locked and the blinds drawn, it was safe to assume her presence wasn't needed just yet. So she admired the indoor showcase and wandered around through the many halls of the beautifully decorated building.

"You're Mrs. Scott, right?" one of the employees stopped and asked her. "Nathan's wife?"

Haley smiled and nodded, proudly so.

"Yes. Uh, call me Haley, please."

"I've seen your pictures in his office. Are you looking for him?"

"Not really. My father in law said he was out."

"Oh he's been back."

Haley made a face.

"Really? I didn't see him in his office."

"He's in with Miss Shepherd. Come on. I'll show you the way."

Haley followed the nice man in the direction of the Finance department where Fiona Shepherd, had the largest, most spacious of all the offices.

"I don't want to interrupt…"

"No interruption at all. I'm sure he'll be glad to see you. Just walk down that hallway and make a right. You won't miss it."

"Thank you", Haley nodded politely as she continued on her way.

If she was worried about an interruption, it would be none at all. Nathan and Fiona weren't busy with work. Instead they were teasing each other, as always, about their choices for favorite sports teams. They loved busting each other's chops and everyone knew it.

"You know, you talk a lot of trash, Scott. One day someone is gonna make you put your money where your mouth is."

"Are you betting me?" Nathan smirked.

"If you're prepared to lose a serious amount of cash, then why not? The Terrapins are looking good for the upcoming season. Not to take anything away from you Wake boys because you are good, but face it. Maryland is…"

"What?" Nathan folded his arms.

"We'll see", she winked.

"Keep dreaming", he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Enough of your wishful thinking. Do you think you could get out of here long enough to let me get some actual work done before I get fired?"

Nathan shrugged.

"It's Friday and it's a nice day outside. No one should be cooped up here in a stuffy ass office anyway."

"Is that right?"

"Yep. Look, I'm gonna go square away some last minute stuff, then I'm gonna call my wife and I'm out of here."

Fiona grinned.

"Sounds like a plan. Have enough fun for the both of us."

She stood on her tip toes and reached for a series of files that almost came crashing down around her head.

"You okay?" Nathan rushed right over as she let out a little scream.

Fiona blushed and giggled.

"You know how I'm always bragging about being an independent woman?"

"Yeah."

"Scratch that. I need your help", she blushed.

"Imagine that. I have two choices."

"And they are?"

"Help you before that huge ass file falls all over you and out of order, not to mention."

"Or?"

Nathan sighed as he shoved his hands in pockets.

"Or I could go to the supply room and get the digital camera. This moment is classic!"

"Nathan Scott, if you don't get your ass over here! My hands are slipping!"

"Okay, okay. I'm only coming to your rescue because you asked so nicely."

The files were already teetering dangerously close to the edge. Nathan was afraid to reach for it, as some of the papers might fall out anyway. The best bet was to push it safely back on its flat surface. Then he could use his height to pick up the bulky folder for her.

"You got it?" Fiona nervously asked.

Nathan had to use both hands as he leaned in dangerously close to her body. His hands saved the day and the file, although his suit jacket was not so lucky. It got caught on the side of the shelf.

"Shit", he mumbled.

"This is not our day", Fiona giggled. "Here. Be still. Let me help you."

He already had one arm stretched out as she leaned in closer to him and helped save his jacket before the expensive material was ripped. Then the two took one look at each other and burst out laughing. In truth it was an innocent situation. To one looking from the outside in, it was compromising at the least. And to the young wife peering at them in disbelief through the window, it seemed oddly familiar to the dream she had dismissed as silly. Their bodies and faces were close, too close for comfort as they shared an intimate chuckle. Only when Fiona turned her face a few inches she saw the young bride staring at them. It was exactly what she had been paid to do. Create doubt, ruin a young marriage. And she had come through without even meaning to. At that stage with Haley looking on and Nathan completely oblivious, she could have taken it a step further. She could have given him a sexy wink or straightened his jacket. But instead she didn't. Fiona just pulled away and cleared her throat, motioning to the window. Nathan turned his head. To his surprise, there was his wife. He walked over and opened the door.

"Hales, what are you doing here?"

"Erica dropped some stuff with your dad", she answered with a dry throat.

"I was just about to call you…"

"Yeah."

"I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Obviously", Haley retorted in a sharp voice.

"You okay?" Nathan asked.

Haley looked around at Fiona, then her husband.

"What's going on here, Nathan?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"Nothing. I just stopped by here, then I was gonna take the rest of the day off."

Haley shook her head.

"No. I mean, what's really going on?"

"Hales…" he seemed confused.

"Um, hello, Haley", Fiona nodded. "I don't know what you saw or what you think you saw but I almost knocked something really important off the top shelf and Nathan was just helping me."

The young wife didn't seem convinced. For the first time, Nathan saw the anger and panic in her brown eyes.

"Haley, you don't think…"

"I'll get out of here", she said softly. "I'll let you get back to work."

She turned on her heels and he went right after her, gently grabbing her arm and turning her to face him.

"Haley!"

"Let me go. Leave me alone."

"Are you pissed?"

"Should I be?"

"No. Hell no. That was innocent. Nothing was going on back there."

"I know what I saw."

"You didn't see anything. You didn't see us kiss or do anything like that. I was just helping her out."

Haley folded her arms.

"Are you that helpful with all your co workers? Do you stand that close to them? Tell me, is this a typical day at work with you with Fiona?"

"Haley…"

"I'm going home", she jerked away.

"You're being…"

"What? Ridiculous? Just like my dream?"

He looked at her, mouth open trying to defend himself and an blameless situation.

"Haley. Come on. Don't walk away from me."

But it was too late. She already had.


	155. Bad To Worse

An upset, angry and humiliated Haley hadn't even waited for Erica to give her a ride home. It just so happened to be her luck that she crossed paths with the city bus that dropped her off not too far from the suburbs where the Scott family lived. Tears streaming down her face, she made her way inside the house and collapsed on the bed. A million emotions went through her but it was hard to convey any of them. Haley didn't know what she was feeling but she knew none of it was good. Kicking off her shoes, she sat there, letting herself cry as she tried to figure out everything that had just happened.

Meanwhile an equally upset young husband maneuvered his way desperately through the light traffic. He hadn't had time to do anything before leaving the office…not clock out, finish up loose ends or even explain to his father who had happened to emerge from behind closed doors with Erica at about the same time his youngest son had raced out the double doors. Fiona had been apologetic but it wasn't her fault. Nothing had happened. It was a totally innocent situation. Haley was overreacting. She was being paranoid and insecure and dare he say, a tad silly about the whole thing.

But the reaction was so unlike Haley. She was usually level headed. She wasn't the jealous overbearing type. Besides, she was his wife and they were supposed to trust each other. The vows were supposed to mean something. How could she think he would be doing anything inappropriate with a co worker he barely knew or any other woman for that matter? Pulling into the driveway, he put the Range Rover in park and hopped out, racing through the house in hot pursuit of her. He opened the door to the bedroom they shared and found her sniffling on the bed.

"Haley…"

"I don't want to talk right now", she said quietly.

"Well, I do. Don't you think you running out like that deserves a conversation at least?"

She turned her back to him.

"Not now."

"Well, when? Damn, are you just gonna cry all day and stay mad at me?"

Haley folded her arms defiantly.

"Maybe I will."

"That's just dumb. We need to talk about what happened and we need to talk about it now."

"Look, you and Fiona…"

"There is no me and Fiona. Jesus, Haley!"

"I saw you with her."

"No! I had a run to do out in town and she and two other people had to go with me. I got back and dropped off some stuff in my office and sent some e-mails out. I had to go talk to this guy, Bob, who has the office next to Fiona's and when I was leaving, she called me in and read me this new online article about the Terrapins. So, like we always do, we start teasing each other about basketball and stuff. Then I told her I had to go because it's Friday and it was a nice day outside and I was thinking about taking off to hang out with my wife. When I was leaving, she tried to get this big ass file off the top of her shelf and half of it fell apart and it was about to crash down on her head and the floor, and most of that stuff was already in order. So I helped her. She still had a grip but I had to lean in close and push it back to keep it from falling. When I did, my jacket got caught up on something and she helped me so it wouldn't rip. Then we had a big laugh about it. That's it. That's all that happened. That's what you saw. And I can't believe you'd think there was anything more to it."

Haley shifted uncomfortably.

"It looked like more from where I was standing. Sorry. I didn't know any of that."

"And you sure as hell didn't bother to stick around and find out."

"I was upset."

"Why?"

"Because…because, I don't know. The situation looked kind of fishy to me, like something was going on."

Nathan shook his head.

"Haley, do you even trust me."

"Yes, but…"

"No. There should be no buts. Either you do or you don't."

"Yes, I do. You know I do."

"Then why are you doing this? Why are you acting this way?"

She stood up and began to pace.

"I don't know. I already told you. Sometimes I feel really insecure…"

"And you shouldn't. You don't have to. I've told you a million times not to be. You're my wife. I love you. You're the one I want, the only one I want. Damn, Hales. How many times do I have to say it? What do I have to do?"

"Nathan…"

"Where is all this coming from all of a sudden?"

She took a deep breath.

"We never talked about your past", she began slowly.

"What?"

"Before all this, we were student and teacher, basically. Then we became good friends. The next thing you know, we're together and it's serious and in a few months, we were married. Everything happened really quickly, Nathan, and there are some things we never discussed."

"Like?"

"I never judged you because I try really hard not to pass judgment on anyone. But I know how you were, what it was like with you and other girls. Face it, Nathan, you've been with a lot of females before me."

He shrugged.

"So? That was before you. I didn't know you then or that we'd end up getting married. What am I supposed to do about that now? I can't change the past. Besides, it wasn't like you were a virgin or anything when we got together."

Haley spun around to face her husband.

"Six guys, Nathan. I'm not proud of it but yes in my 20 years, I have had sex with six different guys. I know their full names. I can tell you about my first and last times with them. What about you? Can you do that? Can you count on both hands the number of girls you've slept with?"

"No", he mumbled.

"Their names. Do you even know their names?"

"Look, I can't remember all that off the bat right now. I guess if I thought about it…"

"That's exactly my point, Nathan. And a lot of those girls, you slept with while you were supposed to be committed to Bevin."

Nathan threw his hands in the air.

"I know that! Damn! We've been over this already! I was an asshole! I cheated!"

Haley sighed.

"I just feel like we never really dealt with that. They say once a cheater, always a cheater."

"That's not true. At least not for me."

"Then why am I feeling this way?"

"Feeling what way?"

"Like I can't trust you. Like my heart is gonna get broken. Like maybe you're holding something back from me."

"Nothing is going on with Fiona."

"Fine but I am not comfortable with the way you guys interact."

"What? You want me to stop talking to her?"

"Is that a problem?"

Nathan rolled his eyes.

"No. No, it's not. It's stupid and I can't believe you of all people is acting this way but you're my wife and I respect how you feel and if me not being friendly with Fiona is gonna make you stop being crazy and jumping to conclusions that I'm cheating, then fine."

"Look, don't get mad and turn this all on me, Nathan. You wanted to know I feel and where this is coming from so I'm telling you."

"Yeah but bringing up the past doesn't help. It makes no sense. I'm a different person now. You and me are way different from Bevin and me."

"Nathan…"

"32."

"What?"

He kicked at the carpet with his shoe.

"It's probably around that number, the amount of women that I've slept with."

"But you're only 20."

"I know that, Hales."

"Jesus Christ, when did you start?"

"14", he muttered.

"32 women in six years, Nathan? Oh my God…"

"Yeah. You wanted to know. You think I'm proud of that? I'm not. Some of their last names I don't know, hell, I can barely remember all the first names. But that's my truth that you wanted so badly to know and now that I'm telling you, you look like you're gonna throw up. You can't even look me in the eye. You want the truth but you can't handle it, Haley."

"I do trust you, Nathan. Don't think that I don't. I love you. You're my husband. But I need you to be honest with me about everything. Past and present, babe."

"What do you want to know? Am I supposed to give you my entire life history?"

She shook her head.

"I just want us to be on the same page. No secrets about anything ever. That's my one rule. And even if it is in the past, anything that could come up later and cause problems or questions in our marriage, then I need you to come clean with me. I'm your wife and I love you and whatever happens, we work out and get through it together. But I need you to be upfront with me about everything always."

Nathan looked in her eyes. The time had come. There was no backtracking or getting around it.

"Fine, Haley", he sighed. "There is one secret I've been keeping from you."

Haley's eyes grew large.

"A secret?"

He nodded.

"I know I should have told you a long time ago. I didn't because at first, I didn't think you needed to know. This happened before you and I became a couple. Then I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"You. Your reaction. Hurting you, ruining us. Everything."

Haley's heart began to beat a little faster.

"You're starting to scare me…"

"I'm sorry."

She swallowed hard.

"Whatever it is, just tell me. Please, Nathan", she held his hand in hers.

He took the deepest breath of his young life.

"In school after Bevin and me broke up, after you and Chris but before you got shot. Before Peyton and Lucas and their abortion. I was feeling really confused about stuff with my life. Bevin, my parents, the drugs, Rachel, getting booted off the team…watching Lucas take my place in it all. I met this girl. She was pretty cool. We talked a lot. She understood me, seemed to understand where I was coming from. Hanging out with her put a lot of stuff into perspective for me. I knew nothing serious or romantic would come out of it and I didn't want it to. She is the type of girl that just comes in and out of your life. Anyway, we were partying one night and it felt good to just have a good time away from the usual crowd and just kick back and be myself without the whole world looking and judging. Things got kind of heated and uh…we ended up doing it. We had sex that night in my car. I'm sorry, Hales."

Fresh tears came to her eyes that she fought away.

"Nathan…"

He touched her shoulder.

"What are you thinking? Talk to me, Hales."

"I, I'm not mad at you. I mean, it was before us. It just hurts to hear that, you know? But I guess I asked for it and all I can do is appreciate your honesty. But why that? Why her, Nathan? I mean, what was so special about that one encounter…"

"It was Taylor", he finally said.

Haley just sat there in stunned silence, trying to take everything all in. Her mouth opened but no sound came out as she clutched at the bed.

"Taylor? My Taylor? Taylor James?"

"It just happened."

"You…you had sex with my sister when she came to visit me a few months ago?"

"Yes but you and me were just friends then. If I had known we were gonna end up together and married, then it never would have happened."

"Get away from me", she stood up.

Nathan blocked her exit.

"Where are you going?"

"To throw up! I just found out my husband had sex with my sister! I don't care if it was a long time ago or before we got together! Maybe in your world of random one night stands and threesomes, that's okay to hook up with sisters but in my world, it's just kind of creepy and sick and gross and disturbing. Excuse me…"

"Please don't walk away. Don't be mad…"

"Don't be mad? Are you joking right now, Nathan?"

"I can't take back what happened."

"That's the worst part."

"I was gonna tell you…"

"But you didn't."

"Because of this. Because of right now. Look how upset you are. And it is an uncomfortable situation and it does cause problems and there is nothing we can do about it and we can't take it back, which is why I didn't want you to find out in the first place."

Haley shook her head as the tears fell.

"How many times, Nathan?"

"Just that once, like the night before she left."

"Do you have feelings for her? Are you in love with her?"

"No! No, of course not. I mean, we get along. We're cool. But it just happened and it was one night and it's in the past and we both agree it should stay there. Neither of us wanted to hurt you."

"That's original. Newsflash but Taylor has been hurting me all my life. That's just what she does. She should learn to keep her damned legs closed!"

"That's not fair…"

"Are you defending her?" Haley asked angrily.

"What did she do wrong that time? What did I? Haley, you weren't in the picture. We were both single. We didn't plan it. Yeah, it sucks now but at the time…"

"I can't believe this. All this time I'm revved up over you making googly eyes at Fiona when I should have been watching a little closer to home."

"Haley…"

"All those times you two talk and when she looks at you and God…our reception!"

"Hales, just listen to me…"

"I'm gonna be sick!"

"Will you stop for a minute and just talk to me?"

Haley pushed him away.

"I don't want to talk to you! I don't even want to look at you now! I am hurt and angry and disturbed and confused and all I know is that at this moment, I need to be far, far away from you, Nathan!"

"Baby, I'm sorry", he tried to hold her.

"Stop it! You had sex with my sister! You son of a bitch! Gosh, you have sex with everybody! What about the other 30 women? Who the hell were they, if you can even remember? Hell, I have two more sisters. Did you bang Quinn and Vivian, too? Would you like to?"

"Haley, don't."

"Leave me alone!"

"It doesn't change anything."

"It changes everything, Nathan!"

She was in a tearful frenzy as he tried to stop her from walking away. She was no match for his strength so she balled up her tiny fists and began wailing into his chest.

"Haley, calm down", he begged, trying to restrain her arms.

When she finally broke free, she pulled back her right hand and let is land as hard as she could against his nose. The impact made a sickening thud like sound as blood began to trickle down Nathan's face. He was angry, his whole face burned and he was bleeding…all because he had come clean with the truth. It was too much. Before he thought of himself and his actions and the consequences, with an open hand, he made contact with Haley's face, sending her into the wall. She fell against it, crumpling to the floor, her face red where his hand had been.

"Oh my God", she cried as she shook all over.

Nathan backed away, horrified at what he had done. He remembered a time years before when his own parents had gotten into a heated argument. A helpless Nathan, just a small child in his Scooby Doo pajamas and stuffed animal he slept with, only sobbed as he watched Dan draw back and full on sock Deb in the eye, almost knocking her out cold. What he had done hadn't been nearly in that category but it was still no better. First of all, he had put his hands on a female, his wife at that. Second, he had touched her forcefully enough that it had taken her off her feet. So what that he was angry and reacted physically? So what that she had hit him first? It was still no excuse. Violence against women was reprehensible, unapproachable and Nathan Scott was sick with himself and the situation that had spiraled dangerously out of control. The last thing he ever meant to do was hurt Haley, especially physically. He would die first.

"Hales", he sputtered. "Oh my God! I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, baby."

"Nathan…" she whimpered.

"Are you okay? I swear to God…I, please…"

She said nothing as she scrambled to her bare feet, still clutching the side of her face. More tears fell as she scurried away from the room and away from him. Acting out, Nathan punched the wall. He'd always had problems, sometimes letting his anger and emotions get the best of him. He had been working on it and Haley and her love had somehow managed to make him sane. But it had happened again. He had lost control. And now a bad situation was worse. There were no take backs and no amount of apologies, explanations and excuses in all the world that could fix what had happened. Haley had been right after all. At that moment, everything had changed.


	156. The Point Of No Return

Walking or more like stumbling outside in a state of shock, Haley saw her. Her face, already sore and red, began to tighten. There she was. Every teenage boy or straight red blooded man's fantasy dream girl. Wearing a vintage tee shirt that cut off right before her flat midriff and denim shorts that would make Daisy Duke herself blush and run for cover, there was Taylor bent over as she leaned into the family's RV. Her long naturally tanned legs seemed to go on for days, stemming from a perfect ass one could serve breakfast on. Yes, she was hot and she knew it. Haley knew it as well. What guy could resist that? It seemed no one could, no male was safe, not even Haley's own husband. Marching over to her with a purpose, Haley raised her small bare foot in the air and let it land as hard as she could right into Taylor's behind.

"Ouch!" she screamed as she lost her balance and toppled over, scraping her knee on the way down.

"Oh shut up, Tay!"

"What was the kick in the ass for?"

"Besides you being a pain in my ass my whole life?"

Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Oh get over yourself, Little Miss Perfect."

Haley narrowed her eyes, rage and fury from deep within consuming her. Nothing would stop the anger until she finally got a piece of the thorn that had been in her side forever. She gave Taylor a hard push.

"I hate you!"

"And you're not exactly a prize yourself, but trust me, little sis. You don't want to do that again."

"Oh?" Haley gave her another hard push. "Why not?"

"Because if you do, I am seriously gonna beat your ass, Haley."

Haley answered with another push followed by Taylor's. Then the girls locked up in a wrestling move. On the pavement, in and out of the RV, parked in Tree Hill's nicest neighborhood in the driveway of the mayor's mansion, Taylor James and Haley James Scott, sisters, continued to brawl in a series of pushes, shoves, kicks, punches, scratches and hair pulls. Lydia rounded the corner and stopped, taking a deep breath as she put her hands on her hips.

"Jimmy! Kids! Get over here! Taylor and Haley are trying to kill each other!"

Within seconds, backup had arrived in the form of Jim, Quinn and Elijah. They quickly stepped in amidst flying arms and flailing legs to separate the two fighting girls. Finally, father and son successfully pulled them apart, sustaining a few superficial marks themselves in the process.

"Time out", Jim tried to catch his breath. "You know what this means. Neutral corners, girls."

"Okay, you two", Lydia demanded. "What the heck is going on?"

"She started it, Mom!" Taylor wiped blood from her busted lip.

"Haley bub, is that true?"

"That bitch totally deserved every lick she got and a lot more!" Haley yelled, surprising all with the anger and ferocity in her normally calm and happy voice.

"Oh screw you, Hay", Taylor sneered.

"Why not, slut? You screw everyone else!"

Both tried to breakaway and get at each other again.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa", Lydia intervened. "Come on, girls. You are family. Just calm down. Haley, whatever Taylor did to make you angry, it can't be that bad. Now I want you two to talk. Sisters aren't supposed to fight like this."

"And sisters aren't supposed to fuck their sister's husbands either."

Everyone fell silent, open mouths, eyes wide.

"Oh no", Jim shook his head. "Tell me you didn't. Taylor…"

Taylor looked surprise and upset, even remorseful for a moment.

"How did you find out, Hay?" she asked softly.

"It's true so it doesn't matter, does it?"

"Is it true, Taylor?" Lydia asked.

Taylor folded her arms.

"Yes…"

"Bitch!" Haley lunged again, having to be restrained one more time by her father and brother.

"Okay, okay", Taylor put her hands up. "Geez! Get a grip. Yes, Nathan and I slept together. It happened one time, a long time ago way before you two got married, before you even thought about getting together. It's not like he cheated on you or anything. It happened, we decided to keep it on the down low and the next thing I know, you two are Couple of the Year."

"Haley…" Lydia began.

"No", she said through tear filled eyes. "Don't you defend what she did, Mom!"

"It was before you, honey."

"So?"

"So, you know the rules. In the RV…now. Both of you. Talk it out and try not to kill each other while you're at it, please."

With great reluctance and a few more pushes and curse words mumbled under their breath, Taylor and Haley climbed in just like their parents always had any of the kids do when arguments got physical. Seconds turned to minutes that turned to hours as the stubborn and angry sisters still refused to speak.

"Are you ready to talk about it?" Taylor finally asked.

"Talk about you having sex with my husband?"

Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Stop saying that. He wasn't your husband then. Hell, he wasn't even your boyfriend yet."

"So? What difference does that make?"

"It makes a lot of difference. I don't see why you're so upset."

"You wouldn't."

"I mean it, Hay."

"He should have told me."

"Why?"

"Because I am his wife and husbands and wives shouldn't have secrets like that."

"But if it happened before you, then it shouldn't matter. Maybe Nathan was just trying to protect you."

"That's a load of crap. Protect me from what?"

"From all this. From the truth. From you getting hurt and wigging out like this. From everything."

"I should have known…"

"What good does it do, Haley? I mean, really. You and Nathan weren't even together. No, you didn't need to know. Think about it. Yesterday, you didn't know. And what was yesterday like?"

"Taylor…"

"I mean it. Answer my question. What did you and Nathan do? What was it like?"

Haley shrugged with a sigh.

"Um, we woke up and we ate breakfast together. He called me several times from work and he got home early enough for dinner so we went out, just the two of us. It was romantic and sweet. We talked about our day and the new apartment brochures we got for Winston Salem. Then we went home and watched some TV. I gave him a massage and we made love."

"And how was that? How did you feel?"

"Great."

"Exactly. Sounds like a perfect husband and a perfect way to spend the day. But yesterday, that was still the same Nathan that had a one night stand with me when he was single. He didn't do anything wrong and neither did I. It just happened and we can't take that back. It should not affect you or your marriage now. And Nathan is still the same wonderful guy that rocked your socks last night. Nothing has changed."

"Yes, it has."

"No, it hasn't."

"Maybe not for you, Tay but it has for me."

"Only if you let it."

Haley fought back tears.

"All my life, I was the good one. The sensible one, the nice, the responsible one…"

Taylor chuckled.

"And I was the bad seed."

"You did what you wanted when you wanted and you didn't give a crap about what other people felt or said about you. And you were pretty and confident and you always had a cute guy. I was torn, Taylor. It pissed me off but at the same time I admired it. I even envied you sometimes. You got everything and I felt like I got nothing. Then Nathan came along and I fell in love and he loved me back and it was like it was perfect. Yeah, I know there were lots of other girls before me but when I found out you slept with him, too…God, it doesn't matter that it happened before me. It just matters that it happened. The thought totally creeps me out and it hurts me even if it shouldn't. And it's just one more thing that you took away from me."

"It was sex, Hay. Don't make it into a bigger deal than it was. It meant nothing special to me or Nathan. I'm sorry it happened and if I had known you two would end up married, I swear I never would have done it. But we did and that's just how it is, kiddo. Nathan loves you. He married you. And I know he didn't want to hurt you…and neither did I."

Haley shook her head.

"It's too late for that. He told me everything and we had a huge fight about it."

Taylor shrugged.

"So go make up."

"It's not that easy."

"Why not?"

"Because I was very angry and very hurt and I said a lot of things and I wanted to leave and Nathan wouldn't let me, so I…I…"

"You what?"

"I hit him."

"You hit Nathan?"

"Yeah. I hit him hard right in his nose", she sighed.

"Poor guy. You know, you hit pretty hard to be so damned tiny", Taylor grinned.

"It's not funny, Tay. What I did was wrong. I never should have put my hands on him like that."

"What did he do?"

A tear slid down Haley's face.

"He, um…he hit me back."

Taylor's eyes widened.

"Whoa! Sis, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It wasn't like a full on hit. He just kind of smooshed me into the wall with an open hand."

"Oh that totally makes it better then", Taylor said in a sarcastic voice.

"That's not what I meant…"

"I get what you mean. You hit Nathan, which you shouldn't have. He hit you back, which he totally shouldn't have. Now it's like a point of no return and it takes things to a whole new level."

"I don't know what I'm going to do."

"About what?"

"About everything."

"It happened a long time ago, Hay. It didn't mean anything to me or Nathan. Maybe you're upset or weirded out but you really don't have a right to be angry…not at me or him. And the whole hitting thing? That's messed up either way you look at it. I'm sure Nathan's sorry and yeah he shouldn't have done it but neither should you and you did it first."

"Everything is so mixed up now. Maybe you're right. Maybe I shouldn't have gone fishing into Nathan's past for the truth. But I did and it's out and now a whole other can of worms have been opened. Maybe, maybe…I don't know, maybe we rushed things."

"You probably did but oh well. It's done now. You're married. You just have to iron out your problems."

Haley sighed as she wiped away her tears.

"Look, maybe I overreacted when I hit you and called you all the names…"

"You think?"

"I just wish it hadn't happened between you two."

"So do we."

"And I wish I hadn't found out."

Taylor sighed.

"So do we."

"I just don't know what I'm going to do. I have all these feelings inside and I'm so confused right now. It still hurts."

"But you love Nathan."

"With all my heart. But this is really scary and confusing and overwhelming right now. You know what I really feel like doing? Running away."

Taylor shrugged.

"You're a James after all. Hey, that's what we do best. When times get boring or tough…we just move on. If I were in your position right now, that's what I'd do. Things are a mess so I say 'fuck it'."

"I can't do that now. I'm someone's wife."

"Yeah, you are. You love Nathan and he loves you so you'll pull your head out of your ass and listen to your heart and somehow get past all this other crap."

"I don't know…"

"Do you forgive me?"

"Yes. I mean, I guess. You're my sister."

"Then you have to forgive Nathan, too. He's your husband."

Haley hugged her knees to her chest.

"It's a whole new ballgame now. And I don't know if I even want to play anymore. It's so beyond him sleeping with you or hitting me back. It's all of that and it's none of that. It's everything. Does that make any sense?"

Taylor put an arm around Haley and held her confused, crying youngest sister.

"It makes no sense and at the same time, all the sense in the world."

"Gosh, what am I gonna do, Taylor?"

The older girl took a deep breath. What could she do or say? She had done enough already. Damn Haley for pushing so hard for the truth and damn Nathan for telling her. And most of all, Taylor damned herself for doing it in the first place. It was just supposed to be an innocent night of fun between two consenting, single people. She had never dreamed their night of passion would come back to haunt them. And like so many of Taylor's actions and mistakes in the past, it had.


	157. A Very Good Day

Dan Scott couldn't help but smile to himself. After all, it had been a good day. Most of his days were but they only seemed to be getting better. First off, business at his auto dealership was going better than ever. Second, he was the mayor. That meant he got to flash his pearly white grin at little old ladies and pre school kids and basically make powerful decisions to run the town. Any job that let Dan have an important position of authority and control was right up his alley. And the people seemed to love him for it. To top it off, he was rich and handsome. He lived in a gorgeous, expensive home and dated his loyal and beautiful much younger assistant. He had spent the morning hard at work but by afternoon found himself consulting with his lawyers who, much to his delight, had found yet another way to stick it financially to his estranged wife, Deb, in their impending divorce. Ruffling her feathers was always fun. Then after a hearty and delicious lunch, he had enjoyed the remainder of the afternoon chipping away balls at the golf course. As always, he had brought his A game and after a few winning rounds, returned home. But there were two things, two events that made the day even better than normal. One, the James' family was leaving. Yes, Dan could have done a cartwheel he was so happy. Oh what a joy it would be not to have that obnoxious thing they called an RV blocking his driveway, and not having to smell reefer everywhere he turned, and not having to listen to the constant, annoying yacking of those dreadful, insane people. But even better, the one thing that had been keeping a smile on his face was the best possible news. Nathan and Haley were fighting. And the argument apparently was huge, causing a major rift in the marriage. Just the very thought made Dan giddy. Almost all his dreams were coming true.

He stood peering out the sliding glass doors that overlooked the exquisite patio that was his pool and private outdoor recreational area. Enjoying a Scotch before dinner, he raised the glass to his lips as he sighed a contented sigh. Dan turned and smiled as he noticed his oldest walk by.

"Lucas", he called him in.

The strapping, blonde young man stopped and walked over to his father, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Hey."

"I'm glad I ran into you, son. I hadn't had the chance to speak with you in a few days. How is everything going?"

Lucas shrugged.

"It's going."

"How are you enjoying your stay here in Tree Hill?"

"It's good. I like Tree Hill."

"That's nice to hear. I'm glad. I hope you've been able to take advantage of getting away to the beach and the River Court."

"Yeah. Um, it's been really cool."

Dan nodded.

"Well, it has been a pleasure having you."

"Thanks, man", Lucas looked away.

"I have enjoyed your company. It has been truly something having both my sons in the house for an extended time. I'm hoping you will stay on for the rest of summer break?"

"That I don't know. I mean, I'd like to stick around but I have stuff to do back home before school starts again."

"I understand."

"Plus I miss my mom and all my friends."

Dan took another sip.

"Can I get you a drink, son?"

Lucas shook his head.

"No, thanks."

"And how is Karen?"

"Good. Um, everything is good back home."

"I see. Well, like I said, it was certainly a pleasure to have you around. It warms my heart to see the brotherly bond you and Nathan have developed."

"Nate's a good guy. We're cool. It just took some time, that's all."

"I worry about him."

"He'll be okay."

Dan raised an eyebrow.

"Will he?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing…it's just that I have noticed a change in his behavior in recent days."

"Really?" Lucas tried to play coy.

But his father was on to him.

"Nice try with the act, Lucas but both you and I know what I'm talking about. There is obvious, shall I say, tension between Nathan and Haley right now."

Lucas shrugged.

"They're newlyweds. They'll work it out."

"I do hope so but it seems serious. Haley has been sleeping in the guest quarters the past two nights."

Lucas uncomfortably cleared his throat.

"Well, like I said, whatever it is, I'm sure they'll work it out."

"Yes…"

Lucas chuckled and shook his head.

"You're too much, you know that, man? I mean it. You're a real character."

"I'm sorry?"

"You can cut the act now. I'm not buying it, Dan. You can't fool me."

"Lucas…"

"Nathan and Haley are fighting and you're loving every minute of it."

"Why would you think a thing like that?"

"Because you've been against this marriage, hell, the relationship right from the start."

"That isn't true and I resent the accusation. This summer I opened my doors to both Nathan and Haley and I have done everything in my power to be a gracious host and make them feel at home."

"I know. That's the scary part. I was trying to figure out why you were doing that, now I know. It was to keep them under your thumb, keep an eye on them."

Dan smirked.

"What an interesting theory. Tell me, are you always so distrusting?"

"I'm a realist, man. What can I say? I call it like I see it."

"Well, rest assure, you are wrong this time. Although I originally had objections to the marriage and I still wish the happy couple would have waited, what is done is done now. Like everyone else, I have accepted it. Nathan is a grown man who must make his own life decisions whether or not they are mistakes. I only wish he and Haley the best. I have no choice. You and Nathan are my children and I love you both very much. Our relationship together means the world to me. I'd never do anything to jeopardize that. I don't want to lose or alienate either of you."

"That's a nice little speech but can you understand why I have a hard time believing that?"

Dan nodded.

"Any apprehension you may have is fully understood. All I can do now is try to erase mistakes from the past in order to secure our future."

"So you're saying you really accept this marriage?"

"Yes. I have no choice. Besides, I want you to be happy. Both of you."

"I'm good, man", Lucas sighed.

"That is good to hear. I take it you resolved the ongoing situation from last time we had a heart to heart at my office?"

Lucas bit his lip. He knew full well what his father was talking about.

"Yeah…"

"Life is about choice, son. The best decisions we make aren't always the easiest. I told you that."

"I know. I guess I found out the hard way."

"And how is Peyton?"

"Better."

"And you?"

Lucas nodded.

"Better."

"Well, I hope everything works out the best for you two as I do for Nathan and Haley."

"Haley is an awesome person. I don't know how much time you've taken to get to know her but she's really great. And she's good for Nathan."

"I'm sure."

"Look, I hope you're not bullshitting me. I hope you're not running a game and your intentions are true. And yeah, they may have hit a rough patch for the time being but it was cool of you to let them stay here and let Nate have that job this summer."

"If I can ask, do you care to share exactly what the kids are fighting about?" Dan asked point blank.

Lucas chuckled.

"Nice try but I don't really want to get into all of that. I only know bits and pieces myself. Sometimes it's really best to stay out of other people's business and let them handle their problems on their own."

"You're exactly right. I was just concerned…and a tad curious."

"Yeah but they've faced problems before. They'll work through this just like everything else."

"And I'm sure it will be a relief to have her family out of the way."

"Okay, now is your chance to really be honest with me. You really didn't like Haley's family, did you?"

"We're being completely honest?"

"Completely honest", Lucas nodded.

Dan rolled his eyes.

"No, I don't like them. They are weird and irritating. They talk too much and it's a wonder they have any brain cells left among them with all that marijuana smoking. My God, the sixties and Woodstock and all that crap was over decades ago. And all the nonsensical left wing kookiness really gives me a headache."

Lucas smiled.

"They're definitely different but really cool, really nice people at the same time. I could tell you didn't like them though. Yet you kind of grinned and bared it. Why?"

Dan shrugged.

"Because maybe I'm not the evil monster you thought I was after all these years. Maybe I do have a heart. Besides, it made Nathan and Haley happy."

"You did a good thing."

"Maybe so but I am nevertheless thrilled that they are packing up as we speak."

"Then there's only one thing left to do."

"What's that?"

"Say good bye", Lucas answered.

He turned and headed to walk out the front of the house, his father close behind. Sure enough everything was loaded and the RV was raring to go, all the occupants inside. Haley stood next to her family, a few feet away, a reluctant and solemn faced Nathan had come to bid his good byes as well.

"Well, I guess this is it", Jim smiled as he walked over to Dan and shook his hand. "Thanks a bunch for having us, Danny. It's been real."

"It definitely has", Dan responded through pursed lips.

Lydia walked over to Nathan and put her arms around him.

"It was nice meeting you, Nate. Welcome to the family, kid."

"Thanks", Nathan tried to smile.

Everyone hugged and shook hands and said good bye. A tearful Haley didn't want to let go as her family climbed in the RV.

"Later, Haley bub", Taylor said as she hung out the window.

She took Haley's hand and motioned for Nathan to come over as well. Then she took his hand and with a wink, placed the couple's two hands together.

"Have a safe trip", Lucas called out.

"We will", Lydia bellowed as the RV slowly pulled out, the sounds of Bob Dylan blaring from an eight track bellowing in the background. "Don't look too sad, Danny boy. Just keep looking in the horizon. You'll see us again."

Dan involuntarily cringed as the RV, pulled off out of sight in scenic perfection as it seemed to disappear almost into the magnificent southern sunset. Four Scott's were left standing in the drive.

"You okay?" Nathan asked his wife, noticing the tears still spilling down her cheeks.

"I'll be fine", Haley nodded.

"Well, why don't we start dinner?" Dan suggested. "Erica will be here soon. What do you say, we fire up the grill and throw on some steaks?"

Lucas and Nathan looked at each other and nodded but Haley looked down at her hand still enclosed in her husband's before quickly pulling away.

"I'm not very hungry", she said before fleeing inside the house.

Nathan cursed and rolled his eyes.

"Everything okay, son?" Dan probed.

The two brothers looked at each other as Nathan took a deep breath and kicked at the pavement.

"Fine. Everything's cool. Um, how about those steaks?"

The boys left to go set up the grill as Dan looked into the perfect sunset and grinned broadly before finishing what was left of his pre dinner drink. Yes, it had been a good day after all.


	158. Loose Lips Sink Ships

Dan's eyes slowly fluttered open and fixated on the soundly sleeping figure lying next to him. She was on her stomach, long arms outstretched enough to see the shape of her beautiful breasts against the sheet. Her blonde mane messily fell upon the pillows as she never stirred. He was proud. Erica Marsh was quite the woman and she was all his. At work she was a no nonsense, articulate, intelligent, efficient force to be reckoned with. In their private time together, she was the caring, gentle, super feminine, ever dutiful girlfriend who hung on his ever word, catered to his every whim and gazed at him always with frantic, panting devotion. And in the most intimate of moments, in bed, she was every man's fantasy. Whether it was passive and demure or playful and fun or being the dominating, experienced diva…she could and would wear any hat for him. He knew she was deeply in love with him and he too was quite fond of her.

For Dan Scott, love was just another four letter word. Somehow it did little to fit in with money, prestige, power and control. In a nutshell, there were just more important things in life to contend with. Sure he loved his children and his family and at one time he had been head over heels in love with Deb. But time and circumstances had changed things. Still, he enjoyed Erica's company in all forums and he knew it was in his best interest for the time being to keep her around. So he also played many roles as well in their relationship…father, boss, hero, mentor, friend, companion, boyfriend, lover. And he did it all with that sickeningly charming smile that everyone seemed to fall for.

That was about as close to love as he was ever going to get but she'd never understand all that. Love wasn't for everyone and Dan readily classified himself in that category. Love made you soft…it was for the weak, nothing more than a deterrence and a distraction. Never mind that in its most glorious form, it was in his face every day thanks to Nathan and Haley. He saw the way they looked at each other, touched each other, spoke of the other when he/she wasn't around. He could only plot to destroy what he didn't possess or comprehend. He could only wish his youngest son would use his brain more and pay less attention to matters of the heart. But he wasn't the only one watching them. Dan knew Erica kept a close eye on the newlyweds as well and she secretly pined for that oh so special vibe, bond and tenderness lacking in their own relationship. It could never be though. Dan Scott was simply incapable of having, feeling, understanding or expressing real love. It just wasn't in him.

Admiring her pristine beauty one last time and stroking the smooth, exposed skin of her back, Dan slipped quietly out of bed. He stuck his large feet into his favorite slippers and donned a silk robe. Seeing his reflection in such a getup never failed to bring a satisfied grin to his lips…it made him look like Hugh Hefner. All that was missing from the ensemble was an ascot and cigar. Running his fingers through his brown hair, Dan headed downstairs for the kitchen. It was almost one in the morning and he wanted a snack. Sex always made him hungry, or have "the munchies" as Elijah James so eloquently put it. Just the memory of those awful people and their overstayed welcome was enough to make him cringe. But they were finally gone and once again, all was right with the world. Well, almost.

He hummed a happy show tune as he reached into the refrigerator for his collection of fruit. He happily rinsed the grapes, strawberries, cherries and melon slices as he took a seat. Only then did Dan notice he wasn't alone. He hadn't bothered to cut on any lights so he hadn't seen the sniffling figure sitting at the counter when he first entered.

"Haley?" he questioned, finally flicking on a switch for luminosity.

"Dan", she wiped at tears and quit picking at her peanut butter and grape jelly sandwich. "I, I'm sorry…"

"It's quite alright", he carefully eyed her. "I just came down for an after midnight snack."

"Yeah, me, too."

He munched on his grapes.

"You're crying…"

"Allergies."

"Oh?" he handed her a tissue. "Haley, not to intrude but I can't help but notice as of late you haven't been your usual bubbly self. You've been rather sad. Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine. Really."

"Is there something I can help you with?"

She shook her head.

"It's okay. I mean, you've been so nice already letting us stay here for the summer and then letting my whole family camp out in your front yard. I just don't want to be a bother, a bigger burden than I already am…"

"It's no trouble at all", he smiled. "I take it this is about the fight you had with my son?"

Haley rolled her eyes.

"How'd you guess?"

"You two lovebirds haven't been very lovey as of late. And the sleeping in separate beds…"

"Yeah, um, it was pretty bad, the fight that is."

"Just a lover's quarrel, I'm sure."

"I wish. No, it was more than that. I, um, I was feeling insecure about my relationship."

"Happens to the best of us."

"I thought something was going on with Nathan and Fiona Shepherd but I was wrong. It was totally innocent."

Fiona? Dan could hardly contain his glee. The plan had worked after all.

"Nathan is a married man. Fiona respects that. I'm sure they are nothing more than friends."

"They are but I was acting like a jealous, paranoid, psycho tool and I all but accused him of having an affair with her."

Dan nodded.

"I'm sure that can be forgiven."

"I don't know…"

"My son loves you very much. What on earth would make you think…"

"I thought it was him. No offense, but we both know Nathan wasn't always such a good guy. When I first met him, he was a total player. I know his track record and that scares me. Not only is he more experienced than I am, but men, you know…you guys like variety. Nathan is so young. I know he loves me but can he really handle sleeping with only one woman for the rest of his life?"

"Like you said, he's a changed man now."

"Do people really change? I mean, is it possible? Or are the urges still there?"

"You can't worry yourself with such thoughts. It will drive you insane. All relationships, especially marriages must have trust. Sometimes to give your heart completely to another is a leap of faith."

He almost choked on that last line. Damn, he was good.

"I know. I knew that going in. I love Nathan and I trust him but I was angry and totally spazzing at the moment. It was the heat of the moment and I started throwing his whole past in his face. It was totally unfair but I kept prodding and poking, not knowing when to shut my big trap. I was practically begging for him to tell me about every hook up and every detail of every single thing that happened before me."

"Then what?"

Haley shrugged.

"I got my wish. Be careful what you wish for, right? He um, told me the number of girls he had been with and uh…let's just say it was pretty high."

"He was always a Casanova."

"Tell me about it. Well, that freaked me out even more and opened up a whole other can of worms and I went right back to being hysterical and insecure all over again. Plus, a lot of those girls he bedded when he was still with Bevin, which means he cheated and…wait. Oh my God. You're Nathan's dad. You're my father in law. This is a totally inappropriate conversation to be having with you, huh?"

Dan put a hand over Haley's.

"It's okay. I understand. I'm here for both of you. Besides, I know how difficult it must be keeping all this bottled up inside."

He had a point there and he had been a pretty nice guy throughout the summer. Something made Haley continue.

"Anyway, it blew up, a whole fight broke out and I was trying to leave and Nathan was upset and he wanted to talk and I…I am so ashamed of this but I sort of, kind of hit him…in the face…really hard."

"Oh my", Dan feigned shock.

"It was pretty bad."

"He must have been very upset."

"Yeah. He hit me back."

Dan fought to keep from smiling. Women. They were always pissing and bitching about equal rights and being treated the same as their male counterparts and blah, blah, blah. The older Scott wasn't one to go around pounding on the opposite sex but if one was brave enough to step up and pass the first lick like a man, then she should be prepared for the no holds barred aftermath. Hell, in all their years Deb had suffered the consequences more than a time or two. He was suddenly quite proud of his son. Good for Nathan. Dan was just glad the boy had it in him.

"He hit you?" he pretended to be angry and concerned. "How deplorable!"

"No, no, it's okay. I mean, it's not okay. He didn't actually hit me. He just kind of came at me hard with an open hand and pushed my face back until I hit the wall. It wasn't like a punch or anything. I'm totally not making excuses for him because I know it never should have happened and it wouldn't have happened if I hadn't hit him first, which was absolutely terrible of me."

Dan's heart sank. So much for Nathan having it in him.

"Well, I'm sure he must be very sorry."

"He is. So am I."

"I take it you two are talking and working out your differences?"

"We've tried but I'm not ready to talk yet. I just can't handle being around him right now."

"Are you afraid?"

Haley nodded truthfully.

"Yes. I'm very afraid but not for the reasons you may think. I know my husband is not a batterer and I am not afraid of him like that. But seeing him so angry was…scary. He was out of control and I was out of control and so was the whole situation. It shouldn't be like that. I never thought it would be like that between us. It was a really awful thing that I don't want repeated. And then it makes me think, how much do we really know each other? We're brawling, we have trust issues…I mean, this isn't what I envisioned married life to be like. Or maybe I did. Maybe that's why I was so hesitant in the first place."

Dan wanted to jump for joy. He might have had a spot reserved for him in Hell but for some reason, someone Upstairs was smiling on him for the time being.

"Marriage isn't easy. Do you see now the reason everyone wanted you two to wait?"

"Yes, I do now. Maybe you guys were right. But it's too late."

"It's never too late…"

"He slept with my sister", she blurted out.

"Taylor?"

"Yes."

Upgrade.

"Haley, I, I am so sorry. I don't know what to say."

"Me either. I mean, he didn't cheat. It was before us but it still bothers me."

"As it should."

"Really?" she frowned. "You don't think I'm overreacting?"

"Heaven's no. You are a human being just trying to protect your heart. I like you, Haley."

"You do?"

He tried to keep a straight face.

"Very much. You've grown on me", he winked. "And that is why I can no longer hold all this inside."

"What?"

Dan sighed dramatically.

"What I am about to tell you, what is so hard for me to say but I should have spoken up a long time ago. I didn't want to hurt you…or anger Nathan."

Haley's heart skipped a beat.

"What?"

"Nathan is my son and I love him very much. I know at times I wasn't always the best father but above all, I have always tried to be loyal. Today I must break that silence."

"Dan…"

"Haley, Nathan is a good person…or at least he tries hard to be. But sometimes we can't help who we are inside. It isn't always easy to exorcise those demons."

"What are you saying?"

"He isn't ready for marriage. Not now, maybe not ever. Your biggest fears…let's just say they aren't unfounded."

"But…"

"Please. I already feel like a heel. I have said way too much."

Haley's bottom lip began to quiver.

"I love him, you know? I really do. I swear I do but these last few days everything has changed and so much has been put into perspective. We're so young and so different. Maybe we're not cut out for this marriage thing."

Dan nodded.

"That's very wise and mature of you although I am sure it pained you to say it as much as it hurts me to hear it."

She wiped away a tear.

"I feel like I failed."

"Nonsense. We all make mistakes and love is blind. You're young, Haley. It seemed like a grand idea at the time. When you're 19 years old, the whole world is at your feet and you feel like you can do anything, like you know everything."

Haley sighed.

"Then all of a sudden, the honeymoon is over and you realize you don't know anything. Even though at the time it was a great mouthful, in the end you still bit off more than you can chew."

"I'm sorry."

"God, what am I gonna do?" she put her head in her hands.

"What do you want to do? What is best for Nathan right now? For you?"

"I can't handle this. I can't deal with it. I don't know how. That might seem dumb or selfish or immature but it's just how it is, how I am. I feel scared and confused and suffocated. I know I should talk to Nathan but I can't, at least not right now. It's too much and it's too hard."

"That's understandable. No one is blaming you."

"I have so much to figure out and I have so much on my plate and in a matter of days, it's like everything went crazy. And with my family gone…I don't know. It hurts. You see how they just showed up out of the blue?"

Dan rolled his eyes. How could he forget?

"Yes."

"And they stayed on and had their fun and did their thing but eventually it had to end. So they just picked up and took off wherever the day takes them. To you or any other normal person it might seem stupid or hard to understand but that's my life. It's all I know. And as much as I love Nathan, as much as I know you have to work hard at marriage and you can't just hit the road at the first sign of trouble…all I really feel like doing right now is leaving."

"Haley…"

"I know. You must think I am this fickle, totally horrible, silly, little person right now."

Dan shook his heads.

"Actually I think you're pretty smart."

"What am I going to do?" she wondered out loud.

Dan raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe this break you speak of isn't so bad."

"Excuse me?"

"You are obviously going through a lot. You're overwhelmed. Being around Nathan is not helping the situation for either of you. Perhaps if you stuck around, it would do more harm than good. You aren't ready to face each other quite yet and the last thing you want is a repeat of the previous episode. So would it be so bad if you got away, just for a little while of course, to clear your head?"

"No. I mean, that sounds good. It's what I need. Maybe it would help."

"I think so. No one would blame you."

"Except Nathan. He'd have a fit."

"At first. You unfortunately have seen firsthand his utter lack of control at times. I apologize on his behalf. But if you love him and you want to make this marriage work, you should do what you have to do, even if the method is rather unconventional."

He made it sound so easy, so good.

"I, I just need a few days, a couple of weeks at the most. We need time apart."

"Of course."

"But he wouldn't understand. Gosh, Nathan will be so angry."

"Haley, don't worry your pretty little head. He will get over it. Eventually he'll see it is for the best."

"But what would I do? Where would I go?"

"Someplace that makes you happy and carefree. Surround yourself with the people that make you feel that way as well."

Haley had an idea. She knew exactly where she wanted to go.

"I don't have a lot of money and Nathan worked hard this summer so I'd feel terrible about withdrawing from the joint checking…"

Dan smiled.

"Now, now. Money is no issue. Let me help you."

"No. No. I mean, thank you but there's no way. I couldn't."

"Why not?"

"I can't accept your money. You've been kind enough."

"Haley, you're family now. Consider it a present or more like an investment."

"Investment?"

"Saving your marriage is important to me, too."

She sighed. It was late, she was tired and too much had happened.

"I don't know…"

"Think about it. And when you're ready, if you're ready, we will discuss this further. The arrangement stays between us."

"I can't face Nathan…"

"I know."

"But I can't just leave. I mean, I have to tell him."

"I am afraid his initial reaction would not be very pleasant. It would only make things worse."

"But how shitty would it be to leave and not say good bye? God, I am his wife. I owe him so much more than that."

Dan shrugged.

"Leave a note."

"Yeah right. That sounds so much more personable", she rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"A heartfelt letter with beautiful words expressing what you can't say face to face. Nathan will understand. And I will be here to help him through this. I will assure him that things will be okay and that you love him."

"Dan…"

"No pressure, my dear. I'm just trying to help."

She nodded and sighed.

"I know you are."

"Why don't you sleep on it?"

"That's a good idea. I'm exhausted anyway."

"It will be alright, Haley. You are a very smart and brave girl. I know you'll do the right thing. I know you and Nathan will be fine."

She stood to leave and turned around one last time.

"Dan?"

"Yes?"

Haley managed a smile.

"Thank you."

She left the room with a decision on her mind but also hope in her heart. Dan had been a big help, so kind and accommodating. He seemed to understand things about herself even she didn't. Maybe things would be alright. Maybe people did change. Dan Scott, with the reputation that so preceded him was living proof of that. Haley always chose to see the good in people, just like she had with Nathan. In her eyes, she wasn't being stupid or naïve. She was only trying to save her marriage…but first she had to save herself.

Feeling quite satisfied with himself, Dan ate a strawberry. Sometimes he was too damned good for his own good. Once Haley was out of the house...out of sight, out of mind. He, they, would be home free. And what a happy day that would be.

"Dan?"

He turned in the direction of the small voice, startled at first, then he grinned.

"Erica. Come, my dear. I didn't know you were awake."

She walked towards him securing her robe.

"I woke up and you weren't there…"

"I felt like a healthy, delicious snack. Fruit, my love?"

"No thanks", she shook her head. "I, um, I heard you talking to Haley."

Dan shrugged.

"Just a late night heart to heart."

"I heard what you said. Dan, you can't do that. It's no good. Haley can't just leave. It won't help things with Nathan, it'll only make them worse."

"That's your opinion but don't fret over that situation. It's all under control", he smirked, patting her behind and pulling her on top of his lap.

Erica wasn't convinced. She smelled a rat. She had heard the stories about the manipulative, controlling, vindictive, evil Dan Scott before but that wasn't the man she had come to know and love. But what if it was true? Surely he wasn't heartless enough to sabotage his own son's marriage and purposefully ruin so many lives…or was he?

"You really believe they'll be okay?"

"Of course."

"So, um…so you're not plotting something on purpose to hurt them or break them up?"

Dan's eyes widened.

"Of course not. Never."

Erica looked away, almost in tears.

"Okay", she answered quietly.

"Just okay?" he tilted her face towards him. "You do believe me, don't you?"

She looked right at him and took a deep breath.

"Why should I?"

"Because I love Nathan and I only want what's best for him. And I love you, too, Erica."

Tears filled her eyes.

"And why should I believe that?"

He gently caressed her face and kissed her cheek before flashing that million dollar mayor smile.

"You just have to trust me."


	159. Too Little, Too Late

Nathan sat at the bar staring at the mug of beer he had been nursing all evening. He sighed heavily, oblivious to his surroundings. Not that it mattered much anyway. His mind was a million miles away and who could blame him?

"I would order you another round but you've been sipping this one like it's fresh fucking lemonade or something."

Nathan looked up and saw his uncle, Keith Scott grinning at him as the older man took a seat on the stool next to him.

"Hey, man", he mumbled.

"Hey yourself. Everything okay?"

Nathan shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Well, I've been in here for a half hour and you haven't moved an inch. You look like you just lost your best friend."

"Maybe I did."

Keith noted the blank expression and sadness in his nephew's blue eyes. Even his voice was monotone, like he was on the verge of breaking down at any given minute but he was simply too emotionally and mentally exhausted to do so.

"What's going on? Anything I can help you with?"

"I don't know…"

"I'm a pretty good listener and you look like you could use an ear."

Nathan sighed.

"Haley and I had a fight."

Keith smiled.

"Ah, to be young and in love again. Couples fight, Nathan. You know that. It happens. You'll be okay. Go home and work it out, whatever it is."

"It's bad, dude."

"How bad?"

"She basically accused me of sleeping with this chick at work."

"Okay, that is pretty bad. Why would she do that?"

"I don't know. You know how girls can get, all paranoid and insecure and stuff. I've never seen Haley like that but it happened and the shit hit the fan when she surprised me at work. Me and the girl, her name is Fiona, were talking and standing kind of close and Hales kind of got the wrong idea."

Keith's eyes narrowed. He knew a thing or two about getting the "wrong idea".

"Nate, is everything cool? I mean, is there something you want to tell me?"

"What?"

"Please say you didn't…"

Nathan rolled his eyes.

"You too? Come on, man. Of course I didn't. I love Haley. She's my wife."

Keith breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank God. Sorry, buddy, didn't mean to doubt you. It's just…"

"I don't have the greatest track record when it comes to these things?"

"Well…no, actually. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. It's true and it's all my fault. Anyway, you're exactly right and Haley sure didn't mind throwing the past in my face."

"She's probably just scared. I know it's hard but you have to suck it up and be a good husband. Reassure her that the past is the past and you're a changed man, that things are different now."

"I did. I tried all that and more."

"And?"

"And it didn't go so well. It was a mess. I ended up confessing to how many girls I had slept with before her. Let's just say she wasn't too pleased by the number."

Keith winced.

"Yikes. You two hadn't shared the sexual roster before?"

Nathan shook his head.

"No, but it got worse."

"Worse than that?" Keith chuckled. "Lay it on me."

"I slept with one of her sisters."

Keith nearly choked as he spit out the mouthful of beer he had yet to swallow.

"What?"

"I know, man, I know."

"Aw, Nate, how could you? What the hell were you thinking? Haley is a good girl, the best thing that has ever happened to you. Why would you go and screw that up, especially with her own sister?"

"It's not like that. Keith, I didn't cheat, I swear. This happened months and months ago. When I hooked up with Taylor, Haley wasn't even in the picture. She was nothing more than a tutor and a friend. How the hell was I supposed to know we'd start dating, much less fall in love and get married?"

"So this happened before the marriage? Before the relationship?"

"Yes."

"That's a relief. But I guess she's still pissed about it, huh?"

"Yeah. She was freaking out on me and all I wanted to do was talk to her. But she wouldn't listen, man. We got…we sort of got tangled up."

Keith raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, tangled up?"

"I don't know. We were screaming at each other, she was crying and trying to walk out. I didn't want her to go. I grabbed her arms and she pulled away and socked the hell out of me, right in my nose."

"That's no good."

"Tell me about it. It bled and it hurt like hell, too. I was so mad. I, I lost control, Keith."

"Who wouldn't? Wait…don't tell me you…"

Nathan sighed and hung his head.

"I didn't mean it. It was like a reflex. It just happened. I mean, I didn't punch her or anything. I just used my open hand to ram her back in the wall."

"Just?"

"I know…"

"No. I don't think you do? How tall are you, Nate? How much do you think you weigh?"

"About six foot three, maybe 170 pounds."

"What about your wife?"

"I don't know. Five foot three or four. Around 110 or 115 pounds."

"Exactly. See the difference?"

"Yeah."

"So I guess you see why I'm about three seconds from knocking your dumb ass silly?"

"Go ahead. Really, man. I don't care. Hell, I deserve it. Besides, there is nothing you can do to me that would make me feel worse. I already feel like shit. It sucks having to live with what I've done."

Keith closed his eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry to get all over your case but I feel like someone has to. Dammitt, Nate. You can't do that. You can't lose control like that. Real men don't go around pounding on women. Haley is your wife. You could have really hurt her."

"I know", he answered quietly. "Keith, I know all that."

"What? Are you trying to end up like Dan?"

"Don't say that, man! Come on."

Keith put his hands up.

"It's done now. The thing is, convince Haley it won't ever happen again, then make sure it doesn't. You two seriously need to talk and I think you need to get out of Tree Hill. Some couples' counseling and anger management for you wouldn't hurt whenever you get back to Winston Salem."

"I'm afraid, man."

"Afraid of what?"

Nathan shrugged.

"It pisses me off when you ask if I want to end up like Dan because that's the last thing I want but sometimes it's my biggest fear that's exactly what will happen. I know I have to face Haley. I know we have to work through this but I'm scared. And I'm ashamed of what I did. Neither of us is ready to talk just yet but what happens when we are? What do I say? What do I do?"

"That's tough, man. You were both wrong. The situation got out of control. It can't happen like that anymore. But you're a married man now. Sitting here at a bar staring at warm beer and feeling sorry for yourself isn't gonna fix your marriage and make things better. You love Haley and she loves you, too. You two need each other. Stop putting off the inevitable and go home and face the music like a man. It's not going to be easy and it isn't supposed to be. If you don't want to be like your father, why don't you go home and do something he'd never do."

"What's that?"

Keith smiled and slapped Nathan's shoulder.

"Start by admitting you're wrong and saying you're sorry."

Nathan nodded. He knew what his uncle was saying and he appreciated the sound advice. Tossing a couple of loose bills on the countertop, he got up and began the long walk home. He had left the Range Rover in the driveway and ventured downtown on foot. The original plan had been to drink his troubles away until the bartender would have to stuff him into a cab but mostly he had walked to clear his head. The fresh air helped. On the way home the sober young husband tried to rehearse over and over again what he would say to her. All Nathan really wanted was to hold her and have Haley tell him everything was going to be alright. As soon as the large house was in view, he took a breath. He was ready to see her, confront and resolve all their problems. He picked up his already swift pace into a brisk jog, then a full out dead on sprint until he practically burst through the front doors. Lucas was waiting for him.

"Nate…"

"Not now, man. I've got to talk to Hales."

Lucas closed his eyes.

"Um, about that…"

"Look, dude, whatever it is, can this wait? Please. I have been a total asshole to my wife and we have a lot to talk about, a lot to work out. I did a lot of thinking tonight. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Lucas grabbed his brother's arm.

"You can't talk to Haley."

"Why?" Nathan angrily jerked away. "Dude, get the hell off me. What are you talking about?"

"Because she's not here", he blurted out.

Nathan frowned.

"Where is she? Out somewhere with Erica?"

The older brother sadly shook his head. Oh how he wished.

"I'm sorry, bro."

"What do you mean? Lucas, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Haley's gone."

"What do you mean, gone?"

"Just gone. She took off earlier. All her stuff is gone. She cleaned everything out, took everything with her."

Nathan's heart sank. He felt like he might pass out, like suddenly he couldn't breathe. No! It couldn't be true.

"Where? Did…did anybody see her? Did she leave a note?"

"Nothing, man. I, I'm sorry."

Nathan shook his head in utter disbelief.

"You, you're lying, man. You don't know what you're talking about."

Surely it couldn't be true and he wouldn't believe a word of it until he saw it for himself. He ran up the stairs into his room and pulled open the closets. Nothing but his things. Then he checked the dresser drawers. The same. As was the case under the bed where her shoes had been and the bathroom where she kept her toothbrush. Nathan even desperately checked the spare bedroom she had temporarily moved into. Again, nothing. No clothes, no shoes, no personal items, no note…no Haley. The only thing left, the only possible reminder was a double framed photo on the nightstand. One was a black and white still shot taken of the couple by the preacher's wife just moments after they had exchanged vows. The second photo was in color, a jubilant Nathan grinning for the cameras as his beaming and smitten bride stared at him. In both pictures they clearly looked so happy, so in love. Now, that was all nothing more than a mere memory. Haley was now gone and that was the reality. And she hadn't even bothered to say good bye.

Feeling his heart pound, his head throb and his anger rise, tears threatened to ambush the distraught, confused, young husband. His wife, his love, the person that made everything worthwhile in his life was gone. She had left him because he had driven her away. He was sorry. He wanted to tell her that, talk to her. He had practically ran home so they could make up. But it was too late. Haley had had enough. She left. She was gone and with her, so were his hopes and dreams. Devastated, Nathan picked up the pictures and hurled them as hard as he could at the mirror. Upon impact, there was a terrible crashing noise as glass shattered everywhere. But he didn't care. His heart had already shattered and after that, everything else pretty much went numb. Putting his head in his bleeding hands, Nathan sank onto the bed and cried.

A few feet away, Dan had witnessed it all. Without a word, he walked back to the master bedroom and back to his glass of whiskey, wincing as it burned his throat on the way down, despite the watered down ice. A tiny piece of him had been affected by seeing his son so hurt. Nathan really did love Haley…the pain of losing her was tangible. But he quickly shook it off. The young bride had come to her senses and with her father in law's prodding and assistance, she was long gone. It was in the best interest, for both their own goods, even if they didn't realize it just yet. The tears could spill for that one evening but one day Nathan would thank him.


	160. Parallels Of Pain

Dinner was quiet. There was no laughter or playful teasing or animated conversation about how each person's day had gone. Instead, the only sounds were those of the forks clinking against the plates as Dan, Erica and Lucas ate in silence.

"How was your day, dear?" Dan tried to engage in conversation with Erica.

"Fine."

So much for that one.

"And you Lucas?"

"Okay."

Again.

"Well, my day was great. Spent some time working downtown and I got to drop by the dealership for a few hours. You should be happy to know that all is well in the business of selling cars and running small towns", he grinned.

"That's great, Dan", Erica said flatly, not even bothering to look up at him.

"Yeah", Lucas added.

Dan put down his utensils.

"I sense a melancholy mood. Is everything alright?"

"Fine", Erica repeated again.

"And Lucas?"

He sighed.

"It's cool. I'm just worried about, you know."

They all knew. It had been days since Haley had left and Nathan had spiraled down hill.

"Yes. And how is your brother today?"

Lucas shrugged.

"The same, which is not good."

"You should try talking to him."

"I have. It's no use. It's not like he listens anyway."

"Nathan is stubborn. Persistence is the key. As soon as he gives up on the temper tantrum and wallowing in his self pity, everything will be A okay and certainly back to normal."

"I don't think you understand, man. I mean, have you seen Nathan lately?"

Dan shrugged and went back to cutting his meat entrée.

"Not in a few days. He has been refusing to leave his room."

"Well, I have seen him…and the room. None of it's good, Dan, trust me."

"He'll be fine", the father tried to dismiss the situation.

"It's a little bit more complicated than that. First of all, the room…don't even get me started. It's disgusting. I mean it. It's filthy, it's funky, it stinks to high heaven. There are clothes everywhere, broken glass and furniture that, I don't know, I guess he just broke for the hell of it. Old pizza boxes and take out containers are everywhere. And Nate himself…man. He makes that Pigpen cat from the Peanuts cartoon look like Mr. America. It's pretty gross in there and that's the half of it."

"He always did have a flair for the dramatic", Dan rolled his eyes.

"What are you going to do about it?" Erica asked in a small voice.

"Excuse me, dear?"

"I asked what are you going to do about it?"

Dan shrugged.

"Nathan is just acting out, blowing off steam."

"That's not what it sounds like. Lucas, you said yourself it's pretty bad."

"I think so. I'm worried."

"So am I. And you should be too, Dan. That doesn't seem like a random or routine reaction. Something is really wrong. Your son is really hurting. My God, I mean, his wife just left him."

"I still can't believe that", Lucas shook his head. "And she didn't even leave a note behind or anything."

"Such a shame", Dan sighed as Erica looked on with curiosity.

"He's your son. You should talk to him."

"Very well", Dan excused himself from the table. "If you both insist, I will see what I can do."

He rose and walked up the steps to the room of his youngest son. Rap music blared as he prepared to enter at his own risk.

"Go away!" Nathan bellowed from the other side when he heard the faint knocking. "I want to be left alone, Lucas!"

"It's not your brother. It's Dad."

Nathan rolled his eyes.

"That's even worse. You're the last person I want to see."

"Just open the door, son."

Nathan hopped off the bed and surprisingly granted the request. He opened the door, scowl on his face, arms folded in defiance.

"What? Happy now? I'm alive, you can rest easy, Dad."

Dan held his nose.

"Barely. It's surprising the foul odor in here hasn't killed you."

Nathan smirked.

"I'm kind of used to it now. After a while it kind of grows on you...literally."

"When is the last time you took a shower?"

The son shrugged.

"Days."

"This is no good, Nathan. You have to clean up this pigsty you call a room. Then you need to get in the shower and clean yourself up. Wash your hair, then try combing it and shave for God's sake. Then we need to talk."

"Is all that an order?"

"More like a firm but friendly request."

"No thanks, man. I mean, why would you want to talk to me? So you can yell? Lecture? Tell me how ashamed of me you are, what a disappointment I am? Go ahead, Dad, tell me I am a pathetic fucking loser."

"It isn't like that."

"What's it like then?"

Dan took a deep breath.

"This hurts me, you know."

"Whatever."

"I mean it. You're my son and you're obviously hurting. Anyone can see that. It kills me because I can't help you. There is nothing I can do to stop your pain."

"Like you care."

"I do. Of course, I care. And I'm not ashamed of you, Nathan. Never of you. The truth is, son, I am ashamed of me."

"What are you talking about?"

"You are the way you are because of me. I recognize that. As much as it hurts, I accept it but that is very hard because I know I failed you…as a friend, as a mentor, as a role model, especially as a father. You were so far gone that no one could reach you. Then Haley came along. And now she's gone. I'm afraid my bad influences on you over the years have turned you into me and now it has driven your poor wife away."

Nathan sighed.

"Look, I screwed up big time and now my marriage is basically over. I don't even know where my wife is. She's probably somewhere scared to death that I'll hit her again. Goddamn, I can't believe how stupid I was."

"You made a mistake. We should talk."

"I don't want to talk. Not to you or Lucas or especially not you. Just leave me alone."

"How can I? How can we? Look at you. This isn't a good situation, Nate. We are all terribly concerned for you."

"Well, don't be. I'll be fine."

He turned to close the door but Dan stopped it with his foot.

"I know what it's like, son."

"You don't know shit."

"Yes, I do. You're not the only one to have loved and lost and felt like it was your own fault once you let a good thing slip between your fingers."

"Who are you kidding? You have everything you want. You're making all the money at your stupid dealership and as if that wasn't enough, now you get to run the whole freaking town. And I can pretty much bet that Erica is sitting right downstairs waiting on your ass hand and foot."

"You're right about all that. I do have everything I aspired to. Money, power and control equaled a lot of success for me. I am proud of that. But sometimes I lie awake at night haunted by the thought that perhaps I pursued some of the wrong things for the wrong reasons. Regret is torture and you know that by now although I prayed you'd never have to find out firsthand. Professionally, I have accomplished a lot and I am more than satisfied in that aspect. But personally, there are things missing. Yes, Erica is downstairs as we speak. She is a lovely girl and I am quite fond of her. But I'm not referring to her. I was referring to your mother."

Nathan made a face.

"Mom?"

"Yes."

"Oh come on. You and Mom hate each other. You've spent the last ten years like The War Of The Roses or some Mr. and Mrs. Smith type bullshit."

"Let me tell you a story, son. Once upon a time there was a young athlete with the world at his feet. He was in college just trying to make sense of things and keep it all together. He was talented but the pressure was enormous. He made a lot of mistakes, shot himself in the foot a time or two. He was at war, though. At war with life, with himself, with his destiny…with his father. And one day, he met a girl. She wasn't the prettiest or the most popular but something stood out to him. He was drawn to her before he knew it and before he knew why. Very quickly, very unexpectedly he married her. It was a whirlwind romance between two very young, happy, passionate, madly in love teenagers. She was his soul mate. And even when things looked darkest, she was his light. When school and basketball weren't going too well, she was his salvation, the only thing true and real he had."

"Look, I appreciate the little recap of my relationship with Haley but…"

"I'm not talking about you and Haley. I'm talking about Deb and me."

Nathan swallowed hard.

"Oh."

"But I see why you would think that. I know being like the Old Man is the last thing you wanted but our lives are quite parallel after all."

"It's just kind of hard to picture you and Mom really being in love."

"We were happy once. We all were. We were a family. Don't you remember?"

"Barely."

"I do know what it's like to lose the love of your life. And I definitely know what's it like to be partially to blame. It is the worst feeling in the world. In the daytime when you're awake, it's hard to function, to think, to breathe, to concentrate. The love and the loss remains on your mind and the regret eats away at you like a parasite. You can't let go of the good times, you're sorry for the bad times, every word you ever should have said to her but didn't keeps playing in your mind over and over again like a broken record. And sadly that's the good part because the worst comes at night. The empty space in your bed and heart is unbearable. You love and miss and want that person so badly that it physically aches. And when you finally do fall asleep, maybe you'll get lucky and dream about her. If the dream is bad, it's just like being awake…she, it haunts you no matter what you do or where you go. If it's good, then for a few fleeting but nevertheless beautiful moments, you have that peace, that love again. You hold onto it with all your might until morning comes and reality comes and once again she's gone."

Nathan stared at his father. He couldn't believe it. Hearing the softness and sincerity in his voice was shocker enough but everything Dan had said, Nathan had been living the past couple of days. It was like the father who never before had understood or even bothered to trying to had morphed into this caring human being able to leap inside his son's head and heart. Everything Dan had just described was a mirror of his son's new existence.

"Dad…"

"I'm sorry, Nathan."

Nathan looked down at the wedding ring still on his hand.

"What do I do?"

"For starters, get yourself together. This is no way to live and you know it. Clean up. Take a shower. Wash your clothes. I'll help you."

Nathan nodded and let his father enter the natural disaster that had once been his bedroom. They began sorting through the masses, separating clothing and containers, some with old, decaying food still caked inside.

"Everything alright up here?" came a soft knock on the door.

It was Lucas.

"I was just helping your brother get situated. Come. Join us."

Without another word, he did and the father and two sons worked together.

"I'll take all these linens down to be washed", Lucas informed them, pointing at the pile of dirty sheets and blankets.

"Not this", Nathan pulled a pillow from the top.

"Son, let your brother wash it. It's just a dirty pillow. You will feel much better lying your head on something clean."

He kept a death grip on it.

"I can't. It…it's Haley's. She…I sleep with it at night. It still smells like her. If you wash it, the smell is gone."

He looked like a frightened, lost little boy clutching onto a blankie. Both Dan and Lucas nodded and sighed.

"I understand, son."

"It's gonna be alright, Nate", Lucas patted him on the back before leaving.

But Nathan wasn't too sure. He wasn't sure about anything. Instead he collapsed on the stripped down bed, biting his lip until it bled, anything to keep the tears from taking over.

"Nathan…"

"What am I gonna do, Dad? Everything is so screwed up. My life is a mess. How am I ever gonna get over this?"

"It'll get easier. It doesn't seem that way now but it will, I promise you."

"I really love her. I don't want to lose her forever."

Dan put his arm around Nathan.

"I know."

"I messed up, Dad", his voice broke.

"We all do. You're human."

"I didn't mean it, any of it. I never wanted to hurt Haley."

"I know."

"What am I gonna do, Dad? I'm such a fuck up."

"Son…"

Nathan lost his courageous battle. One by one the tears spilled down his cheeks.

"It hurts, man. It…it really fucking hurts. So bad."

He buried his face in his father's shoulder and sobbed like a baby. Dan held him for a long time until he had let out all the emotion. Then he patted him on the head, letting him have privacy before his shower. He returned to his own room where Erica was waiting for him.

"Is he gonna be okay?"

"He'll be fine", Dan loosened his tie. "Nathan is a strong boy."

"Dan…"

"One minute, my dear."

He walked into the master bathroom and closed the door behind him. Opening the toilet lid, he leaned over and vomited. The sickness had been brewing in the pit of his belly…ever since he'd had to say those nice things about Deb. It was enough to make anybody wretch. Wiping his mouth, he stared into the mirror. So much pain. So much raw emotion. Outside, Erica closed her eyes. It hurt her heart to hear him sobbing loudly behind the closed door. So much pain. But little did Erica know. Dan Scott wasn't crying at all. There were no hysterical sobs. What she heard were the sounds of his hysterical laughter.


	161. Missing You

Haley Scott walked into the dive bar located in a back alley towards the seediest part of the city. At least the air conditioning worked and that was a welcome counter to the stuffy summer night air whose humidity had seemed to physically envelope her every block she walked. But the smell of stale beer and even staler cigarette smoke filled the tiny room as soon as she entered. She walked around, hoping she had the right place as she leaned against the bar.

"Can I get you a Coke, kid?" the bartender asked, immediately noticing her bright green wristband, the one that blatantly pointed out that she was under 21, the legal drinking age.

So much for the special treatment in North Carolina where the bartenders, especially if they knew you, would often wink and turn a blind eye at even the most obvious of fake IDs. But not that she wanted to drink anyway. Haley wasn't in the mood. An ice cold soft drink would do just fine.

"Sprite, please", she nodded.

Within seconds the soda was in her hand as she sipped it out of a straw. The joint wasn't crowded but there were more than enough people and she still wasn't sure if she had the right place. Haley sighed as once again she found herself torn. Leaving Tree Hill was the one thing she didn't regret. Surprisingly, Dan was right. A solo getaway to think things through and figure them out was exactly what the doctor ordered. But on the flipside, she missed her husband terribly. A part of her longed to see his face and be held in those strong arms. But it wasn't that simple. The very thing she wanted most happened to be the same thing she was running from.

None of it was easy. Of course she felt guilty about leaving without seeing him first but Dan had promised her he'd take care of it. Dan Scott…an unlikely partner in crime. His initial resentment of her had intimidated the hell out of Haley at first but getting to know him, she had seen a whole different side of the man with such a dastardly reputation. And his advice and financial assistance had aided her in making the move. A few weeks without Nathan would be hard but in the long run, the temporary separation would make it easier for them to be together again.

The noise of rumbling and shuffling about on stage garnered the young woman's interest. People had started to crowd around and she was too short to see, even standing on the tips of her toes. But the minute she heard his voice and the set began to play, a smile crept to her lips. Haley knew she was in the right place.

_Every time I think of you  
I always catch my breath  
And I'm still standing here  
And you're miles away  
And I'm wondering why you left  
And there's a storm that's raging  
Through my frozen heart tonight  
I hear your name in certain circles  
And it always makes me smile  
I spend my time  
Thinking about you  
And it's almost driving me wild  
And there's a heart that's breaking  
Down this long distance line tonight_

The band was covering an old 80's tune Haley had grown up on. She closed her eyes and for a minute she was in the back of that old beat up family station wagon with her parents, brothers, sisters, two hitchhikers and a couple of stray dogs and cats zooming down the Interstate headed East with John Waite's tunes blaring on the stereo.

_I ain't missing you at all  
Since you've been gone  
Away  
I ain't missing you  
No matter  
What I might say_

But she was older now. She could still appreciate a good song but time and circumstance brought new meaning for the words…

_There's a message  
In the wild  
And I'm sending you  
this signal tonight  
You don't know  
How desperate I've become  
And it looks like I'm losing this fight  
In your world  
I have no meaning  
Though I'm trying hard  
to understand  
And it's my heart that's breaking  
Down this long distance line tonight  
I ain't missing you at all  
Since you've been gone  
Away  
I ain't missing you  
No matter  
What my friends say_

That one verse seemed to convey every feeling deep in her heart, except for one thing…she was missing Nathan.

"Thanks a lot, guys. You have been a more than acceptable audience. Don't forget to check us, Hell In Keller, out again tomorrow night, same place, same time. We'll be back for an encore later but until then, enjoy dollar draft night."

Haley grinned. Still the same great sound. Still the same cockier than thou swagger. Pushing her way through the other patrons, she desperately tried to reach him before he headed in the back. She called out his name but a tattooed, burly bouncer stepped in front of her.

"Employees only past this point", he said in a firm New York accent.

"Sorry. Um, I was just…"

"It's cool, Snake. She's with the band", explained a familiar voice.

The man identified as Snake shrugged and moved out of the way leaving two old acquaintances their first good view of each other in months.

"Hey, Chris", she said softly.

He smiled and shook his head.

"Well, what do you know? Look what the cat dragged in. Haley fucking James."

"Long time no see", she sighed.

He walked over and gave her a hug that she reciprocated.

"What brings you to the Big Apple? Were you just cruising the neighborhood?"

Haley shook her head as he led her to the private cramped area that served as a dressing room.

"I needed to get away. I needed a change of scenery. I guess I needed a little fun, too. Somehow I sort of ended up here."

"Looks like you've come to the right place. New York is the city that never sleeps."

"So I hear."

Chris smirked.

"Partying and seeing the sights is all fun and good. You want to tell me why you're really here? What are you running from, kid?"

"Who says I'm running from anything. Can't two old friends hang just hang out?"

"Maybe you're not running after all. Maybe you're just here to see what you missed out on."

Haley stifled a chuckle.

"Yeah, I could totally see us doing a duet here", she playfully rolled her eyes.

"So it ain't Carnegie fucking Hall. Sue me."

"What happened to the showcase?"

"Oh it happened. It went pretty good too. The record labels liked us but we only got signed to a developmental deal. So basically, once again we're crawling before we can walk. Anyway. We live in the city and even though it sucks sometimes, it makes for a hell of a cool story. And New York has way more connections than North Carolina so here it is. This is what you missed out on, James."

"Those are the breaks but um…it isn't James anymore."

She flashed him her left hand. Upon seeing the rings, he immediately smiled.

"Holy shit. You move faster than Anna Nicole Smith at a retirement home. Who's the lucky guy? Do I know him?"

Haley gave a small smile.

"Yeah. Um, you could say you've two have met before."

She turned around and pulled up her shirt, exposing the 23 tattooed on her back.

"Nice", Chris nodded with approval. "Sexy in a slutty kind of way."

"Chris", she smacked him.

"What? You still didn't answer my question. Who is the guy? I mean, the only thing I can think of when it comes to 23 is…"

Haley smiled.

"Bingo."

"Oh no", Chris shook his head. "Nathan? You married Nathan Scott? Ah, Toots, say it ain't so."

"It is so. We got married in May and don't talk about him like that. He's a great guy."

Chris raised an eyebrow.

"If he's so great, then what the hell are you doing here with me…without him?"

"I, we needed a break, that's all", she tried to casually shrug it off.

Chris smirked.

"Yeah right. What did he do? How did he screw up? I know that jerk off did something."

"I'll tell you what he didn't do", she folded her arms. "He didn't purposely ply with me an ass load of alcohol just so he could get in my pants when I passed out."

"Neither did I. Is that what the hubby told you?"

Haley shrugged.

"I don't know. Look, I don't remember much about our last night together. I just know we were having a lot of fun at the costume party and we had a lot of drinks and I passed out and when I came to, you weren't there…but Nathan was."

"Oh how sweet…and how convenient. But a word to the wise, getting chicks loaded just so you can hook up was so five years ago. Not only is it out, it's wrong and I'm not into that. I thought we were having a good time. I thought it was a date, not adventures in babysitting. You're a big girl, I wasn't gonna tell you what to do or how much to drink. Anyway, when you started losing it, it was my honest intention to get you somewhere so you could crash and sleep it off."

"Are you telling me the truth?"

"Are you believing me?"

She made a face.

"I'm still here, right?"

"I guess", he smiled. "So does this mean Haley James, excuse me, Haley Scott is going to stick around for Hell In Keller's next set?"

"Actually, I was looking to stick around for longer than that. I've got a week or so."

"And I've got a sofa bed that folds out into a pretty uncomfortable couch. It'll kill your back but it's yours if you want it."

"I don't know. We'll see."

"I get it", he grinned. "You are a married woman now and all."

"I am."

"Does your husband have any idea where you are right now?"

Haley nodded.

"Of course. I don't want to lie to him."

"And how does he feel about that?"

"I…I don't know. We haven't talked."

"I see. And what are a few days tucked away in New York gonna do for you? For your marriage?"

"I don't know. Hopefully the separation is good and I'll leave here with a clear head and we can talk, work things out."

"Whatever. If you wanted love and affection, I say you should have just gotten a dog. They're a lot nicer and more reliable than husbands. I've never seen someone needing time apart from their pet."

"Please don't lecture me. I didn't come here from that. I have my own issues with Nathan that I need to and I plan on working on. Right now, I just want to have fun. I want to hang out and watch you and the guys play and just relax and have these moments before it's time to go back to school and my marriage and my life and the real world in general."

"Okay", he nodded. "Fair enough."

"You sure?"

"Anything for an old friend."

Haley smiled.

"No hard feelings?"

"No hard feelings."

He winked at her and picked up his beloved guitar, as they headed for the sound check before the second set.

"Good luck out there", Haley said.

"Who needs luck when you've got Chris Keller?"

"Forgive me", she teased.

"You know, we could call you out there…you know, for old time's sake."

Haley thought about it for a second but quickly declined.

"It's cool. Maybe some other night. Tonight I just want to watch."

"Suit yourself. Enjoy the show from our grand VIP room."

"Where is the champagne and the caviar?"

"It's beer and peanuts tonight, kid. Sorry."

She laughed as he went out and she settled onto the ratty old couch to hear the songs. She had always admired Chris and the whole band's talent. In her hour of need, when she needed to break away, Dan had told her to go someplace happy and carefree. What better place than New York City itself? He had also told her to surround herself with the people that made her feel that same way. The music had always left her happy and carefree and so had her time with Chris and his band. Of course real life stood in the way and with it so many serious decisions but for one week and a few days, Haley was determined to get a little of herself back. Her sole identity being based on being someone's wife had been stifling for her and for now it was time form Haley to be Haley again.


	162. Girls Just Want To Have Fun

Haley felt relief as she walked out of the shower. It wasn't the best shower she'd ever had. The hotel could be described as seedy, one and a half stars at the most and Haley had briefly cringed when she climbed into the tub but hey, she'd been in worse places. With the excess of cash her father in law had bestowed upon her, she had enough to stay in the penthouse suite at the St. Regis. But she had opted not to. She was content to be Haley, plain and simple and returning the majority of the cash was utmost on her mind when she returned to North Carolina. And she could have stayed with Chris and the band. They were more than happy to make room for their friend but the old fashioned part of her felt it was a tad inappropriate for a married woman to be lounging in a messy two bedroom apartment with a bunch of single musicians. So instead, she roughed it alone at the motel, sighing as her long wet hair lay plastered to her back as she opened a window and let the cool New York air pelt against her skin. Dancing and singing to some tune on the radio, she almost didn't hear the knocking at the door. Muting the volume, she walked over.

"Who is it?"

"Room service!"

Haley laughed as she rolled her eyes.

"Room service? In this dump? Yeah right."

"Did I say room service? My bad. I meant roommate."

Haley could barely contain her grin as she opened the door. On the other side was a brightly smiling Peyton Sawyer looking chic as only Peyton Sawyer could in form fitted jeans, a Fall Out Boy concert tee shirt and black and white Converse.

"Pey!"

"Dude, are you gonna invite me in or do I get to stand out here all night?"

"Get your ass in here!" Haley yanked her friend by the arm as the two embraced. "Oh my God, how have you been? I have missed you so much."

"I missed you, too."

"You look great!"

"I feel great. Thanks. And you?"

Haley shrugged.

"I'll be okay."

"You sure?" Peyton asked as she plopped down on the bed. "I mean, this whole thing with Nathan seems kind of crazy. When we talked about it on the phone you sounded really sad."

"I was. I mean, I am. It sucks but I just can't be around him right now. We have so much to figure out separately and then together. I don't know. It's weird right now and totally complicated. I'm sure that sounds like a cop out but I assure you it's not. We're gonna be okay eventually…I hope. I really love Nathan."

"Who am I to give love advice but you do what you have to do, right? Take care of yourself because if you don't, no one else will do it for you."

"I guess."

"I just want you to be alright. I am here for you. When I really needed a friend, you were always there. Haley, I will never forget that. It meant a lot…it still does so just know that you don't have to go through any of this alone."

"Thanks", Haley held her hand. "I appreciate it."

"Anytime, kid."

"Nathan and I are gonna be fine. We just needed a little time apart. Enough about us. You just spent the summer in Costa Rica and Europe! Dude, that is so rad! You must have had a ball!"

Peyton smiled a real smile.

"I did. Costa Rica was exactly what I needed. It was refuge. I didn't know how bad I needed to get away. You know, sometimes silence makes too much noise, if that makes any sense. My own thoughts were killing me inside. I needed to step away. I needed to think and to grow and decide some things. I'm not the person I used to be anymore and for that, I'm kind of grateful. It's a new Peyton. And seeing people and children in need…our lives aren't so bad. It was a blessing to be able to help them. It felt so good. That whole experience totally changed my life."

"Sounds like it. I am so proud of you."

"I'm proud of me too."

"And Europe?" Haley grinned.

"Europe was Europe. Man, what can I say?"

"It was awesome, wasn't it?"

"Awesome isn't the word. We went to Austria and Greece and Italy and Spain. In London there was Big Ben and all the royal palaces. I sat outside the cutest little café in Amsterdam and painted and sketched for hours. And Paris had the best food and being at the Dachau Concentration Camp Memorial in Germany was so powerful."

"Wow."

"I did it all, Haley. Everything you could imagine. The touring and the history, the nightlife…it was amazing."

"And I'm sure Brooke was a hell of a tour guide."

Peyton giggled.

"I love that girl. She is so cool. Brooke and I had so much fun."

"She couldn't make it up here?"

"Nah. She had some stuff to do before school starts back up but you'll see her soon enough and she'll be dragging you off to the mall and talking your ear off as usual."

Haley's eyes twinkled.

"So what's the real deal with all these hot foreign men? Do I have to pull up a chair and find some popcorn so I can hear all the dish on the juicy hook ups?"

"It's like Vegas. What happens in Europe stays in Europe."

"That good, huh?"

Peyton shook her head with a smile.

"It was a good time and yeah maybe I flirted and danced with some hotties but that was about it. I didn't go for all that. This trip wasn't about guys, it was about me."

"Good for you. I'm just glad you had a nice time. It's all about having fun, right?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess it is."

Haley nodded.

"Just one more thing. I hate to bring it up but I have to ask…"

"Lucas, right?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, you will be seeing each other very soon. What then?"

Peyton shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm hoping this time things will be different. All the stuff that happened last year really changed me and I'm sure it's the same for him. He's a great guy and there's a lot of history between us. I don't want it to be bad or weird or awkward anymore."

"You still love him?" Haley asked.

"Yeah. I can say that now. You can't help who you love."

Haley certainly knew a thing or two about that.

"He came to Tree Hill for our reception and he stayed on for a few weeks."

"How was he?"

"Great. It was nice. Everybody had fun."

"Did he…"

"Yeah. He asked about you. I told him where you were and what you were doing and stuff."

"Yeah?"

"He was really happy for you and really proud."

Peyton couldn't help but smile.

"He's a good guy."

"He is and um…I know he missed you this summer."

The blonde played with the laces on her shoe.

"I guess I missed him, too."

"Whatever happens, I hope it all works out."

Peyton nodded hopefully.

"You too. You know, we're gonna be fine."

A grin spread across Haley's face.

"But for now we're in New York."

Peyton looked at her.

"New York City, baby!"

"The Big Apple", Haley repeated.

"I just can't believe you're here with Chris Keller."

"I'm not here with Chris. We're friends. I'm visiting. We hang out."

"Okay but aren't you the least bit sketched out by what happened on Halloween?"

"We talked about it. It's cool", Haley assured her friend.

"You sure?"

"I'm positive."

"Because if he's a jerk or an ass or he does anything to hurt you, I will totally kick his ass. And you know I can, too."

Haley laughed out loud.

"Uh, I've seen you in action, thank you very much."

"You're one to talk. I bet Rachel Getina is still licking her wounds from that night you beat her up."

"Probably but everything with Chris is fine. I am thinking and getting my life and my marriage together but tonight…Chris and the band are here and you and I are here and it's New York and I just want to have some fun."

"Here, here", Peyton agreed as there was another knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Haley yelled as Chris entered through the unlocked door.

"Haley…"

"Chris!" Haley put a pillow up to cover herself. "Iiiiieeewww! I'm not dressed!"

"So?"

"So? Get out!"

"Oh get over yourself. You're hot but you're no Angelina Jolie."

"Thanks", she muttered.

"I didn't mean it like that. It's just that I've seen it before."

Peyton raised an eyebrow.

"No, you haven't!" Haley swatted at him.

He rolled his eyes.

"We did make out and I did cop a feel or two…"

"Before I was married, mind you."

"Yeah, yeah."

"What are you doing here?"

"Great news!" he clapped his hand. "I'm playing a show tonight."

"Cool."

"Not just any show. It's this night gig in Central Park and then after that, we have VIP access to a bunch of clubs in Manhattan, I'm talking the swanky places."

"And how'd you pull that off?"

"The record label basically gave us a key to the city for one night. I guess the developmental deals don't suck that much after all. Go figure. So are you gals up to it? Mrs. Scott? Blondie?"

The two girls looked at each other.

"Sure. Why not?" Haley shrugged.

"Cool with me as long as you don't call me Blondie like ever again."

"Suit yourself. It was a term of endearment. I use it on all the groupies."

"Groupies?" Peyton laughed out loud.

Chris gave her a smirk and a wink.

"Well, I'm gonna go back to the apartment, round up the other guys and we'll pick you up in say two hours. The limo will be out front. We beep once to let you know we're here. Be ready. The second beep means we're gone."

"Leave us and we'll kick your butt", Haley playfully hit him as he left and she shut the door behind him. "So I guess we better get ready, huh?"

Peyton shrugged.

"Time to get super cute and God, I can't believe I'm actually saying this…party with Chris Keller."

"It'll be a good time."

"I know it will."

Haley nodded and smiled as she hugged her friend.

"Dude, I sure missed you. Welcome back. I am so glad you here. I really mean that."

Peyton returned her embrace with newfound enthusiasm.

"Thanks, Haley. Me, too", Peyton smiled. "Me, too."


	163. Turning Over A New Leaf

Lucas walked into the family room. He sighed and shook his head. Growing up, he and his mother had lived in apartments that could very well have fit in Dan Scott's family room with plenty of space to spare. And Nathan had grown up in the lap of luxury. Surrounded by framed photos of a seemingly happy family,propping up his dirty feet on the most expensive furniture and staring face to face at a wide, flat screen TV projected to the wall was his little brother, flipping through various channels on the cable.

"Hey, man."

Nathan turned around.

"Oh hey", he mumbled. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. You?"

He shrugged.

"Just trying to find something to watch."

"That's cool", Lucas cleared his throat. "I see you have come out of your hole."

"Had to eventually. Couldn't stay there forever."

"True. How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess. I took a shower today."

"That's a nice start", Lucas chuckled softly.

"I went down to the River Court and met Tony there. We played a couple of games of one on one, then we had lunch."

"Did you go to work?"

Nathan shook his head.

"Nah. I talked to Dad. It was alright while it lasted but I think I'm done with the dealership for now."

"How'd he take it? Was Dan pissed?"

"Not really. Besides, summer is almost over anyway. It's time to head back to school."

"Almost. You ready?"

"Actually, yeah. I've been thinking…"

"Uh oh."

"No, I'm serious, Luke. This sounds weird as hell but I woke up yesterday morning and I just felt different. I got to thinking about the year coming up. I have a real second chance to play with the team again. I mean, I'm really lucky. I screwed up bad so who would have blamed the Athletic Commission if they had upheld my suspension."

"But they didn't. You're back. You have to make the most of it."

"I am."

"Good. The guys are excited as hell. We need you out there. The team depends on you."

"I know. Last time I let you guys down. Not anymore. I'm about to be a junior and I already missed over half a season on the court last year. That means I have two seasons to make it all work, make something happen. My future is on the line but more than that, I know it's not just about me anymore. We're a team and the season means something to every player. I can't just think about myself anymore. I owe it to you and the coaches and the fans and all the guys but at the same time, I know I have to do it for me."

"That's a good attitude."

"And it's not just sports. Last season taught me a lot. I guess I'm not so invincible after all. Life can switch up on you in a minute. One day you're on top and the next it's all gone. It made me realize all the plans I made aren't set in stone. Anything can happen. It's a possibility I might not get drafted. If that happens, I need to be prepared. I need an education, a real skill to fall back on. Sure I could always come back to Tree Hill and basically have any job I want at the dealership or downtown but I want to make my own way and earn my own money without relying on my dad or my grandpa and our last name."

Lucas nodded proudly.

"You know what I think? I think you can do anything you want. I mean that, Nate."

"Thanks, man."

"No matter what, I got your back. Remember that. On the court and off, little brother."

"I know."

"But um, I'm not the only one. Have you…"

Nathan cut him off right there.

"No. I haven't heard a word from her."

"That's odd, dude. It's so unlike Haley."

"What can I say? I guess I messed that one up pretty bad, too. She was really upset."

"I know but for her to just leave like that without a good bye or even a note? And for her not to call. I don't know about you but I'm worried. What if something, you know, happened to her? Maybe you should call the cops."

"She's fine."

"How do you know for sure?"

Nathan shrugged.

"I just know. If she were in trouble or something bad happened, I'd feel it. Right now I think she's still upset and she doesn't want to be bothered. I don't know, maybe we needed some time apart."

"You really believe that?"

"That's what I keep telling myself. But look at Haley's background. She doesn't know anything about stability."

"But she knows a hell of a lot about family and loyalty and togetherness."

"I love her."

"I know you do. She loves you, too."

"I still feel like I pushed her into this, the whole marriage thing, I mean."

"No, you didn't. You both wanted to. Haley even said that herself."

"But it was my idea. I just, I wanted it so bad. I love her so much and I was so afraid of losing her that I felt like marriage would be the only way I didn't. Now look at us. I lost her anyway."

"You don't know that."

"You're right. I don't know anything. That's what sucks the most. I just wish she'd call."

"Have you tried calling her?"

He nodded.

"A few times. It goes straight to voice mail."

"Did you leave messages?"

Nathan frowned.

"Hell no. I hate voice mail. It's the devil."

"Come on, bro. How is she gonna know you even called?"

"I don't think it matters now. Besides, if she was that hard up to talk to me, she would have called by now."

It was a tough situation. He felt horrible for his brother. Something just didn't make sense.

"So what's gonna happen? Let's say you don't hear from her. Are you going to keep calling her or what?"

"No."

"No? Dude, she's your wife."

"I know that, Luke. Somebody ought to remind her of that. I guess I'll see her at school."

"Then what?"

"I don't know."

"You two have to talk. You're married now. Yeah, it was a big fight that got out of control and you were both wrong but don't you think it warrants a conversation at least before something drastic happens?"

"I don't know, Lucas…"

"That's no good, man. You need to find out."

"I love Haley. She's my wife. I love her with all my heart. Of course I'm sorry and I want to be with her and I want to work stuff out. But that's a two way street. If she doesn't feel the same, I can't force her to."

"True."

"And I don't want to. I feel like we could have a great life together. That's what I want but Haley has to want it too. Maybe, it was rushed. Maybe it was a mistake. Maybe we aren't meant to be after all. I don't know. I don't know how she feels and she isn't here to tell me. What can I do?"

Lucas sighed.

"It'll work out. Haley will come back. She has to."

"If she does, then it should be because she wants to."

"You sound like you're giving up."

"I'm not giving up. I'm just being realistic."

"Nate…"

"You don't think this hurts, man? You have no idea what it's like to have someone you love so much walk out on you and it hurts you so bad it aches physically because you can't see or touch or talk to her."

Lucas lowered his head.

"Yeah, dude. Actually, I do know what that is like."

"Sorry, man. I forgot. I didn't mean to…"

"It's cool. Go ahead with what you were saying."

"It's just that the past week or so I have cried, screamed, cursed, prayed and everything else you can think of. Guess what? None of it worked. I'm still in the same boat. You know, I've disappointed a lot of people in my life…and a few times I've been disappointed myself. But never by Haley. That's why I trusted her so much. It's like she was the only one I've ever been able to depend my whole life. This really hurts me. It sucks. It's not so much that she left but the way she did it was really shitty. I don't know. Maybe I'm not the person she thought I was. And right now she isn't who I thought she was. I guess we're even now."

"What does that mean?"

"It means what it means, Luke. I can't make Haley come back. And every night that she's gone, that we can't talk out our problems…well, it changes and gets a little worse every time. A part of my heart is missing and I don't know if I'll ever get it back…even if Haley comes back."

"I know you're hurting and I know you're pissed. You have every right to be. Just promise me one thing."

"What, man?"

"That whenever you see her, you'll talk to her. You'll at least give it a try. You won't let pain or anger or pride get the best of you."

Nathan blew out a breath and nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah, man. I owe that to Haley at least."

"And you owe it to yourself."

Lucas stood to leave as he and his brother bumped fists.

"I'll see you around, man. Maybe we can get some food, shoot some hoops later or something."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll be around."

Lucas walked out and bumped into Dan who had been eavesdropping in the corridor.

"Lucas", he seemed surprised.

"You listening in on our conversations now?"

"I couldn't help but overhear the topic."

"Yeah. Nathan is pretty bummed about Haley."

"It's a shame, really. At least he had the good sense to come out of this funk and get himself together before it was too late. It may hurt now but it won't always. Women come and go. You should know that", he smirked.

"Yeah", Lucas rolled his eyes. "Just one more thing…"

"Yes, son?"

"Haley is alright, isn't she?"

"I assume so. How would I know for sure?"

"I mean, you didn't do anything bad to her, did you?"

"Lucas…"

"She's not at the bottom of some river…"

Dan laughed.

"Your brother's flair for the dramatic is wearing off on you. Of course not, Lucas."

"And you haven't heard from her?"

"No. Why would I?"

"And you swear you don't know where she went?"

"If I did, I would tell Nathan. I'm sure he's worried sick."

"Alright. Okay, man."

Dan grinned as he watched his oldest walk away.

"You know, Luke, you really should work on your trust issues."

"Give me a reason to trust you and I will."

Dan shrugged innocently.

"It's been almost a month."

"Yeah. One month out of 20 years. You've come a long way man but you've got an even longer way to go."


	164. Come Back Home

**_Author's Note: So I sort of borrowed the ending for this when I watched Walk The Line, one of the best movies I've seen in a few years. So hope you like it. More chapters to come and I appreciate your patience with less frequent updates as I have started a new schedule. Enjoy and thanks..._**

Haley took a seat on the red velvet sofa as she helped herself to pretzels and Coke. Peyton plopped down beside her, digging in as well.

"Is this what the band calls a rider?" the blonde asked. "I mean, where is the champagne and the caviar?"

The girls giggled as their third companion, all decked out in her new form fitting jeans, sexy top and heels joined them with a frown on her face.

"What's wrong, Brooke?" Haley asked.

The pretty brunette frowned.

"This place looks dirty. Seriously."

"Oh it's not so bad. Have a seat. Help yourself to the pretzels. They're pretty good."

"Like, I, Brooke Davis would actually eat in here? Okay, that's not gonna happen. I feel like if I sit down, I might catch a herpe or something."

Peyton grinned as she pulled her friend down onto the sofa with them.

"Then we'll all have herpes together. One for all and all for one, right, B?"

It was Peyton and Haley's last night in New York, their last night palling around and rocking out on the New York club scene with Hell In Keller. Their last night of summer and the fun and freedom it had brought. The next day they'd all be heading back to North Carolina, back to Winston Salem, back to Wake Forest University…back to the pressures, fears, and unknown uncertainties that accompanied real life. For over a week they had been living it up and after an hour of so of convincing Brooke over the phone, she had agreed to join them on a whim as well. The three friends had spent their time touring the sights, shopping and on the last night, they were watching Chris' band perform.

"I cannot believe they left North Carolina for this", she huffed.

"Hey", Haley shrugged. "It's experience and it's fun and believe it or not, it pays better. Besides, this is New York City!"

"Yeah, the worst part. I was afraid we were gonna get mugged just walking in here and that was just the big bouncer guy."

"Total upgrade", Peyton munched. "You should have seen the last place."

"And red velvet was so 1980's."

"You making fun of my spread, Brookie?" Chris entered the room with his usual cocky grin.

Brooke just rolled her eyes.

"This place is hideous."

"It's not so bad. Tell me, cutie, have you ever made love on red velvet?"

"Uh, let me think about that…hell, no."

"Would you like to?" he asked, a twinkle in his eye.

"Eat shit and die, Keller!" Brooke responded by throwing a handful of pretzels at him.

"I'll take that as a maybe."

Haley just smiled at the playful banter that had existed between the two since day one in Winston Salem and had only escalated ever since Brooke's arrival to Manhattan. She turned up the volume on the radio and a sad smile crossed her face. It was the song Picture by Kid Rock and Sheryl Crow. She had always loved the tune, ever since it had first come out but the last year had brought about new significance…

_**Living my life in a slow hell  
Different girl every night at the hotel  
I ain't seen the sun shine in three damn days  
Been fuelin' up on cocaine and whiskey  
Wish I had a good girl to miss me  
Lord I wonder if I'll ever change my ways**_

_Haley yawned and rolled over. It was barely dawn as the first signs of daylight began to appear through the crack of the blinds in Nathan's room at Carter Hall. The basketball team had an away game and with Lucas gone, the couple jumped at the chance to spend the night alone together at the basketball house._

_The hours before, they had studied and then watched some TV while eating Chinese takeout. After Nathan had given his girlfriend a tutorial on NBA Live, they had ended up making out on the couch, which of course always led to other things. The two ended up having sex in his bed and falling asleep in each other's arms. Haley had rolled over and frowned when she realized she was in bed alone. Then she saw him. Nathan had a chair pulled up next to the window. He sat, knees hugged to his chest, bopping his head to the beat of the song playing softly on the radio in the background._

"_Hey, you", she smiled sleepily, moving towards the foot of the bed. "What are you doing?"_

_He shrugged and leaned over to kiss her._

"_Couldn't sleep."_

"_You okay?"_

"_I'm cool. Sorry if I woke you."_

_She yawned and stretched her arms._

"_It's okay."_

"_I was restless and I kept rolling around in bed so I got up so I wouldn't bother you. I turned on the TV but nothing but crap is on this early so I decided to listen to the radio."_

_A smile crept to her lips._

"_No Nelly? No Kanye?"_

_He gave her a sheepish look._

"_I like different stuff…sometimes."_

"_Kid Rock and Sheryl Crow? I never would have guessed."_

"_You're rubbing off on me."_

"_I hope so", she grinned._

"_It's a cool song. I like it."_

"_Me too", she reached out, motioning for him to return to bed beside her, which he did._

_He opened the curtains, raised the blinds and held her in his arms as they listened to the song and watched the sun rise together._

"_You know, I do have a reputation to protect. This can never get out that I listen to this song. My boys would beat me down in the locker room", Nathan chuckled._

"_It'll be our little secret", she lightly scratched his chest. "Your secret is safe with me, Nathan."_

_He smiled contended, holding her a little tighter in his arms. He knew that his secret was safe with her. And so was his heart. It was a perfect moment, their moment._

_**I put your picture away  
Sat down and cried today  
I can't look at you  
While I'm lying next to her  
I put your picture away  
Sat down and cried today  
I can't look at you while I'm lying next to her…**_

"Haley! Haley!"

"Huh?" she snapped out of it.

"You okay?" Peyton questioned. "Dude, I've been calling your name forever."

"What? Oh yeah. Sorry. Um, I guess I spaced out there for a second. Uh, what's up?"

"You ready to go out front?"

"Sure."

She stood as Brooke and Peyton led the way. Haley trailed behind as Chris grabbed her arm.

"What's with you and don't give me that spacing out crap."

"Nothing. It's just this song. It…it made me think about some stuff."

Chris took one look and knew exactly what she meant.

"Does it remind you of good or bad times?"

"Good", she answered.

"Then why do you look so sad right now?"

She sighed.

"I'm fine, Chris. Really."

"Haley…"

"Have a good show", she said as she walked away and joined the girls who were waiting on her.

A few minutes later the band was introduced and began belting out their original songs as the girls cheered and the patrons seemed to really be into it. After the first set, they lounged near a booth in the corner.

"I can't believe summer is over", Brooke groaned into Peyton's shoulder. "We go back to school tomorrow. Life sucks."

Peyton chuckled.

"It's not that bad."

"You're ready?"

"No. You're never ready for life, death, fame or the first day of school but whatever."

"What about Lucas?" Brooke asked softly.

"Add that to the list too", Peyton breathed. "But I can handle it. It's cool. We're both adults, right? I mean, we have to face each other sometime."

"And what about you, Mama Bear?" Brooke turned to Haley, hands on her hips. "What's the deal with you and Papa Bear?"

"I, um, I haven't heard from him. We haven't talked."

"But he's your husband."

"I know."

"And he hasn't called not once?"

"No."

"And you haven't tried him?"

"His phone goes to voicemail."

"So. Look, I know you came straight off the commune or whatever but here in the 21st century, when we hear a beep, we leave a message at the tone, Haley."

"It's not that easy, Brooke. What we have to said shouldn't be said over a machine."

"But it must be so hard not hearing from him", Peyton spoke up. "Don't you even wonder how he's doing?"

"Of course. Every minute of every day but Dan called."

"His dad?"

"Yeah. He said that Nathan read my letter and he understood and that he felt the same way. He felt time apart was good. He was sorting things out and we'd talk later."

"What about your apartment?"

"We picked it out. It's ready for us tomorrow. Hopefully when I get home, my husband will be there, too."

"Dan?" Brooke frowned. "Isn't he supposed to be evil or something."

"Nah. His bark is much worse than his bite. He's not so bad. We actually got along this summer. He was nice to me, helped Nathan and me out a lot."

Brooke shrugged.

"Well, I'm sure you two will work things out and you'll be back to your sickening, smooching selves before we all know it."

"Yeah, I hope so", Haley agreed as they turned their attention back to the stage.

"What's up, guys?" Chris nodded. "Thanks for the love and for all the sexy ladies that came to see me and all you cats out there wishing you could be me, the night is still young and there is much more of Hell In Keller to go around for your listening and viewing pleasure but for now we're gonna take a break and introduce you to some friends of ours. These guys are pretty cool and despite what Petey says, we taught them everything we know. So without further ado, put your hands together for tonight's special guest, Fall Out Boy!"

It was one of their infamous secret shows as Patrick, Pete, Andy and Joe took the stage to the excited roar of the audience.

"What's up, New York? We're Fall Out Boy", Pete, the bassist, grinned to more applause.

The murmur of the crowd was loud and there was plenty of noisy shuffling around onstage.

"Oh my God, oh my God!" Peyton began jumping around giddily.

"Are you okay?" Haley asked.

"That's Fall Out Boy! Oh my God! They're like my favorite band and they're right in front of me!"

The girls looked on at their blonde friend who was almost giddy with excitement. Giddy wasn't a word many people would use to describe Peyton Sawyer on an average day.

"Look at you", Haley grinned. "You're so cute. You're glowing."

Brooke shrugged.

"They are pretty cute…in that haven't bathed in forever in a day look. And hey, I like that one guy's eyeliner. His makeup job is better than mine."

"That's Pete and he's so dreamy!"

Peyton yelled so her friend could hear her over the noise but to her shock, the noise had stopped. The one moment of absolute silence and Peyton had yelled for the whole club to hear that Pete Wentz was dreamy. And everybody had heard…including Pete Wentz. She looked mortified as all eyes cast on her reddened face.

"Peyton…"

"Oh God! I wish the floor would open up and swallow me", she gulped in embarrassment.

Pete just winked at her and smiled.

"For the cute blonde in the middle of the floor. I think you're pretty dreamy, too. So this one is for you. It's called Sugar We're Going Down."

_Am I more than you bargained for yet  
I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear  
Cause that's just who I am this week  
Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum  
I'm just a notch in your bedpost  
But you're just a line in a song  
(A notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song) _

Drop a heart, break a name  
We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team

We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

Along with everyone else they sang and danced and had a good time and even caught Pete as he dived into the crowd, much to Brooke's dismay.

"Hi", Peyton smiled shyly.

"Hey", he said.

They exchanged awkward, cute looks as Hell In Keller played another set. Then Chris took the mic again.

"I'd like to thank everybody again tonight, especially Fall Out Boy. This is usually the time when our band does the encore but uh, we just so happened to have played our last song. But Ray Charles, a great musician, once said, 'it ain't never the last song' so if that's true, I've got one more for you tonight but it requires the help of a friend. In the audience tonight, front and center on the floor right now is someone who had the pleasure of being musically mentored by me last year. She is very talented and not to shabby to look at either so at this time, Haley James, you're wanted at the microphone."

Haley's eyes grew wide.

"Chris! No!"

"Oh excuse me. I meant, Haley Scott."

She leaned up and pulled his ear to her mouth.

"What are you doing? I wasn't prepared to sing. Chris, I can't go up there."

"Sorry, ladies and gentlemen. Just a case of stage fright. It's been a while. Looks like someone needs some encouragement. So on my count, 1, 2, 3…Scott, Scott, Scott, Scott, Scott…"

The drunken crowd began to chant as a nervous smile crept to Haley's face. Peyton and Brooke gave her a gentle push and after the roll of her eyes, finally joined her former musical partner onstage to everyone's delight and applause. She waved and gave them her million dollar smile.

"Um, what's up, guys? Mr. Keller?"

"Mrs. Scott", he winked.

"Okay. Well, you dragged me onstage. I'm here now so what are you going to do with me? What's the plan? Or do you even have one?"

"Chris Keller always has a plan, babe. So let's give the people what they want. What do you say?"

"Fine. When The Stars Go Blue?"

Chris shook his head.

"I'm in more of a rock and roll mood tonight. How about Picture by Kid Rock and Sheryl Crow?" the fans cheered. "You guys like that one?"

Haley turned beet red.

"Chris, we always do When The Stars Go Blue."

"Exactly. Let's liven it up a bit, doll face."

"Uh, um…okay", she stammered. "What about that song you wrote, Glad? Now that's a good one."

"Of course it is. I wrote it but Glad isn't a duet. Picture."

Haley put her hand over the mic.

"Chris, stop it. I know what you're trying to do and this isn't funny. You know this song makes me think of Nathan and you know what we're going through right now. To sing this with you would be inappropriate. I'm not doing it. No way."

"Ladies and gentlemen, Haley James Scott…"

_Living my life in a slow hell  
Different girl every night at the hotel  
I ain't seen the sun shine in three damn days  
Been fuelin' up on cocaine and whiskey  
Wish I had a good girl to miss me  
Lord I wonder if I'll ever change my ways  
I put your picture away  
Sat down and cried today  
I can't look at you  
While I'm lying next to her  
I put your picture away  
Sat down and cried today  
I can't look at you while I'm lying next to her_

Haley sighed as she sang the female part.

_I called you last night in the hotel  
Everyone knows but they won't tell  
But their half-hearted smiles tell me something just ain't right  
I've been waitin on you for a long time  
Fueling up on heartaches and cheap wine  
I ain't heard from you in three damn nights _

I put your picture away  
I wonder where you've been  
I can't look at you while I'm lying next to him

I put your picture away  
I wonder where you've been  
I can't look at you while I'm lying next to him

I saw you yesterday with an old friend

Chris gave her a sly wink.

_It was the same old same how have you been_

Haley just shot him a death glare as they both belted out the next line.

_Since you've been gone my world's been dark and grey_

He shrugged innocently.

_You reminded me of brighter days_

She tried to ignore him.

_I hoped you were coming home to stay  
I was headed to church_

He could barely contain his teasing smirk.

_I was off to drink you away_

As they both closed it out, the memories and the lyrics were too much for Haley.

_I thought about you for a long time  
Can't seem to get you off my mind  
I can't understand why we're living life this way _

I found your picture today  
I swear I'll change my ways  
I just called to say I want you to come back home

I found your picture today  
I swear I'll change my ways  
I just called to say I want you  
To come back home  
I just called to say I love you  
Come back home

"Thank you very much. You've been an acceptable audience. Give it up again for the divine Mrs. Scott."

Chris lifted Haley's hand to kiss it but she jerked away and pushed him, running off stage. She tried to catch her breath in the small dressing room as Peyton quickly followed.

"Haley, you okay?"

"I, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Chris was just being Chris. I'm alright."

Chris walked in.

"Great set. We go together like a hand and glove…Marvin and Tammy, Sonny and Cher…"

"Shut up", Peyton pushed him. "That was a dick move you pulled out there. What's your problem?"

"I was just having some fun. Haley's cool with it, right? Now don't go getting your thongs in a bunch, Blondie. We're gonna be partying with Fall Out Boy all night so you get to swoon over Petey and it's all thanks to me so spare me the lecture."

Peyton shut up and hung her head. The jerk had a point there.

"Whatever, Chris. Let's just go."

"Are you mad, Haley?"

"I know what you're doing. You were just trying to remind me of what I don't have."

Chris shrugged.

"That's a glass half empty approach."

"Chris!"

"It's your last night in town and as much as we get off on abusing each other, let's spend it partying with our friends."

Haley sighed.

"Fine. Whatever."

Peyton practically rushed out as Chris gave Haley one last look.

"Maybe it's not about reminding you of what you don't have…but of what you did, what you still could and more importantly, what you stand to lose. For some stupid reason, you're crazy about the guy. You loved him enough to marry him. Don't lose all that because you're afraid."

"Afraid? Afraid of what? I'm not afraid of Nathan. If you're insinuating…"

Chris looked right in her eyes.

"I never said you were afraid of Nathan", he pointed to her chest and a fragile heart that was beating wildly. "I was talking about that."


	165. Back To The NC

The car pulled into the neat but crammed lot of cars facing several new buildings.

"Is this the place?" Peyton asked.

Haley nodded. She'd only seen it before in brochures. All the arrangements had been set up over the phone or online. Together with Nathan they had sat on his bed in Tree Hill and combed over dozens of potential apartments to start their new life together in once school reconvened. But the minute she saw the final choice, her mind had been made up. The pictures and computer's virtual tour had sold her instantly. She could see living there with her husband, cooking for him in that kitchen. So they had sealed the deal, faxed all the paperwork and paid deposits and a few months worth of rent. It wasn't much but it was hers, theirs and she had been so excited for the day to move in. In her mind she had pictured her and Nathan driving up and getting out to accept the keys from the landlord, him carrying her over the threshold as she squealed with delight. But how far the reality differed from the original fantasy. Then again, the last month had been nothing like she had ever dreamt the end of the summer would turn out.

Peyton parked and the two stepped out, entering the main rental office. A friendly woman Haley had spoken to many times over the phone was there with all the necessary documents and keys. Five minutes later, Haley was ready to enter her new home.

"Um, my husband hasn't dropped by or called yet…has he?" she tried to throw in casually.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Scott. We haven't heard from him."

She put on a brave face and nodded and smiled as a silent Peyton followed her back outside and to the belongings that had been piled in her car. With everything going on, it had been hard to imagine Nathan and Haley not talking. They were so together…even when they weren't together. Maybe time away was what they needed but a lot of time had passed and the newlyweds still hadn't even spoken. Now the new semester was starting. Despite everything, Peyton had been sure of, had hoped and prayed that the Range Rover would be parked in the lot when they arrived. She was shocked when it wasn't.

"Um, Haley…"

"Are you ready to get all this moved in?" she ignored where the conversation was headed.

"Yeah but, I don't know. Are you sure you're okay?"

Haley shrugged.

"I'm fine."

They pulled around and began unloading the few boxes and suitcases. The biggest obstacle proved to be that damned keyboard and all its accessories. It had been packed in a large trunk, marked fragile and Peyton grunted as she dragged her end of it, heavier than herself, up the steps. She finally stopped mid way for a rest, wiping the sweat from her brow.

"You okay?" Haley asked, practically bursting with energy as she seemed to bound up the stairs just fine.

Peyton rolled her eyes.

"Dude, you're perky."

"What's wrong with perky?"

"I hate perky. I'm tired, I have a ton of things to do today and not enough time to do them. And we've been moving your crap for over an hour now…and you have a lot of crap. Once this is over, I get the joy of going over to Housing and seeing what the deal is with my dorm and then moving in my own crap."

"It's not so bad", Haley shrugged. "Besides, this is the last of it."

"Thank God. Whatever you say, 'Mrs. I Just Had To Move On The Fourth Floor Of A Building With No Elevator'."

"It's good exercise."

"Did I mention I hate exercise?"

"Oh come on. A little more moving and a lot less complaining, please. It's almost over and I swear I won't even ask you to stay and help me unpack."

"You're unpacking already?"

"Why not? I want to fix things up. The furniture was already delivered and stuff. I want to make it nice."

"Well, I would stay and help but I have to get to Housing…"

"It's totally cool. I understand. I'll be fine. I'm just grateful for everything you did for me this morning."

Peyton kicked at the carpet.

"I could, you know, come back and stuff later on once I get settled. That is if…"

Haley knew exactly what her friend was getting at.

"You mean Nathan?"

Peyton nodded.

"Well, yeah. I mean, he is still your husband. He is supposed to be living here, too."

"That was the plan."

"And what's the plan now?"

"I don't know, Pey. I guess we have bigger issues to work out than I thought."

"Do you want to see him?"

"Of course I do."

"What if he doesn't show up here today? Or the next day? Then what?"

Haley sighed.

"I don't know. I've thought about it. Today wasn't some magic number. It wasn't like yeah, we separated for a bit and this day was supposed to automatically bring us back together like nothing ever happened. A lot has happened. I'm still not sure how I feel about everything and apparently Nathan isn't either. If he isn't ready to talk yet or see me, I have to respect that. He respected me when I felt that way."

"I know but this is no good, dude. You guys are married. You haven't seen each other in forever. I just want you two to work it out, at least talk."

"We will."

"This sucks. You know, it's like I can't keep a relationship to save my life and when I see what you guys have, it's so cute and sweet and just real that it gives the rest of us hope. I know you two really love each other and maybe a part of me is trying to live my love fantasy vicariously through you guys. Anyway, I just don't want to see you hurt, either one of you. I just wish it could be like it used to be, you know?"

Haley nodded. She knew.

"Me too but sometimes things happen that we can't control and in an instant almost, it could be one little thing, one moment that changes life forever and then it's impossible to go back to the way it was."

Peyton closed her eyes. She knew a little bit about that.

"Do you think you'll see him soon? You think you'll get to talk to him?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think you can work it out and try again?"

"That I don't know, Peyton."

Limbo and regret…Peyton knew about that as well. Too much. She knew enough to know that it sucked.

"Are you scared?"

Haley bit her lip and fought back tears.

"Yeah. I mean, of course I am. I don't know what's gonna happen, how it's gonna be when we see each other."

Peyton put a sympathetic hand over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Haley."

"Yeah…so am I."

"Look, all that stuff I said before? It's cool. It can wait. I can hang out with you and unpack."

"Peyton, it's okay."

"I don't mind."

"I appreciate the offer and I'd love the company but you have your own things to take care of. I'll be fine."

She sighed, knowing Haley was right and as if to solidify that thought, her cell rang. The number was from on campus as Peyton accepted the call.

"Hello? This is she…yes…yeah…I know…okay…no…well…I was on my way over to get set up…what…no…yeah…I didn't know that…why…okay…okay…alright…so…what does all that mean? Yes, yes. Fine. Um, yeah. Sure. It's not like I have a choice. Um, I'll be over in a few minutes to pick up my paperwork. Thanks."

She ended the call with a sigh.

"That sounded bad."

"Depends on how you look at it."

"What's going on?"

"The bad news is, Housing screwed up the numbers and the computer crashed and to make a long story short, the school is short about 100 rooms for female students."

"Are you kidding me? What the heck are they going to do?"

A tired smile crept to Peyton's lips.

"That's where the good news comes in. Housing is covered in our tuition and because it's their goof, that means it is their responsibility to house us."

"Totally. Let me guess, they're putting you guys up in a swanky hotel?"

"Better."

"Better?"

Peyton shrugged.

"Guess who's getting her own apartment for the semester?"

Haley screamed out loud as they hugged and jumped up and down.

"Dude, you are so freaking lucky! I mean, how rad is that! Your very own apartment at the college's expense. Man, we should have been so lucky last year."

"I know."

"I have an idea! I know there are one bedroom vacancies in this complex. Peyton, you should totally move here! It'd be so fun, like old times. Hell, if we can't be roomies at least we can be neighbors, right?"

Peyton chuckled.

"They put us up in the cheaper places right off campus but it's cool. It's free, well sort of, so who am I to complain? As long as I have a bed and there aren't any cockroaches or other creepy crawly things, then it's all good. Anyway, I have to get over to Housing and sign for everything."

"Awesome! And you were worried about the new roommate situation. Now you're gonna be chilling in your very own apartment tonight."

"Not actually. They won't be ready until tomorrow."

"Then that settles it. Go do whatever you have to do then come back. We'll have dinner here together and you can crash on the sofa bed. I haven't tried it out but it looks pretty comfy."

"I couldn't."

"Of course you can."

"I'm sure we'll get hotel vouchers or something. I don't want to put you out."

"You won't, Peyton."

"But what if Nathan comes back?"

Haley took a deep breath as she faced the cold reality and uttered the words out loud for the first time.

"He won't, Peyton. Or at least not tonight."

It was a feeling she had inside as Peyton swallowed hard.

"Okay, um…yeah. That sounds good or whatever, I mean, if you're sure."

"I'm sure. And listen, if you catch up with Brooke, invite her over, too. The more the merrier, right?" she managed to smile.

"Alright", Peyton nodded. "I'll go take care of this and then I'll be right back."

Haley nodded and let her friend out, closing the door behind her. And then she turned and stood, staring at her empty apartment. It had been nicely furnished with the sparse necessities but it missed laughter…and it missed love. Closing her eyes for a moment, Haley could almost picture she and Nathan teasing each other as they unpacked. But when she opened her eyes, she was still all alone.

Taking her mind off her troubles, she dove right into work. She unwrapped the dishes and put them in the cupboards. She made a grocery list and did some light cleaning before emptying box after box and putting away the contents in the appropriate places. And when hours had passed and all was said and done, she plugged in the TV, chuckling softly at the TiVO box her husband had insisted they have. Then she looked over at the keyboard he had bought her for Christmas just eight months before. Walking over to it, she gently plucked the keys, humming a tune as the sky outside began turning into dusk. The knock on the door jolted her back to the present as she walked over expecting to see Peyton and Brooke with soda and pizza boxes. Instead, it was the lady from the rental office.

"Mrs. Scott, hello, again. I am so sorry to bother you."

"It's no bother. Can I help you with something?"

"I was on my way out for the evening and I came across this on my desk", she handed her a white envelope. "It's for you. It was left in our office."

Haley made a suspicious face as she accepted it and thanked the lady. Before she could close the door again, she heard Brooke and Peyton on their way up.

"Okay, I am stuck in a tiny, shitty little dorm with a dorky freshman broad with a case of serious hero worship already on the first day while you two holes suddenly have your very own apartments. Tell me what is wrong with this picture. The gods must be pissed at me or something. Why does life have to be so unfair?" Brooke sulked and pouted.

"Dude, you'll live", Peyton draped an arm around her. "Dorms aren't so bad."

"Want to trade?"

Peyton grinned.

"Not on your life."

Brooke pushed her away and stuck her tongue out as for the first time they noticed the look on Haley's face.

"What happened?" Brooke inquired carefully.

Haley fought to find a voice with her painfully dry throat.

"Um…Nathan's in town", she croaked.

"When? Did you talk to him? How do you know?"

She took a nervous breath and looked at the letter again before looking at her friends.

"He left this for me with the landlord."

"What is it? What did he say?"

She nervously bit her lip.

"I'll know tomorrow", she sighed. "It says to meet him downtown for lunch. He wants to see me."


	166. Cruel Summer

Haley sat at the table more nervous and anxious than she had ever been in her whole 20 years of living. On the radio in the background played that 80's band, Bananarama singing something about a cruel summmer. She checked the time again. They were supposed to meet at noon. It was 12:01 and there was still no sign of Nathan. Technically, he was late, even if it was only by one minute. Or maybe it just added to her fretfulness that she had been early. 15 minutes to be exact. Did that make her look obvious? Desperate even? The waitress had already come around twice to refill the iced tea she had been gulping down.

What if Nathan didn't show up? Of course he would show up. After all, it was his idea. But why did he have to pick _that _restaurant? Of all places. It was a quaint little Japanese eatery located downtown. But it wasn't just any eating establishment. In good times they had frequented it often. They had dined there the first night they had ever made love. Now in much different circumstances, they were back, perhaps the future of their entire relationship depended on one lunch. Maybe meeting in the restaurant where they had always been so happy together was a good omen…whatever that was. Haley was still unsure of her own feelings, much less what to say to her husband. And an even bigger question was, what would he say?

She tapped her fingers against the table so hard that the tips began to ache. And just when it felt like there was no air in the room to breathe, that's when she saw him. He was there. Nathan had shown up. Her breath caught in her throat. It was as if they hadn't seen each other in ages. He even looked different. Taller, maybe. More handsome, if possible. But his eyes, those beautiful blue eyes she had fallen in love with, looked so tired and worn.

"Hey", she fumbled as she clumsily tried to stand when he reached her table.

He put his hands in his pockets.

"Hey."

His dark hair had been cut, neatly close shaven presumably for the start of the new season, as he concealed the do with a hat that matched his shirt and neatly pressed khaki shorts. He uncomfortably shifted his weight in front of her, his hard, young body still toned and tanned. God, she loved the way his legs looked in shorts and the way his watch slightly hung off his wrist. And more importantly, he was still wearing his wedding ring.

"You made it", she managed.

"Yeah. I guess I was late", he mumbled.

"No, I, I was early", she sputtered, still standing.

He nodded and extended his hand, inviting her to sit as he did as well. The waitress came by and took his drink order, returning soon with a Coke and yet another iced tea as the awkwardly quiet couple declined ordering any food for the moment. Hunger was the last thing on their minds.

"Um, thanks for coming. I wasn't sure if you'd get my message at the apartment. I wasn't sure you were gonna show up."

"Yeah. Um, one of the rental ladies got it to me. But I'm there. I moved in, like planned yesterday."

"How is it?"

"Nice. The furniture is there and it's all really cute, just like in the pictures and stuff. Um, Peyton helped me move in."

"That's cool. Peyton is back? How is she?"

"Good. Actually, we've been hanging out the past few weeks or so. She ended up coming out to New York to hang out with me."

Nathan's heart skipped. New York? So that's where his wife had been. After many a long, sleepless night, at least he had to wonder no more.

"New York, huh?" he looked away, kicking at the floor panel. "How was that?"

"Good. I mean, it was New York. We had fun but I had a lot on my mind, obviously."

"Obviously."

She took a deep breath.

"Do you understand why I left?"

"Haley…"

"I mean, you did talk to your dad about it, right? About me?"

"Yeah, but…"

"Then you know that I just needed time. But we're married now and I realize you can't run away from problems all together. Eventually you just have to stop and face the music. I guess that's what I'm trying to do now. We need to talk."

"It's a little late for that, don't you think?"

Haley shook her head.

"No. No, it's never too late. I mean, Nathan we are married…"

He smirked.

"Now you remember. Hales, I've been trying to reach you on your phone the last few weeks. I was worried sick."

"I'm sorry. I was fine. I didn't mean to worry you. But I tried calling you, too. It was hard for me because I wasn't quite sure what to say. I guess I'm still not but we have to start somewhere. I mean, we're here. We're back in Winston Salem. School is about to start again. We have this great little apartment and so far I'm the only one living there. I need to know and we have to decide if that's the way it's gonna be."

"For now", he stated matter of factly.

"Nathan…"

"Look, when you left, it really hurt me. It pissed me off, too. But I guess the separation was what you needed at the time. You had to think and get yourself together and for whatever reason, you had to do it alone. It sucks but I respect it. Because after I got over the hurt and the anger, it started me thinking. You can't really be there for someone else if you're not there for yourself first. That's kind of where I am right now. I'm trying to get my life together and get things right for the future. We've got a lot of problems in our marriage that can't be solved overnight and stuff. But I can't, we can't let it affect everything else and screw it all up. You've got law school coming up and right now my main focus is to concentrate on the team. So I was thinking, Haley. Maybe in order to do that, just for a little while, maybe we should do it on our own. I'm gonna stay at Carter Hall for a little while and you should keep the apartment."

She bit her lip. There it was. Then again, what had she really expected.

"Uh, okay…if that's what you want."

"I think it's best. Don't you?"

Maybe it was.

"Honestly? I don't know, Nathan. I don't know about anything anymore. I just know that I still love you."

"I love you, too, Haley", he said softly.

She closed her eyes. That was a good thing.

"And I don't want to hurt anymore."

"Me either. I don't want you hurting anymore."

"And uh…well, I'm sorry about before. You know, that night. I was so angry and upset at the time but there is no way I can pin that all on you. It wouldn't be fair."

"Haley…"

"You've been a good husband. Before that, you were a good boyfriend. You've always gone the extra mile to treat me nice and make me feel secure. I guess I let my insecurities get the best of me. That wasn't your fault. You didn't do anything wrong. Fiona was a successful, interesting, pretty girl and I got scared. I got threatened. I'm ashamed for acting out and accusing you of something I know you didn't and wouldn't do."

Nathan shrugged.

"No matter how much people change, the past always has a way of catching up to you, I guess. I've had my share of girls. I've done my dirt. Along the way, I hurt a lot of people and at the time I really didn't give a damn. Karma is a motherfucker if you don't stop to square it away. My reputation kind of caught up with me in this case. Who could blame you for thinking what you did?"

"But the past is the past. You're right…we can't change who we are or what we've done. But we have to have trust. If we don't, then what do we have, Nathan?"

"I'm real sorry about Taylor", he blurted out.

Haley felt her cheeks burn.

"It's okay. I mean, it's not okay. Just the thought itself is weird and it totally sketches me out. And I can't help but get a little jealous because once again there is something that was supposed to be for me only and I feel like she took it and that pisses me off. Then…well, she's Taylor. She's beautiful and wordly and exciting and experienced. It's a scary thing. I mean, I have this picture in my head of you comparing us in bed and of course she'll come out the big winner…"

"Hales, is that what you think?"

She lowered her head, embarrassed.

"Well, yeah…"

"First of all, I don't compare girls. I promise you. And second of all, yeah your sister is cool and we did what we did but it was just sex. No disrespect and Taylor would agree but that's all it was. I don't love her. I have never loved any girl I slept with before like I love you. So it doesn't matter to me about my first or my third or my tenth. None of them, none of those numbers are important…or not nearly as important as my last."

His voice turned soft and her heart melted. At that one moment she longed to jump over the table and squeeze him to death.

"I'm so sorry I hit you. I had no right."

"It's okay", he sighed.

"No, it's not okay. It's anything but okay. It was stupid and wrong and mean."

"And I had no right to do what I did."

"You didn't mean it. You just reacted."

"I know I did. That's the scary part. It's like I had no control at all. Haley, I could have really hurt you. And a lot of that is the reason I'm holding back now. I don't ever want that to happen again. You talk about trust in a relationship…I trust you. I just don't know if I trust myself."

"Nathan…"

"And I don't want to be that way with you. I don't want us to be that way. But things are so hectic right now. That's why until some stuff calms down, I think we're better off apart. It doesn't mean that I don't love you because I do. And it doesn't mean that I don't want to be with you because I do. I'm just trying to do what's best for our marriage now in the long run. Do you understand?"

She fought back tears as she nodded. As painful as it was, she did understand.

"I respect your feelings, Nathan. That's kind of why I left and you backed off and let me have my space for a while and I owe you the same thing."

"Thanks, Hales", he took her hand in his and rubbed it.

"No matter what, I'm here for you and I'm proud of you. And I know this season is going to be a success."

"I hope so. We're working hard as a team."

She managed a small smile.

"I know you must be super busy but can you spare a few minutes to have lunch with the wife that misses you like crazy?"

"I thought you'd never ask", he grinned.

"That's a relief. Gosh, I feel like we have so much to catch up on. I'm glad it's like this. The last thing I wanted was to fight with you."

"I don't want to fight with you either, Hales."

"Well, I hope you had a good time bonding with Lucas in Tree Hill and after you tell me all about it, I can tell you about New York."

"Yeah. What's up with that? Sounds like you and Peyton had fun."

"We did. We, um, well, I did first but we sort of ran into Chris and hung out with him and the band."

"Chris?" Nathan frowned.

"Keller."

Nathan's eyes turned a darker shade of blue as he dropped his wife's hand like it was a hot potato.

"You mean, you went to New York to hang out with Chris Keller?"

"Well, not specifically for that reason but…"

"Haley!"

"Are you mad?"

"Chris. Chris Keller. That cocky, posing jerk!"

"He's not that bad, babe."

"Not that bad? Hales, do I need to remind you of last Halloween night? What he did to you or what he was going to do to you if I hadn't threatened to beat his ass."

"We talked about it and he said it wasn't like that."

Nathan couldn't believe his ears.

"He said it wasn't like that? Of course he did Haley. Were you expecting him to cop to getting you so plastered you could barely stand all so he could finally get in your pants?"

"Nathan…"

He half heartedly checked his watch.

"I just remembered I was supposed to meet the guys in a few minutes."

"Nathan."

"Sorry but I have to get back to campus."

She closed her eyes.

"Please don't do this. Don't get mad. Don't just walk away."

"Would you rather I run? Oh sorry I forgot. That's your job."

The hurt was evident in her brown eyes.

"Nate…"

He sighed as he stood.

"Look, I'm sorry. That was an asshole thing to say. I'm not mad but I do have to go, alright?"

She hung her head.

"Sure…if you have to."

"I'll call you", he placed a brief kiss on her forehead before leaving.

And then she was once again at the table by herself, trying to comprehend what had just happened and what exactly was the state of her marriage.

"Are you ready to order, ma'am?"

"Excuse me?" Haley looked up.

"Your order. And your gentleman friend?"

Haley bit her lip.

"He had to leave."

"And you?"

She sighed as she looked around before finally throwing down a few loose dollar bills on the table for the multiple drinks.

"No, thank you", she finally sighed. "I guess I wasn't very hungry after all."

Maybe the radio was right after all...

_Hot summer streets  
And the pavements are burning  
I sit around  
Trying to smile but  
The air is so heavy and dry  
Strange voices are saying  
(What did they say)  
Things I can't understand  
It's too close for comfort  
This heat has got  
Right out of hand _

It's a cruel, (cruel,) cruel summer  
Leaving me here on my own  
It's a cruel, (it's a cruel,) cruel summer  
Now you're gone


	167. To Wear Or Not To Wear

**_Author's Note: New pics from the 2 April 2006 James Lafferty charity basketball game added to my homepage..._**

He played with the ring on his finger as he slid it on and off. He remembered well the day he had first put it on, when she had first slipped it on to his hand. He loved what it represented and he had worn it with pride and love. But ever since their mutual decision to take time apart, he had felt weird wearing it. Of course he still loved her and of course they still had a marriage worth saving but the ring was now a painful and poignant reminder of where they were. Sometimes it was just all too much. Nathan didn't exactly feel comfortable wearing it but taking it off completely just felt wrong. To wear or not to wear his wedding band, that was the question. Finally he decided to compromise and put it on a chain he wore around his neck.

Sighing at the newfound coldness next to his chest, Nathan stared at the boxes around him that littered the room from one wall to the next. Half of the mess belonged to him, however the other half belonged to his brother. That wasn't how it was supposed to be. Wasn't the plan to be at his cozy new apartment unpacking with his wife? Yes, that had been the original plan but how circumstances had changed. And what was supposed to be a happy new beginning had been instead traded in for uncertainty. Until things were figured out, until the time was right, whenever that was going to be, it was back to Carter Hall, back to rooming with Lucas and the other guys. He missed Haley and wished things were different but it was what it was for that time. So with a heavy hearted sigh, he put on his headphones and leaned back on the bed. The door opened and in walked Lucas, carefully stepping over the piles on the floor as he quickly changed shirts.

"You coming down?" he asked his younger brother.

Nathan shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe later."

Lucas raised an eyebrow.

"Dude…"

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just that this is like the first big party of the season and it's being thrown by our team in our house."

"So?"

"So, I thought you'd at least show up."

"I don't feel much like partying. Besides, you go to one of these things, you go to them all."

Lucas took a deep breath before sitting down on the bed. He knew he was about to tread dangerous water but it had to be brought up sometime.

"Look, bro, I know this thing with Haley…"

Nathan cut him right off.

"The thing with Haley is none of your business. Besides, it's fine. I told you we talked the other day and stuff", he grumbled.

"I know and that's a good thing. You're right. It is none of my business but at the same time, I know you're going through a lot right now. I told you I've got your back on and off the court and that still stands. But it's a new year, right? I just don't want you starting it off wrong and with regret."

"Luke, it's just a stupid party."

"You know what I mean", Lucas said softly.

Nathan knew exactly what he meant.

"Luke…"

"It's going to be alright. You and Haley are going to be alright. But you're separated for a reason. All that stuff you guys said about concentrating on other things and trying to take care of yourselves before you can take care of each other…well, all I'm saying is, don't spend all your time bitter and alone and locked away hiding in here. That's no good, man. There's nothing wrong with enjoying yourself."

"I know", he nodded.

"It's a party and a pretty damned good one if I do say so myself. Why don't you come downstairs, man and see for yourself? Have a beer. Besides, you're our captain."

Nathan stood slowly. Lucas, like usual, had a point. Contemplating life and wallowing around in self pity probably wasn't the best way to utilize his time and definitely not the start to the new year and "new" Nathan he had envisioned. The Carter Hall parties were legendary and it was like an unwritten rule of sorts that he master the ceremony.

"You fools miss me that much, huh?" he smirked.

"Don't get ahead of yourself", Lucas teased back.

"Whatever. Fine. I'll be glad to come down and save your lame party. You don't have to beg, dude."

Lucas just smiled to himself. It was nice to see a shade of the old Nathan, if only for a little while. The two brothers knocked fists before heading down the stairs to a party that in full blast needed no help, but nevertheless, a house full of athletes and students, all admiring, cheered loudly for their popular hero. Like a king making his way through his riotous subjects, Nathan grinned and greeted the peers who flocked to him like moths to a flame.

"Hey, man", Mouth's face lit up when he saw him. "I was beginning to think you weren't gonna show."

The RA handed his friend a beer pumped straight from the keg and Nathan readily accepted it.

"Of course I was gonna show up", he smirked in typical number 23 fashion. "What's one of these things without me?"

"Exactly", Mouth grinned.

"Carter Hall has the best parties on campus."

"That's true", Mouth took a drink before clearing his throat. "And uh, speaking of houses, man, I saw you moved all your stuff in."

"So?" Nathan asked defensively.

"I'm not trying to be nosy, Nate, I swear. I was just wondering what's going on because you weren't on the list and stuff."

Nathan sighed.

"Look, Mouth, I don't know. I mean, me and Haley are going through some stuff right now but we're trying to work it out. I don't know what's gonna happen but for now, I'm probably just gonna hang around here. If it's a problem…"

"No problem at all. Say no more, man."

Nathan shuffled his weight as he finished off the beer.

"Thanks, man", he mumbled.

"I, um, whatever is going on, I hope you and Haley get through it."

"Yeah", Nathan thought aloud. "Me too."

He raised his empty cup as thanks before making the rounds for more beer and of course more mingling. It was a good party but as he had stated, after a while, they kind of all became redundant. Nothing had changed. Or maybe something had. Maybe he had. Maybe somewhere along the way the beer guzzling, club hopping superstar began to prefer the quiet nights of cuddling over a romantic home cooked meal while watching chick flicks.

There it was again. Dammitt, he was doing it again! He was thinking about her. Haley on the brain. Shaking it off, or at least trying to, he went for another refill as he stepped outside for fresh air and a moment to breathe alone. Leaning against a tree, he gulped down the cold beverage while staring up at a jet black sky speckled with what seemed to be a million and one bright stars.

"Nate! There you are! Dude, I've been looking all over for your ass!"

So much for a stolen moment alone. Nathan found himself staring at his shadow, better known as Tim Smith.

"Hey, man."

"I missed you", Tim went to put his arms around him as Nathan frowned and squirmed away.

"Tim, what are you doing? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I turned around and you were gone…"

Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Quit being so gay, man."

Tim looked hurt for a spell but his two second rebound rate quickly kicked in.

"Everybody's looking for you. You're the man, dog!"

"Yeah…"

"Anyway, I've got a surprise for you."

Tim seemed almost giddy as he rubbed his hands together. Nathan raised an eyebrow, taking the bait.

"I'll probably kick myself in the ass later but what is it, man?"

Licking his lips, he extended his arm and as if my magic, a pretty and petite brunette appeared almost out of nowhere.

"You wanted to meet him, here is the man, the myth, the legend…Nathan Scott. Nate, this is Candy."

"Sandy", she quickly corrected before batting her eyes and extending her hand. "Nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you. Wow, I can't believe we're finally meeting."

Nathan eyed her. She certainly didn't fit the mold of typical sports fan but she didn't exactly seem like a groupie. Still one could never be too careful.

"Hey", he said as politely as he could.

He watched as Tim gave him the thumbs up sign as well as some other questionably obscene gestures behind Sandy's back. Then suddenly he was all alone with the pretty coed.

"So", she smiled.

"So…"

"So you're back on the team."

"Yeah…"

"That's good. I mean, I know you're glad but so are the fans. We could really use your help. Duke, as usual, as a hell of a team this year and we play them the second game. Boston is first but that should be an easy win. Still you want to start off strong. Unfortunately a lot of people are gonna be giving you smack with you just returning and stuff."

"You follow the team?" Nathan asked.

"Of course. I'm a huge fan."

"You mean, like of the game?" he made a face.

She smiled.

"You mean you were expecting me to be a groupie."

He hung his head sheepishly and kicked at the grass.

"Well, yeah…sort of, I guess. Sorry."

"Honest mistake", she grinned. "You're forgiven…this time."

"Thanks."

"I'm an only child raised by a dad who is a sports nut. I grew up on March Madness. Anyway, basketball is my favorite sport and I've been following your career since high school. Your stats are pretty impressive. I just transferred him from LSU and as a fan, I really wanted to meet you."

"But you met Tim first."

She grinned and rolled her eyes.

"Unfortunately."

"He's not that bad."

"He's not?" Sandy skeptically raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, who am I kidding? He is but it's just Tim and you kind of get used to him after he grows on you and stuff."

She smiled and handed him a pen and paper.

"Would you mind? I know, I know. I'm a total fan but my dad will be so psyched if I got Nathan Scott's autograph for him."

"No problem", Nathan scribbled down his signature before handing it back. "Maybe your dad can come to some of the games. If he does, let me know."

"Wow. Thanks. That's nice of you."

He shrugged.

"What can I say? I'm a nice guy."

"Yeah…so, um maybe I'll see you around campus and stuff."

"Yeah."

"And maybe when you're not busy and stuff, we could hang out."

"Hang out?" Nathan repeated.

"Yeah. You know. I swear I'm not being a groupie or anything but if you wanted to, we could hang sometimes. It'd be fun."

"You mean, like a date?"

"Yeah…like a date. I mean, if it's cool. If you're interested."

"Sandy, I'm married", Nathan blurted out.

"What?"

He felt his anger rising. So it had all been an act. She had been pretending to be a fan all along when she really was nothing more than just a panty dropping groupie.

"That's pretty lame", he shook his head. "For someone that's such a fan and knows so much about my stats, you're gonna stand here and tell me you didn't know the most important one."

"It's not like that."

"Whatever."

"No, I'm serious. I mean, I know you got married. Everybody knows that but I, well, I thought it was over. You're living here at Carter Hall with the team and the rumor going around campus is that you two split for good."

"Rumor? Well, that's bullshit. And next time you hear that rumor, why don't you set it straight? My wife and I are not splitting up. Not that it's anybody's business but my wife and I are working through our problems and we're gonna be okay. So maybe that's not the juicy gossip everybody was looking to hear and spread around so sorry to disappoint you but it's the truth."

Sandy put up her hands defensively.

"Whoa. Sorry to offend you. And you know people are around here, they love to talk. Anyway, I'm sorry the wrong story got spread and I'm sorry if I disrespected you or your wife by hitting on you. I thought it was over. I heard it was and when I saw you didn't have your ring on…"

Suddenly Nathan felt very ashamed as he felt the coolness of the metal underneath his shirt against his chest.

"Never mind. Look, I didn't mean to go off on you. We're cool, right?"

She nodded before walking off.

"Yeah. Thanks again for the autograph and I'm sorry about the misunderstanding."

"It's cool."

A misunderstanding it was. Nathan, always a victim of the ever present rumor mill, knew a thing or two about misunderstandings. That was exactly what had landed his marriage in hot water in the first place. Sandy was right…people were going to talk. But how could he get angry when his own actions simply added fuel to the fire. What the hell had he been thinking? No, he hadn't been thinking at all. If he had, it wouldn't have been a question or doubt in his mind.

"Hey, man, you alright?" Lucas asked as he joined his teammate and brother out on the lawn.

Nathan took a deep breath as he nodded and removed the ring from around the chain on his neck, slipping it back onto his finger. He looked Lucas right in the eye.

"Yeah", he answered with confidence. "I am now."


	168. Ears And Hearts A Melting

Peyton sighed as she entered the Lowes Foods Store and grabbed a cart. She slung her small handbag inside and began to push. She hated grocery shopping. Living on her own in her very own apartment the last week courtesy of the college had been a pretty sweet deal. She really hadn't missed the dorm life at all. But the free food and the availability of all the on campus eateries was one convenience she did yearn for. Gone were the carefree days when the mere swipe of a student ID would take care of three square meals at the chow hall and it had been replaced with vouchers for students to purchase their foods at local stores around town. She had not been looking forward to cooking her own meals and even worse, she had dreaded the inevitable trip to the market. Food shopping had never quite been her forte. When she was with her parents, especially her mother, it seemed natural and effortless to enter through the automatic double doors with a neatly hand printed list, pick up the necessary items and be on their merry way. But on her own things weren't quite so simple. The building with its contents from wall to wall seemed massive There never seemed like a good place to start and no matter what, Peyton never seemed to leave with everything she really needed. Looking around, she wheeled her cart to the right over by the produce in aisle number one. Someone once said when you didn't know exactly where to start just begin at the beginning so that's where she started, cringing and cursing to herself when she realized she had the cart with the annoyingly squeaky wheels. Dammitt. It never failed. Why did that always happen to her?

Peyton stared at the host of fruits and vegetables not quite sure what to do. Apples. They looked good. Yeah, she'd buy some fresh, red apples, she thought as she began loading them in the plastic baggies. Then she stopped and emptied them back into their place much to the dismay of a scowling mother with two small children in her basket. Who was she kidding? The apples looked good in the store but Peyton would never eat them. They'd probably set on top of her microwave and fermate.

Ah, lettuce. Lettuce was essential for a nice salad and Peyton liked salad. But how did one choose which head to buy? How did you know if it was ripe enough? And then there were the tomatoes and cucumbers and carrots! Decisions, decisions, decisions! Screw it, she thought as she grabbed a bag of the pre mixed salad. It wasn't like she had Haley's patience and skill to whip up something homemade and gourmet. Ready made veggies in a bag would do her just fine, all she needed was a big bottle of ranch. And milk. And eggs. Soda, too. Bread, TV dinners, sandwich meat, cereal, juice, frozen waffles…the list went on and on. The list in her head that of course she had forgotten to physically jot down before she left the apartment. The blonde groaned out loud. Why did life have to be so hard on aisle 1?

_**Aisle 15…**_

He made his way down the lane, grinning with anticipation when he spotted his favorite frozen treat. It was the Mickey Mouse ice cream pops, complete with the vanilla face and the two chocolate glazed ears. Sweet! They had been a favorite of his ever since the grade school days and his mother had surprised him with the snack often over the years. It was his sweet tooth's addiction, one that had stayed with him and had caused a lot of grief when he first began attending school at Wake. The guys over at Carter Hall had teased him mercilessly about his choice but the joke was soon on them as the delicious bars began to disappear. Suddenly Mickey Mouse was all the craze as the preferred treat for the Demon Deacons men's basketball team as the new guy from VA had started a trend. Even though food was ready and available on campus, Lucas had always been organized, shopping at the store once a week picking up needed and wanted odds and ends, using an organized list just like Karen had taught him. Filling the blue basket he carried in his hand, the pops joined a bottle of Gatorade, a pack of bologna, chips, and Ramen noodles. Typical college bachelor food but it was certainly to his liking. In fact, he whistled a tune as he circled back around the store. As strange as it sounded, he had always liked grocery shopping. There was something comforting about it, maybe because it reminded him of riding in the cart as a boy with Karen while she searched the aisles, looking for discounts to feed her family.

He turned the corner, engrossed in counting his purchases to make sure he had less than 10 items for the express lane. He wasn't paying much attention where he walked and neither was the pouty blonde approaching him as she pushed her squeaky cart. They collided with a thud.

"Ow!" he winced, looking down at his shin.

"Sorry", she mumbled as their eyes finally locked.

She took a step back, taken off guard, mouth open, almost drooling. He turned red and swallowed hard. It was a moment both had thought about for months. When would it happen? How? Where? And after all the uncertainty of nerves coupled with fear and anticipation, their long awaited moment had finally arrived.

"Peyton."

"Luke", she found her voice.

They stood staring at each other like curious little puppies for a few seconds.

"Um, hey."

"Hey."

More silence.

"Hey."

Peyton smiled sheepishly.

"We already said that."

Lucas looked right at her and laughed.

"Oh yeah. Um, I guess we did. Sorry."

"It's cool."

"It's just that I didn't expect to run into you here of all places."

She nodded.

"I guess we had to see each other some time, right?"

That was the truth.

"Yeah", he cleared his throat. "So, um you're shopping?"

She looked down at the sparsely filled cart.

"Huh? Oh yeah. At least I'm trying to. It's not going too good. I'm kind of new at this. I don't know if you heard about the problem with Housing on campus. Anyway, there was a bit of a mix up so they put a bunch of us up in apartments for the semester and we get grocery vouchers and stuff."

"Sounds like a pretty sweet deal. How do you like it so far?"

"It's nice I guess. I can't complain. Could be worse."

"Yeah."

"Anyway, so I'm trying to shop because I am so bound and determined to cook my own meal tonight, even if it's just beans and franks because for like the last week Haley has been making everything for me and I feel like such a loser mooch", she giggled.

Lucas returned her smile.

"Haley is a good cook. You have to give her that."

"Yeah."

"How is she? I mean, I've been so busy getting settled back at Carter Hall that I haven't seen her. Is she okay?"

"Yeah. Um, she's great. Getting ready for classes and stuff and she did a really great job setting up her new place. It looks good."

"Yeah. Uh, Nathan and I have been trying to get the room straight and everything."

"How is Nate?"

"He's good", Lucas answered awkwardly as he shifted his weight.

Peyton looked at the floor.

"Tell me, is this as weird for you as it is for me?"

He grinned, his blue eyes softening.

"Worse", he admitted.

"Sorry."

"No. Don't apologize. It's kind of weird with us running into each other like this and with everything going on with Nathan and Haley…"

"Tell me about it. I was just getting used to the idea of them being married and now this."

"It's complicated but I really think they're gonna be okay. They really love each other. I know they'll work it out. Maybe this separation thing was just what they needed."

"Sometimes two people who really love each other have to be apart before they realize exactly what they're missing out on", Peyton blurted out.

Their eyes met but quickly diverted.

"You, um, you look good", Lucas cleared his throat again, quickly changing the subject.

"Thanks. I feel good. Certainly better than the last time you saw me. This summer was really good for me. I don't know if you heard but I went away. I spent some time alone in Costa Rica just regrouping. It was quiet and therapeutic and cathartic all at the same time and exactly what I needed. Then I went to Europe and partied with Brooke."

"Yeah, I did hear that. I'm glad. You seem really happy, happier, I guess."

"I am. And I just want to say sorry about…"

"It's okay", he quickly cut her off. "We've apologized enough to each other. It's done now, Pey. I'm just glad that you're okay. That's all I ever really wanted for you anyway."

She nodded.

"I am. It was a good summer, time well spent. What about you? What did you do? How was your summer?"

Lucas thought back to those first few days. They had been rather uneventful. He had helped his mom do work around the house. He had slept till noon and played ball with his high school friends. He had gotten to know Andy. And he had reacquainted himself with a certain ex he seemed to be drawn to, especially in times of need or question. But all that seemed pointless or at least inappropriate to mention.

"It was good. Not long enough but I made the most of it. It was nice kicking back and being in Richmond again. And I got to spend some time with my mom and my old friends so that was cool. Then I ended up going down to Tree Hill for Nate and Haley's reception and I kind of hung around for a while after that."

"How was that?"

"The reception?" he chuckled, shaking his head. "Eventful, true Tree Hill style, I can tell you that. Let's just say Haley's family is every bit as trippy as you would imagine them to be and our dad has a new girlfriend not much older than us and I can't figure out if Deb is angry or actually jealous but she got wasted and a pretty awesome cat fight took place in the pool underneath the marquee."

Peyton laughed.

"Why do I always miss the good stuff?"

"It's on video. You're in luck. We'll have to watch it sometime. Trust me, that night never gets old."

"But after that, I mean it was cool? You and your dad were okay?"

Lucas shrugged.

"It was different. I still don't trust the guy and after all the crap he's pulled over the years, it's still kind of hard to forgive him for being an asshole but I guess it wasn't too bad. It was an experience. I'm glad I got to hang out with Nathan and Hales though. It just sucks what happened to them in the end."

"I know. I was so shocked when I got her phone call. Anyway, I hung out with her a bit in New York."

"Yeah, I heard about that. Chris Keller was there."

"Unfortunately", Peyton rolled her eyes. "But he wasn't too bad. He has his moments, you could say. We had a good time, though. And he introduced me to Fall Out Boy."

"Fall Out Boy? You love that group."

"Tell me about it. So I kind of owe that weasel."

"Were you a total fan?" Lucas folded his arm, amusement lining his face.

"I wasn't _that _bad", Peyton protested with a grin.

"Not even when you met dude who wears all the make up and the girls' pants?"

The memory brought an even bigger smile to her face.

"Okay, I sort of embarrassed myself when he, Pete, and the whole freaking club heard me call him dreamy and for like a minute I wanted to and thought I was gonna die of ultra supreme humiliation but I kind of got over it when he said he thought I was dreamy, too."

"Dreamy?" Lucas raised an eyebrow.

"I know, I know. Brooke already read me the riot act about using outdated words but it's all good. Anyway, long story short we all ended up partying together and it was a great night to remember."

Lucas nodded, glad she had a good time but at the same time feeling a brief twinge of jealousy that she had met the man she had been crushing on forever.

"Well, now that you're making out with rock stars and stuff, don't forget about us little people", he half joked.

"We didn't make out", she insisted with a smile much to his relief. "And I'd never forget about you, Lucas."

The last part came out a little softer than she meant it to.

"Peyton…"

"Your ears are gonna melt."

"What?"

"Mickey", she smiled, motioning towards his ice cream.

"Oh yeah. That. I guess I better get going. I have to meet Fergie and Junk at the gym anyway."

"Okay", she nodded. "It was nice seeing you and talking to you again."

"It was", he agreed. "You know, I'm gonna be crazy busy with ball soon but um, this…this was nice. I like the being friends part. I hope we can be friends."

"We are, Lucas."

"Good. Then I know I'll see you again. Maybe next time we can hang out, you know, when my ears aren't melting and stuff", he teased.

"Yeah", she grinned.

"Well, I have to go."

"I know. And I have to get back to trying to find something edible."

"Okay. Tell Hales I said hi."

"I will. You tell Nathan I said hi."

"I will."

It was a briefly awkward moment before good bye but it had been too smooth of a reunion to let the tension of the past cloud the new year. So instead, she followed instinct and leaned up on the tips of her toes, placing a quick peck on his cheek. It was genuine and sweet…and a start. Lucas simply smiled.

"See you", she walked off.

He was left standing there, heart racing. He had thought the whole summer about what it would be like when he saw her again. He had only hoped that it would be pleasant, nice even. No tension or anger or uncomfortable awkwardness. And it hadn't been bad. In fact, it had gone better than either one could have imagined. A part of Lucas would love Peyton forever and although he had long ago lost his girlfriend, it felt good to have his friend back. It was good to see Peyton again, talk to her, have her be so close to him. It brought a smile to his face as he approached the check out. His ears weren't the only thing melting.


	169. When Keeping It Real Goes Wrong

Haley entered her apartment with a sigh. One arm was filled with books while the other carried a grocery bag. For some reason or another, it just hadn't quite been her day. The alarm clock failing to go off should have been the first omen and things seemed only to go downhill from there. She had burned breakfast and been late for one class and fell asleep in another. Then en route to the store the bag that held her books and school supplies gave way right on the street courtesy of a faulty strap. By the time she purchased the few essential groceries she needed and braved the city bus for the brief ride home, she was exhausted.

Opening up and stumbling in, she was instantly met with a rush of heat so dry and unbearable that it almost made her lose her breath. It was hotter than 40 hells outside and suddenly the inside of her apartment felt worse. Then she saw the note attached to the front door, the one explaining that the air conditioning was out in the entire building and to "please be patient".

Haley just rolled her eyes as she pulled down the piece of paper and balled it up. Be patient, her ass. She was tired of being patient. She wanted a damn clock that would actually go off when she set it. She wanted fluffy, golden pancakes for breakfast just like the ones on the Aunt Jemimah box instead of the black lined crunchy griddles that had been her breakfast as she had tried to cook and do a million more things at once. She wanted to be on time for classes and actually stay awake long enough to comprehend the lecture. She wanted a reliable book bag and for the amount of rent being forked out, she wanted her place not to feel like a sauna when she returned home after a long, stressful day.

Groaning out loud, she collapsed on the sofa. She knew exactly what would take it all away…Calgon. Yes, a nice bubble bath with soft music in the background and lots of those lavender scented candles and maybe a glass of red wine, if there was any left over from the last time Brooke and Peyton had crashed at her pad for a girls' night in slumber party. Yes, that would be heavenly. Followed by dinner and a few hours for studying before curling up in front of the television and falling asleep. The very thought brought a smile to her face, if only she could get up and muster the energy somehow to put her plan into action. It didn't take long for a knock at the front door to rouse her.

Haley muttered a curse word. Who the hell could that be? Truthfully, she was not in the mood for company, not even for Brooke and Peyton who she loved dearly. She wanted peace and quiet and alone time, if that wasn't too much to ask for but she trudged her bare feet across the soft carpet and unlocked the door. To her surprise, it was the FedEx delivery guy.

"Haley Scott?"

"That's me", she nodded. "Can I help you?"

He handed her a large, flat envelope.

"Sign there, please."

She frowned but scribbled her signature anyway after accepting the package and closing the door. She wasn't expecting anything but curiosity got the best of her as she carefully tore open the edges. Inside was a stack of business papers. She flipped through them, immediately noticing her name, along with Nathan's printed on several documents in bold letters. Her confusion was furthered as her eyes scanned it and caught sight of the word "annulment" and an address from Tree Hill.

"What the…"

Her mouth hung wide open as the phone rang. After an already horrible day, she had not been prepared for what the post man had to bring her. Trembling hands picked up the phone and she couldn't even make herself say hello.

"Haley?"

She swallowed hard.

"Yeah. Um, this…this is Haley."

"How nice to hear your voice."

She made a face. The voice on the other end of the line sounded oddly familiar but she couldn't quite place it. Then again nothing was really registering as she was still reeling from the shock of what was in her hands.

"I, I'm sorry. Who is this?"

He smirked from the other end of the line.

"How soon we forget. Long time no hear, eh? It's Dan."

"Oh", she said. "Um, hi."

"And just how are you this fine afternoon?" he asked, not missing a beat.

Someone sure was in a chipper mood.

"I, um, well…I…I…"

"Is everything okay?" he feigned concern. "You sound…upset, shall I say."

"I, um, I don't know. I had a rough day and now I just got this totally weird thing in the mail…"

"Ah", he leaned back, satisfied in his custom made leather mayor's chair. "I see the documentation I sent arrived safely to you in a timely fashion."

Haley's eyebrows narrowed.

"You? Wait a minute, Dan. These…these are annulment papers."

"I'm aware of that."

"And you sent them to me?"

"Yes."

"And Nathan?"

Dan sighed. Baby steps first.

"Not as of yet."

"And does he know about any of this."

Of course he didn't. If he did, he would have been on Interstate 40 heading East to go pummel his father.

"Not as of yet", Dan repeated coyly.

Haley scratched her head. None of it made any sense.

"I don't understand…"

Why didn't that statement surprise him? Sure Little Miss Smarty Pants was headed to law school but when it came to common sense, as far as Dan Scott was concerned, the apple didn't fall too far from the rotting tree of idiot hippies that had bore it.

"It's okay, Haley. Everything is going to be just fine, my dear. I have taken care of everything."

She flipped through the papers.

"This is a petition to annul my marriage."

"Of course. This is the simple and painless, not to mention cheap way out of this, not that money is an issue. But an annulment is best, so much better than some messy divorce, and we know how complicated those can be. So I took the liberty to save both you and my son the time and trouble. My lawyers have arranged everything. What better way to say, 'hey, so things didn't work out and we made a mistake'. No harm, no foul, right? Isn't that how the saying goes?"

"Dan…"

"Now this was a tough one because there are basically only three real grounds for annulment but you can thank me later, or Erica shall I say as it was her brilliant and expedient research that moved this little matter along. Anyway, we couldn't use bigamy or mental incompetence although it would have been a hell of an argument, eh?" he tried to joke. "So there was nothing else left but fraud."

"Fraud? What are you talking about? No one committed fraud."

"True, which is why I had to find a loophole and I did. If you'll take a look on page seven at statute six…"

"Spouse physically incapable of being married", Haley read out loud. "What in the world?"

Dan cleared his throat.

"Typically that refers to the biblical sense."

"Biblical?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Unable to have sexual intercourse."

Haley cringed. Why did those words just sound creepy coming from her father in law's mouth?

"Um, Nathan and I, not, not that it's any of your business, are, I mean, we're just fine in that department."

He suppressed the urge to vomit.

"If you say so. However, the fact that you two do not and cannot live together and the union took place less than a year ago, I have a judge friend downtown that owes me a favor or two and after your John Hancock, as well as Nathan's, he is willing to grant us this annulment."

"But Dan…"

"Dear, I appreciate the gratitude but it's the least I can do."

She took a deep breath.

"Um, look, this summer I got to know you and in the end, you turned out not to be as bad as people say you are. Actually, you helped me out a lot and I do appreciate that and I'm sure this is just another way you think you're helping out again but Dan, you're really not. I mean, who said anything about annulments?"

"You are still separated, aren't you?"

"Well, yes but we do talk."

Dan frowned. That was news to his ears. The worst possible news.

"Really?" he straightened his tie. "What an…interesting development. How often are these talks occurring?"

"Just twice", she answered sheepishly.

His sinister smile quickly returned.

"Twice?"

"Yeah. We're um, taking it slow. Working stuff out."

"Working it out? Two measly conversations obviously haven't changed anything."

"But…"

"Is he living with you again?"

"No."

"Visiting regularly?"

"No", she answered with a fretful sigh.

"Listen, Haley you are a nice girl and I like you a lot", he tried to keep a straight face. "Let's be realistic here."

"Realistic?"

"Yes. What is it you kids call it these days, the lingo…ah, 'keeping it real', I believe."

"It's a complicated situation but Nathan is my husband. Despite everything that has happened, I do love him and I know that he loves me. Yeah, we're doing the whole time apart thing but neither one of us is ready to walk out on our marriage just yet."

"Haley, dear, sweet, Haley, I empathize with your feelings and this rather difficult situation you crazy kids got yourself into but what is the sense in prolonging the pain?"

"Because I still love your son very much and we both know we have something worth saving."

"How do you know Nathan feels that way?"

"I…I just do. I know how he feels about marriage. It's important. It's sacred. I feel the same way."

"Really? Did you feel that way when you ran off to New York City last month?"

The heartless words he sneered cut like a knife.

"That's not fair", she wanted to cry.

Dan sighed.

"Life isn't fair. I regret you had to learn that at an early age but now that you know, what is the sense in making it worse? Some things just aren't meant to be. You and Nathan were happy once. Now look at you. Look at what you're reduced to. You can't be happy living this way, Haley."

"But…but I love him", she protested softly.

"I know you do. He loves you, too. But if you really love each other, you should both be unselfish enough to let the other go. It may hurt now but trust me, it's for the best. It's only right, Haley."

She shook her head as if he could see her.

"No. I can't. I'm sorry, Dan. I won't do that."

"Haley…"

"And you should be ashamed of yourself for even insinuating, much less butting in and drawing up the paperwork. Nathan would be furious if he knew."

"He doesn't know what I did, Haley but I do talk to my son. More importantly, I know him. This is what he wants."

Her poor heart skipped a beat.

"No. How…how do you know? He would have told me. Has, has he said anything to you?"

"Not in so many words but it's safe to bet we're all on the same page. You should join us, dear."

"No. I don't want to annul my marriage and neither does Nathan. This is all wrong. I can't do it and I won't. I have to talk to him…"

"Of course", he replied calmly.

"I just…"

"It's okay, Haley. Please don't be upset. I was just trying to help. Have I let you down or steered you wrong yet?"

"No but…"

"I just want what's best for you, both of you. Maybe I did overstep my bounds but I was just trying to help. This is your life, your marriage, your decision. Whatever happens, I'm here for you."

She breathed deeply, wiping away at the tears falling down her face. The miserable day just kept getting worse. It was the last thing she needed weighing in on her mind and heart.

"I, um, I'm sorry. I hate to be rude but I have to go…"

"Of course. Promise me you'll give this conversation some thought."

"Yeah", she tearfully nodded as she hung up.

Sighing she looked over at the phone. More than anything she wanted to call Nathan, hear his voice. That would make everything all better, right? But what if what Dan was saying was true? What if it really was all over? What if Nathan had confessed things to his father he had yet to say to her? It was all too much. She desperately needed to hear some good news but fear of the bad kept her from picking up that phone.

Miles away in Tree Hill, Dan felt quite pleased with himself. Once again the mission for Operation Naley Breakup had been accomplished. Sure there was the slight possibility that Haley would run to Nathan and he'd flip when he learned of his father's devious plan and instead of breaking up the kids, it would have the opposite effect and drive them back into each other's arms. But it was highly unlikely Haley would take that route. Dan had a feeling. Once again the seed of doubt had been planted inside her pretty little head and things had gone so well the last time that had happened.

"Was that Haley on the phone?"

Dan looked up, startled.

"Erica…"

"Was it?"

"Is eavesdropping on my important phone calls now part of your job description?"

"You're breaking them up on purpose, aren't you?"

"Nonsense."

"Is it? You're trying to come between them. Why?"

Dan shrugged.

"The annulment is what they want."

"What they want or what you want?"

"Who cares? In the end, everyone will win and be happy."

"You mean, you'll win and be happy."

He grinned at her.

"I'm just keeping it real."

She shook her head in disgust.

"That's a horrible thing to do."

She turned to leave but he was up and out of his chair blocking her exit in no time.

"Erica, calm yourself, dear. Everything is fine. I didn't do anything. Those two brought their problems to me and I've been trying to help out ever since. Anything I have done so far is because they have wanted it."

"I don't believe you."

His eyes softened.

"Believe me. Nathan is my son. I would never hurt them. I love them. Just like I love you."

"Dan…"

He wrapped his strong arms around her.

"Don't go. Please. I need you. You understand me, Erica. Everything I have ever done has been for the good of my family. What's so wrong with that? Does that make me such an evil guy?"

She sighed in his embrace. Only powerful, handsome, almighty Dan Scott could make her senses disappear and melt her like butter.

"No but whatever happens between them should be of their own accord. You don't need to be involved. It only causes trouble. If anything, you should be helping them get back together. You've seen Nathan and Haley together. They really love each other. They're the real thing."

"I know, sweetheart. That's why all this hurts me so."

She buried her face in his jacket.

"Just promise me you're not doing anything to hurt them on purpose."

Dan looked right in her eyes.

"I promise."

"Dan…"

"You believe me…don't you?"

He looked as innocent as a newborn baby.

"Of course I believe you", she kissed him.

Good. That was half the plan. Apparently Erica was just as gullible as Haley. Real love? Yeah right. The only thing real was Dan's master plan, the one that would go into effect as soon as his son saw that his wife had betrayed him yet again by signing annulment papers.


	170. The Perfect Storm

Nathan sighed as he bounced the basketball in his room. Growing up Deb had warned him a million times about that. It was her pet peeve. Ball playing was not to be done indoors but he had never listened. And since it was his room at Carter Hall and he was stuck inside due to the nasty weather outside, he decided he would play with the ball if he wanted to. The lights flickered on and off and after a bolt of lightning and a loud clap of thunder, the door opened and in walked, or practically stumbled, Lucas.

"Dude, what the hell happened to you?" Nathan mumbled, raising his head.

His poor brother looked like a wind blown, drenched little rat. The heavy rain had soaked his clothes right to the skin.

"Man, have you looked out the window lately? It is nasty out there", Luke shook his head. "I swear a couple hours ago when I got the brilliant idea to jog over to the gym for a workout, it was sunny as hell. I finish up and come back outside and all of a sudden North Carolina has a monsoon season."

"You better change. You're gonna get pneumonia."

Lucas rolled his eyes with a slight smile.

"Dude, you sound like my mom", he said, already peeling away the wet garments. "Anyway, what are you doing?"

"Keeping dry", the younger brother shrugged.

"Besides that, smart ass."

Nathan shrugged.

"I don't know. I was bored earlier so I laid down for a nap. I woke up and the weather had turned to shit. So I've just been sitting here thinking."

Lucas raised an eyebrow. Nathan did seem deep in thought.

"Everything okay?"

"Skills told me about some new article this college sports magazine had done on me so I Googled my name and I was looking through a bunch of stuff and I came across this piece someone did on Dad. So I click on it and it was when he was campaigning for mayor and stuff. You should read it, man…I honestly don't know how the guy manages to keep a straight face with all his bullshit. But he did, hell, he still does. And the worst part about it was all the pictures. Most of them were of him and Mom at events and stuff. I guess she was supposed to be the dutiful wife or whatever but all you have to do is take one look at her face and see how unhappy she was. It's like that man made a second career out of making her miserable. And I try to wonder if she was ever really happy or if she just put on a brave face for my benefit."

"Well, at least she's away from him now."

"Yeah but look at how much time she wasted. All those years, Luke."

"I don't know what to tell you, bro. I'm sorry…"

Nathan shook his head.

"I don't want to end up like them."

"Who?"

"Any of them, all of them. My family. That's just living proof you can have all the money and so called success in the world and it doesn't mean shit unless you're happy. And none of them are. Not Mom or Dad or Grandma or Grandpa. I don't even know about Keith but at least he got away. You know, more than failing, I was more afraid of ending up like my mom. I don't want to be that way. I don't want to waste time like that."

"What makes you happy?"

There was only one answer.

"Haley", he whispered. "Luke, that's what it's about. I can't put up that front anymore. It always comes down to Haley. I love her more than anything. I asked her to be my wife because I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

"Do you still feel that way."

Nathan nodded with a sigh.

"I never stopped. I was just too proud and scared and stubborn to admit it."

"So what are you gonna do about it?"

"I need Haley to trust me again. I need to be able to trust myself and know this is the one thing I'm not gonna fuck up."

"Relationships are tough. There are always gonna be ups and downs. But you just have to roll with it. Nate, you're married now and you and Haley have to realize you can't just run away when the going gets tough."

"She left me and to be with Chris Keller of all people."

"You don't know the whole story and from what I've seen, you didn't work too hard to get it."

"You saying this is all my fault?"

"It's both of your faults but who cares about that now? You talk about wasting time? Man, you're wasting precious time apart when you could be with your beautiful, loving wife instead of holed up in this noisy house with a bunch of smelly ass jocks. You and Haley love each other and it's obvious you want to work it out. So what the hell is stopping you?"

"Lucas…"

"I saw Peyton again outside the Student Union a couple of days after we ran into each other at the store. I got scared again because you know how we are and I wasn't sure how things were gonna be. Know what happened?"

"What?"

"We sat down for a few minutes, talked and it was great."

His face simply lit up at the recollection.

"That's good, Luke."

"It is but everyday still I kick myself for losing her and I ask over and over again if there is anything I could have done differently. Sure we're cool now and we're friends but that little bit of regret will always be there. It sucks. Trust me, you don't want to trade places. So you and Haley had a stupid fight and things got out of hand. Nathan, you owe it to your wife and yourself to talk to her about it and figure out what you need to do to keep it from happening again. But it doesn't have to be the end."

Nathan stared out the rain splattered window. Lucas was right…again. He had been a fool. He missed Haley and of course he still loved her. As far as he was concerned, they still had a marriage but if that was the case, why the hell was he wasting time? He sat up so hard and fast that he nearly topple over. He stuffed his feet in his sneakers and reached for his wallet and keys.

"You're right, man. You're exactly right", he muttered.

"Whoa. What the hell?"

"I've got to go."

"Go where?"

"I have to see Haley."

Lucas' eyes widened.

"Now?"

"Yeah. Hell yeah. Right now. Luke, you're the one who told me to quit wasting time."

"Well, yeah but I didn't mean this very second."

"Why not?"

"Because it's raining cats and dogs out there and that wind is killer. Look, I know you're excited and no one wants you to get your ass over to that apartment more than me but maybe you should wait until the storm dies down."

"I can't."

"Nate…"

He stopped at the doorway and turned.

"If you were in my shoes, if you thought you had a second chance with Peyton, would you waste another second?"

Lucas didn't even have to think about it.

"No", he said softly.

No wind, rain or storm could keep him from her.

"Then I've got to go."

"Alright", Luke finally nodded.

"Thanks, man. For everything", Nathan said as he left sans jacket pass the bewildered stares.

Mother Nature was in an angry mood but Nathan didn't care that he was soaked. He drove carefully but he didn't even care that the strong and forceful winds nearly tipped over his SUV a couple of times. All he cared about was getting to Haley and in minutes he was there, the violent storm practically blowing him to his destination. He arrived just in time to a loud thunder clap that seemed to shake the very foundation of the city as lights all around flickered several times before blowing out completely. Behind closed doors Haley sighed as she reached for her flashlight. She had been expecting a power outage and had lit a few candles for light. The apartment was still on the warm side so she opened a window, closed screen, just enough to cool the place down without drenching the floors. Just as she settled down to get semi comfortable on the couch, a loud, persistent pounding at her front door scared her. Clutching her thin robe a little closer to her body, she approached it hesitantly. Who the hell would be out in that kind of weather? She got her surprising answer when she opened the door.

"Nathan! Oh, oh my God. What are you doing here? What are you doing out in this weather? You're soaking wet."

"Can I come in, Hales?" he asked, his teeth beginning to chatter.

She nodded and ushered him inside, grabbing a bunch of towels from the linen closet. Without conversation he stripped down and wrapped up as she tossed the wet clothes in the dryer. Looking around, he immediately felt cozy. Haley had done wonders with the place and the soft light emitting from the candles only added to the comfortable décor.

"Here", she offered him a steaming hot mug. "It's cocoa. Drink it before you get hypothermia or something."

He did as he was told, wincing as the liquid burned his lips.

"Thanks."

"You still haven't answered my question", she took a seat beside him.

He lowered his head.

"I'm probably the last person you expected to see."

She gave him a small smile.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean I'm not glad to see you because I am but you look like something big is on your mind. What's wrong?"

She was almost afraid to ask. Obviously it would have to be something major to drag him out and across town in the middle of the storm of the century. What if that was it? What if he couldn't take it anymore? What if he had come to confirm what Dan had already insinuated?

"I love you, Haley", he blurted out.

Her breath caught in her throat.

"Nathan…"

"I'm sorry, sorry about everything. About not being a better man or husband. About hooking up with Taylor and not telling you, about that stupid fight we got into, about not paying more attention to your fears and insecurities. Haley, I'm sorry for putting my hands on you that night and…and I'm most sorry about letting you walk out that door. Because I shouldn't have. None of that ever should have happened. I was stupid. We both lost our heads there for a minute. But I don't want that to ruin our marriage. I still love you and I want to be married to you. Yeah, we have a few problems to iron out but I'm willing to do whatever it takes to fix that, starting right now. We have wasted too much time already and I don't want to be apart another day, hell another minute or second. So whatever it is we have to do, I'm willing to do it and I hope you are, too."

He said it with a sincerity that truly melted her heart.

"I'm sorry, too", she whispered. "I totally overreacted about everything. All this crap could have been resolved a long time ago if it hadn't been for me. Accusing you of horrible things, hitting you, running out on you. God, Nathan, this is all my fault. I should be the one apologizing to you."

"It's okay."

"I got scared. I let my stupid insecurities get the best out of me. I'm still scared but I'm more afraid of losing you again…for good."

"I'm scared, too, Hales. I don't want to lose you either. And I want to be a good guy, that husband that is good enough to be married to you."

She lovingly stroked the side of his face.

"You are. I love you, Nathan. And I want you to know, ever since that day I left and every moment since, I never stopped thinking of you or wanting you or loving you."

He stared in her brown eyes, heart pounding.

"I don't want to do this anymore, Hales. I can forgive you if you can forgive me."

"Can we?" she wiped away a stray tear. "I don't want to hurt you again and I don't want to get hurt either. Can we really just put all this behind us?"

"We can. We can and we are. Because we're better than that and because we're married and we're in love and our love is strong enough to do anything", he said, taking her hand and kissing it.

She closed her eyes.

"Always and forever."

"Always and forever", he repeated.

"What do we do now?"

He shrugged.

"We talk. We laugh, cry, do whatever to fix this. But right now all I want to do is hold you, Haley. I want to kiss you, I want to feel you in my arms."

He pulled her close and she almost crumpled against his body. That embrace felt so damned good.

"I love you so much."

"I love you, too", he gently kissed her forehead.

"Promise you won't leave."

Nathan only held her tighter.

"I promise, Hales", he sighed, meaning every word of it. "I'm not going anywhere."

Outside the thunder rolled and the lightning flared but inside the cozy, dimly lit apartment, two lovers who had found their way back were oblivious to the chaos surrounding them. They didn't feel a thing except good.


	171. Pay It Forward

It was the first big assignment of the semester and Peyton was ready. She had the quiet of her small apartment for a serene study environment but she had quickly grown tired of it. It was too quiet. Where was the noise? In the dorms it had gotten on her nerves and she had often complained but the minute she had privacy and complete quiet, the silence had been too much. Peyton Sawyer, for once in her lifetime needed to be around people so she hopped in her car and drove to a nearby coffee shop not far from campus. She found a good table and spread out her books and other school supplies, sighing as she stared ahead at the line. Apparently she wasn't the only one into the coffee. The quaint shop had a reputation for serving some of the best java in town and the mass of people lined up almost to the door certainly gave that theory some substance. Getting in the back, Peyton waited and waited. It was a long 20 minutes before it was finally her turn.

"Welcome to Java Java, where we have the best coffee in town. How may I help you today, ma'am?" asked a geeky and overly perky teenage boy who was at the register taking orders.

"Um, hey. Can I just get a regular coffee, please? Black, no cream, two sugars, medium size."

"Can I interest you today in a Columbian Walnut coffee?"

"No, thanks."

"How about our new Mocha Espresso?"

"I'm good."

The kid would not be deterred.

"Our Italian Roast is half off if you get the large size."

Peyton tapped her foot. She was beginning to grow impatient.

"Maybe next time."

"The French Vanilla Cappuccino is the featured drink of the day. It…"

"Jesus Christ, kid!" she exploded. "Look, I have things to do, okay? I don't have time for you to pitch every single drink on the menu to me right now. I have a super hard assignment for a super hard class and all I want is to work on that and enjoy my coffee…a regular black coffee with two sugars in a medium sized cup. Not French or Italian or Vanilla or Espresso. Just coffee, dude. Please."

The kid looked hurt and for a moment Peyton almost felt bad.

"Would you like a shot of butterscotch in that?"

She wanted to lean across that counter and wring his scrawny little neck.

"Look!"

"Okay, okay", he put up his hands defensively. "I was just trying to broaden your coffee drinking experience, lady. No need to bite my head off."

"Will you just ring up the freaking coffee?" she demanded, hands on hips.

"College chicks", he muttered under his breath and with the roll of his eyes. "That'll be $1.49."

Peyton reached in her pocket but only pulled out a receipt. That was odd. Where was her money? She could have sworn that she had a few loose dollar bills on her. And she hadn't bothered to bring her bag from home. Fishing around, she felt change as she pulled it out and counted it. Three quarters, three dimes, two nickels and a penny. It added up to one dollar and sixteen cents…thirty three cents shy of her total.

"Um, I'm kind of short", she whispered in a low embarrassed tone as she noticed the long line of people behind her.

The kid, who looked like he had been waiting for that exact moment to seek his revenge, simply shrugged.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Dude, it's 33 cents. I don't know. If you could spot me…"

"33 cents? That might not sound like a lot but for a band geek making minimum wage saving up to buy a new trombone, 33 cents is like a million bucks. Besides, what if I helped out everyone that was short 33 cents? I'd be broke."

Peyton frowned. What an obnoxious, condescending little snot.

"Are you kidding me right now?"

He shrugged with a smirk.

"Can I interest you in the Italian Roast, ma'am? That is half off, perhaps more in your price range."

Peyton shot him a dirty look as she kept digging, hoping to retrieve something other than lint balls.

"Give me a sec", she mumbled.

"Miss, maybe you could step outside the line so I can wait on the other customers?"

"Yeah", a few impatiently agreed from towards the back.

"Hold on…"

"I've got her", came a friendly voice one person behind. "Add her order to mine, man. I'll have a medium coffee, decaffeinated with one sugar and one cream."

Peyton turned around and saw a familiar face from campus.

"Jake, right?"

He smiled again.

"Yeah. Jake Jagielski. You're Peyton Sawyer."

"Yeah, I've seen you around."

He paid for the coffees and handed her the black one as they stepped out of line.

"That kid was being a total jackass. It was just 33 cents."

Peyton smiled.

"That was pretty embarrassing. I can't believe I left all my cash back at my place."

Jake shrugged.

"Honest mistake."

"Thank you for covering me. Here", she offered up the money she was still holding in her hands.

Jake shook his head.

"It's on me. Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. It's not a big deal."

Peyton's face turned red.

"Dude, I feel like the biggest tool."

"It's cool. Keep the money. Pay it forward. Maybe you'll be behind someone in a line one day that's short and you can help them out."

"Like that'll ever happen", Peyton rolled her eyes.

"I don't know. It did me. Last year I came up short at a burger joint and this stranger spotted me. So here's my chance to do some good and help someone else out. You'll have your turn later. Who knows? It could be me."

"Well, you're a lifesaver, Jake. I came down here to study and it wouldn't be the same without my coffee."

"Yeah, I can't study without coffee either. And noise. Not a lot but enough so that it isn't dead silent."

Peyton's eyes widened.

"Me too. I have my own place this semester. I was one of the ones Housing screwed up on so they got us apartments. And I'm home alone and it's way too quiet so I came down here."

"Lucky. I wish I had my own place, especially at the school's expense. It gets kind of crowded living with 15 other guys…and stinky."

Peyton grinned.

"Yeah, I know a thing or two about Carter Hall."

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot about you and Lucas. Sorry you guys broke up."

Peyton used her Converse to kick at the floor.

"It's cool. It was a long time ago. Besides, we're friends now."

"Good. Luke is an awesome guy."

"He is."

"Last year in his room he had a few things you had drawn hanging up and stuff. It was pretty good. You're a great artist."

Peyton blushed.

"Really? You think?"

"Sure."

"And Lucas had my stuff hanging up in his room?"

"Yeah."

"Remind me to kill him later."

"It's all good. He was just proud. And you should be, too. It's really good. I paint and draw myself…"

"You're an artist?"

Jake took a sip of his coffee.

"Not like you. I mostly sculpt and stuff. It's a hobby."

"I haven't seen you around in the art department."

"Basketball take up most of my time."

Peyton nodded.

"I've seen you play. You're pretty good."

It was Jake's turn to blush.

"I try."

"I bet you're good at art, too. I'd love to see some of your stuff."

"Maybe."

"When you have time you should come down to the art department. They always have lots of cool shows and exhibits and stuff. Check it out sometime. You'd like it."

"Yeah, I'll have to do that."

He walked her over to the long, spacious table that curved around.

"Well, this is me", she set down her coffee.

"You got the hookup on the nice table", Jake grinned at her.

"It's my favorite. Best one in the house. I don't know. Maybe it's my lucky day or something."

"Maybe", Jake looked around. "But uh, not mine. This place fills up pretty fast."

She followed his gaze with her eyes. There were no more empty tables left.

"Wow. It was almost empty a minute ago."

Jake shrugged.

"Oh well. You know what they say. There is always room at Carter Hall", he slung his book bag over his broad shoulder.

Peyton nodded.

"Thanks again for the coffee."

"Not a problem. Maybe I'll see you around campus at one of those art shows."

He walked off headed to the door as Peyton sat. He had done a favor for her and the table was pretty big and the environment beat the chaos probably happening over at the basketball house. What the hell?

"Jake!" she called out.

He stopped and turned.

"Yeah?"

"You could study here…I mean, if you want. It's probably better than Carter Hall and there's plenty of room and I don't mind."

He crinkled an eyebrow.

"You sure?"

She looked down and then at him, smiling and shrugging.

"It's called paying it forward, right?"

"Well, I'm glad I did my good deed for the day", he joined her.

Together they sat for hours in silence, briefly interrupted by the occasional smile as they worked on homework. Before they knew it, it was getting dark. It was comfortable and serene, even as the other customers slowly began filing out, eventually leaving the two oblivious and alone until the disgruntled bad geek, broom in hand, stood in front of them with an annoyed but stern warning glare.

"We close in 15 minutes", he announced, sweeping with a purpose.

Jake and Peyton stifled laughter as he walked away.

"I guess that's our cue", Jake grinned.

Peyton shrugged.

"He did say 15 minutes, right?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. Then that means we have about 14 more to finish up."

"That kid is gonna be so pissed", Jake shook his head with a smile.

"Oh well. It's called paying it forward."

Jake nodded as he opened his book back up. He liked Peyton's thinking.

"Yep. Karma is a bitch."

And together they stayed, giggling like mischievous school girls until the employee practically chased them out.

"This was fun", Peyton commented.

"Yeah."

She looked around.

"It's late. My car is just across the street. I could give you a lift somewhere."

"I appreciate it but it's a nice night. I think I'll walk."

"Okay. Well, thank you for the company and the coffee. I guess I'll see you around."

"See you around, Peyton", he said.

He gave her a wave and a nod, backing up as she stood there watching until he disappeared into the darkness.


	172. Losing A Battle, Winning A War

Erica Marsh, still dressed in her expensive, custom tailored navy blue business suit, stood by, hair conservatively pined, up her best public relations smile plastered to her pretty but strained face. One would have thought from her demeanor that she was still on duty at her job at the mayor's office. It was impossible to guess that the young lady with her business attitude and tight posture was at the place she had been calling home for months. But a mayor's assistant's job was never done, especially when the mayor decided to bring his work home and with it, several of his important colleagues from the school board, police department and zoning committee. After a hearty dinner where alcohol was served abundantly and posh, imported cigars were lit, the group of elite men journeyed a few feet away to a room with leather furniture and a big screen television.

"Gentlemen, prepare to be entertained", he announced proudly, using the remote to turn on the TV.

"Dan, you know we always are whenever Nathan takes the floor", one man said.

"You must be proud of that boy", another added.

"He's a good kid and a hell of a player…takes a lot after the Old Man."

Dan blushed as he reached for his whiskey.

"Nathan is in a league of his own. And so is Lucas, my other son. He's quite good, you know. I was once a force to be reckoned with myself. Who knows? In my day, they probably wouldn't have stood a chance."

"In your day? I'm sure you could still show those young whippersnappers a thing or two, Mr. Mayor."

"You're probably right", he smirked to everyone's laughter as he winked at an uncomfortable looking Erica.

"With both Scott boys on the court tonight, a win is guaranteed, Dan. We're just glad all Nathan's troubles are behind him now."

Dan nodded.

"Of course. All of that is water under the bridge, they say. He's a tough kid. Nate will be okay. Tonight is a test of his endurability. He has had a lot on his mind lately, with the ending of his marriage", Dan hung his head.

Erica tensed visibly.

"I hadn't heard that", the superintendent spoke up. "Nathan's marriage is over?"

"I'm afraid so."

"What happened?"

Dan shrugged innocently.

"You know how the kids are these days. They fall hard very quickly. Reality can often be a reluctant visitor at the door."

"What a shame. I saw him this summer with his wife. Haley, I think her name was. They looked so in love."

Dan fought to contain his glee.

"Haley is a lovely girl. It's truly an unfortunate situation."

"What are you going to do about the press? Nathan has already been under the media's microscope with his personal life. I don't think the poor kid can handle anymore."

"Nothing has been officially confirmed yet but believe me, it's just a matter of time. Annulment is imminent. I'm sure we're just waiting for the right time to publicly announce it."

"Poor Nate. Hope he's okay."

Dan tried to ignore Erica's eyes beseeching him across the room. He finally raised his glass to her and winked.

"Nathan will be fine."

"Are you sure?" Erica finally spoke in a soft whisper.

Dan was taken off guard but he regained his composure.

"Why don't you see for yourself? The game is about to start."

Indeed it was. Miles away in Winston Salem, a nervous Nathan shuffled his weight from foot to foot. It was a clear moment of truth. It was more than a game…his whole future could ride on one night's performance.

"Time to go, man", Lucas slapped him on his back. "You got your head right?"

Nathan attempted to answer but instead quickly turned away and threw up into a nearby trash can. He wiped his mouth and took a deep breath.

"Getting there", he shrugged.

Lucas shook his head and chuckled as the two brothers knocked fists.

"Nothing to it but to do it. Let's go kick some ass and put another win on the record books."

The team ran out of the locker room and was greeted with thunderous applause by a sold out, pumped up crowd. The initial nerves subsided and everyone breathed with ease as their returning superstar warmed up with confidence. It felt as if the whole world was watching. Nathan was used to that. By the time the National Anthem had played and both starting lineups were announced, he was ready. And the first half was all Wake Forest, dominated by the Scott brothers. Nathan provided the defense and the occasional showboating with a spectacular dunk or two while Lucas kept the points coming as the shooting guard. The Demon Deacons entered the second half with a comfortable 11 point lead.

"Got room for another star?" Jake Jagielski joked as he stepped onto the court at the second half for the first time in the game.

"Nah", Nathan shrugged. "One is enough. I've got this, man. I'm just letting Luke mess around for the hell of it."

They laughed at their captain's harmless teasing for a few seconds but as soon as the whistle blew, it was back to business. The points kept coming as all five players on the floor worked together perfectly as a team. The coach and the fans were pleased and with a victory assured, Nathan stepped back and watched the interaction of Lucas and Jake. Their on court chemistry was perfect as Jake hit a career high. With everyone on their feet, he sank a beautiful 22 footer at the final buzzer, courtesy of a beautiful pass from Lucas to clinch the win 82 – 67.

The entire coliseum erupted. Fans and members of the press crowded the court to congratulate and interview the players. It was a moment to remember, the thrill of victory, a moment they hoped would repeat itself many times to come over the season. For Lucas it was a feeling of pure joy. He smiled as he looked over at his brother being flanked by reporters for an actual good reason. They had all played like they meant it. If they kept that same heart felt purpose, the Wake Forest Demon Deacons would be an unstoppable post season force.

Wiping the sweat from his brow, an even broader grin appeared on Lucas' face when he looked up and saw her walking towards him. It was like a dream. He swore there was an angelic white cloud, an aura, if you will, that seemed to envelope her. But more importantly, she had a huge smile on her face as well.

"Look at you", she nodded with approval. "Hell of a game tonight."

Lucas wanted to run over and swoop up Peyton in his arms when she spoke those words. He opened his mouth to say something but was stopped when Jake entered his path.

"Thanks", he blushed. "I can't believe you made it."

Lucas frowned. What was going on? Weren't Peyton's comments meant for him? Hadn't she come to see him play? Why was she talking to Jagielski? It was like she hadn't even seen him.

"I told you I come to these things some of the time. It's pretty cool when you guys win."

Jake smiled at her.

"I'm glad you came."

"I'm glad I came, too", she smiled right back.

Both of them were equally oblivious to Luke's presence. Hurt expression on his face, he backed up to keep it that way, looking for the nearest exit away from the pandemonium. Nathan immediately noticed the change in his brother's demeanor but was stopped before he could make it over to him.

"Nathan Scott, 29 points, 9 rebounds, 6 assists and 2 blocks. It just doesn't get any better than that, son. Roger Helm, ESPN News. Can I get a quick word with you?"

Like Nathan has a choice. Cameras and a microphone were already being shoved in his face.

"Yeah, man…um, it's cool. Just make it quick…"

His pleas went unheard.

"And we're live in 5…4…3…2…and here we are, ladies and gentlemen with Wake's leading scorer and assist man, team captain, Nathan Scott. Nathan, what are your thoughts on tonight's game?"

Nathan shrugged.

"We were determined to win. We had a lot of focus and we just came out here and did what we do best, play team basketball."

"Any comments on your teammates tonight, in particular your brother, Lucas Scott and Jake Jagielski."

"Those guys can ball. We all have great chemistry and our game was just on tonight. We take this season very seriously."

"I sense a much different Nathan Scott this year…someone more relaxed, yet still driven. How did your unfortunate experiences from last year affect your changes this year?"

Nathan sighed. He was so tired of going down that road.

"It's cool but I don't want to talk about that now. That was the past and this is now and I'm just trying to make for a great future."

"But Nathan…"

"Can you please excuse me, man?"

"Just one more question…"

Nathan's blue eyes searched the stands and the sea of people for the one most important. He knew she was there but he couldn't see her. He wanted to run to her, call out her name but before he could, it was as if somewhere in the midst of the masses, she could read his mind. It was probably true…she had been reading his heart for a long time.

"Nathan!"

He grinned.

"Haley!"

He heard his wife before he saw her.

"Nathan, what was the one thing that has majorly influenced you the most?"

Nathan answered the question without really meaning to.

"Haley!"

Then he saw her. That face, those eyes, that smile. She was running towards him but not fast enough.

"Nathan, any comments on the next game…"

And then she was right in front of him. His whole face lit up like a Christmas Tree.

"Hales", he whispered.

"You won, baby", she smiled.

"You came."

"Where else would I be?" she stroked the side of his face.

"I'm all sweaty."

"I don't care."

With that, she leapt in his arms, wrapping her denim covered legs around him as they shared a kiss.

Roger Helm turned back to the main camera.

"There you have it, folks. They say behind every good man is a good woman and tonight in front of us after an extraordinary triumphant regular season win, Nathan Scott shows our viewers a glimpse of what he once referred to in an edition of Sports Illustrated as his 'good luck charm'. Tonight Nathan Scott played impeccably for 40 minutes…can he sustain it for the rest of the season? Reporting live from Winston Salem, I'm Roger Helm."

If love was in the air in Winston Salem, shock filled it back in Tree Hill. The Scott's guests cheered wildly for the victory and their hometown hero as Dan stood silent and motionless, like a deer caught in headlights.

"How about that? Danny, your boys are unstoppable! Both of them! That Nathan is something else!"

"Yeah", added another with a hearty laugh as he slapped the mayor on the back. "And judging by the looks of that kiss, you have nothing to worry about. Those two crazy kids look more in love than ever."

They did and Dan's blood boiled. What the hell had happened? What about his brilliant plan? What about the annulment papers?

"You okay, Dan?" Erica asked as she marched over.

He could barely catch his breath.

"Nathan…"

"Yes", she nodded. "Nathan and Haley look very happy. I'm sure that makes you happy."

"You have no idea", he answered tersely.

She shook her head. Anyone could see he was anything but happy. She didn't know the whole story but she had the oddest feeling that she had been duped by her boyfriend. Perhaps he had been up to no good for all along.

"Close your mouth, dear", she said as she walked away. "Drooling doesn't befit the mayor."

Quickly he got control of himself and smirked, even as his girlfriend stalked away. He took another sip of whiskey. It wasn't over. He may have lost a few battles but Dan Scott was a soldier and he refused to surrender the whole war. He stared at the image still on the television, absolutely sickened. It wasn't over. Not by a long shot.


	173. Every Song Ends Sometime

Haley whistled a happy tune as she simmered the special mushroom sauce that had been brewing in the sauce pan. It was just one of many reasons for the heavenly aroma that filled the tiny apartment. It was just a normal day and a normal dinner yet Haley wanted everything to be perfect. Life had been wonderful every since she and Nathan had reconciled and he had moved in with her again. A lot of his time was spent with the basketball team so she cherished the precious moments and rare romantic suppers for two, as busy schedules made them few and far between.

A few feet away, the bathroom door opened and out stepped Nathan, still wet from his shower, wrapped in a yellow towel. He looked down and cringed, shaking his head. If only the guys from the team could see him. They would beat him to a bloody pulp…only after they finished belly laughing. He looked ridiculous. Nathan Scott, the macho, manly, handsome, popular jock all cuddled up in a big fuzzy canary yellow towel. That was anything but masculine but Haley had already done the decorating when he moved in. The bathroom, the man of the house's supposed castle was decked out in purple and yellow. It was a hell of a color scheme but Haley loved it and that was all that mattered. At least she had compromised and he had managed to convince her to get rid of the bunny rabbits and sunflowers.

Smiling, he stood watching her for a minute. God, she was so beautiful. And the best part about it was she didn't even know it. She wore a long denim skirt and a white tank top, her naturally curly hair pulled up with a few loose strands circling her face. After being in school all day, she had come home in her usual cheery mood and after a few cuddles and stolen smooches lazing on the couch, she had thrown herself into making dinner. The old saying went, the way to a man's heart was through his stomach and Nathan was no exception. Of course he loved his wife for many reasons but it didn't hurt that she was dynamite in the kitchen.

"Hey you", he snaked his damp arms around her small waist, kissing the side of her neck.

Haley jumped and screamed, startled at first before turning around, playfully slapping him with a dish towel, then wrapping her arms around him and giving him another big kiss.

"Babe, you scared the heck out of me."

"You looked so cute, I couldn't help myself", he smiled and shrugged innocently.

Her brown eyes looked him up and down, glistening with approval.

"You're not so bad yourself. The food will be ready soon. Why don't you get dressed for dinner and…"

"I'd rather have my dessert right now", Nathan growled, pulling his wife closer to him.

Haley giggled and kissed him again before wiggling out of his embrace.

"You didn't let me finish, Husband. I was going to say, why don't you go get dressed for dinner now and as soon as we eat, I can take them off of you again. That's half the fun", she motioned over to a can of whipped cream setting on the opposite counter. "Dessert is on me."

The horny young husband needed no further incentive as he gave her behind a playful pat and disappeared into the bedroom. Haley began setting the table as she heard a knock at the door. Walking over, she opened up and was surprised to see Lucas standing on the other side.

"Hey, Hales. How's it going?"

"Luke", she gave her brother in law a quick hug. "What are you doing here? Come in."

He stepped inside, inhaling the mass of delicious scents.

"Damn. Smells like I'm just in time."

"You're welcomed to join us", she offered.

"No thanks. I mean, I'm sure whatever it is, it tastes really good and I appreciate the invite but I actually have plans. I just dropped by to pick up my watch. I left it at practice and Nate picked it up for me."

"Have a seat. I'll go get him."

A few minutes later, the newlyweds emerged from the back, still hugging and kissing. Lucas smiled and shook his head. After everything that had happened, he was just glad to see them so happy together again.

"Hey, man", Nathan bumped fists with his brother as Haley excused herself to let them talk in private.

"Hey. Good to see you and the little lady getting along so well."

Nathan grinned.

"Yeah, me too. Things have been pretty excellent since Haley and I got back together."

"That's cool, Nate. And I don't mean to interrupt the honeymoon but I just came to get my watch."

Nathan handed it over to Lucas.

"Here you go, dude."

"Thanks."

"Look, you sure you don't want to stay for dinner? There's enough and Hales won't mind."

"I appreciate it but you two crazy kids enjoy your romantic dinner for two."

"You sure? Getting back with my wife is obviously turning me into a total puss and I'm actually ashamed to admit that I feel kind of bad at the thought of you eating spaghettios at Carter Hall smooshed on the couch between Tim and Junk."

Lucas laughed out loud.

"Well, thanks for the sentiment, bro. Sensitivity becomes you but I have plans tonight, in a few minutes actually, that fortunately don't involve Junk, Tim or anything to do with the basketball house."

"Where are you going?"

"Over Peyton's", Lucas shoved his hands in his pocket and tried to answer nonchalantly while barely containing his mile wide grin.

"Peyton? You mean, Peyton Sawyer?"

"Yeah, dude. How many other Peytons do we know?"

"No, I'm just surprised. I mean, that's kind of out in left field. I know you had run into her a couple of times and you two were being nice to each other and stuff but what's up with all this?"

Lucas shrugged.

"We keep running into each other. It's cool. Dare I say we actually have this whole friendship thing down pat. Anyway, I saw her this morning and we were talking. She was bitching about her landlord. There's some kind of problem with the faucet and maintenance has been slow to get up there and it sounds to me like she just needs her pipes cleaned."

A dirty grin spread across Nathan's face.

"Her pipes cleaned, huh? I just bet she does. And let me guess, you're the man for the job."

Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Nate, get your mind out of the gutter. We're friends. I'm just helping her out. She asked if I can fix the problem and I can and I said yes and she asked me to come over and as a thank you, she's ordering up some Chinese food."

"Okay."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What? I said okay."

"I know what you said and I heard how you said it. What?"

"Nothing", Nathan put his hands up.

"Dude…"

"Really. Nothing."

"I know what you're thinking."

"What's that, mind reader?"

Lucas sighed.

"You think I'm stupid."

"I didn't say that."

"You think I'm stupid for going over there, for helping her, for hanging out with her…"

"She's a friend, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then do what you want, Luke. Man, I'm not your keeper. You're a grown ass man."

"I don't know. I just thought you might have something to say considering me and Peyton's past and all. No one knows about that better than you."

"It's the past. What can you do? You had some really good times and some really shitty ones. Now you guys are getting along. I think that's cool. I think it's cool even if you still like her."

"It's that easy to tell, huh?"

"Luke, you're an open book but that's okay. You can't help it if you really care about someone. Peyton is very special to you. There's nothing wrong with that. Just keep being her friend. If you still want something more then take your time and I hope it works out. Just don't get your hopes up too high too soon."

"I still have feelings for her, man. I can't help it. And now that we're actually talking and getting along, it's better than ever. I am content just to be her friend, especially for now but a part of me will never lose hope. That sounds pretty gay, huh?"

Nathan shook his head.

"Sometimes hope is all you have and there's nothing wrong with that. You know how much I love Haley and a few times this summer, hell, even a few weeks ago, I wasn't sure whether or not we'd make it. That scared the living shit out of me. But I never gave up hope. Now we're back together and stronger than ever and we're happy. That's the best feeling in the world. When I hold her in my arms now and she looks up at me with that smile, everything is worth it…all the bad stuff we went through, all the sleepless nights and the hoping and fearing and wondering…it's all worth it."

Lucas nodded.

"You and Hales seem to really be doing good."

"We are. I don't know if that'll happen for you and Peyton but whatever it is, I hope it works out."

"Me too. I mean, I'm being smart about it and stuff. I know we're just friends for now and I know we have to take it slow. I'm cool with that."

"What about if she saw someone else over the summer?"

"Why?" Lucas asked quickly. "You heard something?"

"No. I was just throwing it out there."

"I don't know, little brother. The past is the past, right? Just like you said. I'd have to get over it. Besides, I thought maybe she had something going on with this guy around campus but maybe I made a mistake", he said out loud, secretly referring to Jake and Peyton's interaction during the game.

"Did you see anybody else over the summer?"

Lucas reminisced about those lonely days and night spent in Jules' bed those first few days of summer. She always knew how to make him feel better…mind, body and soul.

"No", he lied.

"I don't know what to say, Luke. Just take it one day at a time and enjoy what you have now."

"I guess you're right", Lucas sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Every song has to end sometime, right?"

Nathan looked over in the kitchen where he caught glimpse of his wife, still humming happily to herself. A smile crept to his lips.

"Not all the time."

Lucas smiled with understanding.

"Well, I guess I'll get going. I'll let you two lovebirds get back to nesting", he said as Haley joined them. "Thanks for holding my watch, Nate."

"No problem. And by the way, in the good pornos, the plumber already has his dong out when the lady answers the door", Nathan joked.

Lucas punched at him and shook his head.

"You're wrong, bro. And don't ever use the word 'dong' again. That's just creepy."

Haley looked from brother to brother.

"I won't ask. Honestly, I don't think I want to know."

"You don't", Lucas kissed her cheek and knocked fists with Nathan to say bye. "I'm out. You guys enjoy your dinner."

He closed the door behind him.

"You silly boys and your one track minds", Haley sighed as she went back to the kitchen.

"I have to tease him a lot now to make up for the 19 years we missed out on", Nathan shrugged.

Haley smiled and continued to hum before catching herself.

"Dammitt. I can't get that darn tune out of my head. Funny thing is, I don't even know the name of the song. Has that ever happened to you? Anyway, I'm sure I'm getting on your nerves, babe. Sorry."

He shook his head.

"It's fine with me. I kind of like it."

"Maybe I'll hum myself out", she said, preparing their plates. "Every song has to end sometime, right?"

Nathan looked at her and smiled as he grabbed the basket of dinner rolls, following closely behind.

"Not always", he practically whispered. "Not always."


	174. Thin Ice

Peyton grinned as she looked down at her ensemble…fresh popcorn dripping with hot butter, a nice box of Junior Mints and a large soda. Next to her sat Lucas, equally happy as he spread out his nachos and cheese, Whoppers and large Blue Raspberry slurpee.

"You good?" he asked, giving her the thumbs up sign.

She smiled back.

"I'm great. If Haley could see us now", she joked.

Lucas just chuckled.

"She'd probably just steal all our snacks."

"Probably?" Peyton raised an eyebrow.

The mood was light and there was a refreshing, playful banter between two people who had been through so much together. They had come a long way in a year, traveling down a winding road of collegiate bliss and heartache that had started them out as friends, then lovers, then two souls torn by tragedy until they virtually became strangers. Now time had healed most, if not all wounds and they were back to square one, back to friendship where they could just be themselves and enjoy one another's company. For one it seemed to bring contentment while the other was left lingering with a hopeful heart and optimism for a romantic future one day there still could be.

"Thanks for coming, Pey", Lucas shifted in his seat.

They had kept running into each other, hanging out at the most unexpected of times. But it was fun and they were getting along. He hadn't hesitated to ask her to join him for a movie and surprisingly, she hadn't hesitated to say yes.

"Thanks for inviting me. Attack Of The 50 Foot Woman? Dude, that never gets old. I'm so all over it."

"Well, I'm really glad you came", he nodded.

"Me too…except for one thing."

Luke's poor heart skipped a beat.

"What's that?"

"It's a totally cool movie but this isn't exactly gonna be a sold out theatre. It starts at seven and it's just now 6:35 and we've already been here like 20 minutes. Why so early?"

He grinned at her.

"To get the good seats", he quipped.

"I'd say mission accomplished. We're the only ones here."

"Then my master plan worked. What can I say? I, Lucas Eugene Scott, am a genius."

Peyton rolled her eyes and threw a piece of popcorn at him.

"You're a nut", she said as she popped a handful of buttery salted kernels in her mouth. "Junior Mint?"

He was staring so hard, he hadn't heard her.

"Huh?"

"Want some of my Junior Mints? I'll trade you for some Whoppers."

"Oh. Oh yeah. Thanks", he said as they made the candy switch.

She settled back in her seat to get comfortable but Lucas was anything but. He had invited her there that early for a reason and it had nothing to so with scoring seats for a movie they would probably be the only ones in attendance for. He took a deep breath and swallowed hard. There was something on his chest, on his mind, something he had been waiting for weeks to say.

"This is a great flick. Thanks for remembering how much I hate chick flicks."

Lucas looked right at her.

"Of course I remember, Peyton. I remember everything", his voice softened.

She could feel the sweat beading on her forehead as little butterflies danced inside her belly.

"Luke…"

It was now or never.

"Peyton, I brought you here early for a reason. It's quiet and we can be alone. I need to talk to you."

That's exactly what she was afraid of.

"You're scaring me…"

He managed a nervous smile.

"Don't be. Peyton, there is nothing to be afraid of. I just wanted to tell you what's on my mind…and what's in my heart. These last few weeks have been so great. I've got to admit…I was scared as hell about seeing you again. I thought about it so much this summer…about you and about us. More than anything, I just want you to be happy and okay and you have no idea how good it feels for me to see you walking around finally happy and okay. That's the most important thing. We have been through so much and at times we put each other through so much, I wasn't sure how things were gonna turn out. I hated it when it was bad or we were mad or when we had run out of things to say to each other. Being your friend now, hanging out…it's awesome. I don't have a lot of free time because of school and basketball but what little bit I do have, I love spending it with you."

"What are you saying?" she found a voice.

"I'm saying this is cool and I don't want to lose you in my life. I like being your friend but I just want you to know some of the old feelings are still there. God, Pey, they never left. What can I say? I'm fine with the way things are now but I still have hope that maybe one day, it'll be different. Maybe one day, you and I will get our second chance."

"Luke…"

"You don't have to say anything. We can take it slow. If it happens, it happens and if it doesn't, I'd be disappointed but I still want you in my life.

"Lucas…"

"Deep down I feel like there is still a chance. I wouldn't have risked saying anything if I did. I don't know. Call me crazy but I see it in your eyes, Pey. You don't have to say anything right now but if you want to, I'd love to hear it."

She opened her mouth to speak, absolutely rocked by the surprising but nevertheless heartfelt revelation but no words came out. The only sound was the ringing of the cell phone she had forgotten to shut off.

"I, I have to take this", she stammered, not even bothering to check the identification of the caller.

"Okay", he whispered.

"Hello? Um, hey. What's going on? Yeah…no…no…I didn't know that…okay…really…wow…that's amazing…sure…yeah…okay…that's fine but I really can't talk right now…yeah, it's kind of a bad time…I'm busy…that's okay…of course…you bet…great…alright, I'll definitely talk to you later. Bye, Jake."

Lucas had been trying not to listen, he really hadn't but he couldn't help it. Extreme curiosity had plagued him throughout the mysterious phone call but the last two words had practically killed him. He had heard her loud and clear. She had said "Jake".

"Peyton…"

"Sorry. That was a friend."

"Jake?"

"Yeah."

"You mean like, Jagielski."

Peyton's face turned red.

"Well, yeah."

"I didn't know you two were such good friends."

Peyton shrugged.

"We weren't. I mean, I knew him from around campus and stuff the past couple of years but we never really talked that much. One day we just bumped into each other at the coffee shop and we started talking. He's a cool guy."

Lucas but his lip. He was a cool guy. It weighed heavy on his emotions but there were still bigger, more important things to handle.

"What about what I just said, Pey? Do you have anything to say about that?"

She closed her eyes.

"I, I don't know what to say. I wasn't expecting it."

"How does it make you feel?"

"Scared", she admitted. "It's hard. I won't lie to you. I can't sit here and pretend away our past or pretend that I don't have feelings for you now. I guess you're right…something will always be between us but that doesn't mean we have to act on it. I'm not saying I do or don't want to but it's a scary thing. With us it's like putting on skates when you know the ice is thin. Then when it cracks underneath you and you fall in, you're left wondering why. I don't know if I can go through that again."

"It doesn't have to always be that way. That's the great thing about starting over."

"I don't know if I can, Lucas and I don't know if we should. A part of me will always love you but I don't know if I want to open up that chapter of my life again."

"It's because of me, right?"

"It's you, it's me, it's what happened, it's what could still happen. I don't know. Maybe that part of our lives is done. I like it the way it is now. I like being your friend, really being friends. Things have been really great lately. Aren't you happy?"

"Yeah, I am. Forgive me if it sounds greedy but I was a lot happier when you and I were together and I'm a lot happier every time I think about getting that all back someday."

"Luke, we're different people now. Time and the things that happened changed us both."

He shrugged.

"We might be a little different but our hearts are still the same."

"Are they?" she asked softly.

Lucas looked away briefly.

"I don't know. You tell me."

"Lucas…"

"Is this about Jake?" he blurted out.

"What?" she gave him a confused look.

He sighed. So much for being subtle and playing it cool.

"Nothing, it's just that I know that was him on the phone and I saw you with him…that night of the game."

"Luke…"

"Look, I know it's probably none of my business but I need to know just the same. Is something going on with you and Jagielski?"

"No. No. We're just friends. He's a nice guy and I like him and sometimes we hang out but it's nothing more than that."

"Are you sure?"

She raised her eyebrow.

"Of course, I'm sure. What? You don't believe me now?"

"Peyton…"

She shook her head.

"God, Lucas. Why are you doing this? What do you want from me? Look, I know how you feel and I'm not saying that I don't have feelings for you too but it just can't happen, not now. And…and honestly, I don't know if it ever will. I'm sorry. But I don't want to make a bunch of promises to you that I can't keep. That's not right."

He just looked at her.

"And Jake has nothing to do with this?"

"No. No, I…"

Before she could finish, the phone rang again. Peyton glanced at the Caller ID before biting her lip. Lucas couldn't see the name or number on her phone but he didn't have to.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Luke…"

"What about Jake?" he asked softly. "What did you promise him?"

Peyton shook her head.

"Nothing. And the best part is, he isn't asking for anything."

It sounded a lot harsher than she meant it to and the hurt that registered in his pained blue eyes spoke volumes.

"Look", he sighed. "Um, maybe this was a bad idea…"

"Lucas, no…"

"This is a bit of a familiar scene, huh? Lucas and Peyton try to be cool and within minutes the shit hits the fan and things get ruined and somebody ends up running off."

She touched his arm.

"Not this time. That was the old Peyton. Lucas, I can handle this. I'm not just gonna run away again."

"I wasn't talking about you", he whispered, standing to leave.

"Lucas!"

"It'll never work with us, will it, Pey?"

"I want to be your friend."

"I don't think I can do that. I don't think I can just be friends with you, Peyton. And I can't sit back and pretend to be happy for you if you're dating other guys…especially one of my teammates."

"Lucas, wait!"

He set down his snacks and gave her a final, lingering kiss on the cheek.

"Good bye, Peyton."

It was good bye. Not a "see you later" but a real good bye. The truth hurt and Lucas was dying but he'd finally seen the light. It took a darkened movie theatre for him to realize it but the two star crossed soul mates obviously could never be. Their time together, so brief but so intense had come and gone and the flame of happiness and love could never be rekindled. Taking the deepest breath of his life, it finally sunk in for Lucas Scott. Sometimes you just didn't get that second chance.


	175. You Can't Trust Dan Scott

"Hey, babe, put this number in. $87.14."

"Okay", Nathan mumbled.

"Holy smokes! $87.14? Oh my God!"

Nathan took a deep breath. He loved his wife dearly but at that moment, he loved the game on television even more. Why couldn't she just be quiet for five minutes and let him enjoy his "time" with Kobe.

"What, Hales?"

"Sweetie, that's the amount of our electric bill."

"So?" he shrugged.

"So? So, that's ridiculous. It's up like 20 bucks from last time."

"We can afford it. I have enough money in the account to cover it."

Growing up as a spoiled, rich only child, Nathan Scott had never quite learned the value of a dollar. Money just always happened to be there. Why couldn't Haley understand that? And if it wasn't, Mommy or Daddy would always be around to bail him out with the simple swipe of a credit card or the signature at the bottom of a check. What was the big deal?

"That's still too much", she frowned. "We should cut down on the AC. Maybe we can buy a fan or open some windows."

Summer was quickly turning into fall but the North Carolina weather was as hot and muggy as ever.

"I'll suck it up and just pay the bill", he shook his head. "It's hot as hell."

Nathan couldn't function without his AC…or his TiVo and all the other luxuries typical males depended on.

"Fine", she sighed. "Can you read back to me what we paid for the water bill?"

"Huh?" Nathan asked, distracted by Luke Walton's killer pass to Kwame Brown.

"Honey, the water bill. What was that figure again?"

Nathan's eyes scanned the screen of the laptop. He had no idea as the space was blank.

"I don't know, Hales."

"What do you mean, you don't know?"

"I mean, I don't know."

"Babe, just look at the computer. What did you type in?"

He sighed. 100 percent busted!

"I, I guess I kind of didn't. I guess I was kind of watching the game."

Haley rolled her eyes.

"Nate, this is important."

Maybe it was…to her. She had spent hours organizing the database for the couple to neatly keep track of monthly expenses. She would sort through the paper bills while he would simply type in the figures.

"Sorry, Hales."

"Sweetheart, you have to listen."

"Sorry. I was watching the game. And don't you have a copy of the bill anyway? Just look it up."

"Yeah but I already put it away in the file."

File? Who the hell kept files for their bills? Haley Scott was one responsible 20 year old. It would have been annoying if she weren't so damned cute. And she had that pouty look on her face. He sensed the Lakers might well be on their way to getting him a one way ticket to bed without supper or worse…without sex so he stood and gave his precious TV one last lingering glance before sighing dramatically and standing.

"Where is the bill, babe?"

A small smile started to spread across her face.

"In the middle drawer in the bedroom, blue file."

He kissed her forehead before trudging off to retrieve it. Opening the drawer, he reached for the blue file but from the living room, he could hear the loud cheers of the L.A. fans. Wanting to just hurry up, he lost his train of thought and slipped his hand inside a red file. It appeared empty until he felt a folded stack of papers. Pulling them out, he took a glance and was surprised to see a few words in bold print that stood out. His name, Haley's name, the registrar's name and address from Tree Hill and the words annulment.

"What the fuck?" he murmured to himself, stunned as he collapsed on the bed and thumbed through the documents.

His eyes were not deceiving him. It was there written as plain as day. In his hands were annulment papers to end his marriage and pretend the union had never existed in the first place. On the last page was a line for two signatures, his and Haley's. He strained his blue eyes and it looked like there had been a pen point and perhaps the beginning of the letter H on her block, as is she had contemplated signing. Shaking his head, heart beating furiously, Nathan stormed back in the living room.

"Baby, you missed a heck of a shot. I'm not even into basketball all that much but Kobe just did the sweetest dunk. You…"

"Haley, what the hell is this?" he cut her off, angrily waving the papers in her face.

"What?"

"Don't play stupid."

It was her heart's turn to pound.

"That…that's not the bill."

"No shit."

"Where did you find that?"

"Are you kidding me? Does it even matter? The point is, you sure as hell didn't bother to show it to me! What the fuck, Haley?"

He was livid and rightfully so.

"I was going to tell you…"

"But you didn't!"

She sighed.

"No. No, I didn't."

"Look, I know things were rough and up in the air between us but you mean to tell me you actually went so far as to draw up papers? You seriously wanted to end it?"

"No. Of course not. I love you, Nathan. Yeah, we needed our time apart and although I missed you like crazy, in some ways the separation was a good thing. But I never wanted it to be permanent. You're my husband. I love you. I wasn't ready to just walk out on our marriage."

"But you thought about signing them, didn't you?"

She looked away.

"Nathan…"

"Answer me!"

"Yes", she whispered.

He was stunned.

"I can't believe this. I can't believe you. Haley, this is bullshit."

"Just listen to me."

"Listen to what? Listen to why you went to Tree Hill to try to annul our marriage?"

"I didn't go to Tree Hill and the only reason I even thought about signing is because that's what I thought you wanted."

"What? That's ridiculous! I never said that. Hales, what would make you think…"

"Your father", she replied softly.

Now Nathan was really confused.

"Dad? What the hell does he have to do with any of this?"

"After I left, I know he was really there for you."

"Yeah. So?"

"Well, he was really there for me, too. He was just looking out for us. He told me he talked to you and basically you wanted out."

"What? When? Hales, I never said that! I never felt that way. I don't know why he would tell you that."

"I guess he was just trying to help", she shrugged.

"Wait a minute, you talked to him and stuff when we were separated?"

"Well, yeah."

"He never told me."

"He probably didn't want to have to choose sides. Maybe he thought you would have been mad."

Nathan made a face.

"Whatever. Something's not right. For him to be talking to you after we get here…"

"Nathan, Dan and I talked when I was in New York."

Nathan's eyes nearly bulged from their sockets.

"What? "

"Yeah. When I couldn't reach your cell, I called the house a few times and we spoke."

"Haley!"

She could see his growing fury. Nervously playing with her hands, Haley took a deep breath.

"Nathan, I…I have a confession to make. I know you're already mad so maybe this is a bad time because I should have told you sooner but…"

"Whatever the hell it is, you better tell me now."

"Don't get mad because I'm sure he never told you, but I did take money from Dan to go to New York."

"What?"

"He offered and we talked and it seemed like a good idea at the time…"

"My dad knew you were in New York?"

"Yes."

"The whole time?"

"Yes."

"He gave you money?"

"Yes."

Nathan slammed his fist on the countertop so hard, a glass fell off and shattered onto the tile below.

"Haley!"

"Jesus, Nathan, calm down. You're scaring me again."

"That son of a bitch!"

"Don't blame Dan. He was just trying to help us. He thought he was doing a good thing. I didn't expect him to tell you about everything, especially the money. All he was supposed to do was give you the note and…"

"What note?"

"The note I left for you before I went to New York. The one where I explained that I needed to get away and I said where I was going and that I loved you and I didn't want you to worry and after some time apart, we could hopefully talk and work everything out."

"Haley, I never got your note."

"What? That's impossible. I gave it to your father. He promised. He even said he gave it to you and..."

Nathan shook his head. Unbelievable. Unfuckingbelievable! Now it was all starting to make perfect sense.

"Well, he never did. Let me guess, my dad was really nice and he suggested the whole getaway and he helped you with everything right?"

"Well, yeah, kind of…"

"And the same thing with the annulment?"

"Yes."

"That motherfucker. He's still the same old snake in the grass."

"Nathan…"

"Don't you see? It was planned all along. He was being nice for a reason. He had some shit up his sleeve the whole time. That's why he was so calm about us eloping. He had a master plan all along to break us up. That's why he wanted us to live with him…so he could keep an eye on stuff before making his move. And that's why he was so nice…so he would gain our trust. Hales, he did this, all of it. Think about the fight and his encouraging you leaving and the annulment? Hell, he probably set up that whole Fiona thing so I would cheat or at least you would think that."

Haley could barely breathe.

"You think? You really think Dan is capable of that?"

"Think? I know he is."

"But he was so sincere. He…"

"That's his game. That's how he works."

"Oh my God! I, I feel like a fool. I trusted him!"

Nathan sighed.

"So did I. I should have known better, Hales. You can't trust Dan Scott."

Tears welled in her eyes.

"This is all my fault, baby. I was so stupid, so naïve. I let him come between us. He almost ruined…"

She burst into tears and he held her.

"Almost but he didn't."

"I'm so sorry…"

"I'm sorry, too. Sorry this happened, sorry I didn't protect you."

"He's your father. How could he?"

"He's a bad man, Haley. And he'll never change, never."

"What are we gonna do?"

"It's over. I mean it this time. That guy doesn't know how to love. He just destroys and makes everyone miserable. So I'm gonna do what I should have done a long time ago."

"Nathan?"

"I'm done. That's it. I'm through. I'm cutting all ties. I don't have a father anymore. That bastard is dead to me", he said, his blood boiling. "I swear to you right now, Haley. My father will never hurt us again."


	176. Risky Business

"Miss Marsh, call on line 4."

Erica breezed back into her office adjacent to the mayor's after a busy morning of errand running and official business. She was always on the go, always on her feet, taking care of one task or another.

"Take a message, please", she instructed the secretary.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Has the mayor been in his office this morning?" Erica inquired, glancing over a sea of messages left on her desk from her earlier absence as she realized she had not seen Dan since he had left a half hearted kiss on her forehead and skipped breakfast.

"Not as of yet. He called an hour ago. He said he got held up in a meeting and would be in shortly."

Erica frowned. What meeting? There was nothing on his planner but with Dan Scott, no one really ever knew. And it wasn't like she could talk to him. As of late, the man had been impossible. Ever since seeing his son and daughter in law displaying their love for the whole world to see, it was like he had been on a one man war path.

"Wonderful", she muttered out loud.

"Miss Marsh, shall I try his cell again or would you like for me to page him?"

Erica sighed. It was probably of no use.

"No, thank you", she answered, venturing into his office and carefully closing the door behind her.

The spacious office was decorated with cherry wood and a comfortable, custom made chair fit for a king. The desk was neat as sports articles and family photos lined the walls and shelves. Dan was a neat freak and every item seemed to always be tucked away in its rightful place. Looking around there was only one thing that seemed to stick out. It was a file placed on top of the calendar. She didn't recognize it and unlike the others, it had no label. Staring at what seemed to be a simple folder, Erica let her curiosity get the better of her. She picked it up and began leafing through it. Inside there was a ledger that appeared to come from Dan's dealership. There were other figures as well printed on a Bill of Sale. Dan never got directly involved with the "little things" concerning his business. That's what the many trusted hired hands were for. Making a face, Erica struggled to figure out what it was doing at his office downtown. He also never mixed work and documents with his two important jobs. Just as she was getting into it, the door swung widely open without so much as a knock and Erica jumped and let out a little scream.

"Mrs. Scott! Mrs. Scott, I'm sorry but you can't go in there! Please. Mrs. Scott!"

Deb waltzed right past the frantic secretary.

"I can go anywhere I damn well please", Deb informed the startled woman.

Erica breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn't like she was exactly thrilled to receive an impromptu visit from her arch nemesis but anything was better than Dan catching her. It wasn't like she was exactly doing something wrong but needless to say he wouldn't be pleased if he had caught here rifling through his things, assistant or not.

"Oh it's you."

Deb folded her arms.

"Who the hell were you expecting? The Queen of England?"

Erica shot her a dirty look.

"Judging by the way you just waltzed in here uninvited, you must think you're the queen. May I help you with something?"

"You can't but that no good, low down, evil, sniveling, snide, smug, pathetic excuse of a human being almost ex husband of mine can. Where is he?"

"Mayor Scott is currently away from the office. If I can't help you with something perhaps you'd like to leave a message?"

"No messages! I'll wait."

Erica rolled her eyes.

"It might be a while…"

"I have all day, sweetheart", Deb laughed bitterly. "I'm not going anywhere. Hell, how can I? That bastard repossessed my car!"

"What?"

"The Mercedes. Dan had it towed away from the beach house this morning at the crack of dawn."

Erica did a not so good job of stifling her laughter.

"Are you sure it was him?"

"Positive and when I see the son of a bitch, I am going to kill him!"

"There's no need for a scene. I will call you a cab and then have the mayor call you to resolve your little issue."

"I don't think so! I'm not leaving here, not without the keys to my car and not without gauging out that sneaky, inconsiderate asshole's eyeballs . He wasn't at the dealership and I was told he'd be here later so I'll just wait."

"That's not a good idea", Erica warned though terse lips. "It might be a while and besides, Dan has an interview later and there might be reporters in the building."

"So?"

"So? So you need to leave."

"Why? There's no such thing as bad press, right?"

Erica's face turned bright red. Dammitt! Didn't that psychotic, silicone filled hag ever give up?

"What can I do to get you out of here as quietly as possible?"

Deb raised an eyebrow.

"I'll settle for my car. I can torture Dan later."

"Fine", Erica huffed, grabbing her briefcase and purse. "Dan isn't at the dealership right now but if you'll wait here quietly, I'll drive down there and see what I can do."

"No way. I'm coming."

"And just how do you propose to get there? It's not like you can follow me."

"Then I'll just have to ride with you."

Erica scoffed.

"I would rather be dragged naked over hot coals with ice picks digging into my wounded flesh."

Deb shook her head.

"It's no picnic for me either, Barbie but I want my damned car. Either you can help me or I can stay here and wait for Dan and his stupid little reporter friends…"

"Fine! Fine, fine. You can come with me on the one condition that you keep absolutely silent."

She cursed to herself as she placed the folder back where she found it. Her investigating would have to be postponed and she feared when she returned perhaps it would be too late. Gathering herself, she marched out to her car, Deb hot on her heels. The two women climbed inside and began the descent across town, Erica turning up the CD of classical music to ease the tension between them

"Beethoven", Deb smirked, shaking her head.

"You're talking", Erica pointed out.

"Tell me, what else does Dan pick out for you? Your clothes?"

"I happen to be a classical music fan, thank you very much. I appreciate the tone and texture and every note…"

"Please! Give it a rest, kid. Been there, done that and it has Dan and Royal Scott written all over it. I know the drill perfectly well. They're both so intimidating and manipulative but you're so blinded by power and what you perceive as love that you don't realize what's really going on until it's too late. Suddenly you find yourself changing your whole life, doing whatever to fit into their world."

"You're pathetic, you know that? You think you know me and you think you know our lives but you don't and you never will. You're just a jealous old winch."

"Jealous? Ha! Jealous of what?"

"Of the fact that Dan loves me more than he ever loved you. Jealous of the fact that we're happy together."

"Erica, you don't have my envy but you do have my pity. There's nothing I can say or do but you'll learn on your own soon enough. He's a bad man. A bad, uncaring, ruthless man and trust me honey, love is the last thing on his mind."

"You're wrong. Dan is wonderful. Loving and passionate and brilliant. He's the most amazing human being I ever met."

Deb stared absently out the window.

"I used to think that way", she whispered.

"Well, your loss is my gain."

"Gain? Misery and sadness and mistrust is what you call a gain?"

"Dan and I are very happy. And I trust him with all my heart."

Deb nodded.

"Is that why I caught you snooping around his desk?"

Erica's mouth fell open.

"I was not snooping! I…I…"

"What was it? The paper…"

"Official mayor stuff", Erica lied. "Politics. Obviously you wouldn't understand."

"He's a fraud, you know. Embezzling, money laundering, theft, you name it."

"That's not true."

"Oh it is."

Erica would not be convinced.

"If it were and you knew, then why didn't you use it as ammo against him? If you can prove these so called vicious accusations, and you hate Dan so much, why don't you take him down?"

"Because I can't", Dev answered truthfully. "You see, Erica, that's what sucks about dancing with the Devil. You can't win, you can just survive and I did that by getting out. If I get him the prison time he so rightfully deserves, he'd just find a way to take me down with him or worse."

"Worse?" Erica's eyes narrowed.

"He'd kill me", Deb answered matter of factly.

Erica swallowed hard.

"You're lying. You're just trying to come between us."

They pulled up at the dealership and Deb looked her pretty young rival right in the eye.

"One day you'll see. One day it will just all make sense and when it does, when it starts to, it's going to scare you and it's going to hurt. Mark my words."

Erica stepped out of the car and began walking towards the building.

"I'm going to get you a car, any car, because at this point, I just want you and your vicious lies and jealous heart as far away from me and from Dan as possible."

She turned on her heels and marched briskly with Deb trailing behind. She was so angry that she didn't even bother to look back. Instead she headed straight for Dan's office. Pulling the handle, she swore when it was locked as she fished on her ring for a spare key. Finding it and turning it into the lock, she turned on the lights and gasped. In front of her by the desk stood Fiona Shepherd and Dan.

"Erica!" he straightened his tie.

Fiona cleared her throat and smoothed her skirt.

"Erica", she nodded.

Erica stood stunned.

"What…what's going on here?"

"Hello, my dear."

"You weren't supposed to be here. I thought you were at a town meeting…"

"I am. I mean, I was. Things changed."

"I see", she shot them both death glares.

Dan just smirked.

"I was on my way back to my other office when I ran into Fiona. We were just going over some…numbers."

"In the dark?" Erica quietly demanded.

They were fully clothed but something wasn't quite right.

"Erica…"

"You get me the keys to my car right now or I'll…"

Deb stopped dead in her tracks. She looked at the smirks on Dan and Fiona's faces and the stunned, hurt expression on Erica's. Dan Scott caught in yet another fishy story and compromising position. What else was new?

"Well, well. Look what the cat dragged in. If isn't the president of the bitter and psychotic soon to be ex wives' club. How can I help you, Deb? A little sore about our visit from Mr. Repo Man this morning?"

"Dan!"

"No need to fret. Have a seat in the front. I'll have an associate assist you as soon as possible. With the proper paperwork and a credit check, we'll have you riding in no time. Why, that's the Dan Scott Motors way. You do have good credit, don't you?" he grinned.

"You son of a bitch!" Deb was ready to lunge at him.

"I guess I should be going", Fiona announced. "We'll discuss the audit later?"

Dan winked.

"It's a date."

Deb and Erica both looked sick as the sexy employee sauntered past them.

"Dan Scott, you're a pig", Deb scowled.

"Now, now. That isn't very nice."

"I hate you, you know that? Damn you and your games."

"My games? You started it so game on, bitch", he sneered, moving in closer.

"Give her the keys."

Both Dan and Deb turned around.

"Pardon me?" Dan frowned.

Erica repeated herself.

"You heard me. Give her the keys to her car."

"Erica…"

"If you don't then I will. Now! I mean it, Dan!"

He huffed but picked up the phone and instructed a worker to bring the car around front.

"Happy now?" he barked at his ex.

She shook her head and for a minute actually felt sorry for Erica Marsh.

"Everyday I'm not with you", she answered truthfully before walking out.

Dan smirked as he watched her go before walking over to Erica and putting his arms around her.

"That's what happens when the Zoloft prescription runs out", he joked.

"Dan…" she inched away.

"What's the matter, my love? I haven't see that beautiful, smiling face all day. Come. I've missed you."

"Yeah? It sure looked like it", she pouted.

"That? Fiona is a colleague. That was business."

"Well, business around here sure seems shady, Dan", Erica mumbled, referring to the mystery ledger and what she had seen with her very own eyes.

"Nonsense. You're overreacting. Why don't you join me for a nice lunch at the Club?"

Normally that sexy smile was all it took to reel her back in. But for the first time, she could see past a handsome face. She saw Deb and Fiona, Nathan and Haley, Lucas and Karen, Keith, the ledger…

"I have work to do."

"Ah, one of the many perks of dating your boss", he smiled. "I hereby give you the rest of the afternoon off. We'll spend it playing golf."

"That sounds lovely but I have several important meeting that can't be rescheduled", she lied.

Dan shrugged.

"Very well, my busy little office bee. Always on top of things. Everything would just fall apart without you."

"I'm sure", Erica rolled her eyes.

"I'll see you at home for dinner?"

He didn't wait for a response as he kissed her. Erica nodded and faked a smile. An appetite was the last thing she had. It was as if someone had taken the rose colored glasses off her face and she could see clearly for the first time. She tried to get a hold of herself but she couldn't shake that one nagging feeling. Deb was right. It was all starting to make sense. It was scary…and it hurt.


	177. Smells Like Team Spirit

The entire room smelled like sweat as the testosterone filled young men ran up and down the court over and over, giving it their all on every pass and layup. Yes, it was a typical afternoon at the gym where the Demon Deacons held their practices. For almost two hours they had been at it without the presence of a coach. Instead everything had been set up by their captain Nathan Scott. Out of breath but more than satisfied with the effort being put forth by his guys, he used the end of his shirt to wipe his brow before blowing the whistle and signaling for a break.

"Good work guys. Take 15."

The team dispersed onto the sidelines, wiping their faces with towels, laughing and chatting as they greedily suckled on their Gatorade dispensers.

"It's about time, Dog", Skills shook his head. "I was dying out there. You got me sweating like a slave. I was looking for Harriet Tubman's underground railroad. I need some H2O…bad."

Nathan grinned at his friend and squirted him with liquid from his own bottle.

"Where are your balls, man? You're such a freaking baby. _'I need some H2O'_…wah!" he laughed. "Water is for the weak!"

Skills just laughed it off and squirted back as Fergie joined them.

"Leave him alone, Nate. Skills is just trying to hydrate and rejuvenate that baby fresh skin. You know how he does it. He's just trying to be all pretty for his girl."

"You got jokes? At least I got a girl, Ferg", Skills playfully reminded him.

"No, Dog, you got a ball and chain and Nate, Haley is cool and all, but face it, my brother…you have a wifey. That might be all fine and good sometime but personally, I like my freedom. Playing the field is where it's at."

"I agree", Tim joined them. "I'm White Chocolate and Fergie is Sexual Chocolate. We're like a super fine Oreo. There is more than enough of us to go around."

With that, he patted his teammate on the behind. The others laughed as Fergie frowned and pushed him away.

"Number one, don't ever call me Sexual Chocolate. Number two, don't ever call yourself White Chocolate. And number three, don't you ever and I mean, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, touch me on the ass again."

Nathan just shook his head and chuckled at the playful banter and play fighting going on around him. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed his older brother on the bleachers breathing heavily, hunched over.

"Luke, you alright, dude?" he asked, walking over to check.

Lucas closed his eyes.

"I'm cool."

"You sure? You look like I need to start CPR or something", Nathan half joked.

Lucas stood to his feet and rejoined the others.

"I'm fine", he said again.

Tim put his arm around him.

"Ferg is trippin' and so are Skills and Nate. Tell them, Luke. Being Single Deluxe is where it's at, baby."

Lucas made a face and pushed Tim away.

"Dude, you smell."

Tim looked hurt and sniffed his own armpits before grinning and nodding, rebounding in less than five seconds as only Tim "Dim" Smith could.

"Tim, I think you're cool", Jake laughed, trying to make his teammate feel better. "White Chocolate is definitely where it's at, man. Right, Luke?"

Lucas looked over at the man to his left who was his housemate, teammate and supposedly one of his friends. They had always gotten along but on Lucas' part there had been sudden underlying tension as of late.

"Yeah", he nodded simply and shortly.

"Jagielski, you've got a nerve", Fergie added.

"What?"

"The way you been creeping? Shit. Who are you fooling? Some chick somewhere has your skinny ass whipped."

Jake smiled and shrugged it off.

"I wouldn't say that. And who are you calling skinny?"

"Ferg has a point, Dog", Skills nodded. "I ain't one to gossip so you ain't heard it from me, but a little birdie told me you came home at three in the morning last night for the fourth time this week."

"You my mother now, man? You checking up on me? Or are you just jealous?"

"Jealous?"

"Yeah", Nathan laughed. "Fergie wants you for himself."

"Shut up, Nate", Fergie teased.

"Actually, I'm kind of jealous", Tim raised his hand slowly.

All eyes turned to their dim witted "brother".

"Shut up, Tim", they all said in union.

It was a rather familiar phrase and the one they seemed to most often say at once.

"Jake, you can tell us the truth", Junk dug.

"Yeah, Dog", Skills added. "You can't keep secrets."

"Who is she?" Nathan prodded.

Jake shrugged and played coy.

"I don't kiss and tell. What can I say? I'm a gentleman. We're a dying breed."

"You're a pussy is what you are", Nathan flicked him with a towel.

"No, he's getting mad pussy and he's holding out trying to keep it on the low", Fergie continued. "Come on, J. Don't hold out on us. Give up the 411. What? Is she ugly? Fat? Missing some teeth?"

"Get your immature minds out of the gutter", he looked at his watch. "I'm not saying a word and besides, it's time to get back to practice, right Captain?"

At that point Nathan was far more interested in hearing the latest relationship gossip but instead he took a deep breath and blew his whistle, signaling for the guys to get back to work. They split up in teams as Junk inbounded and Jake had the ball.

"All I'm gonna say is you're a Demon Deacon, baby", Skills reminded Jake. "You better represent. Beat it up. Show her what you're working with, some of that team spirit."

Jake rolled his eyes and finally decided to play along with their juvenile little game. He gave his crotch a tug.

"Trust me, the ladies know what I'm working with and I haven't had any complaints yet."

That was all it took. Lucas' blood was boiling and his heart pounded even heavier. His job was to guard Jake but he took it one step further. He stepped up and gave him an elbow to the chest, a blatant flagrant foul.

"Luke, what the hell?" Nathan asked.

Jake shook it off.

"What's your deal? Everything okay?"

"Just shut up and play ball", Lucas grumbled.

He went to guard again, brushing his body roughly against Jake's.

"Dude", Jake shook his head as Nathan blew the whistle. "What the hell is your problem?"

"Shut up and ball, Jagielski."

"No. Not until you…"

"Fine! You want to know what my problem is? You're my problem, bitch."

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks.

"Look, man, whatever it is, I didn't do it. I haven't done anything to you."

He extended his hand but Lucas smacked it away.

"Shut up…bitch."

He was all in Jake's face as Jake chuckled, backed up and tried to diffuse the escalating situation.

"Look, Luke, I don't know what's eating you but whatever it is, it's not my fault. You're taking it out on the wrong person. You want to settle this like men? Fine, but you've got about two seconds to back up out of my face. And by the way? I'm not your bitch."

Lucas, seething with jealousy, imagining him doing God knows what with Peyton all night long for four nights, then having the nerve to brag about it at practice, infuriated him. He looked his foe up and down before hawking up and letting a wad of spit land against Jake's face. That was all it took. Within seconds, fists were flying and the two were entangled, beating the hell out of each other on the gymnasium floor. A few minutes and a whole team later, the angry brawlers were finally separated.

"Luke, are you fucking crazy?" Nathan grabbed him.

"Get the hell off of me, man!" Lucas jerked away.

"What is with your ass?" Jake demanded, still pissed off as several guys held him back. "We're supposed to be tight, man. You just spit in my fucking face! What kind of disrespect is that?"

"Shut up, Jake! You spit in my face a long time ago! Or should I say stabbed me in the back."

"What?"

"I hope you're enjoying my sloppy seconds!"

"What?"

"You know what. At least you knew last night and then three nights before that. That's wrong, man. Peyton and I might not be together but that gives you no right to go after her like that. Now what kind of disrespect is that?"

"Peyton? Dude, what are you talking about?"

"I know you're fucking her!"

"What?"

"You just bragged about it and rubbed it in my face in front of everyone. I should have beat your ass a long time ago."

"Dude, you're fucking crazy. In fact, that's the only thing saving your ass right now is because you are so pathetic. I don't owe you an explanation and it's none of your business but I'm not sleeping with Peyton. We're friends. We hang out. Yeah, we care about each other but it's not what you think."

"But you just said…"

"I was screwing around with the guys. The last four nights I was at another dorm working on a project with one of my classmates."

It was so quiet one could hear a pin drop.

"Damn!" Tim laughed. "Bet you feel stupid now, Luke."

"Shut up, Dim!" Nathan barked.

Lucas was still angry but slightly confused. He knew he had jumped the gun and let his emotions and jealousy get the best of him. And he had done something awful, something disrespectful that could not be taken back.

"Why should I believe you?" he whispered.

Jake just shook his head.

"You don't have to believe me and I could care less if you don't."

"Jake…"

"Peyton is a great girl and she's very special to me. What does or doesn't happen between us is none of your damned business. I don't know everything that went down between you two and I don't care to but after today, who could blame Peyton for not wanting to be with you?"

Lucas hung his head.

"Jake…"

He reached out but Jake was already gone.

"Stay away from me, man."

There was dead, confused silence.

"Okay", Nathan blew the whistle trying to gain control again. "Everybody do some sprints or something. Come on."

They reluctantly trekked to the other side of the gym as Nathan walked over to his brother.

"Nate…"

"Man, what the hell was all that about? Jake and Peyton? What's going on?"

"You tell me", Lucas shook his head.

"Dude…"

"Look, I don't want to talk about it."

"But…"

"I said I don't want to talk about it", Lucas raised his voice a little louder as he began to walk away. "I'm out."

"Where are you gonna go?"

Lucas looked around before closing his eyes, memories of moments earlier already clouding his being with regret.

"I don't know", he said softly, shaking his head. "Anywhere but here."


	178. Karma's Unsuccessful Quest

Dan Scott stood smirking in front of the full length mirror. On his way to another good ol' boy hobnobbing session with his father and the rest of the town's so called elite at the country club, he had decided to take a detour and head home to freshen up before the dinner. He was in a good mood and life was grand. He was rich and powerful and handsome. Nothing felt greater than being able to control everything around him. Just that fact alone was always enough to keep a satisfied smirk on the face of the entrepreneuring mayor. Straightening the expensive silk tie that cost more than some men's entire suit, Dan turned to leave the bedroom but was started to see his assistant girlfriend waiting quietly in the wings.

"Erica, my dear", he finally smiled. "Sneaking up on me, eh?"

He leaned in to give her a hug and kiss on the cheek but she recoiled at his touch and pushed him away.

"Please, Dan."

"We're still sulking, I see? Very well, my dear. Have it your way. I'm off to the Club. I hope you'll be in a better mood when I return."

She looked right at him.

"Dan, we need to talk."

"There will be plenty of time for that later. I can't be late."

"You can and you will."

Her tone and expression were anything but joking. She had surprised him for the second time that evening but he decided to humor her.

"Feeling a little feisty today, are we, darling? Go ahead. I'll take the bait. I assume this little conversation you're so hell bent on having will perhaps explain why you have had an attitude for most of the week."

"You lied to me", she stated simply.

"Oh?" he raised an eyebrow. "What about, may I ask?"

Erica laughed in spite of the situation.

"Everything. Everything, Dan. My God, from the moment I met you, from the moment we began working together, from the moment we became a couple."

He rolled his eyes. He had people to see, things to do. Why did the women always in his life always insist upon being so damned dramatic?

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Erica", he sighed.

"I trusted you", she said softly. "I trusted you and I looked up to you and I believed in you. When everybody and I do mean everybody tried to tell me what a manipulative, conniving son of a bitch you really are, not only did I not listen, I even defended you."

"This ought to be good", he folded his arms, chuckling. "Tell me, what did I do this time? What did Dan the monster supposedly lie about?"

"Where do I start? Deb was right…"

"Deb? Please. Don't tell me you've started keeping company with the town's sluttiest pill popping Ivana Trump wannabe. The woman is an idiot."

"Is she? Because she had your sorry ass pegged from the get go. She seems pretty damned smart to me."

"Erica…"

"You're sleeping with that Fiona woman, aren't you?"

"Now, now. Is this what all that is about? Jealous, are we? My God, Erica, your temper tantrums are becoming rather unbearable. What will it take to reassure you? A vacation abroad? A new car? A new wardrobe? What?"

She shook her head.

"Damn you and your stupid gifts and your filthy lies. How dare you?"

"Dear…"

"No", she pushed him away. "Don't call me dear. And don't come near me. You know, you have some nerve trying to buy me. Well, I have news for you Mayor Scott…I'm no longer for sale."

"What on earth has gotten into you?"

"You're having an affair with Fiona Shepherd, who by the way, is just a cover up to hide all your shady business deals."

"Shady business deals?"

"You heard me."

"Erica, that's enough…"

"No, it's not enough. I'm not done. Obviously you don't care about me or the truth for that matter. You only care about yourself. That leads me to wonder what else you've lied about since we've been together. Probably everything. Probably Nathan and Haley, too."

"Excuse me?"

"You set them up, didn't you? It was you all along. You pretended to help them when all you really wanted was to tear them apart."

Dan shrugged nonchalantly.

"Nathan is my son. I was trying to do what's best for him."

"Haley is best for him."

"Only in fairytales, sweetheart", Dan smirked. "Only in fairytales."

"You disgust me."

"Listen, I have enjoyed this drama induced performance of yours but I have a prior engagement. When I return, I want quiet and peace. I don't want to hear anymore of your unfounded nonsense."

Erica slapped him in the mid section with what appeared to be a folder. He stared at it questioningly.

"Open it and see. I'm sure you'll find the contents rather familiar, Mr. Mayor."

He carefully did as he was told. To his shock, he found himself staring at several business ledgers from his dealership. Familiar they were, but how did Erica know about them? And how did she get her hands on them?

"How did you get these?"

"Does it matter?"

"Damn right it matters."

"It's over, Dan. This time you've gone too far. It's time someone took you down, stopped you from hurting everyone else. Maybe the rest of the world is too afraid of your wrath but not me. I don't care. Look what you've done to your family and to me and my God, even your own children. What about Lucas? You don't even care about him."

"That is none of your business."

"That's where you're wrong. It's time it was everyone's business."

She turned to walk away but he could not let her.

"Just the where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Following suit with everyone else. Far away from you!"

"Erica!"

"Deb wised up and got the hell out of dodge. Hell, your own mother can't even stand you. The only one who puts up with you is Royal because unfortunately the apple didn't fall too far from the tree! Well, I'm with the unsilent majority, Dan."

"You're a fool."

"No, you're the fool. Or I guess maybe I was. I was blinded by love, so blinded that I couldn't see you for the monster you really are. Well, the rose colored glasses are off and I'm joining the long list of people you have stepped all over just to get what you want, including your own sons."

Dan laughed haughtily.

"What are you talking about? My boys love me."

"Do they? Are you sure about that? Lucas just feels sorry for you. He's only around because there is something good inside of him that forces him to and trust me, you had absolutely nothing to do with that!"

"Foolish woman", he chuckled, an evil gleam in his eye.

"And Nathan and Haley?"

Dan cockily stepped a little closer.

"What about Nathan and Haley? Why, we're practically like this", he put two fingers close together for emphasis.

"So you can try to ruin their marriage again?"

"I'm not used to failure but if one does not succeed, is the motto not to try, try again? Erica, it's the American way."

It was her turn to smirk.

"You think you're so smart. You're not. They hate you. Nathan and Haley are on to you."

Dan's smile quickly faded as his heart began to pound a little faster.

"Did you…"

"I didn't have to. Think about it, Dan. You won't be winning any Father of the Year awards anytime soon. When is the last time one of your kids picked up the phone to call you or visit you? Hell, when is the last time Nathan and Haley returned one of your calls."

"You don't know what you're talking about", he sneered in a low voice.

"I know you've been trying to contact them ever since the game. What's wrong, Dan? You and Haley were so close. You and Nathan were getting closer. What happened all of a sudden? I'll tell you what happened, it's called karma and it finally caught up with your ass."

"Shut up. Just shut up…"

"How long did you think it would take? True love won out and they're back together now. How long did you think it would take for them to start talking and figure out exactly what it is you did."

She turned her back to leave.

"You come back here!" he commanded. "You're nothing but a stupid woman! What do you know? Dammitt, I'm Dan Scott! Don't you ever talk down to me!"

Infuriated, he reached for her arm.

"Let go of me!"

"Erica!"

"Stop it, Dan! You're hurting me!"

He roughly pushed her against the wall.

"You listen to me and you listen good. How dare you threaten me? You think you're so smart…all of you good for nothing women. You, my mother, Deb, Haley…I don't know what the hell you're trying to prove but you're treading heavily on dangerous waters, young lady. You're a small fish swimming in a big pond and you're going to end up hurting yourself. Whatever you're thinking of doing, I highly advise you to reconsider the situation."

A single tear slid down her face as his hand had bunched tightly around her young neck.

"Dan", she whimpered fearfully.

He placed a brief kiss of her lips.

"Shhh. Now, now. Normally I don't take too kindly to threats but in your case, I am willing to make an exception. You have a second chance, my dear. Now, I want you to march your little ass right down those steps and start a fire in the fireplace. And I want you to get rid of this and any other documents you may be harboring. And afterwards, I want you to have a glass of wine or since you're suddenly such a huge fan of Deb's, follow in her footsteps and pop a pill. I don't care. Do whatever it is you have to do and calm down so you can think about your actions and utilize the time to correct them after you have weighed in the consequences, of course. And if you have said anything to Lucas or Nathan or Haley, you will retract all statements and figure out a way to fix this mess. If you haven't said anything, you will figure out a way to help me get back in their good graces once again."

"Dan", she turned away, more tears spilling.

"Wipe those beautiful eyes. There's no time for pouting. Now I am off to my gathering at the country club. I shall return in a few hours. When I get back, I expect you relaxed and comfortable in our bed wearing that new blue negligee I bought for you and I expect you in a better mood."

She said nothing but cringed with fear and disgust as he pecked her lips before leaving. Moments before she had confronted him with all the courage and poise in the world but he had intimidated her, his eyes growing dark with what she could only describe as pure evil. They had threatened each other and it was a matter of who would make good first. Before that night, Erica had been in love and was sure what he was capable of. But she, like all the others before her, had found out the sky was the limit with Dan Scott. She knew it and he knew she knew it as well. His secrets would continue to remain safe. It had been a close, uncomfortable call but the smirk on his handsome face said it all. Once again, Dan Scott had won.


	179. Fate Take The Wheel

Peyton smiled as the tunes of Fall Out Boy played in her MP3. She had always been a huge fan of the band but even more so after the dream come true of hanging out with them in New York, courtesy of Chris Keller. It was a good day, though. The sun was shining and she'd had a good night's sleep and even a productive morning of classes. She was looking forward to a light snack and relaxing underneath the looming but beautiful oak tree near the Student Union where she could work on a new sketch uninterrupted with the afternoon breeze blowing through her blonde locks.

Walking to her favorite spot, she noticed a few familiar faces. She smiled as she caught a glimpse of Nathan Scott. She was pretty sure it was Nathan, not that she got a good look. He was jogging briskly, running actually, leading the pack of basketball playing Demon Deacons. It was time for their usual practice and it was evident the boys had taken the physical training out of the gymnasium to take advantage of the favorable weather.

Craning her neck and squinting her eyes away from the bright sunshine, she smiled when she recognized yet another person. She hadn't seen him in days and it felt a lot longer. Although the two were just friends and it was a new friendship, Peyton enjoyed their time together. He was funny and sweet and she liked how his mere presence always seemed to put her at ease. Quickening her own pace, she caught up with him.

"Jake!" she called out. "Hey, Jake!"

For a split second he seemed to ignore her before finally slowing down.

"Hey, Peyton", he said, out of breath, not even bothering to look up.

She smiled.

"What's up, Jageilski?" she joked, punching at his arm. "Man, I haven't seen you in around in a while. Where have you been hiding?"

He shrugged, still facing away.

"Around. I've been busy."

"I know. Me too. But I heard you guys kicked ass your last road game. Congratulations. Sorry I missed it on TV but homework is kind of kicking my ass."

"Yeah…"

He seemed aloof and distant. And why couldn't he look at her?

"Jake…"

"Peyton, I don't mean to be rude but I have to go…"

"Okay", she said, trying her best to disguise her disappointment. "But are you sure you're alright? I mean…"

She stopped in mid sentence when his gaze finally met hers.

"Peyton…"

Her smile turned to a frown. His face...

"What happened to you? Jake…"

It looked like a faint bruise, the ugly blush and purple shadings just beginning to fade as it healed.

"I kind of got in a fight", he sighed.

Peyton chuckled in spite of herself.

"You? A fight?"

Jake made a face.

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"Actually, yes. I mean, you're like the coolest, most chilled, laid back guy I know. You're actually a bit of a peacemaker. I just can't imagine you in a fight with anyone. What happened?"

"It was bullshit. I don't want to talk about it."

"But you're okay, right?"

"I'm fine."

They stood silent for a while before another teasing grin crept to her lips.

"You did win, didn't you?"

"Pey…"

"Oh come on. You can totally tell me. And even if you got your ass kicked, I promise I won't laugh."

She was impossible. Instantly he felt better. He couldn't suppress his own urge to smile and before he knew it, he was cheesing all over himself.

"I held my own", he shrugged.

"Good for you. Anybody I know?"

He bit his lip. Now came the hard part. He was avoiding her only because he dreaded telling her about the ridiculously awful confrontation between he and Lucas at practice days before.

"Actually…yeah."

"Are you for real?"

Jake looked around.

"You got a minute?"

Her smile faded altogether as his tone turned the mood serious again.

"Sure. Um, what's up?"

"There's something I have to tell you."

"Okay…"

"I, I got in a fight with Lucas."

Peyton narrowed her eyebrows.

"Lucas? Why? Did practice get overheated or something?"

"Yeah but not for what you might think. The fight…well, it was kind of about you."

Her eyes widened.

"Me?"

"Yeah."

"Jake…dude…"

"He got in my face in front of everyone."

"I don't understand. Why would he do something like that?"

"I don't know but he accused me of sleeping with you."

"What?"

"Then he spit on me."

"What? Are you serious? Lucas did what? He, he spit on you? What the hell? Oh my God! When? Why, why didn't you tell me, Jake?"

He shrugged.

"I didn't want to start anything else or make it a bigger deal than what it already was. And I didn't want to drag you in the middle of whatever the hell is supposedly going on. And I especially didn't want to feel like a punk crying to you about a stupid fight and that's exactly what I feel like now."

"Okay, give me a minute here. I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that there was even a fight but obviously you were just defending yourself. I mean, why would Luke do something like this? I don't get it."

"I don't either but he was pretty pissed."

"Why? Wait a minute. You know what?I don't care. Pissed off or not, that gives him no right to do what he did. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine", Jake assured her.

She was still in a state of disbelief.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I already told you…"

"I just can't believe it…"

"Neither can I but it's over with now, right?"

Peyton shook her head.

"It's not fair, Jake."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not okay. It's anything but okay. God, I feel like this is all my fault. I mean, there is so much drama and history with Lucas and me and it'll probably always be there but I hate that you got dragged in the middle of it all."

"Not to defend him but maybe the guy really loves you."

Peyton rolled her eyes.

"Yeah? He sure has a hell of a way of showing it. I'm sorry, Jake."

He touched her arm.

"It's cool. It's not your fault."

"I feel like it is. I'm sorry you got caught up in all this. And I'm sorry about your face", she gently touched his face. "Does it hurt?"

"Nah. Looks worse than it feels. Don't worry about it. I guess it's just a petty price to pay being the friend of Peyton Sawyer."

She gave him a hurt look but it softened when she found out he was just joking around.

"That's not funny, Jake."

"Yeah, it is", he grinned.

She smiled.

"Okay…maybe a little but seriously. What about the team? I don't want to come between teammates and friends and…"

"The team is the team. Our goal is to win one game at a time and make it to the championships. On the court is on the court. We have a job to do out there and we all know it but friendships are something else. I considered Luke a friend, I really did but for now, I think it's just best that I chill, remove myself from the situation and take a step back. Luke isn't a bad guy. He kind of lost his head there for a second and I can even understand that but until he gets his head right, that dude is no friend of mine."

"I can understand that but I'm going to talk to him. Actually, I'm gonna kill him. Trust me, it won't happen again…"

"Don't. Peyton, it's okay. Just let it fly."

"But…"

"It's alright. Let it go", Jake whispered again.

Peyton hung her head in defeat.

"What about us?"

"What about us?"

She shrugged.

"I like hanging out with you. You're my friend. Does this change things?"

"You mean, will a jealous swing keep me from wanting to hang out with you?"

"Well…yeah."

Jake smiled.

"Hell no. You're a cool chick, Peyton Sawyer. It'll take a lot more than that to end this friendship."

She closed her eyes with relief.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me."

"I'm just sorry, Jake."

He winked at her.

"Sorry for what?"

Peyton nodded, knowing it was time for him to return to his workout.

"Call me later?"

"Count on it", he said, waving as he turned to run off.

She was left alone to contemplate and process everything she had just heard. No matter how many times it ran through her brain, it still failed to make much sense of any kind. Not in the mood for drawing anymore, she turned on her heels to leave and found herself directly in the path of Lucas Scott. Neither veered off the path as they finally met, facing and just inches apart.

"Hey", he said sheepishly.

"Lucas…"

"I fucked up."

She looked away.

"Yeah. Yeah, you really did. How could you?"

He had no answer. Only the undying, unconditional love that burned for her could justify his hasty actions. But he couldn't tell her that. How could he? She had made it more than perfectly clear on several occassions that it was over. He had come to accept it but getting over the relationship didn't make it that much easier An inferno of jealousy burned inside him and the thought of someone else taking his spot in her bed and in her heart could not be extinguished so quickly.

"I don't know."

"It's over", she said softly. "Don't you see? For this, this is exactly the reason why. It's no good, Luke. It never was. We can't keep doing this to each other…hurting each other, driving each other crazy. It just doesn't work. How are we supposed to be friends if you're gonna act like this?"

"We can't be, Pey. I told you. I can't just be your friend. If you can't be more, then I accept that but you have to accept where I'm coming from, too. As far as Jake…I messed up. I screwed up a friendship and the vibe the team had going. I guess I'll have to learn to deal with that, too."

With that, he turned to jog off. Peyton lingered behind, hands in her pocket. Each good bye became a little more finalized than the one before it and eventually she knew one would become permanent. Still, even in her anger, even in her urge to tear his head off, she felt the need to somehow explain.

"Too much happened", she called out after him. "Why don't you see that? Why can't you get it? You just keep making this harder. It has nothing to do with Jake or anyone else. It's about you and me. It's too late for us, Lucas. We could never just be there for each other."

How could she say that? He had always been there for her. And taking care of her was more than enough for him. And she'd never find anyone else to love her more than him or take care of her more than him. Not Jake or anyone. They had been through too much but it had bonded them forever. He knew it and she knew it and all he could do was keep running. Running away from her, from his feelings, from his pain, from the truth, from the team, from reality. It didn't matter how he felt or even how she felt. Fate seemed to have a plan all of its own.


	180. The End Of The Road

Haley made herself nice and comfortable on the soft carpet of the living room floor as she placed two medium sized baskets in front of her and began the dreaded weekly chore of sorting out laundry.

"Need some help, babe?" Nathan asked as he peered over from the couch.

Most young women would complain that their husbands did nothing to help out around the house but on the contrary, Nathan had grown quite helpful…in fact, sometimes, he was a little too helpful. She didn't mind when it was peeling potatoes for dinner or drying the dishes while she washed but she couldn't help but remember the last time her husband had aided on laundry day. Haley had had a headache and during her nap, he had taken it upon himself to finish washing the clothes. It was a sweet gesture but the end did little to justify the means as they ended up with a bunch of newly tinted pink socks. How could she get mad as his handsome face crinkled with confusion. How was he supposed to know to separate whites and coloreds?

"Um, I've got it, honey", she tried to control her giggles. "It's your day off. Enjoy it. Relax. Watch the game or something. I'll be done in a jiff."

He shrugged and turned his attention back to his X Box.

"You're never gonna trust me around the washing machine again, huh?" he asked, smirking after a few minutes.

She shook her head with a smile.

"Stick to the stuff you're good at, baby. Taking out the trash, drying the dishes, vacuuming…you're an awesome vacuumer and your butt looks so cute when you do it in your basketball shorts."

"Yeah, yeah. But how many husbands beg to do laundry? Hales, when am I gonna get my laundry privileges back?"

"Uh, let me think about that…never, maybe?"

"Whatever. How was I supposed to know one pair of red panties could do so much damage?"

She stuck her tongue out and threw a bra at him slingshot style, laughing as he ducked. The phone rang and she scooted closer to the table to check the Caller ID. The playfulness quickly faded.

"Nathan, it's your dad…again", she sighed heavily.

He placed the controller down.

"Good."

"Good?" Haley questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Good. Answer it."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"What are you gonna say?"

He shrugged.

"We want him out of our lives for good, right? Well, it's time I told him that. Hand me the phone."

Haley bit her lip and mumbled a small prayer before picking up.

"Hello?"

"Haley? So wonderful to hear your voice. How is my favorite daughter in law?"

She rolled her eyes and cringed. How could he be so damned fake?

"I'm your only daughter in law, Dan."

"And lucky for me. It's been so long since I've heard your voice. How are you?"

"Fine", she answered uncomfortably.

"I left several messages but I assume you have been busy. I remember the college days. Life can get hectic and I'm sure you and Nathan have been busy rekindling the old flame, eh?"

"Dan…"

"Speaking of, is my son around?"

Nathan nodded in the background.

"Um, hold on, let me put the phone on speaker", she said as she pushed the button.

"Well, well. Nathan, did you forget you had a father? I feel like I haven't heard from you in ages."

"Dad, cut the small talk, okay?"

"You sound agitated. Is this a bad time?"

"Actually, it is. Hales and I are busy. What do you want?"

"To talk. I called to see how you two lovebirds were doing and…"

"No, you didn't. Stop it, man. Just stop it. Dad, you're pathetic."

"Son…"

"It's over, Dad. I know what you did. Haley knows what you did and so does Luke."

"Pardon me?"

"Don't try to play dumb. We may as well put everything on the table."

"I don't understand…"

"You know, when Mom wigged out about me getting married, I got really pissed at her. I thought she was the one being unreasonable. It kind of hurt my feelings that she didn't understand how much Haley and I loved each other. All I wanted was her support."

"You know how your mother can be."

"But at least she was honest about it. At least her feelings were genuine."

"Nathan…"

"How much do you hate Haley, Dad? How much do you hate me?"

Dan chuckled uneasily.

"I have no idea what you're babbling on and on about."

"You were the main one against us all along but you hid it. You acted like it was cool, like you cared, like you were happy for us and I was the dumb ass to fall for it."

"Son, I…"

"Just save it. Having us move in with you, paying for the reception…the whole time you were just pretending. You were keeping us close to you so you could work your plan to mess everything up."

"Look, I don't know where you're getting your information from but…"

"I know you, man. Damn, I've known you all my life. I should know better. I know what you're capable of. I grew up watching you shit all over people just to get what you want. It didn't matter who got hurt. It didn't matter if it was your so called friends or your stupid business partners or Uncle Keith or Mom or Karen or Lucas. I guess I was stupid to think I was safe. I mean, what made me so different. But I guess I wasn't safe after all. Nobody is safe when you're around because you don't give a flying fuck about anyone else's feelings but your own."

"Nathan, hear me out…"

"No. It's my turn. You hear me out. You tricked everybody. You lied to me and you lied to Hales and you tried to play us both. You set shit up and I know you were behind that whole Fiona crap. That's why you gave me the job at the dealership."

"I did that so we could be closer."

"Bullshit. You did it so you could control me and ruin my marriage."

"Nathan…"

"Dad, how could you do something like that? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You're my son."

"And you're my father. What about that? You're supposed to love me and protect me and help me."

"You ungrateful little maggot. What the hell do you think I've been doing for the last 20 years?"

Nathan laughed bitterly.

"Loving and protecting and helping yourself."

"You're everything you are because of me."

"You're wrong, Dad. I used to be everything because of you. That mixed up, angry kid from last year who was an arrogant asshole who stepped all over people…yeah, you're damned right that was your doing. But the guy I am today, the team player, the guy trying to be responsible and do good in school and life in general, well that's all me, man. And the person I have become, the good guy, the one who can admit his mistakes and work on them, the one that can think about someone besides himself, well I owe that all to my wife."

"Oh, son, grow a pair", Dan, becoming insistently aggravated on the other end of the line, rolled his eyes.

"I'm man enough to say that proudly and that makes me more man than you'll ever be. I love my wife. Haley saved my life and she is my life. I'll never be ashamed of that. I won't take it for granted or jeopardize it and nothing will ever come before it. What we have is real, the only true thing in my life. And you can't destroy that, Dad. Not this. Not this time. I won't let you. You tried to break Haley and me up. You wanted another woman to seduce me. Then you brainwashed my wife and talked her into going to New York and then sat there and looked in my face every night while I cried to you yet you never breathed a word that you knew where she was and that she was safe, much less that you had basically sent her there."

Dan sighed.

"Fine. What do you want from me? I won't lie to you, Nathan, you or Haley. You're right. I did what I did but not for the reasons you may think."

"You think we give a shit about your sick reasons?"

"If you'd let me explain…"

"No. I don't want to hear it. I've been hearing your crap for 20 years and I'm sick of it. I've always been sick of it but now I'm finally smart enough and strong enough to do something about it. You've made me miserable my whole life. You know that? Yeah, a part of me loved you in my own way and I respected you and feared you but most of the time I hated you. It's true, Dad. All those times you rode me in sports, you thought you were motivating me, all you were doing was destroying my love for the game and for you. All those times you put me down, I wanted to kill you. I used to be in my room or in the backyard and I'd hear your car pull up and I'd want to throw up."

"Is that so? Well, you big baby, it seems all that motivation and riding you to get off your sorry ass and be the best at something paid off. Your future is set and you have the Old Man to thank for it. I don't remember anything about your regurgitating but believe me, thanks to dear old Dad, you and Haley will be regurgitating all the way to the bank."

"It's not all about money and power and control and the NBA, Dad. It's more to life than that."

"Like?"

"Like love. And happiness. Peace of mind…"

"You silly boy. Stop that nonsense before I vomit."

"Figures, man. You wouldn't know anything about that. You don't know how to love or be happy and you never will. That's on you, Dad. That's your choice. But I'm out of it. I'm not gonna give you the chance to hurt me or anyone I love anymore. I'm cutting you off, man. And before I do, I just want to say thank you."

"For?"

"For opening up my eyes with this final trick. It sucked and you suck, but in a way I'm glad you did it. In the end, it only made Hales and me stronger together and now we see what a evil bastard you are and you're never gonna change. It's really sad but it's not my problem anymore. I'm done. I'm letting go."

"Letting go, eh? You're done? How interesting. I assume that means you're done with my money as well."

"I am done loving you and hating you. I'm done with wishing you'd be a better father one day, done with your lies and your control. And yeah, that means I'm done with your money, too."

"Nathan, you're being ridiculous. What are you gonna do? Go to school, play ball and support the Little Woman on a minimum wage job slinging burgers and fries at some greasy fast food joint."

"If that's what I have to do. There's no shame in that. You always tried to make me think that when you were preaching how much better we were than other people but there is nothing wrong with getting your hands dirty. At least it's an honest living."

Dan cleared his throat.

"And Haley? What do you have to add to all this?"

Nathan looked at his wife.

"You know I didn't grow up with a lot of money and half the privileges you've had and yeah my father may be a little kooky but I love him so much and I am so proud of him because he is the most honest and good and decent human being I know. He loves me and he loves my mother and all us kids. His family is everything to him. Jim James would kill or die to protect us because that's what parents do. Then I look at you. I look at your track record. I look at how you duped the hell out of me and I can't even believe it. How do you do it? How do you sleep at night? But I know that you do and probably very well and that fact alone is the really scary part. I can't even stomach you right now, let alone trust you and I don't know if I, we, ever will be able to. So until that time comes, if it ever even comes, I agree with Nathan. I don't want you in our lives. It hurts to do this but better no influence than a really horrible one."

"Very well then. You've both spoken your peace. I will comply with your wishes, even though I assure you in time you will come to regret your haste. In the meantime, maybe I'll have time to bond with my other offspring, you know, the sane one."

"You think Lucas wants anything to do with you now?" Nathan asked. "What little he did feel for you is completely gone now that he knows how you really are and that you haven't and won't ever change. Face it, Dad. It's over…all of it. You have Grandpa, who is just as sad as you are and you'll have Grandma, only because she's a saint but you have managed to alienate me, Haley, Luke, Mom, Keith and everybody else who ever cared about your ass. In time Erica will see it too, if she hasn't already. I just hope it won't be too late for her."

"I see. After everything I've done for you, this is how you choose to repay me. It won't last. The marriage won't and without someone to guide it, neither will your career. You'll be back, begging on your hands and knees."

"I'd rather die first, man. I'm serious. And there's nothing you can say, do or threaten to change that. Getting as far away from you as possible feels better than I thought it would. You can't touch me. You can't hurt me anymore. It's over, Dad. We're even."

And with that, Nathan calmly hung up the phone. A cold chill raced down Haley's back.

"Sweetie, are you alright?" she finally asked after a couple of minutes.

Nathan breathed a huge sigh of relief, knowing deep in his heart, no matter how difficult or painful the decision was, that he had made the right one. He managed a smile and walked over to his wife, sliding an arm around her as he kissed her forehead.

"Never better, Hales", he answered truthfully, feeling the huge weight that had been lifted from his shoulders. "Never better."


	181. Peyton's Place

The weather was perfect as the breeze blew in their hair as they walked slowly side by side. The leaves of the trees were just beginning to turn their usual autumn colors but the vast field in front of them provided a sea of beauty painted elaborately in many bright shades of yellow, orange and purple.

"Wow", he stopped to take it all in for a moment. "It's really great out here."

She nodded in agreement.

"I love it. It's so pretty. It kind of takes your breath away."

Jake smiled, grateful that he had agreed to take a walk with Peyton. They had strolled for hours, chatting the time away like old friends. Finally she had suggested a special place where they could go, her secret place, somewhere she really wanted him to see.

"Where are we? How'd you find this place?"

She simply shrugged.

"I like to say it sort of found me, I guess. Last year I had a lot on my mind so sometimes I'd take these drives, you know, just to clear my head. One day I got lost and ended up here. It was unreal, like a fairytale or some magic city like my mom used to read to me about when I was little. This totally vacant field uninterrupted with its beauty and its colors and its quiet. I don't know, from then on I sort of adopted it. It became Peyton's place. I come here to be alone or to think or to study or to draw…and sometimes when the world seems really cruel and ugly, this field reminds me that it's not so bad", she looked away. "Maybe that sounds kind of stupid or dramatic…"

Jake shook his head.

"No, it doesn't", he answered softly. "I understand. It sounds perfect."

"Well, welcome to my muse."

"Thanks for inviting me."

They continued to walk, just enjoying the quiet and the company of each other.

"You know, I'm glad we got the chance to hang out. I appreciate you making time for me. It must be so hard sometimes. I know with games and practice and classes and homework, you barely have time to breathe."

"I like this. I like you. Yeah, my life and my schedule is busy as hell and that's the way I like it but sometimes it's good to get away."

"Speaking of, I know I haven't been to any home games. I pretty much suck as a friend", she laughed. "You must hate me."

"I'm questioning where your school spirit is, Sawyer but it's cool", he joked with her.

The moment was lighthearted but both knew her real reasoning behind the no show and it was better off left unsaid.

"Maybe next time."

"Maybe but…you don't have to, Peyton. It's okay. It's just basketball. It's just a game. I know that's not everyone's thing."

"I like it. Besides, it's a big part of you. It's important to you."

"So is art", he looked right at her. "And that's important to you, too."

"Yeah…"

Jake shoved his hands in his pockets as they continued on.

"So I was thinking…"

"Uh oh", she teased.

He returned her grin.

"Seriously…um, there's this thing coming up in a couple of weeks."

Peyton raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of thing?"

"This really cool foreign art exhibit. I was reading about it in the paper."

"Yeah", Peyton nodded. "I heard about that. It sounds really cool."

"Yeah. Great art. Great food. You get to dress up and stuff."

"Yeah…"

Jake cleared his throat, surprised at the butterflies in his stomach.

"It sounds pretty cool and I was thinking about going."

"Really?"

"Yeah…and I, well, I was wondering if you'd like to, you know, come with me…that is if you want to and if you don't have other plans and stuff."

Peyton blushed, unable to hide her growing smile.

"Jake Jagielski, if I didn't know any better, I'd swear you were asking me out on a date."

He looked in her eyes.

"If I was, hypothetically, would you say yes?"

"Hypothetically, huh?"

"You bet."

"Then I'd say it's a pretty good shot", she winked. "I'd probably say yes."

"Then I am", he stated. "You know, asking you out on a date."

"Then I accept."

"Whew", he breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm glad I got that one over with."

"Am I that bad?" Peyton chuckled.

"No, it's just that I've been kind of thinking about this for a couple days now and the more I thought about it and pictured how it would go, the more nervous I got, I guess."

"Jake, it's just me."

"I know but this is like a date date. I want it to be nice."

"That's so sweet. Me, too."

"I just hope that you're okay with this. I mean, if you don't want to…"

She stopped and touched his arm.

"Jake, trust me…I want to. I like you."

"I like you, too, Peyton."

"This is kind of weird for me and judging by my past track record, I'm not very good at this whole dating and relationships thing just yet but I'd like to give it a try…at least the dating part. It feels right, like I'm ready. I can't make any big promises but it seems like you just want to have fun and see where things go."

"Exactly. We're pretty good friends…"

"We're great friends", she corrected.

"You're right and I don't want to mess that up."

"Me either. And at the same time, I don't want to make things more complicated for you, especially with the team and all and he who can't be named."

Jake chuckled.

"Ah…the nameless one."

"Yeah…"

"I can handle it. I just know how I'm starting to feel around you and I like it and it's definitely something worth pursuing, I think."

"I agree."

Jake nodded.

"So it's official. We'll go on our first date and we're gonna have a good time."

"A great time."

"A blast."

"I get to put on my little black dress…"

"You have a little black dress?"

Peyton grinned.

"According to Brooke, every girl does or at least they should."

"Cool."

"And I'll put on my heels…"

"Heels are good."

"And I'll even wear my hair curly for you."

"I like curly."

"Cool. For one night and one night only, Peyton Sawyer will be a total girlie girl just for you, Jake Jagielski."

"I can't wait", he laughed.

"Me either", she said seriously. "I know it'll be a good time, so in case I forget to tell you later…thanks."

Jake laughed out loud.

"You sure that's not a little premature, Peyton? The pressure is on now. What if I suck?"

She shook her head.

"I know you won't."

"How do you know?"

"I just know. We like the same things. I appreciate that you can come here with me and appreciate how beautiful a place like this is. Not a lot of guys can do that. Not a lot of people can do that. It pisses me off, you know, it's like a waste to walk by something so perfect and not respect or appreciate it. But I knew you would and I knew I could bring you here."

Jake stopped and stroked her cheek.

"Thank you", he whispered.

Peyton felt her heart pound as their hands dangled next to each other's for a minute before the fingers awkwardly connected.

"We should head back", she sighed after a few minutes. "Want to go grab some lunch or something."

Jake nodded as they stopped and enjoyed the lingering few moments left of paradise.

"I guess I should thank you, too."

"For what?" she asked.

He smiled.

"I'm gonna go ahead and thank you in advance for a really good time."

"You're welcome."

"And…I want to thank you for today. Thanks for bringing me here, Peyton. It's really beautiful. I had a good time."

She looked down, her hand interlocked in his as she nervously bit her lip. She moved in, eyes closed, wanting to taste the sweetness of his lips. But at the last minute, he turned his head causing her mouth to brush against his jaw..

"Jake…"

"Listen, Peyton…"

She turned away embarrassed.

"So much for savoring the moment, huh?" she uncomfortably chuckled. "I guess I messed that up. It was too soon."

"It's not that. Hey", he whispered, stroking her reddened cheek with his calloused thumb.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. You know how I feel about you and I think I know how you feel about me but we have nothing but time. Our time will come, Peyton and when it does, we'll both know when the moment is right."

I already thought it was", she said softly.

He shook his head.

"Not yet. Not until…"

"Until what?"

"I guess he'll always be apart of you, apart of your heart. I have no choice but to accept that. It'll be a while until you're over him."

"But I am…" she began to protest.

Jake kissed her hand.

"Not yet. Not completely and that's okay. Until then, I'll be here. I'm not going anywhere, Peyton. I care for you and we can take all the time you need."

She opened her mouth to speak but there were no words. All she could do was look in his eyes and smile as he held her hand a little tighter. Their moment would come, she was sure of it, just as sure as she had rid her system of Lucas Scott once and for all.


	182. Nathan's Promise

Nathan flinched then smiled at the unexpected oncoming. He heard the whirling mass of energy barreling toward him but before he could sit up, she was already over the back of the couch and on top of him.

"My handsome husband is home", she cooed, kissing his soft lips.

Nathan raised an eyebrow.

"That's a hell of a greeting. Either you're really happy to see me or you want something."

She made a face, pretending to be offended.

"Why, Nathan Scott! I am insulted at the very insinuation. Of course I'm happy to see you…and I, um, I do have a tiny favor to ask."

He smiled.

"I knew it."

"How'd you know?"

"Because I know you", he leaned in and gave her another kiss.

"How was your day? How was practice?" she asked, massaging his aching shoulders.

"Fine…uh oh, this is gonna be big, huh? What do you want or better yet, what did you do? Did you break something, Hales?"

"No. Honey, it's nothing like that. Don't think of it as bad news. See, tonight, there is this really cool movie coming on Lifetime and…"

"Cool movie and Lifetime do not go together in the same sentence, Haley."

She put her hands on her hips.

"That's not fair. You don't even know. The previews are really good. This…"

"Somebody cheated on somebody else and they get caught and somebody gets murdered and the killer stalks the family."

Haley frowned.

"Damn, babe."

"Am I right?"

"Close enough. How did you know all that? You saw the previews, didn't you."

He shrugged.

"I didn't have to. It's like the same lame ass plot for all of those stupid movies."

"They are not stupid", she hit his arm.

"And when did you get hooked on those things anyway?"

"Brooke got me into them but that's beside the point."

"And you have one?"

"I sure do, Mr. Smarty Pants", she rolled her eyes. "Now this movie is gonna be really good and I really want to see it, so what do you say?"

Nathan groaned.

"Hales…"

"Babe!"

"U Mass is playing tonight. Haley, I've been waiting weeks, hell, all season to see that game."

"So? TiVo it."

"I want to see it live."

"And I want to watch my show."

"Hales, I don't want to fight over something stupid like the TV and normally I'd let you have your way but I don't know this time."

"Okay", she looked at him. "Let's do this the right way. Only one way to make it fair."

"Rock, paper, scissors?"

"No."

"Flip a coin?"

"No."

"What else is there?"

She thought for a minute.

"How about I play you for it?"

"Play me?" he asked. "In what?"

"Basketball."

Nathan laughed out loud. He laughed so hard until his sides hurt.

"Hales, are you serious?"

"What's so darned funny?" she demanded.

"Nothing. I mean, I don't mean to brag but I'm like one of the top nationally ranked collegiate basketball players in the country."

"So?"

"So you throw the ball like a granny and you still think free throws are called free shots. I rest my case, dude. Need I say more?"

"What are you, chicken, Scott?"

"No", he grinned. "It's just that I love you too much to embarrass you, babe."

"What makes you so sure you can embarrass me? Here's the deal, we play to 21."

"And the winner gets the TV for tonight while the loser has to TiVo?"

"Yep. And I'll even make it interesting. We can turn it into a game of strip basketball."

Nathan nodded his head. Things were getting interesting.

"Okay, let me get all this straight…we play a game where basically it's impossible for you to beat me and in the end I get the TV and you naked?"

Haley laughed.

"It could happen…but I wouldn't count my chickens before they hatched. Now what do you say?"

"I say you're on. I love you but you asked for it. Let the ass kicking begin", he stood.

They traveled to their bedroom where the miniature hoop had been posted on the back of the door. Nathan bounced the ball, jumping up and down for a bit in order to warm up. It was time to play and for a split second, he was gentleman enough to let her have first dibs on the ball but before she could even figure out how to hold it correctly, the young star had already stolen it and sunk the first basket with relative ease.

"Hey!"

"Nothing but net", he grinned. "Like taking candy from a baby. Now start getting naked"

"No fair", Haley pouted, taking off her shoes.

"Shoes? Now that's not fair. How about a bra or panties, hell, at least a shirt."

"You just stole the ball from me and shoes totally count, by the way."

Nathan laughed out loud.

"Yeah. I know I did. That's totally legal, Hales. Come on. You've watched the game enough to know that. You even cheer me on in the stands when I make a steal on the other team."

"Well, that was the other team", she protested. "I don't like when you do it to me."

"Quit your crying. Look, I'll be nice. How about I give you a little bit of a head start? I'll stand back, let you have the ball and you get a free shot."

"You said they're called free throws."

Nathan sighed.

"They're called free throws when you're at the line after the other team fouls you and…never mind, Hales. Just shoot the ball, baby", he handed it back.

She took it, spread her legs a mile apart and tossed the ball in the air granny style. Amazingly it went right in the hoop.

"Ha! I made one! How do you like those apples, Mr. Scott? We're even. 1-1. Strip."

"Lucky shot", he mused, dribbling after tossing his shirt to the side and revealing a tanned and toned torso.

Suddenly, Haley made a horrible frowning face and doubled over, clutching at her side. She winced in obvious pain, almost on the verge of tears. Immediately her husband rushed to her aid.

"Nathan", she cried out.

"Hales, what happened? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

With quick hands and en even quicker smile, she snatched the ball and put it in the basket.

"Gotcha! 2-1, buddy."

"Haley! What was that? That wasn't funny. I thought you were serious. I thought you were hurt. You scared me half to death."

"And that's really sweet, babe but you fell for like the oldest trick in the book. If you can steal, the ball, so can I. Now lose the jeans, please."

Nathan nodded, still trying to get his heart rate back to normal.

"How did this happen?" he grumbled. "I'm the star here, why am I almost naked? You're on now, Hales. I mean it. That was a mean trick. From this minute forward, absolutely no mercy."

They continued to make shots and steal the ball, mostly giggling and groping, clothes shedding here and there until both were down to their unmentionables.

"Okay, okay. Last shot. Whoever makes it is the winner."

Nathan raised his eyebrows.

"How is that when I'm up by like ten already?"

With one swift motion, Haley grabbed the ball, placed it carefully and slowly inside the hoop.

"Done. Game over. I win."

"Hales, you suck. You totally cheated."

"You didn't make the ground rules clear before that. Don't be a sore loser. I beat you at your own game and more importantly, I get the TV tonight. Put the popcorn in the microwave and grab the Kleenex. It's gonna be a Lifetime night after all."

"Hales", Nathan whined.

"That's what I used to say until Brooke convinced me otherwise. Stop your crying. You'll love it and for consolation, I'll even watch your little game with you later."

"Haley, that sucks. That is no consolation prize."

"Suit yourself. But in addition to the remote, you owe me something else."

"What?"

She looked him up and down like a piece of meat.

"The boxers, baby. Lose them."

Nathan folded his arms in defiance before a brilliant idea came to his head.

"Okay", he complied, stripping down completely naked.

Haley's breath caught in her throat.

"Nathan…"

He licked his lips seductively as his eyes darkened and narrowed with desire.

"Is this what you wanted?" he asked huskily.

She could only walk over to him and whimper. He hungrily devoured her neck with kisses as she moaned and raked her nails over his back.

"Nathan, what are you doing to me?"

"Driving you crazy", he murmured cockily.

"Wait", she pulled back. "I get it now. Hold on. Nathan Scott, are you doing what I think you're doing?"

He smirked.

"Depends on what you're thinking. If you're thinking I'm trying to seduce you because I'm pissed about losing the game and I'm doing this so neither one of us gets the TV, then yeah. You're totally right."

"Hey! No fair again!"

"It's fair. You even have a choice. Your dumb little chick flick…or this. All of this."

Haley groaned.

"You drive a hard bargain…no pun intended."

They both laughed as he grabbed her and pulled her onto the bed on top of him.

"You can't resist, number 23", he gloated. "No one can."

"Maybe not but that was still unfair."

"I know", he grinned, pulling her even closer.

She took a minute to stare into his dreamy blue eyes.

"I love you, you know that?"

"I love you, too, Hales."

"I mean it. I just wanted to say that. You're my best friend and I'm so glad we're here and together and married now. I'm so happy, babe and it's all because of you. You're my whole world. I hope all our lives is like this, filled with love and playfulness and laughter."

"You're the best thing that has ever happened to me and I never want to lose that. I promise you I will always protect you…and I'll never let anyone come between us again. Not so called friends, not family…and not my dad. Especially not my Dad. Never again, Hales."

"You promise?" she asked quietly, looking into his soul.

He kissed her again, slowly disrobing what was left of her clothing.

"I promise. Always and forever."


	183. Revelations

It had been a long day of press conferences, meetings with various advisers, and cutting red ribbons at the grand openings of several stores…all in a day's work if you just so happened to be mayor of a place called Tree Hill. For Dan Scott, one who craved respect and attention, had put in a few extra hours downtown before making a slight detour before home. It was late and all the employees were long gone from the dealership. He looked over the lot of shiny new cars in the brightly lit secure parking lot before letting himself inside the dimmed building. A rush of cool air greeted him as he unlocked and opened the door to his private executive office.

He remembered his first day there. He knew it would be a raging success. Like most ventures, with the right brain and the right amount of manipulating, and success was a damn near guarantee. And who was a better manipulator than Dan? He'd practically written the book. The car business had always been Keith's dream anyway and that had brought even more pleasure snatching up the idea and turning his big brother's dream into reality. Then a slick smile and some smooth talking had been just enough to convince Deb's wealthy parents to invest in his future. And it all had made dividends.

On the wall behind his chair, a painting hung in front of the safe. On it were the numbers 3, 23 and 33. In addition to being the safe's combination, the three numbers held quite a bit of significance. They were the numbers that graced the jerseys worn by his two sons and the one he himself had donned in high school and briefly in college. For Dan it represented a dynasty.

Lucas. For almost all his life, Dan had spent most of the time ignoring his entire existence. When they did meet and establish a relationship, it had been awkward and strained to say the least but a part of the older Scott couldn't help but admire the younger man. More than his good looks, his intelligence and his athletic prowess, Lucas was so much more. He was a good person, a good man, someone really genuine and decent inside. And he was strong. Despite the setbacks or hard times, his spirit had always persevered even though it was sometimes impossible to ignore that tortured look in his eyes. Dan couldn't help but think maybe he had played a part in some of that torment.

And Karen. He closed his eyes and for a minute was taken back far away to a place long ago. Greed and power did not exist. It was a simple world and a happy one where two crazy in love teenagers with an entire lifetime ahead of them lived and loved as one. God, how he had loved her. What an incredible feeling to be so young yet know with confidence that the love of his life had been found. They would get married and have kids and a big house and live happily ever after. But along the way, the dream crashed, burned and eventually died an agonizing death. Dan could only look back and blame it on pressure. Pressure. The pressure was everywhere. His friends, his coaches, his father…especially his father. And just when his young mind had been overwhelmed to the edge, just when the confusion was suffocating, Karen had dropped the bombshell. Pregnant! Pregnant? When? How? Well, of course he knew _how_…duh, but they had always been so careful. What the hell were they going to do with a baby? How the hell was he supposed to be a father and a nationally ranked, honor roll, college athlete? It was too soon. It was too much. It was all wrong. Now more pressure from Karen. Dan could no longer take it. He wanted out and there was only one way out…

Basketball. He loved that game. He lived and breathed for it. Being on the court somehow took him to another world. It was a glorious place filled with nothing but praise and accolade, somewhere he could reign and rule, the adoration of admiration of peers, teammates, fans and even his father…especially his father. It was his talent, his dream, his out, his love. What would happen when seemingly the best thing in his life became the worst? Pressure. More pressure and it was everywhere.

Along came Deb. He grinned and poured himself a whiskey. He could still remember everything. The first time he ever saw her, their first conversation, their fist date, first kiss, first time…the night she told him that she too was expecting his child. It was a night that his life was forever changed. The innocent, confused boy became a man in a matter of seconds and innocence was lost forever. A monster was born that night. The pressure, the overwhelming pressure unleashed a beast.

Opposite his desk, hung a large, framed photo of his parents. His mother had the kindest eyes. Yes, Mae Scott was a true saint, an angel, if you will. What was greater than a mother's smile and she always had one for him, even when he did not deserve it. No matter the scheme, the evil deed, or plot, in her heart of hearts, he'd always be little Danny, her baby and she'd always be his mommy. She was his safety net, protecting him from everything except what was most dangerous…himself. And when he needed the final out, she had provided it in the form of faking the basketball injury.

But to have someone around as wonderful as Mae did not come without a price and its name was Royal Scott. Hero. Warden. God. Tyrant. Provider. Ruler. Money, greed, power, success, control. Dan admired him, respected him, loved him, feared him and hated him all at the same time. Why? Why did Royal have to be so…Royal? Why couldn't he be like normal dads? Why did he have to pressure him and belittle him? And why would Dan follow in his footsteps when it came to his own son?

Nathan. He loved him. He really did love him. From the moment he was born, he had been his father's pride and joy. Dan had wanted the world for him because he deserved nothing less than the best. He had given him everything and pushed him to be better than himself. But he had pushed too hard. At times he knew it but it was impossible to stop. And so the vicious cycle of alienation continued…

How many would look at Dan Scott and assume he had everything? He had worked long hours, planned diligently and even stuck a knife or two in some backs along the way…whatever it took to achieve _that _status, to be _that _guy. And he'd done it. He was there. He had everything. But he had nothing.

They hated him, he was sure of it. Who? Everyone he was supposed to love and be loved back by. He told himself, it was okay, hell, with a smirk, it solidified even more his powerful status as a the handsome but dastardly millionaire villain. So many fictional men had come before him…Adam Chandler, Asa Buchanan, Edward Quartermaine, Victor Newman, J.R. Ewing. Not bad company, right? But it wasn't fiction. It wasn't some soap opera. It was real. Very real. And only at the end of the night when he was alone and the lights were out, did it become even realer. There was no wife, no children, no family happy to see him. Only emptiness. Only darkness. Only long minutes that dragged into even longer hours where he could reflect on everything lost.

Most of the time it was a game. Hell, it had provided for some amusing moments in his life. Over the years he had tortured Keith but no matter how harsh the suffering inflicted, big brother would always come back, always find it in his heart to forgive somehow. And Deb. How many times had she threatened to walk out that door? How many times had she been pushed to the brink. Nathan, even Erica as of late. Dan would sit back and push them to their almost absolute limit and just when they were fed up, just when they were done, just when they'd had it and written him off forever, he'd slowly charm and reel them back in. No one ever left Dan Scott. Not until now.

What if it was over? What if it was really over? What if they were all done? What would be left? His parents? His politics? His precious dealership? The money he had spent years acquiring illegally? Without the puppets whose strings could be pulled, there could be no puppet master. What else was there?

Dan took a drink and laughed out loud. Fools, damn fools, all of them. Who were they kidding? Who the hell did they think they were? Who did they think they were up against? They were Deb, Erica, Keith, Karen, Lucas, Nathan and Haley. And he was Daniel Scott. It wasn't over, not until he said it was over and he hadn't thrown in the towel by a long shot.

For an instant, his heart softened. He dreamt of a reconciliation with Deb or Erica. He dreamt of fishing and camping, happily drinking a beer with his older brother. He dreamt of making amends and starting a new friendship with Karen to permanently heal all painful old wounds. He dreamt of being the father he always should have been to Lucas, one he deserved. He dreamt of being someone Nathan looked up to and was proud of. He dreamt of family holidays with Haley and a house full of grandchildren and even her kooky, druggie, hippie family. But then he shook his head. It was a nice but fleeting thought. It would never be. Never…

Looking around one final time, his twinkling eyes glanced upon all their pictures as he lit an expensive, authentic Cuban cigar. He owned them. He owned them all. They would never be free. They would hate him, they would love him and they would all fear and respect and in a sense admire him…for _everything he'd done._

Turning the knob to open the office door, Dan winced. His vision blurred for a second but he quickly dismissed it. He took one step forward and lost his balance. Something felt off. His body, his entire body felt weird. He tried to take another puff but his chest tightened upon inhalation. It felt like the life being squeezed out of him. And his arm. His damned left arm. What was that strange tingling feeling?

Stumbling back, he dropped to his knees as a pain he had never felt before raced through his entire body. The room kept going black as his life flashed before his eyes. No! What was happening? Could it be? Keith had told him once that he didn't have a heart. If so, why was it suddenly in such excruciating pain?

He was a young man. He wasn't yet 40. He could run six miles a day and put men half his age to shame in the gym. He ate right. He was successful. Heart attacks happened to stressed out old men on Viagra with arteries clogged up from years of fast food. Not him. Not the mayor. Not Dan Scott! No! You couldn't kill Dan Scott…

Sinking to his knees, desperately trying to hang onto the last breaths of life, Dan fell to the floor. The cigar rolled out of his mouth, over to where the new curtains were.

"No", he tried to whisper.

But it was too late. The expensive material was torched by the flame and instantly began to burn. He could feel the heat but there was nowhere to run, nowhere to turn, nowhere to go, no way out.

Footsteps…

Someone was coming. But who? Who knew he was there? Help. Help was on the way. They would reach out to him, save him. Dan looked up, weal with fear and pain. He looked into another set of eyes and managed a smile. Despite it all, some people just never let you down in the end. Everyone needed an "old faithful". Hell, after that rescue, Dan just might have to apologize to that person for all the mean things he had done. He owed them that much.

But there would be no rescue. No help. The eyes stared blankly before turning cold at the lone, pathetic figure wriggling on the floor like a wounded dog. For all the pain, for all the inconsideration, for all the lies, for all the manipulation, for everything he had done, he deserved to die on that floor scared and alone.

_No! _Dan tried to cry out but no sound came. How could they just walk away? How could they just leave him? Oh how his chest hurt! And the heat. Closer and closer. He felt the tips of his fingers begin to bubble. Then why did he feel so cold?

As his eyes fluttered and he raised his weary head one final time like the athlete desperate to do that last sit up, he thought back to a passage he had read in school. It was written by Tennessee Williams. It said, "_We all live in a house on fire, no fire department to call, no way out, just the upstairs window to look out of while the fire burns the house down with us trapped, locked in it."_

How ironic…

**Revelations 20:10** _And the devil that deceived them was cast into the lake of fire and brimstone, where the beast and the false prophet are, and shall be tormented day and night for ever and ever._


	184. The Ring That Changed Everything

Nathan hopped on the comfortable couch and turned on the television.

"Hales, so what are you gonna do again while Luke and I are hanging out?"

He looked around their apartment and took a silent inventory. The X Box, the beer, and the hot wings were all in place. What more did you need? It was just another typical night hanging out with his older brother. He had noticed Lucas had been acting weird as of late, even depressed and thought a night of video game playing, drinking, snacking and shooting the shit would be exactly what the doctor ordered.

"I'll probably catch up on this cute little crochet piece I've been meaning to work on", she shrugged. "Maybe read a good book, work on a paper or something."

Nathan pulled her close and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"You gonna be okay?"

"Of course."

"I'll miss you", he sighed.

Haley giggled.

"Uh, babe, I'll just be in the bedroom, you know, like less than 20 feet away."

"Oh yeah. I'll still miss you, though."

"And I'll miss you too but you and Luke need this time alone together. It'll do you good. Besides, he's been acting so strangely lately."

"Tell me about it."

"Well, you're gonna have a good time. I'm gonna do my own thing tonight and you two totally get to act like guys and makes messes and behave badly and burp and fart and whatever you do."

"Thanks…I think."

She kissed him again just as there was a knock at the front door.

"That must be him, honey", she said, walking towards it just as the phone began to ring.

"I'll get the door, you grab the phone", Nathan gave her a pat on the behind.

He opened the door and saw his brother standing on the other side.

"What's up, man?" Lucas nodded.

"Nothing. Come in."

He walked inside and as he did, his own cell phone began to ring just as his sister in law answered the house phone.

"Hello?" Haley said politely.

"_Yeah", Lucas answered his at the same time._

"Haley", came the frantic, quivering voice on the other end of the first line.

"Deb?"

"Haley! Where's my son? Is Nathan there?"

"Yeah, um, he's right here. Is everything okay? You sound upset."

"Haley, put Nathan on the phone right away. I need to speak to him. Something has happened. There has been a terrible accident."

Haley's heart pounded as she took the telephone away from her ear and looked right at Lucas.

"_Keith?" he said into his phone. "What's going on, man?"_

Keith tried to find his breath, tried to find a voice.

"_Luke, wherever you are, I need for you to sit down. There is something I need to tell you. I've got some bad news and it's gonna hurt."_

Lucas narrowed his eyes as Haley handed her husband the phone.

"It's Deb."

"Mom?"

"Yeah. I think you should take it. It sounds really important. She's upset. I think something really bad happened."

Nathan made a face as he took the phone and tried to imagine what on earth could be going on.

"Mom, what's up?" he asked quickly.

"Oh, Nathan", her voice gave way. "Oh, sweetie. It…it's your father…"

Nathan rolled his eyes.

"What did Dad do now?"

Her lip quivered as her heart pounded so hard her chest literally ached. Tears spilled down her cheeks as her hands trembled.

"Your…your father…your father…"

Deb was crying so hard she could barely speak.

"Mom. Calm down. What did he do?" Nathan demanded.

"Your father had a, a heart attack earlier tonight."

"A what?"

Lucas had heard what Keith had said but somehow it didn't register.

"_A heart attack? Dan?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Well, is he okay?"_

There was a brief silence on the other end of the line.

"_I'm sorry, Luke. It doesn't look good."_

Lucas' eyes widened.

"_Doesn't look good? What do you mean, Keith? Is Dan…is Dan gonna die?"_

"_He had a heart attack but there's more. There was a fire…"_

Nathan backed up until he ran smack dab into the kitchen counter.

"Mom, what the hell are you talking about? What do you mean Dad had a heart attack and there was a fire at the dealership?"

Upon hearing the same sentiment from two different conversations, Haley felt her knees buckle as fresh tears sprang to her brown eyes.

"Oh my God", she whispered.

"You father…Dan apparently had this, had a, had a heart condition and he, he, he…he had a heart earlier tonight at work and he must have been smoking one of those cigars and it dropped and there was an awful fire and…oh honey! You have to get to Tree Hill right away. It's urgent!"

Nathan, swallowed hard in a state of disbelief.

"Is he dead?"

"No. No, but the doctors say the heart attack was massive and he has third degree burns on some of his body and Nathan I need you here! Your father needs you here! I know we've had our differences but I'm not ready to let go just yet. Please!"

"Alright, Mom", he said with a dry mouth. "Um, we'll be there."

Lucas stood in the center of the living room still trying to let his brain process everything.

"_Yeah, Keith, um…I guess we'll be there", he hung up._

The two brothers just stared at each other.

"This shit isn't real", Nathan finally spoke.

"It'll be okay, man", Lucas put a sympathetic hand on his brother's shoulder. "Dan's gonna be okay. I mean, he's Dan."

Nathan just stared at him as the house phone rang again and all three jumped. Haley answered.

"Hello? Oh hey…listen, I can't talk right now…something really awful has happened…"

She took the conversation briefly into the bedroom as the stunned brothers still had no idea how to react.

"Should we go? Should we go now?" Nathan asked. "My mom was pretty freaked out."

Lucas nodded.

"Yeah", he cleared his throat. "I guess. Um, I'll go back to Carter Hall, pack a few things, call Coach, meet you guys back here."

"Alright."

Lucas left as Nathan tried to regain his footing. What coordination he lacked, his wife more than made up for. Haley, like an efficient little robot, was right there, already packing their suitcase and getting things in order so that they could leave. An hour of pure haze later, they, nerves on edge, were ready to go. Lucas arrived with his duffle as they prepared to leave the apartment and make the solemn drive to Tree Hill. Just inches away from the door, the house phone rang again. The ring was different almost, like nothing they had ever heard. It was an eerie sound that produced an eerie feeling, causing the fine hairs on the backs of their necks to stand up.

Finally, Nathan answered.

"Mom", his voice cracked.

He listened to Deb before mumbling a few words inaudible to his wife and brother. Then he hung up.

"Nathan?" Haley asked.

Nathan looked right at them.

"He's dead."

Haley immediately began to cry while Lucas didn't know how to feel. He felt short of breath, like he wanted to cry but just couldn't.

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry", Haley kept tearfully repeating.

Nathan just stood quietly and stoically in the center of the floor as she took his hand and guided him to a seat in the living room. He couldn't cry either. It didn't seem real. In fact, it was just the opposite…surreal. It was like watching a movie or some stupid play of the whole thing happening to some other guy, some other family.

Weeks before, a fed up Nathan had written off Dan Scott forever. He was tired of the games, through with the manipulation, done with the schemes, plots and ploys. That very morning he had woken up happy, relieved that he had finally had the guts to sever all ties. His father, as far as he was concerned, was dead. Now Dan was really dead.

"Hales, it's okay", he tried to comfort his nearly hysterical wife.

"Nathan, oh my God! What…what are we gonna do?"

Nathan took a deep breath.

"I guess we'll go to Tree Hill."

He looked so stone faced, so still, so shellshocked, so emotionless. Haley tried to hug him but his body was rigid. As her own set of nerves and emotions intensified, she stood and instinctively walked over to Lucas.

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry. Are you okay?"

He nodded.

"I don't know, Hales", he answered simply and quietly and above all, truthfully. "I don't know."

"I, I can't believe this!" she began to wail. "It can't be true!"

"Haley…"

"We have to go to Tree Hill! We have to go now! Deb, Mae…"

She was in such a panic that she was tripping all over their thing, teary eyed and disoriented.

"It's okay, Haley", Lucas tried to grab her.

"No, it's not!"

Nathan stepped in and took her in his arms.

"Hales, come here. Baby, come here", he beckoned softly as she collapsed into his body.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Lucas whispered.

Nathan nodded.

"Yeah. Look, man, what are you gonna do? Do you want to go to Tree Hill now? Are you gonna hang around for a while? What?"

Lucas sighed.

"Maybe we should head out in the morning, or at least wait a few hours."

Nathan wholeheartedly agreed.

"Alright, man", he stood, guiding Haley towards their bedroom.

"Look, I'm gonna hang around out here and stuff. I, I, um have to give my mom a call, I guess."

They had all forgotten about Karen, still an important factor in the mix. The bedroom door shut and Lucas was all alone, the silence making more noise than anything he had heard before. Mostly there was confusion in his heart. There had been a time when he had hated Dan Scott and he knew his mother had as well. Probably on more than one occasion, they had had both wished him dead. Now he was. He was and Lucas didn't know how he felt about that. He didn't know how his mother was going to feel about that but he was about to soon find out.


	185. Saving Grace

Karen Roe had had a weird feeling all night. Not necessarily bad, but she couldn't escape the looming sentiment that something just wasn't quite right. Even when she had crawled in bed alongside her boyfriend, Andy Hargrove, and he had long since drifted off while cradling her in his arms, she had found sleep or the very notion of it near impossible. Her eyes had just grown heavy and closed before something snapped them open and seconds later the telephone rang. In an instant she was out of bed, phone to her ear, heart pounding. Mothers didn't like strange phone calls in the middle of the night.

"Lucas?"

He jumped a little when he heard her voice on the other end of the line. For hours he had held his cell in his hands, her number on the screen, just waiting to press the "send" button. But for some reason, he couldn't.

"Mom? How, how'd you know it was me?"

Her breath caught in her throat.

"I don't know. I just knew. Is everything okay? Your voice sounds different."

He sighed.

"Did Keith call you?"

Karen tugged nervously on the phone cord.

"Keith? Keith Scott?"

"Yeah."

"No. No, he didn't Lucas. I haven't talked to Keith in ages. Why would he call me?"

"Mom…"

"What's wrong? Talk to me, Lucas. What's going on?"

"Mom, I don't know how to tell you this. I don't know how it's gonna make you feel. I don't even know how I feel about it."

"Lucas…"

"Earlier tonight in Tree Hill, Dan…I guess he had a heart attack."

Karen's eyes widened.

"Heart attack?"

"Yeah."

"Are you, are you sure? My goodness. He's only 39. We're the same age. People our age don't have heart attacks."

"It's true, Mom. Apparently he had this condition. I don't know the name of it or what it does but all I know is that is what probably caused him to have a heart attack."

Karen swallowed hard.

"Well…this is certainly shocking news. You're right…I don't know how to feel about it. For the last 20 years or so, it was like the bastard didn't have a heart anyway. How ironic."

Lucas sighed.

"There's more."

"More?"

"There was a fire, too."

"Fire?"

"Yeah, at the dealership. That's where he had the heart attack. He was working late. Keith said something about him smoking a cigar and I guess when it hit him or whatever, it dropped and caught stuff on fire."

Karen stood and anxiously paced the floor.

"Fire? Heart attack? Lucas, my God! What is going on? Did the fire department get him out in time?"

"Yeah but he was burned, um, I don't know how bad."

"Oh my. I, I don't know what to say…"

"He's dead, Mom", Lucas blurted out.

Karen felt her blood run cold. Her heart raced, her throat tickled as her stomach did flip flops. It couldn't be true. Surely she had heard wrong. As many times as she had wished him dead, it couldn't actually be true. Not Dan. Not Dan Scott.

"What did you say?" she finally managed to whisper with a dry mouth.

"I'm over at Nathan and Haley's apartment right now. Deb called back. Dan died."

"Oh my God", she kept repeating. "I…I honestly don't know what to say right now."

"It's alright."

"How are you?"

"I'm okay."

Karen sighed.

"Are you sure?"

"I guess."

"Lucas, you know, it, it's okay to be upset."

He leaned back into the sofa.

"I know, Mom. I know it is but I'm not, at least not right now. Right now it feels like a bad joke or a mistake or some mean trick Dan's playing just to rattle all our cages. I keep waiting for that other phone call to say it's all a lie."

"I don't think that's going to happen."

"I know", he took a deep breath.

"Trust me, I am just as shocked as you are."

"Are you gonna be okay?"

She nodded like her son could actually see her.

"Yes. I, I'll be fine. Right now my main concern is you."

"Don't worry about me."

"Are Nathan and Haley okay?"

Lucas shrugged.

"I don't know where Nathan's head is and Haley's calmed down now but an hour or two ago, she was freaking out."

"Poor thing. Death is a sad situation, even when it comes to someone like Dan."

"I hadn't talked to him in a while. Neither had they. In fact, everyone had pretty much cut him off. We found out he was the reason behind Nathan and Haley's split. He set everything up. He tried to get some woman to seduce Nathan and he even sent Haley away to New York without telling anybody."

Karen closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry…"

"It's not your fault, Mom."

"No, it's not that. I'm just sorry that's the man you got to know. It may be hard to believe but once upon a time, another Dan Scott existed. A good Dan."

"I guess he died a long time ago then."

"I guess he did."

Lucas rubbed his tired eyes.

"Mom, are you gonna come down to Tree Hill for the funeral?"

"I, I don't know. I hadn't thought about it. I guess it's only fitting that I go pay my last respects. What about you?"

"We're heading down soon."

"Are you sure you're okay with that?"

"I don't know. I don't know how I feel about anything."

"You always do the right thing. I can only imagine how horrible, how confusing this all must be for you. I just want you to know that you don't have to go. No pressure. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do, Lucas."

"That's where you're wrong, Mom. No matter what has happened, no matter how I feel, I do have to go."

"I am sorry that Dan is dead but it is understandable that it would be hard to grieve for someone like him. No one would blame you if you didn't. He wasn't a very good father to you or a very kind human being in general. If being in Tree Hill right now is where you want to be, then I support you on that but if this is something you're doing simply out of obligation, then don't. Please. It's not fair. It isn't fair and it isn't right. There is no reason, no logical reason at all that you should have to force yourself to deal with this if you don't want to."

"Yes, there is, Mom. I have a very good reason."

"What on earth?"

"He was my father", Lucas stated simply. "What else can I say? I didn't choose him and he didn't choose me but he was what he was and for that I have to be there."

Tears clouded her eyes as she was astounded by her son's bravery and maturity.

"Oh Lucas…"

"I have to be a better man than he was."

"You're a better man than he ever was. You know that. I know it. Dan knew it, too."

Lucas bit his lip as he asked a burning question.

"Mom? Do you…do you think he ever loved me?"

"In his own way, as much as he ever loved anyone. And I think deep down he was proud of you, proud of both you and Nathan."

"That was basketball."

"It was more than basketball. Secretly I think he was proud of the person you've become. And I'm proud of you, too. So proud. Lucas, you are a truly amazing young man and I am so happy and so lucky to have you in my life."

He managed a small smile, wishing that special woman in his life was there to hold him. Only then would everything really be alright.

"Mom, I don't know what to do right now", his voice cracked.

"Lucas…"

"I feel like I might lose it. Then I get mad at myself for wanting to cry for someone who pretty much shit on everyone in life, including me, most especially us, Mom. Then I feel like a bad person if I don't feel something at all."

"It's okay."

"I wish he were someone else. Why couldn't he have been someone else? Why couldn't he have been like Keith? Why couldn't he be more like Andy? More like anyone else. Just a normal, nice dad who gave a crap about me, who did things with me. Why did he have to be so deceitful and dishonest and manipulative?"

"I don't know, honey. I have no real answers for you. I wish I did. I wish there was something I could say or do to make all of this easier on you."

She wiped her own tears, tears shed for her son, for her anger, and for the death and heart of someone she had loved so long ago.

"I guess I should get going…"

"Are you sure? I'm here for you."

"I know, Mom. And thanks. You're always there for me and I really appreciate it."

"I'm going to make plans to come to North Carolina in the next couple of days. You'll call me back when you know information about funeral arrangements?"

"Yeah."

"And you'll call me before then? Just to talk, just to let me know you're okay."

"Yeah. I'm gonna be fine. I guess I should get with Nathan so we can figure out what we're gonna do."

"Stick close to him. You'll both need each other. He's your brother."

"I know. Look, I've got to go, Mom."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. Are you?"

"I will be."

"I'll call you again soon and I guess I'll see you in a few days."

Karen opened her mouth, desperately searching for the right words to reach him, to comfort him. But only one thing came out.

"I love you, my boy."

"Love you, too", he said hanging up.

Sighing and putting his weary head in his hands, Lucas turned and looked at the bedroom door. It was still closed but the light was visible underneath. Haley's sobs and the sound of muffled voices had long since diminished but Lucas had a feeling it would be a while before he saw his brother or sister in law. How wrong he was when less than a minute, the door opened and a puffy eyed but calmer Haley emerged, followed by her blank faced husband, hands shoved deep inside his pockets.

"Hey", Haley said in a whisper.

"Hey yourself. You okay?"

She nodded and sniffled, taking a seat and tucking her small bare feet underneath her body.

"I guess we have to figure out what we're gonna do", Nathan said quietly, scratching his head as he took a seat on the arm of the chair.

The three sat staring solemnly at each other, the light of the moon shining in to cast a dim light. There was a knock at the door. It was after two in the morning.

"Who could that be?" Haley asked.

Lucas, standing closest to the door, decided to find out. He walked over, unlocked and opened it. At first he saw no one as the person's back was to him but then she turned around. She looked different. Her hair was curly and she wore a lot more make up than usual. And she wore a sexy, low cut black dress.

"Peyton", he whispered.

Tears sprang to her eyes as she fully embraced him without a word. Her hug felt so good, so sincere. It was the touch and comfort Lucas had needed all night, the strong and loving arms there to break his fall...his saving grace, that special someone in his life. Only then, only with her, could his blue eyes squeeze out all the pain.


	186. Man Of The House

Haley Scott had been a nonstop tiny but fast paced bundle of moving energy for most of the night and onto the morning's wee hours. She had cooked an early breakfast for Lucas, Peyton and Nathan, not that any of them felt much like eating. Then she had packed two suitcases for the dreaded but surely inevitable trip to Tree Hill. And she had even managed to clean the inside of the apartment from top to bottom…twice! It may have seemed a bit much but she needed to stay busy, to keep moving. If she slowed down or God forbid, stopped, she had no idea what might happen and dared not imagine. So she kept on the go, doing whatever as her husband moved quietly in the background, almost in slow motion.

Dawn had come and gone and there was an eerie sense of silence in the usually cheery apartment Nathan and Haley Scott called home. Lucas and Peyton had left shortly after daybreak, leaving the married couple all alone until definite plans would later be decided regarding logistics for the drive ahead, which had seemed to be put off more and more by the minute. He stood in the still darkened living room by the large bay window, playing with the wedding band on the fourth finger of his left hand.

"You okay, sweetie?" she inquired carefully, slowly approaching him from behind and rubbing his shoulders after a quick kiss to the back of his neck.

"I'm fine", he managed in a quiet but rough voice.

"Your mom called again…"

"I know. I'll call her back."

He still wouldn't face her and Haley sucked in a concerned breath.

"Nathan, I, I don't know what to say. God, I wish there was something I could say or do to make you feel better. Honey, I'm so sorry…"

"I know", he cut her off, uncomfortably wriggling from her embrace.

Haley felt her lips trembling again as the room began to spin.

"Nathan…"

Finally he turned to his wife. There they were again. Those goddamned tears. Did she ever stop with the water works?

"Haley, what's wrong now?" he snapped. "Why are you crying now?"

"I…I don't know", she tearfully shrugged. "I just can't stop. But why…baby, why _aren't_ you?"

Nathan turned away again.

"I don't know", he answered softly.

She sighed.

"We should call Lucas soon. I know making this trip isn't something any of us are looking forward to but we have to do it. Nathan, we have to go."

"I know we have to go. I know we probably will go. But that doesn't mean I want to."

"Babe…"

"Look, it's my dad's funeral and all and yeah I probably should have my ass in a car on I-40 right about now but it's like I can't, Hales. I don't know. I can't explain it."

She swallowed hard.

"This must be hard for you. I am so sorry. But we have to go to Tree Hill."

"Why now? Not right this second. I mean, we could wait until…"

"Until what? Until the day of the funeral?"

"Well, yeah", he shrugged, frowning. "I guess."

"Sweetheart, we, you can't do that", she continued gently.

"Why not?"

"For starters your mother needs you."

Nathan breathed deeply and ran his calloused fingers through his shortened locks.

"I know that, Haley but that just makes it all the worse. How am I supposed to deal with that right now? I can't help her."

"You can. You can and you will. Nathan, I know you feel really confused right now and I know there are things in Tree Hill that both you and Lucas are afraid to face but you have to. Honey, you have to and I know it's scary but I promise I'll be there with you every second of the way. Always and forever, right? For better or worse? I won't leave your side. I promise."

Nathan chuckled bitterly.

"I know you won't, Hales. It's just hard. I can't get that voice out of my head."

"What voice?"

"Life's not fair sometimes. My dad was a real bad guy. I knew that. I guess I've kind of known it all my life. He treated a lot of people like crap. He tried to come between us. That and like a million other things made me hate him."

"Hate's a strong word, sweetie."

"I cut him out of my life. _We _cut him out of our lives."

Yes, they had. Haley flinched with guilt, bitterness reiterating from her husband's accusatory tone.

"We felt it was the right thing to do at the time", she cleared her throat.

Nathan shook his head.

"The last time I talked to him, I didn't know that was gonna be the last time ever."

"None of us did."

"I feel bad in a way because I was so mean to him but then that pisses me off because we should have nothing to feel bad about. He deserved all of that and a lot more. But now he's dead and I'm the one feeling guilty, like I shouldn't have said that or like I should have talked to him one last time, given him another chance."

"I know you feel bad. I feel guilty too but Nathan it isn't fair to beat yourself up about this."

Nathan ignored her.

"Then it's like, if he had been just a normal dude, an everyday dad like everybody else has instead of this lying, controlling, evil, power hungry bastard, then I never would have had to kick him out of our lives and he'd be someone I could actually miss right now."

"Nathan…"

"This sucks, Hales", his eyes moistened.

"I know", she agreed softly. "Babe, I know."

"I don't want to go. At least not now. I can't, Haley…"

The phone rang, interrupting them yet again. It seemed to be ringing every five seconds.

"That's probably your mom again or Keith…"

Nathan closed his eyes as a long arm reached over to answer it.

"Yeah", he grumbled.

"Oh, Nathan", came the emotional voice on the other end of the line.

He bit his lip.

"Hey, Grandma."

"My sweet boy", she began to cry. "My sweet Danny."

"Grandma…"

"Oh you must be devastated. You and Haley. You poor dears."

"Yeah", he sighed. "Um, have you seen Mom yet?"

"She's a wreck."

"What about Grandpa?"

Mae tried to gain strength.

"He locked himself in the bedroom. Refuses to come out. Poor thing is just consumed with grief. So…so am I. This is so hard, so unreal. I went down to the beach and just stood on the wet sand, holding the first picture he took as mayor. Danny was so proud and we were proud of him. He may have had his problems but he was a good boy. I closed my eyes and I could still see he and Keith playing in the water when they were just grade school kids. Oh, Nathan…"

Her voice broke as she began to sob.

"It's gonna be okay, Grandma."

That was all he could say. He didn't know what else to say. What else could he say?

"I apologize for breaking down, dear. I, I just wanted to hear your voice. I don't mean to hold you up…"

"Hold me up?"

"I know you and Haley and Lucas must be in a tizzy to pack and get down here as soon as possible."

No. No, they weren't. Not any of them. In fact, all for different reasons, all for the way they felt about Dan, none of them were in any rush to drive to Tree Hill. In fact, it was the last place they wanted to be.

"Um…yeah. Yeah, we're trying to get out of here now", he lied.

"So you'll be here soon?" she asked hopefully through her tears.

Nathan sighed.

"Yeah. I don't know exactly when and stuff because we've got things to take care of here but yeah, Grandma. We're coming. We'll be there as soon as possible."

They spoke a few more minutes before he finally hung up.

"I am so proud of you", Haley whispered in the dimness.

"We have to call, Luke. We need to go soon."

"You okay?" she stopped him.

He looked away.

"Yeah. Mom and Grandma are depending on me. Someone has to take care of things. Even Grandpa is falling apart. I have to step up, Haley. For now I'm the man of this family."

She nodded knowingly.

"We can call Luke but sit down for a minute. You don't look good, Nathan. We don't have to go right this second. We could talk…"

"Talk about what, Haley?"

"I don't know. I…"

"Nothing has changed. I still feel the same way I felt. But I have to suck that up for now. I have no choice."

"Nathan…"

He began arranging their already packed luggage.

"I'll call Luke. He should be ready. I don't know if Peyton is coming with us."

"Nathan…"

"If we get on the road now, we can make good time. We might hit that Raleigh morning rush hour traffic. It'll probably suck trying to get past the airport."

"Nathan…"

"Shit. You said Mom called, right? I have to call her back…"

"Nathan!"

"What?"

She stroked his face.

"Just stop it", she pleaded. "Please. Talk to me."

"Hales…"

"We've got a few minutes. But I need to know my husband is okay and we're not going anywhere until you are."

"What do you want from me? A few minutes ago you were on my case about going to Tree Hill. Now that I'm ready, you want to have a heart to heart on the couch. What gives?"

"I just want to know how you feel, where you head and heart are. I know you have a real sense of responsibility to be there for your family and babe, I totally respect that because it is something that has to be done but…"

"But what?"

"Nathan, it's okay to cry. It's not your fault that this happened."

Nathan bit his lip.

"It's bullshit, Haley."

"What?"

"All of it. Damn, if I hadn't said that. Maybe…"

"Maybe what? Nathan, it's not your fault that your dad died. You did nothing wrong. He did a lot of things wrong. But none of us are perfect. And eventually, hopefully we could have forgiven him. But it's no one's fault that we never had that chance. It's okay. And it's okay to cry or break down or feel really sad. He was your father."

Nathan shook his head.

"I bet that son of a bitch is looking down, or probably in his case looking up and enjoying every second of this. He still gets to pull all our strings even in death. You know, when I was like seven he coached me in Little League and I was the catcher that year and it sucked because of all things, I was scared of the ball. Can you believe that? Know what he did? Put his foot in my ass and watched me squirm…after he had a good laugh of course. That's how it always went with us. And even now I'm standing here scared shitless and I bet he's still eating it up."

"What are you scared of baby?" she asked carefully.

Nathan tried to bite his lips, squeeze his eyes shut, do anything in his power to hold himself together.

"I, I'm scared because if I go to Tree Hill, then…then he's actually dead."

His voice trailed off on the last part of the sentence. Haley could see him losing his battle with raw, uncontrollable emotion. She knew it was up to her to take the wheel. It was her turn to be the strong one. Nathan had always protected her…now it was her turn. She had to be that wife who could be there for her husband in his time of need.

"It's okay, sweetie", she wrapped her arms around him.

"Haley!" he broke down, hugging her back. "Fuck, Haley! Fuck! Why did this have to happen? This sucks, Hales!"

She just held him a little tighter as his tears drenched her shirt.

"I know", she whispered over and over. "I know."


	187. These Arms Of Mine

Peyton's eyes slowly fluttered open. She turned and frowned, finding discomfort as the little black dress had somehow hiked itself up to her thighs during the few restless moments she had managed to find sleep. She let out a low groan in her bed. That little black dress. When she had slipped it on hours before, she had felt every bit as glamorous and sexy as Brooke had promised she would. Anxiously she anticipated the perfect night, her first real date with Jake, something she had been looking forward to as soon as they had made the plans…

_Peyton opened her mouth to eat a piece of the delicious quail that had been the entrée of the evening but she stopped mid forkful. He was doing it again._

"_What?" Jake smiled._

"_You're staring."_

"_Am I?" he asked, embarrassed._

_Peyton grinned._

"_Why is your face turning all red? I'm the one being stared at."_

"_Sorry."_

"_Do I have a buger in my nose?" she asked._

"_No."_

"_Spinach in my teeth?"_

"_No."_

"_Lipstick on my nose?"_

_Jake laughed. He loved her sense of humor._

"_No. Peyton, of course not. Why would you ask that?"_

"_Because you keep looking at me all weird and it makes me really self conscious."_

_He put a hand over hers._

"_Sorry. Trust me, you have no reason to feel self conscious and I'm really sorry if my looks are weird and they're creeping you out. My grandmother always said it's rude to stare at people, but uh, I can't help it. It's just that you look really great tonight…I mean that, Peyton. Well, you always look great but tonight? Remember when you said you were gonna be a total girlie girl for me? Well, total girl is right. You are beautiful…amazing. That's why I can't take my eyes off you right now."_

_Peyton's blush only deepened, feeling almost as warm as her heart._

"_Thanks", she said shyly. "You look great, too."_

"_So you're having a good time?"_

_She nodded._

"_I can't wait to see some art and so far the food is really good and uh, my date's not too shabby either…"_

_He returned her grin as her cell phone beeped, indicating she had a missed call._

"_You need to take that?" he asked._

_Peyton shook her head._

"_Nah, it's cool. It can wait."_

"_You sure?"_

_She shrugged._

"_I don't want to be rude. It's just Haley. I can just call her later."_

"_Why don't you call her now? I have to go to the restroom anyway so if you'll excuse me. Besides, you never know. It might be important."_

_Famous last words as he left their table and Peyton dialed the familiar number to Nathan and Haley's apartment. Haley answered after a few rings._

"_Hello!" her voice sounded jumpier than usual._

"_What's up? It's me."_

"_Oh hey…"_

"_I saw that you called earlier and I missed it. Sorry. This stupid phone didn't beep until like three hours after the fact. So anyway, what's up with you? And guess where I am and what I'm doing and who I'm doing it with…"_

"_I can't talk right now", Haley abruptly cut her off._

"_Okay", Peyton frowned. "Sorry to bug you. Just wanted to see what you needed earlier. Just call me back whenever. I'm on my date with Jake anyway."_

"_Something really awful has happened", she blurted out._

_Immediately Peyton froze._

"_Awful? Like what? What are you talking about? What happened?"_

"_It's Dan…"_

"_Dan? Dan who?"_

_Haley tried to control her emotions in vain._

"_Luke and Nathan's dad…Dan Scott. Um, he, he had a heart attack in Tree Hill and…and when it happened, I guess something accidentally caught on fire and…"_

"_Oh my God. Wait a minute, dude. Back up. Is he…he's okay…right?"_

_Haley sighed._

"_I, we don't know anything yet but it's not looking good. Oh God, Pey. I know he's been like a miserable bastard to everybody but the last thing I wanted was for the guy to die. I, I don't know what to do!"_

"_How is Nathan holding up?"_

"_I don't know. Both he and Lucas are walking around like zombies."_

_Peyton's heart skipped! Lucas!_

"_Is he…are they…oh, man, Haley, I, I'm sorry. I don't know what to say either."_

"_I really can't talk right now. Deb is supposed to call back and…"_

"_Yeah. Yeah, of course. I totally understand. Um, I'll let you go."_

"_Thanks."_

"_And I hope everything turns out okay and I hope you're okay, you and Nathan and Lucas."_

"_Thanks, Pey."_

"_Um, I guess I'll talk to you later", she finally hung up with trembling hands._

"_Everything okay?" Jake returned cheerfully to their table._

_Peyton's face was ashen._

"_No. No, um apparently there was some horrible accident in Tree Hill. Lucas and Nathan's dad. Something about a heart attack and a fire…"_

"_Oh no. That's terrible. Are Nate and Luke okay? Is their father gonna make it?"_

"_I, I don't know", Peyton replied truthfully._

"_That sucks", he cleared his throat. "Listen, I know how close you are to Nathan and Haley and let's face it, everyone knows you and Luke have a past. A really bad thing just happened. I'd totally understand if you needed to bail and go over there."_

_Peyton tried to get herself back together._

"_No. Um, no I'm fine."_

"_You sure? Because if…"_

_She managed a weak smile._

"_Jake, I appreciate it but it's cool. Besides, this is our night, right? I'm having a good time and I really want to keep spending it with you. If Haley needs me, she'll call back."_

_She tried her best to reassure her date as they finished the meal and went on to the art potion of the evening. Jake admired the works and mingled with the others there but it was hard to ignore the beautiful young woman who had accompanied him. Gone was that quick but off the wall sense of humor, bright eyes and smile. She looked sad and frightened, her mind clearly elsewhere…and so was her heart. Eventually, she excused herself to go out on the terrace for air. There she clutched her long thin arms to her small frame, closing her eyes as the night breeze gently blew through her curls._

"_Nice night, huh?" said the voice from behind._

_Peyton turned._

"_Jake. Um, hi. Sorry, I…I was just getting some air and…"_

_He gave her a sad smile._

"_I know what you're doing, Peyton."_

"_Jake, wait…"_

_He put a finger to her lips to gently silence her._

"_It's okay", he sighed. "Look, I'm not stupid, okay? I see it in your eyes. You're really upset. And I know you're hurting because your friends are hurting right now. You want to be with them…all of them, even Lucas."_

"_Jake…"_

"_You're still in love with him, aren't you?"_

_She closed her eyes._

"_Yes", she finally whispered, too tired to deny or fight the truth any longer._

_Jake shoved his hands in his pockets._

"_Yeah. Um, I figured that much."_

"_Jake, I am so sorry…"_

"_It's okay."_

"_No. No, it's not okay. And I'm sorry I wasted your time. I do like you. You're an awesome guy and an awesome friend. Everything I said and felt, I did mean it at the time but…"_

"_But you're just not over him."_

_Tears clouded her eyes._

"_I'm sorry. I really thought I was but…"_

"_Go be with him. Go follow your heart."_

_She blinked back the tears._

"_I'm sorry I wasted your time."_

_Jake gave her a small but sincere smile and gently brushed a lock of hair from her eyes as he placed a soft kiss on her cheek._

"_You didn't waste my time, Peyton. You're a great girl. I had fun. I don't regret that and no matter what, I'll always be here for you even if it is just as a friend."_

"_Thank you", she looked deep in his eyes._

_He nodded._

"_Take care of Luke…and take care of yourself."_

_And just like that, her night had taken the most unexpected turn. Instead of romance with Jake, she found herself frantically driving over to Nathan and Haley's apartment to comfort Lucas. She pulled into the complex's visitor lot and sat in her parked vehicle for what felt like forever. Finally she summoned the courage and once she stood to walk, it was like an intervening divine force that carried her to him. Heart pounding she had knocked on the door. Just as she turned, just as she contemplated running away, the door opened and there he was. Their eyes met and they shared a moment, a moment only they could understand. When she embraced him, he melted like butter and they stood there holding each other for a long time. Finally they let go, little words spoken as hand in hand they took a seat together on the couch. Somehow it felt right just being together. Despite the problems, the arguments, the separations, in times of need and in love and in loss, Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer would find their way back to one another. They would always be connected and the bond, as well as their love, would never die. He was tired, so tired and only in her loving arms could he rest. Haley quietly explained to Peyton that Dan had in fact died and the blonde only held Lucas a little tighter. His heavy eyes fluttered as he relaxed in her arms. Occasionally he would glance up at her._

"_Remember when I said it was too late for us?" she whispered. "Remember when I said we could never just be there for each other."_

_Lucas nodded._

"_That day by the Student Union", he responded in a throaty voice._

"_I was wrong", Peyton stated simply. "I'm here for you now."_

_And for that moment, that was all he needed, all he really wanted. They sat in silence, joined by Nathan and Haley, speaking little and picking over the otherwise delicious breakfast she prepared for them._

"_What's the deal?" he had asked Nathan._

_The younger, darker haired brother shrugged with a heartfelt breath._

"_We'll go. Not now. I just can't deal with it now. Maybe later. You guys could crash here…" he offered._

"_Want to go back to my place?" Peyton softly suggested._

_And without response or protest, that's exactly what they did. He rode with her the few miles to her building and stood solemnly as she unlocked the door and they entered the darkened apartment. Lucas followed her back to her bedroom where they climbed on top. Both kicked off their shoes and he removed his shirt, sleep not coming easy as the clung to each other for dear life…_

Peyton was wide awake as her hand moved across the bed in search of the warmth that had laid next to her. But she felt nothing but the soft fabric of bed linens as she turned and her panic quickly turned back to calm. He was still there. He stood in the early morning sunlight staring out the window as the first birds began to chirp.

"Go back to sleep", he said, not even looking at her. "Sorry if I woke you."

Peyton sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"No", he shook his head.

"I know. I mean, I don't want to say I know how you feel but I'm trying to put myself in your shoes. This is crazy, it has to be so hard for you. I won't tell you that everything is going to be okay because I don't know if it will be. I'm just here to be whatever you need at that minute. If you want to talk, I'll listen. If you want to just lie down, then I'll hold you. And if you need silence or space, then I can do that too."

"Thank you", he finally said in a voice barely loud enough to hear. "I, I'm glad you came, Peyton."

"Me too."

"What made you?"

She shrugged.

"I felt for you. Somehow I knew you needed me and I had to be there. You've always been there to save me…"

"And now it's you saving me."

Peyton looked away.

"I just want to be close to you."

"I know. I want that, too, Pey. Without you these last few hours, I don't know how I would have gotten through."

"Will you come back to bed?" she patted the empty space beside her. "Come here. Lay next to me."

Lucas shook his head.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

He sighed.

"Because I'm afraid I'll fall asleep. And…and if I fall asleep, I'm afraid I'll end up dreaming about him."

"Luke…"

"For so many years I spent so much time hating him. I mean, I feel bad that someone died but no I don't feel like a son who has just lost his father. My anger won't allow that."

"You have the right to be angry. Unfortunately, we don't get to choose who our parents are. Call it luck of the draw, I guess. And sometimes we as their kids get disappointed. And sometimes no matter how hard you try, you just have to remove yourself from the situation. Dan might be gone physically but this way he can always be with you. And he can be who you want him to be, the person he never really was for you. In spirit you can finally have the relationship that may have never been possible if he were still alive."

"Peyton…"

"I'm sorry. That came out wrong. It probably sounded real ignorant and stupid and lame…"

"I get you. I get what you're saying."

It began to rain softly outside.

"Can I get you anything?" she offered. "Something to eat or drink?"

"Can you get a blanket?" he asked.

"Sure."

"Can we take it out on the balcony and scoot the chair up just close enough to the edge of the deck so that the rain sprinkles us but we don't get soaked? And will you sit on my lap and let me hold you and hold me back and just be quiet and still with me?"

She granted his request assembling everything, shivering when the cool morning air first grazed against her bare shoulders. It felt so good to be held by him, the cover quilting their bodies from the drizzle. And together they were still, the quietness placing a firm grip on what was left of their sanity. They held each other until they quickly fell asleep in the one place that no matter what, would always be home for them…each other's arm. There were no nightmares for Lucas and no regret for Peyton. The sleep only brought peace.


	188. Dead Man Walking

Peyton, finally awake, leaned against the window, her large eyes taking in all the sights around her as they quickly passed by. One of her greatest achievements that summer of healing had been to learn to slow down and just appreciate the little things, especially the pristine beauty of the world. She loved small towns and blue skies and the perfect water and its large ships as they passed over the big drawbridge. It was a sweet, storybook little town almost and she wished she were arriving under happier circumstances.

"What are you thinking about?" Lucas asked.

She turned towards the driver's seat and looked at him as they maneuvered from downtown to the section of elite suburbia.

"How pretty Tree Hill is."

He nodded.

"Yeah. It's not a bad place. I guess I kind of liked it here this summer and when I visited before."

Her hand briefly rested on top of his on the center console as she bit her lip thinking of the next thing to say.

"I'm sorry", she spoke quietly.

Lucas looked her in the eye.

"What for?"

"For not coming here with you last Christmas when I should have. I'm sorry. That was stupid. I was just being really selfish."

Lucas rubbed her fingers with his thumb, loving the way her hands felt after missing that feeling for so many months.

"It's cool. We don't have to talk about it and you don't have to apologize, Peyton. All that's the past, right? Besides, you're here now and that's all that matters to me."

She sighed as she leaned back in the front seat of the Volvo, her bare toes digging into the soft mat below. It had been a comfortable yet quiet ride from Winston Salem although many thoughts had raced through their minds.

"We're almost there, aren't we?"

"Just a few more streets. I kind of took the long way into town but I guess I can't drive around forever."

"What's the plan?"

He shrugged. Was there one?

"Nathan and Haley are already there. The original plan was to stay at the hotel downtown but somehow they got roped into crashing at the house. I still haven't figured that one out yet."

"What about us? What are we going to do?"

He shook his head.

"I don't know if I can handle that. Peyton, I have no idea how any of this is gonna go down. Staying at the house might be too much. Right now, a hotel room is looking pretty good."

"Whatever you want", she nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, we're gonna go to the house and stuff for a little while, show our faces. Everybody is there. Tonight my mom is driving in so I guess we'll meet her downtown."

He looked so stress as she rubbed the back of his neck.

"You gonna be okay?"

He forced a smile.

"I hope so. I mean, I'm trying. I don't know how to deal with this and I definitely don't know how to deal with how everyone else is gonna deal with it. Nate, Hales, Mae, my mom…"

"I'm here for you, Luke. That might sound kind of weird because of everything that's happened between us but I mean that. I am here for you."

"I know. I'm glad, too. These past couple of days, Pey, you've really come through for me and I appreciate it more than you know. Seriously, I don't know if I could have gotten this far without you."

"I guess I'm getting better at tragedies", she half joked. "God knows I've had enough of them."

Lucas sighed.

"It's just one thing."

"What's that?"

"I feel stupid bringing it up, especially now. It's kind of inappropriate. I mean, my mind should be on other things."

"Talk to me, Luke."

"I know you care for me and you're here for me in my time of need dealing with Dan's death and all but what happens once this is over? What about next week or next month? What about us?"

"I'm here for you. Not just today and tomorrow but I'm here for you like you've always been there for me. Look, I know what you want for me. I've known it a long time. All those things you said you wanted, well, I want them, too…and I want them with you. I always have, Lucas. I was just scared before. Scared of you, of me…of us. But not anymore. I'm done being afraid. And this is what opened my eyes."

"That's cool but if you just feel sorry for me…"

"I don't. Believe me, it's not that. Empathy, not sympathy, Lucas. I'm here because I want to be. And I didn't come back just to leave again…I promise you that."

He breathed a little easier listening to the sweet words he had been longing to here forever and a day.

"You know, it might get crazier here later on."

"I don't care. I'm a big girl. I can take it. And if gets to be too bad, we'll leave. You said you came here because you had to. In a strange way, you had to do it for Dan. If that's how you feel, then so be it but you don't have to do it for anyone else here. If it's too much, it's okay."

"Thanks, babe."

He turned onto Dan's street. His eyes fixated on the corner.

"What's the matter?"

Lucas was surprisingly taken aback.

"Nothing. Um, just this summer one morning we went on a run, Dan and me. We did about three or four miles. Came back and stopped right there, right at that stop sign. We were sweaty and stinky and out of breath and he made some corny joke and I sort of laughed and uh, for a minute, I don't know, it…it was kind of nice. Sort of like our moment, you know? And we didn't have too many of those. The good memories are far and few between so I guess I should quit being so bitter and just take what I can get."

They maneuvered slowly up the street as cars lined both sides of the curb. There were people as far as one could see.

"We're here", Peyton observed.

Lucas nodded as he parked in the first available spot.

"I know it's kind of far from the house but I could use the fresh air. Feel like walking?"

"Sure", she said as they got out and began the journey short in distance but miles and miles as far as the heart went.

"I guess this is it. Dan's the one in the coffin over at the funeral home so why do I feel like the dead man walking?" he asked as Peyton squeezed his hand.

"We're good", she whispered.

Just then, his cell phone rang. It was Nathan.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Where are you, dude?" the younger brother asked rather impatiently.

"About a block away."

Nathan sighed with relief.

"Good. Things are getting crazy. There are so many people here and everybody is getting on my nerves…Mom, Grandma, Keith…"

"At least you have Haley."

"I love her to death but she is the main one. She means well and I guess her nerves are just on edge. This whole thing sucks, man. I just want to get out of here, go shoot some hoops at the River Court and drink a couple of ice cold beers at the bar."

Sounded like a plan and a half.

"Let's just get through the next couple of hours and we'll see, bro. Trust me, I'm with you on that one."

"Shit…Grandma is calling me…again."

Lucas took a deep breath, dreading at what was in front of him.

"Peyton and I are on our way. Literally, man, I'll see you in a few seconds. Try to hang tight until then."

"So Peyton came with you?"

Lucas looked over at the blonde and smiled.

"Yeah. Yeah, she did."

"That's cool", Nathan said. "Now hurry up and get your asses over here…the both of you."

Lucas hung up as they approached the winding driveway. He held Peyton a little tighter.

"Ready to face the madness?" he asked.

She shrugged.

"As long as we face it together."

With his heart pounding, he leaned over and did something he had been yearning to do for ages. He pulled her close and let his lips close over her sweet mouth. It was minutes before they finally pulled away.

"You have no idea how much I have dreamt about that moment, Pey. I…"

"I love you", she interrupted, snatching the words right out of his stunned mouth.

"I love you, too, Peyton."

And then it was time. Their sweet but oh so brief moment had to come to an end. Holding onto each other for dear life, they walked into the house that still eerily seemed to possess the very aura that was Dan Scott, husband, father, entrepreneur, mayor, son, brother…brutal dictator. The madness awaited.


	189. The Pride Of The Family

Nathan stood in front of the mantle staring at the photo in the frame. It seemed to stare back at him and when he closed his eyes, for a moment it was like reliving that day all over again. Even though it had been years, he could still hear the laughter, feel the feelings. He shook his head as he lifted it. For a minute they actually looked…normal. Like a real family even. The handsome, sweaty but elated freshman straight from an interview with the local paper after leading the varsity Ravens to yet another win. On one side was his blonde and beautiful mother and on the other side, a beaming father. They were all smiling but what separated that picture from all the others that decorated the house, was those smiles were actually genuine that day.

"Hey, sweetie", came a soothing voice that spoke in almost a whisper.

Nathan slowly turned his head.

"Hales", he said softly.

She came over and placed a gentle kiss on her husband's cheek, rubbing his back through the material of his suit jacket.

"You okay?" she asked.

He simply shrugged.

"I guess."

She nodded, choosing her words and actions carefully. It had been a tense few days and the stress inside the Scott home for the fallen husband, father, brother, son and mayor, had reached a fever pitch.

"Um, the cars are here, you know, to take the family to the funeral home."

"Where's Lucas?"

"He and Peyton haven't gotten here yet. They're on their way with Karen."

"I'll just wait and ride with them", he shrugged.

The last thing he wanted was to be stuck in a car with his mother, uncle Keith and grandparents.

"Sure. Um, okay. That's fine. We can wait for them. Would, would it be okay if I waited here with you?"

"I don't care", he mumbled.

Not quite the response she was looking for she took a seat in silence, being there for him no matter what as she had done throughout their relationship, especially in the hard days before.

"Your tie", she stood quickly, noticing that the gray silky material she had picked out for him lay wrinkled against the rest .

"Hales, it's fine…"

He flinched and dropped the frame when her arm accidentally brushed against his. It crashed onto the carpet as a large single crack formed across the glass. Nathan could only stare.

"I'm sorry", she bent down to pick it up. "Nathan…"

"It's cool", he whispered with a stone face.

Quietly, a somber Peyton, Lucas and Karen entered the room.

"Nathan, Haley", Karen whispered sympathetically, hugging them both. "I'm sorry."

Haley returned her warm embrace as Nathan's body visibly stiffened. It was a natural response to turn statue like when someone hugged him and offered condolences. It had become second nature.

"You alright, man?" Lucas asked.

He wasn't sure if he was alright himself but he was doing his best to handle it. The late night talks with his mother and all the love and support from Peyton had been a saving grace that had carried him through the tough times. It was a difficult time but somehow he knew he'd be okay. He wished he could say the same for his little brother.

"I'm fine."

It was an unconvincing response as Haley simply shrugged behind her husband's back. He looked so tired.

"Nate…"

Lucas was interrupted when Deb entered the room. She looked elegant and dignified in all black, her blonde locks curled and neatly pinned in a bun. Technically she was a widow even though it was a strange sight to have Dan Scott's three greatest "loves", Karen, Deb and Erica all under one roof. The widow and the mistress had been civil towards one another in the days that had followed the tragedy while Karen and Deb hugged each other.

"I'm sorry", Karen nodded. "I, I know this must be hard for you. It's been difficult for all of us. How are you holding up?"

"I'm okay, thank you", Deb tried to compose herself, still holding Karen's hand. "Nathan?"

"I'm fine, Mom", he mumbled.

She rubbed his arm gently.

"It's time."

"I know", he sighed.

Deb took a deep breath.

"I know the timing is terrible maybe it would be nice if you could say a kind word or two at the service about your father…both of you", she looked right at Nathan and Lucas.

Lucas cleared his throat.

"I, I don't know…"

"I know it's hard. Trust me, Lucas, no one knows that better than me but he's still your father."

The blonde boy sighed as he looked at his mother and girlfriend.

"Only if you feel up to it", Karen nodded.

"Okay", he finally sighed after a few minutes of scattered thought as Peyton squeezed his hand for support.

"Nathan? Sweetie?" Deb looked at her son.

In his hand was the picture, the last good memory, the last time he'd even had a hint of hope for a real family. The picture, like his dream, was shattered.

"What am I supposed to say?"

"Talk about the good times."

He laughed in spite of the situation.

"What good times?"

Deb sighed. There were…weren't they?

"I'm sorry. You always were put on the spot, weren't you? No matter what went on with this family behind the scenes, you were always the one whose star and smile was supposed to shine bright and put up the brave front like life as a Scott was perfect. It, it was unfair, Nathan. All that time I know it was so unfair, honey."

He stared right at his mother.

"Yeah, Mom. Yeah, it was."

She closed her eyes to fight back tears.

"I'm sorry I have to ask you to do this again one last time."

"Then don't."

"It's about family and image and obligation. You know that, Nathan. It…it's what your father would have wanted."

"Mom…"

"Please. Please, honey. One last time."

Nathan looked at his mother, then to his brother and at his wife and the others before staring at the picture. That damned picture. He chuckled bitterly to himself, shaking his head.

"Fine, Mom. What do you want me to say? I mean, where do I begin?"

"Nathan…"

"What are you gonna say, Luke? I mean, that'll make for one hell of a story at the funeral. Channel 3 news will be there to talk about the beloved mayor and car salesman and you get to tell them what an asshole he was by dumping your mom and denying you most of your life."

"Come on, man", Lucas tried to console him before Nathan made a scene in front of everyone.

He jerked away as he was just getting started.

"Why not? I mean, why not let the truth be told? The real truth. Dan Scott wasn't a saint, he was a fucking monster!"

"Nathan, honey, let's go get some air", Haley practically pleaded.

"I don't need air, Hales", he snapped.

"Babe…"

"No. Don't tell me what to do. Stop trying to tell me what to do. For three days now everybody has been hugging me and telling me they're sorry and that everything is going to be okay. Everybody keeps telling me what to do… 'get some air, eat, lie down, talk about my feelings'…I don't want to hear it anymore! It's bullshit! You want me to give a eulogy? Fine but if you think you're getting some pre written, lame ass speech about the Disney Land Daddy who never existed for me or Lucas, then you've got another thing coming. I'll tell the truth. I'll tell what a bastard he was for most of his life. I'll tell how he made Uncle Keith miserable or how about how he's been torturing you for how many years now, Mom? And what about you Luke and you, Ms. Roe? Or all those times he made me feel like shit or rode me until I almost broke or I'll save the best for last…the time he tried to sabotage my marriage and he hired some corporate trick to bone me and when that didn't work, he shipped my wife off to New York in hopes that she would screw the dude that almost raped her."

"Nathan!" Haley grabbed his arm.

Tears filled Deb's eyes.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry. I just thought…"

"You thought what, Mom?"

"I…I…"

"Whatever", he rolled his eyes. "I guess I have nothing to say."

"The hell you don't", came a gruff voice from the corner.

All eyes turned towards Royal Scott. The rough and tough patriarch hadn't been seen in the days following his youngest son's death. He had chosen to mourn in private, the grief so overwhelming at times that it physically made him ill.

"Royal", Deb gasped tearfully.

"What's this nonsense I'm hearing?"

"It's under control."

"Is this what you call control?" he grunted from the corner of his mouth. "Sit down, little girl."

"Don't talk to her like that, Grandpa", Nathan ordered.

"And don't you talk to me like that! Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I…"

"Shut up! For the last year I've watched your fool self let that smart mouth of yours write checks that you sorry, scrawny ass can't cash. You disrespected your daddy to the end…broke his damned heart. I sat back and said nothing because he said he had it all under control. Control, my ass! You did this! You put one of his feet in the grave, boy! You might have disrespected him in life but I'll be damned if I let you desecrate his memory, you spoiled, rotten, no good, smart mouth jack ass! Now you get your head out of your carcass and think of something to say. Love him or hate him, Dan Scott is your father! His blood runs through your veins and you will respect that! You're a Scott by birth, blood and name! Take some pride in that! Get ahold of yourself and you go before family, friends, the public and that coffin and conduct yourself the way your father would had this been your last journey!"

His voice boomed, that accent falling heavy to punctuate each angry word. Nathan's whole body seemed to crumble.

"You can't talk to my husband like that", an emotional Haley intervened. "Mr. Scott, I know you're upset but you cannot and I won't let you turn your hurt into anger towards Nathan."

"Listen, you troublemaker…" Royal pointed.

Nathan stepped between them.

"He's right", he whispered.

"Nate!" Lucas could hardly believe his ears.

He straightened himself and brushed past the assorted onlookers.

"Grandpa's right."

And with that, everyone was left stunned, looking around in surprised silence before filing outside to the cars.

"What was that?" Peyton whispered.

Lucas could only shake his head and bite his lip.

"We just have another day and then we're out of here", he muttered, looking her right in the eye. "And after this, I promise you, I'm through with Tree Hill."

She followed him out, heart pounding. Peyton knew the funeral had the potential to be explosive. Already the sparks were flying…and they hadn't even made it to the church.


	190. Waiting To Exhale

Deb walked into the chapel of the funeral home, shoulders back and head held high. The pretty widow looked like the millions of dollars she was worth but anxiety filled her shattered heart. In fact, she was afraid. It had been the worst day, the worst week of her life actually and after 39 years of drama, heartbreak and turmoil, that was saying a lot.

Her palms were sweaty. She could hardly breathe. Her heart felt like it might beat right out of her chest. She just prayed her legs would remain upright in those black, designer heels. The walk to the front of the room where the shiny, black rectangular box awaited her, felt like a dreaded eternity. How many nights had she laid awake dreaming of that very moment, fantasizing about Dan Scott's death? Now the moment had arrived and she harbored a cornucopia of mixed emotions.

During the walk to what almost felt like her own certain death, she hadn't realized that she was not alone. Another figure stood quietly in front of the coffin. Deb approached, not saying a word, as the other blonde took her time to turn around.

"He looks good", she whispered. "So good."

Deb nodded.

"The funeral home did do a nice job."

"I…I, I was afraid with the fire that they wouldn't be able to show much. I was so afraid I wouldn't be able to say goodbye…"

Her voice trailed off into an anguished sob and despite their tumultuous past, Deb's heart couldn't help but go out to her.

"It's okay, Erica", she put an arm around the younger girl's shoulder.

"It's hard. So hard. I prayed for an open casket so I could say good bye but still it's not enough. After today I will never see his face or hear his voice again."

"You really loved him."

"I did. With all my heart."

Deb cleared her throat.

"I'm glad."

"You are?" Erica asked with surprise.

"There were times, especially in recent years where it felt like Dan didn't have a heart at all. It's comforting to know that in his last days he did love…and that someone could love him back. Perhaps he showed you a much different side than he showed me. For that you should be grateful."

Erica took a deep breath.

"Remember all those awful things you said about him? Remember how you said one day I would see another side of Dan Scott?"

Deb looked away.

"That's not important now. I…"

"You were right", she replied solemnly.

"Excuse me?"

"I said you were right. It's true. There was another side to Dan, a side so different than the brilliant, kind and tender man I fell in love with."

How the older blonde could relate to that same sentiment.

"I'm sorry. Erica, sometimes in this world we see things we really don't want to see."

"I loved him anyway", she continued. "In spite of and despite of, you could say. He amazed me every single day and he taught me so much. I couldn't get enough…even when he was at his seemingly worst."

"Dan is…was a very complicated man."

"He loved you", she almost whispered.

"What?" the widow was taken off guard.

Too much had already happened.

"He loved you. No matter what was said or done, what you went through, he always did love you, Deb. You were the love of his life and no other woman could compare to that, not even me."

"Erica…"

"I'll give you your moment, your time with him. I've said good bye a thousand times today but I still can't let go."

Before she could protest any further, Erica was gone. It took Deb an eternity to face her fears, to face the coffin and what lied inside. Finally she stood looking down. He was still and quiet. Too still and quiet. She had never seen him that way, not even in sleep. In stature, his large frame still looked big but at the same time he was so vulnerable in that forever silent state. A tear slid down her pretty but worn face.

_Damn you. Damn you, Dan. I always promised myself I would never shed one tear at your funeral and now you make a liar and a fool out of me again. But I guess those always were your strongest points. I just can't believe you're dead. You're gone, really gone and for some unknown reason even though I cry for you, I still don't quite know how to feel about it. It's hard. My emotions are mixed. Dare I say that I'll miss you. Who else will be around to torture me and make my life absolutely miserable?_

_Dare I say that I love you? Or is that a pseudo emotion one feels because it's appropriate? Do I love you because I really love you or because at a time like this I am supposed to love you? I don't know. That's hard to say. It was hard for anyone to care about that ruthless shell of a man you had become but I can't help but remember the boy I fell in love with._

_God, I remember the first time I saw you. It was at Freshman orientation. You were all legs and a mop of brown hair, just as handsome and goofy as you wanted to be. It was probably love at first sight. This might sound corny or cliché but I knew something special was there from minute one. I didn't necessarily think that you would knock me up like a month later and we'd get married and start a life in Tree Hill and I'd find out about your girlfriend and other son and our married life would basically become a sordid soap opera that would only go downhill from there. No, if someone had predicted my life for me when I was 18 I would have called them crazy, but uh…I don't know. Somehow I knew you'd change my life. Boy, did you ever!_

_I remember the jewelry and the flowers when they were real, before it was just a publicity stunt for photographers. I remember when we first got married and how giddy we were to be together and to be having a baby. Then Nate was born and it was the greatest day of our lives. Gosh, I still remember it like it was yesterday. I was so scared and you probably were too but you never let it show. That day you were a beaming father, the best…until Nathan was hold enough to bounce a basketball. Then it went all downhill from there. _

_Basketball. Basketball and money, the dark hands that stemmed from the roots of your evil. I often wondered how it would have been had you just walked away from those things. I remember being a young wife waiting up for the husband who had just started his own business. We were young and struggling, living in a small house, trying to adjust to a new baby. I was happy then, Dan, probably the happiest I've ever been. But you never saw that. You wanted to give me the world, a material world when I actually had everything I ever really needed. The money, the cars, the mansions only made it worse. That's not what I wanted for you or me or us or our son._

_Our son. One reason I could never hate you. No matter how much of a bastard you were, you're Nathan's father. You gave me the greatest gift of my life and for that I'll be ever thankful. Our beautiful boy made up for all the threats, the affairs, the ploys, the schemes. I'd suffer a million more times for him. He's my son, your son…our son. I know I wasn't perfect either but he is the best part of both of us._

_Dan, I will be fine. Somehow, I will get through this. I don't know where you are right now of if you can even hear me but we both know you did a lot of bad things in this world. You never got to fix them. Who knows if you still would have if time had been on your side. But if you can rectify the damage somehow from another world, then here is your one chance for redemption. We don't owe each other a thing but you did leave here owing Nathan. Our son is lost, Dan, and so much of that, dammitt, all of that is your fault! Help him! Don't let him lose his way completely. Don't let him become the person you died as. Don't let Nathan and Haley become Dan and Deb. Those kids deserve better than that._

_That's all I ask of you…it's all I can ask of you. There's nothing left but good bye but it'll still be weird. Good or bad, love or hate, for 21 years you have been the biggest part of my life. Now that's gone. I can't help but remember the last time I saw your face, the way you looked at me. I guess guilt best describes the way I feel. I'll never forget that. But what's done is done and since we can't change the past, there's no use in crying over spilled milk, right? Funny, that's what you used to say. _

_So good bye, Dan. This is it. Till death do us part, after all. I can finally let go now. This is how we set each other free…_

"Deb…"

She turned and gasped.

"Keith!"

"I'm sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."

In their shared grief, both reached out and hugged. It was a warm and loving embrace between brother and sister in law in their mutual time of need but considering the circumstances and the emotional chaos that had already transpired, they quickly pulled away, both pairs of eyes looking down at the lifeless waxy corpse beneath them. For a moment they expected him to sit up and smirk at them but there was nothing. Nothing but silence.

"How are you, Keith?"

"Hanging in there. You?"

"Trying", she answered honestly. "Have you seen Nathan?"

"I'm sorry", he sighed.

"Oh no. I knew it. This is too much for him. I have to find him, Keith. I…"

He gently grabbed her wrist.

"He'll be okay. It's hard now and it may not seem like it but Nate is a good kid and he's got a good wife. He'll be fine. Let him deal with this in his own way however he needs to."

She nodded, wiping away tears.

"It will do him good to say good bye. He needs to see Dan now, deal with it privately before the whole town gets here."

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll look around for him."

"It would. Thank you, Keith."

Keith motioned down at his baby brother.

"Did you…did you finish up here?"

She looked away.

"I said all there is to say. What's done is done."

"Well people are already lining up outside to get one last glimpse of the mayor. The family should pay their respects before everyone else does. I'll go find Nathan but for now Mom and Dad want to come in…alone."

"I understand", she began to walk away. "Keith?"

"Yes, Deb?"

"What about you? Did you say your last good byes?"

Keith sighed with a heavy heart.

"I said good bye to the little boy I used to run in the park with. The kid I protected from neighborhood bullies, my pal…my little brother. That person died a long time ago, Deb. This guy here…I don't even know who he is. I never did."

Deb closed her eyes. She knew exactly what he meant.

"I'll see you soon. And Nathan?"

"I will try to find him, I promise."

Gathering herself and exiting through the corridors, she brushed past some guests including Karen who just squeezed her hand. Walking out back to the private garden away from relentless, prying eyes, Deb looked up at the sun shining so bright. It wasn't just walking outside, it was like walking into creation. Finally she was free. Finally she could exhale.


	191. Letting Go Is The Hardest Part

The tension and drama of the mood was so thick it could have been sliced with a knife. Lucas felt his heart pound so wildly like it might beat right out of his chest. He was sure everyone around him could hear it as well although his mother and girlfriend did not say a word about it.

"You okay?" Peyton suddenly asked.

Lucas nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Sweetie…" Karen rushed to her son's side.

"I'm okay, Mom."

"I didn't mean to scare you", Peyton gently rubbed his arm.

He managed a weak smile and planted a brief kiss on her lips.

"Sorry, babe. I guess being in this kind of place just creeps me out a little bit."

"You're doing fine but you know that if you need to leave, it's okay. I'm here for you."

"I know", he gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

The doors opened and out walked Keith. He gave the three of them hugs.

"This is the time if you want to go in there before the funeral", he said.

Karen nodded.

"Are you up to it?" she asked Lucas.

He took a deep breath. It was time.

"I am if you are, Mom. Pey?"

"If you want me to go in I will but I hadn't planned on it", the blonde explained. "I know this is a family thing and all."

Lucas looked right at her.

"You are my family", he whispered as she took his hand.

With heavy sighs and even heavier hearts, the trio nodded at Keith and made their way inside the chapel, taking that long walk towards the many colorful floral arrangements and the large rectangular open box that was the centerpiece. On the way in, they passed a grieving Royal and Mae leaving. For Lucas it was that much more uncomfortable. He was going to see the dead father who had ignored him for most of his life along with his mother who had been abandoned by him and his own girlfriend, whose indecisiveness had abandoned Lucas once before. Brushing by the grandparents he had only recently met felt like too much.

They finally reached the coffin. Lucas was almost afraid to peer inside but his curisosity got the best of him. Sure enough, Dan Scott was inside and he was in fact dead. The man Lucas had loved and hated, the man he had spent almost a lifetime wondering about was in front of him. For so many years he had been an expert at making Lucas feel inferior and vulnerable, now it was the almighty Dan's turn to be inferior and vulnerable.

"He looks nice", Karen cleared her throat.

"Yeah", Peyton agreed. "They did a good job."

"I, I know there were some burns. Deb was afraid there wouldn't be an open casket."

"He looks weird", Lucas simply stated.

He had never seen a dead body before.

"Are you okay?" Peyton held him close.

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess I am. I mean, I feel bad for the guy. I don't wish death on anybody but it's kind of hard to feel for him like a son should miss his father. I feel worse for Nathan. It must be harder on him."

Karen rubbed his back.

"It's a very difficult situation for everyone involved, especially for Nathan…and you. It's okay to be confused, Lucas. I feel the same way."

"Are you sorry, Mom?"

The brunette shrugged.

"It wasn't supposed to be this way. He wasn't supposed to die so young."

"But he wasn't supposed to abandon you either", Lucas quietly reminded her.

"No. No, he wasn't. But I let that go a long time ago. I had to. And eventually you will, too."

Lucas nodded.

"Sometimes I really wish he would have been there, you know? Then I get mad at myself for punking out and even wanting him around when for so many years he made it plain that he wished neither one of us existed, Mom."

"He was your father. You can't help that. That's the hand you were dealt."

"Remember back in school when they would have those father and son days? Or just regular days in the cafeteria when my friends would be talking on a Monday about the weekend. Their dads had taken them fishing or camping or to a game. I never had that story to share. It sucked. Man, I used to get mad, so damned mad. Sometimes I'd even cry. But you know what I did most?"

"What?" Peyton asked softly as Karen wiped away at tears.

"I'd pretend. I'd close my eyes and go off in my own little world and pretend that I actually had a dad that gave a crap about me."

"Lucas…"

"I'm sorry", he apologized.

"Don't", Karen looked at him. "You have a lot of mixed emotions. You're entitled to your sadness and even your anger. Now I said good bye to the Dan Scott I lost a long time ago. And I pray for this man here in the coffin. I can close my eyes and I don't have to pretend. I remember. I remember the good times, a good person. I'm sorry you were robbed of those memories. But whatever you think, whatever you feel, whatever you have to say…maybe you should say it right now."

"Mom…"

"It's your last chance to see him."

She was right. He hated to admit it but his mother was right.

"I, I'll just be a minute", he finally sighed.

"We'll be right outside if you need us", Peyton reassured him.

"I love you", Karen kissed his cheek.

Then they were gone and he was alone…almost.

"I guess this it", Lucas began. "Man, I don't even know if you can hear me but I'd like to think you can wherever you are. I don't really know what to say. I never thought it'd be like this and I can't help but get mad about it all over again. After everything we've gone through, after the way you've been in and out of my life, after everything you've done, this is how it all ends. I can't help but think this is a really shitty ending for all of us…for me and Nathan, Mom, Deb…even you. I wish it could have been different. I wish I cared more right now. I wish you were a different guy. I've heard all those stories about how you rode Nathan and I know it sucked for him but as bad as it was, sometimes I still can't help but to be a little jealous. At least he had that time with you. I didn't. I don't know if I can ever forgive you for that. When I did meet you, I couldn't tell the real person from this phony, villainous character you were trying to be. I can't forgivre you for that either. And this? Especially this. This really hurts. The man that fathered me is dead and gone. Good or bad, I won't even have that opportunity to get to know my dad…and that sucks more than you'll ever know. That's the one thing I know I can't forgive you for. So I guess this is it. This is where I let go, where I let you go for good. Wherever you are, I hope you're finally at peace and I hope you're somewhere good. Maybe you'll look down and see Nathan and me playing ball and you'll be proud…of both of us."

He stood half waiting for a respone but of course there was none. Only silence. And in a strange way, peace. The smirk on Dan's face, even in death, somehow indicated that perhaps he had found his own peace.

"He was proud of you."

Lucas turned around. To his surprise there was his brother.

"Nate. Man, where were you? We were all looking for you. Hales and your mom were worried sick."

Nathan ignored him.

"He was proud of you…in his own way."

"You don't have to say that, bro. I'm okay. You don't have to make up things to make me feel better."

"He used to have this box, this stupid metal safe deposit box. He kept it in his office at the dealership. I found it one time. It wasn't long before I left for college. He forgot to lock it and I opened it up and there were all these pictures of you. School pictures, baby pictures…everything. He even kept newspaper clippings from all your little league days. I was stunned."

Lucas shuffled his feet.

"That doesn't change anything. It didn't mean anything."

"It meant something to me. It was another son, someone else in my dad's life. It made me jealous."

"Why?" Lucas asked with a confused frown.

"Because for a minute, you were the lucky one. He loved you enough to set you free. But he still cared…and he was still proud."

"This is pretty messed up." Lucas sighed.

"I can't believe he's gone. I never thought he would actually die. He and Grandpa were too ornery to die…those two and Coach Whitey."

"I'm sorry, Nate. Look, if you want to be alone…"

"That's cool."

"I'll be outside, man."

Nathan nodded.

"Just do me a favor."

"What's that?"

"Don't tell anybody I'm in here."

"Nate, I think Haley and Deb would like to know you're okay."

"I'm fine and I'll see them in a few minutes but for now I just need to be by myself, you know, with him."

Lucas nodded. He did know.

"Yeah. Um, you sure you're okay?"

Stone faced and standing tall, he looked his older brother right in the eye.

"I'm fine, dude."

Lucas turned, giving him the privacy he needed. He was in his own world, lost in his own thoughts when he made it to the back of the chapel. Before he could reach the doors to open them, he heard it. He heard the sound. It was muffled yet distinct. Sobs. Low, muffled sobs that had been buried deep within a heart, within a soul, sobs that carried 20 years worth of pain. And they were coming from Nathan.

Biting at his lip until it bled, Lucas blinked away desperately trying to stop the flood of his own tears. It was of no use. Maybe it was the freaky environment. Maybe it was the sadness at what he had missed out on so much as a child. Maybe it was feeling sorry for Nathan's hurt. Maybe it was simply a boy missing his father. But whatever it was, it was real. And it hurt.

With tears flowing freely, Lucas turned on his heels and slowly made his way back up the aisle. It was a long walk but ahead of him was more than flowers and more than a coffin. Dropped to his knees, the sheer anguish so evident was his younger brother. Although he would never admit it, he needed Lucas. And at that moment, Lucas needed Nathan. He walked up behind him and laid a sympathetic but firm hand on his shoulder. Nathan continued crying and didn't even turn around but he didn't have to. The brothers required no spoken words at that time. They had each other and the blade of grief would keep them strong.


	192. Like Father, Like Son

The chapel was hot, really hot. Heat. Haley couldn't escape the wicked irony. Was it supposed to mean something? Were they all figuratively burning up in the pews because Dan Scott had literally burned to his death? Or was it an eerie omen to the location of the deceased's soul's final resting place? Just the thoughts made Haley Scott shudder, cold chills even as the heat made sweat pour from her body. She looked around. There were people everywhere, hundreds inside and perhaps thousands outside who had come to pay their last respects to Tree Hill's mayor and most successful car dealer. The Channel 3 News who had so often covered Dan in his greatest moments now covered his death. For those not able to snag a seat inside, could hear the service courtesy of a loudspeaker. In essence, it should have been considered a bit of a circus, a media spectacle even. But Dan Scott wouldn't have had it any other way.

Haley looked around, her people watching skills kicking in perhaps during the most inappropriate of moments. After all, it was her father in law's funeral but she couldn't help herself. Her own emotions were mixed as well. She felt an element of loss and sadness but more for what Dan wasn't as opposed to what he was. She had always tried to give him the benefit of the doubt and for a while it seemed like it worked. That summer one could even surmise that father and daughter in law had grown close. He wasn't that bad, the monster people had made him out to be. In fact, he was actually kind of nice. They got along. She liked him. They talked. He had opened his heart as well as his home to her and even her family. And when she and Nathan faced their darkest moments, it was Dan's wisdom and words of encouragement that helped the most.

But Haley had been naïve. She had been bitten by a poisonous snake, one with no warning rattle, one that struck and spread his venom before she realized she had even been bitten. Dan had helped her through her pain and neither Haley nor Nathan knew that he was actually the one who had caused it. She had trusted him and Dan turned that trust against her. He had hurt them and betrayed them and for that they had cast him out of their lives. Now he was gone for good and she sat in the front pew with a heavy heart, holding onto the cold and limp hand of her silent, young husband.

Nathan. Poor Nathan. He was having such a hard time with it. Who could blame him? The hurt was written all over his face. At times it was blank but there were the few moments when she recognized the flash of anger or hint of grief in his darkened blue eyes. At night, when he thought she was sleeping, sometimes she'd feel the vibration of the bed as his body shook with quiet sobs. His soul was in torment as it often had been since she had met him. Like always, Haley was there for him. She'd reach out but this time was different. Nathan wouldn't let her in. Her words of comfort, her gentle kisses and touches did little to ease his pain. For Haley, that was the worst. She wanted to be there for her husband but he wouldn't let her. Not yet. He couldn't.

Lucas. Poor Lucas. For almost his whole life it was like he had lost a father and then suddenly it really was true. He and Haley had talked about it, staying up and talking during a few sleepless nights. She knew he was hurting but at least he could deal with it, face it. But he would be okay. Haley knew that. He always was. And the one good thing the tragedy had done was the seemingly impossible…it had brought Lucas and Peyton back together. Maybe in a round about way, it was Dan's penance from beyond the grave. In life he had never been there for his oldest son but in death he had made sure that Peyton would be.

And the women of Dan Scott's life. His three great loves. In a simple suit with a sad, yet stone face, sat Karen Roe. She held her son's hand, stoic and dignified as she sat through the service. For that, Haley could only admire her. After all the hurt and humilation Dan had put her through, in the end, she was still there for him. And Deb, his long suffering wife. She dabbed at her eyes, many thoughts of what could have been racing through her mind. And finally Erica Marsh. Dan's past, future and present all quietly sitting and mourning within feet of each other.

Ironically, the person Haley felt most sorry for was Royal Scott. He was a man hardly deserving of sympathy but her heart went out to him. Hehad lost his son and it was killing him on the inside. Though the apple hadn't fallen too far from the corrupt and bitter tree, in the end, the money and the power and the legacy of a dynasty meant little. It was simply a man grieving for his boy. Beside him was a distraught mother missing her son. And on the same row was an older brother who could only smile as he remembered the boys they used to be.

Sobs radiated through the large room. Several people had already spoken. Their words had been powerful yet tender. They spoke of a great man. But did they know him? Did these strangers really know him? Did they know the million dollar smile who cut red ribbons at grand openings and struck great deals on used cars? Or did they know the man whose schemes, greed and inconsiderations had brought so much pain to so many, especially those he claimed to love most? Did they really know, Haley wondered.

"Dear friends, I am now supposed to preach a sermon at the funeral of our dearly beloved father, son, husband, friend and leader, blessed Daniel Scott, and gladly do so. But what shall I say and how shall I speak, since I probably will not be able to utter a word because of my own tears? And who shall comfort you if I, your pastor and preacher, cannot speak? Where can I turn from you? I will, no doubt, cause more crying and mourning with my sermon. For how should we not all mourn heartily, since God has sent us this sorrow and has taken from us the noble and dear man, the venerable Dan Scott?"

Even the minister could not find his words. And Haley sighed, perhaps a little louder than she meant to. It was all too much, suffocating physically, mentally and emotionally even. And just when she felt like she had sucked in her very own last breath, she heard the words that made her heart pound.

"And now we will have words from Dan's beloved youngest son, Nathan Scott."

Haley glanced down at her program and sucked in a breath. She looked over at her husband, her heart breaking as she yearned to protect him. She wanted to scream, latch onto his arm and beg him not to leave her, plead with him not to do something his mind and heart obviously wasn't ready for. But in the typical fashion of a Scott wife, she simply bit her tongue as she watched him stand. Lucas gave his arm a sympathetic squeeze but Nathan, almost trace like, didn't quite seem to notice. Instead he made his way to the pulpit as his eyes darted back from the casket to the crowd. Taking a deep breath that sounded loudly into the microphone, the young man began, obviously uncomfortable, hands in his rumpled pockets when he wasn't looking at an equally crumbled piece of notebook paper, at times mumbling his words.

"My…my dad won't sit at the desk in his office anymore", Nathan began shakily. "He won't be there in the parking lot of the dealership with a grin and a new deal. He won't govern the town he loved so much. He, he won't be in the stands at my games cheering loudly. My dad is gone and because of that, there are so many tears here today."

Haley chewed at her lip. She hadn't known exactly what he was going to say and at that moment all she could do was pray that he'd make it through.

"…I think he would be surprised that so many people showed up here today for him. I mean, Dad loved people and I guess, well, I guess this means they, you, loved him, too. He was kind and it shows how kind he was that so many people have gathered here today to remember him and to say good bye.

Everyone saw all the good that Dan Scott did for people. He truly cared about all his customers. He always taught me from the time I was little that these were people, not just credit scores. And he cared about all the citizens of Tree Hill. My dad was born and raised here and he loved this place, that's why it was so important for him to be mayor. You saw his good deeds. You saw all his charity work. Somehow, I believe every single person here today was somehow on the receiving end of his kindness. He loved literature so maybe he loaned you one of his favorite books that was somehow relevant in your life. Or maybe when everyone else said no, my dad said yes and helped you drive off in that car you wanted. He might have been a colleague or a friend. Or maybe he just said a nice word that meant a lot to you at the time.

He was a business man. He was a politician. He was a son and a husband and a brother and a friend. He was your mayor but he was also my father. I know me and the rest of our family will be the ones to miss him most but we know all of you here will miss him for a lot of different reasons. He was respected in the community but it makes us feel good to know in our time of need that so many genuinely liked and will miss my dad.

I'll miss how smart he was. Man, sometimes he was too smart for his own good and when I was a kid, it would mess with me. But when I think about it now, it's pretty cool. Whenever I needed to know anything, there was always a good chance that my dad would have the answer. If he didn't, then he'd find one for you. I'll miss our talks and all the advice he gave me on and off the court. I owe my whole future to everything Dad ever did for me. He wanted so much for me. Now everything I accomplish now will have to be in his honor rather than his presence. But I owe him the best, just like he tried to always give me the best. Every time I run up and down that court with that ball in my hand, I'll think of him. The memories might bring sadness but I'll have to have gladness because that's what he would have wanted for me, for all of us."

The last words seemed to quiver right out of his mouth. Awkwardly Nathan balled up the paper and shoved it in his pocket on his way back to his seat. He paused and gave the coffin one last lingering look before touching it and returning to the pew. A tearful Deb stood and embraced him tightly, whispering in her son's ear as she held him. Sniffles sounded throughout the chapel but so did the spoken sentiment of what a fine job Nathan had done and what a good boy he had turned out to be.

"Good job, man", Lucas stood and hugged him as well as Keith and Mae patted him on the back and Royal just solemnly nodded. "That was a real nice thing you did. Dan would have been proud."

Nathan simply nodded and sat beside Haley, tears streaming down her reddened cheeks as she gripped his hand.

"Oh, Nathan…" she whispered.

"Hales…"

She put her finger to his lips to temporarily quiet him.

"That was beautiful. Oh, Nathan, it was so sweet…those words. Look, babe, I know how hard that must have been for you. God, none of this has been easy for any of us, especially for you. I am so proud of you. That, that was amazing. You really stepped up."

She tried to smile through her tears as she stroked his hand. Nathan looked away. Proud. Amazing. Sweet. Beautiful. So many words to describe how he had just stood in front of everyone and eulogized his dead father. He had spoken of his father's favorite haunts…the mayor's office, the dealership and the basketball games. Dan would no longer be at those places. But had Nathan mentioned the shady way in which the beloved mayor had bullied his way into office? Or the fact that he often mocked his auto customers? What about the way he angrily and haughtily barked coaching orders from the stands, often intimidating and embarrassing Nathan, always making him miserable? No, he had not spoken of those things.

And surprised at the amount of people who had shown up? Ha! He would have expected nothing less. Wherever he was, he was loving the attention and cursing that there hadn't been more mourners. In life Dan Scott had been a selfish, greedy, attention seeking, attention loving, manipulative media whore. Nathan hadn't bother to mention that tidbit of info either.

Kindness? What kindess? The phony kind? The kind perpetrated to strangers and neglected to his own family? The "kindness" towards Keith and Karen and even his own flesh and blood son? Or maybe the kindness that was never anything more than a mere manipulation tactic to get whatever it was that he wanted. And the smarts? Sometimes Dan was too smart for his own good. The sharpness of his brain was what made him down right dangerous. He was more intelligent and definitely more cunning than most and he never let anyone forget it. It was a shame all that intellect had been used for evil and not good. That real "kindness" and intelligence didn't make its way into Nathan's eulogy.

He was the mayor, alright but it was mostly to feed his own ego and power trip. He didn't give a damn about the people. He was a son more ruthless than his merciless father, whose antics had broken the heart of his saint like mother over the years. He was a sadistic husband who had taken great pleasure in torturing his wife until the end. He was a brother who was the Cain to Keith's Abel and a true friend to no one but himself. And father? To one son he had strict and overbearing, dictating the path of his life and career when the young man had been just a boy. He had hurt him, he had even tried to destroy his marriage. And that was the son he had bothered to be a father to. The other, he had ignored and all but denied after casting him and his mother heartlessly away for so many years. Nathan had conveniently left all that out as well.

One thing had been true. Every time he got on that court, he would remember his father. But not pride or words of encouragement. The bad times would drive him. Nathan would not miss all the yelling and the taunting. He wouldn't miss getting degraded and humiliated and nagged constantly. It had been Dan's dream and his original doing but it was Nathan's life and career. Only now with Dan's death could he have it in peace.

The young man hung his head. He had performed his family duty. He had done what was expected of him. He had preserved the Scott legacy and the memory of his father with lies. Deep down Nathan loved his father and hoped that he had been loved in return. Doing the "right thing" was supposed to make him feel better, erase that ache in his heart. But it hadn't. The ache was still there even though Dan was still gone. His dad, their whole family had lived one big exaggerated lie and now Nathan was continuing it. But they all had been so proud of him. Haley was practically shaking. She said he had really stepped up. But he couldn't even stand to look her in the eye. Finally, he did briefly.

"Did I, Hales? Did I really?" he asked calmly, without emotion. "Because I can't remember ever feeling more off balance."

And with a life lived in so much turmoil in 20 short years, those words spoke volumes.


	193. Dan's Last Laugh

Haley squeezed her husband's limp hand as she took a seat next to him. The rounded table in the conference room of the attorney's office was rather large but as the minutes ticked away, the seats began to fill. One by one they all entered the room. Deb, along with her attorney, Keith, Erica, Royal, Mae. Two lawyers walked in and chatted quietly while looking over a stack of papers as the door creaked open and the last three invited trickled in. Silently, Karen, Lucas and Peyton sat in the last available seats.

"I don't feel right being here", Lucas whispered.

"You?" Karen shook her head. "I can't imagine what Dan has to say, much less about me."

Haley shot them a small smile as the lead attorney cleared his throat.

"Now that everyone is here, we can assume business. Everyone's presence has been requested today to hear the last will and testament of Daniel Scott."

"Let's make this reading quick, fellas", Keith requested, echoing everyone else's sentiments.

"It actually won't be a reading, Mr. Scott. The Mayor recorded his own reading of his will shortly before his untimely demise."

"Oh God", Deb groaned aloud.

Straightening his tie and ignoring the outbursts, he pointed a remote control at a large television screen.

"Without further ado…"

The screen came to life and seated proudly grinning behind the mayor's desk was Dan, dapper as ever. His eyes seemed to twinkle as he looked right into the camera reading aloud from cue cards.

"_Hello and welcome. I, Daniel Scott, residing in the town of Tree Hill, county of New Brunswick and state of North Carolina, do make, publish and declare on this day to be my Last Will and Testament, hereby revoking all Wills and Codicils heretofore made by me._

_First: All properties, monies and assets, estimated at a net value of 3.2 million dollars, currently involved in the ongoing divorce proceedings between myself and my estranged wife, Deborah Helen Lee Scott have been frozen. In the event my death occurs before the divorce is final, arrangements have been made to divide the properties, monies and assets. I hereby give and bequeath my share of $1,674, 981.46 to be divided among my loyal staffs at Dan Scott Motors and at the Tree Hill mayor's office."_

Deb slammed her manicured hand on the table.

"That son of a bitch! Can he do that? We're still married. How dare he? That 3.2 million belongs to me and then some! Can he even do that?"

Her attorney furiously jotted notes down on a pad before grabbing his client's hand.

"We'll fight to see what we can have overturned but it looks like Dan won this one from beyond the grave. The family estate is yours but everything else…"

She cursed and bit her lip until it bled. That heartless bastard! She knew he was probably looking up at her smirking at that very moment. It wasn't so much money but more principle. At that moment she wished he'd somehow come back to life so she could kill him.

"_Second: The sum of $1,674, 981.46 is hereby given and bequeathed to my estranged wife, Deborah, along with sole ownership of the primary marital residence. And I know you're watching dear, so rest assure you got these things only because I had no choice. If it were up to me, you'd get what you deserve…nothing."_

"Listen here, you little crispy fry…" Deb sneered at the television.

"_Third: I give and bequeath sole ownership of Dan Scott motors to my older brother, Keith Scott."_

There was an audible gasp from everyone in the room, including Keith.

"What the…"

"_I know, I know. Why the sudden change of heart, eh? Well, this after all was your dream once upon a time, wasn't it? Cars were always your life and I snatched that life away from you leaving you to become a hopeless, worthless, drunken, wondering bum. Gee. Gee, I guess that really hurt you, didn't it? But you did sleep with my wife, so I suppose we're even. In any event, I'm keeping it in the family and the dealership is yours. Try not to run it in the ground…Boozy."_

He raised and tipped his own glass of watered down whiskey, winking at the camera. It was the real Dan Scott in his finest fashion and he was enjoying every single minute of it.

"I'm sure Danny didn't mean to be so ugly, dear", Mae assured her surviving son. "He was always such a prankster, you know that. But if you choose not to accept…"

"Oh I accept, Mom. You bet, I accept. Dan did this in this fashion to be the assiest ass he's been for the majority of his life but that's okay. I accept. I accept and I am going to do my damnest to run this establishment and keep it successful in the family name…in spite of and despite of my little brother."

"_Fourth: I give and bequeath all investments and all unearned premiums on all policies of insurance on myself and my assets to my parents, Royal and Mae Scott.._

Royal simply nodded and Mae's eyes cast at the floor.

"_Fifth: I give and bequeath the sum of $100,000.00 and the acquired purchase of a horse farm in the state of Vermont to my beloved assistant and special friend, Miss Erica Marsh."_

Erica sat stone faced. Months before she would have relished in the fact that Dan had given her something and done nothing for Deb. It would have been a victory against her rival. But for the moment, Erica simply felt nothing. Not joy or happiness or satisfaction or victory. Not even sadness. If anything, there was simply relief. Maybe she could begin to finally pick up the pieces and out everything behind her. Maybe she could start over.

"_Sixth: I hereby give and bequeath the sum of $500,000.00 to Karen Roe…"_

"What?" Karen spit out the sip of water she had begun to drink, almost choking on it. "Did he…did Dan just say $500,000.00? This is crazy! This must be a mistake, some sort of joke…"

"…_Karen, this is no joke and I assure you not a mistake but a wholehearted and sincere attempt to make up for the biggest mistake of my life so many years ago. I know I hurt you. I know I wasn't there for you. That was wrong. I was a coward and I'm sorry but believe me, I suffered for my selfish actions just as much as you did. Because of me, you had to sacrifice a lot and and basically alter your entire life. That wasn't fair and I'm sure it wasn't easy, yet you did it with grace and dignity and a head held high. This is simply a token of my love and appreciation and a chance to make amends."_

Karen sat stunned, utterly speechless and open mouthed. He'd done it again. Just when she thought Dan Scott couldn't surprise her anymore, in death, he had managed to pull off the ultimate shocker.

"_Seventh: To Lucas. My dear, sweet Lucas who regrettably I missed out on so much of your life. I am proud of the fact that you grew to be a fine athlete and even finer man. You'll never know how much I loved or respected you and I can only wish that I had been man enough to tell you. So I give and bequeath you what you so rightfully deserve…the remainder and bulk of my estate, real and personal at an estimated value of four million dollars. If Lucas, is under the age of 21 at the time of my death, he is to be immediately awarded $150,000.00. On his 21st birthday, Lucas shall receive $850,000.00. On his 25th birthday, he will receive one million dollars and will inherit the remaining two million when he turns 30. In the event Lucas predeceases me or expires before he inherits the total sum of his money, the remaining portion shall be distributed to the Duke University Athletes Association fund."_

"This is crazy", Lucas shook his head. "This is bullshit. What is he trying to do?"

"Babe…" Peyton tried to calm him.

He stood to leave but she grabbed his hand.

"This isn't right, Pey. I don't deserve that money and all the cash in the world can't make up for all the horrible things he did when he was alive."

"Don't make a scene, Luke", she whispered. "Not here. It's okay. Just wait until everything is over in here, then you can figure it out, okay?"

He looked around and finally nodded, not convinced, even though he knew his girlfriend was right.

_Eighth: I appoint Lawrence Martin to be the executor of this Will and Edmund Craven to be the trustee of this Will._

_Ninth: I direct that all estate or death taxes, by whatever name called, including interest and penalties thereon, imposed under the laws of any jurisdiction by reason of my death upon or in relation to property includible in my estate for the purpose of such taxes, whether such property passes under or outside of this Will, be paid out of a separate account established for this very matter of my estate as an expense of administration, without apportionment._

_Tenth: I direct that my remains be buried in the family plot._

_Eleventh: My final declaration… with regret, it is my intention to make no provision herein for my son Nathan or his wife, Haley, for reasons which are well known to them._

_In witness whereof, being of sound mind and body, this concludes the reading of my last will and testament. Goodbye and I love you all. We shall see each other again someday on the other side."_

And with that, it was over. Dan Scott has spoken. His final words had been delivered in tangible and dramatic fashion…just the way he wanted it.

"We're out of here", Nathan stood abruptly, practically dragging Haley along with him.

Lucas, Peyton, Karen and Deb quickly followed the pair outside.

"Look, man, I'm sorry. I'm real sorry", Lucas apologized to his brother.

"It's okay."

"No, it's not, Nate. You're pissed. You have a right to be. What happened in there was wrong. It shouldn't have happened. Dan didn't give me that money out of the goodness of his heart or because he loves me. He did it to get at you and it was his last chance to keep you and me torn apart. Well, I won't let that happen. My relationship with you, hell, my pride is more important than four million dollars. I don't want it. I won't take one red cent."

"Then you're a goddamned fool."

"What?" Lucas frowned.

"Dad owed you that money. He owed it to you, too, Karen. That and a whole lot more. Who cares why he did it? The fact is, you got it and you can do a whole lot with it. That should be all that matters to you. He's dead, so who cares what it matters to him now? Don't be stupid, man."

"No", Lucas shook his head. "I can't. What about you? What about what you should have gotten? What about your share?"

Nathan shook his head.

"I don't want it. I don't need it. I've had Dan Scott's money as a cusion my whole life. It's time I stood on my own two feet."

"That was cruel and twisted and selfish and unfortunately, 100 percent Dan Scott", Deb sighed. "Karen, Lucas, I'm sorry but Nathan is right. Please. I insist. Take the money."

"Deb…" Karen began.

"I'll be fine. Really. Don't worry about me. Financially, my future is secure and I will ensure that my son and daughter in law's is as well. Nathan and Haley, first thing in the morning, I will sign the house over to you both. Sell it and use the money for living expenses at least until you graduate."

"Thank you, Deb but you don't have to", Haley said.

"I know but I want to."

"Whatever, Mom", Nathan rolled his eyes. "Come on, Hales. We're out of here."

Lucas watched as his brother and sister in law drove away.

"Just when you thought it couldn't get any crazier", he sighed.

"Only in Tree Hill", Karen shook her head.

"What are you gonna do, Mom? What are we gonna do? Are you gonna take the money?"

Karen shrugged.

"I…I don't know. I mean, I'm still in shock. I agree that Dan's intentions were less than honorable but I have no idea what to do. You know, in 20 years I never accepted a dime from him. Part of me feels like, why should I now. This is a huge surprise and a very big deal. I'll have to give it some thought."

Lucas nodded.

"I guess we both will", he said, sighing, walking away with one arm around his mother and the other around Peyton.

So much in such a short amount of time had happened and now the circus was finally over. Lucas walked away but one person could not. Mae looked around. In one direction was her estranged daughter in law, and a few feet away, Dan's mistress, Erica. With her grandsons gone, there was nothing left of her Danny but memories and a legacy.

She smiled. She remembered the boy her son used to be. But she knew the man he had become. She had often turned a blind mother's eye to her little boy's dastardly deeds to everyone but Mae Scott was not nearly as naïve as everyone pegged her to be.

She was a woman who believed strongly in God. She also believed in good and evil. As much as it pained her to realize it, her beloved Danny was in fact evil. She knew all the things he had done over the years but his latest unrevealed scheme, what would have been his last, was unimaginable, even for Dan. After a dinner Mae had heard the plans over the phone. Surely early senility was kicking in, for she couldn't have heard right. More money schemes and the usual underhanded plots and plans but there was something else. Something more…

Something about Deb's car and cutting the brake line and making it look like an accident and a five million dollar insurance policy.

And that had been the last straw. Her "baby", her boy was now making plans to be a murderer. And Mae could not stand idly by. Not this time. So she had confronted him and he had told her to mind her own business. His very own mother. He hadn't even bother to deny it. And when she had gone to Royal for help, he had dismissed her as if planning the possible murder of a bothersome estranged wife were the most natural act in the world.

So one last chance, she had gone to her son to plead with him. He was working late that night at the dealership. It was dark. They were alone. But when she reached his office, she smelled the smoke and saw him on the floor. Her first instinct was to cry out for help, rescue Danny. After all she was a mother, his mother. But on that floor was a living, breathing monster. He had made his world destroying others and she could no long just stand by. He was her second born son and she loved him more than herself but he, they, the world, would be better off if were dead. And she had made the hardest decision any mother could. She had simply walked away.

"Ready, Mom?" Keith asked, walking up, putting an arm around her. "The car is waiting."

She nodded and gave her oldest son a kiss. She would have to live with her actions every day and although sadness filled her, regret did not. Mae Scott wasn't a murderer, she was a hero. For she so loved the family and the world, that she gave her begotten son. Dan had performed his final deed of destruction. He'd had the last laugh and now his reign of terror was finally over.


	194. A New Day

Peyton yawned and rolled over, letting out a little yelp when she found herself staring straight into a pair of blue eyes that were already fixated on her. She smiled and playfully hit him with a pillow.

"What are you doing awake?"

He shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess I couldn't sleep."

"How long have you been up?"

"A couple of hours."

She frowned.

"And how long have you been staring at me?"

Lucas shrugged again.

"A couple of hours."

"Punk", she laughed, hitting him again. "That's so…"

"Sweet?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of creepy but whatever."

She leaned over and captured his lips with hers, moaning as he kissed back and gently eased her flat again on the bed, careful not to crush her with his weight as he lay on top of her.

"That's nice", he managed, when they finally broke away.

"That's exactly what I was thinking", she agreed, looking right at him.

"I missed that, Peyton. I missed you so much. I missed us."

"Me, too", she whispered.

"It's just weird having it all back. Good but still weird. I mean, look at the circumstances and all with Dan being dead. It still feels kind of surreal."

"I know, babe", she stroked his arm.

Lucas stretched, yawned and sat up.

"I guess it's time to get back to reality, whatever that is. Back to Winston Salem and school and ball. To do that, we should start by getting the hell out of Tree Hill."

It had been days since the funeral and reading of the will. Nathan and Haley had long headed back to Wake Forest and Karen had gone back to Richmond. It was time for life to begin A.D., after Dan. But for Lucas it was a struggle still coming to grips with everything that had happened to him within a week and a half.

"You want to leave today?"

"I don't know", he shrugged. "I talked to Coach. I definitely have to be back in two days."

"Whenever you're ready then. Have you talked to your mom?"

Lucas nodded.

"Yeah, she's fine. Back to work and everything. Still hanging out with Andy. We talked and um…she told me what she's going to do with her share of the money."

"What's that?"

"She's donating a huge chunk to this charity that helps unwed, teen moms who are in trouble and have nowhere to go. The rest she's saving in a fund for her future grandchildren."

Peyton sat up as well.

"That's really nice of Karen. At least the money will go somewhere useful and all but I can't believe she didn't save any for herself. A new car, a new house, clothes, a trip? Who would blame her if she splurged on herself for once?"

"I know. I asked the same thing. But she never wanted a penny from Dan, even when we struggled. He would offer sometimes to throw a little pity cash our way but Mom never took it. All she wanted was for him to take responsibility. He never did, Peyton. Now he finally can. It may sound weird or morbid or whatever but finally in death Mom can make him take responsibility. She's using his money to help girls who were just like her…scared, overwhelmed and pregnant with nowhere to go. And she's using his money to make sure her grandkids, my kids won't have to struggle like we did."

Peyton nodded.

"That's smart. Your mom, she's a real cool lady. She really has it together."

"That makes one of us."

"What do you mean, Luke?"

"I still don't know what I'm gonna do with my share."

"What do you want to do?"

"I have no clue", Lucas shrugged. "The lawyers already transferred the first portion into my bank account. It's funny, last week I wrote a check, praying it wouldn't put me negative and this morning, I have a hundred and fifty grand just sitting there. And I have no idea what to do about it. I mean, would you think I was crazy if I withdrew it all and went out to a big, open field and just burned every single dollar in a huge bonfire?"

"As long as you thought that was the right thing and as long as it genuinely made you feel better, then I'd be right there with you."

"What if I just let it sit until I figure out what to do?"

"There's no rush."

"Or what if I went on a huge spending spree? I'm talking about clothes and weekend trips to Vegas and Hawaii and matching Hummers."

Peyton giggled.

"I really can't see us in matching Hummers but…sure. Whatever you want. My point is, Lucas, this is your money to do whatever you want with. It's not my decision to make for you and you can't base yours off what your mom decided to do with her share. Look, I know it's a lot of money and it's totally unexpected so yeah, you must be confused about it. But whatever you do, I know it'll be the right thing."

"How do you know?" he looked right at her.

Peyton gave him a kiss.

"Because you always do", she whispered.

"I don't know about this, Pey. If I don't take the money, am I stupid? I mean, I could do a lot with that money."

"True."

"But if I do take it, am I stupid?"

"Why do you keep saying that? Luke, of course you're not stupid, either way it goes. Why would you even think that?"

He shrugged.

"Because growing up in a single parent home, most of my life, coming up, I, we really struggled. It was hard. Even today is a struggle. A hundred and fifty grand is a whole hell of a lot of money, with even more coming my way. I've never even seen that much money in my life…it's almost impossible to imagine that it's really mine to do whatever I want with. Yeah, I could get a lot of frivolous stuff I want but at the same time, I could use that towards things I really need. This can set my whole future, Peyton."

"Right. So why wouldn't you take it? Is this about principle? Do you think if you accept the money then somehow you're selling out?"

"That's exactly what I think. All my life he was never really there for me. The things I do know about him just prove what a bad guy he actually was. I decided a long time ago never to be like him or take anything from him."

"I don't know what to tell you, Luke. I see where you're coming from. Dan hurt you a lot. You have your reasons for feeling the way you feel. And if this money is going to torment you for the rest of your life, then my advice would be not to take it. Babe, it's not worth it. But at the same time, you are a good, honest, hard working man. You've had a lot of hard times in your life but through it all, you kept your head high, you always thought positively and you made the best of things. Dan is your biological father and it was his responsibility to support you physically, emotionally and financially. He didn't do that but just because he didn't, doesn't mean you don't deserve it."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying taking what's due you, doesn't make you a sell out."

Lucas sighed heavily.

"Part of me, the biggest part of me really wants that money. Then when I really think about it, I feel bad."

"Don't."

"It's just another reminder of how much things have changed. Dan is gone and that's weird and it really shouldn't be, considering he wasn't around anyway for most of my life. And I go from rags to riches in an instant because of his death money, which wasn't even a heartfelt gesture anyway. Everybody knows he did it to stick it to Nathan and Haley and Deb."

"That was a mean trick but just because Dan didn't give Nathan and Haley any money doesn't mean you don't have to. He's your brother and there is more than enough to share."

"Hell yeah. Of course I'm gonna give half of everything to Nate, provided he isn't too stubborn or proud to take it."

Peyton raised an eyebrow.

"Too stubborn and proud? Sounds like someone else I know. Must run in the family."

Lucas couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah…yeah, I guess it does."

"They will be alright for rent and money and stuff until we get back?"

"Yeah. Deb did sign the house over to them but I want them to have this money just the same. It's the right thing to do."

"Of course it is. Does this mean you're going to keep your share?"

"Depends."

"On?"

"Whether or not you help me spend it."

"Oh no", Peyton shook her head, covering her body with the sheet.

"What?"

"No way. That's your money, your business, not mine. I have nothing to do with it. Personally, I feel you should keep it but not for me. It's yours. I don't want you spending it on me."

"But what if I want to?"

"I don't want you to. Lucas, I love you and I appreciate the thought but I don't need flashy gifts or a new car or bundles of cash dropped in my lap. I'm not about material things, you should know that by now."

He leaned over and kissed her nose.

"I do know that and that's part of the reason I love you so much. What I meant was, are you gonna be around when I spend it? See, Dan's death kind of brought us back together and you've been here with me every step of the way dealing with this. But what happens when we head back to school? What then?"

"I already told you, I'm with you because I love you and because I want to be, not because I feel sorry for you. Death may have brought us back together but life, our life with each other is what'll keep us together this time."

"You're amazing, you know that?"

"So I've been told", she teased.

"No, I'm serious, Peyton. You really, really are and I love you for it."

"I love you, too", she kissed him again.

"So what do you say we spend one more day here in Tree Hill?"

"Sure", she nodded. "I guess you want to say good bye to everyone."

"Not today. Look, I know you said you don't want me splurging on you but how about one day of fun?"

"Fun?" Peyton's eyes sparkled. "Tell me more about this fun you speak of."

"We'll get dressed and go downtown. I hear there is this really cool vintage record shop. And after that, we could have lunch…hot dogs by the river. Then we could check out a couple of those art museums. Later on, we could take a tour of the town on one of those horse drawn carriage things. And after that we could see a movie, have some dinner, hold hands and just stare up at the stars. I know it might sound kind of cheesy but what do you say?"

Peyton took a deep breath.

"I say that sounds pretty cool except for one thing."

"What's that?"

She kissed him again and pulled him close with her underneath the covers.

"I say we make love first. How about that?" she breathed.

He smiled and tucked a blonde lock of hair behind her ear.

"The perfect beginning to a perfect day."

Indeed it was a new day after all, the beginning of the first day of the rest of their lives. They made love all morning and took their time having fun in the shower. He pretended to mope and pout as his girlfriend took hours looking over each record but he was really enjoying himself. How could he not? Lying under a big oak tree in the park feeding each other hot dogs and sharing a Coke. Watching with enthused interest as Peyton seemed happily lost within the educational walls of the museums. And with the brisk wind blowing in their hair as they cuddled underneath a blanket, a private guide gave them the grand tour of historical downtown as the beautiful white horses slowly galloped along. Afterwards, they saw a movie and had dinner, ending the evening with a midnight moonlit stroll. It had been a perfect day. For the first time in a long time, both Lucas and Peyton felt alive, really alive. He had his girl back by his side and looking up at the dark but star speckled sky, he couldn't help but mumble a "thank you" to his father, wherever he happened to be at that moment. Suddenly pressure, guilt, anxiety and a lifetime of sadness and hard times coupled with the anger he had harbored towards Dan for years suddenly no longer weighed in heavily on Lucas Scott's shoulders. In life, everyone had that one moment of utter peace when everything finally fell into place and began to make sense. Finally, Lucas' moment had arrived.


	195. Out Of Reach

Haley paced the living room floor, walking in the darkened path her bare feet had created across the carpet. Periodically she'd release a heavy sigh and every few seconds, her brown eyes were watching the clock, at times paying little attention to the conversation she was supposed to be having on the telephone.

"And then purple Martians landed in the big field and ate everyone and destroyed mankind as we know it."

"That's nice, Mom", she breathed, checking the time once more.

"Ah ha! I knew it!" Lydia James yelled from the other end of the phone line that had connected her across country to her youngest daughter.

"What?"

"Caught you! You weren't paying a lick of attention. There is no such thing as purple Martians."

"Huh?" Haley frowned. "Sorry, Mom. I guess I stopped listening for a while."

"Of course you did, baby and it's alright. Besides, everyone knows Martians are green."

Haley made a face and rolled her eyes. Her mother would always be impossible.

"Mom…"

"I know, I know. Back to what we were really talking about. Dan and Nathan and everything that's happened."

"I still can't believe it."

"Me either", Lydia took a deep breath. "It's a shame though. At the time we were crashing his pad old Danny boy didn't seem so bad. And say what you want, I know he was tempted to hit that pipe with us a time or two. Anyway, it's a real shame what happened to him. Turns out the man had more faces that Mt. Rushmore but a real shame just the same."

"I know. Death is so hard. It's so permanent. I get that but with Dan being involved it just makes things that more confusing, you know? At first I felt really horrible and guilty and a part of me still does but after the will and everything, I don't know how to feel."

"Tell me you're not all screwed up over the money situation? Haley bub, if Dad and I have told you kids once, we've told you a million times. Money is the root of all evil. Make love, not war. Stand up to the Man."

"Mom!"

"You know what I mean, kid. I'm just saying, what did all that money and power and so called prestige do for Dan Scott? I'll tell you what. It doesn't amount to a hill of beans now because he's six feet under but in life, it just made him a slave. It was a curse, honey. Be glad you didn't get that inheritance."

"I could care less about the money. As long as I have Nathan and we have our health, I don't give a flying crap about material things but that's the problem, Mom. I'm worried sick about Nathan."

Lydia sighed.

"Still in his funk, huh?"

"Yeah. I mean, I know he's confused. And I know he was grieving. No matter what, that was still his father. Things were pretty tense in Tree Hill but I figured it would be so much better when we got back here. It's like our own little world and our own little family with our friends and school and basketball. We'd been so happy here lately. But nothing's changed. It's just like at the funeral. I mean, a part of me feels like my husband is trapped inside that coffin with Dan Scott."

"You've got to give him time, babe. Things happen and it changes your life and not everybody acts or reacts in the same way."

"I know but it's weird. He's hurting. He's lost, Mom. He walks around here like a zombie. I know he isn't concentrating on basketball or school work for that matter. It's like a shell and I know deep down somewhere inside Nathan is in there but it sucks that I can't reach him. I mean, I love him so much and I miss him and I just can't seem to reach him. It's tearing me apart inside."

"Of course it. These are where the vows come in, Haley bub. It's nice when you're on top of the world having hot newlywed sex and eating tofu cakes every night…"

"Mom!"

"Too graphic? Sorry. What I'm trying to say, kiddo, is for better or worse. You have to take the good with the bad."

"How do I help him?"

"Be his wife. Be his best friend. Give him what he needs and sometimes he needs nothing at all except for space and peace. And at times he'll need an ear to listen or a shoulder to cry on or arms to help him stand when he can't. It won't be easy but time heals all wounds…or at least patches them up pretty darned well. With your help, Nathan will be just fine. You both will, Haley."

"Thanks, Mom."

She closed her eyes and sighed. 14 after nine. Where the hell was he? It wasn't that late but just the same her husband should have been home hours before.

"No need to thank me, Baby Girl. When that man gets home, you give him the biggest hug you've ever given anyone."

And what she wouldn't have given to do so. Haley closed her eyes and in an instant all her prayers seemed to be answered as she heard the key turn in the lock of the front door.

"Mom, that's him! It's Nathan! He's home!" she said in an excited whisper.

Mother and daughter exchanged "I love yous" and good byes over the phone as Haley's shaking fingers ended the call. She waited anxiously, her heart in the pit of her stomach as the door finally opened after what felt like all eternity. He stepped in, his looming six foot plus frame casting a shadow against the opposing wall. He seemed to move in slow motion, his calloused but steady hands taking their time as he removed his key and locked the door. A few feet away she waited with bated breath but she may as well have been a ghost. Her beloved Nathan seemed to almost walk through her.

"Nathan", she faintly whispered after he threw his gym bag on the floor and sifted through bills and junk mail stacked neatly on the counter top.

He looked at his wife and nodded, rubbing tired eyes.

"Hey", he managed to mumble.

She forced a smile and walked up to him, remembering her mother's advice as she enveloped as much of him as humanly possible. He didn't pull away but Haley couldn't help but notice the rigidness of his arm that mechanically touched her waist.

"How was your day, baby?" she kissed his cold lips.

"Fine. Kind of long, though."

"Why don't you go relax and you can tell me all about it later? I went ahead and had supper without you but there's a plate sitting in the microwave I can heat up for you."

"Thanks, Hales but I'm not real hungry."

"Okay", she shrugged. "Well, we could watch some TV for a while. I'll give you a quick massage and start your shower."

"I'm alright. Maybe later. I mean, I have some stuff to do, homework and all."

"Okay. I could help you, maybe look over it when you're done."

"Haley, I'm fine", he said in a much firmer voice.

Tears immediately sprang to her eyes but she desperately guarded them. She stood and watched as he disappeared into their bedroom. Haley could barely stand it. It was eating her up on the inside. The silence, the distance, the lingering tension. It was the anti Nathan and Haley. They had always communicated with one another and as far as Haley was concerned, in the end their love could conqueor anything…it always had in the past. Why was this time so different?

She crept into the bedroom carefully, standing behind him as he continued about his business, back turned to her. Instinctively her arm touched his warm body, fighting his unnatural resistance as she turned him towards her.

"Are you okay?"

"I told you I'm fine, Hales", he muttered. "God, why does everybody keep asking?"

"Because you're not. Nathan, you're not fine. You're anything but."

"Hales…"

"I know how much your dad's death devastated you. I know you have so much on your plate now. I know this is so hard for you and I also know you're having a really tough time dealing with everything. I…I just want you to know it's okay."

He looked right at her, seemingly for the first time in ages.

"Is it?" he asked quietly. "Is it really? Because everybody keeps saying it's okay or that it's gonna be okay and you know what, Haley? It isn't. It isn't and I don't know if it ever will be again."

She closed her eyes.

"It just feels that way now. Look, babe, I know you're in a lot of pain. I see it in your eyes, I feel it. You're angry and you're scared and confused and guilt ridden and a million other things all at the same time. You have every right to feel that way. I don't care if you want to cry your heart out or scream at the top of your lungs or break something or even jump off the Empire State Building. I don't care, as long as you cry with me, scream at me, break everything in this damned apartment and jump with me…just as long as we do it together."

"Hales…"

"I feel like I'm losing you, like I'm losing ground with us. That scares me more than anything. I love you, Nathan. Whatever it is, and you know it has been a lot. Wacky families, drug overdoses, Rachel, Chris, convenience store shootings, planning a wedding, calling off a wedding, eloping, almost breaking up…hell, we've done it all but look at us. Dammitt, babe, we're still here. I don't know how. You know what? I take that back. I do know how. Always and forever, right? Our love can do anything, get us through anything. Why is this time so different?"

Nathan shrugged and exhaled.

"I don't know, Hales. I don't know what to tell you. I've never felt this way before. And I can't explain it. All I know is that I hate feeling this way but nothing seems to change. I love you. You know that. And I love you even more for loving me so much and always standing by me but I don't know how to deal with this. I don't know when it's gonna go away for you or for us because truthfully, I don't know when it's gonna go away for me."

"Nathan…"

"What do you want from me, Haley?"

She shook her head as tears filled her eyes.

"What I've always wanted. You. Just you, Nathan. I love you more than anything. I, I'm not trying to pressure you, just…just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Don't push me away. Please", she begged in a whisper.

Nathan was tired, so tired, something beyond anything he had ever felt before in his 20 years. It was beyond physical or emotional or mental. It was a combination of all three but a force stronger than life. He felt his wife's frustration because it was his as well. A man went to school, played basketball and went home but the Nathan inside, the real Nathan was struggling to free himself from that physical shell. It was hard, so hard. There seemed to be little if any light at the end of the tunnel but as always his faith, his love and support, his very hope could be found in the beautiful and soft dark eyes of the one he loved the most. She was desperately reaching for his hand trying to save him like always. He loved her for it but he couldn't reach back…not yet.

"I love you, Hales."

Their eyes met and she felt him, even if only for a moment.

"I love you, too."

He kissed the top of her forehead before pulling away.

"I'm tired. I'm just gonna jump in the shower real quick and then I'm gonna crash. We'll talk about stuff later, okay?"

"Nathan…"

"Later, okay? Hales, I promise."

He didn't wait for her response. The bathroom door shut and she heard the sound of water splashing from the shower. She closed her eyes, almost trance like until the sound of the house phone ringing jarred her from her daze.

"Hello?"

"What's up, Hales?"

It was Lucas. He sounded more cheerful than she had heard him in months.

"Hi."

"Just called to check up on Nate and make sure he got home alright."

She glanced over at the closed door.

"He's here. Um, he's fine."

Lucas sighed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Um, he's a little tired and he's still getting over everything that has happened but it's okay."

"And what about you?"

"I'm good. You know me."

"I do know you and that's why I'm not fooled."

"Luke…"

"I know you're worried but he's gonna snap out of this. Everything threw him for a loop and he's got a lot of pressure but you know Nathan. He's a tough guy. He's gonna be fine. I just don't want you stressing out and worrying yourself silly."

"I can't really help it. He's my husband, Lucas and I love him."

"Well, he's my brother and I love him, too. I also love you. Look, I know the last month or so has been nothing short of insane but we're gonna get through it. We always do and we always do it together. That part hasn't changed and it never will. We've always taken care of each other, the four of us."

"Me and Nathan and you and…"

"Peyton."

Haley smiled softly.

"I take it that's going well."

"More than well. It's great. Beautiful. Magical. Glorious."

"I'm happy for you, for both of you. I really am, Luke."

"I know you are. Everything happens for a reason and what's meant to be will be. Nate will find his way back, I have no doubt and we're all gonna be fine, just fine, in fact, more than fine. Haley, it's gonna be great. You'll see."

"Thank you, Lucas."

"You know, an old French Proverb says, 'When we cannot get what we love, we must love what is within our reach'."

"You and your damned quotes", she couldn't help but chuckle in spite of the situation.

"He's in there somewhere, Hales and he needs you, he needs all of us. Just don't give up."

Haley looked at the bathroom door again.

"Never", she whispered.

She fought back tears as she spoke a few more minutes with her brother in law. The conversation ended and she hung up the phone, changing for bed before crawling beneath the covers. Moments later, her husband joined her, silently falling into bed just inches away. She cuddled up next to him, the familiar and steady lub dub beat of his heart bringing the young wife slight comfort. She sighed as she finally drifted off to sleep, praying for quick resolution. They had made progress and there was hope that with time, things would get better. Hope and faith…you couldn't have one without the other and even in the most desolate of times, one could never give up on either. Lucas hadn't and just when it was a sure bet that he had lost Peyton forever, she had come back to him. Lucas was right…he had to be. What was meant to happen would. Haley closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. She could at least touch Nathan's body but for the moment, hopefully not a lasting moment, his heart was still out of reach.


	196. Changing Times

"Come on P. Sawyer. Stretch those legs. Work it out! Come on, you can do it!"

Peyton groaned as she collapsed flat on her back exhausted against the gym mat.

"But Brooke…"

The pretty brunette shot her friend a teasingly wicked smile.

"Oh don't you 'but Brooke' me. A little effort please. I know you can get those ankles behind your head."

Peyton frowned.

"I'm a human, not a pretzel, thank you very much."

"Whatever", Brooke rolled her eyes. "Just pretend Lucas is here and you're having sex."

Peyton sat straight up and frowned as Haley just shook her head.

"God, dude, do you have to be so crass?"

"Crass?" Brooke feigned innocence. "I thought I was being helpful with the Yoga moves and all."

"You call this Yoga?" Haley questioned. "I call it torture."

"Oh stop with the bitching, Blondie and Tutor Wife. Yoga is good for you and great for your sex life. All those wicked positions…I was reading the Kama Sutra and…"

"Brooke, do we really have to hear this now?" Haley covered her ears.

"What's eating you?" the brunette began to tease. "Lacking a little spice in the bedroom, are we?"

Haley let out a deep sigh.

"Not exactly. I mean, to be lacking spice in the bedroom would actually require sex, right?"

"Newlywed 911", Brooke raised an eyebrow of interest. "Never fear, Brooke is here. Now come on. Tell me all about it."

"Leave her alone, Brooke", Peyton interjected. "Some things are private, you know."

Brooke just rolled her eyes.

"Private schimvate. Lighten up, Sawyer. We're among friends here. Now I could stand some juicy gossip in my life, besides, sex is one of my areas of expertise, second only to fashion, thank you very much, so I could totally help. So you zip it and let me practice my Dr. Ruth and you, Haley, spill the beans."

Looking away, Haley sadly thought about the state of her marriage, especially the physical aspect.

"You okay?" Peyton asked, concerned.

"I guess. I mean, yeah. We're gonna be fine, it's just that Nathan…"

"Still in that rut?"

"Well, yes…sort of", Haley sighed.

"What?" Brooke asked. "What rut? Don't speak in code. Totally out of the loop here."

Peyton shot her the look she always did when Brooke was being…well, Brooke.

"Brooke!"

"Oh yeah. The thing about his dad. Sorry", she gave a meek and semi embarrassed smile.

"I thought things were getting better", Peyton ignored her. "I know you guys talked and…"

"We talked but I don't know how much good it really did. I guess the only thing that can help this situation is time."

"Lucas told me Nathan was still being a little distant but for the most part he'd come around."

Haley shrugged.

"He's trying. I mean, I know it's still hard for him. I do wish he'd open up more. We talk and we're trying to get things back to the way they used to be before this mess ever happened but it's hard. It's still so different. Like I said, Nathan is trying and he has been opening up more but sometimes I still feel like I can't reach him."

"Sorry, Haley", Peyton gave her a sympathetic pat.

"It's okay. I don't want to push him. I want him to handle this at whatever speed he's comfortable at but I just wish we had a night, one night where we could forget about law school and basketball and his family. One night where we could be Nathan and Haley again."

"He's stressed", Brooke observed.

"Uh oh", Peyton quipped. "Here comes Dr. Joyce Brothers…"

"Ha, ha, P. But you know I'm right. The boy is stressed out as hell and how could he not be? I mean, look at the situation. He's still recovering from a whirlwind of last year, he's trying to stay focused on being a good husband and a good person in general. The whole world is watching his every move on the court for what is supposed to be the so called sports comeback of the century. His domineering, controlling, manipulative dad tries to ruin your marriage with a scheme so brilliantly devious that even Aaron Spelling couldn't have cooked that one up, then he ends up croaking because of a heart attack or fire or both. So he has to deal with that with I'm sure every mixed emotion in the book. Then one last smack in the face when he cuts you completely out of his will and gives Lucas all the money just to piss you guys off. I mean, come on. That's got to suck. And with all that pressure? The boy isn't Superman."

"When you put it like that", Peyton mused.

"What do I do?" Haley asked softly. "Brooke, I don't know what to do anymore."

"Simple", Brooke shrugged confidently. "Get him to relax."

"How?"

"A second honeymoon."

"Second honeymoon?"

"Sure, even if it's only for one night."

"I don't get it…"

"Do I have to do everything around here?" Brooke asked with a smirk and folded arms. "You guys would wilt away without me. Anyway, pick a time when you know he's gonna be off…no games, no practice. Cook him a nice homemade meal, men are suckers for that, you know. And talk, really talk. But talk about good stuff. Leave all that crap you're going through and all the problems and pressures of life at the door. Talk about happy, light, positive stuff. Then run a hot bubble bath and soak together with lots of scented candles. Afterwards, rub each other down in hot oil, edible Pina Colada is my recommendation…"

"Brooke…" Peyton interrupted.

"Okay, okay. Cherry or vanilla works fine if you prefer. Anyway, spend quality time together. Sure the ultimate goal is all night, mind blowing, hot, passionate, kinky, monkey sex but the real moral of the story is togetherness. It's the way you look at each other, the way you touch each other. Be gentle and slow and sweet. Be intimate. Rekindle the mood and the love and the passionate. Sex might not solve everything but this is a good start. I promise you, once Nathan can relax, I mean really relax and take a breather from all the chaos, you'll see a change. And that's the Brooke Davis gurantee."

For the first time, a small smile crept to Haley's lips. She did like Brooke's plan. She could close her eyes and just imagine such a night with Nathan. It was almost too good to be true.

"Alright. Um, thanks, Brooke. That's a good idea. It's definitely worth a shot."

Peyton sat nearby, lips turned upwards into a semi smirk with a twinkle in her eyes.

"What, BFF?" Brooke asked her.

"Oh nothing."

"Looks like something is on your mind. Lucky for you, I'm on a roll tonight so spill before I start charging you broads by the hour."

Peyton gave a real smile.

"Thanks but no thanks. I appreciate the offer but my life is fine."

"You sure?"

Peyton shrugged.

"I'm sure."

"How's school?"

"Good."

"And art?"

"Great. I'm still sketching in my free time, checking out art shows here and there. I might even be able to display some of my work in some exhibits coming up."

"What about Lucas?"

Peyton blushed.

"It's…fine."

"Fine? Fine?" Brooke teased. "Oh it's more than fine. You two are practically shacking up."

"Lucas moved in your apartment?" Haley's eyes widened.

"Well, not exactly…"

"Um, sleeping over more than four nights a week, sharing closet space and keeping his toothbrush on the same rack sounds a lot like shacking up to me, don't you think, Tutor Wife?"

"Oh my God. I've been so wrapped up in what's going on with Nathan and me that I haven't been paying much attention. Sorry for being a bad friend."

"It's not being a bad friend, it's being the opposite of nosy", Peyton stuck her tongue out at Brooke who giggled and repeated the gesture. "Anyway, it is true that we are spending a lot of time together but it's been great."

Haley nodded and smiled.

"So it's really working out this time. That's great, Peyton. I'm happy for you. I'm happy for both you and Luke."

"Yeah, yeah", Brooke moved them right along. "Get to the good stuff. You christened every room in the place yet?"

"It's not that many rooms, Brooke."

"So not the question, P. Sawyer."

Peyton grinned.

"So none of your business but to answer your question…yes."

"Whoo hoo! Sounds like you have it under control by being out of control so my services will not be needed. Everything looks great in the bedroom."

"And out?" Haley questioned.

"Sure", Peyton answered quietly.

"Do I detect hesitation?" Brooke inquired.

"No…um, it's just that…"

"That what?"

"I don't know. Look, it's nothing, okay? Everything is fine. Lucas and I are very happy."

"That's good to know but you look a little uneasy right now", Haley noticed. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Peyton looked away briefly.

"Sure I'm sure. It's just that…"

"What?"

The blonde shrugged.

"I, I don't know. Don't get me wrong. I love Lucas to death. He's a great person and a great boyfriend and he really makes me happy. I enjoy our time together."

"I'm sensing a but", Brooke interrupted.

"But…it's weird."

"Weird?"

"Yeah. Luke is the love of my life and I'm so glad we're together again, I mean it is what I want. But we're together all the time now. It's like we went from that awkward post break up silent treatment phase to basically living together."

"And how do you feel about it?" Haley asked.

"Honestly? Scared. Scared out of my mind but at the same time still confident, if that makes any sense. I love the way things are now, I just want them to stay that way. It's awesome being Lucas Scott's girlfriend but at the same time I still want to be Peyton Sawyer. He loves me so much and he lavishes me with so much attention and it's sweet but…"

"You need your space."

"Yes. Yes and no. God, it seems like I'm complaining, huh?"

Haley shook her head.

"I get you. I know you're not complaining. It's understandable. I know you're Miss Independent and now you find yourself in a new situation with Lucas always being there and at times it might seems like he's a little overprotective…"

"Yeah…"

"But just remember, it's only because he loves you so much. And you're not the only one who is scared, Peyton. Lucas lost you once and that really hurt him. He's so happy now maybe he's just afraid of losing you again."

Peyton thought and a smile came to her lips.

"He won't", she finally said. "Not this time. He won't lose me ever again. I'm not going anywhere."

"Well, that's good to know", Haley smiled. "You guys are are gonna be okay, you and Lucas. I just have a feeling."

Peyton nodded.

"So will you and Nathan. I have that same feeling", she put her hand over Haley's.

"Okay, I have the feeling of impending vomit", Brooke frowned. "Enough with the Hallmark moments already."

"Is our Brookie Wookie feeling left out, Haley?" Peyton teased. "Come on, Davis. It's your turn. Let's hear the drama. Haley and I are here for you."

"Drama? Moi? As if! I don't have drama. That's only for people who get hitched and shack up before they can drink legally. I stick to the basics."

"Which are, I'm afraid to ask…"

"Let's see…shopping, yoga, facials, massages, drinking legally with the aid of a fake ID, partying, sorities and of course fraternity boys…cute ones."

Peyton leaned back on her elbows and looked at Haley before they both burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

"What are we gonna do with you, Brooke Davis?" Haley shook her head.

"What?"

In the best of times and worst of times in the most tumoltous year, they had all stuck together, bonded by sisterly friendship. Through good, through bad, through change, they would always be able to rely on each other.


	197. Trading Spaces

Peyton stared in awe at the sculpture before her. It certainly wasn't the most magnificent thing she had ever laid eyes on. In fact, it was rather quirky. But the simplicity was perhaps the most amazing part and she couldn't help but smile. Some might say it was a strange and dark piece, then again, those two adjectives had often been used to describe her.

"See something you like?"

She looked up and smiled.

"Professor Miller. Hi."

The fortyish, wire rim wearing art professor made his way over to one of his favorite if not most gifted pupils. It was an art exhibit in the capital city at the Hilton to celebrate African American sculpturing.

"So glad you could make it, Miss Sawyer."

"Thank you for inviting me. Wow, this is really great."

"Have you been here long?"

She shrugged.

"Not even an hour. I was just admiring this piece here."

He studied it with her.

"This is a brilliant piece", he noted. "Wood carved by the hands of African tribesmen. Tell me, Peyton, when you look at this, what do you see?"

She didn't even have to think very long.

"I see creativity. I see beauty. I see simplicity. I mean, you could stare at this for hours trying to figure out if this is an animal or maybe some sort of object. To me, that's the cool part. It's like it takes on so many forms."

"I like the way you think, Miss Sawyer. Perhaps one day you would like to take on the fine art of sculptures."

"I don't know. I haven't done it in a while but we'll see. Tonight has been pretty inspiring so far."

"I knew it would be as that is why I insisted you come this evening."

"Well, thank you for the invitation."

"Actually, there is someone I'd like for you to meet."

"Who?"

"Horoshi Kawabata."

Peyton nearly choked on the drink she was sipping, apologizing profusely as her teacher frowned and wiped the damp lapel of his jacket.

"Mr. Kawabata is an old acquaintance of mine. He is sponsoring a series of shows throughout galleries on the East Coast in the next few months. He is a popular and very successful contemporary painter and…"

"Oh God, trust me…I am totally familiar with his work. Kawabata, really? I'm really going to meet him?"

Professor Miller smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Only if you promise not to spit on him."

The excited blonde couldn't help but grin sheepishly.

"You have my word, sir."

"Very well. Take your time and enjoy the rest of the exhibits. I will see you in a few minutes for introductions. Mr. Kawabata is very much looking forward to meeting you."

"Professor Miller?"

"Yes, Miss Sawyer."

"Why?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why me? What would make Horoshi Kawabata, _the _Horoshi Kawabata want to meet me?"

The teacher raised an eyebrow.

"We go way back, Miss Sawyer. Each year he requests the work of my most gifted and ambitious student."

Her eyes widened.

"And that's me?"

"I don't see any other of your classmates here."

"Oh my God…I mean, thank you. I'm flattered, really flattered but honestly, do you think I'm good enough? Do you think I'm ready?"

He could appreciate her modesty but with humility he could only wish time and experience would generate more confidence. Sometimes the best didn't realize just how good they were.

"The question is, do you?" he asked back, winking before simply walking away.

She was left alone, what was left of her drink still in the glass in her right hand as she grinned all over herself. What an honor in itself to meet such a great artist but the opportunity itself to showcase her work in one of his shows was unbelievable and unexpected. She had enjoyed a professional and mutually respectful teacher student relationship with the new chief of Wake Forest University's art department. From day one he had been a mentor and positive encourager and Peyton had been thrilled when he had extended the invite to the exhibit. For days it had been all she had talked or thought about, practically gliding around her apartment counting down the minutes. Lucas had been delighted for her as well and after offering congratulations, he had thrown himself into rearranging his busy basketball schedule to be able to accompany his girl to Raleigh on her big night. It was two days before a big game and practices were as hot and heavy as ever. While she appreciated his love and support, it would be silly for him to drop everything for her. So she had convinced him to stay at school. Besides, it was something she really wanted to experience on her own.

"Miss Sawyer?"

Her breath caught in her throat as she licked her lips and put her prettiest smile forward.

"You must be Mr. Kawabata", she firmly shook his hand. "What a pleasure to meet you. I am such a fan of your work."

He nodded and smiled.

"Thank you. I must say the same. Mr. Miller and I were talking and he happened to share with me some of your recent paintings and I must say they were quite impressive. He speaks very highly of you and you should be proud of yourself. You're a talented, young artist."

"That she is", the professor agreed.

"Thank you, thank you both so much. I…"

"Babe! Babe!"

"I…"

"Baby! Hey, Peyton! Over here!"

Her face turned five shades of crimson. In the middle of a discussion with her professor and one of her favorite artists, she could hear someone bellowing her name across the room. Someone who was supposed to be sweating his ass off in a gym more than 100 miles away.

"Miss Sawyer, is there some sort of problem?" Professor Miller asked, confused.

Peyton cleared her throat, wishing she could clear away her shock and embarrassment as well.

"Problem? Uh, no, but Professor Miller, would you and Mr. Kawabata please excuse me for one second?"

She didn't even wait for their responses before hurrying off to the entranceway where her handsome, blonde boyfriend, dressed in slightly rumpled khaki slacks and a blue shirt and tie was waiting with a huge grin and a bouquet of wild flowers.

"Hey, baby", he kissed her on the cheek and presented his gift.

"Luke, what are you doing here?"

He shrugged.

"I wanted to be here with you."

"I know that but I thought we discussed this. I thought you were staying home."

"I know and I even suited up for practice but the more I thought about you being here, the more I wanted to be here with you…so here I am."

She bit her lip, tossed up from being annoyed as hell at her boyfriend and in awe at the sweet gesture.

"What about practice tonight? The game…"

"I'll practice like hell tomorrow…believe me. Coach wasn't too pleased but he'll get over it. And the next game is in the bag, trust me. Besides, you're more important", he kissed her forehead.

"I, I know but I thought we talked about this and…"

Lucas frowned.

"Pey, you don't look too happy to see me. Are you mad?"

She looked around and sighed heavily.

"No. No, Lucas I'm not mad but we already went over this and you had other important stuff to do and yeah, I appreciate you wanting to come out but it wasn't that big of a deal. I mean, I could have handled it on my own."

"I know you could have but this is a big deal to you. It's a big night and if it's important to you, then it's important to me. I just wanted to share it with you."

She looked in his blue eyes so sincere and what could she say? She had a prize boyfriend, one so loyal, attentive and caring that most girls would kill for. He would always be there for her, no matter what. With Lucas she would never be alone. Although she couldn't quite shake the twinge that her personal space had been slightly invaded, she instead forced a smile and returned his kiss.

"Thanks. Um, that's really sweet, Luke. I'm glad you're here."

"You sure?" he asked, his forehead beginning to crinkle with worry lines.

"Yeah, um, I'm sure."

"I didn't interrupt anything, did I?"

"No. Um, my professor knows this artist I really like and he travels around the country doing all these cool shows and each year he reps one of Professor Miller's student's work and uh, apparently this year, I'm the lucky winner."

"Are you serious? Honey, that's great! It's fantastic!"

"Thanks. Yeah, it's pretty exciting. Anyway, we were just talking and…"

He noticed the uncomfortable look on her face and the way she shifted her weight uneasily from foot to foot.

"Well, go back to your conversation."

"Lucas…"

He managed a smile.

"No, babe, it's cool. Really. I don't want to intrude. So you go back and keep charming them with all that talent and beauty and I'll just hang around and check out some of the stuff."

"You'll get bored."

"No, I won't", he shrugged.

"Yes, you will."

"Peyton, baby, I'll be fine."

"You mean it?"

"Of course I do. This is your night and I want you to have fun with it."

She nodded after thinking for a minute. He was right. It was her opportunity. It was her night and she deserved to enjoy it.

"Thanks", she pecked his lips. "I won't be too long."

"Take your time and knock them dead", he winked. "I love you."

She turned to walk away and was halfway back across the room when she looked back. He stuck out like a sore thumb. He had no real interest in or appreciation for the art world. To him, the sculptures and statues probably looked like random pieces of wood or clay a bunch of five year olds had molded together in kindergarten class. He shoved his hands in his pockets and moved stiffly about the room awkwardly checking out each piece. He didn't belong in an art gallery. He belonged where he was the happiest…on the basketball court hustling it out with the teammates that depended on his talent and looked up to his leadership. Lucas Scott was a star and that was what he loved. There was no doubt that was the place he wanted to be most but he wasn't. Instead he was with her. Why? Because he loved her. Because her happiness meant more to him than his own. He was completely unselfish and a rush of guilt flowed through her body because at that exact moment, she was acting the opposite.

"Hey, Lucas. Luke, wait…"

She practically ran over to him.

"What's wrong, babe?"

"Nothing. I, I just forgot something, that's all."

"What's that?"

She managed a smile.

"You. Now come on. There are some people I want to introduce you to."

"Peyton, you don't have to…"

"Yes, I do. Know why? Because I love you."

She extended her hand and he took it, smiling warmly down at her as he squeezed it. Peyton knew deep in her heart what the right thing to do was but the real trouble was knowing exactly why she was doing it. Maybe she had been truthful. Maybe it was because she loved him, which she truly did. Or maybe, just maybe it was because he loved her.


	198. A Hard Knock Love Life

Haley let out a nervous breath as she looked around. Everything had to be perfect and she had skipped classes the latter part of the day to make sure they would be. Brooke had coached her over and over again on how to set the perfect scene but she still wasn't sure whether or not she was getting it right. Looking around, the apartment was perfect. She had scrubbed every inch clean before cooking a grand meal. Nathan had always been a big fan of lobster and although Haley had never cooked it before, there was a first time for everything. The tails had simmered to perfection along with a fresh homemade seafood Cesar salad and baked potato. The refrigerator, as usual, was stocked with beer but Haley had carefully set aside a bottle of wine, along with two beautiful glasses Mae had given her. The setting was perfect.

Rose petals on the floor were as cliché as it got but Brooke had insisted and Haley had obliged. It did look nice, she thought as she dimmed the lights and let the lavender scented candles burn. The petals made a nice trail from the front door all the way back to their bedroom where new satin sheets had been seductively turned back. Soft jazz played in the background as Haley took one last look at her reflection in the mirror. She had washed her long hair with the shampoo Nathan loved and let blow dry to wavy perfection. She wore little make up and even though Brooke swore lingerie was a must have, the sluttier the better, the pretty and demure bride had opted for a sheer pearl nightie that stopped at her ankles, the thin material of the straps resting angelically against her creamy shoulders. She looked beautiful and knew it but more importantly her husband had to think so. She would soon find out his reaction as she heard his key in the door. Hurrying to the couch, Haley leaned back comfortably and crossed one leg. He fumbled with the door as usual before dropping a heavy gym bag.

"Hey", she said softly once he was in.

Nathan looked around surprised.

"What's all this?"

She shrugged as she stood and walked over to him.

"I thought this would be nice. We've both been so busy lately, I wanted to relax."

"Okay…"

"Do you like it?"

"I guess. Yeah."

"I made lobster. I know it's your favorite and all. And we have some wine. It's been a long time since we sat down at the table and had dinner together. Lately it's been hot pockets on the go and I'm in bed by the time you get home anyway."

For the first time there was a hint of a smile.

"You're right. I'm sorry about that. You know basketball season is crazy but thanks, Hales", he leaned in and kissed her. "This is really nice. It's a good idea."

Progress! Yes! He didn't think it was corny, he thought it was a good idea as well. Score one for Brooke in her area of expertise, Haley thought as she wanted to swing from the rafters but not just yet. Their special night had just begun, she remembered as she led him by the hand to the table. She set their plates and poured the wine before sitting and eating together. He seemed to enjoy the food and the conversation was light and plentiful, avoiding all their normal stresses and gripes of basketball, school and the overall drama that had recently enveloped their young lives.

"How was it?" she asked when their plates had been cleaned. "Did you like it? Did everything taste okay?"

He rubbed his stomach appreciatively.

"Okay? Man, that was an awesome meal, babe. I mean it. That lobster was really good. Thank you."

He stood to clear the table but she stopped him.

"That can wait."

"I don't mind helping you. You went through all this trouble, the least I can do is clean a few plates."

"It was no trouble at all, sweetie, but I have something in mind for us other than dirty dishes."

She led him to the bedroom.

"What?" he asked curiously.

"Wait here", she whispered.

She went to their bathroom and he heard the water run. Moments later she returned.

"What are you up to?" he raised one eyebrow.

"Get undressed."

"You want me to take a bubble bath with you?"

She shook her head.

"Just follow me."

He did as he was told and sure enough the tub was overflowing with scented bubbles.

"I thought you said…"

"It's not for us, it's for you. Get in. Relax, soak."

"Hales, it's okay. I mean…"

"Please", she practically pleaded.

The night had meant so much to her and he could see it in her eyes. Sighing with hesitation, Nathan finally began to disrobe, stepping in the hot water when he was completely naked. He groaned as he did relax, letting the fluid envelope tired muscles. He closed his eyes as she gently began to wash him from the outside of the tub. She said nothing so he could enjoy the moment and when he was done, she helped him out but said nothing as she handed him a towel to dry off with.

"Thanks", he said with a dry mouth as she just smiled.

Once at their bedside, she sucked in another nervous breath. The moment of truth had finally arrived. To her immediate right was the edible massage oil, something she feared slightly tacky but once again Brooke had persisted. Walking up to Nathan she removed the towel from around his waist and stepped back, slowly and deliberately removing each strap from her shoulder. The nightgown fell to a floor in a heap, leaving the couple nude. With trembling hands, Haley poured the oil in her hands and began to rub it on Nathan's shoulders and chest and arms. He closed his eyes and moaned, adding to her arousal.

"Touch me", she practically begged. "Please."

He nodded and retuned the favor as his wife reveled in the pleasurable sensations only his hands could bestow upon her body. It wasn't so much about sex at that moment…it followed suit with dinner and the bath just like Brooke had suggested. It was all about gentle gestures, romance, soft touches, sweet whispers, eye contact and intimacy. For a few hours, the young Scotts had their marriage back.

"I love you, Hales."

It seemed like forever since he had uttered those words.

"Show me…Nathan, I need you tonight. I want you. I want to feel you."

There was still hesitation on his face but redemption was just around the corner. How could he deny her? As awkwardly as he had ever touched her, he clumsily eased her down onto their bed. It was time for kisses and foreplay. It was time to make love.

"Hales…"

She captured his mouth with hers, letting her tiny hands wander all over his body, being careful to explore his most sensitive parts. Her body was a raging inferno just waiting to explode. If she didn't feel him inside her at that very moment, she thought she might die from want alone.

Tossing her head back with anticipation, she held her breath. But not for very long.

"Nathan…"

"Hold on", he mumbled.

Stroking him a little softer, she kissed his neck behind his ear, trying her best to excite him. Still nothing.

"I love you", she tried.

"I love you, too."

But it didn't feel like love. In fact, it didn't feel like much of anything. After a few minutes, she gently pushed him away and sat up, bringing the thin sheets almost to her chin. He moved over to the other side of the bed, head down as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"What's the matter?" she asked meekly after a few minutes of the most uncomfortable silence of their young marriage.

"I, I don't know…"

"Are…are you okay?" she asked, rubbing his shoulder and trying not to feel hurt when he involuntarily jerked away.

"Yeah."

He let out a deep breath before lying down, his back to her as he covered his body with the blankets.

"Nathan…"

"Look, Hales…"

She rolled him over so they were face to face.

"Talk to me."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"I wanted tonight to be perfect for us."

"It was."

"But…"

She didn't want to embarrass him, all the while she waited for some sort of explanation.

"But what?"

"You…we…"

He rolled his eyes in frustration.

"Sorry", he muttered.

"No, no, honey, there is nothing to apologize for. I didn't mean it like that or anything. It's just that, um…I, I was just wondering, you know, what happened?"

"Haley, I don't know", he snapped, his voice rising with irritation.

"But…"

"But what? Damn! Shit happens, okay? I'm sorry. It's never happened before."

She bit her lip and fought back tears.

"Is it…um, is it me, Nathan?"

"No. No, Hales, it isn't you", he sighed. "Look, it's me, alright? I'm tired and I've been stressed out and I'm sorry."

"Talk to me."

"Talk to you about what? This? Haley, there is nothing to talk about."

"Nathan…" she choked out, a tear falling down her cheek.

He was so exasperated he wanted to punch something.

"Jesus, Haley, what? What are you crying about? I already told you, it's not your fault."

"I know. I, I just wanted this to be nice because we really needed this, you know? And I wasn't trying to pressure you…"

"Like you're not trying to pressure me right now?"

The anger in his eyes was growing as it turned a darker shade of blue. So much for perfection. Their night had been ruined.

"Yeah", she looked away and wiped her eyes. "Um, I, I guess I'll see you in the morning. Good night, Nathan."

"Look, I'm sorry, alright? I didn't mean to go off on you. It's not your fault or my fault. I can't believe that happen and I'm sorry it messed up everything. You really tried to make this nice for us and I do appreciate it. Just…I don't know, maybe we can try again another night, or maybe later if I just give it a few minutes."

"It's okay", she touched his face. "Tonight was still nice. I love you, Nathan."

She gave him another kiss before settling onto her side of the bed. They lay in complete silence although he knew she was awake and she knew he knew she was awake. But it didn't matter. What else was left to say? A million thoughts raced through Nathan's mind but his mouth spoke no words. He just couldn't find the right ones to say. The whole point was to work on their relationship, communicate more in order to get their marriage back on track. He knew he was married to the most beautiful, kind, loving, loyal, understanding woman in the world. All he had to do was stop hiding things and come clean. Haley would understand but he couldn't bear to hurt her that way. She deserved better and sometimes keeping a secret was the right thing to do, the only thing to do, if it meant protecting the one he loved the most.


	199. Clash Of The Tenants

Peyton Sawyer was in a mood, to say the very least. In fact, she was in the mood of all moods. The morning had not started out very well and shit had gone downhill from there as the day progressed. Oversleeping should have been her first omen, as it was only a sign of things to come. Then she missed her first class, spilled hot coffee all over herself and slammed her finger in the car door…all within a few hours. As if that wasn't enough, she ended the afternoon with a speeding ticket combined with killer cramps from a period that was coming unexpectedly four days early. Could life possibly suck any more for one person in one particular time?

She sighed as she pulled into her apartment complex. The drive had been unusually tired and long. At least she'd have a few hours to herself before Lucas got home. She loved him dearly but it was a good thing he wouldn't be home. She didn't feel well and she needed some alone time. The last thing she felt like doing was talking. In fact, the only thing on her agenda was a steaming, hot bath followed by a long, interruption free nap. And juice. Peyton had always been a juice fan ever since she was little when Larry and Anna kept their house stocked with juice boxes. She had worked up thirst anyway and her favorite beverage would be perfect for downing a couple of Midol. But she cursed as she rounded the corner to the single parking space allotted for her…and saw that it was taken. Sitting pretty was Lucas' Volvo Wagon. Incensed, she turned and drove all the way down to the visitor parking and grumbled the entire walk home. Turning her key in the lock, she heard the high volume of the television, just the opposite of what was needed to calm her raging headache.

Where the hell was Lucas? They were definitely going to have a talk as soon as she had a few minutes to unwind and get herself together. His car was there and judging by the Dorito crumbs, half eaten sandwich and beer bottles strewn about all over the coffee table, it was obvious he was around somewhere. She heard his footsteps and tried to bite her tongue but it was too late.

"Lucas!"

"Whoa, whoa! Pump your brakes, Skinny Girl. It's just me."

"Skills?"

"Hey. You're home early."

"Yeah…um, is Luke here?"

"He's in the back and by the way, you're out of juice."

Peyton frowned as the basketball player nodded at her. He had emerged from the bathroom and casually dressed in workout pants, a wife beater and socks, he strolled over to the couch, yawning as he picked up the control to continue the video game he was playing. Peyton just rolled her eyes as she trudged to the back.

"Hey, babe", Lucas looked up and smiled when he saw her.

She found him in their bedroom, sifting through the laundry.

"Hey", she muttered.

"I did the laundry."

"I see."

"You're home early", he commented.

Peyton shot him a death glare.

"Is that a problem?"

"No", he shrugged. "I'm glad to see you. How…"

"You parked in my spot again", she cut him off.

"Oh shit. Sorry, Pey."

"You know one person on the lease is only entitled to one designated spot, Luke. I had to park way out in No Man's Land."

"I know. I'm really sorry about that. Look, I wasn't expecting you home so early. I planned on having it moved before you even got home. I'll go move my car now and switch the spot out with yours, okay, honey? And it won't happen again, promise."

"Whatever."

She was in a mood and he could tell. Usually that was a good indicator to the whole world to just back off but he loved her and at times he seemed to be the only one who could cut through that wall and comfort her and make her feel good again.

"Having a bad day?"

"I overslept and I missed my morning lecture."

"That sucks."

"No, what sucks is, you got up first this morning and you forgot to reset the alarm."

"I did?" he made a face.

"Yeah, you did."

"Oh", he looked sheepishly down at the ground. "My bad, Peyton. I could have sworn I reset it. I guess I forgot to push that little button in all the way again. Sorry."

"And I spilled piping hot coffee all over myself because I was rushing because I was late."

"Did you burn yourself?" he asked, concerned, walking over towards her. "Are you hurt?"

Peyton turned away from him.

"The coffee didn't hurt nearly as much as slamming my fucking finger in the car door."

"Let me see, baby", he prodded, gingerly lifting her reddened and swollen finger. "It doesn't look so good, Peyton. What if it's broken? And you don't want that thing to get infected. Maybe you should go see a doctor and have it checked out."

"I don't need a doctor", she snapped, pulling away. "It's not broken and it's not going to get infected."

He rubbed her shoulders.

"You're tense. So it sounds like you had a real bad day."

"The speeding ticket did that, thanks."

"You got a ticket? Where?"

"Downtown."

"What were you doing downtown?"

She turned to face him, hands on her hips.

"At the cleaners, picking up your new uniforms."

He bit his lip and looked away.

"Peyton…"

"I don't feel good right now, Lucas. We'll talk later."

"That's fine. Why don't you relax and we'll have dinner later and talk. Maybe you'll feel better."

She began to disrobe, tossing her clothing where it landed.

"Yeah, like I can really relax with the sound of that stupid game blaring everywhere."

"You can hear it?"

"The neighbors in the next building over can hear it!"

"Fine", he put his hands up. "We didn't realize it was up that loud. I'll tell Skills to turn it down "

"If he doesn't mind", she muttered sarcastically under her breath.

"Peyton, what is the problem?"

"Nothing."

"Are you mad Skills is here?"

"I don't care about Skills."

"Then why are you being so nasty?"

"Just leave me alone, okay? I do not feel good and I want to lie down. Is that a crime? I will gladly do so in my bed in the comofort and privacy of my bedroom with my glass of water since obviously the living room, along with my favorite juice, is out of the question."

"Sorry about the juice. I had planned on replacing it before you got home."

"Fine."

"Peyton…"

"What? I said fine."

And he knew exactly what that "fine" meant.

"Look, if you have a problem with me having friends over, you should just say so. Skills and the other guys have come here before and it never seemed to be a big deal then."

"Dammitt, Lucas, I don't care about your friends coming over. I am having a really suck ass day and I feel like shit and I was really looking forward to coming back to my apartment, parking my car in my parking space, and relaxing in my living room. I did not expect to find, nor did I want to find you and your friend piled up on the couch playing video games leaving a disgusting mess everywhere."

He looked hurt.

"That's a lot of 'mys'."

"What?"

"You stressed 'my apartment', 'my parking space', 'my living room'. What the hell is all that, Peyton? Are you trying to tell me something? Look, I know this is your place."

"Then I'd appreciate if you would start respecting it."

"Alright", he nodded, looking right at her as he reached for his jacket and car keys.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from you."

She rolled her eyes.

"You don't have to turn this into a big fight. Yeah, I am probably overreacting and being a bit of a bitch right now. Just give me a few minutes."

"Are you sure it's just a few minutes?"

"Lucas…"

"If you don't want me here, living here with you, just say it now, Peyton. And if that's what you didn't want in the beginning, then you should have told me and I never would have moved in here."

"It's not that."

"It's sure what it feels like."

"God, there you go again."

"Obviously this is about more than today. So I parked in your space, ate some chips in the living room and invited one of my best friends over to hang out. And you had a shitty day. But all those things combined doesn't give you the right to come in here and take my head off for every little thing and blame me for your problems. It's happening again."

"What?"

He shook his head.

"Just never mind. I'll see you in a few hours."

He left the bedroom and Skills, overhearing most of the conversation, had already slipped his sneakers on.

"I take it that's our cue to bounce, dog."

"Sorry, man. It's not you."

"It's cool."

They made it to the front door but Peyton was already in the living room, hot on their heels.

"Lucas, where are you going?"

"I don't know. Out. I'm taking Skills back to Carter Hall and I might hang around there for a while."

"Can I see you in private, please? Skills, could you give us a minute?"

"No problem, Shorty. I…"

"Why? Why do you suddenly want to talk in private? Skills heard everything when you were bitching me out about back there in our, excuse me, your bedroom."

Peyton turned to their friend, running her hands through her blonde hair before rubbing her throbbing temples.

"Sorry about that, Skills. It's not about you. It's about…"

"It's about you, Peyton", Lucas stated softly but firmly.

"Luke…"

"You've been acting differently since before that art exhibit in Raleigh. I guess me being around all the time just really cramps your style."

"Would you stop being stupid? You're putting words in my mouth. It's not like that."

"I've got to go. I'll see you later."

"You don't have to leave. Neither one of you."

"Why not? Wouldn't want to interrupt _your_ nap in _your_ bedroom. Come on, Skills."

With a slam of the door, they were both gone. Feeling a rush of anger, she picked up a throw pillow from the couch and did just that, chucking it across the room as hard as she could. Damn him, she wanted to yell. Damn her! She hated when she got like that, when the "old" Peyton would reemerge, when just one bad day and one bad mood would take her to that dark place where anger got the best of her and her temper spiraled out of control.

She hadn't meant to say those things to Lucas. She hadn't meant to offend Skills. All she had wanted was peace and quiet and a little time to herself. Why didn't he understand that? Instead, she had gone off and hurt his feelings and a big, embarrassing fight had erupted in front of one of their friends. She was irritated and she had the right to feel that way. Why couldn't she just be allowed to feel annoyed and pissed off for a few seconds? Why couldn't Lucas simply let that be, instead of always having to play the knight in shining armor hero boyfriend role?

Sighing, she flopped down on the couch…her couch. Inadvertently, she had repeated "my" over and over again, letting him know that it was Peyton's place. Now she was in "her" place…the problem was, once again, she had found herself all alone.


	200. Superman

Nathan twiddled his thumbs against the table in the semi crowded diner. It was just on the outskirts of the city and he had received the unexpected telephone call just an hour or so before, requesting a meeting. He had a few minutes and had driven there, taking a seat in the back as he waited. A few minutes later, the doors opened and he looked up. Right on time, the person was as Nathan waved his hand.

"What's up?"

Nathan stood.

"Hey."

They exchanged an awkward hug.

"I'm glad you were able to make it."

Nathan shrugged.

"I had a few extra minutes."

"That's good. I called Lucas to meet us here but he couldn't make it."

"Yeah, I know. He sent me a text. I guess he was doing something on the other side of town."

Keith nodded. Unexpectedly, he had found himself traveling through the city of Winston Salem. He'd have an hour or so to kill, so he called his nephews and invited them to lunch. He hadn't seen them or talked to them much since the funeral.

"Well, I'm glad you're here. It'll give us a chance to catch up."

"Yeah", Nathan half heartedly mumbled.

"How is everything? How have you been?"

Although Keith had been a drifter for much of Nathan's life, the time they did have together was always well spent. The two men got along and Nathan saw in his uncle's eyes a sincerity and concern that had always been absent from his father's and grandfather's.

"Good, I guess."

"How's school? How are the classes coming along? Are your grades okay?"

"Yeah. Um, I'm doing pretty good in all my classes and stuff. I guess it kind if helps when you're married to your tutor", he joked.

Keith gave a warm smile.

"I hear that."

"But school is okay. My average is up to a 2.9, which is way more than I need for eligibility to play ball. But Haley has been helping me out a lot and it's pretty close to a 3.0."

"That's awesome, man. I mean it. Good job. Keep up the good work."

"Thanks."

"What about the team?"

"It's good. We have the best record in the East right now."

"I know. I've been checking out all your games whenever they come on TV. I can't wait to see a live one."

"Yeah. Just let me know, man, and I'll see what I can do about scoring you some tickets, the good seats."

"Sounds like a plan. I'd love to see you and Lucas. You two look great together on television. How is he?"

"He's good."

Or at least as far as he knew. Luke hadn't mentioned anything being wrong or out of the ordinary, although the older brother did seem tired and perhaps distracted.

"He and Peyton working things out?"

"Yeah. He moved in."

"Nothing wrong with that", Keith sipped the iced water a waitress had brought out. "She's a nice girl. I'm glad to see things are going better for them."

"Yeah…"

"You know, I just wanted to tell you, face to face, man to man, that I'm real proud of you, Nate. Both you and Luke."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

Nathan rolled his eyes. Of course he knew why.

"Oh yeah. The basketball thing."

"Sure, the basketball thing has a lot to do with it but that's not the only reason. Not even close. First of all, I'm proud and I just want to congratulate you for growing up a Scott with my brother and father and still having your sanity."

Nathan forced a small smile.

"I guess that right there is a lot to be proud of in itself."

"You bet it is. Look, I know life hasn't been easy for you. On the outside in, it may seem that way but I'm smart enough to know everything that glitters ain't always gold. I know you have a lot of talent and I think that's great but there is a lot more to you than putting a ball through a hoop."

Nathan looked up.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Basketball may be a big part of your life but don't let that game define you as a human being. For someone who has had the pressure of the world on his shoulders, especially the past few years, I think you've held up remarkably well. And look at the way you've handled things with Lucas. I know being thrown into that situation must have been hard as hell and yeah, you may have had your difficulties at first, but you faced the situation head on and handled it like a man. Through ups and downs and mistakes, you have really matured. You're a good guy. You have a beautiful wife and man, I know marriage can be a hard thing, yet you work through it everyday. And the way you reacted to Dan's death…nobody had more mixed emotions than me and I'm sure you can relate to that but you were a rock…for everyone. It took a lot of guts and I have nothing but respect for you."

"Thanks, Keith", Nathan mumbled. "How…how is everybody?"

"Dad is being dad but I guess you know that. Stubborn and stoic, the Royal Scott way. I mean, it's plain to see he is devastated by Danny's death but the Old Man never was the good at showing real emotion."

"And Grandma?"

"Mom is hurt but she's strong. That's why she is the glue to holding this family together."

Nathan sighed.

"I haven't really been talking to any of them, especially my mom. She's been calling a lot, though."

"I know. She's real worried about you."

"I'm fine. Tell her not to be."

"Nate, why don't you tell her?"

"Look, Keith…okay, you're right. I know you are. I'll call her back when I get time."

Keith looked his nephew right in the eye.

"It's okay."

"Keith…"

"You're hurting, aren't you? I know you are. Anybody can see it."

"I…I don't know."

"Talk to me. It's okay."

Nathan looked around.

"Everybody wants me to talk."

"It's not good to keep your feelings bottled up and God knows I'm the poster boy for that one. It's okay, Nathan, whatever you're feeling. It's okay to be sad because you lost your dad or because he was never quite the dad he should have been. It's okay to feel lost or confused or even angry at him. Every emotion in the book, every single thing you could possibly feel about one human being from the very best to the very worst, you better believe I have struggled with it when it has come to Dan's death. If that's the case with you, there is nothing to feel bad or guilty about."

"I've had a lot of feelings. I admit, Dad's death kind of had me fucked up for a while. It put me in a bad place."

"And now?"

"I deal with it, what else can you do?"

Keith shrugged.

"You can deal with it with the people that love you most, like Haley. Or you can be bull headed and take that task alone and end up alientating people."

"Been there, done that. I know for a while I was really pushing Hales away."

"What about now? Is everything cool?"

Nathan shook his head.

"No", he stated simply.

"I don't want to preach to the choir or get all up in your business but whatever it is, whatever is going on, you need to get a grip. Dan almost ruined your marriage once. Don't let him do it again from beyond the grave."

"It's not what you think, man. All those feelings I had, Keith…I let them go. I had to. He was the one who died, not me. I have to move on. I have a wife who loves me. I have things to do."

"Exactly. So what's the problem?"

"I can't tell you."

Keith let out a cautious breath.

"So we weren't exactly what you would call close over the years but I think you know by now that you can trust me. I'm a good listener and I care about you. You're my blood. Whatever you say, Nate, I promise you it would stay at this table."

Nathan looked despondent.

"I can't tell you", he almost whispered. "I can't even tell Haley."

"Nathan…"

"If I don't say it, if I just forget about it, then it doesn't exist. It never happened."

He had a far away look in his eyes that alarmed Keith.

"Whatever you did isn't so bad that can't be fixed. But marriage isn't based on secrets and lies. And ignoring something just won't make it go away."

"I, I can't. It'll ruin my life."

Keith went for the jugular.

"Did you cheat on Haley?" he blurted out.

Nathan frowned.

"Hell no! And I never would."

"Thank God", he breathed a sigh of relief. "I was just checking. Don't get pissed but I was just trying to think of the worst thing you could have done, why you would keep a secret from your wife."

"What if it was a good secret?"

"Do those even exist?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's good if it'll protect her."

"Nate…"

"I have HCM", he looked his uncle right in the eye.

Keith's mouth fell open.

"What?"

"You heard me…"

"When? I mean, how? How long have you known? Nathan…"

"Lucas and I both got tested when we were in Tree Hill because they said it could be hereditary."

"Yeah. I took the test, too. I'm fine…"

"So is Luke. But not me. They said it was a 50/50 chance and guess who got the luck of that draw."

"I, I don't know what to say. I am so sorry."

"Yeah, me too."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"The doctor promised to keep it hush hush and he gave me the prescription for it. So I took them and the pills make me sick, they make me drowsy and sluggish. Hell, they even made me impotent. My body just didn't feel right."

"Maybe there are different pills. Maybe…"

"I've done everything but bottom line, I could never play basketball on those meds."

"So you're gonna have to quit the team?"

"No. I just quit taking them."

"Nathan!"

"Don't lecture me. I know what could happen."

"What doctor in his right mind would still clear you to play?"

"He didn't. I went against medical advice so basically I signed a paper so I can do what I want and the doc can't get sued if I kick the bucket."

"Don't joke like that."

"You think this is a joke?" Nathan asked. "This is my whole life, man."

"Yeah and you're taking a big gamble with it."

"For 20 years, dude, I've been as healthy as a horse. I work out, I eat right, I train and you and everybody else knows that I work my ass off out on that court. And for 20 years, nothing has happened to me yet. Now all of a sudden because some test says I have this, I'm supposed to change everything?"

"Yes. Look at your dad. His first symptom unfortunately was his last. Do you want that to happen to you?"

"Maybe, I do, Keith. Hey, we all have to go sometime, right? And dying quick is damn sure better than lying around suffering with a bunch of pills and tubes shoved up your nose just waiting for it to happen."

Keith sighed.

"It's your life and your decision but I still say you should give it more thought."

"Thought? It's all I have been thinking about. How could I not? Look, I'm not smart like Haley. I'll never have the grades to be a doctor or a lawyer. And I don't have other skills like Lucas to go out and get a good regular job. And I don't have the stomach to do the family business. You know what? I don't care. I don't need any of that, never have. Because I have basketball. That's what I do, man. I'm an athlete. Hell, out on that court, I'm more than that. For 48 minutes every night I get to be Superman, God even. And that's a hell of a feeling to be that good at something. It's my ticket, Keith, for greatness, for life. Without that, I don't have a future. I don't have a soul. I have nothing. It may seem stupid to you but it's not just a game. It's all I have."

"You have Haley."

"And I love her more than anything. But what kind of husband would I be to her if I was miserable all the time and had to give up my destiny? Then I truly would be Dan Scott. It would be Dad and Mom all over again and I can't do that. I won't. You all say once upon a time he wasn't so bad? Well, losing his dream turned him into a monster. I'd rather die than lose it or be like him."

Keith didn't know what to say or do.

"Nate…"

"Don't try to talk me out of it. My mind is made up."

"Look, as crazy as it sounds, I kind of understand. I still don't agree but I know where your head is. Have you, have you told anyone else?"

He shook his head.

"Just the doctor and he can't say anything. But no one else knows. Not Luke or Mom or Haley. And I want to keep it that way."

"She has the right to know. She's your wife."

"Do you know what this will do to her if she finds out? She'll worry all the time. I don't want to hurt her like that, see her cry. I have to protect her, Keith. She deserves a normal life. Haley deserves the best and that's what I'm gonna give to her. So all this HCM crap? It never happened. I'm gonna win a championship for my team this year and next and then I'm gonna get drafted in the NBA. Hales is gonna go to law school and everything is gonna be alright. We're gonna have the life together we've always dreamed of. And maybe we won't be 85 sitting in rocking chairs, sipping lemonade and playing with our dentures. But I'd rather have 20 or 30 awesome years together than 50 or 60 miserable ones."

"Okay", he finally sighed.

"Look, I don't know why I just told you all that but you said it would stay here. You have to promise you won't tell anyone ever."

Keith nodded.

"I won't. I gave you my word, Nate. Your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks, man", Nathan looked around. "So all that stuff you said about me before, like being proud of me, I guess you take all that back."

Keith looked right at his nephew. For one so young, he had already made so many "old" decisions. He had lived way beyond his years. Life was all about choice. Some choices we make are good, some are bad and others are downright stupid but regardless, it was up to the individual. Though he disagreed, he could understand and he did respect what Nathan had decided. He was only doing what he thought was best for his life and his marriage and who could fault him at that?

"No, I don't", Keith shook his head. "I'm still proud of you and right now I respect you more than ever. You're a good kid, a good man."

Nathan looked away, thankful the waitress had interrupted the heaviness of the moment by coming to take their orders. He knew he could trust Keith and he felt good telling someone. But he felt good for another reason, too. Unlike Dan, his uncle hadn't gone ballistic or tried to bully him with a domineering lecture. He had listened, calmly voiced his opinion and that was the end of it. Acceptance. And for that, Nathan felt great. He looked over and with his mumbling lips barely moving, involuntarily repeated the words "I love you". It was true and it was how he felt but for Nathan, true emotion wasn't always an easy thing to express. He was sure Keith hadn't heard him anyway. But across the table, the older man's lips turned into a smile. Maybe he did have bionic hearing or perhaps it was just a feeling. At any rate, he got the message loud and clear.

"I love you, too, Nate."


	201. Just A Few More Months

Peyton lay quietly on her side of the bed, the heavy and still darkness of the bedroom only broken by the dim light of the hallway. She had been there for hours, all alone in her room with just the craziness of her random thoughts to keep her company. And then the front door opened and she heard footsteps walking towards her. She closed her eyes as she felt the fresh weight on the other side of the bed and she waited for him to wrap his arms around her but he didn't.

"Hey", she finally spoke.

"Hey. I thought you were sleep. Did I wake you?"

"No, I'm not tired. I guess I was just waiting up. Where were you? Practice ended hours ago."

Lucas shrugged in the dark.

"I was at Target."

"Target?" Peyton frowned. "For three hours?"

"Yeah. I, um, went over there because there are a couple of fast food joints in the same parking lot and I got something to eat and I ate in my car and I started thinking and before I knew it, I had been sitting there for damn near three hours."

"What did you think about?"

"What didn't I think about? You, us, our families…life."

"I'm sorry about last week, about blowing up in front of Skills like that. I'm sorry I was rude."

"It's okay."

"No, it isn't."

Lucas took a breath.

"That wasn't about Skills or a parking space or your juice and we both know that, Peyton."

"I know. It was about me. Look, I can't help who I am. Lucas, we are who we are. I've really tried to change certain things but I'm not a perfect person and I'm not gonna handle the situation perfectly every single time."

"I know that. And I accept that. We're only human and maybe that's our saving grace. I know that in loving you, I have to love all the things about you even if I don't like them very much."

"I try", she sighed. "Believe it or not, I really try, Luke."

"I was thinking about that. Maybe you shouldn't have to try so hard. If you are who you are, you shouldn't have to change for another person."

"You ever think about the baby?" she asked out of the blue.

Lucas closed his eyes. Where had that one come from?

"All the time. You?"

She nodded.

"Yeah, it's weird. Life is funny like that. I mean, we're just 20 years old and already so much has happened. We have dealt with so much so fast. It's a struggle every day to balance that and just keep my head above water. You know, the decision we made…I, I don't regret it but sometimes I can't help but feel bad still."

"Me too. I guess that's only natural."

"So I took a little personal inventory and I changed my life around and I did all these things to sort of say, 'Hey, look at me. Peyton finally got her shit together.' In a weird way, it was like the only way I could make amends to that little baby we aborted. I know it might seem a little twisted but everything I did, everything that happened that was so screwed up, it's like now I live my life trying to justify all that and make sense of it all somehow, make it right. My baby, my parents, Ellie…you."

"It's not twisted, Peyton."

"I have my regrets."

"We all do."

"What do you regret, Lucas?"

He didn't even have to think. He had been doing enough of that.

"I have my regrets about a lot of things. Dan. Sometimes I wish he wasn't my father at all and then sometimes I just wish he had done things differently. I don't know. It's like even getting to know him the last year and a half or so, when he died, there was still no real explanation or closure even. So, yeah, I wish that had gone down differently…for me and for Nathan and for both our moms."

"What about me? I know I'm not the easiest person in the world to have a relationship with. Do you regret me? Us?"

"Never, Peyton. I love you."

She bit her lip.

"I love you, too. I really do and I want you to know that. I guess I always want you to remember that…no matter what."

He reached over and touched the small of her back.

"What are we doing Peyton?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"I asked Haley once, what kept her and Nathan so strong. I mean, they're young and yeah they have their problems but it's like no matter what happens, what hits them, in the end it only makes them stronger, better. So you know what she said to me? She said, 'I love him with all my heart and that's more than enough for me'. That's it. Just love. And I thought to myself, damn. I love Lucas more than anything. I love my parents. I love Ellie. Why isn't love ever enough for me?"

"I don't know, maybe it could be. I had a dream the other night", he stroked her arm. "I was playing basketball and you were this kick ass artist and we had a huge house with fancy sports cars and a couple of rugrats running around…we were happy, Peyton. Really happy. Love was enough then."

"But that was a dream."

"It doesn't have to be, Pey."

"Is that what you want?"

He shifted around on the bed.

"Is that what _you _want?"

She ran her fingers through her hair.

"I don't know. I don't know, Luke. I mean, it's hard for me to answer that right now. The happy marriage and the career and the 2.5 kids and the American Dream house with the white picket fence…I just don't know if that is or will ever be me."

"That's a lot of pressure. Maybe it's unfair to think that right now or ask that of you. We both have a lot going on and stuff. You have classes and stuff and basketball is tough right now."

"I know", she sighed.

"Last summer when things got rough for you, you really needed to get away. Being overseas seemed to help, it cleared your head a lot. It changed your life, even."

"It did."

"So I was thinking, that's what we should do in May."

"Come again?"

"I mean it. Getting away from all the madness and stress and craziness just the two of us is exactly what we need. Just think how good that would feel, how great it would be."

"What are you talking about? Where would we go?"

"Anywhere you want to go. I mean it. Pick a place on the map. Hell, we could go everywhere. I was thinking Africa, maybe. I did a report a few weeks ago on that country and it is so interesting and so beautiful. There is so much art stuff to do, too. You'd love it, Pey, it's great. And we could spend time in villages and help poor people and little kids just like you did last summer. And then we could party in Johannesburg and go on safaris and…"

Peyton smiled.

"That's a nice dream but how do you expect to pull that one off?"

"Why not? What's stopping us? I have the money. You know, the money is no object."

She adjusted her pillow. She was well aware of that.

"Yeah…"

"So what do you think? Do you want to go?"

She nodded.

"Sure…"

"I, I just don't know what else to do", he sighed. "I just want you to be happy, Peyton."

"I am happy."

"Then why do I feel like I have to walk on eggshells around here just to keep it that way?"

"I don't want you to feel that way. It shouldn't be that way. I'm sorry if it is that way."

"I just don't want to lose you again."

"I don't want to lose you either, Luke. But at the same time, I don't want to lose me. What good am I trying to love other people and take care of other people if I can't love and take care of myself?"

"Is it me? Do you think I should move out? I mean, we're together…a lot, like all the time. I love it and I thought, you, we could handle it but if that's too much for you.."

"I didn't say that. Look, I know this is gonna sound lame and so cliché but it's not you, it's me. You are a great person and a great friend and a great boyfriend."

"That's all fine and good but are you sure this is what you want, Peyton? Us? The whole package? Because I need you to be sure. I need you to want it and mean it. I know you love me and that's great but you're right, in this case, love isn't enough. You have to want this."

"It's gonna be fine. We're just going through a tough time right now. It's been a really rough year but we just need to get through this. After the season and you guys win your championship and then we have exams…we'll go to Africa like you said and we'll have an awesome summer and then it's Senior year after that. It'll be okay."

Lucas nodded.

"We have an away game in Florida next week. I was thinking maybe you could come with me. It'll be fun."

"Next week? Um, we'll see. Maybe. There was something I actually had to do then but if I can, then I'll definitely be there. Count on it."

He looked around. According to the digital clock on the nightstand, it was late. He had an early class the next morning and while sleep should have been utmost on his mind, it was actually the furthest.

"It's late but I'm still not tired and I don't want to keep you awake. I'm gonna go watch TV in the living room. You mind?"

"No", she said quietly.

"Alright", he sat up, giving her cheek a quick kiss and her bottom a quick pat.

He made it to the doorway and turned to look at her. He loved her so much. Being with her meant everything. Why were things beginning to feel so distant? He wanted to call out to her, run and grab her in his arms but he didn't. Instead he watched her for a while before heading out to the couch. Just a few more months, that's all they had to do, make it to a few more months and then everything would be A okay.


	202. Free At Last

Haley Scott was exhausted. The weeks of restless nights had turned into months and the wear and tear of physical and mental exhaustion was beginning to show. The girl known for her mile a minute blurbs and happy go lucky personality had been unusually quiet and stressed. The perils of pre law coupled with the stresses of the homefront had seemingly sucked the life out of her. In typical Haley fashion, she tried to grin and bear it with the most positive outlook possible but the gleam in her eyes diminished more and more each day.

She walked up the steps to her apartment, disappointed. Being a successful attorney had always been her dream. She would represent the underdogs and fight for what was right, all in the name of justice. A small firecracker from a family full of firecrackers, Haley had always been able to hold her own in the debate room, a mock setting for the courtroom. But lately she had lost her spark and a devastating loss to a classmate had further hindered her spirit. She was looking forward to a quiet evening alone.

Haley turned the key in the lock and was greeted with the most peculiar of odors. She sucked in a breath, fearful at first as she was supposed to be home alone but she relaxed when she saw her husband…and smiled when she saw him wearing an apron.

"Nathan…what, what are you doing?"

It was a sight for sore eyes. His face was red and clammy with sweat as what appeared to be flour covered the lower part of his chin. He had a cookbook in one hand and one of Haley's aprons covered his basketball shorts and Wake tee shirt.

"Hey", he looked up, surprised.

"Hey."

"You weren't supposed to be home yet. You're early."

She shrugged.

"My early class didn't go so well so I skipped the late one."

"Bad day?"

"I'll get over it. But you're home early, too. I thought you had practice."

"I skipped it."

Haley's eyes widened.

"The team is on a major winning streak and we're headed to the playoffs and you skipped practice?"

"Pretty much."

Haley sighed and tried to brace herself.

"Okay, let me have it."

"Hales…"

She walked over to the couch and sat, then abruptly stood.

"Hold on. They say you're supposed to sit for bad news but I really feel like standing. I mean, I've had my share of bad news the last few months and yeah, it sucked but I never actually passed out so I guess it is okay to stand, although I have been seriously stressed lately and there is a first time for everything…"

Nathan couldn't help but smile. He hadn't heard her go on and on like that for a long time. Too long.

"Babe, what are you talking about?"

"Nathan, I'm talking about what you're talking about. The bad news."

"What bad news?"

"No sense in prolonging the pain. Just give it to me straight. I can take it."

He let out a little chuckle.

"Sorry to disappoint you but there is no bad news this time. No bad news, no drama, no bullshit, no nothing."

She raised one eyebrow.

"So why aren't you at practice?"

"Because I'd rather be here with you", he stated simply. "I had a surprise for you but you kind of ruined it."

"Nathan, I don't get it."

He sighed.

"I was cooking for you."

"You cooking dinner for me? Oh man, this I have to see."

She walked right into the kitchen. On top of the stove, still smoking was what appeared to be once upon a time, a lamb. The outside was charred but the inside was still frozen. Next to it looked like a gallant attempt at Spincah Casserole.

"Sorry", he blushed sheepishly. "I guess it's not as easy as it looks."

"I guess not", she folded her arms.

"At least the cake turned out okay", he pointed over to the pan cooling near the sink.

"Looks pretty good", she had to admit.

"I can't take all the credit. Betty Crocker helped out a little."

Haley nodded as she looked around.

"Okay, my kitchen is a mess and my husband is playing hooky from one of the most important practices this year. Is an explanation too much to ask for?"

"I, um, I did this for you, Hales. For us."

"Nathan…"

He led her to the living room where they sat down.

"I wanted tonight to be special. I wanted to make it nice for you."

She smiled and stroked his face.

"Sweetie, that's a really nice thought but you don't have to do that."

"Yes, I do, Hales. I owe you that and so much more."

"Nathan…"

"You went through a lot of trouble to do something nice and romantic for me a few weeks ago."

Haley looked away. Ah, the perfect night that wasn't.

"It's okay…"

"No. No, it's not okay. I messed it up."

"No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did. I've been messing up a lot lately."

"You're just going through a rough period. You'll be fine."

Nathan shook his head and chuckled at the situation.

"How lucky am I?"

"Excuse me?"

"I said, how lucky am I? I mean, to have someone in my life like you, Haley."

"Oh Nathan…"

"You're a great girl, you know that? I mean it. You're the best. And you mean a lot to me. I know I haven't showed it a lot lately and I haven't been the best husband and I'm sorry for that."

Tears filled her eyes.

"You're a good husband."

"Then it's time I started being a great one, somebody who is worthy of being married to you. I love you, Haley."

"I love you, too."

"You're the kindest, most patient person I know. You're the best friend I've ever had and the best lover. If I've never said that to you before, then I'm sorry and if I have said it before, then I could never say it enough. You love me and you take care of me and you're always there for me. That means the world to me, Haley. You mean the world to me."

The tears began to streak down her cheeks as his thumb lovingly wiped them away.

"Nathan, I love you so much…"

"Can I be honest with you?"

"Please", she nodded.

"My dad's death really fucked me up. Hell, his life had me messed me up, too. It's been so hard to deal with that and everything and I made a lot of excuses but not anymore. I want to put all that behind me. I want to put all that behind us. I'm tired of worrying about the future and dwelling on the past. I want to start over, Hales and I just want to enjoy my time with you."

"I'm always here for you. You know that. Whatever you're going through, you never have to go it alone, Nathan. We're a team."

"You're there for me when I deserve it and even more importantly, when I don't. I love you so much for that. Whatever you want me to do, whatever you need me to be, it's done."

She took his hand.

"I want what I've always wanted…you, Nathan. Just you. As long as I know you love me, as long as you let me in, there is nothing we can't get through."

He looked into those brown eyes so warm and so sincere. In them, he saw his hopes, his fears, his dreams…his very life. With her, there was nothing he couldn't do, nothing their love could not survive. A heavy secret burdened his heart as she seemed to beg him to tell her. All she wanted was him. All she wanted was to be let in.

"Haley, you know how much I love you, right? And you know I'd do anything for you."

"Of course."

"I told you once that I'd always be here to protect you. Do you remember that?"

She wiped away her tears.

"I remember. I remember everything."

"That'll never change. Look, I'm not a perfect guy. I make mistakes and sometimes I do dumb things. But I'd like to think I'm a good guy and believe me, everyday I'll try to be a better guy because that's what you deserve. You've given me a reason, Haley. A reason to play ball, a reason to be good, a reason to live. I love you so much. Anything I've ever done to hurt you, I'm sorry. Things won't always be smooth sailing but whatever happens, whatever I do, just know that it will all be for you."

She leaned in and kissed his lips.

"How did I get so lucky?" she sighed.

"Promise you're gonna love me forever, Haley."

"Forever", she smiled through tears of relief and happiness. "Always and forever. I promise."

He wrapped his arms around her and held her for a long time, his heart pounding as he fought back his own tears.

"Tonight, you have your perfect night", he whispered, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

She looked up and grinned, wiping the flour from his chin.

"Almost perfect."

"Yeah…I guess dinner probably sucks, huh?"

"It does not suck. It's the thought that counts, right? I'm sure we can salvage it. You spent a lot of time on that for me and I appreciate it. Of course I'll eat it."

Nathan made a face.

"Damn, then you must really love me", he joked.

"I do", she kissed his lips. "And I'm hoping you love me enough to order pizza. I know I said I'll try anything once but babe, that lamb looks kind of scary."

"Pizza it is", he smiled. "But first you have to dance with me."

She stood and watched as he played the jazz CD left in from her planned night weeks before. They met in the middle of the floor and began to sway to the music nestled lovingly in each other's arms. Their eyes locked and there was only hope and love and faith.

"I want to grow old with you", she whispered. "I want to fall asleep with you every night and I want to wake up to you every morning. And I want to have a lot of babies with you and do all the things that couples do. This is our life, Nathan and it's together. Always and forever."

He wanted to grow old with her, too. He wanted a family, he wanted to share his life. But he was determined it would be a good one.

"Haley?"

"Yes, Nathan?"

"I…I have to tell you something, something important."

"You can tell me anything."

He took a deep breath and looked right in her eyes.

"I will always protect you…no matter what. Just please don't ever forget that, okay. No matter what happens to us or me, just know everything I ever did was for you, for us."

"I know", she said as he held her a little tighter.

They danced and danced until songs later, there was just silence.

"There's no more music", he looked down at his wife.

"We don't need no stinking music", she joked with a hearty laugh. "It's our perfect night."

"Just like it was almost perfect last time?"

Haley made a face. She knew exactly what her husband was talking about.

"About that…it's okay."

"I couldn't do it."

"I know."

"How do you feel about it? I mean, what if I just…can't?"

She sighed.

"Baby, I totally understand and I'm not upset. Relationships, love, marriage isn't about sex. That's not important to me. That's not why I married you. I will be patient and loving and supportive. Take all the time you need and if you still can't…then that's okay. We'll get through it."

He was indeed a lucky man. He was married to the best girl in the whole world.

"Good. Glad you're so understanding", he tried to contain his grin. "I guess we won't be needing this."

His eyes motioned down and she followed his gaze to the growing bulge under his apron. With a renewed spark in her eyes, she took him to the floor, showering him with his kisses and caresses.

"Race you to the bedroom."

"But you said…"

"Forget what I said. That was before. Now you've got ten seconds to get naked."

She ran ahead and he could only smile. Haley James Scott was the love of his life. She was his life. Not every decision was easy but that was part of growing up and being a man…and she had helped make him that man. He would die loving her, die protecting her and their dreams. And for that, it made him more of a man than Dan Scott had ever been. Suddenly the weight of the burden was gone. Nathan Scott had never felt freer.


	203. Chicken Soup For Peyton's Soul

Peyton sighed as she sat parked on the curb at the once familiar corner. It had taken her four and a half hours to make the drive, approximately 270 minutes to clear her thoughts and get her words together. But no amount of practice in the whole world would actually be enough preparation for the real thing. It was of importance, something Peyton had been thinking about doing for a long time. And the time had finally come, the event meaning so much to the blonde that she'd had to disappoint her boyfriend by skipping him in joining him on their would be mini vacation during an away game. She loved Lucas but there would be plenty of time for vacations in the future. This simply could not wait a minute longer.

Slowly she opened the car door and stepped out. She made he way up the driveway, through the lawn and onto the sidewalk. Peyton closed her eyes and when she did, she was warmed by the sound of a little girl's happy laughter. And then she opened them again and realized that sound was a memory from so long ago back when life was simple. Sighing, she walked over to the window where her breath caught in her throat.

"Okay, Larry, what's it gonna be for dinner tonight? I need your final answer. What goes better with chicken? Mashed potatoes or Stove Top stuffing?"

"I like both."

Anna rolled her eyes.

"You can't have both, honey."

"And why not?" he smiled, walking up as he snaked his arms around his wife's waist.

"Because you just can't and because I say so, now choose. Is it gonna be Rock, Paper, Scissors?"

Larry playfully rolled his eyes.

"Heck no. Woman, you've perfected that game. I say we flip for it."

She smiled and they kissed and a tear slid down Peyton's face. There it was…her home, her family, her parents. The beauty, sanctity, and safety from which she had grown up. The same beauty, sanctity, and safety she had not appreciated and eventually turned her back on. But she had thought about them everyday and she had never stopped loving them. Peyton dreamed of the day when she would return and that day, without Lucas' knowledge, had finally come.

Peyton stood on that doorstep forever. She wiped her eyes and regained her composure as it seemed like forever before she could make her hand actually knock on it. And then she did. Softly at first, then with more force and she felt her heart drop as she heard the footsteps coming toward her. He opened the door without bothering to first see who was on the other side, like he often did. The door swung open and it was as if Larry Sawyer had seen a ghost. In a way, he had.

"Hey, Dad", she simply said.

Larry took a few steps back, stunned to see the beloved daughter he hadn't heard from in over a year.

"Larry! Larry, honey, who is it?"

He swallowed hard.

"Ann, I think you better get in here."

She whistled as she walked.

"Who on earth could…"

The pretty older blonde stopped dead in her tracks, mouth falling open as the glass of water she held in her hand crashed to the floor, shattering everywhere.

"Peyton", Larry mouthed.

Her bottom lip trembled as she backed away.

"I, I didn't know if you wanted to see me ever again. I…I should have called. I'm sorry. I'll just go…"

But before she could flee again, her mother grabbed her arm and pulled her towards her.

"My baby", she sobbed through happy tears.

In that warm and familiar embrace, so loving and so full of comfort, Peyton could let go as she remembered how much she had missed it all. Finally pulling away, she found herself staring at her father's ashen face.

"Daddy…" she whispered.

Not knowing if he would turn his back, seconds later, his arms were securely wrapped around his wife and daughter. The three stood crying before finally gravitating inside towards the living room where they took a seat on the spacious couch.

"You look so beautiful", Anna rubbed her daughter's face. "It's been a long time, honey."

"Too long", Larry reinerated.

"I wanted to come before, so many times. You don't know how many times I got in my car and started down the road before I chickened out and turned around. You don't know how many times I've picked up that phone and almost finished dialing your number."

"Why, sweetheart?" Anna asked. "Why didn't you?"

Peyton shrugged.

"Because I didn't know how you guys felt or if you were still mad at me or if you even wanted to see me."

Larry grabbed Peyton's hand.

"You are our daughter. Your mother and I love you unconditionally. That's what parents do. Now we might not like everything you do and we might not agree with it but that doesn't mean we don't love you."

"But the last time we saw each other and talked…it was pretty bad."

"Yes, it was", Anna nodded. "We were hurt but that is all behind us now. We just wished we had been able to communicate better. Dad and I just felt a little left out but we never meant to lose contact with you for a year and a half, Peyton."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for lying and for hurting you both."

"We forgave the lies a long time ago but not seeing or hearing from you for so long never made the pain go away", Larry sighed.

"We always knew the day would come when you'd want to seek out your biological family. Larry and I always tried to prepare ourselves for that. That other life is a huge part of you, it's where you came from. We're glad you found Ellie and we wholeheartedly accept your relationship with her. Hopefully someday we will get to meet her as well."

Peyton sighed.

"I don't know if that'll ever happen, Mom. Ellie and I don't exactly keep in touch anymore."

"What happened, honey?"

"I…I don't know. Now I know how you guys must have felt. I mean, it's no fun when the shoe is on the other foot and you get lied to, even if the person lying to you loves you and they're just trying to protect your feelings. What I'm trying to say is, I guess Ellie isn't the person I thought she was."

"Who is she?"

Peyton shrugged.

"I don't know but she's not who I wanted her to be."

"Is that fair?"

"I guess not. You have this image of how someone is in your head, then you find out they're nothing like that. So I guess you can't get mad because they are a real person and someway they just didn't measure up to what you imagined. I probably jumped the gun, big surprise, right? But anyway, Ellie did some things I didn't like and that I didn't understand. I couldn't deal with it so I asked her to leave my life."

"That's your right, Peyton. We tried to raise you to be kind and understanding and to always put yourself in other people's shoes without passing judgement. But if there are things you don't want to be around, that is your choice. Perhaps one day, you'll see Ellie again."

"Yeah. Maybe…"

"So how have you been, baby girl?" Larry asked. "We missed out on a lot of months."

"School is good. My grade point average is up and the classes are really going well."

"That's good to hear."

"And I'm still doing the whole art thing. I've sold a few pieces and I've been able to do a lot of networking and stuff at some local exhibits and shows."

"Good for you, baby", Anna smiled and squeezed her hand. "And what about Lucas? Are you two still a couple? How is he?"

Peyton let out a breath.

"Yeah, um, Lucas and I are still together, back together, should I say. And he's doing great. He really is. School is going well for him and I'm sure you've seen all the Wake games on TV and stuff."

"Yes, we have. He is a very talented athlete and he seems like a real good guy in his interviews."

"He is."

"You said you just got back together?"

"Yeah", Peyton nodded. "Um, Lucas and Nathan's dad died a few months ago and…"

"We heard about that. It was all over the news and in the papers, a real tragedy", Larry shook his head.

"Yeah. It was hard for Luke, both he and Nathan but uh, we got through it together. We broke up a while ago because I was going through some really rough times so I took the summer off and sort of found myself. I went overseas and I visited some poor countries and for once stopped feeling so sorry for myself. You know, it's a real nice feeling to help someone in need. It changed my life. Then I went to Europe and partied with Brooke and let loose and started working towards being a better Peyton."

"And?"

"And here I am. I have a long way to go but more importantly, I've come a long way, too."

"Are you happy now? Because that is all we ever wanted for you?"

"I am, Dad, but…"

"There should be no buts, baby."

"I'm just at a weird place right now and so much has happened so quickly. It may sound selfish or whatever but I just don't want to lose myself."

"It's not selfish, Pey, not selfish at all. After all, if you're no good to yourself, then how can you be any good to anyone else? You are who you are and deep inside, that is a good person. We all have weaknesses and flaws and if we recognize them and want to change them, then that signifies personal growth. But the core of who we are, that should never change because it defines us. You don't have to change for another person or conform. You don't have to choose someone or be with someone out of obligation or because you think that's the way its supposed to be. That's why we gave you your space, honey."

Anna smiled and nodded through tears.

"And we knew one day you'd be back. We knew one day our baby would come home."

"I love you, guys and I missed you so much."

"We missed you, too, sweetie, more than you'll ever know. And we love you. Your father and I just want you to know that always. We'll never stop, no matter what. And we're so very proud of you, the person you are and the woman you've become."

Peyton smiled and hugged her parents again. It felt so good and it had been too long. She had been on a desperate search that had led her to Wake Forest and to Ellie and across the globe and to Lucas twice. But all she had ever needed was right there in front of her. Larry and Anna Sawyer were the fuel that renewed her inner strength. They were the chicken soup to her wounded soul. No matter what she did or who she was, their love would never waver. And it didn't matter to them whether she was raking leaves in the yard or becoming a world famous artist…they would always be proud of her. They would always be there for her. And all Peyton could do was sob tears of joy. Finally, she was home.


	204. Every Good Song

Peyton hummed a happy tune to herself as she parked and stepped out of her car. She was in an unusually happy mood, the weight of the world itself had been lifted off of her shoulders. It was almost a skip in her step as she made it up the steps to her apartment. It was such a nice night out, maybe she and Lucas could go out and make the best of it. Digging in her bag, she searched for the key but there was no need as her door was ajar. Gently kicking it open a little wider, she stepped in and nearly stumbled over a large box in front of her. Turning on the light, she noticed several boxes and bags cluttering the living room.

"Luke!" she called out. "Lucas, I'm home! Are you here?"

There was movement coming from the back, then he emerged.

"Hey."

She went up to him, smiling, wrapping her arms around his neck and planting a big kiss on his cheek.

"I missed you", she said softly. "How was your day?"

"Good."

"That's great. Mine was too and I can't wait to tell you about it. I was hoping we could have dinner."

Lucas looked away.

"Pey, I don't think that's a very good idea."

For the first time, she noticed the troubled look in his eye casting an overall sadness across his handsome face.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Lucas shook his head.

"I'm not okay", he answered.

"Why not?"

"Because we're not okay."

Peyton looked around and it hit her. The bags and boxes were Lucas', the same ones he had used when he had moved in.

"What, what's going on, Luke?" she asked. "I…I don't understand."

He pulled her close for a long, silent hug before taking her smaller hand in his and gently guiding her over to the couch where they both took a seat.

"I love you, Peyton", he began.

"I love you, too", she smiled.

He swallowed hard, searching for the right words.

"You ever heard that old saying when you really love someone or something, you love it enough to let it go?"

"Yeah but what are you getting at?"

"And if it comes back, then it's yours to keep?"

"Lucas…"

"I love you, Peyton, so, so much. And I know you love me."

"Then what are you trying to say?" she gulped.

"I let you go once. God knows I didn't want to. It was so hard. It hurt like hell."

"I, I know."

"That was your choice and I had to learn to live with that."

Her voice began to crack with emotion.

"But I came back, Lucas", she almost whispered.

He smiled fondly.

"You did. And I was so happy. It's been great, Peyton, but…"

She closed her eyes.

"No buts."

"You can love someone with every ounce of you and you can want something so bad you can taste it but in the end, that doesn't mean that it's always meant to be."

"What are you saying?" a tear slid down her cheek. "Are you, are you breaking up with me?"

Lucas shook his head with a long sigh.

"What are we doing here, Peyton? I mean, what are we really doing?"

"Luke…"

"We love each other, that has never been the question but what does it mean when love just isn't enough?"

She trembled when he used his thumb to wipe her face.

"You always said love was enough, that it is enough."

"I wish, Pey. Man, you don't know how bad I wish but I can't be blind anymore…and neither can you. Look around. Look at us. Being in love is such a beautiful thing. The feeling and the emotion and the intimacy. It's like every great thing that happens to you, that person is there to share that with you and you want them there. And every bad thing, you want them there for comfort. And for everything in between. Love, next to fogiveness, is the most powerful emotion. It's this incredible thing to love someone and you're the luckiest person in the world when the one you love loves you back."

She closed her eyes. She knew where he was going. She knew what was coming next. She dreaded it but deep down inside, Peyton knew Lucas was exactly right.

"We weren't so lucky, I guess."

"That's where you're wrong. We were the luckiest two people on the planet. You brought a lot to me, Peyton. Your love and your friendship and our memories will always be with me. I know I am a better man, hell, a better person, for having known you."

Peyton bit her lip.

"It's not you, it's me. God, how lame and how cliché is that?"

"There's nothing lame or cliché if that's how you really feel."

"All my life, I have struggled with my life and with who I am as a person. I guess some things never change. I do love you, Lucas. God knows I do with all my heart but I'm sorry. I can't be that girl for you, I can't be that person."

He nodded.

"I know."

"What you want, I just can't give you, not now, maybe not ever."

"I know that now, Peyton. I guess I've always known it but I love you so much and I wanted so badly for us to be together, that I tried to ignore that, hoping I could love you so much that all that other stuff, all your other issues would just go away. I ended up smothering you. That wasn't fair and I'm sorry for that."

Peyton shook her head.

"No. No way. Don't you dare apologize for that. First of all, never apologize for what you want. And second of all, you always gave me truth and trust and loyalty. Happiness, friendship, security and unconditional love. How could you ever be sorry for that? I'm not."

"It's hard. Don't think for a minute any of this is easy for me. It's been a long time coming and I think we both knew that but we were either too afraid to say so or we just didn't know how to deal with it. But this isn't right. Right now, we're not right for each other. I love you so much and I know you love me and we both want it to work. Who knows, someday it might, but right now, it's not. The only fair thing to do, is walk away."

"Having you in my life as a friend means the world to me. I can't imagine you not being there."

He smiled at her and stroked her hair.

"I will always be here for you, always. I promise you that, Peyton, but this is best and we both know it. I want to get out now while it's mutual and we have clear heads and can still be friends, real friends. One thing I can't handle is how it got last time. The tension and the awkwardness…avoiding each other, sometimes almost hating each other. I can't handle that."

"Me either. I, I'm sorry. You're right and I felt it for a long time. I, I…I guess I was just afraid to let go."

"It's okay. I loved and I learned and it's better to have had all this time with you, both good and bad, than to not have had it at all. I mean that."

"I, I know you do. And that's part of why I love you so much. You're so noble and good. It's like you desire truth in every aspect of your life. Lucas, I respect you so much for that and everything else."

"Do you regret it?" he asked.

Peyton shook her head.

"Not a second. It helped me become the person I am. Life isn't all peaches and cream but it's getting so much better each and every day. I like the woman I'm slowly becoming and this journey that feels like I've been on it all my life, well, I wouldn't have made it this far without you and without everything that has happened to us, good, bad and ugly."

Lucas nodded.

"I, um, I packed my stuff. It's best that I leave, you know, move back over to Carter Hall."

"Yeah…"

"I belong there."

She knew what he meant.

"Yeah, I know", she squeezed his hand.

"Skills and Ferg are coing over to help me move it all later."

"That's cool", she wiped at her eyes.

"Um, anything we don't get tonight, I'll have out tomorrow and I'll make sure you get the key back."

"No rush. Uh, whenever you get done is fine. I trust you."

And he knew she did. That meant the world to Lucas.

"Thanks", he said as he stood. "I'm just gonna start taking this outside."

Peyton stood as well.

"Hey, Lucas?"

"Yeah?"

"It was real. Please don't think for a minute that it wasn't. My love for you, getting back together with you…it was real."

He smiled. It was real and they both knew it but despite their love and the connection of their souls, it just wasn't meant to be and they both knew that as well. But it hadn't all been in vain. For very specific reasons, fate had brought Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer into each others' lives for a reason. Through happiness and heartbreak, the ordeals they sustained had made them better. For that, their purpose had been fulfilled and nothing was left but to move on.

"I know."

She stood and shoved her hands in her pockets.

"I, I could help you if you want."

He nodded.

"I'd like that very much."

"You could call the guys and tell them never mind. I can help you move and afterwards, if you want, we could, you know, still have dinner and stuff…if you want. I mean, if that's okay."

It had been a long time coming, a painful final chapter. But it was for the best. Although many tears would soak both their pillows that night, at least they could part ways a second time, the right way. Not just saying they were friends, they could be real friends.

"That's more than okay with me, Pey. That's great with me."

They gave each other one last lingering hug.

"Every great song ends sometime, huh?" she smiled through tears.

"I guess it does but at least we enjoyed the music."


	205. A Happy Man

Nathan couldn't help but smile. She pulled off her tee shirt, exposing the most perfect body he had ever seen. Everything about her was just so damned sexy and he knew he was the luckiest man on the planet.

"What are you looking at?" she demanded with a smile, nevertheless, her hands on her hips.

"I'm looking at you", he smirked.

"Yeah?" she walked over to him. "And what are you thinking about, looking at me?"

Nathan shrugged.

"I was just thinking I have the hottest looking wife on earth."

She grinned.

"Can't agrue with that", she poured some liquid into a cup and handed it to her husband.

Nathan took a gulp and gagged, falling over as his throat and eyes burned.

"Goddamn, Haley! What are you trying to do, kill me?"

"I'm sorry. Where are my manners? Meet my husband, Nathan Scott. And Nathan, meet my friend, Jack Daniels."

He grinned when he caught his breath. It had been a long time since the two of them had been there. Back then, she had been just the babbling tutor and he was the bored, cocky student. He had convinced her to play hooky and after a fun filled afternoon at the arcade, they had ended up at Lake Babcock where they had laughed and talked and got drunk from the alcohol Nathan had scored with his fake ID. It had been a fun day.

"This is great, Hales", he sighed. "It was a good idea to come back here."

She looked around. It was so beautiful.

"Remember the first time we were here? Did you ever imagine we'd be back, married?"

"Hell, no", he chuckled.

"Nathan!" she swatted at him.

"What? Did you?"

She pretended to pout but couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, no but you know what I mean."

"It's not that but before you I just, I don't know. I never pictured myself getting married…like ever."

"Ever?"

"I don't know", he shrugged. "Maybe when I was like fifty."

"I hear you. I guess I wasn't really the marrying type myself."

"My parents weren't exactly role models in that department. I mean, you don't grow up living with Dan and Deb Scott and think, 'Gee, I can't wait to tie the knot'. Those two made you want to tie a knot around your neck and hang yourself. But anyway. You changed all that for me, Hales. I had no idea that we'd ever get married to each other and come back here but I'm glad we did. I mean that. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"I love you", she leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"I was thinking maybe we could sit out here and watch the sun set."

"Perfect", she crawled into his arms.

"I wanted today to be our day but I was hoping soon we could have invited Lucas and Peyton and the rest of the guys to come up here with us. We could have rented jet skis or something."

Haley sighed.

"That's too bad about them."

"Yeah but maybe it is for the best like they said. They love each other but they're not meant to be. I guess Luke is just too much for Peyton sometimes. It sucks bit it's better they realize that now."

"I guess you're right. I'm just glad that it is a mutual breakup this time and that they're still friends and stuff. When Lucas comes over to the house, he seems to really be happy these days."

"He is. Is Peyton okay? I haven't seen her around."

"She is, actually. Peyton is doing great. She's talking to her parents again after how long? I know there still is a lot she has to do and there's a lot more she has to change but she's happy. She's going to be okay, I just feel it. And so is Lucas."

"Yeah. He has a lot going for him and a lot to look forward to. I know he misses Peyton but we have a national title to win."

"We sure do", Haley grinned, stroking Nathan's chest as she kissed him again. "I'm so proud of you."

"You mean that?"

"Hell yeah. You've been through a lot, Nathan and you only deserve good things. I love you so much and when you lead that team to victory, no one is gonna be prouder or happier than me. I'm your number one fan."

He sighed as he kissed the top of her head.

"Hales, can I talk to you about something? It, it's about our future."

"Of course you can. You know you can always talk to me about anything, Nathan."

"You love it here at Wake Forest, don't you?"

"Sure. It's a great school. And I've had a lot of fun here. I've done well. I've met some incredible people including my wonderful hubby."

"You do want to graduate from here, right?"

"That was the plan", she chuckled. "Why? What's going on?"

"Nothing, it's just, I've been looking into it and there is a way to finish up your senior year online. I mean, it would be fully accredited and everything and you could still go to law school afterwards anywhere in the country."

"Okay but why would I do that when we live right off campus? And why have you been looking into it?"

Nathan sucked in a breath.

"I've been thinking and I've come to a decision. I want to run it by you first to see how you feel."

"What's up?" she sat up.

"Hales, if it's okay with you and if you think it's a good idea, if we win the championship at the end of the season, I…well, I've been thinking about forfeiting my college eligibility for next year's season and putting my name in the hat for the draft."

Haley's brown eyes widened.

"What? Nathan, are you serious?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I am", he played with his hands. "What do you think about all that?"

She sat up, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Well, I don't know. I mean, have you given this a lot of thought? Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yeah", he answered truthfully. "I do want it but I won't do it unless it's what you want, too."

"Nathan…"

"It could work, Hales. It's a winning situation for everybody. Think about it. You can still finish up at Wake online. Wherever I get drafted, you can apply for law school. You're at the top of your class, there's no way you won't get accepted. Hell, you could even go to Harvard."

"Harvard? Honey…"

"And we'll be together, which is most important. And we'll be happy and we can put all the bad stuff behind us."

"What about Lucas? What about the team?"

"What about them? They'll be fine. We had a hell of a season this year and if we win, that's just icing on the cake. Those guys are awesome anyway, they can win again without me next year just like they could have won last year if it hadn't have been for all my drama and bullshit. And Luke is gonna get drafted next year, no doubt."

She nodded.

"Looks like you have been thinking about it a lot. So this is what you're planning to do?"

"If we win, yeah."

Haley shook her head.

"No."

"No?"

"No. There's no _if _you win. Babe, you're gonna win."

"How do you know?"

"I just do. I have faith in you, baby."

"But what if I don't? I know everybody expects us to and I want it bad, babe but anything can happen. Nothing in life is guaranteed, we've learned that. What if I mess up? What if we can't do it? Would you be mad? Would you be disappointed in me?"

Haley cupped his face and pulled him in closer.

"I love you, Nathan, you hear me? You are a talented and phenomenal athlete. Nobody has ever disputed that. It gives me goose bumps every time I see you on that court. I have nothing but faith in your ability. I want you to win and I know you can win but that's not why I married you. Win or lose, as long as you're a good person on the inside and a good husband…that's enough for me, sweetie."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm more than sure. I love you. And whatever you do, whatever you want, I support you."

"So you're cool with the whole NBA thing a year early?"

She nodded.

"As long as we're together."

He leaned over and hugged her.

"Thank you. Thank you, Haley. You're the best. You won't regret this, I promise."

"I know I won't but what made you decide this? It's fine but why the big rush all of a sudden?"

Nathan thought for a minute.

"I'm just anxious to start a new life with you. And I want to enjoy the rest of our time together."

"We have a lot of time together. The rest of our lives."

Nathan looked away before looking back and kissing her.

"Yeah…"

"Okay, well this calls for celebration. What do you say, we hit the rest of this Jack and for a swim before sunset?"

"Sounds good", he grinned. "And at least we're prepared this time. We brought suits to swim in."

Haley gave him a wicked grin.

"Who needs suits?" she began to peel off her swimwear. "Last one in does dishes for a month!"

With that she was naked and headed for the water as Nathan discarded his shorts and raced after her. With a grin on his face, he had peace in his heart. They were going to be okay, all of them and however long he had left, he would use that time wisely. As long as he had Haley by his side, he would die a man who had lived many happy days.


	206. Among Friends

Peyton walked down the aisles slowly eyeing each piece of work. They were magnificent, to say the least. Each display, a unique window into the artist's soul. The colors were remarkable as was the detail of each line and curve. Still the pretty blonde couldn't help but blush, not an easy feat, as not too many things embarrassed Peyton Sawyer. It was called the North Carolina Expo of Exotic Art, or at least that was what she thought. Peyton had seen a flier about the statewide traveling festival and her interest had been peaked when she realized it was coming as close as her back yard in High Point, North Carolina. On such short notice she had not been able to find someone to attend the event with her so she had trekked on solo. The night had been interesting and somewhat of a learning tool to say the least. Still when the marquee had read "exotic", the festival had certainly lived up to its name and a lot more.

"See something you like?"

"Excuse me?" Peyton turned in the direction of the unfamiliar male voice behind her.

There stood a guy only a few years older than her. He had a great smile and a nicely shaven head and he wore a Pantera tee shirt underneath an open flannel along with a pair of jeans and boots that had both seen brighter and better days. She gave him a small smile.

"I saw you staring at that piece."

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Just checking things out."

"Think it's any good?"

"Sure…"

"What's good? Tell me what you like about it."

Peyton thought for a minute.

"I, I don't know. I guess the lines, the way everything sort of just fits together. And I love the color and especially the expression on the woman's face. It's pretty cool."

The man grinned at her, still teasing.

"Not too mention the subject is hot and naked."

Peyton's cheeks turned a deeper shade of crimson.

"Yeah, well, I guess you could say she is pretty hot and uh, she's definitely naked. The artist must have been very inspired."

"He was. Maria was her name. Let's just say it was a pretty wild weekend in Tijuana. They say, what happens in Tijuana, stays in Tijuana."

"They say that about Vegas."

"You ever been to Tijuana?" the man raised an eyebrow.

Peyton chuckled sheepishly.

"No. Um, no, I haven't."

"I'm just giving you a hard time", he pulled his right hand out of his pocket and extended it to her for a shake. "My name is Tommy, Tommy Dawson and I painted this."

"You're the artist?"

"Guilty as charged."

"Wow. You've got great detail."

"Thanks. You paint?"

"Yeah. I sketch, I paint, I do sculpturing…anything. I just love art. I love to create."

"Cool. That's what I like to hear. You should display some of your stuff at these things."

"That'd be nice but, uh, looking around, I don't think any of my work fits the criteria, if you know what I mean."

"Embarrassed by the human body?" he questioned.

"No, I think the body is beautiful."

"You ever painted nudes before?"

Peyton thought back more than a year before when she had painted Lucas and Haley separately in all their glory for a grade.

"Only for class."

"Well, if you're any good, here's my card."

Peyton read it briefly.

"Tommy Dawson? Wait a minute, this is your exhibit. You're the guy that puts this show on."

"That's me. Nice to meet you. I didn't catch your name…"

"Peyton Sawyer."

"Well, nice to meet you, Peyton Sawyer. I'm glad you could come tonight. Mind if I show you around?"

She shrugged and nodded. Taking a breather and enjoying a cup of ice filled water, Peyton wandered throughout the building as she chatted with Tommy. There were various concession stands as well as other affairs for the visitors to enjoy. There was a poetry room where authors could share aloud their works with interested listeners. Peyton could appreciate any talent in the arts but she found herself pulled in another direction.

"What's going on in there?" she asked.

"That is the music room. Music and art kind of go hand in hand if you ask me. So at all my shows I always make sure there is a room where musicians can come and play and sing for the crowd."

A few bodies had gathered near the small stage where a brown haired man sat, head down, strumming a guitar. His voice was slightly muffled as if he were afraid to actually sit up and face his audience. But the sweet and soft melody coming from his mouth was intriguing. It was beautiful and she stood there, captivated until the last chord was completed.

"Thank you. Thank you very much", he said shyly once his set was complete.

Peyton's mouth fell open. She had recognized that voice and when he lifted his head, she knew the face as well. Smiling, she walked up to the front.

"Oh my God…"

"You know that guy?" Tommy asked.

"We've met", she recalled fondly as Tommy approached him and the two slapped hands and shared a manly hug.

"That was awesome, bro. You knocked them dead as usual."

"I don't know about dead, Tom but it was cool. Thanks for the opportunity to play."

"What can I say? Sounds like you've got some fans and I just so happened to run into one of them."

His eyes grew big as a huge grin fell across his face as well.

"Peyton", he looked surprised. "What are you doing here?"

She shrugged and tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ears.

"Hey, Jake. It's art so I'm here. I saw the flier on campus and I decided I'd check it out."

"Yeah, um, I put them up. I guess it was good advertising."

She smiled warmly and he returned it.

"I guess it was", Tommy agreed.

"I just never figured you'd be into this sort of thing. Any of your work on display?"

"I'm not that lucky…or that talented. I mean, I've painted nudes before for class but this stuff is really good…and really exotic, hence the name, I guess."

Jake and Tommy looked at each other before bursting out into fits of laughter.

"Did you say exotic?" Tommy finally asked when he caught his breath.

"Yeah, that's what the flier said", she dug it out of her bag and showed them. "See? The North Carolina Expo of Exotic Art."

"Don't they teach you how to spell, College Boy?" he teased a blushing Jake.

"Sorry, Tommy. I was in a rush, man, you know how basketball season gets. It was a typo. It's supposed to say the North Carolina Expo of Erotic Art."

"Oh", Peyton giggled.

"Oh well, as long as it pulls a full house, right?" Tommy shrugged. "Anyway, I've got to get going, you know, see some other people and stuff. So Miss Peyton, it was nice meeting you and I'm glad you like my erotic art even if it was supposed to be exotic. And Jake, as always, buddy, thanks for the help getting this together and thanks for performing."

They said their good byes as Tommy left and the two old friends suddenly found themselves all alone.

"Yeah, I know", he kicked at the floor. "Kind of kinky, I guess but at least it brings a crowd. Got me here."

"So kinky is your thing?" Peyton teased with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Yes. No. Not really. Tommy and I have been friends for a couple of years. He was one of the first people I met when I moved here. I'm here to support him and it was a chance to perform so I couldn't turn that down. The exotic or erotic artwork is just a bonus", he joked.

"I see. Well, you sounded really good out there. Did you write that song?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I did actually."

"It was nice. Didn't know songwriting was another one of your talents."

"That's me, penning tunes between timeouts and halftime", he teasingly winked at her.

"Well, it's good to see you again. You look good."

"Likewise."

"I hadn't seen you around in a while."

"I'm around. I've just been busy and stuff, you know how the whole basketball thing goes."

"Yeah. Um, I know…"

He made a face.

"Sorry."

"What?"

"The whole Luke thing. I heard you guys broke up. Sorry to hear about that, Peyton."

"Thanks, but uh, it's okay. It was a mutual thing and we talked it out and that's what's best for both of us now. But there are no hard feelings. Lucas is a great guy, a great person and we're friends."

"He is. Um, I'm glad you guys are getting along."

"Me too. And I hope you are, too."

Jake shrugged.

"We're cool."

"I hope so. I know it was a long time ago but I'm sorry about all that stuff that happened with the fight."

"It's fine."

"And I'm sorry about us, the way I just left you that night…"

"Peyton, it's okay. I mean that. You followed your heart and you did what you had to do. I really respect that."

"So you aren't mad?"

"Water under the bridge."

She breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Thank God."

"I did write a song about it, though. It went something like being dumped and brokenhearted and lonely…"

"Jake!"

He couldn't stop grinning at her before erupting in laughter.

"Just kidding, Peyton."

"Ha, ha!"

"I couldn't resist teasing you but it is really good to see you and I'm glad you stopped by tonight."

She nodded.

"Me, too. Got any more sets?"

"Yeah. Uh, one more later on. Were you gonna stick around?"

"I hadn't thought about it but I guess so. I mean, I don't see why not."

"Cool. Can I buy you a soda?"

Her mouth opened but she hesitated for a bit.

"Um…"

"Just a little carbonation among friends, right?"

Finally her face relaxed into a smile and she extended her hand to him.

"Friends?"

He gave her a smile that made her feel warm all over.

"Friends."


	207. A Good Life And A Great One

The pretty blonde sat in her sparsely decorated apartment as she sipped tap water from a cup. She had never been one to make a big hoopla about décor whenever she moved to a new pad, which had been pretty often over the years. She liked to keep it simple, short and sweet. Life moves on and so do you. It had been words she had chosen to live her life by. But life was funny and it had a way of catching up to you. She had learned that the hard way.

Music had always been so much apart of her. It fueled her soul. It made her laugh and cry. It made her tap her fingers and sing along off key in the car. It was a way to escape, a way to find comfort and sometimes the very meaning of life itself. So it was no surprise as she sat down before her tattered old computer wearing the blue bathrobe she had owned for years. Tucking her feet underneath her, she logged on to the Internet as a song by The Replacements spun behind her on the vintage record player.

A few feet away among the bills, junk mail and Ed McMahon's promise of a million dollars, sat a stack of mail wrapped securely by a single rubber band. She called it the unopened letters to the world, at least her world. Pouring out her heart and soul, she had written them one by one, placing a stamp on the envelopes as she held her breath dropping them off in the mailbox. Just like clockwork for over a year, they had come back, marked "Return To Sender". But she kept them anyway, unable to simply toss them away with the trash. Perhaps one day they would be read and with that would surely come resolution. Until that day came, she would wait and wait. Little did she know, the wait was coming to an end.

"_You have mail!"_

The computer announced with its smiley face icon. Logging in and clicking on the inbox she scrolled through various messages until one unexpectedly caught her eye. Surely, it was a typo but after several glances, she realized it wasn't. Her heart pounded and her finger trembled as she clicked to open it, afraid of what it meant not to and even more afraid of what was inside.

"_Ever since I knew you existed, I used to wonder about you. You haunted my dreams. I thought it was you that lurked behind every corner in public. I imagined what you looked like, what you sounded like, what you smelled like. But it was only a dream. That's the funny thing about dreams, though…they're not real. They're simply a fragment of one's imagination, a fantasy that creates something into what we want it to be. Dreams sometimes come true. When they do, we're filled with a relief and happiness never thought possible. And when they don't there is often sadness and disappointment. That is why it is so important to be prepared no matter what, for the good and bad. I guess that was my first mistake._

_It's so easy to judge. It's so hypocritical to judge. We see our own flaws and mistakes and we choose to ignore them but how easy is it sometimes to point the finger at another? It sucks to judge and to be judged but I did it with you anway. Sometimes I'm sorry, sorry that I let my anger and my pride and my hurt and overall lack of understanding get in the way of something really beautiful. I'm sorry it hindered my chance of getting to know you. _

_All I wanted to do was help, believe it or not. An ultimatum is just a funny or shall I say, fucked up way of showing it. But whether or not you needed to be saved, you didn't want to and at the time I couldn't respect that. The irony is, we're so much alike in that aspect. I'm stubborn, too. And sometimes when I'm caught in that riptide with no way out, I choose to ignore the hand reaching out to help me. But I guess we're alike in a lot of ways._

_To understand another is to walk a mile in their shoes. I never ever thought I'd have to take one step in yours but life threw me an unexpected curve ball. What do you do when things are so unstable it's scary? They say the birth of a child is the greatest gift from God. But maybe that's for married people or happy people, people who have their shit together like my parents. But what about when it happens to other people, people like you and me? When you're scared and lonely and unsure. When the money isn't right and neither is your head or your heart? Where do you go? Where do you turn?_

_Sometimes I loved you, sometimes I hated you but I was always captivated by you. Who were you? What did you feel at that very moment when you knew I was real, inside of you? Did you know from the beginning that you couldn't take care of me? Did you ever think about attempting to try? Did you regret me? Did you even love me? Did you know from day one that I would be raised by others or were you ever tempted by the thought of me never being at all?_

_Those questions haunted me for years. Your choices then and your choices now torment me everyday. But now dare I say I almost understand. And because I was where you are, because I have suffered a lot and lost a lot, today I tie up loose ends and make amends and free myself. Today, I forgive myself and I forgive you._

_You made the right decision. I don't want to judge you for the things you did because it was your life but obviously it wasn't the life for a child. You gave me the greatest gift in the world. You gave me two wonderful, caring parents who loved me and raised me the best way they knew how. It was a great life, one I didn't always appreciate, but nevertheless, a great one. You made the right decision, the only decision and for that, nothing needs to be forgiven._

_Learning you're adopted sometimes makes you feel unwanted. Who wants to feel that way? So when I was little, I'd make up these grand stories about you and my birth dad. You guys were this rich and happy couple so in love and then just like in a movie, something tragic happened and you both died. For a while that made me feel better, so much better that I ended up believing it. But in the end, even though my mom and dad chose me, I knew you hadn't. That made me scared, scared other people wouldn't want to choose me either. I guess I never dealt with that. I closed up, I rebelled, I became hard. That was my greatest defense mechanism. Nobody would ever hurt me again. I would turn my back first before anybody had the chance to reject me._

_Making the decision to look for you was hard. Hard and scary. Every piece of information, every detail that brought me one step closer was so exciting and terrifying all at the same time. When I went to Blackshear, I left with mixed emotions but when you found me, it was a dream come true. But I wanted you to be in real life what I had fabricated in my mind. And that's not always the case. You are who you are. I am who I am and we can't change that. But to love someone is to love everything about them, even if you don't like it. That's unconditional and that's where acceptance comes in. My fear, my crushed dreams would not allow that._

_Once again, I found myself hurt, angry at you. **You **ruined my life again. I vowed to write you off and never think of you again. It worked for a while, until I suddenly, unexpectedly found myself in your shoes. I thought about you again when I got pregnant. I was scared. I was confused. I needed someone to talk to, someone who understood. I guess I needed you. Here I was, so destroyed that you had given me away but I found myself in the same boat thinking the same thing. How do you give away that tiny baby floating around inside you? How do you even consider abortion? If you had, I'd never be. How could I do the same thing?_

_In the end, we all do what we have to do and I made my choice, a decision I will have to live with forever. I chose not to have my child. I think about it all the time. For the most part, my mind tells me I did the right thing…it's just the days when my heart disagrees that are the hardest. But I have to put it behind me and move on. I have to live my life and be a better person. It's all part of confronting a past I guess I've been running away from. I was running from myself, from the memories…from you._

_You're not a perfect person but neither am I…far from it. But you'll always be a part of me because like it or not, I am a part of you. Suddenly, that's not so bad anymore. Maybe I don't understand or agree with everything you do but that's something perhaps one day I can work through to begin some sort of relationship with you again. Someday._

_So wherever you are and whatever you're doing, I'm still here. Growing, learning, changing, unfortunately still making some mistakes along the way. Maybe you are, too. But the way we left things, the animosity I started to feel for you…I don't want that anymore. I can't promise you a rose garden or a ray of light and I'm wise enough to know you can't give me that either. That's okay. I know that now. Recently, I realized every good song has to end sometime but I think it's alright as long as you enjoyed the music while it lasted. I enjoyed our song, I can admit that now and maybe just maybe one day, Ellie, we'll dance again. I'm alright and I need you to know that and deep inside, I know you're alright, too…_

_Love, Peyton_

Ellie felt the lump form in her throat as water sprang to her eyes. Her whole body shook. She had written many letters to Peyton, letters about everything that the young woman had chosen not to open. But now the doors of communication were finally opening again. It was at least a chance. Picking up the phone, she dialed a once familiar number from just months before. Her heart thumped as it rang and finally someone picked up.

"Hello?"

Ellie put her hand over the mouthpiece.

"Peyton", she whispered.

"Hello? Hello, who is this?"

"I love you", she mouthed before simply hanging up.

Savoring the words as Here Comes A Regular hummed in the background, she couldn't help but smile. It pained her to know that Peyton had felt so much pain in her life. She had already faced so many hard roads and tough decisions. She had wanted more for the little girl she had given away than for her to follow in her footsteps but some mistakes, some cases of history repeating itself, just couldn't be avoided. But Peyton was strong. Caring, sensitive, intelligent, determined and above all strong.

In a world where Ellie was struggling for change herself, struggling to turn her own life around, she suddenly felt a renewed sense of pride, of hope. For one who feared she had never accomplished anything, the words in an e-mail proved she had accomplished the greatest thing. She had returned to her daughter's life to make sure she had a good one. And as a single tear slid down Ellie's cheek, Peyton had just made sure she had a great one.


	208. When It Rains, It Pours

"Luke, pay no attention to your brother!" Haley commanded with a laugh as she playfully swatted at her husband. "He is just playing around with you. He didn't mean a word of it."

Nathan couldn't help but tease.

"Whatever, man. I damned sure did mean it. Remember that old movie, Carrie? _They're all gonna laugh at you, they're all gonna laugh at you!_"

"Nathan, leave him alone", Haley scolded.

The three, connected by blood, marriage and above all, friendship, merrily continued on their way. Together they had driven to downtown Winston Salem for an evening of shopping, when time had permitted their busy and often conflicting schedules to meet. It was weeks away from the big one, the championship game that would put their names and potential careers on the map. The young men were in the gym every day, working out, getting their bodies in shape. And when they weren't in the gym, they were even harder at work out on that court. They would play their hearts, giving up every single ounce of blood, tears and sweat. The Demon Deacons wanted it bad and they would play that game like there was no tomorrow because they knew in the wake of defeat, in a sense, there would be no tomorrow.

So the three had had dinner. Conversation had been light and playful. Back to her usual hyper and cheerful self, Haley had talked a mile a minute about any and everything under the sun. She definitely loved to talk and that alone, if nothing else, had the potential to make her a great lawyer. The two brothers also discussed the game. The pressure was there but they tackled it with hope and excitement, the lowly and too heavy subjects of their deceased father as well as Lucas' rocky relationship history were carefully and intentionally not mentioned.

After dinner, it was on to shopping. Public image and approval was everything and the league had insisted the players focus on that on and off the court. No jeans and tee shirts on game night. The college players were expected to look dapper, although neat, clean and fairly presentable would do. So Haley had insisted they go shopping together for new slacks, a jacket, shirt and tie as a way to bond as a family.

"Three hours and still nothing", Lucas sighed heavily. "Well, Hales this has been…productive."

She rolled her eyes.

"It totally would have been if you didn't let Nathan's teasing get to you. You know how he gets sometime."

"Yeah", Nathan said, with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "You know how I get. Besides, my night was productive. I've already got my suit and I'm gonna look damned good in it, right babe?"

Haley gave him a smile and nod of approval as they kissed.

"Gross! Can you two get a room already? I mean, hello! Brother and brother in law standing right here"

"Uh oh, Hales. Sounds like someone's pissed they don't have a new suit to wear game night."

"He would have had a nice shirt if you hadn't ruined it", Haley reminded them both.

"Ruined it?" Nathan exclaimed. "Hell, dude, you can thank me later. I didn't ruing anything, I saved your life. You're gonna be seen by thousands of people in the arena and millions watching on TV. I just saved you the embarrassment of parading around in a pink shirt."

"Hey, it was not pink, dude."

"Then what the hell was it?"

"The salesman said it was mauve", Lucas defended.

"Yeah, mauve, whatever. It's just a nice way of saying pink and he probably only said that so he could get your number…the one on your credit card and probably the one from the phone in your pocket, too", the younger one smirked, giving Lucas a jab in the shoulder.

"Whatever, little brother. I'll find something and I'm sure I'll look handsome in it, better than you, that's for sure."

"In your dreams. Blue brings out my eyes", he joked.

"All that blue and who in the hell will be able to see your eyes?"

"At least I match."

"Oh you match, alright", Lucas laughed. "Like your mom probably matched you when you were three."

Nathan gave a scowl as a grinning Haley slid between the two brothers. She loved how they were able to all have a good time and incorporate some playful teasing. She recalled when that would have been out of the question and one cross word could have erupted in World War III. But that was the past that seemed like so long ago. So much had happened since. They had all grown, matured and changed for the better. More importantly, the journey had led them to all do it and share it together.

"Okay, boys, place nice. Lucas, in your defense, there is nothing wrong with pink…"

"Mauve!"

"Mauve", she tried to control her laughter. "It's very cosmo these days and very metro. I mean, I can totally buy into that whole metrosexual type thing, even though normally I totally balk at labels like that. Because I mean, anyway, isn't the definition of metro like a guy who kind of does 'gay' oriented things, whatever that is but is still straight? I mean, come on. That's kind of rude but whatever. I've decided to totally just go with things and relax because I guess not everything can always be politically correct. So metro it is, but the pink, I mean, mauve looked really good on you and if you want to wear it, more power to you. And Nathan, honey, in your defense, I think you look adorable in baby blue. It does bring out your eyes and I have seen all the pictures of the way your mom dressed you when you were three and it was really cute. I love you. Love you both."

Lucas and Nathan just looked at each other.

"Did you catch all that, man?" Lucas asked.

Nathan shook his head.

"It's kind of hard to when she says it all in just one breath."

Haley put her hands on her hips.

"So you quit messing with each other and gang up on me, huh? Classic! No more teasing the wifey or the little sis in law. Now are we gonna shop or what, fellas?"

Lucas looked around, noting how late it was getting.

"Nah, it's cool. All the shops are starting to close down anyway. I'll just find something later on this week. I'm sure the mall will have something."

"Better hope it's nothing pink, whoops, I mean, mauve", Nathan couldn't help but dig.

"Dude, I'm gonna punch you."

"No punching allowed but I guess we could head back", she sighed. "I know what we could do though and you guys are gonna love this. We could go for ice cream! Brilliant idea, right? I love ice cream!"

"If it means that much you, babe. Ice cream it is, then", Nathan chucked. "You coming, man?"

"As much as a little ice cream sweetens the pot, I'm afraid I'll have to take a rain check", he looked at his brother and sister in law. "It's a nice night out. I think I'll walk for a while and catch the bus back to campus."

"You sure?" Nathan asked again.

"It's cool."

"Suit yourself", Haley smiled. "Ice cream rules, besides, I wouldn't walk tonight, if I were you. I can practically smell the rain coming."

"I'll be okay. You two lovebirds go have fun with your ice cream and I think I'll take my chances, Hales. There hasn't been a cloud all day in the sky and none of the weather reports mentioned a thing about any rainy weather."

"I'm my very own weather report. Camping out randomly in the wilderness your whole life kind of gives you a knack for predicting it. Anyway, you stay safe and we'll catch up with you tomorrow."

Lucas gave Haley a hug and knocked fists with Nathan, watching as the deliriously in love couple walked to their car. He couldn't help but smile. They had a good thing going and it was always nice to spend time with them. He'd had fun that night and he needed. Game night was inevitable and with it came the stress and the pressure. It felt good to have a few hours when none of that mattered.

Hands in his pockets, Lucas whistled as he walked down the block. He was enjoying the spring weather and the people watching. He was finally in a good place in his life and that felt good. Being alone with his thoughts was a great time for reflection. Like all his friends, in two years he had been through a lot. But it was all a learning and growing experience. Good or bad, everything happened for a reason and Lucas Eugene Scott had finally learned to accept that for what it was.

He was content with life in the present and looking forward to whatever the future was going to bring. Above all, he had been blessed and he knew it, yesterday, today and tomorrow. He had his mother and he was surrounded by wonderful friends that had become like family to him. He had basketball. He had love. Love that had escaped him but he had decided it was better to have it and lose it, then never have it all. And most of all, Lucas had himself.

Slowing his pace, he happened upon a nearby Italian bistro to his right. The heavenly smells of pasta had seeped onto the street as he stood staring at the entrance. Lucas had heard about the place and had always intended to dine there, but never had the chance. With his belly full from the Chinese buffet with Nathan and Haley, once again, opportunity had escaped. Maybe next time, he thought as he walked on. Then he saw it…

It was a table right by the window, snug in the corner as romantic light illuminated the place. And he saw her face. She was always beautiful, just like the angel she was but there was something even more special whenever she was next to candlelight. Her skin glowed, her eyes lit up and that smile…God, that smile. He hadn't seen her in a while and the absence had made him forget just how beautiful she was and how it made him feel inside whenever he saw her.

He and Peyton had been through a lot. She had taken him through a lot. Every single emotion ranging from love to hate and anything in between. It had been a rocky but amazing journey but deep in his heart, he'd never forget the ride. She was the one who had taught him most in life. He had been her fortress and she, his lesson learned.

Lucas didn't mean to stare. He knew it was rude but he couldn't help it. And then her eyes fluttered and she looked up. His heart stopped as their eyes met. She was staring right at him threw the window. Their mouths nor their feet ever moved but a thousand words were spoken with their eyes. Really, what was left to say? He was happy and he was glad to see she was too.

Then another movement caught his eye. He saw a slightly muscular arm raise and rest itself behind Peyton's chair. The thumb disappeared behind her hair line, presumably rubbing her neck. Lucas swallowed hard as the head turned. He knew that face and that smile anywhere. It was Jake. Jake and Peyton were together.

Sighing, he continued looking in her eyes for a few more moments. But there was no anger or even sadness. Lucas simply felt at peace. It was all over and that was okay with him. Life moved on and people had no choice but to move with it. So he stood there as the darkened sky slowly started to give way. Sprinkles at first, then saturating drops. Suddenly the heavens were wide open and he found himself drenched. But all he could do was smile at her. And she smiled back. Then he walked away.

Walking down the block headed for the nearest bus stop, Lucas shivered against the wet chill. He couldn't help but grin. How could he have ever doubted Haley? She had a nose for a lot of things, apparently sucky weather being one of them. He knew she would never let him live that night down.

"Well, well, look what the rain washed in?"

Blinking his eyes, Lucas looked down at small feet clad in expensive shoes. His eyes slowly inched up to a pair of perfect jeans and a smirking, familiar face. Her freshly painted fingers clasped tightly around the umbrella protecting her head.

"Brooke. Hey…"

"Caught in the rain, huh?"

He smiled and gave a sheepish shrug.

"Looks that way but I thought it'd be a nice night tonight. What made you so prepared with the umbrella and all?"

Brooke looked around and smile.

"I don't know. I guess I just had a feeling."

Just a feeling, huh? People tended to have a lot of those.

"Yeah, well, I came down here shopping but uh, I guess it didn't work out. I was just about to head back to Carter Hall."

"I just got a manicure and I was about to head over to The Java House and get a cappuccino. Want to come?"

He looked around unsure.

"I don't know, I…"

Brooke couldn't help but giggle.

"It ain't a marriage proposal, it's just coffee and don't get too sure of yourself because you're paying. So what do you say? We get something good to drink, you dry off and I'll give you a ride to school when we're done."

A new smile came to his lips.

"Sure…if you let me share your umbrella."

Just as he said that, as abruptly as it started, the rainfall began to cease.

"That would have been a yes but looks like there's no need. Looks like the rain stopped."

Lucas took a breath as he stood to join her. He nodded and smiled, feeling good about himself and about life in general.

"Yeah", he agreed. "Looks like it has."


	209. The Battles That Never End

Nathan's heart pounded as he glanced up at the scoreboard. 91- 87 with three minutes left. He swallowed hard. In the real world, three minutes wasn't a lot of time but in the world of basketball, it could be a lifetime…the difference between victory and defeat. With sweat falling onto his brow, he scurried to the other side of the floor. The opposing team had the ball but not for long. Out of nowhere, Skills ripped it from their hands. _"I can steal the grease out of a biscuit, dog."_ He often joked to Nathan and the others with that cocky grin. And for the moment at least, he was right. But there was no time for smiles or reminiscing as Skills made the pass to Lucas. Nathan knew what was next. Hell, every Wake fan knew what was next. Lucas passed the ball but something was off. Timing, rhythm, what have you but there was a curse and a loud thud as Nathan crashed to the court, his calloused fingertips barely grazing the ball.

"Time!" the coaches yelled.

Nathan sighed, utterly dejected and disgusted with himself. Saved by the bell, or in this case, the call. But there was no denying, as dramatic as it sounded, their very futures, hell the rest of their lives depended on the next 143 seconds. For Nathan Scott it was a battle, one of many to be fought…

Battle. The dictionary defined it as a "combat between two persons" or "an extended contest, struggle or controversy". And who fought these battles? Warriors…defined as "one who is in engaged in battle or conflict". Nathan was a warrior from his head to his toes to his soul. The entire team was made up of warriors as well, in spirit and in flesh, thanks to Haley. It was the team spirited wife who had gone from player to player to the coaching staff as well, grinning with a mile a minute pep talk, as she used body paint to scrawl a "W" on each person's back. It was for luck, she had said. Now the warriors were ready to win their battle. But it was more than just a basket in a hoop to see which team had more points at the end of the night. For some, the battles were so much deeper.

"Come on, Nate", Lucas Scott grunted as he gave his little brother a serious look. "We can do this, man. It's our night."

_There was the battle for love_. It was one Lucas had been fighting all his life. Years before, a grubby but adorable little blonde haired boy bounced a ball bigger than himself to a nearby basketball court in one of the rougher parts of Richmond. All he wanted was the world to love him…his mother, his teachers, his friends, especially the absentee father he had never met in person. Fast forward years later as a strapping young man hit a jump shot to delight the crowd and bring it within one, it was the same thing. He still wanted them to love him.

In the stands, his mother cheered along side her boyfriend, Andy Hargrove. Lucas looked up and couldn't help but smile when he saw her smile. She was proud of him and always had been, whether he was winning a one on one at the playground or a national title. And Karen Roe was everything to him as well. Luke's strength, his heart, his motivation. They were a team and had always been there for each other. That was the one constant in his life, the one factor that would never change.

So much had already happened. It was almost an overnight rags to riches story. Going to Wake Forest and playing for the Demon Deacons with the brother he had never known, had been one of the hardest decisions Lucas had ever had to make. But it had turned out to be the smartest. The exposure he had received for playing for one of the best college athletic organizations was far beyond anything he would have obtained playing in Richmond. The education was top notch. And it all would pay off, leading to a first round NBA draft the following year.

But something else had taken place, more important than money or any championship. Lucas had gotten to know his brother. It had been rocky at first but with time and patience, came a bond with no price tag. He had to wonder no more. He had found in Nathan, the perfect teammate and friend. He had found a brother.

He had also found a father, a tale that had ended in tragic heartbreak. His curiosity had finally been satisfied once he got to meet his biological father. The few months spent together had been precious, but Lucas had always been leery and with good reason. But people couldn't always be whatever you wanted them to be. He had learned that in so many ways. Dan was no exception. So Lucas had taken it all, the abandonment, the short relationship, the death for what it was. No more tears, no more regrets. All that darkness was behind him. He no longer despised Dan for leaving him and his mother or for the dastardly things he did to everyone or even for the large sum of money he had left him in a last ditch effort to "stick it to" Nathan, Haley and Deb. He would save and use the money wisely and he thanked his father for, if nothing else, the valuable life lessons learned.

But they did love him. The fans. The team. The coaches. The media. His friends. His family. He had succeeded in that aspect but there was still half a battle to be won, the most important part. The battle for true love, for his heart's desire. Looking in the stands, opposite his mother and Andy, Lucas saw her. She was smiling at him, cheering him on with every shot, missed or sank. He looked up and gave her a wink and the pretty brunette smiled at him. He did love her and she loved him.

But miles away barreling down the highway, a pretty, young blonde sat behind the wheel, grinning as she tapped her fingers to an old John Lennon tune. The heart and soul of the school and the community was the Demon Deacons and the big game. But her heart and soul was elsewhere. It was about positivity and looking forward to make the right life changes. She had started off with making amends. There was one person left and for the first time, she truly felt ready…and that felt good. Peyton was moving on. She was going to see Ellie.

People come in and out of your life like waiters in a restaurant. Lucas knew that. Some come into your life for a lifetime and some come for only a season. He had seen a movie once where the character categorized the people in your life like a tree. Some were leaves, that were gone with the wind. Some were branches but you had to be careful with branches because you never knew how strong it actually was, how much it could sustain. And finally there were roots. Roots would always be there no matter what. Their only job was to support that tree.

"Go Luke!" she screamed from the stands.

He smiled again. He did love her very much but she wasn't his soul mate or his root. Jules was simply a good person who was there for him in times of need. Life was funny and one day somehow, he knew Peyton would be back. She needed time. She needed space. She needed room to grow. They both knew that just as they knew they belonged together. Today she was his branch, growing stronger with time. In that time, she would become his root. And Lucas' battle for love would be over with sudden victory.

_There was the battle for happiness. _For Haley James Scott, it had been a battle she had been winning all her life. With that wild and zany personality, cupped with a heart of gold, she had been born on a sunny day. Haley had always managed to find the good in both situations and people. Now everything was finally complete. She'd worked hard to achieve the life she had always wanted. In one year, she would be finishing college, then onto law school. After that, the sky was the limit. She had the crazy family that she loved but she had something else, too. She had a wonderful man who meant the world to her. She had her Nathan and with that, there was nothing else to battle. Her life was perfect and they'd be happy together for the rest of their days.

_There was the battle for self. _Peyton Sawyer had been fighting that battle all her life. Finally, there was light at the end of the tunnel. For years, self doubt, anxiety, anger and fear had ruled her life. But Peyton had learned to confront life and deal with it, instead of running from it. Sometimes a little bit of suffering isn't neccisarily an all bad thing. For Peyton, it had meant maturity and growth. It had built character. There was still a long way to go but she had come so far. The battle was almost won. She had to love herself completely before loving someone else. Slowly but surely, she was finding herself. That was the beginning of her journey, on a path that would eventually lead to peace and joy. It would lead to Lucas.

_Then, there was the battle for everything…_

Once upon a time, there was a boy born into a life of privilege. His fate was decided for him at birth. He was the crown prince. He was part of a Southern dynasty that embodied money, power, control and prestige. He was groomed to be the best with no room for second place. He was spoiled and arrogant with little or no consideration for others. He grew up, eager to follow his destiny, unaware of the kinks along the way. But trouble, heartache, and uncertainty would follow. It was love in the most unexpected place, from the most unexpected person that would save him.

If uncertainty clouded his past, its looming presence would always cast a shade upon the future. The NBA was certain. The jet set life was promised. He would wow the fans and critics alike his rookie year. His name would go down in history. His handsome face would sell lunchboxes, soda pop and overpriced sneakers. That was assured. What also was assured was the love of his life. Till death did them part. They were a pair, a team, soul mates with a love stronger than life or death. They would be together and they would be happy. They would go on to share in a future, having two sweet kids along the way. The quality of their life together was certain…the quantity was not.

Time dwindled down on the clock. The entire arena was on its feet. There was a sudden hush over the crowd and it felt like one could hear a pin drop. Wake was still down by one. Less than ten seconds left and Lucas had the ball. He was the shooter, the go to guy. It was his shot to make and everyone waited with bated breath. If Lucas Scott sank that three pointer, Wake Forest would win the NCAA championship.

"Nate, it's you. You've got this, man", Lucas set him up for the pass.

The coach screamed out. It was the lowest scoring game of Nathan Scott's career and Lucas had been on fire all night. It would be suicide to pass the ball to the younger Scott.

"Don't do it, man! It's yours."

"Nate!"

Lucas smiled at him.

"It's gonna be alright. All you have to do is breathe."

And suddenly time stood still. Nathan remembered himself as a young boy who simply wanted to hang out with his friends and play video games. But a somewhat normal childhood came at a price, like everything else in the Scott household. In order to do that, Nathan had to shoot three pointers for a solid hour. If his final tally was lower than the previous session, his father would force him to start all over. How Nathan dreaded those days as a concerned Deb looked on. When Dan would finally walk away, only then could the tears of frustration escape young Nathan's eyes. Nobody understood, nobody cared…except for one person. Uncle Keith would come from nowhere. He and Nathan would talk and share a soda and Nathan would instantly feel better.

"_It's okay. I love you, kid, and believe it or not, so does your dad. He's doing this for a reason, to make you better. It sucks now but one day you'll be happy you did this."_

"_But Keith…"_

_And Keith would just smile at him._

"_It's gonna be alright. All you have to do is breathe."_

Nathan had forgotten he had shared that story with Lucas but there was no more time for trips down memory lane. Nathan was past half court and it was less than a second left. He let the ball go and it seemed to fly through the air in slow motion. It hit the rim and circled several times as the people held their breath. Finally it went in. There was stunned silence followed by a jubilant roar as everyone rushed the floor. That famous shot would be become infamous as it would be talked about long after that night was over.

"Baby, you did it!" Haley squealed as she lept into his arms.

"Nathan! Nathan, over here! Nate, can we get a word with you?" the media already began to shout.

"Couldn't have done it without you", he whispered to his wife, ignoring everything else for the time being.

"I'm proud of you. I mean that. Not just tonight or that shot or basketball in general. I'm proud of _you, _Nathan."

He looked down at her, the emotion of the moment, almost too much. His destiny realized and his basketball career assured, everything was in place, including the love of his life.

"I love you, Haley."

She gave him a kiss, tears in her eyes.

"I love you, too, Nathan."

And their celebration was cut short as the world wanted a piece of him. ESPN was the first to score a mutual interview with the victorious brothers.

"That was the game of all games from start to finish. Luke, let's start with you. It was the game of your life, not much so for your brother who was a little off tonight. Wasn't it a risky move to throw him that shot?"

Lucas shrugged.

"I would never do anything to jeopardize the team or its chances. I knew Nate could make that shot. Don't ask me how, I just knew. I had a feeling."

"Is that a brother thing?"

Lucas looked around at his teammates.

"All those guys knew it too, so yeah, I guess it is."

"Nathan, if one game, one shot defines a man, what would tonight say about you?" the reporter asked.

Nathan looked around. His team and the coaches were estatic. His mother, grandmother and Keith were there. In his arms, was his beautiful, loving wife. It was a wonderful night that could not have been scripted any better. It was perfect. Nathan Scott was a warrior, long encased in the battle for love, the battle for self worth, the battle for peace, the battle for self and now a battle for time. But that's what life was about. His biggest hopes and fears realized, the battle for everything would never end.

Nathan could only smile and shrug after he high fived Lucas and held Haley a little tighter. It was going to be alright, no matter what.

"Quality", he said with a grin. "Quality over quantity."

_**THE END!**_


End file.
